The Bloodstained Omamori
by CrimsonBlade11
Summary: Killed during a half-botched mission, Daisuke finds himself an unwitting part of a very strict Devil's peerage. What's a former Exorcist to do when he's unwillingly turned against old friends and befriending old enemies? An unknown heritage awaits him as he makes his way into unknown territory, all while scratching his head, muttering, "Who did I piss off to get thrown into this?"
1. Lucky Seven

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; however that doesn't mean I'm not petitioning for ownership. I just need signatures… lots of signatures. Sign, please? Please?

**A/N:** _It's at the bottom._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter One

Lucky Seven

I stood outside the classroom, casually adjusting my new uniform. It was…interesting to say the least. A black jacket with white accents over a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. The black collar that normally went with it was conspicuously absent as I rolled my shoulder, trying to kink out from sleeping in the wrong position.

Damn seven hour flights…

Lastly, hanging around my neck was a small paper, Japanese protective charm, or an omamori. It's predominately blue with three small white flowers decorating it.

I pushed a hand through my pitch black hair, looking through my dark gold bangs with a tired expression. Sighing softly, I fought the urge to glare a hole into the door in front of me with my light brown eyes.

I had arrived in Kuoh not twelve hours ago…on business, one could say. When I arrived at my new home, I found a manila folder filled with copies of my transcripts, entry forms, directions to the school and basic information that would be beneficial to my stay in this very, very _normal_ Japanese city.

Grimacing, I fought the urge to unbutton the damn jacket and give myself more breathing room. I stood as still as possible as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, waiting as patiently as I could for the teacher to begin my introduction.

"You can come in now." Her voice broke into my thoughts.

Lifting my head, I stepped through the now open door and went to the teacher's podium. Turning to face the class, I took a moment to look everyone over…and was shocked to see only girls. Really? I heard Kuoh used to be an all-girls and that it was now opening its doors to boys, but this is absolutely ridiculous. I was, quite literally, the only person in the whole damn classroom with a 'Y' chromosome. What was even more awkward was the fact that as soon as I made my appearance, whispering began to occur amongst them, with yours truly as the subject.

"A guy? Transferring in as a 3rd year?"

"I wonder what his type is."

"He looks so mysterious!"

"So handsome! I can't wait to talk with him!"

"Our class finally has a guy in it!"

I had to keep my face as impassive as possible, since the incessant, obviously loud enough for me to hear, whispers were starting to grate on my nerves. These girls are around eighteen years old for God's sake! Shouldn't they have some form of maturity or self-control!

Surprisingly, there were three girls who weren't amongst those who were whispering amongst themselves. Amongst the annoying not-whispering, I found my eyes traveling to the first of the two. She was a slender young woman with a black bob haircut. She wore a pair of purple rimmed circular glasses that seemed to be resting halfway down her nose, giving her the appearance that was peering over them, rather than through them. What struck me the most were her eyes; they were a shade of purple that screamed intelligence and cunning. Her lips were held in an impassive frown as she seemed to be studying me.

The second was a young woman with a more mature figure. She had extremely long black hair that fell well passed the bottom of her seat as she sat. I could safely assume that they reached her knees if she were to stand. Her face was a cool mask of no emotion as she peered at me with her equally sharp brown eyes, behind a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses.

The third was another young woman with a mature figure. Her long crimson red hair fell in waves down her back as she leaned on her hand, eyeing me with the hints of a smirk. Blue-green eyes seemed to move unabashed over me as I stood in front of the classroom, as if she were measuring me up against something.

_The three of them aren't human. _That was the conclusion I came to as soon as I examined the three of them, just as they looked over me. I couldn't get a read on their power, as they were most likely hiding it, but they wouldn't get anything on me either. The only thing I didn't know was what exactly they were; they could be anything from Devils, to Fallen Angels to some form of Yokai. Although, Kuoh is specifically stated to being Devil territory under… Dammit, what was the name of the Devil family that controlled the city?

Okay, I need to remember the Ars Geotia… There's… Astaroth, Bael, Valefor, Leraje... Crap! I should have listened closer to Griselda-sama's lessons on Devil history! That whole 'know thy enemy and know thyself' crap and everything…

"Please introduce yourself, Shizuka-san." The teacher asked me seconds after I entered the classroom.

Nodding to her, I bowed respectfully to my new classmates. "Hello, my name is Daisuke Shizuka. I've been living overseas for the past ten years, so forgive me if my Japanese isn't that good. I hope we get along."

As if on cue, I was assaulted by verbal equivalent of battering rams in the form of my new classmates all asking me different questions. I could hardly make any of them out as the sounds of all of their voices seemed to bleed together into a single blob of high pitch squeals and giggles. A man's worst nightmare if I had to guess.

They were quickly quelled by the sound of a loud slam. I turned in slight surprise to see her lift her book from previously hitting the surface of her podium. "Okay, okay, everyone. I think you can assau-, I mean, ask Shizuka-san your questions your questions during break. We need to get started." She looked to me and said, "You can take the seat next to Shinra-san."

Turning my head, I noticed the girl with the blue, half-rimmed glasses raise her hand ever so lightly, just to let me see where she was. Nodding once, I leaned down and picked up my bag. Walking towards the seat, I had to fight back a cringe as I couldn't help but feel the majority of the girls in the class leering at me. Sometimes, it's difficult being so attractive.

Heh. Heh.

As I sat down, I reached into my bag and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. Placing them on the desk, I opened the notebook and waited for the lesson to start.

Of course, I didn't miss the curious looks that Shinra-san and the other two Devils were sending my way.

Oh, well, can't have the innocent little Devils know that an awesome Exorcist like myself was here.

* * *

><p>Lunch break came relatively quickly. Before, everything just seemed to bleed together, the lessons themselves weren't what I needed to worry about. I mean, my tutors at the Church drilled everything I would need to know directly into my head, along with facts I'm sure I could live without. Unfortunately for my desire to sleep, I felt the need to keep up a good impression for the day, so I couldn't in good conscious put my head down and fall asleep. Maybe I could do so a few days after my mission was complete.<p>

The moment break began for the day, I flipped through my notes absently as I took notice of the girl with the bob cut stand and stride purposefully out of the classroom. Making sure to keep my face a mask, I watched as she moved with a grace that would forever escape a human's reach. Definitely a Devil. Not a minute later, Shinra-san stood and took after the same path that the first girl did.

"Shizuka-kun, do you want to eat lunch with us?" One of the girls in the class asked me, pulling me from my silent, subtle observations.

There was a moment of pause before I replied. In that moment, I was able to weigh the pros and cons of the question. If I did go with them, I could see the school in a more thorough manner. Oh, and hang out some cute girls. On the other hand, I would be pulled away from my chance to observe the Devils most likely in control of this area. It also didn't help that they were easy on the eyes.

Wow. It's a good thing that Griselda-sama and Xenovia didn't hear my thoughts, otherwise they'd try to kill me for being an unrepentant flirt.

"Sure. In here or outside?" I decided to agree with them.

The girl and one of her girls laughed in success as they led me out of the room and into the hall. Thankfully, we passed by a staircase where I noticed the bob cut girl and Shinra-san standing by the window. Mumbling under my breath, I prepped a small spell and casually stepped closer to the wall near the spot they stood. Subtly touching the wall, I left behind an untraceable eavesdropping spell.

With that, I walked with the girls, delving into mindless small talk. While I wouldn't mind flirting with the girls in a playful manner, I had a job to do. If there was anything I felt was important: it was to get all the work done early so that I could play as much as I wanted later.

"Kaichou." Shinra-san's voice caught my attention as my spell began.

"Did you get a feeling of his power?"

"No, he's either just a normal human, or he's perfectly hiding it."

There was a moment of silence as, from my inference, the Student Body President didn't respond.

"Sona." A third voice broke into the silence. She sounded like the third girl, Rias, I noticed from the classroom, as I recognized her voice from when she answered one of the teacher's questions. "What do you think?"

"I don't like it." Kaichou replied almost immediately. "We don't know anything about what he is. It's like Shizuka-san just came out of nowhere."

"It does feel like he's hiding something. But so does everyone. What makes you think he's doing that?" Rias.

"When he first walked in, his eyes went across the entire classroom. Shizuka-san even looked directly at Kaichou, you and I. He instantly recognized the strongest individuals in the room. In addition, there was his gait. It was light, yet sure and confident. He carried himself similarly to Kiba-kun. A swordsman's bearing." Tsubaki said with what sounded like a clinical tone.

I felt a smirk appear on my face. So, she's a warrior of sorts? And this 'Kiba' is a swordsman? I may have to challenge him, just cause a little chaos amongst the Devils here.

"Tsubaki is right." Kaichou.

"Well, then, what do you suppose we do?" Rias asked.

"Leave him to us. You're still looking at your own hopeful Pawn, right? Focus on him; I'll deal with Shizuka-san." Kaichou replied quickly, with what sounded a smile accompanying her words.

I felt a smile appear on my face. They'll 'deal' with me, huh? I wonder if they understand what they could be getting into with 'dealing with me'. While I had to fight back my normal urge to try and get a rise out of people who think they can control me, I did honestly want to challenge this 'Kiba' in a small duel of sorts.

"Um, excuse me?" I said softly, catching my beautiful escorts by surprise. "Is there a kendo dojo on campus? I'm somewhat of an aficionado…"

* * *

><p>I rolled my shoulder as I hefted the bokken given to me by one of the girls in the kendo club. Lifting it, I took a few practice swings to get a feel for the weapon. Frowning lightly, I felt the resistance in the form of my jacket restricting my movements. Casually flipping the bokken in my grip, I slid it into my makeshift sheath, i.e. my belt.<p>

"Give me a moment, please. I need to free up my arms; this jacket is so restricting." I said to my opponent with a small, apologetic smile.

Lady luck had smiled upon me when the girls had led me to the kendo dojo. It turned out that one of the girls was a senpai in the club and was pleasantly surprised to hear that I was 'an amateur swordsman'. In addition, there was another newcomer to the club. It was second year in the form of a young man with a fair face and blonde hair that seemed to just fall perfectly into place, his bangs perfectly framing his face. He was slim and had a somewhat effeminate, if deceptively muscular, frame. In other words, he was a pretty boy.

Yuuto Kiba was the name he gave me. It turned out he was also 'an amateur swordsman'. Yeah right, I could tell by the slight shifting of weight that he was a fighter, a warrior; albeit an amateur in my eyes.

What can I say? When you've trained with the best that the Church had to offer, it takes quite a bit of skill to be recognized as more than a newbie.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Though, it seems our audience may enjoy it a bit more…" He whispered the last sentence just loud enough for me to hear.

Chuckling lightly, I spared a glance at our audience, which had grown from the two girls who escorted me and the kendo club to quite a few more individuals. Unsurprisingly, amongst them, I could recognize the redhead, Rias, and a girl with long black hair tied with an orange ribbon.

The Devils want to see the strange warrior's potential danger, huh? Well, let's give 'em a show.

Removing my jacket, I folded it carefully and walked to the end of the mat. After I placed it on the ground, I unbuttoned my dress shirt, allowing my black T-shirt to be seen. Grabbing my omamori, I slid it under my shirt. "There, much better. Thanks for waiting."

"Not at all." Kiba lifted his sword in a ready stance. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes and released a calming breath, grasping my sword in two hands. Keeping my aura in check, I reopened my eyes and said, "Whenever you are."

He took that as the moment, lunging forward with slash of his sword.

I stayed still under the very last moment, allowing him to get as close possible. Watching his movements closely, I followed his every movement with my eyes. It was only when he came close enough did I retaliate. Releasing the sword with my left hand, I twisted my sword with my right and slapped our bokken to the right. The clang of wood echoed throughout the dojo. Kiba's eyes widened as he clearly felt his body being forced to the side, along with his weapon. Smiling slightly, I threw my left hand back towards the hilt of my bokken and grasped the weapon again. Slashing towards his open chest, I watched with clinical interest as he barely managed to bring his sword back into his guard, blocking my attack.

We locked swords, pushing against one another. Struggling against each other for a moment, I watched as Kiba jumped back.

The moment his feet reunited with the mat, I was after him, the point of my swords aiming downwards. Swinging upwards, I watched he defended with a swing of his own.

We traded blow after blow, the sound of wood crashing against wood echoing throughout the dojo. Moving in what appeared to be a harmonious dance of combat, the two of us match skill with skill as we pushed against each other.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but notice the other two Devil's from before, Shinra and Sona, step into the dojo and stand next to the first two.

One of the first things I was taught when my sword training began was that I had to hold back once I reached a certain skill level. A level where I stood well above the average swordsman and could cause untold harm if I didn't do so. It was both practical and safe in multiple ways: for one, it would surprise my opponent if I suddenly became more proficient and dangerous in the art of the sword, but also keep myself from mowing over anyone I happen to be sparring against.

However, I think this can be an exception. Kiba happens to be skilled swordsman who's also holding back against me, no doubt his demonic strength and whatever his Evil Piece was. So, I'd be able to take it up a notch.

Locking blades with him once again, I allowed small challenging grin to appear on my face. "What do you say we take it up a notch, huh?"

Kiba furrowed his brow, no doubt confused by my statement. There was a split second of recognition in his eyes as they narrowed slightly. "I don't mind, senpai." I heard the slightest hint of malice in his tone of voice.

We jumped away from each other, landing on either end of the training mat. I released a breath and let my left hand fall from the sword. Lifting the sword with my lone, right hand, I adjusted my grip on the bokken ever so lightly. "One more bout then it's over. That's my prediction, Kiba-san. What do you say?" My voice was light and kind, with a hint of challenge in it.

"I'm up for that. I hope you can keep up." He did look a little confused at my shift in stance, no doubt originating from the one handed grip on my sword.

Our legs bent in preparation in the same instance, then we lunged.

His sudden speed surprised me, as he suddenly appeared in front of me. _A Knight, huh? That's some speed…_ I felt a grin appear on my face as I quickly parried his slashing attack. Sliding to the side, I matched the swing of his sword with subtle movements of my own, redirecting his strikes with as little effort as I could afford. Granted, if I pushed myself, I could've easily outraced him, but that would involve releasing my powers. Amongst a large group of Devils, that was tantamount to suicide. Five of them versus one of me weren't the best of odds, considering there could more and I had no clue about the level of their power or skill. I may get cocky at some points, but I'm not stupid.

Regardless of my predilection to not using my full power at the moment, I also couldn't just allow my pride to be affronted by losing such a childish bout. Narrowing my eyes, I released a breath and began my counterattack. Slapping his bokken aside without preamble, I managed to surprise him with sudden counter. Not one to give up an opening, I stepped into his guard and swung the sword towards his open stomach. Kiba blocked it, but was focused to drastically adjust his stance to get a firm hold on the block. Seeing his weakened stance, I pressed my offense, tearing into his sloppy swordsmanship.

Casual, but powerful, swings of my bokken flew towards Kiba as he deflected every single one, but he failed to counterattack. His eyes widened as I was sure he realized that I wasn't allowing him to gather the momentum to regain his strength. My swings were fast and powerful, belying the fact that I was using a single hand. His sword was smacked away repeatedly, his guard crumbling more and more with every strike. His brow was furrowed as he tried to find a hole in my offense. He found none.

Deciding to end it then there, I flipped my wrist as soon as my bokken crashed into his. The sudden action wrenched the practice weapon from his hand and caused him to stumble back surprise. He landed in seated position with a look of shock on his face as he stared at me, perplexed. Holding my sword at his downed form, I remained still for a few seconds, meeting his eyes. Smiling lightly, I felt the rush of the battle leave me, slowly giving out to a relaxing beat of the heart.

I pulled my bokken from in front his face and offered a hand to pull him up. "Not bad, Kiba-san. It's been a long time since I dueled someone as skilled as you."

He gave me an incredulous look and remained still for a moment, no doubt shocked that a human had bested him. Then he quickly replaced it with a smile that mirrored mine. "Likewise, Shizuka-senpai." He grabbed my hand and we worked together to pull him up. "Though, I have to ask, where did you learn how fight like that?"

I chuckled as scratched the back of my head. "My, uh, kouhai fights using brute force, so I had to master parrying, otherwise she'd probably kill me in one of our many practice spars." At that, the two of us were mobbed by the girls of the kendo club, no doubt in awe of what we did.

"Shizuka-senpai! You're so good! We've never seen anyone beat Kiba-kun like that!" One of the girls proclaimed, followed by agreeing assents from the others.

I shook my head. "It was a close match. Kiba-san is a really well-trained swordsman."

"Aw, so humble!" They managed to cry out in unison, much to my well-concealed chagrin.

As they assaulted me questions pertaining to how awesome I was, Kiba was approached by the Devils that I know were watching. Unknown to the Knight, when I had help him up, I planted a small magical listening spell on his hand.

"Did you feel anything?" Rias inquired of him.

"Not much, Buchou. All I know is that he's good. Really good."

There was silence between them as it seemed he paused. Then Rias said, "How good?"

I could hear him grit his teeth. "Better than me, good. Plus…"

"What?" Sona cut in, curiosity evident in her tone.

"I could feel the presence of Holy Sword in the last time we locked swords…"

There was a pregnant silence that seemed to bleed over to the group pestering me.

I took that moment to ask the two girls who escorted me here to take me back to the classroom. As we strode out, I couldn't help but feel the penetrating gazes the Devils boring into my back. Holding my jacket in the crook of my arm, I looked over my shoulder at the five of them and smiled widely.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day moved on rather painlessly, though I had the feeling of being watched like a hawk by the three Devils in the classroom. Feeling slightly annoyed at the understandable reaction, I wrote a note down in my notebook and discreetly tore it out. Folding it twice, I handed it to my neighbor, Shinra. Though she looked surprised at my action, she read the note and arched an eyebrow and passed it up to Sona.<p>

Moments later, I was returned the note with an addendum.

_Meet in the Student Council Room._

Smirking lightly, I crumbled the note and slid it into my breast pocket. This could get interesting.

* * *

><p>I strode up to the Student Council room whistling a merry tune. While I wouldn't know where the room was under certain circumstances, Sona had drawn a small, concise map with directions written in. It was rather cute, in a serious sort of way, if I had to remark on it, though I know to keep stuff like that to myself. The stoic types can get so flustered if you push the right buttons.<p>

Reaching the door that had the sign 'Student Council' resting on the wall next to it, I knocked firmly and waited for a response.

"You can come in."

I grabbed the knob and turned it, walking into the room without a care in the world. Shutting it after me, I was greeted with the sight of the very same five who were in the kendo dojo during my and Kiba's duel. "You have questions for little old me?" I stated more asked as I took the seat that Sona was pointing at for me to sit. "Ah, thank you." I took the seat, leaning back with putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, it's good to see that an Exorcist of the Church is polite, even to a supposed enemy." Rias stated with an amused smirk.

I shrugged it off with a wave of my hand. "My guardian taught me to polite others, regardless of whether they're human or not." I felt myself grinning as I noticed the imperceptible widening of their eyes. Catching the silent question they were directing at me, I shrugged once again. "It's kind of not difficult to see that you're all Devils. After all, it's not every day you see a human being as undeniably pretty as the four of you lovely ladies." I spoke easily, allowing the compliment to flow naturally.

The girl with the orange ribbon smiled as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Ufufu, how nice of you Shizuka-san."

I waved off her thanks. "It's nothing. You may see me as an enemy, but you really have nothing to fear from me."

That caused an arched eyebrow from Sona. "Really? What about you? Are you afraid? After all, you _are_ in enemy territory."

"Nope." I answered bluntly, causing Sona and the others to narrow their eyes.

"Why is that, pray tell?" Rias asked, her voice curious.

I sighed, expecting to receive an interrogation, but still a little frustrated. "Because I'm not here for anything connected to the Devil Faction. As far as you're concerned, I should just be the fly on the wall: someone to ignore until they leave."

"That would be difficult. You are an Ex-"

"It shouldn't matter that I'm an Exorcist." I cut her off coldly, feeling my patience already fraying at the edges. A twelve hour flight, followed by boring lessons and a horde of obsessive high school girls that should be acting their age had worn my patience dangerously thin. I had wanted to meet the overseers for this area to make my intentions clear and go on my way. "There may be tension amongst the Three Factions, but I try not to let that affect my attitude and how I treat others. You don't know who I am, so I don't expect you to understand. I am _not _here for anything Devil-related. All I'm doing here is looking to take care of a Fallen Angel problem that has caught the attention of the Church. I have no bad intentions for the Devils here or at all; all I ask is the freedom to do my job and I won't interfere in any of your lives. My time at this school is simply a cover granted to me for the duration of my mission." I released a calming breath, trying to rein my already angrily fluctuating aura. The Devils in front of me were frozen in shock at my change in tone, no doubt surprised at my sudden cold manner. Also, I'm sure they would notice the temperature in the room dropping several degrees as my temper rose.

After a moment of silence, I managed to regain my composure and give them an apologetic smile. "Ah, I'm sorry about my outburst. Honestly, I am. This has been a trying day for me, for quite a few, unimportant reasons." I stood up slowly from my seat, trying to keep the others in the room from acting out. Though, I'm sure they were shocked enough to see my sudden shift in attitude. "Well, if there's nothing else…"

As I turned to leave, I paused for a moment and nodded, "Actually, I think I have an idea that would benefit both sides."

That brought Sona and Rias's attention to me. "That would be?" Sona replied carefully.

"It's more of a smaller truce between us. I'd allow you to have one of your servants shadow me during my stay here." That caused Sona to arch an eyebrow. "All you'd have to do is allow me to go about my day without problem and I'd let you have peace of mind in the form of having the 'big, bad Exorcist' under a watch." I paused and shrugged, "Granted, I could lose them easily, but I'm willing to negotiate."

"How…" Rias spoke up first, her voice sounding a bit confused. "…generous of you…"

I grinned widely and scratched the back of my head. "Hey, I'd like to think I'm a nice guy like that." I lifted my hand to say goodbye and turned to leave.

Unfortunately, I was stopped from leaving by the question from the fifth Devil occupant in the room. "Are you a Holy Sword wielder?" I felt myself stop in my tracks.

"Yuuto!" Rias's voice came out in a shocked whisper.

I turned my head to give the speaker, Yuuto Kiba, an empty look. "What if I was?"

He snarled and stepped forward. "Then fight me. If you're a Holy Sword wielder, then fight me."

"Yuuto, stop this!" Rias growled.

Cocking my head to the side, I gave him a cryptic look, my eyes searching his expression. After a moment, I released a breath and shook my head. "No." Returning my attention to the door as I went to leave.

Hearing a growl, followed by a gasp from a second individual, I acted on instinct beaten into me from the first I picked up the sword. Twisting quickly, I threw my left hand out and slapped the sword aside and threw my right forward, stopping it inches from Kiba's throat. The sound of clanging metal echoed in the room as the top half of his sword fell freely to the ground, then I slapped the remainder of his sword out of his hand and watched as sparks danced along the both of my hands. "I will not use my sword to satisfy whatever vengeance your yearning for, Kiba-_kun_. You may have been holding back in that duel earlier today, but remember this: _so was I_." To make a point, I allowed the lightning to spark off of my hand and gently dance onto his chin, making him flinch.

We stayed in this one-sided deadlock for a few moments until Kiba relented and stepped back, his normally handsome face marred by a glare of hatred.

"I-I'm sorry for Yuuto's actions, Shizuka-san." Rias said to me, though I could tell it was difficult for her to say. "I'm also glad that you did not kill him."

I felt a small, rueful smile appear on my face. "You might not think so, as I'm an Exorcist, and you being a Devil, but I prefer peace above all. Whether it be through this truce, a peace between individuals or simply peace of mind, all I really want is to sit back and relax with a good book. Unfortunately, everyone thinks that just because you're strong, you love nothing more than to fight." I shook my head and waved my hand. "Just forget what I said." Returning to my walk towards the door, I continued, my normally carefree tone turning serious. "I hope we can work things out peacefully."

With that, I left the school, moving at a reasonable pace.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed rather uneventfully. The human girls of the academy still gasped in reverence of me, annoyingly, and the Devils gave me a wide berth. I never saw Yuuto Kiba after our last scuffle that night and I was left to my own devices. Though the girls in the kendo club continued to try and get me to teach them some of my techniques, I kindly denied their requests.<p>

It also seemed that the option I had given them was taken advantage of; I could tell I was being followed, though it could've been done better. The girl following me was a second year if my subtle information gathering was correct. Her name was Tsubasa Yura and she had shoulder length blue hair with pale blue eyes. Her boyish cute face had made her quite famous amongst the other girls, so figuring out her name and year was rather easy.

On my fifth day at Kuoh, it was after school that I was heading back to my safe house. Honestly, I didn't care if they knew where it was. I was strong enough to protect myself from them, with my skills in magic, my Holy Sword and Sacred Gear. Regardless, I guess my casual disregard of their possible danger could be seen as a cocky power play, but as I said earlier, I just didn't care.

Reaching my home for the next few weeks, I stood in front of a humble one story house with a small backyard. It wasn't the largest, but I'm a simple guy with simple needs: plumbing, lighting, a comfy bed and a fridge full of food and I'm comfortable. Stepping inside, I kicked my shoes off and shut/locked the door behind me. Walking into the house, I looked down to see a white blur fly towards my legs.

A pure white cat with light purple eyes rubbed affectionately against my legs, clearly glad that I returned home. I smiled down to her and said, "I'm home, Himari." Crouching down, I held out my arms and allowed her to leap into them. Standing back up, I casually let her rest on my left arm as petted her with my right hand. Walking into the small kitchen/dining room, I plopped on a chair and put the cat into my lap. Relaxing fully, I continued to pet the cat and listened to her calming purring. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to rest for a few moments before diving back into the dossiers given to me for the mission.

Leaning forward, I opened the manila folder on the table and spread out the five sheets of paper. Each had five different names, special skills they had, reasons they had to die and threat level. All of them were Fallen Angels and powerful at that.

Anduriel. Eight wings.

Ursiel. Four wings.

Saluriel. Four wings.

Namshiel. Eight wings.

Lasciel. Six wings.

Sometimes, it sucks being a badass.

On my best day, I can stand against a Cadre level Fallen Angel, but I have to be careful and stay focused. Thankfully, this mission wasn't like several of the others I, and others, would have to do. While this mission had come right from the top, the majority of the information came from an inside source. I.e. Grigori had a double agent in their ranks. And she was coming to meet me today.

I examined the dossiers and studied their contents, trying to commit them to memory as the sound of someone knocking at his door caught his attention. Himari leapt from my lap and sauntered over to the couch in my rather bare living room. Standing up, I ruffled my hair lightly as I strode towards my front door. Upon reaching it, I peered through the peep hole and smiled lightly. Stepping back, I opened to see someone who, surprisingly, has ended up being quite the close ally I've had as of late.

She appeared to be a young woman with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back and had dark purple eyes. The fact that she had a seductively curvaceous body only helped her case with me. The young woman currently wore what looked like a school uniform from a school in a neighboring city. "Come on in, Yuuma-chan." I said good-naturedly, careful not to say her real name with the door open.

The Fallen Angel in disguise flushed lightly as she nodded and strode inside. I closed the door and waited for her change into a pair of house shoes. "Just go take a seat on the couch, I'll get you some tea after I take care of a few things." Lifting my left hand, I closed my eyes and chanted lightly under my breath, moving my hand in practiced motions. After a few seconds of that, I released the pent up energy and felt the spell take hold. Now, nothing quieter than the sound of the explosion of a nuclear bomb would get out of my house. Walking into my kitchen, I put the tea on and grabbed a chair, placing it in front of her. "What do you have, Raynare?" I went right to business.

She cleared her throat, "Anduriel and his entourage are moving tonight to take the Academy. His group was ordered by Kokabiel-sam-" She paused and shook her head. "Kokabiel said to capture and destroy Kuoh Academy, in the hopes that it will reignite the war between the Three Factions." I took her moment of pause to palm my face with both of my hands, groaning at the audacity that asshole Kokabiel had just to get over boredom. I had heard of, and met, that sadistic son of a bitch once or twice in my time as one of the Church's top Exorcists, but he always shocked me with his continuous attempts to restart the war.

Shaking my head, I looked to her, "What of your group? Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. Along with your merry band of Rogue Exorcists."

Raynare took a moment to think, but nodded, "Our group was to locate, pull in and kill Issei Hyoudou."

I palmed my face, unable to hold back a groan at the name. I've had the displeasure, or hilarious pleasure if you're a sardonic bastard, to meet the de-facto leader of Kuoh Academy's infamous Perverted Trio. I had heard the three of them giggle perversely as they peeked on the girls of the kendo club; now, while I didn't _like_ anyone at the academy, those girls shared one of my favorite interest, the art of the sword. So, I did the girls a favor and alerted them to the presence of the Trio. Honestly, I found the following beating to be Pay-Per-View worthy.

"Why, of all people, does it have to be _that_ pervert?" I couldn't the incredulity I felt out of my tone.

Raynare simply shrugged, "I don't know. Azazel-sama just said to watch over the boy to make sure his Sacred Gear doesn't activate."

Now that caught my attention. He, of all people at the school, had a Sacred Gear rare enough to catch the attention of the leader of Grigori. If it that were the case, then it had to be one of the Longinus. I wonder which one it is…

I leaned back in my seat and released a breath. "Well, isn't this a shit storm we find ourselves in, eh?" I smiled softly at her as I chuckled and shook my head. Raynare smiled in response. "What did you tell the others?"

"I said I was scouting the area, so I won't be back until later."

I nodded and stood, "Good, stay here tonight. I'll take care of things this evening and return later."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stood up quickly. "Wait! You can't fight Anduriel and his team alone!"

I regarded her with a bemused smirk. "Do you want to help me fight them?"

That caused her flinch as she looked away from me, a sheepish frown on her already heavily blushing face.

"That's what I thought." I said with an understanding smile. "Look, I know you're worried about me and while I don't know why, I thank you. But I'm already having you take a huge risk telling me this information. I can't, in good conscience, let you fight with me." I grinned and crossed my arms with pride. "Besides, I fight best when on my own."

That brought forth a smile to Raynare's face. "Okay, then. I'll trust you to come back." She then told me the exact time they'd arrive.

I pursed my lips as I checked my clock. "That gives my two hours. I guess it's time to prep." I looked towards Himari and said, "Be good, you hear. I'm leaving Raynare in your care."

The Fallen Angel blinked. "What? You're leaving me in the care of your…cat?" She gave me a look that questioned my sanity.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't understand it myself. But I get the feeling that she's the one who runs things and not me." I released a tired breath. "Must be a cat thing." Walking over to the teapot, I lifted the top just in time for it to finish.

"So, you're a cat person?" Raynare said with a flirtatious tone.

I cocked my head to the side. "I wouldn't say that I'm a cat person, per se. It's just that Himari is a 'Daisuke-cat'. She just sort latched onto me during my training at the Church." He mused as he poured a cup of tea for his house guest. Walking over to her, he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took it and sipped lightly, releasing a sigh.

"I'm going to suit up." He strode out of the living room and towards his bedroom. It was a few minutes that I strode out of the room, clad in a black, short sleeve and unassuming dark blue plants. Over that, I wore the standard Exorcist whit cloak with blue lining along the edges. Sticking out over my right shoulder was the hilt of a katana. I sighed, feeling somewhat exasperated. "I refuse to wear that stupid leather bodysuit; not only is it embarrassing as hell, it chafes…" I muttered lightly to myself.

I looked over to Raynare and said, "Get comfortable and don't worry. I'll finish in no time." Getting a smile and nod from her, I adjusted my cloak to fully conceal my body as I walked towards the door. "Heading out!" I called out as I switched to my shoes and left the house. Racing towards the park, I weaved my left back and forth, releasing the magic for a spell to bend the light around my body, effectively making me invisible.

Upon reaching the park that Raynare informed me of, I began to lay the groundwork down for my best hidden, magic-based traps that would run the gamut of trip up to outright cripple, depending on which of my targets hit the first. Spending as long as I could to fortify and conceal them, I felt a small wave of fatigue rush over me as I went over to a nearby tree. Leaning against it, I closed my eyes and waited for my energy to replenish itself.

It felt like several hours, instead of two, after the five Fallen Angels arrived at the park.

Anduriel landed first, his four pairs of wings fluttering lightly as his feet touched the ground. He was clad in a crisp suit that showed how great he thought he was. His hair was short and as black as the night. Narrowed eyes looked down his nose as he took in his surroundings.

Namshiel took the earth next, walking bulk of muscle covered by a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His head a mop of blonde hair.

Saluriel was the third to touch, also wearing a suit, though his was much more casual. There was no tie, but his collar was still buttoned. Atop his head rested a black fedora, covering his pale red hair.

Ursiel dropped down after him, looking around slowly with his dark grey eyes. The Fallen Angel wore a casual of set clothes and had a bored look about him. Ruffling his own hair, he yawned and waited for his boss to speak.

The last Fallen Angel to touch down was Lasciel. She was a black dress that showed off quite a bit while leaving very little to the imagination. Her long pale blonde hair hung down her back as she waited for her leader.

"This is where we begin our assault. Kuoh will fall before our collective might." Anduriel began his no doubt rousing bad guy speech. Of course, I didn't have patience for things like that, so I decided to make myself known with a bang.

Snapping my fingers, I triggered my first trap. A concussive blast shot outwards as it sent shrapnel of rock and steel into the bodies of Namshiel and Saluriel, while Ursiel and Lasciel escaped at the moment by using their wings to protect themselves. Anduriel was nowhere to be seen. The first two roared in pain and anger as they looked around feverishly.

Ursiel cocked his head to the side as he opened his wing shield. "I think we have company…"

The sole female in the group gave him a tired glare. "Really? I had no idea." She rolled her eyes and said, "Anduriel-sama, have you located the interloper?"

"No, I have not." His voice seemed to echo from every spot that held shadow. Which gave me an idea of what his true power was.

These five were more dangerous Fallen Angel's due to their unique abilities with the Light Spear. They could manipulate them in ways that no other Fallen could do. Sadly, what those skills were, were not in his dossiers. I narrowed my eyes and waited once more for them to act.

Anduriel made himself known again, seemingly stepping out of a shadow by a tree. "I could locate the interloper. He or she seems to be hiding using some sort of spell."

Namshiel growled out, "The coward is probably miles away, leaving these traps for us before he left."

Lasciel cocked her head to the side. "I do not believe that is case. Otherwise, it was activated as soon as Anduriel-sama landed."

I felt a smile appear on my face. It seemed like one of them actually had brains. I may have to reveal myself early if that's the case. Lifting my hand, I snapped my fingers again. Spikes of pure rock shot from under them, attempting to skewer them as they stood in their places. Of course, they all evaded with relative ease. However, that was only the first wave. Several more spikes shot out from the spikes themselves, as if in an attempt to tear into their prey.

Caught by surprise, Namshiel cried in sudden pain as one of them ripped into his leg, near the upper thigh.

Lasciel narrowed his eyes. "The person is definitely still here. That was too well timed."

Saluriel, who was currently perched precariously atop one of the spiked spikes, opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden bolt of lightning tearing into his shoulder and removing his arm. That attack was quickly followed up by a slash of wind removing the wings on his left side. He cried out as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

Every Fallen Angel left standing turned to source of the two attacks, yours truly. Sitting on one of the benches, I had my left hand held up, my two lead fingers smoking theatrically. "You know, you guys are bunch of idiots. Who the hell stays in a place where it's trapped? I mean, seriously, how old are all of you?"

Namshiel roared and charged towards me. I sighed lightly at the predictable charge and snapped my fingers again.

Moments before I did, however, Lasciel cried out to her comrades, "Take to sky!"

When she said, I felt a smile appear on my face. As soon as they took to the skies, a cylinder of wind magic shot up from the ground and encased them. Blades of wind then began to shoot inward, in an attempt to act like a blender and make Fallen Angel smoothie.

The only one I saw that didn't get caught in it was Namshiel, who was currently charging me like a bat out of hell. "Ole." I said with a wide smile as I leapt off of the bench and over the Angel's head. Drawing my sword as I reached the ground, I slashed towards his back. My slash flew true as it removed the wings on the right side of his body. "Have to knock you off balance. Gotta keep things fair after all." Ducking down, I ducked a back-handed slap, which shockingly enough was augmented with what looked like a demented Light Spear. "Nice knuckles you've got there. Mind if I take them for myself?" I quipped as I swung my sword upward, in the hopes to remove his hand.

Unfortunately, however, I felt my instincts scream for me to move. Stopping my slash, I dived to the side, throwing a hand out to grab hold of one of my spikes. Spinning quickly so that I again faced the direction Namshiel stood, I saw green Light Spear curling and slithering towards me at a frightening speed. "The hell…" I dove away again, dodging it a second time.

"My mastery…" A coughing sound caught my attention as I turned my head to the source. Saluriel was standing on his own two feet, leaning against one of my spikes. "…over my Light Spears allows me control their trajectory. You'll never escape them once released."

I grinned and charged towards him. "Then I guess…" I started as I jumped up and over another Light Spear, this one thrown by Namshiel, and landed a few feet from Saluriel. "…you're dying first." I lunged towards him, swinging my sword to remove his head.

Once again, instincts born from years of training and combat screamed for me to 'get the hell out of the way'. Leaping back, I watched as an inky black Light Spear shot from the shadow of the spike front of me. Glancing to the side, I noticed that my vortex died earlier than expected. Cursing under my breath, I jumped back and readied myself for their onslaught.

All three of the Fallen Angels that were trapped in the vortex had various wounds scattered amongst their bodies, from cuts, to bleeding gashes. All of them had one similarity that brought a sardonic grin to my face: looks of uncontrolled hatred.

Anduriel regarded me with unhidden disgust. "You little Exorcist. You dare strike out against us! What gives you the right to stand agai-" He was interrupted by a snapping sound. Regarding me angrily, he asked, "You set another trap, didn't you?"

I grinned widely and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Namshiel roared with abandon and charged towards, breaking through my spikes.

"Namshiel! Stop!" Lasciel cried out to him, but it fell onto deaf ears.

I crouched and leapt back, holding my left hand in front of me. "Detonate, now."

In an instant, all of the spikes that stuck out of the ground began to flicker, then shine brightly. An echoing explosion shot outwards, engulfing the entire area in light and a painful force.

I grimaced as I felt the force push against my barrier, hoping it would hold.

Moments later, the light died down, revealing Namshiel, Saluriel and Ursiel even more injured than before. If looks could kill, I'd have died right when the vortex died down, but even more so now.

"Well, well, looks like you three are that's left. What do say we get this going?" I lunged forward and jumped up, leaping over Namshiel's enraged charge. Flipping midair, I spun and allowed my sword to tear into the large Angel's back with every rotation. Blood fell unbidden onto the ground as the beast in the shape of man roared in agony.

Turning quickly, I slashed with my sword to destroy the slithering Light Spear that failed to sneak up on. Extending my free hand, I pointed it at him. Lightning gathered and coalesced at his fingertip. "**Lightning Cannon**." The sound equivalent to a shotgun echoed into the night as a beam of lightning as wide as a coin shot towards Saluriel.

Fortunately for him, it was intercepted by another Light Spear, which was followed by another one flying right towards me. Swinging my sword towards the spear, I couldn't help but feel as though I was missing something when I noticed the dark grin on Ursiel's face. The moment my sword made contact, the spear exploded violently.

Thrown off my feet, I was sent skidding and bouncing back by the force. My body finally stopped when it collided with a tree and I felt something tear into my flesh. Already feeling blood poor from the fresh wound, I grimaced and pulled myself forward and off the tree. Sparing a glance behind me, I noticed a rather thick branch covered in what I assumed to be my blood.

"Well, this isn't good." I clicked my tongue as I flinched lightly.

Hearing another roar, I turned to face forward only see a Light Spear augmented fist only inches from pancaking my face. Ducking down, I felt a portion of the spear branch out and nick my cheek. In addition to that, Namshiel slammed his second fist into my gut, lifting me from the ground and throwing my body violently to the side. I coughed out violently as I was once again thrown away from the fight and sent skidding and bouncing to the side.

"Dammit. I guess this is karma. Yep. Mm-hm, definitely for being a smartass…" I got to my knees with a grunt as I pushed myself to my feet. It was just in time as the slithering Light Spear was directly in front of me. Swinging my sword, I destroyed it and looked up again to see another one of Ursiel's spears. Lifting up my left hand, I called up a shield and felt the tremor as it exploded upon contact. "Shit!" I grunted as I saw Namshiel charging towards me again.

I managed to get away from him once more and leaned against a tree. "I really did get cocky. I guess I'll use this last trap, then." I lifted my left hand again and grinned, tasting the coppery flavor of my blood. "I hope you three like being lightning rods." Snapping my fingers, I watched as the three of them froze in place. The sky roared as thunder struck.

"Today's forecast: cloudy skies with a chance of thunder and lightning." I grinned even wider. "Try not to be out when lightning strikes." As if on cue, five bolts of lightning shot downwards to the earth. Three struck their mark. Namshiel, Saluriel and Ursiel all cried out in agony as their bodies took every single volt. The fourth crashed into a nearby collection of trees and my ears were treated to the sound of a feminine scream.

Which is definitely not what I like hearing, just FYI.

The fifth struck the ground where the shadow of a tree rested.

The bolts remained in place for several seconds before dispersing. I pulled away from the tree just in time to see Namshiel crash onto the ground, dead. Saluriel was nothing a crispy, smoking corpse. Ursiel was twitching ever so lightly, clearly still alive. Grunting painfully, I managed to walk over to him and plunge my sword into the back of his neck, stopping his spasms and ending the Angel's life.

Releasing a breath, I turned to locate the remaining two, but I was restrained by an unknown force. I tried to move, but stopped when I felt something tearing into my legs and stomach. Looking down, I noticed several, _several_, threads of light wrapped tightly around my body, holding my arms against my sides.

"I've captured a meddling Exorcist~! Anduriel-sama!" Lasciel came limping slightly out of the trees, looking a little scorched. I swear I could see steam rising from the top of her head and bits of her hair sticking out every which way.

I watched with bated breath as Anduriel rose from the shadow by the tree. His suit was scuffed and torn, the side of his head covered in blood. He regarded me with a look of unrestrained hatred, and I swear I could see his left eye twitching. "You have ruined everything." He said simply, shaking in anger.

I smiled at the enraged Fallen Angel. "I live to please."

His eyes widened as I could see his anger rising even more. "I will enjoy destroying you, boy." He looked to his remaining companion and nodded.

In response, Lasciel grinned and flicked her right forefinger up.

I felt the wire wrap tightly around my neck even tighter than the rest wrapped around my body.

"Have you any last words, boy?"

You know, the smartest thing to do in life is never to piss off the people who hold the better hand. It's best to be as accommodating as possible when dealing with those who hold power over you, who can hurt you. But, if there's anything I've learned about myself, it's this: I don't give a fuck what you can do to me, because the storm always come out on top.

In spite of common sense telling me to play nice, I felt a mocking grin appear on my face. "Welcome to the eye of the storm."

Anduriel arched an eyebrow, confused at my statement.

Lasciel narrowed her eyes, as if trying to figure something out. Then her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Anduriel-sama! Get back!"

It was too late. Using my body as the focal point, I released a sudden burst of power and my body was quickly engulfed in a large tornado, augmented by lightning. The tornado expanded outward and caused the Light threads wrapped around my body to break. It struck Anduriel right in the front of his body, causing the lightning-infused wind to tear into his flesh. Blood splattered everywhere as he was unable to move from the sudden buffeting of the winds and shock of lightning to the nervous system. I limped towards him, feeling every cut on my body open just a bit more with each step I took. The grin never left my face as I lifted my Holy Sword and stabbed forward.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened as he watched me. He gritted his teeth and saw him extend his hand in spite of his restricted movements. He flexed his hand, releasing a bit of his magic.

We struck at the very same moment. Our attacks hit the other at the same. Blood painted the ground between us as we released an oddly synchronized hacking cough. He matched my grin with one equal fervor, only his carried more merit than mine.

A Light Spear shot out from my shadow and pierced me in the chest, whether it hit me in the heart I had no idea, but I'm pretty damn sure it was in the vicinity.

My Holy Sword pierced him just below the ribcage. I heard a snap, then a tear and saw his hand drop suddenly.

"How do you like half a spine?" I asked him conversationally.

"How do you like half a heart?" He retorted with a triumphant smirk.

I coughed again as I felt my knees beginning to buckle. "Not half bad." I flinched at my horrendously bad joke and fell into coughing fit, sending blood everywhere.

His spear was suddenly ripped from my chest and I swayed dangerously on the spot. My hand, strangely, was still holding tightly onto the Holy Sword as it was suddenly ripped from his body and I fell backwards with a crash and a splash of blood.

"Lasciel, we need to retreat immediately. The nun should be able to heal this." Anduriel commanded his last subordinate as she replied. They traded more words, but my awareness was slipping from all the blood I was losing.

I looked to night sky above me, vaguely hearing the sound of flapping wings in the distance.

_So…is this the end…?_ I thought to no one in particular. Smiling lightly, I found that I oddly had only a few regrets. I did my duty, for the most part. I saved a school of students and a group of Devils, ironically enough. I managed to remove some of stronger Fallen Angels and severely injured their leader.

_Griselda-sama…thank you for…everything…_

_Xenovia, I'm sorry…for not coming back…_

_I guess I wasn't able to… meet your… childhood friend, Irina… Whatever the…hell…his name was…_

With the last bit of strength I had, I reached down and grasped the omamori in my shaking hand. Trying to lift it, I felt my hand falling back to the ground. Looking to the side, I finally caught sight of the omamori. Blood drenched it, whether if it was all mine or the Fallen Angels were there, I didn't know fully know, but, at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

_Neh…kaa-chan…I did good…right?_

Looking back to the sky, I found it blocked by something…someone…

"How…pieces…take…Kaichou?"

Only one word reached my ears before I lost consciousness.

"Seven."

* * *

><p>The feeling of sunlight smacking me in the face pulled me from a restful slumber. I grumbled as I rolled over in the bed. Only to gasp out in pain at the sudden pressure on my chest. Gasping painfully, I went back to lying on my back and narrowed my eyes, looking around slowly. My mind was instantly in overdrive as I examined the bare room I was currently resting in.<p>

"This…is not my room." I said to no one in particular. Narrowing my eyes, I continued to speak, "And I'm pretty sure that this is _not_ my house."

"You would be right about that." A voice came from the other side of the door. It was soon pushed open, revealing one of the Devils from earlier. "This would be my home." Sona stood in the doorway in front of me, arms crossed and a cup of…something in her right hand. I saw a smug smirk on her face as she looked at my prone form.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, thinking of what I should say. Then I nodded resolutely, saying the question that came to mind.

"If said I'm sorry for being a smartass, would you go easy on me?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** _Normally, I'd put my note at the beginning of the chapter, but I decided to change my mind for this one. _

_I know I have other stories I should writing, but they're on a small rehaul. Hopes is getting a rewrite, as I've found that I'm no longer happy with the path it's taking. Alpha is slow-going because I'm stuck in a literature rut. In Crimson Feather I have the mother of all forms of writer's block. _

_As for this story, I've been meaning to write a High school DxD fanfic, it just took me a while to think of a premise that I would like writing, wasn't too overdone and stepped a little out of my comfort zone. _

_So he's joining Sona's peerage in the place of Saji. Not my first time replacing a character and I was torn on what to do. Should I actually replace him, or should just create an entirely new peerage, so I went with the road less traveled, but still traveled. Daisuke Shizuka will primarily be the only regular OC I'm going to use in this fic; other non-canon characters I'm going to use will be from other places of fiction that I feel comfortable pulling from._

_As for pairing, I've narrowed it down a bit from my first time brainstorming. Only five at the immediate moment. As it's still in the beginning, I won't say, so good luck guessing and/or requesting._

_Also, Daisuke is an Exorcist, but he's also a Magician. I looked at the wiki and it didn't explain it all that well in my opinion. All I got was that the caster had to use complex formula's in order to utilize their magic, so if that's fell free to tell me and I'll fix it. Also, I tried to make him strong, obviously, but not infallible, from his fight with the Fallen Angels. If you guys have any recommendations on what I could do, feel free to tell me. I'm open to anything constructive._

_His Sacred Gear. I made it pretty obvious, I think. In addition, I know another character has it, but this is fanfiction. In the world of fanfiction, the writer is god. And unlike in the DxDverse, this 'god' is very much alive and kicking._

_His Holy Sword. Go ahead, I'm sure you readers know it._

_Any thorough reader will also notice the description I gave for his appearance, it was intentional. Daisuke knows of his mother, who was a Magician and killed when he was rather young. His father, on the other hand, is a mystery to him. Feel free to take three guesses. The first two don't count._

_One last thing before I sign off, try to guess from where I pulled my 'OC's' from._

_Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it._

_Read/relax/reivew_

_But mostly, enjoy!_


	2. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _XD I'm happy with how the first chapter was received. I had planned to release this next week, but I think I should be a few days early. _

_Not a lot of action in this chapter, so I don't know how well it'll measure up to the first. It's a bunch of dialogue and quick character development. It's really just setting the stage and all that._

_As for the reviews, thanks guys, I really appreciate what all of you put. It really gave me the push to finish this earlier than expected. To answer the question of whether more Omamori Himari characters, I'll say…maybe. Himari is someone added because, well, she's my favorite characters from that series. It's not definite at the moment, but as the story goes on, I'll have a more definite._

_The first person I'm giving a definite answer on in regards to the harem is Tsubaki. She's going to be a definite part of the harem as I love writing characters like her. Appearing serious, but easily flustered when prodded the right way. XD I'll give more definite additions as the chapter goes on, but I'll most likely not go above five or six. I already have some characters in mind and Issei's harem is partially untouched… Partially… _

_Anyway, read/review and most importantly enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Two

The New Guy

"If said I'm sorry for being a smartass, would you go easy on me?"

Sona arched an eyebrow at my request but didn't respond, instead opting to reach outside of the room and grab something. She leaned back inside and dipped a small spoon into her drink, stirring it slowly. Her eyes went from me to her drink as she continued to stir it rather carefully. After a few moments of silence, she locked eyes with me coolly as she lifted her cup to her lips. She then daintily lowered the cup and licked her lips.

"Is this some form of torture? Because you are making me extremely thirsty right now." I managed to say before I released a small cough. It was also at the moment that I found my throat rather scratchy and dry. Huh.

She smirked lightly as she took another drink. Placing her cup on a stand nearby, Sona crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. "I have a proposition for you, Daisuke Shizuka. Would you like to hear it?" She completely ignored my previous statements. I was both disappointed and rather impressed with her because of it. Impressed because it takes someone of almost limitless patience to put up my inane quips and replies. Disappoints because I wouldn't be able to see her flustered.

That's it; my new goal in life as of now is to see this girl flush in embarrassment.

A goal worthy of the Gods if I must say so myself.

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I said with a rueful smile, trying to get my body into a sitting position. It took a bit of struggling, but I managed it, rolling my shoulder carefully to get a kink out of it and making sure I didn't aggravate my wound.

"That's really not true. You're someone with extraordinary power. I'm sure that if you really wanted you could kill everyone here and go back to the Church." Sona explained clinically.

I gave her a tired look, then turned my attention to the bandages wrapped around my chest. "Hence leaving my wounds almost as is, right?" She nodded and I released a small laugh. "You're a smart one, Sona-san. I'll give you that. However, you made one mistake on that front." I turned to the side and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Getting to my feet, I stood to my full height of 5'11", an entire half foot taller than the girl in front of me. Grinning widely, I said with a voice full of confidence, though it was a bit gravely due to me being parched. "The moment you healed my heart was the moment you put me back into fighting shape."

She didn't look a bit shaken, instead arching an eyebrow at me. "Are you trying intimidate me?" Her voice didn't waver a bit, deadpanning as she gave me a look.

"Nope." I answered bluntly as I fell back onto the bed. Sitting back, I released a breath as I rolled my neck. "Just trying to make a point. There are _several_ things that I could do, but I'm either too lazy to do them, too much of a kindhearted moron, or I just don't want to go to the trouble of doing it. So, honestly, I only see one thing that's the best option for me to take."

"Which would be?" Sona asked me with a _very_ small amused smile on her face.

"Listen to whatever 'proposition' you've got for me." I paused and cocked my head to the side. "Though I must warn you, I'd make a terrible butler. There isn't a wholly professional bone in my body. I can clean fine, but if you expect me to call you "Young Miss' or 'Mistress' on a regular basis, then you'd have better odds finding those three perverts batting for the other team." I paused once again, placing a hand on my chin in thought. "Unless…those names are a part of foreplay, then I could work something out."

I could see a subtle eyebrow twitch from her as she lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sona released a breath and shook her head. "I assure you, I am not going to ask you to be my…butler." I had to hold back my sigh of relief, as the look she was currently giving me promised restitution if I continued to annoy her. "The proposition is this: live as a member of my peerage. I've used quite a bit of my resources to revive you. Seven Pawns to be precise and that was only because four of them were Mutation Pieces. I witnessed the majority of your battle against those Fallen Angels. The preparation you set up beforehand belies your…_playful _attitude and I want that within my control. I won't lie, you'll be my Servant, a slave bound to me through the Evil Pieces inside of you."

I was silent as she waited for my response. Furrowing my brow, I looked down at my chest and back up to her. "Aren't I already?"

"I'm sorry?"

I blinked and scratched the side of my head. "You yourself said that you already revived me with those seven Pawns, so aren't I already your…Servant." I felt myself frown at the word, but swallowed the distaste. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush: I _owe_ you. You've given me a second chance at life and I appreciate it. I thought I was dead after that son of a bitch stabbed me in the chest with his Light Spear. But you brought me back." I grunted as I got back to my feet. "You used up important resources to revive a former enemy. I honestly don't care if you just did it to gain a strong warrior, but you got me. My life is yours, Sona. My skills are yours to utilize. My Sacred Gear is yours to direct. My body is your shield. All I ask is that you give me the chance to finish the mission I was sent here to finish. All I ask is that you allow me to find and exterminate the Fallen Angels that killed me and targeted your school."

I extended my hand for her take. "I'm a simple guy with simple wants and desires. I don't beat around the bush and I don't care about formalities, but I get the job done. You want to win a war, just give me the battlefield and I'll plant traps over every bare inch. You give me a target and I'll make their lives absolute hell before I end their suffering. You wanted a Pawn; well, you got a walking storm of Hellfire."

Sona regarded me without any reaction for a few seconds, then smiled softly. "Well spoken, Daisuke-san. I think you'll do fine." She grasped my hand and we shook.

When she pulled her hand from mine, she pointed to the closet. "Your uniform is in there. We tried to get into your home, but found that no matter what spell we used, nothing allowed us to enter." She gave me a tired glare. I grinned and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "So, we had to get you a new set in your size. Get dressed and meet us downstairs as soon as you can. There's an hour until classes start, but I'll have to introduce you to your new comrades before school starts."

Sona turned, grabbed her cup and started to walk out of the room. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "I am kind of confused though. You're so willing to accept being a Devil, but weren't one of the strongest Exorcists of the Church?"

"I wasn't loyal to the Church itself. The only reason I stayed was because they gave me a home. My beliefs aren't in something I can't see for myself. The only reason I fought as hard as I did, though, was because of the people I came to care for; people I would be willing to die for. I can't really go back now, seeing as they don't really like Devil's. It'd only give them more problems…" Sona nodded at my answer and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I found myself leaning against the side of the bed, feeling more tired than before.

Sometimes…it's too tiresome to be…well, me…

* * *

><p>I strode down the steps, adjusting my ribbon with a grimace. I almost decided to leave it off, but when I noticed a piece of paper fall from the jacket, I saw that it was a note that told me not forget it. Or else. I was almost hyperventilating from fear at the one written statement. I don't know who Sona really is, but if she can strike fear into you with just a written statement, then I guess I'm in the right Peerage.<p>

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted by the smell of fresh food and sound of someone humming nearby. Arching an eyebrow, I followed my nose to the source of the delectable scent. Turning the corner on the right, I found myself in the kitchen. It was a rather modern looking room, with long, wide countertops, a large silver refrigerator, an industrial sized dishwasher and a large table with several chairs around it.

There were also two girls dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform standing at the sides of the stove, each wearing aprons overtop of their uniforms. From the back, all I was able to see was that one of the girls had her light brown hair in a pair of twin tails that fell well passed her elbows. The second girl stood a few inches taller and had wavy, snow white hair that fell past her shoulders. The two of them were working quickly, though they spoke happily with one another.

As I walked in there, I found that my scratchy throat was acting up. I was thirsty. Awesome.

Lifting my hand to my mouth, I cleared my throat softly, but just loud enough to be heard. That caused the brown haired girl to turn her head to see who made the noise. Upon seeing me, her dark green eyes widened as she gasped. "Momo-senpai, it's the new Pawn Kaichou got! You know, the one who took up seven!" Her bangs were pushed to the sides by a pair of blue green clips. Two strands of hair hung loosely in front of her forehead.

The second turned around to see me, and I was able to meet her dark blue eyes. Her bangs fell evenly over her eyes and she had a contemplative look on her face. After a moment, she smiled softly. "Are you sure you should be up? I was there when Kaichou brought you upstairs." She let the specifics of my physical state hanging, no doubt out of courtesy due to the fact breakfast was soon to be had.

I smiled softly, "It's nothing too bad. I'm just a bit sore, is all." I'd rather not go into specifics myself; getting stabbed in the chest still kind of pisses me off.

Momo smiled lightly, "Well, at least you're able to walk. The others are waiting in the living room, just head back to the base of the stairs and go left." She paused and looked back at the food she was preparing, then nodded, "Ruruko-chan, I can handle things from here on so why don't show Shizuka-senpai to the living room."

"Are you sure, Momo-senpai?" The girl nodded and Ruruko stepped away from the counter and removed her apron. Folding it, she placed it on the edge of the chair and approached me with a smile. "Follow me, senpai!"

I smiled lightly, "Okay, but feel free to call me by my first name. I've never been one to keep up with formalities." I chuckled sheepishly.

Ruruko smiled widely, "Alright, Daisuke-senpai, but call me by my first name, too! I'm Ruruko Nimura."

"And I'm Momo Hanakai. I wouldn't mind it if you did the same."

"I'm Daisuke Shizuka; though I'm sure you already knew that. As you're both on the Student Council." I smirked at the knowing grin on Ruruko's face. I cleared my throat and asked, "You wouldn't mind if I get a glass of water, would you? I haven't had anything to drink since before I fell unconscious…"

"Go ahead. The glasses are in that cupboard and the pitcher is in the fridge." I nodded my thanks and walked to the cupboard and took a glass, though when I closed it, I noticed Momo handing me the pitcher. "Thank you." She accepted my thanks as I poured myself a glass and handed it back to her. Nearly chugging the whole thing, I leaned against the counter and released a content sigh. "Much better. Water has never tasted so good before now…" Finishing the glass, I opened my mouth to ask where to put it, but Momo pointed to the dishwasher. Nodding my thanks, I put the glass inside and closed it.

As soon as I turned to follow Ruruko, she said, "C'mon, Daisuke-senpai, Sona-kaichou would want to see you as soon as possible."

I followed after her as quickly as my strained chest would allow. We moved at a reasonable pace back towards the base of the steps and took the left route, instead of the right I took. Within moments, the two of us walked into a room where there was a small table, pair of couches and several chairs. Sitting against the back wall was a rather large bookshelf, filled to the brim with novels. Resting on the table was my sheathed sword for all to see, which was being stared at in awe by another girl. She had reddish-brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her bangs were swept to the side and a hair antenna sticking up and out. Her brown eyes were wide with reverence as she looked upon my sword.

Sitting in one of the chairs was Sona, who was reading a book.

Tsubaki was searching the bookshelf, as if wanting to find a book to read.

The girl I remember tailing me, Tsubasa Yura, was sitting by the window. A bored expression present on her face as she looked into the sky.

A fourth girl with long brown hair ending with two braids was sitting at a smaller table, writing in notebook.

"Kaichou, here he is." Ruruko said with a beaming smile.

In a moment that reminded me of my first day at Kuoh Academy, I was instantly the center of attention. The looks I got from these girls, however, ran the gamut from curiosity to confusion to simple acceptance.

Before Sona could say anything, the girl that was staring at my sword ran up to me, grabbed my hand in two of hers and spoke a bit too fast for me to understand. "Isittruethatthat'syoursword! It'ssuchapowerfullycoollookingsword! CanIholdit? CanIuseitonce?"

I gave the girl jumping up and down in front of me and speaking a mile a minute a shocked and confused look. I tried to cut her off, but she kept asking me question after question, making statement after statement. For the first time in years, I felt actual fear when speaking to the opposite sex. How can respond when I can't understand them?!

Thankfully, I was saved by the blue haired Tsubasa, who walked up to the girl and pulled her away from me. "Calm down, Tomoe! Senpai can't answer your questions if you don't give him time." She turned to me and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but Tomoe can get a little…exuberant when it comes to Japanese swords."

I chuckled and waved off the apology. "It's no problem. I was the way when I found out it chose me." Looking to Tomoe, I was shocked to find her looking up to me with what I swore were stars in her eyes.

"Tomoe, please calm down. We need to wait for Momo before we can do all of our introductions." Sona put her book to the side. Smirking softly, she said, "I see you're wearing the ribbon…"

I grumbled under my breath playfully as I sighed. "Yes… Yes, I do… Do I have to wear it?" I asked feeling my shoulder slump in defeat, which garnered some giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe.

"As you're joining the Student Council starting today, yes, you are."

I paused, blinked once, twice, then cocked my head to the side. "I'm sorry, what? I don't remember applying."

"The Student Council room is the meeting place for my peerage, everyone in here, now including you. In order for all of us to stay together, I had to find a place we could meet without bringing too much attention. Thus, I chose the Student Council as our cover. Though we still do the job properly."

I sighed heavily as placed my head in my hands. "It's too early for me to think… So…I can't sleep in class?"

Sona regarded me with a glare as I heard more giggles from the side, along with chuckling from Tsubasa and the other brunette with the notebook. "No. You're going to be a part of the Student Council. I'm going to expect you to act like it."

"I can deal with that." I said with a mildly defeated tone.

"Kaichou, I'm here." Looking over my shoulder, I saw Momo walk into the living room.

Sona stood and Tsubaki walked over to the table. "Good, now that we're all here. Now for introductions." She looked to me and said, "Daisuke-san, you already know Tsubaki and myself from class, but for the sake of simplicity we'll do this all the same. I'm Sona Sitri, your King. In school, I'm known as Souna Shitori. In and out of school, you are to refer to me as Kaichou."

Tsubaki stepped forward. "Tsubaki Shinra. Queen. Just Tsubaki will do, Daisuke-san."

The girl with the brunette hair in braids stood and bowed. "Reya Kusaka. Bishop. Reya is fine."

Momo stepped forward. "I already told you, but my name is Momo Hanakai. Bishop. Momo is fine as well."

Tsubasa bowed lightly. "Tsubasa Yura, senpai. Rook. You can call me Tsubasa, though."

Tomoe saluted with a grin. "Tomoe Meguri. Knight. Tomoe to you, Dai-chan!"

Ruruko smiled widely, "Same as Momo-senpai, but I'll do it again. I'm Ruruko Nimura. I'm a Pawn too!"

I arched an eyebrow at my new nickname but committed all of their names to memory. "Well, I'm Daisuke Shizuka; just Daisuke is fine… or Dai-chan, I don't really mind." That caused Tomoe to grin widely at me. "I'm the newest Pawn, but I'm sure you all know that. I'm may be your senpai in school, but as a devil, I'm all of your kouhai. So, I leave myself in your care."

Sona nodded, "Well spoken, Daisuke. Now, how are you feeling right now?"

I ruffled my hair lightly, focusing on my blonde bangs for a moment before responding. "A little sore, but aside from that, I think I'm doing fine."

"Then I'm sure you can survive Tomoe's friendly interrogation now."

I swear I could hear the smugness underneath her stoic exterior. "What?"

"Senpai!" Tomoe's voice caught me by surprise. "Is it true that you have a Sacred Gear?! Kaichou said that's why you took up the rest of her Pawn pieces! The only person who had a Sacred Gear was Tsubaki-fukukaichou before you."

That caused me to look over to her for confirmation. She caught my eye and nodded once, then I looked back to Tomoe. "Yeah, I do. It's the reason why I was able to create all of those traps in the park."

"Traps?" Ruruko cut in, confused at what I said.

"Yeah. Did you not hear the explosion from hear?" I asked the two of them, a bit confused myself.

"I threw up a makeshift barrier during the chaos." Sona explained quickly, while giving a stern glare. "I'd prefer it if you don't cause property damage in the future."

I chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait! You mean those lightning bolts and the giant tornado?" Tomoe said softly, slowly realizing that I was the one to do that.

I nodded in response. "Yep. I was the one who conjured them."

"And your Sacred Gear let you do that? What is it?"

I paused, trying to explain it without sounding conceited. I mean, how do you explain that you have one of the most powerful artifacts ingrained into your soul without sounding like a completely cocky prick. "Have you heard of…the 13 Longinus?" I started off slow.

That caught everyone's attention, though Sona seemed to know what I was trying to say.

Momo spoke up next. "Are you saying you have one of them?"

I nodded to her. "Yeah. I do. It's, um, actually one of the top-tier ones at that…" I spoke hesitantly.

"To call down lightning and conjure tornados in an instant…" Tsubaki thought out loud for everyone to hear. "There's only one Sacred Gear with that kind of power. The second strongest Longinus Gear…"

"Zenith Tempest." Sona finished for her. "Daisuke, how proficient are you with it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty proficient I guess. I mean, I specialize in using the different elements because of it. My ability as a Magician are augmented whenever I use elements that synchronize with it." I paused a shuddered, "I can use Balance Breaker, but I try not to considering I tend to cause natural disasters with a flick of the wrist…"

That caused even Sona to widen her eyes. It seemed she finally realized why it took so many Pawns to reincarnate me. Granted, even I'm a little wary of my own capabilities; all it takes is a little slip of my control and I can send typhoons slamming into cities, or strike the wrong thing with lightning. That's not including my ability as Magician. I know several Angel spells, some Norse spells, lots of a White magic and even more Black magic. I guess I can begin to add Devil spells as time goes on.

Everyone was suddenly pulled from their contemplative silence as we heard a squeal from the girl who loved Japanese swords. Tomoe smiled widely as she threw her arms out. "I'm so glad my new senpai is so strong!" She then dived forward and wrapped her arms around my chest in a tight embrace.

The very same chest that's recovering from being stabbed.

My cry of pain was one that none could forget.

* * *

><p>I sat back in my new seat in the Student Council room, my paperwork for the day finally complete. Stretching my back gingerly, I fell forward and rested my forehead on my rather small desk. "Secretary. How far have I fallen that I've went from being one of the top Exorcists to a secretary for the Kaichou of a formerly all-girls school?" I sighed as I let my cheek rest against the cool wood of the desk. "I could just fall asleep right now. I could just rest for a few minutes…"<p>

I then felt someone smack me on the side of the head with a stack of papers. "Stop it." I looked up to see Tsubaki looking at me with a serious expression.

I smiles tiredly up to her. "Hai, Tsubaki-chan." I didn't miss the subtle coloring of her cheeks as she strode away from me quickly after my response. Releasing another tired breath, I fixed my papers into a neat stack and reviewed everything, checking to see if everything was in order. Feeling as though I did a satisfactory job, I fixed everything together and pushed myself to my feet. Heading towards Sona's desk, I placed my stack into the 'Finished' bin and watched as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Done already? I thought it would take you longer. I thought you'd take longer considering your reaction when I told you about filling out forms." Sona sounded smug as she looked up to me from her seat.

I sighed and shook my head. "I've done paperwork before; mostly detailing my missions, expenses the Church needed to cover and…release forms that swore me to secrecy. I'm no stranger to paperwork; but I still hate it with a passion."

She smiled softly and looked back at her papers. "I've come to a decision on your new living situation."

"Oh." I said, my eyebrows raising lightly.

"Yes. You'll be staying with the rest of us. That house was purchased by my family and given to me as a way for me to gain experience leading a household. My Peerage has stayed there ever since I gained my first member." She explained clinically.

Now, I'm no stranger to societal norms. I say this because I'm perfectly willing to admit that I'm a hormonal teenage boy; though one that has control on his attitude when it comes to interacting with those of the opposite sex. While my more uninhibited side jumped for joy, my more traditional side, the side that's been influence by growing up in the Church is skeptical. "I see. Are you sure? I mean…" I paused and released a breath. "…I'm a guy and that's a house full of high school girls. Shouldn't the Kaichou be more responsible than that?"

Sona looked up from her paperwork, smirking at me as a glare comes over her glasses. "You're sharper than you look, Daisuke."

"Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but okay."

She smiled wryly and shook her head. "I perfectly understand what you're saying, however you are a part of my Peerage now. As such, until I feel you're ready as Devil, then you will be close enough to where I can keep an eye you."

"This isn't because I'm a former Exorcist, right? I mean, I've seen Stray Devils before; hell, I've taken care of my fair share. I can promise you I'm in this for the long haul. No fleeing for me."

Sona shook her head, "That's not what I mean, but I thank you for the reassurance. I'm just saying that there are several subtle aspects of a Devil's lively hood that need supervision until you're able to continue independently. Until then, you'll be where I can keep an eye on you and you can learn from your comrades." She paused and gave me a piercing look. "I trust you won't try anything untoward?"

I lifted my hands as though insulted. "I assure you, Kaichou. I am a perfect gentleman. I may flirt and act friendly on occasion, but I would never force myself on anyone."

Sona nodded in assent. "Good. I can't have my newest Pawn be a lecherous fool."

I leaned down and grinned playfully. "I can be that for you, Sona-chan. You did save my life after all." I whispered so that only she could hear.

She regarded me with an arched eyebrow, before she lifted her hand and placed it on my head. Before I could wonder about the action, my head was quickly slammed onto her desk with a dull thud. I released a pained grunt and heard her say, "It's 'Kaichou', Daisuke-_kun_."

"Understood, Kaichou." I said, though it muted with my face pressed against the table.

Sona released me and I stood up slowly, massaging my nose, thankful it wasn't broken or bleeding. "Do you have any other concerns before I send you to move your things to your new home?"

"Just one." I said, though my voice sounded vaguely nasally. "Do you allow pets?"

* * *

><p>"What did you say to Kaichou to make her do that, Dai-chan?" Tomoe asked as she and Tsubaki walked with me to the place I was currently, but will no longer be, living. The two of them were carrying wrapped weaponry, Tomoe had something similar in size to a katana, and Tsubaki carried something much longer. I was also carrying my Sword, wrapped similarly to the other two.<p>

"Something that I shouldn't have said, Tomoe-chan. Let's just leave it that. I'd rather not taste the desk again." I rubbed my face absently, still vaguely feeling the hardwood.

Tomoe giggled into her hand. "You're funny, Dai-chan." She paused and clasped her hands. "Oh, I almost forgot! You have to show me how you fight later. It's not fair that Tsubasa-chan and Kaichou have seen you fight and the rest of us haven't." She practically demanded of me.

I laughed lightly, scratching the back of my head. "I'll see what I can do, Tomoe-chan. Though, I don't think Kaichou would appreciate it if I caused too much damage in the surrounding area, right, Tsubaki-chan?" I gave the Fukukaichou a playful smile.

Though she gave me a slight glare, I could see a faint blush. It seems she's not used to forwardness, or rather doesn't have Sona's mastery of a poker face. "I would have to agree. At the moment, we'll have to take your mastery of your Sacred Gear at face value, until a more opportune moment presents itself." That was when she met my eyes with what I swear was a competitive edge. "Though, I am curious about your skill with the sword. I would like to match your mettle with mine, to see if you really were holding back against Kiba-kun."

Unable to hide my competitive grin, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, are you a swordswoman?"

She shook her head. "Naginata."

I arched an eyebrow and whistled appreciatively. "I haven't fought a Naginata-user before. Are you a master wielder?"

"I've yet to meet someone who could best me." Tsubaki said with unwavering confidence, not breaking eye contact with me.

We stopped walking and I turned to face the Queen of the Peerage I was currently a part of. The two of us remained still as we locked eyes; my grin didn't waver as I felt my normally miniscule competitive side of my personality becoming more apparent. "I can say the same. I guess we can count on one of us breaking the other's streak, huh?" As she stood in front of me, her hands clasped in front of her and meeting, I couldn't help but notice the blush on her face deepening ever so slightly.

"Neh, Dai-chan…" Tomoe stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear. "I think Tsubaki-fukukaichou likes you."

Her words caused Tsubaki to quickly turn her head towards the Knight, her eyes widening marginally.

I let out a small laugh and replied in kind, "I don't think so. It's not every day you meet someone with equal skill. Things tend to get competitive." Clearly hearing me, Tsubaki continued walking forward. "Although…" I continued with a playful smile. "You might be right…"

Tomoe giggled when we noticed Tsubaki's step stutter as she quickly came to a stop.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching my temporary housing, I stepped up to the door and placed my left hand on the knob. Whispering softly, I dispelled my temporary wards and allowed them to recognize my signature. There was a faint clocking sound as I released a breath. "That, ladies, is how you lower wards strong enough to level half a city block."<p>

There was a faint coughing sound behind me. Looking over my shoulder with a faint smile, I noticed Tsubaki giving me a faint glare.

I let out a small laugh. "It's a joke." I paused and turned the knob. "All it would be is a concussive blast strong enough to knock out and concuss, while repairing the door. I wouldn't put a trap that powerful on a door to an unimportant room. On a battlefield, on the other hand…" I whispered the last sentence, though it wasn't soft enough as I still felt her glare.

Tomoe, on the other hand, was enjoying my jokes as she was giggling into her hand.

I simply grinned and shook my head as I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I felt a familiar weight crash into my leg, purring up a storm. Releasing a breath, I crouched down allowed the feline to leap into my arms. I held my left arm against my body, grimacing lightly at the contact to my injury. Standing, I turned to face the girls who walked with me. I laughed lightly and scratched Himari on her head gingerly. "Well, allow me to introduce you to Himari. She attached herself to my side years ago, when she was a kitten."

Tomoe clasped her hands under her chin as she looked upon Himari with a gasp. "She's so cute! Can I hold her?"

Tsubaki, on the other hand, focused on the cat with slightly narrowed eyes, as if seeing something that was out of place.

I grimaced lightly, "I honestly don't know, Tomoe-chan. Himari doesn't like some people. We can try, after all, there are places in here that only I can unlock." Giving Tomoe a hopeful look, I turned my attention to the purring cat in my arms. "Alright, Himari, I'm going to need you to be good and let Tomoe-chan hold you. She's my new friend." I smiled at the girl, getting a similar response. After a moment of pause, I extended my arm and allowed Tomoe and take Himari from me. Thankfully, the cat didn't fight it, but I could tell she wasn't happy. It was a gut feeling really. "She likes being scratched right here." I showed the Knight as I scratched Himari in her favorite spot.

"There, there." Tomoe said as she scratched the spot I pointed out.

Looking to Tsubaki, I beckoned her to follow. "I can get what clothes I did bring into a single bag. It's my collection of magic books that'll be the most difficult to transport."

"Magic books?" Tsubaki sounded skeptical as she followed me.

I grinned back to her. "Didn't I say I was a practicing Magician? I had a pretty large collection of magic books I gained from my time as an Exorcist. There from several different areas of magic. I've learned nearly half of them, mastered less than a third, but only use less than a fifth on a regular basis." I shrugged at her questioning gaze. "I normally use magic as a way to protect my body in a passive way. I primarily fight with my sword and Sacred Gear."

We entered my bedroom and I walked towards the closet, opening it and pulling out a pair of bags. I blinked in confusion when I noticed Tsubaki standing in my doorway, frozen in place as she looked around my room. "What?"

"I-I've never been in a boy's room before…" She said absently, before she gritted her teeth. She clearly didn't want to say that out loud.

I grinned playfully, "Wow, I didn't take you to be that innocent, Tsubaki-chan. You don't need to worry, though. I don't bite." I reached into the closet and pulled out an unassuming looking cardboard box. "Unless you ask me to."

Tsubaki released a breath as she glared at me over her glasses.

I lifted my hands in acquiescence. "I'm done. Let's just get this over with. I don't know there's another Exorcists dropping by any time soon." I waved a hand over the box and muttered under my breath. A wave of power splashed over the box as it released an aura, then dispersed. "Can you take care of the books? I'll pack my clothes." She nodded and crouched down, placing her wrapped weapon against the wall. I stood and grabbed the larger bag, moving it next to the dresser.

I moved my clothes at a quick pace, filling the bag rather quickly. The two of us were quiet as we worked in sequence, though I couldn't help but notice Tsubaki pause every so often to look at one of my many grimoires. She didn't flip through them as that was never a good idea, since something could jump out and bite at your face. I learned that the hard way once, not pleasant. "Where did you get all of these?"

I shrugged and grunted in response. "Some were gifts from outside benefactors, others were gifts from the Church. Most of them were ones that I found in my travels. A few I compiled myself from irrevocably damaged grimoires I happened upon."

We continued to work, moving items from one place to another. Then she said something that made me freeze in place.

"Kasumi Shizuka…"

I turned to face her slowly. Tsubaki was holding a small unassuming brown book, with a plain cover that only had that name on the front. Extending my hand, I beckoned her to give it to me silently. She regarded me silently for a moment then placed it in my hand. Opening my jacket, I cast a spell on the book and slid it into one of my pockets.

"Who was she?" She asked softly.

I didn't respond immediately, moving towards the closet to get the rest of my clothes. "My kaa-chan. It's one of the few things I have left of her." My voice was uncharacteristically somber.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said softly. "She died when I was still young so there wasn't much I you or I could've done."

Tsubaki was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then she asked, "How did she die?"

I stopped mid reach, my hand hovering in front of an extra of my uniform. I gritted my teeth. "There are many things I'm willing to share with you, Sona and the others, but _that_ is not one of them." I had to hold back a flinch from the shock I felt from how my own voice was so cold. Breathing deeply, I tried to calm myself down as I couldn't let my emotional control slip. I could already feel the temperature of the room drop several degrees. Releasing a calming, I spoke again, "Look, I'm sor-"

There was a crash in the living room, followed by a yell of surprise.

Tsubaki and I locked eyes and nodded. She grabbed her weapon and raced out of the room, me on her heels. We stepped into the living to see Tomoe with her katana unsheathed and pointing at the intruder, who was also holding a weapon her throat. A Light Spear. My eyes tracked the length of the red spear to the wielder of the weapon and they widened. Still clad in the school uniform disguise, but with her black-feathered wings unfurled for all to see. Raynare was staring at Tomoe with a look of unhidden hatred.

"What's a Devil doing in here?!"

"What's a Fallen Angel doing here?!"

The two of them yelled at the same time, their weapons shot forward and I cursed under my breath. Calling on my power, I raced forward with speed augmented by lightning. Coming to a stop right between them, I threw my hands out and took hold of the wrists connected to the hands that held their weapons.

"Daisuke?"

"Dai-chan!"

I heard their exclamations and felt my power flow freely from my body, causing the temperature in the room to drop several degrees. Turning to Raynare, I gave her an empty stare and said, "Disperse the spear." Giving Tomoe the same, I continued, "And sheathe your sword."

"But-" They said in an oddly synchronized fashion.

"Now." My tone brooked no argument as I looked down to see Himari rubbing against my leg in an attempt to calm me.

Hearing a grumble of assent from Raynare, I no longer felt the aura of the spear and released her wrist. Which was followed by Tomoe muttering something similar. After releasing her, I looked to Raynare and said, "Report."

The Fallen Angel jumped in surprise at my command. She gave me an angry look. "I hear that you die from being pierced in the chest and the first thing you say when I see you again is 'Report'?! I was worried about you, you overconfident, pompous ass!"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her, causing her to flinch at me. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my leaping emotions before I started speaking again. Breathing slowly to reach a state close to my normal attitude, I opened my eyes and released a calming breath. "I'm sorry. It's been a hectic day for me."

Raynare's eyes softened as she hugged herself. "I was terrified. I thought Anduriel killed you. When he and Lasciel returned alone, but severely injured, I feared the worst."

I nodded to her, closing my eyes again at a phantom pain in my chest while remembering my last interaction with that shadow using bastard. "I understand. But I'm fine now."

"Fine?! You're a Devil now!"

"And? That's not going to stop me from finishing my job." I said coolly, getting into a more professional state of mind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost. Dai-chan, how do you know this Fallen Angel?" Tomoe asked me, her voice shaky. She clearly wasn't used to this other, less used to the side of me because it's the exhausting, more serious side of my personality.

I turned towards Tomoe and Tsubaki, seeing their perplexed looks. "Tsubaki, Tomoe, this is Raynare and she's the current savior of Kuoh Academy and one of the two people who prevented a second Great War." I explained clinically, seeing Tomoe go bug-eyed in shock and Tsubaki narrowing her eyes.

"Explain." She said brusquely.

"I was sent here by the Church because they had receive word from an anonymous tip that a five man squad of high level Fallen Angels were planning on attacking Kuoh Academy under the orders of Kokabiel, a Cadre level Fallen Angel, in order to ignite a second Great War between the Three Factions." My voice growled darkly when I spoke _his_ name, my right hand clenching tightly.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my reaction, but didn't react to it specifically, "Fallen Angels… Then wouldn't it mean that the leader of Grigori…"

Raynare jumped forward, bearing her teeth angrily. "How dare you? Azazel-sama would never start a war-"

I cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "It's not Azazel of Grigori. The Church contacted him directly and he admitted to not knowing about the plan. Though the Church didn't believe him at first, Azazel decided to offer one of his soldiers as an informant to aid an operative. Thus, they decided to send me and I was introduced to Raynare."

"But why would they send only one person to kill _five_ high level Fallen when they could've easily sent a whole squad to deal with it?" Tsubaki dug for more information.

I answered easily, not needing to hide a thing. "Because I was, and still am, the most experienced when it comes to exterminating Fallen Angels." Raynare flinched at that, though didn't say anything. "There was also the lack of manpower due to having other missions in progress. I was simply the highest ranked, and more experienced Exorcist on hand."

"How were you, as a human, capable to killing Fallen Angels? Longinus Gear or not, you shouldn't survived as long as you had." Tsubaki was on a roll, clearly wanting information to pass onto Sona.

"It's quite simple really. Fallen Angels, for the most part, are arrogant and believe themselves to be above anything and everything." Once again, Raynare flinched. "I simply took advantage of that. I placed traps. I snuck under their noses and struck when they least expect. No matter the rumors they hear of an Exorcist that can easily kill Fallen Angels, they always scoff and call their late 'comrade' weak. I cheated. I stacked the deck. I didn't stop until they were nothing but a twitching corpse. I held nothing back and refused to stop until my duty was done." I paused, looking Tsubaki directly in the eyes. "Sona was undeniably lucky when she managed to resurrected me. I'm the one person who worked for the Church that has more Fallen Angel kills under his belt than every other Exorcist in the Church, retired or not, put together." She flinched again and, oddly enough, was on her knees on the ground, looking comically distraught. "As long as I have breath in body, no one in our Peerage will be hurt by a Fallen Angel, no matter how powerful, because I'm the one person alive that knows them best. That isn't a boast, it's a statement of fact. I was given life when it was stolen from me; in return, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the both of you, along with everyone else in our Peerage is safe. Whether it means I protect you myself or teach you, I'll make sure you're perfectly safe." I grinned at the end of my declaration.

Tsubaki didn't respond, only opting to meet my eyes with her own, as if trying to find something.

Tomoe simply sighed and leaned down to pick up Himari. Holding her close, she looked up to me with wide, "Dai-chan is scary…"

I smiled softly, not taking my eyes off Tsubaki. "Only when I'm angry and fighting with everything I have. Otherwise, you can consider me as harmless as teddy bear when with comrades, Tomoe-chan."

"Oh, then that's okay." Tomoe sighed, sounding relieved. She was clearly happy that I went back to referring to her with a more familiar tone.

"Now." My next words going to Tsubaki. "Are there any more questions you have for me?"

"Were you going to tell Kaichou?"

"Yes." I said simply. "But at the end of the day. I didn't want to bring down the entire day with such a serious topic. Plus, I wanted to speak to her alone about it. I'd rather do this when I'm fully healed and on my own."

"We won't let you do that, Daisuke. As you said, we're your comrades now. We fight as a group." Her voice was strangely soft.

"Yeah, Dai-chan! We're a team now." Tomoe's excited tone caused me to smile.

Raynare snorted lightly to the side. "You're all awfully chummy for only have met less than a day ago…"

Tsubaki shot her a glare. "You don't know anything of Sona-sama or her Peerage, Fallen Angel." Her voice was sharp and cold.

She was about to lunge, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Stop, both of you." I said tiredly. Sighing softly, I turned my attention back to Raynare. "Anduriel said something about a nun healing him. What did he mean by that?"

Raynare threw a glare at Tsubaki, but I squeezed her wrist tightly to bring her attention to me. A flush came over her face as she looked back to me. "We located an exiled nun with a Sacred Gear that can heal Devils and Fallen Angels, along with humans. We're bringing her to the abandoned church on the other side of town."

I felt my eyes widen at those news.

A Sacred Gear that could potentially heal anyone from any Faction. I threw a look towards Tsubaki to see an equally shocked face.

"They're only bringing her to heal Anduriel? That doesn't sound like the whole truth, Raynare." I spoke softly, trying to get more information.

She bit her lip. "It's not. Azazel-sama created a special device during the Great War that could extract Sacred Gears from their hosts, but discarded it. Anduriel picked it up and transported it to that Church. Anduriel is going to use the device on the nun to extract her Sacred Gear and give it to himself." Raynare's voice came out in a soft whisper.

I felt my head fall slightly as I thought about what she said. A device that could extract Sacred Gears? Sacred Gears are intricately entwined with a person's soul. You can't just take it out. It would…kill the subject. I looked up and noticed that Tsubaki had a similar thought as she met my eyes.

"He's going to kill this nun to get her Sacred Gear." I grimaced and released Raynare's wrist. Placing a hand on my face, I sighed heavily. "This is just getting more and more annoying the more I learn."

"We ca-"

Tsubaki started to speak, but I cut her off with a piercing look. "No 'we'. Only me. You aren't skilled enough to fight Fallen Angels of his level." My voice brooked no argument.

"Oh. You sounded like Kaichou with that statement…" Tomoe whispered as she held Himari close.

"Are we not strong enough, is that what you're saying?" Tsubaki asked me.

I shook my head. "That's not what I said. You're strong enough to stand against them, but to survive is another matter entirely. I'm referring to _skill_ and _experience_. You lack the both of them when it comes to fighting people that have power over you. Anduriel can use his Light Spears to attack you with your own shadow and those all around him. Lasciel can manipulate Light Threads that tore through my skin, as a human. As a Devil, I'm at even more of a disadvantage."

I turned to Raynare and asked one final question. "What of the situation involving Hyoudou?"

"Hyoudou? Issei Hyoudou? What does he have to do with this?" Tsubaki sounded breathless, clearly exhausted from all of the new information.

Raynare chose to explain instead. "Azazel-sama asked me and my group to watch over him, in order to keep an eye on his Sacred Gear, but Anduriel caught wind of it. He's ordered us to kill him, or else he'll kill us."

I looked to Tsubaki, "Isn't Hyoudou being scouted by Rias…Gremory?"

The Queen regarded me tiredly, but nodded. "Yes, but I had no idea he had something like that…"

I grunted. "There are Sacred Gears coming out of the woodwork. What's next? The bloody True Longinus?" I shook my head, exasperated. Looking to Raynare, I asked her, "Is there anything else?" When she shook her head, I nodded. "Good. Then head back to Azazel before everything hits the fan. I can take care of everything else from here."

Raynare's eyes widened, "What? No! The last time I let you go out alone you died and got turned into a Devil! What's next? Are gonna grow Angel wings and become a Fallen Angel!? I can't let you do this alone."

I smirked and shook my head. "I asked you this once before, but I'll ask again. Do you want to fight with me, then?" Once again, she froze. But instead of folding in on herself like before, I noticed her fighting her cowardice. Before she could answer, I said, "It's fine. Be safe. Go back to Azazel. Tell him I'll handle things from here. You've done your part."

She gave me a long look, her face darkening as she began to blush deeply. Raynare was silent for the longest time before nodding dumbly. "O-Okay. A-As long as you're confident."

I simply nodded and gestured for her to go.

She smiled softly and paused before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come back alive for real this time." Raynare then turned and fled the house.

I honestly froze at the contact, unsure of what to make of what just happened. For all intents and purposes, I just met her two days ago, when she told me of Anduriel's actions. I was kind, but professional, flirting only once or twice each meeting. A kiss and reaction to my death like that shouldn't possibly come from those short few meetings…

Oh…it's too late to be thinking so heavily.

I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders drop and exhaustion setting. It's been a long day and it feels like it's nowhere close to ending.

"Can we…just hurry up and pack everything up? Please. I'm really freaking tired…" I beseeched the two girls, fighting the urge to collapse onto the ground.

Tomoe stepped to my side and patted my shoulder with her free hand. "It'll be alright, Dai-chan."

I gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, Tomoe-chan." She beamed in response, going back to scratching Himari in her sweet spot. I looked over to Tsubaki, to see her glaring in the direction Raynare had left. "Tsubaki-chan." I caught her attention, causing her to quickly look in my direction. "What do you say we finish, eh?"

She nodded and led the way.

As we finished packing everything, I called over to her. "About earlier. You know when I snapped at you when asked about my mother. And during the talk about the Fallen Angels."

"What about it?" Tsubaki said brusquely, not sounding happy with me.

"I'm sorry."

That caused her to pause. "Oh."

"It's just that my…her passing is still a sore spot for me. I also take my job when it comes to dealing with Fallen Angel's seriously. Its moments involving those subjects that I lose control. I just say whatever comes to mind and it's mostly insensitive. So, I just wanted to apologize."

Tsubaki didn't respond for a few moments for what felt like hours to me, when it was really only a few minutes. Then she finally spoke. "It's fine. Everyone has their moments of weakness. You just had yours, in spite of the front you always put up." I laughed a little at that.

"So you already figured me out, huh? I act confident and infallible, but on the inside I'm just like everybody else? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I didn't say that." I swear I could hear the smile on her face.

I shook my head and zipped my bag with a hint of finality. "Well, I'm done on this front. You?"

She stood and lifted the bag of magical books. "Yes."

"It's to the house, then."

* * *

><p>"It's never anything simple with you, isn't it?" Sona said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Tsubaki and I had filled her in on what Raynare had informed me in regards to Anduriel's and Kokabiel's plan. She took it about as well as I thought she would.<p>

"I have an image to keep up, you know. The warrior who's always on an adventure to save the world. This is just another episode in the day of my life." I said with an easy going grin.

Sona leaned forward in her seat. "Do you honestly know if you can kill them on your own?"

My grin became surer, but constrained. "Oh, yeah. Fully healed and at my best, it wouldn't be too difficult to stand against two Fallen Angels and win, healed or not. The Rogue Exorcists they have on hand would be incapacitated with my Sacred Gear and left for the Church, or you, to deal with on their own terms."

"And the second group, that used to work with this Raynare?"

"They only have one pair of wings, each. It'd perfectly safe for any experienced Devil to deal with them. In case you feel the desire to not let me go alone." I smirked softly.

Sona sighed softly. "This city is both Sitri and Gremory territory. You will come with Tsubaki and me tomorrow to speak with Rias about this. She'd want to know exactly what was going, especially if it considered Hyoudou-san."

"I can work with that. How long will my wounds take to fully heal?"

"I'll worry about that right now. You just need to think about what you'll say during our meeting with Rias." Sona stood and smoothed over her skirt. "It's late and there's school tomorrow. It would behoove you to go to bed, Daisuke-san."

I smiled and looked between Tsubaki and Sona. "I see what this is." Shrugging, I waved towards them. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see the both of you in the morning. Night." With that, I strode upstairs, entered my new room and changed into a pair of shorts. Climbing into bed, I rested my head on the pillow and was out in an instant.

Though, I could swear I felt someone climb into my bed while I was asleep…

Oh, well.


	3. A Day Off, Somewhat

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _I got the reaction I expected for the second chapter. Then again, it's what one should expect when you follow up an action packed chapter with one based solely around dialogue. Regardless, you guys are awesome. Your reviews/follows/alerts are really helping me write this fic!_

_This chapter came out rather easily, content wise. Some concerns about how Daisuke handled his reincarnation were raised and I hoped I alleviated them somewhat. _

_Harem-wise, this chapter introduced two more additions to the harem! Xenovia and Akeno! They'll be only ones from the Gremory group that join the harem. I'm keeping Rias with Issei. Why? Issei fought someone who was considered 'immortal' in order to save her from a loveless marriage. He deserves the Crimson Ruin Princess for having a pair the size of beach balls. On another note, there will be tension between Xenovia, when she appears, and our wayward former Exorcist of a main character. It won't be a tear-filled reunion filled with falling roses and romantic music. _

_The rest of the girls in the Gremory group, aside from the two I named, will at most have a close friendship with him. Nothing more. _

_If you have any thoughts, feel free to voice them. In the meantime, please, read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Three

A Day Off, Somewhat

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I lifted my arms above my head, stretching to wake up fully. Turning to throw my legs off the bed, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I got to my feet and stretched again, groaning softly under my breath as I continued to try and wake up. Yawning into my hand, I opened my eyes and looked around the room I slept in over the night. I felt some confusion as I wondered where the hell I was. Looking down at my chest, I took notice of a blemish in the form of a circular splotch of slightly discolored skin the size of a fist.

That's when I remembered the black Light Spear tearing into my chest two days ago. I had died and was brought back as Sona's Pawn. Palming my face, I was pushed out of my sleep-induced foggy memory. I shook my head and walked over to my closet, opening it to see my case of clothes. I opened it and pulled out my uniform and began changing.

I had just pulled on my pants and was tying my shoes, when I heard a knock at my door. "One moment." I called out as I quickly grabbed my button up dress shirt. Not wanting to look too underdressed when I opened the door, I pulled on the shirt, but did not button it up as I stepped up to the door. Opening it, I saw Tsubaki standing on the other side. "Morning Tsubaki-chan." I said with a smile.

She was a little taken aback at my attire, as she paused and blinked, but cleared her throat. "Good morning. I was told to wake you at this time, but it seems like you're already up and, ah, partially dressed…" Her face was slightly flushed as she tried to remain composed.

I shrugged and laughed. "Thanks, but it seems that I was able to get a better night's sleep than yesterday." I absently scratched at my scar. "The bathroom wouldn't be open, right now, would it?" I asked hopefully.

Tsubaki nodded and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall. "It's right there; though, it would be a good idea to put a shirt on. I'm sure you wouldn't want to shock your kouhai with your lack of clothing."

I laughed lightly, ruffling my bed head. "What can I say? You caught me just as I got my pants on. I didn't want to keep a lady waiting, so I just grabbed this so I was somewhat presentable." I smirked at her flushed face.

"J-just, please be careful…" She said softly.

I beamed, "Anything for you, Tsubaki-chan!"

That caused her to flush even deeper. She nodded quickly and turned from me. "I will be downstairs with the others. Breakfast will be finished shortly." She then crisply walked away from my door and headed towards the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom, I flicked the light on and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Finishing everything hygienically important and getting completely dressed, I made my way downstairs, adjusting the annoying ribbon every step of the way. Curse my new responsibilities and the need for the ribbon! I want a Casual Week!<p>

Walking into the dining room, I was greeted by the sight of a few of the girls doing homework. The first pair to notice me were Ruruko and Tomoe, the former of which was petting Himari. "Morning, senpai. Are you hungry?" My fellow pawn greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Ruruko-chan." I said with a yawn as I walked to a chair and plopped down unceremoniously. The answer to her question came from the growling of my stomach, to which I grimaced and threw it a glare. "You could say that I'm famished."

She girl laughed lightly. "Momo-senpai should be done in a few minutes."

I nodded and took a quick look around; the first thing that caught my eye was the book that Reya was completely engrossed in. I recognized the cover in an instant. Smirking softly, I said, "Enjoying the read, Reya-chan?"

The brunette looked up to me in surprise and flushed lightly, no doubt from my familiar reference to her name. "Ah, yes, senpai." She said softly. "There are just so many spells in this book that I just couldn't help but see what they were."

I smiled and waved my hand lightly. "Read to your heart's content. I've gotten what I needed out of them, so I might as well share the knowledge. Though, I have to warn you, the Angel spells are pain to learn, let alone master."

Her eyes widened so much so that I feared that they would pop out. "You had a book on Angel spells?! Holy spells?"

"Well, yeah, it came with the territory of being an Exorcist." I explained with a smirk. "Though, they may be difficult to learn for Devils." I paused and rubbed my chin in thought. "Give me a moment, I need to test something out." Holding my left hand out and well away from the others, I whispered under my breath and called upon a low level Holy spell I had mastered. Within moments, I flinched at a sudden pain in my arm as a small white ember came to life in the palm of my hand. Waving my right hand over the flame, I frowned as it tickled the palm. Dispersing it with a scowl, I released a breath as I looked at a small, unnoticeable burn on my left palm.

I sighed heavily and scratched my head lightly. "I have the book, but I don't think we can safely learn spells from it." I saw Reya pout as she looked towards to where the book was placed. "Though, if you study the spell, you can learn how to reverse it, to counter it without much effort. What's more effective than a Devil that can counter Holy magic?" I smirked as I watched her eyes widen.

"Yes. We can look over the book as a group and figure it out from there." Reya smiled softly.

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms behind my head. Looking around, I found that someone was still missing. Everyone, save for Momo, who I heard was still working on breakfast, was in the living room, except for Sona. "Where's Kaichou?"

"She's resting a bit longer. She's exhausted quite a bit of magic energy last night and has to recharge it." Tsubaki explained as she turned the page in her book.

I nodded and closed my eyes, just to pass the time. Hopefully, I don't fall asleep and end up late for school. Oh, no, that would horrible. _Soooo_ very horrible…

The sound of footsteps caused me to open my eyes in time to see Sona entering the living room. "Tsubaki, Daisuke, we're going to head up to the school earlier. So make sure you eat quickly."

I lifted hand and playfully saluted my King. "Roger, Boss Lady."

My remark garnered sparse laughter from nearly everyone in the room, save for Sona herself and Tsubaki. The Sitri gave me a tired look and I swear I could see the makings of a small smile of playful exasperation.

* * *

><p>Breakfast passed relatively quickly, or more specifically, I tried to eat hastily while still looking civilized. Not the easiest thing, I have to say, but after being thrown onto missions at the last minute before, I've practically mastered the skill. It was enough to surprise the two girls walking with me to the school.<p>

"I have to ask, are we going early enough to bypass the mob? I'd rather not listen to their verbal exclamations, especially when they see the three of us walking to school together." I gave an exasperated sigh.

Sona gave me an amused smirk. "What's wrong, does the scary former Exorcist fear the rumor mill of high school girls?"

Giving her a tired look, I explained, "No. I'm just used to girls their age being more mature and not spouting gossip over everything they see. I swear, if I hear anything regarding my 'beautiful, midnight hair' again, I'm going to cause a snow storm and shut this damn place down for months."

Kaichou shook her head. "Of all things to be annoyed by, it's childish gossip?"

"Childish gossip that's more repetitive than hearing the same song on the radio fifty times in a row." I sighed heavily and slid my hands in to my jacket pockets. "It'll only get more ridiculous the moment the three of us are seen walking on to campus. I'll bet my all of my personal accounts."

That brought a small, a _very_ small, smile from Sona, who gave me a look over her eyebrow. Of course, as the Kaichou, and the King/Master to her Peerage, she walked in front of Tsubaki and I, who were walking side by side. We walked at a casual pace towards the pace, though there was an obvious aura that showed a hint of slight hurry. After all, there were a group of radicals trying to reignite a war.

Why do I feel like that things like this will become a norm for me in the future?

We reached Kuoh Academy in a few minutes and the three of us were greeted by the instant gossip fountain from the female students of the academy.

"Is that Daisuke-senpai with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai?"

"Didn't you hear? Daisuke-senpai is a part of the Student Council now."

"Ah! Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai are so graceful!"

"They're all walking so close! Is there something between them?"

Then there were the guys… Shockingly enough, they were even more annoying. Three of them happened to be everyone's least favorite perverts. The infamous Trio…

"Look at that damn bastard! He looks so smug!"

"What did he do to get the chance to be walking to school with the 3rd and 4th most popular girls in Kuoh!?"

"I want nothing more than punch him in that pretty face of his!"

I felt a grimace appear on my face. _Pretty?! I am _not_ pretty!_ I had to fight the urge to verbally lash out, as it would ruin the calm, easygoing image I had developed as my reputation.

Leaning forward, I whispered into Sona's ear. "Can we please hurry? I'm going to break something if this keeps up…"

Sona smiled faintly and shook her head.

* * *

><p>We reached the door to the Occult Research Club, or that was the cover name Sona told me. Looking in obvious curiosity, I couldn't help but get a homey feeling from the building. Right off the back, I could tell that it was a place I wouldn't mind relaxing in for some shut eye. Now if only I could manage to sneak away without being reprimanded…<p>

I watched as Sona reached forward and knocked on the door, replacing her hands clasped in front of her. There was a shuffling sound behind the door as we heard someone call out.

"Just a moment." Footsteps were heard as they came closer to the door. Within a few moments, I watched as the door was opened, revealing a face I had only seen once before I met the Fallen Angels. "Ara ara, it seems you got a new member, Kaichou and it's the polite Exorcist." She stood the side and allowed us to enter the clubroom. "Buchou is currently in the shower and will be out in a minute."

Sona nodded and said, "Alright. We can wait." The three of us strode further inside, but I stopped halfway towards one of the two couches.

Pausing in thought, I blinked once, twice, then said, "Shower? In a clubroom?" I couldn't conceal the slight shock in my voice.

That led to the girl with the tied back hair laugh lightly. "Oh, yes. Buchou loves to shower so she had one built inside." She strode past me and went towards off to the side.

I released a breath and shook my head. "Okay…" I walked forward and took a seat on the couch across from Sona and Tsubaki, as I don't think they would appreciate me shoving them over so I could sit on the same couch.

The three of us sat in silence, save for the sound of running water I heard from the other side of a curtain. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to catch up on some sleep.

The sound of more footsteps caught my attention as I opened my eyes to see the young woman place a tray on the small table between the couches. "Here's some tea, if you're thirsty." Five cups full of steaming tea sat on the tray along with a small plate of snacks.

"Thank you, Akeno." Sona said as she picked up a cup and took a sip. Tsubaki did the same with a nod of her head, obviously in thanks.

I shrugged and reached to take one. "Don't mind if I do." Gently taking a cup, I took a drink. Smiling at the taste, I savored it as I swallowed. "This is really good. Kudos to the chef."

Akeno, I'm assuming her name is, held a hand to her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you, Shizuka-san."

I regarded her for a moment, using that split second to look over her form. Needless to say, I was mildly surprised. Akeno stood at a modest height with a very pronounce chest and a slim waist. She was shockingly fit and well rounded. Her black, almost blue it was so dark, hair was long even tied back by the orange ribbon that fell down to her legs. In other words, freakishly attractive. These Devils are going to be the death of me. There were only a few women in the Church that were close to this attractive, but then again, they are Devil's and their attractive helps with their seductive heritage.

"Please, call me Daisuke. Formality is not one of my strong suits."

"Very well, Daisuke-san. Then you can call me Akeno. What led you to joining Sona-kaichou's Peerage?"

I cocked my head to the side. "She made me…an offer I couldn't refuse…" I smiled softly. In that instant, I found myself imagining Sona dressed in a men's three piece suit, sitting behind a desk with steepled fingers… It was hot, strangely enough…

Akeno laughed into her hand. "I see."

It was that moment that Rias strode into the clubroom proper, dressed in her uniform, but with a towel draped over her shoulders. Her long crimson red hair was glistening with water as she continued to dry it. "Sorry about the wait, Sona."

"It's no problem, Rias." Sona replied smoothly. "I was the one who asked you to meet with me."

Rias took her seat at the desk next to the two couches and sighed. Akeno moved to stand at her side, her hands clasped in front of her. The redhead cocked her head to the side. "So, what was it you needed to talk about?"

Sona smiled and gestured to me. "First of all, before we start, allow me to introduce my newest addition. Daisuke Shizuka."

Then, all eyes were on me. I lifted a hand and simply said, "Yo."

I swear I could see a tick mark appearing on Sona's forehead as she scowled at me.

Rias laughed lightly, as did Akeno, at my unprofessional response. "I can tell that Shizuka-san will be causing you some problems, Sona."

My King sighed heavily, "So can I…"

I smiled widely. "You'll come to love it. Everybody does." That simply brought a glare my way from Sona. "Regardless, just call me Daisuke. Though, it is good to meet you again without my former affiliation to the Church getting in the way."

Rias smiled and nodded lightly. "I agree and it's good to see my childhood friend gaining someone with such a unique outlook on life as a part of her Peerage. I'm sure she could loosen up a bit." That caused Sona to glare playfully at her.

"'Childhood friend' huh?" I said with a small smile.

Rias nodded, "Yes. Sona and I have been friends for all as I can remember. It's a good thing too, considering we're the heiresses to our respective families."

I gave Sona a playful smirk. "An heiress, huh? Who knew the two of you were so important?"

Sona sighed and shook her head, "Enough with the pleasantries, we're meeting with you for a reason."

The Buchou of the clubroom we were meeting cocked her head to the side.

Tsubaki and Sona looked to me to start and I sighed. "There are currently two Fallen Angels near Cadre level in strength resting in an abandoned church in the outskirts of town. They plan to attack and destroy Kuoh Academy in the hopes of igniting a second iteration of the Great War between the three Factions."

That caused the other two Devils in the room to freeze, regarding me with focused calculating gazes. "How do you know this, Daisuke-san?" Rias asked me carefully, her tone levelled and controlled.

"I was sent here by the Church in order to locate and eliminate their group, formerly as a group of five, to prevent their plans from coming to fruition." I explained clinically.

"The Church…sent you alone? To deal with _five_ Fallen Angels. Two of which were near Cadre level." Rias asked me, sounding a bit incredulous.

Feeling a corner of my lips twitch upwards, I said, "Not two of them were near that level. All five of them were. But yes, that was my mission."

The following silence in the room was palpable. Granted, Sona and Tsubaki had already heard this, but they were clearly waiting for Rias' and Akeno's response to what I had just said.

"Y-You can't be serious…" Rias said softly as she leaned forward, shock evident in her tone. "Five Fallen Angels of that level of strength…and you were sent to fight them alone? What was the Church thinking?"

I smiled wryly. "While I appreciate your concern, it's not necessary. I've completed missions far more difficult and under more strenuous circumstances. Granted, they left me injured and near death several times, I completed them regardless."

"How could you have fought five? One, I can barely see it happening, but _five_?"

I gave Rias a serious look, meeting sea green eyes with my light brown ones. "By cheating. By knowing the lay of the land and covering every inch of the battlefield with traps powerful enough to level several city blocks compressed into a single point. If you're fighting beings that stand head and shoulders above you in lethality and experience, then you need to stack the deck any way you can." I explained clinically, as though telling her of my grocery list.

Rias shook her head softly, dumbstruck.

Akeno, this time, decided to interject. "When did this happen, exactly?"

"Two days ago. Not too long after, I was also picked up by Kaichou here."

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened. "Two days ago. You mean those five lightning bolts were your doing?"

I smirked, "You saw those?" I chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I did those. That one's my favorite."

"They had power rivalling that of a High Class Devil…" Rias said numbly as she regarded me with wide eyes.

Akeno, on the other hand, had a finger on the corner of her mouth as she regarded me with narrowed eyes and a very mischievous smile. It kind of frightened me, but just a bit.

"Really?" I said, a little surprised at her exclamation. "It was that powerful? I had debated on putting more power into the spell, but I was afraid of destroying that part of the city. My Sacred Gear can kind of get a little out of control when I add its power to one of my traps."

Rias's eyes widened, "You could've added more power to it?!"

"At the cost of uncontrollable collateral damage, yep."

Akeno continued to regard me sultrily, "To use lightning so efficiently. What is the Sacred Gear that gives you so much magical power?" The heavy look in her eyes was distracting me quite a bit.

"Um…" I looked to Sona for confirmation. Seeing her nod her head, I released a tired breath. "I really don't like saying what it is because all of the trouble it gives, but I might as well. It's a top-tier Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Through it, my skill when utilizing elements connected to anything related is extremely potent. Though my preferred element is lightning."

"Oh? Lightning is it?" Akeno said easily, a faint smile on her face.

Rias narrowed her eyes contemplatively. Nodding, she looked to Sona and said, "Sona, I'll trade you my Pawns for him."

"No deal." Sona replied instantly a smug smile on her face. "Daisuke-san is _my_ Pawn."

I smirked at Sona. "Aw, don't I feel loved." Looking back to Rias, I quipped, "I thought you already had someone you were keeping an eye on, Rias-san. Hyoudou, was it?"

Rias regarded me with a surprised expression. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged playfully. "You could say the wind told me. Plus, the fact that he's also being personally targeted by that same group of Fallen Angels helps with my case."

"Why would he be targeted?"

"It's assumed that he has a Sacred Gear and a high level one, at that." I replied easily. "I was told by a reliable source that Azazel ordered a small-time group of Fallen Angels to watch over the perv to make sure it didn't make him berserk if it were to awaken prematurely." I leaned back in my seat, taking another sip of my tea. "From that piece of information, I'm able to reliably guess that Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear is a Longinus. After all, the leader of a Faction wouldn't just be interested in a small time Sacred Gear."

That floored Rias and Akeno, who blinked in shock at the potential.

"Also, to further this talk on Sacred Gear, there's someone the Fallen Angels are bringing in that has a healing Sacred Gear. Once again, this is speculation brought on by information I heard from the very beings I fought and from a reliable source."

Rias nodded dumbly, seemingly unable to process the information.

I smirked and leaned towards Sona. "Does she always take news like that? You took this way better that she did."

Sona smirked softly as I leaned away from her.

Rias, catching my words, pouting cutely. "Hey! You just surprised me. It's not every day two Longinus Gears are in the same place at the same time…"

I laughed lightly, "It's fine. It's fine. I was joking, is all. Though, you do have someone keeping an eye on the pervert, right?"

Rias scoffed, "Of course. What do you take me for?" She pouted softly as she crossed her arms.

"Are they strong enough to fight off a near Cadre level Fallen Angel? Because I know how they'll take the failure I caused for them and make sure they don't fail removing Hyoudou. One of the two remaining five may be too crippled to fight, the remaining one isn't. She's more than capable of killing him and making sure he can't be reincarnated." I paused to let that sink in. "After all, how do you reincarnate someone who's in pieces?"

Rias paused and bit her lip. She shook her head.

I turned and regarded Sona. "Do I have permission to act on my own for this mission?"

Sona narrowed her eyes at me. "As long as you don't get yourself, or anyone else, killed, then you can."

I nodded and faced Rias, "Rias-san, I can help whoever is watching Hyoudou. If it's okay with you, that is."

The redhead looked to me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

I gave her a tired. "The guy may be an unrepentant pervert, but he doesn't deserve to die. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he stays alive. Though…this might go easier if the person you have watching him isn't Kiba-san. It's not him, is it?"

Rias gave me a reluctant smile. "No, he isn't. It's another member of my Peerage."

I nodded my head and said, "Good. Nothing against him, but I think he'd sooner try to kill me than work with me." Looking to Sona, I continued, "That's everything pertaining to my mission."

Sona nodded and stood, which Tsubaki and I followed after. She looked to Rias and said, "Thank you for meeting with us, Rias."

The redhead shook her head. "It's no problem, Sona. Though, I have a question…"

"What?"

"Have you played Daisuke-san in a game of chess, yet?" There was a sly smile on her face.

Sona sighed softly and shook her head. "Not yet. It's been busy the past two days. Why? Is there anything on your mind?" She smirked lightly.

There was a moment of pause where I felt Rias measuring me up with her eyes. At that moment, I noticed Akeno doing the same, though at a much slower and gradual pace. "No…nothing at the moment."

"We'll be on our way then." Sona turned and began walking out of the room.

"What did she mean 'chess', Sona?" I asked her, not really caring if I was overheard.

Sona regarded me with a mysterious smile before saying, "Nothing you need to know about yet."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp look from her. My mouth closed with my audible pop.

"Ufufu, you already have him well trained, don't you Kaichou?" Akeno said playfully.

I paused mid-step and grimaced. "No she doesn't…"

"Be quiet and hurry along, Daisuke-san." Sona said brusquely, with what I swear sounded like a smile on her face, as she was facing away from me.

"Yes ma'am…" I said with a flinch. _Damn…_

I walked out of the clubroom, my shoulders hanging in defeat. I could hear Akeno laughing daintily behind me as we left. Out of the corner of my ear, I could also swear I saw a small smile on Tsubaki's face.

"You know, you're much cuter when you smile, Tsubaki-chan." I said with a grin as I watched her face flush heavily and turn away from me quickly.

* * *

><p>I sat across from Sona, my arms crossed and glaring at the board between us with a pained grimace. Pieces were scattered amongst the board in some sort of macabre puzzle. My left eye twitched as I looked from the board to Sona, who patiently waited with her hands resting in her lap. On either side of the table, the rest of Sona's Peerage watched with bated breath as they waited for my next move.<p>

I honestly don't see what's entertaining about a damn game of chess.

"Why couldn't have we played cards? Everyone could've played and I wouldn't have been tortured by this damn game." I grumbled under my breath, garnering giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe, a smile from Tsubasa and a smirk from Sona.

It was currently afterschool and we were all in the Student Council room. Almost all of the paperwork was done, but Sona had decided to bring about a quick break in order to play me in a bloody game of chess and introduce me to the concept of contracts. Truthfully, the lecture on contracts was looking damn good compared to this boring as hell game of chess.

"It's still your turn, Daisuke-san." Sona said, dare I say it, playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at her, as if willing her King piece on the board to knock itself over. "I know that…" I lifted my hand and reached for one of my pieces, but was interrupted by someone in the small crowd around us sucking in a breath. I pulled my hand away and moved to another piece, hearing someone else suck in an anticipatory breath. Changing my mind, I moved my hand to another piece, causing yet another person to react in a similar manner. My eyebrow twitched at that.

When I moved to another piece, I heard another person gasp.

"Okay, whoever is audibly reacting to my potential moves, please stop. I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry…" Tomoe said softly.

I smiled softly and patted her head, "It's okay." As I said that, I turned my attention back to the board and noticed a move I didn't see before. Reaching forward, I grabbed my Bishop piece and moved it along the board. Taking Sona's Rook, I said, "Check."

There was a moment of silence amongst the rest of the Peerage as they were struck dumb by my sudden move. Even Tsubaki looked surprise.

Sona smiled lightly, "Not a bad move, but…" She took my Bishop with a Knight. "Not good enough."

I narrowed my eyes at the board as I tried to look further than just the surface. Seeing that one my Rooks was in danger from the Knight she just moved, I slid it forward and took one of her Pawns, making sure it was safe.

Sona moved her Knight. "Check."

I moved my second Bishop to remove it.

She moved her Queen, putting in position to remove my Rook.

Examining the board, I found that I could move my own Queen in way to defend my Rook.

"Not bad." She said softly as she castled, maneuvering her Rook in position to threaten mine.

I frowned in concentration as I tried to figure out my next move. Moving my Knight, I put it in position to defend my Rook just in case.

Sona moved a Pawn forward to threaten my Knight.

I moved my Knight out of the way.

She took my Rook with hers.

We continued to trade moves back and forth once I found my rhythm. Piece after piece was taken as I tried my absolute best to at least give Sona a tough game, knowing that I couldn't win without a miracle.

It wasn't until she took my last Pawn that I was just down to a King that she crossed her arms in success. "Checkmate, Daisuke-san."

I frowned at the board. Normally, I'd dislike games that forced me to think too much, but for some reason, I found myself enjoying this game much more than I rightfully should. "I want a rematch."

That caused several amusing responses from my Peerage members, ranging from surprise to glee. The only one I focused on was Sona's, who was just smiling lightly at me. "I'd gladly play you again, but we have to introduce contracts to you and hopefully send you on your first one."

I sighed in slight frustration as I regarded the board with a look of uncharacteristic focus that confused even me. "Fine, but I'll win eventually." I felt myself grin widely. "I'll have you know, I hate losing."

Surprisingly, there was a competitive spark in her eyes as Sona returned my look. "You'll have to get better, Daisuke-san. I'm not going to let you win."

"I wouldn't want you to…"

"I think Kaichou likes Dai-chan…" Tomoe whispered to Ruruko who replied with a painfully indiscreet nod of her head.

Strangely enough, Tsubaki regarded them with a slight glare, though she quickly shook her head, dispelling it.

Sona cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. She then delved into the explanation of contracts and their importance. Saying that it's essentially a way for me to gradually gain power from the desires of others by fulfilling a duty they ask of me and have them sign a contract. The more I complete, the more power I gain from the slow, gradual process. Honestly, it sounds tedious, but I'd prefer the tediousness to the archaic concept of devouring souls.

"Tomorrow, you will be going down to the market district to hand out these flyers." Sona pulled a square sheet of paper that had the seal of Sitri placed on it. People with desires would be the ones to take them and I could form contracts with those people. "Thankfully, Tsubasa has two contracts activating right now." To which the bluette nodded lightly. "You are going to do the one she doesn't and fulfill it in her place, understood?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Sounds simple enough. I just have fulfill a single request, within reason and I get the contract?" She nodded in response and I smirked. "Nothing to it. Nice and simple. When do I leave?"

She handed an envelope and directed me to wide open space in the room and motioned for me to stand in the middle. "When you fulfill the contract, hand the client that envelope, it details the different ways for them to finish the contract." When I did, a large white seal appear under my feet. Momo stepped forward and said, "Just give me a moment to add you into the seal. It won't take too long." A few moments later, that was finished and I felt the seal pulling at me. Everyone wished me luck as I quickly teleported away.

When the light of the teleportation ended, I found myself in the living room of a rather small house. Looking around for a moment feeling mildly confused, my attention was caught by the sight of a woman walking down the stairs. She looked like a simple housewife, though she looked rather tired. "Ah, you must be the Devil I summoned."

I saluted her half-heartedly with a playful smirk. "Daisuke Shizuka reporting for the summons, Miss. Ask and you shall receive."

She giggled at my playfulness. "My, aren't you the entertaining one?" She cleared her throat as she rubbed her hands on her apron. "I need to head towards the market on the other side of town for a sale. Sadly, I can't leave my children alone for too long, else they'll get into trouble. I was wondering if you could watch them while I was away."

I smiled easily. "No need to worry, Miss. Your children will be in great hands. I have experience watching children at my old home town."

She smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh, aren't you an angel?"

"Oh, the irony. Where the tykes? I'd think you'd want to get of here as soon as possible so you can get back earlier."

"Right you are. I'll call them right down." She looked up to the stairs and called out, "Boys!"

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the teleportation seal and back into the Student Council Room, I was greeted by Tsubaki. "Ah, I see you're back, Dai-" She paused as her eyes widened at my haggard dress and appearance. "What happened to you?"<p>

I blinked once as I reached up and pulled a noodle out of my hair. "Spawns of Satan, that's what happened…" I stumbled forward, trying to stay on my feet. "I thought Fallen Angels were dangerous… No, they're harmless… Compared to human children, they're the easiest thing in the world…" Stumbling passed Tsubaki, I found Sona sitting at her desk. As I reached her desk, I placed the opened and finished contract on her desk. "I have learned a life lesson, Kaichou."

"Oh?" She sounded and looked rather amused.

I cleared my throat. "I have learned that it is not we who are the Devils. No. It is the children of the world. The human children who appear to be innocent on the surface, but plot your demise and/or humiliation as they wait for their parents to leave you alone with them." I released a pained groan. "We are the Angels. Not the feather-winged bastards in the sky. We are. They don't have to deal with Devil children." I closed my eyes with a tired groan. "I'm going to lie down."

I stumbled and tried to fall as I went to my desk. Sitting in my seat, I relaxed and rested my head. All while trying to ignore the hidden snickers and giggles from the girls in Sona's Peerage.

* * *

><p>The next day rather well. I slept great that night, due my exhaustion after my first contract. (Devil Children I say!) Classes went by rather well and I was sent into town immediately after class in order to hand out my fliers. Due to my natural charisma and all-around awesomeness, I was able to successfully hand out over half of my fliers before I had to return.<p>

Reaching the Student Council room, I plopped down in my desk and pulled out my homework, deciding to do it to pass the time. However, before I could do anything, Sona's voice caught my attention.

"Daisuke, I think it's time for everyone to see your skills with the sword. I remember hearing Tsubaki say she wanted to test you."

Still looking at notebook, I cocked my head to the side. "A spar, you say?" I muttered lightly as I lifted my hands and rubbed my face, trying to completely wake up. Even after a full night's sleep, I still felt the need to sleep in class, simply due to the fact that everything was so painfully easy! Shaking my head, I stood up from my seat. "Bokken or bare steel?"

Sona arched an eyebrow at my question. "Would it affect how you fight in the spar if I choose one or the other?"

"It would change the duration of the spar. I prefer not using a real, sharp sword in a sparring session, so I'd end it as soon as possible. But, since you want to see firsthand what I can do, then I recommend bokken. That way, I'd be able to drag it out as long as you'd want." I smirked softly at her.

She crossed her arms, "You sound like you know that you'd win."

"I'd call it self-confidence. I don't know if I'll win or lose. All I know is that it'd be an insult to not give my absolute best." I walked around my desk and slid my hands into my pockets. "Where are we sparring anyway?"

"Outside. The others are setting it up. I simply came up here to get you."

I motioned forward with my right hand. "Lead the way."

Sona lead me through the school building, leaving out the backdoor. When we exited, I saw that not only Sona's Peerage was around the center of the track field, but also Rias, Akeno and two others, no doubt the members her own Peerage. I had already met Kiba, during my first day here and it seems like his severe dislike of me was still present. I then ignored him in favor of seeing the fourth member of their little entourage. It was petite girl with medium length white hair decorated with a black cat-shaped hair clip. Her face was a mask that hid her emotions as she faced forward with her hazel eyes. When Sona and I stepped onto the track field, the girl turned her head and regarded me silently for a moment.

"Rias. You're here." Sona didn't so much ask, but make a plain statement as she stopped to speak with the redhead. I simply continued forward towards my comrades in Sona's Peerage.

Tomoe walked up to me and held out a wooden bokken. "Here you go, Dai-chan. Kaichou made sure to have one of these ready for you when you got here." She smiled widely as I reached to take it.

"Thanks, Tomoe-chan." I said with a small smile and I gently took it from her hands. Holding it loosely in my right hand, I swung it slowly once, then twice, then ended with a practiced flip around my hand, all in order to test its weight. Nodding with a smile, I tapped its side on my left hand. "This should do fine."

"Oh, it's nothing, Sona. I just heard that your new Pawn was going to spar with Tsubaki. I was curious of what he could do." Rias explained innocently. "I trust you don't mind?"

Sona didn't reply for a moment, but turned ever so lightly to look over to me. Seeing her questioning look, I waved my hand lazily. "I already showed a bit a few days, I don't care if they see more. I have more than skills than my swordsmanship, after all."

"Ara ara, aren't we a confident one?" Akeno mused softly, though I could tell she was going to be watching me closely, from the way I saw her eyes measuring my loose stance.

Kaichou sighed and shook her head. "Let's get this started."

I smiled and turned my head to focus on Tsubaki, who was holding a wooden Naginata with her hands spread along the shaft of the weapon. In that moment I was able to infer that any attempt to parry her blows would be difficult due to the grip she had the weapon. Regardless, it was only a hypothesis on my end, I'd have to wait until the spar itself started before I would have to adapt my style to hers.

I lifted my bokken and grasped the hilt with both hands. "What are the terms? First hit? Mercy? Or a time limit?"

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki looked over to Sona with a questioning look.

Sona looked to each of us and said, "Until I say stop. I need to see how the two of you stand." The Queen looked to me and nodded, to which I replied in kind. Sona cleared her throat and said, "Begin."

Tsubaki shot forward the instant the last syllable left Sona's mouth. Her Naginata was brought back and the moment she reached me, she stabbed forward.

I narrowed my eyes and watched her move. I never noticed until now, but it seems my senses became sharper as a Devil, than when I was a human. Before, I had to focus on a specific point of someone's body in order to get an idea of what they were planning on doing. However, now, I was able to see more and much more in depth. When I saw her draw her weapon back, I was able to infer where it was going to end up.

Leaning my head to the side, I narrowly dodged the stab of her Naginata. Stepping quickly, I continued to dodge and examine her every move. I watched and waited as I tried to get a feel for her rhythm, the moments where she paused for breath and gathered her strength. I made sure to breathe evenly and regularly, in order to hide my subtle shock at the ferocity of her attacks. Though I dodged them, I could feel the power behind Tsubaki's attacks. This girl was actually trying to hurt me!

I felt a rush of adrenaline surge through my body as I grinned widely. Reaffirming my grip on the bokken, I lifted the practice sword and caught a downwards slash of Tsubaki's Naginata. The sudden action happened in an instant as I had slipped into her guard, catching the hit with an echoing boom that reverberated in the air.

"My turn." I said, my voice coming out in a deep growl.

Parrying her weapon to the side, I slid into her guard and swung my sword in an attempt to the end the spar then and there. She blocked my strike with the shaft of her weapon, halting the forward momentum of the attack. When surprised her was the fact that she was forced to backpedal quickly, otherwise I'd overrun her stance. I stepped back and unleashed a barrage of fast, merciless attacks that she countered by allowing them to slide down the edge of her weapon, bleeding away the force applied behind each attack.

She continued to try and maintain a constant distance between the two of us, but my continuous charge foiled nearly every attempt. She then changed her approach, instead of going in a straight line, Tsubaki twisted expertly and found herself at my back. Bringing her weapon, I watched out of my periphery as she swung downwards in an attempt to club my head.

Everything was a blur for the next few seconds as I maneuvered quickly. As I moved, I caught sight of several different people who were watching the duel.

Tomoe was all smiles and starry eyes as she watched with bated breath.

Tsubasa was a cross between dumbfounded and accepting, as she had seen me fight already.

Momo was wide-eyed, clearly not believing what was happening.

Reya had her hands covering her mouth as she watched.

Ruruko was frozen, her eyes shooting from Tsubaki to me and back, several times.

Sona was the definition of stoicism, simply watching with well-concealed interest.

Rias was watching appreciatively.

The white haired girl was drawn into the spectacle in front of her with a vaguely interested gaze.

Kiba watched with an attempt of disinterest as he went from glaring darkly at me to simply watching the duel.

Akeno, on the other hand, was watching the duel with a slightly flushed expression. Her eyes were pleasantly narrowed as she took in the spectacle.

I twisted and quickly brought my bokken up.

The sound of wood colliding violently with wood echoed throughout the track field as I stood with my right arm held up, the bokken blocking the downwards slash of the wooden Naginata. I could see Tsubaki struggling subtly to overpower my block, but my right arm held strong. "You're a girl after my own heart. Look at you trying to sneak attack me." I said slyly with a wide grin.

Tsubaki's face flushed unexpectedly and she quickly leapt away from me, holding her weapon at the ready.

I laughed lightly and rolled my shoulder. "Now that the warm-up is over. What do you say we get down to the nitty-gritty?" I once again grasped my bokken in both hands and solidified my stance, lowering my center of gravity. Releasing a calming breath, I opened my eyes and watched as Tsubaki lunged at me again, trying to capitalize on my pause. Sacrificing as much speed as I safely could, I caught her attack with my bokken and parried it to the side.

Tsubaki stumbled to the side, not expecting my violent return. She watched as I shot forward and into her guard. Swinging my sword, I went on the offensive this time and began to push her back. All she could was hold her weapon parallel to her body and hold off my onslaught. Wood crashed against wood as she held strong against my attacks, hoping to find an opening.

She narrowed her eyes and went with one of my attacks, allowing herself to follow the push of the sword and managed to get herself behind me again.

I twisted again and blocked her stab. This time around, we proceeded to trade attacks and blows. She'd stab or slash and I'd counter with a parry and slide into her defense. This continued for an amount of time that escaped me, all I cared about was the duel between the two of us.

Adjusting my stance on the fly, I surprised Tsubaki with a stab of my bokken. She then stabbed with her own weapon, using the longer reach to negate my attack. Though, I noticed her lightly overextending herself. Twisting mid move, I capitalized on her slight mistake and slapped my sword into the side of her weapon, causing it jerk out of one of her hands. Continuing forward with a slash instead, I watched as she continued to thrust her Naginata forward.

In an instant, the duel ended. A faint cracking sound could be heard as her Naginata collided with my left arm, more specifically, my upper arm. I grimaced in pain as it fell from my bokken and hang loosely at my side. Not that I couldn't use it, it would hurt less if I let it stay still. My own slash continued until it was only an inch or two from Tsubaki's neck, then I stopped.

If this were a real battle, then I would've lost an arm, but Tsubaki would've lost her head. Then again, I'd rather not think about that. Tsubaki is alright in my book; also, being as attractive she is could only be plus in my book. Call me what you want, but I know beauty when I see it.

"That's enough." Sona called out, which lead to Tsubaki and I stepping away from one another.

The Naginata looked from my face to the arm she hit and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded at her with a calming smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing that bad."

"I would have to disagree." I grimaced lightly as Sona lifted my arm, examining the spot where Tsubaki's attack struck. "It's not broken, but it could be fractured." She regarded my arm for a moment, then looked up to meet my eyes. "But not bad. You bested Tsubaki in single combat and she's quite skilled in her own right."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't say bested. It was a close fight; she had me on the defensive for the majority of the fight."

Tsubaki shuffled nervously as she approached the two of us. I didn't notice it before, but she looked to be winded, her breathing heavier than it was before. "This was your victory…Daisuke-kun…" She flushed and looked away from me nervously.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but when Sona subtly squeezed my arm. "Regardless, if you're going to fight for me, then I'd prefer it you don't injure yourself after every fight." She gave me a pointed glare.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "It's not my fault if my opponent was pretty damn good."

Sona released a tired breath and shook her head.

The sound of clapping caught my attention. Looking to the source, I found Rias smiling appreciatively. "I must say, Daisuke-san, you are really good."

I laughed lightly, "It's not much. I'm only as skilled as I am because I've had several years to learn. Anyone can do that given enough time." I gestured to Kiba with my bokken, as my injured was still being examined by Sona. "Kiba-san is already good on his own, a little more time and someone who can help him along and he'll be kicking more ass in no time."

The Knight simply regarded me darkly.

Seeing this, Rias frowned lightly at him, but smiled at me. "Thank you."

I shook my head, brushing off her thanks with a smile.

"As for your offer to help watch Hyoudou-kun, I'd like you to meet Koneko Toujou. She's my Rook and has been the one keeping an eye on him." Rias motioned to the white-haired girl at her side.

Koneko bowed lightly. "Hello, Senpai." She said simply, her tone rather empty.

"Nice to meet you, Koneko-chan. I look forward to working with you." I smiled widely.

She simply nodded, though I could see some form of interest and confusion in her eyes.

"Senpai, watch out!" My attention was pulled away from them to the sound of Momo's voice. I looked towards her direction, but was tackled to the ground. Sona's hand squeezed my injured arm in surprise before it was wrenched from her hands and I slammed onto the ground.

I groaned to myself, trying to fight back a pained cry as I looked at the culprit.

Tomoe looked down at me with what I swore were stars in her eyes. "Dai-chan, you have to teach me! You were _sooo_ cool!" She spoke quickly and leaned forward with every word, though she did unknowing placed a hand on my injured arm.

"Ara ara, look at his pained expression~." Akeno said softly, to which I swear I saw Rias palm her face at her friend's words.

I strained a smile at the hyperactive Knight. "I'll definitely think about it… After my arm is healed…"

Sona shook her head with a small smile. "Strong enough to best my Queen in a fight, yet you fold in the wake of Tomoe's excitability. You're an anomaly, Daisuke-san."

I chuckled, though it was pained, "I try."

* * *

><p>I lie back in my bed, staring at the ceiling above me. It was early in the day, but I still felt exhausted. The fight itself wasn't the difficult part, it was everything else. I told Sona I'd give my all, and I meant that, but… It's all so tiring. At the Church, I was given a wide berth, due to my Sacred Gear and being chosen as a Holy Sword wielder. I was pushed onto a pedestal, to be looked up to for protection and helping to teach up and coming Exorcists.<p>

While I didn't like it, I had grown used to it.

I wasn't used to being around so many people who didn't act differently around me. I wasn't used to people being kind to me without some sort of ulterior motive. While it was nice, I knew it would take time to get used to.

Truthfully, the only people I could actually consider being close to me was because of my skill, and even then, there was a bit of distance.

Griselda Quarta was my sword master, the person who taught me basically I knew about how to use a sword. The closest thing I had to a mother growing up. I owe quite a bit to her, because of it.

Irina Shidou. Someone who joined the Church two years after I did. She was someone I considered to be a friend, someone I could trust to cover my back in a dangerous situation. After all, I was her senpai. I helped in any way I could, aiding in her growth as a warrior of a sword. I wonder…was she able to use a Holy Sword in the end?

Then there was Xenovia. One year my junior, yet we both practically grew up together under Griselda's merciless tutelage. She was a kind, yet serious individual I was able to really able to be myself with. If there was anything I regretted after becoming a Devil, it was that I'd never get the chance to meet with her again…

* * *

><p><strong>Day before Departure<strong>

"You really have a mission all the way in Japan?" A young woman with short blue hair with a green fringe in her bangs crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall next to my door. Dark yellows eyes watched me move my things with a hint of hesitance.

"For the twelfth time, Xenovia. Yes. I have a mission in Japan." I said in a playful tone, closing my bag with a final zip. I turned and faced my lifelong friend. "You don't need to be worried. You know I've done this countless time before. The only thing that's changed are the stakes."

She frowned and met my eyes with her own.

I had always liked her eyes. The exotic color and the way they seemed to swim with emotion whenever they met mine.

"I still don't like it." She said simply, opting to glare at the bag on my bed.

I sighed tiredly. "You heard Griselda-sama tell me of my mission a week ago. You're still learning to control Excalibur Destruction's power, let alone Durandal's. I've had my Holy Sword for years, much longer than you. I'm used to it, so they're sending me."

"Alone." Xenovia spat out, an angry scowl marring her normal, stoically beautiful face.

I shook my head and approached her. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I caused her to look up to my face. "_I'll. Be. Fine._ I'll finish up as soon as possible with the information I've been given and come right back. I promise you."

She looked up to me for a moment, her face flushing lightly. After a moment, she stepped forward and leaned into my chest. "You promise, huh?"

"Yep." I said with a confident smirk.

"I'll hold you to it, then." She said with an assured tone of voice. Xenovia pulled away from me and gave me a no-nonsense scowl. "When you come back, there's something I need to tell you. So, you have to come back alive, got it?"

I eyed her with a playful smirk. "Why don't you tell me now?"

She shook her head, stepping away from me. "I need to give you some incentive to come back unharmed, don't I?"

I sighed and shook my head with an easygoing smirk, "You know I don't like secrets between us."

Xenovia the glared darkly at me, "Also, I know you'll be around Devils. So, try and exercise self-control and not flirt with every female with a nice pair of legs."

I scoffed, placing hand on my chest as if struck. "You wound me, Xenovia-chan!" Seeing her glare deepen, I sighed as if defeated. "Fine. Fine. I won't."

Her glare lessened as she nodded, a triumphant smirk on her face.

I checked the time and felt my smile fall lightly. "It's almost time for me to head out…"

Xenovia strode forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Take care of herself out there. I can't do everything for you…"

"I'll be safe and come back." I returned the embrace. "I promise."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked back, placing hand behind my head. "Well, there's one promise I can't keep…"<p>

Looking back, when I accepted what Sona had told me, I didn't realize right then, but I think I do now. I gave up. I'm a Devil now. My oldest friend wouldn't accept me as I am now, I knew that instantly. I failed one friend.

But that doesn't mean I can't make more and make sure I don't fail them. It's still too early to make any life-changing decisions, so I'll have to wait. I'll have to wait for the next chapter of my now infernal lifestyle to develop and progress. If I'm to be a Devil, then I guess I'll have to aim high. I'll be the best damn Devil that ever graced the Underworld, no pun intended. New people in my life that I can get to know; new people in my life that I can stand side by side with. New people who won't ostracize me for being born with what some could consider the 'winning lottery ticket' of power. I…could start over, start fresh with a new life.

In the midst of my thoughts, Himari leapt onto the bed and climbed onto my lap. She looked up me with her wide, intelligent violet eyes. Meowing up at me, she pulled me out of my thoughts.

Smiling down to the white cat, I began to pet her. I saw her push her body against my hand, beseeching me to pet her more. "Hey, Himari-chan. You don't need to worry about me, just doing some soul searching." I cocked my head to the side, listening to her contented purring. "What do you think of everyone, Himari-chan? Do you like our new circumstances?"

She meowed in response and though I didn't understand her, I smiled at her kindly. "Yeah, I guess I like them too. Especially when Kaichou said you could live here too. I bet you were glad to know that, huh?"

Laughing lightly, I continued to scratch Himari's favorite spot on her head, perfectly content to remain doing so.

The sound of knowing caught my attention as I looked to my door. "Yeah? It's open."

The door was pushed open, revealing Tomoe smiling widely. "That's where you were, Himari-chan! Oh, Dai-chan, we're going to be watching a movie in a few minutes, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us? Momo-chan and Ruruko-chan are making all sorts of snacks for us!"

I smiled lightly; in the short time I had known Tomoe, I had to the conclusion that she loved snacks, Japanese swords and getting know her friends in Sona's Peerage. "Sure, Tomoe-chan. Give me a moment and take Himari. I think she wants to play with you for a bit." I grinned down at the cat, who I swear was a giving a look that screamed 'Et, tu?'.

Tomoe squealed lightly as she raced forward and scooped up the partially unwilling cat. "Come one Himari-chan! Ruruko-chan will be glad to finally know where you've been hiding! See you downstairs, Dai-chan!" She then rain out of my room; I could swear Himari was glaring softly at me as she vanished down the steps.

I laughed lightly and stood. Stretching, I released a tired breath. "Maybe… This _was_ a sign for me to start over…" I sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, I need to lighten up and have some fun. Time to take the world of Devil's by storm."

I then headed downstairs, starting to feel the best I've ever felt in a very long time.


	4. One Last Loose End

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _The next installment has arrived! With this chapter ends the first arc of the series, the Fallen Angel/Beginning Arc. Or whatever the hell you want to call it. _

_This chapter frustrated me slightly. I wanted to make the first arc four chapters, no more, no less. But, it just seemed to drag on and on. I also used this chapter to introduce Issei, the second de-facto main character of this fic. His interactions with were something I had fun writing; Daisuke loves to torment him and Issei will see him as someone to look up to. Simple, straightforward. _

_However, this chapter felt like it dragged on while I wrote it. A few too many line breaks for my taste, but I had to speed things up without rushing anything too much. Canon makes its first major change with this chapter, aside from the new Fallen Angels. However, that's not where the major contention I felt with this chapter came from. It comes from the 'fight' after the battle between Daisuke and Anduriel. I didn't want to cut out Issei's part in this fic, as it's his first instance of showing his second most well-known trait, determination. Not sure how I did, but it went through quite a few rewrites and could never find something that felt _right_. So, this was the final product. Not happy with it, but I don't dislike it either._

_The fourth addition to the harem is Sona. It's pretty obvious, I know, but she'll a more gradual addition. She is essentially the opposite of how I wrote Daisuke, so I want to take my time with their interactions before having her fully give him her affections. I've also gotten quite few questions about Serafall. I'll tell the truth, I've thought about it, seriously considered it. She'll be an on/off type of character, making appearances every so often, since she does have quite the important job. I'm also thinking about one last harem member, though I think I'll keep her a secret for now._

_Enough of my notes, onto the story. _

_Read/review/enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Four

One Last Loose End

Koneko and I sat, hidden, amongst the shrubbery as we watched over Issei and his 'date'. The two of us were by a large tree in the park; my back was leaning against one of the trees, while Koneko was crouched behind the bushes. We watched as Issei and a blonde girl clad in a black blouse and long skirt of the same color walking side by side in the direction of the fountain. The girl's hair was in a side ponytail and cascaded down her fit form. Pale blue eyes twinkled as she laughed with the boy.

Normally, a high level Fallen Angel would be able to sense unwanted individuals following, especially someone like me, who has a rather specific aura due to my skills. However, unfortunately for her, I had already cast a small spell on Koneko and myself, masking our scents, presences and aura's from all individuals around us. It had allowed the first year student and me to track Issei and the Fallen Angel with relative ease, considering we could've sat right behind them as my invisibility spell left us completely unnoticed. I had to hold my megalomaniacal laughter from the thought of being hidden from everyone… I really need to keep this spell away from perverts in the world.

"Neh, Issei-kun, could you do something for me?" She asked him, pulling me from my thoughts.

Issei perked up. "What is it, Ryoko-chan?" Issei Hyoudou is an unassuming young man with a slim figure. He had very little in the way of muscle on his frame. He had medium length brown hair and carried himself with confidence, no doubt proud that he now has a 'girlfriend'.

"'Bright child'? Are you kidding me? When did they start becoming _that_ lazy with names? At least Raynare made one up that actually had some form of grace…" I muttered incredulously.

"Hush." Koneko silenced, though I could hear a hint of amusement in her empty tone.

"Hai." I said playfully as I turned my attention to the pair.

'Ryoko' placed her hands on her face as she flushed in embarrassment. "Oh! It's just so embarrassing to even think about it!" She paused, biting her lip as she looked to Issei through fluttering lashes. "But, I have to ask!"

"W-Whatever it is R-Ryoko-chan, I promise I won't judge you." Issei said quickly.

His tone of voice brought forth a growl from Koneko. "Pervert."

I smiled softly, "Hush."

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Hai…"

'Ryoko' released a calming breath and held her arms at her side. "Issei-kun…if you do what I ask, I might consider doing something _special_ for you. Something only I can do…"

Issei nodded his head quickly, "Anything for you, Ryoko-chan!"

She giggled, "Okay, then, would you…" She placed her hands on her hips seductively. "Die for me."

"YES!"

I had to resist the urge to palm my face at his overenthusiastic response. Even Koneko was scowling at him.

That was when Issei paused, finally letting the request sink in. "Wait…what?"

'Ryoko' gasped in delight. "Oh, Issei-kun, I knew you'd see things my way." She extended her hand and I see several Light threads gathering near her fingertip, growing larger every second. At the same time, several more threads tied Issei down while he didn't notice, most likely in a similar manner she did to me.

"When I sever the threads, get the perv to the clubroom. I'll cover your retreat." I lifted my hand to the hilt poking over my right shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Will you be safe?"

I smiled at reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm only holding her off this time. Making sure you and…the perv are safe is my prerogative, so don't worry about me. I'll make she can't follow." Seeing her nod hesitantly, I smiled softly.

I've only met Koneko a few times, but each time I found myself liking the girl more and more. Though, I'd say it was too early to tell if it was going to end up platonic or romantic; I do admit that she's rather cute. I know she can protect herself, being a Devil and a Rook at that, but it's the instinct I never I had coming forward.

Shaking my head, I prepared to attack.

'Ryoko' cocked her head to the side, a small, dark smile on her face. "Oh, Issei-kun, I know you'll want someone to blame for your death. So, rather than blaming a neglectful God who cares nothing for you, then hate me and the lust that lead to your death!" She threw her spear forward, aiming to tear into the boy's heart.

Her spear was destroyed in an instant, along with the translucent threads that held him in place. I stood from my crouched position as I looked up to 'Ryoko' with a smirk. "We meet again…Lasciel."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in what I swore was fear as she stumbled away from me, nearly falling backwards. "N-No, th-this isn't possible! Anduriel-sama killed you!"

I felt my smirk growing into a crazed grin. "God brought me back, Lasciel. All so I could finish what I started, to kill you and your leader." I fought back the twinge of pain from mentioning His name and leaned forward, faux-whispering, "Both of them."

Lasciel released a shaky, terrified breath as she took in my words. "I-Impossible! That can't be true!"

I held my manic grin, fighting back the laughter I felt coming forward. "Oh, it's perfectly true. He's been _very_ displeased with your choices in life." I strode forward, casually swinging my Holy Sword back and forth, as I approached her.

Lasciel looked from me to around my side, where her eyes widened with recognition. They narrowed as I watched her shaky hand flick a finger forward.

I watched as several Light threads came to life and fly towards Koneko and Issei. Narrowing my eyes, I threw my free hand out and grabbed hold of the threads, pulling them off course. "That wasn't smart, Lasciel." I growled out as I fought off a grimace of pain from the burning threads.

The Fallen Angel narrowed her eyes, clearly catching my flinch. Then she grinned darkly, "You are a very slippery one, former Exorcist. Or should I call you a Devil!" She threw her hands out, sending more Light threads towards me.

I frowned severely, not sure whether I should be disappointed my rather amusing ruse was gone or that she was still looking down on me. "And you are an arrogant one, Fallen Angel." I slipped into her guard and slashed my sword upwards, severing her arm clean off. Lifting my foot, I slammed it into her chest.

Lasciel screamed in pain as I threw her away from me and removed her arm. She landed violently and scrambled away from me, her eyes pouring tears as she looked up to me. Her eyes went from me to her severed arm.

Narrowing my eyes, I pointed to it and fired off several blades of wind to slice it to pieces. Then, I fired a bolt of lightning to destroy the remains. "Let's see you heal _that_, Fallen Angel."

She gasped as she looked around me, clearly trying to find a way out. Looking to my right, she smiled darkly, though it was still pained. "I'll make you a deal, Devil. Let me go, and I'll allow your friends to live."

I narrowed my eyes at her then peeked over my shoulder. Koneko and a now unconscious Issei were tied up by a plethora of Light thread. The first year wasn't looking too uncomfortable, but the amount of threads around her would end up enough to not only bypass her Rook-given defenses but also tear her to pieces. Looking back to Lasciel, I glared darkly at her. "What's stopping me from cutting off your other arm?"

"As long as a part of me is touching the Light threads, I can control them as though nothing is wrong. Cutting it off would only be their death!" She grinned triumphantly.

I sighed and lifted my sword. "When you see him, tell Anduriel this: I'm coming for him. And unlike the last we meet, it won't end in his favor." I then slashed downwards, severing the threads.

In that instant, Lasciel sprouted her wings and took to the sky.

Frowning severely, I turned and approached Koneko. "Are you okay?" She nodded, though she regarded the threads that still clung to her clothing with disgust. I strode towards and pulled them off of her, flinching at the burning sensation on my fingers. Sheathing my sword, I sighed lightly, "Let's get back. We need to get him out of sight before he assaults someone."

I smiled lightly at Koneko's agreeing nod of the head.

* * *

><p>I sat to the side in the Occult Research clubroom, resting in a chair as Tsubaki sat across from me, wrapping my injured hands in bandages. Sona stood next to her, giving me a tired look.<p>

"You've barely begun this operation of yours and you're already injured? I hope you know I'm making you heal the normal way as punishment." Sona spoke, her voice exasperated.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was giving me a concerned look behind her normally stoic exterior.

Giving her an exasperated look, I sighed, "Of course, oh, fearless leader. I'll make sure I don't get hurt." I paused and smirked widely. "Besides, if I do get hurt, I'm pretty Tsubaki-chan would take care of me. Right?"

The Queen flushed lightly, but didn't reply as she focused her eyes on the bandages she now finished with a small squeeze. Still looking intensely at my hand, she frowned lightly. "Don't get hurt, okay?" Tsubaki then looked up to me, her face flushed cutely.

"Ufufu, Tsubaki-fukukaichou has a crush on Daisuke-kun~." Akeno playfully remarked as she brought in a tray of tea.

I regarded the fukubuchou of the Occult Research club with an arched brow. In my periphery, I could also see Tsubaki's face flushing even more. Releasing that she was still holding onto my hand, I felt a sky smile appear on my face. "You might be right, Akeno-chan, but could it be that you're jealous I'm letting Tsubaki-chan spoil me? I mean, I saw how you were watching me during the duel." I lifted my free hand and waved a finger. "You better be careful, otherwise Tsubaki-chan might steal me right from out under your nose."

In my periphery, I saw Tsubaki's face turn a scarlet color that I swear matched Rias's hair and Sona palm her face at my words. Akeno, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and smiled darkly. It seems I may have inadvertently set up a challenge…

Awesome.

"While I find your teasing of Tsubaki _immensely_ entertaining, we have more important things to take care of." Sona spoke slowly, sarcasm leaking from her every word as she cut off Akeno and I. She pointed to the unconscious boy on the couch, one Issei Hyoudou breathing deeply under a sleeping spell Akeno had cast on him while the rest of us got ready.

Rias nodded, "Sona's right. We should get this done quickly. The Fallen Angels are probably moving as we speak." She lifted a hand and pointed towards Issei.

"I should probably tell you that Lasciel is missing an arm. As potentially powerful as the Sacred Gear the nun may have, I sincerely doubt it'll regrow an arm." I paused and frowned, looking towards Issei, deep in thought. "Anduriel, though, I'm not sure."

Sona gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

I pursed my lips. "I severed his spine the same time he hit me with his killing blow. It was a clean cut, in then out. There was nothing he lost. His injuries will be healed, no doubt about it."

"Fallen Angel or not, a severed spine can't be easy to heal." Sona crossed her arms as she placed a hand on her chin, looking as though she was thinking deeply.

"It'll be healed, I'm sure of it. It's just won't be an easy job. The nun will definitely be exhausted after it's done. The spine is a complex part of anatomy, all of the nerves and vertebrae need to be in exact places otherwise complications will arise no matter what you do. Once that's done, she'll out for an undetermined amount of time."

"You sound like you know quite a bit about Sacred Gears, Daisuke-kun." Akeno remarked as she listened to the conversation.

I shrugged lightly. "It's not much, just from personal experience. I know Sacred Gear answer to their host's will and desire. However, it doesn't matter how strong the will a person has if their body isn't ready. You can have the will to stand up to the power of a raging hurricane, but it doesn't mean anything if your body can't take it. My Longinus is _very_ stamina intensive, so I've had to push myself harder than most normally would, so I could use it effectively." I cleared my throat, walking forward to pick up a cup of tea. Nodding my thanks to Akeno, I took a small drink. "Strength of will _and_ strength of body are needed in order to utilize a Sacred Gear to its utmost potential. If Issei Hyoudou does indeed have a Longinus Gear, then he'll have to push himself farther than he's ever imagined."

I looked to Rias and pointed to the second year. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and placed a hand on his head. A small red seal appeared under her hand and shattered. Rias took a step back just in time for all of us to hear Issei groan as he joined the room in the land of the conscious.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

I smirked and gave the ever-silent Koneko a thumbs-up.

He looked around the room. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in Hell, my boy." I said without preamble, getting deadpan stares from every Devil in the room. I allowed an amused grin come across my face before banishing it when Issei looked up to me in shock.

"S-Senpai? What did you say?"

I sneered, "'Senpai'? I am not your senpai, boy." I changed my voice by deepening it, giving myself a craggy baritone. "I've simply taken the form of someone you would recognize upon…waking up." I had trouble holding back a laugh as I watched Issei make a horrified face.

"N-No! What did I do?! I don't want to be in Hell!"

"You are in Hell for taking your perversions too far. The Big Man Upstairs doesn't particularly care for perverts." I narrowed my eyes at him imperiously. "Especially those who peep on innocent maidens."

Issei wailed as he fell back on the couch, holding his hands on his face as he rocked back and forth. He paused and looked around, "Well then, where are Matsuda and Motohama? They're just as bad as m- I mean, even worse than me! Shouldn't they be here, too?!"

I chuckled darkly, "They're in their own personal Hell, being tortured by the very thing they covet." Issei's eyes widened in fear.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but see Sona holding her head in her hands, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Tsubaki had a fist in front of her mouth, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Rias was smiling softly, resting her forehead on a hand.

Akeno was giggling softly to herself.

Koneko was just silently eating her sweets, though I could see the amusement in a twinkle of her eye as she watched the movie gold I was creating.

Issei froze and looked around the room, taking in the form of the girls in the room. "Um, senp- I mean, Devil-san, why are the four most popular girls and the Mascot of Kuoh here with me?"

I felt myself grinning. "They are not those girls, who are saints in comparison to you." That brought a scoff from Sona as she continued to shake her head. "They are…Succubae here to torture you for your sins."

That brought a contemplative look onto Issei's face as he looked to each of the girls in question. I also noticed that his eyes happened to be looking chest level, and his face took a lecherous appearance. "Torture me?" I swear, the smile on his face made me want to sick the kendo club on him simply on principle alone.

"Yes." Issei nearly began to celebrate, but the next word I said caused him to pause. "Anally."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"AHHHH!" Issei cried out in primal, heterosexual male fear and quickly covered his backside.

I was going to continue, but Sona decided to ruin my fun. "Daisuke-san." I turned my head to see her glaring at me.

"Sorry, Kaichou. I couldn't resist pranking him…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Issei stopped screaming in fear and paused, blinked once, twice and said, "What? You mean…I'm not in Hell? You're not a Devil?" He jumped to his feet and lifted his hands into the air. "I'm alive!"

"You're only half right, ero-kouhai." I said with a smirk, crossing my arms.

The teen paused and gave me a confused look. "…We're in Hell?"

I gave him a deadpan stare. "Yes. The fire and brimstone is hidden under the turf and it's going to rain fire from the skies in five minutes." My voice in complete monotone.

Issei narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, then he quickly bust out in laughter. "Oh, senpai, I didn't take you for a prankster! Nice joke. One of the best; you had me going there for a moment."

I looked to each of the girls in the room for a moment, met Sona's gaze and she nodded. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and felt my wings appear on my back; that was followed by the other five doing the same. "We aren't in Hell, Issei. However, we're all still Devils. Though, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the beautiful women in this room _did_ end up being Succubae."

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, you're too much." Akeno said with a small smile.

I smiled to the girl. "I only speak the truth."

"Devils? Am I dreaming?" Issei said softly.

I looked over to Rias, "Do you want to take over? I can tell Kaichou wants to rip me a new one."

Smiling softly at my words, Rias nodded, "Of course and I believe you might be right."

I turned and walked towards Sona, who had her arms crossed as she gave me a tired glare. "Torture? Hell? Really, Daisuke-san?" I could hear a small smile in her voice.

"I couldn't resist pranking the pervert." I shrugged helplessly.

Sona released a tired breath. "I've gotten a troublesome servant…"

I smiled softly, "You know you love me." I then gave Tsubaki, who stood at Sona's side, a wide grin. "And so does Tsubaki-chan!" That brought forth a deep scarlet flush from her as she turned to the side.

"Please stop teasing my Queen." Sona said softly, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

><p>The ever boring tale of the Three Factions and the abridged version of the Great War was told to Issei as Rias sat atop her desk. Every so often, Issei would have his eyes fall to her clearly present panties. I sighed and just let him do it. If he didn't pay attention, it was his fault. He wouldn't be in the same Peerage as me, so there wasn't any point for me making him listen closely.<p>

At the end of the explanation, Rias placed her hands on her lap and plainly asked, "After hearing all of this, Issei, will you join my Peerage? Will you become a Devil?"

Issei paused, scratching the side of his head. "I, uh, really don't know…"

Seeing the indecision on his face, I felt a smile tug on my lips. Walking up to him, I ignored the questioning glance from Sona and approached Issei. "Give me one moment, Rias-san." I then cupped a hand around my mouth and whispered into the teen's ear. Finishing, I stepped back and crossed my arms, smirking at him as he widened his eyes. "Does that make it easier for you to decide?"

He then narrowed his eyes at me, clearly remembering the prank I played on him earlier. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Smart man, but still gullible.

I scoffed, as if insulted. "I would never lie about something like that! I can't believe you would even insinuate that I would lie about _that_." Rolling my eyes, I gave him a reassuring smile. "I may have only been a Devil for little over a week and a half, but I've been a part of the supernatural my entire life. I've done my research."

Issei smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up. "You are a great man for telling me this, senpai! I will not forget your generosity." I simply waved him off and walked back to my own King. The teen stood resolutely in front of Rias and crossed his arms. "Rias-senpai! I would be honored to join your Peerage!"

After Rias pulled out her Evil Pieces, I cleared my throat. "Rias-san, I think that's all we have to do for today. Not much more can be done until the nun comes into town."

The club President nodded in understanding. "I see. And thank you for saving Issei, Daisuke-san."

I shook off the thanks. "I just fought the Fallen Angel. Koneko-chan was the one to pull him out of harm's way." I paused and looked to the resident pervert. "Oh, and Issei…" He turned to me. "Good luck." I gave him a slight wave and left with Kaichou and Tsubaki.

"That was oddly mature of you, Daisuke-san. Why can't you act like that more often?" Sona remarked to me.

I shrugged and smiled widely. "For one, it's boring. Second, it leaves a more lasting impact when the resident flirt/smart ass says something meaningful." A knowing smirk appeared on my face.

Sona was silent as we continued onto the Student Council room. After a few moments of silence, she replied. "Cunning, too. It looks your more than the warrior you claim to be, Daisuke-san."

"What can I say, it comes naturally. It's just too troublesome and mentally exhausting to think of ways to manipulate others. Plus, there's the fact that I prefer to just flat out tell someone my intentions. Less confusion on both sides that way."

"If that's the case, then what are your intentions as a part of my Peerage, Daisuke-san? Completely, I mean." Sona asked me inquisitively.

I placed a hand on my chin in thought. "Hmm… At the moment, I just want to finish the mission I was sent here to do. I'd rather not leave anything undone. Afterwards, I don't know. My life is pretty much guaranteed to comfortable in some ways, as I have the heiress of the Sitri Family as a master." I gave her a small smile. "Other than that, probably continue training my Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker still causes me trouble after I use it; overexertion and excessively straining my body after I revert. Though that may change, thanks to my reincarnation as a Devil. Look for more entertaining spells to learn; meet interesting people; settle down in the future, I honestly don't know at the moment."

Sona nodded thoughtfully. "I see. That is rather straightforward. Though, you'll still have to work. I'm not like Rias, I do not spoil my Servants." She pointedly glared at me.

I released a tired breath. "I know. I can tell." I paused and turned my head to the side. "I'll probably be much more compliant and less rambunctious if you did spoil me once in a while…" I mumbled the last sentence, though it wasn't missed by Sona.

She simply shook her head and we continued towards the Student Council room.

* * *

><p>"So…this is where Issei Hyoudou lives…" I muttered to myself as I looked up to his rather normal two story home. As Sona had given me free reign with what I wanted to do for the sake of the mission, I had decided to eat early and head up to the Hyoudou residence to keep an eye on the resident pervert. Using my connections in the Student Council, I found his address.<p>

Here I am now, looking at his home. Shrugging lightly, I strode towards the house and reached the front door. Knocking gently, I waited for someone to answer it. Swaying back and forth lightly, I listened as I waited for someone to answer the door.

"One moment!" I heard a woman say on the other side of the door. Holding my bag over my shoulder, I looked to the sky and blinked slowly. I didn't really want to wake up, but I had made the decision to do this. Regardless, I really disliked myself right now. The sound of the know turning caught my attention as I looked back to the door, watching it open. A middle-aged woman that had the same eyes as pushed open the door. "Can I help you?"

I smiled disarmingly, "Hello, I'm a senpai of Issei's at school. He recently joined the Occult Research club, but he never finished the paperwork."

She smiled softly, "Really? My perverted son joined a club?"

Her sudden response caused me to blink once in surprise and laugh softly. "Yeah, he did. Although, more specifically, he was invited to join the Occult Research club. Unfortunately, the Buchou of the club planned a last minute meeting for the club before school. Issei-san wasn't able to be informed of it prior, so I decided to drop by and tell him."

His mother smiled lightly, "Come on in, I'll call him down."

"Ah, thank you." I nodded my head in thanks and followed after Mrs. Hyoudou and stepped out of my shoes as I stepped into the house proper.

She directed me towards the living room and went to the stairs, "Issei! Your friend from your school is here to meet you!" She gestured towards the seat, telling me to sit. "Are you in the Occult Research club too?"

"No ma'am. I'm the Secretary of the Student Council. The paperwork Issei needs to finish is a part of my assigned work." I explained to her.

Mrs. Hyoudou shook her head with a small smile. "So responsible. I wish my son learns from you. He's just so…"

"Kaa-san, who's here?" Issei asked as I heard him walk downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he caught sight of me. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"You need to finish your paperwork for joining the Occult Research club." I gave him a subtle wink.

Issei furrowed his brow for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Ah, yeah." He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that senpai." He hefted his bag and nodded. "Well, I'm ready. See you when I get back, kaa-san."

I stood and bowed towards her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Oh, so polite. Issei, make sure you listen to your senpai!"

The two of us left Issei's home, heading on the path towards Kuoh. "What did you need me for senpai?"

I simply shrugged, "I can't look after my kouhai? I just wanted to see how you felt after changing."

Issei placed a hand on his chin. "I…I don't feel that different really. Though, I do feel strange right now…"

"Kaichou said it had something to do with the fact that Devils feel better at night. Our sense are stronger, but for newborn Devils it's not immediately apparent." I explained it to him as simply as I could. No offense to Rias, she just seems like the type who drops you in the middle of the ocean and lets you learn to swim on your own. Sona, on the other hand, flat out told me what happened to me.

"Ah. Thanks senpai."

I nodded in return and we simply continued to walk to school.

While I didn't mind telling Issei a few harmless things about his change into a Devil, I was going to let him learn how his Evil Piece worked on his own. I had yet to use my Promotion ability in a real battle, but I understood the basics behind it. We walked in relative, companionable silence, though I felt a chill race down my back. Frowning lightly, I turned and looked over my shoulder. I happened to catch sight of a black wing as that person hid behind a nearby house.

As I turned back around, I heard a surprised squeal and arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of me.

An innocent looking blonde teen dressed in a green sister outfit was sitting on the ground groaning softly. She was also unknowingly showing off her innocent white panties. One of her green eyes were closed as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Auuu…" The girl groaned cutely as her hood fell from her head in a gust of wind.

I sighed heavily, seeing Issei look lecherously at the girl in front of us, his eyes trained on her underwear. I was about to remark, but he shook his head and walked towards her. "Um, excuse me, are you okay?" He extended a hand towards her.

Smiling lightly, I shook my head at his sudden change. Looks like he can actually be a gentleman.

The girl smiled lightly at him, "Ah, yes, I'm fine." She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

I walked over to her bag and closed it, lifting it for her. "Here's your bag." She smiled and took it. "Are you lost?"

She nodded, "Yes. I…I just arrived and I'm not that good with speaking Japanese, so I'm not sure how to ask for directions."

"Where are you going?" Issei asked, though looked confused at her statement. I guess Rias never explained 'Language' to him. I had to suppress a sigh. Sometimes, I see just how awesome a master Sona can be, no offense to Rias.

"The Church." She pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to us. Issei took and smiled.

"I know where this is. Do you mind if I show you the way?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Issei-san, you do realize we have school in less than fifteen minutes."

The nun gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude!"

Issei nearly started glaring at me, but I lifted a hand. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I am part of the Student Council. I have to at least _try_ to let you know you're going to be late. I'd like to help help, but I've got duties and Kaichou would never let me hear the end of it if I was late." Nodding my head to the nun, I said, "It was nice meeting you, as short as it was. If you ever drop by Kuoh Academy and need help, ask for me, Daisuke Shizuka."

"Ah! I'm Asia. Asia Argento." She bowed in respect and Issei did the same to her, though it was slight.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou."

I lifted a hand, making a turn away from the two of them. "I'll see you guys later. Make sure you're not late Issei." I gave him a pointed look and waved bye to Asia.

Walking out of line of sight, I leaned against a wall and cleared my throat. "You can come out now. I'm alone."

A woman, a Fallen Angel, dressed in a short purple dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage dropped to the ground a few feet from me. Her already narrowed eyes watched me warily. "Where is Raynare?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman glared. "I've seen her approach you. I watched you invite her into your home. The two of you know each other."

"What makes you think we didn't have a fling?" I hypothesized flippantly. Granted, I didn't see myself as the type of guy who'd sleep around frivolously, nor did I want to be, but I didn't want Raynare to get into trouble for being my informant. "She's attractive and seems like the type to be self-assured. Maybe I was just a boy toy to her." It killed me on the inside to say that, for many reasons, but I had to keep up the facade.

She bared her teeth angrily. "I _know_ that's not the case. Raynare is not the type to fall into bed with any man. Plus, she would've said something." The woman began to walk towards me, glowering dangerously. "What did you do to my friend, _human_?"

When she said that, I couldn't help but grin darkly. Allowing my hold on my powers to loosen ever so lightly, a breezy chill flew within the area the Fallen Angel and I stood. "Who said I was human, Fallen one?" There was no one around, so I was safe to cut loose, but only a bit. My Devil wings unfurled themselves, shocking the woman in front of me. She snarled and called up her spear, throwing it towards me. Lifting my hand, I released a gust of wind, destroying the spear. Vanishing in the wind, I heard the Fallen Angel gasp as I appeared behind her, my Holy Sword pressed against her throat. "I am no weakling you can look down upon."

She gasped lightly as she looked upon the sword inches from slicing her throat. "Th-this is a Holy Sword? A Devil with a Holy Sword?"

"Before I tell you anything, do I have your word that you're not being followed or watched?" I spoke softly, so that only she could hear me. The Fallen Angel nodded minutely and I released her, making sure to keep my sword drawn and ready. I stepped away from her, giving her time to get back on her feet. "Am I safe to assume that you're Kalawarner or Mittelt?"

She took a step back in fear. "How do you know those names?" Her voice full of suspicion and obvious fear.

"Raynare was kind enough to offer me information on the behalf of the Governor of Grigori. She's safe, by the way; either reporting to the man as we speak, or a day or two earlier." I smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"How…how do I know you're not lying?"

I sighed, "I was sent here to exterminate five Fallen Angels." That caused her to step back and raise her hand to summon another spear. "Raynare's group, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and herself were not among the targets. Anduriel, Lasciel, Saluriel, Namshiel and Ursiel were my targets. I already removed three of the five. I'm going to remove the remaining two soon." I was careful not to say when specifically, just in case she was going to inform him or we were being eavesdropped on.

She relaxed ever so lightly, but her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the one that crippled Anduriel-sama and killed his three strongest? He said he killed the Exorcist…"

"I was reincarnated. It seems one of the Devils living in the area had the foresight to watch over our spectacle." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I have just one question…"

"Kalawarner." She supplied her name, wary of my question.

"I have just one question for you Kalawarner. Who are you loyal to? Azazel or Anduriel? I have good Intel letting me know that the Governor of Grigori wants to keep the peace, while Anduriel simply wants another war. Are you and the remainder of your group going to get in my way?"

Kalawarner regarded me warily. "I cannot speak for all of us, but I would prefer not to go against Azazel-sama. While he has his moments of…insanity, he is a good leader and I would prefer not to go against him. However…Kokabiel-sama approached the four of us after hearing of our mission and told us aid Anduriel in his endeavor, under threat of death."

I nodded in understanding. What little I knew of that _bastard_, I could tell that was part of his character. "He is not in the city at the moment, is he?" Kalawarner shook her head. "That'll make things easier then. I'm going to remove Anduriel and Lasciel in due time, soon. However, I was asked by Raynare to _not_ kill you three. While I would like follow her request, I will not hesitate to end any of you if you get in my way. Am I understood?"

She nodded her head vigorously, causing her…'assets' to jiggle excessively.

I sighed and checked my watch. "I need to leave now, else I'll be late. It would wise of you inform Mittelt and Dohnaseek of my terms and Raynare's request regarding the three of you. However, it would be infinitely beneficial to all three of you to not threaten me, or any other Devil that doesn't act threatening towards you. I've been given leave to do whatever I wished for this venture. So, if you meet anyone from the Gremory's or Sitri's, then do not attempt to harm them." I paused to let that sink in, watching her look as though she swallowed a lemon. "Good. Hopefully, the next time we meet, it won't be on the battlefield. I'd hate to kill such a beautiful woman."

I turned and walked away from her without another word, sheathing my sword. However, it was not without seeing the look of shock on her face as she heard my last sentence.

Yes, I have no shame. I've come to terms with my flirtatious ways and accept them wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>I heard a loud smacking sound as I approached the Occult Research clubroom. Arching an eyebrow, I knocked on the door and waited.<p>

After a few moments, the door was opened, revealing a smiling Kiba. "Can I hel-." Upon seeing me, his smile fell and was replaced by a scowl. "Oh, it's you."

I smiled widely, "Hello to you too. Have a good day?"

His answer was to shut the door in my face. I felt my shoulders fall as I sighed heavily.

"Yuuto!" Rias's voice was obviously heard through the door. It was then opened again, revealing Akeno. Rias looked around her and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for his actions, Daisuke-san."

I lifted a hand and waved it off. "It's fine. Everyone has their circumstances. I mean, it's not as if there's the threat of a potential second Great War on our hands." I replied dryly as Akeno stepped aside to let me enter.

That caused an awkward chuckle to come from her.

My eyes then went to Issei, who was sporting a large red handprint. "Issei-san, whose skirt did you look up this time?"

His eyes widened as he quickly shook his hands in front of him. "I didn't look up anyone's skirt! Don't sick the Kendo club on me!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Calm down. You're fine." I regarded him for a moment, then felt my eyes narrow subtly. "You went to the abandoned church, didn't you? That's why Rias-san smacked you…"

"Yes, and he should've recognized the dreadful feeling he felt from going near it." Rias said chidingly.

I nodded in understanding to Issei's plight. "I don't blame you Issei. Asia-san was cute. Any guy in your position would've done the same."

He gave me a wide eyed look. "What do you think I did?! I didn't do that! I just showed her the right direction to go to get to the church." He explained quickly.

Continuing to nod, I continued, "I see, and you decided you wanted compensation…" I turned to Rias and said, "I'm very sorry you had to reincarnate such a beast of a Devil."

She paused, her eyes narrowed at my words, but then she smiled softly. Playing along, she placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, I know! Whatever am I supposed to do with a Servant with such…insatiable desires?"

Issei gawked at the two of us. "Daisuke-senpai? Rias-buchou? What are you two talking about?! I don't have 'insatiable desires'!" He turned towards his petite kouhai. "Koneko-chan, stick up for me, please!"

Koneko simply looked up to him from nibbling on her chocolate. "…Insatiable."

He placed his face in his hands and wailed comically.

Rolling my eyes at his reaction, I turned back towards Rias. "When do you feel comfortable starting? With the nun here, we can move as soon as tonight."

Rias shook her head after a moment. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. Akeno recently told me of a Stray Devil that has taken residence in town. We've been asked to take care of it. Do you want to help? Issei is the only one who hasn't seen you fight."

Before Issei could respond, I felt myself smile and replied, "Rias-san, with all due respect, what all of you saw the other day was just a spar. That spar couldn't be the farthest thing from how I fight. You should never willingly limit yourself in a fight, regardless of whether it's life or death. You never know what your opponent could be hiding." I then regarded Issei and said, "I don't know how close you feel to Asia-san, Issei-san, but you have to think long and hard about what you want to do. Having conflicting loyalties helps no one, least of all yourself. All I can tell you is follow who you are. That's the path where you'll stay true to yourself, but it may come at a cost." I turned and walked towards the door, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. "Just let me know when you're ready to do this, Rias-san. I'm going to act either tomorrow night or the night after."

"We'll help soon. I can see how dangerous it is to let them stay near." Rias replied professionally, though I could tell she was nervous.

"It'll all work out. The only question is who gets injured. I'm not letting anyone die." I said while looking over my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you've barely been a Devil for <em>two<em> days and you've already had an Exorcist kneecap you? You are _horribly_ unlucky Issei-san." I said with an ironic smirk. I was sitting on one of the couches, cleaning my sword with practiced ease. It's been an entire day since my last meeting with Rias and her group. Behind me, in the attached room, Issei was being healed by Rias. While the fact that he was being healed didn't shock me, it was _how_ he was being healed.

Pressing her naked body against the young teen's injury while pushing her magic into him. It made me wonder if that was what Sona did to me to heal my hurt chest…

Oh, the possibilities! I have to investigate this immediately!

"C'mon senpai! This isn't a joking matter! Those bastards have Asia-chan!" Issei retorted angrily, though he sucked in a pained breath after he spoke.

I arched an eyebrow, "Asia-'chan'? Oh-hoh, aren't we getting close to the nun? Eh, Issei-kun? Does our little perverted kouhai have a crush?" I continued to joke with him, knowingly getting him frustrated with me.

He growled at me, though it ended in a groan. Before he could retort, Rias hushed him. "Calm down Issei. Getting angry won't solve anything. Daisuke-san, please stop aggravating Issei-kun."

I folded my rag and slid it into my pocket, sheathing my sword afterwards. "He needs to get angry, Rias-san. Issei needs to feel powerful emotions, a powerful desire, in order to awaken his Gear." I explained softly as I held out my hand, clenching it tightly. "Issei-san, do want to save Asia-san?"

"Yes." He said resolutely.

I smiled lightly. "Then use that anger you're feeling. _Control_ it. _Focus_ it. Use that frustration you feel at your own weakness and direct it at the Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists using your friend." Quickly opening my clenched hand, I watched as an ice sculpture in the shape of feather in the palm of my hand. "You hold a great power within your soul, Issei-san, but it's dormant. It's sleeping within you, waiting to be called upon. Waiting to fulfill your most fervent wish."

"Done." Rias said softly.

I heard Issei mumble something in response to her, but he replied to me afterwards. "You say that, but the Gear I activated fighting that Exorcist doesn't look that strong."

I arched an eyebrow at him. A Longinus that doesn't look strong? "Rias-san, how are his wounds?"

"I healed as much as I could, but the poison from the Light Sword and the blessed bullets made it difficult. Issei-kun won't fully heal until that energy fully leaves him."

"Will they reopen if he does anything strenuous?"

"…No, why?"

I felt myself smirk softly. "Good. Issei-san, come here a moment. Also, Akeno-chan, do you have any bandages?"

She cocked her head to the side in thought, nodded and said, "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to fix Issei-san up. Even if his wounds won't reopen, it'll be good have insurance just in case they do." Issei was then at my side, his shirt and jacket on. "Do you know how to put bandages on?" He shook his head. "Then take your shirt off, I'll put them on. Then I'll dull your nerves with a bit of magic. You're coming with me to save Asia-san." My words caused quite a bit of stir in the room.

Koneko, who was silently eating her candy, didn't react at all, though there was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Rias jumped up and nearly cried out in shock.

Akeno arched an eyebrow with an 'ara?'.

Kiba simply frowned, glaringly heatedly in my direction. I really need to talk with him on his people skills in regard to me.

Issei looked like he was going to jump for joy.

"What?! Issei-kun is injured. He couldn't fight an Exorcist; a Fallen Angel will kill him!" Rias said heatedly, her words unknowingly causing Issei to gain a rain cloud above his head out of self-deprecation. I had half a mind to create one for theatrics' sake.

I took the bandages from Akeno with a nod of my head. "I know that, Rias-san. The fact that his pants and jacket are drenched in blood are very obvious indicators. But, it's necessary to learn how to fight while injured." I then regarded Issei, "Jacket, shirt, off. Bandage time." Issei frowned, looking as though he didn't want to, but did so anyway. "Issei-san, I'm going wrap the bandages around the scars from your wounds. It'll hurt, I'm not going to be soft. While they'll prevent them from reopening, they won't stop more attacks. Which is why I'm going to enchant them with some of my magic and temporarily numb your pain a small degree. You want to save Asia-san, right?"

"Yes! I'm her friend. She never had any friends before me, so… I'm going to save her." He said excitedly, though his words softened, retaining his determination.

"Good man." I said with a hint of pride, flicking one of his fresh scars. He grunted in pain and glared softly. Rolling my eyes at him, I began to apply the bandages. "Who has the map of the abandoned church?"

Kiba strode over to the table and plopped it onto the table.

I nodded to him and said, "Issei-san can't do this alone. Am I right in assuming you'll be helping him?"

He continued to glare at me, though it wasn't as intense. He then nodded in response.

I laughed lightly, "You really don't like me, do you?"

He was quiet for a few moments before replying. "You don't carry Excalibur, so I tolerate you."

I snorted, "No offense, but Excalibur is highly overrated. There are other Holy Swords other than that one, yet it gets all of the hype because of the tale of King Arthur." Shaking my head, I sighed softly, "The Church tried to make me wield one, because I'm a natural born Holy Sword wielder, but I denied it."

"Why?" Kiba asked softly, a little shocked at what I said.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "I already have enough on my plate. A Longinus Gear, my current Holy Sword, expert level skill as a Magician. I have enough to keep up. I don't need the excess baggage that comes with wielding a fragment of Excalibur. I have big enough target on my back without it turning into a giant 'Kill Me' sign that would come with it if accepted it." I regarded Kiba intensely, narrowing my eyes subtly. "There's also a certain _experiment_ that was brought about because of it." I paused, going back to bandaging Issei. "I nearly physically expressed my…severe _distaste_ for that specific experiment and they stopped pestering me."

Kiba was silent after I spoke, clenching his fist tightly.

"I'll go."

I regarded the last member of the club. "You'll go, Koneko-chan?" She nodded once. I smiled and looked back to Issei, now finishing the bandages. "You hear that, ero-kouhai. You've got back up for this mission. Now for the last touches. Don't move. I'd hate to freeze something important." I smiled when I felt him stiffen suddenly as I placed my palm on his back. Closing my eyes, I focused intently onto the palm of my hand. A chill raced down my arm and into Issei's back, causing him to shiver.

After a few moments of silence, I stepped away from and flicked him on the back. Issei blinked and stood, "I didn't feel that…"

"Hmm. It'll only last a few minutes. Any longer and you'd get frostbite. Use it wisely, 'cause if you push yourself you'll hurt yourself." I smirked at the scared look on his face. Looking to the map, I cleared my throat. "We'll split into two groups. Issei-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba-san will go right through the front door while Rias-san, Akeno-chan and I go around back and draw attention to ourselves."

Rias paused at my simple plan and released a small sigh. "That's…rather straightforward, don't you think?" She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. The best plans are straightforward. Less need to think and more time to act. Though that may change once we meet the enemy. "

"Didn't you say that you needed to kill Anduriel and Lasciel?"

"Oh, they'll die tonight. I'll see to it personally. The only question I they'll be together when it happens." I frowned lightly at that. "There are two ways this can go: one) I fight the both of them and end up destroying the church in the process." That brought incredulous stares from everyone. "Or two) they're separate and I have to focus on one while the rest of you fight one." Rias blanched subtly. "The second is highly likely, so if you have a choice, fight Lasciel. She's missing an arm and can only fight half as effectively. I'll handle Anduriel."

Everyone nodded and I walked over to the door.

"Issei-kun." Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Your Sacred Gear is equal to your desire. You may have changed into a Devil, but you still have desire. If you want your Sacred Gear to act according to your will, you have to _want_ it to. Like Daisuke-san said, the Sacred Gear will answer to powerful desires. Take advantage of that."

Issei nodded resolutely, looking down to his left hand.

"Is everyone ready?"

* * *

><p>"Um, this…was not what I had in mind…" I said softly as Rias, Akeno and I stood in a large wide open field, facing a veritable army of Rogue Exorcists. They glared angrily at the three of us, all wielding their Light Swords. I had yet to draw my own sword, opting to dully stare at the group.<p>

"What were you expecting, exactly?" Rias remarked, sounding just a wee bit irked.

I shrugged, "I dunno; all of them hanging around in the basement of the church, chanting like a bunch of psychopaths as the ceremony was held."

There was a sound of palm meeting face as Rias released a breath. "Now I see why Sona acts so frustrated around you…"

I smiled at her, "I live to please." I turned my head back to the group, idly scratching my head. "How do you two want to handle this? We each take a third. The two of you take a half while I take the other half. Or the both of you take all of them and I watch you beautiful ladies kick all of their asses with a perverted grin on my face, like Issei-san would do." I spoke in a complete deadpan tone of voice, though there was a hint of amusement.

"Ara ara, there you go complimenting us again, Daisuke-kun. Are you trying to capture our hearts?" Akeno said with a small laugh, completely unconcerned with the large group in front of us.

Before I could reply, one of the Exorcists cut in. "How about we cut your heart out you Devil bitch!" There was a cry assent as they went to charge.

However, they paused when of cold washed over them. An angry sneer came over my voice as my eyes honed in on the one who spoke. "Weren't you taught to respect women, you walking waste of space?" My voice came out in a growly rumble. Feeling power rushing through my body, I lifted my left hand and pointed to the sky. "I guess it's up to me to teach you." Lightning crackled violently along my arm, racing up and down. "Just hope you survive the lesson."

A bolt of lightning struck my arm and coalesced around the palm. Clenching my fist, I focused and channeled the bolt into the shape of a partially curved sword as long as I was tall. Bringing it down, I released it into the group. It struck the one who spoke and quickly expanded outward, engulfing nearly twenty of them in a vicious explosion of energy.

Holding the same hand in front of me, I watched over the crackling energy that circled my hand as several of remaining Exorcists scrambled away from their scorched comrades. "Are there any questions before I begin lesson two?"

A voice cried out before they could respond. "Wait!"

At that, three individuals landed in front of the Exorcists.

Kalawarner was in the middle.

At her right was a man in a brown trench coat and a fedora of a similar color.

On her left was a young looking blond girl dressed in Gothic Lolita outfit with a pair of short side ponytails.

I regarded the three of them for a moment, not bothering to lower my hand. "Are you here to give me your answer?" My voice was as cold as the chill I was blanketing the area with, thanks to my Sacred Gear.

"Yes." Kalawarner said carefully. She regarded her comrades with a nod and their wings were pulled inwards. "We'll help you and your group."

I smiled darkly and lowered my arm, though my hand still sparked with electric energy. "I'm so glad you thought it through. I'm sure you know the lovely ladies standing behind me."

"Daisuke-san! What are you doing?" Rias asked me incredulously.

"Getting some allies so your Peerage survives the night. Anduriel and Lasciel aren't pushovers." I replied evenly and looked towards the three before me.

The Exorcists were in an uproar. "Kalawarner-sama, what is this?! Are you betraying Anduriel-sama!?"

She regarded him coolly, "I was never loyal to that arrogant fool to begin with. The only person that holds my loyalty is Azazel-sama."

"You traitorous whore!" One of them proclaimed, clearly male from the baritone.

The night air chilled even more as I felt my anger rise. "What is wrong with you? Did no one teach you the proper respect?" I then began to slowly walk forward, my feet falling on the now freezing grass. "Species and loyalty do not matter, you foulmouthed heathen." My voice growled as I strode towards the group of Exorcists. "It is a man's duty to maintain a certain modicum of respect for the fairer sex. Whether they are your enemy or not matters very little." Lightning danced across my arm, racing across my chest and then along my right arm. A fog began to settle as I strode passed the Fallen Angels who turned to my side. "You don't slur when it comes to women, especially in front of me." I reached up and grabbed my sword, unsheathing it slowly and pointed it towards the group. "Fall, **Heaven Blessed Bolt**."

The sky rumbled dangerously as it flashed bright enough to blind all who looked skywards. In an instant, a bolt of lightning the size of a small house slammed into the ground in the center of the Exorcists. Cries of pain echoed in the night air as I watched the _Holy_ imbued lightning bolt crashed into my targets.

With a wave of my hand, the fog that had settled dispersed quickly, revealed a crater as deep as I was tall, filled with nothing but charred remains of several of the Exorcists. They were the lucky ones. Those who had been caught in the small after shock were infected with the remnant of the spell and is they held negative intentions, then the lightning would kill them slowly and painfully.

Though it was just a small part of the whole, I saw the fear in their eyes as they looked towards me. I also couldn't help but feel faintly pained in my left arm. Throwing a lazy glance towards my arm, I noticed a faint red mark trailing up from the palm of my hand to my elbow, looking similar to sunburn in appearance. "It seems I can't use that spell without repercussion." I spoke nonchalantly, as my magical reserves felt drained somewhat, but shouldn't affect me too much. Shaking my head, I looked over my shoulder towards Rias and Akeno.

Rias was watching me wide eyed, appearing like she was shocked beyond belief. She was pointing towards me, her mouth hanging open ever so lightly.

Akeno, on the other hand, was staring directly at me, her face flushed heavily and smiling appreciatively. A hand was on the side of her face as I watched her eyes tracing my stance ever so lightly.

"Can I leave the rest to you, Rias-san, Akeno-chan?"

Rias jumped at my name and nodded once.

Akeno appeared as though she shivered at the sound of her name. "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, you're full surprises aren't you?" Her voice was oddly husky.

I smirked lightly and simply shrugged. Turning towards the Fallen Angels, I couldn't help but see a hint of fear in their eyes. At the same time, there was a hint of appreciation in Kalawarner's and the blonde's eyes. "The three of you will come with me. We'll going to regroup with the others." The three of them nodded in an instant and followed as I began to walk towards the entrance of the church. "Names. I need to know who I have working with my comrades."

"Dohnaseek, Daisuke-sama." The man replied instantly out of fear and a hint of respect.

"I'm Mittelt, Daisuke-sama." The blonde spoke in a cutesy voice.

"Kalawarner, Daisuke-sama." She replied simply to round the three, as I already knew her name.

I hummed lightly. "You three are lucky to have a comrade in Raynare. She specifically asked me to spare you three. While I'm willing to do as she asked, I'm not letting you do this without payment. All I ask is that you fight on the side of some friends of mine. You don't need to sacrifice yourselves for them, I'm not arrogant enough to ask something like that; all I ask is that you aid them in this fight."

"Understood." Dohnaseek replied respectfully, clearly for all three of them.

We reached the front of the church just in time to see the ending of a flash bang. I pushed open the side of the door to see Issei, Koneko and Kiba covering their eyes on shock. "I see you three have done well. You're still alive."

My words caused them to jump and turn around, though they took on a defensive stance, clearly surprised to see the three standing behind me. "Senpai, Fallen Angels." Koneko said darkly.

I lifted a calming hand. "They're on our side. Don't worry." I strode forward and saw the result of their battle. "Haven't gone down yet?"

Issei shook his head, "Not yet, senpai. We just finished fighting that bastard Freed." He scowled at the name.

I narrowed my eyes at the name. "'Freed'? Freed Sellzen? What's that psychopath doing here?" I turned and regarded the three behind me with a hint of steel in my voice.

They flinched at my tone, but Kalawarner replied quickly. "Anduriel brought him in, saying his skills would serve the cause well."

I scowled at that. "I should've killed him, instead of letting those old fogies leading the Church expel him." Shaking my head, I released a calming breath, I had remain focused. "We'll deal with this later. You three, stay up here and make sure no one follows Issei and I down the stairs." I turned to Kiba and Koneko. "Can I ask you to do the same? The Exorcists are all outside, so all the only people down there will be Anduriel and Lasciel."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Why should we stay with _them_?"

I maintained my serious demeanor. "This is personal for Issei-san and it's also my duty to remove the two of them. I know nothing I say will stop him from following, so I'm letting him go along. However, I know that I won't be able to hold the both of them. One of them will come up here; I need you and Koneko-chan here, ready to fight and cover Issei-san's back when he gets back with Asia-san. As for those three, they'll be helping in keeping all of three of you alive until I get back." I looked to them with narrowed eyes. "Am I right?"

They nodded quickly.

Nodding in response, I turned back to Kiba. "So, can I trust you to stay back?" He didn't respond. "_Can I trust you_?" I asked him again.

"Can I trust _you_?" He countered.

"I already promised Rias-san that no one is dying tonight. It's just up to each and every one of you to keep injuries to a minimum. I'll ask once more: Can I trust you?" I spoke with emotion and hint of desperation. I had to finish this soon.

After a moment of silence, Kiba nodded brusquely. I looked to Koneko, seeing her give me a concerned look.

"Come back safe… Both of you."

I placed a hand on Issei's head with a smile. "This perv will be back in no time." The boy smacked my hand with a frown, though I could tell he was anxious. Getting a nod from Koneko, I turned to Issei and said, "Let's go save ourselves a nun." I smirked at his determined nod and we ran down the staircase. As we headed down the stairs, I asked, "Has Rias-san told you of Promotion yet?"

"Yeah. I already Promoted to the Rook during the fight with Freed-teme."

I nodded once, "Good. Promotion: Queen." I was grateful that Sona had marked the church as enemy territory, feeling the heavy protection of the Rook and increased magical reserves of Bishop, thanks to the power of the Queen. My body also felt much lighter, no doubt from the Knight's enchanted speed. We raced down the stairs and Issei kicked the door at the end of the stairs open.

"Asia!" He cried out and we looked up towards the altar, as it drew our attention that moment we entered the sanctuary.

The blonde nun was attached to the metallic cross, dressed only in a lacy white nighty and a skirt. At her sides were Anduriel and Lasciel, smirking like the arrogant pieces of garbage they were.

"Let Asia go, you pieces of trash!" Issei cried out in rage. I didn't say anything about him insulting Lasciel. I stopped seeing her as a woman the moment she tried to kill Issei's life.

Anduriel let out a rumbling laugh and the sanctuary itself felt like it was shaking. "I'd rather not, _boy_. I'm going to wring her dry of every last ounce of magic in her body." He casually waved a hand towards us. "You can have what's left."

"No!" Issei cried out.

Lightning and wind danced around my body as I gathered my energy. My Sacred Gear sang as I looked upon the two of them with an impassive glare. Releasing a breath, I allowed my voice to carry on the wind itself. "No one innocent dies tonight." The lightning shook in anticipation as I crouched and called upon the power of the Knight. Racing forward, I blinked and found myself in front of the cross. With a pair of quick slashes from my Holy Sword, I severed the chains and destroyed the machine. Asia fell forward and into my arms. Holding tightly, I jumped back and slid across the ground on the lower floor.

All three of the individuals in the room froze in shock at my sudden speed. Anduriel's look of shock morphed into one of hatred and rage. Lasciel quickly mimicked.

Issei, on the other hand, was completely stunned. "Th-that was even faster than Yuuto…"

"Issei, take her and go. I'll cover your retreat." I gave him a simple command, my attention going directly to the enraged Fallen Angels.

"Oh-oh! Yeah. C'mon Asia-chan." Issei raced over to me and quickly lifted a still dazed Asia out of my hands. "Thank you, senpai… I-"

"Tell me later. Life and death on the line here." All jokes were gone from my vocabulary and tone as I focused on the task at hand.

He nodded and raced passed, though I heard him stop and was about to say something, but stopped himself and raced back up the stairs.

"Lasciel, kill the brat who took the nun. If he has friends with him, kill them too. I'll handle this fool." Anduriel commanded as he began to stride down the steps from the altar.

The woman bowed her head in respect. "At once, Anduriel-sama." She sprouted her wings and flew towards the door, flying up the stairs.

Anduriel regarded my darkly for a minute in silence, then spoke. "You didn't try to stop her."

"There would be no point. I can't focus on both of you at the same time; so I'll just fight you one at a time." I unsheathed my sword and held it at the ready.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened upon noticing the blade. "To think a whelp like you could wield a Holy Sword like that. I didn't notice it in our earlier bout. That sword is-"

"Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, the Grass Cutting Sword. Though, I prefer its original name, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

"The Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven." Anduriel sneered at me, "Tis a fitting name in accordance to your particular set of skills and…_former _employment." He spat out the praise, as though it tasted bitter. "Though, it won't help you. I'm going to finish what I started earlier." I raced forward with the same speed I used earlier, reappearing behind him. A spray of blood erupted out of his side as two of his wings fell to the ground, dead. He coughed out, glaring over his shoulder at me. "How?! The feathers of a Fallen Angel at my level of strength are stronger than steel!"

"Kusanagi has unparalleled cutting power and manipulates the wind at every swing. Cutting through steel is so easy for this sword, calling it child's play would be an insult." I turned and held Kusanagi at the ready. "I'm going to kill you, make no mistake."

He growled out angrily. Letting out an angry roar, he cried, "Silence!" Throwing his hand out, he sent out a multitude of Light Spears in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes and threw my left hand up, quickly conjuring a shield as I blocked the Spears getting closest to me. The force of the spears hitting my shield forced my body to slide back as I furrowed my brow in concentration. When the spears suddenly stopped, I was forced to leap to the side, to avoid a spear erupting from the ground.

"As long as there are shadows, my spears will always reach you." He laughed cockily, regarding me snidely.

Not dignifying him with a response, I crouched and shot forward, sending lightning magic into Kusanagi. The sword vibrated with energy as I swung it to remove the Fallen one's head.

Anduriel evaded it with a dodge at the last moment and I recovered quickly, sliding across the bare floor. Dragging the edge of the sword along the ground, I sent several sparks towards him, in the hopes that I would blind him, at least temporarily. The man threw his hand forward and out, pushing the sparks away. When his hand fell, he found that I was directly in front of him, the electrical steel flying towards his neck. The angel dived back, evading at the last moment; unfortunately for him, my blade nicked him on the side of the neck.

"You're nothing but a gnat!" Anduriel snarled and lifted his hand to the side. A Light Spear lifted from the shadow in the shape of a long sword. "I'll crush you at your own game, boy!"

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my sword, pointing it towards him. Lightning danced around my body and I shot forward, locking swords with him. We struggled against one another for a few moments before I allowed a small smirk to appear on my face. The steel of my Holy Sword broke through his Light Spear sword, tearing into his chest. The man grunted painfully as he quickly jumped away from me. "Sever, **Wind Scythe**." Gripping the sword with both hands, I swung it in his direction, sending a wave of wind slicing through the air. The wave flew forward and ripped into his chest, though it was slowed by a wall of Light Spears.

"Die!" He roared as he through his hands forward. A countless number of Light Spears erupted from the shadows around me, aiming to impale me from every direction.

A silent curse escaped me as I found my every possible escape route completely cut off. Quickly activating my Sacred Gear, I called on ice magic and covered my body in thin layer of makeshift armor. Grimacing, I waited for the inevitable pain.

Very few of them actually broke skin, thus my improvised armor, but several of them did tear into me. Countless scratches marred my body as I felt a crippling burn surge through my body. A hacking, pained cough racked its way out of my body as I felt blood drip down my chin. I blinked back and shook my head as I gritted my teeth in pain. Sparing a glance down at my side, I felt my eyes widen as I noticed that a single Light Spear was currently sticking an inch into my side. As if on cue, I felt a blinding pain sear into my side. I let out a hacking cough as my vision wavered violently.

"I see that this was the first time you've experienced the Light's poison inflicted upon a Devil. Not pleasant, isn't it?" Anduriel gloated smugly as he looked down upon me.

I regarded him darkly, my side feeling as though it being melted from the inside by acid. Closing my eyes tightly, I shattered the spear with a swing of my sword. Unfortunately, without the unwitting support of the spear, I fell to a knee, another bloody cough escaping me. I sighed raggedly and closed my eyes, breathing evenly as I tried to push out the crippling pain.

"You're nothing but an ant trying to stand against a god. All of the attempts you made to stand against me were simply attempts to stand higher than where you are currently at."

I mumbled as I got back to my feet.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you say, boy?"

I grimaced as I lifted Kusanagi and pointed it towards him. "I said, you're an annoying piece of shit." Fighting the burning agony I felt in my side, I placed a hand on my injured side. Surging electricity into my side, I amateurishly cauterized my bleeding wound. I grunted in pain and set my stance, "Now stop talking and fight, because I'm bringing you into the storm." Wind shot outwards from my body, tearing the ground asunder.

Anduriel glared, looking impassioned as he lifted his hand. "I'll send you to your grave, you foolish Devil!" Countless Light Spears shot towards me as I gathered my energy into my sword.

Bringing Kusanagi back, I narrowed my eyes at the sudden onslaught and shot to the side. Racing around Anduriel, I went to flank him and drill my blade into his side. He parried my attack with a backhand of his Light Spear sword. I continued my hit and run tactics, I made sure to nick him every so often. We traded blow after blow, while I made sure to evade his Light Spear, knowing how it would feel if I was hit again.

Grimacing at the present pain in my side, I slid to a stop and lifted my left hand to point it at him. "**Lightning Cannon**." The beam of lightning shot from my finger with the sound of a shotgun blast; I poured more power into blast and widened the diameter of the beam, the size of a basketball.

Anduriel leapt away from the beam.

The moment his feet left the ground, I felt a triumphant smirk appear on my face. Releasing the beam, I shot forward at an angle and slashed out with my sword. Blood painted the ground as I slid to a stop on the other side of the sanctuary, losing my footing and nearly face planting onto the ground. My side seared in pain as I felt my body stretch in response to the movement. Sighing heavily, I heard Anduriel release a bloodcurdling roar of pain.

I threw a look over my shoulder and smirked at the injury I inflicted onto him. All of the wings on his left side, along with entire left arm and a portion of his side was sliced cleanly off. Blood dripped from my blade and he fell onto the ground as I regarded the injured angel with a small laugh.

Anduriel was lying in a pool of his blood as he glared at me hatefully, his eyes full rage and hate. "H-how?"

I stood shakily and began limping slowly towards him. "You underestimated me. People like you always do." I grimaced as I got closer to him. "If you had taken me seriously earlier in the fight, then you probably could've done more than this. Unfortunately for you, luck was on my side." I lifted my sword and began to gather lightning magic into the blade. Wind began to gather around it, focusing more and more into the blade, augmenting the Holy steel. "After you, Lasciel is as good as dead." I grimaced and swung downwards, releasing the magic of the blade. "**Maelstrom**."

* * *

><p>I limped up the steps, leaning against the wall as I made way back towards Issei and the others. I grimaced as I pushed off of the wall and walked more assuredly. "I need to get to Issei. I just hope everyone's still in one piece." Limping as fast as I could, I managed to reach the top of the steps, but I felt left leg give out on me from the continuous strain. Collapsing to a knee, I tried to get up, but found that my body refused to listen.<p>

Looking to Issei's battle, I watched as I caught my breath.

Issei was the only person still standing and relatively uninjured. Kiba was tied to the left wall of the church, the Light threads dangerously pressing against his throat and wrists.

Koneko was hogtied, hanging from the ceiling with the threads wrapped tightly around her ankles, wrists and her neck like a collar.

The windows were shattered and one of the Fallen Angels, Mittelt, was unconscious and bleeding from several wounds along her arms. Dohnaseek was halfway out of the shattered window, his left leg held high in the air by a thread. Kalawarner was unconscious on the ground, hogtied as well.

Lasciel stood in front of the crouched, gasping Issei, smirking down at the boy. Though she was still missing an arm, she had very few injuries on her person. "Oh, Issei-kun, where did that boundless energy you had during our date? I saved you for last for a reason, you know." She taunted him with a haughty smirk, wiping a line of blood from her chin. "That last punch of yours was impressive, for a Low Class Devil, that is."

Issei growled angrily at her, swaying dangerously on his knee. "Shut up!"

Lasciel lifted a hand and pointed to him. "Once Anduriel repairs the machine, we'll take not only the girl's Gear, but yours as well. I can see that I was mistaken as to what it really was. It most certainly is _not_ a Twice Critical." She then began to stride towards him, Light Threads coming forth from her hand.

"Step no closer to my Servant, Fallen One." A wave of black and red energy shot towards Lasciel, who casually leapt back, evading it.

Rias stepped through one of the open windows, stepping to Issei's side. "Buchou?"

Before she could respond, Lasciel sent another stream of Light threads, clearly in the hopes to eviscerate the King and her Pawn. That is, until a blast of lightning shot downwards, breaking through from the roof of the church, and intercepted the threads.

"Ara ara, you look like you're in pain, Issei-kun." Now dressed in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, Akeno took up place on Issei's other side.

"Ha ha, very funny, Akeno-san…" The boy coughed lightly into his normal hand.

However, the Fallen Angel in front of the three of them simply began to laugh scathingly. "Truly, you Devils are the epitome of the arrogance. Thinking you can stand up to the likes of me and Anduriel-sama."

Rias narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Lifting her hand, Lasciel simply said, "Look around you." Warily, Rias complied, making sure Akeno kept an eye on the angel. The redhead clearly froze in shock when she took notice of the several hundred Light threads scattered around the main room of the church, prepped and ready to eviscerate the last three standing Devils. "Now that you see your folly, I'll send you and your pitiful slaves to meet that former Exorcist in the afterlife." She closed her hand and quickly pulled it back, sending the countless threads towards the Devils.

"That's funny. You make it sound like I lost to that fool, Anduriel." I growled out through the numbing pain in my side. I was now behind Lasciel, with my back facing hers. Lightning danced around my body and wind flicked along Kusanagi.

Every thread that threatened Rias, Akeno and Issei now fell uselessly to the ground, severed into countless tiny pieces. A spray of blood erupted from Lasciel's right side and on her left shoulder. I gathered more and more magic into my Holy Sword, preparing the final blow.

Blood poured from her mouth as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I-Impossible… He c-can't be dead…" Hey eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"He is." I turned and released a wave of wind and lightning from the blade, killing her in an instant with a quick slash. My arm fell to the side as Kiba and Koneko fell free, no longer held by the Light thread. I grimaced and leaned my head back, releasing a calming breath. "Rias." I spoke softly, too tired for honorifics. "Get out here and help Issei. I'm too damn tired to move from this spot at the moment."

Rias released a tired breath. "I swear, the both of you are going to worry Sona and me to no end, getting as injured as you are."

Issei chuckled softly. "Sorry, Buchou…"

I smiled lightly, swaying ever so lightly. Groaning softly, I strode towards one of the few intact pews and sat down unceremoniously. "I'm done being crazy for the next month. One Light Spear to the side is enough for a lifetime." I looked towards Issei and smiled softly, "Nice job waking up your Gear Issei."

Rias nodded towards him with a smile. "Not only that, it appears to be the Longinus, Boosted Gear."

"What…is that?" Issei asked, though he looked exhausted.

I groaned, "Explain later. We need to get the hell out of here." Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet. "You guys go ahead, I'll fix those three up somewhere."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rias asked me.

I frowned softly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

She shook her head with a small smile. Looking to each of them, she asked, "Are the two of you alright?" Kiba nodded, rubbing his neck with a grimace. Koneko frowned, rubbing her burnt wrists. Rias released a breath and said, "Akeno, would you help Daisuke-san for me? Kiba, Koneko and I will take Issei and Asia to the clubroom."

The fukukaichou nodded with a smile. "Hai Buchou." Akeno approached me and said, "Where are you meeting Kaichou?"

I rolled a shoulder with a grimace. "At the house." I chuckled lightly, "Sona's gonna be pissed that I got so injured…" I pointed towards Kalawarner and sent a small volt of electricity through her body. She jumped in surprise and looked around quickly. "Are you well enough to fly to a different base to rest?"

She looked to her comrades and tested her own wings. "We should."

I nodded and said, "Leave as soon as you can. I'm coming back tomorrow to blow this place to hell." I scowled as I began to limp out the church, Akeno holding my arm firmly but gently to keep me steady.

* * *

><p>It was after an undetermined amount of time Akeno and I reached the Sitri Peerage home. Upon reaching the front door, I lifted my hand and knocked firmly on the door. I closed my eyes and gently leaned on Akeno as I felt my strength waning near the end of the night.<p>

Akeno held me upright, keeping me from falling.

"Thank you." I muttered softly.

She simply gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

The sounds of scrambling feet on the inside of the house cause my attention to move towards the door and wait for it to be opened. After a few seconds, I was opened with a flourish, revealing Tomoe with wide worried eyes. "Dai-chan!"

I smiled at her, though it was strained. "Hey, Tomoe-chan."

"You're hurt! Get inside, you too Akeno-senpai." She practically dragged me inside, but I followed her as quickly as I could, Akeno at my side. "Kaichou! Dai-chan is back!" As she led me towards the kitchen, I noticed Tsubaki and Tsubasa coming down the steps, carrying bandages, rages and a towel. The two of them stepped into the kitchen and draped the towel over a chair. They put me on the chair and went about cleaning my wounds.

Sona stepped into the kitchen as Tsubaki was cleaning one of the many rags she used to clean my wounds. "I see you've been injured pretty badly."

I smiled widely as I sat in the seat, bandages wrapped tightly around my bare upper body. "I finished the job. Now, I can be the best Pawn I can be."

Sona smiled lightly. Looking towards Akeno, who was wrapping a bandage around a wound on my leg. "Akeno, thank you for helping my Servant."

She shook her head. "It's quite alright, Kaichou. This is the least I could do, he's been such a help."

Sona nodded and held out an envelope to me. "I got what you asked for, Daisuke-san."

I nodded in thanks and took it, placing it on the table. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out five feathers and slid them inside. Casting a spell on the envelope, I caused the envelope to disappear. "Now it's done. Azazel should have them soon and affirm the deaths of the five. I can relax."

After I was fully bandaged, Tsubaki and Tomoe helped me stand.

Sona looked to Akeno, "I think that's all. You can tell Rias it's finished."

She nodded and looked to me. "Try not hurt yourself anymore, Daisuke-kun." A red seal appeared under her as she teleported away.

I released a breath and looked to Sona. "So, about that healing? Mind if I stay conscious for it?"


	5. Rest and Relaxation

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Awesome, a new chapter finished and posted. I'm having quite a bit of fun writing these chapters; I guess it does help that I love the anime.\_

_No action in this chapter, just comedy, family reunions (some known, others unknown, hehe), and all around fluff. After the action I put in the previous, I thought it good to slow things down in this chapter. _

_Anyway, there's not much else to say. So onto the story!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Five

Rest and Relaxation

"It's good to see you found a place you feel welcome, Asia-chan. Rias-san and the others are good people." I said as I led the newest student of Kuoh Academy towards her new classroom.

The blonde girl walking next to me was none other than Asia Argento, the very same girl I helped rescue from Anduriel and Lasciel a few days ago. She had joined the Gremory Peerage almost the very next day, claiming that she felt at home with the group. Honestly, I think it's because of the obvious crush she has on Issei.

"Thank you, Daisuke-san. It's nice to meet so many kind people." She said softly as I took notice of her paled complexion, no doubt the result of overexertion.

I sighed, "Are you sure you want to start today? You did use quite a bit of energy healing me. Which I'll continue to say was unnecessary. You didn't need to do that." I had missed two days of school because of my excessive injuries from my battle with Anduriel. Sona had put me on bed rest and refused to allow me to leave the house, claiming I'd find the one pit in town and fall into it. Sometimes I wonder if that girl is cackling mentally at my every misfortune. It wasn't until Asia had paid me a visit along with Issei, saying she wanted to repay for helping to save her. I tried to do the selfless thing and say it wasn't necessary, but under the combined force of Sona's glare and Asia's puppy dog stare, I succumbed in record time. After that, I was to hold still while she healed the worst of my injuries. It wasn't until earlier this morning that she had finished completely and I was to escort her to her class.

She pouted at me, "I just wanted to help. It was my fault you got hurt after all…"

I tried to continually explain that I was just an idiot for getting as hurt as I did and that it wasn't her fault, but my own excessiveness coming forward. But her puppy dog stare threw me off again.

If she could weaponized that stare. Rias would have a weapon equivalent to a nuclear warhead.

"It's fine, Asia-chan. I appreciate what you did. I just prefer being the person who helps others, not the other way around." I explained with an utterly defeated tone. It's impossible to win with the women in this damn school.

"That's a good philosophy to have, Daisuke-san. But don't be afraid to accept help from others." Asia said with a radiant smile.

Yeah, Issei better get stronger quick. No one as innocent as Asia should ever feel sad or underappreciated. It's a wonder she never made any friends…

Oh, yeah, the Church and their damn pedestal having ways screw everyone's lives up.

We reached the door to the classroom and I knocked. There was talking coming from the other side of the door when it was opened by the homeroom teacher. Upon seeing me, I gestured to Asia. "This is our new transfer student, Asia Argento." I supplied politely.

She nodded and took the folder I was holding. "Thank you."

I nodded to her and looked to Asia. "Have fun today, alright. If you have any questions, talk to Issei or come find me. Though, I'm sure Issei would be glad to help you with anything,"

Asia bowed her head. "Thank you, senpai."

I smiled lightly and placed a hand on her head. Nodding in response, I strode passed her and headed back to the Student Council room.

* * *

><p>Two days' worth of paperwork is never fun. That was the thought that went through my head as I filled in the appropriate lines and answered the appropriate questions on sheets of paper that were given to me by oh-so merciless Kaichou.<p>

Scrunching my brow, I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me. "Ball Tournament? What the hell is a Ball Tournament?" I mused to myself as I regarded the paper in front of me with a hint of male fear at the combination of the two words.

"It's school wide tournament that pits the various clubs and organizations against one another. The games the clubs take part in are randomly selected games that all use a ball in some form or another." Sona answered as she walked over to my desk, picking up the papers that I already finished. "It's happening next week, but because of a certain _someone_," She regarded me with narrowed eyes, to which scratched the back of my head with nervous laugh, "we haven't had the time to completely plan it." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Speaking of which, the full moon is next week as well. Maybe I should take all of you to get your familiars for doing your Devil duties so well…"

I regarded the paper in front of me with a hint of interest. "This tournament…do we take part in it as well?" I asked innocently.

Sona nodded, "Of course, we may not be a club, but we are a school-sanctioned organization. However, as we are organizing it, we're the ones in charge of refereeing the different games and resolve any possible disputes that arise out of excessive competitive spirit."

I nodded and gave Sona a contemplative look. "I take it that you want to win?"

My King smiled softly, "Of course. While I prefer not to take part in unnecessary events, this is school-sanctioned. It will be on my honor as a Devil to try my utmost, as I'm sure the rest of you will as well." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Though I'm sure Rias will be trying her hardest as well…"

"We'll win." I declared with confidence. "I've never had the chance to do this at the Church, because of missions and needless posturing, but I'll be sure to make sure we win. After all, my King's honor is my honor and vice versa. Right?"

Sona smiled faintly, with a hint of pride. "Right. It seems like you're learning."

I snorted with a smirk. "Even a stubborn mutt like me can learn a few tricks if I try hard enough."

She shook her head, sighing softly. "Just get your work done. We'll be busy this weekend anyway, so it's best to get it finished sooner rather do it when you're meant to be relaxing." She then began to walk back to her.

That caused me to pause. "Wait. 'We'll be busy this weekend'? What are we doing?"

Sona stopped and turned to face. "You're still a recent addition to my Peerage. Yet, you haven't fully gotten to know everyone. While you did have a job you needed to finish, and I commend you for your hard work, it's best to know who you're going be standing side by side with. So, to help facilitate everyone, I've organized a trip for all of this upcoming weekend." She smirked softly, "I hope it doesn't conflict with your ever so busy schedule, Daisuke-san."

"I can clear it easy." I played along with a wide smile. "Anything for you, Kaichou. Though I'm curious; where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"Say again, Issei-san?" I was walking with Tomoe and Momo back to the house, as Sona had decided to let me leave earlier. Mostly due to the hard work I did over the course of the day and to let me relax for the rest of the day. Of course, thanks to my <em>infinitely positive<em> luck, the three of us were stopped by a certain brown haired Devil.

He gave me a determined look. "I said, I'd like you to train me. I was too weak to save Asia-chan on my own. If you weren't there, she would've died and there was nothing I couldn't have done." Issei clenched his fist, looking down with a hint of shame. "Even when I put my all in that punch, that Fallen Angel just shrugged it off like it was nothing. That's why I want to get stronger." His fist shook as he looked up to me, resolute in his stance. "That's why I'm asking you help me get stronger."

I regarded him silently for a moment, allowing my eyes to travel over his frame. Cocking my head to the side, I quickly threw a leg towards him, taking Issei's legs out from under him. Issei fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. "Your resolve is strong; you've got the determination, but your form is all sloppy. You have opening everywhere and quite a few of them are lethal."

He looked up to me with a hint of indignation, but when he listened to my words, his eyes widened in recognition.

I extended my hand towards him, letting him take it and get to his feet. "You're built well enough, so getting into shape won't be _too_ difficult. However, you're weak." I said bluntly, uncaring of the pained tears that fell down the boy's face. In front of us, Momo and Tomoe were laughing lightly. "But you don't need to worry, the reason you're seeking me out is because you _know_ you're weak. That's the most difficult step for some."

Issei looked up to me with wide eyes. "Does that mean you'll train me?"

Smirking lightly, I brushed my thumb over my nose. "I'm the top student of my sword trainer. She has two more students, younger than me, who I've helped push themselves. So I know a thing or two about teaching combat." I then poked him in the chest, a bit too hard as he flinched and placed hand over the spot. "However, it _won't_ be easy. If you want to get stronger to protect Asia-chan, or even Rias-san, then you'll need to get strong fast. I've been in the supernatural world long enough to know that it's very dog-eat-dog, very similar to the food chain of the animal kingdom. If you're weak, your opponents will eat you alive, they'll walk all over you and laugh as they do so. Strength is the key to survival and progression." I paused and regarded him with a critical eye, testing his resolve even after I told him.

"I'll give you one last chance to pull your request back; one chance to go back to your club, _late_ I might add, and just say that you took a wrong turn. My training will not be easy; _especially_ difficult, since you want to protect Asia-san. The path of the protector is especially demanding because you can't stop pushing yourself, you _can't_ stop fighting because there will always be a danger." I regarded him intensely as I finished. "So, do you still want me to train you?"

Issei never flinched from my gaze, which I found rather impressive in comparison to his normal perverted attitude. "Yes. I want to get stronger, senpai."

I smirked proudly and placed a hand on my kouhai's head. "Good decision, Issei. Now head over to your clubroom. We'll start Monday of next week; I'm going on a weekend trip with the Student Council. Also, warn Rias-san that you might be…lacking in enthusiasm while I'm putting you through the wringer." He nodded, though he paled lightly, began to make his way back to the school. "Oh and Issei?"

He turned and said, "Yeah, senpai?"

"Call me by name. If I'm teaching you to kick ass, then you might as well call me by name. You might want something to curse when you go to bed in pain."

Issei paled even more and nodded quickly, "No problem… Daisuke-senpai." With that, he turned and ran towards his clubroom.

I turned back to Tomoe and Momo, to see them smiling appreciatively.

"That was nice of you." Momo said softly.

Tomoe's smile quickly changed to a determined frown. "You haven't helped me and you're already training someone else."

I laughed lightly at her outburst. "I'm helping Issei because he's starting right at the bottom. He has nothing in regards to form, skill or training. I'm just giving him a push in the right direction…a very painful, intensive push, but a push nonetheless." I looked to Tomoe specifically and motioned to the wrapped bokken she was carrying. "You at least know what you're doing, so all it'll take is helping you gain some experience."

"Do you think I'm strong, then, Dai-chan?" She asked me, her excited attitude not diminishing in the least.

Instead of answering, I casually tripped her up with a swift swipe of my foot. Tomoe cried out in surprise, but I caught her by gently catching her by the shoulder. "You have fewer openings than Issei, but they're still rather obvious. I can help you close them up and sharpen your skills that sword of yours." I then turned my head and regarded Momo with a sly smile, while I helped Tomoe get back on her feet.

"H-Hey, Daisuke-senpai, I'm not a melee fighter…" Momo said with a nervous smile.

I nodded my head, "I can see that; you're the Bishop, a support caster. Have you looked through the grimoires I brought?"

She smiled lightly and shook her head. "I haven't had the chance. Reya's been reading through them since she found out you had them."

I hummed lightly, "Huh. I'll have to search through them for some good defensive spells. I can attest to the usefulness of a several shield and barrier spells. They've saved me way too many times than I'm willing admit."

"Well, that should be good then. Though, Reya might like some of the more offensive spells…" Momo paused and gave me a questioning look. "Speaking of offensive spells, that large lightning bolt the other night was your doing right?"

I chuckled sheepishly, "Ah, yeah. One of the Rogue Exorcists pushed one of my buttons and I kind of lost myself in anger. Rias-san and Akeno-chan were surprised too." Though, 'surprised' wouldn't be the operative word for how I saw Akeno react.

Momo and Tomoe giggled softly, "Kaichou was a little miffed that you'd go so far, Daisuke-senpai."

"I'm not surprised." I deadpanned quietly as we walked towards the house.

The remainder of the walk was rather uneventful save for the idle conversation I shared with my fellow Devils. Various topics came up, mostly pertaining to spells when Momo spoke and Tomoe asked me about ways to fight with a sword.

However, as we spoke, I couldn't help but notice something pass by the window when reached the house. I stopped mid-step, my left hand twitching as I began to prepare a spell. "Hey, we are the first ones back to the house, right?"

Momo, surprised by my sudden question, cocked her head to the side. "I…think so. Kaichou would let us know is that wasn't the case. Why?"

I nodded towards the window. "There's someone inside."

That was all it took as we looked to one another nodded in sync. Sneaking around the back, we approached the back door. Tomoe had her sword ready as she stood to the side; Momo was preparing a spell; I was at the door, speaking under my breath to initiate a spell of my own. I didn't call on Kusanagi mainly because it's a giant beacon of Holy energy. Any idiot could sense it coming from a mile away when unsheathed.

"Ready?" They nodded and I pushed open the door slowly, sliding inside and was quickly followed by Tomoe, then Momo.

Lightning danced along my fingers as I lead the pair deeper into the house, entering the kitchen. Looking around, I saw nothing out of place and continued. We went passed the steps and I quickly came to a stop as I took notice of the intruder.

Her back was to us as she was reading one of the books from the shelf. Her hair was a dark violet with tinges of dark blue, cascading down to her lower back. Strangely enough, she was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, minus the shoulder cape. From what I could see of her back, I could tell she was rather petite, standing at an even 5' 2" tall. Even stranger, of course, were the…attachments on her person. Atop her head were a pair of pure white cat ears. Sticking out from under her skirt and swaying lightly, was a tail of similar color.

"Is that…a Nekomata?" Tomoe whispered to Momo and me as we looked upon the intruder.

I couldn't help but nod dumbly, confused as to why the girl in front of us seemed so…familiar. I could read her aura from where we were oriented and it felt…oddly familiar. Before I could think even further, I noticed movement.

The girl's right ear twitched as she stopped reading. Closing the book slowly, she turned her head to regard us. Guarded yet, playful eyes of a dark violet variety honed in on me as her ears twitched again, her tail swaying once more. Then a wide smile appeared on her face as she turned to face three of us.

I take back what I said about 'petite'. The short girl in front sported a generous bust that was larger than Xenovia's by a small margin. She bowed lightly in our direction and said, "Young Master and company, I am glad to see you all home safely." She stood up and beamed.

I blinked once, then twice, and said, "Heh?"

My word was echoed, funnily enough, by the very girls behind me. I also noticed that Momo had the ladylike etiquette to cover her mouth and blush at her outburst. Tomoe, on the other hand, remained like I was, completely flummoxed.

The cat girl gasped lightly and smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, it seems that with all the time I've spent with you, Young Master, I sometimes forget that you've never seen me in this form." She then spun with a small flourish, flickering her tail upwards cutely. "Your little kitten is cute, nya?" She said with beaming smile.

I felt my brain shut down even more, I'm ashamed to admit. "Huh?"

The girl crossed her arms and pouted dangerously. "Young Master, I thought you were more knowledgeable than this when it came to young women." She placed a hand on her face and sighed theatrically. "I pity Sona-dono and her Peerage if my thickheaded Young Master is their comrade…"

Giggling from Tomoe and Momo pulled me from my stupor as I felt my gaze sharpen at the jibe. "Oi! That's not funny!" I frowned lightly as I focused on the girl in front of me. Feeling the aura she gave off and examining her ears and tails closely, I felt my mouth drop open. "Himari?" I asked softly, my tone a little shocked.

She smiled widely, "The one and only." She placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "Sona-dono recognized me for what I was in an instant. She was surprised upon finding out that I was following an Exorcist around."

I continued to stare at Himari, trying to figure out how I missed this as long as I did. I looked through my memories as thoroughly as I could, citing moments where the white cat that followed me everywhere showed intelligence far beyond a normal animal. I palmed my face and laughed lightly, "You're a Yokai, a Nekomata…"

"Not only that…" Momo said softly, as she too was examining Himari. "Himari-san, would you happen to be a Nekoshou?"

A haughty smile appeared on her face. "But of course. I _am_ one of the strongest Nekomata Yokai." She then chuckled sheepishly, "Though I'm still rather young…"

I leaned against the wall and released a tired breath. "My peace is slipping away from me… Whatever am I supposed to do now?" I gently smacked my head against the wall a few moments before stopping when I heard Tomoe and Momo laughing at my misfortune. "Not funny…"

Momo stopped laughing after a moment of struggling and asked, "Himari-san, why do you call Daisuke-senpai, 'Young Master'?"

The Nekoshou beamed as she replied, "It is because he saved me. Young Master put himself on the line when he himself was still young and not used to the harshness of life and protected me during a violent snowstorm." She walked forward and leapt into my arms, nuzzling her head onto my shoulder and pressing her generous bust against my chest. "Such self-sacrifice showed me the greatness that is my Young Master!"

Seeing a slightly confused look on Momo's face, I decided to elaborate. "I was sent on a mission to Moscow. Unluckily, it was during a major snowstorm and I happened to see Himari limping through the thick snow. Being the impressionable and curious child that I was, I picked her up and begged my partner during that mission to let me take her with us." I lifted a hand and idly scratched her behind her ear, eliciting a content purr from the clingy Nekoshou.

"Young Master, you always know where the right spot is." She purred softly as she began to grind against me.

Noticing the girls behind me looking uncomfortable, I gently placed my hands on Himari's hips and pushed her off of me. "Okay, Himari. Control yourself now. There are others here." I said in a deadpan monotone.

Himari pouted, "Oh, must you kill my joy, Young Master?"

"When you're attempting to do something X-rated and there's company, yes." She frowned and strode back into the living room. I sighed and looked towards Momo and Tomoe. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. My mind was just blown and I need time to reboot. See you when Kaichou returns." I then strode upstairs, but stopped when I reached the middle of the steps. "Oh, Tomoe?"

"Yes?" She peeked around the corner of the steps.

"Can you make sure that Himari doesn't sneak up here? I'd rather not have my self-control tested when I wake up." She nodded and went back into the living room.

"Himari-chan!"

I sighed and entered my room, collapsing onto my bed.

* * *

><p>All of us stood in the midst of a white seal, with Sona checking her watch for the time. "We'll be gone for the whole weekend. Don't mistake this trip as one to just laze around and do nothing. I trust everyone's finished their assigned paperwork and whatever homework they had before setting out?"<p>

"Hai, Kaichou." Everyone, save me, said in unison.

I, on the other hand, yawned lightly and replied lazily. "Oh, uh, yeah."

That garnered a tired glare from Sona, but there were a collection of giggles from the girls. Himari, who was joining us through a slight manipulation in the seal, rapped me gently on the arm. "Anyway…" Sona continued as she checked the time. "All of our bags are packed for the weekend, correct?" She received a group-wide confirmation from all of us, or in my case Himari replied for me. "Everyone get ready. The transportation seal will send is in a few seconds."

As the sole guy, of course, I was basically relegated as the group pack mule. While I wasn't carrying everything, both of my shoulders were occupied, a bag was attached to my back and was holding two other bags in my arms. Strangely enough, or rather obvious enough considering I was the sole male, my personal bag was the smallest out of all of them, and Himari was holding it.

It was rather early in the morning when we were heading out. As I was never a morning person, I was basically half dead as I was forcefully pulled from my bed and dragged downstairs after I dressed myself. Now, here I am, standing in the middle of the girls in Sona's Peerage, no doubt an obvious choice on her part to keep me from falling on my face in exhaustion.

The seal lifted from the ground and engulfed our group in a small flash of light. When the light died down, we were in front of a large Japanese style inn that stood four stories high and was framed with dark wood. The sky above us was…purple.

"This…must be the Underworld…" I mused mostly to myself. In all of my time as an Exorcist, I had never been to the Underworld. Mostly due to the fact that my reputation would've led me to assaulted by a lynch mob of Fallen Angels, of all things.

While I was thinking, Himari pulled me along and I noticed that Sona and the others were approaching the inn. I walked alongside the Nekoshou as our group entered the inn, pushing the hanging cloth out of the way. Sona approached the front desk and tapped the bell, waiting for the clerk.

I swayed lightly, looking around the front room. The front desk was made of what looked like dark wood with several rows of small cabinets resting on the back wall. There was a doorway on the left side of the cabinets, blocked by hanging cloth with a similar symbol on the outside. The softly padded floors gently conformed to my feet as I swayed lightly in exhaustion.

An older woman strode out from the other side of the open doorway. She was rather nondescript in appearance, with pale brown hair tied in a severe bun and had piercing blue eyes. She wore a simply blue kimono as stepped up to the front desk.

"Ah, Sitri-sama, I see that you're early, as always." She spoke kindly to the heiress.

Sona nodded her head in response, "Of course, Kanrinin-san. I do have to show my new Servants how a member of the Sitri family acts, after all."

The landlady looked to each of us, her eyes honing right in on me. They narrowed as a small, knowing smile appeared on her face. "I see. You've gained some new, unique and _interesting_ Servants." She looked back to Sona and reached under the desk. "Though, I feel I must tell you that I recently gained…two temporary tenants for the weekend as well. The two of them arrived not an hour before you did. I just came back from showing them to their respective rooms."

Sona nodded and took the pen the landlady placed in front of her and wrote on the notepad she was handed afterwards. Signing something, she handed it back and said, "I'm sure my…special arrangements were met even if it were at the last moment?" I could tell she was talking about me, considering I was the only male in the group.

The Kanrinin smiled and nodded. "Of course. As one of my valued shareholders and the heiress of the House of Sitri, it's an honor to help you in any way I can." She turned and walked towards the end of the desk. Pushing the end of it up, she stepped out from behind it and motioned for us to follow. "I'll now show you to your rooms."

We then followed her further inside the inn. I wasn't really able to pay attention to anything, as I kept falling in and out of consciousness while walking and had to let Himari lead me around. Though, we seemed to have traveled up a flight or two of stairs and come to a stop in front of one of the rooms. "Here is your main room, Sitri-sama. If you would come inside, please?" She slid the door open and beckoned for us to enter.

Sona and Tsubaki stepped inside first and looked throughout the room first. She then motioned for the rest of us to enter. We stepped inside and Momo helped Himari to get my half-asleep form to the side. There were several rolled futons off to the side, with pillows stacked on top of them. On the opposite side of the room, there were a pair of large double doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the general area. "This room will do fine, Kanrinin-san. What of the addition?"

She nodded and motioned me to follow her. "Shizuka-sama, if you will."

I regarded her tiredly, but slowly placed the bags I held on the ground. I went to take my bag from Himari, but she shook her head and stepped up to my side, I sighed and shook my head. I followed the landlady towards a door on the far end of the room and watched as the opened it. "This was room was initially a closet, but as Sitri-sama asked me to add another addition onto the room, I turned it into a secondary room." She motioned inside, telling me to enter. I stepped inside and found it to be about a third the size of the room I was just inside. Off the side of the room, I took notice of another door that led to a connecting balcony.

"What do you think?"

I didn't answer her for a few moments, simply taking in the room. Nodding my head, I said, "If it's what was given to me, I'll use it without complaint." I then smiled lightly, "Not that I have any."

She smiled and nodded, "I see. Breakfast will be served in an hour. The lounging yukatas are in the closet. The young ladies will be dressing in the main room; I assume you will do so in here?"

I gave her a pointed look. "I am not a pervert." I gave Himari a pointed look. "Himari-chan, you go change with them. I also need to change…" I turned and mumbled, "_And take a quick nap…_" With that, the landlady left my room.

"Sona-dono asked that I keep you conscious, Young Master. I will follow through my word, regardless of your dress." I regarded her with surprised, narrowed eyes and gently pulled my bag from her hand. I then placed my hands on her waist. This caused her to smile slyly, "Oh, my, Young Master. Are you finally giving in to-" I cut her off by lifting her off of the ground, placing her onto my shoulder and walking into the main room.

Tomoe giggled lightly as I placed my now slightly miffed cat back on the ground. "Stay." I said with feeling, giving her a serious look. That caused more giggles to come from the others as Himari crossed her arms under her bust and give me a tired glare, but she didn't move. I smirked and placed a hand on her head, scratching her on the ear. "Good girl."

Before Himari could retort with anything, I was back in my adjoined room, sliding the door shut and locking it with an audible click.

* * *

><p>Striding out of the dining room, I followed Sona as she led our group into the sitting room for the next part of our workrelaxation day. All of us wore yellow yukatas with the symbol of the Sitri family over our left shoulders. Upon reaching the sitting room, our King took one of the arm chairs, placing a folder on a table on her right.

Rubbing my stomach lightly, as I had eaten my fill for the next few hours, I approached the couch that was next to Sona's chair and sat down slowly, relaxing back into the cushion with a sigh.

I sat back, I couldn't but note that Tsubaki hesitated for a moment before taking the seat on my immediate right. Though she wasn't as obvious or blunt as I was, I could still tell she was relaxing in her seat.

The rest of the Peerage took one of the many seats in the room, all waiting for Sona to begin her speech about the upcoming Ball Tournament. Himari, on the other hand, frowned softly when she noticed that the seat next to me was taken. For a moment, I thought she would do something drastic, like jump onto my lap, and I noticed her considering it, but she simply turned and took the seat next to Tomoe.

"As you all know, the Ball Tournament is coming up this Monday. As of this moment, I'm opening up the floor to anyone who has any opinions of what we can do." Sona said as she pulled out a small notebook, writing something.

"Honestly, I'd say pick something with full-contact, but I'm sure every perv would take advantage of the situation to cop a feel. So, I'm going to say something along the lines of tennis or kick ball. Just to torture the hormonal idiots." I threw in my two cents as I held back a small yawn.

Sona smiled lightly, "You really don't like perverts, do you, Daisuke-san?" She wrote down the names of my examples.

I shrugged, "Not really, they give a bad name to the normal guys of the world. Though, I can't fault them for being true to who they are." I paused, placing a hand on my chin. "Still not going to stop me from doing everything I can to stop them. The kendo club loves that I point them in the right direction… Mind if referee their game?"

Kaichou sighed and shook her head. "I'll keep in in mind. Anymore suggestions?"

"Basketball?" Tsubasa cut in, leaning tiredly on her hand. "It's quick to start a pick-up game and easy to learn how to play."

Sona nodded and wrote it down.

This went on for around half an hour, with one of us giving suggestions for a game, debating on it for a little bit, and Sona ultimately saying 'yea' or 'nay'. When one of us named obscure games that one or a few of us didn't know, that person would take the time to explain it and we'd talk about it. Honestly, the entire thing went by rather painlessly as we just talked.

"About that prize. The clubs won't put their all into this tournament if they don't win anything from it. After all, not many of the clubs have the same drive as one or two of the athletic clubs." I asked clinically as I leaned back in my seat.

There was a silence in the room, until Sona replied. "Just leave that to me…"

"Why does that suspiciously sound like 'I'll figure it out later'?" I asked with a small smile. Next to me, I caught sight of Tsubaki smiled softly.

"Leave it to me, Daisuke-san." Sona said tiredly, giving me a pointed look. She sighed and shook her head. Checking the clock in the room, she stood and said, "We'll leave organizing the games to later in the afternoon. Right now, I think it's a good time for us to have some down time." She closed her notebook and placed it to the side. That caused everyone to jump up from their seats ad go off to their separate ways. I faintly heard Momo ask Reya a certain grimoires…

"Dai-chan, let's play table tennis." Tomoe was standing directly in front of me, her wide brown eyes beseeching me.

I blinked once, twice then shrugged with a small smile. "Uh, sure." I stood and she grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of a green table cut in half by a small white net. Ruruko was already at the table, bouncing a small white ball on the table and casually swinging a black paddle. "You'll have to go easy on me, though. I've never played."

"Don't worry, Dai-chan. Tomoe-sensei will show you how it's done." The hyperactive Knight said with a wide smile. She went to the table and grabbed two white paddles, handing me one and Tsubaki another, who had decided to follow us. "You too, Tsubaki-senpai; you'll be on a team with Dai-chan. Ruruko-chan is playing on my team." She picked up the second black paddle and stood next to the Pawn.

I looked from my paddle then to Tsubaki. "You can play, right?"

She regarded me with a slightly amused look. "Yes."

I nodded, "Good. At least one person on our team can." Tsubaki laughed lightly as she led us to the opposing side of the table.

"Just watch what Tsubaki-senpai does, Daisuke-senpai." Ruruko said to me as she bounced the ball on the table, the followed up with swinging her paddle forward and smacked the ball towards our side. Tsubaki caught it as it reached the end of our side, sending it back over the net. She and Ruruko went back and forth to the point that were picking up speed with every return. I watched the ball closely, as well as how the girls swung their paddles. I mimicked their swing every so often, to get a feeling for it, and nodded when I found something that felt right.

Tsubaki then caught the ball in her free hand. "We're starting."

Tomoe nodded excitedly, "Alright! Let's go."

"Whenever you're ready, senpai." Ruruko said with a small smile.

The vice president looked to me and I shrugged, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

She flushed lightly and nodded, turning her head to face the table. "I'll be serving." She then hit the ball onto the table, bouncing it onto the opposing side. Tomoe returned it with a flick of her wrist. Seeing the ball heading towards, I swung my paddle to and twisted my wrist every so lightly, curving the trajectory of the ball. It began to soar towards Ruruko, but when it hit the table, it bounced towards Tomoe. She returned and Tsubaki caught this strike.

We went back and forth, though I wasn't coordinated enough, game-wise, to keep up with my various improvised tricks. Honestly, there were moments when I lost track of the ball. I can't count the amount of times Tsubaki made a save when I missed the ball. I find it strange really, that as much as I'm a skilled swordsman, the fact that a small white ball eludes me the majority of the time shocks and confounds me to no end. Well, that may be overstating it.

Seeing the ball come towards me again, I readied myself and pulled my paddle back. Watching it come closer, I swung the paddle forward. I smiled as I found myself aiming true, closer and closer to sending it back across the board. Of course, I also happened to notice something rather…important. I happened to not have the flat end of the paddle pointing towards the ball; rather, it was the edge. I was swinging the edge of the paddle towards the ball.

As soon as I realized this, time itself seemed to speed up. One second I saw the ball heading towards my paddle, the next, the ball was in halves and flying in to different directions.

"…Well, that was different." I then placed my paddle on the table and said, "If anybody asks, that wasn't me." I said nonchalantly, looking from Tomoe to Ruruko, then finally to Tsubaki. The former two were giggling softly, but Tsubaki arched an eyebrow at me with a comically incredulous look on her face.

"You…cut the ball in half…with a paddle…" She seemed to be at a loss.

"A true swordsman can use any weapon on hand as though it were a sword, but that's neither here nor there… It wasn't me." I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I turned and quickly walked away. I heard Tsubaki laughing softly behind me.

* * *

><p>The day went by rather smoothly, I played various games with my fellow Peerage members, becoming closer bit by bit. I even played Sona in another game of chess, but though I still lost, I made sure to put up one hell of a fight. Even Sona was a little surprised at my sudden increase in skill.<p>

"I have to be somewhat good at strategy and tactics. Fighting several century old or older Fallen Angels has a high learning curve after all." That was my answer at her questioning glance.

It was later in the day when the outdoor baths were ready for use. There were only two in the inn, one for women and one for men. We were on our way towards the entrances when I broke away from the group of girls. Stopping at the entrance to the men's changing room, which had the kanji for man hanging above it, I said, "This is where we part, my lovely King."

Sona smiled lightly, shaking her head. "Try not to cause too much trouble. I won't be there to keep you line."

I gasped in surprise, smiling widely and playfully. "You mean, I'll be free to do what I want!? I can do whatever I want without fear of my Master telling me to stop! Yes! Freedom!" I danced playfully as I dived into the changing and into a roll. The last thing I heard were collection of laughs and an exasperated sigh. I felt my smile fall to a small one as I stood and looked back. Shaking my head, I stepped into the changing room proper and approach one of the lockers. Stripping down, I grabbed one of the folded towels and put my yukata and stuffs into a locker, closing it.

Wrapping the towel loosely around my waist, I stepped into the bath proper. A hardwood floor went forward several feet before giving way to smooth stone floors and a large bath surrounded by several outcroppings of rock with several large stones that stuck out from the inside of the water. Off to the right was a taller hardwood wall that no doubt separated the men's and women's baths.

Along the walls framing the hardwood end of the bath were a long row of moveable seats, a metal trough with a faucet sticking out above it. Next to one of the seats, I took notice of two nondescript white bottles with extended nozzles. I walked towards them and picked up one of them. A note fell from the side of it. I caught it and read, 'Complimentary for the Servant of Sona Sitri.'

I smiled lightly and took a seat on the stool. Checking the note, I was thankful to notice that it differentiated the two. One was body wash and the other was shampoo.

After cleaning my body and washing my hair, I walked over to the bath proper and stepped into it with a relieved sigh. Folding my towel, I placed it to the side and simply allowed my body to relax as I looked to the sky. The sun seemed to have set a few moments ago as the sky itself was darkening gradually, various stars coming forth. Closing my eyes, I simply allowed myself to bask in the calming atmosphere, letting all of the tension in my body to flow outwards. I could feel the air becoming chilled, the temperature falling as I felt myself losing control. Frowning, I consciously pulled the residual powers of my Sacred Gear back inside of me.

I sighed softly, "I guess I still can't completely control it…"

"Can't control what?" A playful voice cut into my solitude as I looked towards the source.

The culprit was an older man who stood around 6'2" with black hair with golden bangs. He had a small goatee that he casually scratched as he carried a small basket and walked towards one of the stools.

"Talking to myself…" I replied quietly.

He chuckles softly in response, "That can't be healthy, talking to yourself."

"Not much else to do when you're the only guy in the baths." I deadpanned as I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Didn't you come here with other people? Where's the others in your party?"

I lifted hand and jerked a thumb at the wall. "They're in the other bath. I'm the only guy in the whole group."

The man hummed appreciatively. "Not bad, kid. It's not every day you see a kid your age traveling with so many girls. Are they your harem?" He asked with what I could swear was a shit-eating grin.

I snorted, "No. They're not. Just my…coworkers, you could say. I just recently joined the group so I'm just trying to find my place."

"Ah. That's interesting. Though, you have to feel something, surrounded by so many cute girls."

I chuckled lightly, "Oh, I feel something, alright. I feel like one of the luckiest guys alive. My…new job lets me meet all sorts of cute girls."

He laughed deeply, "That's the best type of the job."

I smirked and popped an eye open, giving the man a tired look. "You'd know a thing or two about those 'jobs', eh, Azazel-san?"

That brought a hum from the man. He finished rinsing out his hair and walked over to the bath. "When did you figure it out?"

"For one, this inn is in the Underworld. Second, the Kanrinin told my Master that there were two new people at the inn as 'temporary tenants'. If this was an important inn, then not just anyone could reserve, or come in on short notice, save for the most influential individuals. The two would have either one of the four Maou of one of the two leaders of Grigori." I paused and motioned lazily towards the Fallen Angel leader. "Plus, there's the fact that I've been around so many Fallen Angel's that I could probably pick out their aura out of a large crowd without opening my eyes. In other words, you kind of stuck out like a sore thumb." I explained clinically, clearing my throat at the end.

"Hoh, not bad, kid. You're definite a good fit for the little Sitri. She'd be ecstatic to know you're as clever as that."

I smirked and shook my head. "I'd rather keep that part of myself secret for now. If she knew right now, then it'd mean more work. I'm already having trouble playing her in those damn Chess games."

Azazel laughed at my grimace. "Deductively skilled and strategically capable, you have the potential to be a rea frightening one, you know that, Daisuke Shizuka."

I grimaced, "Please don't say that, Azazel. If you, of all people, say that, it'll make it more difficult for me in the future. I'd like to remain below the radar for as long as possible, before I'm known by reputation _and_ name."

The leader of Grigori hummed lightly, "I guess I can keep this a secret…for a favor of course."

I regarded him with a deadpan look. "I'm already in debt to one person; I'd rather not make it two."

He laughed softly. "I'll keep quiet if you let me study that Sacred Gear of yours. I heard from Raynare that you had a Sacred Gear that helped you fight Anduriel and his lackeys."

I placed a hand on my chest, scratching it lightly. "My Sacred Gear? You want to study it? It's just a trump card I have for causing shitloads of collateral damage."

"That just makes me want to know what it is even more!" Azazel grinned crazily as he leaned back.

I regarded him a look before sighing. "I guess I can kiss my peace goodbye…" I murmured to myself. "Zenith Tempest. That's my Gear." I said with a hint of a smirk.

"The second Longinus? You carry the second most powerful top-tier Longinus?" He laughed again. "Man, it's no wonder you killed those five. With a Gear like that, it's a wonder you haven't gotten a name for yourself already."

"It's because I work in a way that leaves no witnesses. I move behind a mist or in the midst of tornado, concealing my appearance and aura. Though, the fact that I specialize in weather-based magic should make it rather obvious." I explained clinically, waving my hand lazily. I paused and gave him a questioning look. "Speaking of Raynare, how is she and her little posse? I haven't heard from her since my mission finished."

"I sent those four on a new mission, so they'll be busy for a little while longer."

I released a breath, "Wow, Azazel-san, you're a slave driver. For me to say that, knowing that my Master works me to the bone, means that you really _are_ a slave driver."

He laughed lightly, "I won't argue with you on that point. Though, Raynare seemed to like the new job I gave her."

"I still stand by my statement. You're a slave driver." I grinned at the man.

Azazel was about to speak, but was quickly cut off by another voice. "So-tan! Your Onee-chan, Levia-tan, is here to see you!" It came from over the wall, catching me off guard for a moment as I tried to figure out the names.

So-tan? That has to be Sona…

This 'Levia-tan' must be her older sister. But what the hell is Levia-tan short for?

"O-Onee-sama!? W-What are you doing here?" Sona.

"Mou, So-tan! Why didn't you tell your Onee-chan that you were here?"

There was a splashing sound, followed by several surprised cries, no doubt from the other girls. "This trip was for my Peerage and I, to help build camaraderie and trust amongst my Servants. It was _not_ for you to embarrass me in front of them!"

"Oh, So-tan, I don't embarrass you. Levia-tan just shows her love for you."

There was a moment of silence, with only the sloshes and slight splashes of water. "O-Onee-sama, w-what? Don't try to hug me while you're naked!"

"But I haven't seen my So-tan in _so_ long! I want a hug!"

"O-Onee-sama!"

"Kaichou?" I called out as I regarded the wall with a slightly amused arch of the eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke. No one breathed.

"Daisuke-san… How much did you hear?"

"Everything." I said, making my tone obviously giving away a smile.

There wasn't a response from her, but the other girl simply moaned. "So-tan~!"

I sighed and shook my head, looking towards Azazel, who was laughing to himself as he held an arm on his stomach. "I do not regret being a part of this Peerage, not at all."

* * *

><p>I was stepping out of the changing room and into the hall when I noticed Sona rushing towards me, looking a little frazzled. "Come with me. Someone needs to meet you." She took hold of my wrist and began to lead me away.<p>

I looked over my shoulder to see Azazel following with an amused smirk on his face. "You're going to watch this firework show, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." He said with a wide grin. "This is gold."

I matched his grin with one of my own. "You got that right."

Sona lead us into a sitting room, where the rest of her Peerage were talking with another newcomer. This new girl was…unique to say the least. She had quite the childish body, standing a few inches shorter than Sona. Her long, midnight black hair was currently shiny and still wet, but held up in a pair of twin tails with pink ribbons. When three of us entered, she quickly turned to face us. I immediately amend my statement about her having a childish body; my addendum is that she had quite the…adult bust to accompany her small body. Her face was cute and her bangs framed it, her violet eyes focusing on Sona, then onto me.

It was mildly distracting to look at her as she was currently wearing a yukata not unlike the one the other girls were wearing, except hers was haphazardly hanging open, showing quite a bit of her ample cleavage.

"Onee-sama, allow me to introduce you to my newest Pawn, Daisuke Shizuka. Daisuke-san, this is my Onee-sama, and current Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan-sama, formerly Sitri."

Serafall focused solely on me, as if measuring me up in a clinical manner. Normally, at times like this, I'm not one to be shaken by intimidation, but this is a Maou, one of the four powerful leaders of the Devil Faction. I wisely kept my mouth shut as I met her eyes with my own, not backing down in the least. The Maou was silent for what felt like an eternity, but then she turned to Sona and beamed.

"I like him, So-tan!" That brought forth a sudden grimace as she placed her head in her hands. Serafall looked to me and beamed. "Like So-tan said, I'm Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levia-tan! The Magical Girl of the Underworld!" She struck a sudden pose, her left hand forming a 'V' with her two fingers held sideways and framing her eye.

I didn't respond for a short moment before smiling widely and saluting playfully. "Hello, Levia-tan, I'm Daisuke Shizuka, the newest Pawn of Sona Sitri. You can call me Daisuke."

Serafall giggled at my antics. "I hope you're protecting my So-tan, Daisuke-chan. Onee-chan can't all the time because she's busy with Maou work…" She looked down, seemingly depressed at that particular fact.

"You have no need to worry, Levia-tan. 'So-tan' is in perfectly safe hands. It'll be like the weather itself is defending her." I grinned at Sona when I noticed her glaring at me when I said her nickname. Behind me, I couldn't help but hear Azazel laughing to himself.

Serafall also seemed to notice it. "Azazel-chan? What are you doing here?"

'Azazel-chan'? I'm loving this girl more and more. Anyone who can add 'chan' at the end of someone like the Governor of Grigori without consequence is alright my book.

"Ah, Serafall, I just decided to take the weekend off. I'd say it was only coincidence I ran into Daisuke-kun here." He dropped a hand on my head upon saying my name. I can't explain it, but the action felt…familiar. Almost as if it was supposed to happen this way. Regardless, I'm not the type to let people do that to me. I'm the guy who ruffles the hair, not the other way around!

I brushed his hand off of my head with a scoff.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet my So-tan and her new Pieces. If they weren't up to my standards, I would have had to wish them away!" Serafall waved her hand and placed both on her hips.

Sona paled when she heard that. "Onee-sama, if you 'wish' someone away, you might accidentally destroy the entire inn…"

"It doesn't make a difference! Only the best can be in my So-tan's Peerage!" She then crossed her arms and turned her nose away from her.

I laughed lightly and leaned towards Sona. "I think Levia-tan _wuvs _her _wittle_ sister." I spoke playfully, garnering a withering glare from my Master.

However, before Sona could say anything, Serafall gasped playfully, "See So-tan! Daisuke-chan understands the love your Onee-chan feels for you!" She skipped towards her sister and went to try and hug her. "Now embrace your Onee-chan in a _yuri yuri_ fashion."

"O-Onee-sama!"

I stumbled away from the two of them, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of me. No one hit me, I was just suddenly assaulted by…various mental images involving the Sitri sisters.

"Daisuke-kun?" Tsubaki's voice broke into my thoughts, unknowingly adding fuel to the fire.

I lifted a hand to my nose, preemptively trying to stop the blood flow. Blinking once, I turned and approached a chair and took a seat. Unfortunately, for vivid imagination, it did very little to prevent anything. "I…I'm fine." I said softly.

Curse you Issei, your perversion is contagious…

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by relatively quickly. The two newcomers joined us for dinner and a short talk. Serafall continued to speak with Sona, unknowingly driving her sister up the wall, but I could tell she loved her. They're opposites in the most specific way; the extremes in both directions. Regardless, it gave me fuel for any future teasing.<p>

Azazel, on the other hand, was engaging me in idle conversation. He was the one who asked the majority of the questions; running the gamut from where I grew up to how I liked being a Devil. They were harmless questions, for the most part, but I couldn't help get the feeling that there was a more…personal reason he was asking those questions. Regardless, I asked about Raynare and her little entourage, curious as to what they were up to now. Apparently, my old informant was given a new mission with her group and a top secret one at that. So much so, he couldn't even tell me.

Time flew by until it was rather late and Sona told all of us it was nearly time to turn in for the night. I honestly didn't mind it, this was a day to relax and I did love to sleep in; the only thing I was concerned about was whether Himari would sneak into my attached room. Our group broke away from the two, though Serafall was reluctant to leave Sona's side, wanting to sleep with her 'like old times'. So, while blushing embarrassingly, Sona flat out demanded her sister to act like a Maou should.

When everyone was asleep, I remained awake, opting to step onto the balcony and simply look to purple sky. There were no stars, unfortunately, so all I had to gaze at was the empty purple sky. Regardless, I leaned against the wooden railing and basked in the cool night breeze.

"You're still awake?" The sound of the balcony door sliding shut caught my attention.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Tsubaki was walking towards the railing. "Yeah. Have a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" She said simply, holding onto herself in the chilly night.

I didn't reply for a few moments. "Just thinking about the future is all. Wondering if I'll ever get the chance to talk with my old friends…"

"The ones in the Church?"

I nodded, "Yeah. My juniors in sword training. You could say were somewhat of a family. We'd look out for one another. I'm…concerned about what they'd think if they saw me now."

Tsubaki was silent for a bit before replying. "How religious were you, before coming to Kuoh?"

I shrugged a single shoulder. "Honestly? Not very much. I know there's something there, but I've been given a reason to completely believe. I've witnessed too much suffering, lost a bit too much of my own happiness, to believe whole-heartedly that there's this omnipotent individual in the sky that loves all of us unconditionally. I could debate for hours that he doesn't care as much as you'd think, but it would just be a waste of time. I have my own beliefs and so do others; I'd like to leave it at that."

"What about them? Do they have a strong belief?"

"Oh, yeah. They know my feelings on the whole situation, but they respect my decision as I do the same for them. We don't fight about belief, not anymore. So, we just trust one another." I paused and smiled wryly. "They probably think I betrayed them, by becoming a Devil."

"Do you think you did? Do you think you betrayed them?"

I continued to look to the sky. "No. But, I'm sure they'll believe I did. The human leaders in the Church are adept at politics enough to trick them into thinking I did. I never did have many friends amongst the politicians. I think 'too freely' according to them."

That brought a small smile to her face. The two of us stood in companionable silence as we basked in the dark night. I couldn't help but notice Tsubaki shivering subtly, the cold night air slowly getting to her. I reached over to her and gently took her by the wrist. She jumped at the contact and gave a questioning look as I pulled her towards me. "You're cold; I'm warm. I'm simply sharing the wealth." Standing her in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pulled her body flush against mine. I could see the flush on her cheeks and felt her freeze in my grasp.

"Thanks, by the way." I said softly to her.

"For what?" She asked me, confusion evident in her tone.

"For helping me feel welcome. For caring. For listening to me. For quite a few things. I'm new, so I haven't done anything to help yet." Resting my chin on her head, I smiled lightly. "Hopefully, I can return the kindness…"

Gradually, I felt her relaxing into me. Her hand gently rested on top of mine. "You don't have to, you know. It's what I do as a part of Kaichou's Peerage, helping new members feel at home."

I smiled at her words. "Regardless, let me return the kindness. We're comrades after all. It's only natural to help one another. Protect each other as we defend Kaichou from danger." I paused and looked to the sky.

"I didn't realize it earlier, but for some reason, I really like how the sky looks right now." I said offhandedly.

I felt Tsubaki squeeze my hand softly. "Yeah… Me too."


	6. Healthy Competition

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _First off, I was asked to make an official list of girls in the harem. Well, for that person, and to make it easier for me to remember, here it is:_

_ -Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia and -*Secret*-_

_As for this chapter, I feel okay about it. More diversions from canon, some fluff, character interaction and development of some relationships._

_I've got nothing else to say, so, onto the fic._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Six

Healthy Competition

"We're going to meet with Rias and the rest of her group? What for?" I asked as I walked on Sona's right side, Tsubaki on her left.

My King simply walked forward, "We're dropping by. Rias hasn't met all of my Pieces as I have hers. Plus, we're going to subtly bring up Familiars. Only one Devil Family can go to the Familiar Forest at a time."

We spoke in hushed tones as we walked through the old school house, heading towards the Occult Research clubroom. My hands were in my jacket pockets as I walked nonchalantly by Sona, moving at a rather sedate pace. It was currently Monday, the first day we first from our short trip. While the trip itself was short, I found it to be…enlightening. I did get closer to my fellow Peerage members; I sparred with Tomoe and found that she was similar to me in how she fought with her sword, primarily skill and technique based, as evident by her smaller frame; Momo and Reya, I found, were far more versatile when it came to magic and had much more in the way of magical reserves; Ruruko and Tsubasa were naturally skilled in hand-to-hand combat. While it wasn't my forte, I had some ability, mostly with counters, in it and was able to help them gain a bit more experience.

While I didn't spar with Tsubaki at length, I did get closer to her on a more personal level. She's naturally quiet, so it took a bit of gentle prodding from me to get her to talk with me. Honestly, I did want to get closer to her, because, truthfully, I do like her in a way.

We reached the door, leading to Momo and Reya step up to the doors and pushed them open. We walked inside and I nodded my head in thanks to the ladies with a small smile, following Sona into the room.

Rias was behind her desk with Akeno standing at her side. Koneko was on the couch, munching on some chocolate. Kiba was sitting on the other couch. Issei was standing along with Asia. They all looked like they were in the middle of talking.

"Sona? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend? After all, the last time we met was during a…trying time." She regarded me coolly. I shrugged with a small smile.

Rias smiled lightly, "At least everything worked out. Everyone's alive and unhurt, after all."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my left side, where I vividly remembered the acidic burning of the Light Spear. "I'd say unhurt was an exaggeration… Though, I never did thank you for helping me get back, Akeno-chan." Looking to her, I bowed my head, "Thanks for helping me. I'll make sure to repay you in the future."

Sona smiled softly as well. "Yes, thank you for helping my headstrong Servant. He can be difficult to control at times…"

Akeno simply waved her hand. "Ufufu, it was nothing. Daisuke-kun helped so much, it was the least I could do."

Sona looked to Issei, then to Asia. "How are the two of you feeling as Devils now?"

Asia smiled widely, "Everyone's been real nice. I've made lots of friends and Issei-san has been really helpful." That brought forth a blush from Issei.

I grinned and nudged Issei on the side. "Look at you, playing the nice guy." He pushed my arm away good-naturedly and I went back to my space next to Sona.

Issei laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, haven't made any contracts yet. Though, I'm just waiting for Daisuke-senpai to start training me. Buchou did say I could, so…"

"Today, after class, Issei. I've finished all of my paperwork for the Student Council several days in advance." I explained as I casually cracked my knuckles, clearly giving the boy chills.

"To this day, I have never seen anyone use Lightning magic like you do." Sona said as she gave me a tired glare. "You destroyed at least five pens…"

"Hey! At least it's legible and finished." I defended myself as I quickly stepped behind Tsubaki. "Protect me, Tsubaki-chan! Kaichou's bullying me!"

Tsubaki sighed lightly and gave me a tired, but amused, glare. "Daisuke-kun…"

"Ara ara, Tsubaki-fukukaichou, have you and Daisuke-kun grown closer?" Akeno asked teasingly.

The girl in question flushed lightly, but before she could answer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my head rest on her shoulder, giving the Gremory Queen a sly smirk. "That's our secret; isn't it, Tsubaki-chan?"

Before Tsubaki could reply, Sona cut in, "Daisuke-san… Please control yourself." I smiled widely and slowly broke away from Tsubaki, seeing her face flushed lightly. Sona, on the hand, was giving me a tired glare. "Honestly, I sometimes forget that you're the one who took up the rest of my seven pawns to reincarnate."

That caught the other group's attention. "I knew you made Daisuke-san your Pawn, but I never heard how many he took up." Rias said to Sona.

Sona sighed and nodded her head, "I know, but he's just so…uncontrollable."

I scoffed, "C'mon, Kaichou, everyone has their quirks. Issei and I are just extremes. He's a blatant pervert and I act like a child sometimes. I always have everyone's best interest at heart, though!" I said with a wide smile."

Sona released a very heavy and tired breath. "It seems we both have troublesome Servants, Rias."

The redhead smiled sadly. "It seems so."

Then a haughty smirk appeared on Sona's face. "Though, at least my newest Pawn has made several contracts. Even with those _quirks_ of his, I still find that he gets his work finished."

"I always get everything done, then goof off." I cut in, crossing my arms triumphantly. "That way, no one can get angry with me for slacking off." I leaned to the side and rested my head on Tsubaki's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

She didn't stiffen or shrug me off, instead smiling lightly with a slightly flushed expression. "Possibly." Tsubaki simply said.

Rolling her eyes, Sona looked to Rias, who was comically fuming. I could figuratively see lightning dancing between their gazes as they locked eyes. "Was there a reason you dropped by, Sona?"

Not breaking eye contact, Sona simply removed her glasses and casually cleaned the lenses. "I simply wanted to see your newest Pieces and introduce them to mine. After all, nothing helps you be a better Devil than a little healthy competition. Why? Did we interrupt anything?" She replaced her glasses upon her face.

"You could say that. I was planning on taking Issei and Asia to the Familiar and get them each a Familiar as a gift for a job well done so far." Rias crossed her arms under her bust.

"Oh, really?" Sona said softly, arching her brow. "I was thinking the same thing. Then again, the Familiar master only accepts a single Devil family per full moon. The both of us can't go."

Rias smiled faintly. "We could always make a competition out of it."

My Master's eyes widened subtly. "You can't mean a Rating Game? Especially not with your…special circumstances."

That brought a confused look to my face. 'Rating Game'? I haven't heard of a Rating Game… I noticed Issei and Asia looking to me with similar looks on their faces and shrugged, not capable of giving them an adequate answer. That was when I noticed Sona giving me a look over her shoulder, clearly saying she'll explain later.

"Of course not." Rias replied quickly, her eyebrow twitching lightly. "We should resolve this like high school students: with sports." She smiled faintly.

"The Ball Tournament." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Will the Baseball Club and Student Council please report to the gymnasium? Bring four players and one reserve." Reya's voice sounded over the intercom system; Tsubaki and I stopped walking through the hall and looked to one another and nodded. We turned and began to head towards the gym.<p>

As we made our way there, we ran into Tomoe, Ruruko and Tsubasa.

"Hey, do any of you know what this game is?" I asked all of them as we went on our way.

"Um, I don't really know, Daisuke-senpai. But since it's in the gym, it really narrows things down." Ruruko spoke as she placed a contemplative on her chin and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you think it's a team sport? Oh, I really hope it is! That way we can show everyone how cool we are." Tomoe said as she punched air in rapid succession.

I released a sigh at Tomoe's excited attitude. "While I'm all for showing everyone up, we still have to keep ourselves under control. To a human level…" I paused and placed hand on my chin. "Though, I'm debating on whether I should…bend the rules at a point or two."

"Don't do that." Tsubaki said with a small smile. "Our chances of winning are already favorable as it is."

I pouted softly, "Fine. I won't cheat." I looked away petulantly, "Does everyone have to kill my joy?"

Tsubasa rolled her eyes at my antics, smiling faintly. "Perk up, Daisuke-senpai. After all, we need to figure out our team for the game, whatever it might be."

I sighed and nodded my head to her. "The five will clearly be all of us; Kaichou is currently with Momo-chan and Reya-chan, keeping everything organized. Plus, I'm sure she'd want to save her energy for when it's time for us to go up against the Occult Research club."

Tsubaki nodded her head, "She said as much. Plus, she asked that you and I also conserve our energy. If we do play them, it'll most likely be a time when it's two on two. She'll want to work with either one of us, depending on the game on hand."

I groaned lightly, "I've got more work then." I paused, sighed and murmured, "I fight five Fallen Angels and everyone expects me to do all of the heavy lifting. That's the last time I look awesome. It just makes more work for me in the future…"

That brought giggles and laughs from my fellow Devils as we finally made our way to the gymnasium. Which was when we happened to gain the attention of other students also heading in that direction.

"Look! It's the Student Council!"

"They're definitely going to win!"

"Ah, Tsubasa-san looks so cool!"

"Tsubaki-senpai! So graceful and composed!"

"Wait, doesn't it look like Daisuke-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai are walking rather close?"

"What? Do you think they're dating?!"

"Aw! Daisuke-senpai can't be taken already!"

"It's expected, don't you think? He was picked up for the Student Council only on his second day, after all."

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the continuous gossip around me. Did they not think we couldn't hear them? I fought off the urge to do something that would stun them into silence. Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but Tsubaki smiling lightly at me, no doubt amused at my annoyed expression. Even Ruruko and Tomoe were giggling softly. Tsubasa simply slowed down so she reach my side.

"You'll learn to ignore it soon enough."

"I still say Kaichou should let me close school down for a while with a rampant snowstorm. Everyone loves snow days after all." I said with a dark grin, gaining laughter from the Rook.

The five of us stepped into the gym and found that the backboards were currently down. The Baseball Club, which currently consisted of three guys and two girls, were all clad in their gym uniforms and waiting for us. Reya was also standing off to the side, looking over a checklist and holding an orange ball.

Huh, so it's basketball then.

Reya looked up to see that we had arrived. "Just head to the locker rooms and change. We'll start when the five of you are ready." We nodded and I broke away from the girls to go to the locker room. I walked inside and changed relatively quickly, pulling on my grey school tracksuit. Leaving the jacket part open, I allowed my white short-sleeve shirt to be seen as I stepped out of the locker room and over to the center of the court.

"Ah! Shizuka-senpai looks so cool!"

"Look, Tsubaki-senpai is coming out of the locker room, too!"

"She looks so graceful!"

"Tsubaki-senpai and Shizuka-senpai look like they're meant for each other!"

"Be quiet! What if I want to date Shizuka-senpai?"

"You can't date Shizuka-senpai!"

I gritted my teeth subtly, turning partially away from the peanut gallery sitting in the bleachers. The girls clearly caught my frustrated expression and smiled lightly, Ruruko giggled into her hand as she and the others approached me.

They reached me and Tsubasa spoke, "It'll get better, senpai. Your popularity will die down." She smiled lightly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes with a small smile. With that, we approached the Baseball club. The leading guy glared directly at me. "Shizuka-senpai."

I regarded him with a slightly confused expression. "…Guy in the Baseball club…" I replied blankly in a monotone.

That brought giggles from not only my teammates, but also the girls from his team.

He narrowed his eyes. "Funny. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to defeat you senpai. You've treaded on my territory, stealing the spotlight that is rightfully mine!" He declared as he lifted a hand to point at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, confusion etched onto my face. "…The hell are you talking about…?"

"It's cocky guys like you that piss me off the most!" He declared, clearly ignoring my question. "Always waltzing in and stealing the eyes of every girl that sees you with that flippant attitude of yours! You even have the new girl hanging off your every word!" He glared heatedly at me. "It's pretty boys like you that make guys like me have difficult high school social lives!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _Pretty boy?_ My eyes narrowed dangerously as I turned to face my teammates. "Girls, let's kick some ass. No mercy." I declared confidently, seeing an amused smile from Tsubaki and the others.

Reya approached both of our teams. "Okay, guys. Pick your reserve members and get ready."

We nodded and Tsubaki stepped forward, "I'll be the reserve member." She gave me a tired look with a small smile. "Don't hurt yourself or anyone else, alright?"

I grinned widely, "No need to worry, I just need to teach someone a little respect is all." Tsubaki gave me a small smile.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Before I could respond, Tomoe stepped in between us. "Okay, you two. Tsubaki-senpai, stop flirting with Dai-chan. We have a game to play!"

Tsubaki flushed heavily. "T-Tomoe-san!"

Tsubasa smiled lightly and Ruruko giggled. "Tomoe's right, Tsubaki-senpai. We kind of have a game to play."

The Queen huffed and crossed her arms; giving me one last look, she nodded and walked over to the bleachers.

The remaining four of us turned and walked over to the center of the court.

The Baseball team did the same, meeting us in the middle.

Reya looked between us. "Before we begin, we need to decide captains."

I looked to the girls in order to raise the question, but soon found all of them giving me knowing smiles. I blinked once, twice, then sighed. Turning to Reya, I lifted a hand, "It looks I'm the captain, Reya-chan." Seeing a knowing smile come from the brunette, I watched as she nodded and looked towards the second team. The guy who called me out called himself captain, without even consulting with his team.

Reya held the orange ball in front of her. "When I toss the ball, that's when the game begins. Understand?"

The two of us nodded and both of our teams took places at different places behind us. Reya stood equidistant between the both of us and lowered the hand holding the ball; then suddenly, she tossed it high into the air, jumping back before either of us could move.

I watched as the ball moved and allowed him to move before me. Smirking, I allowed his feet to leave the ground in jump before I lunged. Stepping forward quickly, I jumped up and reached the ball before him, smacking it behind and to my team.

When I landed back on the ground, I heard Tsubasa call out; casting a look over my shoulder, I noticed that she had caught it. Smirking towards the other guy, I watched a look of challenge cross the guy's face.

Let's finish this.

* * *

><p>The buzzer rang, signifying the end of the game. I dropped to the ground, my hand slipping off of the rim. Catching the ball before it could bounce away, I held it against my side and watched as Tsubasa and the others quickly ran up to me. Unlike the other team, who was breathless, we were all no worse for wear, breathing perfectly even.<p>

"Nice dunk on the finish, senpai. Though, I have to admit, it was a bit excessive." Tsubasa smiled appreciatively, but it was mildly sheepish.

Tomoe punched the air in front of her, "We were awesome! We were like 'swish' and 'swoosh', then 'swipe' and 'twist'!" She slammed her fist into her hand. "We were unstoppable."

I gave Tsubasa an exasperated look. "'Excessive'? I wasn't the one that made an all net half-court shot." That caused the Rook to flush lightly as she rubbed the back of her head. I gave Tsubaki a sideways look. "And you told _me_ to be careful. I wasn't the one showing off for the whole game."

"What do you call those alley-oops? Or the dunks, senpai?" Ruruko said slyly.

I felt my face heat up as I coughed into my hand. "I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about…" I looked away from her, whistling nonchalantly.

That brought out laughter from the girls as Reya approached us. "Not bad, guys. Though, Kaichou may be a bit peeved at how…blatant the four of you were." She gave each of us a tired look, then subtly gesture to the crowd, who were all dumbfounded, baffled at what a group of high school students had done. "Regardless, I've marked your win, if you call winning by forty points a legitimate game, and put it towards the Student Council's final tally."

"How are the rankings?" Tsubaki asked, clearly curious.

Reya looked over the notepad, tapping her lip with her pen. "We're five points ahead of the Occult Research and currently in the lead; though they have yet to finish their recent game." Reya said as she read from the notepad.

I nodded, taking in the information. "What's the game and who are they playing?"

She flipped through the papers, checked her watch and said, "It's…a game of golf, the front nine, against the Tea Ceremony club. Hyoudou-san and Yuuto-san are the ones playing."

I blinked in silent shock. "Golf? Competitive golf? One of the games added to the tournament was golf? You do have Lazy Boys on hand for people to fall asleep on while they're watching right?"

Reya pouted up at me. "Hey, I like golf. It's a game that stimulates the mind, kind of like chess, and forces you to think ahead." She looked to the side, her face flushed indignantly. "It's not boring."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win… It's not boring." I palmed my face lightly seeing the triumphant grin on the normally composed girl's face and started walking towards the locker room. "I'm going to take a quick shower and head towards my assigned area. I am refereeing the next game, right?"

The Bishop flipped a page attached to her clipboard, "Yes. You're to go to the baseball field in half an hour."

I nodded and resumed my trek towards the locker room. "A quick shower it is then. "I'll meet you all there, then."

* * *

><p>After exiting the locker room following my shower, I was pleasantly surprised to see Tsubaki and Himari, who had been enrolled in the school, as a first year, the previous day by Sona. Apparently, my Nekoshou had risen a little hell by flat out stating that she belonged to me and me alone. That must've been one of the reasons the Baseball club guy, whose name I never got, was so angry with me. Regardless, I really couldn't bring myself to care about his anger at me.<p>

"Young Master, I'm glad to hear that you won your game. It must've been a simple task to defeat them." Himari said with a proud smile.

"It was a team effort, Himari. Tomoe, Tsubasa and Ruruko did more than their fair share to win the game." I paused and regarded Tsubaki with a small smile. "I'm just sad I wasn't able to see Tsubaki-chan play. She looked to so bored sitting on the bench."

She simply regarded me with a smile. "You didn't need my help to win. I believed in all of you."

Himari hummed softly, looking to and fro between the both of us, a small smile playing at her lips. She didn't say anything about it, instead opting to say something else. "What else is Sona-dono having you do, Young Master?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the title she had given me. "Himari, I thought I told you to call me by name at school."

The Yokai crossed her arms obstinately, unconsciously bringing attention to her ample bust. "I refuse to allow my devotion to you to be swept under the rug; these humans must understand that the only person I'll give my time of day to is you. The _boys _who wish to attempt to court me must understand how futile it is."

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I see…" I could see a faint, amused smile on Tsubaki's face as we walked. "Anyway, the task that Kaichou wants me to do is the referee the next game. Which I'm pretty sure is a game of baseball…"

We walked relatively quickly with Himari striking up a harmless conversation with Tsubaki. I simply listened to them and tuned out the murmuring around me from the other students in the school.

Upon reaching the baseball field, I found Sona speaking with Rias at the side of the field. Seeing us, she waved us over and we obliged. Sona was currently holding a clipboard, no doubt with information about the games.

Tsubaki bowed her head to Sona. "Kaichou."

"Tsubaki. I heard from Reya-san that you won your previous game." Sona said to her, turning to partially face us while involving Rias in the conversation.

The Queen nodded, "Yes. Daisuke-kun, Tomoe-san, Ruruko-san and Tsubasa-san all played within reason and came out the victors." Tsubaki explained to Sona.

Rias smiled lightly, "'Within reason' huh? Then why do I hear that your team made quite a few impressive shots and plays? What were they? Half-court?"

"Tsubasa-chan's doing." I explained quickly.

"Stealing the ball almost every time the opposing had it." Rias continued.

"Tomoe-chan can be a little slippery." I said with a wave of the hand.

Rias smirked, "Alley-oops?"

"Ruruko-chan was quite adept at setting up shots."

This time, Sona stepped into the conversation. "Dunking on a regulation height basket?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to retort, but quickly closed it, realizing that I had nothing to counter with. Releasing a sigh of defeat, I said, "I will admit, the opposing team captain got under my skin. I felt…the unneeded desire to show off in order to put him in his place."

Rias laughed lightly while Sona pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're impossible, Daisuke-san. I can see why you and Issei-kun are such close friends."

"Speaking of games." I said, trying to divert attention from me. "How did Issei and Kiba-san do in their…competitive golf match?" I felt a smile play at my lips, still slightly put off, if a bit entertained, by the concept.

Tsubaki smiled lightly at my expression.

Rias shook her head. "They won, but only barely. I should've asked Koneko to play instead of Issei-kun. He…didn't have the patience to play to the best of his ability."

That brought out a laugh from me. "Yeah, Issei doesn't sound like the golf type of person. Regardless, I'm looking forward to the game we play against your club, Rias-san. It should end up being the liveliest game of the day."

The redhead smiled in response, "Yes, it should. Though I can say with confidence it'll be a tough one."

Sona cleared her throat, catching our attention. "As much as I'm anxious for our game, _you_ have a job to do in a few minutes, Daisuke-san." She flipped through her pad and said, "Reya-san has already called the Kendo club and the Basketball club to this location. They should be here in a few minutes." She looked up to me and I nodded with a smirk.

"So…you made the Baseball club play basketball and the Basketball club play baseball? Did you forgo any sort of creativity when creating the line up?" I said with a slight smile.

Sona smirked, "I never said 'baseball' Daisuke-san. It's kick ball." She pulled a sheet of paper off the pad and handed it to me. "These are the members of the clubs. There are to be seven members playing on each team at one time. While the rules are primarily for your discretion, I'd like it if you maintained some form of order."

I hummed lightly as I read over the paper. "Hmm, so I'm to mark down whoever wins and just makes sure everyone keeps within the rules? I can do that." I committed the contents of the paper to memory and handed it back to Sona. "I'll get ready." I unbuttoned my jacket and folded it carefully.

However, before I could ask someone to hold it, Himari stepped forward and held her hands out. "I shall keep it for you, Young Master. You do need to be comfortable so that you can do your duty properly." I gave her a tired look, but placed my jacket on her hands.

Rias examined Himari with a critical eye. "Sona… is she-?"

Sona lifted a hand and nodded once, but remained silent. I looked over to them and realized Rias giving me a quick look. I arched an eyebrow at her and turned away from her, heading towards the baseball field. I examined the field in order to make sure that it was in good condition. Thankfully, it was.

"Shizuka-senpai!" I turned to see one of the girls from the Kendo club. She had brown hair with a bangs that fell to just above her eyes and a pair of strands that fell down the sides of her face. She also had a pair of ponytails tied in the back with a pair of red ribbon. "You're the one overseeing our game?"

I was silent for a moment as I tried to place a name to the face. Then it hit me. "Ah, Murayama-chan." She blushed at my familiar reference to her. "Are you playing today with your club?"

She nodded happily, "Yeah, we were called a few moments ago, but I came by earlier to get a look at the area. Katase and the others should be here later."

I smiled lightly as I walked over to her. "Have you guys been working on the form I showed you last week?"

"Yes, but it's difficult. We've been working hard on it; it's definitely a form that'll help us win the competition!" She clenched her fist and nodded her resolutely.

I laughed lightly, "Don't worry; it took me a few months to get it down. All of you working together should have it in no time. I'd help, but Kaichou can be a bit of a slave driver." I leaned forward and faux-whispered to her. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Murayama giggled into her hand, flushing lightly. After a few moments, she gave me a slight look. "Ne, Shizuka-senpai, can I ask you a…personal question?" She sounded curious.

I arched an eyebrow, "That depends on how personal."

"Not _that_ personal!" She quickly recovered, but shuffled lightly in her stance. "Um, I was just curious…but, are you and Tsubaki-senpai dating?" I gave her a scrutinizing gaze, making sure to keep a straight face. She quickly waved her hands in front of her. "It's just that I've heard other people say that you two are. I mean, the two of do seem to act awfully close. There several rumors going around that the two of you are, um, secretly dating."

I simply continued to give her my scrutinizing gaze, taking a form of inane pleasure in watching my cute underclassman squirm. After a few moments of silence, I looked over her head to notice the rest of the Kendo club arriving, with the Basketball club a few feet behind them. Looking back to Murayama, I smirked, "You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, Murayama-chan. Now get to your team, I'll tell everyone the ground rules when both clubs are here."

"Well, are you?" She asked me again as I turned away to head back to the field.

I stopped, smiled softly and looked over my shoulder. "Why don't you ask Tsubaki-chan? I'm not giving my answer until you get hers." I then continued toward the field, taking my place at the pitcher's mound. Waiting patiently for the clubs to arrive, I watched as Sona approached me.

"Here's the ball, Daisuke-san. The clubs will meet you on the field." She paused, looked over to the approaching clubs and checked her clipboard. "Do me proud, Daisuke-san." She placed a hand on my arm and walked back towards Rias and the others.

I turned and faced the approaching clubs, holding the ball against my waist. Watching as they approached, I smirked softly as I took in the hopeful expressions on the girl's faces as they realized I was the one referring. The very few guys in the Basketball ball club, two total, scowled and crossed their arms. "Alright, this is how it's going to go, seven members of either club will be playing at once. I'm allowing pinch hitters and substitutions. As for everything else, the rules will follow alone with basic kickball." I then held the ball in front of me. "Now, pick your pitchers. This person will not be able to switch out, so make sure that if you volunteer, you can go the whole game."

One of the girls from the Kendo club strode forward, followed by one of the two guys from the other club stepped forward cockily. "Alright, now decide your Team Captains. Their functions are self-explanatory." After a few short moments, both clubs decided their Captains. I nodded and reached into my pocket. "I'm going to flip a coin. Call it."

"Heads."

"Tails."

I flipped the coin into the air and let it ascend into the air before allowing it to fall and swiping it out of the air. Opening my hand, I lowered it so that they could see what it was. "Tails. Kendo club gets first inning." I lobbed the ball towards their pitcher. "You guys get started. I'll hang out by home base and play umpire. Since, you know, that's my job and all." I said flippantly as I waved my hand lazily, garnering small laughter from the girls in front of me.

* * *

><p>After the game, I strode over to Sona, a small smirk on my face as I handed her the clipboard. "Here you go, Kaichou. It was a pretty close game, but the Kendo club won in overtime."<p>

She took the clipboard and looked through it, shaking her head at my random notes. "I see that you sound happy with that outcome."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am the pinnacle of objectivity in refereeing and had no preference for either team." I said mechanically, smiling widely as I spoke.

Sona arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really?" She shook her head and motioned me to follow. "The rest moved onto the Student Council room. Tsubaki and Himari-san wanted to wait for you, but the final game of the day is coming up in only a few minutes. Once the remaining games will be done and consecutive points plus wins will be tallied."

I nodded, "Let me guess, the Occult Research club and the Student Council?"

"Why yes." Sona smiled slyly. "We have yet to finish tallying everything, but it's quite a shock you would say that." She said with a hint of mirth.

I released a sigh, "Your rivalry with Rias-san is getting out of hand."

Sona scoffed, lifting her chin and looking away from me. "The honor of the Sitri clan is at stake in this match. I refuse to allow Rias win simply because you wouldn't take this seriously."

"Hai, hai. We'll win. We'll win." I said to her with a smile.

Upon reaching the Student Council room, I opened the door and allowed Sona to walk in first, entering after her and shutting the door. Himari stepped up to me and offered me my jacket, but I shook my head, thanking her regardless. She placed it on my desk and we approached Sona, who tallied the scores while the rest of us waited.

"How was refereeing the kickball game, Daisuke-senpai?" Reya asked as I leaned against my desk.

"Well…pretty boring really. All I really wanted to do was play along with them." I smiled and laughed lightly. "I guess I don't have your patience, Reya-chan."

The Bishop matched my smile. "I'd have to agree with you on that second statement."

Sona laid down her pen and read off the paper. "The Occult Research club leads with the Student Council following close behind them." She looked to Momo and said, "Momo-san, can you make the announcement? We're meeting them at the Tennis courts."

"At once, Kaichou." She then approached the speaker and relayed the message.

Within a few moments, we were making our way towards the Tennis courts, with Sona and Tsubaki arriving later. Our King had chosen Tsubaki to be her second, as my skills when it came to tennis were…lacking. Upon reaching the courts, we found them to be surrounded on all sides by people talk amongst themselves, clearly excited to watch the game amongst…Kuoh's Four Great Ladies.

Honestly, I hope that I don't gain a title in this school.

I looked to Reya, "Do you need help setting up?"

She gave me a grateful look, but shook her head. "Thank you, but I've got it from here." Reya then made her way through the crowd, heading into the court itself.

I released a breath and said, "Well, let's find a place in the midst of the crowd."

It wasn't that long until the players arrived. Sona and Tsubaki were there first, striding purposefully towards the tennis courts.

Sona wore a formfitting white, collared partially button-up shirt and rather short pink skirt. She walked casually forwards in a pair of white tennis shoes and carried a racket.

Tsubaki also wore a formfitting white shirt and a light blue skirt. She carried a long handled tennis racket, no doubt due to her skill with the Naginata. I also noticed that with every single movement of their legs, a flash of their pure white panties was shown.

The two strode forwards and I approached them both, with Momo and Ruruko at my sides. "Well, don't you two look ready for war?" I said with a sly smile. I crossed my arms and gave Sona a playful, narrowed eyes look. "You were suspiciously prepared for this game, Kaichou. There isn't anything you want to tell us, is there?"

Sona simply rested her racket on her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at me. "I have no clue what you're insinuating, Daisuke-san, but I had a uniform prepared for any game. This was simply a result of my preparation." She smiled as she looked over my shoulder. "I'll welcome the others. Good work, earlier, though, Daisuke-san." She strode passed me and into the court.

I then turned to Tsubaki, who seemed to be waiting for something. Realizing this, I trailed my eyes along her uniform, being careful not to just ogle her but just get a cursory glance. I _am_ a gentleman after all. "It looks good on you, Tsubaki-chan. The athletic look is really cute." I said with a wide smile.

The Queen blushed lightly, but smiled softly, clearly happy with what I said. "I see. That's good." She gently planted the elongated hilt of the racket onto the ground. "You'll…cheer for me, right?" Her voice was oddly soft as she gently inquired of me.

I gave her a mock-shocked look. "Will I cheer for you? Tsubaki-chan, that's like asking if the sky is blue." I looked to the aforementioned sky, holding a hand above my eyes as I peered into the endless blue. "Yep. Definitely blue." I returned to looking to Tsubaki. "So, yeah, of course I'll cheer for you."

She smiled widely, her eyes twinkling lightly. "Okay."

I motioned towards the courts. "Go on, get in there. I can't cheer for you if you don't play."

Tsubaki nodded and quickly made her way towards the tennis courts.

"That was nice of you." Momo said to me as we walked towards the side of the courts. "I haven't seen Tsubaki-fukukaichou smile like that before."

I felt myself grin. "What can I say? I'm full of charisma; too much for my own good." I spoke confidently as I took notice of Rias and Akeno.

Momo giggled lightly and sighed softly. "You're too much sometimes…"

I looked to the other two and found that Rias wore a one-piece, pink tennis outfit that showed some cleavage and quite a bit of her panties.

Akeno wore a yellow tennis shirt and short skirt of the same color. The shirt was also rather formfitting, shaping her generous bust and leaving very little to the imagination.

Seriously, I'm not complaining, but these tennis uniforms are killing my self-control…

"Are you ready, Sona? We're not going to go easy on you." Rias said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't want you to, Rias." Sona lifted her racket and pointed it towards Rias.

With that, they began to play tennis, hitting the ball back and forth.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out above the yelling crowd. "Go, Tsubaki-chan! Fight!"

I could see her smile lightly as I called out, her face flushing as she returned one of Akeno's hits.

"Sorry, Akeno-chan! I promised to cheer for Tsubaki-chan!"

I nearly laughed at seeing the Gremory Queen stumble at my call, but felt someone smack me in the arm. I looked to the source to see Momo regarding me with a playful, but slightly reproachful glare. Grinning at her, I looked back to the game.

The two teams went back and forth, playing earnestly and not looking as though they were holding back. Cheering along with the crowd, I couldn't help but laugh at the excessive enthusiasm the crowd hormonal crowd. Looking across the field, I caught notice of Issei next to his compatriots in Perverted Trio. Seeing the other two carrying a pair of video cameras, I narrowed my eyes and smiled darkly. Leaning over to Momo, I whispered, "Cover me for a moment, I need to teach a pair of perverts a lesson."

Ruruko seemed to have caught what I said and giggled with her fellow Devil.

I focused on the pair ogling my King and Queen and allowed my magic to roam freely. Sending it directly towards them, I released a slow breath and willed the electricity in their camera's to go out of control. Suddenly, the two of them jumped as their camera's shocked them and exploded in a small electric blast. It was barely painful, but still surprised them and made them drop the offending items. They fell to their knees and cried out inn tearful agony.

"Ah! Go Sona-onee-sama!" The girls cried out as Sona made an impressive hit, sneaking it by Rias and striking the ground.

Reya called the point and it was Sona's turn to serve.

She served and it was quickly returned by Akeno, who jumped to hit it. That particular action led to her panties being shown to all present.

"Yeah! Akeno-sama!" A large congregation of guys called out, causing me to pam my face lightly.

The two teams continued to play the ball, moving it back and forth, playing a more and more extreme game. Of course, I also began to notice that they were beginning to accelerate, moving faster than most humans could move. Regardless, I still called out to Tsubaki, cheering her on enthusiastically as I had promised. However, my expectations were shattered when Sona began another serve.

"You've been playing well, Rias. How about I show you my special serve." She conjured up a seal and tossed the ball into the air. "Sitri style Spin Serve!" She hit the ball and it was sent flying towards Rias.

"Too easy, Sona. Allow me to show you the Gremory-style counter!" She went to return it, but the moment the ball hit the ground in front of Rias, it quickly bounced at a ninety degree angle away from her, careening off to the side.

Reya called another point.

I groaned and palmed my face. "Didn't she say to keep a low profile?" I muttered only loud enough for my fellow Devils to hear.

That brought small laughs from my fellow Peerage members.

In spite of my feelings on the now _magic_ tennis match, I continued to watch and cheer for Tsubaki, fighting the urge to make it rain out of spite.

Of course, while their skills were greater than that of humans, the equipment they were using were not.

One of Sona's return hits destroyed the net on her racket, but it was still flying towards its intended target.

Akeno raced towards the ball and smacked it back, also causing her net to shatter.

Tsubaki stepped to the side, slamming the ball back. Her racket also broke.

With what just happened, it's easy to guess what happened to Rias's racket.

I palmed my face and resisted the urge to say the six words that described my current mood.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I failed at that.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered incredulously as I held the two rackets, staring at the freely hanging threads. "Weren't _you_ the one who said to maintain human capability? What happened to following your own orders?" I then gave Sona a deadpan stare.

Said individual did not look in my direction, instead making sure to look out the window. "I…have no idea what you're talking about…"

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the wall. Sighing, I placed the rackets on the table and crossed my arms. "Okay, since this game was shot, how are we going to decide who goes to the Familiar Forest?"

Tsubaki answered in Sona's stead. "Rias spoke with Kaichou about playing another game we'll take part in afterschool today, away from the other students."

I snorted, "Yeah, so our Master can show off as much as she wants. After all, I'm rather curious about the overall Sitri style of playing sports. Maybe you could teach me the Sitri style Spin Serve."

I swear I could see Sona pout when she gave me a sideways look, but she looked away too quickly before I could get a definitive look.

"Daisuke-kun, please stop teasing Kaichou. We both lost ourselves in the game with Rias and Akeno-san." Tsubaki said to me, a slightly embarrassed flush appearing on her cheeks.

I sighed softly and crossed my arms, still smirking. "So, what's the game Kaichou decided we're to be playing this time?"

"Dodge ball."

I was silent for the longest time. Then a grin slowly grew on my face. "You're after my heart with that, aren't you? I haven't played a good game of dodge ball in years! Is magic allowed or not?"

"Of course." Sona said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The eight of us strode in to the gymnasium, clad in our gym uniforms. The jacket form of my track suit was gone, I was only wearing a grey T-shirt. While I'm not pervert, well nowhere near as big a one like Issei, I did not mind the uniforms the girls wear. I do know how to appreciate the female form.<p>

Regardless of that though, the eight of us stood across from the Gremory group. They were all in their gym uniforms, though they were also wearing white headbands that read Occult Research club.

I lifted a hand, "Issei, you don't look like you've slept."

The teen scratched the back of his sheepishly. "I, uh, couldn't sleep. So I made some headbands for my club."

"Good man." I said softly. "Though you shouldn't worry, you've got some skill…" I paused and cracked my knuckles. "Or maybe you should worry. Think of this as an extra training session."

Issei paled, clearly remembering our last meeting. He scrambled behind Rias and cried out, "Buchou! Save me!"

The redhead gave him an incredulous look, then narrowed her eyes at me. "What have you been doing to my cute little servant?"

I offhandedly waved my hand. "Nothing that'll kill him; I'm just putting through the ringer so he'll toughen up."

Sona sighed and cut in, "As much as I enjoy hearing of my servant beating some skill into yours, I think we have more important duties to attend to."

Rias nodded and said, "Yes, though your numbers are much larger than mine. I'm sure you know what to do?"

My King smiled and looked to Momo and Reya. "Would the two of you referee this game?"

They nodded and broke away from the group.

The rest of us scattered amongst the gym; unsurprisingly, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were all focused solely on me. I felt a small smile appear on my face as I asked, "How are we doing this? Magic, no magic? Full power?"

"Within reason, Daisuke-kun. Don't destroy the gym." Tsubaki answered my question, a small smile playing on her lips.

I pouted softly, "Aw, but that would be half the fun…"

Akeno giggled to herself. "Ufufu, you're like a child, Daisuke-kun. You look so devastated…" She flushed lightly and I found myself arching an eyebrow at her pleased expression.

Rias cleared her throat. "Since our club won the Ball tournament-"

"On a technicality." Sona cut in.

Rias waved her hand lazily, "We still won, so we'll start off with the ball. You're only out when it hits you. Catching it does not knock out the thrower." She bounced the ball on the palm of her hand and smirked. She slid her feet apart and pulled her hand back, gathering magic into her palm. Throwing forward, she aimed the ball at Sona.

Or that's what it looked like. A red seal appeared on the side and caused it ricochet towards Tomoe.

The girl was shocked to see it rocketing towards her and went to lift her hands to try and catch it. However, she wouldn't have been fast enough.

I suddenly appeared in front of her, catching the ball on my palm. Lightning danced around my body as I felt my hand ache lightly at the impact, but I still caught it regardless. "Sorry, Rias-san, but we're winning this today." Spinning the ball on a single finger, I gripped it in my hand and turned, aiming low as I rocketed the ball towards Issei. The boy cried out and jumped back, evading the ball as it bounced off the ground and became a dead ball. He picked up the ball and threw it towards Tsubasa, clearly trying to avoid me.

The ball was quickly intercepted by Tsubaki, who picked it easily out of the air, and lobbed it towards Sona. She caught it and gathered magic into the ball, beaming it towards Issei again.

"Ah! Me again!" He dived to the side and tried to avoid the ball. It glowed blue and turned course, rocketing towards Rias.

The Gremory King lifted her hands and caught the ball. She reared her arm back to throw it, but quickly found it gone. She looked over her shoulder, to see me spinning the ball on my finger.

"Nice night we're having, huh?" I asked nonchalantly and stepped back, cocking back my arm to throw.

However, I was forced to leap back when a lightning bolt nearly struck me. I looked to the only other person I knew who used lightning magic in the room.

Akeno laughed into her hand, "Ara ara, whoever could've done that?" She said as she clearly held up a theatrically smoking finger.

"Oh, you just had to try to play me in my own game." I then threw the ball directly at Akeno, who jumped back and held her hands in front of her to lessen the impact as she tried to catch the ball. When the ball was inches from her hands, I snapped my fingers, causing a seal to appear on the side of the ball. It quickly changed direction, slamming into Kiba's arm with a thud. The ball fell to the ground and the Knight threw a glare at me. I shrugged, "Sorry; had to get rid one of the faster guys on your team."

When Kiba walked over to the side, the game continued with almost reckless abandon.

Issei was knocked out next; bad luck clearly making itself known when one of Sona's tracking throws followed him around and slammed into his…family jewels. I had instantly promised to go easy on him in our next training session as an apology.

Tomoe was knocked out next by one of Koneko's power throws.

Ruruko was next, as she was caught off guard by one of Akeno's and Rias's trick shot throws.

I then gently knocked Asia out of the game by dropping the ball on her head. I couldn't in good conscience hit her as hard as the others.

Tsubasa was kicked out of the game by Koneko, who was quickly turning into the game MVP.

It was then that Tsubaki, Sona and I worked together to take the rather capable Rook. Unfortunately, the plan had the unfortunately result of Tsubaki being knocked out by a sudden throw from Rias.

That all lead to Sona and I standing side by side and facing off against Rias and Akeno.

"I have to say, Sona, the teamwork you have with Daisuke-san is surprising. He's only been a part of your Peerage for, what, two week? At most?" Rias inquired to Sona as we stalked one another in circle.

Sona smirked, "It's called leadership and tactics, Rias. Maybe you should look into it." She playfully taunted her childhood friend.

"And having awesome subordinates. Can't forget that." I added my two cents, bouncing the ball on the palm of my hand.

"Ufufu, you sure know what you're doing, Daisuke-kun. Have you done something like this before?" Akeno asked me good-naturedly.

I shrugged, "Honestly, I'm following the Boss lady's lead." That garnered a tired glare from Sona, but I simply smiled lightly. "Speaking of which. Sona, now!" I threw the ball off to the side, wide left of the pair in front of us.

Sona lifted her hand and pointed to the ball, causing a seal to appear in its path.

It bounced back towards Rias and Akeno; when Akeno reached out to catch it, I created another seal, bouncing it away from them.

Sona followed up with her own seal, sending it careening back towards.

I created a second seal and bounced it away from them. Using my lightning, I reached the ball in the blink of an eye and caught it. Lunging forward, I pointed to the ground and created a seal a few inches above it. Throwing the ball towards Akeno, I purposefully aimed too low and watched it as it flew through her hands and between her legs. It hit the seal and bounced off it at an angle, hitting Akeno in the back.

When she was knocked out, Rias capitalized and swiped the ball and threw it towards me.

I saw it coming and knew that I could dodge it, but Sona and I had already planned something out. Pointing to the side, I secretly created a seal on the ground behind Rias.

The ball flew true and struck me in the shoulder. I held back a grimace at the force Rias put behind it. Maybe she was getting back at me eliminating so many of her team? Oh, well, my mission was accomplished.

I sighed and walked away from the game, taking my place on the sidelines.

"You let yourself get knocked out when you could've avoided the throw. Why?" Akeno asked as I approached the two groups.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "It's a game. It wouldn't be fun if someone took it too seriously. Though, Kaichou did have a plan. I just did my part."

"You willingly sacrificed yourself so that her plan would work?" Her voice was slightly awed, if still confused.

I gave her a cryptic look. "I'm a Pawn, Akeno-chan. While I do know about how potentially powerful they can be, they're called the 'foot soldier' for a reason." I then shrugged and looked towards the game. "Besides, I'm not being Sona's Pawn for my own 'prestige'. She brought me back to fight _for_ her. It's the least I could do."

"That's rather selfless of you, Daisuke-kun." Akeno took a seat next to me, regarding me carefully.

Smiling softly, I releasing a small breath. "I've very rarely fought for myself. First, it was for the Church; then it was for my friends within the Church; now, it's for Sona and everyone else in her Peerage. I've never once thought about what I could do if it was for myself." I paused and looked to the Gremory Queen. "What about you? What do you fight for?"

"For Buchou." She answered immediately. "She's done so much for me growing up, that I want to repay her in some way."

I laughed lightly, "Then we're more alike than you think. We both fight for someone other than ourselves."

Akeno didn't respond for the longest time, studying the ground in front of her. "I don't think so…you're not a monster." She sounded so…forlorn as she spoke.

I snorted in faint amusement, causing her to look at me confused and little shocked. "You're no monster, Akeno-chan. I can say that without a doubt."

"How can you know?"

I smiled softly. "We've know each other, what, less than two weeks? And, even then, it was only off and on meetings. However, in those few meetings, I can reasonably assume that you are a good person. Especially if someone like Rias-san made you her Queen." I paused and looked up to the roof of the gymnasium. "I've also lived my life with monsters as a large part of it. I've seen monsters; I've met monster; I've killed monsters. From Fallen Angels to Stray Devils and the occasional Rogue Yokai." I then looked to Akeno and smiled widely, "Compared to all them, you're nothing like a monster, but more like an angel." I couldn't help but notice the flush that overcame her features.

I then turned away from her. "If anything…_I'm_ the monster amongst us. After all, I'm damn sure that I'm the only person here that has taken a life." I couldn't hide the sad smile that came over my face as I studied the ground in front of me.

"I don't see a monster, when I look at you, Daisuke-kun." Akeno said softly as she studied me intently.

Turning my gaze upon her, I felt a small smirk appear on my face. "Then, tell me Akeno-chan, what do you see when you look at me?"

She placed a hand over mouth. "Ufufu, I see a young man who tries to steal the heart of every pretty girl he sees."

I held my smirk in place as I sarcastically played along. "Oh, yeah, and I'm currently trying to steal the heart of the young lady sitting next to me." I laughed lightly and was joined by Akeno as we went back to focusing on the game.

"…_You're pretty close already…_I heard her voice whisper softly, which I chose to let slip by seemingly unnoticed.

The remaining two dodge ball players simply focused on each other. "So, it's down to us, Rias." Sona smirked softly as she focused on her childhood friend and rival.

Rias smiled lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Though I am surprised Daisuke let himself be hit. I really thought he'd dodge."

Sona simply smiled, "He may be difficult to control most of the time, but I just learned that he listens when it counts."

"I'm not sure whether I was just insulted or complimented…" My voice came out in a deadpan whisper, causing several of the people on the sidelines to laugh lightly.

"Regardless, Sona, you're not going to win. I have the ball after all." At that, she quickly threw it forward.

Sona threw her hand out and created a small wall of water. It caught the ball and slowed its flight, allowing her to swipe out of the air and gather her magic energy into the ball. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it towards Rias. The redhead threw her hands out to try catch it, but the ball quickly changed direction, aiming behind Rias. She watched in confusion as it flew passed her. However, her eyes widened in shock when she finally saw the seal I placed on the ground earlier. The ball bounced off the hovering seal and rocketed towards Rias.

There was a dull thudding sound as it impacted her back, then fell to the ground.

Reya pulled out her whistle and blew it. "Game over. Winner: Sona Sitri and her Peerage."

Sona smiled in triumph and strode towards Rias. "Good game, Rias. Hope we can do it again."

Rias gave her incredulous look, then quickly descended into a small bout of laughter. "Of course, Sona. Anytime."

* * *

><p>"That was incredible Dai-chan! You were all over the gym!" Tomoe jumped around as we stood in the living room of the house. Sona and Tsubaki were adjusting the transportation circle for the journey to the Familiar Forest.<p>

I chuckled lightly, "It wasn't all me. Sona had me set up a telepathic link between her, Tsubaki and me. We tried to get the rest of you in it, because Rias would have found out for sure." I may have done most of the physical action, but it was Sona who gave me the directions. Truthfully, if I were left to my own devices, I would've just leapt around the gym, saving everyone on my team every time someone of Rias's team threw. Then again, that would've gotten annoying, for both sides, eventually.

Sona's plan was rather simple and straightforward, trade losses and make Rias think she was gaining an upper hand every so often, so that she would slip up when overconfident. Definitely not something that would've worked if I tried, it required you to know your opponent rather well. Sona did know Rias that well, so it worked.

"Still, Daisuke-senpai, you were the pivotal part of that plan." Tsubasa said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Kaichou trusted you and it worked out. I'm definitely looking forward to fighting alongside you in Rating Games in the future." She said with a wide smile.

I smiled with gratitude. "Thank, but I have no idea what a Rating Game is. Someone mind explaining it to me?"

"Later." Sona said as she and Tsubaki stood up from the circle. "Right now, we're going to get Familiars. Everyone, step into the circle, it's time to leave."

We did as she said and the circle expanded partially to compensate for all of us. When the seal began to rise, I wondered what type of Familiar I would get. Would it be like me? Or like Himari? I sincerely hoped it was normal. Relatively.


	7. Time to Make Waves

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _So, uh, this is a quick update, huh? I honestly don't know where it came from. I finished Chapter 8 in record time, no doubt due to a burst of inspiration that quite literally kicked me in the face. I just couldn't stop writing! DX_

_First, I have to give thanks to Deadly Shinigami, he kind of indirectly helped with me coming up with a Familiar. It's from Monster Girls Encyclopedia. I thought that the particular Familiar I decided on fit Daisuke rather well._

_Second, I've been getting quite a few requests for Serafall and Koneko to be a part of the harem. I've thought very deeply on it, meditated even, and decided to just go with it. They're a part of it. Also, neither of them are the girl that's secret._

_-Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Koneko, *Secret*- _

_When he gets his Peerage, which he eventually will but not until later, I'll make it clear as to who joins the harem and who remains platonic._

_Also, the harem has begun..._

_Third, this will not be the norm. My updates are almost never this fast. Waves of inspiration like this happen once every five blue moons._

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Seven

Time to Make Waves

The light died down and I found that we were now standing in the middle…of a forest right of a horror flick. Large, dark trees decorated the landscape for as long as the eye could see and the sky above us was a dark red, almost like the color blood.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a horror film?" I asked no one in particular. "Cuz if we are, then I'm pretty sure I'll be one the first. The badass that could fight the villain always dies due to some random circumstances…"

Sona regarded me with an arched eyebrow, "Daisuke-san, this is the Familiar Forest. Not some horror film." She lifted her wrist and checked a watch that she seemed to be wearing. "Hmm, he should be here soon…"

I continued to look around the forest, getting a feel for the overall area. As I looked, though, I couldn't help but feel a pull. Deep within my gut and my palm, I felt as though someone was pulling at me, trying to call me. I turned my body and faced that direction, narrowing my eyes as I focused solely in that direction. That's when I realized it, Kusanagi was pulsating, as if begging to be set free.

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked of me, concern present in her voice.

I nodded plainly. "Yeah…I just feel…something."

"You just arrived and already your search for a Familiar has thrived!" An unfamiliar voice caught my attention. I turned to the source to see an older man in clothes several sizes too small and wearing a hat sideways.

I blinked at his sudden appearance. Releasing a breath, I palmed my face. "This forest is making me lose my mind…" I turned to Sona and asked her, while being loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Otherwise, I fear that there may be a grown man wearing a child's clothes."

An amused smile played at her lips when she looked to me. "You're not hallucinating, Daisuke-san. The Familiar Master is the master of this forest. He's here to make your chances of getting a Familiar all the better."

"The little missy's right, I'll make sure you get the Familiar that suits you the most even if it takes all night." He crossed his arms confidently, looking down on all of us.

I groaned, feeling a headache coming. "Please…stop rhyming…"

…_Chosen… wielder…_

I froze suddenly, a chill racing up my spine. Turning once more, I faced the direction where the moon was present in my field of vision. I narrowed my eyes and focused in that direction, trying to get a feel for the area before charging in recklessly.

"Tomoe, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Daisuke, we're all here to get you your Familiars." Sona began talking, a hand on her hip. "For this work out best, we'll have the four of you tell the Familiar Master what you might want. He'll tell us what would suit you best."

As she spoke, Tomoe began talking first. However, my attention was still being pulled elsewhere.

_I know…you're near…_

I placed a hand on my head, grimacing at the echo of the mysterious voice.

"Daisuke-kun?" Tsubaki's soft voice caught my attention. She appeared to be concerned.

I waved a hand in the direction I felt the pull. "I keep…hearing a voice, like something's calling me…" I closed my eyes and tried to focus on it.

_Find me…_

Before I knew what I was doing, I felt my body moving forward, heading into the forest proper.

"Be careful, going out there on your own boy; this forest is full of creatures that could turn you into a chew toy." His rhyming caused me to grimace in a form of mental anguish.

"Please stop rhyming… You're killing me here…" I muttered with a pained chuckle.

While Tomoe and Ruruko went back and forth about 'cute Familiars', I felt more than heard someone approach me. "Daisuke-san, what's wrong?" Sona's voice pulled me from my mild stupor.

"Something is calling me…" I said slowly, not taking my eyes from the direction the pull I felt.

Sona stepped forward, so that she was able to see my face. Her eyes locked onto mine and seemed to focus on me intently. After a moment, she nodded. "Fine, we'll go. However, I'll be going with you. Tsubaki, stay here with the others, understood?"

"Yes Kaichou." She replied instantly.

"Familiar Master, it seems my servant has already found his Familiar, if his instincts are anything to go by. He and I will go forward to meet it." Sona explained clinically.

"Of course, you and he can go on ahead ojou-chan; Mr. Servant, protect your Master in this dangerous forest like a man!"

I felt a growl deep within my throat threaten to tear free. An insatiable desire to spill the man's blood rose up from within me. I squashed it down; it wouldn't be right to kill the man simply because he annoyed me with his incessant rhyming. I released a calming breath and began my trek into the forest. "Stay close to me. I know…where it's calling me from, but I don't know _where_ it is."

Sona nodded, but didn't say anything.

We walked further into the forest; as we walked though, Kusanagi flashed into existence, resting my right hand. I regarded it with confusion, as did Sona.

"Did you…?"

I shook my head. "No." Though I was surprised, I didn't sheathe it or put it away at all. Kusanagi had something to do with my potential Familiar, so I let it stay in my hand.

Nothing impeded our path; no creatures appeared before us, no plants attacked us. Nothing living ever appeared before Sona and I as we navigated our way through this dark, dense forest.

Parting the dense brush with Kusanagi, I continued to open a path for Sona and me as we went further into the forest. "Do you have any idea where we're going, Daisuke-san?"

I frowned lightly, trying to call out to the voice. "No. There really isn't much I can tell you. All I can say that something, or someone, is calling me. I can…feel a pull directing me." Looking down to Kusanagi, I lifted it and held against my back. A sheath formed itself on my back, freeing up my hands to continue pushing my way through.

"Daisuke-san, stop for a moment." Sona said to me, which I complied and looked back to her. "We've already gone pretty far into the forest. Even with your power, there could still be dangers in the forest that would be beyond yo-"

She was quickly interrupted a sudden appearance of a white blur that came flying through the woods and grab me, soaring through the trees and dense forestry. "What the!?" I was shocked, and little pissed, at the sudden abduction of my person. Glancing to my abductor, I noticed an abundance of white. I found myself even more shocked to realize that it was a _lamia_ of all things abducting me, as I noticed the snakelike body and the female torso. I tried to wrestle myself free physically, before deciding to use magic, just in case I wouldn't have to.

"Please stay still. Mistress has requested your presence." The lamia's voice was soft, yet carried itself effortlessly on the wind.

Feeling my brow twitch, I fought my natural desire to break free, letting the woman take me wherever this 'Mistress' wanted to meet me. It doesn't sound like the logical thing to do, but I was curious and quite sure I could take care of myself.

The lamia continued to move at a quick pace, in what I would call an uncomfortable silence. However, I could hear the sound of running water in the distance, along with distant, hushed conversation. With several minutes, the lamia and I broke through the forestry and I was treated to the sight of a large wide open pond, which was covered by a dense fog. Surrounding the large pond were several lamia clad in white makeshift kimono that only covered their upper bodies. Their complexions were all a pleasant white color with little pigment, each with their similar white hair in different styles and forms.

The lamia the took me here deposited me on the ground and quickly made her away to the left side of the grouping around the large pond, in the middle of what I realized to be a good sized swamp. I stood up on slightly shaky legs and looked around warily. Taking in my surroundings, I allowed lightning to dance around my clenched hand. "I'm rather curious. Why was a brought here? I hope you give me a good reason. I'm rather proficient at causing property damage."

"_That will be unnecessary, Chosen. I will tell you why you were brought here._" That voice from earlier sounded within my mind again, causing me to place a hand to my head. I frowned and turned my head to face the pond proper. Within a few moments, I watched as the fog parted from the center of the pond, revealing a figure moving forward across the surface. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the figure, trying to see who it was.

She had the appearance of a beautiful young woman with long pale blue hair falling to her lower back. She wore a dark blue kimono top, concealing her generous bust, with detached sleeves, showing off her shoulders; wrapped around her neck was a red ribbon. Yellow-golden, pleasantly narrowed, eyes watched with me with unhidden interest. A dark green cloak hung from her dark red obi, covering a portion of her lower body. Her lower body and lower arms, though, were an entirely different story. Her lower body was like of a dragon, covered in dark green scales with a lighter shade on her under belly. Her arms were similar, but in the form of claws, crossed under her chest. Atop her head were a pair light brown horns. Where her ears were meant to be, there were what appeared to be smaller versions of wings, which had scales branching out under her eyes.

All in all, this woman was breathtakingly beautiful and quite dangerous. I cautiously lifted my right hand and felt Kusanagi vanish from my back and right into it.

Seeing my action, the woman smiled proudly. "Careful and cautious; not a bad combination, Chosen. I'm glad to see the heir to the Shinto storm god's will isn't easily swayed by a warm welcome."

I snorted lightly, "No offense, but I don't call being abducted by a lamia a 'warm welcome'. Though, I am curious. What do you mean by 'heir to the Shinto storm god's will'?"

She cocked her head to the side, perplexed. Her tail flicked to the side, almost lazily. "Do you not know who the original wielder of your Kusanagi was?"

"Oh, I know. Susanoo found this sword, or rather its original form, in the carcass of Yamata no Orochi. However, I still don't know what you mean by 'Chosen' or 'heir'." I lifted Kusanagi and allowed lightning to dance across the blade, in warning.

Her smiled fell lightly, "I see that you have not been told of your destiny. When happened when you were chosen by Kusanagi?"

"I was ten years old and in Kyoto during a mission. During the time, I was forced into wielding Excalibur Mimic, as it was discovered I was a natural Holy Sword wielder. I completed my mission and went to meet with the leader of the Yokai. During my stay, it reacted…rather violently when I passed it. Ever since then, I've been using Kusanagi and have been nothing but proud to use such a powerful and legendary weapon." I explained to her clinically, staying on guard. I'm not Issei, I will not be distracted by the exceptional beauty that surrounded me.

The woman nodded her head. After a moment of silence and her studying me, she finally spoke. "What is your name, Chosen?"

"Daisuke Shizuka. May I know the name of my beautiful interrogator?" I replied easily, though there was slight stirring amongst the lamia around the pond; no doubt in response to my question.

"Melusine." She gave me her answer smoothly, not in the least affected by my compliment. Her eyes traveled from me, to the lamia around the pond. "Am I right in assuming that you came to this forest in search of a Familiar?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes. Why else would a young Devil such as I come here. Of course, had I known such a beautiful woman such as you were here, I may have come here before changing." Once again, there was a stirring amongst the lamia; they clearly did not like my familiar speech with what I'm sure is their leader.

Melusine laughed softly into her hand. "Such a smooth talker. How many hearts have you stolen with those words of yours?"

I allowed a smirk to come over my face. "Strangely enough, you're not the first person to ask that." My smirk fell and I decided to cut to the chase. "While this talk is…illuminating, I have to ask: why bring me, specifically? It can't be just because you wanted to see little old me."

Melusine nodded, appreciative of my wariness. "Of course, that is not the only reason, as charming you are, Daisuke-san. I brought you here to make a proposition." She made her way towards me, coming to a stop only a foot in front of me. I didn't move at all, instead preparing the magic in my hand. She lifted a scaled hand and gently placed it against my cheek. "I ask that you to make me your Familiar."

Feeling my eyebrow arch at her, I let my sword arm relax ever so lightly, but still ready to strike. "I'm sorry? Could you say that again?"

She smiled softly. "I asked if I could be your Familiar. I have been in this forest, with only my maidens, and I find myself…wanting more. However, my home, this swamp, is protected by a barrier from the past that prevents all but the personally escorted from entering. That's why I had one of my most trusted maidens venture out and bring here."

Melusine looked to me, her eyes meeting my own. I replied slowly, "Your…'maiden' brought me here? You mean the lamia, right?"

She had the decency to flush lightly, "Yes, they call themselves my 'shrine maidens', more specifically." Seeing my arched eyebrow, she continued, "I am a ryu. A type of dragon with control over the weather. In older times, my ancestors were worshipped as water gods, due to their ability to call down rain for the harvest. Due to that, my kind gains a following of white lamia to take care of our…followers who make offerings."

I gave her a somewhat shocked look. "You…can control weather?" She nodded, to which I laughed lightly. "That's funny, so can I. My preference is lightning, but I'm proficient is all aspects of weather; thanks, especially, to my Sacred Gear."

Melusine smiled softly, appreciation present in her eyes. "It's good to see I have a kindred spirit in you, Daisuke-san." She then pulled her hand from my face, allowing the tips of her clawed finger to gently slide off my cheek. It felt oddly comforting. "Will you accept me as your Familiar, Daisuke-san?"

I smiled lightly, lifting Kusanagi and resting it on my shoulders. "Who am I say no? Especially when it's someone who uses the same magic as me." I grinned and continued, "So, yeah, you have yourself a deal, Melusine-san."

"Good." She smiled softly. "But, no honorific, please."

"Only if you do the same for me." I smirked to her.

Melusine began to move away from me slowly, "Of course. Though, even if you did accept my proposal, that does not mean I just become your Familiar. You still have to prove yourself."

I released a breath, tapping my side with my left hand. "I had a feeling. Will it just be you and me, or are your maidens testing me too?" I asked her with a confident smirk.

The ryu shook her head. "It will just be you and I. They will erect a barrier to contain our power." She lifted her hand. "It will be a test of only magical might. I trust you're confident in your skills for this to go well for you?"

I lifted my left hand and allowed lightning to come to life in my palm. "I forgot to mention that I'm a practicing Magician too. I'm no stranger to the concept of magical combat."

"Good." Melusine smiled approvingly. "Now…begin." A beam of ice shot from her outstretched hand, aiming directly towards me.

I replied with a swing of Kusanagi, blocking and destroying the blast before it would reach me. Gathering lightning into the steel, I swung it towards and released a wave of lightning.

Melusine simply lifted a hand, catching the wave effortlessly. It fluctuated in her grip, lightly dancing along her arm and scorching her sleeve. Then it quickly dispersed and she followed up with lifting her hands. Lightning shot down from the sky and into her open hands and gathered into a pulsating sphere. She grasped it, her claws taking the crackling energy as though it were a solid object, and brought it down to point it towards me. A large blast, the size of basketball, shot forward at a frighteningly fast pace.

I quickly lifted my hand and created a large seal to block it. The orb crashed into my seal with surprising force, beginning to push me back. My body slid across the ground as I held my seal strong and hefted my sword to prepare my own counterattack. Unfortunately, I was surprised to see a whip of water flying around my seal and aiming to remove an arm. I lifted my sword to block it, but found that whip wrapped around the blade, quickly yanking the sword from my hand. Grimacing, I released a burst of magic, causing the sword to disappear.

Throwing my hand to the side, I disrupted the orb and crouched. My wings erupted from my back and I jumped, taking to the sky an in an instant. For a moment, I reveled in the flight. The wind brushing passed my face as I ascended, however I was quickly brought back to the moment to avoid another blast of lightning. Swerving to the side, I threw out my hands to call forth my counterattack. Wind gathered in my right hand and water in the left. Bringing them together, I allowed the two energies to merge before flooding it with power from my Sacred Gear.

Releasing the spell, I sent out the compressed orb towards the ryu. "**Tumultuous Hurricane**." The orb flew towards her; when it was within two feet of her, it expanded in an instant. However, before the damage could be done, the two elements were torn from each other with the waves of her hands. Looking up to me, her eyes widened to see my next attack. A spear formed from pure lightning was hovering beside me, magic gathering into the partially physical weapon. "**Particle Spear**." It began to vibrant violently as I pushed more power into it.

When I began to feel a familiar aura flood into the weapon, I threw it forward. As I watched it go, I thought about the particular aura. Its presence brought to mind a searing pain that I remember feeling in my body; a poison that damn near killed me at one point. _Holy Energy? Did I…do that?_

I was pulled from my musings when I saw her catch the spear and throw it into the air, where it exploded. Before I could begin another spell, Melusine shot from her spot on the surface of the pond to soar up to me. _She can fly!?_ I swerved to the side, evading a blade of wind.

We circled one another, sending blasts of magic towards one another, countering and blocking the attacks we used against each other. My hands moved as quickly as I could make them, my body straining to keep up with the obviously more magically experienced ryu. Regardless of being outmatched, I found myself having fun with this test of sorts.

Finally, after a short close range battle of spells, we broke away from one another. Lightning danced along my palm as I prepared another spell, my breathing becoming heavier.

"What do you say we finish this with one spell?" Melusine, on the other hand, wasn't as bad as I was, though she looked a bit winded.

I felt a chuckle come from me in response "I think I can keep going, but okay."

She smiled, lifting a hand. "If you can properly defend against this spell, I'll know without a doubt that you'll be a worthy husband." Magic began to gather in her palm, bringing in lightning, water and wind into a single source for a spell.

I froze at her words, too shocked at her words to put up a proper defense. "'Husband'?!" It wasn't until her spell fired that I was pulled from the stupor; throwing both of my hands forward, I brought up the strongest defensive I could muster. The moment the tri-elemental spell struck my seal, I was nearly bowled over by the sudden force of the spell. Gritting my teeth, I pushed more magic into the defense and held strong. I could feel the raw power and force behind the attack. Melusine was indeed my better when it came to magical strength.

It felt like hours, but the spell died down soon enough and I lowered my seal, releasing a small breath. I looked forward to see Melusine smiling proudly. "It seems you have quite the natural skill with magic."

I laughed lightly, "It helps that my mother was a Magician, and a rather skilled one at that…"

"Was?" She said softly, her expression sobering. Seeing my expression, she towards me and pulled me into a tentative embrace. "I'm sorry for bring up something difficult…"

I shook my head, "No, it's alright. I've learned to accept it." I cleared my throat and she flew a bit away from me. "Does this mean I pass?"

The ryu smiled widely. "With flying colors." With that, we descended and returned to her pond. I took my place at the edge of the pond and watched as she stood in front of me. "You know the ritual, yes?"

I nodded, "Yep. Sona told all of us before coming here." I paused and smiled wryly. "You know, my Master as a Devil. The girl you had your maiden abduct me in front of." Melusine at least had the shame to smile sheepishly. I released a breath and pushed a bit of magic out, creating a seal underneath the two of us. Releasing a calming breath, I pushed magic into my words, furthering powering the ritual. "In the name of Daisuke Shizuka, I order you. You shall become my Familiar and respond to my contract." The circle shook once as the magic began to work, but it felt like there was something missing, a key ingredient.

"I'm stronger than your average Familiar, so you'll need something with a little extra power behind it." Melusine supplied and I looked to her.

"Like wha-" I was quickly cut off by her pressing her lips against mine. I froze at the contact, but couldn't help but marvel at…how soft her lips were. I was also surprised as feeling her tongue intrude into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

The magic within the circle pulsated once, then rose upwards, covering the two of us. When it dispersed, I felt the magic take hold and connecting the two of us. It wasn't until a few second passed until she broke away from me, leaving an easily missed trail of saliva linking our mouths. I blinked once, twice, opened then closed my mouth, unable to find the right words.

Melusine smiled softly, dragging a claw softly along her lower lip. "The ritual is complete, Daisuke."

I nodded lightly, "Yeah, I gathered that much." My voice was a bit hoarse.

"Would you like me to take you back to your group? I'm sure they'd love to meet your new Familiar." She supplied as she crossed her arms, emphasizing her bust.

"I'm sure a lot of people would." I whispered softly, but shook my head. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel my earlier spell slinging… The Familiar contract was the straw that broke the camel's back…"

"Then shall carry you." She wrapped her arms around me and quickly took flight. We flew in silence for a moment as I searched the forest below us, my enhanced sight allowing me to see farther than I thought I could. After a few moments of searching, I managed to locate Sona and the rest of the Peerage.

"Down there. They should be looking for me…" Melusine descended quickly, reaching the ground at a remarkably fast, but safe, pace. When we landed, she released me with a hint of reluctance and I said, "Hey, Sona, long time no see. How's the Familiar hunt going?"

Everyone turned at the sound of my voice, shocked and glad to see me. Sona opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by, surprisingly, Tsubaki barreling forward and crashing into me with a tight hug. The Queen squeezed tightly, as if worried I'd disappear again, but froze and quickly stepped away from me, her face flushed heavily.

Melusine leaned down and said, "Hmm, it seems my new Master has already caught someone's eye…" There was a smile playing at her lips.

Sona stepped forward, looking towards Melusine. "Am I right in assuming you were the reason my servant was abducted right in front of me?" Her tone sounded frustrated, if a bit relieved.

"Yes. I apologize, but I was unable to leave my area without seeing if he really the person meant to be my Master." Melusine explained easily, leaning her upper body against my back and wrapping her arms around my neck loosely.

"Everyone, meet Melusine." I then took the time to point out everyone, personally showing her who was who. Of course, at the end of the introductions, I wasn't in the least surprised to see the Familiar Master gaping in shock at Melusine and I.

"Th-that… Sh-she is a r-ryu!" His shock was quite amusing and I was thankful to not hear his rhymes. "I haven't ever seen one, yet she shows herself to a new guy like you!"

Dammit.

Instead of letting me answer, Melusine spoke instead. "That is more the doing of the ones who follow me. They do not like it when people encroach on the land near me, so they create a barrier that cannot be passed unless one of us are with them. As for why I chose Daisuke, his power called to me."

"His power?" Sona asked softly, digging for answers.

"The fact that Kusanagi chose me to wield it along with the powers of my Sacred Gear. They're basically as the powers a ryu like Melusine can use. The power of a storm." I explained for her.

Tomoe stepped forward, "You can use powers similar to Dai-chan! And you're his Familiar!"

"Why yes." Melusine answered, amused by the Knight's exuberance.

I frowned and scratched my head. "Though, the sword has yet to show it's true power. It's always right in front of me, yet I can never utilize it."

"What do you mean?" Ruruko chose this time to ask.

I called up and held Kusanagi in front of me, holding the blade by the hilt and placing my palm on the flat of the blade. "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, formerly called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, was found in the carcass of Yamata no Orochi, the legendary eight headed dragon that the Shinto storm god, Susanoo, killed in order to save Lady Kushinada. As he beheaded the beast, eight times clearly, he found this sword in the fourth tail as he began to sever the tails." I paused and firmly grasped the hilt of the sword, dragging my fingers along the side. "He wielded this sword for a time, and it became attuned to his power over the storm. However, the sword was passed into the hands of Amaterasu by him in order to apologize for a slight he made against her. Over the years, it was granted to the Imperial Court of Japan, as they were rumored to be descendants of the Shinto Sun goddess. It was then passed onto Yamato Takeru, whose skill with the sword allowed him to put out a fire by using the wind itself to cut a fire from its fuel."

As if to demonstrate, I casually swung my sword to side, sending a wave of air to the side. The wind passed harmlessly by a tree; several branches fell from the top of the tree, cleanly cut from where they were connected to the tree.

"That skill caused the sword to be renamed to Grass Cutter, or Kusanagi." I sent a wave of energy along my arm and towards the sword, causing it to vanish in particles of light. I sighed and looked at my hand. "Its power was sealed between the time Amaterasu was given the sword and it was given to Yamato."

"What do you mean?" It was Sona who asked, also seemingly drawn into my explanation.

"Kusanagi's in the shape of a katana. The _idea_ of the make of a katana wasn't even thought of when Susanoo slew Yamata no Orochi, but it is now. The sword changed, became weaker as time went by; it was originally a god's weapon. A channel through which _divine_ power was utilized. Kusanagi changed with the times, becoming a lesser version of itself." I clenched my hand, looking to it with narrowed eyes. "There's more to my Holy Sword than just a weapon that can channel lightning, wind and ice. Somewhere within the sealed, Holy steel rests the power once utilized a god. Ame-no-Murakumo, the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, is the true form of the sword. I know it's there; I just don't know how to reawaken it, to call upon the Holy storm."

With that, we continued to search for Familiars for the rest of the Peerage, if they didn't already have it.

Melusine moved away from me, looking as though she were about to take off. "I must take my leave at the moment. There are a few things I must take care of before I can begin my duties as your new Familiar, Daisuke. I shall you late tomorrow at the earliest." She gave me a short wave before taking to the sky, obviously heading back to her pond.

"_The Holy Storm is closer than you think_."

* * *

><p>We reappeared in the living room, several of the girls yawning softly into their hands. I simply stood in the center of the group, my arms crossed and blinking sleepily while holding back a yawn. Sona stepped away from the group.<p>

"Everyone managed to get a Familiar. I'm proud of all of you. Rest well everyone, you deserved it." With that, Tomoe gave a tired whoop and quickly scrambled up the stairs.

Seeing that, Sona sighed and gave me a tired glare, though it was offset by a small smile. "I don't know how, but I'm sure you influence her."

That caused everyone else to laugh lightly and head upstairs. Tsubaki and I were the last ones in the living room. We waited for a moment, just long enough to hear the doors of everyone's rooms closing.

That just left Tsubaki and myself in the living room. I looked to her with a small smile. "We've had a busy day today, haven't we?"

She smiled softly herself, "Yeah." Tsubaki then gave me a somewhat cryptic look, her cheeks darkening in blush ever so lightly. "You know…Murayama-san asked me something after her game…" She let her statement hang, expecting me already know.

"Oh?" I simply arched an eyebrow at her. I had idea of what she was getting at, but one can never be too sure.

Her cheeks darkened a bit more, but she continued regardless. "Murayama-san…asked if I was…d-dating you…" She stuttered lightly, clearly nervous.

"You said…?" I started, feeling my own face flush lightly but smiling softly regardless.

Tsubaki gave me a shaky gaze. "I-I said…no." She said softly, but crossed her arms, unconsciously emphasizing her generous bust.

"I see." I said simply, sliding my hands into my pockets nonchalantly. Thankfully, my naturally confident attitude was effective enough to conceal my racing heart.

Her face still flushed, she bit her lip. "She th-then asked s-something else…"

Honestly, I found her stutter to be a bit cute. The sight of the normally stoic fukukaichou of the Student Council stuttering as she spoke was a rather endearing sight to behold. "What?" I kept my replies monosyllabic, not pressuring her in the slightest. If she wanted to take her time, then I was willing to wait. Even if I felt exhausted after everything that's happened today.

"She…asked if I…" Tsubaki paused again, looking away from me shyly. After a moment of silence, she quickly looked to me, meeting my eyes with her own. "I…wanted to d-date you…"

"I see…" I paused and didn't break eye contact. I was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, you know." I said softly.

She shook her head and looked me in the eye again. "No…I-I want to tell you my answer…" Tsubaki hesitated for a moment before striding up to me. Her eyes were determined when she opened her mouth to speak. "Daisuke-kun, would you b-"

"Tsubaki-chan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her softly, gently cutting her off. She paused, her eyes widening and her face flushing even more. "What kind of a guy would I be if I made the girl ask me out? Especially if I liked her too." I smiled widely at her.

That caused her to look down in embarrassment, her face flushing even more. After a moment of silence, she looked up to me and said, "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Daisuke-kun." She smiled softly, her face a healthy shade of red.

I grinned and said, "Just wait till we reach Kuoh. Oh, the rumors will be flying! I'll have to try harder not to shut down the place with a snow storm."

Tsubaki smiled lightly, "Please don't. Besides, I'll be with you."

"Okay, so it's on you to stop me." I said to her with a playful tone. She laughed lightly at that. Checking the clock, I saw the time and groaned softly. "Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed… I don't know about you, but I'm dead on my feet right now."

The Queen smiled at my words and nodded in assent.

The two of us ascended the stairs and went to our respective rooms. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, changing tiredly out of my uniform. Clad in my sleepwear, I basically collapsed onto the bed and sighed heavily, glad to be finally falling asleep.

Unfortunately, my descent into dreamland was interrupted by the bright light of a teleportation circle appearing on the floor in my room. Sitting up tiredly, I gave the seal a tired glare and watched as it rose up, revealing the person who appeared here.

"Rias-san? I think you appeared in the wrong room. Sona's is three doors down."

She shook her head, "I'm not here to see Sona; I'm here for you."

I gave her a tired look. "My hours are from eight a.m. to three p.m. Any time before or after and you'll have to set an appointment. Otherwise, I'm not available. Please leave a message after I fall asleep. Thank you." I then promptly fell to the side, closing my eyes as my head impacted the pillow.

"Daisuke-san, please! I need you to take my virginity!" She beseeched me, her tone desperate.

That pushed all sense of joking out of me as I quickly sat up, giving the girl in front of me a confused look. "I'm sorry? Did you say what I think you said?"

"Yes. I need you to take my virginity and quickly." Rias then began to undress, unbuttoning her top.

I blinked once, twice, a third time and began to push myself away from her. "Okay, okay, no matter you have, it just can't be fixed by having me pop your cherry!" I said in a strained whisper, trying not wake everyone in the house.

Rias smiled lightly at my words, but shook her head. "No, this is the only way. I _have_ to do this." She pulled her skirt off, standing before me in a pair of black lacy bra and panties. She was a beautiful sight, if I had to be honest.

"Does it have to be me? I mean, what about Issei? He is smitten with you after all." And I just got a girlfriend, so I'd rather not ruin that relationship by cheating within the first fifteen minutes of it starting!

She approached me, her chest shaking lightly with the movement. "Issei's not strong enough, even if his heart is in the right place…" Rias muttered but shook her head. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she pushed me onto bed. "But what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you?" Her voice shook lightly, her eyes swimming.

I was cursing my hormones at that moment. While my brain was telling me to keep passive and unaffected, my second head was demanding that I take action. Fortunately, years of training in the magical arts gave me superb self-control. Which was currently fading, unfortunately. "It's not a matter of good enough, or not good enough, Rias-san. It's a matter of self-respect. You shouldn't be throwing yourself at a guy you just met two weeks ago!" I berated her, hoping it would make her come to her senses.

That was not the case, as she continued to push. "That doesn't matter! In those two weeks, I've seen that you're strong, kind-hearted and humble. Akeno only says good things when she speaks of you! You're the only obvious choice." She then sat on my crotch, straddling me. "I just ask that you be gentle; it is my first time, after all."

I held back the groan as I felt her soft form press against me. Releasing a calming breath, I gave her a warning glare. "Rias-san, don't do this. You can find someone else for whatever you've got planned. I'm not in a position to indulge your selfish whims."

Rias flinched at my uncharacteristically cold tone. "Please, Daisuke-san, I'll do anything you ask, just do this for me!"

I sat up and grasped her arms, gently but firmly pushing her off of me. "All I ask is that you take yourself seriously. Don't treat yourself any less that what you deserve." I gave her a stern glare.

Rias blanched at my words, looking down in what appeared to be shame. "I-I'm sorry, but this is the on-" She was interrupted by a second seal appearing in my room. "Oh, well I guess it's too late…" Rias regarded me with an apologetic smile.

"Rias-ojou-sama, I thought I told you-" A sophisticated, feminine voice came from the seal as it rose from the ground. When the light died down, I saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair tied into a pair of braids, and also flowing loosely behind her, and dressed in a French maid uniform. She regarded Rias and me with her silver eyes impassively.

Releasing Rias, I regarded the newcomer and said, "You're here for her, right?"

She nodded once.

I looked to Rias and said, "Put your clothes on; I'll meet you in the clubroom tomorrow, where you can explain why you threw yourself at me." I then turned to the newcomer and said, "I am sorry, but I must apologize for not being able to accommodate a guest. It's late, I'm exhausted and I've dealt with one too many curve balls today."

The woman looked to Rias and frowned, "Rias-ojou-sama, you are the next head of the Gremory house. You must hold yourself to a higher standard."

It felt as though as if that were a stab at me, but I let it slide. I'm too damn tired to start a fight over a silly indirect insult.

Of course, that was when my door was opened, revealing Sona standing in the doorway, dressed in a blue bathrobe. "Ah, hello, Rias, Grayfia. Mind if I ask what the problem is?"

I released a groan and grabbed my pillow and blanket. "Screw it, I'm sleeping on the couch. At least there, I can actually get some sleep." I grumbled as I strode passed Sona, who regarded me with amusement.

"Daisuke-san, that won't be necessary." Sona then looked to Rias and Grayfia. "Do you mind we take this elsewhere? I'd like to have Daisuke-san well rested tomorrow."

Grayfia nodded and bowed towards me, "Shizuka-san, I am sincerely sorry for my mistress's actions."

I waved her off with a tired groan. "The only thing I want is an explanation. Tomorrow! Now let me sleep! What did I do to deserve this punishment?!" I wailed comically as I fell onto my bed, haphazardly pulling my blanket onto my body.

The last thing I heard for falling into the pleasant realm of dreams, was Sona's voice. "Of all the people to choose, you choose my Servant to try and get out of your engagement?"

Engagement? I'm definitely getting answers.

* * *

><p>I strode towards the Occult Research clubroom, with a determined frown. Reaching the door, I didn't so much as knocked, forgoing decorum in the face of getting the answers I damn sure I deserved. Opening it, I stepped inside, "I'm ready for that explanation, Rais-sa-"<p>

I was quickly cut off by the sight of a new individual in the room, sitting right next to Rias. He had medium length blonde hair that fell annoyingly perfect, a handsome face that made me want to punch it. A confident, smug look was plastered on his face he sat there. He was dressed in a pair of black stylish pants and a red button up shirt, which was open to show off his chest.

I regarded the new guy for a moment and looked to Rias. "Rias-san, who's the host club wannabe?"

That garnered a snort from Issei, a surprised squeak from Asia, a giggle from Akeno, a small smile from Koneko, a begrudging smile from Kiba and an unrepentant, but ladylike, grin from Rias.

However, the guy who looked like he was kicked out of the nearest host club regarded me with a look of contempt. "Who do you think you are?"

I snorted at him, "I'm the guy who wants you to get the hell away from Rias-san. She clearly doesn't want you touching her. She looks like she's seconds away from blowing chunks."

Once again, Issei laughed softly.

Rias smiled thankfully at me, though looked away from me when I gave her an inquisitive glare.

The blonde sneered at me as he stood and approached me. We both stood at equal height, though he tried to appear he was towering over me. "I don't care what you think, you low class Devil. My dear Rias is my fiancée, I am allowed to do whatever I want with her."

I looked at him like he had a second head. "Host-Club-Dropout, you clearly have a twisted sense of the definition for that word, fiancée. Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as child?"

That brought a look of anger onto his face. "My name is Riser Phenex of the Phenex Family, you peon."

I felt my eyes open widely in surprise. "'Peon'?! Oh, that's a complicated word, Mr. Host-Club. I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were." I paused and eyed him suspiciously. "Or was it on your calendar? It's not nice to trick people, you know."

He clenched his fist tightly, glaring at me hatefully. I could feel, more than see, the flames that appeared on his clenched fist. "You have no clue who you're antagonizing, do you?"

I regarded him with a wide grin. "Yeah, I do!" I crossed my arms and said, "I'm antagonizing the guy who's tormenting my friend. Now could you do us _all_ a favor and leave? You know and never come back." I stepped to the side and pointed to the door.

Riser regarded me murderously, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you."

I cocked my head to the side, feigning deep thought. Gasping lightly, I pounded my fist into an open hand. "I have the perfect reason!" Leaning forward, I allowed lightning to flicker threateningly around my body. "Because you can't, Yakitori-kun."

Sona had forewarned me about Riser before I began making my way down to the clubroom, saying that he was descended from the legendary Phoenix and had regeneration bordering on immortality. She had also told me not to antagonize him. I think I did rather well in that regard.

Riser's face flushed a dangerous red as regarded me angrily. I saw him lift his hand, the flames in said limb flickering dangerously.

"Riser-sama, Shizuka-san, I would prefer it if the two of you do not fight." Grayfia's voice caught our attention, pulling us out of a possible fight.

I vanished from in front of Riser and appeared next to Akeno, my hands innocuously clasped in front of me. "I'm perfectly innocent, Grayfia-san. I would never fight in such a calm and serene place." I smiled unassumingly, hiding the uncontrollable laughter I wanted to release.

Though he still looked pissed beyond belief, Riser released a breath and smiled towards Grayfia. "If the Ultimate Queen asks me to not fight, then how can I disagree?"

The maid regarded me with a look that said 'I can see past your bullshit', then looked back to Riser. "If everyone has calmed down, we can get back to business."

Rias looked to me thankfully and then to Grayfia. "I've said it countless time, Grayfia. I _will_ not marry Riser!"

"Ojou-sama, it was something your father and Lord Phoenix agreed upon."

Rias crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't care if it's what they decided. I refuse to marry _him_." She gave Riser a dark glare, to which he simply gave her a cocky smile.

That caused Grayfia to release a semi-frustrated sigh. "It seems I have no choice." That led to Rias giving her a perplexed look, her blue eyes twinkling with a silent question. "Sirzechs-sama said to give you a chance to get out of the engagement, should you still be against it."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes. In the event you're still against the wedding, you'd be permitted to play a Rating Game against Riser-sama." That caused the redhead's eyes to widen. "Should you win, you'd be able to go on without the wedding, no more pushing from either family. However, if you were to lose, then the wedding would continue regardless." Grayfia explained professionally.

Rias was silent for a moment, looking to the group of us, her eyes going from each person. Then the heiress turned to Riser, glaring darkly at him. "I'm not going to marry you Riser. I'll play you in the Rating Game."

That caused Riser to laugh cockily. "_You_? Challenge _me_ in a Rating Game? Ha!" He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "Let me show you what a _real_ Peerage looks like, my dear Rias." A large red seal appeared in the club room, fire flickering from the seal. Within moments, exactly fifteen young woman rose out of the seal, each clad in a…fetishistic uniform.

I blinked once, twice, then released a pained sigh. "This guy has a girl for almost every fetish known to man…" I looked around Akeno to see Issei ogling the girls perversely. Reaching around Akeno, I slapped Issei in the back of the head. He flinched at the hit and gave me a betrayed look. "Control yourself. This isn't the time to be perverted. A smartass, yes; a pervert, no." I whispered to him softly.

That caused Issei to give me an incredulous look, a small smile gracing his features.

Riser chuckled darkly, "Do you see the difference between us, Rias. I have the full fifteen while you only have six."

That caused me pause, silently counting the members of Rias's Peerage. Realizing he included me, I stepped forward, "Oi, I'm no-"

"Yes, but they're all more than strong enough to defeat you and your Peerage, Riser." Rias declared confidently, giving me an apologetic look.

I narrowed my eyes, already resolving to get the answers I want. Stepping back, I crossed my arms and simply waited.

"You want to challenge me, Rias, so I'll show you how powerful I am. The best way I can do that is crush you like the Rating Game virgin that you are." He then gestured flippantly at Rias's Peerage and me. "The only one amongst your group that has even a hope of challenging my Peerage is your Queen, the Thunder Priestess." He then sneered towards me, "Though I wouldn't mind destroying the smartass personally."

I snorted at him, shaking my head. "Phenex or not, you can't beat me, Yakitori-kun. I'm well above your pay grade." I smirked at his angered expression and walked away from Rias's Peerage, casually taking the spot next to Rias. "Truthfully, I don't have to do a thing. Issei could kick your ass in my place." I gave the second year student a confident smirk.

Issei's eyes widened at the compliment, smiling lightly. "Senpai…"

Riser frowned severely. "You're looking down on me. I'll teach you your place by crushing your _kouhai_." He gestured towards Issei. "Mira, break him."

A young girl dressed in a white haori and a white obi, along with a red happi above them stepped forward. Her blue hair was tied in four short ponytails. She carried a long wooden staff topped on either ends with white knobs. "Yes, Riser-sama." She lunged forward, aiming to strike Issei.

The boy quickly called up his Sacred Gear.

However, she never reached him. Her staff was stopped cold when I reached forward and caught it by the shaft. She tried to move or pull it free, but she founded that I was too strong. I also noticed her eyes widening in fear when she saw the part of the staff I was holding freezing over, ice traveling over the shaft of the spear.

"You're welcome to attack me at any time you want, but the moment you attack one of my friends, I take it personal." With a flex of my hand, I broke Mira's staff and reared back my hand. "Nothing person, but I need to make you an example." Her brown eyes widened in fear as I crashed my hand into her stomach. She coughed painfully and leaned forward, I narrowed my eyes and sent a painful blast of lightning into her body. She cried out once and was knocked unconscious. Lifting her, I strode over to one of the others in Riser's Peerage. "She'll be out for a few hours." I then placed her in the arms of one of the girls, not bothering to see who she was.

Riser regarded me with an angry glare. "I'm getting tired of your arrogance. No matter strong you think you are, you can't stand before an immortal Phoenix."

I paused and released a tired sigh. "You know, I'm going to apologize beforehand. If I break anything, or anyone, just know that I apologized in advance."

That brought a confused look to Rias and Grayfia, along with the rest of the occupants of the room.

Of course, their confusion was answered when I vanished from my spot and slammed Riser against the wall of the clubroom, my hand wrapped tightly around his throat. His Peerage cried out and tried to interfere, but I lifted my hand and entombed them in a cage of ice.

"Daisuke-san!"

"Shizuka-san!"

Rias and Grayfia cried in surprise, while Rias's Peerage were struck silent by my sudden action.

I narrowed my eyes at Riser, allowing my Sacred Gear to be released gradually. The temperature of the room dropped significantly. "I'm normally a very patient person; however, that patience has reached its limit." A dark grin spread on Riser's face as I felt the heat from his flames. Regarding his flaming hand with a tired glare, I used my free hand and caused his own to freeze over with a small wave. "You call yourself immortal, so I assume you think yourself unstoppable. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"I am a Phoenix, there is nothing that can ki-" I cut him off with a sudden clench of the hand and roll of my eyes.

"You are an idiot. _Nothing_ is truly immortal. _Anything_ can die, it's just a matter of how many times you hit it. Your body may heal indefinitely, but your mind will not." I gave him a dark glare, focusing the chill from my gear onto him specifically. "You are not an absolute, not an unstoppable constant presence in this reality."

Giving him one more glare, I released him and took a step back. Riser dropped to the ground with a dull thud. I looked down at him with obvious contempt. "There are only three absolutes in reality. Three things that will last forever, no matter what we do, as Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and all other species that roam this planet. Sadly for you, the _mighty_ Phoenix is not one of them." I casually lifted a hand and dispelled the icy cage around Riser's Peerage, shocking everyone.

"What are those _absolutes_ then?" Riser demanded of me.

I smirked at him. "Time, Fate and Weather. Time always moves forward, regardless of our desires. Fate always dictates what occurs in the future, though it can be influenced with the right catalyst. Weather is the unstoppable juggernaut that plows through all obstacles, cleansing the world with its apathetic abandon. Against the three of these absolutes, you are woefully inadequate. Pitiful in comparison to the mighty unstoppable forces of nature."

Riser stood, meeting my eyes in defiance. "What, pray tell, does this have to do with you? What gives you the confidence to stand against a Phoenix?"

I focused solely on him and allowed my self-control to slip ever so slightly. A dark grin appeared on my face as we locked eyes. "I have no control over Time or Fate, as it should be. However, Weather, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. Within my soul rests a power with limitless potential, enough so that I could _possibly_ kill God." That caused his eyes to widen with a hint of fear. "I carry a Top Tier, the 2nd Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Compared to the power I have, thanks to that, your powers as a member of the Phenex family are irrelevant. The power of an eternal storm is at my fingertips."

I softened my features and looked toward Rias and the others. Then I faced Riser, "I don't care about any agreement your and Rias-san's fathers had. You don't force yourself on one of my friends. Since Rias-san accepted the challenge of the Rating Game, I'll shape them into warriors capable of bringing down the _mighty _Phoenix."

I took a reluctant step back, lifting my empty hands in a show of peace. "As much as my sense of personal honor is begging me to destroy you as an affront to the male gender, I won't. Every fiber of my being is begging me to call down lightning, freeze the air itself and overpower the Phoenix with its own wind, all because you're causing troubles for my friend. However, I won't do anything to you, because it's not my fight. Plus, it would cause too many problems for my Master. Hell, I probably already have, but my annoyingly persistent pride pushed me to make a point. All so I could finally say, 'Fuck it, it's time to make waves'."

I stopped speaking, smirking softly at the frozen Phenex house member. His gaze regarded me with emotion I was familiar with: fear, trepidation, and hesitance. He didn't speak for the longest time, looking from me to his Peerage, who hadn't moved after I released them from their frozen prison. No one in the room spoke for the longest time. I had to resist the urge to pull out Kusanagi and try to cut the tension; I'm sure that would just cause Riser to soil himself.

"You're not in Rias's Peerage?" Riser asked softly.

I regarded him with an arched eyebrow, but shook my head once.

His confidence rose significantly as he turned towards Rias and Grayfia. "I'll give you ten days, my dear Rias. Do try to do something productive during then, even if it won't do anything." He turned, regarding me hesitantly, and walked over to his Peerage. "We're leaving." With a wave of his hand, he conjured his teleportation seal, sending everyone away.

With them gone, everyone visibly relaxed.

Except for me, as I happened to have the eyes of a very angry maid focused on me. I paused and released a breath. Turning to face Grayfia fully, I bowed deeply. "I am sincerely sorry for causing a scene. I know I acted out of turn…several times, but I felt an impact was necessary." I stood up straight, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

The Gremory maid didn't react at first, but soon sighed softly. "Sona-sama was not lying when she said you were difficult to control. You are indeed like the storm you carry."

I had to fight the smile that wanted to make itself known.

"Regardless, you have indeed made waves with your threat on Riser's person. You're certain to have made enemies of the Phenex house." Grayfia explained clinically.

"But he'll have the support of the Gremory family." Rias said stubbornly. "Plus, I heard from Sona that Serafall has taken a liking to Daisuke-san."

"Powerful allies and enemies." Grayfia regarded me with an enigmatic gaze as she studied me closely. In that moment, I saw a hint of recognition, but it was quickly banished. "You're time as a Devil will be an eventful one, Shizuka-san; of that, I am sure." She turned to Rias, "Rias-ojou-sama, I'll pass the news that you've accepted the Rating Game to Sirzechs-sama and your father. Good luck in your training." With that, the maid teleported from the clubroom.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, I didn't know you were such a bully, pushing Riser around like that. It was most…illuminating about who you really are." Akeno giggled into her hand, an appreciative look in her eyes.

Issei ran up to me, giving me an appreciative punch in the arm. "Nice one, Daisuke-senpai, sticking it to that jackass! I can't wait to show everyone how strong I've gotten."

Koneko at her chocolate, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on her face. "Senpai is a troublemaker."

"Indeed, Koneko." Rias agreed with a smile. She looked to me, flinching lightly at my piercing gaze.

"I guess that explains last night, right?" I asked rhetorically and cleared my throat. "Is there anymore tea, my throat is rather parched."

"I'll get you some, Daisuke-kun." Akeno said as she went towards the small kitchen. When she returned, she carried a tray with several cups filled with tea. "Here you go everyone."

"Thanks, Akeno-chan." I picked one up and took a small sip. "Very good."

"Ufufu, thank you."

I finished my drink slowly, savoring it. Placing the empty cup on the tray, I crossed my arms and regarded Rias. "Am I right in assuming you want me to train you for this?"

Rias smiled lightly, not sheepish in the least. "You did say you would."

"I did; yeah, I sure did." I rubbed my face softly, fighting off a potential migraine. "You'll have to help me convince the boss lady. Plus, I kind of need to tell her that I, uh, personally declared war on Riser Phenex. This won't be easy."

"You are right about that, Daisuke-san."

I felt my back go ramrod straight at the sound of that cold voice. I looked to some of the people in front of me, seeing the looks on their faces.

Issei paled lightly, flinching for me.

Akeno was giving me a look that honestly scared me, that instantly brought whips and leather to mind.

Rias looked sheepish, as though she already knew that my personal grim reaper was standing behind me before me.

"Oh, when did you get here, Kaichou?" I said shakily as I turned to face Sona, seeing her impassively glaring at me. Tsubaki was at her side, her face stoic, so no begging for help from her.

"About the time I felt you release your Sacred Gear."

Dammit! I should've been more careful!

"What's this I hear about you…declaring war?" Sona sounded oddly…murderous in tone.

I sighed in defeat, "So, it starts with an annoying fried chicken…"


	8. A Push In the Right Direction

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here we are, with the very next installment. I finished this chapter really quick, which is why chapter 7 was up so quick. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to put this chapter up on the Saturday of that week, because, well, 9 wasn't done yet. I'm aiming for a weekly update schedule, seeing as I'm enjoying the hell out of writing this, as difficult as some parts are to write. Also, don't surprised if at some point the updates end up every two weeks. My mind needs to reboot every so often._

_This is another stage setting chapter, with the next chapter being the Rating Game proper. Just wanted to get that out there._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_-Note, this list does not include any female OC's/females from other series I decide to drop in for story purposes. Unless I say otherwise in this note or touch upon in story, they are in the harem. So yes, Himari and Melusine are in the harem. _

_The harem must be fed after all._

_Not much else to say._

_Read/review/enjoy/etc_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Eight

A Push In the Right Direction

"You…threatened the third son of the Phenex family _and_ said you would train Rias and her Peerage for their upcoming Rating Game." Sona massaged the bridge of her nose, clearly either suffering from a migraine or trying to fight one off.

I have that effect on people sometimes.

We were currently in the Student Council room, with Sona sitting at her desk and Tsubaki standing behind her. I was standing in front of her desk, speaking with her about the current situation. The three of us were the last ones in the room.

"Uh, yeah. That's the gist of it. Good news, though, Yakitori-kun doesn't know whose Peerage I'm a part of at the moment."

Sona sighed at my nickname for Riser, but didn't say anything about it. "You're too much like Onee-sama. No sense of decorum or restraint. You do whatever strikes your fancy, disregarding all rules and codes of conduct."

I smiled softly, "If it's any consolation, I am sorry for acting out of turn. But I couldn't just sit back and let him continue uncontested." Sona regarded me as I spoke. "When it comes to my friends, Sona, I don't care about consequence, as long as they are safe."

"Just like a storm. You move in, destroy everything and move on." She supplied as she continued to study.

I smiled widely, "Yep. Though it would've gone different if he were your fiancée, I can promise you that much."

"Oh? How so?"

"I'd have either crippled him or scared him off. Either one really." I shrugged lazily.

That gave Sona pause, causing her to study me closely. "Why so extreme?"

"For one, I owe you a lot for giving me a second chance at life. Second, I can't stand jackasses like Yakitori, so I'd have broken him sooner or later. Third, the whole concept of arranged marriages piss me off. You should have a right to choose who you spend the rest of your life with." I paused, a thought coming to mind. Eyeing Sona critically, I asked, "You're not involved in an arranged marriage, are you?"

The concern in my tone, as well as the implied willingness to inflict harm, brought a small smile to her. "No, I do not. Fortunately, I managed to convince my parents to allow me to choose my own husband. He simply has to pass a single test."

I nodded my head, but paused. "What kind of test? I wouldn't mind…stacking the deck in your favor if I knew." I looked around conspiratorially.

That pulled a laugh out of Sona, breaking the tension. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Her smile, if possible, grew ever so lightly. "Though, there has been a rather persistent individual trying to pass said test."

"Need me to break some legs?" I asked her instantly.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, that's be counterproductive. But we're getting off topic." I narrowed my eyes at her words. It would counterproductive to break the guy's legs? Who was the prick? I felt a chill race down my spine as I cocked my head to the side confusion. "Rias is my friend as well, so I'd like it if she won. Since you took it upon yourself to agree to help them yourself, I'll allow you to do so, but only if you keep up with the work I'm giving you. Contracts are to be done, homework is to be kept up with and immediately after the Rating Game, and the eight of us will start training in earnest. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am. Crystal clear." I said with a salute.

Sighing at my antics, Sona looked to Tsubaki. "Please escort Daisuke-san to clubroom. I'm afraid he'll threaten someone else."

Did she just make a joke? I pouted at her, "I threaten people who deserve it…"

"Yes, Kaichou." The fukukaichou walked around the table and beckoned me to follow. We walked out of the room.

When the door closed and we reached the hall, I enveloped Tsubaki in a loose hug. She tensed at first, but relaxed into my arms. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." I said softly to her.

She didn't say anything for the longest time, instead just letting herself relax in my arms. Then she finally spoke. "I know you are. I can tell it's who you are; following your heart."

"And you want me to consider the consequences?" I asked her rhetorically.

"You sound like this wasn't the first time that was asked of you."

I shrugged, "My sword instructor and kouhai at the Church were rather adamant about teach me self-control when it comes to missions. I used to leave…rubble in my wake when it came to combat."

She smiled softly, though her face was flushed at our close proximity. "It's good that you took to the lessons, in some ways more than one."

"Yeah, it is good. Though I still like wholesale destruction. It's just so cathartic!" I said with a wide smile.

Tsubaki shook her head with a small smile. "Let's just continue to the clubroom. Kaichou will need me later." She hesitantly placed a hand over mine, giving me the nonverbal cue to let her go.

I pouted softly, "Oh. But I was comfortable." I let her go gradually, but said, "How about when I'm finished we go out on a date into town. You and me." She flushed lightly, but nodded once a small smile on her face. I then fist pumped into the air, laughing lightly. "Success!"

That pulled a laugh from her as she shook her head, walked ahead to lead me towards the clubroom.

I followed after her with a wide smile, moving at a sedate pace.

However, our trek to the clubroom was quickly interrupted by the presence of Himari. The young Yokai approached the two of us and regarded me with worry. "Young Master, I felt your magical power earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just lost my temper." I told her, alleviating her worries.

"That is good. I feared the worst." Tsubaki and I continued walking towards the clubroom, but this time with Himari following us. "What are you going to do from now, Young Master?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Now? I'm planning on training Rias-san and her Peerage for a Rating Game they have ten days from now. As such, I'll most likely be gone with them whenever they decided to leave."

Himari placed a hand on her chin, as though in thought. "All of them? You're going to train six people over ten days. That does not seem fortuitous in the least. You'll be too stretched thin between all of them to train any of them properly."

I regarded her with an arched eyebrow. "I figure as much, but I still promised to help them. I'm planning on showing each of them how I plan on training them and go from person to person as time went on. Why? Do you have any ideas?" I wouldn't mind the extra help for coming up with what to do in regards to training. Though I did have a few ideas as to who could help me.

"I am rather skilled as a swordswoman. Griselda-dono was generous enough to teach me when she found out what I was." Himari said proudly, though her second statement caught me off guard to force me to stumble in surprise.

"Griselda-sama knew about you too! Was I the only person who didn't know about you?!" I asked her incredulously.

Himari cocked her head to the side, placing a finger on her chin. "Xenovia-dono and Irina-dono did not know. As a matter of fact, Sona-dono was only the second person to learn that I was a Nekoshou."

I palmed my face and sighed heavily. "This is too much… How could I have not known? Have I always been so unfocused!?"

That brought out small laughter from Tsubaki and Himari. The Nekoshou simply patted me on the arm. "It is alright, Young Master. I have been with you for so long that you have simply accepted my presence. Of course you would not realize what I was." She clasped her hands in front of her and leaned into my side as we walked. "However, due to your generosity, I have sworn to only give myself to you, Young Master. This kitten is yours for as long she breathes."

I regarded her with an arched eyebrow, also throwing a quick look in Tsubaki's direction, though she wasn't looking back. "While I appreciate that, I'm in a-"

"I know, Young Master. You and Tsubaki-dono are together right now." Himari simply smiled widely, "I care not if you make your mistress or a concubine, I will stand by you till the end." She said with a hint of passion.

I coughed lightly at her statement, hitting my chest as I lost my breath because of what she said. My face felt rather hot at her statement; I know I'm one with a little less shame than others, but that shocked even me! "Okay, okay, you don't need to go that far!" I paused for a moment, trying to catch my breath, while catching sight of Tsubaki's now beet red face. Moving on to an entirely different topic, you said you were a swordswoman. Where's your sword?"

"It is always with me, I simply use youjutsu masking its presence of others. After witnessing you join battles at the most in opportune time, I have realized it is best to always be prepared." She explained easily to me, gesturing to her left side.

I nodded and said, "Youjutsu? I've heard off that. The illusions of that are exceptionally strong, right?"

Himari nodded, smiling proudly at my knowledge. "Of course. I'm proud of Young Master's growth in magic. Tis a true shame that you cannot use Youjutsu. I would've loved to work with you in mastering it."

I smiled lightly, "I don't know. Illusions don't seem like something I would be good at." My penchant for the explosive brand of magic kind of showed me what I was really meant to do.

The three of us finished our short trek to the clubroom. Upon reaching the door, Tsubaki stopped and turned towards me. "I'll need to head back now, since I know you made it without causing trouble. Be careful okay?"

I met her hesitant look with a confident smile. "I promise not to start any wars, Tsubaki-chan, it that's what you're worried about." She gave me a small smile and nod. She strode passed me, but held out my hand and grab hers gently. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone, 'kay."

She gave me another small nod and continued to head back towards the Student Council room.

Himari and I stepped up to the door and I knocked once.

It wasn't until a few moments passed that the door was opened, revealing Akeno. "Ah, Daisuke-kun, I take it Kaichou said 'yes'?"

I gave her an easy going grin, "Of course, Kaichou can't say 'no' to me." I walked inside with Himari after the Gremory Queen stepped to the side to allow the two of us to enter.

She giggled into her hand, "Ufufu, you're always so confident. I wonder where all of that confidence comes from."

Crossing my arms, I simply smirked, "Years of training and kicking liberal amounts of ass." I then looked to each and everyone in the clubroom. "Speaking of kicking ass, I'm not going to go easy on you for these next ten days. However, I won't be able to do a good job is it's only me." At that, I motioned to Himari. "Himari will be helping me, along with a second person if she agrees to help me."

"What can you do, Himari-san?" Rias asked from her seat behind the desk. While she did, though, I couldn't help but notice Koneko watching Himari closely, her eyes sharp and inquisitive.

The black haired Nekoshou waved a hand over her left hip, dispersing an illusion she had over her sword. "I am gifted in the use of Youjutsu, though illusions are my forte. My true strength, though, is in the skill with my Yasutsuna." Resting on her hip was a deceptively simple looking sheathed katana. The hilt was a red wrapped cloth in a black sheathe.

Rias nodded, seemingly accepting her words. "What of the second person?"

"She uses magic, much better than I do at that. So if she accepts my request, she can help me with making some of you more magical competent. Thankfully, she can also help me, since her specialty is just like mine, storm-based magic." I grinned, only slightly smug.

"Daisuke…" Rias started, giving me a grateful smile. "I don't know what I can do to thank you…"

I waved a hand lazily, "Don't thank me until you win." That's when I looked to Issei with a grin. "Or maybe you shouldn't thank me. Issei knows from experience how tough I am."

Issei groaned as he lowered his head.

Shaking my head, I looked to Rias and said, "Where are we training?"

* * *

><p>"What do you think? Will this place work?" Rias said as she stood at my side, gesturing to the large villa that rest in the midst of a large forest surrounded by mountains. I stepped forward, casually holding my bag over my shoulder and looking around the general area.<p>

It was the very next day that Rias, her Peerage, Himari and I went to a Gremory-owned villa in the mountains.

Nodding once, I turned and said, "It's perfect. Wide open, plenty of space for to run around in terror, right Issei!" I called out to the Boosted Gear wielder.

The boy let out a small whine, carrying a rather large pack, the size of a car to be exact. Rias was a little shocked to see how physically strong her Pawn had become. He was even moving at a quicker pace than Kiba, whose pack only a little bit smaller, only a short of breath when we reached the villa. He swayed lightly, but he was helped to stay still by Koneko, who pushed him away from the side he swayed towards.

The small Rook, though, was carrying a pack…that was a bit too big to describe. I could only wonder what the hell Rias was packing to have Koneko carry that much.

"Well, let's get everything squared away, then we can start training." I said to Rias, who nodded and turned towards Kiba.

"Yuuto, could you show the way to the rooms you and boys will be using? I can show Himari-san to her room." The Knight nodded and beckoned for the two of us to follow him.

I waited for him and Issei to get ahead of me before turning my head to Himari. "Listen to Rias-san and Akeno-chan now. Please don't be too difficult."

"Anything for you, Young Master." She said with a wide smile.

I laughed lightly and followed after the other two males of the group. Issei and I were lead through the front hall of the villa and up a flight stairs, turned down into a hallway into the right wing and entered one of the rooms. Putting our things down, we went about changing into clothes that we could train in without being restricted.

I was a ways away from the other two, pulling on my track pants and mentally reviewing training possibilities, when I heard Issei speak to the Knight.

"Hey, Kiba…about what you said during the attack on the church… What do you mean you hate Fallen Angels?"

"Is now really the right time to ask that?" I heard Issei laugh sheepishly. "But, yeah, you could say that I do. It has something to do with what the Church did when…" He stopped, clearly not going to continue.

"Ah…" Issei said softly. Then he called out to me. "Senpai, you seem like an easygoing guy, outside of training anyway, is there something you don't like?"

"I don't think so, Issei-kun. Senpai probably lived a cushy lifestyle, thanks to the Church." Kiba said with a hint of anger.

I snorted at the Knight's words. "You'd be wrong about that, Kiba-san. I worked to the bone for them, doing mission after mission without an end in sight. There were only, at the most, three to four available Exorcists at the Church at one time. The rest had to go on missions in order to fulfill various tasks. I was one of those Exorcists. My missions primarily had to do with we did at the Church, preventing rogue Fallen Angels from igniting large conflicts." I paused as I pulled on my shirt, adjusting my hair lightly. "Though…you could say that there's someone I hate." I said softly.

"What? That's strange, senpai. You're one of the nicest guys I know, outside of your training, and I've only seen you get angry when someone's in danger or threatened." Issei sounded a bit incredulous at my statement.

I turned around to see both second years fully dressed in their track suits, dressed for training. "There's only one man that I've felt hatred for, and he's still alive right now. He's the reason behind all of these attempts for a second Great War. He's the reason Asia-chan was brought here to have her Twilight Healing taken. And he's the reason I'm an orphan." I felt my fist clench tightly as I spoke, my nails digging into my palm. "Kokabiel, one of the Fallen Angels who were alive during the first Great War and strong enough to be a Cadre level."

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise at my words. "You have a vendetta against a Cadre level Fallen Angel!? What makes you think you beat him on your own?"

I regarded him silently for a moment, then spoke softly. "I'm not blinded by my own hate." That caused his jaw to clench as he glared at me. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to continue to let him continue his attempts to start another war. He's going to appear in Kuoh at some point; thanks to the academy and the presence of the heiresses of Sitri and Gremory, he'll try to use them, and us, as the catalyst to spark the war." Letting my anger get the better of me for that one moment, I allowed lightning to spark along my arm and clenched fist. "When that time comes, I'll do every Faction a favor and clip his wings once and for all."

Issei looked between the two of us, shock and a hint of fear in expression as he tried to calm the both of us down. "C'mon guys! We shouldn't fight. We're here to help Buchou after all! We have to get stronger to beat that stupid yakitori!"

I looked to Issei, feeling my anger subsiding. Releasing a breath, I nodded once. "You're right Issei. Let's head outside and wait for the others." With that, I walked to the door, opened it and left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>The eight of us stood in the center of a large field, Himari and I standing together while looking towards Rias and her Peerage. All of their hands were empty, save for Kiba, who held a wooden bokken, no doubt his practice weapon. Himari also held one, so continuous sparring session between them would be best to increase his skill with the sword.<p>

"Himari, when you fight with Yasutsuna, do you use skill or attempt to overpower your opponent?" I asked the Nekoshou.

Of course, I also couldn't help but notice Koneko continuing to regard Himari intensely, her hazel eyes twinkling with well-concealed curiosity.

"I prefer to use skill, as it fits me best. I tried for power as I grew in ability, but found that it never word for me."

I nodded at her explanation. "Okay. Let me summon the final teacher and we can begin." Lifting a hand, I pushed magic through it and watched as a large white seal appeared next to me. Gradually, the seal began to lift from the ground, slowly revealing my Familiar. Melusine then stood next to me, resting a hand on her chin and an arm under her generous bust. "Glad to see you here, Melusine." I said with a smile.

The ryu met my smile with one of her own. "Glad to finally be at your side once again, Daisuke-sama." I arched an eyebrow at the honorific, causing her to flush lightly. "I could not refer to you properly while in the forest as I had yet to fully finish my duties there. Now, on the other hand, I am all yours." She gave me a soft smile.

I released a breath, "Honorifics aren't necessary, Melusine."

"I know, but I want to use them."

Shaking my head, I looked towards Rias and her group to see a variety of confused looks; the most entertaining being Issei's, which had him nearly panting at the sight of the ryu at my side. His eyes no doubt at her chest level. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to Melusine. She is my Familiar and hopefully, your magic instructor." Directing a questioning look to her, I smiled in appreciation at seeing her agreeing nod. Looking to the group, I crossed my arms. "Before we start, I want all of you to see what my training has done for Issei. That way, you're not just making a leap of faith in trusting me, but so you know I actually have an idea of what I'm doing."

That brought a smile to Rias's face. "And here I thought I managed to keep my suspicions secret." The sarcasm was as clear as the blue sky above us.

I laughed and looked to each person in her Peerage. Finally reaching a decision, I locked eyes with Koneko. "Koneko-chan, can I ask you spar with Issei?"

She quickly looked from Himari to me and nodded once. She walked forward and Issei did the same.

"Koneko-chan, I don't want you hold anything back, understand?" She hesitated, giving me a surprised look. I smirked softly and pointed to Issei. "Think of it as a chance to beat the pervert out of him."

"Ah! Senpai, why!?" Issei gave me incredulous and betrayed look as I turned towards him.

"You can call up your Boosted Gear, but no Boost or Promotion, got it? Just use what I taught you and you'll be fine…somewhat…" I then cleared my throat. "Asia-chan."

"Um, yes." The former nun gave me a confused look.

"I'm going to need you to get ready to use your Sacred Gear. These are going to be a difficult and trying ten days. Lots of training and healing, along with cursing my name when you go to bed in pain." I grinned at shuddering groan Issei let out.

"Hai!" She said with a determined frown.

"Mind if I take charge of this spar, Rias-san?" I asked the Gremory heiress.

She smiled and motioned to me. "Please do, _sensei_."

I felt a dark grin appear on my face. "Okay, you two. No holding back, no stopping until I call it. If you're knocked down, but still conscious, you get right back up or I'll give you a good shock to get you going." To make a point, I flexed my hand and covered it in electricity. "Am I understood?"

Surprisingly, to Rias and the others, that lead to Issei nodding once and looking to Koneko with a determined frown. Koneko simply arched an eyebrow and nodded as well.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun is taking charge so well. How…illuminating." Akeno licked her lips appreciatively.

I lifted my hand, causing Issei to wordlessly call up Boosted Gear. Letting my hand fall, I said, "Start."

The instant the last syllable left my mouth, Issei was already across the field and right in front of Koneko with his left fist cocked back. Her eyes widened in surprise but she evaded by stepping to the side. She narrowed her eyes as clearly felt a breeze of wind from the punch caused her bangs to fly away from the direction of his punch. The Rook continued regardless, aiming a punch to Issei's midsection.

The Pawn jumped up, slamming his right hand onto her fist and vaulted over her. Turning midair, he lifted his gauntlet to block a back kick Koneko used to counter him. As his body was still in the air, the force of the kick sent him flying back. Issei twisted midair and planted his feet onto a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. He bent his knees and kicked off of the tree, rocketing his body back towards the Rook. Issei reared back his left fist, he threw it forward as he reached Koneko.

The young girl bent her knees and held out both of her hands, confidence evident even in her stoic face that she could stop his attack. However, seconds before Issei reached her, her eyes widened in sudden realization. The impacted of Issei's punch caused Koneko slide back as the Pawn pushed her back with a midair punch. The moment his feet reconnected with the ground, Issei quickly opened his gauntleted fist and grasped her hands with his former punch. Then he suddenly pulled back his right hand and threw it forward, causing it to slam into Koneko's stomach with a dull thud.

The defense granted to her by her Rook piece seemed to barely be enough as the girl's eyes widened in surprise at force of the blow. Following up, Issei opened his fist and pushed onto her stomach while pulling with his left hand. Within seconds, Koneko was airborne when Issei released her. The boy set his feet onto the earth, grounding a stance and pulling back his left fist. Throwing the fist, he let out a grunt as he put more force behind the punch. Koneko quickly put her hands in the way of the punch, catching the top of the gauntlet and twisting herself midair, clearly using her super natural agility to connect a kick.

Issei clearly didn't expect the sudden shift in momentum, but I watched with unhidden amusement as I took notice of Issei ducking his head backwards. He didn't dodge it fully though as the toe of her shoe grazed him on the cheek, sending careening to the side. The Pawn was on his feet in an instant, already charging towards Koneko. She was clearly shocked at his sudden recovery, but kept up with his seemingly wild swings, evading them with graceful ease.

Koneko then dropped low and aimed an uppercut. The blow was avoided as Issei bent backwards quickly and followed up by grabbing her by the arm and twisting his body to the side suddenly, taking advantage of the difference in weight. The young Devil recovered midair, digging her hand into the ground to slow herself down. Coming to a stop, she looked forward only to notice Issei following after her with his right fist cocked back. Koneko slid to the side and ducked, allowing him to swing over her as she slammed her own fist into his unprotected gut.

The Pawn was thrown violently away from Koneko, bouncing lightly on the ground until he came to a stop. Rias looked like she was going to call out in worry, but she stopped seeing him scramble to his feet. A grimace was on his face as he got to his feet, but he clearly fought off any pain he may have felt. Crouching, he lunged for Koneko again. He tried the same tactic, but the girl did the very same think, going as far to punch at his unprotected stomach again. But, the punch never reached him. Issei followed her movements and slid to the side, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward suddenly, overextending the girl's stance.

Issei maneuvered himself so that he jumped just above Koneko and reared back his fist. Pulling his left fist back, he threw his punch forward. The girl twisted suddenly and kicked his fist away with her momentum. However, Issei's second fist drove itself into her stomach, forcing both to the ground. Koneko grunted and managed to get her legs between her and Issei, kicking him away quickly. The two quickly reoriented themselves and lunged towards each other again. Issei pulled back his right hand for a punch, while Koneko kept her hands down, no doubt planning for a counter.

When they got relatively close, I called out. "That's enough! Stop!"

Issei's punch was already flying forward by the time I called out, so he slammed his heel into the ground to stop his forward momentum and opened his hand.

Koneko also came to a stop quickly, in front of the Pawn.

I smirked at the two of them trying to hold back laughter. "Uh, Issei… I think you should pull your hand away…"

"Wha?" He asked me, but looked to his hand. It was open and currently unintentionally cupping Koneko's petite left breast.

"Pervert." Koneko growled out as she threw a punch forward, smashing Issei in the face and sending him flying away.

I laughed lightly and used my lightning to quickly reach and catch him before he disappeared into the forest proper. "Nice job out there. You might have won if I said you could Boost. _Might_ have. Koneko-chan is no amateur, that's for sure."

Issei groaned, both from the punch and I'm sure the sure from the fight proper, too. "You made it end that way on purpose, didn't you?" He growled as I helped him to his feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I remarked with a smirk. "Now, let's get you healed. Asia-chan's going to be doing lots of healing today." I walked forward, allowing Issei to follow behind as he tried not to limp. I looked towards Rias and the others in order to gauge their reactions to what I did for Issei.

Rias was smiling proudly, watching Issei with a sparkle in her eye.

Akeno was focused solely on me, appreciation present in her gaze.

Kiba was shocked, his eyes wide as he looked from Koneko, to Issei, then to me.

Asia was clapping proudly, waving to Issei and telling him he did great.

Koneko was staring at me intently, curiosity present in her hazel eyes.

"So, Rias. Any thoughts on your Servant's sudden evolution?" I asked her with a smug smile.

Rias gave me a thankful smile. "You've done fantastic, Daisuke-san. Issei's grown far from the person that was beaten by Lasciel. You've proven your ability to train others." She looked over to Asia. "Asia, could you heal Issei and Koneko. I'm Daisuke-san isn't done."

"Oh, okay, Buchou!" The blonde Devil raced over to me, bowed and went to Issei.

He looked up to me for confirmation. I pointed to a tree that was out of the way. "Go rest for a bit and let Asia-chan heal you. You and Asia start magical training after we done with the physical stuff." The two of them nodded and went to where I pointed. I walked over to Koneko and said, "You feeling alright? Even without Boosting, Issei can hit pretty hard."

She held out her hands, showing me small scuff marks, but they were otherwise alright. "I'm tough." She said simply.

I laughed lightly and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "Yeah you are." I couldn't help but notice the content look on her look, along with hearing a faint purring sound. Narrowing my eyes, I attempted an experiment. Scratching the same spot I would Himari, I managed to get contented purring to come from the girl. This went on for a few moments before she froze.

Of course, the moment she seemed to realize she was purring, Koneko froze, her face subtly turning a shade of red. She reluctantly pulled my hand from her head, turned and walked rather quickly back towards Rias.

The redhead smiled lightly at Koneko before looking back to me, "What's next, Daisuke-sensei?" She joked gently.

"Kiba-san. Himari. Do the same as Koneko and Issei before you. No Sacred Gears; however, everything else is free game." I said as I strode back over to Melusine. "What did you think?"

She hummed softly, "Though I did not see what he was like prior to his training, I am glad to see that my Master is skilled at teaching. It will benefit you in the future, teaching any children you may have." A knowing smile came over her face as she studied me.

I flushed lightly at her words. "There won't be any children with my name scampering around for several more years. I can assure you." I then turned back towards the two individuals who stepped towards each other on the field.

"When I call it, that's when you when start. Understood?" The two of them nodded, drawing their bokken. "Alright…begin!"

Kiba lunged forward, using the Knight's speed to race towards Himari. She, on the other hand, simply held her sword ready. The two met within seconds and Kiba was suddenly sent sprawling to the side, rolling across the ground with a look of surprise on his face. His bokken was a few feet away from him, lying at Himari's feet.

She hooked her foot under it and sent it towards Kiba. When he caught it, that's when she herself shot forwards. Kiba got to his feet and blocked her first attack, but was forced to double back as Himari continued with a barrage of quick, light slashes of her sword. I was confused, didn't she say she was a skill swordswoman. Narrowing my eyes, I finally realized it when I watched her sword impact Kiba's. Her blows were fast and light, striking quickly on his sword and making him slowly lose his grip.

Kiba quickly recovered though, adjusting his grip on the bokken. He matched her attacks with hers, causing several wooden smacking sounds to echo out of the field. The two sword wielders danced across the small field, matching blades as they contested skill against skill. To the untrained eye, it would like a macabre dance of steel and bodies. However, to someone like me, who was trained with the sword, all I saw was able to see were the techniques the two warriors used against one another.

Himari leapt back, held her sword ready and lunged forward. The Gremory Knight swung his sword to meet her, but shockingly enough his sword simply passed through her harmlessly. The Nekoshou only just appeared behind Kiba, shimmering into existence as she aimed a strike at the back of the blonde's head. He spun and blocked her strike, following up with his own extremely quick counter. At that, the two proceeded to continue their fast paced matching of wooden blades.

With an echoing smack, Kiba's sword was wrenched from his hand, followed by Himari twisting behind him. Her foot lashed out and forced him to take a knee. Flipping her sword, she held the blade portion of it against the blonde's throat. Effectively ending the spar.

I blinked once, then said scratched the back of my head. "Um… Not bad you two…" I regarded Himari, "I guess Griselda-sama did teach you." Shaking my head slightly, I simply allowed the two of them to finish.

Himari pulled her book from Kiba and offered him a hand. "I have to say, you really are skilled, Kiba-san. I have only had the chance to duel with my teacher, but this was a truly fun match." She gave a professional nod and helped him to his feet.

"Ah, yes, Himari-san. You were good as well." He paused and gave her a questioning look. "Is it true that…Shizuka-senpai is better than you?"

Himari smiled softly, "Without a doubt, Kiba-san. Though I've never seen him focus solely on using the sword in a battle." Kiba frowned but nodded at that, moving off towards Rias and the others. The young Nekoshou approached me with a wide smile. "Did I do well, Young Master?"

I simply placed a hand on her head, gently scratching her sweet spot. "Really good." She just released a content breath, purring softly as I hit her favorite scratching spot.

"You know me so well, Young Master. Your fingers are magical~." She said, her tone perfectly content.

I sighed at her choice of words, slowly pulling my hands away. "Go stand with the others. Melusine and I are going to continue." She pouted softly and jogged towards to the others. I motioned towards my Familiar, prompting her to follow me. The two of us strode to the center of the field, with Akeno and Rias following our lead. "So, you girls know you're next, huh?"

Rias waved her hand lazily. "Everyone else went. It's only obvious." She smiled lightly.

I smirked lightly, "For this, Melusine and I are going to test how much power you can put into your spells. Just to get an idea of what you can do." I looked to my side, "Does that sound good to you?"

The ryu smiled and nodded, "It seems like a good starting point."

The two of us faced Akeno and Rias. "Akeno-chan, you and I will work together while Melusine and Rias are together." I lifted a hand and conjured a defensive seal, which caused Melusine to do the same. "Now, we've created a powerful shield seal, with limited reserves, that'll help us gauge the strength of your attack spells. I want you to break them. Take all the time you need." That brought a small smile to my Familiar's face, no doubt amused with my playful tone.

"Don't you sound confident…" Rias said softly.

The two of them gathered magic for their attacks and quickly sent their explosive magic towards us. Akeno's lightning bolt struck my seal with surprising force, making me bend my knees and brace my stance to remain in place. Rias's red-outline black blast soared forward and crashed into Melusine's shield. She didn't budge an inch or look a teeny bit strained.

Definitely my better in magic.

"Once more, Akeno-chan. My shield wasn't even cracked." I said with a cocky grin.

The Queen met my eyes with a challenging glint in her eyes. "You're really asking for it, Daisuke-kun? Are you sure you don't want me to hold back?"

I let out a small laugh. "If you can break my shield, I'll willingly take the hit. However, you'll have to beat my defense. Now, show me what the Priestess of Thunder can really do!"

That brought a very suggestive smile to Akeno's face. She licked her lips and whispered softly, "You really know what to say to me, Daisuke-kun." Lightning crackled to life in her hand when she lifted her hand to the sky. All of a sudden, a large bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky and impacted onto her hand. Then she quickly threw her hand forward, throwing the bolt towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I allowed a wide smirk to appear on my face as I tensed my body in preparation for the inevitable impact. It slammed onto my seal, forcing me to slide back several feet. Flexing the one arm that held up the seal, I focused on the seal itself, increasing its potency while not adding anymore magic to it. The pressure continued to increase as the power of the spell began to reach its crescendo.

The spell then dispersed in an instant, leaving me still standing with my shield. When I was pushed up, the ground exploded lightly, obscuring me from view. When the dust cleared, per se, I was revealed to be still standing and unharmed, though a crack was present on the shield seal, retreating inwards from the outer edge. "Not bad, Akeno-chan, but you'll have to do better than that." I smirked softly, bending my fingers in the 'come on' gesture.

She looked a bit winded from that last spell, her face flushed with exertion. "Ufufu, Daisuke-kun, where does that stamina come from?"

"Years of practice. Now, try again. That spell actually made me sweat."

The two of them continued to strike spell after spell, until our shields finally broke. Mine broke first, as Melusine's was much stronger than mine, and Akeno's lightning had plenty of piercing power. Rias's Power of Destruction was more of a wider spread of damage, at least the way she used it when tired.

My Familiar looked to one another and let her speak for me. "Rias-san, your ability with your magic is skilled and gifted, for someone as young as you. It's exceptionally powerful." The heiress looked quite proud of the praise. "However, your control over it needs serious work. What you were doing amounted to simply throwing your weight around. While you've yet to run into anyone who could take advantage of that weakness, it's still early. What I'm going to do is help you better control your magic."

Rias nodded, accepting her fault with grace. "I look forward to your help."

Melusine then looked towards Akeno. "Akeno-san, from what I saw of your spells against Daisuke-sama, I noticed that you had a surprising amount of control over your magic. No doubt due to your preference to the element lightning, yes?" When Akeno nodded once, the ryu continued. "However, after that one spell, you were winded and weren't able to cast it again until several moments passed. I think you'll benefit most from stamina training, like Asia-san. Except much more intensive, of course."

She looked to Melusine and bowed her head, "Please take care of me."

My Familiar nodded to me, deferring the last of the preliminary training to me.

I turned and regarded the last member of Rias's Peerage. "Asia-chan, can you come here, please."

The nun put on a determined look and approached me slowly, though I could tell she was nervous.

I regarded her silently for a moment, gauging my next words carefully. "You…don't like to hurt people, do you, Asia-chan?"

She shook her head, "No. I…I don't seeing others in pain. I think that's why the Lord saw fit to give me Twilight Healing." She flinched at mentioning His name, letting out a cute "Auu." She then looked towards the rings on her two hands.

I nodded, "Okay, so nothing offensive then. What do you think about defensive spells?" I lifted my left hand and rattled a string of words, causing a sudden half circle to appear around us. "Barriers, shielding seals like the one Melusine and I used, and absorption seals. These are all things I could show you how to use and help you be more efficient in using them. Would you like to learn them? I was already planning on helping you with magical endurance training, so this would be bit more difficult."

Asia nodded resolutely, a cute determination present in her soft green eyes.

I smiled lightly and dispelled the barrier. "First, I'm going to show you how create a basic defensive seal and have you hold it under a spell. Watch what I do closely and listen carefully to what I say. Magic can sometimes feel like you're doing two things at once." I then spoke slowly, but carefully, as I explained the mechanics of the spell and the appropriate gestures an amateur could use to channel their magic.

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, she soaked up the information rather quickly and was able to conjure a seal on her first try. "Now use both of your hands to hold it up. You're a primary caster, unlike me, so channeling your spells through both hands when you're first starting will make things easier." I lifted my left hand and closed my eyes; focusing on my magic, I lowered the overall force of the spell I was planning using. Opening my eyes, I pointed my hand towards her and continued, "I want you to hold your shield for as long as you can. I'm not going to try to break your shield, but gauge where you're currently at in terms of magical reserves." Lightning danced along my arm, focusing on the tip of my finger.

"Um…Daisuke-senpai…" Issei caught my attention, causing me to notice the obvious worry in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him with a small smile. "Don't worry, Issei. I'm not trying to hurt your girlfriend." That caused Issei to sputter and Asia to flush in embarrassment. "Besides, I can tell that Asia-chan will learn easier through subtle, teachings, unlike you, who needs to have everything beat into your skull."

"Hey! Did you call me stupid!?"

"No, you just don't have any natural talent. Painful hard work is the only way for you to get stronger at a reasonable pace. Now, keep quiet. I actually need to focus to keep my power down to a reasonable level." I released a breath and honed in on Asia. "Ready?" She nodded and stood ready to defend. I the released my spell. A stream of lightning shot forward and slammed into her seal. Surprised, Asia nearly dropped the defense. It flickered dangerously, nearly disappearing.

"Asia, visualize. Imagine your seal to be a glass with a hole in the bottom and you're the faucet. My spell hits your seal and causes the water to pour from the hole; it's your job to continuously refill the glass. Understand?" The former nun nodded and closed her eyes. Almost an instant later, her seal became fully corporeal again. "Remember, tell me when you reach your limit. I'll increase the pressure _only_ when you feel absolutely comfortable using and controlling the seal. Just focus on maintain it as long as you can."

Asia squeaked a quiet, "Hai." Keeping her eyes closed, she stayed completely still as she and I maintained our spells. This went on silently, for everyone in the clearing, as Asia and I held our spells for as long as possible.

Half an hour later, Asia called it and I released my spell. The girl followed soon after, but nearly collapsed due to exhaustion. Koneko was at her side in instant. "You really pushed yourself, didn't you?" I asked her softly.

"Hai… Everyone already tried so hard; I wanted to do the same." Asia said softly, short of breath.

I felt a proud smile come to my face. "Good, but don't overdo. Nothing good comes from overextending yourself. Just remember, you're the MVP of this week. Everyone needs you at the top of your game to heal them so we can keep training." Seeing Asia's tired nod, I crossed my arms. "We're done the physical part for today. We can head back inside so the two of you can start Issei and Asia, if she feels up to is, for basic magic training."

Rias nodded and motioned for all of us to follow her. When I walked at her side, she asked, "What's next?"

I shrugged softly, "After you and Akeno feel comfortable with their brief magic education, we talk shop. Basic history and Faction information. Info they need about the Underworld; if she feels up to is, Asia can start the talk about the Church while I finish it up."

"That sounds like a plan." She released a tired breath. "Not much has happened today, yet I feel so…exhausted."

I chuckled darkly, "Today's going to feel a vacation compared to the rest of the training time. If you want to have an idea, ask Issei. He's experience some of my personal manmade Hell. I'm giving all of you Daisuke Shizuka's personal brand of intensive training."

* * *

><p>After Issei and Asia's brief lecture and practice on basic magic, we were all sitting around a table, well, Melusine as sitting next to me as her lower body didn't make it plausible for her to sit in a chair, in the dining room of the villa. Rias had just finished the lecture on Great War, how the hierarchy of the Underworld worked and about the different families that survived the War.<p>

Which was all stuff I already heard from Sona.

It was then Asia's turn. She stood in front of everyone and spoke about the different aspects of the noncombatant side of the church, like literal exorcisms, holy water, the Bible and other things of the like.

When she started to unintentionally hurt herself by trying to read the Bible, I chose that moment to step in and take over.

"Alright, alright, Asia-chan. You can stop hurting yourself." I said softly, gently taking the Bible from her. "Take a seat, I'll take over from here." She nodded to me and quickly made her way over to the table, sitting next to Issei.

Crossing my arms, I looked to each and everyone at the table. Nodding once, I cleared up my throat. "All of you know what an Exorcist is, so I don't have to explain it too thoroughly. The military force the Church has within its control runs on seniority and merit; experience and prestige are what net you high ranking positions within the Church. However, there's an unspoken aspect of promotion that opens up an entire can of worms. Politics. Nearly everything the Church decides, that doesn't come directly from Kingdom in the sky is made by the old fogies that have the most political power."

I cleared my throat, "As for the Exorcists themselves, aside from the countless trainees that go through a selection process, there are at most a number of battle ready Exorcists in the lower double digits. The number always sways from 30 to 40, while either rising or falling depending on the skirmishes that take place and when new recruits are accepted. However, as callous as this may sound, they are only the grunts, only the foot soldiers. They don't get much respect as they either just start out, or have very little talent."

"If plausible, they move in groups of either two, or more preferably, three. If you ever have to engage enemy Exorcists and only see one or two, then keep an eye out for any other possible ones. They come equipped with the standard manufactured Light sword and, if skilled with it, a Light pistol. As you already know, they are extremely lethal to Devils."

I paused and called up Kusanagi, regarding the sword thoughtfully for a moment. "However, within the Exorcists are a few who can wield Holy Swords, whether they be Durandal, Caliburn, my Kusanagi or an Excalibur fragment." The last one caused Kiba to scowl dangerously. "These Exorcists are given preferential treatment due to their circumstances and trained beyond the basics. They are sent to the best possible teachers and pushed to be stronger, faster, smarter and well, just better."

Placing Kusanagi on the side table, I regarded the Peerage in front of me. "Within that select group, there are five, or four now, Exorcists that stand above all of the others. Those five were considered to be the best of the best and given whatever they need in order to further their skills. Those five, now four, are _the_ most dangerous Exorcists the Church has to offer. As you all are now, compared to the any one of them, you'd be nothing but lambs to the slaughter." I regarded Rias and her Peerage alone, warning them of the possible danger.

Rias regarded me intently for a moment, then said, "You said 'now four'. What do you mean by that?"

I felt a small smirk appear on my face. "Easy. I was one of the five. Before Sona turned me into a Devil, I was one of the Church's Five Strongest Exorcists. You really don't they'd send just _anybody_ to hunt down Anduriel and his troupe, did you?"

That brought about a pregnant pause to the group when they seemed to see me in a new light. I had already told Sona this particular tidbit of information and had asked that I not tell it too many people. Info like this could cause the both of us to gain too much notoriety too fast and she, like me, wanted to remain under the radar under the right time came along. However, I trusted Issei, Rias, Akeno and the others. They were naïve to how the world worked, like Sona and her Peerage, but I could see potential in them. I may not be the strongest guy around, but I have the experience to close the gap.

Hell, I'm not ashamed to say that I've gotten my ass kicked more than I care to share, all in the name of getting stronger so that I'd get kicked around less. If I could impart what little wisdom I had to help my friends not get smacked around too often, then I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the other four Exorcists?" Rias asked after the pause, her gaze intrigued.

"No." I said simply, crossing my arms defiantly. "I personally knew three of them and am, or maybe was considering my current situation, close friends with one of them. Though I'm a Devil now, I refuse to give out personal information about someone who trusted me." I paused and grimaced, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The four of us made a magically binding contract to never give information about each other to anyone outside our small group. It's one of the most annoyingly binding spells I've ever made. I can't even tell anyone what their genders are…"

"Where are you ranked amongst them?" Melusine asked, intrigued by the topic, while allowing the other Devils process the information I was giving them.

I held up a hand. Pulling down my first finger, I started, "When it comes to sheer destructive power, I'm first. Collateral damage is unfortunately one my worst habits." I lowered second finger, "When it comes to pure skill in combat, i.e. adapting on the fly to sudden momentum shifts or countering enemy attacks, I'm the median." Lowering a third finger, I released a small breath. "When it comes to overall combat capability, I'm the weakest."

That brought wide-eyed shocked looks to Rias, Akeno and Issei's face.

"Senpai, you were the weakest!?" Issei said with a hint of fear in his tone.

I released a groan, shaking my head. "You're misunderstanding. 'Strength' has too many different connotations to be quantified. What I meant was that I have too many skills that don't mesh too well when used in concert. I'm a swordsman; I'm a practicing Magician; I need to control my Gear or else it goes out of control; I have basic training in hand to hand combat. Compared to the others, I'm simply a jack of all trades. They have skills that better compliment their own…personal styles. Because of that discrepancy, my combat efficiency isn't as high as the others." I then grinned wildly, "That doesn't mean I still can't kick all of your asses though!"

That seemingly broke the tension, causing all of them to laugh in response to my outburst. Well, except for Issei, as he had an expression on his face that made it like he knew from experience.

Let's just say that while he is learning quickly, I still have to put him in his place when his ego gets too out of control. It's both a learning experience for him and a cathartic release for me.

A few moments later, Koneko slowly stopped laughing and cocked her head cutely to the side. "What about the fifth?"

Her soft question caused me to pause. Frowning softly, I scratched the side of my head. "That's the one Exorcist I haven't met. They're an enigma, someone no one save for Seraph's know. However, there's something that the four of us understood. This Exorcist was the best of us; not the strongest, nor the fastest, but the most efficient."

I released a breath and shook my head. "Well, that's enough Church related info. All of you have more important things to worry about. Like getting a good night's sleep. Because I can assure you, this will be very _long_ ten days for all of you."

* * *

><p>"Issei, Asia, I like potatoes and all, but even I think this is too much." I said in complete deadpan as I looked to the veritable mountain of chopped potato on my plate. It was larger than my head. Granted, I was hungry, and while not as hungry as the people I was training, but even I felt the need to point it out.<p>

Issei scratched the back of his sheepishly, "Ah, sorry about that. I kind of got carried away."

"You're damn right. I doubt I've seen this many potato in one place, ever. "You could feed an army and still have leftovers." I said with a small smile as I took a bite. "It is quite good, though. Those herbs you found, Kiba-san, work exceptionally well with the flavor."

The Knight nodded once, though he flinched at the movement. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he grimaced as he rubbed the formed bruise.

Rias took that moment to cut in, "So, what do you think so far? Of our progress, that is?"

I hummed in thought, taking another bite out of Potato Mountain. "I'd say everyone's coming along swimmingly. It's been three days and no one's collapsed from overexertion, so I call that a success." I smiled lightly, taking another bite.

She regarded me for a moment, the sighed. "Overexertion? That's what you're worried about?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not worried. I know all of you take care of yourselves, so I don't have to hold back out of fear of any of you hurting yourselves. That way, you get the most out of your training, while cursing my name for putting you through the worst hell I can imagine." I explained nonchalantly, smirking at the small giggle that escaped Himari, who was sitting on my left.

"Ufufu, are you sure you don't like to cause others pain, Daisuke-kun? If that's the case, then I'm sure we'll get along even better than I originally thought." Akeno said suggestively.

"No, I don't get pleasure from causing all of you pain." I regarded her with a small smile. "Though, I am curious as how you originally thought we'd get along." I smirked at the Queen.

"Are you trying to get me to say something personal, Daisuke-kun? I can promise you, it'll take more than sweet talk to make me open up." She spoke seductively, her tone full of so much innuendo that it caused even Kiba to flush lightly and Issei to start to daydream; though he was quickly stopped by thudding sound beneath the table. He groaned and looked to Koneko, who was glaring at him.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything. You're the one putting it all out on the table, Akeno-chan." I grinned as I locked eyes with her.

"No flirting at the table." Koneko said abruptly, a small scow on her flushed face as she looked pointedly at me.

Melusine laughed into her sleeve. "It seems Koneko-chan is jealous." That caused the girl to look to my familiar with a small glare, but she didn't say anything to refute it.

At that, we simply continued to eat, taking part on idle conversation to pass the time.

After we finally finished, Rias brought up the topic of bathing before bed. Issei was instantly on board. Seeing this, the redhead smiled lightly. "I don't mind if you join us, Issei-kun; we just have to make sure everyone else doesn't mind. I sure don't."

Flushing deeply, Asia said, "I don't mind, Buchou."

However, before anyone else could respond, Koneko spoke up, "No perverts." Issei deflated instantly, falling forward in his sear in overblown despair. Then, surprisingly enough, the very same girl looked to me and said, "I wouldn't mind Daisuke-sempai." Her voice was soft and almost unnoticed.

"Ara ara, I don't think I'd mind either. I'd love to wash his back, after all." Akeno said with a playful smile.

Rias gave a small shrug. "I'd like to repay you for helping us and causing you trouble earlier, so I don't mind either." That caused Akeno to give her a knowing smirk.

Melusine smiled sweetly, "I would not mind in the least if Daisuke-sama joined us."

Himari crossed her arms under her bust with a smirk, "I belong to the Young Master, both in body and soul. I care not if he joins; I would prefer it actually."

"Oi…" I said to all of them. Honestly, the thought of joining these beautiful women was something most men would be tripping over themselves to get. Unfortunately, I knew for a fact that my self-control would spiral out of control if I went through with this; since I was now in a relationship, I'd prefer not to ruin it within the first week.

Of course, that's when I heard my savior speak, in the form of the shy and ever so innocent Asia Argento.

"Ano, I think Daisuke-san is a good friend, but I…wouldn't feel comfortable…" She said softly.

I stood, pushing my chair back. "There you have it." I found that I spoke a bit too fast and cleared my throat. "Asia-san has vetoed my entry. Now if you don't mind, I'll go to the baths." I turned and walked out of the room, but without muttering under my breath, "After a nice, cold shower to calm down."

Unfortunately, my voice was heard, as the sound of the girls giggling at my words caused to me hurry my pace out of the room.

* * *

><p>Nine of the ten days passed with a combination of death threats, pained groans, and promises to return the favor tenfold. Fittingly enough, all of these were directed right towards me. Oddly enough, however, Issei never uttered a single one. Kiba and Rias, especially Rias when she finally understood Issei's pain, continuously threatened to kill me in my sleep. All I got out of Koneko and Asia, were pained groans; I was honestly surprised by the soft-spoken former sister, I never expected the subtle steel she had in her. Akeno was the one promising to return the favor, though I was never sure if she meant it literally or…another way, one I refuse to fully acknowledge because it's one of the few subjects I fear the most.<p>

Asia progressed quickly in her training, increasing her magical stamina in leaps and bounds. She was proficient in both seal shields and barriers, able to call them up in an instant. Her one fault was maintaining them under a constant, overwhelming force. All it took was one sudden shock and her concentration was shot.

Kiba was faster and stronger, able to fight on an equal on Himari. Which basically meant not be disarmed every five seconds. After the two of them got used to each other in combat, I took Kiba aside and sparred with him myself, keeping him on his toes as I pushed him more and more. I didn't hold back, striking every blind spot I could find without mercy. It helped with increasing his pain threshold and ability to keep an eye on his weaknesses.

Koneko was much more agile, able to push her natural grace even farther and still have her overwhelming strength behind ever blow. She was the most agile person in the team, able to move her body with frightening ability.

Akeno's ability with her lightning magic became even more effective, as she was able to cast more with her reserves before she had to let them recharge over time. Her control was frightening to behold; even with my Gear and personal preference and affinity towards lightning and other aspects of the storm, I found that she had even more skill with it than I did.

Rias also flourished under the training, though her attention was constantly pulled elsewhere. I honestly couldn't blame her, since her entire future rode on the results of this training. I quickly forced her to focus, shocking her with an occasional jolt of electricity. As such, her control over her Power Destruction became much more fine-tuned. Of all the people here, Melusine helped Rias the most, as he knowledge of magic further outstripped mine.

Issei, on the other hand, grew the most out of the group. Though he struggled against Koneko at the start of the training session, he thrived as I pushed him. He silently pushed through the pain as we went through our routine of training. We'd spar shortly for little under an hour and I'd find as much as I could to exploit. Afterward, I'd tell him what he did wrong and he'd tell me what he wanted from that particular session. The one thing he said during that particular training escapade allowed me to see just how seriously he was taking it. "Get stronger for Buchou."

It was for that reason all of six of them were together, facing me as I stood across from them in the field.

"Let me guess this straight, Daisuke-san. You want all of us," Rias waved her hand, motioning to her and everyone in her Peerage. "To fight you?"

I nodded once, "Yep. With the intent to kill. I want to see if you all are up to snuff." I hefted Kusanagi and rolled my shoulders, allowing lightning to dance along my form.

She crossed her arms. "This seems to be excessive, don't you think? Even from you."

"I think it's rather straightforward, to be honest. Melusine, Himari and I have trained all of you these past eight days. One the ninth day, today, I want to test you, to see if you all actually got stronger." I smiled lightly, remaining silent for a few moments, then allowed it to darken. "If you can't pass my test…you'll never be able to beat Riser."

That caused Rias to get serious, her eyes narrowing dangerously in my direction.

"Buchou." Koneko's voice caught her attention, causing Rias to look towards the Rook. "We can do it."

"We'll kick Yakitori's ass, Buchou. Senpai just wants to make sure we're ready." Issei said softly, though his eyes never left me.

Akeno laughed into her hand, "I think we can do it, Rias-buchou. After all, don't you want to give some payback to Daisuke-kun?"

Kiba gave her a determined gaze. "We can do it."

Asia clenched her hands and pouted with determination. "We've learned so much!"

The Gremory heiress smiled softly, "I guess you're all right." She placed a hand on her hip and stood at forefront of her group. "Everyone, are you ready?" They all replied in unison, all serious and ready to follow. "What about you, Daisuke-san?"

I chuckled lightly, letting Kusanagi rest on my shoulder. "I'm perfectly ready and willing. All I have to say is this: come at me with everything you've got. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll finish it too quickly."

Rias smiled at that, her eyes narrowing at my subtle challenge. "Well then, let's get started."

At that, the final test began.


	9. Against All Odds

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hmm, I feel like changing canon. So that's what I did. Anyway, this chapter was quite fun to write. The Rating Game is still similar to canon, but I made the Gremory group more…efficient. They're far from unbeatable, still fallible, I think, but are still good enough to raise some hell._

_I originally planned to incorporate the postgame banquet/engagement party into this chapter, but the Game and the conclusion/flashback to the training grew a bit more than I initially thought. _

_Regardless, I like writing this chapter, I quite like it. _

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy… etc., etc…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Nine

Against All Odds

Himari and I strode into Sona's house, seeing her in the living room. She looked up to see me, her eyebrow arched. "You're back early. Are they done training? It's only been nine days." It was indeed only the ninth day, or currently at night, then end of the ninth day.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "I told them to take it easy on the tenth day. I did push them rather hard from day two to eight. I just tested all of them earlier today and found that they were all ready." I'd also rather not mention that they managed to put me through my paces, simply by attacking me constantly and from all angles. It took quite a bit of my own self-control to not use my more lethal techniques.

There'd probably be nothing left of the villa if I did that.

Sona nodded once, a small smile gracing her face. "I see. Thank you, Daisuke-san. Rias is a dear friend of mine. I am glad you helped her. Even if you did offer it without consulting me." At the end, she gave me a half-hearted, but pointed glare.

"I know, I know. However, I think Rias-san and everyone will do quite a number on Riser's Peerage, if not Yakitori-kun himself." Himari and I walked further into the living room, but I paused when I saw my Nekoshou nodding off faintly. "Himari, you look tired. How about you head to bed earlier?"

She looked up to me and shook her, "Ah, no, Young Master. I'm fine, just a little winded is all. It has been a busy week for me, after all."

I regarded her sternly. "Go to bed. You're dead on your feet. I won't have you collapsing simply because you were too stubborn to listen."

Himari pouted at me, her violet eyes meeting mine with a cute pleading stare. When I didn't budge, her pout vanished to reveal a small smile. "I knew you cared strongly for me. I am glad that you were to find me."

Sighing softly, I gave her a quick scratch on her favorite spot. "Of course I care. Now hurry to bed." She contently closed her eyes as I scratched, but nodded absently, reluctantly stepping away from me and heading up the stairs. I sighed softly and walked towards one of the seats. Taking a seat, I relaxed into the comfortable.

"That was rather mature of you, Daisuke-san. I have to say, I am pleasantly surprised." Sona sounded pleased as she regarded me a slight smile.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "She's been working hard for my sake during the training retreat. It was my responsibility to make sure she took care of herself." I reached forward and grabbed one of the books I think Sona set out earlier. "What have you and the others been up to while I was gone?"

"Just preparing the broadcasting system for the Rating Game. I volunteered to take care of it since it will be Rias's first Rating Game. I couldn't miss it even if I wanted to." Sona regarded me silently before asking her next question. "Where's Melusine-san? Wasn't she supposed to join you at the retreat?"

"I asked her to stay behind with Rias and the others, to make sure they don't try to hurt themselves with some last minute training. Rias wasn't particularly happy when I told her to relax on the tenth day."

"No training on the last day? Why would you say that?"

I gave Sona a deadpan look. "It's common sense to rest your body after intensely training for several days, even with a healer reducing the strain. They may feel like they've healed, but Asia-chan's healing didn't recharge their stamina. What the training I made them do was two-fold: first, it increased their physical capability, stamina and strength, which is the most obvious; second, it helped them with their resistance to pain. The second portion of the training isn't something they'd notice immediately, because of Asia-chan's healing, but it'll help them last longer." I've done that enough, both on my own and for Irina and Xenovia. It's because of that destructive training that I'm as capable as I am.

"That's…effective. I can't wait to see what you do for the rest of us." Sona replied with a small smile.

I gave her a confident smile, "While some of your skills may be beyond me, I can do all I can to create specialized conditioning training. More strength and stamina, physical and magical, always helps no matter where we are in life."

My King nodded at that. After a few moments of silence, Sona slowly asked, "Daisuke-san, do you want to play a quick game of chess?"

"Sure." I said as I closed my book, moving to the seat across from her as she placed a chess set on the table. She and I prepared the pieces and she made the first move. The two of us played gradually, taking out time as we each took a turn. Piece after piece moved as we began our silent strategizing, planning several moves ahead as we continued the game. Trading move after move, we unwillingly sacrificed our pieces in order to gain the upper hand.

With one final move, I took a piece and situated my Rook across from her King. "Check." I said softly as I examined the board.

Sona placed a hand on her chin, examining the board and looking rather deep in thought. Her beautifully violet eyes moved slowly and deliberately across the board, clearly taking in every piece as she debated on what move to make. Her hand moved over the board and moved a piece, then quickly moved it back when she found her King was still in danger. She pursed her lips in thought as she continued to deliberate. After a moment, her eyes widened with surprise as her mouth opened with a slight 'pop'. "I…believe that move was really a checkmate, Daisuke."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over the board, reading the pieces and all the possible moves that were possible. Blinking one, I let out a small smile. "I…I guess you're right." Looking up to Sona, I met her eyes and allowed a smirk to fall into place. "Looks like I finally won, eh?"

Her eyes tracked the board, then moved them up to meet mine, a curious twinkle resided in them. "I guess you did."

I checked the clock, realizing that it was rather late. "Huh… I guess we took a bit long." I began to pick up the pieces. "You go on ahead to bed. I'll clean up."

Sona regarded me with intent before standing. "I…I guess I'll leave you to it then. Don't stay up too late. Tsubaki was rather…despondent with you gone."

I laughed lightly at her words, allowing her to leave while I took my time putting everything away. The board and pieces went away rather painlessly, along with a few of the books that were haphazardly sitting around on the tables. After completely putting everything away, I made my way upstairs and went to bed.

I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against one of the chairs, dressed casually for the day off from school. Blue jeans, a white shirt with a grey jacket over it. I had spoken with Tsubaki earlier in the day and though she kept herself perfectly under control, I could see the excitement in her eyes. This was going to be a day just for the two of us, a day in the town. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to rest a bit. Even after getting a full nights rest, I was still a bit sore and tired. After all, I trained just as hard as Rias and the others, it's just that my body is used to the strain. I chuckled softly, imagining how the others were feeling.<p>

"Daisuke-kun."

My eyes opened slowly, regarding the source of the voice. Tsubaki was dressed in a modest looking white blouse, which fit her rather well. She also wore a light blue that fell to just below her knees. In her hand, she held blue bag, with an ornament hanging of the side, one that had the Sitri family crest. She fidgeted shyly as she looked up to me with a flushed expression on her face.

I smiled lightly, "This suits you, Tsubaki-chan. Really cute!"

She blushed even more. "Thank you…"

I walked towards the door, opening it. She walked outside and followed after her, yelling into the house. "We're heading out!"

"Have fun you two!" I heard Momo reply as I shut the door after her.

Within moments, thanks to an opportune teleport, we stepped out of an alley and stepped into the rather crowded shopping district, which held both places to purchase foods, and various shops. "Is there anywhere you want to go first?"

She paused and simply said, "We can just walk around and go wherever catches our eye. That way we can talk."

I smiled at that and lead us out of the alley. There were quite a few people that strode by us, almost too many as we could be easily separated. Frowning lightly, I gently took Tsubaki's hand. She paused, flushing when our hands met. "Don't want to get separated, do you?"

Tsubaki shook her head, a hesitant smile on her face.

I gently pushed through the crowd, keeping a hold on her hand as we made our way through the crowd. Swimming through the crowd, I used my height to look over the top of the crowd to search for a café or something. My eyes moved quickly and I managed to locate, strangely enough, a café. Motioning towards it, I said to Tsubaki. "Let's go over there until the crowd thins out, okay?"

"Yeah." She said as I lead her through the busy street. Maneuvering through the crowd, I managed to lead us to the café and hold the door open for her. When we entered, one of the waitresses escorted us over to a table.

I relaxed into my seat, smiling softly. "Finally out of the crowd, huh?" When our drinks arrived, I took a small sip and decided to start up a conversation. "I'd like to think we know one another a bit, right? But I'd like to know more about you."

"Ah, okay, Daisuke-kun. You have to tell me more about you too, okay?"

"Of course." I replied with a wide smile.

She blushed lightly and nodded, "Alright. Well, I was born to a clan specialized in purifying evil spirits. We were meant to fight off malignant spirits that refused to pass on." She paused, frowning softly. I remained silent, opting to let her continue rather than saying anything. "Unfortunately for me, I was born with an ability connected to mirrors. I could call out to spirits through them; because of that, they isolated me." Then she smiled, though it was small. "Kaichou found me, though, and made her Queen. Working with Sona allowed me to find contentment and even allowed my ability with mirrors to change into what it was meant to be, my Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

"That's good. I'm glad you managed to find a home."

Tsubaki nodded lightly, "Yeah, not much aside from that. I do occasionally help Kaichou with tasks related to the Sitri family. The Queen is not only meant to be the strongest Piece a Devil has, but they're also supposed to aid the King when it comes to other duties." She paused and gave me a soft look. "So, about you?"

I released a breath and lightly ruffled my hair. "Huh, let me see. I…was orphaned at a pretty young age, but the Church found me only a few weeks later. After a few days of helping me get settled, I was escorted through the Church, with them pointing out various places that I would no doubt go during my time there." I paused and let out a small laugh. "They were very lax with me at first, but during a field trip to Kyoto, my presence seemed to have caused Kusanagi to react." Snorting lightly, I grinned widely, "Imagine my surprise when I saw a giant flash of light, followed by a Holy Sword sticking in the ground right in front of me. Unfortunately for Kyoto, when I grabbed the sword's hilt, my Gear was activated and a giant snow storm descended upon the city." That brought out a small laugh from her.

"When the Church found out about that, I was quickly put into the Exorcist program. With that, though, they introduced me to Griselda Quarta, someone who would later become someone I'd consider a mother figure. She pushed me farther than anyone else I've ever met, teaching me everything I know; it's also through her that I ended up meeting my two closest friends, Irina and Xenovia." I paused at that, frowning lightly. It didn't exactly feel the best hearing their names. Shaking my head, I released a breath. "Other than that, nothing of consequence happened. I rose through the ranks and ended up becoming one of the five strongest Exorcists of the Church. Missions were difficult, but I fulfilled with only a little problem."

I grinning widely, lifting my drink. "All that's left is the future. Let's toast to it."

Tsubaki nodded and lifted her glass, tapping mine with it. "To the future."

"To the future."

At that, we ordered our food and ate, while trading kind and entertaining small talk. The crowd outside shrank in size as the rush for food shopping began to fizzle out, leaving only the occasional group of students who were out with friends. At the end of our meal at the café, we went outside and began to meander around for the next hour or two.

However, as we were just enjoying each other's company, a familiar face made himself known.

"If it isn't Sitri's Pawn…" Azazel stepped out a nearby store, carrying a small plastic bag. He wore a simple yukata with an easygoing smirk on his face. When his eyes moved to the girl at my side, his smirk grew into a grin. "And her Queen?" He looked back to me. "Ho, the two of you wouldn't to be on a date, now would you?"

Tsubaki regarded the Governor-General of Grigori with unveiled suspicion, her hand twitching lightly as she wished she were carrying her Naginata. When she remembered she wasn't carrying it, she frowned and took a loose stance.

I didn't move an inch, instead taking a moment to prepare my Gear. "Azazel-san, what brings you here?"

He laughed lightly, not caring in the least about our reactions. "I just decided to do a little food shopping. Enough about me: I want to know about the two of you. You guys are on a date, aren't you?" Azazel grinned and looked towards me, "C'mon, you tell your ol-" He quickly paused and gave me a calculative look; there was a moment of contemplation as the two of us locked eyes. I was confused at what he was going to say, and he seemed to be deliberating something. The seemingly normally upbeat Fallen Angel was silent as he regarded me intently; after a few moments, he smiled lightly. "I hear that the Gremory girl is playing against the Phenex in a Rating Game."

"Yes. They are. Why do you ask?" Tsubaki replied evenly, her tone crisp and professional.

Azazel massaged his chin in thought. "I'm curious as to how it could go. Mind setting it up so I can watch? It gets a bit dull just sitting around in my office."

"I'll see what Kaichou says about that." Noticing that I remained silent, Tsubaki decided to reply.

"Not much else I can ask for, I guess." Azazel laughed lightly. "I can tell you guys are busy. I'll stop by another time, Daisuke. I'd like to study that Gear of yours when you're not as busy." He strode passed us, his hand landing on my head and ruffling my hair softly as he walked away.

The two of us were still for a moment, listening and waiting for Azazel to fully leave. Straining my ears, I heard the faint sound of ruffled and flapping wings as he clearly took flight.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, allowing my body to release the tension that I had pent up. "Why do really think he was really here? Any ideas?"

"Azazel-san is known to have an interest in Sacred Gears. With yours, it's a given that he'd keep an eye on you." Tsubaki supplied as she stepped to the side, crossing her arms under her bust in thought.

I frowned; a part of me wanted to track him down and ask what he meant by 'your ol-'. It struck me as…something that affected me specifically, however, I had a feeling that that same 'something' was keeping me from following him. Sighing softly, I shook my head, "You're probably right." I looked around the pathway and caught sight of something familiar. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan, have you ever been to an arcade?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse our intrusion." Sona said as she pushed the door to the Occult Research clubroom open. Tsubaki and I followed her into the room. She took her place in front of us, facing Rias and the others. Kiba and Issei sat on one couch, while Koneko and Asia sat across from them. Akeno was standing at Rias's side. Grayfia was currently standing silently behind the desk, as if waiting.<p>

"Ah, Sona. Are you going to watch?" Rias asked her politely, though I could see the subtle tense hunched of her shoulders.

"Of course." Sona smiled lightly. "There's no way I'd miss my childhood friend's first Rating Game. I've even volunteered to help broadcast the Game."

Rias smiled lightly, "I see, thank you, Sona."

My King turned her head to face me. "Do you have anything to say before we leave? I'm sure that you'd _love_ to impart some wisdom." Sarcasm seemed to drip from her every word.

I snorted lightly, "I don't do words of wisdom, but I'll see what I can do." I stepped forward and looked to Rias. "Did you all at least rest on the last day, or were you rather adamant about training till the very end?"

Rias gave me a tired glare, but smiled. "Melusine didn't exactly give us a choice. She's rather thorough when it comes your orders." I smiled widely at that.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I won't lie, just a little nervous. It's not every day you're entire life focuses on a single game." Rias added with a shaky smile.

I regarded her with a narrowed eyes, then smiled lightly. "I'm not going to try give you an awesomely motivational speech. You probably won't want to hear it, so I won't waste my breath. All I'll say is this: believe in your, and everyone else's, skills. I didn't help all of you these past nine days to just watch you give in to some jitters."

Rias gave me a confident smile. "That sounded like a motivational speech to me."

I rolled my eyes at her, looking towards Issei. "Oi, Ero-kohai." That caused Issei to suddenly look towards me. "I can't kick Yakitori's ass myself, so I'm asking you to do in my place. I can trust you to do that, right?"

Issei gave me a confident grin. "Hell yeah, you can! We're having chicken tonight!"

That caused everyone in the room, save for Grayfia, to laugh lightly, thereby breaking the tension. Smiling widely, I shook my head. "Hit 'em hard and never let up. I'm sure you can win." I then looked to everyone in the room, "All I can say is good luck. Kick ass and take names." Lifting a hand, I saluted half-heartedly.

Sona looked to Tsubaki and me, "Tsubaki, Daisuke, the two of you head on without me. I need to speak with Rias."

"At once, Kaichou." Tsubaki said as she bowed to her, while I simply shrugged and walked towards the door. My action elicited a sigh from Sona, who simply shook her head. I stepped over to the door and opened it allowing Tsubaki to leave first.

"'Daisuke', huh, Sona? Did he wi-" I closed the door behind, feeling a little curious as to what they were talking about. Falling into step alongside her, I walked with Tsubaki as we headed towards our viewing room.

"How do you think they'll do?" Tsubaki asked me.

I released a small breath. "I have all the confidence that they'll pound his Peerage into the ground. It's the power that the Phenex has that makes me wonder."

"What makes you say that? Is Rias's Peerage that strong?"

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "It's not because they're strong; it's because his Peerage is all for show. Yes, he has a full fifteen in his Peerage, but that's all they have: numbers. None of them had presence, that feeling you get when you stand in front of someone with strength. Truthfully, the only person I noticed that had potential was the woman in purple; his Queen, I'm assuming from where she stood in the group." I paused and crossed my arms, "It's not his Peerage I'm concerned about, it's the regeneration that Phenex has."

Tsubaki nodded and spoke softly, "They'll have to fight through all of his Peerage first, so that when they finally reach Riser-sama, they'll be too magically exhausted to do the necessary amount of damage necessary to render him unable to continue."

I smirked softly, "Got it in one. Smart _and_ beautiful. I knew there was a reason I like you as much as I do."

That caused her cheeks to darken considerably as we reached our room. Opening the door, I allowed Tsubaki enter first and looked up to the screens that hovered above the table. Walking over to the table, I took a seat on the opposite end of the table, all while fighting the urge to prop my feet up on the table. After a few moments, Sona strode into the room and shut the door. "They'll be beginning the Game shortly. I trust everything is in place?"

"Yes. Momo-chan and I made the final adjustments. Everything should be displayed in perfectly clear high-definition!" I proclaimed with a wide smile as I crossed my arms.

Sona released a somewhat tired breath, "You're too much…" At that, she took her seat and looked towards the screens.

After a few moments, a voice came from them.

"_The Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama will begin momentarily. Preparing the field, now."_ Grayfia's voice was loud and clear for all to hear.

"Well, Daisuke, let's see how your training helped them." Sona said softly, directing her attention towards the screens.

The three of us were quickly treated to the sight of the school, though the air above it was a florescent green, swirling lazily and giving off an otherworldly feel. I frowned lightly at the setting for the battle. It seemed…lazy to me. Why have it set up like the school when they're just going to destroy it anyway? Mentally shrugging, I simply watched as Kiba sprinted from the old school house, Akeno take flight out of the building, and Issei with Koneko heading towards the center of the battlefield.

"What exactly did you do for them? When I spoke with Rias, they didn't feel any stronger." Sona asked me, her eyes not leaving the screens.

I felt myself smile at her words. "That's the thing about my training, it's not meant to make you _look_ or _feel_ stronger. It internalizes everything, increase physical and magical stamina, makes you physically stronger, and allows you tank more damage without collapsing. I didn't teach them anything, aside from Asia-chan. All I did was help them learn in their own way."

Issei and Koneko raced into the gym, vanishing from one of the screens and appearing in another. The two of them looked to the main floor of the gym to see four of Riser's Pieces. All of them were women, one of which was the one I intercepted ten days ago. She held her staff confidently, smirking towards the two enemy Pieces in front of her. The second was a young woman in a low cut Chinese dress and had her hair up in two buns, with the rest falling down to her shoulders. The remaining two were a pair of twins dressed in white gym shirts and a pair of bloomers.

"That Rook…she has power equivalent to a Queen." Koneko's voice sounded as though she were sitting next to me. "Issei-senpai, you handle the Pawns; I'll take the Rook." Then without another word, she shot forward, surprising all but Issei with her sudden burst of speed. The white hair Rook crashed her fist into the opposing Rook with shocking force. In response, the Rook was violently thrown away. Koneko then lunged after her, getting away from the remaining Pawns.

Issei simply nodded, not speaking and lifting his gauntlet.

**[Boost!]**

The green gem flashed to life for an instant, the deep voice booming from the Gear. Immediately after, Issei lunged forward and threw his fist forward, clearly hoping to finish at least one of them before the skirmish went into full swing.

The three, already made wary after Koneko's first attack, were mildly prepared for Issei's sudden assault. They jumped away from him and readied their own weapons. Shockingly enough, the pair of twins both pulled out matching chainsaws. The two of them then shot forward, crying out in glee, in the hopes to disembowel Issei. He, on the other, was clearly shocked at the sudden appearance of the chainsaws.

"What the hell?! Are you kidding me?"

In spite of his obvious shock, Issei was able to expertly maneuver out of their range every time they swung their weapon.

"I take it that it's due to your tutelage that Hyoudou-san is able to avoid those attacks?" Sona said with what I swear was a hint of pride in her voice.

I shrugged lazily, "It was one of the first things I hammered into his head. It doesn't matter how strong you are, how legendary your weapon is, or how awesome your teacher is, if you can't dodge a simple attack, then you're not going to live when you're fighting people that can kill you with a flick of the wrist." I let out a wry chuckle. "I used Kusanagi to make him learn quickly. Nothing motivates someone faster than the threat of a painful death." I paused and shook my head, "Well, there is _one_ thing that motivated him more, but I'd prefer to save that for a rainy day."

"That's rather…insightful of you, Daisuke." Sona said approvingly, I could hear the amusement in her tone.

I simply shrugged, my attention going back to the match.

**[Boost!]**

When I looked back to the fight, I noticed that Issei was on the offensive. As one of the chainsaw wielders swung her weapon towards his left side, I swear I could see a faint smirk on his face. Issei suddenly threw his gauntlet to the side, causing the weapon to jerk in the girls grasp and stumble forward in shock. That led to Issei crashing his right fist into her stomach. The Pawn leaned forward in pain, gasping at the sudden blow. Issei then sidestepped past her, pushing her onto the ground with his left, gauntleted, hand.

I didn't miss the small circular seal that appeared on the girl's shoulder.

"You bastard! You can't hit my sister!" The second chainsaw user charged recklessly towards Issei, clearly on the warpath.

"What!? Why not? This is a Rating Game. I have to fight!" Issei retorted as he avoided the girl's crazed swipes.

"No! You just have to lie down and die!" She cried in anger, clearly trying to bisect the poor boy.

Capitalizing on Issei's distraction, the staff using girl lunged forward and proceeded to try and spear him with the end of her spear. Issei, on the other hand, was able to evade all of their attacks by a hair's breadth.

**[Boost!]**

While Issei was currently on the defensive, Koneko was utterly tearing her opponent apart. Her small fists were soaring through air, crashing onto the opposing Rook. Every attempt to retaliate was viciously brushed aside with a clearly painful counter. Koneko's black gloves, adorned with the picture of a kitten's pink paw, were simple blurs as danced around the Rook's attacks and tearing into her. The Rook growled, clearly frustrated with being unable to hit the ever elusive Koneko, alighted her fists with flame and threw it towards her face.

A ghost of a smirk adorned her face as she casually leaned her head to the side, evading the blow but feeling the heat of the flame. Koneko quickly wrapped her slender arm around the Rook's, locking it into simple hold, and drew back her free hand. Throwing her palm forward, she slammed into the Rook's elbow, bending it at an unnatural angle with a bone-chilling crack.

The Rook didn't get a chance to cry out in pain as Koneko jumped up and over her, flipping midair while still holding on the arm. Firmly grasping the opposing Rook's now broken arm in clearly debilitating hold, Koneko frowned down at her. She flared the fire on her hand, clearly in the hopes of getting the girl off of her, but it was for naught as Koneko simply threw her foot forward and struck the back of the other girl's knee. The Rook fell to a knee and was quickly forced to lie flat on ground.

"Vicious." Tsubaki mused stoically as she watched the fight.

I shrugged lightly, "For whatever reason, she didn't want to learn a bit of Youjutsu from Himari. She didn't say why, so I assume it's personal and that's why I didn't push. However, I did help her with her hand-to-hand. Although, there wasn't much I could actually show her. She was already pretty good on her own; all she needed was a little physical conditioning." I paused, placing a hand to my chin. "Though, she does have a mean streak in her. I simply impressed upon her that once you have the advantage, do whatever it takes to keep it."

**[Boost!]**

"Xuelan!" The staff wielding girl broke away from Issei, charging towards Koneko and her battle. She reached them within moments, swinging her staff in the hopes to strike down her enemy. Flames erupted from the tip as it flew towards Koneko.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the charge, her eyes quickly shooting to Issei to watch as tripped up the second chainsaw girl, slamming her head into the floor of the gymnasium. He also tapped her on the back. When Issei looked towards her, the two of them locked eyes.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei called out as he raced after the staff wielding girl.

Koneko narrowed her hazel eyes, looking as though she were weighing the options available. Frowning severely, she gripped Xuelan firmly with both of her hands and used them as pivot, swinging her body around. Her feet swung outward, kicking the staff away from her.

Shocked at the sudden action, she quickly felt someone grabbed her from behind. She turned her head to see Issei take hold of the back of her outfit and violently yank her backwards, a small red seal taking the place where his hand once was.

**[Boost!]**

Koneko landed on the ground and saw Xuelan quickly scrambled away from her, though she unwillingly went by Issei, who quickly tapped her on the back. Within moments, each of the opposing sides in the gym. Riser's Pieces were at a side, giving Xuelan passing, worried glances, while glaring towards Issei and Koneko. Then the two of them flinched, hands going to their ears. They nodded and Koneko said, "We need to get out."

He set his stance and unfurled his wings. Lifting his Boosted Gear, he grinned triumphantly to the four girls in front of him. "This'll be the debut of my newest spell! **Dress Break**!" Snapping his fingers, a single red seal appeared on each of the enemy Pieces. Then, all of a sudden, their clothes exploded… Leaving them naked…

My head quickly met the desk. Head meet desk. It's good to meet you.

"Daisuke-kun. You didn't…" Tsubaki started to speak, but quickly trailed off.

"No. I had no idea he made something like that." I said without lifting my head from the table, listening the screams of shock from the girls as they no doubt tried to protect their modesty.

"Dirty pervert." Koneko's deadpan delivery of the insult caused me to snort lightly.

Lifting my head, I watched Koneko and Issei raced out of the gym, leaving the four, now nude, Pieces alone. However, my eyes moved to another screen when I saw the telltale flickering yellow of lightning magic. I found myself seeing Akeno clad in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, her Devil wings unfurled. She flushed heavily as she lifted her hand and called down the giant bolt, obliterating the gymnasium and Riser's Pieces with it.

"_Three of Riser-sama's Pawn and a Rook have retired from the Game."_

Sona smiled lightly, "Sacrificing a strategic to remove enemy Pieces. As expected of my childhood friend." She paused and crossed her arms. "Though I am surprised at how well Issei-san held himself in that fight. As far as I know, he wasn't always that proficient."

I laughed lightly, "Issei asked me to train him, and you know that. What you don't know, however, is the result of his training. He's not a natural warrior, the farthest thing from it. However, he still tries harder than anyone I know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, then, let's get started. Koneko!"<em>

_Rias called her name and Koneko rocketed forward, racing towards me with grace and agility belying her Piece. She reached me within moments, her fist aiming to take my head. I evaded by quickly stepping to the side. I could still feel the power behind her punch even as I dodged it. "Fast and powerful. The way they should always be." I said softly as Koneko proceeded to unleash a barrage of quick punches, not unlike a boxer. _

_I ducked and weaved, evading her every blow. Koneko continued to try and circle, to get me to turn my back to the others. Though I do have years of experience and lots of tricks I learned from the battlefield; I'd still rather not have my back to a group of currently vengeful Devils. "Keep your intentions subtle as you move; if they know what you're doing, otherwise they'll turn it against you."_

_I smirked as used my lightning magic to dodge to the side. Kiba was racing forward, his sword drawn and ready. He preemptively attacked, clearly expecting to get the drop on me. Unfortunately, his sword was currently heading for Koneko. Unable to stop due to his momentum, he couldn't keep his sword from moving towards her._

_However, the blade itself was sent spiraling into the air as I brought Kusanagi to bear. "It's always a good thing to avoid hitting allies. Keep your and their, positions in mind when you attack." I said as I shot towards, bringing both hands to Kusanagi's hilt. _

_Kiba created another Demonic Sword with Sword Birth and met my charge. Our swords met with a crash, clashing opposing elements and steel against one another in a battle for blade-related dominance. I didn't hold back my strength when our swords met, so his swords would either shatter on the second or third hit, though he was able to quickly call up another one to replace it. One of the things I tried to do to help him was shorten the amount of time he needed to call up new swords. He said it was more tiring and the swords weren't as durable, but he was now able to call them up at a moment's notice._

_Of course, he wasn't alone, as Koneko quickly leapt into fray. Their familiarity with one another was obvious as they were able to successfully move around one another in an attempt to catch me off guard. However, between matching enchanted steel with steel with evading dangerous punches, I was kept on my toes and unable to catch a moment's rest. _

_When the two suddenly broke apart, I found an ominous chill racing down my spine. The two quickly lunged towards me, clearly in an attempt to pincer me. I brought up my sword and blocked Kiba's sword; at the same time, I slid back slightly to evade Koneko's punch and quickly caught her wrist. Stunning the two of them with a small jolt of electricity, I smiled lightly, "Nice, but try not to be so obvious."_

"_About that senpai." Kiba said with an 'innocent' smile. _

"_Huh?" That chill raced down my spine and I quickly looked up. A giant ball of lightning was gathering above my head._

"_Ara ara, you finally noticed, Daisuke-kun? Koneko-chan and Yuuto were doing such a good job of distracting you." Akeno said playfully._

_I narrowed my eyes with a small smile. "All's fair in love and war. I can't fault you for hiding the contents of the left hand by showing me the right." I pushed Kiba away and threw Koneko to the side, their bodies still stunned by my shock. Lifting both hands, I created a large defensive seal just in time to block the blast of lightning. _

_The force of the blast, coupled with gravity, forced me to fall to a knee. "Definitely not holding back." I said through gritted teeth._

"_You told us not to, Daisuke-senpai." I spared a look over my shoulder to see Issei about ready to charge._

_**[Boost!]**_

"_How many times have you boosted?" I asked, trying to conceal my not so obvious worry._

_He simply grinned, and it looked vindictive. "Enough." He then shot forward, aiming a punch at my exposed back, a small red orb floating in front of his fist._

_I sighed and only had a single thought before I made my move. _

'_Now, where is Rias?'_

* * *

><p>Sona, Tsubaki and I watched in relative silence as we watched as Kiba met, and effortlessly dispatched the three Pawns that attempted to get a Promotion by breaking into the old school house. His skill with was good even before Himari and I helped him. The first few times he sparred with me, he struck out in anger, but I made it a point to defeat him soundly every time. Excessive emotions clouds your mind on the battlefield, making you sloppy at the most inopportune moments.<p>

"_Three of Riser-sama's Pawn have retired."_

"Kiba was effective, though I'm sure you had something to do with that, Daisuke." Sona said softly.

"Actually no." I replied succinctly. "Kiba-san is actually a very skilled swordsman, I did the same with him as I did with Koneko. The only people I've actually taught amongst Rias-san's Peerage are Issei and Asia. The rest already a foundation to grow from."

Sona nodded in acceptance. "I see."

I looked to another screen to see Koneko and Issei reaching the track field. The Rook was making sure to stay at least two feet away from Issei.

"Aw, c'mon Koneko-chan! I don't use Dress Break on my friends." Issei said to the girl, obviously hoping to assuage her distaste for his earlier perverted deed.

"Ero-senpai." She said simply, turning away from him.

"Not you too! Daisuke-senpai calling me Ero-kohai sometimes is bad enough!" Issei's shoulders fell as he sighed in defeat. Then he punched his hand. "I think we're doing well, don't you think, Koneko-chan? We've already beaten half of Yakitori's Pieces!"

Koneko's eyes widened in fear as she sprinted towards Issei. "Senpai!" She quickly shoved him out of the way, just in time for a massive explosion to fully encompass the petite Rook. Her clothes shredding from the impact of the blast. After the force of the blast, Koneko collapsed to the ground.

I felt my fist clench tightly, nails digging into the palm. I had an idea that something like that could happen, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I couldn't dwell on how the Rating Game would've gone if I were a part of it. There would be no point. So, I had to trust that the others would use what I helped them create skillfully.

Issei raced towards hi fallen comrade. "Koneko-chan!"

The girl grimaced and opened her eyes barely, looking to Issei with desperation. "I…I just wanted to fight for…Buchou." Her body then suddenly exploded into light, dispersing into the sky.

"_Rias-sama's Rook has retired."_

Issei punched the ground with his gauntleted fist. "Dammit!" He cried out in anger. "Who the hell did that?!" He got to his feet and looked to sky, seeing a woman in a purple dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage and had slit up the side to show her legs. "You bitch!"

**[Boost!]**

The woman sneered down at the boy, holding her white hooked staff. "How vulgar. I wonder, should I destroy you myself? Or should I let Riser-sama put you in your place?" She shook her head, "You're not worthy to look upon my Master." The woman pointed her staff towards Issei.

"The Bomb Queen. To think Hyoudou-san is going to fight her next." Tsubaki mused faintly.

Sona frowned. "I'm afraid his participation is going to be cut short." She sounded quite disappointed.

I smiled lightly, crossing my arms. "Don't count Issei out, yet. He's at his best when fighting for someone else." That caused Sona and Tsubaki to give me confused looks. I simply replied by pointing towards the monitors.

Wings erupted from Issei's back as he crouched. Jumping up, he took flight and evaded one of the Queen's blasts by a hair. Reaching her, he reared back his fist and growled out, "This is for Koneko-chan." He threw his Boosted Gear forward, slamming it into her face and causing her to crash into the ground from the impact. Issei landed in a crouch, his wings receding.

The Bomb Queen pointed her staff towards him, a look of hatred in her eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

Unfortunately for her, a seal appeared in front of him, blocking the explosion. Above the two of them, Akeno hovered with an amused smile on her face. "Good work, Issei-san. How about you leave this one to me? You need to regroup with Yuuto, don't you?"

Issei glared darkly at the Bomb Queen, but nodded brusquely. "Don't lose, Akeno-senpai." He then turned and raced off.

The Bomb Queen ascended slowly, reaching the same altitude as Akeno. "Well if it isn't the Priestess of Thunder."

"Bomb Queen." Akeno replied with a dark smile as she lifted a hand, lightning dancing threateningly along the tips of her fingers. "I'm going to have to pay you back for what you did to poor Koneko-chan."

She simply sneered at her. "I would love to see you try." She lifted her staff and pointed it towards Akeno, casting another explosion.

Akeno casually slapped her hand to the side, blocking the explosion. Almost immediately after, she replied with a blast of her own spell. It was quickly blocked, but Akeno continued with a second spell almost immediately after. The two traded spell after spell, though Akeno's were faster and more effective, outstripping the Bomb Queen by a small margin.

While the two of them traded spells, Issei raced across the track field, regrouping with Kiba. The two of them spoke softly and were about to head towards their next destination, but the rest of Riser's entire Peerage entered onto the field. Seven people surrounded Issei and Kiba.

Before any of them could speak, Issei and Kiba looked to one another and nodded. The Knight lifted his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Sword Birth!"

Issei reared back his gauntlet and struck the ground.

**[Transfer!]**

All of a sudden, several swords erupted from the ground all around the two of them, aiming to impale the opposing Pieces. The pair of cat girls that were with them were struck, turning into light particles, followed the girl in the kimono. The two Knights, as I noticed those carrying swords, used their speed to move to the outer edge of the attack, but were ultimately forced to draw their swords to block the attack. The girl who in the pink dress of sorts, with her blonde hair in a pair of drilled tails, unfurled a set of flaming wings and took the sky; followed by the woman in the partial mask.

With a flick of his wrist, Kiba destroyed the swords that eliminated half of their competitors.

"_Two of Riser-sama's Pawns and his Bishop have retired."_

The remaining Bishop and Rook descended, touching upon the ground, causing the Rook to lift her hands, ready to fight.

Issei lifted his bare hand, leading to Kiba casually smacking it.

The Bishop clapped sarcastically. "I have to commend all of you; you're all far more skilled than we gave you credit for. You've defeated more than half of ours, while only losing one of yours. Such a shame." She smiled haughtily.

Issei snarled, "Don't think you've won! We'll beat the Yakitori and let Buchou live her life on her own."

The girl grimaced, "Don't call Nii-sama 'Yakitori'!" She recomposed herself and coughed into her hand. "Regardless of whether or not the two of you can defeat us, you won't be able to defeat me or Nii-sama. The power of the Phoenix _is_ absolute after all."

"It doesn't matter how many times Yakitori regenerates, because I'll smack him back down." Issei paused, giving the girl a confused look. "'Nii-sama'? You're Yakitori's little sister?"

Once again, she grimaced and pointed to him. "Isabela, please deal with the Boosted Gear wielder. Karlamine, Siris, take care of the Knight."

"Understood."

"Yes!"

"At once, Ravel-sama." The Rook crouched and lunged towards Issei. However, she was shocked to see that he was ready for her; he ducked to the side and threw out a leg as she raced by him. Unable to stop her forward momentum, Isabela crashed to the ground as Issei took her foot out from under her. Issei then reared his fist back, aiming to strike her prone form.

She pushed herself out of the way, watching Issei's fist impact the ground and leaving a noticeable crater. Isabela quickly got to her feet and lunged after him again, this time clearly being more careful with her charge.

Issei met her head on, ducking his head to the side evade a jab. He caught her stomach with a punch of his own, but he seemed to realize that the Rook's defenses were better than he expected. However, that did little to deter him as he continued to trade blows with Isabela, trying his hardest to evade her now flaming fists.

"You didn't seem this strong before! What the hell did you do these past 10 days?" Isabela asked him heatedly, looking as though she was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Training." Was all he said as he placed his left fist against her stomach. She looked down to see a red sphere hovering in front of the gauntlet. "**Dragon Shot**." He pulled his fist back and then threw it forward, crashing into the orb and engulfing Isabela in bright red energy as it rocketed through the air behind. Trees were annihilated and the ground practically erased from existence.

"_Riser-sama's Rook has retired."_

Issei released a breath and gave Ravel an even smirk. "Who's next?"

"Issei-kun! Behind you!" Kiba's warning yell caused Issei to quickly turn and duck, evading the blue-haired Knights swing of her two handed sword.

**[Boost!]**

Before Issei could retaliate, there was a crash in the distance.

My eyes moved to the next screen, and I couldn't hold back the smirk that came forth as I saw the Bomb Queen lying in a smoking crater where the tennis courts were supposed to be. Akeno was floating above her, her Shrine Maiden uniform torn and destroyed in several places. It was rather, um, provocative.

"Ara ara, is that all the endurance you have, Yubelluna-san? I must say, I'm kind of disappointed." She casually licked her lips, a small blush on her cheeks as she looked down on her beaten opponent.

The fallen Queen laughed darkly, her hand pulling out a small object. "I think I can go again, Priestess of Thunder." Held between her fingers was a small burgundy vial.

"Those would be Phoenix Tears, right?" I asked both Tsubaki and Sona.

"Yes." Sona answered succinctly. "They completely heal the body of all wounds and fully replenish one's magic reserves. Fortunately for Rias, the rules state that only two can used per Rating Game."

I frowned softly, "That's still a powerful trump card. An item that put you back up to full power, when your opponent is all but spent. It's even more dangerous if the two were evenly matched at the beginning of the duel."

"Hence only two. It wouldn't be fair for others if a Phenex, and their Peerage, repeatedly healed themselves up to full with their Tears." My King said softly.

I snorted, "Fair? If things were fair then Rias and the others would only have to fight Riser and five of his Pieces. Whether it's in a Rating Game or in an outside battle, there's no true concept of fair; only the one who is left standing makes the rules."

Sona smiled lightly, "Spoken like a true Devil. Are you sure you weren't born for this, Daisuke?"

I laughed to myself, not answering her question.

Two cries of pain pulled our attention from Akeno and Yubelluna back to Issei and Kiba. The Gremory Knight casually turned from his fallen opponent, who was turning into light particles. He strode up to Issei, who also turned to face the remaining Bishop leaving his own defeated opponent to disperse.

"_Two of Riser-sama's Knights have retired from the Game."_

Issei and Kiba strode towards Ravel. "You're the last one Miss Ravel." Kiba spoke to her politely, his natural charm flowing from his every word. "We have two options for you." He bowed his head to the noble, allowing Issei to keep an eye on her.

"Which are?" She seemed surprised by how…civilized they were acting.

"You can fight the two of us, alone. Or simply forfeit." Issei said while crossing his arms, giving her a steady look. I was honestly surprised to see him so serious.

Ravel gave the two of them a steady glare, clearly measuring the options laid before her. She released a sigh. "Fine, I won't fight. Besides, Nii-sama can crush you himself." She turned and began to leave.

However, Kiba stopped her with a word. "Wait." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at them. "You wouldn't happen to be carrying a Phoenix Tear on you, would you?"

That caused her to narrow her eyes at the two of them. "Why?"

He shrugged calmly. "You did just forfeit to us. Which means any helpful items you carry would count as spoils of war, would they not?"

That caused a frown to come from the younger Phenex. She was silent for a moment, clearly deliberating the options available to her. Finally, she released a sigh and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a small vial, she tossed it towards Kiba. "It won't make a difference. You can't beat a Phoenix." At that, her body dissolved into light.

"_Riser-sama's Bishop has retired from the Game."_

Kiba turned to Issei and offered the vial to him. "Here. Take it. It's best if you use it."

Issei gave him a look. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you use it, Kiba?"

He smiled lightly and shook his head. "No. Buchou and…senpai called you our trump card. I happen to believe that. We need you at your best." Kiba took Issei's normal hand and placed the vial into it. "Use it. I'll be fine."

The Pawn frowned lightly, but nodded. He was about to use it, but a distant explosion caused both of them to turn towards the source.

Akeno cried out in pain as she fell from the sky, smoke trailing her form. Her body dissolved in light particles before she reached the ground.

The Bomb Queen fell as well, a dark smirk on her face as her form went white and vanished into particles.

"Akeno-san!" Issei cried out as he clenched his hand. Gritting his teeth, he looked towards Kiba. "Let's finish this." The Knight nodded once and the two raced towards the Main School building.

* * *

><p><em>I sent lightning magic into my body and leapt to the side at the very same moment Issei punched his small orb. "<em>_**Dragon Shot**__!" I felt the wave of magic shoot past me, tearing through the air with frightening efficiency. I floated midair as I threw my head to side, seeing Rias off to the side, black energy coalescing in the palm of her hands. Noticing me catch sight of her, she smirked and threw her spell forward._

_I grunted and brought Kusanagi to defend myself. The force of the blast slammed against my sword, sending me flying back with the force of the spell. Grunting, I threw my feet downwards and slowed my flight. I held my sword firmly and swung it to the side violently, sending the magic to the side._

_The moment my vision was unobstructed by the spell, I found myself seeing Koneko directly in front of me, her fist flying towards my chest. I swayed to the side, evading her punch at the last moment. Throwing my left hand forward, I pushed her on the shoulder. "__**Kinetic Force: Release**__." A sudden expulsion from my hand forced Koneko to fly to the side and out of the way. Thankfully, she didn't hit any trees, just going into the forest itself._

_Kiba was in front of me in an instant. We began to match blades, fighting one another with our swords. Steel flashed as we danced across the battlefield, matching our skills with one another. Smacking his sword to the side, I shattered his sword and slid into his guard. Placing a hand on his chest, I gave him a gentle push. "__**Release**__." He was quickly thrown away from me, pure force throwing him away from me. Lightning danced along my form as I raced after him, getting behind him almost in an instant. Catching him by stopping him with my hand, I muttered, "__**Siphon**__." _

_Kiba's body suddenly froze as he released a sudden breath. _

_Akeno leveled a hand towards me, sending a blast of lightning towards me. I swung Kusanagi, stopping the spell and sending it into the air._

"_Yuuto! What are you doing?" Rias asked him as she prepared her spell._

"_I can't move! One of his spells is holding me down!"_

"_It's harmless at this level, don't worry." I said with a wry smirk._

"_Koneko-chan! Let's go!" Issei came charging towards me, Koneko at his side, clearly back from her short, unwilling sojourn into the woods. The two flanked me from the sides, Issei going low and Koneko going high. _

_I pulled my hand from Kiba and threw Kusanagi into the sky, sending a small current into the hilt. Then I threw my hands to the sides. One hand grasped Koneko's collar and the other grabbed the scruff of Issei's neck. Quickly twisting, I threw the two of them to the sides, away from me. Unfortunately, Koneko latched onto my hand, using the momentum of my own throw to counter and throw me instead._

_Feeling my body fly uncontested through the air, I adjusted my flight and planted my feet onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Crouching, I shot towards Koneko and threw out a leg, crashing my knee into the girl's stomach. She was sent flying back from the impact, going back into the forest. Issei also seemingly recovered, making himself known right in front of me. He threw a sudden jab, aimed at my face, but I leaned head to the side and hooked my arm around his. Turning with his momentum, I flipped him with my added force and sent him flying into Kiba. The two of them were sent tumbling back in a tangle of limbs._

_I turned quickly, gathering magic and the power of my Gear into the both of my hands. I saw Akeno and Rias standing next to each, their hands outstretched and preparing a dual spell. Lightning flickered around and coursed through the ball of Destruction. The very second they fired their spell, I fired my own, flooding as much power as I could. The two spells, lightning infused with ice and wind meeting lightning Destruction, met and I was pushed back by the sheer amount of force. Gritting my teeth, I couldn't help but grin as I looked towards Rias and Akeno._

_They continued to push me back as I wasn't able to find purchase in the ground beneath my feet. My eyes scoured the area, searching for Kusanagi. When I finally located it, I grinned widely as it seemed to descend right into the contesting beams of energy. It felt blade first, landing within my magical attack. Reaching out, I focused on my connection to the blade and used it as a channel. My spell doubled in power from the addition of my familiar weapon and I released it._

_Moments before my spell overpowered theirs, I caught sight of a large green seal appearing in front of Rias and Akeno. An explosion occurred, buffeting all of us in a small fog. I was thrown back from the blast, but got to my feet gradually. Walking forward, I pulled Kusanagi from the ground and willed the fog to disperse. What I saw in front of me brought a proud smile to my face, leading me to shake my head. _

_Rias and Akeno were standing in the center of the group, still prepared to fire another spell, though their clothing was shredded to all hell. Kiba was in front of them, his sword ready to attack or defend. Issei and Koneko were at his flanks, ready to go off on his lead. Even Asia was ready, standing between the King and Queen, hands outstretched to prepare another seal._

_I looked down to my arm, where a faint throbbing had caught my attention. I was bleeding. It was a rather noticeable wound trailing down my upper arm. Smirking, I looked towards the group and allowed Kusanagi to rest on my shoulder._

"_You all pass."_

* * *

><p>Issei and Kiba entered the building and the Pawn immediately Promoted himself to a Queen. They raced up the stairs and quickly found themselves on the roof of the building. The Knight leapt forward and swung his sword to intercept a blast of flames from Riser.<p>

"Yuuto! Issei! You're here." Rias said with a wide smile. Her uniform was in shambles: the shoulder cape was completely gone, the right side of her top was destroyed, as well as the bra under it. Her face was scuffed lightly.

Asia, from behind Rias, said quickly, "Kiba-san, I can heal you!" Rias stepped to the side to allow her passage, but kept a hand up to prepare a spell to defend her if necessary. She then called up the healing, green light, slowly taking care of the Knight's wounds.

Issei strode forward purposefully, shattering the vial with a clench of his fist. "Kiba, can I count on you to protect Buchou and Asia?" He asked as the healing properties of the tear took effect. A wave of magic flowed up his arm, along his elbow and slowly engulfed his body. Within seconds, all wounds, superficial and more, were completely gone from his body. He even looked reenergized, his brown eyes focusing coldly on Riser.

"Of course. What about you?" Kiba asked him, confused.

**[Boost!]**

"I'm going to kick his ass." He said confidently as he smirked triumphantly.

Riser sneered at him, "You can't beat a Phoenix, boy. After I break you, I'll destroy that Knight of hers. Then, after the wedding, I'll make sure to take my time with my dear Rias."

Issei gritted his teeth and pointed towards Riser with a look of challenge. "Rias-Buchou's virginity belongs to me! Not you, you damn Yakitori!"

My head hit the table repeatedly, and heard the sound of palm meeting face. "Why?! Why did he have to say that?!" I wailed comically. "That perv actually looked redeemable for a moment there!"

"Daisuke..." Sona's voice was strained, as if in physical pain from Issei's vulgar claim. "Please stop yelling."

"Issei-kun…" Kiba's shoulders fell as he gave his fellow Devil a tired glance.

Asia flushed in embarrassment, placing her head in both her hands with an 'Auu'.

Even Rias reacted, blushing heavily at her Pawn's audacious claim.

"Whatever!" Issei clenched the fist with Boosted Gear, clearly not caring that what he said was rather blatant and perverted. "I'm going to kick this Yakitori's ass!"

Riser snorted at him, sneering down at the boy. "You're nothing to me, you low class Devil. I am a mighty Pho-"

He was interrupted by Issei crashing his fist into his stomach. "I could care less what you are. All I care about is that you want to hurt Buchou; so I'm going to send you back to hell." A red light illuminated his face as he smirked up to the Phenex. "**Dragon Shot**." Magic erupted from the floating sphere and engulfed him. Issei jumped back and lifted his Gear.

**[Boost!]**

The light died down, revealing Riser slouched forward, flames erupting from his body where limbs were removed from the blast. The man smirked, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. I'll simply heal every wound you inflict upon my body!" He called up a ball of flame into his hand, throwing it towards Issei.

The Promoted Pawn regarded the ball with contempt, smacking it aside with his left hand. "Your fire doesn't scare me, Yakitori! Senpai and Akeno-san's lightning is much more powerful!" He crouched and shot forward, racing towards Riser. Jumping forward, he slammed into the man's chest, sending the both of them off of the building and to the ground below them.

They rolled midair and Riser kicked him away from him, though Issei rolled as he hit the ground, alleviating the damage from the fall and getting to his feet. He then reached into his jacket pocket with his gauntleted hand, though it was done subtly.

Riser stood, glaring at the boy. "I don't know what you intended to do with that, but it won't make a difference. I'll kill you here, there, anywhere."

Issei smirked, "I wanted to get our fight out of way so that Buchou and the others wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. I'm not as bad as senpai when it comes to collateral damage, but I just wanted to be sure." I resisted the urge to make my displeasure known, simply watching the fight reach its end. Issei lifted his Boosted Gear, his hand clenched tightly, though I could see the light refract off an easily missed chain.

**[Boost!]**

"I'm not as skilled as Kiba or senpai. Nor am I as tough as Koneko-chan!"

**[Boost!]**

"I'm not as gentle as Asia-chan; and I don't have Buchou or Akeno-san's ability with magic!"

**[Boost!]**

"But everyone believes that I can beat you, so I'd be an ungrateful jerk if I didn't give my all." He clenched his left hand, his eyes staring down Riser with an impressive intensity. "Here we go, you grilled chicken bastard! Time to show you what the future Harem King can do!" He punched forward with his Boosted Gear, the gem shining brightly, illuminating the surrounding area with its green light. "Shine, Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Within moments, the light shone bright enough to block out the screen, temporarily making it difficult to see. When the light finally died down, Issei stood across from Riser, clad in a set of red armor, like his Boosted Gear, decorated with the occasional green gem. A red tail-like appendage hung from behind him.

"Who better to defeat the _mighty_ Phoenix than that of a dragon?" Issei crouched and rocketed towards Riser, slamming his right fist into Riser's face. The Devil was thrown back violently from the blow, crashing into the building wall.

"Balance Breaker? Hyoudou-san achieved Balance Breaker with the Boosted Gear already?" Sona claimed softly, her tone unbelieving.

I narrowed my eyes at it, a small smile coming to my face. "It's not a complete one." I said softly, feeling a little proud of my protégé of sorts.

"How can you tell?" Tsubaki asked of me.

"It's a Longinus; their power is the stuff of legend and fear. I've achieved the Balance Breaker of my Gear, but I've yet to completely master it. Hell, it goes out of control more often than not. However, I'm at least to activate it without…giving anything up." I explained as I watched Issei tear into Riser, while also evading the occasional blast of fire.

"Giving something up… Did Hyoudou-san sacrifice something to get that power?"

I nodded once, "He gave his left arm to Ddraig. The dragon that resides within his Gear. He told me before I left and made me promise not to tell anyone before now…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Senpai, there's something I have to tell you." Issei's voice caught my attention as Himari and I began to leave the villa.<em>

_I turned to face him, "What is it?" I asked softly._

_He looked from me, then to Himari. "It's…kind of personal…"_

"_I'll wait outside, Young Master." Himari nodded to me, taking her bag and heading to the door. _

_We waited until the door closed behind Himari, leaving the two of us alone. Issei began speaking the moment the door clicked shut. "Buchou and you both trust me to be the one who can finish this. To be the one who beat Riser." He looked me in the eye. "Do you really believe that?"_

"_Without a doubt." I said without a hint of hesitation, my eyes not leaving his._

"_Why?" He asked softly._

_I let out a small laugh. "You're determined to help and fight for Rias-san. You don't want to be weak because you believe it'll prevent the people you care about from getting hurt. Someone with that kind of resolve and drive to grow is bound to grow exponentially. You want strength for the right reasons and is willing to fight for it." I smiled lightly, "You've gained my respect and Rias-san's. You're someone who came up from nothing, you were given nothing. Yet, you have the potential; you're his opposite, Issei. Everything he has, was simply given to him." I poked him on the chest, "Everything you have, you earned. I'm a believer in the fact that we were given these Longinus to make a difference. It's just up to you to find yours."_

_Issei nodded once and lifted his left hand. "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough. I wasn't sure I could live up to the belief the two of you have in me; that everyone else has in me." He smiled and shook his head, "I guess I don't have your natural confidence, senpai. So…I made a choice." He lifted his hand and called up his Boosted Gear. "This left arm of mine, senpai…it's not a Devil arm anymore."_

_I regarded him silently for a moment, then looked to his arm. "Do you regret it? Giving your arm away."_

_Issei looked at his arm, as if in thought, and shook his head. "If it's to help Buchou, and to prove that everyone's belief in me is valid, then no. I don't think I'll ever regret it." _

_Closing my eyes, I nodded once and crossed my arms. "I can't fault you there, when I'd do the very same thing." I opened my eyes and looked to gauntlet. "Welsh Dragon, if you can hear me, please answer my question. Do you think Issei is strong enough to fight a Phenex?"_

_There was a moment of silence, before a response was made, but the green gem flashed once._

_**[On his own, he'll have to push himself. Though I am shocked you knew I was conscious.]**_

_I snorted lightly, "You'd have to be for you to be able to take his arm."_

_The gem flashed as the dragon laughed. __**[That is true. It helped that the training you put my partner through gave him the strength necessary to hear my voice.]**_

"_I try. Though if you ever want to take the reins, just know that you might have to smack it into him. Issei's not the sharpest tool in the shed."_

"_Hey!" Issei gave me an indignant glare, though he smiled lightly. _

_**[I'll keep that in mind. Though even with the training he's received and the sacrifice he's made, the Balance Breaker is still incomplete.]**_

"_How so?" I asked, seeing Issei's own confused look._

_**[His body is strong enough to maintain that kind of power for no longer than two and a half minutes. He'll need training directly from me or another dragon in order for partner to complete it.]**_

_I nodded, "Makes sense. Until that can be arranged, I guess I'll have to keep putting Issei through his paces." I paused and regarded the gauntlet. "Tell me, Welsh Dragon, may I know your name, or should just keep calling by title?"_

_**[For the guy who helped my partner stop being weak? Of course you can know my name. Ddraig. I already know yours through partner. Daisuke Shizuka, wielder of the Zenith Tempest.]**_

_I smiled widely at that. "I think we're going to be great friends, Ddraig."_

* * *

><p>Issei threw a sudden left, crashing the fist into Riser's face and sending slamming into the ground. His armor was scuffed in several places, as there were moments where could not avoid Riser's attacks.<p>

"Why do your punches hurt so much?!" Riser cried out as he placed a hand on his healing face, the flames flicking lazily.

The armored Pawn lifted his hand, opening it lightly to allow a solver cross to hang freely. "I'm just transferring my power to the cross to empower my punch. Slowly but surely, I'm going to pound you into the ground and pluck those precious flames of yours."

His eyes widened in shock. "That armor shouldn't be protecting you from the Holy power of the cross." Impossibly, his eyes widened even more. "You…couldn't have given your arm to the dragon in your Gear! You do realize that you'll never get it back!"

"I know and I don't care!" Issei retorted as he pulled the cross back into his hand. "All I care about is that you want to hurt Buchou. And anyone who wants to hurt Buchou has to go through me!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The gem on his left hand flashed with every declaration, his power skyrocketing. Rearing back his fist, he growled, "Get ready, Yakitori-kun! I'm ending this here!"

**[Transfer!]**

I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen as I watched the Holy aura within the cross transfer into the gauntlet on his left hand.

Riser stumbled back, his hands raised and shaking in fear. "Y-You don't get it! This marriage is for the future of the Devil race! You'll be dooming us all if you do this!"

"I don't care about any of that! All I care about is the fact that you want to hurt Buchou!" He raced towards the unmoving Riser, throwing his left fist into Riser's midsection. The presence of the Holy aura tore into Riser, incinerating Riser even as he began to regenerate. Issei threw his fist forward, tossing Riser off of his fist. The Phenex Devil skipped across the ground and came to a slow stop. Flames danced across his body as he tried to stand, but fell back to the ground, consciousness seemingly leaving him.

With that, his body turned to light particles and dissolved into the air.

"_Riser-sama has retired from the Game. Rias Gremory-sama is the victor."_

Upon hearing that, Issei's armor dispelled, leaving him to drop to his knees. A look of relief on his face. The last that was seen before the screen cut off was Rias, Kiba and Asia racing towards Issei.

I smiled widely and put my arms behind my head. "So, Kaichou, what are your thoughts on the results of my training them?"

Sona regarded me with narrowed eyes, a small smile and a shake of the head. "You get results, that's for sure. It was incredible, how they won."

"The odds were stacked against them." Tsubaki said softly, her eyes still on the screens.

I stood and pushed my chair in. "I didn't doubt them for a second. I may have helped, but what they did was all them." I then pointed to the door. "Now what do you say we congratulate Rias on winning her fist Rating Game. I'm sure she'd love to brag to you."

With that, the three of us left the room, intending to congratulate the victors.


	10. The Prodigal Reunion

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here we are with the aftermath of the Rating Game! I'm glad to see how well the last chapter was received; at the same time, the idea of different perspectives was brought forth by one of the reviews. I initially decided to make this 1__st__ person, simply because that's what I prefer. However, I know the limitations of it: you get an in-depth look at one characters thoughts and feelings, at the expense of relying on that specific characters interactions with others to see other characters._

_If I'm being honest, I'll admit that switching perspectives isn't my strong point. If I focus on one character in a fic, then I have their specific personality in mind. Switching to someone else, who obviously thinks and acts differently, throws off my flow, thus the flow of the story proper. I've been thinking of going to a different character's perspective in a later chapter, since Daisuke will be indisposed in some way, but I'm not completely sure. Any thoughts on that? Advice? Anything would be appreciated._

_In the first chapter, I said I'd be using characters from other series to in order to further the story of this fic and fill out Daisuke's backstory. I'm already using Himari, but I'll be introducing another in this fic. She is_ not_ an OC. I wanted to make that clear._

_Speaking of OC's, I'm introducing an important one in this fic as well. He'll have a small part in this chapter, but he'll have a larger role later on, post Excalibur Arc. This chapter also closes off one arc and opens to the next one, the Excalibur Arc. _

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Enough of my inane prattle! Onto the fic proper! Read/enjoy/review/etc._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Ten

The Prodigal Reunion

I fiddled with the tie that held my throat in a strangle hold. "Do I have to wear this damn thing? I swear, they're all out to get me. The last tie I wore tried to kill me by strangulation." I walked alongside Sona as we strode through the elaborate halls of the Gremory estate.

"For the last time, Daisuke, yes. You have to wear it. You _will_ keep it on." Sona said with steel in her voice, not even looking in my direction as I walked on her right side.

The two of us were dressed formally for the shindig that Rias's older brother was throwing in celebration for her first Rating Game and victory. I wore a simple black and white suit with the shiny-clean shoes and the annoying, murderous tie of death that hung around my neck. The one thing I liked, though, were the cufflinks that Sona had given me to wear. They were silver with the seal for the Sitri family.

Sona was wearing a light blue dress that fell to her knees and showed her shoulders, held up by a pair of thin straps. Resting her shoulders was a decorative silk scarf, wrapped around her slender form and tied in front of her chest.

I absently fiddled with my tie, fighting the urge to just take it off but unable to stop messing with it. Grimacing, I sneakily snuck my fingers behind the knot and casually pulled it free. I released a breath and smiled lightly as I succeeded in circumventing the choking sensation of the tie.

Unfortunately, I realized my immediate defeat when I heard a soft sigh from Sona. "You are such a child." She muttered as she stepped in front of me, taking my hands and putting them down. As she fixed my tie back into place, I couldn't help but marvel at how soft her hands were. A small frown decorated her face as she narrowed her eyes at me, finishing the tie with a final tug. Regarding me stoically, she said, "Try not to embarrass yourself. We're dealing with much more than high school students at this party."

Still grimacing at the tie, I nodded once. "I may be flippant most of the time, but even I know when to act properly."

She smiled softly and stepped to my side. "I'm sure. Now offer me your arm, we're almost there. We have to follow decorum after all."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, but still help my arm out for her. "Of course, Milady. How could I ever forget something as important as 'decorum'?" We strode forward, making sure to keep my pace slowed so that I could match hers. The two of us reached a large set of double doors, in front of which stood an unassuming man clad in an extremely formal suit.

"I'm Sona Sitri; my partner and I are the first arrive of my party to arrive." Sona explained to the man, who bowed deeply to her.

"Of course, Sitri-sama. May I inquire the name of your escort?"

"Daisuke Shizuka." She said succinctly, her tone crisp and professional.

He nodded and pushed the large door open, revealing the rather banquet hall for the two of us to see. The man stepped inside and cleared his throat, which and the effect of bringing all attention to us. "I am honored to present the arrival of Sona Sitri-sama of the esteemed Sitri family and her escort, Daisuke Shizuka-sama." There was a small smattering of applause scattered everywhere as Sona and I strode into the banquet hall.

With the door shut behind us, Sona slowly pulled her arm off of mine, though she didn't step away from me. "They actually do that? Proclaim the arrival of new people? I thought that was only in movies…"

She smiled softly, "It's an old custom, far older than you would think. It's only because of tradition that we keep it." She paused and nodded, "The fact that some Devils love to be theatric."

I chuckled lightly, sliding my hands into my pockets. "I could get used to this." I looked around the large hall, not caring that I appeared out of place gawking. "When do Tsubaki and the others get here again?"

"Half an hour. They had things they needed to take care of. I had you come with me because you finished your paperwork." She paused and cleared her throat, "It's also customary for the heiress of a clan to be escorted by her fi-"

"So-tan! You and Daisuke-chan made it!" A familiar childish call pulled my attention from Sona to the source of the voice. Serafall Leviathan raced towards us, clad in a black, strapless dress with a jacket over the top. She practically slammed into Sona, wrapping the now shaken and heavily flushed girl in a tight embrace. Serafall affectionately rubbed her cheek against Sona's, smiling contently. "Aw, So-tan, Onee-chan missed you _sooo_ much!"

"O-Onee-sama! You cannot act so childishly! You are a Maou; act like it!" Sona reprimanded her sister, looking heavily shaken and frazzled.

Serafall stepped away from her, her violet eyes swimming with emotion and hands held under her chin. "But, So-tan! Levia-tan loves you! How else can I show my eternal love for cute little sister?"

"In a more dignified manner!" Sona retorted instantly.

Before they could continue, I had to step away from the two of them, holding my hand in front of my face as I tried to hold back my laughter. My shoulders shook as I regarded the two of them with an amused gaze. That caused the two of them to give me different looks: Sona narrowed her eyes at me and Serafall cutely cocked her head to side.

"H-How do you do it, Levia-tan? How do you make…Sona look so…adorable?!" I laughed even harder, seeing Sona's normally composed expression flush even, eyes widening in shock.

Serafall, on the hand, smiled widely, stepped up to me and grabbing my hand. "You think so too, Daisuke-chan? And you remembered to call me 'Levia-tan'! I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"You have to tell me, Levia-tan. How do you rattle Sona's cage so well?" I gave the deceptively childish Maou a wide smile as she swayed lightly.

Serafall crossed her arms, resting her head on her hand. "I don't know, Daisuke-chan. I just shower my So-tan with all the love I can!" She finished with a wide smile.

I sighed in exaggerated defeat. "And here I was hoping I could actually do something to make Sona flustered. I can't do that."

The Leviathan gave me a confused look. "You can't? But aren't you So-tan's fi-"

"Sona! Daisuke-san! I'm glad to see you both could make it." Rias's voice pulled our attention from Serafall. I turned my head to see her in a modest white dress; strangely fitting, as she just fought in a Game in which the outcome decided her partner in marriage. She approached the three of us at a gradual pace, though I could tell she was excited.

"Like Sona could have kept me away." I said with a snort, getting a soft glare from the aforementioned Devil. "After tiring myself training a bunch of amateurs, I deserved a break. A party is just what I needed." I grinned as I spoke, making it clear that I was joking.

Rias gave me a skeptical look. "'Tiring yourself out'? You were the only standing after every day of training. The rest of us were absolutely exhausted, even after Asia healed all of us."

"You still won, didn't you?" I asked her rhetorically. Seeing Rias's tired look, I smirked and shook my head. "Regardless, congrats on the win. All of you deserved it, especially after the hell I put you through."

"It's good that you admit torturing us." Rias crossed her arms. "I still can't believe you put poor Issei through that on a regular basis. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to me, yet…"

I smiled fondly, "The pervert is tougher than you think." Looking around the hall, I searched for Rias's Peerage. "Speaking of the others, where are they? I want to say 'hi', among other things."

Rias pointed over to the food table, where I saw a familiar head of white hair standing next to the sweets. "Koneko's currently getting her daily snacks. She's the closest one."

I nodded and looked to Sona, "Do you need me to stay by you? Or can I go off on my own adventures?" I asked her with a small smile.

"As long as you don't start a war, you're free to do what you please." Sona explained to me, giving me a pointed look. "Though, make sure you get back to me when Sirzechs-sama begins his congratulatory speech for Rias. There are going to be some important…declarations and you'll have to be near me." There was a small twinge of pink on her cheeks, though she brushed it off easily enough.

I nodded at her and was about to make my way towards the petite Rook, but Rias's voice pulled me back into the conversation. "Oh, speaking of Nii-sama, he said he wanted to meet you and Issei-kun. Preferably before he speaks."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Serafall latched onto my arm, pulling the limb into her bust. "Ah, I know where Sirzechs-chan is! I can introduce Daisuke-chan to him."

Rias smiled lightly, "Okay, Serafall-sama. I'll leave it to you then."

The Maou smiled widely, "Let's go, Daisuke-chan!" She then began to pull me towards the table where Koneko was. I was only dragged for a few inches before I was able to match her pace. However, I heard one last thing from Rias as I made my way towards the table.

"Someone finally passed your test, I see?"

Though I was curious, I was unable to make a return trip because their conversation was between the two of them and Serafall, in spite of her small frame, has quite the strong grip. We strode towards Koneko; she was wearing a pink dress that emphasized her slender frame, held on her shoulders by a pair of thin purple straps. Over her hands, she wore a pair of opera gloves.

"Koneko-chan!" Strangely enough, both Serafall and I called out to her at the same time. As we approached her, we looked to one another, me with an entertained smirk and her with a wide grin, and laughed to ourselves.

The girl turned to face us, her stoic expression making no change as she acknowledged our call. The front of her dress had a dark purple bow with a single carnation in the center. "Senpai, Serafall-sama." She said to the both of us, her eyes not leaving me when we reached towards the table.

Serafall broke away from me, smiling down at Koneko. "I just wanted to drop off Daisuke-chan. Sona-chan likes her servants to be prompt, so I kept an eye on him." She explained to the girl, who gave no change in expression. "Where are the rest of your group? I want to introduce Sirzechs-chan to Daisuke-chan and Issei-chan; I thought I'd leave this guy to you so that I could find him." Koneko pointed off to the side, causing Serafall and I to look in that direction. Though the number of people wasn't much, there was still enough to obscure the sight of the back of the kimono I saw in that direction. "Okay! I'll go find Sirzechs-chan. Have fun you two!" She practically skipped away from us, waving as she left.

I blinked at her retreating form, releasing a tired breath. "She's a regular ball of energy, don't you think? Must have sugar running through those veins."

That brought a small smile to the girl's face as she turned back towards the table, gradually piling various foodstuffs on her plate. I couldn't help but notice that all of them were of the sugary variety.

"I can't help but notice that you snack on quite a lot of sweets. You sure seem to like them, don't you?" I inquired softly, smiling at the subtle color appearing her cheeks.

She nodded once, still moving food onto her plate. When she stopped, her hand hesitated as it hovered over her plate. Then she grabbed one of the treats and held it up to me. "Here. It's a good one."

I arched an eyebrow, but took it nonetheless. "Thank you." I then popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. Smiling lightly, I finished it and said, "You're right. It is a good one. You might have competition in the future, since I might get these on my own." Seeing the pout on her face, I grinned, "Though, I'm willing to share if you are."

Koneko nodded once. "I can share with you, senpai." Though her voice was soft, I could hear the kindness in her tone.

"Then we've got ourselves a deal. Is this everything, or should I carry some too?" She looked from me, to the table, then to her plate. After a moment of silence, I released a small breath. "I can carry the plate, letting you have your hands free. Sounds like a plan?" Koneko paused, then nodded once, slowly handing the plate off to me. I took the plate in a hand and followed after her. As we walked, I placed my free hand on the girls head, scratching gently. "I didn't get a chance to say it after the Rating Game, but good job."

I heard her purr softly as I scratched. "Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, Koneko-chan. I'm here to stay, so don't hesitate to talk if you ever want to; or if you just want me to pet you." I smiled down to her, laughing lightly. "Himari says I'm rather good at that and from your reactions, I guess you agree with her, right?"

There was a moment of companionable silence as we walked towards the group, but it wasn't until we were relatively close when I saw her nodded, her face flushed lightly.

We approached the group and managed to get a better look at what they were wearing. Kiba and Issei were wearing suits similar to mine, though the Gremory Knight had his blonde hair touched up and wore a bowtie as opposed to a tie. Akeno on the other hand, was clad in formal, dark blue kimono with a white obi. Her long dark blue hair was done up, hanging from the side. Upon seeing me, she lifted a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. "Ara ara, Koneko-chan seems so attached to you, Daisuke-kun. Whatever did you do to gain the affection of our soft-spoken kouhai?"

I simply shrugged, a smile on my face as I watched her take something from the plate. "I'm just myself. Not much I can change there. How are all of you by the way?"

Akeno simply smiled, "Oh, I'm fine, Daisuke-kun. I'm just glad that we managed to beat Riser-sama. Rias was quite ecstatic after Issei-kun defeated him." She paused and gave me a look, her eyes regarding me heavily. "I really am grateful for what you've done, Daisuke-kun." She smiled suggestively, licking her lips.

I don't know why, but I felt a form of…masculine fear at that look.

"Akeno-senpai." Koneko said warningly.

She paused and lifted a hand to her mouth, "Ufufu, pardon me. I seemed to have lost myself for a moment there."

Issei and Kiba shuddered at that, "Akeno-senpai is scary." Issei muttered to Kiba, who simply smiled lightly. The Pawn chuckled lightly and looked to me, "I'm doing good senpai. A little tired, all things considered, but that's perfectly fine. Everything worked out in the Game."

Kiba was silent for a moment, regarding me for a moment, then smiled lightly. "I…guess I misjudged you, senpai. You really helped Buchou; I apologize for any problems I may have given you."

I waved him off. "It's fine, Kiba-san. Everyone has their moments. You have your inner demons, just like I do..." I paused and laughed to myself, "No pun intended."

That caused everyone to laugh at my statement. From there, we just took to mild conversation as more people arrived to banquet. Various people who were seemingly of high esteem in the Underworld arrived, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. Koneko, at one point, had latched onto my pant leg, gripping it with a hand. Taking an occasional piece of candy, I took notice of Serafall coming over to us.

"Daisuke-chan!" I turned around to see a pair of individuals following beside her. One was Grayfia and the other was a man I could see as a gender-flipped Rias. This man wore what looked like pale golden and armor with epic pauldrons. He was smiling lightly, regarding me with an intrigued gaze.

Seeing the man, who I assume is 'Sirzechs-sama', I couldn't help but feel a chill race down my spine. It was a feeling I've never been particularly comfortable with; it's an instinct I found that I had whenever I was on missions for the Church, facing against Fallen Angels. I've found that whenever I've had the chill, I've always stood in front of an opponent that's far out of my league. A primal fear that's instinctual, in front of a dangerous predator, set deep in my bones as I looked to the Maou in front of me.

"Ah, you must be Daisuke-kun. Grayfia and Rias have told me quite a bit about you. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer." He spoke softly, a knowing smile on his face as he met my eyes.

My throat felt dry as I tried to speak. Clearing my throat nonchalantly, I gave an easygoing smile. "I hope it's mostly positive. I know I didn't give Grayfia-san the best impression in regards to my meeting with Riser."

Sirzechs laughed lightly, "Yes, she told me of your defense of my sister. I am grateful you stood up for her. I'm also grateful that you helped her and her Peerage train." He regarded me closely for a moment, a smile playing at his lips. "I was pleasantly surprised to see how effective everyone was. No disrespect to them, of course, it's just that it was their first Rating Game; I was surprised that they did so well."

I gave him a respectful nod, "I wanted to help. I'm a bit more experience than Rias and her group when it comes to combat, so I thought I would offer my services." I shrugged lightly, "All I did was help them show off their own skills."

Sirzechs was silent as he studied me for a moment. Nodding to me, he turned to Issei. "And you must be Issei-kun, my cute little sister's newest Piece."

Issei nodded his head to the Maou. "Ah, yes, Lucifer-sama."

He chuckled lightly, "Please, call me by name. Your actions in the Rating Game showed me how much you're willing to fight for my sister."

After a moment, Grayfia stepped forward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to me, "Daisuke-kun, Issei-kun, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. It was good meeting you; I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you and Issei-kun later. Have a good time today, all of you." He nodded towards us and turned, walking away.

Grayfia looked towards us and nodded once, "It was good seeing all of you again."

We replied in kind and watched as she left with Sirzechs.

I turned back to the group, unconsciously releasing a breath I didn't know I had.

Serafall stepped to my side, looking upon the plate I held. "Ah! Daisuke-chan you have sweets."

"Yeah, but they belong to Koneko-chan. She said she'd share with me, but I don't know about anyone else." I explained as I casually scratched Koneko on her head, eliciting more content purrs.

"Ne ne, Koneko-chan, can Levia-tan have some chocolate?" The Maou asked the first year, pouting softly.

Akeno laughed lightly, "I don't know, Leviathan-sama, Koneko-chan is rather territorial of her sweets. Honestly, I'm shocked that she agreed to share with Daisuke-kun." She gave me a playful, knowing smirk.

I shrugged lazily, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just asked Koneko-chan nicely and she said 'yes'. We even have an agreement… A secret, sweet-related agreement." I looked to Koneko and winked conspiratorially, causing her to smile softly.

Looking from Serafall then to me, she nodded once, nonverbally giving me the cue she accepted.

"Boss lady #2 said you could have one." I was about to move the plate towards Serafall, but Koneko's hand quickly grabbed a piece. Serafall, upon seeing the plate of goodies, she looked over the selection and grabbed the one she wanted.

"Thank you, Daisuke-chan, Koneko-chan!" She popped the candy in her mouth.

Akeno smiled lightly towards me. "'Boss lady #2'? If Koneko-chan is your second 'boss', then who is your first?"

"Sona, of course!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "She's the Kaichou, so I answer to her… Though, I do have a problem with acting out…" I coughed into my hand and looked to side bashfully.

She then giggled into her raised sleeve. "Ara ara, who knew Sona's newest Pawn was so submissive. I wish I knew that earlier on; I could've stolen you out from under Koneko-chan's nose."

That caused me to arch an eyebrow at her; Koneko to suddenly take a possessive grip my free arm and send a half-hearted glare towards Akeno. "Bad Akeno-senpai, no stealing."

I gave both girls incredulous looks, "Oi, there will be 'stealing' of me. Besides, I am in no way submissive! I've just been surrounded by women my entire life that I know how to act. My sword-master is a woman who could probably still kick my ass in a straight up sword fight; my kouhai under her are both girls. Two of the five Exorcists I was close with are girls…" I then palmed my face, groaning softly. "I've never won an argument… Spars, I was awesome at, but when it came to a war of words…I lost every time."

One second, I was standing up, proud and straight. Then the next, I was on my hands and knees, feeling as though there were a miniature thundercloud raining on my form. "Dammit… I _am_ submissive… I'm weak to the fairer sex…"

Funnily enough, Koneko was next to me, holding the plate in one hand. The other hand was simply patting me reassuringly on the back.

"Ufufu, I think I broke him." Akeno sounded like she was cloud nine, clearly looking down to me. "Now, all I have to do is convince him that he's a closet masochist and I'll have the perfect boy to bully." She laughed imperiously, causing Kiba and Issei to sidle away from her.

"Urk!" I coughed violently as I got to my feet, a shocked expression on my face. "I'm sorry! That is not the case! I like _avoiding_ pain, thank you very much." I'll be honest, I find Akeno to be obscenely attractive, but she also scares me on at least two levels.

"You say that now~." She said playfully, giving me a measuring look, her eyes traveling along my form.

I grabbed Koneko and Serafall by their hands and pulled in front of me. Crouching down, I hid behind the two shortest people in the group. "Koneko-chan! Levia-tan! Save me from the scary lady!" I wailed comically as I peeked over Serafall's shoulder.

Koneko blushed lightly at the contact, but didn't move from where I moved her. "Akeno-senpai." She gave the girl a half-hearted glare.

"Don't worry Daisuke-chan! Levia-tan will protect you with her skills as a magical girl!" Strangely enough, she whipped out an honest to god replica magic wand, a white stick with a pink heart on the top and a yellow star in the center of said heart.

"My saviors!" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I'd rather you not make a scene, Daisuke." A familiar stern voice caught my attention, causing me to stand up straight and clear my throat. I turned around to see Sona regarding me with a critical gaze. "While I don't care if you mingle with others, I'd prefer it if you remained somewhat…civilized." Rias was standing next to her, smiling in amusement.

"I don't know, Sona. I think it's good to have a carefree attitude at times like this. It _is_ a celebration after all." The Gremory heiress supplied her point.

Sona gave her a tired look. "Rias, I've told you countless time: you have your way of working with your Pieces and I have mine. While you continually spoil your Servants, I make sure mine are disciplined and always prepared for a formal meeting." Her tone betrayed a debate that the two seemed to have had in the past.

Rias shrugged, smiling softly, "If Daisuke-san were my Servant, I'd spoil him like all of my Servants."

"But he isn't, Rias. Daisuke is _mine_." Sona smiled as she said that, her tone brooking no argument. The sheer possessiveness in her tone wasn't negative in the least, it was a statement of fact. Like 'the sky is blue', or 'the sun is in the sky'. However, I couldn't help but feel like there was something else hidden in that statement, a veiled meaning that I should be looking at closer.

Of course, while I deliberated all of this, I decided to act up again. "I knew you cared, Sona-chan!" At that, I pulled a Serafall and wrapped my King in a tight embrace, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Ah! Daisuke-chan! You did it! So-tan is blushing! So _cuuuute_~!" Serafall said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Sona was still in my grasp, feeling like she was close to letting her guard down, but upon hearing Serafall speak, she reacted. I was then treated to a swift kick to my shin. I grunted and quickly put her down giving her a betrayed look. "I didn't deserve that!"

The now, surprisingly enough, blushing and flustered Sona regarded me coolly. "You are making another scene, Daisuke." At that, I decided to ignore the pain in my shin and look around the banquet hall. Quite a few more people were here and a majority were all looking on our direction, whispering amongst themselves. I felt a devious smirk come to my face as I sucked in a breath to say something that I would probably regret, but was stopped by Sona grabbing my chin and making me look down to her. "Don't you dare."

"Ufufu, Daisuke-kun is pouting." Akeno's playful voice caught my attention, but I quickly looked back to Sona.

"You wouldn't have come all the way over here to just kill my joy. Have you heard from Tsubaki-chan and the others?" I said with a small smile, though I could barely conceal my excitement.

Sona nodded, "Yes. I just received the message a few moments ago. We're going to greet them when they arrive. Understood?"

"Yep."

That caused everyone, save for Akeno, Koneko and Serafall, to react in some way to my flippant response; if this were an anime, it would probably be a face fault, so I'll just go with synchronized face palms or sighs.

Sona simply sighed, "I'm surprised Onee-sama wasn't the one to add you to her Peerage. You'd be a perfect fit for her." She said in deadpan tone.

Serafall jumped for joy, sidling up to the two of us. "You're going to give Daisuke-chan to me, So-tan! That would be so great; I already like him so much." She latched onto my arm, smiling widely up to me.

The Sitri heiress simply said, "No. I won't give Daisuke to you, for a very obvious reason. Plus, he's my Pawn. I'm not giving him up for anything."

I grinned widely, feeling immensely pleased with myself.

Serafall gasped and gave her a teasing smile, "Is it because Daisuke-chan's being named your-"

"Now introducing the Peerage of Sona Sitri." The man who introduced Sona and me earlier called out, interrupting Serafall.

Sona nodded and grabbed my hand. "Come, we need to go." She then brusquely pulled me away from Serafall and the group. When I looked back, I couldn't help but smile at seeing Serafall's cute pout.

We quickly reached the entry way of the banquet hall and were greeted by the rest of Sona's Peerage. They strode into the banquet hall with various reactions. Tomoe, being the hyperactive girl that she is, she was looking around excitedly, taking in the various sights. Ruruko was looking around, but at a much more sedate pace. Momo and Reya were calmly walking towards Sona and I. Tsubasa was trying in vain to keep the hyperactive Tomoe under control. They all wore some form of modest dress to match the formal atmosphere.

Of course, the one person I was looking for was the last person to enter. Tsubaki was coming up the rear, her eyes searching the crowd as she entered. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a small mini cape, similar to Kuoh's female uniform, hanging from her shoulders. Upon seeing me, she smiled lightly and lifted her hand.

"Tsubaki-chan!" I jogged forward and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, reminiscent of what Serafall did to Sona. "I missed you." I whispered softly to her.

She was surprised at my sudden action, but returned the hug gradually. "We were only separated for an hour."

"It was a very painful hour. The tie just made it worse." I said with a deadpan.

Tsubaki laughed lightly, "I'm not talking to Kaichou into letting you take it off." She told me, her tone brooking no argument.

"Damn." I said, clicking my tongue.

"Cute. Now please move. You're both in the way." A new voice broke into our companionable silence. I looked up from Tsubaki to see the newcomer. A pair of green eyes, which I swore glowed in the way the way the light rebounded, bore into mine, a black eyebrow arched above one of the eyes. The man stood a few inches taller than me, at what I assume to be around 6'1" and he had pitch black hair with a streak of silver along the left side of his head, no doubt signifying his age. His suit was black and silver, with a black overcoat over it.

I felt my eyes narrow as I focused on the orange-red gem that hung from a golden necklace he wore. It felt…magical in nature, though its aura was well-concealed. It's only because of my natural skill with magic that I was able to notice it.

I looked down to Tsubaki and said, "C'mon, let's go meet with Kaichou." She nodded and followed as I took her hand.

"I am honored to introduce Arturas Stolas, head of the Stolas family!" The man called out as Tsubaki and reunited with Sona.

She regarded me with a tired glare. "You made another scene."

I chuckled lightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's not me you should apologizing to." Sona shook her head.

I was about to speak, but someone else cut in. "No need to apologize. I was late, naturally." I turned to see the same guy from earlier. He regarded me intently for a moment, then looked back to Sona. Nodding his head once, he said, "It is an honor to see you again, Sona Sitri-san. I trust everything is in order?"

Sona nodded, her expression becoming a professional mask. "As it's always been, Stolas-san." She regarded me, saying, "I see you've been introduced to my newest Servant."

I was about to introduce myself, but Arturas cut in again. "Daisuke Shizuka. Former Exorcist of the Church; chosen wielder of the Holy Sword, Kusanagi; carrier of the…unique Sacred Gear; currently the second, and last, Pawn of Sona Sitri of the Sitri family." He paused and regarded me intently again. "Son to Kasumi Shizuka and…" He paused again, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a ghost of a smile. "I'll let you learn of your father on your own."

My hand fell from Tsubaki's as I focused on the Devil in front of me. The hand that was on the opposite side from Tsubaki clenched tightly. "How in the hell do you know all of that?" I demanded of him, jaw clenched.

He simply shrugged, "I make it my business to know as much as possible about individuals…involved in the world of the supernatural. The moment you became an Exorcist, you put yourself on my radar. Such is the task of the Underworld's foremost information broker." Arturas seemed uncaring about the glare I was levelling towards him.

Arturas knew much than just what he just said about me. The facts he stated were simply surface level information; there was much more about me that was below that, information that could problems for others that I know.

Plus, there's the fact that he stated he knew who my father is. I don't know who he is and, honestly, I've stopped caring about wondering who he is. If he was alive and still didn't try to contact me by now, then it didn't matter who he was in the end. I have my own life to live; I'm not going to waste my time searching for a man who left my mother to die at the hands of a warmongering Fallen Angel.

Sona placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go. You and Tsubaki meet up with Rias and her group; I'll bring the others."

Still giving the man in front of me a wary glance, I nodded once and allowed Tsubaki to lead me away from Arturas.

"I wish you luck, Daisuke-san. The life of a Devil in a well-known family is an arduous one." Arturas called out to me, his voice sounding vaguely amused.

While I didn't want respond and just ignore him, I couldn't ignore the man. Lifting a hand, I waved it lazily in acknowledgement.

Upon reaching Koneko and the others, I noticed a quiet coming over the party goers. Looking around, I noticed Sirzechs taking the stage, with Grayfia at his side. Frowning in confusion, I leaned over to Kiba, "What's going on?"

"Sirzechs-sama is going to speak; most likely to congratulate Buchou."

I nodded and looked to the Maou, waiting just like everyone else for one of the four leaders of the Devils speak.

"I'm sure all of you know why you are here: to celebrate with my family and me for my dear little sister, Rias's, victory in her first Rating Game." He began softly, smiling down to the girl. "I will be honest, I did not expect her to win. I knew she would fight tooth and nail, throwing everything she had at her opponent, the mighty Phoenix. However, I'm proud to see that my expectations were wrong. While the cancellation of a wedding between two great families is a regrettable event, the terms of the game were nonnegotiable."

Rias smiled, it was a combination of pride and sheepishness, no doubt at her brother's reference to her.

"When she learned of the Rating Game, she took the ten days allotted to her and her Peerage for training and I'm glad to see that it was not wasted. A mysterious benefactor offered their services, free of charge, and helped push them farther than what they could have reached on their own."

That caused muted mutterings amongst the crowd. All statements were along the lines of: _who could train an inexperienced Peerage to defeat a Phoenix?_ Or _she must've utilized her title as Head to find a suitable trainer._

Needless to say, I was thankful to Sirzechs for not calling attention to me for training them. Or, rather, maybe Sona asked him not to. I have been acting out, for reasons that I'm sure aren't very important.

"Thanks to her victory, Rias has been given the right to choose her own fiancé. To choose the man who would help her further Gremory line in the far future. Through the actions of her newest Pawn, a young Devil by the name of Issei Hyoudou, she gained the freedom she so desperately desired."

I leaned over to Koneko, whispering, "He's laying it on pretty thick, don't you think?" That brought a small smile to the girl's face.

Tsubaki squeezed my hand, giving me a look that said, 'pay attention'.

"However, that is not all. We have not one, but two heiress's here today. Both the Gremory heiress and the Sitri heiress have come here today bearing news that will set both of their families forward in the future."

That caused me to narrow my eyes. _What?_

"The two of them have made their decisions on who will stand beside them in marriage. Rias has used her hard-won right to decide her husband-to-be and chose who it is to be after studying his actions, his desires and his potential. Sona has found the one Devil who passed her test; seeing his ability to look towards the future and make the right decisions when it counts, someone with the intelligence to think beyond simply the first decision."

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I could feel my arm tensing, ready to challenge this so-called 'Devil who passed her test'.

"The two of them are people you would not expect; however, it is not place to inform you of who they are. If the two kind ladies who asked me to make this declaration were to step forward."

I felt someone take my hand. I looked towards the culprit, only to see Sona pulling me towards the stage. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." There was an entertained smirk on her face as she gave me a cryptic look.

When we reached the stage, I found that Issei was with Rias, also standing at Sirzechs' side. I looked to my fellow Pawn, leaned over and whispered, "Are you as lost as I am?"

"Yeah, senpai…" Issei said as he looked from Rias to the crowd of High Class Devils.

Rias cleared her throat. "I fought in the Rating Game because I wanted the freedom to choose my own path in life. I wanted to be able to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my long life with. Thanks to the strength and tenacity of my precious Servants, I was able to do that." She motioned to Sona to start.

"I swear, you and your flair for the dramatic, Rias." Sona muttered under her breath. Releasing a breath, she spoke up, "When I formed my test to find a suitable husband, I did so to find someone who could have an intelligent conversation with. I did not want to marry someone whose only concern was whether they were more powerful than the next. When my Servant passed my test, I was pleasantly surprised."

"What?" I said softly, making sure my voice was soft enough to go unheard. I also took notice of Issei's eyes widening, also realizing the situation he was currently in.

"From that moment, I realized that maybe, I reincarnated more than a simple Pawn."

Sirzechs clapped his hands once, bringing attention to himself. "I am proud to announce that the engagement of Rias Gremory and her chosen fiancé is now complete. Issei Hyoudou, please step forward."

He did so, though he appeared to be rather numb.

"I also introduce you to the fiancé of Sona Sitri. Daisuke Shizuka, take your place next to her." I did so, trying to keep my face a neutral mask.

There was a deafening silence amongst the crowd as they took in the news. I couldn't read any of their expressions too in depth, but I could tell they were struck dumb. While I was used to standing in front of crowds, due to the Church's inane desire to hold ceremonies after every major skirmish, I couldn't say the same for Issei. The poor guy was fidgeting lightly under the intense scrutiny of the crowd.

Then the floodgates broke.

"Simple Low class Devils!?"

"Reincarnated Servants!

"What benefits could a pair of brats brings to the two families!"

They simply raged for several minutes; Sirzechs simply watched with a hint of amusement in his eyes. After a few moments, he simply cleared his throat. That simple act was enough to quell the crowd for the time being. "I can see your doubts; however, I assure you, they are completely unfounded."

He lifted his hands, gesturing to the two of us. "Newly Reincarnated Devils they may be, however they both carry Sacred Gear that mark them for greatness." He looked to Rias, then to Issei. Rias, smiling lightly, nodded once. "Young Issei is the carrier of the mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear, making him the next Sekiryuutei."

That caused everyone to whisper, some in awe, and others in shock.

Sirzechs then looked to Sona and I. She nodded and the two turned to me. I simply shrugged lazily, my skills were bound to get out at one point. It was time to make waves after all. "Daisuke, also a newborn Devil, is the one carries the top-tier second strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. The newest Master of the Storm."

Once again, everyone was thrown into their whispers, even more shocked that not one, but _two_, Longinus users were reincarnated by such young Devils.

"With that knowledge, I hope all of your worries are assuaged. With these four at the front of the next generation of Devils, I'm sure we will flourish." With that, he and Grayfia strode off the stage, leaving the four of us alone.

Not saying a word, Sona strode towards the group of both Peerages, myself, Rias and Issei closely at her heels. When we reached the group, I turned to Sona and cleared my throat, "So, _fiancé_, when you were planning on telling me something this important?"

I was smug enough to feel proud when I saw her somewhat abashed expression. "…Later. We'll talk later. After the party."

I then regarded Rias with a frown, "What about you? You just got out of one engagement and you're already in another? Did you even warn Issei?" I poked the partially dumbfounded Pawn in the side, as he was clearly processing the life-changing information. "A guy likes to be warned before you just drop a bomb as big as _marriage_ on his head!" I said with a slightly frustrated growl, both for my sake and his.

Rias had a similar expression, though it was quickly expelled. Her gaze turned sharp as she regarded me with a stern gaze, "What would you have me do? What would you have Sona do? We're the Heads of our families. People are expecting us to further our lines and bolster the Devil race. If we didn't do this, then others would've pushed and pushed until one of us was forced into loveless marriage." She crossed her arms, "At least Sona and I know that the two of you respect us for who we are."

"That's not what I'm pissed about!" I let out a heated whisper, surprising the both of them. "I'm not angry that you decided to make Issei and I your respective fiancés. What I'm pissed is the fact that you decided to not inform us of your intentions! Regardless of what you think of it, marriage is kind of a _big deal_!" Once again, I continued to keep my voice in a whisper. "If I'm going to marry someone, I want to make sure it works out in the long run. I'm not the type to quit because something gets tough, and I have a pretty idea that marriage is a two way street. The simple fact that the two of you did something as drastic as _that_ does _not_ help me think that a long term, proper relationship between Sona and I will work." I gritted my teeth, fighting back my now raging Gear, as it was reacting my agitated state of mind. I turned to Sona, levelling a stern glare of my own, thereby giving her a taste of own medicine. "Since I'm technically now a more important part of the Sitri family, I now feel a little entitled to know any other little plans, that pertain to me, you have in that pretty little head of yours."

Sona narrowed her eyes at me, not backing down. "I understand that you're angry. Anyone would be. However, that does not give you the right to question the words of your Master."

I stepped closer to her, using my superior height to look down to her. "I'm not talking to my Master at the moment. I'm speaking with my_ fiancé_; not the Head of the Sitri family: Sona _Sitri_; but the young woman who saved my life: _Sona_ Sitri. Regardless of the circumstances, I passed your test, which I'm willing to bet were those games of chess, so I'm going to follow through. You chose me, you pulled me into this, and regardless of the reasons, and I'm following through. You're stuck with me, Sona Sitri. I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"You're saying you'll take responsibility, then?" Sona asked me, her voice strong and full of authority.

"Are you?"

I was pleasantly surprised to see that my rebuttal caused Sona to flush lightly, her eyes wavering lightly as she continued to meet my eyes. For a split second, I finally saw that she had let her guard down. At that very moment, she was no longer the perpetually cool Student Council President, but just another girl that was shocked by the words of a peer.

"Ara ara, not even dating yet and they already had their first fight. How adorable; just like an old married couple." Akeno tittered softly causing Rias and several others to join in the laughter.

Shockingly enough, Sona and I moved in perfect unison as we both looked towards the Gremory Queen and gave her a warning glare.

Rias laughed into her hand, shattering the already dispersing tension that had settled upon our group. "The two of them are perfect for each other; how could I not have noticed?"

That led me to releasing a frustrated breath, giving up my attempt to half-heartedly intimidate them with my glare. "Great, I'm tense, frustrated and slightly pissed." Frowning, I looked around the banquet hall discreetly. "I need to let off some steam…"

"Well then, why don't you?" Sona asked me, her arms crossed as she looked to me.

"I normally blow shit up or train with Kusanagi. I'd rather not destroy such a nice place and whipping out a Holy Sword in a place filled with Devils is not a sane idea." I explained succinctly, still looking around the room.

Sona regarded me with an amused eye. "Indeed."

"Thus the only available discourse I have is to cause a scene." I replied with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and quickly narrowed dangerously. "You better not…" She growled out, much to the amusement to the others amongst our small group.

My smirk widened into a grin. "Don't worry, I won't blow anything up." I looked around the banquet hall, smirking as I realized everyone was doing their own thing and not focusing on Issei and I anymore. I was also glad to notice that both Rias and Sona's Peerage had formed something along the lines of a physical barrier around us with their bodies; leaving, Rias, Issei, Sona and I in the center. Turning to my right, I regarded Tsubaki with a small smile. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan~."

The Queen lifted her head to acknowledge that she heard me. "Yes, Daisuke-ku-" She was cut off as I quickly pulled her into a sudden, intense kiss. Tsubaki tensed at the contact, clearly not expecting it, but instead of trying to push herself away from me, she simply relaxed her body against mine.

The people who happened to pay attention to my Sona's short verbal duel, Rias, Issei and Akeno, along with Sona, were also dumbstruck by my sudden action. Thankfully, everyone else was standing around us and I was leaning down to give the kiss.

The kiss itself was rather chaste, nothing that involved tongue or heavy petting. I simply had my hands at her waist, holding Tsubaki flushed against me; while she had grasped my sleeves, on my upper arms, firmly to keep the two of us close.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss, looking down at the cutely flushed Tsubaki. She was still for a moments, clearly lost in her own mind, before her eyes widened and she realized her current position. Though she didn't jump away from me, she did drop her hands from my arms and look away from me, her face still flushed heavily.

Turning back to the group, I gave them a confident smirk, my earlier mood completely dissipated. "_That_ is how you surprise someone."

"Ufufu, how bold of you, Daisuke-kun. You sure did surprise Tsubaki-fukukaichou." Akeno said behind a hand, smiling faintly.

Rias simply shook her head in amusement, a small playing at her lips.

My King simply gave me a measuring look, then she shook her head with an exasperated expression.

I felt someone pull at my sleeve, I turned partially to see Koneko giving me a small glare and a pout. Her cute hazel eyes regarded me intently as she met mine.

"Daisuke-chan!" I heard a familiar feminine voice call out and I quickly felt a weight crash onto my back, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around my neck from behind. "Welcome to the family, Daisuke-chan! You'll love it being Sona-chan's fiancé. After all, we'll be brother and sister now!" She rubbed her cheek against mine affectionately.

"Onee-sama, please stop causing a scene." Sona said evenly, regarding her sister with a warning glare.

"But I wanted to greet my new otouto!"

The two proceeded to childishly argue with one another, while I simply stood in the middle of them, letting out a resigned sigh. Looking towards Rias, who was watching the festivities with an amused smirk. "This is going to be a norm now, right?" I said to her, already feeling more tired than I've felt in a long time.

"That is a distinct possibility, Daisuke-san. Especially considering the fact that Serafall is going to be your new nee-san." She replied with a knowing grin. "You won't have to worry; where Sona won't spoil you, Serafall-sama will. She seems quite taken with you after all."

Hearing that, Sona scoffed lightly, flustered and off-kilter. "That's because they're both children."

I smiled lightly, letting my head fall. Feeling another tug on my sleeve, I looked over to Koneko again. This time, she gave me an amused, if accepting glance. "It'll be okay, senpai."

"I know. I know…"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight: you don't care if I…create a harem?" I said hesitantly as I looked to Sona with a questioning gaze. We had returned to the house after all of the festivities and everyone had changed into my comfortable lounging clothes. There were five people currently in the living room: Sona, Tsubaki, Melusine, Himari and myself.<p>

"Not particularly." Sona said succinctly, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's not unusual for Devils to have multiple lovers, as the overall population of Devils has dwindled since the Great War and our birth rate is rather low." She was currently playing Melusine in a quick game of chess, focusing on her moves as she explained everything. "Some Devils even treat members of their Peerages as lovers, it's a normal thing, all things considered."

"It makes sense, in the long run." Melusine spoke as she made a move in the game, her eyes moving from the board to me, then back. "Am I right assuming that allowing polygamy makes it easier for more Devils to be born in the long run?"

Sona nodded, smiling at the board, her hand hovering over the pieces. "Yes. Devils are naturally attracted to power, so when a particularly powerful Devil is made known, it is inevitable for them to attract several possible suitors; if only to have their power passed onto future children and keep the bloodline alive." Before she made her move, she regarded me intently, "I chose you as my fiancé based on several factors: in spite of the impression you make on people, you actually think ahead; you're not arrogant due to the power you carry; you're logical to an extent; and you're kind." She looked back to the board and made her move. "Pulling you into the Sitri family would better help you integrate into Devil society, along with giving you solid ground to plant your feet."

I nodded and leaned onto my hand, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair. "I understand what you're saying, I really do; however, I just don't feel comfortable stringing along several girls who have feelings for me. I'm not Issei, I'm not trying to get a harem, nor do I wish to be the 'Harem King'." I deadpanned at her.

"Oh, but, Young Master, you already have the makings of one~." Himari said with a playful smirk.

"Huh?"

The Nekoshou cocked her head to the side, her white ears twitching lightly as her tail swayed behind her. "You mean you do not notice?" She sighed heavily, "Young Master, there are times when you shock me with your obliviousness. First of all, there's Tsubaki-dono; who's rather smitten with you if the way she acts around you is any indication." Said individual flushed heavily, but looked to Himari with a soft glare. "Sona-dono also added herself to the harem with the act of making you her fiancé." There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she focused on the chess game. "I also consider myself as a part of you harem, Young Master." She licked her lips. "After watching you grow up from the impressionable young boy with immense potential, to the handsome young man with a heart of gold, there's no way I wouldn't fall you, Young Master." That even brought a blush to my cheeks, ironically unused to true, sincere compliments to myself. "Of course, Melusine-dono is also involved."

"I shouldn't be surprised." I said as I released a breath. "I really shouldn't be…"

Melusine smiled faintly, her naturally grace coming forth as she regarded me with her intense yellow-golden eyes. "While I have not known you as long as Himari-san, I do believe I am a good judge of character. This is also not the first time someone of my species has entered into service of a Devil. We ryu only join ourselves with someone with a genuinely kind heart." The end of her tail, which was already resting at my feet, wrapped affectionately around my ankle. "This also isn't the first time someone of my species has entered a union with a Devil, but it's still a rare occurrence. I _did_ say you'd be a fine Husband, after all."

I released a breath, smiling lightly if a bit exhausted. "I got it; I got it. I have a harem. That doesn't mean I'm going to flaunt it or brag about it. If Issei knew, he'd probably curse my name or worship the ground I walk on…" I paused and groaned softly, "I'm keeping this from that perv…"

"He'll probably learn of it eventually." Tsubaki said with a small, amused smile. "I mean, there are two girls in Rias's Peerage that have their eyes on you."

I let my head fall backwards, hitting the back of the chair. "Let me guess… Koneko-chan and Akeno-chan?"

"So, you noticed, Young Master? Not as dense as I thought." Himari smiled proudly.

"Oi, I am not a stereotypical shounen, harem anime protagonist. I have eyes and I can see when someone's interested. It's just I was hesitant about what to do, considering I'm not only getting married, I also have a girlfriend." That caused Tsubaki flush lightly, though she smiled. I laughed lightly, "Oh, I can imagine the gossip that'll result of everyone in Kuoh learning of my situation." That led to the others in the room to laugh lightly, as I had made my distaste for the gossip of the school known several times. I cocked my head to the side, watching the game with faint interest. "You know, I can't help but think that this is entirely your fault, Sona."

She smiled lightly, regarding me knowingly. "But do you regret accepting my proposition?"

"Nope." I said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sona, Tsubaki and I walked towards Kuoh Academy early that morning. The two of them were in front of me, walking at a rather sedate pace. It was a start of a new week and Sona wanted to get the paperwork for something called 'Class Observation Day' done early, so she had forcefully enlisted me. Normally, I'd be the last person to wake up in the morning, something I find that I'm immensely proud of and don't like to change. Unfortunately for me, she decided to get an early start on the stereotypical duties of a wife and wake me up after her.<p>

Of course, the moment I pointed out this out in a fit of lethargic frustration, I was surprised when a blast of water slapped me in the face, sending me back on the bed. I laid there for a few moments, blinking in confusion and trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I did not notice her carrying a bucket and thus came to the conclusion that Sona used magic in order to get juvenile revenge for a quip I made.

It seems I'm rubbing off on her. Good, _very_ good. Soon, the 'rubbing off on her' will be more than figurative.

I actually stopped walking and released a tired groan.

_Damn Issei and his perversions. It's starting to affect me…_

Shaking my head, I resumed my pace behind my King and her Queen. Yawning softly, I pushed a hand through my hair and tried to fully wake up. I'm exhausted enough as it is; hopefully with Rias's engagement problems resolved I can sit back and relax, doing the occasional Contract and help train my comrades in Sona's Peerage.

Of course, Murphy's Law felt the need to be a dick and killed my joy.

A chill raced down my spine as we came closer to Kuoh Academy. Kusanagi pulsed in sequence, causing me to narrow my eyes in anticipation.

"Sona, Tsubaki." I caught their attention; the fact that I didn't use my familiar honorific made them wary. "There's…a notable Holy presence nearby. I'm assuming it's a Holy Sword."

Sona narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"I'm a wielder of one of the strongest Holy Swords in existence; I'm sure I can recognize another Holy Sword in the distance." I said with a frown; the presence of the Holy Sword that I recognize is far stronger than that of an Excalibur Fragment. There's only one person I know that holds a Holy Sword stronger than an Excalibur Fragment. _Xenovia…_

"Hmm. That's not good. I can't feel it yet; can you pinpoint it specifically?" Sona asked of me, turning fully to face me.

I was about to respond in the negative, but I paused. _Could I use Kusanagi as a reference point?_ Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on the distant Holy Sword. "Not specifically, but since it's not moving, I'm assuming she's waiting for someone."

"She?" Tsubaki arched an eyebrow.

I frowned lightly, "She was my kohai under my sword master." I said succinctly, looking to the two of them.

Sona regarded me intently, her eyes searching mine. After a moment, she nodded and said, "At least we won't be surprised. Regardless, we should stay prepared."

Tsubaki nodded, adjusting the strap that held her wooden Naginata on her back.

At that, we resumed our trek towards the school.

Within moments, the three of us reached the front gate of the school. A cold feeling set into my stomach as I recognized three white-cloaked figures that stood at side of the gate. Two of them had their hoods up, while a third had her hood down, looking around, appearing to do so lazily, however I recognized the sharp look in her eyes.

When the three of us came close enough, the three cloaked Exorcists turned to acknowledge our presence. The turned and approached us cautiously; however, when they caught sight of me, they stopped. The two hooded Exorcists lifted their hands, pulling back their hoods to reveal their faces.

The girl on the right had light brown hair tied in a pair of ponytails, each held up by a blue scrunchy. She currently wore a white cloak with blue trimmings, with a black leather bodysuit with leather stockings; handing by a silver chain around her neck was a cross. I could tell without a doubt that under her cloak and wrapped around her left bicep would be a white rope. Her eyes were an unassuming violet color, focusing intently on me.

In the middle of the three stood a young woman with short blue hair with a green fringe in her bangs stood with a large cloth wrapped sword on her back. She regarded me with a faint glare, her dark yellows strikingly sharp. She wore the same uniform as the first.

The third woman stood a few inches taller than the other two with long silver hair, flowing down to her thighs; she regarded all three of us clinically with her blood red eyes, though he gaze ended on me. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms and gave me a silent gaze, her expression unreadable.

The twin tailed girl was the one who spoke first, "Long time no see…senpai."

I frowned lightly, looking to each of my former comrades. "I wish I could say 'nice to see you again', but I don't think you're here for a pleasant reunion." I quipped on reflex alone, flinching lightly at my naturally flippant tone. "In spite of our circumstances, I _am_ glad to see you're all okay. Irina, Xenovia…Moka."


	11. Mutually Beneficial

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _It's a bit later than what I wanted; I decided to take a break one week, just to let my brain rest and so I wouldn't burn out on DxD. But, it seemed time flew a bit too fast for my taste. There's also the fact that I wanted to have this chapter Beta'd,, so kudos to King Under the Mountain for that._

_Yeah, the new Exorcist I introduced is essentially based off of Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire, Inner one. And no, she will not be in the Harem. Why? I'm not introducing new female characters just to add them to Daisuke's harem._

_One last thing, I'm moving from a weekly update schedule to every two weeks. It's the last stretch of the semester and I need to focus on school._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Anyway, moving on. Read/enjoy/review and such…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Eleven

Mutually Beneficial

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go in your stead? I can tell you have a history with those three." Sona said to me as I got ready to head to the Occult Research clubroom.

"I know I do and that's why I have to go. I refuse to let things stay so…cold between us." I said softly, unable to get those three out of my mind.

Sona sighed softly, "Daisuke, like it or not, you're enemies now. Whatever type of relationship you had with them won't be possible to continue." She tried to reason with me, clearly wanting me to sit this out.

"Sona, this is personal. I _have_ to do this, otherwise I'll never forgive myself. Regardless of whether we're enemies now, or not, I've known them for over decade; I'm not letting things stay angry and unresolved." I walked over to the door, grabbing the doorknob. "They were the closest thing I had to family, Sona. I refuse to not try and fix things."

"What if the rift between you widens because of your efforts?"

I sighed, unable to fight off the feeling of dejection that settled over me. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I opened the door and strode out of the Student Council room.

It was the end of the day and this school day was not a pleasant one. I couldn't get them out of my head, those cold, betrayed stares staying with me. My mouth was set in a firm frown as I made my trek towards the determined meeting place. My mind was working overtime, trying to think of _some_ way that I could reconnect with them in spite of our circumstances. We grew up with each other, dammit! I should have some sort of leeway and be given the chance to explain myself, even though being turned into a Devil wasn't my choice to begin with.

Regardless, I knew of Irina's casual distaste for Devil, which was seemingly shared by all of the other basic Exorcists within the Church.

Xenovia was indifferent to Devils as a whole, for as long as I've known her. She wouldn't start to hate me because I'm a Devil now; but that look she gave me had to mean something. Maybe…she thinks I betrayed her by becoming a Devil. But _what_ would lead her to thinking that? She knows me too well to jump to that conclusion.

Then there's Moka. Moka Akashiya is one the five top Exorcists, someone I've entrusted my life to countless times. We've been on several missions together, working together with an efficiency that would put most official teams to shame. Her unparalleled skill with up close melee combat meshes frighteningly well with my preferred tactic of hit and run skirmishes. She'd know me better than even Xenovia, so she'd at least let me explain my situation. Moka would still be pissed, I know that without a shadow of a doubt, but she'd let me explain.

Still, the thought of my closest friends and comrades thinking I betrayed them to live a life of debauchery isn't a pleasant feeling.

I'm still afraid to consider what Griselda-sama thinks of this…

Or…_her_… Oh no, what would _she_ be thinking of this?

"Young Master? Are you well? You've been standing there, lost in thought, for quite a while." Himari's sudden voice caused me to flinch in surprise.

I took a quick step to the side, my right hand clenching around the sword I was about to call. Himari was standing at my side, a concerned look on her face as she looked to me. I audibly released a breath, releasing the tension I had no idea I held in my shoulders. "I'm…fine. Just thinking…" I said softly, looking to the door in front of me. I must have arrived while I was deep in thought.

"Are you sure you should be doing this, Young Master? Sona-dono asked me to go with you; she said you looked like you were distressed." The concern was clear in her voice as she stepped closer to me, placing a calming hand on my arm.

I placed a hand on hers, nodding softly. "I have to, Himari-chan." I used the honorific more for my sake than hers, trying to calm myself down and go back to how I normally was. "I refuse to let them think I just betrayed them. You know how important they are to me…" I whispered softly, turning back to the door solidifying my resolve.

"I understand, just don't bottle it all up. I haven't left your side once and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. You can speak to me any time you need it." She said it earnestly, but softly, giving me a cutely determined look.

I smiled lightly, feeling a small weight lift from my shoulders. "I have no idea what I'd do without you, Himari-chan." I said as I scratched her head lightly, eliciting a content smile from my Nekoshou. Looking to the door once more, I solidified my resolve and knocked once.

After a few moments, the door was opened by Akeno. She smiled lightly upon seeing me, but it faltered as she examined my expression. Seeing a questioning in her eyes, she kept silent but stood to the side. "I'm glad that you made it, Daisuke-kun." She said comfortingly as I walked inside.

I nodded once and looked to the couches and coffee of the clubroom, where the individuals of the room would congregating. Rias was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and regarding her guests with a professional gaze. Behind her were her Peerage, though Kiba was conspicuously absent. Akeno strode passed me, giving me a concerned gaze as she did so, and took her place behind Rias.

Across from them were the Exorcists, my old comrades. Irina and Xenovia were sitting on the couches, straight-backed and giving every Devil a not so subtle glare. Behind them and leaning against the back wall was Moka, who had her arms crossed under her modest bust and regarding Rias's group with an impassive gaze.

Rias looked over to me. "I see you made it."

"Someone's got to sit in for Sona. I volunteered." _More like demanded, but that's beside the point._ I strode over to the couch and stood next to it, crossing my arms as I noticed Himari taking the space next to me, no doubt to keep me calm.

"Now that everyone's here, I believe its time you tell us the reason you're here." Rias said evenly, clearly trying to keep things diplomatic.

There was a moment of silence as Xenovia regarded Rias with a small glare, then looked to Irina and Moka. The latter cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her. "We were sent here on a mission in regards to two fragments of Excalibur that were stolen from the Church, by rogue members of the Fallen Angel Faction."

"I see." Rias mused softly, giving me a discreet glance.

Moka continued regardless, "While we told to not interact with the Devils in this area, I found that that would quite impossible, considering that this town is controlled and protected by the Gremory family. I took the initiative and decided to meet all of you and make our intentions known, so as to avoid…unnecessary conflict." She then very obviously looked towards me, her blood red eyes meeting my brown ones.

"And you assume that if you didn't, we would probably end up helping the Fallen Angels?" Rias said in response, a notable frown set on her features.

"It's only fair to assume so; you Devil's haven't exactly done anything to earn our trust." Xenovia said matter-of-factly, her eyes moving towards me.

"What are the parameters of your mission? That you can reveal without compromising its integrity." I asked the group, directing it towards Moka and keeping my voice even.

Strangely enough, Moka simply pursed her lips, though she focused on me intently, as if searching for something. "We're to search for the stolen Fragments and retrieve them, if possible."

"If it proves impossible?" I asked, already knowing the answer myself, but wanting to make sure.

"We destroy them." She said without a hint of hesitation.

Xenovia and Irina turned their heads quickly, their eyes wide with shock as they regarded who I'm assuming is their superior. "Senpai! We weren't allowed to tell them that! How do we know the Devil's aren't going to use that information to weaken the Church?" Xenovia asked heatedly, her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I can say because they gave me the right to lead this mission." Moka retorted calmly, though it was heated. "I'm perfectly willing to admit that we're not fully prepared for a mission of this danger, even with our…resources."

That caused Xenovia to close her mouth and scowl lightly, staring at the ground angrily.

"The Church sent you all on a suicide mission?" I asked the three of them, unable to keep the incredulity out of my tone. "Even knowing what you…have and your standing in the Church proper? What the hell are they thinking?"

Xenovia looked to me sharply, but Irina was the one who spoke. "Oh, you sound like you actually care, senpai. And here I thought you stopped caring when you decided to change sides." She spoke conversationally, but the words she spoke made it feel like I was slapped.

I felt my hand clench tightly, nearly enough to feel my nails almost break skin. I kept my face passive as I tried not to retort in anger. She _knew_ me; knew me almost as she did Xenovia, yet she brushed everything I did aside like it was nothing.

The others seemed to have noticed my reaction, meaning I wasn't able to conceal it as well as I could have.

"I would think that three of his closest friends would have stood by him." Himari spoke coldly, directing her dark gaze towards the three Exorcists. "True loyalty should be directed not towards blind faith or organizations, but to the individual." That caused the two sitting Exorcists to glare towards the Nekoshou; though, Moka was giving Himari a speculative gaze. "If you want to be angry with anyone, then be angry with yourself, for brushing aside the very person who has saved your lives more than you care to count."

Issei growled at her, "I don't care if you are my childhood friend, Irina. Daisuke-senpai is one of the best guys I've met. I've only known him for a few weeks, but he's already done so much for me, for all of us. You've known him longer than all of us, yet you assume he's betrayed you? I figured you'd trust him, even after becoming a Devil!"

"Issei-kun…" Rias said softly, a small smile on her face.

Asia nodded emphatically, "That's right. He and Issei-san saved me from the Fallen Angels." She spoke excitedly, from her place next to Issei. "He's-"

"That's enough." I cut her off gently. I looked over to the former nun with a small smile. "It's fine, Asia-chan; if they've made up their minds, then nothing you say will change it."

"You're giving up? Just like that? That's not the Daisuke I knew." Moka said with a challenging smirk.

I turned my head to meet Moka's gaze, my gaze sharp. Honestly, I felt pissed, utterly betrayed and wanted nothing more than to break something a fit of anger. However, that's not who I am. I don't strike out in anger, I prefer to keep my emotions in check when it comes to combat. "'Giving up'? Of everyone here, you must be the one who changed the most; did my absence give you a big head since there was no one to kick your ass?" I challenged Moka with a vindictive smirk.

Moka's eyes flashed as she leaned forward, getting off of the wall. A small smile spread on her face as she revealed a pair of sharp fangs. They gleamed in the light as she locked eyes with me. "I see your tongue hasn't lost its sharp edge; but what about your skills?"

Lightning danced along my arms as I simply smirked. "That depends, have yours?"

The room was silent as we focused one another, a thick tension settling in the atmosphere. Everyone in the room, aside from Rias and Akeno, but including Irina and Xenovia, began to sweat lightly from the sheer aura and intent that Moka and I gave off as we silently challenged each other.

Moments passed and even the Gremory King and Queen were beginning to be affected; so much so, that Rias cleared her throat. "Daisuke-san…please, calm down. Sona will be down here in no time if you and Moka-san start fighting."

That caused me to react ever so lightly, but I didn't break eye contact. Frowning lightly, I broke the mutual silence that Moka and I had. "Who's believed to be the perpetrator of the sword thefts?"

Moka hesitated for a moment, before replying; worry flashed across her gaze before they hardened. She relaxed and crossed her arms under her modest bust. "A Cadre of Grigori, Kokabiel."

The sound of cracking knuckles echoed in the room as, shockingly enough, my clenched hands tightened even more. "So…he's here?" I said softly, feeling emotions flooding through me. Apprehension, anticipation, anger, fear and several other similar feelings were present inside of my body. "I see…"

I noticed Issei give me a worried glance, as he was the only one among the Devil's in Kuoh, aside from Kiba, who I told of my personal vendetta.

Moka chose that moment to nod once and look towards her fellow Exorcists. "Xenovia, Irina, we're heading out. We gave our reason, so they'll leave us be."

With one last look towards me, the two of them stood and went to follow Moka out. However, as they did so, Xenovia turned her head and focused on Asia. "You're Asia Argento, correct? The former Holy Maiden?"

Asia gave the girl a surprised look, but nodded lightly. "Yes. Why do you do ask?"

Xenovia nodded once, "I see. It's just a shock to see that someone such as you, who followed our Lord so loyally, willingly turn to follow a Devil." She gave her a disappointed look, though it was dispelled with a measured one. "I guess even the most 'devout' of us can be turned to the side of evil. Such a shame."

Asia flinched at the Exorcist's tone, but she refused to look down, still meeting the girl's eyes.

Before Xenovia could say anymore, Issei jumped to Asia's defense. He took a step in front of her. "What the hell do you know about Asia-san? You have no right to judge her!"

The former nun smiled lightly at him, "Issei-san…"

"What is there to know?" Xenovia started, uncaringly continuing to speak. "She was cast out of the Church for being a Heretic. Due to her own mistakes, she lost all right to be connected to our Lord." She paused, looking closer at Asia's clasped hands. "Tell me, Asia Argento, do you still believe in God."

"Yes." Asia said without hesitation, her soft voice as she began. "Even though I'm a Devil, I still believe in Him. Though I cannot pray to Him, I still can't let go of something I've grown up knowing my entire life."

Xenovia nodded once, "Admirable, trying to hold onto your faith, in spite of your circumstances." Then she looked to Asia again, "If you're so repentant, then will you allow me to strike you down. That way, I'm sure you will be able to redeem yourself in His eyes." She reached towards the wrapped hilt of her Sword.

Asia squeaked in fear, stepping back suddenly.

I tapped Himari on the hand, catching her attention. Motioning to Asia, I noticed her nod and rush towards Asia, taking a defensive stance and ready to draw her concealed sword.

A flash of light came forth and Issei held his Boosted Gear up, in defense of whatever Xenovia was going to do. "She was alone; Asia-chan was alone in the Church. Even if she was this so-called 'Holy Maiden', she had no friends, no one to stand at her side. Well, she has friends now! And I'd rather die than let you do anything to her!" Issei growled as he clenched his fist in anticipation.

"She was an exalted figure in the Church. She needed no friends, only God's love. If she felt alone, then it was because her faith wasn't strong enough." She retorted, glaring darkly at Issei as she held a hand over her fragment. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Issei, focusing on him intently, then I noticed her eyes shoot towards Asia to see Himari standing in front of her. Then she looked to me, noticing that I hadn't moved from my place, though my right hand was opened lightly, ready to grasp the currently hidden Kusanagi. Her hand continued to hover over the hilt of her Excalibur.

At her side, Irina was also tensed, ready to move in defense of her partner.

Moka wasn't even paying attention, seemingly; she was simply examining her nails. In spite of that, I knew that she'd be able to react just as fast, if not faster, than me.

"Xenovia…" I started softly, regarding her intently, though with a hint of melancholy. "You know me. You know that I'd fight in defense of a friend. If you attack Asia-chan, then I won't hold back. I don't want to hurt you, any of you, but I won't hesitate to defend her." She looked to me, our eyes meeting for an instant.

In that instant, I saw the betrayal in her eyes, the pain of losing one of the people she trusted the most. I hated seeing that look in her eyes, it twisted and poisoned the exotic beauty of her unique eye color. In that instant, they swam with emotions that mirrored how I felt, standing on an opposite side of one the people we've felt closest to. Then they hardened, sending a single statement that I knew would be coming.

_You broke your promise._

I frowned lightly as I realized she wasn't going to back down, sending her glare towards me instead of Asia.

_I know._ I couldn't help but think as I prepared myself.

The room was silent once again as all of us stood in anticipation, bodies tensed in preparation for a possible confrontation. Irina was now standing at Xenovia's side, right hand hovering next to her shoulder. Moka was still standing casually behind the two, though I knew she'd intervene the moment the fighting broke out, no doubt to focus on me.

"Can we please calm down? There's no need to fight." Asia politely requested of us, trying to diffuse the situation peacefully.

"Yes, can we please not fight? We shouldn't do this; imagine the consequences of your actions Issei-kun, Daisuke-san." Rias spoke diplomatically, though I could hear that she wasn't pleased that Asia was threatened.

The sound of a door being shut caused everyone to turn their heads to the source. "Oh, I don't know about that. A fight sounds lovely." Kiba was standing at the door, a challenging glare sent towards Xenovia and Irina.

"Yuuto! Where have you been?" Rias asked him immediately, concern flooding her tone.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked of the last member of Rias's Peerage.

Kiba smiled darkly, calling up a Demonic sword to his hand. "You can consider me your senpai. After all, it's because of my exploits that you can wield that damn Holy Sword."

Xenovia's eyes widened lightly, "A Holy Sword Project survivor?" She gave me an accusatory look. "You knew?" Irina and Moka, though the latter was more subtle about it, gave me questioning looks.

I shrugged at her, my face an impassive mask. "Not my place to ask nor dig for answers. I assumed, but didn't feel it necessary to know for sure."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

Irina grabbed her arm, "C'mon, we need to leave."

"Yes, we do." Moka said as well. She looked to Rias with a tired look. "Are we done here?"

Rias nodded and stood, "Yes. We are."

"Not until you fight me." Kiba said indignantly, glaring heatedly at Xenovia. "I'm going to destroy your Excalibur fragments whether you want me to or not. Fight me."

"Yuuto!" Rias said incredulously.

"I'll fight you too!" Issei declared proudly. "I have to get you back for threatening Asia-san." He growled as he glared towards the Exorcists.

"Issei-kun! You too?" The Gremory King sighed tiredly.

The corner of Xenovia's mouth quirked up in amusement. "I see no problem with this; do you Irina?"

The twin-tailed girl nodded once. "Of course not. This would allow me to catch up with Issei-kun, even if he is a Devil now." She smiled lightly.

I held back a groan as I looked between the four of them. I did _not_ want a fight to break out. The last thing I wanted to do right now was fight Xenovia. I knew that it was inevitable, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Of course, I was also unsurprised to see an intrigued look in Moka's eyes.

"I'm assuming that you don't want your subordinates to fight alone, Moka?"

The young woman smiled, "I'm glad to see you still know me so well, Daisuke."

I groaned softly, "I guess that means I'll have to take part, if you'll be fighting too."

"Why, senpai? Don't you trust us to win?" Issei asked me, confused at my somewhat defeated tone.

"Against Xenovia and Irina? It's perfectly possible, if a bit on the more difficult side of things. Against Moka? The two of you would be hospitalized for weeks, even with Asia-chan's healing." I explained in a deadpan.

That caused the two of them, along with every other Devil in the room, to look towards me with shocked glances, though Kiba's was a hint insulted along with it.

"Don't you trust us, _senpai_?" Kiba asked a tad bit heatedly.

I regarded him for a moment, then looked back to Moka. "Do I have your permission to explain why you're way out of their league?" I asked with a hint of playfulness.

Moka simply shrugged, "Whatever helps them learn their place in regards to me; do what you wish. Though, do keep my Sacred Gear to yourself, I do love a good surprised"

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. "Moka Akashiya, one of the Church's Top Five, now Four, Exorcists. Daywalking dhampyr." I opened my eyes and focused on Moka intently, "As of right now, the only person in this room who can fight Moka on an even ground is me. Anyone else would be beaten in an instant."

* * *

><p>Moments later, the six of us were all situated outside in the field next to the school. The six of us all stood in the empty field, each facing our respective opponents.<p>

Those who weren't fighting were spectating off to the side; Rias and Akeno were standing to each other, the redhead had her arms crossed while Akeno had her hands clasped in front of her thighs. Koneko, Asia and Himari were off to the side, watching impassively. Himari was holding was holding my jacket, now folded, in her arms.

Kiba was glaring towards Xenovia, the knuckles of his white as he tightly clenched his sword. Xenovia was simply meeting his glare impassively, while her gaze flickered over to me. Her Excalibur Destruction was unwrapped with the point of the sword pointing into the ground, with her leaning on it casually. The two were silent as they focused intently on one another.

Issei had his Boosted Gear out, holding his left arm ready to attack or defend. Irina had pulled out her own Excalibur, the Mimic fragment. She was jumping up and down excitedly on her feet, preparing for her duel.

"Ah, oh, Lord, forgive me for indulging these Devils in their desire for violence." Irina said as she brought her hands together. "Please bless them and help them overcome their dark nature."

That caused every one of us, save for the Exorcists and Himari, to flinch in pain.

"That hurts! Don't do that!" Issei held a hand to his head as he yelled at Irina.

"Hee hee, sorry about that." She stuck her tongue out and tapped the side of her head with a fist, though she didn't look the least repentant.

I grimaced as I massaged my temples, grumbling at her. "I see that Irina is still the same ever…" I mumbled as I released a breath and rolled my shoulders. I was no longer wearing the jacket part of my uniform, as it would only restrict my arms. "How do you want to do this, Moka? First to three clean hits? First blood?"

Moka smiled lightly, "First blood would be too easy. First to three would take too long, since we do take our time. How about we just go as long as the kiddies? We don't want to destroy this nice field, no do we?" She did a few squats, standing up almost immediately after in order to loosen her legs.

"'First blood'? 'Three full hits'? Are all of us doing that?" Issei asked out loud, confused at what Moka and I were referring to as he waited to start.

"Moka-senpai and Daisuke-senpai were rivals in the Church." Irina explained for us. "Daisuke-senpai was the first of the pair to join the program, Moka-senpai was placed into it soon after. As they grew up, the two would constantly test each other, pushing one another to go farther and get stronger. It's because of that intense rivalry that they're so much stronger than all of us."

Xenovia continued where Irina left off. "It got so bad that our superiors flat out demanded them to cut back on all-out sparring. Their destructive abilities were known to destroy the surrounding area, including buildings and vehicles. Thus, they came up with limited versions of their spars."

Moka waved her hand lazily, "Can we cut the pleasantries? We do have things to do today, after all." She slid a foot forward and put her weight on it, preparing to move.

"Issei, treat this as a test to see where you stand against my old kouhai; while Irina isn't as skilled as I am, do not underestimate her." I said to Issei as I slid one of my feet back and lowered my sense of gravity, lifting my arms to defend.

"Right." My fellow Pawn lifted his Boosted Gear and prepared to attack.

Everyone was still for the longest time, as if willing their opponent to make the first move. My eyes tracked along Moka's form, watching for the slightest of twitches that would give away her intentions.

Then someone moved.

Kiba growled and charged towards Xenovia unsheathing and attacking with his sword in a single movement. The shattering sound of his sword led to everyone else to act.

Irina charged towards Issei and Moka vanished from her space across from me.

I lifted my arms and crossed them into an 'X' shape above me just in time to stop an axe kick from the reappearing Dhampyr. I grunted as I felt the force of her kick fly through my body and impact the ground. Debris kicked up as I looked up triumphantly.

"F-Fast!" Koneko said with an exhalation of breath.

"Akashiya-san moved so quickly!" Asia declared softly.

"Even faster than Yuuto!" Rias murmured incredulously.

"How'd Daisuke-kun stop her?!"Akeno clearly thought out loud.

Himari remained quiet, a small smile playing at her lips. Though I could tell she wasn't as surprised at the speed of Moka's sudden speed, she's watched the two of us fight before in her cat form.

Moka smirked down at me, pressing down with her powerful leg. "It's good to see your reflexes haven't dulled; and here I thought you'd get lax, surrounded by so many Devils."

I grinned lightly, "Someone has to show the newbies what a _real_ fighter can do." I quickly adjusted one of my arms to allow my hand to grasp Moka by her ankle. "Why don't we stop with the kiddy stuff, huh?" Twisting my body suddenly, I threw Moka away from me and crouched. Lightning surged through my body as I lunged after her flying form. She smirked and quickly twisted her body midair, both throwing a kick at my approaching form and planting a hand on the ground at the same time. I stopped quickly and leaned my head back to narrowly dodge her kick. As her foot fly by my face, I watched as a pitch black greave manifest as it reached its peak and disperse as she pulled back. In an instant, both of her feet were planted on the ground, her hair falling back to mask half of her face.

"No warm-up then?" She said with a challenging smirk. "Then how about we take it up a notch." Moka kicked forward suddenly, uprooting some of the earth under her feet with the charge. To everyone watching, it would be as if she vanished again, but to me, I was able to prepare and wait for her to strike.

I stepped back and quickly prepared defensive spells to protect my arms. Her first kick was blocked by an upraised forearm and quickly pushed away for me to counter with my own attack. However, she was able to instantly follow up with a second kick, aimed at my head. I deflected that one too, but was kept on the defensive as Moka unleashed a barrage of fast-paced kicks that forced me to take occasional steps back to avoid being overwhelmed in an instant.

As I grunted and persevered under the continuous pressure of her attacks, I couldn't help but overhear the other speak in awe of the occurrence.

"Daisuke-san…is being pushed back…" Rias said, her tone unbelieving.

"What do you mean? I can't see Akashiya-san at all." Asia asked.

Akeno chose that moment to speak. "Akashiya-san is attacking fast and hard enough to prevent Daisuke-kun from countering. She's effectively cut off his chances to retaliate by forcing him on the defensive." She was silent for another moment before continuing. "It is surprising, though, to see Daisuke-kun being kept on the defensive…"

"She's so fast and strong… Has senpai been holding back his true strength?" Koneko said softly as she watched the fight.

"Young Master and Moka-dono are rivals, always pushing each other harder and harder, further and further." Himari jumped into the conversation. "Moka-dono, physically, is the stronger of the two, by a noticeable margin. However, she's always straightforward when it comes to her tactics. Young Master, on the other hand, has his variety of skills to even the playing field. Also, his ability to adjust on the fly has led him to more decisive victories, than Moka-dono's sudden and more direct victories."

Moka continued her barrage, already over halfway through burning through my magical defenses. After one of the attacks, I lifted my other arm to preemptively throw her off, but was surprised to see that her attack didn't come. That was when I noticed her quickly turning to gather more momentum for one more kick. Gritting my teeth, I brought my arms together to block this one as well. However, I realized too late that this upcoming attack was one I was meant to dodge, rather than block. Her kick slammed into my arms, the force of the attack forcing them away from each other and slammed into my stomach with a definitive crash.

Saliva flew from my mouth as I hacked out a cough in pain and was sent careening back and away from Moka. Flying backwards, and head over heels, I skidded across the ground, grunting in pain with every impact.

Everyone called out to me; I was pleasantly surprised to hear that Xenovia's was one of them, concern present in her normally stoic voice.

Throwing out a hand, I dug my fingers into the ground, halting my involuntary flight. Coming to a gradual stop, I wiped my mouth and let out a sudden cough, clearing the airways so to speak. Taking that moment of peace, I threw my attention towards the other fights. Issei and Irina were both staring in shock at the sudden attack and, I'm assuming, my sudden recovery as well.

Xenovia was looking directly in my direction with a concerned gaze. Her dark yellow eyes wide with apprehension for me. Kiba was focused solely on her, panting lightly while holding a broken sword. However, she quickly steeled her gaze and deliberately turned away from me and back to Kiba.

Releasing a breath, I looked back to Moka with a small smile. "My turn." I shot forward, racing towards Moka again. She snorted, shaking her head at me. Throwing a kick forward, she aimed to strike me with a hit to the chin. I didn't deviate my course, instead opting to lean backwards and evade her kick by a hairs-breadth. Kicking forward, I flipped forward and grasped her leg. Using my momentum, I threw her off of her feet and behind me. She grunted in shock at my sudden action and quickly tried to right herself. I planted my feet and raced after her, reaching her flying form. Rearing back my fist, I aimed to send it flying towards her.

Moka grasped my wrist and used it as a fulcrum to successfully twist her body. Her kick took my feet out from under me, which she followed up with a heel kick aimed at my gut. I twisted my body to dodge by a small amount and watched as he kick struck the ground, cratering it. Bringing my feet together, I planted them on her stomach and kicked away from her. Flipping away from her, I slid my feet across the ground, gathering lightning magic into my limbs. Augmenting my speed, I raced Moka again, moving even faster than before. She managed to get to her feet just in time to realize that I was in front of her, a clenched fist already barreling towards her open stomach.

I watched as she flexed her legs and kicked backwards in attempt to get away, but I simply pushed more my magic into my body, allowing my Gear to augment the spell. I shot forward again, feeling my fist collide with her gut. She exhaled suddenly and I followed up with a flex, a push and a twist of my fist, sending her spiraling away from me. She recovered in an instant, coming to a stop several feet away from me. I lifted my hands and slammed a fist into my palm. "That's one all, Moka. You should be crushing me right now. Hand-to-hand is your specialty after all." I called out to her jokingly.

Moka chuckled lightly, brushing her hands together. "I am, but I can tell you've gotten better. Have you perfected _it_ yet?" She turned ever so lightly, preparing to attack again.

I pushed magic into my arms and legs, augmenting them in order to keep up with any high speed movements that Moka utilizes. At the same time, I muttered, "**Kinetic Force**." Exhaling softly, I gave Moka a challenging smirk. "How about you see for yourself." I know for fact that I have not perfected it, but I've yet to use it proficiently in the midst of strenuous combat. _No time better than the present, I suppose…_

"I guess I will." She said as she crouched and shot forward. Moka raced across the field and reached me in an instant, rearing back a leg to prepare a kick. She threw it forward, looking as though it were meant to tear me in half.

"**Siphon**." I muttered as I threw my hand out, watching the flight path of the kick. Catching the kick with a grunt, I felt an onrush of energy flood through my arm and into my body, refueling my reserves.

Moka's eyes widened as she looked to me. "Wha?" Then smiled lightly, a hint of pride in her expression. "Nice one, Daisuke."

"Don't congratulate me yet. I'm not done yet." Rearing back my fist, I said, "**Release**." Throwing my fist back, I aimed for her gut again. Moka tried to pull her leg away, but found my grip was too firm and my attack coming in from too close. My fist impacted Moka and she was ripped from my grasp, bouncing across the ground with the occasional grunt. "What's happened, Moka? It's two to one. You should be better than this."

She released a breath and got to her feet. "Not bad, Daisuke. Not bad at all. Griselda-sama would be proud." I nodded at that, a small smile playing at my lips. "How about we finish it with one last bout?" A fist shaped tear was present in the stomach area of her Exorcist uniform, and a bruise slowly taking form.

I smirked softly, "Yeah, let's. Sona's probably pissed right now, that I'm fighting. She's no doubt felt my power by now."

"Whipped already, Daisuke? Why am I not surprised?" Moka shook her head at me.

I pouted at her, feeling a bit irked at her observation. I sighed heavily and rolled my shoulder, "You know, that's uncalled for. I'm just trying to be a nice guy, not causing incessant destruction on a whim."

"Coming from you? That means you're whipped." Moka said with a playful smirk.

I gave her a tired glare. "Just because of that remark, I'm not going to hold back the next punch. I hope you're ready, because this one will hurt like it's nobody's business." Rearing back my fist, I smirked and gathered magic into the same arm for one final attack.

My old friend smirked in challenge, crouching to prepare our final meeting. "Whatever you say, _pretty boy_."

I scowled, "Okay, you're really asking for an ass kicking." I growled out as I crouched and shot towards her at the very same moment she raced towards me. Without lightning magic, I couldn't hope to match Moka's speed, but I was able to keep up with her using it. I gained an uncomfortable case of tunnel vision as I raced towards her.

Within moments we reached other and Moka caught me off guard with a sudden kick to my chin, sending me straight up into the air. Forced to grit my teeth, I unfurled my wings and used them to painfully halt my ascent while throwing out my own kick. Moka crossed her arms in front of her, blocking my attempt to catch her off guard, but was forced to fall back. Twisting midair with a flap of my wings, I forced my body to be parallel with hers. Throwing my fist forward, I aimed to strike my rival. She narrowed her eyes and threw her hands forward in response, grasping and pushing my wrist away from her. My fist flew passed her and struck the ground.

There was a moment of silence as we finally landed on the ground with me crouched over Moka. Neither of us released a breath as we waited. Then it happened. An echoing explosion rocketed outwards and the ground quickly cratered inwards, buffeting the surrounding area for several seconds before the energy finally died down.

I stood and recalled my wings, taking a step back. I breathed deeply for a few seconds, looking down at the prone Moka. Our eyes were locked for what felt like the longest time. Then she smiled widely, unintentionally showing her fangs as she began to laugh. A smile came to my face as I held out a hand to help her stand. She took it without hesitation and got to her feet.

"You haven't changed at all, Daisuke. Those idiots in the Church have no idea who they're talking about." She said with a smirk, her face flushed with exertion.

"That's what I tried to tell you three. A little thing like a near-death experience won't change someone as stubborn as me!" I said with a wide smile.

She shook her head, "I should've listened to her when she tried to defend you. I thought it was the hero-worship talking, considering you were her first friend and all."

That sobered me in an instant, my face falling into a neutral mask. "How is sh-"

"Ah! I'm not stepping on that landmine." She said quickly, lifting her hands and taking a step away from me. She shook her head once, giving me a measured look. "It took Griselda-sama herself to keep her from taking charge of this mission in the hopes of seeing you again. If you want to know how she is doing, then you'll have to meet her yourself and ask. The Church is scared to have her anywhere near, fearing that she'll go turncoat just to stay with you."

"And they sent you in her stead? Not that much of a better alternative, considering I was the reason the both of you joined the Church." I said with an arched brow.

She rolled her eyes, "You're my rival, not my boyfriend." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Besides, I only see you as my annoying little brother; anything different would be weird."

I released a breath, palming my face with a shake of my head. "You do realize I'm a year older than you, right?"

Moka waved her hand nonchalantly. "Semantics. I'm still more mature than you, regardless."

I frowned at her and shook my head. "Let's just…watch how Issei and Kiba get their asses kicked." I turned and began to walk out my crater.

"Oh? Don't you have any faith in your kouhai?" She asked playfully.

I shrugged a single shoulder with a grunt. "They're good, I'll admit that; but Issei's only been training with me for a few weeks and Kiba has a rampant disease called avenger-itis, which holds him back. Irina and Xenovia will most likely tear them apart." We climbed out of the crater and were greeted by Akeno, who clearly came to investigate.

"Ara ara, didn't the two of you make a rather large mess?" She chuckled behind her hand, though I could see a hint of concern in her eyes.

I pointed to the crater with a lazy look. "You mean that? That's nothing."

"He's right." Moka said casually, not really caring about the measured gaze that Akeno was giving her. "If we really went out, there'd probably be nothing left of this field. Besides, with your power, this should cost nothing to fix." She turned her head to look towards the other two duels, completely disregarding Akeno as a person and possible threat.

Akeno frowned at her, distrust obvious in her gaze.

"I'll fix it, Akeno-chan. _I _was the one to create that whole wasn't I?" I sighed softly at Moka's attitude towards Akeno. "Let's just go back over to watch the others. I'm sure Issei's going to try to use that Dress Break of his on Irina. I'd rather stand nearby so that I can prevent both her and Koneko from killing him for being a pervert."

That brought a small smile to her face as she giggled lightly. "Ufufu, of course. Shall we?" The three of us then went towards Rias and the others on the sidelines. However, as we made our way over to the group, I noticed Akeno coming to a stop to look down at my side. "Daisuke-kun, your hand. It's bleeding." She reached down and gently took hold of it, lifting it gingerly. My knuckles were misaligned and the flesh torn along them; blood flowed from the wound liberally, dripping to the ground.

I grimaced when I saw my wound. "Still not perfected yet." I frowned as I clinically examined my wound, making sure that none of my blood fell onto Akeno. Sighing lightly, I shrugged flippantly, "At least I didn't break my arm."

Moka shook her head, an exasperated smirk on her face. "I remember the last time you used that. Nearly shattered your arm." I also took notice of Moka's entranced stare, focused on my bloodied knuckles.

Akeno gave me an intent look. "You purposefully use that magic? Even though it can cause you physical harm?" A small, seductive smile played at her lips as she waited for my reply.

"Yes, I try to practice it as much as I can." I gave her a knowing smirk, "However, it's not because I like the pain; the reason I practice it is to lessen the damage done to my body. I've gotten better at using it, due to my stronger body after becoming a Devil. Still, it's not the easiest thing to do, manipulating kinetic energy with my body as a medium."

She frowned at my response, clearly seeing the sincerity in my words. "But why? What's so important about mastering something so…dangerous?"

I looked down at my bloodied hand, "It's one the few things I have left of my kaa-chan." I said softly, smiling wistfully at her. Akeno's eyes widened at that, and I could see a form of recognition in them. "She thought of and developed the concept of directly manipulating kinetic energy through the body. Unfortunately…she was taken from this world before she could perfect it. I want to honor her memory by finishing her life's work."

Akeno looked deep into my eyes, searching them for something. Her deep violet probing my light brown. Then a small, beautiful smile appeared on her face as she lowered my hand, gently clasping it in the both of hers; though she was careful not to jostle the wounded portion. "You know, I think Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou are rather lucky to have you. I'm afraid of what might happen as I learn more about you."

I found myself smiling as well. "Don't be afraid; I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me. I like to think I'm tough." I grinned at her, chuckling lightly.

"I'm sure you are. Now, let's get that hand of yours healed." Akeno then held onto my hand, leading me towards the group proper. As we approached them, I couldn't help but notice Moka's knowing smirk and shake of the head.

When we reached the group, Rias finally looked from the ending of the duels to see Akeno gently holding my wounded hand, arching her brow with a small smile. However, when she took notice of my wound, she scowled, her eyes narrowing as she looked towards Moka. When we reached her, Rias spoke, "I didn't watch your fight, Daisuke-san, but what happened to your hand?" Her eyes flickered towards Moka, who no doubt saw the accusation in her eyes.

"This little scratch?" I pulled my hand from Akeno's casually looking towards my wound like it wasn't much. "I did this. I wanted to try some magic I've been perfecting. I over did it a bit."

Rias gave me a doubtful gaze and looked over my shoulder. Seeing the crater I created from a single punch, her eyes widened as she went back to me. "'A bit'?"

I pointed a thumb at the crater behind me. "For Moka and I in a spar? Yeah, that's only 'a bit'. Normally, we could level an entire building, but I think Sona would be a teensy bit pissed if I did that."

"I told you, you're whipped, Daisuke." Moka quipped with a small smile at my statement.

Frowning at that, I sighed at that, "Oh, come _on_."

Rias shook her head at that, a small smile playing at her lips. "Enough. Let me just get you to Asia. She can heal your hand. I wouldn't want Sona to blame me for getting you hurt." She gave me a knowing gaze. "Even if it was your fault."

I snorted, "She wouldn't blame you. She knows I'm an idiot."

"Really? Everyone here hasn't realized that yet? I'm honestly shocked." Moka said with a knowing smirk.

At that, Rias shook her head and motioned for me to go to Asia. I did so, leaving Moka to just stand there and watch the duels to finish up. I approached her, who stood next to Himari and Koneko. As the latter two noticed my arrival, Himari caught sight of wound and sighed lightly, clearly recognizing it. Koneko, on the other hand, frowned at it, her hazel eyes narrowing at the white haired Exorcist behind me.

"Tone down the hostility, Koneko-chan. This was my fault; experimenting with magic always come with a risk." When I finally reached them, I finally caught Asia's attention. Himari did give me a scolding glare when I stopped next to them.

"Young Master, I would prefer it if you didn't hurt yourself every other week." She said with an exasperated tone.

Asia cocked her head to the side, looking as though she were confused. "You hurt yourself, Daisuke-san?" I lifted my hand, showing her the injury. She gasped in shock, "Oh! That's not good at all. You have to let me heal you!" I sighed in faux-defeat and held my hand out for her heal it. A moment later, my hand was engulfed in a green light as my hand began to gradually repair itself.

While that was going on, I turned my attention towards the duels. Frankly, I was oddly disappointed. While Moka's and my short spar, of a sort, it was an actual trade of skill between two individuals who were of equal, or extremely close, in combat capability. What I saw between the four people in the field in front of me were a pair of one sided battles. Kiba was a bundle of rage, swinging his swords in anger in the hopes of not defeating Xenovia, but trying to destroy her Excalibur fragment. A fragment known for destroying _other_ things. Kind of counterproductive if I was being honest.

Issei was simply trying to grab onto Irina, lunging after her crazily. At the same, he avoided the occasional slash.

"What is ero-kouhai trying to do exactly?" I asked the trio next to me.

"The pervert wants to use his Dress Break on the Exorcist." Koneko explain with a scowl, glaring at the aforementioned pervert.

I groaned, palming my face with my free hand. "It seems I'm not trying hard enough during our training sessions. I've been trying to beat that perversion out of him." I grumbled out as I watched him come to a slow stop. After a moment of deliberation, Issei grinned widely as raced toward Irina, his movements becoming more skilled and effective.

Unfortunately for him, Irina proved to be too agile for him, continuing to evade his attempt at using the spell. Seeing her avoid him, I narrowed my eyes and said, "So, did anyone tell Irina of his spell? She's avoiding him far too often." Asia finished healing my hand and lifted it to inspect it with a small smile. Nodding, I thanked the former nun and waited for my answer.

"I did. I'd rather he fail using it on an enemy, then see him succeed using such a lewd spell." Koneko explained with her scowl set in place as she glared at Issei.

Unfortunately, Murphy's Law once again decided to kick someone where it hurt. With a frightening amount of foresight, I grabbed hold of Himari's shoulder and firmly pulled her to the side, out of Issei's reach. When Issei decided to lunge after Irina one last time, she stepped to the side and accidentally tripped him, causing him to fall forward. His arms outstretched and palms out, he unintentionally tapped Koneko and Asia on their shoulders, then fell onto the ground with a thud. To be even more coincidental, the impact caused him to snap his fingers with an audible pop.

I was then treated to the sight of Asia and Koneko's clothes tearing themselves apart as the magic of his spell took hold. Releasing a tired breath, I politely averted my eyes and removed the white under jacket portion of my uniform. Groaning softly, I shook my head and watched as Issei got to his feet.

"Ah! Ah! Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I swear." Issei pleaded his case to the pair of girls, who were obviously covering themselves. As I walked over to Asia and draped my white jacket over her shoulders, I couldn't help but let a snort of laughter come out as Koneko slam an uppercut into the Pawn's chin. He flew into the air, a pained groan escaping him as he fell back to the ground.

"All perverts must die." Koneko growled out in her monotone.

I let out a small laugh, gently taking my jacket from Himari's grasp. Opening it, I walked towards Koneko and draped it over her shoulders. Thanks to my height advantage over her being more than a foot and a half, it fell well passed her thighs and covered her almost completely. I whistled appreciatively at Koneko's attack. "I have to say, that was a nice uppercut. Clean and swift with lots of power."

"Senpai…you're a traitor to the Y chromosome…" Issei groaned as he laid on the ground, spread-eagled.

"It's called playing for the right team, ero-kouhai. Plus, being a pervert isn't helping your case." I explained with a playful smirk as I saw Koneko pulling my jacket closer around her and sliding behind me. Feeling her grab the back of my black T-shirt, I crossed my arms and looked to Irina, then to the duel between Xenovia and Kiba.

Kiba's last sword was shattered and he fell to the ground, a slash along his stomach. I frowned and was about to call it, but Moka cut me off. "Xenovia, Irina, that's it. I think you've done what you meant to do. We're heading out for our search."

"Hai, Moka-senpai." Irina said as she turned her Holt Sword into a small white rope to wrap around her bicep.

Xenovia was silent for a moment as she regarded Kiba for a moment, then she nodded and hefted her Excalibur Destruction onto her shoulder. "Of course, Moka-senpai." She turned and met my gaze. After a moment of silence, she turned without another word and approached the senior Exorcist, Irina close behind her.

Within moments, Kiba and Issei were healed and all of us were standing in the midst of the field, Gremory group with Himari and myself, facing Moka, Xenovia and Irina.

"Now that you know our intentions, and this little _interaction_ of ours is finished, I can assume we go on about our business?" Moka asked as she looked towards Rias.

Her arms crossed under her bust, she nodded once, "Yes; I can assume you'll finish soon?"

"I can't promise we'll gone too soon; we have a job and I'll make sure we do it right. However, I can promise we won't attack any of yours. As long as they don't attack us first." Moka gave Issei and Kiba a pointed look.

"None of mine will attack yours." Rias looked to Kiba sharply; to which he scowled and looked away.

I cleared my throat, "I'll relay this meeting to Sona. I can promise that she'll say the same as Rias."

At that she nodded and the three turned and made their way off the school grounds.

I regarded the three of them as they left, not liking how it felt to see some of my old friends walking away. Sighing softly, I looked around the partially destroyed field with a grimace. "All of you go on ahead, I'll fix things up here. Maybe doing damage control will keep Kaichou off my back." I smirked softly as I approached the closest crater. "This is…going to take a while."

"Are you sure you don't need help, Daisuke-san?" Rias asked, clearly wanting to help fix what her Pawn and Knight helped make over the course of the day.

I waved a hand lazily, "I've got it. You guys head on back." Looking over to Himari, I said, "Head over to Sona and tell her I'll be a little late." She looked like she was going to protest, but stopped at the stern gaze I gave her. Pouting, she left without me. I turned back to the crater and lifted a hand, bringing up a large seal to repair the damage.

However, I was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of hands and second seal appear above mine, speeding along the progress. I looked over to see Akeno standing to the side. "I just I'd thought I'd help make it go faster. You wouldn't want to keep Kaichou waiting, now would you?"

I couldn't help but smile faintly at that. "No, I wouldn't. We'll be done in no time, working together." With that, we went about repairing the damage done to the field. After we finished, I told Akeno to go on ahead as there was something I needed to do before heading back. Watching her leave, I waited for her to disappear into the old school building; and no, I was not watching her leave to just watch those stream-lined, mile-long legs of hers in action.

I palmed my face. I swear, perversion is turning out to be a contagious disease. Damn Issei.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the field. "Kokabiel wants this school to start a war. Well, I guess I'll prepare a battlefield." Cracking my knuckles, I went about creating trap after trap, hiding them to the best of my ability.

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Sona asked of me after I informed her of the meeting, casually omitting the fights that occurred afterwards. We, everyone in the Student Council, were all still at the school, within our room. I stood in front of Sona's desk while Tsubaki stood at her side.<p>

Nodding my head once, I replied, "Yeah. That's all. The three of them are just trying to recover stolen weapons, or destroy them if that isn't feasible." I paused and pursed my lips. "I think it would serve our interests to help them."

Sona gave me a hard look. "Would you care to explain your reasoning?"

"Three Excalibur fragments are currently in the hands of the Fallen Angels, whose operatives are known to be more…direct in their distaste for Devils. If the fragments stay in their hands, the chance of them being used against us are frighteningly high. However, if the Church has them, then they keep them, and their wielders, close by; only sending them out for more dangerous missions." She gave me a measured look, knowing that there was more. "However, that's only if we go with the recovery option. If we destroy them, it serves both of our agendas. For us, it means three less Excalibur fragments that can be used against us, until they're forged again. For the Church, they get their remnants of the past back."

I cleared my throat, "What I'm trying to say is that it's mutually beneficial to help the Exorcists regain their stolen weapons. They get their weapons, destroyed or not, and we…get three less Exorcists staying in Kuoh." I wasn't able to conceal my melancholy for being unable to reunite with old friends under more favorable circumstances.

Sona was silent as she kept her eyes on me, studying my expression and my words. I could see her deliberating mentally, working the gears so to speak. She pursed her lips and leaned back in her seat. "While I do not like the thought of working with Exorcists, even if it would benefit both sides, your idea does have merit. However, I'll only allow this on two conditions from you."

"Name them."

Sona studied me intently, clearly trying to gauge my reaction. "First, Rias has to agree to this as well, as this land is shared in ownership between Sitri and Gremory, and you have to be the one to convince her. My compliance in this hinges on her acceptance of your plan. Second, you're not operating alone anymore." She glared at me, her expression telling me that she wasn't going to budge on that. "Against my better judgment, as I know you have a _very_ personal investment in this, I'm willing to let you take part in this venture of yours. However, someone else will be with you to make sure you're thinking straight." She looked to the side and said, "Momo, do you have anything you need to do the next few days?"

The white haired Bishop shook her head. "No, Kaichou."

"Good. Can I trust you to keep an eye on this troublesome Pawn?" I felt myself smiling lightly at her quite obvious reference to me.

Momo smiled wryly, "Of course Kaichou."

Sona nodded once and stood up, "Good. Tomorrow, I want the two of you to approach Rias before school tomorrow to get her answer. Right now, though, we're going to head home. It is late and, for some, it's been quite a tiresome day." She gave me a knowing look, a small smile on her face.

I gave her a thankful smile and nodded.

All of us then left the school proper, heading back towards Sona's home.

However, as we were on our way back, I couldn't help but notice a black cat with hazel eyes watching and following us. Or rather, watching me specifically. At least, I think so.

As we stepped inside of the house, my contract seal began to act up.

It seems I have someone wanting to contact me.

"This better not be babysitting…"


	12. Difficulty is Relative

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the next installment. Not much of a response to the previous chapter. Not what I expected, but no big deal. While I don't write for reviews, I do enjoy the few that I do get._

_This arc will go on for at least two more chapters, maybe three depending on how Chapter 14 turns out after I finish it. _

_Other than that, I don't have much to say. So, onto the fic!_

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Read/review/enjoy, etc…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twelve

Difficulty is Relative

I stepped into the transportation seal that rested within Sona's home. Sliding the envelope for the contract payment into a jacket pocket, I slid my hands into my pocket.

"Are you sure you're up for a contract this late? You do look tired." Tsubaki asked me, concern clearly present on her voice.

I nodded with a thankful smile. "I'm fine, Tsubaki-chan. As long as the contract doesn't have to do with gladiatorial pit fights, I should be fine." I grinned at her, my tone joking as the light of the magic circle began to come to life.

"Regardless of your jokes, be careful." She scowled at my tone.

I stepped forward and gave her a chaste kiss, allowing her to return it as I waited for the seal to fully power. After a moment, I gradually broke away from her and went back to the center of the transportation circle. "Anything for you, Tsubaki." With that, the light reached its peak, sending me away to my contract. The last thing I saw of her was her flushed expression.

When the light died down, I found myself standing in a rather swank living room. The lights were dimmed, a pair of comfortable looking couches, the walls were decorated with different paintings. Seeing small flashes of light and hearing vague voices speaking, I realized that there was large plasma screen television with a collection of current generation game consoles in the stand on which the TV sat. Arching my eyebrow, I examined the room with a small smirk.

"Definitely not here to babysit…" I muttered to myself as I slid my hands into my jacket.

"You're right about that, kid."

The familiar baritone caught my attention, leading me to turn gradually to see Azazel standing in the doorway leading to, what I assumed was, the kitchen. I assumed that because within his hands were a pair of wine glasses and an unopened bottle of wine.

I arched an eyebrow at the man. "I need an adult?"

Azazel laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it; I am an adult."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I deadpanned softly. Sighing softly, I regarded Azazel with an impassive stare. "What exactly did you call me for? This isn't exactly a good time for me."

The Governor General of Grigori simply smiled lightly, "I figured. After all, having old friends from your former employment drop by wouldn't be a good time for anyone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you know that much, then you must know the reason they're here."

He shrugged, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. All I know is that that has nothing to do with why I called you." He lifted the wine bottle. "Care for a drink? I figured we could talk for a bit before I study that Longinus of yours."

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "I can't drink alcohol. Not old enough yet. I've got two more years." I lifted a hand and held up two fingers.

"You're counting down?" Azazel asked with an entertained smirk.

I sighed heavily, "You have no idea how often I've come back from a mission completely and utterly frustrated and pissed, that I want nothing more than to sit down and…get wasted." I palmed my face, shaking my head softly.

Unreadable expression appeared on his face as he heard my explanation. "Still so young and you're already wanting to forget…" Azazel muttered lightly.

"Hmm?" I said to him.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." Azazel strode towards the couches. "Take a seat, I'll get you some water." He placed the wine and a glass onto the table and walked back into the kitchen.

I walked over to the couch and paused, trying to see if there was some sort of ulterior motive to Azazel's actions. Shaking my head, I sat down and relaxed into the seat, releasing a calming breath.

"You look exhausted, Daisuke. Can I call you Daisuke?" He held out a water bottle to me.

I gave him a tired look as I took the bottle. "Like I could stop you." Opening it, I hefted it with a single hand. "Thanks." I then took a quick swig, savoring the taste of the life-giving liquid.

"So, what's got you so wound up? Last I remember seeing you was when you were with the Sitri Queen." He grinned at me, "Not a bad catch by the way. She's a real cutie, don't you think?"

I regarded him intently for a moment, then allowed myself a small smirk. "For the first question: my old friends think I betrayed them for Sona and her Peerage. It's kind of frustrating how she'd think I'd turn against her, even after everything we've been through."

Azazel was silent for a moment, when he grinned. "'She'? You have girl problems even though you already have a girlfriend? It look like you really are trying to build a harem." He laughed lightly, "It seems like your engagement to the Sitri girl did more for you than meets the eye."

I regarded him intently for a moment, studying his entertained expression. "I want to ask how you know that, but I'm not naïve enough to think that every side doesn't have spies." I sighed and shook my head.

"You'd be surprised who's willing to sell information, if you have the right incentive." Azazel said with an enigmatic expression.

"Hmm, considering you're the leader of Grigori, I'm sure you have quite the number of resources to get information." I took another swig, leaning back into the couch. "As for your second question…"

Azazel grinned, looking as though we morbidly excited to hear something about my thoughts on a beautiful young woman.

"None of your damn business." I said with a small smirk.

The leader of Grigori slouched forward, a look of mock defeat on his face. "You have to cut me some slack, kid! I see the makings of a beautiful harem in your life and you won't even tell me anything? I've got a few of my own; I would've given you some pointers on how to keep them satisfied." His attitude was quickly brought back up as he let out a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes at the Fallen Angel. "I didn't try to make a harem… It just…happened." I coughed into my hand, feeling a little embarrassed.

Azazel grinned as he gave me an impressed look. "So you built one accidentally? Daisuke, that's the best type; the ones who approach you are the ones that stick around the longest." He nodded with a hint of pride in his expression.

I released a tired breath. "Can we stop talking about harems? I get that enough from my kouhai." I took another drink, placing the bottle on the table. "How do you study Sacred Gears anyhow? Considering they're normally contained in a person's soul, it can't be the easiest thing."

Rubbing his goatee, Azazel hummed softly, "You're right about that. It's not easy, but that's only one reason why I study Sacred Gear." He grinned widely and continued, "They're unique existences, as are the hosts they inhabit. In theory, the power a Sacred Gear is limitless, only depending on will and desire of the host." He stood and motioned for me to follow. "Come on, let's go to my lab. I have all of the necessary tools there."

I stood and followed him as he walked towards a closed door; he opened it, revealing a flight of stairs. We walked down them relatively quickly as I took in the plain grey walls that surrounded the both of us. It wasn't very long until we reached the bottom of the stairs. Azazel reached to the side and pushed a button on the wall, turning the lights on in the lab. I took notice of several shelves where various items of varying descriptions were resting. Stepping inside, I quite obviously looked around, closely examining my new surroundings.

There was a board on the far wall, next a rather cluttered desk, that had several blue sheets of paper that appeared to be schematics of some sort, with arrows pointing to an assortment of objects accompanied by scribbles that were written in a language that I did not know; no doubt an old, forgotten language that someone as old Azazel would clearly know.

"Zenith Tempest. Can't be an easy Gear to control." Azazel as he walked over to his desk, pushing several papers aside and lifting a small device.

"You have no idea. It's impossible to count the number of times I lost control when I was younger. It took years to stop myself from unintentionally causing snowstorms when I didn't want go to classes. Plus, there was the occasional flash freeze of the gardens and miniature typhoons flying out of the ponds." I snorted softly as I looked back.

Azazel chuckled in response. "I'd imagine. Can you demonstrate some of its abilities?" I gave him a deadpan stare. "Without destroying my work, obviously."

I sighed and shook my head. Closing my eyes, I let my control on my slip slowly. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped several degrees, leading to the breaths we took to be seen when we exhaled. "I have to keep it reined in constantly, else it acts up." Lifting my hand, I held my palm up and created an exact replica of Kusanagi, down to the last detail. "Ice was the first element I happened upon; however, I'm limiting myself at the moment because I don't want to flash freeze your lab." I smirked at the Fallen Angel.

"Thanks for the consideration." Azazel remarked as he examined his device. "What about the other elements? Your Longinus allows you to use all of them related to storms, right?"

"Yeah." I dismissed the replica and asked, "Do you have anything you've been feeling a need to replace?"

He arched an eyebrow with a smirk and looked to his desk. Shrugging, he moved everything off of his desk. "I've been meaning to get a new desk. Have at it."

I looked to the desk and called up several blades of wind. I then sent them towards the desk and they seemed to disperse when they reached it. Feeling a smirk appearing on my face, I let out a small breath and blew towards the desk. That action caused it to suddenly collapse in on itself, falling into several pieces. "Of course, the attacks themselves are much stronger when I add physical movement to the casting; I also use it to augment spells that I cast, making them more effective."

I cleared my throat. "I can also call on lightning, but that tends to cause wanton destruction. I normally use it to augment my speed if I want to get in close. Water is also available to me, but I'm not fond of using it. Too subtle for my taste." I grinned widely and lifted my hand, lightning dancing along the palm and fingers. "Lightning's my go-to element."

Azazel laughed lightly, "Gee, thanks for the consideration, kid." Pressing a button on his device, he nodded and looked towards me. "I take it you've also achieved Balance Breaker?"

I paused and regarded him intently. "Yeah, it's a Sub-Species, so it's a tad more potent when I activate it." When he opened his mouth to reply, I quickly cut him off. "No, I will not activate it. If I did, everything in this room would be annihilated and you would be having quite the bad day."

That caused Azazel to arch an eyebrow at me. "You think your Balance Breaker would beat me?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Beat you? Hell no. You're the leader of Grigori for a reason. The worst it would do, if you were prepared, is injure you moderately. Its real danger is when I get momentum." I smirked and crossed my arms, allowing the temperature to drop a bit more.

Azazel smirked and shook his head. "One last thing. How long can you hold your Balance Breaker?"

At that, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Uh, compared to my other skills, my Balance Breaker is woefully inadequate. At the moment, I can only maintain it for an hour without hurting myself."

The Fallen Angel regarded me incredulously. "You've used your Gear for over a decade and that's as far as you've progressed with your Balance Breaker? You're a disgrace to all Longinus users!" Azazel cried out jokingly.

I scoffed, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" I replied with just as much mirth. "My Balance Breaker is too damn destructive and chaotic to use frivolously! Using it against anything other than the most desperate of circumstances is a complete waste." I crossed my arms and pulled my Sacred Gear under control. It was a moment before I was able to fully do so, but when I succeeded the room returned to its normal temperature.

Seeing my small frown, Azazel spoke up, "Having trouble controlling it?"

I grunted in affirmative. "I don't know why, though. I've had it so long and practiced so much, I still don't know why it causes me so much trouble." I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them contemplatively.

"Hm." Azazel rubbed his chin in thought. "Sacred Gears are intertwined with the user's desire. Have you tried speaking to its consciousness?"

I regarded him with an arched eyebrow. "Its 'consciousness'? Zenith Tempest is a raging storm that I'm holding at bay. I don't know it know if it has one."

He palmed his face at my words, groaning exasperatedly. "Kid, you are _definitely_ the worst Longinus wielder." He regarded me with a tired glare. "All Sacred Gear have a consciousness of some sort; whether it be a beast or one created by your bond with the Gear. If you've been using it without contacting the consciousness, then you've been using the power at a severe deficit."

I was oddly silent as I released a tired breath. "I'm an idiot." Looking to Azazel, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "How, uh, do you contact Tempest's consciousness?"

He sighed, "You'd have to sit down and try it on your own time." He paused, regarding me for a moment and nodded once. "I can check something out." He reached to the side and kicked a wheeled chair over to me. "Take a seat. It'll only take a moment." I was silent as I looked from the chair to him as he searched his shelves. Shrugging once, I took the chair and sat down. I watched as Azazel grabbed one of the items and nod his head once. He walked over to me. He held a small yellow sphere as he spoke, "This is an Artificial Sacred Gear I created a few months ago. I haven't gotten around to giving it a name yet, but its power is to scan a specific target and tell its wielder about different aspects of them, like other Sacred Gears, magic that they frequently do, anything that leaves a mark when used."

I frowned as I heard that. "That's…oddly effective. There have several moments in time when I've nearly beaten someone, but I'm nearly killed when they whip out some skill that they've kept hidden."

Azazel smirked at that, "I figured a battlefield tactician like you would appreciate something like this. It's just one piece of evidence of the magnificence that is the great Azazel-sama!" He let out a joking, but boisterous laugh.

I felt myself smiling lightly at that. "Whatever, just use the damn thing." I paused and gave him an intent stare. "Also, I'd rather you keep what you find with that thing a secret. I really don't want the specifics of my skills getting out."

"Mah mah, don't worry. The Gear will break after one use. It's not one of the most durable of my creations." He held up the sphere, placing it in front of my chest. Seeing him focus on the gem, I watched as it glowed for a moment and shoot out a small beam of light. It struck me in chest and maintained it for a second before it died off. Lifting the gem, he dropped it onto the ground and watched as it shatter. Slowly, a mist rose from the remains.

"You know, I just realized I made quite the stupid mistake…" I quipped softly.

Azazel snorted at that, "Which would be?"

"I let you, a person who is technically my enemy, hit me with a Sacred Gear I have no idea about. You could've hit me with some form of delayed spell that would kill me after I left." I palmed my face; I don't know why, but I feel comfortable enough around Azazel to let my guard down. I guess it's time to take lessons from Sona on how to act professionally cold. It could be a chance to get to know her better while lessening my chance of getting killed. Yeah, definitely something I need to look into in the future.

He shook his head, "If that were my intention, I wouldn't have been able to summon you in the first place. Those summoning contracts are made so that no one with ill intentions can use them."

I regarded him with a tired glare. "How in the hell do you know that when I don't?" I clicked my tongue and crossed my arms, glaring off to the side. "Sona doesn't tell me anything…"

Azazel laughed at my antics but gestured towards the mist. "Just touch the mist, it should tell us about what conditions and abilities you have, leading to the issue you have with your Gear."

At that, I regarded him intently, not fully trusting his word. Seeing him meet my gaze unflinchingly, I sighed and looked to the small mist floating from the gem's wreckage. Moving a hand towards, I put it into the mist and my mind was instantly flooded with knowledge I already had. Releasing a sudden breath, I placed to my temple and gritted my teeth.

Names of all the spells I ever learned rolled by as I tried to sort through the information pushed into my head. My ability in swordsmanship was in the list, along with the fact that I was a natural Holy Sword wielder and Kusanagi chose me to wield it. My Kinetic Force magic was the next to come forth.

It was when my Sacred Gear came up that I felt a jolt of surprise shoot through me. Narrowing my eyes, I focused on that specifically. "I can't use Zenith Tempest to its full potential because…a portion of my power is sealed? That can't be right…" I closed my eyes and focused on that particular piece of information.

"Damn, Daisuke, you've sure got a nice repertoire of abilities to use. It's no wonder you were one of the top Exorcists." Azazel remarked; it seems he too touched the mist, gaining knowledge of my skills. Great, just what I need. Someone who knows my every ability. He hummed softly, "That seal is a piece of work, though… That's some high level magic there."

I grunted once, "You're telling me… Apparently, it's blocking…" I focused closer on the information regarding the seal. "A whole third of my power!" I growled out in shock. My eyes shot open as I glared down at the ground. "Who could've…?" That's when something struck me. Something that strong and complex could only be done by a magician; I haven't been around other practicing magicians in years, so I knew the list was obscenely short.

Short enough to be only one person long.

I felt my eyes widen when a name came to mind. "No… No, no, no…" I stood up from the chair and walked to the side, turning my back to Azazel.

"Oi, Daisuke, what is it?" The Fallen Angel asked me, concern in his voice.

"That seal, the limiter on my power. I recognize it, or at least parts of it." I reached into my jacket and pulled out the one thing I always have on me: my mother's personal grimoire. Opening it, I flipped through the pages carefully but quickly. My eyes scanned the pages, searching for something, anything that resembled the magic seal I saw in the information provided by Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear. Coming to a stop on a page, I cleared my throat, "How accurate is that Gear?"

"Almost damn near perfect. I pulled in a favor from Athena herself to supply the magic to make it as effective as it is." He paused, humming softly. "Did you find something in that book of yours?"

I nodded once as I examined the page. "Yeah." I read the page in the grimoire carefully, taking in the details, effects, both positive and negative, and the way to remove it. "It's a very high level limiting seal." I frowned as I spoke. I didn't want to say too much, for several reasons. For one, Azazel was still technically my enemy, since I'm a Devil and he a Fallen Angel. Secondly, it was my mother's work, another part of her legacy that I didn't want others to know about. Third, I was pissed off and confused. The last time I saw my mother was the day she died and even then, my memory was very foggy, due to my young age and the obvious trauma it caused me at the same time.

"Did you find out how to lift it?"

I frowned as I looked down at the page, reading it closely. "No, there's not much about how to remove it." I lied evenly as I took in the passage, written in my mother's unnaturally neat handwriting.

…_The seal's strength depends on the caster and that of the target. The prerequisites of removing it are always of a mental variety, primarily focusing that of recovering from a form of trauma… _

I narrowed my eyes at the explanation. A form of trauma? It's been years since it happened and it claims that I haven't recovered? Granted, I was four years old when it happened, so it was bound to traumatize me in some way, but… What the hell was it trying to imply? Have I really not gotten past it? I'm not going to lie, I do want revenge; I do want to kill Kokabiel for what he did, but I'm not going to brush everything else aside to get it done. I have other responsibilities, people who count on me. However…I have a feeling that if I don't let go, then I'll be stuck with this handicap.

What I'm trying to sum up with this confusing train of thought is that if I don't find some way to get rid of this damn seal, I'm living the rest of my life with only two-thirds of my full strength. When the hell did my life get so damn frustrating?

Oh, yeah, the moment I was turned into a Devil… Fan-fucking-tastic.

Closing the book with an audible clap, I slid it back into my jacket and turned towards Azazel. "Well, that's one more problem I need to fix. Is there anything else you need? I've got a big day tomorrow."

Azazel regarded me intently for a moment, looking as though he wanted to say something. Then he sighed and shook his head. "No. I got all the data I could on your Gear, short of seeing it in actual combat." I nodded and reached into my jacket, pulling out the letter for contracts. When I handed it to him, he opened it and asked, "What's this for?"

"Sona likes to be organized and formal, so she had these made in order to make everything easier to do." I explained clinically as I yawned into my hand.

He rubbed his chin, humming as he read through the contract. "Wait upstairs, I'll have this filled out in no time." I nodded and strode back up the stairs, walking over to where I left my water. Taking swig to quench my thirst, I emptied the bottle and placed it back on the table. It wasn't until a few moments passed that Azazel walked through the door from the basement. In his hand, he held the letter and…a book. It had a burgundy cover with a scratched out tap on the front. The spine was well-worn, but held together relatively well. "Here. I've got the contract for the Sitri girl. As for the book…don't open it until this issue you have is completed. You wouldn't want to be distracted, right?"

I took the items from him, but focused on the book. "What it's in the book?"

Azazel didn't reply immediately. But when he did, he simply smiled enigmatically. "You'll have to wait and see."

Giving him a tired glare, I released a tired breath but felt a small smile tugging at my lips. "You do realize that there's nothing stopping me from opening it after I leave. I don't feel any magic keeping it shut."

"You can open anytime you want; just think of it as a favor to me if you wait." He replied.

I was silently as I felt the transportation circle come to life. The light grew brighter and brighter as it began to activate. A part of me wanted to say that I don't owe him any favors and just open it then and there, but another part of me, one that seemed to come forth as I met the Fallen Angel's gaze, wanted to accept. His analytic violet eyes examined me closely, a hint of pride evident in them, though it was well-concealed. I don't know why, but I felt the need to stand taller, straighter in front of Azazel. I hardly knew him; we've only met twice, and yet there was a connection. It was a nostalgic connection, one that reminded me of simpler times when I was younger and not stuck in the world of supernatural, constantly fighting to just stay alive or move ahead in life.

"Fine." That was the last thing I said before the circle finally burst to life, teleporting me back to Sona's home.

When the light died down, I was standing in the center of the living room. The lights were still on, no doubt for me when I returned. Seeing a note on one of the stands, I approached it and picked up the letter. It told me to leave the contract on the table. I did as it said and made my way upstairs.

I didn't fall asleep until the smallest vestiges of sunlight crept over the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke-senpai, did you not sleep well last night?" Momo asked as I yawned for the umpteenth time on our trek towards Kuoh Academy for the day.<p>

"Hm? Oh, not as well as I'd hoped. I'm just going through quite a bit lately." I smiled kindly in order to reassure her. Honestly, I felt like complete garbage. I did not sleep at all, save for a few hours, and even then it wasn't a deep sleep. It was so bad that I ended up getting up later than normal and Sona had let me sleep in for an hour. Momo was the one who woke me, to which I replied with a tired groan. As I got ready for the day, I realized that this could most likely be a premonition for how things were end up during this 'Excalibur hunt'.

At the moment, we were walking at a sedate pace towards the school. I could _feel_ the bags under my eyes as I rubbed my face to completely wake up.

"Are you sure we should do this? You're not at your best." Momo asked me as I held back another yawn.

I paused, sliding a hand into my pocket. "Yeah, I'm not at my best, but you won't always be at your best. I feel like utter crap, honestly, but I'm still going to fight." I smiled lightly, hefting my school bag over my shoulder. "Plus, I'd prefer to have a friend backing me up, then fighting own my own."

Momo paused, then smiled and shook her head. "You're too much, senpai." She then gave me a concerned look. "You know, Tsubaki-fukukaichou was worried when you overslept. She wanted to see how you were."

I rubbed the back of my head with a frown. "I'll have to apologize for worrying her, then."

That caused the Bishop to smile in response.

The two of us continued to walk in a companionable silence as we headed towards the school.

"Excuse me!" She and I stopped, the distinctly feminine voice catching both of our attentions. Momo looked to me, then we turned around to focus on the person who called out to us. It was a young woman who appeared to of similar age as the two of us. The girl's long black hair was in a set of twin-tails, tied with a pair of black ribbons. Aqua colored eyes looked to the two of us, first Momo, then stopped on me. They narrowed subtly as if she recognized me; funny, I had no idea who she was. The girl was wearing a black cloak of sorts over a red long-sleeve shirt with what vaguely resembled a white cross with a white dot above either arm; she also wore a short black skirt with a pair of stockings that covered her legs up to the upper thigh.

"Yes, can we help you?" Momo asked the girl.

She didn't reply for a few seconds, but pulled a slip of paper out of her cloak. "Ah, yes. I'm not from around here and I need to find this address. Could one of you show me the right way?" She gave a polite smile as she held out the paper.

Momo gave me a subtle look. _Should we help?_ That was the question she conveyed when our eyes met. When I nodded once, she smiled widely at the girl. "Of course, just show me the address you have." Momo took the letter and examined it for a moment. "Ah, I know where this is." She walked over to the corner ahead of us and pointed down the street. "Just go down the road here and take the third left. It'll be the second building on your left." She held the paper out for the girl to take.

"Thank you so much…" She cocked her head to side in question.

"I'm Momo Hakanai." The two of them looked to me, waiting for me respond.

I cleared my throat, "Daisuke Shizuka. We're students at the nearby school, Kuoh Academy."

The girl's eyes narrowed imperceptively when I finished speaking, whether it was at my name or the school, I don't know. "Kuoh Academy?" She looked at Momo's uniform and arched en eyebrow. "Isn't this a coincidence? I'm transferring into Kuoh at the start of next week." She inclined her head to us, "I'm Rin Tohsaka."

"'Rin Tohsaka'? I remember reading that name on one of the transfer forms. Momo-chan and I are a part of the Student Council, so we learn of stuff like this early." I said as I tried to remember what was written on the sheet of paper. "You're going in as a…second year? Right?"

That's not the only thing that struck me, I remembered reading that name in one of my mother's journals. Something about a rival or the like… What was the name of the guy she mentioned? Toki-, no, Tokomi, crap, I can't recall it at the moment…

Regardless of that, I kept my thoughts to myself as I went back to conversation. The chances of this 'Rin Tohsaka' being connected to the guy in my mother's journal were too low to look into it to deeply.

"Yes; what year are the two of you?"

"Daisuke-senpai is a third year, while I'm a second year. Do you know which class?" Momo asked her, making pleasant conservation before we had to continue to the school.

Rin cocked her head to the side in thought. "Hm, I believe it was 2-B."

I had to fight back the playful smile that nearly came to my face. That was the class Issei and his fellow perverts were in; Rin was a cute girl, I'm not ashamed to admit I thought so, she'd probably be 'targeted' by them. "It's a great school; nice facilities, beautiful architecture… Though the students leave much to be desired…" I said while looking off to the side, absently scratching a cheek.

Momo let out a small groan, a smile playing at her lips as she shook her head.

"The students?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I was about to respond, but sighed and shook my head. "You'll see when you get there. It's nothing too bad, just…childish." Looking to Momo, I said, "I think we should go. We still need to run that errand."

Momo nodded and bowed once to Rin. "Well, Tohsaka-san, we do have to get going. I hope your time at Kuoh is a good one."

I nodded to her, "I feel the same. See you at school, Tohsaka-san." The two of us then resumed our walk towards the school.

"Have a good day, hakanai-san, Shizuka-kun." Rin called out to us as we walked away. I lifted a hand and waved over to her, though I did notice her intently watching me, as narrowed as if searching for something.

* * *

><p>It was still early when Momo and I finally arrived at the school campus, heading towards the old school building. We stepped into the building proper and made our ways through the halls. "Here we are. Do you think Rias-senpai will agree to do this?"<p>

I shrugged lightly as we walked down the halls. "Honestly, I don't know. This, while it does help all of us, is something I want to do. A fact that I'm pretty sure Sona-chan knows; which is why she's making you my babysitter." I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that by the way."

Momo shook her head at me. "It's fine. _Kaichou_ wants to make sure we're all fine." She gave me a small glare at my familiar reference to Sona's name, but smiled lightly. "You've shown that you can't do anything without hurting yourself, so she had me on hand to make you don't come limping back."

I grunted, placing a hand on my chest. Grimacing, I gave her a betrayed look. "I…I thought you were the nice one…" I let out a small yawn and shook my head to refocus.

"I try to say what's on my mind, but being polite isn't a bad thing." She smiled lightly, but I could see the concern in her eyes.

Upon reaching the door to the clubroom, I lifted a hand and knocked twice. Momo and I waited for a few moments before the door was opened. Akeno stood in the opening of the door, looking genuinely surprised and pleased to see the two of us. "Ah, Daisuke-kun, hakanai-san, what brings the two of you here?" Then she focused on me, her expression becoming worried. "Daisuke-kun, are you okay? You don't look well?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Akeno-chan; just didn't sleep well, is all. Do you mind we come in, there's something I have to speak with Rias-san about."

"Oh, come on in. I'll make something to pick you up." She stepped to the side and allowed us to enter. As Momo and I stepped inside, Akeno closed the door and walked quickly walked towards the room in the back.

"Daisuke-san, hakanai-san, what can I help you with?" Rias caught our attention as the two of us strode towards the couches.

I took a seat on one of the couches, realizing that only the Gremory King and Queen were in the clubroom. "You still recall the meeting with the Exorcists, yes?" I then took that moment to explain my thoughts on helping them and how they would help us. As I spoke, Akeno walked back into the room, carrying a tray with two cups. One had her normal brew of tea, while the second smelled like something similar to coffee. She handed the tea to Momo while I was given the coffee. I regarded it with a contemplative look, before giving Akeno an arched brow. She smiled beautifully, to which I replied with a sigh and took a drink. It tasted rather good while giving me a sudden rush of energy.

"Let me get this straight, Daisuke-san. You want me to offer aid to the Exorcists in order to help them retrieve their swords?" Rias gave me a speculative look.

I nodded my head, taking another drink and savoring the taste. I also couldn't help but notice Akeno's pleased expression at that. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Though, it benefits us the most if they're destroyed _then_ returned. Regardless of that, though, with our aid, it puts the Church in our debt. I don't know how well you know tactics, but having an enemy within your debt gives you quite the advantage when it comes to later interactions."

Rias crossed her arms, giving me a critical look. "I understand what you're saying, I really do; but the idea of helping the enemy doesn't sit right with me." She chewed her lip subtly; after a moment of deliberation, Rias looked to Akeno. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Akeno?"

"While I do agree with helping the enemy doesn't feel right, you do have to see the benefits in Daisuke-kun's proposal. Helping the Church would put them in our debt and destroying the Excalibur fragments for…" She looked to Momo and me for a second, before continuing. "Destroying the fragments would a boon towards our side. Looking at the situation objectively, I can honestly say that it is a good idea to do this." Akeno gave me a soft smile, her smile widening ever so slightly when she saw me take another drink.

Rias scoffed lightly, "Right. 'Objectively'." She then sighed and continued, "What are Sona's thoughts on this, hakanai-san?" The Gremory heiress turned to the other member of Sona's Peerage, no doubt looking for a third perspective.

"Kaichou said her cooperation would hinge directly on yours." Sona's Bishop explained to Rias with a knowing smile.

The redhead sighed softly, "This is payback for something I did in the past, and I just know it." She muttered under her breath. Rias then looked up, meeting my eyes. "Tell Sona I'm willing to go along with this. However, I'm leaving Koneko in charge for our side." Gesturing towards Momo, she gave me a wry smirk. "Since I know you had the idea, I'm assuming Sona making hakanai-san keep an eye you?"

I let out a soft groan. "Yes. She gave Momo-chan the duty of my babysitter. She's stealing my independence bit by bit!"

"Well, you're far too independent for your own good, Daisuke-san, if you thought of something like this…" Rias shook her head. "Knowing Sona, she's probably pulling hair trying to control you."

I snorted, "I'm like a storm, Rias-san. You don't control me; you point me in a direction and just let me do my thing." Finishing up my coffee, I placed the cup on the tray. "That was really good, Akeno-chan. I'm going to have to either ask you to keep making it for or to tell me the recipe."

Akeno smiled demurely, her violet eyes twinkling lightly. "I don't mind making it, if you come down to visit more often."

I smiled lightly, standing up and grabbing my bag. "I can drop by every so often, when I don't have too much Student Council work, so you have yourself a deal." Looking to Rias, I continued, "When do you want to tell the others?"

"I'll leave that discretion to you. Though, I'd prefer it if tell everyone as soon as possible. Afterschool may be too late." Rias explained to me succinctly.

I nodded once and said, "Alright, I'll tell Sona when I get to class. Then I'll meet up with Koneko and the others during lunch break." I sighed and pushed a hand through my hair, absently studying my golden bangs. "Anyway, I hope you ladies have a good day, because I can already tell that mine will be annoyingly difficult." That caused the two of them to laugh lightly. Turning to Momo, I said, "Let's go." She nodded and we made our way towards the door. Opening it, I let Momo out first before I paused. I looked back to Rias and asked, "Kiba-san wouldn't be on campus would he? I'm sure he'd love this plan the most."

Rias shook her head. "No, he isn't. None of us have seen him since the fights with the Exorcists."

I sighed heavily, scratching my head with a frown. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Shrugging, I continued, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it. See you in class Rias and see you later, Akeno."

"See you soon, Daisuke-kun~." Those were the last words I heard as I walked to class.

* * *

><p>Lunch break couldn't have come any sooner and thanks to my lack of sleep, I nearly fell asleep in class too many times to count. If it weren't for Akeno's special brew and Tsubaki's occasional worried wake up call, I most likely would've been snoring up a storm. Hell, I don't even know if I <em>do<em> snore, but at that specific moment I didn't give a damn, because I was _freaking_ exhausted!

I walked under the awning on a path on the school campus, searching for everyone's favorite pervert, and my personal punching ba- I mean student. Momo, having found me as I stepped outside, was walking at my side while looking for Issei as well. My hands pocketed, I walked at a rather sedate pace as I tried to conserve what little energy I had to fulfill today's task.

Thankfully, I took notice of a familiar head of blonde hair. She was standing with a brunette girl with her hair in a pair of ponytails that hung to her shoulders and in front of her. She had dark hazel eyes and wore a pair of pink framed glasses. Another thing I noticed was strange was how the ribbon on her uniform was hanging loosely. Lifting a hand, I called out, "Hey, Asia-chan."

The former nun turned at my voice and smiled lightly. "Hello, Daisuke-san." Upon getting a closer look at me, she frowned cutely, "Are you okay? You don't look well."

I shrugged lightly with a small smile. "It's nothing, Asia-chan. I didn't sleep well last night; had a lot on my mind." Seeing her worried look become even more pronounced, I maintained my statement. "I'm _fine_, you don't need to worry." She relented, but still didn't lose her concern. "Have you seen Issei around? I need to speak with him."

She placed a finger on her cheek in thought. "He said he was going to look for you. Something to do with Kiba-san."

I nodded at that; the boy was probably on the same wavelength as me, but clearly for a different person than the three I had in mind. However, my attention was pulled from my thoughts as I regarded the girl who stood with Asia with a contemplative glance. She too was regarding me intently, though a smile was playing at her lips. Holding a hand to her, I smiled easily, "You must a friend of Asia-chan's. I have to thank you for taking care of my kouhai; Asia-chan isn't the most outgoing person." Clearing my throat, I said, "I'm Daisuke Shizuka."

Asia pouted at that, "Daisuke-san!"

The girl smiled at that and took my hand. "I know who you are, Shizuka-senpai. There isn't a girl at this school who doesn't know of the Kuoh's Second Prince."

I arched an eyebrow at that, not reacting to Momo's well-concealed giggles. "Kuoh's 'Second Prince? Please tell me you're not serious." I practically begged her, feeling my shoulders fall. I didn't want a title at this school. I just wanted to be me and not carry one of those ridiculous titles.

"Oh, but I am. You're skilled with the sword; you're known to offer your help to others; and you've stolen the attention of Kuoh's fourth most popular girl, Tsubaki Shinra-senpai." She released my hand and adjusted her glasses ever so lightly, causing a sheen to flicker across them, dare I say, ominously. "I'm Aika Kiryuu by the way." Aika's eyes flickered down and a smirk appeared on her face. "Not too big, but not small in any sense of the word. You were born blessed, Daisuke-senpai. I'm sure Tsubaki-senpai will be perfectly satisfied in the future."

I chill raced down my spine as I regarded the girl in front of me with a wary glance. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled softly, "I'm sure you've heard of those idiot perverts, Matsuda and Motohama?" At my nod, she continued, "Motohama is rumored to have the ability to calculate a girl's measurements at a single glance. I'm proud to say that I can do the same, but for a boy's…measurement." There was a hint of pride in her eyes as she crossed her arms in triumph.

I felt my eyes widen at that and heard Momo squeak in shock at Aika's blatant statement. Though, I was thankful she was being subtle. Inexplicably, it felt like my throat was dry as I tried to reply. "Such a power…cannot be true. It simply…cannot exist." I managed to mumble out in shock.

Aika smiled widely, "Oh, but it is, senpai. It does exist." She placed a hand on her chin. "The girls of the academy will swoon when they learn of your…mighty prowess, senpai."

I palmed my face, "Why do I keep running into crazy people?" I muttered under my breath, soft enough so that a human, like Aika, wouldn't hear, but Devil's like Momo and Asia would. The two of them simply giggled lightly, though I could see Asia was rather flushed.

"Kiryuu-san…" Asia began. "It's not appropriate for young ladies to speak of things like that."

However, before more could be said, two people that I did not want to see came barreling out of nowhere. The two aforementioned perverts, Matsuda and Motohama.

Motohama wore the school uniform and had short black hair and had a pair of glasses.

Matsuda, on the other hand, was bald.

Yeah, not going to bother with those two.

"No! We are not going to let you try to steal any more girl's from us, you damn handsome!" Matsuda declared as he pointed angrily at me.

"It's bad enough that you're surrounding by babes in the Student Council, but also you had to start going out with Tsubaki-senpai!" Motohama cried out.

I gave the two of them a deadpan stare, not bothering to say that one of the 'babes' from the Student Council was standing not a whole two feet away. Though, that was honestly to spare Momo from the insanity of these two idiots.

"I'm not trying to 'steal' any more girls. I just want to find Issei; I need to talk with him about something." I explained with what I felt was patience equivalent to a saint's.

"Why? Are you gonna conspire with that bastard on how to create a pair of harems out of the entire female half of the school population!?" They cried out in unison.

I need to get away and soon. My sanity is becoming strained as it is. Groaning softly, I shook my head. "I'm done. I'll look elsewhere." Looking around the two idiots, I said, "It was nice…meeting you, Kiryuu-san. I'll see you later, Asia-chan."

"Same here, Shizuka-senpai." Aika said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes, Daisuke-san!" Asia said quickly nodded and smiled softly.

I lifted a hand and turned to walk away, ignoring the words the two perverts threw at me. As I walked away from them, I took notice Issei appearing around the corner. "Ah, Daisuke-senpai. I was looking for you."

I regarded Issei with a rather intense glare, my eyes focusing on his and narrowing gradually. I maintained that loaded silence for the longest time until I released a tired breath. "This is your fault, it has to be. I wouldn't be able to stay sane if I was the one attracting all of the resident perverts." That led to Momo laughing to herself behind me.

That caused Issei to cock his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

I shook my head and pointed over my shoulder. "Just go say 'bye' to Asia and your perverted friends. I need to talk to you about something important."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Issei, Momo and I were at a nearby café. I regarded Issei with an amused smirk after hearing his proposition. "You want to help the Exorcists destroy the Excalibur fragments?"<p>

"Yeah! This situation is causing a lot of problems for Yuuto and I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone. That's why I tried to find you. You know the three of them and have more experience doing things like this, so I figured you'd be able to help out." Issei explained excitedly.

I gave him a deadpan stare, looked to Momo to see her smiling lightly while holding back laughter, and then turned back to Issei. Regarding him with a look, I said, "So, you were planning on moving behind Rias-san's back in order to destroy the swords, while at the same time hoping I would do the same to Sona?" I felt Momo poke me in the arm. "I mean, Kaichou."

That caused Issei to scratch the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Uh…maybe?"

I released a breath, "I spoke to Kaichou and Rias and the two of them agreed to my plan, which is essentially exactly what you just had told me. We have permission to aid the Exorcists." I checked the menu we were given and waved over a waitress, pointing to an item that looked like it would be sweet, a rather large sundae. "Excuse me, could you give this to the girl with the cat hairclip. She should be sitting on the other side of the bush." There was a sudden cough that caught Issei's and Momo's attention, leading to them to try and look around the bush that separated our table from one other. "Koneko-chan, you're free to join us, you know."

There was a moment of silence, then the three of us watched as the petite Rook walked around the bush from the other side, taking the seat next to Issei. There was a subtle flush on her features from being found out. Issei blinked once, twice, then said, "Koneko-chan? When did you get here?"

"I followed you." She gave Issei a pointed glare. "I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Do you not trust me?!" He asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"No." Koneko said succinctly.

Smirking at Issei's distraught expression, I turned to Koneko and said, "Lucky for Ero-kouhai, I spoke to Rias-san earlier about helping the Exorcists."

"I heard you tell Issei-senpai." She said as she looked up to the waitress to see her carrying the sundae I ordered for her. Taking it, she nodded once and lifted her spoon. "Thank you senpai."

I shook my head, "It's no problem. Considering Rias-san put you in charge, I figured I'd give you something to make up for whatever headaches I cause you in the foreseeable future."

Cutely, Koneko cocked her head to the side at my statement. "Buchou put me in charge?"

"Yep." I started off bluntly. "She didn't offer reasoning, but I can tell why pretty easily. Issei doesn't have the experience for dealing with leadership. Kiba-san's too personally involved in this to think clearly. Akeno-chan will no doubt stay by Rias-san, considering she's the Queen. You, on the other hand, can think clearly about the situation and can look at it objectively."

She nodded once and took another bite out of her sundae, having started it as I spoke. "What about you?"

I smiled lightly and shook my head. "I do have leadership experience, however it isn't smart for me to lead. Like Kiba-san, I have a personal stake. While I _can_ look at this objectively, I have too much of a history with them to _act_ objectively." I paused and shrugged lightly, smiling. "Plus, there's the fact that Momo-chan and I are a part of Kaichou's Peerage; she didn't say anything about anyone being in change. The only thing she said was for Momo-chan to be my babysitter. Just not in so many words."

"Senpai does need a babysitter. You _are_ a troublemaker." Koneko said with a wry smile.

Momo laughed at Koneko's deadpan tone and my reaction, my head hitting the table with a resounding thud. Issei snorted and laughed to himself, clearly glad to see the guy who regularly kicks his ass being tormented so.

I released a breath and leaned back in my seat. "Since I told Kaichou in class today, everyone who's a part of this plan is in the know, any ideas on our next course of action?"

"We need to find Kiba. We can't just let him run around on his own, or else he'll try to fight the Exorcists again." Issei said with a frown.

Koneko nodded once, her expression resolute. "We need to find Yuuto-senpai, before he hurts himself."

"But we also have to find the Exorcists before they get too far into their mission." Momo supplied with a thoughtful expression.

I clasped my hands together, trying to figure out what to do next. One on part, I could probably help with convincing Moka and the others to let us said them, but only one of them still trusted me. In truth, I already said my piece and pushing anymore would be more detrimental than anything else. In addition, there was finding Kiba; I would have to make sure that he didn't get himself, or anyone else, killed with that vendetta of his. Frankly, I'm not sure how I'd react if I was in his position; hell, I'm not arrogant enough to assume that I wouldn't act the same if I saw Kokabiel in person, like he saw an Excalibur fragment, that I wouldn't go off my rocker in rage and throw my all into killing him.

Trying to think objectively, I attempted to come up with the most logical course of actions to take. Releasing a breath, I shook my head. "First thing's first, Kiba-san isn't a child; if he's taken care of himself until now, then he can survive for a little while longer. I say we find and speak with the Exorcists first; negotiations will go much better when he's not glaring at them in the hopes their swords will spontaneously combust."

Koneko frowned, clearly not wanting to leave Kiba on his own for too long, but nodded once. "Then we'll find the Exorcists first and talk to them."

* * *

><p>You'd think finding three people in the middle of a rather large city almost filled to the brim with people would be quite difficult, but it seemed to be…almost too easy. The four of us strode rather calmly along the street and happened upon the sight of the three very same people we ran into yesterday all standing on the side of the street. Xenovia and Irina were standing there, hands clasped and praying for handouts, while Moka was behind them, glowering at the two of them with an expression that bordered on murderous. At the leader's side rested a painting, at first glance it appeared to be a painting from a famous artist, but upon closer inspection, I saw that is was a counterfeit.<p>

Huh, it looked like someone was swindled out of the funds allotted to them for the mission.

"Um, Daisuke-senpai, what are they doing?" Momo asked as we came to a stop.

I released a tired sigh, "From what it looks like, begging for money…" Shaking my head, I waved them forward and approached them.

The first person to notice our arrival was Moka, who simply acknowledged me with a brusque nod of the head. The next was Irina, who turned to us and cocked her head in recognition. Xenovia was the one who reached for her sword upon seeing us.

I lifted a hand and opened my mouth to speak, but Issei jumped forward and said, "Hey, we're here to help to destroy the Excalibur fragments!" He proclaimed confidently as he crossed his arms, looking to the three young women in front of him.

I blinked once, then looked to Koneko, seeing her scowling at his exclamation. The girl walked forward and slammed her fist into his stomach without preamble, causing him to double over with a groan and a small 'why'.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry about that. Issei hasn't been taught self-control yet. What he means is that we want to offer our services in helping you reclaim the Excalibur fragments." I crossed my arms as I looked to three of them.

Moka arched an eyebrow, "What brought this on?"

Pausing, I looked around and said, "How about we take this talk-"

I was interrupted by the sounds of grumbling. Xenovia, Moka, and Irina scowled at their stomachs, as if reprimanding them for their betrayal.

Smiling wryly, I continued, "To a restaurant. There's a nearby family place. It's on me."

* * *

><p>Moments later, I sat back and watched a small smile as Irina and Xenovia tore into their meals with a gusto. Moka was much more dignified in her table manner, but I could tell she was just as hungry.<p>

"I hate to be nosy, but whose idea was it to buy the counterfeit painting? Possibility of worth or not, it's not a very financially intelligent thing to do." I said with a smirk as I took notice of Irina's slouched posture in response to my words.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-senpai. But it was such a nice painting that I couldn't help it. I thought the Church would appreciate the gesture if I got it for them."

I shook my head at that, "Regardless, just eat your fill. I've got the money to take care of it." It was at that, that I noticed the rising stack of plates from the food that came from the collective appetites of three very hungry Exorcists.

"Ah, senpai." Issei's voice caught my attention as he whispered to me. "That's quite a bit of food they're eating. Are you sure you can cover that?"

"Why? Are you offering to split the bill?" I asked him, laughing lightly at his blanched expression. "That's what I thought. Don't worry about it."

It wasn't until several minutes passed that three of them finally finished, allowing their several stacks of plates to rest to the side. When Xenovia and Irina gave their blessings, I and the three other Devil's flinched and gave the two of them tired glares, to which neither looked repentant, in spite of Irina's spoken apology.

"What did you mean by 'help destroy the Excalibur fragments'?" Xenovia was the one who chose to restart the conversation.

Giving Issei a tired glare, I shook my head at his sheepish expression and turned back to Xenovia. "It's just that. We want to offer our strength and resources in locating, and possibly destroying, the pieces of the original Excalibur."

"Your masters agreed to that?" Moka asked, an unbelieving look in her eyes.

I nodded once with a smirk, "Yep. You of all people should know how persuasive I am when there's something I want to be done."

The dhampyr rolled her eyes at that, but allowed Xenovia to continue. "What makes you think we need, let alone want, the help of Devils?"

"Because," Koneko chose that point to interject. "the Fallen Angels have the swords. If they have them, they'll use them against us. If you have them, then you'll take them back to the Church."

Momo chose that point to step in, "In addition, it's only the three of you versus Kokabiel, a Cadre level fallen one, and all of the soldiers he decided to bring to bear. Do you truly believe that you survive those odds, let alone succeed?"

Xenovia frowned severely. "Our odds are severely against us. Even with Moka-senpai working with us, we only have a 35% chance of surviving and that's not incorporating the success or failure of our mission."

"Then let us help you!" Issei said passionately. "I don't know, or care, much about the competition between the Factions, so I don't see the problem helping you stop these guys. On your own, you won't win, but if we all work together, then your chances of succeeding would skyrocket." He paused and gave them an intense stare. "They're using the fragments against us, so getting them back in one piece wouldn't work out that well. Destroying them and returning the pieces to you is probably the only remotely 'safe' thing to do."

I smiled proudly at Issei after he spoke. New to the supernatural he was, but he could talk with the best of them. What he lacks in the way of natural talent, he makes up for with his ability to never give up, in spades.

Looking to Xenovia, I gave her a small smile. "So, what do you say? Will you let us help you?"

Xenovia flushed at my smile, but scowled lightly. After a moment, she looked to Moka, then Irina. The former nodded, as did the latter. Xenovia sighed and looked to me. "We'll accept your help. The Church can't get angry if we accept the help from a pair of Longinus wielders, Devils or not; especially if one of them is a Dragon. With all of your help, this mission went from nearly impossible to relatively difficult."

"Good. Now let me pay your obscene bill so we can get out of here. We can talk strategy outside where we don't have people staring at us for having a bunch of gluttons in our group." I laughed lightly at the scowls from the girls.


	13. Too Many Variables

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Sorry for such a long wait, but life got in the way. School let out and I had to take the time to pack everything away in my dorm; I was in the middle of exams, so I was mentally drained; had to drive three to four hours straight to get home. After that, I had somewhat of a personal crisis. Not going to elaborate, but it took me a while sort myself out and get back to writing._

_The first three took two to three days while the last took up about a week to resolve. The rest of the time I had a surge of inspiration of sorts. After this one, I've completed three more full-length chapters and am in the middle of a fourth. So, yeah, I lost myself in the story. _

_My thoughts on this chapter are polarizing to be honest. While it does move the story further into the Excalibur arc and gives me a chance to shed some more light of Daisuke's history, it also doesn't…feel right to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike it; I used this chapter to show Daisuke not at his best, to show that he can be beaten and that he does lose control, but I'm not sure how well I did it. _

_One more aspect of this chapter made me scratch my head: Kuroka and how she fights. I've read the wiki, but not the Light Novel's, though I should and probably will, so I know that she's strong but I don't know specifically how she fights when on her own and not supporting others. There's also the explanation of Senjutsu, which had me stumped for a good bit, especially the limits of Space manipulation; so I just took it to its logical conclusion, in my eyes anyway. I hope I did well in portraying it, but I'm nowhere near perfect._

_Moving on, to make up for being M.I.A. for so long, I'm going to post 14 and 15 in quick succession after this one, with two days between each update. After which, I'll go back to my every two week update schedule. Thought you guys should get a treat for being patient with me._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_-Note: I only put canon characters on this Harem list. If I feel the need to add one or two, only _one _or_ two_, then I'll update it. Non-canon characters, like ones I pull from other anime or the like, and the very rare OC, will be placed in the Harem, unless otherwise stated. So, Himari and Melusine are in it, but Moka is not. _

_Anyway, enough of my ramblings/explanations, onto the fic!_

_Read/reiview/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirteen

Too Many Variables

"You called me here, so what do you want?" Kiba said to me as he strode into the park, the sound of running water in the fountain from our side going on in the background. One of his Demonic swords was sheathed at his hip, ready for him to draw at a moment's notice. Though he didn't look at all worse for wear, I could see the desperation in his eyes, the desire to fulfill a personal crusade.

Sitting on one of the benches, I held back a yawn and said, "I figured you'd want to join us on the mission to destroy the Excalibur fragments. After all, I did go through the trouble of talking Sona and Rias-san into letting us help the Exorcists."

He regarded me with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean by 'us'? I only see you here."

I released a tired breath. "You really need to work on your battlefield awareness. If I was an enemy, you'd have fallen into an ambush." I lifted a hand and waved it, signaling everyone else.

At that, Koneko and Issei strode into view from behind the fountain; Momo lowered an invisibility spell that concealed her place next to me on the bench; and Moka along with the others stepped out from the small copse of trees, casually leaning against one of the trees. The three of them were careful to stay off to the side, not too close for Kiba to feel threatened, but not too far to be left out of any strategizing.

He narrowed his eyes at Moka and the others, but looked back to me. "You managed to convince Buchou _and_ Kaichou? I find that hard to believe."

I smirked softly as I got to my feet, swaying lightly as I closed my eyes to focus. Released a small breath, I held back a yawn and said, "When you're as charismatic as I am, you can convince anyone of anything you want. I figured if anyone else was capable of that, the Prince Charming of Kuoh Academy would be able." I gave the Knight a knowing smile.

Kiba was silent for a moment, then he shook his head. A dark smile adorned his features as he looked to me. "Well, I'm here. What are we going to do next?"

I pointed to Moka, Xenovia and Irina. "We're going to help those three lovely ladies find, and destroy, some Excalibur fragments."

Hearing Moka snort in amusement, I crossed my arms and waited for someone to take the initiative. I was too damn tired to stay in charge of these kids.

"Kiba." Issei caught everyone's attention. "I know it's not really my business, but…why do you hate Holy Swords so much?"

I was about to admonish him about delving into personal problems, but Kiba released a tired breath. He stared at the ground harshly and began, "As much as I don't want to talk about it, I've been causing Buchou and all of you too much trouble. She and Akeno-san know why I hate them so much; why I hate those damn Holy Swords so much…." He then began his tale of being an experiment in the Holy Sword Project. Due to my former rank in the Church, I had learned of quite a bit of the project, orchestrated and lead by a former Archbishop, Valper Galilei. It was when I was still young, still learning how to use my Kusanagi; he spilled his heart about all of his friends prayed and prayed for the work to do something beneficial, to be completed in return for all the hard work they put into the project. However, they were all bled dry and killed at very end of the experiment. It was only due to friend's selflessness that Kiba himself was able to flee with his life.

It was only when he left on his last moments of conscious life that Rias found him, offering him a home in her family.

"That's why I want to destroy the Excalibur swords. If it weren't for their existence, then none of them would have had to die. None of us would have had to suffer for the sake of nothing. _That's_ why I'm going to destroy Excalibur and kill Valper Galilei." He clenched his fist tightly, still glaring at the ground.

To hate someone is to give them power of you, I know that and I wanted to tell him that very thing. Yet, I couldn't in good conscience say anything in regards to this topic. If I did, I would be a hypocrite. While I'm sure I've gotten better at it, I do feel hate for a certain Cadre; I've wanted nothing more to bathe Kusanagi in Kokabiel's tainted blood for as long as I've been able to fight. Just like Kiba in regards to the Holy Sword Project and the loss of his friends, I want to end that damn Cadre for what he did to my mother. I wanted to be the responsible sempai and tell him that he shouldn't focus so much on his hatred, his vendetta, but I couldn't; no, I wouldn't. In a sense, I had found a kindred spirit in Kiba, someone who shared that emptiness of loss.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day." Moka remarked with a look of contempt on her face as she regarded Kiba. "You hate an inanimate object because some ambitious jackass wanted to increase Holy Sword users?"

I flinched at her tone, mostly because I knew that this would cause a rather volatile reaction from the Gremory Knight.

"What did you say?" Kiba growled venomously, his hand reaching towards the hilt of his sword.

"Did you not hear me?" Moka returned with just as much venom. "I said you're wasting your energy hating a piece of enchanted steel; hell, seven pieces of a broken sword. If anything, you should be glad that it's as broken as it is." She strode away from the tree, walking confidently towards Kiba. "You sound exactly like that jackass sounded five years ago." She jerked a thumb towards me. "Going on and on about revenge and hating 'that man'." Moka rolled her eyes. "All this talk of the past really pisses me off. Why don't you just let go before it consumes you?"

"Let it go!?" Kiba roared, drawing his sword in a single motion. Issei and Koneko went to do something, but I stopped them both with a glare and held an arm out to stop Momo. Xenovia and Irina tried the same, but Moka threw her own glare at them, stopping them as well. Kiba continued, "You want me to just let that bastard Galilei get away with what he did to my friend?! It's because of those damn swords he did what he did!"

"No, it's because Valper Galilei was a sick bastard that needed to be executed, not excommunicated." Moka replied evenly, standing as though Kiba wasn't a threat. Honestly, to her, he wasn't; he didn't even register on her scale of danger. "He would've gone forward with the experiment regardless if it was for Excalibur, Kusanagi, Durandal or Caliburn. He used the excuse of strengthening the Church with more Holy Sword wielders to go forward with his experiments unhindered. He picked up a bunch of orphans that he knew no one would miss and squeezed them for everything they were worth." Moka sighed softly, shaking her head. "Just let it go; it'll serve you better in the long run. You'll be freed from your own idiocy and your comrades to will be glad to see that you're not going to self-destruct."

"Idiocy? Idiocy?! It's idiotic that I want to avenge the people I cared about?! The people that were as close to me as family?!" He gritted his teeth, clearly fighting back the urge to attack someone he knew could kill him as easily as breathing.

And she would, I knew that would a doubt, if he attacked her with the intent to kill.

"Yes. Yes it is." She replied evenly, her blood red eyes piercing into Kiba's. He flinched as though he was slapped. "You yourself said it when you told your story. They told you to get away. To _live_ for them. If all of you were as close as you claim, then the last thing they'd want is for you to kill yourself trying to avenge their deaths." Moka narrowed her eyes at him, regarding him coldly. "If you care at all for how they felt, then you'd let your vendetta go. Let it go and move on with your life; killing Valper and destroying the Excalibur fragments won't put them to rest. Only accepting their wishes for you to live will do that. The one who won't let them rest in peace isn't Valper Galilei or Excalibur." She lifted a hand and poked Kiba in the chest with a finger. "It's you."

At that, she turned and walked towards Irina and Xenovia. As she approached them, Moka looked to me, "We'll head out and prepare our end of the plan. I trust we can still communicate the old way?"

I lifted a hand and waved my fingers lightly. "Yeah. The spell should be in place right now."

She nodded and paused, narrowing her eyes subtly. "I'm assuming you're still not letting go either?"

I gave her a small smile and shook her head. "No. I've just got more control."

"You don't know how you'll react if you see him in person." She warned me.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Moka sighed tiredly, "I hope you make the right choice in the end, Daisuke. Because it's not just your ass on the line, it's everyone in this city. I'd rather not die because you had to go Avenging Angel on a Cadre." She paused and gave me a measured look, then smirked knowingly. "After all, there are people you don't want to disappoint."

I scoffed lightly, looking towards Issei, Koneko, Momo and the shell-shocked Kiba. "Me and my bleeding heart. Now I've got more people to look out for." Turning back towards Moka, I said, "Take care of yourself." I then looked towards Xenovia and Irina. "All of you." Xenovia was still as she regarded me intently for a moment, as if measuring me. Then she turned away from me, leaving with Moka and Irina.

"Sempai." Kiba's strained voice caught my attention. I turned my head to regard him. "Are you going to lecture me too?" He gritted his teeth, though I could see the indecision in his gaze.

"No." I said simply, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. "Because in a way, I'm just like you. She didn't make that up on the spot; I was her practice dummy when I was younger. Don't…" A small groan escaped me as I frowned at the area she took to leave. "Don't think too badly about Moka. She knows what she's talking about; Moka's seen what's happened to people who've lost themselves in their revenge." I released a breath and scratched my head with a grimace. "I used to be just like you, Kiba-san, driven and prodded by a desire to avenge the person who was taken from me. However…" I snorted and shook my head. "I had a teacher who wouldn't hear of it, a friend who hated to see me suffer and Moka, a girl who's seen the results of a driven rage. The three of them worked together to make me into the man I am today. I'm in control of my emotions, to a certain point, but I can't rest until Kokabiel gets what he deserves; not just for taking my kaa-chan from me, but for everything he's done, every life he's taken in the name of starting a second Great War."

That caused everyone to look to me with surprise, a hint of expectance in their gazes. I sighed softly, "Kiba-san told us his story, so I guess it's only fair that I tell mine, at least a part of it." I pursed my lips, trying to figure out the best place to start. "The earliest thing I remember is living day to day without a care in the world. I loved my kaa-chan, more than life itself; but what child with a single mother didn't? She did everything she could to make sure I was happy, whether it was showing me her magic or telling me stories of her adventures as a magician. There wasn't a day where I wasn't laughing or enjoying myself, however there was always something I wanted to know. Every time we'd go to the park or out to the nearby mall, I'd always kids walking or playing with both of their parents. As we walked, I'd ask her 'do I have a tou-san' and she'd always answer with a nod and a smile." I frowned at that, remembering the look in her eyes when I asked that, how she'd study my face closely. There was a…melancholy in her gaze. "The day I turned four, she said to prepare my things and that we were going to see my tou-san… I was so excited to hear that, I failed to see the hesitation in her eyes, the fear when she looked out the window."

"Was she afraid of your father?" Issei asked softly.

I snorted and shook my head, "No. That's not what she was afraid of; I'm sure she loved my father, whoever he is, or was. She'd tell about him, careful to be as vague as possible when it came to his appearance, and even as young as I was, I could tell that she loved him. All she'd say about his appearance was that I looked exactly like him." Pausing, I looked to the sky, the sun was still up. "I wasn't able to realize what she was afraid of until after I got older, but now that I look back on it, it became painfully obvious. She was afraid of what the enemies she had would do to me when they learned of my existence."

"Enemies? Your kaa-san had enemies?" Momo interjected into my pause.

I nodded once. "She was a powerful magician, naturally talented and a hard worker when it came to her craft. My kaa-chan was a Master Magician, one of the best of her generation and possibly the next. Kasumi Shizuka was to the realm of magicians that a Maou is to the Devils, minus the political power." I felt a hint of pride swell in my chest at the widening of everyone's eyes at my statement. It may have been a bit of an embellishment on my part, but goddammit, it's my mother! I'm allowed to do it, if on a small scale. "I don't know what she was thinking as we made our way to the place we were going to meet my tou-san, but I could tell she was wary. Things were calm, minus my excited chatter and occasionally racing ahead, but everything went to hell when my kaa-chan froze. She turned and looked to the sky, instantly telling me to go hide and not to come out until she told me to do so. I did. I hid behind a nearby dumpster and waited, listening for whatever was going to happen."

I felt my hand clench as the memory came flooding back to me, as if it were just yesterday. The clashing of energies and explosions of magic shook me to the core. _His _proud declarations of intent sang clearly in my ear. "I wasn't able to watch, but I heard everything. _Felt_ everything. The ground shook with every spell, every move that the two of them made. The air was heavy with power and I was afraid for my life. I had no idea what was going on, no idea who was there or who my kaa-chan was fighting." I looked down to the ground, feeling nothing but painful nostalgia. "Then I made the biggest mistake of my life…"

The others were silent as I paused to collect my breath. Then Issei whispered, "What was it?"

"There was a lull in the fight, a moment of pause. I thought it ended. I stepped out from behind the dumpster and saw the two of them there, in the middle of the deserted lot. Kaa-chan was standing proud, but panting softly as she looked down at the winged figure lying on the ground. The second figure was obviously a Fallen Angel, with ten wings, a Cadre. Blood pooled next to him, his blood. I called out to her, causing her to look over to me in shock. She yelled for me to go back, to hide again, but it was too late. The Fallen Angel looked up and saw me. A Light Spear was sent flying towards me and I was frozen in fear as I just watched it. It would've killed me, but it never reached me. My mother was in front of me in an instant and the Spear struck her."

Looking back, I can honestly say that with her power, my mother could've easily cast a defensive spell to stop the Spear. She could accelerated her body with magic and pull me out of the way. I can think of countless ways to stop a lethal projectile or get someone out of the way, but after experiencing the battles that I have, I know that you don't always think clearly in the heat of the moment. Especially when someone important to you is in danger.

"I watched as she fell to the ground and the spear disappear. The Fallen Angel got to his feet, though he was struggling. He congratulated me for getting in the way and helping him kill 'an annoyance'." I felt a flash of anger surge through me, but quickly dispelled it; now was not the time to vent. "He just went on and on for what felt like hours, but all I could focus on was my kaa-chan. The only thing I caught was his name before he flew away. Kokabiel. The arrogant jackass told me his name before leaving." I shook my head with small grin. "He left me alive out of 'an unwanted debt' for helping him kill 'an annoyance'. I kept his name in my mind for years and when I was found by the Church, I used their resources to find as much as I could. I trained and trained, getting myself stronger so that I could make sure that something like that never happened again." At that, I shrugged nonchalantly, "The rest is history."

The others were silent as the regarded me carefully. Momo had her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide. Koneko simply looked up to me, meeting my eyes she seemed to try and look for something. Issei had his fists clenched as he stared at the ground intensely. Kiba was looking to me with recognition, a sense of acknowledgment.

"Sempai." Kiba began softly. "About what Akashiya-san said… You still want revenge?"

I gave him a small look. "I know that my kaa-chan wouldn't want me to avenge her; but…everything I've done has been for the sake of others. If anything, the one selfish act I want to do is kill Kokabiel. He took my kaa-chan from me, my _mother_; why? I don't know and I don't care. All I want to do is show that you don't hurt the people precious to me, the people I care for the most." I released a breath, sliding my hands into my pockets with a frown. "I know that pursuing revenge can kill me, it can blow up in my face, but it's something I feel I have to do." I regarded Kiba intently. "I also know that you'll go forward with your revenge, no matter what Rias-san says, so I did what I could so you would be able to try without hurting someone else."

Kiba was silent as he regarded me intently for a moment, then nodded.

"Kiba." Issei caught his attention. When the Knight turned to face him, Issei regarded him intently. "Do you really want to do this? Hunting the Excalibur pieces and kill Valper Galilei? Even after everything that's been said?"

"Yes." Kiba said without hesitation. "But…I don't want to hurt any of you to do it."

"Then I'll help you." Issei said without hesitation. "I don't like the thought of killing, but if it's that important to you, then I'll make sure you get that opportunity. We are comrades after all."

Kiba's eyes widened as he took in Issei's words. Before he could say anything in response, Koneko tugged him on the sleeve, leading to him looking down to the shorter girl. "I don't want to lose you, sempai." She pouted up to him.

The Knight's eyes widened and he laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "With the two of you ganging up on me, I don't think I can so 'no'. Especially if Koneko-chan spoke so earnestly." He laughed as Issei squawked and went off for being overlooked.

"Daisuke-sempai." Momo's soft voice caught my attention, causing me to look over to her. She looked up to me with a stern gaze. "You know Kaichou would be angry with you for doing something as reckless as risking your life for revenge." She paused and closed her eyes; after a moment, she opened her eyes again and locked them with mine, "Though, if that's what you really want, then I'm sure Kaichou would do everything in her power to help, to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Momo then crossed her arms and pouted up to me. "After all, we are all friends in Kaichou's Peerage, right? We help one another."

I gave her a hesitant look. "Are you sure? Death isn't something you can just deal in half-heartedly. Killing someone for revenge is not a joking matter; I don't want to dirty another's hand in blood."

"We're comrades. We stand by one another, no matter the consequences. We protect each other and share all of our burdens." Momo then smiled and poked me in the chest. "After all, I'm sure Tsubaki-fukukaichou and Sona-kaichou wouldn't want you to shoulder everything. You are getting married to Kaichou _and_ you're in a relationship with Tsubaki-sempai. Secrets as big as this aren't something you keep to yourself."

I sighed heavily and gave her a tired look. "I never took you for one to fight dirty, Momo-chan…"

She gave me a confident smile. "We're all sharing something new about one another today."

I chuckled and shook my head. Then I felt someone tug at my sleeve; I turned and was treated to the sight of Koneko's frowning pout combination. A one-two knock out if there ever was one. "Yeah, Koneko-chan?"

"You're not allowed to do anything stupid." She said with clear insistence in her voice, a tone that brooked no arguments. Her eyes locked onto mine, pinioning me in place; her hazel boring into my brown.

Releasing a breath, I smiled lightly and bowed. "If you ask it, I will have to obey, Hime." I joked with a small grin, leading to Koneko flushing at my playful tone and words. Laughing lightly at her reaction, I lifted my hands in a placating manner when she glared at me. Releasing a breath, I looked to Kiba and Issei; it seemed Issei told Kiba of the plan. "I take it everyone's in the know now?" I asked all the people here, but I faced the two guys in front of me.

Everyone nodded resolutely. "Well then." I started with a sigh and rolled my shoulders, fighting off the slow burn of fatigue that was making itself known. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why we have to be bait!" Issei let out a small, but heated, whisper as he, Kiba, Koneko and Momo all wore the white cloak that was used by Exorcists.<p>

"We're not '_bait_' per se, Issei-kun." Kiba started with a small smile. "It's just that Sempai only had four cloaks left."

"We're walking around in Exorcist uniforms, waiting for that psychopath Freed to attack us!" He let out a strangled whisper. "All while Daisuke-sempai is hiding and waiting for a chance to strike. I'd like to call that making us bait!" Issei grumbled and crossed his arms, but let out a pained grunt. Koneko seemed to have snuck an elbow into his side.

"Be quiet." The small Rook said with a semi-concealed scowl.

Momo giggled lightly and shook her head.

I, on the other hand, was utilizing an invisibility spell I knew, bending the light around my body while still allowing me to see clearly. I was in the air, flying almost effortlessly. I say 'almost' because my wings…felt strained; like there was something that should be there, that I was missing something important. Huh. Must be a side effect of the seal on my power.

Disregarding that thought for a moment, I shook my head and continued to keep an eye on the surrounding area. The others were to make their way through the city, gradually getting closer to Moka and her group, who were doing the same. Their jobs were to drag out Freed Sellzen, or any ally he may have, in the hopes that he'll attempt to steal another Excalibur fragment. When I heard that he had fought Kiba the other night, I felt a throbbing headache began to take shape. The man was an annoyance and an insult to all Exorcists. I may not be one anymore, but I had held that duty with pride. To see a psychopath like him carry the title of Exorcist made me sick to my stomach.

If he were to show his face to my group, then I'd let the others act first, giving them a chance to fight. However, the moment something went wrong, I was going to step in and finish it. While I don't particularly like killing, if it's necessary, I'll take the burden from someone else.

As I flew, I suddenly felt a pulse of magic in the distance. Coming a stop, I turned and faced the direction it came. I didn't recognize the magic behind the spell, but I did recognize the spell itself. It was one personally made by my mother and a friend in her childhood as way for them to communicate when they were separated. Dammit! What was his name!? Tokiri? No. To- something… Forget it. I have a job to do.

I turned back towards the group, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Daisuke-sempai, I've been wondering this for a while, but when did Kaichou teach you how to fly?" Momo asked softly through the communication spell.

I paused, blinked once, then scratched my head. "She didn't. I just…did it."

There was a pause amongst the group. Then Koneko spoke, "You just…knew how to fly? Just like that?"

"Yeah. It was a heat of the moment thing. I have wings and figured that I should use them. Why?"

Momo replied slowly, "Devils just don't know how to fly, Daisuke-sempai. Even pureblooded Devils, like Kaichou, had to be taught to fly by their parents; then they teach their Peerage members. The only species that know how to fly by nature are Angels and Fallen Angels."

I cocked my head to the side. Did anyone teach me how to fly? Not that I remember. "Uh, I don't know how to explain myself in that case. I just knew how to fly." I instantly felt another pulse from the spell, catching my attention a second time. Frowning, I stopped and landed on the nearby roof, looking in the direction of the pulse. Releasing a frustrated breath, I said, "Look, there's something I have to look into real quick."

"What? What do you mean, sempai? You're leaving?" Issei asked, his tone incredulous.

"Something's caught my attention and it's distracting me. I won't be able to focus if I don't check it out."

"Check out what?" Koneko asked.

"I just need to see. We'll stay in contact through this spell; if anything happens I'll get back to you in a flash. Don't worry." I took to the sky again, heading towards a forest on the edge of town.

"What about you? You'll be one your own." Kiba cut in.

"I'm the most capable fighter of our group. I'll be fine. Just call me if you're in trouble." With that, I flapped my wings once more, accelerating towards the source of the spell. I looked towards the general direction of the sun, seeing that it was beginning to set. I frowned and muttered to myself, "It is getting late." Within moments, I found myself hovering over a small clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing, though, a person stood wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood up. Narrowing my eyes at them, I descended and silently landed on the ground. Dispersing my invisibility spell, I pulled my wings in and spoke. "You called me and I'm here. Let's be quick with this, I have something important to do."

"I knew it was you, Shizuka-kun. The last name 'Shizuka' isn't a very common name after all." A familiar feminine voice came from the figure as she turned around to face me. A gloved hand lifted the hood from her head, revealing a set of twin tails and a pair aqua colored eyes.

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Tohsaka-san? What are you doing all the way out here?"

She smirked lightly as examined me, seeing that I was wearing a portion of my old Exorcist uniform, minus the cloak obviously. "I see Father's sources were partly right. You were an Exorcist at one point; though I can guess that you aren't anymore."

I felt my eyes narrow at her, sliding a foot back. "Yes. I'm not an Exorcist anymore, but what does that have to do anything. I sincerely hope you're not here for a fight, because I'm not in a mood to play around with you."

Rin narrowed her eyes as well, though she did smile lightly. "No, I did not come here to fight you. I simply came here to…meet you."

"Meet me? Why? As far as I know, I'm not that well-known among Magicians."

That caused Rin's eyes to widen in slight shock. "How did you know I was a Magician?"

I rolled my eyes, "For one, the spell you cast isn't an easy one. It requires control that can only be from a well-trained Magician. Second, I could tell if you were an Exorcist at a glance, due to the eccentric battle uniform. Third, it's the spell you used and your surname. They're both stated in my kaa-chan's journals."

"What about the spell?" She asked, her voice even as she watched me closely.

I sighed and continued, "It's a specially created spell, created when my kaa-chan was in her teens with a friend, a boy of the then same age, by the name of Tohsaka." I regarded the girl in front of me warily. "That leaves me with one of two options: one, you're that Tohsaka's daughter, or you're someone who stole that spell and is using the name to get close to me and steal the rest." Lightning danced along my arm as I flexed it dangerously. "To which I would have to respond with lethal intentions. So, which is it?"

Rin glared darkly at me, "I'm insulted that would assume something like that. My Father taught me that spell as soon as he thought I was ready. I'd never steal something my Father and his friend worked so hard to develop." She lifted a hand and pointed it at me. "How can I know that you really are Kasumi Shizuka's son? How do _I_ know that you aren't an imposter?"

"Why did you come here anyway?" I ignored her question, instead deciding to get answers.

She didn't respond at first, instead focusing on me intently. It was until several moments of silence passed between us that she replied. "My father wanted me to find Kasumi-sama's son and further my skills and experiences as a Magician in the same way that he did with her." She paused, locking eyes with me. "He called her the best Magician to grace this earth of his generation and the next. In a way, I looked up to her as a role model from Father's stories of her, hoping that I could be as great as her as I furthered my studies. However, he told me that she didn't grow that strong without him to push her, as the two were rivals as well as close friends. That's when he told me of her son, someone who would be skilled in his own right as a Magician, even if he wasn't specialized in its practice. So he helped me search for him; last week, he heard from a very reliable source that a 'Daisuke Shizuka' was no longer working for the Church, but a Devil in Kuoh."

I took in her words with an impassive gaze. "Well, let's say you found him. What would you do then?"

"Challenge him, work with him; whatever it took to become a better Magician like my Father." Then she shrugged, "Maybe see what he was like; after all, he had to be special in some way, being the son of one of the most powerful Magician's in history."

I didn't respond for the longest time, instead releasing a tired breath. _This is what I left the group for? Meeting a remnant of my mother's past. A fan? _I sighed and shook my head. _At least she's cute, anything else and I would've been rather ornery._ Looking to Rin, I gave her tired look. "Is that all? You want to be my rival? Sorry, but I already have one and she can kick my ass up and down a field."

Rin smirked and haughtily crossed her arms. "Who's to say that I can't as well?"

I released a breath and scratched the back of my head. "You're not going to leave anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me, Shizuka-kun."

I groaned softly, slouching in defeat. "I'm too damn tired for this." Straightening up, I waved her off. "We've met and talked, now head back to wherever you're staying. I've got Devil-Church business to take care of."

"What kind?" She inquired, curiosity evident in her tone.

"The kind that could spark a second Great War if I don't help complete it." I remarked in a deadpan, seeing her blanch severely at the words. Good, now she can apologize for pulling me away from important state business. Seriously, who the hell calls a guy to the middle of nowhere just to say 'we're rivals now, just because our parents were, so nyeh'?

She was about to reply, but a third presence caused us both to stiffen.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, nyan. I'm sure Shirone and the others can survive without you for a few minutes, nyan." I turned and slowly backed towards Rin, keeping my body between her and the other feminine voice that came from the trees.

_Shirone? Who's Shirone?_ I thought as I lifted my hand and called Kusanagi with a flash of light, leading Rin to gasp suddenly, no doubt at the sword. Whoever this person is, she's damn good. I wasn't so distracted from my short spat with Rin that I wouldn't catch someone sneaking up on me, but this newcomer slipped right through my senses. "While I don't know this 'Shirone', I'd still like to back my comrades up."

"Aw, don't you want to play with little old me, nyan?" The sound of crunching grass caught my attention and I quickly looked to the left. The person was a woman with a rather voluptuous figure clad in a black kimono. Her hair was long, wavy and black, with a set of split bangs above a pair of cat-like slitted, hazel eyes and waving lazily behind her were a pair of black tails. Atop her head rested an ornate headband that seemed to draw the eye towards the pair of black cat ears that sat in front of it. Her aforementioned kimono was held together with a yellow obi and a set of golden beads; it was also open around her shoulders, currently giving me quite a good look at her bountiful chest. Thankfully, I was currently too exhausted and focused on a potential battle to be too distracted. However, I also noted with clinical detachment that Akeno's were larger, if by a small margin.

Goddammit. I'm becoming more unconsciously perverted the longer I'm around Devils, or more likely, Issei.

…Ow.

I grunted once and grasped Kusanagi's hilt with both hands. This would be a tough battle and I was dealing a former Nekoshou, now Stray Devil, and one with two tails at that. That could only mean one thing to me, this woman has Senjutsu as a weapon, though I didn't know of the specific abilities it granted her. The moment I realized that, I groaned inaudibly as I recognized the person standing across the field.

"Tohsaka-san, what do you know about Stray Devils?" I asked my fellow Magician.

"Enough to recognize the SS class one that happened to fall right in front of us." She grunted and she discarded her cloak. She then continued, "I'm more of a medium to long range fighter, Shizuka-kun. You'll have to be the one to fight her up close."

I snorted at her, "Anyone who fights with me against someone as dangerous her gets to call me by my given name. However, I'll have to agree with you. This is someone we'll have to hold nothing back against."

The infamous Black Cat Kuroka smiled easily, "I wonder what you two are talking about, nyan~."

I felt the compulsion to match her smile with my own. "Oh, nothing. I'm just saying how much of an honor it is to meet such a beautiful and infamous individual as yourself, Kuroka-san."

"And anyone who flirts with an enemy is free to continue using my family name, _Shizuka-kun_." Rin growled out through gritted teeth as was I pretty sure she was currently glaring a hole in my back. I simply released a small laugh at her ire.

Kuroka simply smiled at my words. "You may have stolen Shirone's heart with your words, little Devil, but it'll take more than words to satisfy me, nyan." She lifted a hand and I immediately acted.

_Who the hell is Shirone!? _"Cover me." I growled out to Rin as I shot forwards, moving as fast as I could to attack Kuroka. Swinging Kusanagi to remove her head, I watched as she leapt back. Not giving her any openings, I leapt after her, attacking viciously with my sword. She moved with surprising agility, evading my slashes with almost practiced ease. I caught sight of her playful smirk as her eyes clearly followed my arms, clearly judging where my swings were going to go.

Fortunately for me, several black orbs flew passed me, causing Kuroka to narrow her eyes playfully. She continued to evade all of our attacks, though I could see her straining to keep up. The flying black orbs that missed her collided with several trees, causing the bark to wither and break upon contact. While I'm sure I'd remark about that at any other time, I was focusing on fighting a rather infamous Stray Devil.

One of the spheres managed to graze Kuroka on the shoulder, causing her to grimace, but remained quiet in spite of it. I allowed a ghost of a smirk to appear on my face as I removed my left hand from Kusanagi's hilt and swung it as fast as I could. The blade blurred as it flew faster than before and I saw the steel tear into her neck. With a flick of my blade, I saw the image before me flicker and vanish from sight. I felt my eyes widen as I froze in shock and indecision.

Classic amateur move. Great.

"Shizuka-kun!"

Rin's voice caught my attention seconds before I felt a small fist crash itself against my kidney, followed by a burst of energy forcing itself into my body. I released a pained breath and looked down to see the pleasantly smiling Kuroka playfully regarding me as she flickered into existence and I dropped to my knees, my entire world swimming. She raced passed me, heading towards Rin. She raced towards my impromptu partner, flickering in and out of sight and then suddenly three more appeared around her.

"Illusions…" I muttered to myself as I tried to collect myself. My body was uncharacteristically lethargic; my arms shook sporadically as I tried to lift them and my legs seemed to be asleep. Gritting my teeth, I attempted to force to myself to my feet, but all it did for me was causing my body to fall onto its side. "I need to talk with Himari about combating Youjutsu. Kuroka got me way too easily…"

Rin and Kuroka evaded one another in a macabre dance of magic and limbs, though the presence of more than one Kuroka made things a bit more chaotic. I shouldn't be surprised, I really shouldn't be, considering this is in no way the first time I've met a girl my age that could quite literally dance around me. Rin was showing a surprising amount of physical grace to go with the clear skill with magic. She was also faring much better than I was currently, though that could be explained away for the fact that I was a guinea pig for her to see a portion of Kuroka's ability. Black orbs struck the ground time after time, followed by an occasional gem, as Kuroka evaded them easily; at the same time, Rin herself avoided small pockets of purplish mist that were sent towards her head.

Then a gem flew from Rin's sleeve and she palmed it in a quick flick of the wrist. There was a small burst of magic as the gem glowed subtly and was thrown to the ground. Rin flipped back, planting her hand on the ground as she retreated for the moment. The instant the gem hit the ground, an explosion rocketed in the clearing, picking up some dust.

"Shizuka-kun, any time you're ready!" Rin called out evenly.

"Getting there." My words slurred a bit as I replied loud enough for her to hear me. "Her Senjutsu or whatever is fucking with my equilibrium." I groaned as I managed to get to my knees, just in time to see a purplish mist flying towards me. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to use my magic, but it felt like I was moving through a jar of molasses. Gritting my teeth, I decided to use my Sacred Gear instead, opting to brute force through the damage Kuroka had done to me. The wind around my body began to pick up and I released a ragged breath. "Tohsaka-san, hold onto something. I may have to cut loose for a moment." My voice slowly became surer as I spoke.

"I'm sorr-" She began to speak, but was quickly silenced as the increasing winds buffeted the clearing.

I released a slow breath and forced the wind to speed up. I pushed magic through my body to inundate the foreign energies and slowly felt my body return to feeling normal. The mist and dust were quickly thrown upwards. As I gradually got to my feet, I regarded the two girls in the meadow, who were being battered by the wind. Rin looked ornery, glaring at me as she clearly knew it was my doing. Kuroka, on the other hand, looked amused and a little entertained.

Setting my stance, I felt my strength return to me and stopped the wind with a slash of Kusanagi. "Sorry for the sudden interruption, but your Senjutsu is a pain in the ass, Kuroka-san." I regarded her with a playful glare.

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh and here I thought disrupting your ki flow to that extent would've kept you down for longer, nyan." Kuroka shrugged with an easy going smile. "Oh well, I'm sure you liked the show; after all, the ojou-chan and I were dancing so elegantly in front of you, nyan."

Rin narrowed her eyes and growled at me, when she saw the small flush on my face. "What did you see, _Shizuka-kun_?"

I coughed into my fist, "Trust me, Tohsaka-san, your plain white panties were the least of my concerns." I ducked to the side, evading one of her black orbs. "Oi! I'm not the enemy! She is!" I pointed Kusanagi towards Kuroka, who was simply watching our interaction with a playful smile. Not trusting she wasn't moving around and hiding behind an illusion, I subtly used my control over wind to create a makeshift barrier around me, to catch physical forms.

"Perverts are my enemy, you damn _pervert_!" Rin growled as she fired another orb at me from her extended finger. While I ducked it, I took notice of the peculiar, glowing markings on her arm.

"I wasn't trying to look at your panties! I'm not a pervert for God's sake!" I flinched from the searing pain that occurred from saying the Lord's name. "Dammit!" I dodged another sphere and gave her a twitching glare. "Stop attacking me!"

"Then stop being a pervert!" She cried out as she fired several more orbs.

"Gah!" I turned from her ad raced away from the barrage, running along the edge of the clearing. As I ran, I scanned the clearing and caught sight of Kuroka, who was still watching us with an amused smirk playing at her lips. Narrowing my eyes at her, I sent a small current of electricity down my sword arm and along Kusanagi's blade. Evading the last orb, I bent my knees and crouched. Swinging Kusanagi up, I discharged the lightning from the Holy steel; a stream of lightning danced along the ground, racing towards Kuroka faster than the eyes could see. "**Flash Current**."

The Stray, upon seeing me swing my sword, leapt back, though she was still physically too slow to avoid the spell. I allowed a small smirk to appear on my face as I waited for the inevitable.

Then Murphy's Law decided to be a dick.

Kuroka's body flickered once, then twice, then several more times, followed by her basically phasing backwards and dodging the current as it struck the ground where she once stood. When the spell struck, the ground blackened and collapsed inwards, followed by a bolt of lightning falling from the sky and cratering the area with a resounding crash. She turned her head to look towards me, but quickly jumped back to evade my next slash. Her eyes widened however as she took notice of a small piece of kimono fall freely onto the ground.

"Kusanagi's a great conductor for all sorts of spells." I remarked as I pushed more wind magic into the sword, invisibly lengthening Kusanagi's blade. I continued to attack and slash at Kuroka with my magically augmented assault. She still managed to evade my attacks nimbly while occasional flickering away when the wind extension of the blade nearly caught her off guard. It wasn't until a few moments passed that she vanished.

"My turn, nyan." She said playfully, her voice coming from almost everywhere.

I quickly turned and threw out my free hand, catching Kuroka by the wrist. "Uh-uh, nope. You are not hitting with that again. My ki stays the way it is. I'm still a bit out of whack form that first hit!" As I spoke, I turned and swung my sword towards her, still holding her wrist to keep her in place.

However, my hand quickly closed as if there were nothing in place. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly jumped back to evade another one of her attacks. I staggered back and accidentally ducked an attack from behind. Looking around, I found I was surrounded by several Kuroka, though I knew only one of them was real. "Oi, Tohsaka, you might want to hurry and help me out here!"

"Give me a little while longer! I'm almost there!"

I grunted and expelled a wave of wind to see which individual the real Kuroka was. I turned to the right just in time to see the mist flying towards me and slashed my sword to send a wave of wind to disperse the fog. Kuroka was on me the moment my swing reached the end of its arc. A curse escaped my lips as I dodged another straightforward jab, seeing the energy that engulfed her small hand. Bloody Senjutsu! I've only fought one person, this person, with it and I already hate fighting it! I couldn't just attack while Kuroka did because her smaller frame coupled with her superior agility would allow her to counterattack me much too easily.

Honestly, it was a little disheartening to be pushed back by a girl as short a Kuroka, though I'd in no way call her small. I could tell from the way our fight was currently going that she leagues more experience than I did, especially when it came to using that damn Senjutsu of hers. Damn space manipulation.

I moved back and evaded her every move, unable retaliate without pulling out my more destructive spells. They would hit her, no matter what she used in an attempt to evade them; however, they'd also destroy large portions of the city in the process.

"Now! Move, Shizuka-kun!" Rin called out to me.

I gritted my teeth and called up my Gear, augmenting my body with lightning magic. I was about to leap away, but my attention was pulled away.

_Sempai! Where are you?! We've found Freed!_ Momo's voice caught me off guard.

The communication spell pulled me away from focusing on the fight. Unfortunately, that lapse in my focus allowed Kuroka to connect a straight jab augmented by her Senjutsu. I felt what little control I had over my magic vanish as I was violently thrown back by my own prepared leap. I slammed into a tree and fell onto the ground, groaning in pain and slight embarrassment. "Ow." I grunted as I pushed myself to a sitting position. However, I had to move almost immediately when I saw a shining light appear at my side, accompanied by a sudden increase in heat.

Awkwardly stumbling to the side, I grunted as I saw a light shoot from it and six other gems scattered across the small clearing and explode.

Yes. Explode. When I was right next to one.

The hits just keep on coming…

When the light died down, it revealed Rin and Kuroka, both standing, though Rin seemed short of breath.

Kuroka, on the other hand, wasn't smiling like she was before. Instead, I could see the rise and fall of her chest, signifying her own panting breaths. "You two aren't as weak as I thought you were, nyan." She said with a wide smile, crossing her arms.

"I'm glad to have exceeded your expectations." Rin deadpanned as she readied another pair of gems.

I staggered to my feet, still feeling out of sorts from her ki disrupting attack. "You are _so_ lucky I'm trying to hold back on collateral damage. If I weren't so loopy right now and I actually had control over my powers, I could've used something rather destructive." I was thankful to notice that my voice did not slur.

Kuroka simply smiled beautifully, "You may be right, but I wasn't fighting to kill; just to test you, nyan." Then she cocked her head to the side, narrowing her hazel eyes, a small seductive smirk appearing on her face. "I think you're good enough for my Shirone, though after seeing what you could do with my own eyes… I'm intrigued, nyan." She placed a finger on her lower lip. "I'm considering taking you for myself, nyan."

Kuroka then lifted a hand and said, "I'll be watching you, Daisuke-chan, nyan!" With a wave of a hand, she vanished from sight and I was too damn wacked out from the ki disrupting attack to use my magic properly. I just let her go.

"Who the hell is Shirone?!" That was the first thing I asked after she disappeared.

_Sempai! You need to get here! Kiba is fighting Freed right now_! Issei's frantic voice pulled me from my audible musings.

I released a pained sigh and tapped Rin on the shoulder, subtly leaving a tracking seal. "We'll talk of our destined rivalry later, Tohsaka-san. I have a prior engagement to return to." I then began to walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I pointed up, "Up." I unfurled my wings with a grunt of exertion. "Up." I flapped them once, then twice and crouched.

Rin glared at my back and muttered dangerously, "Shizuka-kun…"

Looking over my shoulder, I grinned widely and finished, "And away." I leapt into the sky, taking flight with another flap of my wings.

I heard a growl of frustration and had to take evasive actions to avoid some of those black orbs. Yeah. This is going to be an…illuminating relationship that Rin and I will share.

* * *

><p>I looked to the ground where my tracking spell lead me. Several people were standing around in front of an abandoned warehouse. I narrowed my eyes and focused on a pair of individuals fight around on the roof of the building.<p>

Kiba and Freed.

Freed Sellzen was what someone _could_ consider to be handsome, if he didn't have a perpetual grin that screamed 'I'm going to cut you' and always let out a stream of very colorful curses. His white hair fell evenly over his head, parted in a set of short bangs over his red eyes. He was dressed in clerical robes.

As soon as I caught sight of him, I could recall the last moment I saw him. The day he was kicked out of the Church for 'excessive retaliation'. That was a large crock. Freed butchered everyone he fought; innocently or guilty, it didn't matter. He was the type to fight to kill, regardless of affiliation or reason. Devils were just unlucky enough to have the ire of a psychopath.

I dropped to the ground and pulled my wings in, sighing softly as I strode over to the group, who were focused solely on the fight between the two. Seeing them fight, I couldn't help but shake my head at the flailing Kiba was doing as he tried to destroy the Fragment Freed was wielding.

Speaking of the Fragment, I narrowed my eyes and focused on the sword Freed was using. "Excalibur Rapidly? That's one of the Fragments that was stolen? I can't recall who the last wielder was, but they must've been overwhelmed if it was stolen."

The sound of my voice caught the other's attention. Momo turned to face me, a stern glare directed towards me. "Sempai, where did you go?" She immediately asked before studying me closer. Her eyes widened when she took my even more haggard appearance. "What happened to you?!"

I must really look as bad as I felt. Especially considering the impromptu beating I took from Kuroka wasn't exactly the most comfortable of occurrences. "Oh, this." I lifted the remnants of my tattered shirt, which just now was starting to fall apart around the stomach level. "An old acquaintance of kaa-chan's had his daughter drop by to bug the hell out of me and we were assaulted by a Stray Devil." I waved a hand nonchalantly, "You know, a 'day in the life' for me. It'll probably sink in later; right now I think I'm too out of whack from being hit with two ki-disrupting Senjutsu based attacks."

That caused Koneko's eyes to widen as she quickly turned to face me, anticipation and a hint of anger present in her gaze. Though I could tell it wasn't directed at me. "Senjutsu?" She cut off Momo's worried antics as she took to examining me for any injuries. I grimaced at her slightly invasive actions, but turned to focus on Koneko. "How do you know what Senjutsu is?"

"It was referenced in my kaa-chan's journal." I sighed as I placed a hand on Momo's shoulder, holding her still and at arm's length. "Supposedly, chakra and ki intrigued her due to the potential it has for strengthening the body, as it would aid her in the development…of a new spell."

"Who was the Stray Devil?" She asked me softly, her eyes searching mine.

Seeing her study me, I felt the insatiable desire to palm my face with enough force to break my nose. How could I have been so _fucking_ stupid!? I'm just guessing, so this is just pulling facts out of my ass, so here I go: Kuroka. Her name would most likely have the kanji for black, 'kuro'. Unless she went with hiragana for the 'ka' in her name, then the kanji for song, 'ka' from kasshu, or singer, would be most likely utilized. Black Song. Going by that logic, Shirone would no doubt use the kanji for white and sound.

Kuroka had black hair and was a Nekoshou before being reincarnated into a Devil.

Shirone would most likely have white hair and be a Nekoshou…

If she wasn't already reincarnated into a Devil.

Studying Koneko closely, I could see the resemblance between them. The shape of the face, similar frame, minus the obvious difference in bust, short statures in comparison to others.

This could only mean one thing: Koneko Toujou, the Devil girl that I've known for the past few days, was Shirone. She was Kuroka's younger sister.

"The Black Cat, Kuroka." I said softly to her, seeing her eyes widen in response and her hand clenched into a fist.

Momo was suitably shocked, "The SS class Stray Devil? You _fought_ her? Why would you do that?!"

I scoffed incredulously, giving her a shocked stare. "You think I wanted to fight her?!" I was treated to a deadpan gaze. I made an indistinguishable sound that portrayed my shock. "Well forgive me for attracting danger like it's going out fashion. I was just answering a call from someone who wants to be my rival, just because our parents were. Then _she_ appeared and proceeded to use Senjutsu to fuck up my ki and Space manipulation to dodge _lightning bolts_!"

"I figured that was you…" Momo remarked as I spoke, giving me a steady glare.

"Granted, I was able to keep up with her, physically, but she was still dancing circles around me! She's worse than Himari! Nekoshou and their unnatural agility! It's cheating, dammit!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms petulantly, starting to feel loopy from the ki-disruption.

…Or maybe when I hit the tree, I knocked a few screws loose? Eh, that's just wishful thinking.

…Right?

"She was insane, right?" Koneko asked me, her voice softer than usual.

I regarded her for a moment, thinking back to my brief meeting with the Black Cat. Was she insane? Flirtatious, playful and spirited, yes. But, insane? I looked over to the fight between Kiba and Freed, only to see that Issei had leapt in and jumped over Kiba, tapping him with his Boosted Gear, saying something about 'Transfer'. Xenovia was also there, fighting Freed while Kiba recovered. I focused on Freed; when I thought of insane, or crazy, my mind went to someone like him. However, I'm not naïve enough to think that everyone is just as expressive with their own brand of insanity.

Honestly, looking back I can say that she was too _good_ to be insane. No matter how naturally skilled or trained someone is, insanity always has an uncontrollable aspect to it. Her moves her flowing and well-practiced, too polished to be used by an individual operating a few cogs short of a machine.

"No. She was completely in her right mind, otherwise she couldn't have plowed a fist into my kidney." I paused and cocked my head to the side. Someone had stepped out of the warehouse. It was an older man with graying hair and clad in clerical robes, wearing a pair of glasses. I felt my eyes narrow as I watched the man walk outside of the building and berate Freed for not using the sword as a Holy Sword should be used.

"You have to push your power into the blade, Freed. Do _not_ waste the gift I gave you." Valper Galilei said in a very smug tone.

I clenched my fist and looked back to Koneko and Momo. "Interrogate me later. I see a _disease_ to that needs to be purged." I then walked around the two of them, feeling Koneko's focused stare boring into my back and Momo concerned one.

As I strode forward, I caught the attention of everyone else in the area. Kiba and Issei called to me; Xenovia simply watched me, looked to Valper and nodded once to me. I didn't see Moka or Irina, but I knew that they were either nearby or biding their time.

Freed caught sight of me and lifted a hand and pointed an angrily shaking finger at me. "You're that fuckwit that cheated in our fight and took my sword when you beat me! I'll enjoy killing you, you shitty Devil!"

I simply ignored him and focused on Valper. "I see you're back to your old tricks. I'm curious, who was stupid enough to enlist the help of a murderer like you?"

Valper simply regarded me for a moment, then realization dawned on his face. "Ah, I remember you. You were one of the Church's finest soldiers, a Holy Sword wielder _and_ a Longinus holder, Daisuke Shizuka." He chuckled and shook his head, "It's always the bleeding hearts like you that fail to see the splendor of my research. Kokabiel-sama saw me for my greatness and allowed me to continue my work under his supervision."

I snorted, "'Greatness'? You're nothing but an amoral, sadistic bastard that gets off on torturing children; that 'research' of yours is probably just a byproduct of your sick perversion."

The man glared darkly at me. "A philistine like you will never understand the boon that my research brought the Church." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled a small, vaguely diamond shaped gem, which seemed to glow with a blue incandescence. "It is because of my research that the Church has so many Holy Sword wielders." He sneered, "You and all of those fools have the nerve to call me a monster, and yet they continue to use my research." He lifted the gem and held it out to show me. "This is the product of my work, my genius. It's gems like these that are coalesced Holy energy that allow others to gain the ability to use Holy Swords. Not unlike that you yourself use."

I gave him my darkest glare. "You dare show me the product of the torture you put innocent children through? _Children_! People who did nothing to anyone; who only wanted to find a home." I called up Kusanagi and held it tightly with my right hand. "What's stopping me from cutting you down, right at this moment, Valper, and moving onto your employer? What's stopping me from taking your head in order to rid this world of your sickness?"

Before he could say or do anything, Freed tried to blindside me. He leapt down from the ceiling of the warehouse, uncharacteristically silent as he brought up Rapidly.

I think it's because I didn't get a lot of sleep; or the fact that I just discovered that a good portion of my power is sealed; or the fact that Kuroka basically kicked my ass earlier; or if it was even because I saw Valper, but I felt inordinately pissed off. I think it's because I'm primarily a good human being, or Devil to be more specific, but knowing that there were people like Valper, Freed and Kokabiel in the general vicinity, that I found myself losing my hold on my self-control. White hot flames of anger flickered through me as I watched Freed leap down to me.

I'm not going to lie, Freed is skilled when it comes to fighting. He was able to fight with some of the more naturally talented Exorcists. However, he wasn't personally trained by the Church's Strongest Female Exorcist, Griselda Quarta. He didn't, and probably still doesn't, train with someone faster than most Knights I've seen or is physically stronger than most, Moka Akashiya. Freed Sellzen hasn't fought and killed Fallen Angels that by all rights should be dangerous for a single person to fight.

All in all, he's nowhere near skilled or fast enough to get the drop on me.

Throwing a hand out, I slipped through Freed's guard and crashed a fist against his jaw. Augmented by lightning to be faster than his eye could see and backed the solidity of a block of ice, my fist very nearly broke his damn jaw as he was thrown violently thrown away from me. That happened all while I kept my attention focused on Valper Galilei. "Sorry, but you're attack dog won't be helping you." My voice was unnaturally soft as lightning flickered along Kusanagi's blade.

Valper took a step back, pocketing his gem. He looked from to the others around me. "You're going to kill me? I'm just one man and you're going to kill me in cold blood?" He tried to appease my naturally kind nature.

Unfortunately, I'm all out of kindness. "If there's anyone who deserves it, it would be you." I began to stride forward purposefully, causing him scramble back quickly.

However, I was cut off when Kiba landed on the ground in front of me. "Sempai. Allow me. This is _my_ past we're talking about." He looked me in the eyes and I met his gaze with my own. We stood that for a few moments until I nodded and motioned for him to go ahead.

Valper had other words, "What?! No, you can't kill me! I have other experiments to do; more discoveries to make!"

"I'm not going to let you ruin anymore lives like you did mine." Kiba growled out as he stalked towards the old man. "Your life ends today." He crouched and shot forward.

As he did, I took notice of Valper's sudden shift in demeanor. First, it was sniveling and begging, then it quickly turned to victorious and smug. "Kiba-san, stop!" I cried out as I forward. Reaching him in spite of his speed as a Knight, I pushed him to the side and created a defensive seal above my head just in time to block a large Light Spear as large as I was tall. I was forced to my knees from the force of the attack.

"Oh, you blocked it." A familiar voice made my blood run cold. "That's disappointing…" A man's lazy baritone sent shivers down my spine as I felt my teeth grit; an image came to mind, a woman with medium-length dark brown hair tied into a braid that hangs over her shoulder. Kind, light brown eyes twinkled as they looked in my direction; a small, but no less warm, smile adorned her face as she inaudibly spoke to me. Then the image changed, now showing her lying in a pool of her own blood, the braid in tatters as her hair was stained with the same liquid. Loving, light brown eyes looked up to me as the life slowly seeped out of them, her mouth moving slowly as she spoke her final words.

_Kaa-chan…_

I released a small growl as I pushed my seal upwards, forcing the still present Light spear to move. Pushing more power into the seal, I shifted my weight to the side and adjusted the seal's structure. The runes within it shifted ever so lightly as the light from the spear slowly began to disperse and enter the seal. I felt my reserves gradually refill as I absorbed the Light magic. I felt a burning deep in my chest, no doubt rejecting the magic, but I ignored it. I had to prove that I wasn't weak, that I wouldn't continue to kneel in front of that bastard of a Fallen Angel. The burning in chest grew as more of the spear was assimilated, shrinking in size.

When the Light spear was completely gone, the burning in my chest was unbearable. So much so, that I placed my hands against my chest and released a pained gasp and nearly collapsed onto the ground. It felt like molten hot iron was flowing through my veins, rather than blood; I could feel the pounding of my heart as though it were crashing a hammer to my ribcage with every beat. I fought back the scream of pain with gritted teeth and tightly clenched fists, enough so that I could feel my nails piercing the skin, causing blood to pour out from between my fingers.

It burned. It _burned_. It hurt so damn much! It hurt worse than when Anduriel hit me with one of his Light spears. I should've known it was a monumentally _stupid_ idea, to absorb pure Light magic, but I felt too angry, too focused on trying to prove that I wasn't weak, that I wasn't thinking clearly. Light magic was coursing through my body, burning every inch of me with impunity. I should've just lied down and waited for it to run its course, to suffer in silence for my screw up, but I couldn't bring myself to _care_.

The moment I felt the Light spear hit my seal, I felt…connected to it. I felt as though I could just take it and use it against Kokabiel. No…that's not what it felt like; when I blocked the spear, I felt like I could do _better_, that I could make something more powerful, more numerous. While it burned my body from the inside, I could feel my blood sing with anticipation, as welcoming back an old friend.

"A Devil absorbed my Light spear? This is the first time I've seen one of you insects attempt something so _suicidally stupid_." Kokabiel's voice reached me, bringing me out of my internal recollections.

"Sempai!" Kiba called out, his voice full of worry.

I released a pained breath, lifting my head to look to the man who took one of my most important people from me. Kokabiel hovered in the hair, casually crossing his arms and clad in a casual black suit. His ten black wings were out for all to see. He regarded everyone here with a look of unveiled disgust, though his eyes seemed to focus on me, intrigue present in them.

He hadn't aged at all since that day.

"You finally come out of hiding? It's about damn time. I've been looking forward to paying you back for what you did." I remarked easily, my challenging smirk strained with the seemingly molten agony that flowed through my veins. If I wasn't mistaken, or going loopy from pain, I could swear I saw steam rising from my chest and arms.

He sneered down at me. "Me? _Hide_ from all of you?" He let out a condescending bark of laughter. "If I wasn't so entertained by that notion, I would be insulted."

"Oh, too bad." I murmured loud enough for everyone to hear, emphasizing my disappointment. "I was _trying_ to insult you."

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes at me. "Valper, get Freed and leave. We still need time to set the stage." Everyone else was too shocked and frozen to even try and stop the old man as he raced over to the prone form of Freed. With a quick spell, he vanished into a golden light. Still focusing on me, the Cadre said, "Why do you…seem so familiar, boy? I'd remember if a Devil would try to absorb Light, in spite of how it's poison to your kind."

I let out a dark laugh. "I'm shocked you'd remember me. After all, I was only four when you killed my kaa-chan." I clenched my fist, focusing my magic into outside forms in order to lessen the pain in my body.

He was silent for a moment, then his eyes widened, followed by a growing smile. "I remember now." He began to cackle as he placed a hand to his face. "Oh, this is _magnificent_! The brat of that Magician woman who managed to injure me has come for revenge." Kokabiel looked down to me with a wide grin. "Your bitch of a mother actually injured me rather heavily, _boy_. It was only right that I kill her for wounding an incredible existence such as myself."

Kusanagi pulsated once as I clenched the hilt in the midst of my rising anger. Its aura rose up my arm, causing a calming effect to occur. However, it did little to quell the utter rage I felt bubbling from deep within me. My magic reacted in accordance to my will and began to come to life within me, taking the Light that now coursed through me and begin to assimilate it properly.

"What's wrong boy? Do you not like it when I insult your late mother?" He asked mockingly, lifting a hand to call up one more spear. "I would say I could reunite you with her, but since you're a Devil, I'd just erase you from existence."

"Shut your _damn_ mouth." I growled angrily as I felt my Gear pushing outwards in response to emotional state. "I've had _enough_ of hearing you waste your breath!" I released my hold on my Gear, allowing it to extend it's chilling effect on the surrounding area. "You want to talk trash, then let's see how you like your own medicine, you _fucking_ Angel!" I could feel more than see the numerous spears that burst into existence around me. Lightning, ice, condensed wind and _Light_ spears all hovered around me, humming with life and brimming with destructive magic. I pushed as much magic in this battery of spears as I possibly could, overcharging them with enough destructive potential to level half the town. It was _all_ aimed at Kokabiel. I didn't care about keeping my power under control anymore. I saw red and only wanted one thing: Kokabiel's severed head rolling at my feet. Stabbing Kusanagi into the ground, I threw my hands to the sides, causing the floating spears to quickly aim towards the hovering Fallen Angel. "This is for my mother, you arrogant son of a _bitch_!" I threw my hands forwards, signaling the spears to rocket forward.

It was a literal hurricane of energy and magic, malevolence given form, which attempted to slam into Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened as he lifted his own and quickly called upon his own Light spears. They flew forward as soon as they were brought into existence, soaring to meet my own onslaught. His advanced experience with the weapons shown through as he managed to destroy several of mine with fewer numbers of his spears, but the sheer amount of spears I threw were enough to make a difference. Spear crashed into spear, lighting the night sky with what would appear to the non-magical crowd as fireworks. The night air was deafened with the explosions of magic meeting magic, Light meeting the Storm.

It felt like ages when it finally ended. I felt winded, my reserves very nearly tapped out as I glared up to still breathing and relatively unharmed Fallen Angel. I met his enraged glare defiantly, my chest rising and falling as I grabbed Kusanagi by the hilt, pulling it from the ground. "You ready for Round Two? Cause I'm more than willing to pluck your wings. I'd love to add another notch to my belt."

"Y-You- How dare- Who do- " Then his eyes widened, a form of realization setting in as he narrowed his eyes at me. A manic grin appeared on his face as let out a booming laugh. "Oh, this is absolutely rich! You're _his_ son! I can finally see it! Only _he_ could call up that many spears in an instant." He quickly stepped to the side to avoid a soaring Light spear.

At my side, one more spear manifested itself. This one also comprised of Light magic. "I don't care about what you're talking about. The only thing I want is for you to _disappear_." I launched another spear at him, grimacing as I very nearly felt my reserves tap out. That earlier barrage took quite a bit out of me.

Kokabiel called up his own spear and contemptuously destroyed mine with a casual toss of his own. "You even resemble him with that glare of yours; it reminds me of when he actually took things seriously." He let out a small laugh. "Killing you and your comrades here will serve as a great appetizer for when I kill Sirzechs' kid sister." He lifted a hand and was about to call up his own collection of spears, but he swerved to the side, only to receive a gash on his cheek.

I smirked victoriously as I saw my spear vanish. Issei stood at my side, helping me stand with an offered shoulder. "Thanks for the Transfer, Issei. I appreciate it." Though it did feel rather…strange.

"No problem, Sempai." He paused, chewing his lip lightly. "Just…don't lose it like you did earlier." He gave me a concerned look as I met his eyes with my own.

However, before I could respond, Kokabiel roared in outrage. "You cheeky brat! I'll ki-" Once again, he was interrupted by one of us screwing with him. The Cadre was so distracted by his rage at me that he failed to notice Moka leap towards and crash her greave covered feet into his side, sending him careening to the side. The Exorcist pushed off of him and flipped through the air, landing on the area in front of the abandoned warehouse. Covering her legs all the way up to the upper thigh were a pair of greaves with a white accents along the middle. Upon landing, they vanished from her person.

Kokabiel readjusted himself mid-air, his eyes glaring down at all of us. The Angel gritted his teeth. "The three of you are lucky that I find myself wanting to save your deaths for later. I think I'll give you the pleasure of dying alongside the Gremory girl and the Sitri brat. Count your last moments, Devils, because your existence will end soon." He turned and took off in a random direction.

I was too damn tired to go after him, as I had spent all of my stamina in that…meeting. It couldn't be called a fight, it was an appetizer for the real fight in the future. I felt my emotions mellow out slowly, my heart gradually slowing back to a sedate rate. Exhaustion, mental and physical, set into me as I felt my lack of sleep hit me even harder than before. Tonight, I was going to sleep like the dead.

"Are you happy?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Moka approaching me with an annoyed expression.

"No." I said simply as I pulled myself off of Issei, having caught my breath. Nodding my thanks to him, I faced Moka.

She simply locked eyes with me. "Why not?"

I sighed heavily, sliding a hand into my jacket pocket and dismissing Kusanagi. "I feel…empty. On all fronts; I've exhausted my reserves in a single attack; I lost control of my anger; I'm emotionally exhausted…" I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my face. "I'm just so _damn_ tired."

Moka continued to regard me evenly. "Will you react that way when you meet him again?"

I paused for a moment, then shrugged, "I don't know. It was cathartic, I'll say that, but not worth the wasted effort."

My oldest friend nodded once and turned, walking away. "We'll talk later; I'll find you when we resume tomorrow. Xenovia, let's go."

Xenovia nodded but paused and regarded me for a moment. Biting her lip, she met my eyes and said, "Be careful, Sempai." With that, she took off after Moka, disappearing into the brush.

I let my shoulders drop and sighed heavily. I was about to walk away, wishing everyone a safe night, when I felt a pair of small, strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me in place. Feeling something presence against the small of my back, I heard a muffled voice speak up. "I thought I said not to do anything stupid, Sempai."

A rueful smile took its place on my face. "I know, Koneko-chan. I'm sorry."

"Sempai is an idiot." She murmured as she squeezed possessively.

"Yes, he is." I agreed wholeheartedly with her, reaching around with a hand to place it on her head.

I turned my head to see Momo looking to me, a somewhat reproachful but, at the same time, understanding gaze meeting my own. "Kaichou will be here in no time, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll wait for the inevitable…"

As if on cue, a pair of circles appeared behind us, red and white. From them, Rias and Akeno, then Sona and Tsubaki, respectively appeared, looking to all of us with concerned gazes. Then Sona's eyes fell on me, took in my exhausted stance, then they narrowed. "I'm sure you have an explanation for this?"

"Yeah… I sure as hell do…"


	14. Full Circle

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the second chapter of the week. _

_So far, I'm really liking how Ch. 13 is being received. Much better than I thought, thankfully. This arc is really close to ending, just two more after this one._

_A little more growth and elaboration of Daisuke's character and history. More character interaction and realizations. I liked writing this chapter and the following one. I can only hope you guys like reading it. As for his parentage, I made it pretty obvious, I'd like think; why does he not dwell as much as you think he should? It doesn't bother him, not knowing. Knowing that he already has people he can trust is good enough. Does he want to know? What person wouldn't want to know?_

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_-Yeah, it's Kuroka, a character I found myself liking more and more as I read her profile on the wiki. Truthfully, it was an initial toss-up between her and Rossweisse, because while she is a serious character, she'd be the type to be flustered by Daisuke's antics. I may still add Rossweisse, but she's not been introduced yet so I still have time to decide. As for choosing Kuroka, I had fun writing her interactions with Daisuke and look forward to the future chapters. XD_

_One more thing: I'm debating potential Peerage members for Daisuke's future Peerage. I already have a few characters, from Highschool DxD and other anime/etc., in mind, but wouldn't mind input from my readers. Thanks in advance!_

_Read/Review/Enjoy_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Fourteen

Full Circle

We returned to Kuoh Academy and were currently in the Student Council room. I gave my explanation for what happened. I told Sona, and Rias, everything that happened today, from the meeting with the Exorcists, to my run-in with Kuroka, to the appearance of Kokabiel and my resultant hurricane. It was lengthy, tiring and left me in more of a need for a comfortable bed than when I woke up earlier that morning. I didn't dive into the specifics for my severe distaste for Kokabiel because that would've gone off topic from the briefing I was giving Sona and Rias. That would come next, after this part of conversation was done.

Sona had taken off her glasses, massaging the bridge of her nose exasperatingly. "Does everything you're involved in get blown out of proportion?"

I chuckled lightly, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm a magnet for danger. What can I say?"

Rias laughed to herself, smiling softly. "You really have a troublesome Pawn, Sona."

She shook her head, replacing her glasses back onto her face. "That is an understatement." Then all sense of mirth vanished from her gaze as she focused on me intently. "Now that I've heard what happened from you, I just want to know one thing." Sona crossed her arms and looked me directly in the eyes. "Why did you release all of that magic against Kokabiel? Normally, you're better at controlling yourself."

"Yes." Rias said as well. "It's hard to believe you losing your temper so easily."

I pursed my lips as I considered how to go about this. I had already told Issei and the others of why I wanted to kill Kokabiel, so it wouldn't be too much of an issue to tell the two of them. Regardless of that, it's not something I like to talk about too often. I released a breath, pushing a hand through my hair. "Go get everyone else; I'd rather not explain this more than once."

That caused Sona to give me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to tell you why I lost my temper fighting Kokabiel. However, considering I'm going to be fighting him alongside all of you, I think it's fair if everyone knows why I have a personal stake in it." I said to her as I walked to the side.

It was a few moments later that both Peerages were present, each in their own seats, save for the Queens, who stood off to the side and behind their respective Kings. Both of whom were giving me concerned gazes. Along with them were Melusine and Himari, who would no doubt want to hear this as well.

With a tired breath, I looked to the people who I told earlier. Scratching the side of my head, I sighed and tiredly began to tell everyone of my past, in regards to my mother. I told them of how close I was to her, about how it was only her who was around to raise me. I had no idea who my father was and I still don't; though, information regarding his identity has been cropping up as of late. I told them of my mother's decision to take me to him, after I asked her repeatedly about him. Then I told them of how she made me hide when Kokabiel decided to attack. How I decided to call out to my mother during a lull in combat. How she sacrificed her life to save mine when he decided to attack me.

Upon finishing, I couldn't help but feel even more tired than I was before. Emotionally and physically, I felt completely and utterly exhausted beyond belief. I palmed my face and rubbed it to get the blood flowing.

However, after I finished I took notice of a brown blur race forward and slam into me. Tomoe had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as she looked up to me with a determined gaze. "You're not alone anymore, Dai-chan. You're a part of Kaichou's Peerage, which means we all stand together."

Ruruko jumped up and punched her fist forward. "Yeah! Us Pawns have to stick together!"

Tsubasa gave me a reassuring smile, "We know you can take care of yourself, but feel free to ask for help every so often. We're comrades after all."

Reya nodded determinedly, "Yes. We trust you, Daisuke-sempai. Will you trust us, too?"

Momo had already given me her response earlier tonight, simply giving me a supportive smile.

My eyes met Tsubaki's for a moment. She strode forward and went directly up to me, looking me deeply in the eyes. Tomoe had stepped out from between us in the midst of that, leaving the two of us unimpeded. Then Tsubaki moved; she leaned forward and captured my lips, placing her hands on my cheeks. Her lips moved slowly as she kissed me, opening so lightly to chastely deepen the kiss. Moments passed and she broke the kiss, her face flushed a deep red. "I'm with you, no matter what. Don't you dare think that you're on your own."

She stepped aside, but entwined her fingers with mine, grasping hold of my hand. That movement allowed me to see Sona, who was regarding me intently. "Revenge?" She said simply, an arch of her eyebrow. "You strike me as a very logical person, Daisuke, even with your quirks. You know the reasons behind your mother's act and know what she would think about it, yet you still want revenge?" Sona sighed and shook her head; then she gave me a studying glare. "You're going to be taking the Sitri name in a year or two; I will not have you irreparably hurting yourself. You're _not_ doing this alone; we're finishing this…this Excalibur expedition of yours and you're going to get closure. After that, you're going to have an escort everywhere you go, because you cause too much trouble when you go off on your own." She crossed her arms and said, "I'm going to call this 'Tohsaka' to the Student Council room and have her answer for distracting you…" I swear I could see a faint pout on her face, but it was quickly dispelled.

"Oh my, Sona, I had no idea you were this passionate about Daisuke-san." Rias quipped with a smirk. Then she sighed and looked to me, a small smile on her face. "You don't need to suffer alone, Daisuke-san. Like the others have said, we can help you. After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

I gave her a grateful smile of my own. "Yeah, I guess we are. Thanks."

My attention went to Akeno, who was studying me intently, chewing her lower lip lightly. Her violet eyes locked with mine, searching them deeply. After a moment, she closed her eyes and nodded lightly.

Kiba caught my attention next, nodding with acknowledgement.

Koneko and Issei had also had also already given me their responses, so I was relieved to get their support.

Asia was looking to me with her hers eyes wide and watery. "Daisuke-san! You've had such a difficult life! I'll help anyway I can!"

Himari, on the other hand, was studying the ground intensely, a look of fire in her eyes. "To think that the Young Master had suffered so much when he was just a child…" She then looked to me, giving me her most dedicated gaze. "I will do my utmost to make sure that you get the closure you so deserve! I swear on my Yasutsuna and my life, Young Master."

I chuckled sheepishly at her exuberance, scratching the back of my head lightly.

"Daisuke-sama." Melusine's words pulled my gaze towards her. Yellow-golden eyes meeting my brown ones. "Am I right in assuming that you truly want to avenge your mother?"

I paused, pursing my lips as I put serious thought to her question. "I…would be lying if I said I didn't want to do so. A part of me wants to justify it in some way: that Kokabiel needs to die because he's taken uncountable innocent lives and has intention to stop. However, saying that would only be making excuses for myself." I released a breath and looked my Familiar in the eye. "I _do_ want revenge, Melusine; but I've had years to consider the ramifications of the attempt. I've had others telling me their thoughts and opinions on the matter." I paused again, trying to put my feelings into words. "I _have_ to do this. Every moment I know he's alive, every moment I know he's using his power to hurt others, I get this…this painful burning feeling in my chest. It _hurts_, it hurts so damn much. I hate this feeling and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I've been able to ignore it for as long as I could remember, pushing it out of my mind, but seeing that Fallen Angel brought it to the forefront of my thoughts. I've tried letting go, to just considering it a day where God decided to be dick." I flinched when I mentioned His name, as did the other Devils in the room. "ButI can't. Even if she died, my kaa-chan didn't give up when she fought Kokabiel. She would have won if I had stayed hidden. This isn't just about revenge, it's also about finishing what my kaa-chan started. _That_ is what I'm trying to do, beyond even revenge, beyond preventing a Second Great War. She started my fight with the Cadre Kokabiel, I just want to finish it."

Melusine studied for a moment, her eyes searching mine unhindered by our intense locked gazes. After a few moments of silence, a relieved smile graced her beautiful features. "I'm relieved; and here I thought my Master was obsessed with revenge. It's a drive for filial piety, with only a small desire for vengeance." Then a small laughed escaped her as she demurely held a hand in front of her mouth. "Although, Daisuke-sama, I never took you to be a Mama's Boy at your age."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up at her words. "W-what!?

There were a ripple of sudden laughter and shocked giggles.

"O-oh! I can see it!" Rias said through her small fit of laughter. "The way he reverently refers to his mother. It's so obvious."

Koneko smiled softly, though I could tell from her shaking shoulders that she was holding back her own laughter. "Explains so much about Sempai."

"I'm not a Mama's Boy, dammit!"

"Denial isn't very attractive, Daisuke." Sona said with a smirk, though she held a hand in front of her mouth.

I crossed my arms and looked to the side with a scowl.

"Ufufu, Daisuke-kun is pouting~. So adorable!" Akeno spoke elegantly with a graceful smile.

Impossibly, my _scowl_ deepened.

"Daisuke-sempai, you're not helping your case at all."

I gave him a small glare. "When this is over, I will make you _cry_ during our next training session." Seeing his laughter turn into a look of horror, I got a vindictive sense of accomplishment and found myself grinning darkly.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, do you have a little 'S' in you as well? I'm pleasantly surprised." Akeno said, licking her lips subtly.

Tsubaki leaned into my side, "Yes, he does. It stands for submissive."

"Ack!" I let out a shocked gasp at Tsubaki's statement. "What? You too! Why is everyone ganging up on me?!"

Everyone in the room laughed at my misfortune, the previous somber mood destroyed. While this was all going on, I turned my attention to Melusine, who was the one person not overtly laughing. I gave her a thankful smile; to which she bowed her head to me with a smile of her own. She had shifted the mood in the room on a dime, something that everyone seriously needed.

Within moments, everyone was filing out of the Student council room. I was letting everyone go first, because honestly I was too tired to move and didn't want anyone to notice and become worried over my state. After the last people, Tsubaki and Akeno, left the room and walked out of it with Melusine trailing next to me. She must have noticed how I felt, probably due to the Master-Familiar bond, or maybe she's just that observant. When the two of us stepped out, I took notice of Akeno standing to the side, as if waiting.

"Ah, Daisuke-kun, I was wondering if you and I could talk really quick. Alone, if you don't mind." She asked politely.

I looked to Melusine and nodded to her, to which she paused then acquiesced, in spite of the concerned look in her eyes. She continued after the ground, leaving Akeno and I alone. "Yes?" I said to her.

She didn't respond for a moment, then spoke, "You and I are so much alike, you know that?" A small smile played on her full lips. "I lost someone too, someone just as important to me as your mother was to you." Akeno's smile became wistful as her eyes looked down in remembrance. "I loved my mother dearly; she was the kindest person I knew. Always helping me and making sure I was happy. She and…that _man_." She scowled at the word, but shook her head softly, causing her ponytail to shake from side to side. "But…she was-"

I could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. I knew she why she was telling me this, but I didn't want her to bring up a painful memory. "Akeno stop." I surprised her with suddenly calling her name. She looked up to me, pink slightly dusting her cheeks. "You don't need to say anymore. I…I know what you're trying to say…" I lifted a hand and scratched the back of my head lightly, smiling lightly. "You are like me, in a sense. That…makes me both a little happy and sad, at the same time. I know that I'm not alone in my experience, so I feel relieved; but, it's sad. No one should have to go through that…"

Akeno still searched my eyes with hers, a small smile playing at her lips. The two of us stood in silence as we studied one another, waiting for the other to speak. It should've been awkward, simply standing there, but…I felt oddly at peace. I know Akeno's trying to get to know me better, because of her obvious feelings for me, but I couldn't help but feel an odd tension between the two of us. Honestly, I already feel a connection to her, a physical attraction to her in the same way I felt for Tsubaki, the two were physically attractive; however, there was more to it than that. As I stood there in front of Akeno, it felt _right_. She acted one way, yet I could tell it was a mask, in a similar vein to the one I put up. Just like I acted like a carefree smartass to live with my past, Akeno acted the part of the unflappable 'onee-sama'. At first, I wasn't able to see it, but as time went on and I was around her more and more often, I could see it. She was like me. _Is_ like me. I had found a kindred spirit, someone who shared in the pain with which I grew up. There was an emotional connection that drew me to her; it took all of my self-control and the knowledge that I was with Tsubaki to not embrace Akeno then and there.

Thank God for the self-control that Griselda-sama drilled into me during training.

…Ow.

"Daisuke-kun…" Akeno's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Her smile was gone as she looked to the side, a minute frown on her face. "About your father…do you blame him for her death?" She asked tentatively.

I cocked my head to the side, giving her a perplexed gaze. Her question seemed…odd to me. Did I blame my father? "I…never did. I suppose it would be the easiest thing to do, considering it was one of his acquaintances that killed her. But, I didn't. I blamed myself, and I think I still do." I gave her a bitter smile. "For as long as I remembered, I've blamed myself for being weak and stupid, stepping into a battle that I had no place in…" I turned my head to look out the window, gazing at the night sky.

Then I felt a soft hand gently touching my cheek. I faced Akeno again to see her giving me a small smile. "You know that's not true. I know what happened wasn't your fault. You yourself said that your mother chose to fight in order to protect you." Her fingers gently caressed my cheek as she let her hand fall back to her side. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what was out of your control. You didn't have strength then, but you do now. Now, you can make the difference you wanted in the past."

I studied Akeno intently after she spoke, searching her violet eyes deeply as I began to think about what she said. It wasn't the first time I've been told that it wasn't my fault: Moka, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda. They've all told me that very same statement, that very same fact; but…at this very moment, I can't help but feel as though Akeno's words rang truer to me. I could feel her words, the emotion behind her words, strike a chord within me.

Akeno, upon realizing I was studying her, placed a hand on her cheek and laughed lightly as she flushed. "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, I'll blush if you look at me so intensely~."

I felt my eyes widen and a smile appear on my face. Shaking my head, I laughed lightly. Lifting my hands into the air, I stretched and let out a small yawn. "Thanks, Akeno. I haven't been feeling my best lately. I needed a talk like this to let me know I'm not in this alone." I hesitated subtly, but reached forward and placed hand on her arm. "I appreciate it. I really do."

She flushed at my familiar reference to her name, but smiled nonetheless. "It's nothing, Daisuke-kun. Everyone deserves a pick-me-up every once in a while. Feel free to talk with me anytime, about anything." Akeno bowed her head to me and was the first to walk away, not without looking back and giving me a smile and a wave.

When she disappeared, I looked back out the window. I released a breath and felt a grin appear on my face. "It seems… I have another reason to fight now… Eh, kaa-chan?" I grasped the omamori hanging from around my neck gently.

* * *

><p>I slept rather well that night, falling into the realm of unconsciousness as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thankfully, I was also able to wake up with the rest of Sona's Peerage and walk with all of them to school. Unsurprisingly, they didn't want to break away from me; only reluctantly going their own ways to get to their own classes.<p>

Did I seem that helplessly distraught?

When I asked that very question to Sona, I got a small smile out of her. "They're just worried for you, all of us are; last night was the first real time you opened up to us. I'm not lying when I say I'm curious about your life went."

Currently, we were in the Student Council room, each doing our own school related tasks, save for Sona and me. As she was the King, a group strategist, and I had the most experience with skirmishes against superior opponents, the two of us were formulating a plan just in case we had to fight the battle hungry Cadre.

Yeah, there's a pretty big chance that'll happen.

"The best strategy I can give you is to let Moka and I lead the attack, striking him with hit and run strikes, while the rest of you hit from afar. Only she and I are strong enough to stand against him with a chance to survive." I explained to Sona as I sat across from her, my arms crossed.

Sona frowned, regarding the map of the city with an intense stare. "But we'll be putting all of the pressure on the two of you. This is a Cadre we're talking about, one of the strongest Fallen Angels in Grigori."

I sighed and said, "Like I said, Moka and I are used to that. This won't be the first time we've fought opponents that should, by all rights, kill us with ease. We're used to being the underdogs." I paused and frowned, exhaling as I scratched my head. "If all else fails, then I'll just use my Balance Breaker. I don't like using it, but I will in order to stop Kokabiel…"

She regarded me intently for a moment, then spoke, "I've heard you say you lose control of your Balance Breaker before. What about it do you not like?"

"It's a storm in every sense of the word. It's wild, destructive and damn near uncontrollable." I paused and gave her a rueful smile. "You could say I become the storm that Gear personifies…"

Sona regarded me with a look of confusion before we were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. She looked towards the door and I turned in my seat to see Tsubaki open the door and step inside, Rin a little ways behind her. "Kaichou, I've brought Tohsaka-san." When Rin entered, she closed the door behind them, bowed to Sona and went to her desk to do her allotted paper work.

She nodded to her fukukaichou and looked to Rin, standing in order to walk around the desk and approach the Magician. "Tohsaka-san, first allow me to welcome you to Kuoh Academy. I've read your academic file and am pleased to know that someone who keeps their grades up has chosen to come here."

Rin smiled politely and bowed her head to Sona. "Thank you, Shitori-kaichou. I've heard many positive things about this school, so I wanted to attend."

Sona hummed and acknowledged Rin's words with a frown. "I see." She paused and cleared her throat, "However, these pleasantries are not why I called you here. I'm just curious as to why a Magician left her enclave to enter Devil territory."

Rin froze, narrowing her eyes as she regarded Sona, then me, with a wary gaze.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "She's not trying to start a fight, Tohsaka-san. Sona-kaichou just wants to know why you're here." Then I felt a small grin appear on my face. "Yes, Tohsaka-san, please explain why you're in Sitri-Gremory territory."

The girl gave me a dark glare, as I noticed her clearly remembering how we left off with our situation last night. "I'm simply here to…connect with my father's past." Rin explained succinctly, clearly not wanting to say anymore.

Sona frowned as well, not liking the answer.

Not wanting things to get too bad, in spite of my desire to see a supernatural cat fight between two very attractive girls, I stood and said, "Calm down, Sona-kaichou. Tohsaka-san's father knew my kaa-chan; apparently the two worked together and grew as Magicians. She just wanted to replicate that by…becoming my rival." I smirked at the dumbfounded look on Sona's face and the subtly embarrassed flush on Rin's face.

"You pulled my Pawn away from an extremely important mission in order…create a rivalry?" Sona asked her incredulously, giving Rin a glare over her glasses.

"Sona." I said quickly, giving her a steady look when she regarded me. "Let it go. It ended up being fine in the end; now we know there's a Stray Devil roaming around. Kuroka will probably go underground since we know that she's in the area. That will give us the time to deal with Kokabiel." I shuddered lightly, shaking my head. "I'd rather not deal with a psychopathic Cadre _and_ a Stray Devil."

Sona frowned at me, but sighed softly and turned back to Rin. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed her frown towards the Magician. "It seems Daisuke-kun wants me to overlook what you did, so I will. However, I will not be as generous next time. Please do not distract my Pawn in the future."

Rin regarded Sona impassively for a moment, then nodded once. "Is that all?"

The Sitri King nodded once.

"Then I'll be on my way." She turned and made her way towards the door.

I cleared my throat, "Wait a moment, I'll walk you back to class." I stood and straightened out my uniform, regarding Sona with a nod and walked over to the door. Opening it, I allowed Rin to exit first and looked back. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't be too long. We still have to finish our plans." Sona said to me.

"Understood, Boss Lady." I saluted playfully with a smirk and left the Student Council room. Rin was watching me with a wary look, her arms crossed. As we began to walk, I slid my hands into my jacket. "I'm sorry about Sona. She's just stressed out; all of us are, considering what could happen if we fail…"

Rin didn't respond for the longest time, then she released a breath. "Is it really that bad?" Her voice was soft as she looked forward, her hair swaying lightly with every step.

"Yeah. It is. I've been stopping Kokabiel's forces for around five years now. He's been trying to spark a second Great War by, well, causing chaos." I frowned and crossed my arms. "I and a few others were tracking one of his agents when you sent out that pulse. We managed to find him, but, uh… Let's just say things got heavy."

Rin frowned as she stopped and crossed her arms. "Do you…need help?" She asked me softly.

I regarded her for a moment, then shook my head. "With this? No, this is Three Faction business. Plus, it's far too dangerous for you."

She regarded me with a glare. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I did manage to hold off Kuroka-san on my own, didn't I?"

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. "She wasn't taking us seriously, Tohsaka-san. The Black Cat said it herself, she was testing me. For what specific reason, I only have a vague idea, but that wasn't everything she had." I paused, pursed my lips and crossed my arms. "Plus, Kokabiel isn't someone I'd want just anyone to face." I paused and looked to Rin seriously, "I'd rather not bring too many people into this, Tohsaka-san."

My fellow Magician huffed and looked away with a scowl.

I released a breath, "After this is resolved, we can compare spells and stuff, or whatever our parents did. I'd hate to have you waste your time coming here."

She gave me a measuring glare. "You're serious, right?"

"Dead serious, Tohsaka-san." I turned and was about to leave but paused; regarding Rin with one last look, I spoke. "Like I said earlier, please, forgive Sona. This is as stressful for her as it is for me."

With that, I resumed my trek back towards the Student Council room.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke, we have a problem.<em> Moka's voice caught my attention through the communication spell. _I can't find Irina anywhere._

My head shot up from my paperwork, _What do you mean?_

_Xenovia, Irina and I split up in order to scout the city to find Kokabiel, Freed or Valper, but Irina never replied during one of our scheduled meetings. I know she can take care of herself, but she wouldn't forget something like this._ Moka explained succinctly, her voice holding a hint of worry.

I frowned and leaned back in my seat. _How long ago was this?_

_Just last night. We were supposed to have regrouped earlier this morning._

I crossed my arms and said, _I'll talk to Sona and the others as soon as we're done talking. I'm sure Melusine can help too._ I paused and narrowed my eyes, hoping she wasn't hurt. _We'll find her, Moka. I promise you._

_I know. We'll talk later._ Moka then cut the connection of the spell.

I released a soft growl and got up from my seat. Seeing my reaction, Sona gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Irina may have been captured by the enemy. I need to find her in some way…" I explained as I strode to the summoning area in the room. "I'm going to ask Melusine to search the city for her."

"Are you sure she's been caught?" Sona asked me, digging for more information.

I nodded once, "I know Irina. She's responsible; she would never go against a direct order and she was ordered to meet up with her group after scouting the city."

"I'll speak with Rias then. She'll have her and Peerage's Familiars search the city with Melusine. The Familiars within my Peerage shall go with Akashiya-san and the others to keep an eye out for them." Sona looked towards Reya and Tomoe, "Kusaka-san, Meguri-san, go to the Occult Research Clubroom and inform Rias of this development. Also, send your Familiars to aid Akashiya-san and Xenovia-san."

The two nodded and quickly left the Student Council room.

I lifted my hand and conjured a summoning seal, it rose from the ground and summoned Melusine into the room. She regarded me with a small smile and a bow of her head. "What can I do for you, Daisuke-sama?"

"I want you to search this town for Irina, Melusine. She hasn't reunited with her group and I'm worried she's been…kidnapped. Will you locate her for me?"

Melusine nodded once, "Of course. Will I be on my own for this or will I have help?"

"I want you to meet with Rias along with Reya and Tomoe; if possible, you'll be aided by her Familiar and that of the others." I paused and pursed my lips. "Irina's a close friend of mine, Melusine. I'd rather not lose her because of a psychotic Fallen Angel; if you see him, do not engage unless necessary."

"I understand, Daisuke-sama." She paused and regarded me intently for a moment. "Whatever you're planning on doing yourself, Daisuke-sama, please…be careful. Things are very dangerous right now." Melusine smiled softly, "You _do_ have responsibilities now, after all."

I gave her a wry smile, "I promise I'll be careful. If I don't, Tsubaki-chan and Sona-kaichou will give me hell for it. I'd rather the women in my life not give me grief, so I'm being careful."

That got a laugh out of my Familiar. "That is a good thing. I guess I should thank Tsubaki-dono and Sona-dono. You aren't exactly known for your common sense, Daisuke-sama." Melusine lifted a hand and conjured a teleportation seal, "I will see you with Irina-dono, Daisuke-sama. Be careful." She nodded once and vanished into the seal.

Releasing a breath, I turned and saw Tsubaki standing behind me a ways. "You're worried for your friend."

I nodded once. "Yeah. She's been in my life for as long as I remember. Irina-chan's practically my little sister." I chuckled lightly and shook my head, "The hyperactive, loveably annoying little sister." Clasping my hands together, I conjured a small ball of lightning between them. "If they've done anything to her, I'll make sure there's nothing left…"

Tsubaki placed a hand on mine, as if trying to calm me. "We'll find her, Daisuke-kun. All you need to do is stay prepared to fight if need be. We just need you to stay ready for anything." Getting a nod from me, she turned to Sona and said, "Kaichou, I've finished my paperwork for the day. Do you mind if Daisuke-kun and I leave early for the day?"

Sona regarded the two of us for a moment, then looked towards our respective workstations and released a breath. "Go on. He's too worked up to get anything productive done. Just be careful on your way back."

The two of us nodded and grabbed our respective bags, heading out the door with the appropriate statement. Leaving the campus, we slowed our pace to a comfortable stroll and Tsubaki reached over and grasped my hand with her own. "We'll resolve this soon, Daisuke-kun. Once this whole mess with the Holy Swords, Kokabiel and all, is finished, we can finally take it easy." She smiled lightly, her face flushed softly. "It's funny, ever since Kaichou added you to the Peerage, everything's been so…exciting. It's almost like you're a magnet for trouble."

I chuckled out loud, "It wouldn't be strange. I was known to have my missions get blown out of proportion during my time as an Exorcist. It was so bad that the rookies wanted to have me on their team whenever they got bored. All in the hopes of 'livening up the mission'."

"I bet they regretted it when something _did_ happen."

I snorted, "Actually, nothing happened at all. If anything, I made the mission all the easier. It only happened on missions that I personally led." I paused and shook my head. "There was no chance anyone was joining one of my assigned missions; they were far too high on the totem pole for them."

"I can assure you, with everything that's happened, Kaichou will never send you out on missions. She's got it in her mind that you need to stay within sight of one of us." Tsubaki explained to me with a shy smile. "I happen to agree with her wholeheartedly.

"What can I say, Tsubaki-chan? I'm a magnet for danger. It's like everything out there wants to fight me." I chuckled lightly, rubbing my chin with a smirk. "I have to fulfill my duty as a man to oblige them. After all, how else am I going to get stronger? Other than fighting opponents that are close to my level."

"There's always good old fashioned training. It's not as dangerous and it can be done in a controlled manner." She squeezed my hand, a hint of worry on her face. "I know you're strong and have plenty of abilities to use, but I still worry when you put yourself on the line. That's why you're a part of a group now; you don't need to shoulder everything on your own anymore. There are other people who can stand with you and help you."

I paused and turned my head to regard the girl walking next to me. A small smile appeared on my face as I spoke, "Thanks. I'm so used to do everything on my own that I forget that sometimes. Before, there were only a few people I trusted unconditionally to cover my back. Now, though…" I squeezed Tsubaki's hand and gently pulled her closer to me. "I'm glad to increase that number." I leaned down and gently placed my lips on her head. "You're at the top of the new list, Tsubaki-chan."

The girl flushed deeply, leaning into me as we walked. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will." We reached the house within moments after we finished talking, simply basking in one another's presence, the companionable silence leading to a nice contentment. She stepped inside first and I locked the door behind us. Removing our shoes, we stepped into the house proper and strode into the living room. I lifted a hand, stopping subtly, but continued regardless. Gently grasping her arm, I turned Tsubaki to face and placed my other hand on her lower back, pulling her against me. She flushed at my sudden action, placing her hands on my chest, but didn't flinch or push me away. Taking that as my cue, I looked deeply into her eyes and leaned forward, capturing her lips with mine. She froze at my action, seemingly shocked, but quickly melted in my grasp, returning the kiss with a hesitant fervor. Slowly, but surely, I gradually moved my lips against hers, causing her to match me.

I felt her slide her hands up my chest and wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her and allowing her to take a little initiative. In response, I placed my hands on either side of her waist, holding her firmly while letting my fingers caress her sides over her clothing. At the same time, feeling a little bold, I pushed my tongue through my lips, prodding hers gently.

Tsubaki hesitated for an instant, but she parted her lips soon after, allowing my tongue to meet with hers. I prodded hers with mine, gently coaxing it with a soft caress. She paused, but when I did so again, a moan escaped from her lips as she returned the gesture. The two pushed and slid against each other as we deepened the kiss, I lips breaking contact every so often so we get breathe. She entwined her fingers in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

As we continued our heavy petting, I slid my hands down her waist and gently took hold of her thighs. Lifting her without much effort, I maneuvered her legs to wrap around my waist and slowly walked towards the couch in the living room. When my hands touched her upper thighs, she moaned at the contact and hastened the kiss, tightening the hold she had with her arms. When we reached the couch, I gently laid her on it and kept myself above her.

We continued our heavy petting for what felt like a blissful eternity. Our tongues continued to entwine one another several times, our lips melding together and breaking apart at opportune moments to allow us to breathe; as this happened, our hands moved without conscious thought. I felt her touch drag along my chest and stomach, her fingers hooking under my shirt. Her hands were pleasantly warm and soft as I felt her push them under my shirt, feeling my chest slowly and gradually. My hands were much more careful, deceptively maneuvering the buttons on her shirt. I removed the corset she wore atop her button up shirt and deftly removed it. Within moments, my hands her softly moving from her bare stomach to her back, the fingers flicking at the snap of her bra without undoing it.

As things became hotter between us, I felt my pants becoming tighter than what it normally was. Hormonal instinct overcame us for a moment as we grinded against one another, hiking her skirt up as I pressed myself against her. A small gasp came from Tsubaki as she firmly, but gently, pushed me upwards, breaking our kiss and allowing the two of us to notice our new situation. She was lying under me with her shoulder cape completely undone and lying her body, her top was completely unbuttoned and revealed the light blue bra and her generous assets. Her skirt was hiked up, also revealing panties of the same color. Tsubaki's face was flushed heavily as she looked up to me, breathing deeply in and out.

I, on the other hand, was still relatively clothed, save for the fact that the black undershirt I normally wore was pushed up, revealing my tone stomach and chest. In addition, one of my legs was hanging off the side of the couch whole the other was still on it and I was currently situated between the Sitri Queen's legs. My face felt similarly warm as I breathed deeply, in and out, looking intently at the girl beneath.

"W-we…" Tsubaki cleared her throat as it cracked from the emotion of our situation. "We should stop before things…go too far…" In spite of her words, I could feel that her hands were still resting on my chest, not pushing, but also not moving in any way.

A part of me didn't want to stop, it wanted to keep going regardless of location and reason. However, that was a part of me I've been able to ignore before. First of all, I consider myself a warrior, but I consider myself a gentleman as a _very_ close second. While I _did _want to keep going, as the situation became very pleasing, I respected Tsubaki too much to force anything.

"Y-yeah…" I said softly as I pushed myself up and sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh. Leaning back into the couch, I released a heavy breath and pushed my undershirt back down.

Tsubaki sat up as well, pulling her button up shirt close with a single hand and fixing her skirt with the other. I could still see her bra, but looked away respectfully. I waited a few moments before turning back to her, to see that she had buttoned her shirt back up, though her clothing was still wrinkled and mussed. "That was…" She smiled softly, looking over to me with a healthy blush. "Exhilarating…"

I felt a grin appear on my face. "We should totally do that more often." I said nonchalantly, while taking her hand with mine.

If possible, her face flushed even more, though she continued to smile. "I'd…I'd like that." Tsubaki then slid over to my side, leaning into me with a content smile. "I would really like that…"

My grin shrank to a small, but content smile. "Though…we should still take things slow. The best things are the one worth waiting for…right?" I snaked an arm behind her and hooked my hand on her waist, pulling her flush against me.

"Yes. My thoughts exactly…" She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

Letting my head fall back, I closed my eyes as well, relaxing into my seat…

_Daisuke! Tsubaki! Trouble!_

My eyes shot open as I quickly looked around upon hearing Sona's voice. "What? Where?!"

Tsubaki jumped from her seat next to me, giving me a shocked look. "Daisuke-kun, it was a telepathic call." _What is it Kaichou?_ She took to the situation in an instant, going into her 'professional mode'.

_We've run into Kokabiel! His subordinate, Freed, called out Rias and Hyoudou-san earlier. We need the two of you immediately!_

The two of us stood up quickly and went to our shoes, sliding them on as we lifted our hands. "Have you pinpointed their location?" I asked her as I created the teleportation circle for us. Lifting my other hand, I cast a spell and within seconds, making Tsubaki's Naginata appear in front of her.

Tsubaki nodded and grasped the weapon instantly, "Yes. Just hold in place and I'll send us over." We walked into the circle I created and she brought her hands together. "Found them. Get ready."

I nodded and waited as the light engulfed the two of us. Within moments, the two of us stood atop a hill with the rest of our comrades. Sona stood alongside Rias and the Gremory Peerage, minus Kiba. The moment the light died out, I called up Kusanagi and held the weapon at the ready. Facing forward, I took notice of Kokabiel hovering in the air several feet in front of and above all of us. Standing below him was Freed, who was grinning like a maniac; though I did get a form of petty satisfaction at the swollen left side of his jaw.

"Tsubaki, Daisuke, glad to see you've finally…arrived…" Sona paused at the state of our clothing, her brow arching lightly.

Of course, the two of us were in too much of a hurry to completely fix our clothing after our make out session only a few seconds earlier. Tsubaki's button up shirt was not tucked into her skirt anymore and the corset addition was missing. My jacket was hanging open loosely and my black undershirt was not tucked in either. Both of our outfits were also quite wrinkled and currently haphazardly worn.

"Ara ara. It seems we may have interrupted the two during a…hot and heavy situation." Akeno teased with a playful tone.

"Sempai is a pervert…" Koneko said in her emotionless tone.

Tsubaki flushed embarrassedly as I frowned, feeling my face warm up in response to their words. Deciding to cut things off, I spoke up, "Tease us later; right now, we've all got bigger problems." I frowned and gave a cursory look over the group that stood on my side. "Where are Moka, Xenovia and Kiba?"

"Akashiya-san and Xenovia-san are on their way." Sona explained as she stepped up between Tsubaki and me, taking point. "As for Kiba-san, I don't know. Do you know, Rias?"

The redhead shook her head with a frown. "No, he wasn't at school today."

Our next words were cut off as Kokabiel decided to begin his megalomaniacal speech. "I see that the party is almost all here. I would've been disappointed if the Storm brat wasn't here to die." I didn't say anything to him in response, only holding Kusanagi ready and preparing a defensive spell with my left hand. "It's shocking really, how all of you stand here, thinking that you can defeat me. Look at all of you, you're all a bunch of weak, childish Devils who are trying to rise above the stations you rightfully belong."

"Pray tell, where do you think we belong?" Rias asked the elevated Fallen Angel.

Freed answered for his leader, lifting Excalibur Rapidly with glee. "In a fucking ditch, bleeding like a fucking stuck pig! It's more than what you shitty Devils deserve, especially that damn traitor holding the Holy Sword." He glared crazily towards me, pointing his sword in my direction.

"The only traitor I see is you, you Stray Exorcist." I replied coldly, my eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't like killing, unlike you, and prefer to not consider it as a valued option. However, _you_ are someone I've come to regret not offing when you were exiled."

Freed laughed madly, "Oh yeah! That's some killing intent you're giving off, you fucking shitty Devil! I'll enjoy killing you and having my way with your girlfriend after my boss and I fucking break all of you!"

The sky darkened, rumbled and flashed as I felt Zenith Tempest answer my tumultuous emotions. Lightning flickered along the blade, wind spiraled around the edge and an icy mist began to filter outwards from the steel. "You'll regret saying that, Freed Sellzen. I promise you that." My voice came out in a ragged whisper as the sky rumbled and shook with thunder.

Kokabiel chuckled lightly, "I like that look in your eyes boy. It's too bad that you're on the wrong side. If only you knew of your true heritage, then you'd understand why we Fallen Angels are the superior race in this world." His eyes flickered to the group around me. "Though, knowing the company you keep, I'm sure you're a bleeding heart like that bastard Sirzechs."

"What does Nii-sama have to do with this?" Rias demanded of the Fallen Angel, her hands clenched tightly.

He laughed deeply. "It's his fault I'm targeting this place and all of you, including his fellow Maou, that Leviathan bitch."

"Onee-sama?" Sona muttered, though I could see a twitch in her brow and set of her jaw in response to the insult towards Serafall.

"Enough with the circular talk, you bloodthirsty freak. Just tell us why you're really doing this!" Issei cried out, his hands clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles bone white.

"Why?" He let his head fall back as he released a boisterous laugh, palming his face. "You want me to tell you when one of your allies already knows exactly what I ultimately desire. After all, he's the one who's been slaughtering my men and has pushed me this far. How about you enlighten your foolish comrades, _boy_." Kokabiel narrowed his eyes towards me.

"He wants to ignite a second Great War." I regarded the Fallen Angel with an impassive glare, watching and studying him in case he decided to just attack. "The reason is what I don't know. However, I'm sure, in his infinite arrogance, he'll _deign _us with the reasoning behind his intentions." I regarded him with a sarcastic smirk.

Kokabiel sneered down at me, "Smile at _this_ boy." He snapped his fingers, causing a seal to appear next to him and drop something in his hand. He threw it forward and felt my heart clench.

Stabbing Kusanagi into the ground, I raced forward in spite of everyone's words of warning and caught the body. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I examined the person in my arms. Irina was scuffed and bruised, her uniform torn in various places as blood fell from the occasional. "Irina…" I exhaled softly as I looked down at my sporadically breathing kouhai.

"I hope you like our gift. My fucking awesome boss and I prepared it especially for you, shithead!" Freed exclaimed ecstatically. "He even gave me that bitch's Fragment!" He pointed to his left bicep, where a white band was wrapped.

The ground under my feet froze over, the wind around my body turned into a minor tornado and lightning danced around my body. I completely let go of my Gear, allowing it flowing freely out of me. Raw emotion and desire raced through my body, drastically increasing my Sacred Gear's strength and that of my magic. "You just won't stop…" My voice came out in a ragged whisper as I released a sudden breath. "No matter who stands in your way; no matter their personal circumstance, you'll kill any who happen to be in the way." I held Irina gently, but felt my hands clench and arms tense in fury. "Am I right?" Looking up to Kokabiel, I gave him an impassive look, belying the violent storm that was raging deep within my heart.

"You're exactly right." Kokabiel declared with a sadistic grin. "All who stand in the way of my ambition are doomed to die. I _will_ ignite another Great War and prove my race's superiority." He let out a bark of a laugh. "I'll start the war with all of your deaths. Sirzechs and Serafall will be screaming for war when I spill the blood of their oh-so _precious_ little sisters!"

"Yeah and I'll be right there! Boss gave me permission to go as crazy as I wanted! I'll kill so many of you Devil bastards and bitches!" Freed danced an excited jig in his place.

"Y-you're both fucking crazy." Issei muttered as he looked to them.

I simply stood in my place, holding Irina carefully. I regarded her with a look of concern as I studied my kouhai and sister in all but blood. My current situation may have estranged us in her eyes, but I still considered her family, an individual to protect as I cared for her. I was livid that she was hurt, so damn angry that she was beaten within an inch of her life. However, it wasn't an explosive rage, like I had experienced yesterday. No, it was a tranquil, slow burning fury that had taken root deep within my chest. My rage, my fury, had come full circle to the point where my thoughts were perfectly clear, unlike the storm that had erupted within me.

No more. No more needless death. No more needless violence.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!" Kokabiel declared as he pointed in the direction of the school. "I have created the final stage for the final events precluding my war! Feel free to try and stop me, Devils. I'll enjoy ending your meaningless lives." He let out a bark of laughter.

"Wait." I said simply, catching his attention.

"What is it boy? No amount of begging will make me stop my ambition."

I lifted my head, staring Kokabiel directly in the eyes. "Before this night is over, I will make you regret not killing me when I was a child. I will make you feel the same fear you inspired in the countless innocents you've killed. I promise you this, because before this night is over, before the sun rises, I _will_ kill you. In the name of not only my kaa-chan, but also for the lives you've taken and threatened, I will do this world a favor and end your life." Moving Irina to a single arm, I held out my right hand and called Kusanagi to it. Pointing the sword towards him, I declared softly, "This I swear on the Holy Sword that chose me, the blood that runs through my veins and the seven Pawn pieces I have in my body, I will kill you before this night's end."

There was no boisterous call, no emotive speech, just a simple statement of fact. At that moment, I was more than a Pawn under the employ of Sona Sitri, but once again an Exorcist of the Church. I would do my duty as both to remove the perpetual danger of one more raging psychopath from the world.

Kokabiel and I didn't move for the longest time, our eyes locked with one another. We stood in complete silence, our countenances locked into our intense studying of each other.

Then he grinned widely, "What is your name, boy?"

"Daisuke Shizuka."

"That's some declaration, Shizuka. You're not the first to say they'll kill me, but your confidence is unwavering. You wouldn't happen to be delusional, would you?" He laughed out loud and crossed his arms. "I'll take that challenge and break it, just like I'll do to you and your comrades." Kokabiel lifted a single hand and created a single Light spear. Throwing his hand forward, he sent it flying towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I created a defensive seal to block the spell; at the same time, Rias and Sona stepped forward to add their own seals to my defense. The three seals interacted for a moment before mine assimilated the two and created a much larger seal to block the explosive Light spear. When the dust finally cleared the Cadre and Freed were gone from the area.

"Daisuke that was a brazen thing you said." Sona stated as she stood next to me. "I thought you said would control yourself better."

"I am in control." I said softly, looking towards the school. "I am in perfect control, Sona. I've never felt so _in control_ my entire life." I turned my attention towards the hand that clenched my sword. "I don't feel at peace, but there is a sense of…serenity I'm feeling. This is the first time I've let go of my Gear and I haven't lost complete control…"

Tsubaki strode over to me, her Naginata slid into a holster on her back, which she somehow found while I wasn't looking. "I'll take her, Daisuke-kun." It was a testament to the trust I had for her that I didn't hesitate to do so. "I'll get her to our home and meet all of you at the school." She looked to Sona, who nodded once.

I frowned, looking from Irina to Tsubaki. "Take care of her…"

She nodded once, a small smile playing at her lips. "I will." With that, she vanished into a teleportation seal.

* * *

><p>Moments later, we were all standing in front of Kuoh's campus. Sona's Peerage, minus herself, myself and Tsubaki, were maintaining a barrier around the campus itself. Sona and Tsubaki were preparing to join the group when the two looked to me, Rias and her Peerage. "Daisuke, I'll allow you to fight alongside Rias and her group against Kokabiel. The school, while Kokabiel is still there, is to be considered enemy territory." She paused, tentatively biting her lip. "You will be careful, yes?"<p>

Hearing the worry in her voice, I gave a small smile and nod. "Of course, Sona. There's more on the line than my pride, after all."

"Good. We just have to finish this on our own…"

Tsubaki stepped forward, "I called Serafall-sama. She won't be able to arrive for half an hour though." Sona blanched at her Queen's words, clearly wanting her sister to stay as far as possible from this situation.

"I also called Sirzechs-sama. He stated a similar time frame." Akeno spoke up.

Rias gave her a shocked look. "Akeno!"

The Gremory Queen gave her King a reproachful look. "Rias, I understand wanting to finish this yourself, but this is a Cadre level Fallen Angel we're talking about. There's a chance we won't survive on our own without help."

As the two spoke, Issei looked to me with a hint of fear. "Sempai…do you think we're strong enough?"

I gave my kouhai/student an impassive look, studying his expression. Releasing a breath, I looked up to barrier with an inquisitive glance. "Alone? No. You're not. But neither am I. Together? There's a damn good chance we can win. We have several things in our advantage coming to this fight: Kokabiel's arrogance, he underestimates us, we have two Longinus on our side, and…we have countless people relying on us to win." I looked to my kouhai one last time with a confident smirk. "We have to win, Issei, because if we don't…everyone loses."

Issei blanched at my words. "Wow… How is that a good thing?"

"Yes, Daisuke-san, how does that last one help us?" Rias asked me, her voice deadpan.

"I know from experience; when you have people relying on you, you show that you're capable of much more than you think. Whether they know it or not, the people important to you will always support you, rely on you. It's your duty to make sure that their belief isn't wasted, isn't disregarded." I paused, a smile playing at my lips. "People like Kokabiel rely on no one but themselves, they have no one who wholly rely on them, so they're limited to their own strength. People like us, we're constantly growing because we have those who constantly rely on us, forcing us to grow more and more."

I turned and faced the group. "We can win, it just won't be easy. All we have to do is give it our all, every step of the way."

Issei smiled lightly, his shoulders relaxing as he clenched his fists. "Thanks, sempai. I…" He paused and released a breath, "I needed that. I think I'm ready for this."

Asia nodded, her expression very determined. "We can do it, Daisuke-sempai. If you say we're ready then, we're ready!" I smiled lightly at the girl, placing a hand on her head.

Rias looked to me, silent for a moment, then nodded with a sigh. "Daisuke-san, can I leave it to you to lead us in this?" She looked as though she was sucking on a lemon.

"Yes, you can. I'll do my absolute best in making sure everyone stays alive and we stop this war." I looked to all of them. "Is everyone ready?"

Rias nodded once, "As I'll ever be."

Koneko frowned but nodded, "Yes."

Akeno gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll follow your lead, Daisuke-kun."

Asia gave me a determined look. "I trust you, Daisuke-sempai!"

Issei held out a fist. "Let's kick that ten-winged bastard's ass."

I tapped his fist with mine and turned towards Sona. "Hold the barrier, Sona-kaichou. We'll be done in less than thirty minutes." I paused and looked to the sky above the barrier. "Also, if you, uh, see the sky flashing with lightning, then please open the top… Otherwise…"

Sona gave me a glare, "Now's not the type to act so flippantly, Daisuke."

I frowned and looked her directly in the eyes. "I've done this type of thing more times than I care to count. On my own, with one or two others. Right now, I'm feeling the pressure, don't misunderstand, but I have my coping mechanism. It just happens to be acting like this. So before you scold me for acting 'flippantly', think about who you're talking to and what I have done prior to joining your Peerage."

Sona blanched at my words, "I…I'm sor-"

I cut her off by throwing my left hand forward and gently grasping the side of her face, pulling her into a sudden intense kiss. Sona froze in my grasp, clearly shocked at my action, but relaxed into the kiss. I could feel the heat from her flush, but she returned the kiss with a hesitant enthusiasm. After a few moments, I broke the kiss and looked her into her violet eyes with an unflappable confidence. "We'll make it out of this. I promise you."

She blinked once, twice, three times and flushed a tomato red in her complexion. She pursed her lips and looked away from me bashfully. "Y-you…" She frowned and turned towards the barrier. "Don't…you dare die. Understood?" Sona gave me a challenging glare, though her flush was still present.

Bowing to her with a flourish, I smiled lightly, "As you wish, Sona-hime."

At that, Sona unfurled her wings and flew to a certain point on the barrier.

Tsubaki approached me, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace. "Please… Don't get hurt too much…"

I smiled lightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll have all Three Factions owing me their lives. Just you wait." The girl let out a small laugh and squeezed me one last time in a hug, then took her place on the barrier. Turning to Rias and her group, I shouldered Kusanagi and smirked lightly, "You lot ready to step into the eye of the storm?"


	15. The Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Well, here's the last chapter of my update spree this week. With this one out of the way, I'm going back to my every two week update schedule. This one depicts the second to last chapter of the Excalibur arc. I hope I do a good job in showing the battle between Daisuke and co. vs. Kokabiel and his minions. I wanted to show Daisuke's skills in combat and his ability with tactics. At the same time, I wanted it to be a struggle. Was it done realistically? Forced? Feel free to tell me your thoughts on it._

_This is my longest chapter to date, but this is also one I've looked forward to writing the most. I honestly like this chapter, but I can't help but feel it could use a little more work. Regardless, I still hope I did well._

_I'll have a few thoughts at the end of the chapter, just so I don't spoil anything until you finish the chapter._

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Fifteen

The Eye of the Storm

We stepped into the courtyard of Kuoh Academy and came upon a large, four-pronged, spiraling seal, with Valper Galilei standing in the center. Several feet in front of him stood Freed Sellzen and several of the Excalibur Fragments. I stared in shock at the seal on the ground, realizing what the seal on the ground really was. My hand clenched as I glared down at the magical bomb resting below us.

"They have a damn Earth Breaker spell on a countdown." I explained to the group as we reached our opponents. "Now we _have_ to beat them before Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama get here…"

"I guess our work really is cut out for us now, huh?" Issei said, trying to lighten up the mood with a small joke, though his voice quivered lightly at the end of his statement.

"Yeah… Talk about a time crunch." I muttered as I stepped ahead of the group and looked up to the sky, where I took notice of our resident Cadre, sitting on a floating _throne_ of all things.

Arrogant prick.

Upon seeing us, Kokabiel let out a small laugh. "Ah, I see that the guests of honor have finally arrived. I do hope that all of you can entertain me until the main event begins." He sneered down at us as we took our places on the ground.

I was on point, leading the group physically. Issei, while not standing directly next to me, was near the front and covering my right flank. Koneko was covering my left flank. Akeno, who was now dressed in her Shrine Maiden outfit, Rias and Asia were behind us, the two offensive focused casters standing protectively next to the healer. It wasn't much of a formation, but we didn't have a lot of time to plan and the five of them don't have any experience with life and death moments like this. Until Moka and the others got here, we were going to do this by ear.

"I think we'll do more than entertain." I replied with a confidence, lifting my left hand into the air. "I'd like to think we'll do so well, you might _die _from the excitement." Snapping my fingers, I created a teleportation seal next to my group. In a small flash of light, Melusine and Himari stood next to us, both of them ready to do battle.

Himari had her sword drawn and ears sticking out, regarding Kokabiel with an intense glare. She then acknowledged me with a nod. "Young Master. It's nice to know that you've decided to bring the two of us into your latest…adventure."

A brittle, but still beautiful, smile decorated Melusine's features. "Indeed, Daisuke-sama. Though, you're not short on difficulty." She regarded the seal on the ground with a frown and glared towards Valper.

"Melusine, do you know of Moka's and Xenovia's whereabouts?" I asked her quickly.

She nodded, "Yes, I spoke with Akashiya-san moments before you called me here. The both of them are on their way as we speak."

"What of Yuuto?" Rias asked the pair.

"I ran into Kiba-dono earlier." Himari answered the Gremory heiress. "He should be on his way here as well. Our opponents were very subtle with their casting." She also regarded the seal on the ground with a wary glance.

I nodded once, hearing a relieved sigh from Rias. "Good. Knowing them and their speed, they'll be here within a minute or more." I then switched to my telepathy spell, sending my thoughts directly to them to keep our tactics hidden. _Melusine, I want you to work on deactivating the Earth Breaker; if possible, absorb the magic powering it but while keeping the seal in place. Make them believe that it will still work. Himari, Issei, I want the two of you to cover her in case Freed decides to attack. Valper will most likely commence with something pertaining to the Fragments._

_Understood._ The three answered me with their thoughts before racing to their destination.

_Koneko. You and I are going to go on the offensive against Kokabiel. We'll be doing a hit-and-run tactic. I'll start and try to hit him first and break away, you follow up with your own attack. Move as fast as you can and do_ not_ stop moving. Understood?_

_Hai._ She replied instantly, stepping to my side.

_Rias, Akeno. The two of you will hand back and attack from afar, bombarding him with long distance spells. At the same time, stay by Asia and keep her from getting hurt._

_Got it._

_Asia. You're the most important person in this situation. Even more than me. Stay unharmed as long as you can. Your duty is to heal anyone who gets injured seriously. Ignore small cuts and scrapes. Focus on heavily bleeding wounds, deep gashes and anything lethal. _

_I will!_

I clenched my sword and spoke out loud. "On my mark, move out." Narrowing my eyes, I focused on Kokabiel and conjured the power of my Gear. I released a breath and allowed power to coalesce around my sword. Grasping the hilt with both hands, I brought the sword to bear. "Hey, Kokabiel, mind if I ask you a quick question before this party starts?"

The Angel sneered down on me, an entertained twinkle in his eye. "Feel free boy. I'm willing to answer your last request."

"When you had your lackey's try to kill Issei because of his Gear, was it because you were afraid of his potential? Or was it because Azazel was interested in it?" I allowed a smirk to appear on my face as I noticed his eyes widen. "I mean, yeah, Longinus are dangerous because of the potential their hosts have, but you're the _mighty Cadre_ Kokabiel. You shouldn't be afraid a 'puny human' like Issei was." My smirk grew into a grin. "When I see you, I don't see a Cadre. No, I see a child throwing a temper tantrum. A child who wants to measure his stick and show it off."

Kokabiel's eyes narrowed dangerously as he sat up, an angry snarl playing at his lips.

_Sempai…_ Koneko's worried thought reached my mind.

_An angry Cadre is a weaker Cadre. _I thought with a playful tune as I grinned at the formerly lounging Fallen Angel. "You're not as strong as you think, Kokabiel. No, you feel inadequate compared to the others in your organization." I regarded the Fallen Angel with a mocking glance. "Compared to Azazel, you're nothing. He's far stronger than you are."

"Enough!" Kokabiel roared as he lifted a hand, quickly conjuring a Light spear the size of a small house. He threw it forward in rage.

_Now!_ I thought as I swung Kusanagi, releasing a wave of power from my Gear. The two powers met one another in the air; my attack struck the side of his spear, pushing it aside and causing it to strike the new school building to the right. I crouched and unfurled my wings, leaping into the air, Koneko at my heels. Lightning and Destruction raced passed the both of us, but were blocked by a pair of Light spears. I reached the Fallen Angel and swung my sword downwards.

He caught the sword and regarded me with a look of rage. A smirk escaped me as I released a sudden blast of electricity, eliciting a shocked cry from him. He flinched at the attack, but created a sword of Light energy and slashed at me. Ripping my sword from his hand, I deflected his sword with a flick of mine and flew backwards.

From behind him, Kokabiel's throne exploded as Koneko's fist slammed into it, barreling through and impacting the man's back. He staggered forward, surprised more than hurt by the attack. Snarling angrily, he turned and went to attack, but Koneko evaded a slash of his wings with a quick backwards surge of flight and ducking. I was on his blindside instantly after, slashing at his side. He created a sword from Light and blocked my attack, trying to push me back in response. I grunted and flared my wings, pushing him back with a sudden burst of wind. Forced to stagger back, Kokabiel slashed out with five of his wings, the feathers glistening like steel.

Disengaging him quickly, I managed to get away just in time to see a blast of Lightning crash into his side, eliciting a grunt of pain from the Cadre. Koneko slammed into his opposite an instant later, sending him careening away. Kokabiel was then assailed by a blast of Destruction, but he stopped it with a throw of his Light sword. I shot towards him, catching him in the chest with both of my feet in a kick. Flipping away from him, I flapped my wings once more to send my body soaring towards him. I then brought Kusanagi to bear and aimed to remove his head with my next attack.

Kokabiel threw his hand up and caught my sword again, but I flared wind through the blade and ripped it from his hand with a slash. Purple blood fell free from his palm as I flew backwards to get away from him. Koneko flew towards him immediately after, crashing her foot against side. The Fallen Angel snarled and quickly twisted around, catching the girl on the cheek with a backhand. She cried in surprise and pain, forcefully being thrown away from him. I growled and augmented my body with lightning, racing past Kokabiel and catching Koneko with a single arm to prevent her from going too far.

"You okay?"

She nodded, placing a hand on her now bruised cheek. A line of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth. "Jaw's not broken. Just sore."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes as I glared at nothing in particular. He was already getting used to the rhythm of our attacks. Hit-and-run tactics used by two people only worked its best when they were able to keep moving and keep the target guessing with where they were coming from. Koneko wasn't experienced enough to know that and I couldn't just tell her. It takes years of practice to be able to successful strike consistently, but also from a variety of directions.

"I'll still be leading, but I'll make sure to keep his attention on me. Attack him whenever you see an opening. I'm moving to engage directly." I spoke quickly to her, sending the same telepathic message to Akeno and Rias.

Koneko nodded, though I could tell she wasn't happy about it. I also received verbal confirmations from the two on the ground.

Patting Koneko on the head reassuringly, I shot towards Kokabiel and met him directly in melee range. Kusanagi sang with deadly intent as I swung it with the intent to injure lethally, if direct killing blows wouldn't work. However, he met my every attack with a strike of his own. Light Sword met Holy Sword as the two of us moved in deadly sync. Spells flew in the midst of our melee directly into my given openings. Kokabiel deflected and dodged all of them, his years of experience in regards to battle negating all of my tactics, in spite of my attempts to catch him unawares.

In the midst of my attacks, he snuck a kick into my guard, crashing his foot into my gut and forcing me to expel a sudden breath in pain. Blood flew from my lips as I was thrown from the sky and crashed into the ground, picking up dirt and debris with my impact.

"Daisuke-kun!"

Akeno's worried voice echoed through the air, causing a cacophony of voices to echo her. Everyone called out to me in worry as I pulled myself from the crater I created from my impact. "I'm fine!" I called out as I held Kusanagi to the side. Using the dirt and debris brought out from the impact as a smokescreen, I gathered magic and power from my Gear into the blade. It began to shine and pulsated with power as I focused it to a fine point. Lightning danced around me, flickering along the ground in response to the gathering of power. The ground froze over subtly and the wind picked up, dispersing my smokescreen in time for the gathered energy to reach its crescendo.

"One more round, Kokabiel!" I declared with a grin. "I'll show you why I was considered one of the Church's Strongest Exorcists!" Flexing my legs, I felt my feet dig into the ground as the air around me became heavy. Power flickered and pulsated around my body.

Kokabiel released a bark of laughter. "Come on, boy! Show me your best and I'll break it for you!"

A challenging growl escaped me as I kicked forwards and up. I ascended to meet him an instant, my body augmented by the very elements I called upon with Zenith Tempest. I attacked him with speed equivalent to the Lightning that Akeno and I wield. I moved with the fluidity and range of the wind I send a flutter with my Gear. My body was as strong as the ice I brought forth sparingly. I struck the Fallen Angel in front of me with an intensity I had long since forgotten I had. Years' worth of tension and anger were released as I met Kokabiel in the melee; skill and strength beaten into me from training during those long years were being pushed to their very limit as I did my absolute best to destroy the person who killed the one person I first came care for in my life.

To the obvious shock of everyone in the surrounding area, and even to myself, I was managing to successfully push back someone who was several centuries our senior. Holy steel sang through the air as it destroyed another Light sword, deflected another projectile feather. I pushed myself harder and harder, feeling my heart race as I grinned in anticipation. I was so engrossed in the battle, that I completely forgot that I wasn't the only person fighting Kokabiel. At this very moment, the Cadre was not just fighting a former Exorcist, but he was also fighting the storm personified. The next best thing I could do.

All of a sudden, countless Light spears appeared around the two of us and were sent flying towards me. Grimacing, I turned my attention towards the spears themselves, destroying as many as I could until I was forced to retreat under the constant pressure. Unfortunately, several of them broke through my guard and slashed into the sides of my arms and legs, forcing me to fall back to the ground. Impacting the ground again, my body created a crater as I released a small breath. My body shook as I felt the energy I burnt through earlier sear my muscles. Grimacing once more, I groaned and pushed myself to my feet shakily. Burning sensations raced along my arms and legs, no doubt from the Light, but I brushed the pain aside; it wasn't life threatening, so I wouldn't focus on it.

"Enough!" Kokabiel called out as he glared down angrily at me. Various scratches decorated his body as he breathed deeply and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're a nuisance, boy. A danger to my plans. I'll enjoy destroying you."

I grinned erratically up to him. "I'm full of surprises, Kokabiel." My body swayed violently to the side as the result of my extensive use of magic caught up with me. Before I fell, however, a pair of soft hands caught me by an arm. I looked to the side to see Akeno standing next to me, worriedly looking me over. "Ah, Akeno-chan, nice to see you so well."

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay? What happened earlier?" She fretted over me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine; but there won't be a repeat performance of the previous assault. My body still hasn't fully recovered from last night."

Rias, Koneko and Asia were the next people who ran up to my side. Asia lifted her hands and said, "Daisuke-san, do you need me to heal you?"

I shook my head, "These are nothing but scratches. I'll be fine; I just need a few moments to collect myself is all." I grimaced and set my stance. "Don't relax just yet. All I did was piss him off."

Kokabiel glared down at us, his eyes flickering from me to the second group. "Valper! Hurry up and finish the damn ceremony!" The Fallen Angel looked towards me with a sneer. "I will admit, you surprised me with your tenacity. However, I think I'll let my pets play with all of you for a bit." He extended a hand and pointed it to the ground, causing a large white seal to appear. The ground under it vanished and fire erupted from the new hole. A loud roar resounded from the hole, followed by a pitch black paw, then a second. With moments, the three headed beast was fully out of the ground, the hole vanishing with the seal. Four more appeared alongside it, roaring into the air.

"The guard dog of the Underworld…" I murmured to myself as I tried to reassert my stance, but the resulting lethargy from my enhanced assault from my earlier attack refused to leave.

"Cerberus." Rias finished with a grimace. "Great, now we have to deal with a Cadre _and_ his attack dogs."

"Kokabiel won't attack if I don't." I said to her, holding my left arm as it shook lightly. Seeing her confused glance, I decided to elaborate. "I fought him on even ground for a few moments. His pride won't let him attack while his beasts are out to play unless I jump into the fray. Which means, you all have a reprieve from him until I fully recover, though you still have to deal with his hounds, Valper and Freed." A hint of disbelief entered her gaze. "Just trust me on this." I grinned at her, "I made him sweat; he needs a minute to calm down."

"That's it?" Koneko asked me, to which I nodded. She was about to speak again, but she was interrupted by a flash of silver that raced by us. All of our eyes followed it moments after it sped by and watched as one of the Cerberus was slammed into the ground by a seemingly invisible force. It let out a cry of pain as it's center head crashed into the ground and the other two were struck immediately afterwards. Soon after, a third strike hit it in the back, cratering the ground beneath it and forcing the beast to hack out blood from all three of its mouths. It then dissolved in a burst of flames.

Standing in the center of the crater with a hand lazily resting on her hip, Moka looked over to us with a playful smirk. "Hey, Daisuke, why'd you start the party without me?"

The remaining four Cerberus howled in rage at their fellow's death. They leapt into the air in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrade, but was intercepted by a single individual racing passed us and intercepting two of the Cerberus.

"Koneko, Akeno, Rias. Help them remove the remaining Cerberus's." _Himari, you do the same. Issei, stay where you are to protect Melusine._ I relayed my orders to the group. The three nodded and moved out to act; Himari gave me a positive response and followed the trio. I looked to Asia and said, "Stay by me until the Cerberus are taken care of, okay?"

"Got it, Daisuke-san."

I then turned my attention towards Issei and Melusine, rather just Issei as Melusine had vanished from sight. She must've been invisible as I could still feel her presence nearby. Issei was currently fighting Freed on even ground, though Freed was only using one of the generic Light swords. Valper was currently standing in front of all the Fragments they had stolen, a second seal directly under them and chanting something.

"Stay still you shitty Devil!" Freed cried out as he tried to eviscerate Issei.

"I'd rather not, you damn crazy Priest!" Issei replied with a pained grimace, evading another of Freed's slashes. He noticed Freed overextend in his excitement, and made the crazy Priest suffer for it with a vicious left hook to the face. Freed cried out in shock as he staggered back, but was unable to recover as Issei followed up with a right jab to his throat. Then my student smacked the sword out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. Rearing back his fist, he proceeded to pound Freed with a barrage of punches.

The Priest grunted with every hit and squired as he tried to push Issei off of him. "Stop- Gack! Yo- OW! Shitty Devi- Ack!"

Valper called out to him, "Freed, stop losing to that low class garbage!"

"I'm trying, you damn old man!" He managed to sneak a sudden punch into Issei's throat, sending him staggering back to recover from the blow. Freed got to his feet and reached into his jacket, pulling out second generic Light sword. "I think you broke my fucking nose!"

"You're trying to kill my friends, you fake Priest! I think I'm allowed to break more than a nose!"

"No, you're supposed to die like the shitty Devil you are!"

I rolled my eyes at their crazed banter and turned back to the fights with the Cerberus'.

Xenovia was one of the pair that just arrived. She had charged directly towards one of the three headed dogs that had lunged for Moka and removed its center head with her Excalibur Destruction. Twisting mid-air, she brought her Fragment to bear and cut the beast in half. Its remains vanished in a burst of flames as Xenovia landed back on the ground in a crouch. Standing, she held her sword ready just in case and her eyes instantly went to Moka, then myself, as if in confirmation.

Akeno and Rias took the sky, casting spell after spell to tear into the Cerberus. It roared in agony, but unleashed its own breath attack upon the pair. It leapt into the air in an attempt to retaliate. Flames flickered at the pair's feet, not reaching them in spite of the beast's persistence. Akeno threw her hand forward, unleashing a spell upon the flames, freezing them solid. The two then lifted their hands and entwined their spells, gathering their spells into a single focal point. Destruction and Lightning merged into a volatile sphere, then was immediately thrown forward, slamming into the Cerberus and destroying it utterly.

Himari and Koneko intercepted their own Cerberus, slashing it and smacking it around respectively. Koneko's small fists crashed into one of its chins, sending it flying into the air. Her fellow Nekoshou crouched and leapt after the beast, unleashing a barrage of lightning quick slashes of her katana. Blood poured from the beast as she tore into it. Himari fell back to the ground and looked to Koneko, speaking to her in a low voice. The girl nodded once and prepared herself as the Cerberus fell back to the ground. The moment the beast hit the ground, both Nekoshou Yokai descended upon the beast, tearing into without abandon. The Gremory Rook then grasped the beast and hefted it upwards, bending backwards to slam it into the ground with a decisive thud. It dispersed into flames as Himari sheathed her sword with a click and Koneko palmed her fist.

The fifth and final Cerberus was rocketing towards Asia and myself, a look of rage and hunger present in its three sets of eyes. Asia slid closer to me and was about to lift her hands for a spell, but I stopped her by placing my free hand on hers. "Wait. We don't have to do a thing." The moment the three headed dog reached us, countless Demonic swords erupted from the ground and tore mercilessly into the beast, causing it to roar out in rage and pain. I wrapped an arm around Asia's waist and jumped back just in time to see Kiba land in front of me, one of his created Demonic swords in his grasp. He placed a hand on the ground and unleashed a wave of energy, causing another barrage of swords to shoot from the ground and impale the Cerberus. Standing straight, he brought his sword back and shot forward, removing one of the heads with one last attack. The beast vanished and Kiba stood up straight, sheathing his sword with an exhale of breath.

Releasing Asia, I stood up straight and regarded Kokabiel with a confident smirk. "So, about those pets of yours…"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It seems your comrades are stronger than I assumed. Regardless, it still won't make a difference. After all, it won't be my hand that they'll fall to, it will be the reformed Excalibur." He descended to the ground and lazily gestured towards Valper and Freed.

Before I could even think to see where he was pointing, I heard Valper proclaim. "It is done! Now Excalibur will become one once more!" I clicked my tongue and looked toward Kiba, who was shaking with fury as he looked to the four hovering Fragments impact one another in a burst of light.

"Kiba." I caught his attention, forcing him to look towards me. Meeting his eyes, we focused one another for what felt like ages. Then I jerked my head towards Valper and freed. "Go. Free yourself from this hatred. We're all breaking our shackles today."

Kiba's eyes widened at my words and his body relaxed. "Thank you." He exhaled softly and turned back towards the fusing Fragments. Utilizing his Knight speed, he raced towards the ceremony.

However, he was too late. The Fragments finally merged completely, becoming an amalgamated golden monstrosity. It hovered atop of the seal for a few moments before Freed gleefully grasped the weapon and held it above his head like an object of worship. "Ah, thank you, shitty-ji-san! I will dedicate my first kill with it to my awesome master!" He pointed the weapon towards Issei, grinning maniacally. "I'll kill you first, you damn Devil!" He raced towards the Boosted Gear wielder with Rapidly augmented speed.

Moments before Freed reached him, Rias called out, "Issei! The school is now enemy territory!"

A smirk appeared on his face as Issei called out, "Promotion: Queen!" His power increased exponentially as he used his upgraded speed to evade Freed's attack and get behind him. His clenched fist crashed into the back of Freed's head, sending him stumbling away. Freed cried in shock and a hint of pain, quickly turning to try and disembowel Issei.

Fortunately, Kiba quickly intercepted the crazed Stray Exorcist's attack. Unfortunately, his created sword shattered upon contact. Kiba created another Demonic sword an instant later to meet the Excalibur; it also shattered, but several bladed appendages erupted from the weapon and attempted to skewer Kiba and Issei. Kiba created a pair of Demonic swords, one to deflect the appendages and the other to strike at Freed. Issei smacked his away with his gauntlet and tried to punch him with his free hand.

The moment the two tried to strike him, Freed vanished from sight.

Issei leapt to the side, evading an invisible slash that tore into the ground. Looking to the gash in the ground, Issei released a shuddering breath. "I never thought I'd be grateful for Sempai's training on killing intent. I just thought he was pissed off at me for something…"

That brought out a shaky laugh from Kiba and I felt a rather dangerous glare from Rias.

"Daisuke-san, we're going to have words about your training for Issei…" The heiress spoke coolly.

I snorted at her attempts to intimidate me. "He's surviving, be grateful."

Issei and Kiba stood back to back, each desperately deflecting the invisible strike from their hidden opponent. The pair acted as though they knew what was going to happen, moving on instinct alone. Issei, no doubt due to the training I put him through and the fact that his body recognized a Holy weapon's aura. For Kiba, it was due to his training in regards to the sword. At the moment, even if Freed was invisible, he was outclassed by the pair. "How!? How can you two do this?!"

"Daisuke-sempai is absolutely nuts when it comes his training." Issei growled out, smacking away a strike with his gauntlet.

"Any novice with a competent trainer can follow a swordsman's intent. Invisible or not, you won't stop me." He deflected another strike with his sword, but it was destroyed in an instant. He frowned as he created another. Kiba was a great swordsman, he could match me with his skill easily if he were to get a hold of a better weapon, something that could match his skills. Unlike me, Kiba was a pure swordsman, he focused solely on the use of the sword. He should be able to reach and surpass my ability with the sword given time.

Freed released a frustrated groan, becoming visible once again as he tried to attack the pair. He rushed forward, only to be intercepted by Issei, who stopped the sword by catching it with his gauntlet. He followed up by grabbing his sword arm with his other hand and grinned, "Kiba! I've got him!"

"Got it!" The Sword Birth user created a sword and lunged towards the immobile Freed. The Stray Exorcist let out an angry growl and swiftly kicked Issei in the stomach, sending him staggering back with a grunt. Kiba swung his sword towards Freed, but the psychopath blocked his sword, destroying the Demonic weapon. Freed followed up with a kick to Kiba's chest, sending him careening back with a grunt.

"I can't be beaten when I wield this sword!" Freed cackled as he charged the now prone Kiba. However, he was viciously tackled by Issei, who slammed his shoulder into the man's side. Wrapping a hand around Freed's wrist, Issei crashed an elbow into Freed's throat. The Stray Exorcist gagged at the impact and staggered back, but held strongly onto the sword. Issei, still holding onto his sword arm, repeatedly slamming a fist on the arm. With a cry of 'Boost', the last punch crashed into Freed's sword arm and shattered it. Freed let out a cry of pain and dropped the sword; which Issei followed up with a vicious punch in the chest.

"Not so strong without the sword, now are you?" Issei released a tired breath and clenched his fists tightly.

Freed, cradling his arm, began to laugh manically, shaking his head frantically. "You're an idiot, you know that?! Do you want to know what the fourth Excalibur Fragment I had was?!" Freed's image flickered and vanished from sight, along with the Excalibur amalgamation.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba's voice cried out to Issei.

The boy turned to face Kiba, but jumped away at the very last moment. Unfortunately, Freed was right there, his face split into a wide grin as he slashed with his sword. The sword tore into Issei's gut, spewing blood everywhere. He cried out a blood-curdling scream that shook me to my core. The boy crashed to the ground, blood already pooling around him.

"Issei!" Everyone cried out in shock at the result of the attack, voices filled with fear and worry as we watched as Issei fell to the ground.

I stabbed Kusanagi into the ground and vanished from sight as I raced towards Issei, scooping him up into my arms and looking coldly towards Freed. "Kiba… Make him pay, for all us." Leaping back, I evaded a slash of Freed's sword and reappeared next to Asia. My student was shaking in pain as he gritted his teeth. Placing him on the ground, I looked to Asia and nodded to her. Tears swam in her eyes as she shakily, but determinedly, began to heal Issei. Grabbing Kusanagi, I turned and looked towards Kokabiel with a dark glare, before going back to watch how Kiba finished his fight.

The Knight was currently focusing on Issei as Asia was healing, his features warped into one of fear and recognition. His hand was clenched tightly, shaking with well-concealed emotion. His gaze moved quickly towards Freed and Valper. "You just won't stop, will you? Valper, you and your obsession with that damned sword have caused too much pain. Why?! Why do you have to continue to hurt people who have done nothing to you?!"

The old man simply sneered and shook his head. "You are just like the Kusanagi wielder, you're too much of a bleeding heart to see the brilliance behind my duty. Excalibur's greatness must not be limited to the select few; I couldn't stand it that only a random few were able to wield the Holy Swords, so I concocted my plan. The leaders in the Vatican saw the potential in my work and gave me the necessary resources to further it." He laughed and shook his head ruefully, "Unfortunately, the old fools lost their nerve when they realized exactly what I was doing to my disposable subjects, you and your…fellows, and I decided to remove the evidence before I was stopped. Though, since you did survive, I guess I should thank you. It was your 'selfless' work that allowed me to finally achieve the results I desired." He pulled out the blue gem that he showed me yesterday. "This was born from your fellows, the last vestiges of my first experiment." Then he smirked and said, "We can make countless more of these, much more refined, though…so, I guess I should give it to you." With an underhanded toss, he sent the gem towards Kiba.

The boy, temporarily losing his composure, quickly snatched the gem out of the air and looked it over with a frantic gaze. "This…this is them… My friends…"

Freed released a cackling laugh. "Those gems are fucking awesome! Everyone but me who tried to use the first batch were killed as their bodies broke down! I'm pretty incredible!"

"Crystallized sacred will. By harvesting that from my subjects I'm able to create artificial Holy Sword wielders. It's because of _my_ research that the Church as many strong warriors as it does." Valper grimaced and shook his head with disgust. "Those fools discarded me because my methods were too much for them to stomach, but still use my research to further the strength of their forces. Bloody hypocrites."

Freed cackled once more. "They'll definitely be bloody if I ever meet them!"

Kiba clearly ignored them, focusing solely on the gem. "We…were nothing but 'evidence' to you? 'Disposable subjects?" He gritted his teeth, tears falling from his eyes. Tightly grasping the gem, he held it against his chest. All of a sudden, a blue aura began to appear around Kiba. Blue particles floated outwards and soon took shape, becoming more humanoid in shape. Within moments, several spectral figures that appeared a few years younger than us were standing around Kiba. "Why did I have to live? Of all of us, why me? There were those who had dreams bigger than my own. There were those who wanted to live more than me. What made me the one who deserved to live more than the others? W-Why?"

That's when the spirits, the crystallized will given incorporeal shape, burst into the air and descended upon Kiba, encircling him, covering him in an ethereal aura. Then they spoke…

_It's okay…._

_As long as we're all together…_

_Accept us…_

_There's nothing to be afraid of, even if God isn't watching over us anymore…_

_Even if God doesn't watch over us…_

_Our hearts will always be…_

Kiba's shocked expression morphed into one of peace, a smile appearing on his face as he pressed his hands against his chest. "One." The spirits coalesced directly around Kiba, giving him bluish aura.

I froze as I heard those words, my heart skipping a beat as I reviewed what I just heard. I overlooked the fact that I was listening in on what was obviously an extremely personal moment. The others around me were reacting with various heartwarmingly obvious reactions. Don't get me wrong, I know it's a beautiful moment, but I couldn't afford to lose focus at the moment.

…_even if God isn't watching over us anymore…_

What the hell did they mean by that? It…can't be really true… Can it?

That's when I felt a pulse of power deep in my chest, a reaction to the presence of a new power. I looked to Kiba once more and felt the corner of my mouth quirk up ever so lightly.

**[The boy has achieved it… Balance Breaker.]**

Everyone jumped upon hearing Issei's gauntlet speak. I looked down to see Issei crying heavily as he looked to his comrade. Though Asia was still in the process of healing him, it was coming along swimmingly, the former nun's ability with her Gear showing itself off beautifully. The boy looked down at his gauntlet. "What do you mean?"

**[When a Sacred Gear host's will reaches a point where it can go against the natural flow of the world, then they achieve a new level of power. That Knight's strength has just grown exponentially. Though, still it's not enough to defeat the Fallen Angel.]**

I smirked and looked back to Kiba. "That's where I come in, Ddraig. Once Kiba finishes this, we move on to deal with the Cadre. We work together, but if all else fails, I'll show him _my_ Balance Breaker." My grin became feral and felt power rising deep within my chest. "I'll show him the full strength of a Longinus."

Focusing back onto Kiba, I watched as he let his hands fall to his sides. "My friends never wanted me to get revenge. No, they never wanted that for me. They wanted me to live in their place, to live for all of them." His eyes narrowed as he focused on Valper. "However, all I see is an evil in front of me that has to be destroyed." Lifting a hand, he conjured a Demonic sword. "For the sake of the future generation, so that they do not have to suffer due to your selfishness, I will end you myself."

"Freed!" The old man stumbled backwards and Freed quickly dropped down onto the ground in front of him. "You'll never defeat Excalibur, boy! Your lowly Sacred Gear can never create a weapon strong enough to match it."

"Hey! Kiba!" I caught his attention; smirking at him, I regarded the amalgamation with an eyebrow arch. "I know Holy Swords better than most and I can say with all of my confidence that that sword is nothing to you. Show all of them that you're more powerful than a broken sword."

Rias stepped forward, "You are a Knight of the Gremory household. You are _my_ Knight, Yuuto. I have every confidence that you can win this."

"I believe in you, Kiba!" Akeno rooted for her kouhai.

"You can do it, Kiba-sempai!" Koneko called out.

"Kiba-san!" Asia said as she continued to heal Issei.

"Kick his ass, Kiba!" Issei managed to speak in spite of his healing injuries.

Kiba regarded all of us with a small smile and turned back towards Freed and Valper with a smirk. "Let me show my comrade's resolve, my friend's resolve, _my_ resolve!" He lifted his sword and cried out, "Sword Birth!" White and black energies flew from his clenched hand, encircling the sword, condensing around the weapon tightly. I recognized the energies: Holy and Demonic. Within seconds, they merged and became one within the sword. In a flash of light, he held the sword in front of him. It looked to be a white long sword with a black inlays, decorated with red runes along the center of the blade. "Allow me to show you the strength I found because of my friends. The Holy Demonic sword. The Sword of the Betrayer."

"Holy _and_ Demonic energies within a single sword? Impossible!" Valper declared incredulously. "Could it be an actual result of… Yes. It must be…"

Kiba strode forward, but Xenovia stepped up to his side. "Our truce is still in place, yes? To destroy the Excalibur Fragments?"

The Knight nodded, "Yes."

"Then let allow me to aid you in this."

Kiba frowned, "Are you sure? It's still a Holy Sword."

Xenovia shook her head, but her expression was torn. "I know, but at the same time it isn't. That sword just a twisted abomination. It must be destroyed."

"Okay then. No complaints here."

The Exorcist stabbed Destruction into the ground and extended her right arm to the side, her hand open as if to grasp something. "Peter. Basil. Denis. And Blessed Virgin Mary. I ask that you stand by my side." In response, a large golden seal appeared in the air next to her open hand. It pulsated once, then a gold and blue sword floated out of the seat, it appeared to be the shape of blue fang with a golden outline. The hilt was black and slim, with a golden half circle as a guard. Chains were wrapped around the weapon, holding it in place. Xenovia reached the last few inches towards the sword and grasped the hilt. "By the imbued power of all the saint's within it, I released this sword." The chains shattered as she pulled it from the seal, causing it to vanish. "Holy Sword Durandal." Xenovia then held it at the ready, as if it was out of her grasp.

I felt a proud smile appear on my face. "It feels like ages since I last saw Xenovia wield that sword. I wonder if she's gotten any better…"

Moka released a small laugh, her arms crossed in front of her. "It's been a little under three weeks, Daisuke. You of all people should know that it takes _years_ to fully master a Holy Sword."

I smirked lightly; yeah, I know from experience. I've had Kusanagi for over a decade and I still haven't fully mastered it. Though, I think I'm pretty damn close.

"Durandal! That's impossible!" Valper declared incredulously. "Last I heard, there was no one who could use Durandal! How could a child hope to use a Holy Sword that's said to rival _Excalibur_!?"

Xenovia smirked at the old man, "The same way that Daisuke-sempai can wield Kusanagi. I am one of the few true Holy Sword wielders, not an artificial one." With that said, she crouched and shot towards Freed. She swung the legendary sword and crashed it against his sword. The former Exorcist grunted as he was forced back; several appendages erupted from the sword and went to try and impale Xenovia. Kiba was at her back in an instant, deflecting the spears. Freed grunted and jumped away from Xenovia, but was intercepted by Kiba, who utilized his Knight speed to cut him off. The two traded blows, and unlike the last time, it was not Kiba's sword being damaged. No, Freed's sword was the one that was being chipped away with every strike, slowly being destroyed.

With one last flick of his wrist, Kiba's Holy Demonic sword tore through Freed's amalgamation and destroyed it. At the same time, it ripped through his clothing, sending him flying back with a pained grunt. Freed let out an angry grumble. "This is how it fucking ends?! Beaten by a shitty Devil!?" With one last groan, he collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring a wound on his chest.

Kiba turned towards Valper, holding his sword to the side. The old man stumbled back, falling down in the process. "Holy _and_ Demonic energies within the same vessel? Impossible! Such a thing cannot exist in this world!" Then his eyes widened, as if in recognition. "Of course… That explains it. So, like the four Maou, He is als-"

Suddenly, a large Light spear pierced Valper, killing him instantly. The man and the spear vanished into particles. Kokabiel slowly descended with his arms crossed and smirking at each of us. "You served your purpose, Valper. However, now that it's gone, I believe it is my turn to have a little fun on my own." He regarded me with a wide grin, "Boy, tell your forces to prepare their strongest spells. I'll crush them all, then finish you last."

I narrowed my eyes at him, striding over towards Kiba and Xenovia, who were the closest ones and held their swords at the ready. Regarding Moka with a look, I motioned for her to follow. A smirk played on her lips as she did so. We reached the three of them and I spoke. "Himari, Koneko stay by Asia and protect her while she heals Issei. Once Asia finishes, I want the two of you to follow Rias's orders on what to do next. Issei, start Boosting if you haven't already and ready a Transfer. Akeno, Rias, the two of you are our ranged attackers." I looked to Xenovia and Kiba. "The two of you are with Moka and I. She and I will start off the attack, while the two of you are to attack when the opportunity strikes itself."

Everyone responded positively and took their positions. Moka stood at my side, a hand on her hip and ready to fight. Kiba and Xenovia stood at our flanks.

"Like old times, huh, Daisuke?" Moka said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Kicking Fallen Angel ass and preventing a War. _Just_ like old times." I rolled my eyes with a smile and shook my head.

Kokabiel sneered down at me, "Don't act like you're cleverer than I am. Where is the ryu?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, peeved that he discovered that she was hidden. Then a knowing smile made its way onto my face. "She's here, there, everywhere. Melusine-chan does what she wants." _Speaking of that, how's the seal work doing?_

_I've just finished it; what should I do with the seal's power?_

_For now, save it. We'll need a trump card for later, just try to keep the seal present but useless._

_Understood._

The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes at me. "I do not appreciate being lied to, _boy_."

"Get used to it." Lightning decorated my body as I raced forward, crashing a foot into Kokabiel's extended hand. I spun and tried to kick him a second time, which he blocked as well. However, before he could gloat, Moka was at his side in an instant, slamming her foot against the side of his head. He roared out in anger and lashed out, but I followed up with a slash of my sword. A conjured Light sword blocked my attack, but I followed up by surge of electricity, which struck him painfully. He released a snarl and shot a Light spear at me, but I adjusted myself mid-air and kicked the bottom of the spear, sending it above me. Following up with a slash of my sword, I aimed to remove something important.

Once again, Kokabiel parried my attack with one of his own. He brought another Light sword to bear and tried to outmaneuver my weapon, but Moka destroyed the sword with a kick of her armored leg. I spun to the side and threw out my leg, allowing Moka to use it as a springboard to crash another kick into Kokabiel's side. Silver flowed around the three of us as I kept Kokabiel focused on me specifically, while I did everything I could to keep Moka in the air and strike the Fallen Angel from every possible angle. Our opponent growled in frustration as he continued to try and hit one of us; however, our impeccable teamwork foiled him at every turn. A flick of my sword deflected his spears and steel feathers, while Moka's kicks deflected all physical attacks and struck without mercy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I took noticed of Rias and Akeno's focused magic energy. Seals of magic appeared under their feet as they had finally reached the peak of their next attacks. A grin appeared on my face as I regarded Kokabiel with an arched brow. "You've been flying this whole time. Your wings should be tired. Allow me to help you out~." With a forward twist of my body and a flick of my wings, I roared, "Moka! Let's ground him!" Flaring my magic, I froze the water in the air to create a platform of ice for her maneuver with; she did so immediately, flipping forward and throwing out an armored leg.

Our heels crashed into the Fallen Angel's shoulders, forcing him to grunt out in shock and pain, falling from the sky. There was a crash as he slammed into the ground, kicking up heaps of debris and dirt.

Twisting my body once more, I sent a charge of electricity into Kusanagi and threw it into the ground, causing the sword to stab itself next to the newly healed Issei, Rias and the spell casting group. Wrapping an arm around Moka's waist, I threw my free hand forward and sent a pulse of electricity into the palm, of an opposite charge than what I sent through my Holy Sword. The moment the two charges recognized each other, I felt my body get suddenly pulled towards the sword. Moka tensed at the sudden pull, but relaxed as we flew back towards the ground.

"Xenovia! Kiba! Koneko! Himari! Get him!" I said with authority, getting a nod from Koneko and Himari as she rushed towards the Fallen Angel. The sword users also replied in kind, but reached the temporarily prone Cadre first. Regarding Moka as she got herself reacquainted with the ground, I took hold of Kusanagi once more and spoke, "Go with them and cover Koneko. Rook she may be, but I don't think her defenses can protect her from Kokabiel's attacks."

She nodded once but gave me a playful glare. "Next time you want to pull that trick with the sword again, warn me first. I thought my stomach was pushed into my throat." Without waiting for an answer, Moka raced towards the melee, gently kicking up dirt.

I smirked softly and regarded Issei, seeing that he was no longer losing heaps of blood. "Are you good to keep going?"

He nodded and held up his gauntlet, showing me the glowing green symbol within the gem. "Yeah and I've reached the limit of my Boosts. Ready to Transfer on your go, Sempai."

Smiling lightly, I turned my attention towards Asia, whose face was lightly flushed, but she still looked raring to go. Placing a hand on her head, I gave her a proud grin. "Good job, Asia. I knew you were MVP material." The former nun beamed at the praise and thanked me for the words. I then turned my attention towards my fellow Third Years. "You two just about ready?"

Rias and Akeno nodded in assent, the former replying for them both. "Yes. We're just waiting for an opening and we'll Kokabiel with everything we have. The moment Issei Transfers his power to us, we'll fire."

"To you, Rias." I smirked and lifted my free hand and allowed lightning to dance along my fingertips. "Akeno-chan, I'm right in assuming you're using our favorite element to attack him?"

The Shrine Maiden smiled lightly, "But of course. What do you plan on doing, Daisuke-kun?"

I placed my hand on Akeno's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Issei's Transfer will work best with a single target. To get the best possible outcome for your next attack, we need the both of you blasting him with the most power the both of you can muster. While Issei Boosts Rias, I'm going to supercharge you Akeno." I pulled my hand from her shoulder and let it fall to my side. "It'll be my first time doing it, so the amount I use will be a surprise to us both. Do you trust me, Akeno-chan?"

"With my life." She replied in an instant, smiling kindly at me.

My body froze and I felt my face heat up at the sheer amount of emotion and dedication in her words. It's one thing to trust the people you're fighting alongside, but it's an entirely different matter to hear it. For me, there are very few people that I'm willing to trust to that extent and two of them are also fighting. To hear someone say that trusted me that much was a bit…overwhelming to be honest. Feeling surprised at her words, I cleared my throat. "Well, uh, I hope I measure up, then…"

My words garnered giggling from Akeno and Asia, along with a knowing smirk from Rias. Issei simply grinned widely and shook his head. "So, Sempai, when do we do this?"

I frowned and regarded the latest assault on Kokabiel with a critical gaze. "As soon as he takes to the sky. The others are just softening him up for us." I stepped up to Akeno and began to feel a little self-conscious. "While it happens, I need to gradually introduce your body to my powers. I don't have a short cut like the Boosted Gear…" Hearing her assent, I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. Akeno gasped softly at the sudden contact, but I could feel her relaxing into me. "It shouldn't take long, but let me know if it becomes too much…" Releasing a gradual flow of electric energy along my left arm, I allowed it to flow freely.

As I did that, I turned my attention to Moka and the others fighting the grounded Kokabiel.

The Cadre was on his feet in an instant, his eyes alight with a fury that would've cowed a lesser individual. Unfortunately, all of the people that were currently standing against were not what one would call 'lesser'. Kiba had reached him first, followed swiftly by Moka. The Gremory Knight swung his sword low, appearing as though he was going to slash upwards. His Holy Demonic sword was slapped away by the back of Kokabiel's hand, but he was forced to sidestep one of Moka's more vicious kicks, the air itself displaced from the force behind it. He evaded another slash, parrying with one of his Light swords and catching Moka's leg with his second hand. "I've had it with those kicks of yours, girl." He then swung her like a flail, crashing her into Kiba, sending the two careening to the side.

Fortunately, Koneko utilized her smaller stature to use the blind spot caused by their throw to sneak in and crash an elbow into his stomach. The Cadre released a sudden breath and staggered back from the blow; he was then assailed by the two swordswomen. Xenovia struck from the left and Himari from the right, the pair attempted to pincer him, but failed as Kokabiel conjured a pair of Light swords to block Durandal and Yasutsuna, then followed by flaring out with his wings, sending a barrage of his steel-like feathers to impale the trio. They leapt back, but Koneko was unlucky enough to gain Kokabiel's attention; he extended his hand and fired off three Light spears to skewer her.

Kiba and Xenovia came soaring in from the sides, each destroying their own spear and timing their strikes to catch the third. Moka, meanwhile, had chosen to intercept the Cadre with Himari covering her flank. The dhampyr unleashed a barrage of kicks that seemed to blur out of sight. Kokabiel grimaced and was about to leap away, as if trying to take flight, but Himari cut him off leaping above him and slashing down with her sword. He lashed out with his wings, smacking her sword away and followed up with a conjured Light spear aiming to impale her. The spear tore into her chest, causing her to fall back and vanish from sight. A confused expression crossed his face before he gasped in pain as blood fell from a newly opened wound.

Himari leapt from him, her sword decorated with his purple blood. She landed with a hand placed against the ground, slowing her retreat. Unfortunately, the Cadre was too fast for her. Moka cried out to her in warning, but it was too late; Kokabiel threw his hand forward, catching Himari across the face with a backhand. The blow sent the Nekoshou flying back from the impact. She struck the ground and skipped along it as the momentum from her flight slowly fell to a crawl. Himari came to a gradual, lying still on the ground with her sword several feet away from her.

I felt my eyes narrow as watch my Nekoshou lying on the ground, unmoving. It took all of my self-control not to break away from Akeno and race after her, but I was calmed somewhat when I felt Akeno's hand on mine and witnessing Moka race after her prone form.

Moka reached Himari and gingerly turned her over. From where I could see, I took notice a red mark on the right side of her face. Moka placed a hand on the unconscious girl's neck and waited for a moment, then nodded to me, letting me know she was well. However, the dhampyr froze when the girl in her arms vanished from sight, along with the sword, but didn't act, save for a cock of her head a nod. Melusine must've taken her. Thank God.

…Ow.

Thankfully, Kokabiel didn't witness Himari's disappearing act as he was assailed by Kiba and Xenovia moving in amateurish sync. The two moved as well as they could together, in spite of not knowing each other well. The Cadre's created Light swords did little to help as he parried blow after blow, sneering at the pair's attempts to harm him. Even Koneko sliding between the pair and attempting another sneak attack did little to stop the Cadre's advance. He toyed with the trio, easily outstripping them in tactics and skill, pushing them back with annoying ease. He let out a condescending laugh and threw a kick forward, catching Koneko in the stomach and flaring his wings to push the other two away from him. With a flex of his wings, he sent an uncountable number of steel-like feathers barreling into Koneko's defenses.

The girl cried out as her clothes were torn to shreds and various cuts decorated her body as she was thrown back, skipping across the ground not unlike Himari earlier. Koneko threw out a hand to halt her flight, but flinched at the movement. She gritted her teeth and slowly got to her feet, shaking from the exertion, but collapsed back onto the ground. She too vanished from sight.

Before Kokabiel could do anything connected to gloat, he was cut off by an armored foot nearly taking his head from his shoulders. He ducked back and began to expertly evade most, if not all, of Moka's strikes. Unlike with Kiba and Xenovia, I could tell that he was actively trying to avoid her strikes, a hint of wariness in his gaze. It's frightening, really, the gap of strength that Moka and I have above Rias, her Peerage, Himari and Xenovia. While Kokabiel is still stronger than all of us, Moka and I are strong enough to push him when we've gathered our momentum.

However, it made little difference when we had to protect the others along with fighting. That was made evident when Kokabiel created a Light spear the size of a small car and threw it towards the charging Kiba and Xenovia. The two leapt to the opposing sides to evade the spear, but were both forced to dodge another one while mid-air. Kiba unfurled his wings and jerked his body to the side. Moka was forced to leap towards Xenovia and pull the girl out of the air. Kokabiel let out a confident laugh and quickly to the sky, unfurling his wings with a sneer.

"Now." I closed my eyes, in order to monitor the energy I used, and flooded Akeno's body with Lightning magic to augment her next attack spell. I felt her shiver in my grasp, a shaky breath escaped her as I gave her my power. The breath quickly evolved into a moan as she placed a hand onto mine, squeezing it tightly. A few moments passed and I heard Issei's Gear call out its Transfer, after which I opened my eyes. Breaking away from Akeno, I said, "Go. Hit him with everything you have."

Rias smirked at Akeno and me, unfurled her wings and leapt into the sky. She extended her arms and gathered the power granted to her by the green aura from the Transfer and called out her spell, launching it towards Kokabiel.

Akeno let out one last breath, smiled sultrily over her shoulder to me and took to the sky. She flew to the opposite of the Fallen Angel than where Rias went and prepared her own spell. A beam of Lightning crashed down from the sky above her and impacted her opened hands, focusing into a large sphere of power. With a cry, she threw it towards Kokabiel.

The Fallen Angel regarded the two spells with a sneer, throwing his hands up to catch the spells. Shockingly enough, he managed to actually catch them, holding them back with only a hint of effort. Straining ever so lightly, he moved to put them above his head.

Unfortunately for him, I had no intention to let him do as he pleased. I was in front of him in an instant, my sword already reaching the end of its arc. Purple blood fell freely from Kokabiel's chest as I regarded him with a cold glare. The Cadre regarded me with a look of hatred as I hovered in front of him; turning the sword in my grasp, I went for another slash. However, with a grunt, Kokabiel crashed the two spells together and threw it to the side. At the same time, he brought the wings on his right side forward to block my second strike; my sword cut through several feathers before Kokabiel broke away from me, regarding me with a triumphant smirk. "Say goodbye to the Gremory brat."

My heart pounded as I quickly turned to see the combined spell rocketing towards Rias. The girl looked to be too shocked and fatigued to use the proper speed or spell to block the spell. I gnashed my teeth and tried to reach her, but Akeno beat me to the punch.

"Buchou!" The blast slammed into Akeno's makeshift defensive seal and broke it an instant, causing the girl to cry out in pain and descend quickly towards the ground.

"Akeno-chan!" I cried out in fear as I felt my heart pound even harder against my chest. Gritting my teeth, I shot forward to try and reach my falling comrade. I wasn't moving fast enough for my tastes, so augmented my body with Lightning to accelerate faster. Kusanagi pulsated once and forcefully vanished from my hand when I reached Akeno; throwing my arms out, I managed to pull her from her descent and felt my feet slam into the ground, sliding back fast and hard enough to pick up dirt and throw debris everywhere. Coming to a stop, I fell to a knee and regarded the girl I now held in a bridal carry. "Are you okay?" My voice cracked with worry as I studied her intently.

The girl's face was flushed heavily as she met my eyes, her violet meeting my brown. The two of us were lost in our own world until she nodded once, as though she was unable to speak.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, gently setting Akeno on her own feet. The tope of the girl's Shrine Maiden uniform was shredded on the left side, barely covering the breast. The sleeve was also hanging in tatters. As I studied her form, I felt my fist clench; I couldn't help but feel as though it was my fault she was hurt. I had tried to strike down Kokabiel that instant, in the hopes of finishing things there, but in doing so I failed to realize that he was only going to throwing it back at us. My damn desire for vengeance damn near got her killed…

Once again, I felt a pulse from Kusanagi.

"Akeno-san, are you okay?" Asia raced over to us, already beginning to heal the Gremory Queen.

She didn't answer immediately, only studying my expression. Akeno's eyes widened as she saw me look down, unable to hide the shame I felt. "Daisuke-kun… It's not yo-"

"Such powerful Destruction, like your bastard of a brother, Gremory girl." Kokabiel said to Rias as he examined his hands, purple blood obviously dripping from the wounds he had gained from catching the spell. "I'm honestly surprised that you managed to actually wound me. Though…" He quickly threw his hand to the side, as if disregarding his wound. "It still won't be enough." The Cadre chuckled darkly as everyone watched him closely, catching our breaths for the next charge. "Even you surprised me, daughter of Baraqiel."

"Don't you dare call that man my father!" Akeno snarled at him, already gathering magic into her hands.

Kokabiel simply laughed, "Why? You inherited such incredible power from the man." The he shook his head, disgust present in his eyes. "Then you had spit on that gift by allowing yourself to become a Devil. You had the potential to become strong, but you threw that away."

"She can still become strong." I spoke loud enough to be heard by everyone, starting to stride forward. "Blood has little to do with strength, aside from giving you a possible leg up on the competition." I explained as I glared at the Fallen Angel.

The Cadre sneered at me, "That is a lie. Devils are lesser beings compared to Fallen Angels. Nothing compares to the might of my species. _Nothing_!" He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're worse than Baraqiel's daughter boy. Your potential could've reached even my plateau, but you lost that chance the moment you became a Devil."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" If I can keep him talking, then I can activate my trap seals in sequence. Hopefully taking him out in a single blast.

"You still don't know of your heritage? Of the vaunted blood that runs through your veins? Even if it was tainted by the human blood you had before becoming a Devil, your potential was enough to match your father." Kokabiel let out a bark of laughter at my unwillingly shocked expression.

_My father?! _

Of course I've wanted to know who my father was, but I've long since let it go at this point. If he hasn't taken part on my life by this point, then there's no point to learning who he is now. But…what does he have to do with my potential?

Kokabiel chuckled darkly and crossed his arms. "Yes, boy, I know who your father is. He's a man I hate nearly as much as that red-haired bastard Sirzechs, but for a different reason." He gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist. "He was enough of a fool to pull out of the Great War first, depriving me of the battle I so richly desire. That bastard wastes Grigori's potential and time to study _Sacred Gears_. He's the Governor General of Grigori." He grinned cockily at my frozen and shocked expression, something I wasn't able to keep to myself. "Yes, your father is none other than Azazel."

My breath was caught in my chest as I recalled all of my meetings with the Fallen Angel. The questions he asked me, in regards to my life, the look of pride in his eyes when he watched me leave his apartment after signing the contract. The way he made sure to learn to about me as much as possible; it also explained why he requested me to fulfill the mission to stop Anduriel and his men. Who better to stop Fallen Angels, than one who had the blood of one?

If Azazel was my father, then I'm half Fallen Angel. Where were my wings? My ability to call upon and use Light energy? Why was I only able to use the power of a Magician? Why-?

The seal on my person. That was what was holding back the power of the blood of the Fallen Angel blood running through my veins. My mother had sealed the power inside of me. Fallen Angels have enemies, Azazel has enemies. Enemies who wouldn't have hesitated to harm, kill or manipulate a young child. My mother sealed my power to keep me safe… Even from myself…

A laugh escaped me as I let my head fall back, palming my face. Laughter erupted from me as I held my sides.

Kokabiel glared down at me, "What are you laughing at, son of Azazel? Have you finally gone hysterical from fear of me?"

I shook my head, trying to slow my laughter. "No… No, I'm farthest thing from afraid or hysterical." I released a final breath and held out my hands, opening and clenching them as I studied them. "This just explains so much." I slid a foot back, set my stance and exhaled once, flaring my power in the process. As a result, a countless number of seals appeared on the ground of Kuoh Academy's campus. I heard a collection of gasps from the people behind as they took in the sheer number of trap seals I had in place. Even Kokabiel was examining the ground with a wary eye, his hands clenched tightly as he glared at me. Grinning darkly, I lifted my right hand to call upon Kusanagi. "I also find it ironic that the man who killed my mother also cleared up the mystery of who my father is. Don't think it doesn't mean I won't kill you, however."

The Cadre glared down at me. "You're still arrogantly believe you can defeat me?"

I grinned widely and lifted my left hand, "It's not arrogance if I _know_ if it's the truth." Flexing my right hand, I called up Kusanagi for the last stretch. The familiar hilt appeared in my grasp, but there was an explosion of power that suddenly erupted from the Holy Sword. My eyes were forced to close from the light that flooded from the blade of the sword. A strength that I had no idea it held rushed along my arm as I watched the slowly morphing blade. "What the hell?" I muttered in shock at the sword.

_Daisuke-sama, Kusanagi has deemed you worthy to wield its true form! Repeat after me to fully invoke its final transformation._

I grasped the changing Kusanagi in both hands and regarded Kokabiel with a cold glare. "As the Heir of the Storm, chosen by Susanoo, I call upon the strength of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven." The sky above the barrier roared with thunder, flashing with light. "May the strength I was granted at birth fly true in my grasp. No longer shall I be restrained by the chains of humanity. No longer will I be limited by the Grass Cutter. I am the Holy Storm given corporeal form. In my hands, I wield the steel born from the Eight Headed Dragon." Lightning crashed into the barrier in an attempt to reach me. My body shook with anticipation as I felt the sword shifting. "Answer my call and heed my words; become an extension of my will and desire; aid me in shielding my comrades from harm and strike down my enemies with the almighty Storm!" The top of the barrier opened to allow the bolt of Lightning to fall from the sky and strike my outstretched Holy Sword. Pins and needles raced up my arms as I fought off a scream of shock. With a sudden flex of my arms, I slashed the sword to the side, dispelling the energy one last time.

"Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, as the Heir of Susanoo and his Storm, I take your strength as my own!" The sword in my hands was no longer a katana, but resembled an ancient long sword, white in color with a golden hue with a black hilt and circular guard. Lightning danced along its blade, wind flickered along the edge. Power, _old_ and _unmoving_ in scope, reverberated from the weapon as I held it at the ready.

_The willingness to forget your decade-long-sought revenge, the full acceptance of what you are, and the strength of will you hold is what proved your worthiness to Ame-no-Murakumo. Now that you have first used its power, it is forever within your reach… As long as you are strong enough to use it._ Melusine explained to me, her words traveling to my thoughts through the telepathic spell.

Holding Ame-no-Murakumo, I felt leagues stronger, more capable in regards to combatting that which threatens those I hold dear. I looked over the legendary blade with an inquisitive eye; it rested in my hand as though it has always been there.

Turning my attention towards Kokabiel, I allowed a confident smirk to appear on my face. "Tell me, Kokabiel, if you're so confident with your power, can you tell me if you can match something that rivals a God?" Flipping Murakumo in my grasp, I stabbed it into the ground and activated all of the seals I placed on the ground, siphoning a fourth to recharge my reserves and detonating the rest. Explosion after explosion sounded as I heard Kokabiel grunt in pain, followed by a crashing sound. At the same time, I erupted a barrier around all of my comrades using Murakumo as a focal point.

When everything came to a stop and the dust cleared, I stared at the now rocky terrain that decorated the school's campus. Spires of rock and ditch after ditch covered the school's grounds, though the buildings themselves were untouched by the barrage. My eyes focused directly onto Kokabiel, who was pulling himself out of one of the ditches, blood pouring from a wound on his head; his eyes were focused directly on me, hate and disgust present in them.

"Prepare yourself, Kokabiel. My counterattack starts now." I crouched and pushed power into my legs, shooting forward as I raced towards the injured Fallen Angel. The ground around me erupted as I lunged towards him.

"You're nothing compared to me, boy! You cannot defeat me!" He raced forward to meet me in the field. Rearing back his hand, he called up a slew of Light spears and threw it forward, sending them soaring towards me. "Die, you arrogant gnat!"

I let out a snort and slashed Murakumo once, unleashing a _storm_ of energy to destroy the Light spears. The wave continued forward, unimpeded, and collided with Kokabiel. The Angel brought his wings together and blocked the attack. When it finally dispelled, he opened them to see me directly in front of him. Though he leapt back to dodge, he was too slow to not lose three of the wings on his left side. He roared in pain, but I silenced him with a quick kick to his chin. The Cadre leapt back and fired another slew of spears.

Grinning widely, I simply leapt forward, meeting the barrage head-on as I slashed my sword to destroy them all with a single wave of energy. I followed up with a physical augmentation of Wind and Lightning to get into range with him and proceeded to unleash a volley of my own slashes and attacks, my legendary blade singing with energy and intent. Wound after wound opened on Kokabiel's body as he tried to stay away from my attacks.

Fear and hatred made themselves known in the Cadre's eyes as he tried to get away from me. I haven't felt better in the midst of battle since this very moment, fighting the very individual who had inflicted fear and pain onto countless of others. It was cathartic, calming even, to show this son of a bitch what it was like to feel actual fear, to feel actual trepidation at the possible loss of one's own life. Murakumo answered my every call as I lashed out, sending blast of energy after blast to break Kokabiel's belief of absolute dominance.

With one last twist of my body, I crashed my foot into Kokabiel's throat, sending him flying back from the force of my augmented strength. I stood up and placed the blade onto my shoulder, smirking down at the heavily panting Fallen Angel. "You're one tough jack ass, you know that?" I felt my smirk fall and regarded him with a glare. "I bet you don't like this feeling, right? The feeling of despair, the fear of facing an opponent who can kill you with ease. Don't worry, you won't feel that for much longer, because I'm going to do exactly what I promised." I lifted Murakumo from my shoulder and pointed it towards Kokabiel. "I'm going to kill you."

I dropped into a crouch and held Murakumo at my side, as though it were sheathed at my left hip. I gathered my power into the blade, focusing it for one last strike. Narrowing my eyes, I relished in these final moments, the moments where the man who had caused untold amounts of pain to untold amounts of people would finally be taken from this world. This man would finally see justice and I would deliver it. Leaning forward, I rushed towards Kokabiel and went to 'unsheathe' the sword in an iai style strike.

Then everything left me. My power basically vanished from within me as I coughed up blood and crashed into the ground, Murakumo disappearing from my grasp. My body felt completely empty and drained of every drop of energy as I skidded across the ground. A faint cough escaped me as I came to a stop, right in front of the very person I was about to finish.

A chuckle came from the Fallen Angel as he looked down at me. "You were going to kill me, huh? You're several years too early to even _think_ of ending my life." He then reached down to grab me.

Fortunately for me, a familiar silver sheen raced over me and slammed her foot into Kokabiel's stomach, sending him flying back from the impact. Moka glared down at me with her blood red eyes and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me from the ground. "You cocky _ass_hole. What the _hell_ possessed you to _gloat_ before killing him? To think I actually thought you were smarter than that…"

I chuckled tiredly, "I…I w-wasn't gloat-ting. I-I just-"

"Shut the hell up and go back to the group. I'll clean up your mess." She then passed my limp body to the side, which was taken by a pair of soft, but firm arms.

"Daisuke-kun…" I looked to the source of the voice to see Akeno holding me as she flew back to the group. "I had no idea you were hiding such…power…" She regarded me with an emotional gaze and a flushed expression.

I gave a tired laugh, "N-Neither did-d I…" _Melusine…take the power from the seal and give it to me. I need to get back into the fight._

She didn't reply for the longest time. _You do realize that Murakumo will be out of your reach for the remainder of the fight, right? It seems that your body isn't strong enough to channel the full might of Susanoo's sword. What do you intend to do this time?_

_Balance Breaker. Even as injured as he is, Kokabiel is still far too strong to beaten by Moka alone._

…_I don't like the thought of you continuing to fight, even after having every last remnant of your reserves drained by Murakumo._

_Please…Melusine. I _need _this…_

_Give me a few moments. Himari-dono and Koneko-dono will be with your group soon._

"Daisuke-sempai! I'm talking to you!" Xenovia's voice pulled me from my focus on the conversation I had with Melusine.

I looked towards her, "Yeah?" I could slowly feel my strength returning to me. It was gradual and slow going, but I could feel myself growing better.

She wrapped her arms around my neck worriedly, "I was so scared when you fell, Sempai. I feared what had caused you to collapse."

Grinning softly, I let my arms stay down, but placed my head on her shoulder to return it somewhat. "I guess Ame-no-Murakumo is too much for me at my current level. Plus, using it halfway through the fight didn't help either…" I groaned softly as Xenovia released me and felt Akeno lower my body down slowly.

"Daisuke-san, what did you mean by 'Heir of the Storm' in your incantation?" Rias asked of me.

I turned my attention down to the battle between Moka and Kokabiel. "Later, Rias-san… Now's not the best time to explain." As if on cue, the two Nekoshou suddenly appeared and tore into the Fallen Angel as he was focused on Moka. Koneko's fist barreled into the cut I left on his side, tearing the wound open even more than it was before. Himari fell downwards, her sword aimed downwards and severing the remaining wings on the left side of his body. Kokabiel cried out in agony and retaliated in an instant. He sent spear after spear at the pair, but Moka got Himari out of the way and Kiba was at Koneko's side, getting her away as well.

"Everyone, I need you to hit Kokabiel with everything you have, one last time." I gently pulled myself out of Akeno's grasp and got to my feet, swaying as I staggered lightly. As I stood, I also noticed that Asia was healing the various wounds I had.

"Are you sure, sempai?" Issei asked as he steadied me with a hand on the shoulder.

I nodded once, "Yes. I'll be fine, just go!" _Melusine, how goes it?_

_Nearly there. You'll feel it when I'm finished._

"Asia, stay by Daisuke-san and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Rias said to her Bishop, taking to the sky.

Xenovia looked to me with concern, "Don't push yourself anymore, Sempai. Please." She paused, bit her lip as she studied me and released a sudden breath. Her expression turned serious as she gave me a sudden searing kiss, broke away and then raced forward as well.

Issei gave me a shocked and comically jealous look, shook his head with a sigh and raced ahead.

Akeno placed a hand on my cheek. "I want to talk to you about something important after this, Daisuke-kun. So make sure you stay alive." She paused and quickly leaned in, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. Breaking away, she smiled lightly and took to the sky.

I blinked once, twice, thrice and a fourth time. Then I turned my head to the side and regarded Asia with an arched brow. "You're not gonna kiss me too, are you?"

Asia flushed in embarrassment and quickly shook her head. "Ah, no! No, no!"

I nodded in understanding. "That's right. You want to kiss Issei." She squawked in embarrassment and I continued on regardless. "Don't worry, I'll keep that to myself. It's best if you talk with him yourself." I paused a grinned, "Or better yet, surprise him!"

Asia moaned piteously, placing her head in her hands with an embarrassed flush.

I laughed lightly as I tried to straighten my stance, pushing my shoulders back.

The group had descended upon the injured Fallen Angel, attempting to defeat once and for all. Rias and Akeno peppered with spell after spell, trying to hit him as he was besieged by Himari, Kiba and Xenovia by their onslaught of attacks. Koneko was wily, sneaking in and out among everyone as she threw strike after strike. Moka was dancing around everyone, her vicious kicks soaring through the air as she tried to break limbs and tear open the wounds I, and the others, gave him. Issei was Boosting person after person, still flinching from the freshly healed injury he was given by Freed.

They all fought admirably, striking as often and as hard as they could, but it wasn't making any difference. Kokabiel was weathering every one of the blows, shrugging them off and attacking with his own. He sent spear after spear, strike after strike; very little harmed him as he retaliated for every attempted injury on his person. He let out a confident cackle and struck Moka with a sudden strike, sending her staggering back. A thrown kick sent Xenovia flying back; a Light spear forced back Himari. However, that all served as a good enough distraction for Kiba to score a successful slash on his arm, but he was then sent flying back with a retaliatory backhand. Koneko had to flee under a Light spear barrage. Rias and Akeno had to evade as one of their spells were thrown back at them.

With all of them pushed back, Kokabiel unleashed a sudden volley of Light spears, forcing everyone to fall back to the ground in order to survive. "You've all fought admirably, in spite of the futility of the gesture. There's nothing you can do that will stop me from succeeding in my ambition. I will have my War and your blood will ignite it!" He lifted a hand and created the largest Light spear of the night, easily large than the Kuoh school building. "Die!" He then threw it downwards.

It was prevented from reaching the ground as Melusine and I created a large defensive seal to block it. We quaked under the pressure and weight of the spear, but I gritted my teeth and adjusted the composition of the seal. Instead of blocking it, I converted it into an absorption seal. Slowly but surely, the Light spear shrunk in size and was assimilated into my reserves, partially refueling my available energy. It no longer burned as I assimilated the energy, taking it as my own.

After the light died, Kokabiel saw my Familiar and me, a small smile playing at his face. "So, that's where your ryu was, hidden from sight. Tactically sound, I have to admit." He chuckled and shook his head. "You've shown such a great fight, son of Azazel, that I think I'll tell you and your comrades a little secret. During the First Great War, several important individuals died. The four original Maou and…the Biblical God."

That caused an eruption of exclamations to come from the people behind me.

"N-No… It can't be true! The Lord can't be dead!" Asia.

"That's…that's… That has to be a lie! Sempai, tell me it's a lie." Xenovia.

"Y-You've got to be kidding…" Issei.

"What?!" Rias.

The others had vocalized in some other way, but it was Moka's response that caught my attention. "What makes you think you can prove that?"

Kokabiel laughed darkly, "I was a part of the War, dhampyr. I can remember that great event in perfect detail. Think about it: the presence of Sacred Gears are glitches in the system. They don't belong, but God left them there; Balance Breaker was never meant to exist. The Knight's Holy Demonic sword, a fusion of two opposing elements cannot exist without his absence." Kokabiel let out a laugh of success. "Drown in despair, you lowly fools. I'll end your suffering soon enough."

A part of me should have been shocked by this, but I didn't have time. I had a War to finish. Within moments, I regarded Kokabiel with a dark glare. "No more playing around; no more games. I'm going to bring everything I have to bear against you, Kokabiel. Feel the wrath of my True Storm." I let go of all the self-control I had in regards to Zenith Tempest. "Balance Breaker." I stated simply as energy exploded outwards and engulfed my body in its entirety. Clenching my fist, I opened and closed it as the energy finally dispersed.

"Personification of the Eternal Storm." I simply stated as I strode towards the Fallen Angel. With every step I took, a wave of wind tore a new gouge into the ground; every breath I took caused an icy wind to caress the surrounding area, freezing the very air itself and the ground at our feet. Every wave of my arm caused the sky to flash with Lightning. That was only when I was in control of my emotions; at the moment, I had complete control and I was absolutely livid. "Everyone, stay back." My carried itself along with the wind effortlessly, as if coming from everywhere. "I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"Not alone you're not." Moka's voice sounded from right next to me. My eyes flickered to her, only to see her clad in a set of silver medieval armor, with a short armored skirt that fell to her knees, a slit trailing along the right leg. "My Balance Breaker can help me fight alongside you, in case you've forgotten. Armor of the Shinso, the First Ancestor." She smirked at me and I felt a small smile appear on my face. "What do you say, Partner? One more charge, like old times?"

I grinned and stopped, "You're on. No mercy, let's wipe this bastard off the face of the planet." I flared my power and rushed forward. My body vanished, dematerializing into wind and rushing towards Kokabiel with lethal intent. The second I reaction Kokabiel, I pulled my body back together and slammed a kick into his face. The Fallen Angel staggered back, grunting in pain. He tried to retaliate with a punch, but his attack simply went harmlessly through my body. He growled in frustration, however before he could retaliate Moka's greave fazed through my body and crashed into his stomach.

The two of us slammed into Kokabiel like a freight train, striking him with everything we had. I faced him head-on, hitting with all of the strength I could muster, my partially incorporeal body solidifying the moment I struck him. Moka would attack through my body and I would defend her from counterattacks by redirecting blows. With every movement I made, the surrounding area would be damaged. The weather itself answered my every call, my every movement backed by Mother Nature herself.

My Balance Breaker is dangerous for the fact that every movement I make is augmented by everything in regards to the weather. There is no limit to the damage I could do if I let go of all of my self-control. It's because of that that I primarily went on solo missions for the Church during my time as an Exorcist. My powers were volatile and not completely under my control; the only people who were able to fight alongside me were Moka, thanks to her own Sacred Gear, and one other person, who's Gear made them partially immune to some aspects of Zenith Tempest. I am the Storm; that declaration is no boast, but a statement of fact. My Balance Breaker turns my body into a raging Tempest, making my every movement into a potential catalyst for a much larger Storm.

Vanishing into a burst of wind, I reappeared behind him and slammed a fist into his lower back. Disappearing again, I rematerialized next to him and crashed a kick into his abdomen. Repeating this several times over, I practically teleported around him dangerously close to the speed of sound. I could feel the strain on my already dwindled reserves and weakened body, but continued regardless. Gritting my teeth, I fought back my swaying consciousness, splotches of darkness sprinkling my vision as I felt my body trying to disperse permanently. It was a negative side effect of using my Balance Breaker: the more often I turned into the elements themselves, I felt the compulsion to simply let go and become a part of nature. That was a specific part of my Balance Breaker that I disliked with an intensity. That and the constant destruction that decorated the surrounding area was a pretty good reason to hold it back until drastic measures were needed

Releasing a blast of Lightning, I pushed Kokabiel back and caught him on the side with another strike. My body moved faster and hit harder than it did before, fueled by my desire to stop this man, my affinity with the Storm itself. Moka danced through my form, striking the Cadre several times over. It was her armor that allowed her to stand in the midst of my personal storm, weathering the power of the Longinus itself. It was this combination that made us a dangerous combination; my incorporeal form giving her perfect smokescreen to attack without fear to counterattack. He staggered with every blow, but his damnable sturdy body refused to bow under our combined assault.

All of a sudden, Kokabiel summoned forth a barrage of Light spears and sent them after Moka and me. Frowning, I threw my arms to the side and wrapped the wind around my partner and sent her up and over the barrage, while letting them simply go through my body. They flew harmlessly through me and impacted the ground behind me, exploding violently and picking up debris. Allowing Moka to drop back to the ground, I was about to charge the Cadre once more, when I heard _it_.

"Daisuke-sama!" I turned my head at the sound Melusine's call and pushed the dust aside with a wave of my hand. All of the main spellcasters had their defensives up and holding back several large Light spears. Throwing my hand towards them, I shattered the spears, but watched as Kokabiel threw more, striking their defensive seals hard enough to crack them.

My body froze with indecision as I looked from the shaking seals to Kokabiel. Moka was rushing towards the Cadre, so I took that as my choice. She could take care of herself, I was perfectly confident of that. Throwing a hand forward, I destroyed another barrage of Light spears. Unfortunately, another set of them flew passed me and impacted their seals, shattering them and self-destructing at the same moment. Kokabiel dodged one last strike from Moka and sent another four spears towards the group while they were still reeling, temporarily unable to move from the force of the recoil.

I…I think at that point I came to understand what my mother felt when she sacrificed herself for me. She didn't take the time to create a seal because she couldn't. Her mind was thrown towards a single task: save me.

As I rushed to the group, I realized that the spears were about to hit Akeno, while she was still recovering. There was no time for her move out of the way or create another defensive seal.

No time to think, no time to cast a spell or push her out of the way; just enough time to act. That's what I lived by those passed few moments. I didn't create a seal to defend her; I didn't push her out of the way. I simply used my Balance Breaker to appear in front of her and solidify, my Balance Breaker deactivating automatically on a whim. My body was completely on autopilot, unable to form a rational thought beyond: _save her!_

All four of the Light spears tore into my body. The first tore its way into my right leg, in the thigh. The second gore my left shoulder. The third speared my right foot to the ground. The fourth and final spear drilled into the right side of my chest. Blood shot from my mouth as I cough from the intrusion of the Light spears into my body. I swayed forward, the quickly fell back. Akeno stepped up to me and caught me as I fell, watching the as the spears dispersed and left my wounds to bleed out. I coughed out again, looking down at my wounded chest. It didn't hit my heart…

"D-Daisuke-kun! Why…why would you do that?" Akeno asked me shakily as she placed a hesitant hand on cheek.

I felt my lips quiver as I tried to smile, but failed as I felt into a coughing fit. After a moment of trying to rein it in, I managed to breathe out, "W-We're al-like, y-you and I…" I replied to her, mirroring what she had told me yesterday.

Her eyes widened as tears began to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. "No-no-no! Why?! You shouldn't have done this!" Akeno looked around widely, her gaze honing in on Asia. "Asia-chan, heal Daisuke-kun! Please, you have to heal him!"

While she cried to the former nun, Xenovia dropped to her knees next to Akeno and me. "S-sempai…" She looked down to me, her hand searching for mine. "I…I'm sorry for not trusting you, Daisuke-sempai…"

I smiled lightly at her, everything beginning to go dark. "It's f-fine…"

"No, it's not fine! You shouldn't have to die! You of all people shouldn't be the one to die!" Xenovia squeezed my hand, though I was starting to lose feeling in it.

"As l-long as e-everyone is f-fine…" I gave her one last smile before my eyes fluttered lightly. Everyone quickly crowded around me, their worried words and gazes covering me. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious for what could possibly be the last time was a shaky green light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN #2:** _First thing I want to say is that I based Moka's Balance Breaker on Akasha's armor from the Rosario Vampire. It acts as both a defense and increases her strength exponentially._

_As for Daisuke's Balance Breaker, I hope I successfully portrayed its effectiveness and sheer destructive ability. If not, then I'm most likely going to back to revise a thing or two. _

_Anyway, that's all I've got to say. I hope you liked it!_


	16. Unshackled, In Body and Mind

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Back to the update schedule, I go. With this chapter, the end of the Excalibur has been reached. _

_Writing this fight was a pain in the ass, both the start and the end. Though the 'agony' came from the revisions in a story sense. I wanted the near-death moment to be end of the previous chapter and resolved with this one, but I realized that I may have underestimated my OC's potential strength. *sigh* Though, I will say this: raw power is something Daisuke has in spades; it's the control that he's constantly striving for._

_Currently, as of this update, I'm finishing Ch. 19 and about to start 20. Thankfully, with school out for me, I can take the time to read through the Light Novels. I'm looking forward to that. _

_Moving, I've been considering possible future antagonists. The good guys are already on the road of becoming stronger, and Daisuke already being a bit of a badass, along with his Peerage in the works, I'm currently in need of people who can give them a run for their money. Feel free to offer some helpful ideas: possible Hero Faction members, mythological god's not already playing a major part in canon and maybe an OC. I'm open to anything at this point. Thanks in advance!_

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Read/review/enjoy, etc._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Sixteen

Unshackled, In Body and Mind

I've had my run of several near death experiences, but there have only been two other times in my life where I actually thought I would die. The first time was when I finally achieved my Balance Breaker due to a last minute epiphany, while I was fighting a Magician that outclassed me in every way. The second time was the time I first fought Anduriel, the moment when Sona reincarnated me, adding me to her Peerage. Both times I fought to defend something; the first, a person who would later become one of my, and Moka's, closest friends; the second, I fought to protect the peace, to prevent a Second Great War from breaking out.

I guess it's only fitting that the third time I come close to death to protect someone I've come to care about in some aspect _and_ stop the War from breaking out. However…I'm afraid that this may be end of the line. The moment I lost consciousness, I found myself floating in an endless darkness, aimlessly meandering through space. My body was numb and unmoving, the only mobile part of me being the thoughts that raced a million miles within my mind: Where was I? What is this place? Am I dying or not? These were all questions that plagued me as I tried to figure out exactly _where_ I was.

_It's time to wake up._

My body shivered at the distant voice, a tingling feeling racing through me as I recognized that voice. Impossible… I've not heard that voice ever since I was a child.

_C'mon, Daisuke, you can't sleep the whole day away…_

The soft smile she clearly had on her face was heard in her tone as she spoke again. No… It can't be…

_Up and at 'em! No son of mine will be lazy!_

"Kaa-chan…" My voice cracked as I finally accepted her presence. A bright light erupted in front of me, illuminating the darkness that surrounded me. My right hand twitched as I looked to the light; strength returned to me as I felt drawn towards the warmth the light emanated. I wanted nothing more than to go to the light. My arm lifted from my side and moved towards the blinding white light; my hand opened as I tried to grasp the light.

As I reached for it, I remembered what happened beforehand, the reason I was floating here in the first place. Four Light spears I took in the place of Akeno; I chose to sacrifice myself to keep her safe… I gave my all against an opponent several centuries my senior in all aspects of combat; I, along with my friends, fought with everything we could muster to stop him from destroying the city. But…it wasn't enough; I still failed to anything lasting to him, my attempts to stop him failed due to my hubris or inexperience. I did my best, but I…failed…

Maybe…it's time for me to rest… I did my part…

"No…" My voice broke through the darkness as everyone I got to know during my time in Kuoh came to mind.

Sona… She's me fiancé… Damn, it wasn't responsible of me in the least to just accept it. I know that there's something between us, but we've only known one another for a few weeks. Marriage shouldn't even be in the equation yet… But, I made a commitment, a commitment I refuse to stay unfulfilled… Damn my sense of honor to not leave things half done…

Tsubaki… I had really come to care about her in the relatively short time we've known each other. I had promised her and Sona that I wouldn't die, a promise I'd kick Death's ass to make sure I keep. She'd…probably cry if I died… Looks like I've got a promise to keep…

Akeno… Over time, I felt a form of kinship with her and never knew why until I learned of my heritage. To think we'd both be the children of Fallen Angels and have our lives be ruined because of their enemies… It also wouldn't be a lie to say that I felt something…strong for her as well. I made her cry too… God, I feel like a dick… I will make it up to her…

Xenovia… So, she seems to care for me too. Well, I seem to have been blind to her feeling if I'm just now noticing it. Was that what she wanted to tell me when I returned? That she cared for me romantically? Well, here's another misunderstanding I'll clear up _when_ I wake up and get back into the fight.

Himari… She's been with me almost half my entire life. Secretly observing me as I went about my life, seeing me in my natural state and yet…she's so devoted to me. What did I do to deserve such loyalty? Do I really deserve it? I'll make damn sure I live up to the belief she places in me…

Koneko… Her trust in me is surprising to me, honestly, as is how comfortable she feels with me. I'm not completely sure of how she feels about me, but this is something else I'll have to clear up when I get back up. Koneko told me not to do anything stupid, I'm pretty confident that dying falls under that category…

Azazel… He and I are going to have words, enough said.

I thought of the others in tandem and felt my strength return to me as I watched the light become more pronounced. Gritting my teeth, I tried to backpedal, to get away from the light. It brightened and looked as though it were reaching for me. "No…" I growled out as I shook my head. "I'm not going… I'm not ready to die." Strength gradually began to gather in my voice. "I've got too many people counting on me, too many promises to keep!" Throwing my hand to the side, I called out to Kusanagi, to Murakumo. Power pulsated in my grasp, but the sword never appeared.

_Daisuke, it's time to go…_

"Kaa-chan…" I blinked away the tears I felt coming forth as I tried to fight back the numbing happiness from hearing her voice again. "I'm sorry, but…I've got people who need me. People who rely on me." The light refused to stop, beginning to engulf my feet and move up to my legs. I gritted my teeth to fight off the numbing sense of peace that began to settle within me. "I've lived my entire life holding onto your memory, wanting nothing more than to see you again. I've lived my entire as a child who only wanted to stay with his parent." The light took hold of my other leg. "But now…I've grown. I found new people to fight for, new people to care for. I…I've found a home." It climbed over my waist and began to cover my stomach. "You gave me life and taught me through your journals; you showed me my first spell and gave me your legacy. Growing up, some of my happiest moments were losing myself in your words, soaking up your history, both research and social." The light then reached my arms, trapping them in place. "I love you, kaa-chan and I always will, but…I have to let you go." I felt my voice crack as tears began to fall. "I have to let go of the past and move on, because I know you wouldn't want me to wallow in despair. I hate that you're gone, it hurts to damn much, but that's life. Fickle and cruel when you least expect it…" The light reached my neck, slowly moving to cover me completely. "But life's fulfilling and beautiful when you love it most." The light stopped as I strained my neck to get my head as far from it as possible. "I know it's selfish and I don't care, I've found people I care about and need me, so I _refuse_ to let you take me from them!"

_You've grown so much… I'm so proud of you…_

My eyes widened and everything went white, blinding me as I lost conscious once again.

* * *

><p>Bliss. Contentment. Tranquility.<p>

I felt all of that and more as I lied on what felt like a bed of the most comfortable cushions in existence, exhaling and inhaling slowly. My body felt perfectly fine, no fatigue, no injuries, just…whole. I rolled to the side and lifted an arm to cover my head, grumbling lightly. Breathing peacefully, I continued to lie there without a care in the world.

"Hmm, I see that in fourteen years, your sleeping habits haven't changed at all. In a way, I guess you still are my baby boy, Daisuke." A hauntingly familiar feminine voice laughed good-naturedly as I froze.

_That voice!_ My eyes shot open, but I only saw a wide, open and empty expanse of white. I was currently lying on what looked like the bed I had in Sona's home. Quickly sitting up, I got off of the bed and checked my body for the wounds I should have from my battle with Kokabiel. My arms were perfectly fine, none of the several cuts that decorated the outer edge of them were present, as well as the ones on my legs. My foot felt perfectly fine as did my shoulder. I placed a hand on my chest, where the Light spear pierced and found that I was unscathed. "Wha…?"

"You've gotten so tall, too. Almost as tall as your father, too…"

I turned around instantly at the familiar voice. My eyes widened and instantly watered as I looked upon the person several feet before me. Her dark brown hair fell to just below her shoulders, a single tightly plaited braid rested in front of her left shoulder, reaching several inches farther down. Light brown eyes that matched my own twinkled with curiosity and love as they locked with mine. She stood at a petite 5'3" with a slim frame, clad in a pair of dark blue capri jeans, a button shirt and a jacket over top it. Her hands were hanging nonchalantly at her sides as she cocked her head to the side, a small smile gracing her features. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off as I practically teleported in front of her, wrapping my arms tightly around her petite frame.

"Oh!" She gasped at the sudden action, but quickly returned the embrace.

"I've missed you…" I whispered as I squeezed as tightly as I could without hurting her. "I've missed you so much. But…how?"

"I used the last of my life to strengthen the seal, to make sure you didn't overpower it at a very inopportune moment." My mother rubbed my arm reassuringly, "I know. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Her voice soothed me, calming my tumultuous emotions. After a moment, I broke away from her and she placed her hands on my arms, gently pushing me back. "Now, let me get a better look at my teenage son. A mother has to check if you've taken care of yourself after all." She patted my arms and then began to walk around me, studying me. After pulling a full circuit, she came to a stop in front of me. Crossing her arms, my mother gave me a pointed glare. "You're not eating enough, are you?"

"Eh?"

"You're not eating enough. You're all skin and bones! If you're going to be a Magician, then you need to be physical capable to supplement your magical attacks. Especially if you're going to use _my_ personal spells. You'll be right in the thick of battle! How are you going to fight if you run out steam because you didn't get enough calories?!" My jaw dropped as I listened. "And your hair! It's entirely too long. An opponent could grab it and whip you around like a ragdoll. I'm sure you've inherited your father's hair, but that doesn't mean you should let it go out of control. You're lucky it grows straight and not curly like mine." Then she poked my right arm, "Also, you're off balance. Your right arm is more developed than your left. I understand that your right is your dominant side, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you could be injured in the midst of a fight and be forced to use your non-dominant left. It always pays to be balanced." She crossed her arms and pouted, "Damn your father. It's his fault that you're not ambidextrous like your kaa-chan. If you had gotten more from me than your eyes, then you could be a much more successful Magician."

I waited and listened as my mother absolutely lambasted my father verbally, saying things along the lines of it being his fault that I'm 'unbalanced'. She spoke quickly and succinctly, insulting him as though it was easiest thing in the world, yet kept her speech perfectly refined. Though she was telling him off, I could see a form of affection in her gaze, a playful twinkle of the eye and finished a flourish, nodding her head one final time.

She released a pent up breath and smiled motherly to me. "Now that that's out of my system, tell me everything about you. The suspense is killing me! I have to know how my little boy grew up into the man I see in front of me." Lifting a hand, she waved it once and in an instant, a table and a pair of chairs for us to sit in while I told my story.

And tell my story I did. I told her of how I grew up in an orphanage, how I was picked up by the Church when discovered my ability to use the Holy Swords; my training with Kusanagi and how I started off as an Exorcist. I told her of my adventures, informing her of my heroics, my mistakes, my companions on said adventures. I told her of my beginning into the studying of her journals, how I was able to master them gradually, moving on only after I was able to successfully utilize them. I told her of how I learned of my Sacred Gear, a Longinus, and how difficult it was to control, let alone use. I told her of my friends within the Church, my tutor, my kouhai, my colleagues as one of the Top Five Exorcists. I told her of my last mission for the Church, how I came to Kuoh and met all of my newest comrades. About how I became a Devil and completed my final job. I told her of my newest relationship and how I felt in regards to the new women in my life. I told her of Kokabiel's plan and how I was leading the charge to stop him. As I spoke, I couldn't help but smile at the enraptured expression on my mother's face as she listened; she reacted exactly how I'm sure a mother would react. She cheered when I told her of my accomplishments; she gave me her support when I told her of failures and down comings. When I told her of the women in my life, though, I got a knowing smile.

Upon finishing, I watched as she lean back in her seat and gaze at me with a measuring intent. After a few moments, she smiled sadly, "You've gone through so much… Seen so much… Fought from such a young age…" She turned her gaze to the ground, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "You grew up far too fast…"

It killed me inside to see her look so sad. "Kaa-chan." I caught her attention. "I…grew up because I wanted to do what I thought was right. People relied on me to do my best and fulfill my missions. At first, I wanted to do my best because I wanted you to be proud of me. At first, that's all I was thinking about, whether what I would do would make you proud. But…over time, I found people who believed in me, people who would stand by me. I knew that if I didn't grow up, then I'd let them down. I knew I missed my chance to be a kid growing up, so…"

"You act playfully and joke around." She smiled over to me. "I acted the same way after meeting your father. I was such a studious child, taking my studies seriously so I could make my parents proud. They taught me my beginner magic and I worked with Tokiomi-kun to grow as a better Magician." She sighed softly and regarded me with a questioning look, but arched an eyebrow at me hitting a fist against my hand. "What?"

"So that's what his name was! I knew it had 'Toki' in it!"

My mother let her head fall back and released a small laugh. "You definitely got that from Azazel." She smiled towards me. "You said you met Tokiomi-kun's daughter, Rin-chan? Was she well?"

"If you call blasting me with her Black Spheres of Death 'well', then, yeah, she's doing exceptionally well."

My mother laughed and shook her head, "I'd say so. I remember when she was a little girl. She was quite the spitfire. She did try to bully you into playing her games when I took over to Tokiomi-kun's home for one last visit."

I gave her surprised look, "We knew each other back then?"

"It was a long time ago and I wouldn't be surprised if you repressed the memory. Rin-chan did push you around quite a bit." She paused and leaned onto the table resting her head on the table. "You look so much like your father, it's uncanny. If you didn't have my eyes, I'd say you were his clone." Her smile wavered as she regarded me with worry. "Are…are you curious as to why I sealed your Fallen Angel blood?"

I paused and regarded her seriously. "Kaa-chan…magic is your art. You were considered to be the best at it. I was only four when you died. It's…not my place to judge your actions in regards to me. If you chose to seal that power, then you must've had a legitimate reason for doing so. You had enemies; Azazel has enemies. Also, I was a child with Fallen Angel blood; my very species has enemies. All of whom wouldn't hesitate to harm a child." I lifted my hand and clenched it tightly, "Besides, I gained my own strength, my own ability to defend myself. I trusted, and still trust, your judgment, kaa-chan."

My mother gave me a shocked look, her eyes wide as she regarded me with new respect. "Oh…Oh…" She quickly stood and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't hope for a better son, Daisuke. I couldn't hope for better." Kissing me on the top of my head, she stepped back and beamed with pride. Then her visage wavered; she held out her hands and frowned as she examined it. "I'm almost out of time." She nodded and gave me a resolute look. "There are things I need to tell you before it's time to send you back."

I nodded and stood up from my seat.

"First of all, there is an organization in the world called the Khaos Brigade. It is led by the Ouroroboros Dragon, Ophis, and is a large group of powerful individuals. Ophis wishes to retake the Dimensional Gap from the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. However, the others within the organization all wish for war to continue. Kokabiel, the Cadre your group is currently fighting, is a part of it. Within Khaos Brigade is a faction of Stray Magicians called Nilrem. Accept nothing from them, they will wish to use your connection to me to steal my research. Understood?"

I nodded at that, but frowned. I had only heard bits and pieces about the Khaos Brigade, but it was little beyond the name. My mother continued to tell me more of the organization, from leaders to basic information on the strength of members. However, it was the fact that she knew all of this that threw me for a loop. "Kaa-chan, how do you know all of this?"

She paused, biting her lip with a hint of regret in her eyes. "In my youth…I ended up joining to further my research. Before I had you, I was very ambitious when it came to my magic. I wanted to grow and evolve, to show that Magicians were equal to the Three Factions." She sighed and shook her head. "You could call it my misspent youth."

I shrugged lightly, "I've had my screw-ups too, kaa-chan." I paused and smiled lightly, "I'm…I'm just glad I learned more about you _from_ you…"

Her eyes widened as she looked to me. Smiling softly, she shook her head. "The more I learn about you, Daisuke, the more I wish I could've been there to watch you grow up…" My mother released a shaky breath, blinking away the tears. "The second thing I want to tell you is that the information I have in my journals about **Kinetic Force** magic is incomplete. I never completely wrote everything within it, as a failsafe in case someone stole it from you. I'm going to give you the rest of the knowledge directly, so it'll be up to you whether or not you wish to complete the journal's work."

I nodded and looked down at my hand, clenching and unclenching it. "I always wondered why it always felt…off. I perfected what was there; I've never been able to perfectly transition between **Siphon **and **Release**, so it's always been difficult to use in the midst of a heated battle."

"That's the portion I left out. A power like that would be disregarded without that knowledge; though I am glad you did master what I left." She then gave me a knowing smirk. "Thirdly, I have to tell you, I'm honestly surprised you've let all those girls into your life. It's almost as if you _want_ to take after your father and create a _harem_." She snarled the last word and strode over to me, poking me in the chest with a warning glare. "You are going to treat those girls with respect, _am I right?_" I regarded her with a look of fear as I nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" I squeaked softly.

My mother beamed happily and stepped back, as if she hadn't scared the hell out of me. "Lastly, I want you to know something very important. The most important thing a mother should tell her son." Her body flickered once more, her face scrunched in concentration as a seal appeared on my chest, the spot where she poked me. "I'm proud of you, Daisuke. So, so, _so_ proud of the man you've become." I regarded her with wide eyes, my mouth falling open as I listened intently. "It doesn't matter to me that you've become a Devil; doesn't matter that you were an Exorcist. All that's mattered is that you remained true to yourself. Whether you've gone the route of a Magician, a swordsman or master your Sacred Gear doesn't matter to me. I'm your mother, Daisuke Shizuka, and I will _always_ be proud of you." The seal on my chest cracked as she strode towards me; placing her hands on my cheeks and standing on her toes. Leaning forward, she kissed me on the forehead. "Find love. That's the only thing I'll ask you to do. Find the girl, or _girls_, that you care for deeply; make sure she's able to keep you under control. Love her deeply and powerfully, protect her with everything you have. Find love and have plenty of children when you're ready." She smiled widely at my blanched expression. "Oh, and take care of that fiancé of yours."

My eyes shot open as I looked to my mother in shock. _She knew?!_

She stepped back and smiled mischievously. "There are ways for a mother to find these things out you know…" Then, her body slowly began to flicker away, disappearing from the bottom up, at the same rate the seal on my chest was breaking and decaying. "Never compromise your beliefs; stand by who you are and I will always be proud of you." A tear fell down her cheek as she vanished from sight. "I'm glad to have seen you one last time. I love you, my son."

The moment she disappeared completely, the moment Kasumi Shizuka disappeared for good, the seal on my chest shattered in its entirety and weight I never knew I had was lifted from my shoulders. A ragged breath escaped me as I placed a hand over my mouth, blinking back tears that threatened to flow freely. "I love you too, kaa-chan…"

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open the instant consciousness returned to me. The first thing I noticed the lack of a barrier and the presence of the endless black night sky. I was lying on my back on the ground in a puddle of blood, my blood most likely, my arms splayed to the sides. My chest was sore, as was my left shoulder. I lifted a shaky hand and touched my chest, feeling nothing but unmarred, yet sensitive, skin. Looking to the side, I took notice of something that made my blood run cold.<p>

Blood was pooling around Moka as Asia was next to her, frantically healing a wound on her leg. Her Balance Breaker appearing to be disabled as I took notice of her apparently labored breathing. The dhampyr was glaring hatefully at the Fallen Angel as Asia continued to try and calm her down.

Koneko was lying on the ground not that far from Moka and Asia, struggling to get up as Himari was knelt down next to her. The two were rather injured, the former had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and her left eye bruised shut. The latter's left arm was hanging loosely with blood pouring from a hidden wound on the shoulder.

Xenovia and Kiba were leaning against their swords, as if resting for the moment. The two were not as injured as the others, but seemed excessively exhausted and barely able to stand.

Akeno, Rias and Melusine were several feet away from Kokabiel, looking as though they were preparing a spell, but were stopped by something. Each had several wounds, peppered with scratches and scuffs, blood falling from the occasional cut.

When I looked towards the Fallen Angel, I took notice of the reason. He was currently holding Issei by the throat, holding the boy's body between the trio of spellcasters and himself. Issei appeared to be half-heartedly struggling to get free, though that seemed to be because the Cadre would clench his neck. Issei himself was bleeding from a head wound and had several bruises along his left arm, where the gauntlet didn't cover. His jacket was completely destroyed, hanging in tatters and leaving him in nothing but his red undershirt.

Kokabiel, on the other hand, didn't look any different from what I last remembered. Though he did seem to sport a rather noticeable red welt on his face. He leaned his head back and let out a confident bark of laughter. "All of you are nothing. I offer a chance to join the winning side and you spit on my good fortune. How…disappointing. It seems I'll have to teach you respect before I end you." He pulled back his free hand threw it forward.

However, it was quickly stopped when I made my presence known. In a sudden blur of speed, not augmented by magic, I reached him and blocked his punch with an open hand and wrapped my fingers tightly around the fist. The moment contact was made, I felt energy flowing into my arms, fueling my Kinetic reserves. _Nonverbal activation of __**Kinetic Force **__magic… Beautiful._

Kokabiel froze upon seeing me, his eyes widening in clear shock. "Impossible…" He then snarled, "I killed you!"

I felt a ghost of a smirk appear on my face. "I love shattering expectations. Now…" I reared back my fist and growled deeply from within my chest. "Now, release my kouhai." My fist flew true and slammed into Kokabiel's face with a resounding, and immensely satisfying, smack, sending him suddenly flying back. He seemed to be so shocked that he let Issei go; as he flew back, his body skipped and bounced along the ground several times before coming to a stop and sliding along the ground. Without looking away from him, I called out, "Where the hell is the barrier? I thought Sona and the others were going to hold it."

No one replied for the longest time. When I was about to repeat my question, it was Melusine who replied, her voice sounding immensely relieved. "We do not know why, specifically. It just dropped when Kokabiel created and fired his largest Light spear of the night."

I nodded once and continued, "I see. What of the rest of you? Nothing too bad, I hope." I smirked lightly as I watched as Kokabiel slowly get to his feet, rubbing his face lightly. I clenched my fist and waited for the inevitable retaliation.

"Daisuke-kun!" Akeno's worried voice caught my attention. "H-How?"

I turned my head and smirked towards her, my eyes soft as I met hers. "Like a Phoenix, I rise from the ashes. This time, stronger than ever." On cue, I unfurled my wings with a roll of my shoulders. Unlike before, where it was just my Devil wings, this time, after having my remaining power unsealed, there was more. Eight black feathered wings as endlessly dark as the night sky made themselves known as well, flaring outwards. A relieved breath escaped me as I felt as though I was finally stretching my legs after sitting down in a car for several hours. Only, multiply that for at least a decade and that's what it felt like when I pulled out my wings.

Ten wings. Eight wings like that of a Fallen Angel; two like that of a Devil.

The unfurling of my wings elicited a collection of gasps from my friends.

"I-Impossible…" Kokabiel muttered loud enough to be heard. "You've only just awakened your Fallen Angel blood and you have that much power! Impossible! Trickery!"

"On the contrary…" I started as I began to stride forward, slowly absorbing the kinetic energy I created with every step through my feet. "What happens when you condense power for several years at a time? What happens to that power when the one who hold it trains consistently, getting stronger all the same?" I gave him a confident smirk. "This is what happens." Slamming my lead foot on the ground, I released a small burst of kinetic energy and rocketed towards Kokabiel.

The Cadre roared in outrage and created a Light spear, sending it flying towards me. Upon seeing it, I narrowed my eyes; the moment I visualized something similar, a spear materialized next to me, nowhere near as large or as powerful, but appeared nonetheless. It flew ahead of me at my unspoken command and slammed into Kokabiel's spear, destroying them both. I reached him within seconds after, ducking down to slip into his guard and throw an uppercut. My punch crashed into his chin with thud as I released a blast of kinetic energy. Blood shot from his mouth as he flew upwards from the contact, but I didn't let him go anything farther. With my second hand, I grasped him by the ankle, siphoned more energy from his movement, and yanked him back towards the ground.

Releasing him, I threw another punch, crashing it into his chest with a grunt of exertion. The Cadre was then violently thrown back, skipping along the ground. Crouching, I flared my wings and shot myself forward; racing passed Kokabiel's soaring body, I jumped up and intercepted his flight with a swift kick to the chest, sending even more kinetic energy through the blow and redirecting the Fallen Angel's body to fly back into the center of the clearing. The moment he crashed into the ground, I felt my legs give out from under me. Falling to my knees, I let out a strained gasp, breathing deeply to catch my breath. _It seems that this isn't a true second wind…_

"Sempai!" Xenovia made to get to me, but I lifted a hand to stop her.

"Don't help me!" I rasped out as I tried to catch my breath and get back to my feet. "Recover what you can while I wear him down!" I coughed again, my throat obscenely dry and raspy. It seemed that even talking was burning through my energy. Or, rather, what's left of it. I swayed lightly as I stood and felt my wings shift ever so lightly to ensure that I kept my balance. Planting my feet, I tried to use the small, but continuous, amount of kinetic energy given from the Earth's very subtle movements.

Kokabiel struggled as he got to his feet, clearly grimacing from the blows I dealt him. "You-you-you fucking brat! You hit as hard as that bitch of a mother of yours!" Then his eyes widened at his words, he looked to me with raw hatred in his gaze. "It's a damn spell! You Magicians are the most annoying to fight!" He lifted a hand and created a large Light spear, twice the size of his body. "Block this, brat!" Throwing his hand forward, he sent the spear rocketing at me.

I grimaced, not sure if I had the reserves necessary to summon another spear. Once again, a spear appeared next to me, not even denting my reserves. It was relatively small, heavily streamlined and built for speed. Narrowing my eyes, I sent it forwards with a thought and watched as it intercepted his spear, destroying itself but pushing his to the side. Frowning, I willed several more to appear, all similar in shape, and sent them to destroy the larger spear. Witnessing the explosive destruction of his spear, Kokabiel roared in anger and shot after me. He then struck out against me in a bling rage. My hand flew up and caught his fist, causing me to grimace from amount of pure kinetic energy flowing through my arm. The Cadre's entire body froze as I siphoned off the entirety of his body's forward motion. Sliding a foot back, I gave him a cold glare. "My turn." I whispered as I threw his hand downwards.

There was no excessive charge, no roar of challenge, just a good-old-fashioned straight up beat down. My clenched fists flew forward in a repeated spree of rabid strikes. Kokabiel's body jerked back and forth as I released burst after burst of enhanced strikes into his form. Pulling him back whenever his body was about to soar from the impact, I siphoned his kinetic energy and resumed my melee. Flesh bruised and bled, on both sides, as I tore into my opponent; bones crack and creak as I slammed my fists into the man-shaped monster; at the same time, I felt my knuckles bruise and crack with every blow, a lance of pain rocketing through my arm in tandem with Kokabiel's recoils. Throwing one last punch, I drilled into his stomach and turned him midair, crashing his body directly into the ground with an adrenaline fueled roar. The ground cratered as I released every last bit of energy I had into his now prone form. Blood shot from the Cadre's mouth like a fountain as my fist and the earth itself sandwiched him.

Kokabiel was still as I stumbled away from him, nearly falling if it weren't my new wings keeping my balance in check. "Good riddance you dirty son of a bitch." I snarled as I glared at his prone form, eyes rolled to the back of his head. My hand throbbed painfully as I held it against my side, trying to push it out of my mind.

As I turned to shamble back to my comrades, I felt something small nearly bowl me over as she wrapped her arms around me waist. Looking down to see a familiar head of white hair, I placed a hand on Koneko's head and scratched absently. "I was so scared, Sempai…" She said into my currently bare stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Koneko-chan. I had to kick the Grim Reaper's ass in order to get back. I would've stolen his scythe as a trophy, but I was in too much of rush." I joked softly as I gingerly returned the hug, as my arms currently felt like jelly.

"No time for jokes, Baka-sempai." Koneko muttered, though I could hear a smile in her tone.

A small laugh escaped me. "What can I say? Not even possibly dying will stop me from acting like a fool! It is my right and prerogative as a combination of all Three Factions!" I punched the air above my head, flinching at the pain from the sudden movement. "I, Daisuke Shizuka, am irrefutable evidence that peaceful coexistence is possible!" Well, inside of a single person that is; but there could always be the possibility that I've lost one too many brain cells from excessive brain trauma…

Best not to think about that.

"Young Master!" My opposite side was assaulted by the second Nekoshou, who also wrapped her arms around me, affectionately rubbing her face against my side. "Do not scare me like that again. Am I understood?! I will not have my most precious person constantly getting himself hurt to such an extent."

"I know, I know. It won't happen again." I told her, placating both of the Nekoshou. At the same time, I turned my head to see the rest of the group either approaching me, or watching from afar. Xenovia started off sliding foot after foot towards me, but upon meeting me eyes, raced forward. Akeno was watching me from afar, her eyes swimming with emotion. Rias was smiling widely as she looked from me to Issei, who was currently leaning against Kiba for support. Asia had her hands in front of her mouth as tears were threatening to pour. Moka was leaning on Melusine for support; the former smirking at me, as though she knew I wasn't gone. The latter was beaming with pride, clearly glad to see I had been the one to overcome the Cadre.

"Sempai…" Xenovia whispered as she reached me, her eyes searching mine intently. She then quickly lifted a hand and wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears. "You're…you're really back…" She let out a relieved breath and stumbled forward, leaning into me for support. "I feel so…stupid for not trusting you…"

I hesitated subtly, feeling awkward with the three girls holding onto me so earnestly, especially with two of them not appearing as though they would let me go anytime soon. Then I sighed and placed a hand on the back of her head. "It's fine, Xenovia-chan. You were just doing your duty. I can't scold you for doing so."

"But…still. I've known you for years. I should've been like Moka-sempai and realized that you were still the Sempai I cared about, even if you did become a Devil…" She said as she grasped my arm with her free hand, squeezing it tightly.

I frowned and poked her on the forehead, causing her to look at me in shock. "Stop with that. We've resolved our differences. The circumstances that led to it have already happened, so you don't need to fret about it. Got it?"

Xenovia frowned at me, but nodded once. "Okay."

I smiled lightly and was about to give her a reassuring hug, but a chill that raced through my spine forced me to act instantly. Placing a hand on Xenovia's back and pushing her behind me, I took Durandal from her other hand and lifted it above us. A Light spear the size of the Fallen Angel I floored moments ago crashed onto the lifted sword as I pushed back. My gaze turned towards the source of the spear, seeing Kokabiel glaring at me with a hatred that probably would've killed a lesser man in my place. "You still haven't died yet? Come the hell on!" Swinging Durandal to the side, I unconsciously caused the sword to release a blast of energy that destroyed the spear.

Kokabiel got to his feet, swaying with every audible breath he took. "You? Kill me? Ha! You're just a wet behind the ears brat that got lucky."

I narrowed my eyes, handing Durandal back to Xenovia and pulling the two Nekoshou off of me. "I'm the same 'brat' that kicked your ass a few seconds ago. What's to say that I don't repeat the performance again? Only making it more permanent."

The Cadre sneered at me, "You're dead on your feet. It's taking all of your focus and energy to stay on your feet."

I frowned at his description of me. He was exactly right; I was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for weeks. However…this wasn't the time. I had a War to stop. Snorting at his words, I forced a smirk. "You couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm absolutely brimming with energy." I slid back a foot and released a breath, infinitely grateful that it wasn't a shaky one.

"You're arrogance will get you killed, boy."

I shook my head at him. "The same could be said to you, _old man_." I didn't have any more kinetic energy left in my reserves, but that didn't mean I couldn't take it from him. Crouching, I pushed myself forward, racing towards Kokabiel as well as I could, considering my current physical state. The Cadre threw a well-timed fist and nearly struck me in the face, but it was intercepted by Koneko, who smacked it away. Using her opening, I slid into Kokabiel's guard and pushed him back with an inaudible grunt. He was more surprised than hurt, but when I grabbed him by the shoulder and locked him into place, I siphoned the kinetic energy from his movement. After taking as much as I could, I slipped forward and hooked a foot around his legs, pushing him back brusquely. Feeling my stamina leave me again, I fell to a knee with a raspy exhale.

With a grunt, Kokabiel staggered back and fell onto the ground. As soon as his body hit the ground, he was struck by a bolt of Lightning. Akeno stepped up to my side and hooked her arm underneath mine, pulling me back as the others began their personal counterattacks. Moka was the first to reach him, lifting her foot and slamming it down, crashing her heel into Kokabiel's stomach. She then hooked a foot under him and lifted him into the air with a kick. Koneko was on him in an instant, crushing a fist into his stomach to send him barreling back.

While Kokabiel was thrown back from the blow, Kiba raced passed him and intercepted his flight, slashing him across the back with his sword. The Cadre cried out in pain, but was suddenly silenced Melusine blasted him with spears of ice through his shoulder, leg and foot. He grimaced and created a Light sword, destroying them with a slash. Himari reached him next and the two matched sword skills. Himari danced around him as her sword sang through the air, flickering in the moonlight. With a grunt of effort, she managed to destroy his Light sword, but was nearly countered with a sudden punch.

Kiba raced by and grabbed the Nekoshou, pulling her out of the way as Xenovia raced towards the Cadre. She threw a sudden kick, catching him in the side, but as he tried to retaliate, a well-timed swing of Durandal completely severed Kokabiel's left hand and a good chunk of his arm. A roar of pain tore its way free from him as he watched his detached hand fly through the air. In a form of petty payback, a red blast of Destruction quickly flew through as it slammed into Kokabiel's shoulder.

"Akeno, I need you to super charge me." I said to her breathlessly, my eye lids slowly becoming heavy. I most likely on my last legs, very close to falling out the moment I exerted myself.

"What? Super charge you?"

I grunted with a nod. "Hit me with the best blast of Lightning you can. Zenith Tempest will absorb it and use a portion of it to recharge me." Seeing her indecision, I grimaced at my next moments. "I've been quite the bad boy, Akeno-sama. Please, punish me to the best of your ability." I'll probably 'forget' this moment, chalking it up to exhaustion-induced delirium.

Her face flushed at my words, but she smiled wryly at my deadpan delivery. "If that's what you really want, Daisuke-kun, then I'll do my best to deliver." Lightning danced along her fingertips as she lifted her hand; seconds later, a bolt of Lightning slammed into my body, forcing me to my knees. With a grunt, I could feel my reserves slowly, very slowly, refueling from the attack. The moment it stopped, I looked towards Kokabiel and let out a challenging growl. "Promotion: Queen." My body shook as I felt the strain to keep up with the Promotion's ability.

Shooting towards him, I raced across the grounds with one last burst of energy. Sliding passed his flying form, I threw out my hands and caught him, absorbing one last burst of kinetic energy. Rearing back my fist, I let out a breath and muttered, "It ends now." Slamming a fist into his spine, I released a burst of energy and followed up by catching him, reabsorbing his body's kinetic energy. I continued to unleash a volley of strikes to his back, immediately grasping his body moments before he was sent flying from the impact, effectively 'recycling' the kinetic energy I used in an attempt to pulverize him.

Inevitably, I began to feel my body tire and slowdown from the repeated strikes and grabs. It became more and more difficult to stay focused and diligent with my strikes; so much so that one of my kicks ended up swaying to the side when my concentration wavered. I grazed him side from the impact, sending him careening to the side and me nearly falling back to the ground. Throwing a foot out, I stayed on my feet and looked towards Kokabiel, who was getting to his feet.

For the first time that night, I saw actual fear in his eyes as he staggered away from all of us. "Monsters! That's what all of you are! No normal Devil could defeat a mighty being such as I!" He flared his wings once, clearly realizing that the wings on the left side of his body were cut off earlier. Gritting his teeth, he flared them again and suddenly five more wings appeared on his back, causing him to expel a sudden, yet pained, breath. He turned and raced away from us, flaring his wings and taking to the sky in an instant.

"He's going to get away?!" Issei cried out incredulously.

"No he's not." I growled out and staggered forward, using my momentum to begin a charge forward. My legs strained as I pushed myself to move forward, swinging my arms to keep the momentum going. Releasing a breath, I flared my wings and jumped into the sky. Flapping my wings with a natural grace that belied my inexperience with flight, I soared towards the fleeing Fallen Angel. He looked over his shoulder to see me chasing him. He released a pained breath and tried to fly faster. "Get…back…down…_there_!" A pair of Light spears appeared under my feet and I kicked off of them, getting enough of a boost to reach him. Throwing a hand out, I wrapped it around his ankle and yanked him back, siphoning kinetic energy all the while.

Twisting midair, I let out a roar and drilled a punch into his chest, eliciting a crack from the impact and sending the Cadre flying back towards the campus proper. I followed him closely, pulling my fist back and sending another punch into his stomach. As we descended I threw strike after strike, blow after blow, causing Kokabiel to recoil with every attack on his person. Pushing myself back, I flipped midair and finished my hail of attacks with a heel kick to the chest. His body flew to the ground like meteor, cratering the earth from his impact.

I landed on the ground and the moment I did, my legs gave out, shaking like jelly, and I fell onto my hands and knees. "Finish it!" I cried out as my entire world swam from the earlier exertion. My body further gave out as I fell to my side, everything gradually going dim.

Koneko was on the slowly rising Kokabiel in an instant, crashing a fist into his face and sending him flying back from the contact. Kiba and Xenovia struck from the sides, each slamming the flat of their blades on his front and back, respectively. They then spun on their heels, slashing the opposite side of Kokabiel's body they originally struck. From above, Himari used gravity to increase the strength of a kick that drilled into the top of Kokabiel's head; then spun and slashed downwards with her sword, carving a trench through the Cadre's face.

The three broke away from him as a large seal appeared above him. Surrounding him at three points were Akeno, Rias and Melusine, all preparing a powerful bombardment spell. With a simultaneous cry, they brought their hands down a ball of compressed Destruction, Lightning and Ice impacted Kokabiel's reeling body. The Cadre let out a cry of agony as he collapsed forward with a grunt.

Moka was in front of him instantly, catching him with a swift kick to the chin and putting him back onto his feet.

I exhaled slowly and tried to get to my feet. I had seen the beginning of the fight and I'll be damned before I miss the end. Gritting my teeth, I put my arms under me in attempt to get up. It wasn't until a hand grabbed me by an arm and forcefully lifted me from the ground. That was followed by a **[Transfer]** and a rush of energy raced through my body. An uncomfortable chill raced up my spine as I looked to the perpetrator with a grimace. Issei grinned at me, a small laugh escaping him.

"You have the most personal stake in this, Daisuke-sempai. I figured it was fair that you'd get the final attack."

I blinked at him, confused for a moment, then let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Issei… For future reference, never do that again. It felt…weird." Issei snorted and gave me a push forward.

"Just kick his ass one last time for me, then we'll be even."

I let out a strained bark of laughter and used the push he gave me to race forwards. I could begin to feel my body converting the energy Issei had given me into kinetic energy. My entire body quivered as I ran, clearly to stop me from moving anymore in order to rest. Unfortunately for it, I had a War to finish.

"Moka! Set him up!" I saw her throw a look over her shoulder, silver flying through the air as she flashed a wide grin. She twisted her body for a sudden kick, catching the Cadre on the chin. He went a few feet into the air, but Moka followed him and turned midair, catching him in the face to make him horizontal. I pushed my wings out and took flight, saving what little energy I had. I soared towards him and reached him within moments, stopping my wings to become perfectly parallel with his body. "This…this is for fucking with my friends." Gathering every last drop of power within my body into my fist, I threw it forward and smashed it into his gut. Upon contact, I let it go, I let it _all_ go. All of my remaining energy, all of the resentment from my lost childhood, all of my frustrations of not knowing my full heritage; I put it _all_ in my last blow.

His body struck the ground with explosive force in response to the blow, cratering the earth deeply and picking up a frightening amount of dust and debris. A mind numbing calm settled onto the makeshift battlefield, calm the belied what had occurred several moments before. What felt like hours to me, was only a few seconds as the dust finally cleared, revealing to others that I was leaning against the far end of the crater, the opposite place from where Kokabiel's body was lying.

I said 'body' because I highly doubt that he could've survived having a hole the size of my fist drilled through his chest, blood quickly pooling around his still form. I studied his form closely for a very long while, unsure of what I would do if he was still alive as I knew for a fact that I no longer the strength to even lift a finger. Silence reigned as I watched his form as nothing occurred, it wasn't until several moments had passed that I released a breath, my body slowly giving out as I was forced to pay for my earlier actions.

"Looks like I kept my word, Kokabiel. I killed you…" I muttered softly, my voice soft and breathless.

"Daisuke-sempai!" I looked up to see Kiba and Issei sliding down the crater to reach me. The pair froze upon seeing Kokabiel's body, looking to me with shock. Issei released a small laugh. "Sempai…you kick ass!" He ran over to me and grabbed an arm and lifted me from the ground, placing it over his shoulder. "Oi, Kiba, help me out here!" The Gremory Knight looked to the Cadre's corpse once more before jogging over to Issei and me, throwing my other arm over his shoulder.

"We really did it, huh, Sempai?" Kiba remarked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…" My voice cracked with exhaustion as the two walked up the crater with me in tow. I watched in tired awe as we stepped onto flat land and were quickly assaulted by the others.

Rias looked to the three of us and crossed her arms with a smile. "It's finally over…"

That was the straw broke the camel's back, per se, as everyone quickly dissolved into cheers and tired laughter, Issei let out a cry of happiness and patted me heavily on the back. I tried to laugh as well, but I wasn't able to muster the energy to do so. I blinked once, twice and shook my head as I tried to stay awake.

"Rias?" A familiar voice caught my attention as I looked towards the source. Sona and the rest of the Student Council strode onto the field. "It's…over, isn't it." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yeah, it is." Rias said with a relieved breath. "It's done. Kokabiel's dead and we're all fine, save for a few scrapes and bruises." She paused and looked towards me, "We did learn something new about our resident Magician."

I let out a small whine in an attempt to laugh, but cleared my throat instead. Grimacing, I broke away from Issei and Kiba, forcing myself to walk towards Sona and Tsubaki. Reaching forward, I took Sona's hand and kissed it with a smile. "I've fulfilled my promise, Sona-chan." I rasped out with a grimace. My King regarded me with wide eyes as I turned towards Tsubaki. Coughing to the side, I walked towards her and pulled her into a shaky embrace. "I'm back, safe and sound, as I promised, Tsubaki-chan."

She returned the embrace earnestly, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad."

Feeling content at my position, I slowly let go, once again falling into the land of the unconscious.

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked open as I looked to the ceiling of my room, breathing in and out slowly as I allowed myself to relax in the bed. How long had I been out? Has it been long? What happened with everyone else?<p>

Those questions raced through my mind I stared at the white ceiling above me. Releasing a breath, I excelled harshly as I forced my body to sit up. I strained from the exertion, feeling my arms and back crack several times over from not moving for an undetermined amount of time. A grimaced escaped me as I looked around my room, recognizing it as the one Sona had given me. Placing a hand to my face, I released a small groan as I rolled my shoulder, cracking it from the action. "How long I have been like this?" I grimaced at my heavily cracking voice, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

The moment my bare feet touched the carpeted floor, I caught sight of the burgundy cover of the book Azazel had given me… The book my _father_ had given me. With a grunt of effort, I got to my feet and swayed upon getting to my full height. After taking a moment to get myself situated, I walked over to the dresser where I had placed it the other night. Reaching forward, I grabbed it and lifted it from the dresser. Unlike the last time, I held it, the book felt like it weighed a ton. I'm sure it wasn't because I just woke up. Opening it, I noticed a letter fall out of it and hit the ground, but my eyes widened when I saw the first page. It wasn't a book, but a photo album.

What I saw caused my heart to clench. It depicted my mother, resting on an elevated futon and dressed in a white yukata. She looked to be exceptionally tired, holding a small bundle in her arms, looking upon it fondly. I focused on the bundle and saw a tuft of black hair sticking out from under the raised hood. _Me as a newborn…_ I released a shuddering breath as I examined the photo. I flipped to a random page and honed in a picture where I was a year or two older, standing next to my mother with my hands outstretched towards a floating sphere of ice. She was holding a hand out, a finger outstretched and only a few inches from it. She was smiling down to me, resting her head on her hand.

I blinked and closed the album with a shuddering breath. Now was not the time to lose myself in memories of the past. There were people who were concerned about me and I couldn't keep them waiting. Looking at the album once more, I placed it back on the dresser, still studying it intensely as I shook my head. Looking to the ground, I crouched and grimaced as I picked up the letter. It was addressed to me, my name written in an unfamiliar scrawl. Narrowing my eyes, I carefully tore it open and pulled out its contents. Unfolding the letter, I straightened it out and read it.

_Daisuke,_

_If you're reading this, then you've either ignored what I asked or you resolved the issue with Kokabiel. If it's the former, then you took after yours truly more; the latter, then I'd say you're a boring rules-lawyer like Kasumi. A part of me hopes that you ignore me, I'd be one proud bastard if my up and coming badass of a son took after his father; but, I won't fault you for taking after your mother. She was a scary woman when you pissed her off. Eesh. She scared me more than Michael does during his serious moments._

_Kasumi Shizuka could be a terrifying woman, that's for sure._

_Anyway, upon reading this, you'll either know or have just learned that I'm your old man. Yeah, that's right, bask in your natural masculinity and incredible genetics, the great and mighty Azazel of Grigori is your father! Pretty awesome right? _

_If you've already gone to fight Kokabiel, then you've probably had the fight of your life. You're strong, Daisuke, I don't doubt that, but the seal your mother limited more than a fraction of your power, it limited your potential. With it gone, your Fallen Angel blood will reawaken and that will bring the attention of several people, Grigori in particular. There will be people who will want you join their organization due to your skills and resources. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. It's the least that a father can do, after all._

_Now, I'm not as verbose as your mother, who could talk for hours and still have enough material left over to make a politician weep, so I'll keep it brief. While I wasn't able to take you in, I kept an eye on you. Everything you did in the field, I had someone I trusted keep tabs on your progress. You've made me proud; I'm pretty damn sure that given a few short months, you could reach the level of a Cadre and further surpass it. Though you still have a long way to go if you want to beat your old man! No offense son, but I'd kick your ass six ways to Sunday! Heh. Regardless, you're coming into your Fallen Angel powers and I want you to know that I'm preparing a tutor for you to learn how to help you learn and master your new powers. I'll even drop by every so often, *cough*when I skip out on work*cough* and give you a few pointers. _

_Like I'm sure your mother told you the same through the seal, (she's a damn genius isn't she? Who the hell thinks of putting a fragment of themselves into a seal? Seriously!) I'm proud of you, Daisuke. You've grown immensely well. We can talk more after you've rested…_

_You're awesome father and future grandfather to the shitload of your brats,_

_Azazel._

_P.S. Nice job on the harem! It's all in the genetics, I tell you! XD_

I let out a small laugh at the letter, folding it with a pair of shaky hands. "I…guess I've never been on my own, in my entire life…" I smiled as I looked at the letter, getting to my feet and walking over to the dresser. "I'll make sure I do you both proud, kaa-chan…tou-chan." I placed the paper next to the album, noticing that my omamori was sitting there. Picking it, I examined the bloodstained charm with a small smile. Nodding once, I placed it atop the album and let it go. I was free now, from everything that held me back: my desire for revenge, the seal my mother had placed on my person and...simply not knowing.

I felt...unshackled. Free to do what I wanted without hesitation. My choices were now my own, and only my own. No matter what I did, I knew that I held the blessings of both of my parents. For some, that wouldn't seem...as important, but to me, it was good enough.

Adjusting the collar of my shirt, I released a breath and approached my door. "Well, let's start this day off with a bang…" I opened the door and exited my room, ready to go about my day. I wonder when the next life-altering event will happen to me? Oh, well, I'll just let life play out; hopefully nothing too exciting happens too soon.

Even I have to rest for a bit...


	17. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _I really appreciated the feedback that the last chapter got. Thanks! It seemed that everyone seemed to have a consensus. Huh, I guess I'll have to keep that in mind when I get to the next important fight. _

_Here's the next chapter. It pretty much picks up right after the last chapter. As you've no doubt noticed with this story, and maybe my others, I tend stick with a continuous stream of storytelling, stopping at a point that feels natural to me. Cliffhangers are something I'm not that good at and don't make use of often if at all, something I'm sure all of you really appreciate. _

_Regardless, this chapter is a slower one in comparison to the previous two, for obvious reasons. Mostly with character interactions, some fluff, and tormenting poor Daisuke with the women in his life. _

_Other than the obvious 'I'm still alive and updating' reassurances, I've got nothing really important to say. So, onto the story._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Seventeen

Aftermath

I walked down the steps with a hint of lethargy as I tried to figure out what day it was. My eyes traveled along the wall with a sense of tired fascination as I let my hand trail down the railing, to keep my balance in return for my lack of full control. A small breath escaped me as I scratched the back of my head with a frown. As I turned my attention to the window above the front door, I heard a faint gasp. My eyes flickered towards the source to see Tsubaki standing at the foot of the steps, a tray with a bottle water and a sandwich held in her hands. Her eyes widened upon seeing me, the tray actually giving way when she tightened her grip on it.

Smiling widely, I lifted hand and said, "Hey."

As if on cue, she dropped the tray as I spoke and raced up the stairs towards me. She barreled into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my body and catching my lips in a sudden kiss. Though I froze at her abrupt action, I relaxed only moments later and placed my hands at her hips, pulling her closer to me. After several seconds of this, she stopped and pulled her lips from mine, meeting my eyes with hers. "I was so scared."

I leaned my head forward, placing my forehead against hers. "Sorry for making you worry. It was exhausting, being awesome." I grinned playfully as I wrapped my arms further around her waist, pulling her against me.

She blushed at the further contact, but didn't pull away from me. Tsubaki only opted to reprimand me by smacking me on the arm. "This isn't a joking matter, I'll have you know. I wasn't the only person worrying over you." She lifted a hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

Before I could respond, a familiar voice broke into our moment, "Uh, oh… Tsubaki-fukukaichou, what are you and Dai-chan up to~?" Tsubaki reluctantly slipped out of my arms and stepped to my side to give me a clearer view down the stairs. Tomoe was looking up to us with a playful smile, her eyes narrowed knowingly.

"Ah… Oh… I, uh…" Tsubaki flip-flopped back and forth where she stood, her face flushed heavily as she turned from Tomoe, then to me.

I let out a small laugh, but it devolved into a set of dry coughs. Tsubaki stepped up to my side and grabbed my arm, checking me over worriedly, her hand trailing along my back and sides to check for wounds. Even Tomoe raced up the steps to see how I was doing. However, I quickly lifted my hands and calmed my fit down, reassuring them. "I'm fine; I'm fine. My throats a little dry, I haven't had anything to drink…since before the fight. I'm parched."

Tsubaki nodded and motioned for Tomoe to step to my side to help me walk. "We'll get you something to drink and eat in the kitchen." I tried to shrug them off, letting them know that I was fine to walk on my own, but was silenced by a glare from Tsubaki. I released a sigh and let my shoulders drop.

Tomoe giggled at my reaction, "Tsubaki-fukukaichou has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she, Dai-chan?"

I couldn't hold back the childish pout that took over my expression. "No, I'm not…"

"Yes you are." Tsubaki said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around mine and lead me down the steps. I released a breath of defeat as I allowed her to lead me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I released a relieved sigh at the familiar sight, which caused my girlfriend to laugh lightly and maneuver me towards the table. "Sit. Meguri-san and I will fix something." I grumbled with a smile at being forced to sit, in spite of the fact that I've been lying down for an indeterminate amount of time. I looked to the side to see Tomoe bringing over the tray that Tsubaki had dropped earlier. The sandwich was in ruins and the bottle was a little roughed up.

Tomoe picked up the bottle and held it out to me. "Here you go, Dai-chan. The doctor that Kaichou hired said you'd be parched when you woke up, so we all planned to have this upstairs waiting for you." She giggled upon seeing me quickly take from her outstretched hand and twist the top off, downing the contents with a careful fervor.

Feeling too thirsty to wait, I gulped the water down within a few moments. I was drinking it so quickly, that the occasional drop slipped free and poured down my chin. It only took a few seconds, but when I finished the bottle, I unceremoniously slammed the now empty plastic bottle on the table. "Water has never tasted better than it has now." Hearing Tomoe's giggles, I watched her take the seat across from me and pull out her phone. "Where are the others?"

"They're at school." Tsubaki said as walked over to me, placing a plate with a pair of sandwiches on it in front of me. "Kaichou always had at least two of us here just in case you woke up. Yesterday was Nimura-san and Hanakai-san's turn. You already know today's." She paused and smiled as she took the seat next to me. "You're hungry right?" As if to answer her for me, my stomach rumbled loudly, calling for sustenance. Tsubaki let out a small laugh as she caught my sheepish laugh. "I thought so. Go ahead and eat your fill; there's more in the fridge. Meguri-san and I will call Kaichou to let you know you're awake." The two left the kitchen, leaving me to my food. Good thing too, I'd prefer to not have anyone see me eat like an animal.

Not waiting for anything else after that, I dived into my meal. It was the first thing I've eaten since well before the fight with Kokabiel, three days ago if the information I was given was correct. I had no idea of exactly _how_ famished I really was until I took the first bite. It was at that moment that I practically tore the food apart, reminiscent of a wild animal. The two sandwiches vanished in no time flat as I stood up and approached the fridge, opening it to see a variety of snacks, from rice balls, various sweets, more sandwiches and an assortment of other stuffs. Taking more sandwiches, I removed the shrink wrap on the first and finished it in a moment.

After eating my fill, I replaced the rest of the sandwiches back into the fridge and wiped my mouth with a napkin, tossing that into the trash. Letting out a content breath, I tapped my stomach with a hand and strode into living room to see Tsubaki pressing a button on a cell phone, placing it on the side table. Tomoe was nowhere to be seen, probably upstairs or something along those lines. "Ah, Daisuke-kun, have you finished?"

I patted my stomach with a smile. "Yep. I should be good for a few hours. This isn't the first time I've been out of commission for a few days after a tough fight, but that fight with Kokabiel was my closest call. I've always recovered relatively well, though." It seems my mother's seal wasn't able to seal _every_ aspect of my Fallen Angel blood. It's probably because that I'm as tough of a bastard as I am.

"That sounds good." Tsubaki said with a smile, approaching me and placing a hand on my chest. Her fingers traced a specific spot, her eyes focusing on it intensely.

I reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it gently as I moved it to waist level. "They told you what happened to me, huh?" She nodded once, grasping my hand with her other as well, entwining the two. "I'm fine now, that's all that matters. I fought him and protected all of you to the best my ability."

"What if it happens again? There's no guarantee that Argento-san would be around to heal you again. It's a miracle that the spear didn't hit your heart…" Tsubaki lifted my hand, placing it on her face and looking to me worriedly. "Luck like that doesn't happen often, Daisuke-kun."

Allowing the hand she held to rest on her cheek, I stepped forward and wrapped my free arm around her waist to pull her against me. "It won't happen again, I promise you. My full strength is now in my control, I'm no longer held back. We'll begin training together now; growing stronger as a group, where you can fight alongside me and keep me from getting hurt." I leaned forward, softly pressing my lips against her cheek. "Does that make you feel better?"

Tsubaki smiled at the touch, leaning into me. "A little better. I look forward to the training with you, Daisuke-kun."

I allowed a small grin come to my face. "Good, because I'll be training you…personally." She flushed at my words and pressed herself against me as I captured her lips in a kiss. My free hand slid up her back, gently rubbing her to elicit a moan of pleasure at the action. She moved her hands from my hand one her cheek to wrap her arms around my neck. I then slid my right hand from her cheek and had it join my other hand, at her back. Wrapping both arms around Tsubaki's waist, I pulled her even closer to me, hungrily taking her lips with my own. We kissed deeply for what felt hours, simply taking in each other's presence when our moment was interrupted by the presence of bright light in the form of a teleportation seal. Upon noticing it, I frowned and reluctantly broke the kiss I shared with Tsubaki, releasing a tired sigh.

Her face still flushed, Tsubaki slapped me on the arm and slid to my side to watch as the seal's brightness reached a crescendo and died down, revealing Sona, her Peerage and, surprisingly, Serafall. My King caught sight of me and her eyes widened noticeably as she let out a relieved breath. "Daisuke, you're okay."

I smirked and lifted my free hand to salute playfully. "It'll take more than a silly little Cadre to keep me down, Sona."

She sighed and shook her head at me, an exasperated breath escaping her. "I should've known that you'd be like that." She was about to approach me, but her elder sister raced by her and crashed into me like a cushiony freight train. I staggered back to stay on my feet and my arm was quickly pulled out of Tsubaki's grasp. It was on reflex alone that I wrapped an arm around the childish Maou who violently embraced me.

"Daisuke-chan, you worried Levia-tan so much! I was so scared when I got the message from Tsubaki-chan about that meanie Kokabiel attacking Kuoh, and we heard you were hurt while fighting him!" She lifted a hand and pointed to the ceiling. "If my So-tan got so much as a scratch from that jerk, then I was going to declare war!" She leaned away from my face, beaming widely at me. "Imagine my surprise when Sirzechs-chan and I appeared and we saw that Kokabiel was not just beaten, but_ killed_ by _you_, Daisuke-chan! I knew I could count on you to protect So-tan!" Serafall rubbed her cheek against mine, practically showering me with her affection, humming happily.

I blinked quickly, surprised at Serafall's sudden embrace, rubbing the Maou calmingly on the back regardless. Looking to Sona with a helpless gaze, I couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed at the playful smirk on the normally serious girl's expression. Her arms were crossed as she shook her head at her sister's actions. Accepting my situation, I released a breath and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Levia-tan. I promise to be more considerate in the future."

Serafall beamed at me, "I know you will, now can you do Levia-tan a favor?" Seeing my questioning gaze, she clarified, "Show me your wings! Rias-chan told me that you discovered that you're half Fallen Angel; which means you have a set of wings like they do. Show me!" The Maou leapt out of my arms and looked to me with anticipation.

I blinked in surprise and looked to Sona.

The girl smiled lightly, "While I wouldn't have asked so carelessly, I have to admit, I am curious as well. Though I think we should go outside; I'd rather not chance having the living room destroyed." At that Tomoe appeared from around the corner, saw Sona, and waved at our King. "Meguri-san, would you lead the way? We're heading out back."

"Okay! Follow me everyone!" Tomoe turned and raced around the corner, eliciting a tired sigh from Sona. The rest of us followed after the excitable Sitri Knight; I held back a snort of laugher and allowed Serafall to drag me after the group by gently pulling on my arm. Within moments, we were all standing in the backyard behind the house and I was in front of Sona, the rest of her Peerage and an excited Serafall.

I released a sigh, looking to the group with an arched brow. "Is this really necessary? Haven't all of you already seen Fallen Angels before?"

Sona gave me a small smile, "Well, yes, but only as enemies, so none of us had the chance to see one in a somewhat peaceful setting."

"'Somewhat'? Are you expecting a second peace-threatening battle to break out when I pull out my wings?" Seeing her deadpan stare, I released a breath and said, "Fine…" Rolling my shoulders to let out a kink, I unfurled my wings with a sigh. Once again, it felt as though a weight had lifted from my shoulders. My body felt more…complete and at peace with my wings out. It must be my latent Fallen Angel nature coming forth. "There. Here's all eight of my magnificent wings for all of you to see." I grinned playfully at them and crossed my arms. "Bask in my magnificence."

Sona rolled her eyes at my words, but studied my wings regardless. She approached me relatively quickly, her violet eyes trailing along the black feathers.

Serafall reached me first, already at my side and gently rubbing the top of one of my wings. "They're so…soft and dark." She said with a hint of wonder, though she placed a finger on her chin, pursing her lips in thought. "Why do they seem familiar, though…? It's like I've seen them before…"

I grunted, feeling a little…weird at having my wings petted. "I'm not surprised, considering who my father is. It wouldn't be a stretch I inherited the appearance of my wings from him." Seeing everyone's questioning looks at my statement, I answered succinctly. "Azazel is my father. He fought in the Great War, so that explains why Levia-tan saw something similar to them."

That caught everyone's attention, their eyes honing in on me. Their reactions ran the gamut between shocked to confusion to realization. Surprisingly enough, it was Serafall herself who appeared as though she realizing the truth. She then regarded my wings with an intensity that looked somewhat out of place on her face. It lasted for a few moments, only to be replaced by a look of glee as she clapped her hands together and gasped as she went back to studying my wings.

Sona, on the other hand, was the second person who had a look of realization. Her eyes went along my face, my hair, then onto my wings. "It makes sense, really. The facial structure, the hair color and the color of you wings. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't made the connection earlier…"

I shrugged my left shoulder, as Serafall was currently entertaining herself with the wings on my right side. "The first time I've ever seen him in person was when we went to the inn in the Underworld. I had a feeling he was someone important, but it was just a feeling. Besides, I was focusing on relaxing with all of you, rather than figuring out my heritage. Forgive me." I said with a deadpan tone.

Seeing her mouth quirk into a smile, she simply watched as the rest of the Peerage acted with their respective reactions. Tomoe was at my side in an instant, examining my left side's wings, basically mimicking Serafall. I simply sighed as I watched the pair, feeling vaguely tickled as they caressed my wings and gently tugged at the feathers. With nary more than a thought, I fluttered my wings to surprise them; Serafall jumped lightly and let out a soft giggle as one of my wings gently caressed her cheek. Tomoe did the same, though the feathers caught her under the chin.

As I was about to ask Sona about Rias and her Peerage, Serafall jumped up and caught my attention. "Ah! Daisuke-chan! I almost forgot! Sirzechs-chan and I decided to give you a few things in return for stopping that jerk of a Fallen Angel!" She lifted her wand and gave it a wave, a seal appeared in her hand and disappeared in an instant, leaving a letter in its place. She held the letter out to me and said, "Here, this details what we decided you earned from your valiant efforts."

Arching an eyebrow, I took the letter and tore it open. Pulling out the contents, I read slowly and felt my eyes widen more and more at the unbelievable information presented to me. A sudden cough escaped me as I lifted a hand and covered my mouth to finish. Looking to Serafall, I gave her an incredulous look. "You…you can't be serious…? Really?"

"What is it?" Sona asked and I held the letter out to her, allowing her to take it and read it. Her eyes widened as she also realized what it said. "Onee-sama, is this true?" She looked to her sister with a shocked look.

Serafall beamed, "Yep! Daisuke-chan did so well that we wanted to give him something special to reward his efforts!" She skipped forward and latched onto my arm, though I was feeling a bit too shell-shocked to react properly.

Tsubaki gave me a concerned look, but turned to Sona, who was still holding the letter. "What's going on Kaichou? What's the reward?"

Sona turned towards me, a look of pride in her eyes as she studied me. "Daisuke is being recognized for his efforts to preserve the peace and his defeat of Kokabiel, a Cadre of Grigori. Though it is not yet official, Onee-sama and Sirzechs-sama have put the recommendation forward to grant one Daisuke Shizuka the title of Baron and give him his own set of Evil Pieces." That caused a pause to settle among all of us as everyone looked to me with a new sense of respect. "Though, he'll still be considered a Middle Class Devil, Daisuke is permitted a set of Evil Pieces in the hopes he brings in reincarnated Devils of comparable strength or skill. Congratulations, Daisuke, you're probably going to be the last person to have their Class rise due to a Military Promotion."

"What do you mean, Kaichou? The last to get a 'Military Promotion'?" Ruruko asked Sona, though she too was shocked by my prize.

She turned to her first Pawn. "According to Onee-sama, there are going to peace talks taking place in Kuoh Academy at the end of the week. If all goes well, the tenuous peace between the Three Factions will become all the more final." She smiled wryly, looking to me once more. "It seems that you ended being right, Daisuke; the Three Factions _do_ owe you their lives, preventing Kokabiel from lighting the powder keg that could've sparked War."

That pulled me from my stupor, causing a smirk to appear on my face. "I did give my word, after all." That led to everyone else laughing in response to my confident declaration.

Reya calmed down first, clapping her hands with a smile. "Kaichou, we should celebrate Daisuke-sempai's rise in rank. We could invite Rias-sempai and the others as well."

That led to Sona nodding in response. "That sounds like a great thing to do."

With that, there were talks of organizing a party; even Serafall had broken away from me to join in the planning. Watching this happen, I approached Sona. "Speaking of Rias and the others, what are they doing right now?"

My King lifted her hand, checking her watch. "At the moment, they should be at the pool. It's been needing cleaning for the longest time and have agreed to take it off our hands in return for us repairing Kuoh's campus."

I frowned upon hearing that. "If that's the case, then shouldn't I help them? I mean, I was technically the one who caused the most damage. My seals were rather…potent."

Sona frowned at my words. "Hmm, that is the case… But you're still recovering, Daisuke. Are you sure you still want to help them?"

I gave her a pointed look, "Aren't you the one who's always tells me to fulfill my responsibilities? How can I do that this time when you're the one telling me to slack off?" I smirked at her torn expression. "At least allow me to go to let them know I'm fine." That caused her to sigh heavily.

"Fine, just…don't overexert yourself." Sona gave me a concerned look as I lifted a hand, waving it once and murmuring a spell. Appearing from a red seal that formed on my right hand, a drawstring bag was not held in my open hand. She sighed at my wide grin. "You take too much enjoyment out of a small spell…"

"Small?!" I said with mock incredulity. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to create a spell that could gather the things I needed into a bag and summon it all to my hand?" Seeing her deadpan stare, I let out a small laugh. "Thirty minutes of theoretical practice and two practical castings… The first time I tried it I accidentally broke the plumbing." My King arched an eyebrow at me. "Don't ask me to elaborate; it was traumatizing for all parties involved."

That pulled an exasperated sigh from Sona as she waved me off. "Just go. We'll plan everything on our own. It'll be a surprise."

"Not much of a surprise party if I know it's coming." I said cheekily as I took to the sky with a chuckle, Sona's glare getting more laughter out of me. I ascended at a quick rate, much faster than I did with just my Devil wings alone. The collective flaps of my eight feathered wings pushed me farther and farther, faster and faster, through the sky. I felt free as I flew, liberated to the point of letting out a small bark of laughter, arching upwards to go farther into the sky. The wind battered and pushed my body back as I accelerated, flapping my wings more and more. Making sure I was still en route towards the school, I closed my eyes to bask in the feeling of flying.

Banking to the side, I twisted midair in order to corkscrew towards the ground, casting a spell to make my body invisible. As I descended quickly towards the ground, I curved my body upwards suddenly to violently rise back up to the sky. A laugh escaped me as I felt the pleasant strain in my back, where my wings were connected to my back. It was not unlike the strain one would have after a pleasant run. As I ascended, I couldn't hold back the frown that made itself known. I shouldn't be that tired even after I just started finally. It seems like my stamina hasn't yet fully returned to me, in spite of feeling great, compared to before.

Releasing a breath, I reoriented my front to face the direction of the school and quickly made my way there. Soaring forwards, I moved quickly but at a relaxed pace. I needed to pace myself, in case my luck ran out and I had to get into another fight. Luckily for me, the remainder of my flight was a comfortable one as I didn't do anything too strenuous, though I'm sure Sona would be rather put off that I flew as wildly as did earlier. The outdoor pool that Kuoh Academy had was quickly coming into view; from what I could make out from the distance, I could see several individuals standing around the empty pool. Recognizing their auras, I cocked my head to the side in confusion when I realized Xenovia was there as well.

Upon reaching the pool, I deactivated my invisibility spell and descended quickly. I landed on the poolside ground in a small crouch, standing up as I brushed my hands together. Pulling in my wings, I slung my bag over my shoulder and smirked at the group, who were currently clad in their gym uniforms. "Hey, guys. I heard you were cleaning up another mess and thought you could use the help. I'll try not to steal the spotlight this time, I promise."

Rias's eyes widened minutely as she let out a small laugh. "It's good to see you back on your feet, Daisuke. You worried quite a few of us. When did you wake up?"

I lifted a hand and acted like I was counting the time. "Uh…not even half an hour ago?" I stated with mock-confusion, a smile playing at my lips.

At that, I took notice of Xenovia crossing her arms and smirking towards Issei. "I told you that Sempai would be up in no time. He's always been too stubborn to stay injured." She then looked towards me with a small smile. "Still, I'm glad to see you're well, Sempai."

The Pawn, in turn, crossed his arms and looked away petulantly. Then he smiled lightly, "Nice to have you back, Daisuke-sempai."

"I'm happy to see you well, Sempai." Asia smiled sweetly from her spot next to Issei.

"Sempai…" Koneko said with a small smile.

Kiba acknowledged me with a smile and a nod. "You're up earlier than I thought."

I gave him a confident shrug, "It's like Xenovia said: I'm too stubborn to stay injured." Surprisingly, I also lost sight of Akeno as I looked to the group. Looking to them, I looked over them and found that my fellow hybrid was missing. "Where's Ak-" I was cut off as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist. Blinking, I realized that Akeno was standing in front of me with her body pressed against mine as she held me in a tight embrace, her head resting on my shoulder. _How the hell did she reach me without me noticing?!_ Brushing the thought off, I wrapped an arm around her waist and returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you, Daisuke-kun." She murmured as she nuzzled her face into my neck. "I'm glad to see that you're well." Akeno squeezed once more then let me go, stepping back to look into my eyes. Her hands were still holding onto my arms, as though she didn't want to let go.

Rias cleared her throat, "As much as this is quite the heartfelt reunion, we _do_ have a job to do. Ring any bells, Akeno?"

She cocked her head to the side, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "Ara? No, not particularly." Akeno gave a playful smile and giggled at my deadpan expression.

Releasing a small laugh, I lifted my bag. "I'll get changed and come back out with the rest of you. I made the biggest mess out of all of us in that fight, so I should at least do _half_ of the cleaning." That garnered a small bit of laughter as I gently broke away from Akeno and walked into the boy's locker room. I changed relatively, commandeering one of the many lockers to house my bag. Now clad in my gym uniform, I walked out with only the white T-shirt and the track pants, not really wanting to be restricted by the jacket.

With my reappearance, we began the cleaning in earnest, using physical labor rather than magic, a sound choice in opinion. Magic is a fine tool to use every so often, but nothing feels more accomplished then doing it with your own two hands. While Kiba and Issei scrubbing two of the walls on their own, Asia and Koneko were cleaning the area around the pool proper together. Akeno and Rias each did their own wall, while Xenovia and I worked on the much larger floor of the pool. Unfortunately, Xenovia, and practically everyone else, forced me to use the only broom, while she used a rag. All because I was still 'recovering from life-threatening injuries'. I did put up a bit of a fight, but the more hormonal side of my mind kept my mouth shut with the prospect of seeing attractive women practically on their hands and knees. Yeah…I think I've repressed quite a bit…

While we cleaned, I asked Xenovia of her circumstances: why she was still here rather than back at the Vatican? When she told me of how the people in the Church shunned her and spoke badly of her due to learning of the Biblical God's death, I very nearly broke the broom with a clench of my fist. Oddly enough, the air around me didn't become colder in response to my anger, as it would've done prior to the seal holding back my power breaking. Regardless of that, I was happy to hear that my fellow student of the sword had decided to come back. Though I did express doubt at her rather abrupt decision to become a Devil, as she had a _choice_ and I didn't, and that it wasn't one to have made lightly. In spite of that, I did tell her I was happy to know she was near, eliciting a faint flush from the second Gremory Knight.

Though, all it took was a single question to cause us both to blanch and become fearful of the future in regards to meetings with the Church.

"You did tell Griselda-sama of your decision, right?"

Seeing her freeze up mid-scrub answered my question in spades. Don't get me wrong, I love Griselda-sama like an older sister, a mentor and friend I'd cherish my entire life, but the woman terrifies me something fierce. There are very few things that scare me more than the anger of my sword master; so much so that I'd prefer to fight the leaders of all Three Factions at the same time then deal with her when she's angry. It was a sentiment that was comically shared by Xenovia when I muttered it shakily.

All of us finished cleaning the pool within an hour of hard continuous work. As a group, we stood on the edge of the group, examining our handy work; it practically _sparkled_ under the sun and our gazes. I grinned as I held the broom over my shoulder, not unlike how I usually held Kusanagi. "Never have I felt as proud of cleaning anything as I am now… Though I think it's because of the company I keep at the moment." I remarked softly as I lowered the broom to the floor.

"I have to say, Daisuke-san, you couldn't be more right." Rias remarked with a small smile. Crossing her arms, her smile widened as she spoke, "Well, now that we've cleaned it, I think we're deserving of a treat, don't you all think?" Gaining a group-wide consensus, she lifted a hand and created a large above the pool. With a flick of her wrist, she allowed a small torrent of water to pour freely from the seal, causing it to drop into the empty pool. Following a rather large set of splashes, the pool was now filled to the brim with water. "Did you bring a pair of swimming trunks, Daisuke-san?"

"Sona said you'd be cleaning the pool. Knowing who you all are, I guessed that you'd use it after you finished; so, yeah, I did." I smirked knowingly as I absentmindedly balanced the handle of the broom on the palm of my hand. At that, Kiba, Issei and I returned to the boy's locker room to change, leaving the broom in the closet where Rias pointed me towards. While the girls made their towards the girl's locker room.

As we changed, I couldn't help but Kiba approach me, clad in a pair of black swimming trunks meant more for sport than recreational. I was quite thankful for the control I had over my gaze. "Sempai, I just want to thank you." Seeing my questioning gaze, he quickly elaborated. "You…helped me get over my anger at Excalibur; you, Issei-kun and Akashiya-san. If it weren't for you, I doubt I would've found the strength to finish it the way I did…"

"You're welcome, Kiba, but it was no problem." I answered him as I adjusted the waist on my light blue trunks. "You're situation reminded me so much of my own, that I couldn't help but do what I could to help. I don't know what you have in mind, but you don't need to do anything in return. I simply did what I would want someone to do for me: offer support and advice. The rest was everything you yourself did."

"But, Sempai-"

"But nothing." I cut him off quickly. "You don't owe me anything." I paused and released a breath. "If you really want to repay a debt I don't see, then you can help me smack more sense onto Issei during our next training session. If he was caught off guard by Freed, with an incomplete Excalibur of all things, then it seems he'll need much more work." I couldn't hold back the grin as I caught sight of Issei slumping forward with a pitiful moan.

"Y-You're a Devil, Daisuke-sempai!" Issei cried out in agony, turning towards us.

"You're right, Issei. Thanks for reminding me." I quipped with a grin, causing him to let out a pitiful whine as he dropped onto the bench with a look of defeat.

It was at that moment that Kiba had approached Issei, giving the boy his thanks as well. "Issei-kun, you've become one my closest comrades. I would be honored to defend you with my life as a Knight of the Gremory household."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Issei's somewhat 'troubled' reaction. "Gah! Kiba! That's something you say to a girl, not another guy! Do you have any idea how strange that makes me feel?!" Upon seeing how Kiba was smiling good-naturedly at Issei, I was unsure if he was trolling the poor Pawn or genuinely proclaiming his intentions.

"Come one guys, let's just head back out." I beckoned the two with a laugh as I walked to the door of the locker room, stepping outside with a sigh. Hearing Kiba's easygoing chuckle and Issei's sigh led me to laughing just a bit harder, shaking my head with a wide smile. The three of us walked up to the poolside, but we stopped when Issei released a pained breath. I turned and regarded the boy with a concerned gaze. "What's wrong?"

"My arm…" He grimaced as he showed me his shifting left arm, draconic red scales appearing gradually along with the limb. "It changes every so often; Buchou normally absorbs the excess magic to maintain its human form. I don't know why it's changing now, though…" I frowned and walked over to him, studying his arm intently. Issei suddenly flinched and his eyes glazed for a moment, before he frowned and looked up to me. "Ddraig said it was because of Kokabiel…and you, Sempai."

"Me? What do I have to do with your arm changing?" I studied his arm, wondering what I could do turn it back. Issei did say that Rias absorbs the magic…

"He said that my arm would react to beings of great power. Kokabiel inadvertently caused this with his presence." He paused and regarded me with a frown. "Right now…Ddraig said you're stronger than he is, as you are now."

I met his eyes with a look of shock. Me? A recently awakened Fallen Angel with only eight wings, stronger than Kokabiel, a Cadre; whom had _ten_ wings. Granted, I was rather close to his level with my power prior to the seal breaking, but still… Shaking my head of the thought, I firmly grabbed his arm and casted a spell on the arm. A seal appeared on the arm and it slowly began to siphon away the power within the arm. "Putting that thought away, I have a better question. What happened after I lost consciousness?"

Issei's eyes went sharp. "My counterpart appeared, the Hakuryuuko." I released a tired breath; great, more trouble for our resident pervert. "He's also further along with the Divine Dividing than I am with Boosted Gear. The guy could use Balance Breaker flawlessly… Anyway, he picked up Freed, remarked that he 'wanted to see his destined rival' and flew off."

I simply followed up with a harsh pat on the back. "All this means is that we'll have to up the intensity of your training. Since I won't be able to help you as often as before, due to my promise to help Sona and the others, I'll have to work you just a bit harder." Seeing him pale, I let out a small laugh. "I'm sure the Sekiryuutei can handle it, especially if it'll further his dream to become the 'Harem King'." I smirked at the sudden fire that appeared his eyes.

Of course, his gaze turned towards me, regarding me with a look of outrage. "Speaking of that, who do you think you are, Sempai!?" I arched an eyebrow at him. "You're supposed to be supporting my dream, dammit, not making it more difficult! I've seen how you've snared Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Xenovia-san! You're making my dream more difficult, dammit!" He stepped back quickly and poked me in the chest. "One of these days, I'll surpass you in both power and the size of my harem, then you'll finally see that I am the man destined to have the largest harem in existence!"

I met his sharp gaze with one of challenge. "Hoh? You're challenging me, Ero-kouhai? You must be feeling rather sure of yourself." I crossed my arms and grinned widely. "You've got quite the steep task ahead of you; I've got years of experience over you. In both fighting skill and charismatic charm; that much should be obvious to you."

"It doesn't matter, Daisuke-sempai." Issei gave me a confident grin. "I'll match you blow for blow."

"It won't be easy. I didn't even have to _try_ to gain the attention of the lovely ladies who've become enamored with me. Plus, there's my heritage; son of a prodigious Magician and the strongest Fallen Angel. You've got quite the work ahead of you, Issei."

"I'm nothing if not stubborn, Sempai. You know that." He remarked, not even sweating my words.

Granted, I honestly don't care for my parent's pedigree, save for the filial pride I carry for them. However, they do factor in some way. I'm not going to lie, a majority of my talent came from my blood, but my _skill_ came from years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears. Issei started late, way late, in regards to combat, but he _could_ make up for it with his naturally stubborn attitude. I'm glad to start him on the path, as a sempai should.

"Ara ara, what are the two of you talking about so earnestly?" Akeno's voice caught our attention. My eyes widened ever so lightly upon seeing her, taking in her bathing suit and how it complemented her figure. A blue and pink two piece that emphasized her slim waist and bountiful breasts. Seeing me study her, she smiled lightly and placed a hand on her waist. "Do you like, Daisuke-kun?"

"Oh yeah. You look great, Akeno-chan." I replied with a smile, walking over to the approaching girls.

The Gremory Queen met my smile with a seductive one. "I'm glad you think so; I chose this one with you in mind after all."

"Really? I'm honestly flattered." My gaze flickered from her to the rest of the girls, though Xenovia was missing. Rias was dressed in her own white two piece, which emphasized her exotic beauty. Asia and Koneko were clad in their school uniforms, the blue one piece with their names on the chest. Though Koneko was wearing a white cap over her white hair, her expression flushed as she met my eyes. "It suits you, Koneko-chan." I smiled softly towards her, seeing her flush and nod with a smile.

"Thank you, Sempai."

I glanced to the side to see Issei doing the same to Rias and Asia, only he was much more nervous than I was, not used to the easygoing complimenting. As I looked to everyone, I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Where's Xenovia?"

It was Asia who answered, "Um, Xenovia-san was having trouble with her swimsuit, so she said to go ahead without her."

I nodded at that, though I wasn't happy to see that she wasn't here yet to join in on the festivities. Regardless of that, I turned towards the pool and released a breath, clapping my hands. "In commemoration for our success in maintaining the peace, I only have one thing to say." Turning on a dime, I leapt into the air and slammed into the pool with a cry. "Geronimo!" Water practically erupted from the pool, engulfing everyone on the side with a splash, eliciting surprised cries from them. Upon breaking the surface, I cackled like a madman as I regarded the group.

Issei let out a cough, wiping his face off as he gave me a playful glare.

Kiba simply smiled darkly as he clapped his hands together.

Koneko shook her head to get the water out of her face as she gave me a small frown, though I could tell she was holding back a smile.

Rias narrowed her eyes at me, a violence-promising smile on her face.

Akeno was simply smiling beautifully; it was her eyes that promised playful retribution.

Asia's response was absolutely pitiful, a small 'Au' escaping her as she placed her face in her hands.

I grinned in challenge at all of them, floating in the water with my arms crossed behind my head. "Want revenge, come and get me."

It was at that when Issei dived into the water after me. Rias and Akeno sprouted their wings and took to the sky above the pool. Kiba and Koneko simply shook their heads and went to the side of the pool, clearly waiting for the excitement to die down. Asia smiled lightly, following after Koneko.

Issei reached me first, racing through the water, and tried to tackle me into the water. I evaded with a deft twist of my body, pushing Issei further into the pool and in the water behind me. I ducked down to dodge a blast of water from Rias and water whip from Akeno. Flipping forward, I froze a small layer of the pool to avoid Issei once again, allowing the ice to melt back to water. The three of them moved in a surprising bout of teamwork, trying to catch me in place. I simply laughed and beamed with every failure I gave them; twisting and dodging around and on top of the surface of the pool. With a calculated throw my arm, I deftly wrapped it around the waist of a descended Akeno. She let out a gasp of shock as I quickly yanked her out of the air with a laugh.

Careful to not pull her under, I augmented my body with wind and water to stay afloat as I wrapped my arms around Akeno. "I've captured one of your friends." I called out with a playful smile; Akeno simply adjusted herself in my grasp, clearly making herself comfortable as she pulled back in her wings. "Call off your attacks and I'll let her go." I said with an easygoing smirk.

I heard Rias give off a resigned sigh. "How can I say 'no'?" She shrugged theatrically, landing on the poolside and recalling her wings. "Issei."

The boy released a defeated sigh, "Of course, Buchou…"

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun. You play dirty, don't you?" Akeno said playfully as she lid her fingers along my arm.

"When it comes to winning, I'll do whatever it takes." I said playfully as I floated to the edge of the pool. Moments later, the two of us were standing outside of the pool. Akeno was pouting softly as she regarded me. I simply grinned at her and shook my head.

"Aw, I was having fun being held by you, Daisuke-kun."

"Public displays of affection are fine sometimes, but doing so in a swimsuit is dangerous for several reasons. I'd rather not give everyone here a show."

Akeno giggled at my words, but strode towards the poolside, a spot where I noticed had a towel resting on the ground. I couldn't help but watch her go.

"Sempai is a pervert." Koneko's voice pulled me from my stupor, causing me to turn towards her with a shocked look.

"You wound me, Koneko-chan! I'm nowhere near as bad as Issei."

That caused her to pause in thought, regarding me carefully. Then she nodded once, "Daisuke-sempai is right. You're much better than Issei-sempai."

"Ack! Koneko-chan!?" Issei cried out in response to the first year's words.

I laughed lightly and ruffled my now damp hair, pushing it out of my face. Releasing a breath, I was about to go back towards the locker room, but Akeno's voice pulled me away. "Daisuke-kun? Where are you going?"

"Xenovia's taking quite a long time, so I'm going to check on her. Knock on the door and all that." I lifted a hand and waved absently, feeling my wet hair flop back down onto my forehead. I frowned softly at that, but sighed as I walked over to the door to the girl's locker room. Lifting a hand, I went to knock, but the door was quickly pulled open to reveal the very girl I was going to see. She was clad in green two piece. She saw me standing in front of the door and cocked her head to the side, a somewhat confused look on her face. "Hey, Xenovia; Asia told me you were having trouble and I wanted to ask if you were okay." I paused and looked her over. "I see that you've finished; you look great by the way." I smiled at her, showing my sincerity.

Her chooks dusted lightly with pink as she gaze her own smile. "Thank you Sempai, for both the concern and the compliment." Accepting her thanks, I stepped back and fell in step next to her as we made our way back to the pool. However, she came to a slow stop and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt. "Sempai…there's something I need to tell you…" I regarded her with a nod, telling her to go ahead. "You know how hard I worked as an Exorcist, how I trained as hard as I could to be recognized as your equal." She paused, grasping her arm with her other hand. "I've always hated how the Church continually sent you on missions that were deemed suicidal to other Exorcists; the way you, Moka-sempai and the others always had to shoulder what others couldn't." Xenovia clenched her fist as she glared at the ground.

"I trained and trained so that I would be able to go on missions with you, to cover your back like I know you'd do for me." She sighed and looked up to me, her dark yellow eyes locking with my brown ones. "It was my dream, my ambition, to be rise in ranks in the Church. But…upon leaving, I lost that." Xenovia strode away from, crossing her arms.

Upon seeing her do that, I unconsciously noted what it did to her generous chest. It took all of my self-control not to sigh exasperatedly at my growing perversity; damn you, Issei.

"When Ria-, I mean, Buchou, made me her Knight, I spoke to her about what I should do. She told me that Devils are beings that are driven by their selfish whims. Upon telling me that, Buchou simply said to strive for something I wanted, just because it was something I wanted." That was when she turned her attention directly towards me, her eyes intensely locking with mine.

"What would that be, Xenovia? I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be without a dream for long." I said to her with a soft smile.

Xenovia placed a hand on her chin. "At first, I didn't know; so I decided to go with the most logical dream for a woman. I figured that having a baby would be best, but…that didn't feel like it was enough." Then she nodded and regarded me intently. "That was when I ultimately decided that I would have a baby, but it had to be yours, Sempai."

I let out a surprised cough at that, looking to her with shock. "Eh?"

"The thing I wanted to tell you before you left before your last mission for the Church was that I…" She paused, her cheeks darkening ever so lightly. "I've always cared for you, Daisuke." It was her saying just my name, rather than the honorific that told me how serious she was. "Ever since I first met you during our training with Griselda-sama, I couldn't help but notice how driven you were, how determined you were to fulfill your duty… But what really made me fall for you was your kindness. You had natural talent with the sword, a strength that would've made anyone conceited, but you were always humble, always accepting and offering aid. I…I don't know exactly when I fell for you, Daisuke-sempai, but I did."

She continued, paused only to exhale softly. "Buchou did tell me of how difficult it is for Devils to have children, but I think the fact that your half Fallen Angel and I'm a reincarnated Devil should help our cases." Then her cheeks dusting a shade of red. "Also, considering your endurance and powerful genetics, if we have sex continuously over the course of several months, then I should carrying your child in no time." Xenovia crossed her arms and nodded with a sense of finality. "On the other hand, since it's you, if we do it for an entire day, then conception would occur in no time."

Oi…why is my life becoming more and more difficult? I know Sona said it wasn't unusual for a Devil to have a harem, especially it that Devil was a male and powerful. All for the sake of increasing the population of the Devil race, she said. Regardless of the fact that it's a norm, I doubt I'll ever get used to the idea. Granted, Tsubaki and Sona have said it was okay for me to…well, add more to my harem. While they don't see anything wrong with it, I'm still going to keep it limited to people who only genuinely care about me and vice versa. Xenovia definitely falls under both…

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked her, unable to keep the defeat out of my tone.

She nodded once, "I trust you with my life, Daisuke-sempai. I want to trust you with much more. I already know of your relationship with the other girls, but Buchou informed me of…other Devil customs. If it means I'm with you, then I'm willing to share your time." Xenovia approached me and grasped my hand.

I nodded and sighed softly, "I…don't mind having you in my life as more than a friend, Xenovia. But children is a far off, _very_ far off, proposition for me. We're entirely too young to have kids, let alone support them." I paused and closed my eyes, feeling rather embarrassed by this deceptively simple conversation. "If…if having a child is what you want, Xenovia… Then, when we're old enough and mature enough to support and raise them, I'll be more than glad to be the…father of your children…" I coughed into my hand and looked to the side, my face feeling rather hot.

"I am glad to know that you're willing to accept me, Sempai." Xenovia said with a smile.

"Well, it wouldn't be a lie to say that I feel strongly for you. I do care for you, Xenovia; I just didn't exactly know how you felt about me. Until now, that is." I explained to her as I scratched my head lightly.

Xenovia nodded, a faint smile on her face. "Good. Though we should still practice for the time we do decide to have a child."

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say before Xenovia quickly pushed me back and sent me tumbling back against one of the closed doors; it popped open and I reasserted my balance in the store room, before regarding Xenovia with a surprised stare. She approached me closely, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips quickly captured mine as she forced me to fall back; I automatically moved a hand to her back and threw my second behind me to catch my fall, slowly lowering my body onto the ground. With my balance set and feeling a bit more comfortable, I was able to focus on Xenovia, who had decided to assault me in the name of 'practicing'.

Her lips broke away from mine as she looked on from her position straddling me. "I figured that we should practice. Do you not agree?"

I blinked once, twice, then sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, but sex in the school storeroom isn't what one would call the idol place to lose one's virginity. For now, let's take it slow and I'll show you how a kiss is done." Her eyes widened lightly as I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own, moving them in slow tandem as I placed a hand on her waist. Gradually and carefully, I deepened the kiss and parted her lips with a prod of my tongue. She moaned at the massaging contact out tongues shared; she slowly maneuvered her legs around my waist, unconsciously grinding against me and causing a…reaction under my trunks. A moan rumbled deep within my chest as I slid my hand along her bare stomach.

I broke the kiss with a sigh, smirking softly at the flushed and breathless look on Xenovia's face. A ragged breath escaped her as she placed her forehead against mine. "Well, what do you think of that, Xenovia? Good enough for a start, right?"

She smiled softly, "I'm just glad that it was with you, Sempai."

I grinned and leaned back, "Good. Go on ahead without me… I need a moment to cool down." Not moving from her spot, she cocked her head to the side in confusion. When she absently adjusted her position straddling me, she flushed at the resistance she felt. I closed my eyes to hold back the groan that escaped me because of her movement. "Yeah. That's one more thing you won't need to worry about, Xenovia. But, I'd prefer to _not_ walk out into the pool with a stiffy. While I am slowly being corrupted by the presence of all of the perverts, I refuse to parade about the area showing off my manhood."

That caused Xenovia to smile lightly, though she still didn't move from my lap. "That does sound like a good reason…"

I released a tired breath, smiling softly while giving her a light glare. "Xenovia, seriously. I will not sleep with you in a storeroom. My self-control is supernatural at this point in my life. You know this."

That caused a small pout to appear on her face as she stood, getting off of me. She absently licked her lips as fixed her hair and the top of her swimsuit. "What should I tell the others?"

I released a breath and used my power over ice to try and cool myself down. Careful to not cause harm to my body, I chilled myself gradually. It was easier than I initially thought, but within seconds I was calmed down and safe to walk amongst the masses. I got to my feet and checked my hands, clenching and unclenching it as I tested my powers lightly. "Nothing, really. I guess I'm good to go."

Xenovia gave me a look, then her eyes trailed along below my waistline and she turned and strode out of the storeroom. I followed her out and we stepped onto the poolside.

"Daisuke-kun." Akeno's voice caught my attention. "Can you put oil on my back? I can't quite reach." She was lying face down on a white towel, looking over to me with a coy smile.

"Well, since you asked me so kindly…" I shrugged lightly and walked over to the prone Gremory Queen, crouching down to her side. Reaching to the side, I grabbed the bottle of sun block and poured some on my palm. Placing it on the side, I pressed my hands together to lather the oil and placed my hand on her back. Akeno gasped at the contact, shivering lightly under my hand. Slowly spreading the oil on her back, I placed my second hand next the first and moved the two in tandem, moving from her shoulders to her lower back. Akeno hummed lightly as I applied the oil.

"You're pretty good at this, Daisuke-kun." She said as I moved onto her legs, carefully spreading the oil along the long, firm limb.

"It's a matter of reaching every nook and cranny." _That and trying to not actively grope the person I'm doing it for._ I mentally added to myself as I reached as far up her leg as I safely could.

"Mm. Would you like to do the front too?" She asked me, her tone playful as she gazed at me over her shoulder with her smile.

It took all the self-control I had to not go back to the same tight-trunk state I was in earlier.

This is going to be a long and _trying_ relaxation on the poolside…

* * *

><p>I strode into a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by trees and bushes. Releasing a small breath, I leaned against one of the trees and cleared my throat. "You can come out now. I know you've been following me."<p>

There was a moment of silence as I heard no response. After a few moments, I heard a feminine chuckle break the silence. Kuroka stepped out from the darkness among the trees with a playful smile on her face. "I see that you've recovered rather well from your battle with Kokabiel, nyan. I told you it wasn't as bad as you thought, nyan."

I regarded her tiredly for a moment, then sighed softly. "Yes, I beat him."

"You did more than beat him, nyan. You killed him, nyan. That shows you have quite a bit of skill, nyan. He _did_ fight in the first Great War, nyan." Kuroka cut me off, elaborating her point.

Deciding not to get into a debate with a Stray Devil, I simply gave her a wary look. "Why have you been following me? I can't be as interesting as you think I am."

The former Nekoshou sauntered over to me. "On the contrary, Devil-kun, you're stronger than I gave you credit for, nyan. Given what I saw you do against Kokabiel and how you fared against me, there's something extraordinary about you, nyan." Kuroka stopped walking until she was right in front of me, giving me a seductive smirk. "I like extraordinary, nyan."

I arched an eyebrow at her, my eyes searching her features for something. Kuroka is a very attractive person, who clearly knows so; however, I'm not a fifteen year old boy whose left dumbfounded in the presence of a cute girl. I'd like to consider myself to be somewhat desensitized to some sex appeal from the opposite sex, but I'm still affected somewhat by the presence of an attractive girl. Kuroka would definitely fall into that category; thankfully, though, I've got my practice self-control to fall back on!

Schooling my expression, I simply met her eyes and muttered, "I see… That affects me, how?"

She pouted softly at me. "I'm trying to tell you that you've caught my interest, Longinus-user-kun, nyan. You protected my little Shirone; when you could've used her as a distraction, you didn't, nyan. Not only that, you're pretty strong, nyan." Kuroka paused and smiled softly. "I'd like to offer you something, Shizuka-kun, nyan. How about you and I make some children together, nyan? Strong children, nyan." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her generous chest against me.

…What is going on with my life right!? This is the third damn time I've had a woman talk with me about children! First it was Melusine, then Xenovia, and now Kuroka! Is there some form of higher power devoted solely to throwing trials at me meant to test my self-control!? I'm only one man for God's sake and my self-control will _fail_ if this continues!

…Ow.

Keeping my expression under control, I regarded her impassively and replied, "I…have a counteroffer, then."

That caught her off guard; she no doubt did not expect to have a guy not only disregard her proposition, but also offer something else in return. She regarded me warily for a moment, before pulling her arms off of me, but not stepping away. "Which would be what, nyan?"

"I am getting my own set of Evil Pieces for my actions in stopping Kokabiel. If you want, you'll become a part of my Peerage, but I will not treat you as anything less than an equal. Currently, I do not want to father any children, but I don't know what the future holds."

Kuroka regarded me with narrowed eyes, studying me intently. "You do know what I did to become a Stray Devil, right, nyan?"

I shrugged a single shoulder, trying to act nonchalant. "You killed your previous Master."

"Doesn't that affect your counteroffer, then, nyan?"

"It would if the rumors of your insanity were true." That caused Kuroka's eyes to widen imperceptively. "However, I highly doubt your decision, and ultimate execution, of killing your last Master was done in a bout of insanity. I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but your first action towards me was to test if I was good enough for 'Shirone'. However, I don't know a 'Shirone'; that is, 'Shirone' may not be going by that name at the moment." I locked eyes with Kuroka as I spoke evenly, "After you left, I reunited with my friends and managed to connect the dots. You were originally a Nekoshou before being reincarnated and your actions towards your late Master led to the Underworld's violent prejudice of your former species. I only know two other Nekoshou personally, one of which is a Devil. One looks nothing like you, Kuroka-san, while the other…resembles you rather closely. Her name is different from the one you gave me and reacted rather strongly when I mentioned you. If this particular Devil is your younger sister, then she must've been rather young during your time as a Devil in the currently deceased Devil's Peerage." I paused, letting the words sink in before I continued. "You're obviously protective of 'Shirone', to the point of attacking the person she may have expressed an interest in getting closer to. Now, I'm not the smartest person, but it's pretty obvious that 'Shirone' must have been with you while you served your late Master. The only logical reason you would've killed him is if he…threatened 'Shirone'."

I stopped and regarded Kuroka closely, my eyes narrowing closely. "You're not insane, Kuroka-san; I can tell that you're perfectly in control of your mental faculties. You're just the protective older sibling, willing to kill your own Master to defend your flesh and blood." I paused and crossed my arms, nodding once. "_That's_ why I'm asking you to be a part of my Peerage. Someone willing to break an antiquated law to defend someone you care for sounds like an ideal comrade to have." I smirked down at the shorter Devil. "Don't you think?"

Kuroka regarded me closely for a moment, a frightening intellect dancing within her gaze. She never stepped away from me, still standing within my personal bubble as we locked eyes. Then a small smile played at her lips, "What makes you think I'll allow you to add me to your Peerage, nyan?" She said softly, waiting for my response.

"I don't, but I'd be a fool to not ask you regardless."

"How do I know that you're not faking your kindness to manipulate others, nyan?" She asked me another question, measuring me intently.

"You've seen me in my most vulnerable moments. You yourself said you saw me put myself on the line to save 'Shirone'. If you watched the entire fight, you would've seen me rush to my friend's sides the moment I saw them in danger. You would've seen me disregard a potentially battle-ending opportunity to save my friends. You would've seen me _take a Light spear to the chest_ to save my friend. I've fought in enough battles to know that the only time you can truly trust someone's character is to witness them in the heat of the moment, where the only action they take is instinctual; do they think of their comrades, or just the battle? Do they sacrifice everything and everyone to win, or do they sacrifice themselves to ensure the safety of their comrades?" I locked eyes with Kuroka with a faint glare, "I damn near _died_ to protect my friends and would do it again; don't you dare insinuate that I'd fake my kindness, when I've been told time and time again that I'm too nice for my own good."

Kuroka didn't reply for the last few moments, simply studying me closely. After a few moments, she cocked her head to the side with a sly smile. "Your counteroffer…I'll accept it on one condition, nyan."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had honestly thought that she would've denied my offer without a second thought. However, hearing that she was willing to accept it was welcome surprise. "What would that be?"

Kuroka stepped away from me, her arms held behind her back. "I'm currently part of a group, nyan. My partners in the group aren't weak either, nyan." She paused and regarded me with a smile. "My leader, though, is the strongest among us, nyan. If you can defeat him when he's at his best, then I will gladly join you, nyan."

I gave her a deadpan stare. "That's all it takes to earn your loyalty? Being the strongest?"

She shook her head. "Nope; I think you're a good person, nyan. However, my group doesn't take betrayal well, nyan. I'll only join you if you're strong enough to fight off powerful people; after all, I won't follow a weak Master, nyan." Kuroka smiled sultrily as she lifted hand and placed a finger under my chin. "If the future father of my children is strong, then so will my babies, nyan!"

Still on the 'children' shtick? "I accept those terms. Who is your current leader?"

"He's the current Hakuryuuko, has practically mastered the Divine Dividing and loves a good fight, nyan. Don't underestimate him, nyan."

Great, I'll have to kick the ass of Issei's 'destined rival' and the host of the Vanishing Dragon if I want Kuroka to join my Peerage. It's a gamble, a dangerous one at that, but Kuroka is strong, willing to do whatever it takes to protect her last bit of family and clearly experienced with her skills. Plus, she's got a pretty face and a rocking body, the more hormonal side of my brain added. "What is his name?"

Kuroka simply locked eyes with me, as if searching for something.

"Vali."


	18. Setting the Date

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _I'm honestly surprised with myself. I never expected to really get this far. I've always had a problem with focusing on a single fic to the extent of getting further into the story. I guess it's because of you guys and the fact that I haven't screwed up too bad, or too often. So, thanks for helping me with this!_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. A transition chapter of sorts with some humor, setting the stage, a little character development/interaction. I hope you all like it._

_Note: I've read through my fic on my own, to check over things and such and have decided to do some much needed revisions. I've put it off for long enough and appreciate all of your patience. So…thank again!_

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Eighteen

Setting The Date

The next day, I was walking with Tsubaki and Sona to school. I had decided to keep my meeting with Kuroka secret from them, simply going with the thought of surprising them when I figured out how to clear the former Nekoshou of her charges. That would be a rather difficult task, but I had a feeling that I'd succeeding in a large collection of difficult tasks before the week finished out. Yeah, it felt like _that_ kind of week. Compared to getting Kuroka a pardon, kicking Vali's ass seemed like a rather simple task.

Regardless of that, I wasn't sure what to think as we walked towards Kuoh Academy, as the last time I was on the campus proper was when I fought Kokabiel, levelling nearly the entirely area in the process. A sigh escaped me as I adjusted the collar of my shirt, but while we walked a chill raced up my spine as I felt a set of three familiar aura's flair. My eyes narrowed as my thoughts raced to connect them with the people I met. Issei: Draconic energy. Kiba: Holy and Demonic energies entwined. Xenovia: Durandal's rather easy to recognize Holy aura.

Frowning lightly, I looked over to Sona and said, "There's a problem in front of the school."

She regarded me with a hint of worry, though she seemed torn; this current situation _is_ rather complicated. For one, there's a potential issue that needs to be resolved and I'm the best person capable or fixing it. On the other hand, I'm still on the mend from my fight with Kokabiel and Sona most likely doesn't want me to risk my recovery with me straining myself.

Then Sona released a sigh. "Go. All I ask is that you be careful."

I gave her a small smile. "You and Tsubaki-chan have been telling me quite a bit lately. We can train soon that you can fight with me." I casted a quick spell, turning my body invisible as I unfurled my wings and took the sky. Flying as quickly as I could, I watched as the ground raced by. Within moments, I came across the sight of four people standing in front of Kuoh Academy. Issei was standing on his own and facing a young man around my age with dark silver hair. He was standing nonchalantly as Kiba and Xenovia held their swords at his throat from the sides. Releasing a breath, I descended quickly and dispelled my invisibility, landing directly in front of Issei. Regarding the newcomer warily, I said, "Is there a problem here?"

"Sempai." Xenovia spoke softly, a relieved breath escaping her. Even Kiba looked relieved at my appearance.

Issei didn't get a chance to respond as the older teen let out a small laugh. "No, there isn't. I was simply curious as to who my rival was."

I narrowed my eyes at that, turning my head to look to Issei; my eyes flickered to my kouhai's left arm and everything clicked into place. Turning back to the Vali, I continued, "But that doesn't excuse you. What's the Hakuryuuko doing here? Within Devil territory. Last I checked, weren't you allied with Grigori?" Regarding him carefully, I allowed my hand to fall open, ready to call up Kusanagi at a moment's notice. "You're not here for revenge are you?"

He snorted, "Please, Kokabiel was a traitor to Grigori; his death doesn't mean anything to me." Though he did focus on me intently, "Though I am curious. How strong are you really, Daisuke Shizuka, son of Azazel?"

Conjuring wind around my body, I created a series of invisible blades that I could use in an instant. "Strong enough, Vali, host of the Vanishing Dragon. How strong are _you_?"

Interest sparked in his eyes as he straightened up at my words. "Compared to you? I've yet to figure it out. I wouldn't be lying if I said I wanted to test your strength myself. I've always wanted to test the strength of another Longinus host. Zenith Tempest, was it?"

"The one and only. However, this is neither the time nor the place to indulge your curiosity." I didn't make it known that I'd also like to test my newly unlocked full power against him. Granted, I was able to push myself in my latest battle, but it wasn't with everything I had all at once. The closest I came to that was the end of the skirmish, but I was too physically exhausted to fully test my true power. While I do love a good fight, I very much prefer to not to cause wanton destruction in the process. It's only an unwanted result of the battle itself. Plus the fact that I had a potential Peerage member if I were to defeat him.

Vali simply smiled lightly, "You are right about that. I didn't come to fight. All I wanted to do was to check the place out for my boss. I'm sure you know of what's happening in a few days?"

I didn't answer him immediately, only looking to Xenovia. "Lower your sword." She didn't hesitate doing so, stepping away from Vali, but keeping a wary eye on him as she dispelled Durandal. I turned my attention to Kiba, who hesitated lightly, but did so anyway, stepping away from Vali. Regarding Vali once more, I nodded to his question. "Yes, I do know. It pays to be a part of the lady's Peerage who's helping set the whole thing." The two walked away from him, standing alongside me.

"Then you do know that this meeting has a potential to go very wrong. Possibly restarting the War or worse." Vali was speaking solely to me, his attention clearly on the one person who had the most potential to match him.

Before I could reply, another individual broke into the conversation. From around a nearby corner, Moka strode over to my right flank and spoke, "That would be a given for _any_ meeting between the Three Factions. However, the current leaders clearly do not want that to happen, otherwise they wouldn't have proposed the summit. Though, each side _is_ bringing one or two guards. It's pretty obvious who Azazel is bringing, since you are here, Hakuryuuko. Even the leader of the Church is bringing a pair of guards. Two of the four Maou that are coming aren't bringing anyone, since this jackass is here, along with the Peerage of two High class Devils. If anyone, whether be it an inside or outside party, tries to start something, then they're bound to be annihilated." Though I was happy to see one of my oldest friends, I did give her a vaguely insulted look at being called a 'jackass'. As she finished speaking, I finally took notice of her attire: the Kuoh Academy school uniform, minus the shoulder cape.

I simply shrugged and jerked a thumb in her direction. "What she said, minus the 'jackass' part." That garnered a snort from the dhampyr at my side.

Vali smirked as he looked to the newcomer. "I see." His eyes traveled among all of the people currently here, moving from Xenovia to Kiba, then Issei. When his eyes reached Moka and me, his smirked widened. "Daisuke Shizuka, how do you think you rank in the world?"

"I don't think about ranks when it comes to strength, Hakuryuuko. I don't even like to compare myself to others; when it comes to strength, I think about whether I have enough. Rankings mean nothing to me because I don't feel the need to compare myself to others, save for the people I choose." I focused on Vali intently as I gently flared my energy.

That brought a smile to his face. "Of course, someone with power like yours wouldn't worry when amongst peers. I'm almost glad that it's you who's been training the Sekiryuutei. Though he still hasn't perfected his Balance Breaker." Vali paused and focused on Issei in particular. "My destined rival has to be strong, so take care to nurture him…Rias Gremory."

Though everyone else turned at his words, no doubt seeing her, I kept my eyes on Vali.

Rias's voice broke into the morning air. "I don't know what you intend to do, Hakuryuuko, but if you're here on behalf of Grigori, then I'd rather not deal with you longer than I have to." She stepped to the front of the group, at my left flank, her arms crossed as she regarded Vali with a glare.

"I'm not here to fight, as I said earlier." He said with a fearless surety that didn't waver at all in the presence of more possible combatants. "I simply wish to warn you, is all. The Two Heavenly Dragons live lives wrought with conflict and pain; they tend to not live very long. Even those who associate themselves are not exempt from that rule." At that, he lifted a hand and strode past us, "I _am_ a busy man after all." As he walked away from us, a silence set down on all of us, waiting for him to disappear completely.

The moment he turned the corner, everyone noticeably relaxed. Moka simply looked to everyone there and shook her head with a small smile. Seeing her roll her eyes, I jabbed an elbow in her side, causing her to frown and glare at me. "Go easy on them, they don't have our nerves of steel." She rolled her eyes and simply walked to the side, leaning against the bridges railing.

"Sempai." I turned over to see Xenovia approaching me slowly. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log. It was quite possibly the best night of rest I've gotten in a long time." I said with a grin, getting a small smile out of her. "Though, I think it has to do with my mind catching up with my body. I've got an entirely new array of skills that I need to catalogue." Clenching my fist, I grinned widely, "Thankfully, I've fought enough Fallen Angels whose skills I can steal." I brought my hands together conspiratorially as I gave out a maniacal cackle. "No more shall Light spears annoy me! I'll simply send my own to stop them!"

Shaking her head, Xenovia chuckled at my antics. "Still haven't changed, after all."

Feeling someone gently take hold of my arm, I turned my head to see Akeno smiling softly as she slightly leaned into me. "Daisuke-kun, I see that you're still well. How well are you recovering?"

"I still feel a little sluggish, but that should completely pass either later today or early tomorrow. Thanks for asking, Akeno-chan." I gave her a smile.

She matched my smile with her own, but before she could say anything, Rias strode passed us. "Akeno, I hate to interrupt your moment with Daisuke-san, but there is work we must attend to." Her Queen pouted at her, but it was met with an arched eyebrow. Akeno released a small sigh and quickly leaned upwards to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Daisuke-kun!" She then broke away from me and went after Rias. The two, along with Kiba, Issei and Asia, who gave me a wave goodbye, all continued on their way to school.

I sighed and scratched my head lightly; however, as I was about to resume my trek back to Sona and Tsubaki, I felt someone jab me in the side with an elbow. "I thought Griselda-sama told you to _not_ pick up girls." Moka said with a playful tone.

I pouted softly, "Oh, come on! I wasn't even trying to do that when I came for my mission. I was just being polite, a little accommodating and distant. It's not my fault my natural charisma is out of my control!"

"Excuses, excuses. That's all you ever give me." She gave me a smirk as she crossed her arms. Shaking my head, I took a step back and looked my friend up and down.

"Seriously? You're going to Kuoh now? What happened to your job at the Church?" I asked her, genuinely curious why she would leave a job she held for over ten years.

Moka clicked her tongue, scowling as she looked to the side. "I heard how they talked about you when they discovered you were turned into Devil. Granted, I didn't exactly argue for you, I always thought that something happened to you." She looked to me, a playful glint in her gaze. "If there's any trait you have in spades, it's loyalty. You're like a little puppy dog, Daisuke. If there's someone you like, then you won't leave them alone."

"A puppy dog? That's an exaggeration…"

"Actually, Sempai, I think Moka-sempai is exactly right." Xenovia walked over to the two of us, a small smile playing at her lips. "You've always stood by the others in the Church. Griselda-sama always said that there should be more people like you."

Moka scoffed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't go _that_ far. One hyperactive, goofball with a propensity for wanton destruction is more than enough. Thank you very much." She paused and sighed, "Anyway, I didn't pay the insults to you any mind; they simply didn't like you because of your cheeky attitude and outspoken personality. However, the thing that pushed me over the edge was seeing how they treated Xenovia for learning of His death." She glared at the ground with a frightening intensity. "After everything you've done, they brushed you aside like it was nothing; even after all of Xenovia's hard work and dedication, the Church scorns her for learning a simple truth." She looked me in the eye. "_You_ brought _me_ into the Church, Daisuke. It's because of you I've made as many friends as I have; that I've lived as comfortably as I have. If the Church wanted to brush you aside for nearly dying to complete your duty and scorn Xenovia for learning something during a mission _they_ sent her on, then I see no reason to work for them. Why should I be loyal to an organization that isn't loyal to me?"

I smiled softly, feeling glad that Moka thought about me as strongly as she did. She may be my oldest friend, but still; knowing someone that cared for me to that extent felt good. "But still? I honestly never could imagine you in a school uniform. Especially one like this." I waved a hand in front of her, motioning to her uniform. "Look at the skirts! I'm not one to complain, but you can tell how short they are. For a guy, it's great; for girls, it must be a pain in the ass to constantly have to cover yourself when the breeze picks up. Literally."

The glare Moka gave me nearly made me crack up in laughter. Seeing the faint coloring of her cheeks and her unconsciously pat down the back of her skirt was hilarious to me. I'm not going to lie, I consider Moka to be an attractive girl, in the sense that she's strong, self-assured and rather pretty in an exotic way. However, I care for her in a familial sort of way, the way a brother would care for a sister. While I'm sure she could pull off a skirt, I honestly have a hard time imagining her in one with combining the thought of her using those kicks of hers. Panty shot galore.

"You think I don't know that! I tried to argue and get a longer skirt, oh _god forbid_, a longer skirt, but that _fiancé _of yours shut me down at every turn!"

That caused me to freeze up, regarding Moka warily. My eyes narrowed lightly as I opened my mouth to speak up, but was cut off when the subject of the conversation broke in. "It's called school regulation, Akashiya-san. Unless it is a medical emergency, then you are not exempt." I looked to the side to see Sona and Tsubaki walking over to us.

"Well, well, well, speak of the Devil and _she_ shall appear. I guess that saying actually has merit." Moka said with a hint of humor as she regarded Sona carefully. "_Fiancé_, feh. You still haven't gotten my blessing, Sitri." She smirked at the confused look on Sona's face; the dhampyr looked to me and I let out a confused laugh. "What? Azazel may be your father, but I'm the one who's been dealing with your insanity the longest. It's been a long thirteen years, but I've finally gotten used to it. I refuse to leave you to someone without testing to see if they can put up with it."

Sona cleared her throat, "I see… I'll be sure to do what I can to earn your blessing, Akashiya-san. But have you put thought into my earlier proposition?"

"Nope." Moka replied succinctly with a smile. "I'm not joining your Peerage, Sitri. No offense to you, but I've lived my entire life under someone else's control. I think I'll enjoy the freedom I do have for a little while longer."

A look of faint disappointment crossed her face as she heard the answer. "I see."

I furrowed my brow as I looked to Moka, then to Sona. "You asked Moka to join your Peerage?" Upon seeing her nod, I narrowed my eyes with a hint of mischief. "Hey, Moka, I know you said 'no' to Sona about joining her Peerage, in spite of my awesomeness being a part of it, but…I'm getting a set of Evil Pieces soon."

That caused Xenovia's eyes to widen in surprise. "You are, Sempai?" At my nod, she deflated lightly. "I should've waited a little longer…"

I simply placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It's fine. Rias-san is a good person, she'll treat you right."

Moka, on the other hand, crossed her arms and regarded me intently. Her eyes flicked towards Sona. "Is that true?" Seeing Sona's nod, then mine, she locked eyes with me. "You're getting your own Shiny Chess Pieces? And you want to add me to your posse of Devil minions?" I opened my mouth to refute the last part, but Moka silenced me with a glare. "I know you well enough to know that you're going to refer to your Peerage as such."

I sighed with a smile, slouching lightly in defeat at her logic. "I _have_ always wanted minions." Her intent look made me get serious as I stood up and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm asking. I want my Peerage to have people I trust. There are very, _very_, few people I trust as much as you, Moka. Will you stand at my back as you have in the past, but as a reincarnated Devil?"

We were silent for what felt like hours as Moka met my eyes, her blood red eyes searching for something in my gaze. Her lips set into a firm scowl as she thought deeply on my proposition. After what felt like hours, she sighed, a tired look appearing on her face. "There are even less people who I can trust to actually keep you in line. I'll join your Peerage, Daisuke, but as your partner and friend, _not_ a minion. Understand?"

I smiled widely, "Perfectly. Glad to have you, Moka." She nodded once, but I decided to ask a thought that came to mind. "Though, I am curious. Are you really going to the school without…concealing your vampiric characteristics?" My question slowly tapered off with a smile as I couldn't help but react to her comically angry scowl and flush of her features

"Asshole… You know I have no talent in magic." She gritted her teeth.

I had to step away from her to let myself laugh out loud. "You're actually using it?" I held my hands to my mouth as I tried to restrain myself.

Sona gave me a confused glance, looking to Tsubaki, who simply shrugged. "What are you talking about, Daisuke?"

Keeping my laughter under control, I looked Xenovia and saw that she too was holding back laughter. "A few years back, I tried to teach Moka some magic to help her blend in whenever we had long term missions, just to lower the chances of being noticed too soon. However, while I was teaching her, I realized something." I smirked softly as I met Moka's glare. "For all her genius in combat, she's…lacking in the art of Magic. All she could do was change her eyes green and her hair…bubblegum pink."

A look of realization appeared in Sona's eyes. "So…that's why she chose that color…"

"I thought she liked looking like that…" Tsubaki said softly.

That simply led to Xenovia losing control and laughing out loud as she held her hands in front of her mouth, leaning forward in an attempt to contain it. I was about to join her, but I was forced to lean back to avoid a sudden kick that could've taken off my head.

"Hold still while I kick your ass." Moka growled out through clenched teeth, baring her fangs subtly.

This lasted for a few moments when I remembered something Sona had told me right before we left the house.

The Open House was tomorrow…right?

* * *

><p>"Tomoe-chan, can you take them to room 2-1 for me, please?" I asked her as I checked a certain name off of the list provided to me by Sona. Next to me, on either side, was Tomoe and Ruruko, both of whom were assigned to help me in showing the parents to their children's' classes.<p>

"Of course, Dai-chan!" She turned towards the adults and gave them a wide smile. "If you will both follow me please." Turning without a second thought, she strode down the hall with the adults in tow behind her.

"Next!" Ruruko said to the rather short line that was in front of the table I was leading. All in all, things were going rather swimmingly and efficiently. Sona and Tsubaki were back in the Student Council room, doing some last minute paperwork; while, Momo, Reya and Tsubasa were working another table on the other side of the stairwell that sat in the center of the entry hall. They were also working relatively quickly, ushering parent's to their kid's assigned classes. "Name?"

The pair of adults gave their names and I examined the list of parents and connected them to their child. "Room 3-2, Ruruko-chan. Can you handle this one? I'll take care of the next while Tomoe makes her way back."

"I'll do my best, Daisuke-sempai. But don't push yourself too much, okay?" I smiled at my kouhai and nodded my head, reassuring her as she lead the next pair of parents away.

Turning back to the clipboard, I placed the papers flat against the board. "Next." Waiting a few moments, I placed the board on the table and picked up a blank name card. "Name?"

"Azazel. Though I don't think it'd be on the list." A deep voice with a playful tone answered me as I automatically searched the list, though I stopped halfway down the paper when I both recognized the voice and stopped on a familiar name.

"You'd be surprised." I looked up to see the leader of Grigori dressed in a dark purple suit with the top buttons on his black undershirt undone. Hands resting in his pockets, he looked down to me with a gaze that seemed to be filled with pride. "So, what brings you here, Azazel?" I asked him in a deadpan tone, even though I probably knew the answer.

"What? Can't a guy go to his son's Open House?" He asked with a smile as he lazily filled out his name tag.

Turning my head, I took notice of Tomoe standing a few feet behind me, her eyes wide with shock as she looked upon the Fallen Angel in front of me. "Tomoe-chan, I'll take care of this one. Cover the desk until I get back?"

The Knight nodded once, still regarding Azazel warily as she approached the desk.

I looked to Azazel and said, "Follow me, I'll show you the way to my classroom." Patting Tomoe on the shoulder, I stepped out from behind the table and beckoned for him to follow as I began to head up the stairs.

"Not a bad job, keeping up with the hustle and bustle here. It can't be easy doing all of this with only six people. You must've got that from your mom. I would've left hours ago." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It's not easy, I assure you. I keep zoning out during the check in process. If Sona learned that I was falling asleep, she'd talk me to sleep; thereby repeating the process once again when she realizes I fell asleep during her lecture."

A small laugh escaped the Fallen Angel. "That sounds a lot like Kasumi and I while we got to know each other." As we walked, I felt him place a hand on my head, ruffling my hair lightly. "I'm really proud of you, Daisuke. Even with all of the difficulties that you've experienced, I've watched you prosper and grow. Kasumi would be so proud."

Smiling lightly at that, I gently pushed his hand off my head with a faint grunt. "We're men, dammit." I said with a forced scowl, though I hid a smile. "We don't do mushy and feely emotions where others can see. We stay snarky and quip about the ridiculous of our situations; or we're stoic and take everything in stride, while screaming like a little girl on the inside."

"Indeed. I've slipped up, my boy." Azazel said with a tone filled with humor. "We can talk later; you do have work to do."

I grunted with a faint grin. "Damn, right. A man sees his duty to completion." Within moments, we reached my classroom and I motioned inside, where the rest of the parents of the students were in the room, speaking with one another. Various students were also present, speaking to their friends, parents and other parents. "I'll be a few minutes late completing my job." With that, I turned and began to my way back to the front of the school.

However, as I made my way back, I heard Azazel say, "Ah, Sirzechs! Nice to see you here!" I coughed lightly as I realized that one of the Maou was currently at Kuoh. Though, if one was here…huh. I guess Serafall got my message after all.

Heh, heh. Poor Sona.

Making my way back to my designated area, I returned the greetings given to me from the other students in the school. Moving relatively quickly, I twisted and dodged passed by some hurriedly moving students who seemed to be running late to class. Carefully sidestepping passed several students, I reached the top the stairs in the front room, looking down at Tomoe and Ruruko. The two were working diligently as they directed the parents who were currently speaking with their students. Thankfully, the next few groups wouldn't need to be escorted. Throwing my legs over the railing, I dropped to the ground behind the Knight and Pawn silently. Stepping up the table, I thanked the next family that arrived, surprising the girls at the table with my sudden appearance.

"Daisuke-sempai! When did you get here?" Her expression shocked, Ruruko asked as she gave one of the parents a name tag, smiling softly in thanks.

"I've always been here, Ruruko-chan." I said enigmatically as I clapped my hands together, softly laughing with a maniacal edge. Which caused her scoff and punch me in the arm with a smile. With that passed, we continued our duty shepherding parents to their children's classrooms. It didn't take long for us to finish the last stretch, with Momo escorting the last parent. The six of us met at the Student Council room and went our separate ways to get to class.

* * *

><p>Class went…relatively well, all things considered. I found the act of Sirzechs recording of Rias inordinately hilarious and it took quite a bit of self-control to not bust out laughing. Rias's reactions to him were the nail in the coffin; her frantic waving to tell him to stop managed to cause small bursts of chuckles to escape me, causing her to throw the occasional glare in my direction. I simply shrugged them off, while still managing to pay attention to the teacher's lectures.<p>

Sona was also comically disgruntled when she realized that Serafall was in the back of the room. It was doubly hilarious to me because she was dressed in her magical girl outfit, waving her wand at Sona as she continuously told her that she loved her. When my restricted laughter caught her attention, Serafall gave me a beaming smile, greeted me excitedly and thanked me for telling her of the Open House. Sona's glare had the opposite reaction to me; instead of quelling my reaction, all it did was make me laugh harder.

Tsubaki had the unfortunate job of trying to calm me down. She continually assuaged my ecstatic attitude, also smiling in spite of the situation. People around me were also entertained, but I'm sure it was more from my reactions that anything else. As I was basically the only guy in the class, the girls were all giggling at me, clearly distracted by my laughter.

Azazel, on the other hand, was busy flirting with the mothers of the other students, all while telling them that I was his son, even if they were with their husbands. In spite of my actions, I was one of the smarter students in the class. My ability to correctly answer the 'surprise' questions the teacher asked me proved that easily. Even with my intellectual ability, I still had to calm down and control myself.

When class finally finished for lunch break, I found that I felt like my back was being bored into by the pair of girls that were the cause of my hysterical laughter. Looking over my shoulder, I took notice of Rias's glower and Sona's stoic narrow of her eyes. While it was obvious that Rias angry with me, I knew Sona well enough to recognize that look in her eyes: one that promised a chewing out and, shockingly enough, a hint of violence. With a crazed snicker, I leaned over the gap between Tsubaki's and my seat and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I've gotta run, otherwise Sona and Rias-san will kill me. I'll see you in a bit." Scrambling out of my seat, I raced out of the classroom, hearing various sounds varying from 'aw' and 'so cute', no doubt from my interaction with Tsubaki, to laughter at how I beat a hasty retreat.

I was also entertained to no end when I heard Serafall cry out 'Sona-chan!'

A small laugh escaped as I came to a stop outside, leaning against the wall next to the door while gasping from my laughter. People walked by me with confused expressions, but the students still greeted me with a smile. Though, when I returned the greeting, the occasional group of girls would giggle in response and smile cutely. Eh, I guess I'm pretty famous here.

"Daisuke-sempai?"

I turned my head to see Issei, Asia and Xenovia looking to me with a confused look on their faces. They were standing a few feet from me, each looking as though they were waiting for something, or someone.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Issei took the initiative to speak for the three of them. "We were going to meet up with Buchou for lunch. What about you, Sempai?"

"Uh… I'm hiding from Rias-san?" My statement sounded more like a question as I cocked me head to the side. Seeing a confused look on both Issei and Asia, then the knowing shake of the head from Xenovia, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I may have pissed her and Sona-chan off with a small prank I pulled…"

"So…you ran?" Issei gave me a wary glance, arching an eyebrow.

I sighed and placed a hand on Issei's shoulder, "Ero-kouhai, there will come a time when you'll have to learn when it's best to retreat. In the face of female fury, there's no way to win, the only viable option is to flee or weather the storm." I informed him sagely, nodding my head lightly.

"Uh…okay?" He said softly, giving me a concerned look. Asia too was confused, as evidenced as she was cutely pursing her lips in thought. Xenovia was simply shaking her head in thought. Issei opened his mouth to speak again, probably to question my sanity, but a fifth voice broke into our conversation.

"Ara ara, aren't you the wise one, Daisuke-kun."

I jumped at the sudden voice, holding back a yelp of shock. I turned to the source of the voice, my arm lifted in defense of my person and legs flexed for another attempt at fleeing. When I locked eyes with Akeno and took in her playful look, I released a sigh of relief. "Ah, Akeno-chan, it's only you…"

"Ufufu, while I am glad you're happy to see me, I'm not alone." She stepped to the side to reveal a darkly smiling Rias.

"And this is when I make my retreat." For the second time, I looked to Issei and said, "Remember. There is no better time to retreat than when threatened by a woman's wrath. That's the best piece of advice I can ever give you, Ero-kouhai. I'll see you later, if I live to see another day." Turning quickly, I raced away.

Scarily enough, as I took off, I heard Rias call after me. "Daisuke-san! Sona and I just want to talk to you~."

Yeah, like that'll convince me…

* * *

><p>Moments later, I was cornered in the gym when I happened upon Serafall in the midst of an impromptu photo shoot with the various perverts of the school. I also managed to catch sight of an adult male or two, which caused me to sigh heavily in exasperation. Breaking up the photo shoot and ignoring the cries of anger from the more vocal amateur photographers, I turned towards Serafall to tell her that she couldn't just do that, but was instantly assaulted by her tackling hug.<p>

"Mou, Daisuke-chan! I wanted to thank you for telling me about the Open House, but you ran out of the classroom so fast!" I tried to pry her off of me, but her arms were like vices, unmoving and slowly restricting my airflow.

"Ah, Levia-tan. I-I'm sorry." I tried to inhale, but she squeezed tighter as she hummed happily, rubbing her cheek into the crook of my neck.

"It's okay, Daisuke-chan, I forgive you. But never runoff before I say 'thank you' ever again, got it?" She looked up to me, pouting as she glared cutely at me, her eyes violet narrowing slightly.

I nodded quickly, beginning to feel lightheaded as the blood flow to my brain was currently being restricted. "I got it! I got it! Now let me breathe! Please!"

"Okay!" She said excitedly as she released me abdomen, causing me to drop to my knees to inhale and exhale excessively to regain full control of my faculties. Serafall then placed a hand on my head, massaging my scalp lightly as she cocked her head to the side. "You know, Sona-chan asked me to help find you, but that's just silly. You wouldn't hide from Sona-chan, would you, Daisuke-chan?"

I froze at her words, realizing my predicament. Sona had used Serafall's own childish nature and my chivalrous tendencies to trap me! If I could just assuage Serafall enough, I could just try and flee…

"So this is where you were hiding, Daisuke-san. I guess Sona's plan worked after all." I shot to my feet to see Rias and the rest of the group I had ran from earlier. Issei was looking oddly entertained as he held a hand in front of his mouth, seemingly laughing to himself. Akeno was at Rias's side, an amused look in her eyes. Even Xenovia appeared to be enjoying herself; but poor Asia had this painfully adorable lost expression on her face.

Thinking as quickly as I could, I caught sight of the second exit in the gymnasium. Humming harmlessly, I slowly slid my foot to the side and quickly made to race away, but Serafall's timely grab of my arm nearly sent me head over heels. "Ah, Rias-chan!" The female Maou waved excitedly at the Gremory Heiress. "I caught Daisuke-chan, like you and Sona-chan asked me to do."

Rias nodded, a triumphant smile in her face. "Good, now bring him to us."

"Nope! I think I'll keep him."

That statement caused everyone to freeze up, save for Serafall herself. "Eh? Keep me? I'm not some object you can keep!" I declared with a playful scowl, though I continued to search the area for an appropriate escape route.

"Why not?" Serafall whined playfully as she pulled my arm into her chest. "You're just so cuddly, Daisuke-chan. It's not fair if the others get to hog you." She pouted as she met my gaze with her own.

I released breath sigh as I tried to look everywhere other than Serafall's painfully cute pout. Her slender arms were holding onto my own arm with a strength that would seem surprising if you had no idea what Serafall really was. Honestly, I found her clinginess to me to be rather, well, endearing. I had no idea what she really feels for me, but if it's anything similar to how I think, then this could be, well… I find her really attractive and if she thought I was cuddly, then I'm not going to fight it. "Fine, Levia-tan, I won't try to run off…"

"Yay!" She moved my arm and jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck as she rubbed her cheek against mine. A giggle escaped her as I finally regained my ability to move under my own control. At the same time, with Serafall latched onto me, my ability to flee was severely hampered. Oh well, might as well let the chase end.

I small sigh escaped me as I dropped down from the stage and approached the Gremory group, Serafall still affectionately latched onto my back. Approaching Rias, I gave her a defeated look. "I'm here to admit my defeat with this chase, Rias-san. Just know that it was not you who won, it was Levia-tan."

Rias shrugged, "A win is a win, Daisuke-san."

I scoffed, "That's a defeatist's statement." Seeing her arch a delicate eyebrow at me, I snorted and shook my head at her.

"Ah, everyone! Have you heard of Daisuke-chan's promotion? He's being risen to a Middle class Devil for stopping Kokabiel." Serafall explained excitedly to them from her place on my back. Luckily, I did a cursory examination of the gymnasium and found that it was relatively empty save for the group of us.

That got a surprised look from all of them, even Xenovia, who only heard that I was getting Evil Pieces. Rias gave me a proud look. "Really? Well, aren't we moving up in the world, Daisuke-san? I have to say, this has to be the fastest I've ever heard of a Reincarnated Devil moving up in rank, let alone given the right to have a Peerage. Sona must be proud. Congratulations on your achievements." She then turned her head to Akeno, Issei and the others, giving them a soft pout. "Now why haven't the rest of you done something to move up in rank? You're all making me look bad here!"

Issei released a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumping. "You know how I am with contracts… I also can't compete with Sempai! He's a freaking machine!" That led to me scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

Asia patted him on the back reassuringly. "It's alright Issei-san! You always do your best! I'm sure you'll become Middle class eventually." That only served to depress him even more, which caused the girl to fret over him even more.

"As expected of Daisuke-sempai." Xenovia said as she crossed her arms and nodded her head with a confident smile. "You always cause some form of excitement wherever you go."

"I'm not sure whether to be complimented of insulted by that…" I muttered in response to Xenovia's remark, palming my face with a sigh.

"I complimented you of course, Sempai." She gave me a slight frown, but a look of realization came over her face as she nodded once. "Ah, I nearly forgot. Sempai, I'm curious. When are we going to practice?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "'Practice'? Practice what?"

Xenovia reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled something out. The moment she held them up for all to see, I felt my breath catch in my throat and my face flush. Several packs of condoms, each decorated with a single color, rested in her hand out in the open for all to see. I was immensely thankful that this was at least kept within the confines of our group of friends. "Making a baby of course."

I cleared my throat loud enough to drown her out and threw my hands out, concealing the condom packets. "That's-that's not something you say out loud! For God' sake," I flinched, "keep this shit between us!" Taking the condoms out of her hand, I slid them into pocket, grumbling under my breath. "People get on my case about self-control! At least _I_ know how to be tactful."

As I took the condoms from Xenovia, I got various reactions from the others. Issei and Asia were flushed heavily, though the former was glaring jealously at me, a look of comical fury on his face. Rias was chuckled into her hand; Akeno had a healthy flush on her face as she studied Xenovia, then me, intently. Serafall, though, had a hand in front of her mouth, going, "Oh…"

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, what have you and Xenovia-chan been talking about when the two of you are left alone? I'm honestly jealous." She said easily, a small smile playing at her lips. Taking in her words, I flushed a healthy shade of red. Akeno simply giggled at my embarrassment. "Ufufu, it's fine, Daisuke-kun. You're a growing young man; having the occasional urge is par for the course for those our age." She smiled nonchalantly, taking in my painfully embarrassed expression with ease. Then Akeno leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Don't be afraid to talk to me if you ever want to release a little tension, Daisuke-kun. Ufufu, I'd _love _to be your partner in those situations, as a personal congratulations for rising in rank."

I released sudden breath, I found myself short of breath and a little hot under the collar. Akeno giggled at my expression, clearly glad to have pushed me off balance. "Ah, Daisuke-chan is so popular! How's Levia-tan going to compete?!" I coughed again and nearly collapsed to the ground in shock.

"You lucky bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Issei cried out as he tackled me. Serafall deftly jumped off of me and took the place on Rias's side as I rolled along the ground with Issei trying to strangle me in the midst of a jealous rage. "How do you get so damn lucky?!"

We rolled along the floor in the scuffle as I easily deflected and countered his every punch to my body. Within seconds, I was at his back with an arm wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. "Here are some pointers about sneak attacks, Ero-kouhai: finish it with the first attack and never put your back to the enemy." Releasing a breath, I continued, "To answer your question: I don't know. I just act like myself and it happens. I don't question it, nor do I try to study it. I let my natural charisma do the work."

Before Issei could answer, a familiar voice broke into the atmosphere of the situation. "Rias, what did your Pawn do to get himself incapacitated by mine?" Sounding just a hint smug, Sona strolled into the gym with her hands on her hips as she looked down to Issei and I with an arched eyebrow.

"Issei-kun had the smart idea to attack him in a fit of jealous rage. Daisuke-san shut him down within moments." Rias answered glibly, also looking down at us as though we were a pair of fools. Which was what we were at the moment.

I released Issei, allowing him to get to his feet and give Rias a defeated look. "The student is far too inexperienced to defeat the master. You're several years too early to challenge me, Ero-kouhai." Still lying on the ground, I lifted my feet into the air and kicked myself into the air, landing back on the ground in a standing position.

Sona cleared her throat, pulling my attention to her. "Daisuke, we still need to talk about what you did…"

I gulped audibly at her somewhat menacing tone and turned to Serafall. "Levia-tan! Sona-chan wants a hug from her Onee-chan! Hurry, before she becomes depressed!"

Serafall gasped as she looked to me in shock. "Really? Of course, Daisuke-chan, that's why you called me here! I need to go and embrace our Sona-chan!" First, she jumped into my arms and gave me a quick, but tight, embrace and suddenly raced towards Sona. My King gave me a wide eyed look, with something akin to betrayal in her gaze. Then Serafall caught her younger sister in a tight cuddle. "Don't ever be sad again, Sona-chan! Onee-chan will always be here for you; just like Daisuke-chan."

Back with the group, I was cackling like a madman, reveling in my temporary success. At my side, even Rias and Asia were laughing with me, though the former was shaking her head with an exasperated look. Akeno was giggling as she took the spot at my side. Xenovia was simply shaking her head, clearly familiar with my antics.

"Onee-sama that is enough." Sona said as she managed to squirm her way out of Serafall's bear hug. With that, the two quickly devolved into what seemed like familiar, one-sided, bickering. Serafall was simply laughing and smiling in response, while Sona was trying to remain calm in response to her more excitable sister.

After a few moments of laughter, I released one last breath and shook my head. "I've had my fun; I think it's time to break this up before Sona cracks." As I went to walk towards them, Akeno grabbed my arm and caught my attention. "Yeah?" I looked to her with a concerned expression.

"Daisuke-kun, there's something important I needed to speak with you about later. Can you come to my home a few hours afterschool today?"

I arched an eyebrow at her, but nodded once. "Uh, okay, Akeno-chan. What about?"

She smiled lightly, "Consider it a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Tohsaka-san! Hey, wait a moment, I need to speak with you." I said as I turned the corner, finally catching sight of my fellow Magician. She stopped walking through the halls, clearly ignoring the looks and spoken rumors of admiration from the other students. It seems she too was at the mercy of Kuoh Academy's infamous rumor mill.<p>

However, everything hit the fan the moment I called out to her. It's no mystery what the school populace thinks of me. The girls consider me similar to Kiba in the sense of being the school's second prince. While the guys are pissed that I've 'stolen' the attention of the girls in the school. From what little I've heard of Rin, she's been rumored to be the school's newest Ice Queen. She acts like the perfect student and has a cold exterior when in regards to the other students.

Everyone instantly began to talk amongst themselves, questioning why Kuoh's Second Prince wanted to talk with the Ice Queen.

I ignored them and watched as Rin turned and regarded me silently for a moment before nodding and walking towards me. "What do you need, Shizuka-sempai?"

I paused and looked around us, "Student Council business." I said softly, getting her to widen her eyes imperceptively and nod once, motioning for me to lead us away. I did so and began the trek towards the Student Council room. The two of us walked side by side, casually ignoring the rumors that spiked around us. When we reached the hallway going towards the room, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Young Master!" I turned to see Himari running towards us. Good, she was one of the people I wanted to talk to; this'll kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

"Himari, here you are. Follow us, I've been wanting to talk with you too." She nodded with a wide smile and followed as we entered the Student Council room. Letting the two girls to go inside first, I shut the door behind us and released a breath. Turning to Rin, I said, "How are you dealing with Kuoh Academy's infamous rumor mill, Tohsaka-san?"

It took all of my self-control to not bust out laughing at her scowl. "It's a miracle I'm so talented at ignoring idiots, otherwise I'd have killed someone by now." Then she shrugged, "Other than that, I find myself really liking the school." Rin paused and frowned, "What I'm curious about, though, is how the 'Kokabiel incident' resolved itself? You're alive and no one's declared war, so I'm assuming it went well."

"If you call surviving a spear to the chest and killing the bastard 'well', then I'd say it went rather swimmingly." I remarked darkly, absently touching the spot where the spear hit.

Rin grimaced, but it was Himari was the one who replied, "It was a trying task for all of us, but Young Master's tactical skill and talent with magic allowed us to come out as the victors."

Seeing my fellow Magician's appraising look, I scowled, "It wasn't all me, Himari. Everyone pitched in and did their part." I paused and smiled lightly, "Though, a lot of my spells I used came from my kaa-chan's grimoire." Lifting a hand, I studied it as I clenched it tightly.

"You used **Kinetic Force** magic, didn't you?" I gave her a shocked look, which caused her to smile lightly. "My father told me of it when I asked him of his time learning magic. He said it was Kasumi-sama's most treasured magical creation, an ability that gave it's user near limitless potential in inflicting damage." She studied me with a look that I swore had some respect. "He also said it was immensely difficult to use, let alone master. The fact that you're able to use it well enough to fight with it shows your talent."

I smirked and released a laugh, "I guess that assures my ability as your rival Magician, right?"

Meeting my smirk with a haughty smile, Rin crossed her arms. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from the son of my idol and my new rival."

I let out a small laugh and looked from her to Himari; after a moment, I sighed and stood up straight. "There's a reason I wanted to speak with the two of you, beyond telling you about me. Rin, Himari, I have a proposition for the both of you."

Rin narrowed her eyes when I used her given name. "What could it be, Shizuka-kun?"

"I'll do anything you request of me, Young Master. I already promised you that." Himari spoke with conviction.

Looking to the two of them, I continued, "In a few days, I am being given a set of Evil Pieces and the right to create my own personal Peerage. What I am asking you is if the two of will become a part of my Peerage."

Himari gave me a resolute nod. "Ever since I met you, Young Master, I knew you were someone special. I am honestly glad to have seen that others recognize that as well. I am honored to become a part of your future Peerage."

Smiling lightly, I nodded to her. I already knew that she'd accept my request, but I still wanted to ask.

Rin, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. "Your Peerage? Would you mind explaining to me what that is before I give you my answer?"

I released a breath and began my explanation. "A Devil's Peerage is a collection of individual's that the 'King' reincarnates into Devils under their control. The person in charge of the Peerage is given a set of chess pieces called Evil Pieces, which are used to reincarnate people into the Peerage. There's the King, who's the leader; the Knight, whose ability is speed; the Rook, whose trait is increased defense and strength; the Bishop, increased magical reserves; the Queen, has all of the above traits; then the Pawn, which can promote itself to all of the above, except for the King. What I'm currently doing is trying to build up my Peerage, so that when I get my Pieces, I can have it somewhat built."

Rin took in my explanation with a silent contemplation. Her lips in a tight frown as she studied me and my words; aqua eyes narrowed and met my brown ones as she crossed her arms. "You want to 'reincarnate' me? 'Under their control'? That sounds like subservience to me. I will_ not _be your slave, Shizuka-kun."

I nodded in understanding, "I get why you'd think like that. What I do know about this comes from Sona and Rias-san, but Peerages can be treated as slaves, servants, family or friends. Rias treats hers like family; Sona treats hers like…her employees. Personally, I'll treat mine like friends, people who I help and are free to make their own decisions." Still not seeing her expression waver, I gave a small smile. "They'd also have access to important research materials through my connection to Sona. Plus, there's also the fact that I'd have access to prime potential workshop space." That caused her eyes to widen imperceptively as interest sparked. "Though, even if I am a Magician, I've never felt the need to have a workshop, since I'm more of a practical type. So it'll either go to waste then collect dust, or I'll probably make a giant mess of it…"

She didn't respond at first, crossing her arms and resting her head on a hand. "What about a Magician's contract?"

I shrugged at that, "For one, I don't know how to make something like that yet. Second, I want to create my Peerage first." I paused and smiled softly as I recalled a piece of info from my mother's journal in regards to the Tohsaka's style of magic. "Though, if I'm not mistaken, your family uses Jewelcraft, yes?" Rin nodded once, warily. "Well, Devils take on contracts and are able to make quite the pretty penny. From what I've read, Jewelcraft is quite expensive to practice, isn't it?" She scowled at that. "Not only would you be able to quickly earn a wage, I'm sure I could get my hands on some gems for you…"

"Fine. I will join your Peerage, Shizuka-kun." Rin said with a scowl. "Make no mistake, I am _not_ going to be your servant, but a partner and rival." She poked me directly in the chest, drilling her finger into it. "Am I understood?"

I grinned widely, "Perfectly."

* * *

><p>Before heading to Akeno's, I had to meet with Sona to speak of last minute planning in regards to the party she was currently hosting with Rias. School was currently being let out and various students and their families were hanging around in the last few moments. I was greeted with waves and the like as I was walking through the halls; I returned them politely, replying with my own small talk when given some. Regardless, though, I made my way through the school.<p>

Pulling out my phone, I made to act like I was calling someone, but activated my telepathy spell. _Melusine, I haven't seen you since I woke up. Where are you?_

It was a few moments before she replied, but when she did, it was full of relief.

_Oh, Daisuke-sama, I'm so sorry! I made sure to watch over you while you were resting, but I had to return to my lake in order to sort through some issues. Notably, information in regards to your status as Susanoo's Heir. _

_Oh? How is that coming along?_

_You should know in an hour. A secondary source will stopping by a chosen area in order to inform you of what's necessary. _

I furrowed my brow, _'Secondary source'? What is it?_

She giggled lightly. _You'll see when she appears, Daisuke-sama. In the meantime, I'll meet you at Sona-dono's after your meeting. Be careful. _

With that, the connection was cut, leaving me frowning in slight confusion. Releasing a sigh, I pocketed my phone, then my hands and went about searching for my fiancé.

However, my search did not help me locate Sona, but my father instead. Leaning against the corner of the wall, Azazel gave me a small smirk as though he knew I was coming by. "You've been busy today, haven't you?"

I shrugged with a smirk as I leaned against the wall across from him. "I had a job to do. Might as well do it well. Right?"

He let out a small laugh, "Shemhazai would love you kid. He'd probably wonder how the hell you were my son."

I snorted softly, "You can blame that on my swords master, Griselda-sama. I used to be a lazy S.O.B. who never wanted to get out of bed." I shuddered lightly, "She can _still_ scare me and it's been over a decade."

"That's women in a nutshell, Daisuke; no matter how long we know them, they can still pull something to scare the hell out of us. Your mother was a prime example of that." We shared a moment of wistful laughter, both remembering the same person. Azazel was silent for a moment, then smiled lightly, "Kasumi would be both happy and pissed at you for marrying so young, you know that?"

"I have an idea."

He crossed his arms, looking to the sky. "She'd like the little Sitri, that's for sure. Since you took after me the most, Kasumi would definitely prefer it if you met someone who could rein you in and keep you under control." Then Azazel grinned widely, "On the other hand, she'd be monumentally pissed that you're making such a life-altering decision at your age."

I shuddered again, pushing a hand through my hair. "Yeah, she would, but… I care about her. Sona, that is. I really care for her… It's just one of those feelings."

Azazel smiled softly, "You'll hear no complaints from me. I didn't know your mother long before I couldn't get her out of my head. It must be something else you got from me." Then he paused and grinned playfully, "What about the other girls in you harem, Daisuke?"

I released a heavy sigh. "I've said it several times before and I'll say it again: I've never intended to create one, it just happened. But…" I paused, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I do care about them. Though, they came to me; I know I'm charismatic, but damn. Really?"

"Fallen Angels are naturally seductive, considering how the originals fell and convinced other Angels to do the same. One things for sure, you'll be a favorite among Fallen Angel and Devil women." He gave me an easy going grin, which caused me to roll my eyes and shake my head at his resulting laughter. After that, we stood in companionable silence, simply watching the sky. After a moment, he spoke up again. "You know, Akeno's the daughter of one of my closest friends. I find it rather fitting that she's latched herself onto you."

"Really? The little things in life, am I right?" I said absently, cocking my head to the side. "She really doesn't like him, does she? I mean, when I heard Kokabiel said something about that, Akeno-chan really lost her composure."

Azazel paused in thought, then shook his head. "That's her story; I'm sure she'll tell you soon enough." With that, he turned his attention fully to me. "There have been people talking about you since you defeated Kokabiel."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "People as in 'Grigori', right?"

"Yeah. Once they learned of your connection to me, several of them have been asking that you join in his place. You killed a Cadre, you become a Cadre, that kind of deal." He absently waved his hand. "I brushed them off without a second thought. You've suffered enough without having arrogant jackasses drag you into their politics. All it took one concession, though…" Azazel trailed off with a small smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him, warily waiting for his response. "Which was…?"

"I agreed to have someone of my choice work with you, an emissary of sorts from Grigori."

I released a tired breath, palming my face. "What's her name?"

Azazel let out a laugh, "You know me so well, Daisuke. I'm sure you remember the girl who helped you out with stopping Anduriel?" Seeing the realization in my eyes, he grinned widely, "Yep. Raynare's been wanting to meet you again." Once again, I palmed my face with a tired breath. "So I decided to have her be your Grigori representative!"

I don't know when exactly it happened but somehow I was currently facing the wall I was leaning on and repeated hitting my head against it. Dull thud after dull thud echoed out as I hit my head on the wall. Sighing softly, I turned and regarded him with a tired glare. "You're trying to test my self-control too, aren't you? This is some form of test that Griselda-sama is giving me, right? I'm dreaming too. There's no way in hell that this is all true."

He simply laughed at my delusions, shaking his head with a sigh. "I'm curious, Daisuke. How many wings do you have?"

Looking around, I cast a spell that would hide anything supernatural in origin and rolled my shoulders. With nary more than a thought, I unfurled all eight of my Fallen Angel wings, my Devil wings coming out as well.

Seeing that, Azazel pushed himself off of the wall and studied my wings, both Fallen Angel and Devil. "Not bad, kid. Eight wings right off the back is rather impressive. Though…it _could_ be considered ten if you counted the Devil wings in the middle." He clapped me on the shoulder, a proud smile on his face.

It was after that that I managed to find Sona and learn that the party began at six; it was currently three. She also told me the address to Akeno's home and said to listen very carefully to what was told to me, for it was vital that I keep it in mind. Frowning in confusion, I simply nodded and made my way to Akeno's.

The strange thing is, though, that the sun seemed brighter than normal…


	19. Don't Stare into the Sun

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:**_A day late from what I intended, but I was so tired yesterday that it completely slip my mind. But, here it is regardless. _

_Not much to say for this chapter. It clears up some things I feel the need to clear up, sets up a relationship and introduces an important, but only a side, character. _

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Nineteen

Don't Stare into the Sun

Upon reaching the street where Akeno's home was currently located, I looked around with a slight frown. When I caught sight of a flight of stairs, I followed them with my eyes and saw that it led up to an old Shinto shrine. "This can't be right…" I muttered softly to myself.

"Sempai? What are you here for?" I turned my head to the source of the voice to see Issei approaching from around a corner. The second year strode forward with a hint of confusion, as if he too didn't know exactly where to go.

"Akeno-chan asked me to drop by and Sona told me come here. Apparently there's someone here that wants to see me, other than Akeno-chan." I explained to him as we began to climb the stairs up to the shrine. "You?"

"Buchou told me to come here. I don't know why, though…"

I snorted, "Today's just full of questions, isn't it?" With that, we continued our trek up to the Shinto shrine at the top of the stairs. As we made our way up, I couldn't help but wonder why we were heading to a _Shrine_ of all things. Wouldn't they fall under a similar category as Churches in regards to Devils? I could tell that this shrine fell under the jurisdiction of the Shinto deities, and gods in general aren't exactly known to be fond of Devils. Shinto or Heaven, it doesn't matter. Holy magic is Holy magic; my Kusanagi originates from the Shinto mythology and it'd still hurt a Devil like any other Holy sword.

Regardless of my thoughts, I caught sight of Akeno exiting the shrine proper and approaching the red torii gate that stood at the top of the steps. Clad in her Shrine Maiden uniform, she peered down the steps and caught sight of Issei and myself. Lifting a hand, she waved down at us with a smile. "Daisuke-kun, Issei-kun, I'm glad the two of you were able to make it." Akeno said to us as we reached the top of the stairs. Seeing out wary glances at the gate, she waved off our concern. "It's fine. Sirzechs-sama was able to set this up for me. The shrine will not harm either of you."

Hearing her words, I didn't hesitate to step through the gate. As soon as I did though, Kusanagi pulsated and suddenly appeared in my grasp. This was the first time since conjuring Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi that I held Kusanagi. The sword felt…lighter in my hand, more natural to me, as if it truly were an extension of my arm.

Issei gave me a confused look as he too stepped through the gate. "Why did you call Kusanagi, Sempai?"

Strangely enough, Akeno didn't look at all surprised at my swords sudden appearance. Hell, she even looked contemplative as she studied the weapon. After a moment, the Gremory Queen looked to Issei and myself. "I'm sure the two of you are wondering I called you both here, right?"

Before either of us could answer, a bright light flashed to life above the Shrine proper. I narrowed my eyes and looked to the flash unsure of what it was. Then a _massive_ Holy aura blanketed the area, causing a discomforting frown to appear on my face. Akeno seemed to be in the same boat as I was, though she wasn't showing it as I was. Issei, on the other hand, being a full Devil, even with a smidgen of Dragon in his left arm, was pallor as he withstood the aura.

Then, as soon as it appeared, the aura vanished, receding as the flash slowly gave way, showing the source. A man with long blonde hair and green eyes, clad in a white and red cloak with giant golden pauldrons descended to the ground. Upon his back were twelve golden wings and resting atop his head with a shining halo. Though I never met him during my time as an Exorcist, I immediately knew who he was.

The Archangel Michael, one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest of the Angels.

His seemingly perpetual downcast eyes looked to the three of us, studying each of us in turn. They moved Akeno, to myself, then to Issei; a small smile escaped him as he reached the ground with an inaudible touch down. Michael turned his attention to Akeno and bowed his head with a smile. "Himejima-san, once again, I thank you for allowing us to use your home to meet with Hyoudou-san and Shizuka-san."

Akeno returned the gesture with a respectful bow. "There is no need to thank me, Michael-sama."

The Archangel then turned his attention towards me, his eyes trailing towards Kusanagi. "Shizuka-kun, allow me to extend my gratitude in the place of the Church for all of your exploits as an Exorcist. You truly were an irreplaceable individual."

I nodded to him, "I thank you for your kind words, Michael-sama, but I did what I did because I felt it was the right thing. There is no need to thank me for doing my duty." I smiled lightly, "After all, it if weren't for the missions assigned to me by the Church, then I wouldn't have met the people I've come care for." I couldn't help but notice Akeno flush lightly as she stood at my side.

Michael nodded at my answer, clearly pleased with my sincerity. "I see you still carry Kusanagi and considering your recent achievements, I'm glad to know that it chose well."

As I opened my mouth to respond, a warm, feminine voice decided to answer in my stead. "Kusanagi has not had a greater wielder than Daisuke Shizuka. Very few people have the potential to unlock the Murakumo." I turned my head to the source of the voice to see a woman step out of the Shrine. Her long black hair fell freely down her back, over the beautiful yellow and orange kimono, which seemed to portray the setting sun. Soft, but bright amber eyes that seemed to shine ever so lightly. Hands clasped in front of her, the woman studied me intently, her eyes moving along my form and ending on Kusanagi. Then she spoke. "Tell me, Daisuke, do you know who I am?" A small smile played at her lips as she waited for my answer.

Kusanagi reacted to the woman's presence, its Holy aura slowly pulsating as it traveled along my arm. Feeling that, I narrowed my eyes at the sword; strange, Kusanagi never acts like that. Then I felt my eyes widen as the dots slowly began to connect themselves. Kusanagi is considered one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, along with the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Myths state that they belong to only one Goddess.

"Amaterasu-Oomikami. The Shinto Goddess of the Sun, I presume?" I said softly, casually lifting Kusanagi and letting it rest on my shoulder.

The Goddess smiled softly, "I see that you've been studying. Good, because we have much to talk about." She turned her attention to Akeno, "Akeno-san, is the tea ready? I'm feeling rather thirsty."

The girl nodded quickly, "Yes, Amaterasu-sama, I'll bring it over in a moment." Akeno then turned her attention to Michael, Issei and myself. "Everyone, please, go inside and have a seat while I bring in everything." Within moments, we were all sitting inside of the shrine itself, clustered around table while Akeno walked into the room carrying five steaming cups of coffee with a tray.

Michael refused his drink with a rueful smile. "Thank you, but I am in hurry and cannot take the time to savor your tea." He then turned his attention to the three of us. "All of you have been through an ordeal, preventing a potential Great War from breaking out. For that, all of you, along with those who stood by you, have my gratitude." He paused and smiled lightly, "In light of what happened, I, and the leaders of the other two Factions, have decided to attempt to foster peace. I cannot say more at the moment, due to the constraints on my time, so your respective Masters will inform you of the rest. However, there is something I must do."

Out of my periphery, I took notice of Issei's paled expression and slightly shaken appearance. I frowned at that and was about to ask him what was wrong, when I felt another pulse of energy from Kusanagi. Through it, I managed sense the presence of one more Holy Sword. A Holy Sword? It's not an Excalibur Fragment, the aura's much too powerful for a simple Fragment to have. It's not Caliburn, it was stolen from the church; definitely not Durandal, Xenovia's not the stealthy type so she wouldn't conceal her presence; Kusanagi's at my side. I narrowed my eyes as the final name came to mind.

Ascalon? Why is the Dragon Slayer here?

Michael stood and held his hands in front of him, causing a sudden burst of light to appear in front of him. When the light finally died down, it revealed a European longsword with a reddish-purple hilt and golden, dragon claw-like guard. It hovered in front of the Archangel, blade pointing to the ground. "Issei Hyoudou-kun. This is a Dragon Slayer, a Holy Sword imbued with the power to slay dragons. It is called Ascalon. Dragon Slaying swords are created to kill dragons and those related to them."

"That explains the chill I felt earlier." His gauntlet appeared immediately, as if in response.

"In truth, I was thinking of giving it to you, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

That caused both Issei and I to look up to the Archangel in shock. Michael wants to give Issei, a Devil _and_ the host of a Dragon, a _Dragon_ slaying _Holy_ Sword? I know the leaders are considering peace, but for Michael to give one of his Factions strongest weapons to a Devil of all things is rather difficult to consider.

"To me?" He gave the leader of Heaven an incredulous look.

"Yes, as both a gesture of peace and as a way for you to better match up with the Hakuryuuko. At the moment, you are still too weak to match your counterpart in combat. Ascalon would give you the edge you'd need to decrease the gap."

Issei slumped as his head fell forward. "I'm still weak… Even after Daisuke-sempai's painfully scary training I'm still not strong enough…"

I patted him on the back. "It's simply a matter of experience, Issei. Vali's had longer to train and master his Gear than you have. Besides, it takes _much_ longer than a few weeks to master the tools in your grasp."

Michael smiled softly, "Indeed. With this gesture, I hope to start a trend of individuals striving for peace. As Shizuka-kun knows from experience, there have been several small scale skirmishes that have threatened the fragile peace we are living in at the moment. We must solidify this peace, make it permanent; otherwise the constant battle will destroy us all. The leaders of the Three Factions all agree with this, which has led to the decision of hosting this summit. However…" He paused, a frowning marring his handsome features.

"There are outside parties who wish to reignite the War." Kokabiel sprang to mind as I picked up Michael's pause.

"Outside parties?" Issei asked, his tone perplexed as he cocked his head to the side.

Michael nodded, "Yes, there are powers other than the Three Factions." Noticing Issei's still confused expression, he smiled softly, "This meeting is an opportunity. An opportunity to cease conflict and combine our powers. I believe it is possible, because it has been done before." He pointed to Issei's gauntlet. "During the events of the first Great War, all three factions temporarily ceased hostilities in order to stop the Two Heavenly Dragons from causing untold destruction. As the current Sekiryuutei, I wish to entrust my hope to you. Will you accept?"

Issei looked to the ground, his eyes narrowed as he clearly weighed the decision.

"Accept it." I said to him without reservation. He looked to me with wide eyes. "I don't doubt your power Issei; compared to the amount of time you've been a Devil, you have grown exceptionally well in regards to your strength. However, Vali has been training just as long, maybe longer, than I have. As you are, you won't stand a chance. I won't mince words, Vali would destroy you." He blanched, looking a little deflated at my tone. "However, with Ascalon, you would have a trump card that could give you a chance to even the playing field. Remember, in a fight, there is no such thing as 'fair'. You do what you can, as often as you can, in order to win; especially if something you care for is on the line." I then smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, you've got friends to cover your faults. You're not alone, Issei. Remember that."

He looked to me with wide eyes, his mouth falling open with a pop. Then he released a breath and steeled his expression. Turning his attention to Michael, he gave him a determined frown. "I'll do it."

Michael gave him a proud smile, his eyes moving from me, back to him. "Good. Ascalon shouldn't cause you any problems when wielding it. Individuals from all Three Factions have cast spells on the sword to make it safe for you to wield it. Now stand and take Ascalon."

Issei did as he was told and approached the sword, hesitating lightly as he lifted his arm. He paused for a moment, possibly consulting with his Gear. Then he muttered his breath and grabbed the proffered the sword by the hilt. A bright light began to reverberate from the blade until it suddenly engulfed Issei and the sword. When the light finally died down, Issei's Boosted Gear now had a protruding blade sprouting out of his knuckles, above his fingers.

Michael nodded once, clearly content with the result. "Now that that is done, I must take my leave. As I said, my time is short." Issei called out to him, stating he wished to ask the Archangel a question. "I'm sorry, but I truly do not have the time. I will listen to your question during or after the meeting."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Issei Hyoudou." Michael slowly flared his wings. Turning his attention to the silent Goddess, he bowed his head to her. "I hope we meet again, Amaterasu-dono." With that, his wings alighted with a blinding light and vanished in the process.

Amaterasu nodded her head in response, taking a sip of her tea. "Thankfully, my time is not short as Michael-dono's, so I will be able to answer any question you may have of me. However, I have one question for you, Sekiryuutei-kun, before I speak to my brother's heir."

"Um, what is it, Amaterasu-sama?" Issei asked politely.

"Honestly, do you think you can stand against the current Hakuryuuko now that you carry Ascalon?"

Issei was silent for what felt like ages before he replied. "I…I don't think so. It is as Sempai said; he has years over me when it comes to fighting and using his Sacred Gear. However…that doesn't mean I'll run from him if I have to fight. If I do have to fight him, then I won't be alone. I'll have my friends and they'll fight with me." He spoke with conviction and his voice didn't waver, bringing a proud smile to my face, as well as Akeno's. That's my kouhai.

Amaterasu didn't react in the slightest, simply nodding her head. "I see. Thank you for the honestly answer. Your words and attitude tell me far more than I initially thought." She then turned her attention to me. "Daisuke-kun, when you called upon the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, what was on your mind to gain the sword's acceptance?"

"I wanted to protect my comrades and prevent Kokabiel from hurting more people." I replied without hesitation, though after still seeing the Sun Goddess's expectant stare, I continued. "Melusine explained to me that what ultimately caused the sword to accept me was the fact that I was willing to give up my chance at revenge to save my friends. I had hated Kokabiel for as long as I could remember and wanted nothing more to kill him. I had more than one chance to fulfill that ambition during the battle, but every chance I had was weighed with the life of someone else. Presented with the choice to take his life or save the life of one of my friends, I chose the latter without hesitation."

Amaterasu nodded at my answer, a smile breaking her stoic expression. "I see… It seems my brother chose someone unlike himself, yet frighteningly similar as his Heir." She looked into my eyes, "Headstrong and confident in your abilities to a fault, yet you're compassionate and willing to sacrifice something you've yearned for years to save another. I was afraid that he had chosen someone too much like him." She nodded once and cleared her throat. "When you used the Murakumo, how did you fare?"

I released an awed breath, shaking my head. "It was…terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time. I've always had the Storm at my call, thanks to Zenith Tempest, but using Murakumo was entirely different story. I didn't have to even think about it. Every move I made was more than enough to overpower everything Kokabiel threw at me. It didn't take any effort, the Storm answered my every beck and call…" I paused and frowned as I regarded Kusanagi at my side. "Then it all vanished in an instant. The sword vanished and my body felt…_empty_."

The Sun Goddess gave me a small smile, "Do not misunderstand, Daisuke-kun. Kusanagi _chose_ you; its power is, and always will be, yours to call. It's a testament of your skill that you were able to call and maintain it as long as you did. Ame-no-Murakumo is a weapon that was wielded directly by Susanoo-no-Mikoto, channeling and assimilating his power. Though it had been locked away by time, you have unlocked its power and have utilized it exceptionally well. However, to use such a power properly, you must have a strong body and the reserves to the maintain it. It is a _god's_ weapon that channels a _god's_ power."

I took in her words with rapt attention, as did Issei, who had retaken his seat next to me, and Akeno, who was focusing intently on Amaterasu. She continued without hesitation. "Prior to your reincarnation, if you were to activate it before unlocking your Fallen Angel blood, the sheer, raw power that flowed from the blade would've killed you; your human body was not strong enough to contain the explosive power that Murakumo would've granted you. Now, however, your body is more than ready for the power Kusanagi has granted you; as well as getting you ready for the gift I deem you worthy to carry."

Amaterasu lifted her right arm, allowing the sleeve of her kimono to hang open as she reached inside of it with her left hand. "I'm sure you know of Japan's Three Imperial Treasures? Considering what you carry."

I nodded, "Yes, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani Magatama. The first was found within the corpse of Yamato no Orochi; the second two were used to…um, lure you out of a cave after an…incident involving Susanoo-no-Mikoto."

She smiled softly, "While I thank you for your discretion, the past is just that, the past. Though, I am glad to know that much about your sword and the artifacts connected to it." She then cleared her throat and pulled her hand out of her sleeve, holding what appeared to be a necklace with an abundance of magatama. "The power within Murakumo is rightly yours as Susanoo's Heir. Which means that mastering it is a duty you must take upon yourself. To do so, you need to grow stronger in the use of the power." Holding up the necklace, Amaterasu continued, "I am granting you custody of the Yasakani Magatama. With it acting as a buffer to the strain on your body, you'll be able to better increase your ability with Susanoo's power. Holding out your sword arm." Lifting my right arm, I saw her reach forward and grasp my hand, holding my arm firmly in place. "Akeno-san, Issei-san, please aid me in this. Simply do as I do. This is an intricate procedure." She told Issei to hold my body in place, leading to him placing his hands on my shoulders. Akeno was then told to grasp my upper arm and my hand; before she could grab my hand, though, Amaterasu pushed the necklace on my arm.

"I'm guessing this is going to hurt?" I asked wryly, a small smile playing at my lips.

Unsurprisingly, she simply smiled. "That depends on your constitution." Amaterasu placed her hands above my arm and I began to slowly wave them over the magatama placed strategically along the length of my forearm. They didn't slide or move, even the ones on the underside of my arm. As she moved her hands above my arm, I began to feel the air around it warm rather quickly. "This shouldn't take too long… Bear with it…" Amaterasu flexed her hands and suddenly a pulsed of magic erupted from them, bearing down my arm with a crushing pressure. An uncomfortable grunt escaped me as I gritted my teeth. "Holding his arm up, Akeno-san. It must remain stationary." The girl gave a verbal affirmative.

"Now, Daisuke-kun, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying. Do _exactly _as I ask, no matter what it is." I nodded to her, listening closely. "Let go of your power. Let it _all_ go." She seemed to sense the trepidation that quickly welled up within me, as she frowned and gave me a pointed glare. "_Let go_." A frown escaped me as I reluctantly did as she told me. I let go. Every single amount of self-control I had, I just let it go. In response, my wings unfurled themselves, smacking Issei with the top two; that got a sputtering grunt from the boy. I…let…go…

Then it happened. A sudden pulse of _power_ shot from her open hands and entered my arm. An alien presence entered my limb, eliciting a chill that raced down my spine. My arm seared and burned as I felt magatama after magatama become a part of the limb; Akeno's hands felt cold in comparison to the burning energy entering my arm. Gritting my teeth, I fought back the sudden cry of pain that threatened to rip its way out of me…

It stopped just as suddenly. Amaterasu stood and stepped away from me, her eyes trailing along my arm. After a moment of silence, she nodded. "The two of you can release him." They did, though Akeno remained at my side, her hand slowly slipping out of mine. Issei plopped down next to me, giving me a faint glare mixed with an amused smile. "Daisuke-kun." I look up to the Goddess to see her giving me a reproachful look.

"Yes?"

"Abandon your fear." Amaterasu said darkly. Noticing my perplexed look, she scowled. "You hesitated when I asked you to release your power." She frowned as she crossed her arms. "It is only natural to be wary of the immense power you carry, whether it be Kusanagi, your Sacred Gear or your blood. However, that does not give you the right to _fear_ what should be yours to control. Your fear is what holds you back. Your duty as an Heir compels you to progress, to master the strength that has been passed onto you. The incredible power you've been given comes with a bevy of dangers; never allow your own fright to restrict. Because you _will_ die if you hesitate."

I scowled at her statement, feeling a hint insulted. "I'm not afra-"

"Yes, you are. Why else would you not unleash the full might of your Sacred Gear, a _Longinus_, against Kokabiel? If you had done so from the beginning then you would not have had to get yourself injured to such an extent, or allowed the others to become as injured as they were." She scowled down at me, her eyes shining dangerously. "Your Sacred Gear is no longer in chaos as the seal restricting your blood is no longer active."

"What do you mean? My Sacred Gear has never been easy to control. Why should now be any different?" Her words weren't completely lost on me, I _had _noticed that Zenith Tempest hasn't been pushing back.

Amaterasu sighed, "Zenith Tempest is indeed a Sacred Gear that _would_ be immensely difficult to control, yet you've spent over ten years practicing and perfecting your control over it. If you were anyone else, it would still give you trouble; however, your status as Susanoo's Heir and your own affinity for magic has given you a much easier time in controlling, and channeling, it. The only thing preventing you from fully controlling it was the seal on your person, which disrupted the balance within you."

"Then why don't I feel any different?"

"You've yet to truly use it in a battle. Once you do, you will notice how easily controlled it has become for you. Your fear of losing control, the fear you've refused to acknowledge, is holding you back. Trust in yourself to keep control; trust your comrades to remain unharmed."

I frowned and nodded once, feeling like a child being scolded. Pausing to let her words soak in, I looked up to her and asked, "How…how can you know all of that?" My voice was oddly quiet as I spoke.

A small, wistful smile appeared on her face, "I've been watching over you even before Kusanagi reacted to you. Susanoo had already chosen you as his Heir, so I decided to see what type of person you were." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "Precocious, hyperactive and always full of questions. There was never a mystery you'd let stand if you had any say in it. I'd say that part of you is still there, if a little subdued." There was a moment of silence, then the Goddess nodded. "I thought it would be smart to see if you would use your power for selfish reasons. I'm glad that you proved to be the person you've become."

Feeling somewhat vindicated, I nodded to her. I released a breath and lifted my right arm. Examining it, I saw shaped tattoos that looked like several black magatama entwining my arm several times over. "What do these do for me?"

"As I said, they act as a buffer for Murakumo's backlash while it is unleashed. The markings on your arm act as a timer for you to keep track of your remaining time capable of using Murakumo. At your current level, the longest you can safely use its power is 5 minutes. Any longer and the same that happened against Kokabiel will happen again."

I picked up Kusanagi by the hilt and noticed that the markings shine lightly before disappearing as I dismissed the sword with a thought. "5 minutes to use a god's weapon." I chuckled lightly. "Knowing my luck, I'll have to start training with it sooner rather than later."

"However, that does not include the abilities the sword grants you. The 5 minutes is indicative of the base time limit. Utilizing it as a channel for your magic, or calling down the sky's power, will shorten your time with the sword." Amaterasu smiled lightly, looking to the window. After a few moments, she nodded, "It is about time for me to leave. I must return to Takamagahara. Take care, Daisuke-kun. You carry a heavy responsibility with that power." She bowed her head respectfully to the three of us and strode out of the shrine, disappearing into a flash of sunlight.

The three of us were silent for what felt like hours, before Issei jumped up. "Oh, crap! I almost forgot! I need to meet Buchou in little bit for your party Sempai. I'll see you then! Don't be late." He turned and raced out of the shrine, leaving Akeno and I alone.

I leaned back and let out a relieved sigh. "I doubt I'll ever get used to meeting the leaders of different Factions…"

Akeno giggled as placed a hand on my arm. "You have to admit, though, this will come in handy. It's not every day you learn that you're the Heir of a god's power." I snorted softly as I shook my head. "Daisuke-kun…" Her soft tone pulled me from my silent musings, the sudden shift of her mood effectively catching my attention. "I need to talk with you about something…"

"About what?" I asked her softly.

"How I feel for you…" She said softly as she smiled softly at me.

I paused in order to stay silent and listen to Akeno. Honestly, it would be a lie to say that I didn't feel something for the young woman in front of me. It was only the fact that Tsubaki and Sona didn't mind polygamy that saved me from going mad with indecision in regards to the girls in my life. I don't know when I began to develop these feelings for Akeno, I know it's a combination between the similarities we shared, due to the circumstances of our heritages and our compatible personalities, the obvious depth she had in regards to her actions and the clear loyalty she had to Rias. On another note, the fact that Akeno was obscenely attractive only helped her case in regards to my normally hormone-addled mind.

"I don't know when I fell for you, Daisuke-kun, but I find myself…thinking about you at length. I've found that I worry about you more than I rightly should. When I see you act affectionately to other girls, I want to steal you away from them." Akeno maneuvered herself so that she in front of me. "I care for you, Daisuke-kun. I believe it started when I first met you as an Exorcist, as my born enemy. Yet, in spite of that, you were still kind to all of us, pushing Faction-created prejudices aside." She paused, her tone slowly turning uncertain.

"It felt strange, to be honest, as I slowly got to know you. I felt…a kindred spirit within you, as if you understood what it felt like to be alone." A small, sad smile formed on her lips. "You always seemed to know what to say and I wasn't sure if it was just your charisma or you were just to change my perception of you. Your words lifted my heart; but I saw a sense of loathing in your eyes as you spoke. You spoke of monsters and how you don't see a monster in any of us, only in yourself."

Akeno didn't hesitate as she quickly reached forward, grasping my hand as she lifted it up to her cheek. "A monster doesn't feel remorse; it doesn't feel empathy or mercy. A monster doesn't offer to help someone weaker than him. The Daisuke Shizuka I see is no monster, but a man who accepts his faults and fears but tries his best to not let them rule him." She placed my hand onto her cheek, causing me to palm her cheek as she leaned into it. "It doesn't matter to me that you're getting married, or have other women in your life. I care deeply for you, Daisuke Shizuka; I know not yet if what I feel is genuine love but…I think I can truly fall for you if given the time."

I felt speechless as I locked eyes with her, a small but ragged breath escaping as my brown met her violet. My heart pounded deep within my chest and my cheeks felt inordinately hot. Granted this isn't the first time I've had a girl tell me how they feel, but the words Akeno spoke, the intensity of her tone and the earnest body language took my breath away. All of the girls in my 'harem' are beautiful, but Akeno threw me more off guard than all of them put together.

However, I was never one to stay inactive for long. I had to do something whenever I couldn't find the words to say. In lieu of words, I instead leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. She only froze for an instant before returning the kiss with a fervor. The hand that Akeno wasn't holding moved to her face to accompany the first, gently but firmly cupping her cheek as I slowly moved my lips during the kiss, meshing with hers softly. It only lasted a moment, but it was no less intense. Breaking away slowly, I placed my forehead against hers.

"I…I feel similar Akeno. I care for you as well." Softly caressing her cheek with a thumb, I looked deeply into her eyes. "I…I do not know of your circumstances specifically, in regards to your parents," That caused her frown lightly, but she continued to remain silent. "But I have an idea of how you feel, due to how you reacted to the mention of your…estranged father." She opened her mouth to protest, but I placed a finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "Please. Let me speak." She complied reluctantly. "I can tell you feel strongly about him and your heritage, but…I don't care about that. I don't care that you're half Fallen Angel; I don't care that I'm half Fallen Angel. Species doesn't matter to me nearly as much as the individual." Cupping her face gently, I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled softly. "The only thing I see when I look at you is a beautiful, intelligent and eccentric young woman with the name Akeno Himejima. Nothing more, nothing less. _That_ is who I care for."

A small gasp escaped her as she regarded me with wide eyes, her face flushing a deep red as she got to her feet. Turning her back to me, I saw her place her hands on her face as she released a shuddering breath. "Daisuke-kun… Oh, Daisuke-kun… Your words cut far too deep…" Akeno whispered softly, her voice full of emotion. Her shoulders shook as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I frowned with concern at her reaction and got to my feet. "Akeno-chan, are you okay? I didn't say anything that hurt you, did I?"

Akeno swiftly turned and faced me, tears swimming in her eyes as she gave me a worried look. "No! No… I'm just so…happy." She stepped forward and grasped my shirt in her fists, leaning against me. Her eyes swam with emotion as looked up to me, flicking to the side every so often. "You're like me in so many ways, yet you're also different." She looked down with what I swore was a hint of shame. "The wings you inherited are much more beautiful than mine. Mine are nothing than an abomination, an unholy mix of the tw-"

I silenced her with a sudden kiss, quickly capturing her lips. I held the kiss for a few moments, allowing her to melt into it before I broke it off. Looking at her with a frown, I spoke, "I'm not going to let you talk bad about yourself and every time you do, I'll cut you off."

A smile escaped her as she looked up to me. "I don't know. You might be making me do it more often, just to get you to kiss me like you just did."

Matching her smile with my own, I kissed her once again. "If you think that's the only time I'm going to kiss you, then you're sorely mistaken." Pulling away from her slightly, I cocked my head to the side. "May I see them? Your wings." She hesitated at my words, looking as though she were unwilling. "It's fine if you don't want to…"

Akeno shook her head, "No…I want to, I'm just…" She bit her lip, hesitantly.

"I'll never look at you as anything other than the 'Akeno' I've come to know. I give you my word on that, Akeno." I said her name without honorifics to let her know how serious I really was.

She closed her eyes and shivered at my words, a thankful smile appearing on her face. "Ah… Thank you, Daisuke-kun…" Turning around to show her back to me, I watched as she partially undid the haori of her Shrine Maiden uniform, allowing it to hang freely from her shoulders. Her bare shoulders and a portion of her back were shown to me as she looked her shoulder. Without any hesitation, I watched as Akeno unfurled her wings for me to see. In shape, they were exactly like a Devil's wings, bat-like and coming out of the middle of the back. However, the right wing was covered in black feathers, denoting her Fallen Angel blood. "See? I wasn't even able to have normal wings, like yo-"

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, my wings doing the same as one of them caressed her cheek gently. "Normal is overrated, Akeno-chan. Your wings are beautiful in their own way; unique and denoting how special you are." Leaning my head down, I kissed her on the cheek. "You should cherish what makes you different, I know I do."

For an instant, Akeno froze, her breath hitched as she grasped my hand with one of her own. Then, almost immediately after, she twisted around and pushed me roughly. Surprised by her sudden action, I stumbled back and fell to the ground in a sitting position. Looking to Akeno with a hint of shock, I was further surprised when Akeno proceeded to straddle me and wrap her arms around my neck. I was also surprised to see that she not yet pulled her haori closed, revealing a large portion of her generous chest and pushing it against me. Her eyes were heavy with emotion as she leaned heavily into me.

"You've pushed me too far with your words, Daisuke-kun. Your actions have given me all the assurance I need." She caught my lips with a quick kiss. "I know that you're with Tsubaki-fukukaichou and you're marrying Sona-kaichou, but I don't care. I don't care that you're with them or Xenovia-chan. All I care is that you'll accept me. I don't mind if I'm not #1 or #2." Akeno smiled softly, her forehead pressed against mine. "I'll simply become your Mistress, stealing your time as often as I can and want."

My face felt hot as it flushed from her proximity and words. As she sat atop me, I had quickly placed my hands on her hips to help her maintain her balance. _Mistress?_ I absently licked my lips as I looked to the young woman above me.

"Daisuke-kun, can you do me a favor?" At my silent nod, she smiled lightly with her flushed visage. "Call me by my name, without honorifics. I want to hear you intimately call out to me…"

Lifting my hand, I placed it on her cheek. "I want you…Akeno."

Akeno released a rumbling moan as she closed her eyes with a look of bliss. The arms she had wrapped around my neck tightened, pulling me closer to her. Leaning forward, she pulled me into a deep kiss that I reciprocated without hesitation. Moving my hands to her back, I wrapped them tightly around her and pulled her closer against me. Our lips moved in a slow tandem, the passion behind our kiss slowly increasing the intensity. Unsurprisingly enough, it was Akeno herself who initiated the deepening of the kiss, our tongues entwining with a hungry fervor.

Soft moans and sudden breaths escaped us as we embraced one another. She slowly grinded her hips against mine, eliciting a raspy groan that tore its way through me. My hands traveled along her back, one maneuvering itself under her haori and the other entwining itself in her hair; her fingers massaged my scalp coarsely, subtly pulling my hair as she groaned into the kiss. She moaned more as my hand caressed the bare skin of her back then side.

Deciding to take charge of our heated moment, I pulled my one hand from her hair and pushed off of the ground, flipping us over so that I was on top. Akeno, now lying on her back, gasped in surprise but moaned into the kiss as slid a hand down her side to grab her leg and lift it up. Breaking the kiss, I moved downwards to kiss her neck and left shoulder. A gasp escaped her as I gently nipped her on the neck.

A ragged breath escaped Akeno slid her hand into my now open shirt, caressing my bare chest. "My, Daisuke-kun, you sure know what you're doing, don't you?" Her voice came out in a raspy tone, eliciting a small smirk from me as I recaptured her lips with a hungry kiss. Sliding her hands up my chest, she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer. In response, my hands simply trailed along her bare sides, caressing her with my fingertips. Shivering under my grasp, she squirmed under me to be more comfortable. Our tongues meshed together, continuously caressing one another as they fought for dominance, lips breaking contact every so often so that we would be able to breathe.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss with a hint of effort, looking down at the flushed girl was lying under me. Her hair splayed everywhere as she looked up to me, her chest rising and falling with every gasping breath she took. She licked her lips and smiled sultrily. "I could get used to this, Daisuke-kun." Akeno's voice was rough as she looked up to me.

A raspy chuckle escaped me as I pushed myself up, so that I was standing on my knees. "So could I." I smiled lightly as I gently grasped her arm and pulled her body up to me, so that she was sitting up. Holding her against me, I closed my eyes to rein in my desires. It wouldn't be proper to have sex on the floor of a shrine; hell, the make out session we just had wasn't what one would consider proper, either. "We need to head out. The others are waiting on us."

Akeno pouted at that, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me into another searing kiss. She broke it with a sigh, resting her head on my shoulder. "Aw, I was hoping you would show me a little more affection…"

I chuckled softly, holding her closely in our embrace. "So was I. The thought of making a mess on Amaterasu-sama's shrine made me think twice."

"If we were somewhere else, what would you have done then?" She asked in playful tone of voice. When I didn't reply, an amused, but seductive, giggle escaped her as I pulled the two of us to our feet.

Breathless or not, we had a party to go to; it wouldn't be polite if I was late to my own congratulations party, now would it?

* * *

><p>Akeno and I stood in the center of the teleportation seal as I began to adjust it for the two of us to be able to travel together. It was of Gremory make so I couldn't make any permanent changes; what I did do, though, was create a form of magical bypass that would recognize me as a Gremory servant for a single use, allowing me to teleport to Sona's home through the seal.<p>

The two of us were clad in our school uniforms and mine was fixed and no longer wrinkled from our earlier escapades; thankfully, there was no impending doom that prevented me from fixing myself up, so I took my time. When I stood, Akeno quickly grabbed hold of my arm with both of hers, pressing it between her breasts as she leaned into me. Her gaze examined the seal with a hint of wonder. "Of all my time as Rias's Queen, and as a part of the Gremory household, I've never seen anyone do what you just did."

I shrugged nonchalantly with my single free shoulder. "Once you understand the makeup behind the most basic of seals, then you can pretty much do anything you want with it. All I did was combine my know-how as a Magician with my talent as a Devil using magic." Smirking confidently, I lifted my hand and began activating the seal. "Combining the science of a Magician's work and the imagination behind the use of Devil magic can make anyone seem like a natural. You'll have to let me teach you a few things later."

Akeno smiled sultrily and looked up to me. "I'd like that, Daisuke-kun; maybe we could create something new together." With that, the brightness of the seal reached its crescendo and were teleported through the seal. When the light died down, I knew for a fact that we were now in Sona's home…though the lights were inconspicuously off. Lifting my free hand, I absently scratched my chin as I contemplated my next move.

However, before I could do anything crazy to draw attention to myself, the lights flicked on, revealing Sona, Rias, their Peerages, Serafall and Azazel. There was a collection of foodstuffs along a table in the kitchen with a collection of drinks. The moment the lights flicked on, a cheer erupted from the group, with Serafall and Tomoe being the loudest pair, jumping and down in a frightening sync. Azazel was off to the side, half scowling at the plastic cup in his hand, to smirking at Akeno and me.

After everyone finished, I simply lifted my free hand and said, "Yo." That garnered a series of deadpan reactions from the others and laugh from Azazel. I smiled at Sona's faint glare and shake of the head as Akeno and I stepped into the room proper. Looking around, I took in the area. "Seriously, though, this is nice. I wonder who it's for." I finished with a playful smile.

A sigh escaped Sona as she half-scowled-half-smiled and my words. "It's for no one. We felt like celebrating out of the blue for no particular reason." Her every word dripped in sarcasm.

A faux-shocked gasp escaped me as I looked to Sona. "You're being facetious! I knew I was rubbing off on you!" I slipped out of Akeno's grasp, eliciting a faint pout from her, and lifted Sona into a sudden bear hug. Spinning her around with a gusto, I affectionately rubbed my cheek against hers.

"Please…stop." She muttered softly, her face notably flushed in embarrassment. When I didn't, choosing to simply laugh lightly and listen to Serafall's giggles, Sona frowned darkly. Moments later, I felt a sharp pain my left shin and quickly released her, allowing her to drop deftly onto the ground.

Rubbing my injured leg, I looked to her with a defeated look. "You…you kicked me? I was just trying to show you that I care…" Letting my head fall, I turned towards my fellow childish Devil, Serafall, and walked towards her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Levia-tan! Sona-chan's being mean to me! I was just trying to be nice!"

Serafall gasped as she returned the embrace. "Sona-chan! Don't be mean to Daisuke-chan! He's just trying to show that he cares!" She pouted cutely at Sona, pointing at her with her wand.

Sona gave the both of us a deadpan stare, then sighed heavily. "The both of you are children." She palmed her face with a hand and shook her head. "Sometimes, I honestly wonder if you're really my blood-related sister and I'm also beginning to wonder if marrying an idiot is worth the trouble…"

"Sona-chan!" The Maou and I spoke in a frightening unison. "Don't be like that! We _love_ you!" The two of us jumped up and down in unison as we did a small dance next to Sona, proclaiming our undying love for the Sitri heiress.

My King pinched the bridge of her nose with an exasperated sigh. "The both of you are driving me crazy, I hope you know that…" That caused Serafall and me to look at each other, grin widely and turn towards Sona. I released Serafall as she did the same to me and we both raced towards Sona. At the exact same moment, we swept her into a bear hug from the both of us and rubbed our cheeks on either side of Sona's face.

While Sona was silently seething under her flushed expression, I looked over my shoulder at everyone else and grinned, "Let the party begin!"

* * *

><p>That night, after the party had ended, I was sitting in the living room on one of the chairs, finishing off some of the snacks that managed to survive the night. Watching as the rest of Sona's Peerage strode back and forth to clean up, I released a breath as I put my plate to the side and grabbed my drink, finishing it off with a swig. Getting to my feet, I grabbed my plate and strode into the kitchen. Seeing Reya lift the burnable trash, I cleared my throat, "I'll take care of that, Reya-chan. You don't need to do that. Go ahead and relax; do homework or something like that. I'll take it from here." I gently took the bag from her.<p>

She looked to me with a hint of surprise, "Ah, Sempai. You don't-" She paused at my arched eyebrow, a small smile escaping her. "Thank you, Daisuke-sempai. I really appreciate it." Reya bowed respectfully to me and made her way to the stairs.

Putting my cup and plate into the bag, I tied it shut and left the house. Walking to the side of the rode, I dropped the bag in the burnable pick up zone for the garbage pick-up and went back inside. As I stepped inside, I took notice of Serafall, Tsubaki and Sona waiting in the living room. When they saw me, Sona approached me and held out a ring of keys. Arching an eyebrow at them, I took them from her. "What're these for?"

Serafall beamed, "Sona-chan said it would be great if you had your own house for your Peerage to stay once you start reincarnating them." She clapped her hands excitedly, "So Levia-tan went looking around town and found the best house in the neighborhood! I bought it and Sona-chan, Rias-chan, Sirzechs-chan and I all went through it to see if it needed work!" She grinned widely, "It has _lots_ of rooms and a really, _really_ big basement!" Serafall threw her hands to the sides to signify it.

I blinked at that, looking at the keys in my hand. "Um, wow… You've decided to get a house for me?" I had to ask once again, just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

Sona nodded, "Well, yes. While you haven't been a Devil long, it's best to be near your Servants a majority of the time to ensure discipline and unity. That's the belief I've been living by with all you being a part of my Peerage. You having that home allows you to have autonomy as you grow with your Peerage."

"But…you're giving me a _house_…" I said with a hint of incredulity. Seeing the confused look on the three girl's faces, I cleared my throat with a hint of embarrassment. "Aside from being in your Peerage, Sona, I've never lived in a place like this. When I worked for the Church, it was always group barracks or apartment complexes for the Exorcists. Even then, they were only a place to sleep occasionally, as I've never been in one place for too long because of missions." Scratching the back of my head sheepishly, I continued, "Some point down the road…I guess I gave up on the dream that I'd ever have a…_home_…"

Sona froze when she heard that, her eyes widening as she regarded me carefully. I wasn't able to get a read on the specific emotions that went through her gaze. Though I can take a guess. Sona Sitri sees me as someone who's stubborn and willful, unwilling to budge in regards to what I want. In all the time she's known me, she's hardly seen me weakened or without control. At this moment, I wasn't brimming with excitability or my ironic impulsivity.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was regarding me with a look of concern. When I'm at her side, I'm primarily acting with bravado and without abandon. I always have a positive attitude, one of grins and playful laughter. Now, when I'm feeling somber and exceedingly grateful, she's seeing an entirely different side of me.

All while I was considering this, Serafall had captured my arm and looked up to me with her wide violet eyes. "Daisuke-chan, you don't need to give up any more dreams. You've had a home since Sona-chan reincarnated you and your efforts to protect her and the peace have given you another one." She placed her head on my arm and smiled widely. "You also have a family now. First, Sona-chan's Peerage and when you marry her, you'll be a part of our family! So…" Serafall then wrapped her arms fully around me, looking up to me with a surprisingly somber gaze. "Don't be so sad, okay?"

I blinked at her, slightly taken aback by Serafall's serious tone and words. I'm not shallow enough to assume that everyone's one-dimensional in the sense that they're always acting one way. Hell, I purposefully act a specific way to make people underestimate me. Thinking along those lines, Serafall could naturally be bubbly and use that to cause others to underestimate her, even being a Maou.

I gave her a small, but grateful smile. "I won't, Serafall-sama, and thank you." My tone was soft as I tried to portray my appreciation for her trying to give me a pick-me-up. It seemed to have worked as Serafall smiled widely and squeezed even tighter than before; though, it ended up being much tighter than comfortable.

"I don't mind if you call me by my name, Daisuke-chan, but no 'sama'. You're going to be a part of the family, so you don't need to be so formal." She pouted and looked over to Sona. "I've told Sona-chan countless times and she's too stuffy to do as her Onee-chan asks!" She stuck her tongue out at her sister and hid behind me when Sona fixed her a scowl.

"Being family does not excuse one from following proper etiquette. I simply do what is necessary to ensure that I, and my Peerage," At which she looked to me and sighed. "maintain proper decorum." She then crossed her arms with a small frown as a small flush appeared on her features. "Can I not be proud of my Onee-sama's achievements by referring to her with the title she earned in the War?"

Serafall's eyes widened with glee as she regarded Sona with a wide smile. "Ah! Sona-chan!" She slipped off of me and raced towards her younger sister, tackling the girl in tight embrace.

A small smile escaped me as I watched the two sister bond, though Sona was squirming uncomfortably in spite of not reacting as she normally did. Shaking my head, I looked up to see Tsubaki approaching me with a soft smile.

"You know… Serafall-sama is right. You're a Devil now. You can be selfish enough to follow your dream without abandon. Plus, you're not alone. All of us are with you, to the very end."

I felt a grin appear on my face. "Till death do we part?"

That caused her flush heavily, looking away sheepishly. She was so struck by embarrassment, Tsubaki didn't notice that I moved to her side until I had already wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against me and into an embrace. Placing my chin on her head, I spoke softly, "I've no idea what the future holds, Tsubaki-chan, but I do know that I will do my best for all of you." Kissing her on the top of the head, I continued, "No matter our relationship in the future, I'll hold you as someone dear to me, as a fellow member of Sona's Peerage."

Snaking her arms around me, Tsubaki returned the embrace. "I know you will, because that's just like you. You care too much about some people in your life to push them away." She hummed softly, "I guess it has to do with your upbringing, right?"

A smile played at my lips. "You could say that. Though, I think I've gained quite the troupe of friends and comrades. Don't you think so?"

"I'd say a little more than that." Tsubaki replied playfully.

All of a sudden, Serafall leapt from her hold on Sona. "Daisuke-chan! Let's go see your new home! You just have to see what I got for you!"

* * *

><p>"There are three above ground floors and two below ground floors. While it didn't have the bottom floors, Sirzechs-chan and I had the bottom two built. We figured that you'd like the extra room for when you start bringing in your Peerage and others that you want into the house." Serafall explained to me as the three of us were heading up the stairs from the living room. It was just her, Sona and I as Tsubaki had to stay at the house to finish up some paperwork she had put off for the party.<p>

"While Onee-sama did buy the building, we can make further additions to the house." Sona said as she walked next to her sister. "If there's anything you ever need, simply talk to Onee-sama or myself and we'll have people take care of it. I don't know much about Magicians, but I think it would be a good idea for you to have a…workshop of sorts for your magical research."

I nodded lightly, "Makes sense. I have someone in mind who could make use of it properly…" I muttered as I thought of the possibilities. "What of sleeping arrangements?"

"They're all on the top three floors." Sona explained, giving me a proud look. "I am glad that you're thinking ahead for this. Forming one's Peerage is a very important task for a young Devil. They'll be your confidants and comrades; it's best to add people you can trust and those who have potential. I'm curious, though, who are you thinking having become a part of your Peerage?"

We reached the top of the stairs and Serafall turned to me with an excited look on her face. "Yeah, Daisuke-chan, who are you adding to your Peerage? I'm curious too."

I blinked at the two girls, a little put off by their unrestrained curiosity. After a moment, when I realized that the sisters weren't going to let it go, I released a sigh. "Moka Akashiya, Himari Noihara and Rin Tohsaka. Two Rooks and a Bishop." Can't forget Kuroka as my second Bishop; though that's something I'll keep to myself for now. I haven't fulfilled her terms yet, so that's going to have to wait; there's also her fugitive status, so, yeah…

Sona nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "Three already; that's good…" Then she furrowed her brow at me. "Tohsaka-san? What made you want to add her?"

"She's the daughter of the man who managed to push my mother to be as skilled as she was with her magic. While being a Magician isn't my only desire, we'll help one another by pushing each other as rivals in magic. Plus…" I shrugged lightly and let out a small sigh. "I'd still like to get to know her. Tohsaka-san seems like a kind person, if a little headstrong when it comes to what she wants."

My King simply studied me intently, then released a sigh. "Sometimes you surprise me with your ingenuity, when you do nothing but act like a fool."

I grinned widely, "You know you love it."

Sona rolled her eyes at me, clearing her throat as she clearly resumed the verbal tour of the house. "There are bathrooms on all five floors, each with their own large bath for use. In addition, the basement has a large open area that could be enchanted to withstand the strain of your brand of training. There also happens to be an unused room that seems to be optimal to be utilized as a workshop if you're so inclined, as I previously mentioned."

I nodded in acceptance as I considered the different ways the bottom floor could be utilized by the others. "I could have Melusine and others help me enchant the basement; especially if I'm going to use it to train my Balance Breaker. _That_ would most likely be the most destructive thing that would take place down there… Though a sparring match against Moka could match it…" At that I shook my head at the thought; that would come later.

Before I could say anything, Serafall quickly grabbed my hand. "Come on, let me show you your room, Daisuke-chan! It's the biggest one!" At that, she began to pull me further into the house. We raced down the hall and reached the door on the far end of the hall. As we did, though, we passed a door that had a pink sign that read 'Levia-tan's Room' with a heart next to the words. When I had brought attention to it, the female Maou simply placed a finger to her lips and smiled deviously, saying it's a secret. Serafall then opened the door and allowed me to walk inside first.

My eye twitched as I looked upon the first thing in my sight. "Who…who in their 'infinite' _wisdom_ got me a King-sized bed!? The thing's too damn big for a single person!"


	20. Old, and New, Faces

**xDisclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Well, here's the next installment. It's been so freakishly busy as of late that I haven't found the right time to update. College has since started up and my classes are looking to be rather…comprehensive just from a cursory glance at the schedules. My hiatus is hereby cancelled, but my updates will probably end up either on a bimonthly or monthly basis, so either once or twice a month. Thankfully, I finished up a few extra chapters during my break._

_As for my thoughts on this chapter, there's not much to say, honestly. As the title states, a new character appears, a character from Daisuke's past that I've been keeping under wraps. They'll be the last person from his past I bring in for him. As for everything else, it's just more character interactions and the like._

_Not a lot of reviews for my last chapter, but I'm not dissuaded. It just gave me the last push I needed to take a break. Pumping out a chapter every two weeks was pushing it for me and I didn't want to burn out. I needed the break from updating and writing, to get back into the swing of school and such. _

_Regardless, updates will be slower than normal, so…yeah._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty

Old, and New, Faces

"Now that the three of you have seen the house and have agreed to join my Peerage, you're free to move in at any time. If it's not too much trouble…" I explained to Moka, Rin and Himari as we stopped in the living room; I dropped onto one of the chairs with a tired sigh. Though I'm grateful for the house, I still think it's far too much.

Rin crossed her arms and sat on the couch across from me. "We can pick any room in the house, as well?"

I nodded to her, "Yes, except for the ones that are mine and…" I groaned softly. "Serafall's… Aside from those, you can choose from any of them."

Moka arched an eyebrow at me. "Do you not like the house, Daisuke? It seems like a really nice place. After all, it was a gift." She looked around the living room with crossed arms, her blood red eyes examining surrounding area.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's the fact that it's _too much_." I said with a frown as I scratched the back of my head. "You know how I am Moka. I don't mind being rewarded, but getting a _house_ of all things is too much."

She gave me a deadpan look. "Oi, Daisuke, you prevented a second Great War by defeating Kokabiel. It'd be an _insult_ if they didn't give you _more_ than this house. The fact that you're going up in class and _gaining_ a set of magic chess pieces earlier that most is something you should be proud of." Moka strode over to me and proceeded to smack me in the back of the head. "So stop acting like an idiot and be happy with your good fortune."

I scoffed at her, but a smile played at my lips. "Fine. But for that hit on my person and intelligence, we're breaking in the basement the moment you become my Rook. You'll need the increase to your strength and durability because I'm far stronger now than I was before the fight with Kokabiel." Getting to my feet, I gave her a challenging glare.

Moka met my glare with a smirk. "One little upgrade won't help you in the least." If I knew for a fact that I wasn't using my powers, then I swore I could feel the lightning flicker between our gazes.

Rin sighed heavily and shook her head, turning towards Himari. "I guess we're the only sane ones, aren't we." The Nekoshou laughed lightly as she clasped her hands in front of her. The twin-tailed girl shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Is this all? I'd like to begin moving; my current living situation is lacking compared to what you've offered me."

I laughed lightly and nodded to Rin. "Yeah. That's all I wanted to show you. I take it you've already got a room in mind?" Seeing the girl nod, I continued, "Do you need help moving furniture? I'd offer to help fix up the workshop, but that'd be equivalent to sticking my hand in your underwear drawer." I smiled slightly at her palming her face to my statement.

"No… No, I can move everything on my own." She paused and cocked her head to the side in vague thought. "I'll have my things in my chosen room by tomorrow at this time. Is that satisfactory?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Anxious for a change?" I rhetorically asked her; then I nodded to her answer. "Yeah, that should be good. My things won't be fully brought here until after the peace talks have been resolved. Sona still needs me to work out some last minutes issues regarding the events of that night." I looked to Himari and Moka. "What of you two?"

Himari simply shrugged, "At the moment I have nothing that I must do. Though, knowing that Young Master will be heading this household will help quicken the pace I move my things."

Moka arched an eyebrow at the Nekoshou, shaking her head lightly. "Not much really, since I quit being an Exorcist. I'm probably going to just move my things here tonight." She sighed softly, crossing her arms as her eyes looked to me. "What does your Master have planned for you?"

"Sona?" I asked Moka with an arched brow. Seeing her nod, I released a breath. "At the moment, she wants me to give my personal telling on the battle with Kokabiel and have me suffer through the politicking of the Faction leaders." I released a ragged breath as if I were talking about a punishment, causing Moka to laugh lightly. "Afterwards, we're going to start training in earnest. I've already promised that I would, so I'll going to put her and the others through the ringer." I was unable to keep the sadistic smirk I felt coming on from appearing.

My Nekoshou let out a small laugh. "You're always so tough on your students, Young Master. Would you like me to help you in training them?" I couldn't help but notice a gleam in her eyes, intrigued at the possibility of…'training'.

"Feel free. I'm sure you'd love to get back at Tomoe-chan for being too affectionate while you were in your cat form." I had to restrain myself to keep from cackling at Himari's conspiratorial clasping of the hands.

"Wait." Moka cut in as she looked to me with an arched brow. "You're training people now? With your suicidal physical conditioning?" She laughed with a shake of her head, "How have you not killed them yet? I can tell they're not weak in any sense of the word, but knowing your work ethic you'd probably kill them with your excessive training schedule."

I waved a hand lazily, "I'm not homicidal; I made sure to lessen the intensity by a significant margin and Rias's group had a healer on the hand." I paused and nodded, "Yeah, even without Asia-chan they would have survived…" Looking to Moka, I hummed softly, "Do you want to help out? Ruruko-chan and Tsubasa-chan would benefit quite a bit from your tutelage… If you don't break them that is…"

Moka crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side in thought. "That depends, would they survive? I'm not like you, Daisuke. I won't go easy on them just because you ask nicely."

"Ruruko-chan would have to get used to the physical strain, since her Pawn attribute wouldn't give her any defenses, but she's spunky. She'd do fine given enough time; considering she fights with kicks just the same as you." Moka nodded, clearly intrigued with the thought of helping someone with a similar style to hers. "Tsubasa-chan is more of an overall hand-to-hand fighter, being a Rook like Koneko-chan, but is the type to put more weight behind her blows."

After a moment of deliberation, Moka shrugged once, pushing her silver hair back over her shoulder. "Why the hell not? I'll have nothing better to do. It's better than sitting around while you have all the fun, beating up the newbies."

A smile broke out on my face as I shook my head. Looking to Rin, I noticed that she was studying me intently. "What of you, Tohsaka-san? Want to help me teach some amateur spellcasters some real spells?"

She sniffed with disdain. "I'm not sharing my spells with just anyone, Shizuka-kun. Unlike you, I keep what's mine to myself."

"I don't care about those grimoires; they're just books I found in my travels. I already learned and memorized what I needed from them. If I kept them to myself, they'll just be collecting dust." I waved my hand lackadaisically to the side, which caused Rin to look at me with a scandalized expression. "If it means anything, I keep ny kaa-chan's personal grimoire to myself. All knowledge of her personal spells will never leave me, save for when I have a child to pass them to."

That seemed to assuage the shock in Rin's eyes, as she simply sniffed. "It seems you _do_ carry _some_ pride as a Magician, even if it is rather lackluster. I commend you for that, at least." She crossed her arms, allowing the right of her twin tails to rest on her shoulder. Rin lightly glared at me as she measured me. "It seems that I'm needed more than I initially thought. I refuse to allow Kasumi-sama's legacy to be such a…third-rate Magician." Lifting a hand, she pointed it at me with an imperious gaze. "I'll turn you into a true Magician, yet, Daisuke Shizuka. If it means I'll have to tutor your comrades in Sona-san's Peerage, then so be it."

I beamed up at Rin, "Thanks, Tohsaka-san. I knew you were a nice person under your serious attitude. I'll be sure to help you with your magic research in the future in repayment."

That caused Rin to falter lightly, her cheeks flushing a faint red. Her hand fell as she placed both of them on her hips. "Y-You don't need to say that. I already knew that without you telling me! You're my rival Magician and I won't have my rival be a lazy, third-rate caster! It'd make me look bad…" She turned away from me, a pout playing at her lips.

Moka arched an eyebrow at the girl, then turned to me. I was making sure to appear as innocent as possible, pretending to whistle nonchalantly as I looked out the window. The dhampyr rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of the pocket in the side of her uniform's corset. "We need to head out. It's nearly time for school to start." She smirked at me. "Your _fiancé _would be rather angry if you were late on the day of the peace talks after all."

I blanched lightly; an angry Sona is a scary Sona. A scary Sona is something that I do not want, not at all. I've stood against violent and psychotic Fallen Angels, crazed Magicians and braved the seemingly endlessly destructiveness of my Sacred Gear, yet I'm still frightened of the idea of dealing with an angry Sona. I could at least deal with Griselda-sama, but that's only after years of weathering it. Off all the things that make my waver in my resolve, it has to be the threat of angering the woman in my life… Is this my curse as a carrier of the 'Y' chromosome?

Making sure to not seem too anxious, I slowly got to my feet and grabbed my bag. "Well, I think it'd be a good idea to make our way to school, don't you? It wouldn't be good if we were late." Turning towards the door, I pointed to it and whistled lightly.

As I walked towards it, I couldn't help but notice Moka smirking at my retreating form, shaking her head. "Not even married and you're already whipped. Daisuke, you haven't changed in the least; this removed all doubt in my mind that reincarnating doesn't change you." She chuckled softly as I threw her a scowl…not a pout, a manly scowl.

"Hmm. I think I made a good decision after all." Rin said with a playful smile. "If my leader is the type to roll over for his fiancé, then I guess I won't have any trouble." Then she gave me a measuring look. "Though, that does bring your leadership skills into question."

"Young Master is a distinguished leader, Tohsaka-dono." Himari spoke up in my defense. "He has led countless successful missions for the Church, preventing several instances where a second Great War could've broken out. He was also the one who led the battle against Kokabiel, as well as finishing it." I felt a hint of pride as she defended me. "Though…he is weak to the whims of the women in his life…"

Leaning against the wall next to the door, I held a hand against my chest and grimaced. "Shot through the heart, Himari-chan… I trusted you." That caused her to giggle at my words.

Rin laughed lightly, "Fitting, really. A powerful leader with an intelligent strategist." She smirked and crossed her arms. "Honestly, I look forward to working with you, Shizuka-kun. I have a feeling we'll be making waves."

"It's about time we found a strategist." Moka quipped as she grabbed her bag, making her way over to the front door. "We've been going by the seat of our pants for far too long."

"Indeed. Actually knowing what to do for longer than just before we do it would be helpful." Himari remarked as well.

I released a breath, tired of playful deprecation they were heaping on me. "Let's just…go."

* * *

><p>The school day passed relatively harmlessly, leaving the Occult research club, the Student Council, and the occasional non-club student left in the school. Each organization was in their respective place; currently, the group that I was a part of was currently working on last minute assignments pertaining to the upcoming peace talks. We were split into three groups: Sona and Tsubaki; Reya, Tsubasa, and Momo; then Ruruko, Tomoe and I.<p>

Sona looked to our respective groups, divvying out the tasks that we were meant to do. "Kusaka-san, your group is tasked with fixing up the meeting room and organizing it. Tsubaki-fukukaichou and I will be around to enchant the room with various defensive spells." She then looked towards Tsubasa. "Nimura-san, your group is to collect the newcomers that arrive on campus. These will primarily be the guardians, rather than the leaders themselves. Each of them have been informed to come in through the front gates. Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama will appear here of their own will, as they know the school the best. However, the leaders of the other Factions will only appear after their chosen emissaries clear the area. The three of you are to meet them at the entrance of the academy and escort them to the meeting room." She paused and focused on us, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me specifically. That caused me to scratch the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"I do not need to impress upon you the importance of this meeting. Do not screw this up, am I understood?"

We nodded and made our way out of the room, heading towards the front gate.

"It's finally happening! Peace!" Tomoe said with a small smile.

Ruruko beamed, "Yeah! While I am glad to be a part of Kaichou's Peerage, the tension between the Three Factions was kind of scary." She rubbed the back of her head with a shaky laugh.

The Sitri Knight simply punched forward excitedly. "Yeah, but if everything goes well, then we can just train with everyone else and get _really_ strong! Then we can help Kaichou fulfill her dream!"

"A place where everyone can go to a Rating Game School, regardless of class or status." Ruruko then looked over to me, who was just silently following the pair. "What about you, Daisuke-senpai? What are your thoughts on the possible peace?"

I hummed softly in thought as I smiled in response to the question. "Peace…" I let out a small laugh; it wasn't condescending or insulting, just…wistful. "I've been involved with this world for basically my entire life. Yet, with every task I undertook, I never once thought of peace. I always trained and pushed myself, getting stronger so that I was able to stand up to those who threatened war." I shrugged a single shoulder, "I never strove to create a more stable peace, only doing what I could to maintain the tenuous truce. But now…with peace, _true_ peace, only an arm's reach away, I…" A small chuckled escaped me. "I'm excited. I can finally sit back and relax; I can protect the people I care for: by teaching my cute kouhai." At that, I placed my hands on top of Ruruko and Tomoe's heads.

Ruruko half scowled, half smiled as she lifted my hand from her head. "You know, Senpai, I've never seen this side of you… You seem mature and older." A smile played on her lips as she crossed her arms and nodded resolutely. "I like it. Kaichou was smart to choose you as her fiancé. She can be a little too serious at times, like you can be too goofy at times. You both will be good for each other."

Tomoe grinned as she too pushed my hand off her head. "Yep! I can already see it now: Dai-chan and Kaichou will have kids and Dai-chan will be the Tou-chan who lets them get away with everything. Kaichou will be the scary Kaa-chan that always enforces the rules." She then proceeded to do a rather well done imitating of Sona talking to young child. I blinked several times in confusion as I watched her impression.

Ruruko giggled behind a hand, "Yeah, and Daisuke-senpai will always sneak them a treat afterwards, telling him or her that their Kaa-chan is just a little cranky!" The two continued to laugh as my fellow Pawn continued. "Then Serafall-sama will come in and spoil them rotten!"

The Sitri Knight then jumped up excitedly. "And we'll be the awesome Aunts that bring them nice gifts and teach them really neat tricks!" She giggled and beamed as she raced ahead excitedly.

I released a tired breath, "Please…tell me why you're talking about my possible future with Sona." I was greeted with a wide grin from Tomoe and a shy smile from Ruruko. Then I sniffed with a mock disdain. "Besides, the best 'tricks' any children of mine learn will come from me. I have more than enough in my repertoire regardless."

That brought out laughter from the girls. Then Tomoe smiled slyly, "Can't forget about Tsubaki-fukukaichou. Any kids she has will have the prettiest hair!" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"I know!" Ruruko gushed with clasped hands. "The kids will have the cutest brown eyes, too!" She placed her hands on her cheeks, twisting back and forth while squealing girlishly. "If they're girls, they'll be the cutest!" My eyebrow twitched once more.

Tomoe giggled into her hands, "The boys will be so handsome and will get all the girls. With Kaa-chan's like Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai, they'll be the most perfect gentlemen." She then stepped up to my side and prodded me with an elbow. "With Dai-chan as the Tou-chan, they'll be super strong and really charismatic."

A small groan escaped me as I regarded the two of them with a tired glare. "Remind me why the two of you are talking about potential children that I have with Sona and Tsubaki-chan."

"Because it's _so _cute how you just appeared out of nowhere and captured Kaichou's heart with your charm." Ruruko smiled slyly as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Tomoe-senpai, imagine it: a mysterious warrior with a tragic past appears in town and defends the peace, only to tragically lose his life in the process." She swooned, placing a hand on her forehead.

Tomoe grinned, "Then he's revived by the generosity of a Devil heiress, his natural enemy. He has one last task he must complete and must do so, otherwise catastrophe will fall upon the town."

"When his last task is completed, he devotes himself completely to the heiress. Over time, his unassuming intelligence catches the heiress off guard; coupled with his charm, strength, and unerring loyalty, the warrior steals the heiress's heart!" Ruruko clapped her hands as she reached the climax.

The Knight giggled as she picked up the story. "Then the mean ten winged crow appeared! He fought alongside his friends, struggled against the odds, but in the end, he succeeded."

I released a breath, a faint reminiscent of a groan, as I sped up my pace. "Great, now my life sounds a clichéd romance novel." Palming my face, I shook my head. "I'm moving on an ahead; the two of you can continue to talk me while catching up." Lightning and wind danced around my body as I practically raced away, ignoring the cries from the girls following me with a playful smile. A tired breath escaped me as I reached the path leading up to the front gate.

Rolling a shoulder, I pocketed my hands and looked to the sky above me with a contemplative gaze. After all these years, after all of the fighting and struggling, the blood, sweat and tears, a mutual peace can finally be achieved. I'm not foolish enough to assume that all of the prejudice will just disappear, but it doesn't mean I won't keep fighting to ensure that the peace remains stable. Only this time, it won't be just me and a few others trying protect it; it'll be the collective strength of the Factions themselves. Clenching and unclenching my hands, I released a small laugh, "I guess I don't have to break my back anymore fighting to protect the peace. I can leave it to others with more pull…" Punching my hand, I chuckled and joked to myself, "I can finally live that life of debauchery I've always wanted!"

"Um, wow, Daisuke. Have you always thought like that? Or has your time away from Griselda-sama caused you to act out?" A familiar laugh and voice caught my attention, causing me to quickly turn and see the source of the voice. A few feet in front of me, at the entry gate onto Kuoh Academy's campus stood a young woman of approximately my age. She stood at a modest 5'6" with waist length blonde; covering her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves with a golden triangle on the back of one of them. She wore the standard issue Exorcist Female uniform, save for the addition of a grey skirt hanging to her mid-thigh. Over her shoulders rested a white overcoat, held in place by a small, golden plate and a chain.

After a moment of awed silence, I smiled lightly and walked casually over to her, meeting her dark red eyes with mine. "Long time no see, Fate. I trust you've caused a little ruckus in my place. The Church has _got_ to be boring without me."

Fate Testarossa, the third of the Church's Top Five Exorcists, strode forward to meet me in the middle. When we both came to a stop, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck in tight, yet furtive embrace. "I missed you, Daisuke…"

I was a little surprised at her sudden actions, but quickly returned the hug. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I whispered, "I'm sorry for worrying you; I tend to do that a lot lately." We stayed like that for a few moments, before breaking a part.

Fate stepped back and regarded me with a small smile, crossing her arms. "What's this I hear about you fighting, and defeating, a Cadre? Fighting five high level Fallen Angels is one thing, but a Cadre is another thing entirely."

I sucked in a breath, scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile. "I didn't seek him out. I just kind of happened. The guy and his lackeys come out of the woodwork with this giant Earth Breaker spell. I _had_ to kick his ass, otherwise he'd spark another War." I paused and regarded Fate with a wide grin. "Though I did have Moka helping, I have a feeling that if it were the three of us, there would have been nothing left of him."

She flushed lightly, but arched a delicate blonde eyebrow. "We probably would've destroyed the campus as well. An effective team we do make, but it's not without a lot of risk and collateral damage." Fate giggled at my lazy shrug. "Also, when word of your escapades reached us in the Church, Griselda-sama was rather…critical of your lack of prudence."

I blanched at her words, clearing my throat as I took a step back. "I…see." Fear shot through my spine as I regarded Fate with a wary glance. "Griselda-sama is quite…sore with me, right?"

"Yes, actually." Her abrupt response caused me to drop my head. "It was quite difficult when we heard you died during your mission; but can you imagine what we thought when everyone heard of an up and coming Devil that the Sitri heiress reincarnated?" Fate pinioned me in place with her critical gaze. "We were all worried for you."

I smiled sheepishly, I cleared my throat, "Well, Moka did tell me that you were the one who wanted to lead the search for the Fragments, just so you could find me."

That caused her cheeks to darken considerably. "Well, I figured you were a trusted source to gather information from for the sake of the mission."

"Yet, they gave it to Moka instead."

Fate scowled lightly, "They don't trust you anymore, since you became a Devil. I tried to argue for you, saying that something like turning you into a Devil wouldn't affect who you are." She looked to me and smiled slyly. "The Daisuke Shizuka I know is far too stubborn to conform to the prejudices of the Three Factions."

I let out a small laugh, "You and Moka know me too well." I paused and regarded me first friend in the Church. "I trust you've heard of Moka leaving the Church…" She nodded, still regarding me closely. "She defected from the Church and initially decided to take an extended vacation, however… I made her an offer."

She cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face. "An offer?"

Nodding, I crossed my arms, "Since my success against Kokabiel, two of the four Maou have recognized my efforts and have decided to raise my rank. Due to that promotion, I'll be seen as a more…influential figure. However, the most important thing, or things, is the fact that I'm getting is a set of Evil Pieces." Fate nodded at that; she knew what they were in the same way that all of us did. "At the moment, I have three people who agreed to join my Peerage, however there's one more person I want to ask while I still the chance." I looked directly into her eyes, all sense of jest gone from my expression. "In Chess, the strongest Piece on the board is the Queen. That is the one Piece the King trusts above everyone else. Of the other Peerage's I've seen, the Queen is the right hand of the King, the ever present companion and trusted peer in regards to all important matters. I can't ask this of Moka, because there's already someone I trust more." With that, I cleared my throat. "Fate Testarossa, I ask you this, knowing full well how selfish it sounds: will you leave the Church and join my Peerage as my Queen?"

Fate's face flushed a deep red as she looked to me with wide eyes. We stood in a paradoxically comfortable silence. I say that because I asked her to leave the organization that we have been a part of basically our entire lives just to join me. I don't know what she's thinking exactly, but I know that she realizes that no matter her answer, I'll always consider her as close to me as family…maybe even more.

However, before either of us could continue, we were pulled from our conversation by a pair of calls.

"Fate-senpai!"

"Daisuke-senpai!"

We each turned halfway and regarded our kouhai. I looked to Ruruko and Tomoe with a playful smirk, waving my hand at the pair. "What took you two so long?"

Tomoe pouted and glared at me, crossing her arms. "You _did _leave us behind, Dai-chan! We were supposed to come down here together and you go off your own. Kaichou gave the job to all of us, you know." She lifted her nose and looked away from with a huff.

I released a breath and scratched the back of my head. "Well, it's not my fault that a _Knight_ of all things is slow." I reached forward and playfully poked her on the forehead, causing her to scowl cutely as I grinned widely. "Now, now, my inexperienced kouhai, no need to get angry. Our guests had arrived while you were catching up to me."

That seemed to assuage some of Tomoe's apparent anger, but being called slow seemed to incense her. "I'm not slow, Dai-chan. You just surprised me!" She paused and after a moment of thought, she hit her palm with a fist. "We'll have a race after the peace talks. I'll show you who's faster!"

I hummed to myself, placing a hand to my chin as I considered it. Nodding once, I said with a grin, "You're on, Tomoe-chan." Turning lightly, I motioned towards the newcomers. "However, we need to show our guests to the proper area." I looked towards Fate to see her standing there with Irina, who seems to be following Fate's lead in this mission. "Tomoe-chan, Ruruko-chan, allow me to introduce my very first, and most awesome, friend, Fate Testarossa, one of the few people who can kick my ass with the best of them." I motioned to the blonde, who both flush at my description and offered me a deadpan look. "And this is Irina Shidou, my other kouhai, alongside Xenovia, in the art of the sword." Irina simply crossed her arms and looked away from me.

Ruruko looked warily at the Exorcists, but still bowed respectfully, "Hello, Testarossa-san, Shidou-san. Thank you for coming to our school with the intention of peace."

Fate smiled at the girl, bowing in return. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Any friend of Daisuke's is a friend of mine."

I leaned over to the pair next to me and whispered, "Don't let her kindness fool you. Fate is one of the most dangerous people in our age group. She, Moka and I could've turned Kokabiel into pile of ashes, _without_ me being turned into a pincushion." Tomoe and Ruruko giggled at me words, while Fate gave me an exasperated scowl melded with a playful smile.

However, before she could say anything in response, a familiar presence appeared on the school grounds. Everyone turned towards the front gate of the school to see a young man with silver hair entering the grounds. His gait was casual, yet dangerous at the same time; an easygoing smirk on his smirk as he looked to all of us, focusing mostly on Fate and myself. One half of Grigori's representatives regarded us with a hint of curiosity.

There's not much you can say about Vali, but he sure can make an entrance.

"Hmm, this is where I'm supposed to meet some of the Sitri girl's Servants, yes?"

Neither Ruruko nor Tomoe responded, simply frozen as they looked to the far stronger person in front of them. He wasn't like Fate and myself, who didn't make it overly obvious that we were better than them; well, I spoke it, but chose not to show it. Vali just had this aura of…danger and power. Compared to them, I didn't feel suffocated by his power, only…enticed and curious. A part of me wanted to challenge him at his best, to see if my fully unlocked power could match, or overpower, him.

Stepping up, I nodded to him, "Yeah, it is. Nice to see that you've made it."

Vali smirked, "Indeed." Jerking his chin forward, he continued, "Lead the way."

I nodded once, looked to the others and motioned for them to follow me. Leading the group, I took notice of Fate looking to me with a hint of hope then appeared to start to approach me, but she looked to Irina. The girl was glaring softly at my back; Fate simply sighed and nudged Irina, striking up a conversation. That brought a smile to my face: she hasn't changed in the least. Always trying to help others instead of doing what she wants, classic Fate.

Ruruko and Tomoe were also uncomfortably silent, no doubt due in part to the presence of the people from the opposing Factions walking behind us. Smirking lightly, I slowed my pace to walk alongside the pair and poked them in the sides simultaneously. The two jumped in surprise, but were able to hold back the squeals of surprise; looking to me in shock and a hint of anger, they saw me grinning widely. For an instant, they were confused, then realization dawned in their eyes. After a moment, the pair grinned in response, though Ruruko was quick to try and punch me in the side.

When we finally reached the room, Sona stepped through the door and took notice of us. "Ah, I see you've arrived." Ruruko, Tomoe and I nodded to her and stepped aside to allow Fate, Irina and Vali to enter. Watching them with a critical eye, she turned to me, "Daisuke, I need you to find Rias's Peerage. Hyoudou-san and Xenovia-san, as individuals who took part in the battle, are needed to join in the talks. Can I trust you to be punctual?"

I nodded to her, "Yes, you can. Where were they last?"

"Start at their clubroom." She looked to the other two. "The two of you are to report to Hanakai-san in the Student Council room." They nodded and left, but not before waving goodbye to the two of us. Before I turned to leave though, Sona cleared her throat and regarded me with a worried frown. "Daisuke…be careful. It seems that there may be more coming from each Faction than we initially thought…"

I won't lie; normally, if I were given a warning like that, I'd just brush it off with a laugh and a joke. However, I'd like to think that my time with Sona has turned me into a slightly more serious person. Just slightly. So, I did that reasonable thing and reassured her with a mature response that most adults would agree with.

Stepping up to Sona, I snaked an arm around her waist and cupped her chin with my other hand. She froze at the sudden contact, but made no move to push me away. I looked down to her with a faint smile. "You worry for me and I am sorry inspiring such worry. Though I am honored that you do feel that way…" Leaning down, I captured her lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. Pulling away slowly, I smiled, "I promise I'll try to be careful." Hesitating slightly, I pulled away from Sona and stepped back. I regarded the stunned Sitri Heiress with a small smile and turned around to head towards the Occult Research club.

Well, something my father would agree with.

However, I strode away, I heard someone squeal and say, "Ah, Sona-chan! You and Daisuke-chan look so cute together. When's Onee-chan going to have a turn with him?!"

That caused me to stumble lightly in shock at her words, but continued regardless. Sona's reaction, on the other hand, had me holding back laughter. "O-Onee-sama, what do you mean you want a 'turn' with Daisuke?! He's _my_ fiancé!"

* * *

><p>I didn't need to go to the clubroom to find them, instead happening upon them outside in one of the meadows. Surprisingly, there were two newcomers with them: Moka and a second person of a similar complexion. Cocking my head to the side, I approached the group, finally seeing all of the people there. Issei, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Moka and the person I didn't recognize. As I made my way closer to them, I finally caught sight of the crazed occurrence happening in front of the clubhouse.<p>

Xenovia was chasing after the person I didn't know, who looked like a pretty blonde girl in the school uniform, while slashing at the person with Durandal. A deadpan expression appeared on my face as I stepped up to Moka's side and crossed my arms. "Any reason why Xenovia is tormenting the poor boy?"

Moka smirked lightly as she turned to her head lightly to look towards me. "Something about helping him become a man."

"And they're attempting that by trying bifurcate him with a Holy Sword?" I palmed my face my and shook my head. "It's because of this very thing that Griselda-sama never let Xenovia help train the Exorcist recruits. The girl doesn't know the meaning of restraint…"

Moka arched an eyebrow at me. "That's hilarious coming from you."

"Oi, I know the meaning of restraint, I just choose not to exercise it. That's two entirely different things." I grinned at her roll of the eyes. "Though, I am curious; I figured that you'd have left by now. _This_ is Three Factions business, and, at the moment, you're just a civilian. Wouldn't you be with Tohsaka and Himari, getting your things to the new place?"

She pushed a lock of her silver hair over her shoulder. "I was planning to, but I was approached by Xenovia, who asked me to help her fellow Devil in the Gremory girl's Peerage. It seems that Gasper is, or was, a dhampyr like me." She paused and shrugged a single shoulder. "Plus, the others are currently moving there as we speak, so that should be resolved soon. I remember hearing Tohsaka mutter something about 'breaking in the new workshop', while cackling maniacally." That led to Moka looking over to me with a somewhat grateful look on her face. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate the fact that you're a 'third-rate Magician'? Otherwise you'd get soft from lack of physical training."

That brought a smirk to my face as I crossed my arms. I didn't answer as the others finally recognized my presence. While Xenovia was chasing the frantic Gasper, Issei lifted a hand and said, "Hey, senpai. Weren't you running errands for Kaichou?"

I nodded to him, "Yeah, one of them happens to be looking for all of you." Looking to the androgynous cross dresser, I asked, "Who's the new guy?"

That caused Issei's head to drop comically, "You can tell?!"

"Have you heard of the Adam's Apple? It's a trait unique to males and is clearly seen." I told him with a deadpan tone. Grabbing the boy by the shoulder, I pointed to Gasper and said, "Note the subtle protrusion from the throat. _That_ is the Adam's Apple." Sighing heavily, I patted him on the shoulder calmingly. "If you can't tell the difference between a male and female, then your dream to have a harem will forever be out of your grasp, Ero-kouhai." That caused him to gasp in shock and drop to the ground, an imaginary storm cloud hovering over his head. I was severely tempted to create a real one above him, but chose not to; instead turning to Asia, who had walked with him up to me, and grasp her hands. "Asia-chan, I'm sorry for letting you put up with Issei's denseness. It must be difficult to get through to him."

"Hai?" Asia cocked her head to the side in confusion. Moka, deciding to help out the poor girl, leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Whatever the dhampyr told her, seemed to have told her enough, as the girl flushed a very deep red. "Ah! Ah! No! I-I don't see Issei-san that way!" She paused and I released her hands, letting her use them to cover her mouth. "I-I mean, I _do_ like him, but he doesn't cause me any trouble…" She palmed her face and I swear I could see steam rising from her head. "Auuu."

Grinning, I turned to Moka and lifted a hand, to which she met with her own, eliciting a resounding clapping sound in the air. Laughing lightly, I caught sight of Koneko pulling at my sleeve.

"You're a bully, Senpai." She quipped in her monotone.

I waved a hand lazily, "Ah, it's Issei. I'm morally obligated to torment to torment the resident pervert. At least we're not using Moka's preferred method of dealing with perverts…" I regarded the petite girl in front of me with narrowed eyes, then looked to Issei, back to Koneko and nodded. "I think you'd prefer hers to mine."

Koneko frowned and looked to the taller girl. "What is it?"

Moka grinned darkly, "I'd beat the perversion out of him."

That caused the former Nekoshou to pause for a few seconds, then looked back to me. "I like Moka-senpai's option better."

Issei gasped in shock at Koneko's words, "Koneko-chan! I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong, senpai… Dirty pervert." She spoke without any hesitation, causing the boy to fall onto the ground, as if struck in the stomach. Though her words were rough and biting, the tone was softer, kinder, betraying the true meaning of her words.

"Koneko-san." Xenovia caught our attention, walking over to us and leaving the poor boy hiding in a box. "It's your turn." The small girl nodded to her and looked up to me one last time, a small pout on her face. Seeing her beseeching look, I placed a hand on her head and scratched lightly, eliciting one last purr before from her before letting her go towards Gasper. Meanwhile, my blue-haired kouhai approached me with a small smile. "Senpai, I'm glad to see you've finished your errands early."

I snorted at that, "My errands are nowhere near done. One of the reasons I dropped by was because I had to come pick all of you up." Jerking a thumb towards Moka, I said, "She's the wildcard; technically, Moka can't be on campus at the moment. This is Three Factions business."

Moka arched an eyebrow at me, "Technically, I work for you now."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Xenovia quickly stopped me by placing her hand over my mouth. "I don't think the peace talks would go over if the both of you destroyed the surrounding area."

I frowned under her hand, crossing my arms and looking away petulantly. Muttering softly, I gave Xenovia a faint, yet playful, glare. She smirked in response, lifting Durandal to place on her shoulder. Sighing softly, my attention was caught by the sound of Gasper's cry and I looked around Xenovia to see the poor boy being chased by Koneko, who carried a handful of small garlic cloves. "Why in the Hell are you tormenting the poor boy?"

"Training." Xenovia's succinct response made me arch eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and elaborated. "We're trying to help him better control his Sacred Gear. I started it off with a hint of physical training, helping him increase his endurance and speed by forcing him to run away from me as I pretended to attack with Durandal."

"You 'pretended' to attack with Durandal?" Moka asked her, seeing her nod succinctly. Her eyes flickered to me, seeing me nod my head with an accepting manner. "You two are completely crazy." Palming her face, she sighed heavily, "That's why the both of you need people to hold your proverbial 'leashes'."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You sound like Sona…" Seeing Moka's deadpan stare, I sighed heavily with a faint smile. "Anyway, you'll never guess who came by." When the two of them didn't, I grinned, "Fate and Irina." As Xenovia and Moka reacted, a familiar chill raced up my spine. An aura I recognized appeared on the edge of my sensory range.

"Fate-senpai and Irina, huh? I can guess the reunion was something, right?" Xenovia asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep. Fate was her normal kind and soft-spoken self, but Irina was rather…cold. Understandable, I suppose, considering we are technically enemies now, but…" Though I shouldn't be as affected by it, it still hurt to have an old friend distrust you because of a misconception.

Moka nodded, "Hmm, Irina always had the strongest belief out of all of us…"

However, before we could continue our conversation, someone stepped into the clearing. Azazel, clad in a purple coat that bared his chest and a pair of black pants, walked into the clearing with an easygoing smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

Everyone quickly turned to see the newcomer and took a battle stance; Issei called up his Gear and held it up defensively as he pushed Asia behind him. Xenovia hefted Durandal and grasped the hilt with both hands; Moka taking a defensive stance next to her, her leading left foot sliding forward for a possible preemptive strike. Koneko also took a defensive stance, a determined frown on her face as she looked to the newcomer. Gasper, on the other hand, hid behind a tree.

What did I do? I casually scratched the top of my head, regarding the arrival of Azazel with an unsurprised arch of my eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Issei growled out angrily. "Are you trying t-"

He was swiftly interrupted by me casually flicking him in the back of his head. He turned and looked over to me with a surprised look on his face. I stood behind him, lowering my hand with an arched eyebrow, my other hand gently holding Asia on the shoulder to keep her in place. "Oi, Ero-kouhai, in case you've forgotten, the leaders of the Three Factions are coming here to barter for peace. Attacking one of them isn't going to help our case." I kept my tone of voice even, but it came out as a deadpan.

Issei rubbed the back of his head, looking to me with a gaze of betrayal. "Senpai! He's the leader of the Fallen Angels. That means we should be careful."

I arched an eyebrow at him, then looked to the others; after studying them, I locked eyes with Moka. Her blood red eyes met mine as she clearly searched my gaze for a few moments before she relaxed her stance and took a step back. Then I looked to Xenovia, who hesitated lightly as she looked from me, to Moka, to Azazel, then back to me. It only took a few seconds more before she lowered her sword, still regarding Azazel warily.

I released a breath and looked to Azazel, "What did you do to make Issei so…confrontational? Insult his dream?" I asked with a playful smirk.

Azazel let out a laugh, "Nothing so crass, I assure you. I just had him join me a few times to fish, play games, and the like."

"Oh… That hurts. You'd pick a random person to bond with over your own son. That's cold, old man." I remarked without a hint of emotion, though I did keep my smirk in place.

The Fallen Angel placed a hand on his chest, "You wound me, Daisuke. I didn't want to cramp your style; you've been doing so well."

I snorted, "Yeah, like I'd wound you…" Pausing, I looked to everyone around. "Well, I'd have a better chance than these newbies." When I looked to Moka, I gave her a very discreet wink, causing her eyes to widen imperceptively. Then she smirked.

"Hmm, you're right about that." He said with a playful grin as he looked to everyone else. "If you all struggled against Kokabiel, then you surely aren't a match for me. Honestly, the only people among you right that could give me a run for my money would be my boy and the dhampyr girl. Together of course; separately, it wouldn't last long for either of you on your own." He grinned with easy going confidence.

I shrugged at him, "I'm not sure about that. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I was before, thanks to the seal being dispelled." Lifting my right arm, I grasped the forearm with my left hand. "That's not counting my new trump card." Then I let my arm fall and shrugged lightly, letting my hand fall onto Koneko's head with an absent-minded hum. "Other than that, everyone else here would be beaten rather easily."

I heard Koneko purr softly as I absently scratched her behind where a cat's ears would be on her head. This caused her to relax her stance and lean into my hand. Azazel clearly noticed this as he arched an eyebrow at us. "Anyway, I'm curious. Where's the Holy Demonic sword boy?"

Issei was the one who responded, "He's with Buchou. She wanted to show her brother Kiba's Balance Breaker."

Azazel hummed in disappointment, "Too bad, that was the one Balance Breaker I wanted to see." Then he turned his gaze towards me, "Unless, that wonderful son of mine wants to entertain his father with his Balance Breaker?" Seeing my deadpan expression, he laughed out loud, "I thought not. I'm not going to lie, I am intrigued by the Sacred Gear of the dhampyr, Moka, was it?" She simply nodded. "Armor strong enough to withstand the power of the storm. Though that may change with Daisuke's power balancing out with the seal disappearing."

That caused Moka and me to look to one another with narrowed, contemplative gazes. Our combination relied on her ability to weather my storm, so to speak, but that was thrown out of the window if my storm was too much for her. However, I understood that Azazel may have had a point. The seal I had on my power was causing an imbalance with my Sacred Gear, one that I began to notice as the days went by. Regardless, it wouldn't make a difference. If Moka was currently weaker than me, then I could count on her train her ass off to try and match me. She wasn't my rival for nothing after all.

Azazel simply continued on as I contemplated everything. "Then there's the Sekiryuutei." He looked to Issei with a faint smirk. "You're somewhat skilled with the Boosted Gear, but you haven't showed the capability to activate Balance Breaker yet. Granted, I've heard that Daisuke has been training you, but it's not enough. Vali has years of experience ahead of you, along with his natural talent, causing you to be lacking in comparison. Although…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "If you compare your growth starting from when you became a Devil and awakened your Gear, then it is impressive."

"Don't let it get to your head, Issei. It's far too early for you to feel comfortable with your current power." I explained to him with a firm voice. Though it is good for him to feel confident, arrogance will only get him killed. My words caused him to wilt lightly, but he kept that determined frown in place.

Then the Fallen Angel turned his attention towards Gasper. "Hmm, Forbidden Balor View… Daisuke, can you figure out what's giving him problems with his Sacred Gear?" He directed the question at me, his eyes measuring me carefully.

I frowned as I looked over to Gasper, studying him intently. He seemed to be scared of me as he ducked behind the tree, peeking out carefully. "While I don't know what his Sacred Gear does specifically, there are two possible solutions to his control problem. One would be to lessen the amount of power that Gasper-san has to manipulate at any given time. That could be brought about by absorbing excess energy and letting him get used to using it little by little." I paused and tried to think of the second. As I did though, I couldn't help but feel accomplished when I noticed the proud smirk on Azazel's face. "Hmm, the second would have to be…" I glanced over to Moka and said, "Giving him blood to stabilize his power?"

"Not bad, kid. What brought you to those conclusions?"

"Zenith Tempest is similar in the sense that it's quite a bit power to control. I didn't have the luxury of having excess energy siphoned away, but it's crossed my mind several times. As for the blood thing…" I jerked a thumb at Moka. "There was a time when she too was having trouble with her Sacred Gear; the timing of calling up her armor and the manipulating the strength of it." She scowled at me, clearly not happy that I was telling everyone of a time when she was anything less than what she currently was. "Apparently, it ended up being that she needed the blood of someone, well, with sufficient and unique blood. So, knowing of my own Gear and the strength it gave me, I offered mine. After letting her drink a bit of my blood, the problem became much more manageable." I looked to her with a grin, "Right?"

"Yes… Right…" She grumbled as she glared heatedly at me.

Azazel chuckled deeply, "Indeed. Blood would help him. However, Forbidden Balor View is something else entirely different compared to Ancestor's Armor. The young dhampyr with need the blood of a dragon." At that, everyone turned towards Issei.

As if on cue, Gasper spoke out, "No! I don't want blood. I hate it!"

Before anything else could be said, I looked to Azazel with a deadpan glare. "Ignoring all of this, don't you have somewhere important to be, Azazel? If you happen to be skipping out on work, I'm willing to ask Serafall how to contact Grigori. Your second in command would love to know why you're flaking about…"

Azazel sputtered, giving me a betrayed look. "You wouldn't dare…" Seeing my challenging grin, he sighed in defeat, "You're more like your mother than I give you credit for…"

* * *

><p>We were all, save for Azazel who had left for the meeting room, and Moka who was going to the house to move all of her things, in the Occult Research clubroom and waiting as Issei was trying to convince Gasper to leave his previously locked room.<p>

I was currently in the meeting room with Koneko, Xenovia and Asia as they were thinking of ways to help Gasper overcome his shyness. Thankfully, they did not involve me in this conversation as my point of view on this subject would be lackluster. After all, I'm known for my loud and outspoken attitude, not for being quiet and unassuming.

"Hmm, I say we could drop him in the middle of nowhere and let him fend for himself." Xenovia supplied as she sat down next to me with her arms crossed, looking to her fellow members of the Gremory Peerage.

Asia gave the girl a reluctant smile. "Um, Xenovia-san… I don't think that would be very nice." She sat on the couch across from Xenovia and me, her hands placed on her lap.

Koneko stepped up to the table between the tables, grabbing a cookie from the table. Nibbling it absently, she looked from couch to couch with a hint of confliction. After a few moments, she gave a resolute nod and walked over to me. Turning around, she plopped down on my lap and adjusted her seating lightly. "My seat." She said in her monotone, but it was quite…firm in her declaration.

I regarded her with an arched eyebrow, but shook my head. Even Xenovia regarded her with a small frown, but shrugged lightly.

"Ano… what about letting him go to classes? That's what helped me when I first got here…" Asia added shyly, poking the tips of her fingers together as she looked to the three of us.

Xenovia placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm, that could work. Gasper-kun is an impressionable; he'd fit in with the other students rather well."

That made me give her a deadpan look, shaking my head in silent exasperation.

Koneko simply silent continued to eat her snacks.

"You have to consider the fact that the other students will eat him alive. They're rather excitable when it comes to new students." I jumped into the conversation. "Gasper-san won't exactly feel safe amongst the piranhas that are the 'normal' human students of Kuoh Academy." Smirking softly, I lifted a hand and gently poked Koneko in her side.

The girl jumped and let out a cute little squeak of surprise. Turning her head, she regarded me with a frown, to which I responded with my hands lifted in a placating gesture playing innocent. The frown cutely turned into a pout as she quickly turned away from me. "No more snacks for Senpai."

I let out a strangled noise as I jerked back in shock. "Eh?! That's not fair! I was just joking with you." She simply turned her nose up away from me, which caused my eyebrow to twitch. A playfully vindictive smirk appeared on my face as I lifted my hands, slowly inching them towards Koneko's side.

Asia, in all of her naivety, simply smiled and giggled at our antics. "Hmm, I think it'd help if he didn't have people staring at him…"

Xenovia cocked her head to the side. "'Staring at him'? What do you mean?"

The soft-spoken Bishop poked her fingertips together shyly. "Well… whenever I talk with someone and they continue to… watch me closely… Sometimes it can be really scary when they watch me." She paused and smiled lightly. "It might be easier if people didn't have to see your face if you speak."

Xenovia's eyes widened as she hit her palm with a fist. "I see. So covering your head won't inhibit performance even in social situations." Strangely enough, I couldn't help but think that her statement was rather loaded and meant much more than what she initially said. Moving on, though, she smiled at the shy blonde and said, "Nice thinking Asia-chan."

The girl flushed at the praise, thanking Xenovia with a soft voice. However everything else was drowned out as I went to work. My fingers suddenly started to dance along Koneko's side, getting her jump up as she sat in my lap. What started off as a squeak devolved into uncharacteristic giggles as I tickled the girl's sides, all while cackling to myself. Koneko squirmed all while fighting back the giggles that tore themselves free from her. This went on for a few seconds before Koneko managed to twisted around and flip the two of us over the back of the couch.

A groan escaped me as I wondered just how the hell Koneko managed to counter me. Looking to the currently scowling girl, I noticed that she currently straddling my waist with her hands resting on my stomach. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy shade of red as her hazel eyes were narrowed slightly in irritation. "Unnecessary."

I grinned playfully and replied in kind, "Hilarious." As I spoke, I couldn't help but absently feel Koneko's hands slowly dragging against my toned stomach.

Her cheeks flushed even more as she quickly stood and walked away from me. "Protect Gasper from the pervert…" Koneko spoke as she walked towards the door.

"Ah! I'll find a paper bag for him!" Asia said earnestly.

I pushed myself to my feet with a grunt, watching as Xenovia and Asia get to their feet. "Don't bother. I'll just summon one up for you. I'm sure a nearby convenience store won't miss one…" Lifting a hand, I muttered a spell under my breath and pointed at the table. A blue seal appeared on its surface and lifted into the air, revealing brown paper bag. "There. That should help you."

"Thank you so much, Daisuke-san." Asia said with a beaming smile.

I waved it off with a smile, "It's no big deal. I'm always trying to help when I can. After all, what's the point of having strength if you don't use it to aid others?" At that, the three girls made their way to the door to leave, but I cleared my throat, "Ah, Xenovia, I'd like to speak with you before you leave." She paused, a confused look on her face, but nodded regardless, letting the other two leave without her. Walking over to her after the door shut, I fixed my shirt and jacket, then held my hand out to her. "Hand 'em over. I know you're carrying condoms; that remark about 'covering heads' made it abundantly clear."

At that, Xenovia had the decency to flush ever so lightly before dipping her hands into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out several condoms of similar colors to the ones she pulled out previously. "You know me well, Senpai."

"Too well." I reached forward and pulled them from her hand, sliding them into my pocket. After a moment of silence, I released a breath, "Since I know you as well as I do, I know for a fact that you won't just stop unless I ask you in earnest." Walking up to her, I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Instead, I'm going to tell you one thing: the moment things slow down, after the peace talks, after I get used to my new house, we…" I leaned forward and gently captured her lips, slowly deepening the kiss and feeling her return it. It lasted for a few moments before I broke it. "We can start 'practicing', if that's what you want."

Her cheeks dusted with color as she leaned against me. "I'd like that, Senpai. All you need to do is give me the word and I'll drop everything and follow you." Xenovia looked up to me with her flushed expression and an earnest gaze.

I sighed and slowly broke away from her. "Well, let's get the others and head up to the meeting room. It's time to finally solidify this fragile truce…"


	21. Crashing the Party

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hmm, I guess I'm not the most patient person after all… Oh, well, I've got a few chapters in reserve and I've been eagerly waiting to post chapter 22, so I figured I'd take a step closer to that._

_This chapter was one that I liked, as it's a combination of dialogue amongst a variety of characters and action. I've heard what some of you have said about how I wrote the Kokabiel fight and I agree with you. It's not my best, so in an attempt to redeem myself, I took extra care with the latter half of this chapter._

_I made sure to keep the battles as a fluid as I could, in order to avoid what I did last time. It helps that there isn't an abundance of dialogue interspersed amongst the combat, but that's neither here nor there. _

_Chapter 22 will be up next week and then I'll drop to a bimonthly update schedule, because I want to leave you guys with a battle I hope you guys enjoy._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty One

Crashing the Party

All of us now stood inside of the meeting room. In the center of the room sat a circular table in which the leaders of the Factions sat and behind them stood their escorts. Rias and her Peerage, minus Koneko and Gasper, stood behind Sirzechs and Grayfia; while Sona, Tsubaki and I stood behind Serafall. Michael and a woman with long curly blonde hair and buxom figure, the Seraph Gabriel, had Fate and Irina taking their place behind the two of them, while behind Azazel was Vali leaning against the far wall.

Currently, Rias and Sona were in front of all of us, giving their perspectives on the events that night. Primarily, it was Rias who spoke as she was the person who was around the majority of the combat that had occurred, but Sona supplied the information that had occurred outside of the battle. They had even created a video out of magic to use as a visual aide to their explanations. All in all, for this being a meeting with an intent to create a lasting peace, it felt more like a presentation made in front of a class for a grade.

I don't know whether that speaks of the incredulity of the situation or my own personal sense of prioritization…

"That finishes our explanation of the events of that night." Rias said as she and Sona bowed their heads to the leaders of the Three Factions.

Sirzechs smiled at Rias and nodded to her. "Thank you for your hard work, Rias, Sona."

"It is an honor, Onii-sama, Leviathan-sama."

Serafall beamed at her younger sister. "Thanks, Rias-chan, Sona-chan!" Sona flushed in response to her sister's overly affectionate gratitude and simple nodded and made her way back to Tsubaki and I. When she stepped between the two of us, I playfully poked her in the side and subtly congratulating her with a small smile. However, my attention was quickly pulled from her when Serafall caught my attention. "Daisuke-chan, would you give us your telling of the battle?"

I looked up to her with a confused look, as Rias had already told them exactly what had happened. However, I could say anything, another voice broke into the conversation. "I have to admit, I too am curious as to Daisuke-kun's view on the battle. Unlike my little sister, he has years more experience when it comes to combat." Sirzechs cut in with an easy going smile.

Nodding once, while hiding my resignation, I stepped forward and cleared my throat. "Honestly, I don't think there's more to it than what Rias-san has already stated, but I'll try to pick up what she may have missed." Pausing, I released a breath and decided to treat it like one of my old briefings from when I was an Exorcist. "From a strategic standpoint, the battle was an utter flop." The adults at the table simply nodded, as they too clearly understand the difference between a strategic success and a simple success. I heard a soft, yet easily missed, confused sound from behind me. Truthfully, the only escorts who had understood what I said were Fate and Vali, the latter of which regarding me with a look of interest. "To elaborate for those who don't understand, we won, but it came at a cost. From a personal standpoint, we won on all accounts, injuries were not minimal but manageable, everyone was alive and the enemy was defeated." I grimaced as I continued, "On a strategic standpoint, it was a pyrrhic victory. We defeated the enemy, but it was at the cost of a near-fatality, exhausting everyone's stamina, quite a few were unable to walk off of the battlefield with their own strength and the most experienced and strongest combatant within the temporary Exorcist-Devil alliance was rendered unconscious from overexertion immediately after the defeat of Kokabiel." I scowled at that and crossed my arms. "If this _was_ an attempt to ignite war on behalf of Grigori, then it would've ended in their success the moment the Hakuryuuko appeared." At that, I looked directly to Vali and continued, "All in all, it would've ended up as a flop and we would all be at war this very moment…"

When I said that, I couldn't help but notice the smallest traces of a smirk on Vali's face as he returned my gaze; a hint of challenge of in his eyes as he adjusted his stance.

I was unsure of what everyone thought of my words, but I was beginning to feel rather pissed off at myself. The near-fatality and falling unconscious from overexertion was all me and I was ashamed to have it happened. I _could_ have made a much larger difference if I wasn't so afraid of losing control. Though the battle was a group effort, I was the one who held everyone back with my indecision.

"Thankfully, it did not come to that, Daisuke-kun." My thoughts were interrupted as I looked to the source. Gabriel smiled reassuringly as she looked to me. "All of you did what you could to prevent the worse from happening and did so admirably. Dwelling on the past and accentuating the negative holds you back from doing what's right in the present." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Is that not what your sword master, Griselda Quarta, tells you at times?"

I flushed, both in apprehension at the mention Griselda-sama's name and at the fact that Gabriel was giving me quite the beautiful smile. Clearing my throat, I tried to both collect myself and remain professional. "I-Indeed she did, Gabriel-sama."

At the same time, I couldn't help but notice Serafall scowling angrily as she subtly looked between Gabriel and me. She casually crossed her arms and gave Gabriel a restrained, but calm look…in other words, the stink eye.

Azazel, on the other hand, was grinning like a fool, subtly looking back and forth between the female Seraph and me. Though I couldn't help but notice a subtle twitch of his brow.

"It is as my sister said. The worse did not come to pass and all of you did your part admirably." Michael spoke with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama." In spite of my normally flippant attitude, I _can_ be professional and respectful, but you just have to earn it.

Serafall turned back to me and smiled a hundred watt smile. "Thank you, Daisuke-chan. You go back to stand with Sona-chan."

I bowed my head to her, returning the smile. "Anytime, Serafall-chan." That garnered a small flush of the Leviathan's cheeks, a chuckle from Sirzechs and a scowl from Grayfia. Azazel simply let out a small laugh and shook his head. Michael sighed while Gabriel cocked her head to the side, looking as though she didn't know why everyone was reacting to my casual words. I returned to my place on Sona's left, to which she regarded me with a warning glare. I looked to Fate to see her resting her head on a pair of outstretched fingers, shaking her head with an exasperated smile on her face.

Sirzechs then turned to the table proper, "Is there anything the Fallen Angel Faction would like to add before we move on?"

Azazel leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with a small smirk. "There's nothing to be said, truthfully. I had no idea of his actions. Before, all I did know is that he truly wanted to resume the War. Kokabiel has always been frustrated with me pulling Grigori out of the War first."

"You truly had no idea what Kokabiel was intending to do?" Michael asked him, to which Azazel shook his head in response.

"I was always wary of his actions, but there wasn't much I could've done without raising suspicion. I just let him do as he pleased until I figured out his plans."

Serafall scowled at him, "Even though you knew of his desire for War, you let him do what he wanted? That was irresponsible of you."

"Why would I have been worried? Everything Kokabiel tried to do was stopped at every turn by my boy over there." He gestured to me with what looked like a proud smirk. "Even if I did allow him leeway for his actions, I knew that he'd be held back every step of the way." He then chuckled to himself, "In the end, I can see it was unnecessary for me to actually infiltrate this city, as it was taken care of in the end." Smirking lightly, his eyes flickered to Issei, then to me. "I still would've entered this city, regardless, though. It is an interesting one after all."

Sirzechs frowned severely at him. "Do not sway from topic at hand."

Azazel jerked a thumb at Vali. "Even if things got out of hand, I had the Hakuryuuko in reserve. Everything would've worked itself out."

"The true motive behind Kokabiel's actions was War, then? It is no underestimation to say that he found you to be an inadequate Governor General for Grigori." Gabriel interjected calmly

Yes! Yes! For the sake of all that is a pain in my ass, that is what I've been saying during my tenure as an Exorcist, then Devil! That warmonger wanted nothing but for war to break out! Sheesh, this is why I hate politics…

"As I said before, Kokabiel felt dissatisfied with the outcome of the previous Great War. Frankly, the last thing I want is war. I have a multitude of hobbies I'd rather take part in than fight a pointless battle." Azazel explained with a shrug.

Serafall frowned, "He disregarded you as an unsatisfactory leader, then."

A wry smirk appeared on his face. "It seems I'm not the only one with problems like that, huh?" That garnered an uncharacteristic scowl from the female Maou.

However, before anything more could be said, Sirzechs cut in. "That has no bearing on the subject of this meeting. Our objective is-"

"Can we stop this circular talk and declare peace already?" Azazel cut off Sirzechs with an easygoing smile. That got a collection of surprised reactions from Rias and her Peerage. I could tell Sona was surprised as well, but she didn't react overtly, only tensing lightly as her eyes widened subtly; Tsubaki as well. Personally, I wanted to roll my eyes at their reactions; was it that surprising that someone as flippant as Azazel just wanted peace, if only to fulfill his lazy hobbies. "After all, isn't that the point of this meeting? That is something all of us here want, right?"

The room fell into a temporary silence as people took in Azazel's words. I, on other hand, as someone who just wanted to skip all of the political bullshit, just tried to hold back an exasperated sigh. This is why I had a dislike for bureaucracy, even if the person in power was someone I was fond of; there was just so much verbal garbage that people had to sift through in order to get to the heart of the matter.

Unfortunately, as I tried to stay awake during the speaking, something in back of my mind sent a jolt through my body. Senses honed and trained during my growth as a Magician started to go off in abandon. Eyes narrowed as they flickered towards the window. Someone had either cast a spell or was gathering magical energy in order to power a stronger spell. I wanted to go to the window to check, but that would cause them to ask questions and worsen the already stressful situation.

"This three way stand-off is nothing but bad news for this world. Don't you think?" Azazel finished, leaning on his hand.

There was a moment of silence before the next person, Michael, spoke, "Those who started the War, God and the original Maou, are dead after all." At that, I looked towards Irina, feeling a sense of melancholy set in as I saw the downtrodden look in her eyes. It seems she was told after all…

"That's why we have to two individuals here, who, while not a part of the stand-off, have the power to change the world. The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuuko. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the situation…" Azazel said as he waved a hand towards Vali, not bothering to turn around.

The silver haired youth simply smirked. "Honestly, I don't care. I just want to fight strong people."

"You don't need a war to fight strong people."

"I figured you'd say that."

At that, Azazel turned his attention to Issei, "Well, Sekiryuutei, what do you think?"

That caused the boy to fidget lightly as he chuckled nervously. "Ah, that's, uh, quite a bit to process… I don't think I could answer that on the spot."

Before Azazel could respond, I cut in, "Issei, think of it this way: if there's war, then you won't have the time to further that dream of yours. If there's war, you'll never gain that harem you desire. But if there's peace, then you're free to take all the time in the world to go hunting, all in the name of stealing the hearts of the women you fancy." A faint smirk appeared on my face as I took in the contemplative look on his face.

That caused Issei's eyes to widen as he took everything I said to heart.

Azazel chuckled lightly, "Daisuke's right. War would lead to the death of countless beautiful women; but if there's peace, then it would lead to survival and reproduction of the various species."

"Reproduction…" A wide smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward in anticipation. "Are you serious?!"

"That's right. Every night, you and Rias Gremory could be making babies." That led to Rias flushing as she voiced her embarrassment; even the ever-stoic Grayfia released an exasperated sigh. Whether it was at my father's roundabout way to influence Issei, of the latter's excited reaction to it, I honestly don't know. I'm leaning towards all of the above, truthfully. "Peace would lead to lots of baby-making, while war would lead to none at all. How's that, simple enough for you?" He smirked at the wide-eyed awed look Issei had.

Several moments of silence pervaded the room as Issei contemplated the idea. Then a wide grin appeared on his face as he threw a fist into the air. "I want peace! Let's make peace; not war! I want to make love with Buchou!"

That caused me to snort out a small laugh as I saw Sona shake her head with a scowl on her face, even Tsubaki was going as far as palming her face with a faint groan. The rest of Rias's Peerage reacted with a hint of exasperation. While Rias herself was blushing up a storm and giving her Pawn a faint glare.

"Um, Issei-kun… Sirzechs-sama is in the room, you know." Kiba said sheepishly. However, the Maou simply laughed to himself softly.

A look of horror appeared on his face as he finally realized what he said out loud. A soft chuckle escaped him as he scratched the back of his sheepishly. "I've long since accepted that I'm an idiot; I don't even know half the stuff all of you were talking about. But, what I do know is that the power I hold inside me is strong, I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia and the others; if they're in danger then I'll do my best to protect them." Issei paused, clenching his fist and looked at it with determination. "I'm not as strong as others, but I don't care. If I have to put my life on the line in order to make sure they're safe, then I'll fight alongside them." He finished with conviction, earning proud looks from quite a few people in the room.

I chuckled to myself. "Take it from me, Issei, learn some self-control. It saves you from embarrassing yourself and others." I smirked as I crossed my arms. That caused him to hunch forward, but I continued regardless. "Still, that was a cool to say. Keep that up, and less people will think you're _only_ a raging pervert." I finished with a wide grin, leading to Issei rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"I was also thinking telling you the same, Daisuke. You obviously want to prevent war, so my message about peace and babies goes double to you." Azazel grinned playfully at me. "After all, with all of the women in your life, I'm looking forward to quite the litter of grandchildren."

I felt my flush heavily as I gave him an exasperated glare. "I shouldn't have to tell you the same thing I told Issei, Old Man! Learn some damn tact!" Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but notice Sona flush and look down while covering her mouth with a hand. Tsubaki was also blushing heavily, though she was weathering it much better than Sona.

Akeno had a pleasant blush as she seemed to be smiling. Xenovia had simply crossed her arms and nodded resolutely, causing me to look at her with wide eyes. Even Serafall was reacting in some way, a small smile playing on her face as she seemed to start daydreaming.

Thankfully, someone was merciful enough to change the subject. "There was something that you wanted to ask me, Sekiryuutei?" Michael turned his attention to Issei, which in turn caused everyone else in the room to focus right onto the current Sekiryuutei.

Issei shuffled nervously for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Yes. Why did you excommunicate Asia?"

That caused Asia to look at him surprise and everyone else on our side of the room to regard him carefully. To just anyone, that would be a dangerous question, as it brings unwanted judgment upon a leader. Thankfully, however, Michael wasn't like most leaders.

A sad expression crossed his face. "I am sorry for that happening, but with God's absence from the System, it has become imperfect." He frowned unhappily, "His absence has brought about an even greater necessity for the belief and worship."

"But…what does that have to do with Asia's excommunication?"

"When it was discovered that Asia-san's Sacred Gear could Devil's as well, people cried for her to be a Heretic." Michael replied gently, a hint of defeat in his voice. "Letting Asia go was for the sake of maintaining the sanctity of the System. It was an instance of sacrificing the few for the many."

Gabriel bowed her head, "I know it doesn't mean anything, but I am genuinely sorry that everything had to turn out the way it did."

With that, everything turned silent. After a few very short moments, Asia smiled lightly, "While it was very painful to be excommunicated from the Church, I was able to find friends as a result. I…don't regret anything." She beamed at the boy who had stood up for her.

Issei flushed at the smile he was given, absently scratching his cheek with a single finger.

Crossing my arms, I smiled as I looked over to Fate. The girl was smiling as well, though it was bittersweet. After I had managed to catch her attention, her smile widened lightly as she acknowledged our eye contact. We maintained eye contact for a few seconds, then Fate gave me an imperceptible nod.

It took all of my self-control to not cock my head in confusion at her action, but then it hit me. Did she just…agree to my request?

However, I didn't put anymore thought to that, instead focusing back onto Michael. "What of Xenovia? Granted, she decided to leave of her own accord before any action could be taken, but what if she hadn't? Would she have been a sacrifice for the greater good as well?" It took all of my practiced self-control to not make my words caustic and biting; I'm glad to announce that I was successful as no one reacted overtly to my seemingly innocent question.

Though Xenovia did jump at my question, her gaze flickering to me. I didn't catch her reaction specifically, as I was focusing solely on Michael. Behind him, however, I did see Irina look up and end up much more interested in the topic, her eyes flickering from myself to Xenovia, and back to me.

"I'm afraid so, Shizuka-kun." Michael admitted with a remorseful tone. "Xenovia-san would've returned the Church with the knowledge of the Lord's passing. As selfish as it sounds, we cannot allow that to be commonly known."

I nodded to him with a faint frown, understanding what he was getting at. I didn't like nor believe it to be the right thing to do, but I understood why it had to be done. However, I was not the leader of a Faction, so did not understand the stresses behind leading one.

"You haven't asked about yourself, Daisuke-kun. Do you not want to know what we decided for you?" Gabriel asked politely.

A small smile appeared on my face as I crossed my arms. "No. I'm perfectly content with my position in life at the moment. I've long since given up on asking 'what-ifs' and wondering what those I don't know think of me. The only thing they serve is hindering my ability to fight for those I actually care about." My eyes flickered to the people at my side, from Sona and Tsubaki to Rias and her Peerage; then to Fate and Irina, though the latter was looking to Xenovia and me with wide eyes; finally ending on Serafall. "To me, all that matters is the opinion of the people I deem important to me. Everything else is…superfluous in comparison."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then she smiled in faint recognition. "Griselda said you'd say something along those lines. It's comforting to see that there's someone like you in the current generation. I look forward to seeing how you affect the world around you, Daisuke-kun."

Serafall scowled cutely at the warm smile that Gabriel was giving me.

Xenovia stepped forward, "I…I too am content with what I have in life. While I have lived my entire life as Christian, I have gained my own share of regrets, but…currently, as a Devil, I have found happiness in my life." She paused and frowned, "My selfish decisions, though, have caused pain in others." Her eyes turned towards Irina. "For that, I am truly sorry." A small breath escaped my second kouhai, causing her to look down.

Michael gave the three of us a small, rueful smile and said, "I cannot thank you enough for your open minds and forgiveness…"

At that, the Fallen Angel Faction leader decided to interject. "Heh, it seems that the common factor that brought the three of you to this point were subordinates of mine." Azazel's gaze flickered to Asia. "You were killed because some of my uppity subordinates decided to act on their own."

Issei growled and was about to jump to her defense, but I stepped forward to cut him off. Giving him a calm stare, I waited for him to compose himself. After moments of silence from him, I nodded and turned my head to speak to Azazel. Moments before I did, however, a chill raced up my spine, my instincts screaming at me to investigate. "Those five Fallen Angels were acting under the orders of a Cadre, the very same Cadre that we defeated. There is also the fact that they agreed with Kokabiel's beliefs in regards to war."

Azazel chuckled lightly, "While what you're saying is right, my boy, there's also the fact that they were _my_ responsibility, as the leader of Grigori. I appreciate the fact that you're trying to prevent unneeded conflict, Daisuke, but this is a reparation I have to pay. It is the burden of a leader after all."

I frowned and took a step back. Leadership sucks sometimes… Feeling a hand on my arm, I looked behind me to see Sona nodding to me, a somewhat proud look in her eyes. It seems stepping back was the right thing to do, even if I didn't want to.

Rias was the one who spoke up this time, having a calming hand on Issei's shoulder. "Since it was my precious Servant that was wronged, what sort of reparations will be given?"

The Fallen Angel leader smirked, "Something only I can give, of cour-"

At that very moment, all of my senses went haywire. Throwing all sense of decorum out of the window, I turned and strode towards the window in the room. Looking out of it, I felt my eyes widen as I caught the in progress development of a magical seal high above the campus. I felt my instincts as a Magician kick in, memorizing and deciphering the seal in order to figure out a way to counter, or possibly dispel, it. Within moments, it was quickly completed and the sky turned from the dark night sky into a dark orange, cloudy horizon. A wave of magic washed over me and a familiar appeared in my right hand.

A collection of shocked exclamations occurred all around me as I focused on the seal in the sky. Once it was fully committed to memory, I turned around to see a rather strange sight. Tsubaki, Akeno and Asia were frozen in place, their eyes glazed over.

Xenovia was currently holding Durandal, regarding it with a look of shock.

Issei's Boosted Gear was out and looking around with Rias, who had grasped his shoulder.

Kiba was also shock, though he was holding a Holy Demonic Sword.

Irina was standing off to the side, Excalibur Mimic currently in her hand.

Fate was holding a pole arm of sorts: the shaft was a glistening silver and the base near the ground a black half-sphere with a flat bottom pointing to the ground. Just below the glaive was a revolver type mechanism. At the top, with a vaguely crescent shaped glaive rested with a yellow gem sitting behind the bladeless attachment.

Vali was also unaffected, a pair of white and blue wings sticking out of his back.

I was holding Kusanagi in my right hand, a protective aura pulsating up my arm and reaching the girl who had held onto my arm. Sona looked around with a deep frown, studying had just happened.

The Factions leaders were also all unaffected.

It was Kiba who broke the silence. "Did someone…stop time?" His incredulous tone of voice clearly matched his shocked expression.

"It seems so." Azazel answered as he and the other Faction leader got to their feet.

Sirzechs examined the situation. "Some of us weren't affected no doubt to due to our superior power."

"Our Dragons protected us." Vali looked to Issei and smirked. "As for the others, it appears as though their Holy Swords protected them."

"What in the world is going on?" Irina asked, talking out loud as she regarded all of us. When Xenovia caught her eye, she quickly looked away. When I caught her looking towards me, a small flush of her cheeks preceded her turning away from me.

"You protected me…" Sona whispered as she looked up to me, catching my attention.

I smiled as I met her eyes with mine. "I said I would. What would make you doubt that?" She blushed and turned to face away from me. However, before anything else could be said, the room shook in response to an explosion. Everyone rushed to the window and looked out. From within the seal that hung in the sky, countless cloaked individuals floated out and began to fire concentrated magic beams at the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels that all floated in suspended animation, causing them to disappear. I narrowed my eyes and focused on their beam attacks, trying to figure out what they exactly do and how I could counter it.

"Who are they?" Issei asked from behind me.

"Magicians." I supplied with a scowl. I was proud to be a Magician because it was one of the only connections I had left of my mother. To see these…heretics use it for destruction pissed me off to no end.

"Magicians? …Like you, Senpai?" Kiba asked he too observed the events happening outside.

I simply decided to reply with a nod of my head, showing my displeasure with a severe frown. While I didn't speak, it was Serafall who spoke up, "Mou! Who do they think they are?! _I'm _the Magical Girl here!"

"Shizuka-kun." Michael caught my attention. "Is it the work of the barrier that's causing time to freeze?" As I was the resident Magician of the group, he clearly wanted to know my expert analysis.

I shook my head. "No. It's not the barrier. It's built specifically for containment and keeping outsiders out; like any generic barrier, but with a teleportation function adapted into it. The make-up and visual schematic of the barrier isn't coded towards manipulating time." Looking up to the seal with a frown, I continued, "Besides, the capability of utilizing time manipulation to this degree would require power greater than the sum of everyone trapped within the barrier, control precise enough to make the most subtle of adjustments and an in-depth understanding of temporal sequences." I scowled as I considered the possibility of such a barrier; it's currently out of my grasp…for now. My blood as a Magician has been stirred, I must work to create such a barrier! "The only thing I can think of that do something like this would have to be a Sacred Gear. Right?" I looked to Azazel with an expectant gaze.

Of course, everyone was looking at me like I was speaking some sort of lost, indecipherable language. I had to withhold an exasperated groan; sometimes it's exhausting being a Magician. However, the fact that I was able to give such an in-depth explanation about the barrier, caused the Faction leaders to look at me with a hint of acknowledgement.

Serafall beamed at me, "You're so smart, Daisuke-chan!" Smiling lightly, I nodded to her in thanks as I waited for Azazel's answer.

My father gazed at me with pride evident in his eyes. "Right on the mark. This is the work of the dhampyr boy's Sacred Gear. It seems like they forced his Sacred Gear into a Balance Breaker state."

"Gasper?!" Issei proclaimed as he turned to glare out the window.

I scowled at that. "Forced? That would mean…" Forcefully pushing a Sacred Gear into Balance Breaker had the potential to cause irreparable damage to a person. It's even more dangerous due to the damage it could do to their soul.

Sirzechs nodded at my silent assessment. "Only a few have people have the ability to freeze time. This most likely means that the enemy has captured Gasper."

Kiba threw a worried glance to Rias, who was scowling something fierce. "It is a grave insult to have one of my precious servants used against me. We'll have to go save him as soon as possible."

"Not only that, but all of our guards are disappearing several at a time." Gabriel said solemnly as she looked out the window. "Daisuke-kun, are you able to decipher what's happening to them?"

"They're being sent elsewhere." I narrowed my eyes as I studied the beams and the airborne seal in tandem. "The two spells are linked. The more people we lose to their teleportation spell, the more opposition we gain. As far as I can tell, the guards are still alive and well, just not here anymore. The Magicians are here en masse."

Grayfia cut in. "Conversely, our transport circles have been disabled. We've been trapped here."

Azazel snorted, "They really got us."

"Hm. The timing of the attack and managing to take Rias Gremory's servant hostage and forcing him to use his power to cripple our forces is too good to be a coincidence." Michael analyzed absently.

Irina and I spoke next at the same time. "There's a traitor…" She looked to me and we locked eyes for a moment, then she turned her attention back outside.

"We can't stay idle any longer." Sirzechs continued. "If the enemy truly is using Gasper-kun's power, then if his power grows even stronger, it could affect even us…"

At that, I felt my eyes widen. Issei opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off as I turned to Rias. "Gasper-san has a Mutation Piece, doesn't he?"

Rias looked to me in shock, then to Sona, "Yes, he does. How did you know?"

"It took all of my Mutation Pieces for me to reincarnate Daisuke." Sona explained as she too was studying the outside.

Issei went to ask what they were, but I cleared my throat. "Look, I'm sure you want to know what it is, but we have more important issues to deal with at the moment." I turned to Sona, "As we speak, the more Gasper-san suffers and the barrier protecting this room begins to falter. Do I have your permission to do what I do best?" I grinned widely, "Cause wholesale chaos and destruction."

Sona regarded me intently for a moment, then nodded with a small smile. "Be careful. Show them that my Pawn is the superior Magician." She ended with a serious gaze. "The school campus is enemy territory."

Smirking playfully, I bowed and grasped her hand. "If that is what my King wishes, then it is my duty to follow through with my best." Lifting her hand, I placed my lips on her knuckles. Chuckling at her flushed expression, I stepped back and was about to unfurl my wings to take off, but a pair of voices cut into my thoughts. "Promotion: Queen."

"Fate, go as well. I'm sure you wish to cover for your old friend." Gabriel said to her gently.

Fate nodded to her with small smile.

"Vali, I think you've suffered through this long enough. I'm sure the Vanishing Dragon will do well in this situation. Have fun."

A hungry smirk appeared on his face as he flexed his Sacred Gear wings, going through the window and taking off into the sky.

I unfurled my wings and listened as Fate cast a spell, then the two of raced forward and jumped through the window. We soared into the sky and I let out a small laugh. "Like old times, eh, Fate?"

She smiled, "You bet."

Once we reached high enough into the sky, we were assaulted from all sides by the floating Magician's beams. Dodging and deflecting them when I could, I called out, "Fate, get ready! I'm going to kick up a storm!" A small laugh escaped me as I reached deep inside for Zenith Tempest. That was when the strangest things happened: I didn't have to struggle or fight to retain control. When I called for its power, it answered in an instant. My body flooded with power as I examined my current opponents. Narrowing my eyes, I lifted Kusanagi and grasped the hilt with both hands. Lightning and wind danced along the length of blade as I pushed power into it; then I let it all out. "Let's see if you can weather _this_ Storm, ladies and gentlemen! **Maelstrom**!" Wind and lightning erupted from my body and shot outwards, tearing into all of the surrounding Magicians with abandon.

Feeling Fate press her back against mine, I heard her call out, "**Haken Form**." That was followed by a humming sound. The moment I unleashed my spell, Fate shot off.

I too flew forward to meet my opponents, swerving and banking in order to avoid their attempted counterattacks. As I fought this midair battle, I felt more liberated than I ever have before. Everything I did felt as natural as breathing; Zenith Tempest answered my every call with a simple thought; elements more varied than lightning, ice and wind were augmenting my attacks. Fire erupted from Kusanagi and my fist as I struck; earth augmented my strikes in order to be heavier and harder upon contact. I wasn't calling upon anything specific, just pushing my Sacred Gear farther and farther as I tore through the lesser Magicians.

Even my magic was more powerful, more controlled and more focused. Spell after spell shot from my outstretched hand and the point of Kusanagi. Even my restriction spells were uncontested, holding each of my targets in place as I showed them that even before I became a Devil, I was an absolute demon when it came to combat. Light spears had also appeared while I was casting my spells, firing off with nary more than a thought. They gored opponents who had tried to flank me, intercepted spells they had used to try and hit me.

To my opponents, I was a force of Nature; a nigh unstoppable force that was wading through their slowly dwindling numbers with a frightening ferocity. I was an army in the shape of a single man. I was a Magician, a Devil, a Fallen Angel, an Exorcist, and Weather itself. My spells overpowered and rerouted their own, pushing them back without remorse. The Queen trait granted to me by my Promotion augmented my body to be much stronger, faster, than what it normally was. My Fallen Angel blood and talent granted me air superiority as I flew circles around the stuttering Magicians; my spears tore through their defenses as if they weren't there, acting as fast as thought. Kusanagi moved faster than they could comprehend, carving through defenses and empowering my spells to be more powerful, faster and much more accurate. My Sacred Gear, the second Longinus, Zenith Tempest, answered my every call without hesitation, without trouble. The elements themselves, the sources of the weather that decorate this Earth, surged and danced around my body, both protecting my body and retaliating in my stead.

Brimming with power I had no idea I really had, I cut swaths through the Magicians, forcing them to focus solely on me instead of removing the remaining guards. Flowing through them, I twisted and spun while striking without mercy or restraint. If they weren't here to threaten the peace I had fought so hard to ensure, then I would've pitied them. They were my guinea pigs, the very people I was testing all of my newfound, unlocked strength on; sadly, it wasn't too effective. They were too weak. Nothing they tried got close enough to even make me blink.

All of a sudden, a giant explosion caught my attention. Turning midair, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took in the raging inferno that had taken the place of the meeting room for peace talks. "No… _No_…!" I gritted my teeth and reached as deep as I could and called upon as much of Zenith Tempest as I could, short of Balance Breaker. Lightning danced along my blade, legs and arms. The wind picked up around me, gradually solidifying into miniature scythes of energy. My breath came out as a chilled mist as the temperature within the barrier drop several degrees. My body became strengthened with the element of earth, increasing my body's defense and raw strength. Fire shared space with lightning along Kusanagi's edge. Flexing my wings, I adjusted my posture to descend towards the wreckage.

When the flames and debris finally dispersed, it revealed a large circular barrier facing a single woman holding a brown staff. The barrier was then dispersed, revealing that everyone was safe. However, that did little assuage my rising temper. I could tell she was powerful from her aura, but I didn't care. All that concerned me was that she threatened _my_ friends. Only a single thought passed through my thoughts as I gathered my magic power for a single, explosive attack.

_This bitch is going to die…_

Narrowing my eyes, I created a multitude of Light spears and compressed them, augmenting their structure with power from Zenith Tempest. They became smaller, but each amplified with various elements and levels of power. While I did this, I watched with feigned interest as she traded banter with the Faction leaders. Growling faintly, I gritted my teeth and unleashed my attack. The spears descended with frightening speed and impacted the ground between them, to which I followed up with setting up a shield that protected Sona, Serafall and the others, and set off my spears. They erupted in an instant, shaking the surrounding violently as I allowed myself to fall from the sky and slam into the ground in a crouch.

The debris from the explosion I caused was pushed aside in an instant, revealing the woman who had attacked my comrades and friends. She was tall woman with a voluptuous figure and tanned skin. Her long brown hair was tied into a bun in a headset. She wore a low cut dress with two high slits that showed off her legs. She glared at with undisguised hatred with her blue grey eyes behind a pair of full-rimmed glasses.

From behind her, I heard the others call out to me in worry. "Daisuke! What are you doing!?" Sona cried out in fear for me. "You can't fight her!"

"Senpai!" Xenovia cried out.

"Daisuke-chan, you're not strong enough to fight Katerea-chan!"

Sirzechs and Azazel were simply watching the events unfold, a look in their eyes that gave off a feeling that they knew something the others didn't.

The woman I had attacked, Katerea being her name apparently, snarled, "Who do you think you are?!"

I glared darkly at her, "Your next opponent." All of a sudden several spiked pillars of rock erupted from the ground, each glowing with Holy energy not unlike a Light spear. Katerea created a few defensive seals to block them, while at the same time trying to take flight. I was above her in an instant, moving as fast as the lightning I conjure and control. Grasping Kusanagi's hilt with both hands, I spun and slashed with the sword as hard as could. She twirled midair and brought staff to bear, blocking my strike with a combination of that and a seal. As soon as she blocked my attack, the ground below her erupted downwards, caving in the earth below us several feet downwards in response to the force of my attack.

"Do you not know who I am!? I am Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the _true_ Leviathan!" She boasted to try and frighten me.

I simply narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't give a damn about who you are. All that matters to me is that you threatened people I happen to care about." Power flooded through my body as I kicked off of her, then shot forward again. Still holding Kusanagi in both hands, I struck out as hard and as fast as I could. The Maou descendant blocked and deflected every blow, though her eyes widened in surprise, no doubt from the force behind my attacks. Lightning augmented my body and I accelerated my attacks, moving even faster than before; Katerea matched my speed with the rapid creation of defensive seals to make up for her lack of speed.

"You're just a no name brat. I'll just kill you in front of your friends to prove a po-" Katerea Leviathan was interrupted by a punch that tore through her seal and struck her in the face. One burst of Kinetic force later and she was flying back with blood trailing from her now broken nose.

"If you're so damn powerful, then shut the fuck up and fight." I growled and fell into a crouch, grasping Kusanagi in both hands while summoning a battery of Light spears behind me. Shooting forward, I matched the speed of my mentally thrown spears. Katerea looked to me with eyes full of hatred as she hefted her staff and created a set of seals. Orange snake-shaped manifestations of her Demonic magic shot from the seals and flew to meet my charge. My spears intercepted them as I raced forward, dragging Kusanagi along the ground to allow the blade to carve a trench into the earth. More and more seals shot their snakes, which I blocked or counter with my own seals and spears. Upon reaching her, I swung Kusanagi upwards, unleashing a wave of rock, fire and wind in something reminiscent of a controlled volcanic eruption. Using the power of Zenith Tempest, I willed the make-shift magma to follow the slash of my sword.

Offence and defense. That was what the magma I conjured was meant for; Katerea was a magical powerhouse, I could tell that was the case for certain. It was meant to defend me from her counterattacks when I was attacking, blocking those damn orange snakes; the moment I saw one of them, my instincts screamed to either evade or destroy it. I had no idea what they were, but I was going to just that: evade and destroy. However, I have one thing over Katerea, Zenith Tempest's unrivalled capability for raw destruction. If I could keep the pressure on her, then I could find that one opening where I could land the lethal blow. For once, I was wielding a Holy Sword against a Devil, rather than a Fallen Angel. I had type advantage. Finally; it's about damn time!

"Stop hiding behind that sword of yours!"

I said nothing, slashing my sword to allow the magma to follow in the arc, in the hopes it would burn her into ashes. The woman cried out in anger and retaliated with her snakes, making them attack me from every direction. Frowning, I held back on my attack and willed the magma to wrap itself around me in a cocoon. Sucking in a breath, I closed the barrier and felt the snakes impact my shield. Waiting in the stifling heat, I silently reveled in my lack of discomfort with utilizing the very Sacred Gear that I used to have trouble controlling. Suddenly throwing my arms to the side, I made my shield erupt outwards and push away her attacks, then remolded it into a single entity to resume my onslaught.

Katerea stepped back, side to side and ducked to avoid both my sword and the magma I controlled. The heat was clearly getting to her as I could see the sweat beading on her forehead. Regardless, she was evading my attacks with the volatile element, so I decided to change that. Spinning, I swung Kusanagi outwards, forcing the magma in a wide arc around me. I then used it as a shield to prepare my next spell/attack. Removing my left hand from the hilt, I weaved a spell around the entirety of my arm, engulfing it a skin-tight protective barrier. Sighing heavily, I let out a shaky breath at my next plan of action. Sliding back my foot, I reared my left fist back and threw it forward, letting out a grunt of exertion as I willed the magma to act in accordance to my will.

My fist crashed into the magma, causing it to contort and meld around my fist, then my arm, reaching all the way up to my shoulder. The punch continued forward as I kept my focus on the magma, willing it to not harm me as I threw the punch at the surprised Katerea. My fist reached her after what felt like hours, but was only in the span of seconds. The moment my fist struck her in the stomach, I released a burst of Kinetic force _and_ the entirety of the magma. It impacted violently and sent her flying back, eliciting a scream/grunt of pain from the burning and the impact.

"Go back to Hell and _burn_, bitch…" I let out a breath as I finally allowed myself to relax as I studied my arm. It wasn't burned, thankfully, but it was pink and steaming, with a hint of subtle agony; at the same time, my entire left sleeve was missing, burned away by the magma. Grimacing, I willed the air around my arm to cool as I called upon the element of ice. Turning, I strode back over to the group while trying to catch my breath. When I reached the group, I was quickly intercepted by Sona, who came to a stop directly in front of me. "I have returned from the field of battle for a temporary reprieve, Sona. Are you well?"

The reply she gave me was simply a cold silence, her eyes narrowed angrily. She was glaring at me, her violet eyes swimming with emotions: fear and anger being the most prevalent. "What were you thinking? Katerea Leviathan is an Ultimate Class Devil. Attacking her could've gotten you killed! What _were_ you _thinking_?!" Her voice didn't raise above her normal volume, but it was the intensity of her voice and the worried look in her eyes that got the point across.

"I was thinking that I didn't want you to be hurt." I explained to her, my voice soft and careful. "When I saw the explosion, I couldn't help but assume the worst… I was scared." I sheepishly lifted Kusanagi and scratched the side of my head with the bottom of the hilt.

She scowled and blushed at the exact same time as she regarded me carefully. "I was with two of the four Maou, an Archangel, a Seraph and the Governor General of Grigori. I assure you I was much safer than you were." Sona explained to me in a deadpan tone, leading to me hunching over in defeat as I hung my head. "But…I appreciate your concern…" That led to me looking to her with a small smile. "It…makes me happy to hear you say that…" She muttered quietly, looking to side bashfully.

A smile made its way onto my face and I gently grasped her hand with my left. "Come on, let's get back to the others. I'm sure they want to scold me as well."

"That I'm sure of." She replied with full confidence, causing me to laugh. With that, we returned to the group proper. I was treated to a variety of reactions from the people in the group. Grayfia was looking to me with an impassive expression; Michael had a look of resignation, as he clearly knows of my penchant to act without thought; Gabriel had one of relief. Sirzechs was simply shaking his head with a laugh. Kiba regarded me with a wide-eyed look of respect; Xenovia was both relieved and faintly glaring; Irina was simply shaking her head at me, though she was smiling faintly. Serafall was brimming with excitement as she watched me approach, jumping up and down. Azazel, though, was simply smirking to me with pride evident in his eyes.

"You know," He started with a deadpan tone. "Your mother would've killed you for pulling something like that…" Seeing me scratch the side of my head sheepishly, he chuckled and shook his head. "Regardless, good job. Though I doubt that would've finished her."

I released a breath, "Yeah, I know. But she'll be in a world of pain. Ultimate Class Devil or not, descendant of the original Leviathan or not, being covered in molten magma will ruin anyone's day. Unless you're a Phoenix; then I would've encased you in it and dropped you in a chasm, crushing you under several tons of rock." I grinned deviously at my ingeniously sadistic plan.

My father chuckled in response. "When was fire and earth under your control?"

"They always were, thanks to Zenith Tempest. I just never realized it until I finally cut loose." I smirked and crossed my arms. "Let's just say I won't be losing control anytime in the future now that I have full access to my powers."

He grinned widely, "It's about time you finally learn your limits."

However, before anymore celebrations could be done, a blast of orange energy rocketed towards us. Pulling my hand from Sona's, I stabbed Kusanagi into the ground and lifted both of my hands, calling on my magic. A giant blue shield seal appeared in front of me, blocking the snake shaped manifestation and I grimaced from the strain, but it held without trouble. Grimacing, I growled out, "I'm getting real tired of dealing with you!" Flexing my hand, I sent the magic blast right back at her. Holding up a barrier with a single hand, I grabbed Kusanagi and went to attack her, however I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me.

Azazel simply smirked, "Let's wait for a moment."

Walking towards us, amidst the wreckage caused by the previous skirmish, Katerea was now riddle with burns, her left arm hanging uselessly. She grimaced and glared at me with a hateful seething emotion. "To think, I was injured to this extent by a _child_. I cannot believe you have forced me to use the Ouroboros' snake…" She lifted her good hand, revealing what looked like a grey gelatinous mass. It came to life and wrapped around her arm, not unlike the snake spoke of, and melded into the limb. Power rolled off of her as she exhaled slowly.

"I think it's best if you let me take care of things from here, Daisuke. She'll no longer be surprised by you and has increased her power somehow." Azazel said as he studied Katerea closely.

I frowned and nodded, "Fine, but let me act as support. I started this fight, so I'm damn well going to be around to finish it."

That caused Sona frown as well and was about to protest, when she was cut off when a voice rang out. "**Haken Saber**." A yellow, crescent shaped energy blade shot from seemingly out of nowhere with the intent to decapitate Katerea. The Ultimate Class Devil managed to lift her wounded arm to create a seal to block it. However, to her surprise, I started to carve through her shield with little trouble.

Knowing what was coming next, I pulled free from Azazel's grasp and called out, "Azazel, let's finish it!" Shooting forward, I aimed a slash on Katerea's open flank. She blocked it with another seal, but was shocked to see I was carving through her shield at the same time. "There's nothing Kusanagi _can't_ cut." In an instant, both the crescent beam and my sword, tore through her barriers and nearly cut her into three. Unfortunately, she had taken to the sky to avoid them. Fate immediately appeared at my side, leading to me smirking towards her. "_Definitely_ like old times."

She smiled beautifully and shook her head, "To think I actually missed this…" She shot into the air and I immediately followed her. Fate held her scythe at the ready while I reached her side, holding Kusanagi to prepare a strike. We reached Katerea within moments and she muttered, "**Sonic Move**." Her body glowed a bright yellow for split second before vanished from sight and reappeared above Katerea. Lightning augmented my body as I shot forward to meet Katerea head on, slashing with Kusanagi.

Barrier after barrier met both Fate and I as we attempted to tear into Katerea and no matter what we did, they seemed to hold up against our concentrated barrage of strikes. It seemed that whatever the thing that Katerea had taken increased her magical strength by a substantial amount, because she was able to hold us off almost effortlessly. As we encircled and rapidly attacked the defending Devil, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Break off!" I called out as shot backwards, closely followed by Fate. Immediately after we got away, a rain of Light spears descended upon Katerea, pushing her back even with her holding up her barriers. I turned my head to see Azazel hovering a few feet behind us. Tapping Fate on the arm, I had her follow me to retreat next to the Fallen Angel leader.

"You do know that your girl is rather pissed at you, yes?" He said playfully, completely disregarding Katerea as a threat.

I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head, incidentally doing the very same thing.

"I think it's also important to tell you that the Sekiryuutei has returned from his task to save the dhampyr. Go to them, I can handle things here." Seeing me frown, he cut me off with a swat on the back of the head, eliciting a growl from me. "Leave this to me, save your energy. You never know what may happen next." He then looked to Fate, "Get your intrepid boyfriend back to the ground; I can take care of this myself."

The scythe-wielding girl flushed heavily, her face turning a healthy shade of red. "Ah-uh-Daisuke's not-I mean, I wouldn't mind-ah-oh-…ugh." Fate then turned to me, a defeated look in her eye. When she motioned to the ground, I released a breath.

"Fine, but you owe me, Azazel. Big." Nodding to Fate, she and I descended quickly.

We reached the ground and was greeted by the sight of everyone there, including the people who were previously frozen and Koneko and Gasper. It was Akeno who greeted me first. "Daisuke-kun…what's this I hear of you challenging an Ultimate Class Devil?" A small smile decorated her features, but her eyes were rather intense as she studied me.

That caused Tsubaki to scowl and look to me angrily. "Yes, explain."

Is it bad that I'm more afraid of the women in my life than of the battles that I have previously fought in? I mean, I was a little worried when I attacked Katerea, but I was in the zone, per se, so I was focused on attacking hard and fast. However, now that I'm temporarily out of the fight, I can't help but fear for my life.

It must be a male thing…

"Uh… A little help here?" I looked to Fate, but flinched when I found her giving me one of her rare angry frowns and even rarer disapproving glares.

"Hm, I think I'd like to know as well, Daisuke."

I released a shaky breath as I looked to the girls in front of me… They were all glaring and expecting me to formulate a plausible excuse. One that would fail the instant I finished, no matter my explanation. As I suffered in silence, I couldn't help but hear someone snicker at my situation; my eyes flickered to the source to catch notice of Issei grinning at my misfortune.

Thankfully, before I had to give my explanation, I felt a pulse of power and looked up, along with everyone else. My father was suddenly engulfed in bright light, one that quickly died off. The moment it fully disappeared, it revealed him clad in a golden armor that closely resembled Issei's Scale Mail, but with noticeable differences, it also felt off… Could that be an Artificial Sacred Gear?

Her extended an arm and called on what looked a Light spear in the shape of a two-pronged trident. It was then that he and Katerea traded blows, going back and forth as they tried to kill one another with their respective weapons. After a few moments, they came to a stop and I watched as Katerea prepare a spell before she threw an arm forward, causing it to stretch forwards and latch onto his left arm. Then the asshole did something that pissed me off to no end: he cut off his arm sent it careening towards Katerea. That was when it exploded. The Devil was engulfed in the explosion and vanished from the result, the seal in the sky shattering soon after. I frowned as I looked to the area where she was originally flying; her presence had vanished, but in a manner that made me wonder whether or not it was actually death. Was she spirited away at the last moment, or vaporized from the explosion? I'll have to think on this later…

Stopping the bleeding of his new left stump with a seal of magic, Azazel descended and smirked down at me. "_That_, my boy, is how you defeat an Ultimate Class Devil."

I regarded him with a deadpan glare, "By sacrificing an arm to a suicide spell and letting her blow herself up?" That caused his head to fall as I called him out. I exhaled and regarded him with a concerned look. "Are you going to be alright? You _are_ missing an arm."

He brushed off the concern with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. I'm sure to find something in my Sacred Gear research to fix this up."

I rolled my eyes at that. After a moment of silence, I smirked, "You know kaa-chan would've kicked your ass for pulling a stunt like that."

Azazel's eyes widened in surprise, then he laughed lightly as I turned his earlier statement against him. "You're right about that. She would've kicked both of our asses along with all of the Magicians here."

I was about to turn and resume suffering for my indiscretions by my girls, but a chill that raced up my spine forced me to act. "Tou-san, get back!" Reaffirming my grasp on my Kusanagi, I shot forward and pushed Azazel back with the palm of my left hand, releasing a small burst of Kinetic energy to force him away. Hefting Kusanagi above my head, I set my stance and blocked a downward strike from someone who I've been waiting to fight since this night started.

Vali pushed against my blade, clad in his white Scale Mail and pushing down on me with his weight and strength. "Hoh. You're far stronger than I thought if you can hold me back with a single arm. Your instincts and reflexes are top-notch too."

I grinned darkly, "Yeah, of course they'd be. I just had my warm up earlier." Waiting for the moment Vali pushed down again, I capitalized on his own strength by kicking forward and flapping my wings to force my body to ascend while upside down. Twisting my body midair, I crashed a kick into Vali's armored gut and released a burst of Kinetic energy, sending the armored Hakuryuuko crashing into the ground several feet away.

Landing back on the ground, I regarded Vali with a dark look. "With your sudden attack on my father, I'm assuming you're the traitor who told Khaos Brigade of the meeting?"

That brought several shock looks towards me, then to Vali. He chuckled as he got to his feet. "You're quite the prepared warrior, aren't you, Daisuke Shizuka? It's been such a long time since I've met someone as strong as you." Standing to his full height, he crossed his arms. "But, yes, I'm a part of Khaos Brigade. I came here in the hopes of killing one of the Faction leaders." As if on cue, two cloaked figures dropped from the sky and landed on either side of him. "The both of you are late."

The one on the right waved his hand lazily, "Maa, maa, Vali, we were having fun watching you toy with the flighty Magicians."

The left one simply hummed, "I thought it prudent to study possible opponents. Though, it _is_ concerning to note that Shizuka has the second Longinus, Zenith Tempest. I assume you'll want to be the one to fight him, Vali?"

Vali chuckled, "Now that I've seen what he can do, of course. The two of you can fight someone else."

Before either of them could react in any way, Issei and Fate were at my side.

Issei smirked and grasped his left bicep. "You're not leaving me out of this, Senpai. I can't let you do everything on your own."

Fate simply smiled, "I'm willing to fight with you to end, Daisuke. Consider this me fully accepting your proposition to be your Queen."

A grin appeared on my face, I hefted Kusanagi. "Let's get this party started then."

"Daisuke Shizuka, you believe that your power comes from your hard work and not your heritage, yes?" Vali said to me, garnering an arched eyebrow. He decided to elaborate. "You're the son of the current Governor General of Grigori and a human woman; a skilled Magician, yes, from what the rumors say, but a human nonetheless. It's from those connections that your natural talent manifests itself. You're the ideal opponent for someone like me, who loves to fight strong people."

"Get to the point." I said with narrowed eyes.

"What I'm saying is this: we're both descended from powerful individuals. You're descended from Azazel, but me?" He chuckled lightly and rolled his shoulder, unfurling eight Devil wings. "I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that." He paused and grinned, "Just joking."

That garnered a collection gasps and numerous declaration. However, I blocked them all out. I simply focused on Vali… Vali Lucifer. Hearing him say that, hearing him make his declaration caused something to stir from within me.

A smile slowly appeared on my face as I regarded Vali carefully. I'm not a battle freak; I don't get off on a good fight, but I do enjoy cutting loose every once in a while. "Fate, Issei, spread out and be careful. I'm…going to put everything I have in this fight and I don't want either of you getting caught in the crossfire."

Fate nodded once, but gave me a concerned look. "Be careful." She then leapt to the side, the cloaked man on the left following after her.

Issei clapped me on the shoulder. "Kick his ass." He then race to the right; the cloaked man on the right following him.

"Everyone behind me! Either get back to a safe distance or create a powerful barrier. I'm not going to hold back _at all_ and I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said to them without turning my head away from Vali.

"Daisuke-chan! Be careful!" Serafall called out to me, and everyone else followed suit soon after.

Lifting Kusanagi, I slid a foot forward and set into a stance. "Balance Breaker…" Power flooded through my body as I felt it merging perfectly with the power of the Storm within me. The air around me shot outwards as I released a breath. "Personification of the Eternal Storm." My voice reverberated with power, causing the very ground at my feet to shake. Looking up to Vali, I smirked, "Let's see what the power of a Heavenly Dragon can do against the power of Weather."

A bark of laughter escaped Vali as he rescinded his wings, preparing himself. "Yes, let's."

We stayed completely stationary for what felt like hours in the stand-off. A million scenarios passed through my mind for how the fight would go, but I discarded them instantly. This wouldn't be a battle of minds, but of instincts honed in battle, between two wielders of Longinus Sacred Gears. This was a battle between two individuals destined to change the world order. It wasn't a matter of who was stronger physically or magically, but who had the more powerful force of will.

In an instant, the two of us crouched and took the sky, meeting one another in a clash of wills.


	22. Proving Grounds

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Honestly, I've been looking forward to posting the chapter since the moment I finished it. It has multiple roles, to be honest. The first is to attempt to redeem myself from the Kokabiel fight. Looking back after reading the reviews I got for it, I felt a bit disappointed in myself. I didn't do as well as I had hoped, so I wanted to make up for it by writing something much better. _

_Second, there are two more perspectives in this chapter. They're not as important, but I felt that they were necessary. I introduce two new OC's that act as extra members in Vali's team. Considering the increase of allies I've given the Gremory and Sitri groups, I found it necessary to give Vali's team more members to close the gap. _

_Third, this chapter showcases what I intended for Daisuke's real fighting capability. I've shortchanged his effectiveness in quite a few moments, however, that's both intentional and a bit of a screw up on my part. It's intentional because his true abilities shine through when he causes wholesale destruction. It's a screw up because I failed to actually say this properly in the fic. His stronger abilities are the explosive type and would incur quite a bit of friendly fire… Well, I'll let the chapter speak for itself._

_Anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to what all of you expect it to be. I've added and changed quite a bit from what I originally had to better follow up with last chapter. _

_Read/review/enjoy…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Two

Proving Grounds

**Daisuke**

The air around us exploded as Kusanagi crashed against Vali's armored fist. Magic flared around his fist as he pushed forward, unleashing a burst of energy that forced me to fade to the side. Avoiding his attack, I crashed a foot into his side and released a blast of Kinetic force. Vali grunted and tried to retaliate, but I blocked him with Kusanagi, firing off a lightning spell with my left hand. I followed up on his flinch from my attack with a vicious barrage of strikes with Kusanagi, slashes of wind and blasts of lightning tearing into him with abandon. Unfortunately, it did little to actually harm him as his Scale Mail was able to block the worst of it.

In the midst of my attacks, Vali managed to sneak a fist into my guard, catching me in the chin with a clean hook. I grunted and went with the blow, spinning to crash a heel into his side and unleashing a burst of Kinetic force. He retaliated with an attempt to tear into my side with his left fist; however, I blocked it with the flat of Kusanagi's blade, holding him back. Pushing him, I flooded more power into my body and accelerated it in order to get an edge on the Lucifer descendent. Lifting a foot, I snuck it in the midst of our melee and kicked him away. As he went stumbling back, I placed a hand on my chin and regarded Vali with narrowed eyes. He managed to overpower my Storm-based intangibility. That immediately told me that he was either my equal, or stronger than me by a small margin. I could make it so couldn't hit me, but my ability to retaliate would be severely limited.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)**

I felt a frighteningly concerning amount of power leave me as my entire world shook. A groan escaped me as I glared at Vali. Fortunately for me, however, Zenith Tempest is a Sacred Gear that technically supplies me with nigh limitless supply of power, being a Storm that inhabits my body. It all depends on the strength of my body and my ability to control it. Thankfully, I'm a Fallen Angel/human hybrid turned Devil with a body as damn near tough as steel and magical capability that would make my mother proud.

Once again, I felt the power of the Storm inside of me flare to life, replacing what was stolen. "You'll regret that." I growled out as I flared my power again, crashing into Vali like a raging meteor. Steel rang and soared as I tried to tear his armor apart to finish the fight properly. Lighting and wind raged and danced around me, also aiding me in attempting to destroy his armor.

Vali laughed excitedly, "We'll see, Shizuka! Show me what the man who killed a Cadre can do!" He returned every blow he received, his magical and physical attacks, matching my strikes at the same rate as the majority of his blows simply phased through my body. The air around us erupted and flashed with energy as we clashed. Sparks danced off of his armor the few times my slashes were glancing blows, though there were clearly unnoticed as Vali and I were in the heat of battle.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide!)**

Feeling my energy suddenly leave me, I grunted and quickly recharged myself with Zenith Tempest. Retreating back to catch my breath, I flexed my hands to refocus. Those damn Divides were throwing my focus off; wiping my mouth of the blood, I released a breath and lifted a hand to beckon him to charge.

"You really are strong. I've reached my limit only after eight Divides." He flared his wings and I began to see particles of excess energy floating out from them. Narrowing my eyes, I formed the assumption that it was his way to remain at his strongest.

I snorted, "There's no limit to the Storm, Vali. It's best you learn that now." That caused him to let out a bark of laughter and he suddenly shot towards me. When he was nearly right in front of me, I quickly threw my hand up, catching him by the side of his armored fist. He was stopped in an instant and froze as I siphoned the Kinetic energy from his body. "You're not the only one that can absorb energy from others." I let out a grunt and accelerated the absorption. After a few second, I ripped my hand from his claw and threw out a kick, crashing it his chest and releasing a burst of Kinetic energy. There was an explosion as he was sent careening into the ground. The ground erupted as his armor was destroyed from the impact.

Vali got to his feet with a chuckle, brushing himself off. "Now I know why Kuroka's expressed an interest in you." Seeing my restrained, yet still surprised, expression, he simply smiled, "She said she wanted to come by Kuoh to check on her little sister. However, when I spoke to her before your battle with Kokabiel, Kuroka said something about meeting someone…'unique'."

"And?"

"Kuroka doesn't acknowledge anyone unless they have strength, it's how I convinced her to join my team. However, I know her true loyalty, as fickle as it may seem, lies with her sister, not with me; in spite of her leaving." Vali flared his Sacred Gear. "If she met someone like you, it wouldn't be a surprise if she offered her allegiance to you; all so she can get closer to that sister of hers."

I shrugged a single shoulder, "What she decides to do is her prerogative. If she wants to leave you to follow someone else, then I say let her. She's not bound to anyone anymore, so the entire world's her playground." I lifted my hand and formed a sphere of violent energy. Flooding it with all of the elements under my control, I compressed and magnified it, while pushing more and more energy into it. "You might want to put your armor back on. I can't promise you'll survive this without it, genetics be damned." Calculating his ability to halve my spells, I pushed enough magical force into the sphere that pushed the limits of my newfound control. Heeding my warnings, he called up his armor and shot towards me. Grinning widely, I cried out, "**Tumultuous Hurricane**!" Throwing my hand forward, I unleashed my spell and the restraints on it. It exploded into a much larger sphere that blocked the entirety of my vision, whipping up gale force winds that tore the ground asunder the instant I released it. Lightning struck and scorched the ground without restraint. Ice froze everything, covering the surrounding area in various spots of black ice. Rock erupted form the ground and orbited the sphere, threatening to bludgeon all who got its path. Fire burned and annihilated everything in its path.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)**

I heard Vali's Divine Dividing work overtime in order to weaken the spell before it struck him. The sphere shrunk in size several times over, but it did little to quell the raw destructive power I had pushed into the spell. When it finally reached its target, the force of the spell reached its peak and exploded outwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei<strong>

Immediately after Issei raced off, his cloaked opponent following him closely. Once they reached a point far enough away, he leapt after the cloaked man and threw a quick left jab, beginning his Boosts right as he struck. The cloaked man clearly expected this as he slid to the side, caught him by his wrist and kicked Issei's feet out from under him and flipped him over his shoulder. The Sekiryuutei grunted and managed to land on his feet, but swayed dangerously as his balance was skewed from the blow. Quickly asserting his equilibrium, he spun and attempted a swinging back fist.

Unfortunately for him, the cloaked man caught by the wrist and slammed an elbow into his back. He grunted and jumped away from Issei, who released a small breath, rolling his shoulder as another Boost sounded from his gauntlet.

"Damn, kid. You're built pretty tough, huh?"

Issei smirked as he turned to face the cloaked man. "That's one of the first things Senpai did for me. It won't work if I can dish it out but not take it." Lifting his hands, he prepared for another bout, but said, "Take that cloak off and show me who you are. I'd like to know the name and face of my first _real_ opponent."

The man let out a bark of laughter. "What? You don't consider the Phenex jackass to be a real opponent?" He then shrugged, "Understandable, really. He was the lazy sort, relying on just natural skill, but not training it. Fine, then." With a flourish, he removed his cloak and threw it to the side. Uncovered by the cloak stood a young man clad in a set of black and silver armor; he wore a set of black pants with a pair of belts wrapped around his legs and a set of silver greaves. Over his chest, he wore a black turtle neck with a dark silver chest plate and pair of light silver pauldrons on his shoulders. Wrapped around his torso from the right shoulder to left hip was a pale orange scarf that seemed to float in the wind. A sardonic smirk decorated his face as he regarded Issei with dark orange eyes, spiked, pale blonde hair sat atop his head with an extended bang hanging over the left side of his face. "The name's Achilles, Sekiryuutei. Descendant of the original, resident Greek Badass and a member of Vali Lucifer's team. Nice to make your acquaintance." He then bowed sarcastically, smirking at Issei.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he tried to rack his brain for anything on Achilles; while face-faulting at Achilles' exuberant self-introduction. _Dammit! I should've studied mythology when I was reincarnated!_ "I'm Issei Hyoudou. Pawn of Rias Gremory and current Red Dragon Emperor." He had to have an epically awesome declaration of title too, dammit!

"Eh…a Pawn? Huh, you suck." Achilles said with a comical arch of the eyebrow and frown.

"Ack!" Issei placed a hand to his chest as he glared the Hero descendant. "Jackass! Just shut up and fight me!"

**[Boost!]**

Issei shot forward again, this time making sure to remain in control and be more careful. Throwing his left fist forward, he unleashed a quick set of rapid jabs. Achilles evaded them with pitiful ease, leaning side to side as he watched him with a lack of regard. He yawned lazily as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth politely, casually pushing his fists away. "Come on, kid. You're boring me here."

However, the moment Achilles finished speaking, a sudden fist crashed into his chest, followed by a kick to his side and ending with an uppercut taking him off of the ground. A Boost sounded from his gauntlet as he finished with a drilling left jab into his open gut. The Hero descendant was sent flying back and skipped across the ground before coming to a stop.

**[Boost!]**

Issei released a breath as he punched into his gauntlet, remembering what Daisuke had told him during training. _An experienced opponent will doubt_ _you at the start because of the fact that you're new. Take advantage of it; strike like an amateur in the beginning and when they least expect it, hit hard and fast._ Sliding his foot back, Issei lifted his fists and glared at Achilles with a determined frown. The man got to his feet and chuckled lightly as he wiped his chin with a smirk.

"Not bad kid, you surprised me. Let's take this seriously, then." He raced forward and ducked to avoid Issei's surprisingly quick jab, attempting to sweep his feet out from under him. The teen jumped to avoid the sweep kick and twisted midair, managing to capture Achilles across the face with a surprising kick. The more experienced fighter staggered back, more from shock than pain, and felt Issei sink a fist into his gut, forcing him to stumble back again.

**[Boost!]**

_Never get overconfident, but also never forget to maintain the advantage if you have it. Learn the difference, because if your opponent lulls you in a false sense of security, you will die._ Taking his senpai's advice to heart, Issei slid forward and grabbed Achilles by his outstretched arm. He then turned and brusquely threw the man over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground with a resounding thud. Issei then reared back his fist and threw it downwards. Achilles ripped his arm from his opponent's grasp and rolled to the side, feeling the earth shake from Issei's punch. The ground crated lightly as he quickly got to his feet and jumped back, smirking at Issei.

**[Boost!]**

"You're actually pretty skilled. Whoever taught you your tricks did a good job." Achilles simply spat to the side, sending a glob of blood to the ground. "I'm pleasantly surprised by the strength behind those punches of yours; not just anyone can hurt me thanks to my ancestor's legendary blessing, even if it only a fraction of what he had." That caused Issei to narrow his eyes, really making him regret not studying up on mythology. "Not many people can harm those blessed by the River Styx. But enough talking…" He took a firm stance, clenching his hands tightly as his gaze turned sharp. "I think it's time I take you seriously."

_Keep moving and making sure you're not boxed in. You will get hit because your brawler type, Issei. However, that doesn't mean you can make it easy for them. Boosted Gear doubles your strength, physical and magical, at the cost of stamina, so carefully manage how many Boosts you do and keep your stamina in mind. If they're faster than you, hit them once every time they get close; if they're stronger, use your agile frame to dodge them. All you'll ever need is one good, clean hit to end a fight. Make it count every time._

Issei said nothing as he asserted his stance, opting to conserve as much of his energy as he could. At that very moment, Achilles lunged at him, moving much faster than before. The descendant was in front of the Sekiryuutei in an instant, unleashing a battery of quick, concise strikes. Keeping his arms up, Issei blocked as much as he could with his gauntlet, turning his body with every blow to lessen the damage. He was struggling to keep up with the much faster opponent, but kept his eyes open for an opening. He ducked and dodged as well, keeping his feet firmly planted; armored fists and feet breezed past his head and impacted his gauntlet, forcing him to grunt in exertion. Then he noticed an opening!

Acting as soon as he saw it, Issei quickly stepped forward and snaked his way into Achilles' guard. His crimson clawed fist clenched and was thrown forward as he twisted his body into the blow to add his weight behind the blow. It flew towards Achilles' throat, aiming to end the fight right there.

Unfortunately, it ultimately ended up as a trap, a ploy to force Issei to sacrifice his defense in order to attack. Achilles leaned his body backwards, wrapped his hands around the wrist of his gauntlet and his legs around the arm. One leg hooked around his neck while the other hooked around his chest. Holding tightly onto the limb, the descendant jerked Issei's arm back with a flex of his arms and legs. The young teen gasped at the strain on his shoulder and upper arm, leaning to the side under the weight of his more experienced opponent.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good, Sekiryuutei. I honestly underestimated you. Granted, Vali would kick your ass seven ways without breaking a sweat, but you're still pretty good, considering you're a newbie." Achilles turned his head to the side. "Speaking of Vali, he looks like he's having fun with that Senpai of yours. It's not every day there's someone who can fight him evenly."

Issei gritted his teeth and tried lift him up, digging his heels into the ground. He didn't want to waste any moment talking, just trying to get free from this hold; if he could just turn his fist upwards a few inches…

"Huh… That's a pretty dangerous spell your senpai's preparing…" In the distance, there was a flash of energy that caught both of their attention. "That can't be good for the Boss Man…"

_There it is!_ Issei cried out in his thoughts. Achilles was distracted for a moment, slacking ever so lightly as he thought Issei was finished. Gathering magic in front of his fist, he felt the small sphere coming into place.

"What are you doing? Stop it or I'll break your arm!"

Paying him no mind, Issei let out a breath and simply said, "**Dragon Shot**." Flicking his finger out, he struck the sphere and detonated it. Instead of shooting out, instead it expanded outwards and suddenly exploded. Achilles quickly released Issei's arm, but not without twisting midair and catching the Sekiryuutei in the chin with a sudden kick. He staggered back but quickly jumped back to put distance between the pair. Before the debris brought on by the explosion dispersed, Issei placed a hand on his left arm, directly over the bracelet that Azazel had given him before he went off with Buchou.

"Ddraig, will I be able to use Balance Breaker? Or is it still out of my reach?"

**[…You've been training awfully hard ever since that battle with the Phenex. Your body is still fresh so the possible strain won't be a problem.]**

"You didn't answer my question."

**[You're right I didn't. Take the leap; maybe you'll surprise yourself…]**

Issei grinned widely and clenched his left fist. "I can do this. For Buchou and Asia, I'll do it. I'll kick this guy's ass and prove that I'm worthy to stand by their side!" Thrusting his gauntleted fist into the air, Issei cried out, "Balance Breaker!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

Fate landed on the rooftop on one of the school buildings, bringing her scythe to bear as she watched her newest opponent do the same; his cloak billowing around him. She had taken to the higher ground the moment she raced away from Daisuke, wanting to give him as much space as he needed. She of all people knew how he could get when given a chance to fully cut loose. Focusing on the cloaked man, she narrowed her eyes. "I assume it would be too much to ask you why you're really here?"

The man simply shrugged, "At this point, the mission's practically a bust. With you, Shizuka and the Sekiryuutei here, along with the rest of the Devils, it's practically impossible to complete what we came here to do." He paused. "I can see easily enough that Shizuka is clearly on par with Vali…" His scowl was easily seen under the shadow of his hood. "Maybe even stronger than him due to his ability with Zenith Tempest. I can't say the same for the Sekiryuutei. Achilles is always the type play with his opponents before breaking them." The man then reached to the back of his cloak and pulled out an ornate longbow. "You, however, are someone I can't afford to hold back against."

Fate frowned, "You know of me?" She had an idea of her notoriety, but wasn't sure exactly how well she was known outside of the Church.

He snorted, "You? Who doesn't know of the fastest female Exorcist of the Church? Your raw speed far outstrips most individuals in Vali's Team and that of the Hero Faction. We've both been considering asking you to join us." The cloaked man simply shook his head. "Seeing how close and loyal you are to Shizuka proves to me how futile asking you would be, almost as pointless as attempting to force you."

_Hero Faction?_ "You still haven't told me your goal."

"You're right. I haven't. But that's not important right now. What is important is keeping you from supporting Shizuka. Even if he doesn't want you to. Regardless, allow me to introduce you to your current opponent, Fate Testarossa." With his free hand, he grabbed his cloak and quickly pulled from his body. "My name is Odysseus, descendant of original." There stood a man dressed in casual dress war: khaki pants and a button up shirt. His hair was a close crop dark blonde and watched Fate with intense grey eyes, studying her closely. Stringing the bow, he pulled it back and took aim. "I'm more than content to sit here and chat, but I cannot let you go to Shizuka. Any attempts to get to his side will end in conflict between you and me."

The young woman narrowed her eyes and prepared her scythe. "I know Daisuke; he wouldn't want me to fight with him, especially when he's not holding back. However, that does not mean I can just sit here while he and Hyoudou-san are giving their all to defeat your partners." Sliding a foot, she grasped Bardiche, her Sacred Gear, with both hands. "I'll just have to capture and restrain you for questioning." One **Sonic Move** later and she was directly behind Odysseus, aiming to incapacitate him by clubbing him on the back of the head.

However, she didn't expect him to quickly leap away from her and twist around, firing a trio of magical, pulsating arrows. Fate extended her left hand and created a yellow seal to block the arrows, only to be forced to slide back from the explosive force of the arrows. Her seal was destroyed and was forced to leap to the side to avoid a second battery of arrows. Lightning danced along the soles of her feet as she shot towards Odysseus in an arch. He didn't react to her movements, but the moment she stopped and went to attack with the electric blade of her scythe. As soon as she got within arm's reach, the archer spun on his heel and lifted his bow, blocking her attack by catching the shaft of the scythe with the center of his bow.

"How are you keeping up with me?" Fate felt a little frustrated at having her attacks circumvented. Granted, she would've been able to strike him eventually, but it didn't hurt to obtain more intelligence on an opponent, just in case they had to fight in the future.

"Lightning always moves in a straight line. I'm simply deducing where you stop next."

Fate frowned, "You're evading my question."

A smirk appeared on her opponent's face. "I know." Lifting a single hand from his bow, Odysseus drew the drawstring back and generated an arrow. Fate's eyes widened at the point blank and leapt back, evading the arrow with a sudden backflip. Landing on the rooftop, she slid back and narrowed her eyes.

Lifting a hand, she said, "**Plasma Lancer**." Several golden circles appeared around her followed the same number of bolts in the shape of arrowheads. Focusing Odysseus, Fate pointed towards him and said, "Fire." In an instant, the bolts shot forwards. Odysseus narrowed his eyes and waited until the very last moment to dive to side and avoid the bolts. Or that was what he assumed, until he heard the word, "Turn." His eyes flickered to Fate, then back to the bolts. Circles appeared at their bases and turned them to face his direction, shooting them after him again. Pulling the drawstring back, he went to fire an arrow but was quickly interrupted. "**Haken Saber**." Once again, Odysseus was forced to dive to the side to avoid yet another projectile: a three-pronged scythe energy blade.

He grimaced as he continued to avoid the continuous barrages of energy blades and bolts. The girl was forcing him into a corner, maneuvering her projectiles with well-practiced precision; by keeping him moving, Fate was able to control the flow of the battle by exhausting him to the point where her opponent wouldn't be able to fight back when she attempted to bring him in for interrogation. However, Odysseus knew this instantly. He'd let her control the battle for just a little longer, at least he managed to figure out a proper plan to shift the momentum.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke<strong>

Breath after strained breath flew from me as I gasped from exertion. I didn't really feel the drain from the spell until after it had completely gone off. I had kept an intangible connection to it after throwing it, as insurance to keep Vali from completely destroying it. What I didn't bank on, however, was the sheer amount of energy it would take from me. Granted, I would recharge given enough time, but my Balance Breaker was currently on standby at the moment; I still hadn't left it of course, but my body needed to remain corporeal for my power to refuel completely. All I needed was a few moments to catch my breath…

"Ha! You don't disappoint, Shizuka! That spell of yours did quite amount of damage!" The debris cleared, revealing Vali standing tall, though the right side of his face bleeding and his hair matted down from the blood. His clothing was torn in several places, revealing a good portion of his arms and the several cuts that decorated them. Other than that, he didn't seem to put off at all by my explosively destructive spell; he actually looked excited, if the rabid grin on his face was any indication. "If I hadn't used Divide on that spell so many times, it would've killed me, even with Scale Mail. I was right to have challenged you over Hyoudou."

In an instant, his body was armored once again in the Scale Mail and he shot over to me, vanishing from sight. Unable to react fast enough due to my temporary fatigue, his fist sheathed itself in my gut, forcing blood to rise through my throat as I coughed it out and my vision wavered violently, blacking out for an instant. My body was thrown back from the impact, but Vali vanished again, reappearing again to crash his foot into my side. Kusanagi fell from my hand as I was assaulted again and again, unable to fight back due to my need to recharge. Ending his seemingly ceaseless melee barrage with a hammer fist, Vali sent me crashing into the ground with a resounding explosion of debris and rock.

A pained cough forced itself out of my body as I tried to push my Sacred Gear harder. My body was tougher in Balance Breaker, even when not utilizing the physical storm manipulation, but those strikes of his hurt like absolute hell. A ragged breath escaped me as I tried to push myself to my feet, but a sudden impact striking my back forced me to cry out in pain. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Vali gazing down at me through the visor of his helmet. "Come on Shizuka! Show me that power you had before! How does the Storm measure up to the Dragon!?"

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth so hard that I tasted blood. _C'mon, dammit! Hurry up and give me power you damn Sacred Gear! _I _am your _Master_, not the other way around! You've fought me beforehand, so where are you when I need you!? Huh?! Answer my call!_

…

_**As you wish, my Master.**_

My eyes widened at the voice, not recognizing it at all. Was someone in my head? Was there someone out there reading my thoughts at this very moment? …Could it be… Zenith Tempest?

_**Finally, you've heard my voice, after all these years… Take it, the power that is rightfully yours. Show this upstart Dragon not to toy with the Master of Storms…**_

This…must Zenith Tempest's consciousness. I haven't had the time to just sit down and search my soul for it, but I highly doubt that I would've found it that way. I've always preferred the 'trial by fire' method in regards to growing and it seems my connection to the Sacred Gear mirrors that. Though, I can't help but think that it's better late never.

Suddenly, everything just happened at once. The air around Vali and I erupted to life; the wind became violent and tore everything asunder; the earth itself shook and cracked, pillars rising from the ground and began to tremble with barely contained energy; the barrier above us shattered, revealing the rumbling and flashing skies, scorching the ground with the occasional lightning bolt; the very air became humid, to the point of the water becoming visible. A laugh escaped me as I felt my pain disappear and _sheer power_ flooded through my body, giving me the charge I needed to make a difference. From under Vali's foot, I quickly turned and threw my hand upwards, slipping out from below him, my body shifting into the Storm itself to escape his grasp. Grasping Vali by the face plate, I grinned, "I think it measures up pretty well. After all, you can't fly in the midst of this, now can you?"

Twisting, I didn't let Vali answer as I slammed his body violently onto the ground, cratering it with the impact. Releasing him, I leapt back and right into the air, the wind itself solidifying under my feet. "**Wind Scythe**!" Throwing my hands forward, I sent an innumerable amount of translucent wind blades soaring towards Vali. He was on his feet in an instant, using Divide to make them ineffective, but I was in his face the moment the blades dispersed. Throwing a punch, I felt ice and wind coalesce around my fist as I struck Vali on the chest, forcing him to stagger from the blow. I followed him every step of the way, striking him with punch after punch as I laid into his armor, breaking it piece by piece.

Wind and ice; fire and earth; wind and lightning; fire and ice; lightning and water; etc. Every elemental combination I could think of augmented my strikes as I tore into Vali and his armor, pushing him back, and fracturing his armor, with every blow. My body fazed and flickered as he attempted his counterattacks, uselessly trying to harm me as I became one with the Storm raging around Vali and me. For the final blow, I slid my right foot back and reared back my fist. Earth compacted around the fist, followed by ice, then it lit up with a light blue flame, flickered with lightning and a blades of wind spiraled around it. Throwing my fist forward, I added to the force of the punch by using my weight and releasing a burst of Kinetic energy upon impact. A roar erupted from me as I drove my fist into his armored chest.

With every move I made, the area around us reacted violently; earthen spires erupted from the ground, shifting the landscape. Fire fell from the sky and slammed into the ground; the sheets of ice began to engulf the ground around us, parting and closing with every step I took. Windstorms tore the earth asunder, tearing gouges out of the terrain with every move I made. Droplets of water hung in the air as if time had stopped with a rainstorm and exploded outwards with every strike I unleashed. This was everything I could muster with Zenith Tempest, shifting and changing the natural order of the surrounding area, in an attempt to overpower Vali. But even as I pushed my body and strength to absolute limit, I couldn't help but think that I was simply scratching the surface.

Vali's armor shattered instantly as he took the full force of the strike, which moved to fast for him to Divide successfully. Blood erupted from his mouth as his body was violently thrown back; his body skipped across the ground. Suddenly, his Sacred Gear wings erupted from his back and he adjusted his body mid-flight, slamming his feet into the ground. A chuckle escaped him as he looked at with me excited eyes. Wiping the blood from his chin, he grinned widely, "This is exhilarating, Shizuka. I think you've proven yourself as more than a worthy enough challenge for my Juggernaut Drive."

For the first time that night, I felt a hint of trepidation. This was the strongest I could become, short of adding my Magician skills to the battle; unfortunately, in order to properly cast them I needed some breathing room in order to weave the spells. In a high speed battle like this one, the thought of having that was absurd. There was no way in Hell Vali was going to willingly give that to me. It also doesn't help that I'm still not that overly experienced in the use of Zenith Tempest's Balance Breaker.

_**Call the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Master. It will cover the gap adequately. The power I'm currently giving you will increase its efficiency. **_I hesitated lightly at using Murakumo, while it could give me the ability to fight somewhat evenly, I wasn't experienced in using it. _**Abandon your fear, Master, or you shall never advance. Put your trust in me, I will not allow you to fall. Simply repeat what I tell you: your true invocation as the Heir of Susanoo…**_ Normally, I'd be pretty wary if there was a second voice in my head, but…I felt assured by the presence of the voice. Like I could handle anything…

To me, it meant wasn't alone in this battle anymore.

Advance until there was nothing left in my path; show no hesitation until the battle was done.

I grinned widely, "Alright, Zenith Tempest. Let's do this…partner." Throwing my right hand to the side, I willed the wind to bring Kusanagi to me. The moment my arm became fully outstretched, the familiar weight of my Holy Sword became a welcome burden. Lifting the sword, I pointed it to the sky and focused my gaze on Vali, who had recreated his Scale Mail.

It was at that moment that we spoke, invoking our next, and quite possibly our last, trump cards.

"**(I, who is about to awaken,)**" The gems on his armor flashed with every word, as if emphasizing them. His very voice echoed with _power_.

**They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away! **A collection of voices unlike Vali's own, a mish mash of countless beings compressed into one resounded throughout he clearing.

"_**Chosen, as the next who masters the Storm**_," Kusanagi vanished from my grasp, but the presence remained. I felt the Yasakani Magatama within my right arm pulsate with power. My gaze flickered upwards, seeing translucent magatama orbiting around my arm, gradually making their way to the palm of my hand.

"**(Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God,)**"

**The dream will end! The illusion will begin!**

"_**I stand in the eye of destruction and inevitability,**_"

"**(I envy the "Infinite" and I pursue the "Dream")**"

**Everything! Yes, give us everything!**

"_**For I am the Heir of the sole tangible Absolute,**_"

"**(I shall become the White Dragon of Domination)**"

"_**And all that falls from the Sky and erupts from the Earth**_"

"**(And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise)**!"

"_**Is mine to command and reign**_!"

"**(Juggernaut Drive!)**"

"_**Invocation of the Heir**_!"

Power exploded out of the both of us.

For Vali, his Scale Mail gained claws along its hands and feet, the mouth opened and exposed a set of fangs, horns sprouted from the helm and the wings became more pronounced and draconic.

For me, the magatama had finally reached my palm and clouds from the sky funneled into my hand; the sheer power within the cloud solidified and pulsated, before finally turning into the sword. At the same time, I felt a presence engulf my consciousness and power flooded through my body. All of my fatigue vanished and my full strength returned, including much more, as a white aura covered my body, not unlike the one that covered Murakumo. At the same time, there was a pressure on my body, pushing down to the point that I found it hard to breathe, let alone move. However, it slowly became bearable as seconds passed. Bringing my arm down, I grasped Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi with both hands and prepared for quite possibly the toughest fight of my life yet.

Of course, that did little to actually prepare me for the white meteor that tore through my guard and nearly ripped me in half with a savage punch into my stomach. Yeah…this was going to hurt… A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei<strong>

A bright engulfed his body as Issei attempted Balance Breaker. That's when he felt it, a familiar weight resting on his shoulders and reserves. As the light died down, the Gremory Pawn lifted his right hand and examined it, feeling childishly giddy upon seeing an exact, but mirrored, copy of the gauntlet he normally only had on his left. Looking over his body, he took in the entirety of his Scale Mail. "Yes! Kiss my ass, Vali! I've got Balance Breaker now too!"

"Yeah… But the Boss Man has had his far longer than you." Achilles' voice caused Issei to slump forward in defeat. Seeing his opponent's despair, the Hero descendant released a breath and scratch the side of his with a frown. "Look, you're new at this, so don't let it get you down. Everyone had to start at the bottom…some people just stay there longer than others…" The moment he finished speaking, he was forced on the defensive as Issei lunged forward in an attempt to sneak under his guard.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Now clad in his Scale Mail, Issei was able to focus more on offense, than on defense due to the armor's protection. Punch after punch was deflected and pushed aside as Issei put the pressure on Achilles. The teen matched the descendant move for move, dodging and striking whenever it was needed. When his opponent attempted to brain him with a kick, Issei caught him by the leg and threw him to the side. Crouching, he raced after him and tried to catch him with a punch.

The Hero descendant slammed a hand onto the ground and pushed himself away, wiping his chin to remove the blood that had spilled from one of Issei's lucky hits. He didn't speak, this was not a moment to trash talk; no, Achilles was going to start taking the Sekiryuutei seriously. He deserved the courtesy now after all. Crouching, Achilles shot forward and ducked under Issei's punch, then drilled a punch into his gut. Forcing the Pawn to stumble back with a grunt, he spun and crashed an armored kick into the side of his knee. Issei dropped to his knees and was suddenly thrown back with a vicious kick to the face.

Issei skipped along the ground, grunting with every impact. Throwing out a hand, he slowed his flight and planted his feet onto the ground. Releasing a breath, Issei got to his feet and looked over to Achilles, who appeared to be patiently waiting for the teen to make his way over to him. The damage from the attacks weren't as bad as before, thanks to the Scale Mail taking the brunt of the damage, but he was still smarting from the blows. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and fell into a firm stance.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Stopping before he hit his limit, Issei took that moment to take off after Achilles. Meeting the man in a close melee, he leaned to the side to avoid a retaliatory punch. Issei then followed up with a quick left punch, which was promptly smacked aside. It was then that the pair then fell into a lopsided rhythm. Achilles would attack and Issei would defend, while attempting to counter but fail because of his slower reaction speed. It was only due to the Scale Mail that Issei was surviving as long as he had.

Then, in the midst of their melee, the barrier above them shattered, revealing the rumbling, cloudy sky. Lightning and thunder danced in tandem above them.

All of a sudden, just as Achilles was about to catch Issei in the side with a kick, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in the path of his kick. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, the Hero descendant hesitated. That hesitation gave Issei just enough to capitalize. The Sekiryuutei shot forward and slammed his fist into Achilles' chest. Forcing him back, Issei continued his battery of punches and tore into the man's arms, chest and stomach. Achilles jerked back and forth under the force of the punches, grunting under the impact and spitting out blood with every hit to the face. Then Issei suddenly stopped, rearing back his fist for one last punch. A red sphere appeared in front of his fist. "**Dragon Shot**." Punching forward, Issei expelled the power from his Boosts and shot out a destructive beam of crimson energy.

A curse tore its way out from his opponent as he was suddenly drowned in the light of the blast. Debris from the beam kicked up as Issei dropped to a knee and expelled a sudden breath. "That…that was a pretty difficult fight…"

"'Was'? I wasn't aware that it was over." A deadpan voice sounded from the debris cloud made Issei freeze. A sudden gust of wind from the fight between Daisuke and Vali sent the debris cloud to the side, revealing a slightly scuffed and partially bleeding Achilles holding a bronze spear over his shoulder. "No offense, Sekiryuutei, but it'll take more than your fancy little gauntlet to beat me. Kudos to you, though; you _did_ force me to bring out my spear, after all." He smirked as he brought attention to the two deep trenches in the ground that went _around_ his position. The spear split his **Dragon Shot** in two.

"What the hell are you?" Issei grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, getting ready for another round of fighting.

Achilles grinned widely as he thumbed his nose. "Just your everyday Greek Hero descendant. I thought I told you already." Falling into a loose stance, he held his spear in a single hand. "Get ready, Sekiryuutei, the kid gloves are coming off this time around."

**[Partner, be careful of that spear. It may look normal, but it is not.]**

Issei nodded mentally to Ddraig's advice, turning his gaze from Achilles to the spear, then back. Flexing his leg, he charged forward and narrowly evaded the thrust of the spear. At that, he falls into another danced thrown punches and counters with the Hero descendant, making sure to evade the thrusts of the spear. All of a sudden, a fist strikes Issei in the abdomen and forces him to stagger backwards. This gave Achilles the opening for a quick thrust of his spear.

Issei twisted just enough to let have the spear graze the gem on his chest. Using this opportunity, he grabbed the man's arm and slugged him across the face with a haymaker. The he slipped into Achilles' guard and crashed a fist into the man's stomach, following up with a punch aimed at the face. Unfortunately, his arm was caught at the wrist. "You're punches are losing their intensity. Are you getting desperate?"

"Hell no!" Issei retaliated with a punch to the man's chest, but was traded for a sudden kick to the face. He staggered back and fell to a knee.

"You're losing your cool, Sekiryuutei. That's not good in a fight like ours." Achilles smirked, placing his spear over his shoulder without a care in the world. "I have to admit, though, you've put up one hell of a fight in spite of my experience. Too bad for you, you had to pick me for an opponent." He paused and shrugged, "Odysseus would've beaten you too, but he would've just out-smarted you. Vali, on the other hand… He's stronger than the both of us."

Issei gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to stand, but his legs refused to listen to him. Why?! Why was he still so weak?! Did he train with Daisuke for nothing? Was it all just so he could be beaten by the first guy who showed his face?! First it was that bitch Lasciel, then Kokabiel and now…now it was this guy… Why…

"You are a lucky guy, though, to have landed such a beauty like the Gremory girl. What did you, sell her your soul or something?" He snorted in amusement. "Yeah, that's probably what you did. A weak like you, your soul is probably worth enough for her to give you the time of day…" Achilles placed a hand on his chin, as if in thought. "Maybe…maybe if I took her from you? Yeah, all it'd take is a meeting with yours truly and she'd dump you in an instant." He let out a laugh, "That's it, after I finish you off, I think I'll pay little Miss Rias Gremory a visit and show her what a real man looks like."

That struck a chord in Issei and calmed him in an instant. Buchou… To stand by her side, that was why he trained so hard for so long. It was to prove that he deserved to be doted on, deserved to earn her attention…that he deserved to be her fiancé, and as more than a buffer to keep suitors away. He was the Pawn of Rias Gremory and the Sekiryuutei! He was the future Harem King…! He was Issei Hyoudou, a man who adored oppai of all shapes and sizes, most especially the large ones! Rias Gremory was someone he cared for, someone he wanted to confess to… _His_ King and Master… She gave him a reason to keep going, the necessary knowledge to pursue his dream and this…this _bastard_ was talking about 'paying her a visit'!

_Over my dead body…_

Issei got to his feet in complete silence, his arms hanging at his side and fists clenched loosely. A form of tranquility washing over him as he exhaled resolutely. From behind the visor of his helmet, he focused on Achilles, that relaxed, uncaring stance of his. He knew that the man before him outclassed him in every way in regards to combat, but Issei didn't care. He knew Achilles could get any girl he wanted with his damn pretty boy looks, but Issei didn't care. He knew that he wasn't as strong as others, but Issei didn't care.

All he cared about was making his King, Rias Gremory, proud to have him as a Pawn.

Issei exhaled a small breath and muttered, "Ascalon." From his left gauntlet, a purple blade shot outwards; setting into a makeshift, but firm, stance, Issei lifted the blade in a defensive gesture.

Achilles arched an eyebrow at him. "You still want to fight?" Upon hearing nothing, the Hero descendant simply smirked, "I'll give you this: you have guts. I think I can call you by name now. Let's go, one more round, Issei Hyoudou."

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei shot forward, throwing a forward punch with his bladed left gauntlet, but it was smacked aside by his opponent's spear. He followed the momentum and followed up with a spinning back fist with his right. Achilles ducked under it, but had to jump back to avoid a stabbing motion from Ascalon. Issei slammed his foot on the ground to cease his spinning and lunged after the descendant. Achilles continued to parry the blade with his spear, pleasantly surprising by Issei's sudden combat competence. Letting a laugh, he countered Issei's stab with a thrust of his spear. What happened next caused Achilles' eyes to widen in shock.

Issei didn't have a lot of stamina left. The continuous Boosts and the beating he had taken were beginning to catch up with him. If he wanted to win, he had to pull something and pull something big. Then it hit him: he was trading blows, taking more than his fair share, sure, but he had yet to land something destructive of his own. If he wanted to win, he had to bet it all, to gamble even his own life. For _her_.

The moment Achilles had smacked Ascalon aside, he quickly recalled the blade back. When the man had thrust his spear, Issei didn't dodge, instead letting the spear tear into his weakened Scale Mail and through his shoulder. Gritting his teeth to hold back the scream of pain, Issei stepped right up to Achilles and grabbed hold of his other arm with his right hand. Punching him straight in the stomach with his left, he grimaced and grinned at the exact same moment. "Ascalon." The sword erupted from the gauntlet, ripping through Achilles' armor and flesh, jutting out of his back. "I guess your ancestor's blessing isn't as strong as you thought."

Achilles hacked out a cough and laughed lightly. "It's a fickle mistress, the blessing. It seems like I'm still not at _his_ level yet, if you, an amateur, got the drop on me." His hand fell from his spear, landing at his side. "This is your win, Issei Hyoudou. You better not lose from here on out; I don't want to hear about the guy who beat me losing to some nobody." He hacked out a glob of body and pushed himself off of Ascalon, falling backwards onto the ground.

Issei staggered back and recalled Ascalon. Grimacing, he reached over to the spear in his shoulder and exhaled quickly before ripping it out of his shoulder. Dropping the spear suddenly, a roar of pain tore its way out of him as he fell backwards, the Scale Mail dispersing. Issei expected to hit the ground, he expected to fall on the ground and lie there until someone came by to pick up. But he was pleasantly surprised to have someone catch him; he was even _more_ pleasantly surprised to have his back lean onto a very recognizable cushion.

"Mou… Issei, here you are getting yourself hurt… What am I going to do about you?" Rias said as she wrapped her arms around him, careful to not jostle him injured and bleeding shoulder.

"I fought for you…Buchou… Did I do well?"

"You exceeded my every expectation. I'll be sure to spoil you plenty later. But for now…let's get Asia to heal you."

"Yes please… It hurts so damn much…"

All that got was a small laugh from his beloved King.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

Unlike the battle between Issei and Achilles', the one between Fate and Odysseus was much slower and relied on direct reaction. Where Fate's abilities allowed her to remotely control the spells she fired, after firing them, Odysseus was able to maneuver himself to better cause the spells to detonate, either sneaking an arrow shot or making them hit an obstacle. With her last bolt destroyed, she grasped her scythe and lunged after Odysseus.

Once again, the Hero descendant was able to adequately predict where the Exorcist was going stop, in spite of her superior speed and agility. At the same time, he was careful to block her attacks by hitting the shaft of the weapon, rather than the energy blade, with his bow. At the same time, the moments where Fate wasn't meeting him in melee, he was peppering the surrounding area with his arrows and detonating them.

Concussive, but oddly timed, explosions resounded along the rooftop, gradually removing the plausible areas to stand. At the same time, Odysseus was careful to put his back to the end of roof, looking as though he was ready to leap. Drawing his bow, he conjured one last arrow and took aim at Fate. "That is rather unique Sacred Gear you have, Testarossa. I've seen quite a few different ones, but that one feels…different compared them."

At his question, a faint smile appeared on her face. Honestly, at one point she hated her Sacred Gear, because of the pain she went through because of it… But that changed when it led to her meeting the one who gave her a second chance at life. "That's because it's a one of a kind. There isn't one like it anywhere." At that, Fate crouched and focused on Odysseus, ready to lunge at him. However, the moment she moved, the man released his arrow; however, it didn't fly towards her, but instead hit the ground at her feet. The moment it hit and exploded, the entirety of the roof caved in, causing Fate to plummet into the building.

Odysseus took that temporary reprieve to leap off of the side of the roof and land on the ground in a roll. Turning, he took off in a sprint to widen the distance between him and Fate. A chill raced down his spine as he heard a hum of energy behind him; grimacing, he twisted around and fired off three magical arrows. Fate swerved and evaded the arrows, lifting her now bladeless halberd. She shot forward and was about to reach me, but froze as the barrier above us shattered, revealing the rumbling cloudy sky.

A small smile appeared on her face. "It seems that Daisuke has decided to use Zenith Tempest to its fullest extent."

"He'll need it. Vali won't lose easily." He paused and regarded Fate with a firm stare. "I believe we should mutually take a cease fire. I'd rather not fight and I can tell that you'd prefer to not fight as well."

That brought a frown to her face as she regarded him intently. "But you'll still stop me if I try to get to Daisuke." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

That got a small reaction out of him. A vague smirk appeared on his face as he shook his head. "Yes, I would, but even if you did get passed me… You'd only get caught in the cross-fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke<strong>

My entire world swam when his punch ripped through my guard with frightening ease. Grunting, I willed my body to become one with the wind to get behind Vali. Reappearing, I swung Murakumo in an attempt to cut him in half with an augmented slash. However, he blocked me by swiftly turning and catching the blade in his gauntlet. The sword quickly began to cut through the strengthened Scale Mail, which caused Vali to retaliate by jerking his arm to the side to try and throw me off. It failed as I wrenched Murakumo free and proceeded to unleash a swift battery of one handed slashes, to which Vali matched with his own melee strikes.

The air around us exploded outwards from the impacts of our blows, neither of us giving any ground. Twisting and spinning in place, while using wind itself to accelerate my movements, I built up enough momentum to match the force of Vali's strikes blow for blow. Everything within several meters of our melee was destroyed: the ground itself cracking and caving in, the sides of buildings destroyed with frightening ease. Nothing was spared in the wake of our mutual attempts at physical dominating the other in combat.

From my left hand, I conjured and weaved spell after spell, effortlessly managing to entwine them into my attacks, the outside effects of my Balance Breaker adding to the ease of use for my spells. Point blank surges of lightning tore into Vali's armor; blades of winds slashed into him as if he were tossed into an industrial-sized blender; the ground beneath his feet gave out from under him and otherwise disrupted his footing; ice coated his armor, slowing his every move, giving me precious seconds to gather my breath. Magic augmented by the strength of a God's weapon flew from my hand as I seamlessly wove the attacks of my spells with Murakumo's strikes.

Shifting the earth at our feet with a thought, I willed it to erupt upwards, temporarily separating us. Extending my left hand, I gestured upwards and with nary more than a thought, water shot out of the ground and began to swirl violently around my body, like a raging whirlpool, taking in the water from the air itself as well. Calling down the lightning from the sky, I added it the raging torrent encircling me and watched as Vali tore his through the wall as though it were a soggy sheet of paper, I met him in an instant, attacking with the electrified whirlpool. Moving with a fluidity that mirrored the water I had control over, I twisted and struck with the torrent, crashing it into Vali with impunity. The white aura encompassing my body began to bleed into the water, giving it more power and ferocity. Adding wind to it, I was able to move even faster, nearly as fast as thought.

Vali fought back like a beast possessed, Dividing my attacks as often as he could while at the same time trying to reach me in the midst of my attacks. He tore through the raging defenses with his claws in an attempt to reach me; when he finally did, Vali managed to catch me in the chest, throwing my body back from the impact. Willing the water and wind behind me, I stopped my forced flight and ducked to avoided Vali's follow-up strike. Countering with a slash of Murakumo, I tore into the armor on his arm, sending pieces of it scattering to the ground and revealing his bare arm. Before I could continue any attempt to dismember, the armor repaired itself and I had to avoid a second strike aimed at my head.

Grunting, I leapt backwards and threw my open left hand forward and clenched it suddenly, my nails unintentionally tearing into my palm. "**Frost Coffin**!" The entirety of the torrent I controlled surged forward and engulf Vali mid-charge, freezing him solid in an instant. Bringing Ame-no-Murakumo back, I willed the lighting I controlled to flood the sword with as much power as possible. Yellow flickered lively and dangerously around the white aura, pulsating with Power. Shooting forwards, I slashed through, and destroying, the ice construct with frightening ease. When I held Murakumo to bear, I took in the sight of blood drenching the Divine steel.

A roar erupted from Vali as he stumbled lightly, blood dripping down his side, the armor still not repair itself. The armored juggernaut turned and regarded me with rage and joy, as if he was reveling in the feeling of contending with someone of comparable power. With one last roar, Vali's armor repaired itself and flared his wings.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)**

I staggered from the sudden drain on my reserves and missed the chance to avoid the fist that drilled into my chest, which was followed up with a punch to my face. A third attack came in the form of claws ripping into my side and sending my body careening to the side. Rock erupted from the ground behind me, allowing my feet to gain purchase as I regained my balance and charged Vali. Swinging Murakumo, I was able to deflect his claws. Back and forth, the two of us traded blows and deflected the more lethal attacks. His attacks hit more often than mine, but my attacks were back by the force of the elements themselves. Grimacing, I had to fight the slow burn I felt as fatigue begin to set in my bones. I was nearing the end of my rope. Releasing a breath, I summoned and flared a burst of sudden flame, causing it to meet the overabundance of water in the air. Steam engulfed the entire battlefield, blinding Vali as I used Zenith Tempest to become one with it. Rematerializing, I lashed out at Vali as he was temporarily blinded.

Suddenly catching Vali in the stomach with a kick, I forced him to stagger back from the Kinetically augmented attack. Following up with a slash of Murakumo, I made him stumble backwards and nearly fall; to which I called up the strongest ice I could create and encased his legs. Then I brought back my left hand and began to gather energy into my palm; Light energy flickered at my fingertips as wind, fire and earth answered my call. Heavily condensing the four elements, I narrowed my eyes and focused solely on Vali. Feeling the rising energy reach its peak, I suddenly clenched my fist and allowed the elements to coalesce around my hand and arm.

Vanishing from sight, I reappeared in front of Vali and stabbed him in the foot with Murakumo, to keep him in place. Then I reared back my fist and gathered forth a large portion of my Kinetic reserves. With one last breath, I exhaled heavily, "**Divine Inferno**!" My left fist flew true as the moment it impacted his chest and I released every last amount of magic I held back in the spell. Fire and earth melded together to form magma once more, while the wind spurred the heat of the blast to an almost unbearable temperature, even for me, who was currently the physical incarnation of the storm. That, coupled with my aura enhancing Light energy from my Fallen Angel blood, created a violently powerful blast that would severely wound even a fire resistant Dragon. Upon meeting the unnaturally humid air, the attack caused an abundance of steam to erupt outwards.

Several, almost inaudible, Divides echoed as Vali tried to lessen the force of the spell, but failed to prevent it from pushing him back due to sheer magnitude and force behind the spell. Given a few moments' reprieve, I let out a ragged gasp and winced at my throbbing left arm. The absurd amount of Kinetic energy I pushed through it, coupled with the Light energy, was beginning to cause quite a bit of pain in the limb. In addition, the white aura encasing my body flickered dangerously as my vision wavered. Thankfully, it seemed like I had gained some form of resistance to Light energy due to my blood, but it seemed an abundance of it could still hurt. I continued to breathe heavily in order to catch my breath and nearly missed the white blur that shot out of the steam caused by the charging Dragon. His armor was severely damaged, as the missing armor on the shoulders and legs would attest; however, they were quickly being replaced. An extended and bared claw shot forwards in an attempt to skewer me in retaliation for my explosively damaging spell. I knew that using a single arm wouldn't be easy. But I attempted to do so regardless.

I swiftly lifted Murakumo and caught Vali's extended claws with the flat of the sword, growling out as I quickly strained to push him back and slashed with my Divine Sword. Lightning flew from the weapon and crashed into his torso, sending him staggering back. Immediately after he was forced back, I raced forward and cut him across his chest. The sword tore through the armor on his chest with a painful ease, but it did little to prevent him from catching me across the chin with a sudden counter. The blow didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but still smarted.

Blood erupted from my mouth as I was violently pushed back from the blow; it was followed up with a slash across my chest. Grimacing, I unleashed a surge of wind and ice to strike and hinder Vali's mobility. Blades of wind serrated and seared his armor and the ice from the air itself froze his limbs in place. Rearing back Murakumo, I clenched the hilt tightly and flooded the sword with as much magic as I could. The sword sparked and flickered with wind. A roar flew from me as I slashed with the sword, sending a wave of magic forward. At the same time, I used the power of my Balance Breaker to disperse and reappear a few feet behind Vali.

Crouching, I shot forward and slashed into his armor as my energy slash hit him as well. The wave struck him in the front as I hit him in the back. I severed a wing as he quickly turned and attempted to backhand me. Ducking with a grimace, I felt the blast of wind from his swipe and twisted mid crouch. My leg crashed into the side of Vali's armored knee, forcing him into a crouch as I followed up with a downwards slash of Murakumo. I narrowed my eyes and called on more of my power, causing the white aura around my body to grow in intensity.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)**

A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of my mouth as the force of his Divide tore into my depleting reserves, similarly draining the aura's brightness. That was quickly followed up with a savage uppercut that threw my body high into the air. Vali then took after my soaring form, impaling his claw into my stomach with a growl. I grunted and was about to grasp his arm, but a second strike to my face forced me to fly back from the impact. Skipping along the ground, I stabbed Murakumo into the ground to force my body to stop. It's only due to the physical augmentation of my Balance Breaker, and the protective aura around my body, that kept my body from giving out due to the stress caused by the damage of his attacks. The wounds he inflicted on my stomach slowly healed themselves in the short reprieve, wind and ice flickering over it as the white aura became brighter in that general area, dulling the pain while at the same time accelerating the healing from my Balance Breaker.

Vali raced after me, but I smirked at his charge, willing the power of Zenith Tempest into the ground through the sword. Spiked pillar after spiked pillar erupted from the ground at a frightening rate, moving as fast as the thought that came to my mind. They failed to break through his armor, but served to slow him down enough for me to act appropriately. Vanishing into the wind, I appeared in the air several feet in the air, standing on the wind itself, and held Ame-no-Murakumo high above my head. Every last remaining cloud in the sky began to gradually spin and spiral above me, the point of the budding tornado focusing solely on the point of white blade, the white aura pulsating and growing as the strength of my spell was reaching its pinnacle. I didn't have much left of my reserves, so the few moments of reprieve was enough for me to catch my breath and take the time to gather the necessary amount of magic.

My silently raging opponent suddenly turned and caught sight of me, hovering above me. He tried to take flight to reach, but seemed to recognize the fact that it was missing a wing. Vali reared back his head and unleashed an echoing roar as the power around him spiked, growing the wing back. He then shot into the air after me.

"Yeah, that's right. Come at me in a straight line, you silly Dragon." I said under my breath, feeling the spell slowly finish gathering the necessary strength. With one last push, I threw a glance above me to see a relatively small tornado nine feet in length; flooding it with more Zenith Tempest, I willed flames to appear around the outer edge of the raging wind funnel. The aura around my body receded into my sword, then entered the spell, increasing it's destructive capability even more. At the same time, I focused on the interior of the hollow whirlwind; the creamy filling to my deadly creation, so to speak. Seeing Vali getting closer, I felt a grin tug at my lips. "Divide this!" Flexing my arms, I swung downwards and aimed the raging, whirling inferno towards the charging Dragon.

"**Tempest's Requiem**!" Feeling a significant amount of my already dwindling reserves vanish, I was forced to unfurl my wings in order to stay aloft. The flaming tempest crashed directly onto Vali, preventing him going to going any further up. The muffled Divides reached my ears as I released a somewhat relieved breath. I had done the same with that attack as I had done with my previous hurricane spell. That fact, coupled with the fact that I augmented its strength with Murakumo, made the spell instantaneously lethal to anyone who couldn't mount a proper defense in time. I watched as Vali managed to tear through the initial part of the spell, the flaming winds that framed the _true_ point of the spell: several smaller, but no less lethal, orbs of concentrated storms that exploded in tandem. I was treated to the sound of a crash and an unnatural silence.

I slowly descended and checked over my physical state. Nothing was worse than the occasional shallow injury; my side was heavily bruised and I was bleeding from a wound on my upper chest. There was also a long lined cut trailing along my forehead, under my bangs. I had to blink away the blood that fell over my eyes. I also noticed that my reserves were dangerously low and checked my right forearm, where the magatama were marking my time limit for the sword. There were several of them that were colored white, rather than the black that was originally there; I assumed that would be the noticeable timer. As I studied it, a number popped into my mind: 45 seconds.

Nodding at that, I looked at myself once more and took notice that the top of my uniform was practically shredded and hanging in tatters. The only thing that wasn't as damaged as the rest was my right sleeve, probably from the Murakumo protecting my right arm. I considered just tearing it all off, but shrugged the thought off; there was no real point to it as anything stronger than a slight breeze would push them away, not counting the wind I was mentally controlling due to both Murakumo and Zenith Tempest. They wouldn't cause me any trouble in the battle and would only affect the girls when I got back to them. Hell, I'd probably look even more dashing if I left the remnants there, like I had returned from a warzone… Which this technically was at the moment…

I was pulled from my musings at the sight of seeing Vali climbing out of the rather deep crater my spell had created from both his impact and the result of the explosions. His armor was scorched and cracked in several places, but was reforming itself quickly. He strode forward purposefully, his breaths heavy but seemingly excited. We then stood in our respective places, simply measuring one another silently. The battle had grown in scope readily, the both of us pushing the other farther as we fought to see who was stronger, more capable in combat. Vali was marginally stronger in up close combat, tearing through my defenses like they didn't exist when he had the momentum; while I was superior in mid-to-long-range and hit-and-run combat, able to whittle him down as he tried to crush me. We were equal on every other front, but gave as little ground as possible. I knew that; he knew that. It was clear as day as we stared each other down this one last time: we were finishing the fight with next engagement.

Grasping Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi with hands, I set into a familiar Kendo stance, in spite of the fact that it didn't fit the sword. I didn't care though, I wanted to be as sure and firm as possible with my next, and final, string of attacks. No time for my Magician spells; my reserves were too depleted to safely use one of my more powerful attacks with Zenith Tempest; I was using the last bit strength I had to maintain Balance Breaker _and_ Murakumo. The white aura around my body was gone, leaving me in a state of sluggish fatigue; but I had just enough left in me for one last attack. That had to be what finished the fight, or I was beaten. I felt my eyes narrow as Vali too prepared himself, getting ready to charge. As I turned to the side, bringing Murakumo to bear, only a single thought came to mind: defeat was_ not_ an option.

Then, as if something clicked between the two of us, Vali and I charged forward, meeting one another in an instant. He was faster, if only by a hair, as I saw his clawed gauntlet nearing my face as every second flew by. Gritting my teeth, I took my biggest gamble in the fight. Using the last bit of power I had for Balance Breaker, I turned into wind, shifting by his claw and rematerializing right in his guard. That exertion forced me to deactivate Balance Breaker or sacrifice Murakumo. I needed the sword more for the final engagement. Feeling every ache and pain held back by my Sacred Gear flood through my body, I held back a groan as I slashed Vali across the chest with the Holy Sword. The armor gave way like paper under my blade; using the momentum from my attack, I began a string of practiced slashes that tore through more and more of Vali's armor.

My attack wasn't overwhelmingly fast, but effortlessly strung together as I called upon the years of experience in practicing the sword. My body moving on autopilot, I systematically destroyed the chest piece of Vali's Scale Mail. Pivoting on one of my feet, I spun and flipped the sword in my grasp to hold it in a reverse grip. Then I thrust the sword backwards, hearing a tearing sound that sounded oddly cathartic, followed by a stomach churning squelch. Turning my head at the sound, I heard a cough sound behind me, followed by a flash of light. After a few moments of silence, I quickly turned around to face Vali, ripping the sword out of him.

Blood poured to the ground as the Lucifer fell to a knee. He placed a hand on his stomach wound and chuckled through a pained expression. "You really are strong, Shizuka. Zenith Tempest truly is a force to be reckoned with in your hands."

I tried not to pant as I smirked. "Not so bad yourself. I can't count the amount of times you pushed me into a corner."

He grinned, "The better fighter between us is you. But don't get complacent, because I'll challenge you again to see who's become better in the future." Vali nearly fell to the side and as I went to help him, I was forced to jump back to avoid the arrow that struck the ground where I once stood. A man in casual dress wear dropped next to Vali, a second individual thrown over his shoulder. At the same time, Fate landed at my side; she didn't look at all winded or hurt. Did she even fight?!

He frowned at Vali as he helped keep him up and looked over to me. "I guess our time here is up. Though…to think _Vali_ of all people lost…"

"Hah! Bikou is going to be pissed that he missed the party. Imagine how he and Arthur are going to react to our injuries." The third man spoke as he grimaced at a wound I didn't see.

The man with the longbow simply looked to me. "It seems you've captured our leader's attention, Shizuka-san. Now that you've beaten him in battle, though, you'll have countless others curious as to who you really are." The ground beneath the three rippled as they began to sink into it. "Good luck in the future, you'll need it." With that, the vanished into the ground.

The moment they disappeared, I allowed Murakumo to vanish as I dismissed the sword with a thought. Then I released a relieved breath. "Thank fucking _God_ that it's over now!" I flinched at the pain in my head from invoking His name and fell to the side. Fate quickly caught me, helping me stand upright as she put my arm over her shoulders.

Fate examined the battlefield, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Her mouth opened lightly as she let out a small laugh. "A part of me should be shocked at what I just witnessed you do, but…" She smiled and shook her head, sighing heavily. "I'm glad you won. Though, I am curious, how many times have I helped you like this after a battle?" She asked me with a playful smile, wrapping a supporting arm around my waist.

I laughed lightly at the question but groaned at the pain it caused my side and chest. "Too many times to count and please don't make me laugh right now. It hurts to even breathe…" I released a ragged breath, "Let's just get back to the others." She nodded and turned us around, leading the pair of us towards the spectating group. As the two of us approached them, they lowered the barrier that they had raised and a trio of people ran over to us. As they ran over to us, I looked over to Fate with a wry smile. "I know you're not as bad as me, but did you actually fight?"

She had the grace to actually look sheepish. "Um, it was more of a ceasefire and a chat."

I sighed heavily, "And people call me odd…" I smiled lightly at her cute frown. As we made our way up to the group, a familiar, and _painful_, weight crashed into my bruised chest. A pained groan escaped me as I very nearly fell back from the tackling embrace. Looking down, I saw Koneko jump back with a worried look on her normally stoic face. "This is going to be a habit for you, isn't it? Tackling me after every major fight?" For once, I didn't try to stand on my own strength, as I was currently reeling from several injuries that would've floored a lesser man. Seeing her partially hidden dejected expression, I sighed and reached forward. I was about to place it on top of her head, but hesitated; then I placed it on the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently, causing her to look up to me with a surprised, flushed look on her face. "Thank you, Koneko-chan. I'm lucky to have you worrying for me."

My words seemed to have done something good because as soon as I finished speaking, her eyes widened as her face darkened even more until I could swear I was looking at a tomato with white hair and hazel eyes. Her hands grabbed the end of her skirt as she nuzzled into my hand, eyes closed with a hint of contentment. "Nya…" She froze after she meowed quietly, looking up to me with a hint of hesitation.

With that, I smiled and looked to Fate, who was watching Koneko and me with hints of a smile playing on her lips. "You know, Fate? I think I'm a cat person." Seeing her arch an eyebrow, I also felt Koneko freeze against my hand. "I don't know why, but wherever I go, they seem to find me. Though…I think I like it. Cats are awesome, after all." I said with a wide, playful grin. Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but catch a small, but beautifully happy smile on Koneko's face.

Of course, at that moment, everyone else had managed to catch up to the small Rook. Akeno was the first to reach us. "Ara ara, Koneko-chan, you're not the only one worried about Daisuke-kun." She smiled mischievously down at the shorter girl.

Koneko simply narrowed her eyes at the older girl. "I won't lose, Akeno-senpai." Her cute monotone had a hint of challenge in it. She took my hand from her cheek and took hold of it with both of hers.

"Ufufu, we'll have to see, Koneko-chan." Then Akeno turned back to me, concern filling her gaze. "Daisuke-kun…how are you?"

I gave her small smile. "My pride? It feels incredible. I kicked major ass. My body on the other hand?" I groaned and leaned into Fate, "My chest feels like it was trampled by rampaging herd of horses and mule kicked by a donkey on steroids. I'll probably be able to walk on my own after a few moments of rest, but now I'm feeling rather weak."

That brought a small smile to Akeno's face as her shoulders clearly fell in relief, though she seemed to be entertained by my comparison. Then she placed a finger on her lower lip, cocking her head to the side with an amused expression on her face. "Have you always been that strong, Daisuke-kun? Or were just testing your limits?"

I shrugged a single shoulder, "I've always held myself back in some way during my life, because I was honestly…afraid what I could do." I looked over my shoulder and blanched at the sight of half of Kuoh's campus being little more than rubble. "Now, though, I have a distinct idea. Even if it felt I could pull out more, I doubt I could do it in my current state. I'm dead tired, to be honest."

Akeno giggled at me, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Senpai." I turned my attention to Xenovia, who was simply looking to me with proud eyes. "I didn't doubt you for a moment. Though…I'd rather you not do that again."

"You and me both." I said with a restrained laugh. "Now that I have an idea my limits, I can guarantee that I won't be limping away from the next fight."

That pulled a gentle laugh from her. "That's just like you, Daisuke-senpai." Xenovia paused and continued, "Kusanagi changed again, Senpai. What happened?" She clearly wanted to know since she is a wielder of Durandal, a legendary blade in its own right, and I can tell that it's a difficult sword to wield. Any hint I could offer would help her immensely.

I regarded my kouhai silently for a moment, then answered her as best as I could, knowing that what I said wouldn't help her, in spite of my wish to do so. "The sword accepted me, wholly, Xenovia. It acknowledged me as its true wielder. I _am_ Susanoo's Heir after all." Giving her an enigmatic smile, I waited for her response.

A perplexed expression appeared on her face. She clearly understood the first statement I said, resignation evident in her eyes when nodded. But when I brought up my status as 'Heir', she have me a confused look. After a few a seconds, she nodded and seemingly let it drop.

I looked to the three of them and released a breath. "C'mon all of you, let's get back to the group. It's past time for me to have a good chewing out." That brought laughter out of the Fate, Akeno and Xenovia, but Koneko simply smiled as she held onto my hand. With that, we made our way back to the group. Within moments, I found myself standing in front of Sona, but Fate and Koneko were still holding onto me. I looked to Sona to see her giving me a faint glare; then my gaze flickered to Azazel, who was giving me a grin that practically screamed 'your own your own kid'. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Sona.

She gave me a heavy sigh. "Really? Do you not know how to fight without nearly getting yourself killed or outright destroying the surrounding area? You have no idea how much the both of those will cause others trouble." Sona crossed her arms and clearly looked like she was fighting off the pout that had taken residence on her face. "Do you know how much you worried me?"

I looked into her eyes, and she into mine. While it was only a few moments before I replied, it felt it was ages as we gazed at on another. "I am genuinely sorry for worrying you; it was never my intention to cause you such pain."

Sona flushed at my heartfelt response, looking down to the side. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. Then Serafall suddenly jumped into our moment, latching onto her younger sister from the side. "Daisuke-chan, you did so well! I knew you would win! You looked _so_ cool throwing around all of that ice and water!"

"Thanks, Serafall-chan. I'm glad to know you believed in me from the start." Then my gaze searched the group, of all the people, I noticed that three people were missing. "Where are Issei, Asia-chan, Rias-san and Kiba-san?"

"Issei-kun was injured during his fight. It's nothing that would threaten his life, but it seems that my sister was worried about her precious Pawn. Asia-san and Yuuto went with them, to heal him and defend them, respectively." Sirzechs supplied as he answered my question. "Though, Issei did have a rather drastic request for Michael; one I'm glad he was able to accept."

Michael nodded to the Maou. "It was the least I could do, after all the trouble all of you went through. Allowing Asia and Xenovia to pray is something I can do." Then he looked to me, "What of you, Shizuka-kun? If it is within my power I'm willing to do what I can."

I paused and thought of my situation. A Faction leader, someone who practically controlled the entirety of a race and an organization was willing to grant me any favor, within reason of course. Any coherent person would take advantage of it…

Shaking my head, I said, "I thank you, Michael-sama, but you have already done so much for me; giving me a place to rest, time to grow as both a warrior and a person. I cannot, in good conscience, ask you for anything more."

That caused the Archangel's eyes to widen ever so slightly. Then he smiled softly and nodded, "I see. If that is what you wish, Shizuka-kun."

That was when Fate cleared her throat, catching Michael's attention. "Excuse me, Michael-sama, I…wish to inform you of my impending resignation as an Exorcist." That caught his attention; upon seeing his confused expression, she continued, "I…I appreciate all that you and the Church have done for me, but Daisuke was, and still is, my first and oldest friend. I…can't imagine a future where I'm unable to…" She flushed heavily as she stumbled over her words. "I…I trust him more than what I can put into words. So, I want to follow him."

A look of understanding crossed his face as a sad smile appeared on his face. "If that is what you wish, Testarossa-kun, then I cannot fault you for following your heart. Though I am sad to see you go, I will not force you to stay."

At that, I released a breath and lifted my arm from Fate's shoulder. She threw me a concerned glance, but I waved her off. "I'm fine. I just needed a few minutes to catch my breath. Besides…" I looked down to Koneko with a playful smirk. "I've still got one attendant that won't leave my side." Seeing my kouhai look away from me with a flushed expression, I assured Fate I was fine. "Just finish whatever you need to; you'll have a room at my place." She nodded and returned to Michael, then the pair strode off to the side, talking amongst themselves.

"Um…Senpai?" I looked to the side to see Irina standing sheepishly to the side.

"Yeah?"

She paused and bit her lip; then she suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry for not trusting you! I should've believed in you even when everyone was talking badly about you. I shou-"

"Irina-chan." I cut her off with a small smile. "Stand up. You have nothing to apologize for." She paused and looked up to me, standing up straight. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Xenovia: you were simply doing your duty, I cannot scold you for doing so. While it did hurt, I understand." I then grinned at her. "You're one of my cute kouhai, after all. I can't be mad at you for doing nothing wrong."

At that, Irina flushed a healthy red, then smiled lightly. "That's…just like you, Daisuke-senpai." With that, she thanked me, which I said was unnecessary, and took off after Fate and Michael.

Of course, as she ran off, I felt something pinch me on the arm. "Ow!" Looking to Koneko, I asked, "What was that for?!"

"Senpai's too nice." She pouted and looked away from me.

I sighed and let my head fall. I just can't win with these people, now can I?

"Daisuke-kun." I looked up to the source of the voice, to see Gabriel standing in front of me. "You've really grown into a kind person, haven't you?" She paused, but upon seeing my confused expression, she elaborated. "When you were picked up by the Church, your father asked us to keep an eye on you. While the majority of the time, we were all busy, but I managed to take the time to watch over you. I even personally asked Griselda to train you."

My eyes widened at that, "You did? Why?"

She paused and smiled tenderly, "Everyone needs a mentor to look up to growing up, especially when they have no one. I saw potential in you, an inner strength that was rare in children your age. I asked her to watch over you personally because I knew she would be a good role model for you."

I blinked at that. I had a _Seraph_ of all things looking out for me as a child?! That's news… "Um, wow… Thank you…"

"Seeing you turn into the fine young man you are now is thanks enough." Gabriel stepped forward and stood up on her toes, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. Stepping back, she smiled again, "I look forward to seeing where you go next, Daisuke-kun." She then turned and walked away from me, leaving me feeling rather confused…

Did I just get a kiss from a…Seraph?

"Daisuke-chan!" I was quickly pulled out of my stupor, seeing Serafall plop down in front of me. Her eyes were narrowed cutely as she regarded me with a pout and a glare. "I'm your favorite, right?" Then she abruptly turned her head and sent a dark glare to Gabriel's retreating back, her hands clearly twitching in anticipation.

Heh? Why is she acting so…territorial…? Oh. Oh! _Oh!_ It's because of Gabriel! That's why she's been acting flustered whenever Gabriel was kind to me! But if she's acting territorial of me, then that means… Oh, great. I have a freaking Maou in my harem. If she's territorial, then why doesn't act the same to the others as she does to Gabriel? …Serafall must see her as some form of rival. After all, they're both female leaders of their respective organizations. Great. And I'm stuck in the middle.

Smiling softly, I replied to Serafall. "Of course, Serafall-chan. You're my favorite."

The Maou squealed happily as she leapt onto me, catching my lips in a sudden kiss. I froze at the sudden contact and tried not to fall from the addition of her weight on my wounds, but I instinctively wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place. Gently returning the kiss, I was breathless when she jumped off of me, smiling widely with a flushed expression. "You're the best, Daisuke-chan."

"Onee-sama!" Sona called out to her.

Serafall beamed and waved at me. "We'll talk later, Daisuke-chan!" Then she took off towards Sona.

I wasn't able to wonder about what happened long, because even harder pinch on my arm became prominent. I grimaced and bit back a curse, then looked towards the source to see a scowling Koneko. "What did I do!? That hurts, Koneko-chan! Do you want a kiss too or something?!" I said the last part in a whisper so I wouldn't embarrass her.

However, I was pleasantly surprised to her face flush the same shade as earlier. But before she could respond, a familiar voice caught my attention. "Daisuke. You're really trying to make a name for yourself, eh?" I looked up to see my father approaching me. I was about to respond, but he cut me off. "Getting a kiss not only from Serafall, but also Gabriel…" He shook his head with a grin and clapped my shoulder with his only hand. "You're making your father proud _and_ jealous at the same time!"

I flinched at the contact, but didn't cry out. "And you're making me more tired than I already am…" I released a breath and shook my head. "You're insane old man."

Azazel chuckled, "That may be the case, but you really did make me proud. Summoning your power as an Heir proves how skilled you really are." Then he grinned, "It's not every day you see someone match and defeat a host of a Heavenly Dragon in _Juggernaut Drive_ of all things."

I smirked and hummed in appreciation. "I fought as hard as I could in that fight. There's no way I'm not celebrating that."

That caused Azazel to let out a small laugh. Then regarded me with a serious expression, "You do know that you have a new power to master. Having the power of a God at your fingertips will be a test of your skill, patience and dedication. There have been those in the past who have buckled under that kind of pressure."

I paused and nodded at that, pursing my lips. I didn't notice it in the heat of battle, but looking back, when I finished the invocation, it was as if I had accessed a second source of power. It felt potent, old and _very_ heavy. It hurt too, as though it was pushing my body to its absolute limit and just kept going. That was part of the reason why I was throwing my weight around, per se, with the abilities of my Sacred Gear, in order to just burn through the energy. But it just kept refueling itself, forcefully reinvigorating my body and keeping me at my physical peak. That was one of the reasons why felt so damn exhausted, beyond just pushing my Sacred Gear to the limit. "Yeah, I'll definitely have to train more efficiently if it's this exhausting to use." I answered him somberly, giving him a resolute gaze.

He took in my determination and smirked proudly, "There's the fire in your eyes. I look forward to the hell you raise in the future." Azazel then turned his gaze over my shoulder and grinned playfully. "Especially if it means you level the place like this." He pat my shoulder and laughed out loud. "Don't you worry, I'll take care of this."

Flushing with indignation, I looked to the side and noticed Tsubaki, Sona and Serafall walking over to us.

Seeing that as well, Azazel simply gave me a proud smile. "We can talk more later." He placed a hand on my head, then strode passed me and into the field, calling out to his subordinates.

"You look tired." Tsubaki said softly as she approached me.

I gave her a wry grin. "That's funny, because I _feel_ exhausted. At the moment, I want nothing more than to lie down in that unnaturally large bed you all got me and sleep like the dead."

That pulled a small laugh from her. "I take it you don't want to stick around for the rest of the peace talks?"

"Honestly, I think they're pretty much over with; I mean, the leaders of all Three Factions want peace and, after the attack that just happened, I highly doubt that the Khaos Brigade is going to attempt another attack tonight." I didn't do anything to restrain the yawn that forced its way out of me, to which I covered my mouth. "Besides, they're all adults, are much stronger than all of us and can take care of themselves. Right, Serafall-chan?"

The excitable Maou beamed and lifted a hand, framing her left eye with a pair of extended fingers. "Yep!"

That caused Sona to sigh exasperatedly. "I still can't believe you're so casually speaking to a Maou; regardless of the fact that she's my Onee-sama."

I shrugged at that, "Serafall-chan wanted me to call her by name."

"I distinctly remember her asking you to call her…Levia-tan."

I simply grinned and looked over to Serafall, who met my smile with her own. "She hasn't asked me to stop and she specifically told me to _not_ use '-sama' when referring to her. Isn't that right?"

"Uh-huh! I told Daisuke-chan not to call me 'Serafall-sama' like I told you, So-tan. But he actually listened to me." She pouted at Sona. "Daisuke-chan actually understands your Onee-chan." Serafall put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. "I'm also going to take him back to the house, because he just fought and defeated the Hakuryuuko. Daisuke-chan deserves a rest." She then gave an affirmative nod.

"I could weep tears of joy!" I said with over exuberant happiness as I gave Serafall a joking/grateful look. "You really _are_ my favorite, Sera-chan!" That brought a beaming, beautiful smile to her face as she flushed lightly, glad with my new name for her. At the same time, I held back a groan of pain as I felt Koneko pinch me on the arm again. A sigh escaped me as I turned to face the smaller girl, meeting her clearly jealous scowl with an arched eyebrow. "Sera-chan, Sona, Tsubaki-chan, give me a moment. There's a kitten I have to scold." I smirked at the flushed expression and widened eyes she took on as leaned closer to her. Funnily enough, her eyes widened even more as I got closer. Then, in an instant, I pulled my hand from Koneko's grasp and placed it on her cheek, then captured her lips in a chaste, but no less intense, kiss. The girl froze at the sudden contact, but melted against me. When I pulled away, I realized that she was currently unconscious. "Huh… That didn't go as planned…"

"You do realize that you're incorrigible, Daisuke?" Sona said in a deadpan tone.

Grimacing, I lifting Koneko's light frame rather well, in spite of my injuries. "Blame Issei and my father. They've corrupted me with their perverted ways. I think I can recover, but with a tease like Akeno and someone as sexually blasé as Xenovia in my life, it may be a futile effort." I paused and shrugged, "It doesn't help that my natural charisma and reluctant depravity is amplified by my Fallen Angel blood, curtesy of said perverted father." At the end, I grinned playfully and offered her a thumbs up. "Makes me a rather effective Devil, right?"

That caused Sona to sigh heavily, both at my quip and explanation, "I see… I'll have to talk with Rias about controlling Issei…" She paused, "As for your father, Azazel…" Shaking her head, she brought something else. "I'll consider this later, for now, I want you to go home and rest. Tsubaki, can you take Toujou-san?"

She nodded and walked over to me. I gently placed the petite girl in Tsubaki's arms, moving carefully in spite of my screaming wounds.

Serafall grasped my arm and beamed, "I'll take Daisuke-chan home then!"

"Onee-sama, you still have to finalize the peace conference alongside Sirzechs-sama." That brought a sulking frown from the Maou, as it seemed that Sona was actually right. "As the majority of the talks are over, I'll be taking Daisuke home."

That brought a thought to mind. "It is a bit late…and the house you got me has way too many rooms for me and my soon-to-be Peerage; everyone's welcome to stay at my place. It's not like I don't have the room."

Sona regarded me intently. "It's the polite thing to do, but the Faction Leaders-" She threw a look to Serafall. "Aside from Onee-sama, will all return to the respective hotels, as will Shidou-san. Testarossa-san will probably join you… Onee-sama, can you inform Akeno-san, Xenovia-san and Testarossa-san that Daisuke has offered a room for the night? Tsubaki, bring Toujou-san with us, but make sure to leave her a note telling where she is when she wakes up."

Pouting at having to stay, Serafall nodded and bade us good bye with a smile.

At that moment, Sona stepped next to me the four of us teleported to my home. We appeared in the living room, where it was dark due to how the lights were off and it was late. "Daisuke, go on ahead to your room, I'll join you in a moment. I have to send a message to Hakanai-san and the others telling them where Tsubaki and I will be. Tsubaki, find an empty room for Toujou-san and one for yourself."

I pointed up the steps, "Moka and Himari have their rooms on the second floor, and Rin's room is on the main floor; the top floor is completely empty, there's one empty room second floor and three on the main floor. In addition, all of the rooms in the below ground floors are empty." Tsubaki nodded and was about to walk up the stairs, but I cut her off with a pair of words. "Sleep well."

She gave me a small smile and walked over to me, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "You too, Daisuke-kun." Then she headed up the steps.

At that, I turned to Sona and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, 'you'll join me'?"

Sona paused and flushed lightly, "I have to heal your injuries. Since Argento-san isn't here, I'll have to do it the long way."

My eyes widened as I nodded with a faint smile. "Hm… I see. I'll probably be out by the time you get up there, so here's an early good night from me." Walking towards Sona, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Holding the kiss for a few moments, I broke it with a sigh. "Good night."

Getting a breathless response from her, I walked up the stairs to my room and walked inside. For once, when I looked upon my obnoxiously large bed, it wasn't with an eye roll, but with a relieved sigh. Just pulling off the tattered remains of the top of my uniform, I grimaced as I leaned down to remove my pants. Grabbing a pair of shorts from my drawer, I pulled them on and basically fell onto my bed. It was then that I sleepily pulled the blanket out from under me and climbed under them. I was out as soon as the blanket came to a stop.


	23. A Startling Request

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Well, it sure has been a long time since my last update. Not much I can say on that front except that life took an unexpected turn and decided to kick me in the teeth. Because of that, I had to focus more my schoolwork than anything else and wasn't able to find time for fanfiction._

_Thankfully, I have a backlog of chapters that I've already finished and just never got around to posting or was editing them as well as I could, though I'm sure I missed a few things. I won't say how many, otherwise people may bug the hell out of me and demand more frequent updates. _

_I'm glad to see that people enjoyed my last chapter though. I had fun writing 22, so it feels good that you all like reading it. As for my update, I have good news for all of you: as an early Christmas present and as an apology for not updating in a long time, I'm giving all of you a triple update. *Insert unenthusiastic cheer*_

_Aegis chapter 4 is coming slowly, so if there are people who read both, then I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a little longer._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Kuroka_

_Anyway._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Three

A Startling Request

Slowly but surely, my mind returned to the land of the conscious. It wasn't a feeling that I welcomed as it was basically my mind telling me 'you've slept enough jackass, wake the hell up'. It was at that moment, that I wish I could reply back with a succinct 'fuck you', but that would bring question to my sanity. Thankfully, I know for a fact that my mental faculties are all in pristine condition, though I'm sure that some would disagree…

_**You…are a very strange person, Master.**_

I froze, mentally, a little caught off by the sudden voice. Then it came back to me. It was Zenith Tempest's consciousness. I had finally managed to connect to it during my fight with Vali. _Hey… What should I call you? I mean, just calling you Zenith Tempest over and over would get old really quick. It is your title after all, so it can't be your name as well._

The Sacred Gear was silent for a few moments, then it replied. _**Call me Arashi, then. It means Storm in your native language, does it not?**_

_Okay, then, Arashi. What happened after the fight with Vali? I didn't hear your voice._

_**I was…resting; in addition, the connection was still tenuous. Your reserves were exhausted and I had to rest in order to recharge. However now…I believe we're connected enough where we could speak whenever you wish.**_

_That's good…_ My thoughts were silent for a few moments before I replied. _I should wake up right now, right?_ The fact that Arashi didn't reply to my inane question told me more than enough about the personality of Zenith Tempest's consciousness.

My eyes cracked open, but I shut them tight as I took in the sudden light that hit me. Scrunching my eyes, I waited for them to adjust. As I waited, I couldn't help but feel…someone pressed against me. I was lying on my side on the bed with my arms wrapped around something…warm. I also heard a faint breathing sound. Popping an eye open, I saw a head of black hair near my chest level. Then I opened my eyes fully and looked to the source of the breathing sound.

Sona Sitri, my King and fiancé, was currently pressed against me as she slept. She seemed to be wearing one of my button up tops and just a pair of underwear, if the bare legs pressing against mine were any indication. However, the fact that she was wearing one of my shirts wasn't the most surprising to me. No, it was the fact that Sona was the type to cuddle/spoon when she slept. Honestly, I took her to be the type to kick in her sleep…

Regardless, I simply pulled her slender form closer to me as she slept, causing her to snuggle closer to me and mumble sleepily with a faint smile playing at her lips. One thing I did fail to consider, though, was her pressing her rather firm behind against my crotch. It was morning and I was holding a very beautiful girl in my arms. Do the math. To my utter dismay, and hormonal glee, she began to stir when I unintentionally poked her. A faint sigh escaped her as I noticed her eyes flicker open lightly. It wasn't until a moments of silent contemplation that a healthy flush appeared on her features, letting me know that she realized where she was.

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask." I said with playful tone as I gently squeezed her.

Sona didn't reply for what felt like the longest time. "I…planned on sleeping over, but leaving before you woke up. You're injuries weren't that bad. But…"

I grinned, nuzzling my cheek on her hair. "You couldn't resist the chance to snuggle with your awesome fiancé."

"I was exhausted after treating you, so I decided to stay over."

She finished, causing me to pout. Then I smirked lightly after looking up to see a familiar set of clothes set carefully on the chair next to my dresser, "Then why are you wearing one of my shirts when your clothes are sitting on the chair over there?"

Sona froze when I pointed that out, her face flushing even more. "I…I have no idea what you're referring to." She decided to go with blatant denial to save face. At the same time, I noticed that she wasn't trying to break away from me. Hell, I could feel her hand resting on the hand I had in front of her.

"Hm, I see." I hummed softly, "Though, I have to admit, you look great when you wear just my shirt." Nuzzling her beet red cheek, I smiled lightly, "Neh, Sona, I have something I want to ask of you."

"What?" Her voice came out in a soft whisper, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

I was silent for a moment as I planted my elbow on the pillow and rested my head on my hand. Looking down to Sona, I took notice of her turning her body to lie on her back an meet my eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

The question caused her eyes to widen and her face to flush; her mouth opened and closed in shock as she quickly looked away from me. "W-What kind of question is that?!" Sona huffed and crossed her arms under the blanket. Still, she didn't slide away from me.

I regarded her with a soft look. "I don't want to overstep my bounds. I want to get closer to you, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" I paused, giving Sona time to look back to me with a complex look. Then I smirked, "Well, not _too_ uncomfortable. I still have an obligation to tease my fiancé after all."

That caused her to release a small sigh, a smile playing at her lips. "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Shouldn't I be?" I arched an eyebrow at her. "Marriage _is_ a rather important subject." Then I paused, feeling my face flush lightly. "I just want to make this work, is all. I…really like you, Sona. Why else do you think I tease you so much?"

She was silent for a moment, then slowly slid herself closer to me. "Just a kiss, right? As an heiress, it is imperative that I keep my chastity until I get married." Sona said softly, looking deeply into my eyes.

I smirked softly, "So once we're married I can make love to you as often as I want?" I swear her entire body turned a bright red as she flushed at my words and she scowled faintly. My smirk turned into a kind smile. "I'll stop teasing you…for today." Leaning forward, I could her breath hitting my lips as I got closer. "So…I _can_ kiss you, right?" When she nodded imperceptively, I leaned the rest of the way towards her face and captured her lips in a chaste, yet tender kiss. After a moment, I placed a hand onto her cheek, gently caressing it with the pad of my thumb. Breaking the kiss, I pressed my forehead against hers. We simply stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she was the one to initiate the next kiss. I was pleasantly surprised to feel her prodding my lips with her tongue. Deepening the kiss gradually, we allowed our lips to mesh slowly and our tongues to entwine and caress one another.

Hooking a hand underneath her body, I flipped onto my back and placed Sona on top of me. She froze for an instant while I moved her, but quickly lost herself in the kiss once again. The occasional moan left her as our lips broke contact every so often so we could breathe. My hands traveled up her hips as she straddled me, moving up and down to caress her firm thighs. Her arms snaked around my neck, pulling me closer to her. In response, I slid my hands up to her waist and slowly slipped them under her shirt. She pressed herself firmly against my body, moaning into the kiss as her crotch was pushed against my erect member. My hands slid further under the shirt and over her soft, milky skin.

Her hand slid into my hair, fingers gently digging into my scalp. Another mind-numbing moan escaped her as I slid my hand along her covered, pert breast. Soft lips meshing flawlessly against mine drew my body crazy as I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from me; one hand of mine absently slid out of her shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, opening it. When it was fully opened, I continued to softly massage her breast and caress her stomach with the tips of my fingers.

I was so into the kiss, that I was honestly shocked when she broke it and looked me deeply in the eyes. With her borrowed shirt open and our kiss broken, I was able to see the black and white pattern bra that she wore. We were completely silent, save for our heavy breathing; but when she nervously bit her lip and moved her hands behind her. After a few seconds of silence, she let her hands fall to her sides, her bra push up to reveal her bare breasts. There was a nervous hesitance as Sona looked down at me, her eyes portraying a nervousness that seemed to be out of place for her.

Leaning forward, I kissed her right breast and palmed the left. A moan escaped her as I gently sucked and licked her nipple while carefully massaging the other. As I did this, Sona began to slowly grind against me, her panty-clad core pushing and rubbing against me erotically. A faint groan rumbled deep within my chest as I wrapped my free arm around her to pull her body closer to me; my teeth then began to tweak her nipple as my tongue flicked across it, causing Sona buck against me and bite her lip as she moaned. A wave of pleasure rolled through me as she pushed herself against my member. Moving to her other breast, I repeated the process while cupping the second in the palm of my hand, gently kneading it with my palm.

Sona was currently biting her lower lip and covering her mouth as she moaned due to my ministrations, continuing to grind against me with a fervor that surprised even me. It absolutely drove me crazy, to the point where I moved my head up to capture her lips, kissing her as deeply as I could. Wrapping my arms around her, I felt her arms fall onto my shoulders. Then I gradually broke the kiss and peppered her cheek with a small kisses as I made my way to her neck. Gently biting her neck, I reveled in the moan that escaped her. Softly sucking, I rubbed her back at the same time, assaulting her with multiple sensations.

Her hands slid along my bare chest and stomach, fingers caressing my toned abs as they moved to the waist band of my shorts. They hesitated for a moment before she made the move to push her hand under it. Sliding her hand to the side, she did the same with her other hand. Feeling her begin to push them down, I pulled my mouth from her neck and gave her a confused look. Eyes clouded with lust and a face flushed a healthy shade of red, Sona nodded shyly while still biting her lip.

I locked eyes with her for a few moments, before nodding and reaching down to help her…

The door to my clicked and opened widely, revealing Moka stepping inside. "Daisuke, it's nearly time for the others to get here. You nee-" Moka stopped talking and froze when she saw the two of us, her eyes falling flat as she regarded us with a deadpan stare. A tired sigh escaped her as she shook her head and stepped backwards out of the room.

Of course, the moment she opened the door, Sona slipped off of my lap and hid under the blanket while I simply there with my shorts tented. I didn't react in the least when Moka opened the door, only giving her a faint, lightly annoyed stare as she left the room. When the door fully closed, I fell back on my pillow and looked over to Sona, who was staring the ceiling with what looked like a mortified expression on her face.

"Do you want to shower first, or should I?"

* * *

><p>Walking into the living room, I saw Moka sitting on one of the couches reading a book. Sighing, I plopped into one of the chairs and rested my head on a hand. I was currently dressed in the Kuoh uniform, though I lacked the black jacket and simply wore an open, white button up shirt with a dark blue shirt under it.<p>

Throwing her gaze over to me, she smirked and looked back to her book. Turning a page, she remarked, "Well, you took your time. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Sona was horrified that someone walked in on us, so she went back to her house to shower and change. I, on the other hand, took a very cold shower in order to calm down." Even with that, I had discovered that I had a resistance to the chill and had to stand in cold water even longer.

"You don't sound angry. After all, I did prevent you from going all the way with your fiancé."

A breath escaped me. "It was…actually a good thing you appeared when you did." Seeing her confused look, I continued, "Due to being an Heiress of one of the 72 Pillars, Sona has responsibilities to maintain. One of which is keeping her chastity in order for the wedding to be all the more important. It's to ensure the legitimacy of the children that she and I may have." I rolled my eyes, "Can't have any little bastards with the Sitri name running around, after all…"

"Hmm, you seem knowledgeable of the subject."

"Sona forced me to read up on protocol and etiquette." I groaned and shook with a frown. "It was quite possibly one of the most boring things I have ever read." That brought a smile to Moka's face as she returned to her book. After a moment of silence, I said, "What were you trying to say earlier?"

Moka cleared her throat. "First off, let me start by saying that I'm pretty pissed that you didn't call me during the attack at the peace talks." She silenced any words I was going to say with a glare. "Though, it is mitigated by the fact that you got quite the thrashing and had to suffer for your cockiness, even if you did defeat the Hakuryuuko." I rolled my eyes at her. "As for why I interrupted your personal time with Sitri, I arrived here early to inform you of a decision that Serafall Leviathan made in regards to your…harem."

That caught my attention. "What?" I looked to Moka with narrowed eyes.

She smiled wryly and closed her book with a single hand, eliciting a smacking sound as it slammed shut. "Since you and Sitri missed school today due to her healing your injuries, Shinra found me and escorted me to the Occult Research clubroom. It was there that I found out that your father has become not only a teacher at the school, but also the club's adviser."

When she paused, I simply scowled. "What does that have to do with my…harem?" I still couldn't comfortably say the word.

"Simple, though he delivered the words, with the backing of Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan ordered Akeno Himejima, Xenovia and Koneko Toujou to move into this house. In order to, I say this verbatim, 'foster a love powerful enough to create the strongest of bonds and defeat the vilest of evil'. I have no clue what she means specifically, but I'm assuming it has to do with making you closer to your harem." Moka was grinning wildly, clearly entertained with my situation.

I groaned as I palmed my face. "I think it has to do with her love of all things magical girls…" Shaking my head, I leaned back in my seat, "What of Tohsaka and Himari?"

"The three of us drew straws to see who would come back early to wake you up. I won and the other two had to help the others with moving." She paused and smiled lightly, "I met Fate earlier. She said you asked her to be his Queen."

"I wouldn't want anyone else as my right hand. I trust Fate just as much as I do you, but she's much better suited to any political situations than either of us." I explained with a faint smile.

Moka nodded, "Damn right she is. Our little Fate may seem soft…"

"But she has a will of iron stronger than any Holy Sword." I grinned at our description for Fate.

"She'll have her things here an hour or two after the others. She does need to make her resignation final." Moka sighed and leaned back, propping up her feet on the table in front of us. "Frankly, I'm glad for the new houseguests. This house is far too big for five people…" Then a thought suddenly hit her. "Azazel also said that Leviathan was going to come by later to pick you up to get your Evil Pieces."

I nodded at that. Good, when it's just her and I, maybe Sirzechs as well, I'll talk to her about Kuroka. Though, it'd work best if I can meet with the Stray once more before heading out…

"I know it shouldn't be necessary, but I have to say so now. Please don't start having sex with every other girl in the house immediately, especially when you don't even lock your door. It'll end up awkward for everyone in the house." She spoke in a complete deadpan, regarding me with an arched brow.

I released a sigh. "It's amazing how you can so casually speak of my sex life like it's any other topic."

Moka shrugged a single shoulder. "If there wasn't anything there, then I'd have nothing to say. Compared to how things were at the Church, your love life has become much livelier." Her words caused me to groan and slump into my seat, leading to her grinning at my reaction. "I mean, first it was Fate when you rescued her, then it was Xenovia who fell for you when you didn't show off excessively…"

"Why do you continue to bring up my love life? Don't you, I don't know, want to find your _own_ love life?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Now why would I do that when I can just watch you squirm when everyone's too nice."

I blinked at her, confusion evident on my expression. "How do you know all of this?"

She gave me a deadpan look. "I have eyes and I know all of you, maybe better than you know yourselves. For Fate, the looks she gave you when you weren't noticing told me all I needed to know. Putting your life on the line to save a girl you didn't know really helps your case." That caused me to pause and consider all of our past meetings. "You already know Xenovia's reason, as I'm sure she's told you."

I scowled at Moka and said, "Please… Find your own love life and leave mine alone. It's already overworked and doesn't need you prodding it for entertainment."

"But it's so hilarious." She deadpanned with a smirk. Then she shrugged with a soft sigh. "Then there's the fact that there's been no guy I've liked…"

I frowned at that, not used to hearing Moka as anything other than her sure, confident self. I didn't like the way she sounded, so I decided to speak up. "Well, once I gain my Evil Pieces and have all of you join my Peerage, I'm going have all of us go on a road trip of sorts. You know, go to new places, meet new people, and induct other awesome people into my Peerage." Giving her a small smile, I continued, "You never know, you might meet someone special during the trip."

That brought a smile to my friend's face. "Sounds like a plan. Though I'd rather not have all of us squeeze into a car." I laughed softly at that, but paused when Moka looked out the window with a hint of recognition in her eyes. "They're here." At that, I got up from my seat and looked out the window to see the first pair arriving: Akeno and Rin.

Nodding, I strode over to the door, but looked back to Moka. "How was moving everything in?"

"It worked out fine, I already had my room picked out when you showed us around." She explained as stood and brushed her skirt downwards, fixing it. "Just go out and help them out, I'll be down in the basement… The training area that is." Moka frowned and shook her head, "There are far too many below grounds."

That caused me to freeze mid-step. "What are you talking about? There are only two…"

She gave me a look, arching her brow. "No, there are four. Leviathan dropped by to say that the last bit of additions were completed. She said to look through them in order to see what you thought."

I released a faint groan. "They're giving me far too much…" A sigh escaped me as I strode over to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, I saw Akeno and Rin walking along the sidewalk. Each of them were carrying a pair of wheeled bags, though Rin seemed slightly disgruntled.

Akeno caught sight me and brightened up instantly, a smile making its way to her face. She quickly began to approach and I did the same to shorten the distance. When we reached one another in the middle, she let go of the handles on her bags and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Daisuke-kun, I'm so glad you offered me a place in your home."

I returned the embrace, pressing her feminine frame against me. "I've got the room. Why let it waste when I know people who may want to use them?" I smiled softly as she pulled away with a beaming smile.

Akeno pouted softly, "I wanted to pay you a visit last night, as thanks, but I was told that Kaichou was already there." She narrowed her eyes playfully with a soft upwards curve of her lips, "The two of you didn't do anything, did you?"

"Nothing untoward, I assure you." I answered in a complete deadpan. Looking down, I grasped the larger of the two bags she had. "Let me help with this. You go ahead inside, I'll help Tohsaka-san as well." Akeno nodded and walked passed me, sliding her hand along my arm as she did so. Then I looked towards Rin, who regarded me with a faint glare.

"Remind me to kick that Dhampyr friend of yours. She rigged those straws."

I smiled and laughed lightly, "Moka would kick back, that I know for sure." Holding a hand out, I said, "Give me the heavier bag. I'm rested and healed up enough for a little heavy lifting."

Rin regarded me with a haughty look. "I don't need you help to carry the bags. All it takes is a little Reinforcement magic and I'm stronger than I look." Seeing that I wasn't budging, she sighed softly, "I said I don't need your help, but if you're going to be that stubborn, then here." She moved the bag that was on her back and dropped it onto my open hand.

"Was it really that hard?" I said with a faint smirk as I swung the bag onto my shoulder.

"Shizuka-kun." Rin caught my attention, causing me to look to with my full attention. "You're a Pawn, yourself, yes?" I nodded at her, causing her to cock her head to the side in thought. "I've spoken to Sitri-san about the different Pieces and began to think of the benefits of each. You said you wanted me to be a Bishop, what with the boost to reserves it grants, but I believe I'd fit better with the Pawn." Seeing my questioning look, she elaborated, "The Pawn Piece, from what I've gathered, is the Piece with the most potential. Yes, it starts with no overt benefits, but the chance to gain the benefit of any of the other Pieces is far too advantageous to overlook. With that in mind, I'd prefer to become a Pawn, rather than a Bishop." Rin smirked at me, "After all, how can I call myself your rival if I start out with an advantage. I want to defeat you as a Magician on equal terms."

I laughed lightly, "I see what you mean, Tohsaka. I'll make you my Pawn, then. Though I'm sure you'll take up quite a few." That caused her to smirk with obvious pride. Motioning for her to go on ahead, I followed after the twin-tailed girl into the house. I then walked inside after she did and shut the door with my free hand. Looking back to the entryway proper, I noticed Akeno was waiting on me. "Have you picked a room already?"

She gave me a nod, "Yes, I have." Then she pouted, "Though it wasn't the room I wanted to sleep in…"

I gave her a deadpan look. "Pick your room first, then we can hash out when you can sleep with me _after_ we get you settled in."

Akeno brought a hand to her mouth and giggled softly, "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun. You're so forward. I think I like what you've become."

"You can blame Issei, Xenovia and yourself. I used to be somewhat chaste before meeting all three of you." I said as I motioned for her to go ahead.

"I'd rather the two of you keep your flirting to a minimum when I'm around. There will be others living here that aren't involved in your relationship." Rin said in a tired tone of voice. It was at that moment that Akeno decided to lead us to room on the first floor. Upon reaching the door, I looked to Rin and told her I could take it from here. "Good. If you need me, I'll be in my workshop." She looked like she was trying to hold back her glee. "There are still things I need to organize." Rin paused and regarded me with a hesitant look. "…Thank you for this, by the way…"

I smiled lightly and waved her off, accepting her gratitude. Then I turned back towards Akeno to see her in the room and pushed the rest of her bags into the room. "I'd wonder what you have that'd take up all of the bags, but it'd probably be something I wouldn't understand." I deadpanned as I strode towards the bed and placed the bags on the floor.

"Ufufu, I'd be glad to model my clothing for you, Daisuke-kun." I felt her wrap her arms around my neck from behind, pressing her generous assets against my back. "I'd even let you dress me yourself if you wanted." Akeno breathed into my ear, resting her chin on my shoulder.

An arched eyebrow was my response as I reached back and crouched, hooking my hands behind her thighs and lifted her without too much effort. A surprised gasp escaped her, but she quickly made herself comfortable. "You do know that I have to help the others, right?" She didn't respond to me, simply adjusting her legs for a more firm hold. A sigh escaped me as I walked to the door and closed it with my foot, then lifted a hand from her leg and locked the door with a click. After doing that, I turned and deftly turned Akeno from behind on my back, to being right in front of me, getting a surprised gasp out of her. Giving her a small smirk, I strode towards the bed in the room.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, whatever do you think you're doing?" Akeno asked playfully as she pulled her body closer to mine, squishing her generous chest against me. She licked her lips cocked her head to the side.

Reaching the bed, I positioned a knee onto it and leaned forward. "Honestly? This." Capturing Akeno's lips with mine, I prodded her with my tongue and waited for her reaction. She allowed my tongue entry and began to mesh hers with mine; a small moan escaped her as she felt my hardening erection press against her core. Placing her back on the bed, I got on top of her and continued to kiss her with a fervor she matched gleefully. Fingers pushed and entwined into my hair as my hands slid along and caressed her soft, firm legs.

After a moment of our heavy kissing, we pulled our lips from one another. Akeno licked her lips and said, "Your lips taste…different. I wonder who you were kissing before me."

I grunted and slid my hands towards her slim waist, fingering the corset of her uniform. "I did just wake up…"

Her eyes widened lightly, "It was Sona-kaichou." A sly smile appeared on her features as she purred softly. "She must've looked adorable, being under your tender care."

A rumbling chuckle escaped me as I lightly peppered Akeno's neck with soft kisses. "You could say that… How far ahead of Xenovia and Fate were you? I don't want to keep them waiting when they get here."

A soft breath escaped her as she hummed. "Not too far behind. I'd say around five to seven minutes. Why? Is that all the time you need?"

I snorted and absently began to unbutton her corset. "Hell no. If I'm going to do this with you, I'll want to…" Kissing her deeply on the lips, I pulled away with a smile. "Take my time." Akeno smiled sultrily as she began to slide her hands under my shirt. With that, resumed our kiss, while our hands began to explore each other's bodies. Her hands felt just a little cold, so when she placed them onto my toned stomach, it sent a chill down my spine. At the same time, my hands had just succeeded in completely unbuttoning Akeno's shirt, having finished the corset while we were speaking. I climbed fully onto the bed, leaning partially to the side as we hungrily kissed one another. Opening the top of her uniform, I placed my hand on her bare stomach and slowly dragged it along the sensitive skin.

A moan escaped Akeno as she kissed me, wrapping one arm around me to pull me closer to her. Sliding my body closer to her, I broke kiss and turned my attention to her neck, gently biting and sucking the visible side of her bare neck. A rumbling moan escaped her as she put her hand into my hair, digging into the scalp with her fingers. At the same time, my hand finally reached her breasts, gently cupping one of them and stroking the side with my fingertips. A small gasp escaped her at the contact and I felt her place her hand on that hand, slowly guiding it in my slow ministrations.

Pulling my face out of her neck, I looked down at Akeno to see her flushed face and a pair of pleasantly narrowed eyes. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" I simply hummed and kissed her again, before slowly pulling away with a smirk. She licked her lips and leaned forwards, catching my lips once more. Resuming the deep kiss, I felt Akeno's hand leave mine and heard a soft snap. She then grasped my hand and lifted it off of her covered breast, placing it on her stomach. When we broke the kiss once more, I looked down at her to see that her bra was unhooked and about to fall free. "You've accepted all of who I am; so I'll let you do whatever you want, Daisuke-kun."

It was then that I lifted my hand and moved it towards her breasts, pushing her bra aside and revealing her bare chest. Leaning down, I wrapped my lips around the nipple of her right breast. Giggling softly, Akeno directed my hand back up to her other breast and guided it in the gentle care that would arouse her the most. It must've worked because when I began to tease her nipple with my teeth, she had to bite back a moan that forced its way out of her. Her hand lifted from mine and was placed on my head, scratching and rubbing into my scalp as I slowly sped up.

When I lifted my hand from her breast and moved it to her stomach, I moved my head to it. "Ufufu, you sure do like my breasts, don't you, Daisuke-kun." To answer her question, I moved my hand down to her inner thigh, placing it rather close to the opening of her skirt. Rubbing her inner thigh, I heard her moan softly as I continued to tease her breast. After a moment, Akeno's hand quickly grasped mine and pushed it under her skirt and against her panty-clad core.

With a final lick, I lifted my head from her breast and moved to kiss her gently. "You're wearing panties fit for battle. Did you know I was going to do this?"

"Mm." Akeno moaned as I continued to rub her above her panties. "No, but I knew you wanted to. Those eyes of yours have looked at me with hunger more times that I could count." I chuckled deeply as I moved my hand to the waistband of her panties, then I gently pushed my fingers under them. Sliding them along the lips of her pussy, she bucked ever so lightly and mewled softly.

Smirking softly, I said, "Brace yourself." I captured her lips at the same time as I slid a finger inside of her. She moaned audibly as I felt my middle finger being squeezed by her inner walls. As I slowly pulled it out, she began to return the kiss in earnest, her breaths becoming more frantic as her tongue fought mine for dominance. When our kiss became more frantic, I twirled my finger inside of her while rubbing her with my thumb; she bucked into my hand and whimpered softly.

I nearly froze when I felt her hand grasping at my erection over my pants. Her fingers toyed with the belt of my pants for a few moments, before simply casting a small spell to cut it. Undoing the buckle, she unzipped my fly and slid her hand into my pants and over my boxers. Groaning softly into her kiss, I felt her hand press against my dick and begin rubbing it at an agonizingly slow pace. A shuddering breath escaped me as I broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes. Clouded with unabated lust, Akeno met my eyes with soft smile as we pleasured one another.

All of sudden, there was a knocking at the door. "Akeno-san, have you seen Daisuke? Xenovia and Himari-san are nearing the house." Moka's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Keeping quiet, I looked to Akeno and jerked my head to the door, reluctantly pulling my hand out of her. A disappointed pout decorated her features, but she removed her hand from my pants as well. "I'll be sure to tell him, Moka-san." She called out, her voice surprisingly even in spite of our actions not a few seconds ago.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door. "Okay. We can all meet later for a better tour of the house." At that, I heard her footsteps as she walked away from the door.

I fell onto the bed, lying on my back directly next to Akeno. "That was…surprisingly intense…"

Placing her head on my chest, Akeno hummed in response. "Indeed. I had no idea you could do something like that with your hands." She rubbed my toned stomach, which was uncovered due to my shirt being rolled upwards. "We'll have to finish up later…"

"Yeah, otherwise I'll probably go crazy." Looking down, over Akeno's head as she rested it on my chest, I couldn't help but notice my destroyed belt. "Did you have to cut my belt? I only have three."

"Ara ara, I wanted to show you how much I appreciated you. I couldn't help it in the heat of the moment."

That made me sigh. Shaking my head, I wrapped around Akeno's slender shoulders. "As much as I want to lie here with you, I have to meet the others." That brought a disappointed sigh out of her as I sat up with her in tow. Knowing that she was looking at me, I lifted my hand, the one that was inside of her, and saw that it was rather moist. Before I could do anything with it, though, I saw Akeno grasp my hand and stick my finger into her mouth. Then she slowly pulled it out and licked the tip, sliding it back in with an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, she slid my finger out of her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva.

With one last lick, Akeno smiled seductively. "Ufufu, I think I taste rather good. What do you think?" She then kissed me one last time, her tongue tracing the edges of my mouth.

* * *

><p>With my clothes fixed and unwrinkled, I subtly tasted the inside of my lips. Walking out the door, I stepped onto the sidewalk to see Xenovia and Himari, each carrying a single bag each. Crossing my arms, I strode over to my approaching kouhai and said, "Hey, do you want help carrying that in?" I asked out of curtesy, knowing that the both of them were able to holding their bags.<p>

Xenovia shook her head in a negative. "No thank you, Senpai. I can handle what little I have. Himari-san is carrying my other bag." I stepped to the side to let her pass by and walk into the house. "We'll have to get back to training together, Senpai. It's been too long since we last we last fought together."

I smiled lightly, "Go talk to Moka. She's been antsy for a fight." At that, Xenovia nodded with a faint smile and walked into the house. Turning to Himari, I noticed that she was giving me a narrow eyed glare. While holding the bag in one hand, she placed her free hand on her hip and looked as though she was waiting one me. "Uh… Hi, Himari-chan." I said with a placating smile.

"You did it again. Fighting on your own." The Nekoshou lifted her hand and poked me in the chest. "I thought we had an agreement, Young Master."

Crossing my arms, I regarded her with an arched brow. "For one, I wasn't on my own. Fate and the others were there. Secondly, you wouldn't have been able to help me in the fight with Vali. It was more of a meeting between two forces of nature, than a fight, to be honest." Then I placed a hand on Himari's head and smiled, "Besides, I wouldn't want anyone of my precious people getting hurt."

Though Himari flushed lightly, she scowled at me. "I am more than capable of taking care myself. As are the others who worry about you." Then she paused and gave me a soft smile. "Though I am glad you feel that way about me."

I nodded and motioned for her to walk ahead inside. "Go on in and help Xenovia with her stuff. I see Koneko-chan and the others getting closer." She nodded and walked passed me and into the house proper. Turning my attention to the upcoming individuals, I saw Koneko walking alongside Fate and, surprisingly, Melusine, who had a pair of slender legs instead of her snake-like lower body; my Familiar was currently clad in more normal clothing, consisting of a yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals, her horns and other nonhuman attachments were hidden from view. Fate appeared to be trying to talk with the smaller girl, but the former Nekoshou's abrupt, monotone responses didn't make it easy. Lifting a hand, I caught their attentions. "Nice to see all of you have finally arrived."

Fate looked up to me, her eyes lightening up as she smiled softly. "Daisuke, I can't thank you enough for this." There was a hint of restrained excitement in her tone. "You know I've never been to a school with other people my age before! I spoke with Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama and they said that since I'm joining your group, I'll have to go to Kuoh." Allowing her single bag to sit on the ground at her feet, she clapped her hands together and looked positively giddy.

I grinned at her, "That's great, Fate. I'm sure you'll love it. Do you know the class they're putting you in?"

"I…think they were putting me into Himejima-san's class. Is that the class you're in?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No, I'm in Tsubaki-chan's class. Though I am glad that you'll be in my year."

She nodded, "Of course."

At that, I turned my attention to Melusine, "Wow, the two of us have been busy, huh? It feels like it's been ages since we've spoken in person, Melusine."

That brought a laugh out of her. "Indeed it has, Daisuke-sama. I had to give my successor in the Familiar forest a few pointers and I needed to create the proper channels for your status as Susanoo's Heir to be recognized. I trust your meeting with Amaterasu-sama was helpful?"

"Oh yeah…" I said as I absently grasped my right arm. "Thanks to her help, Murakumo won't be as crippling to use, at least until I'm able to use it safely."

Her eyes flickered down to my arm, a smile appearing on her face as she nodded. "Of course; the better for you to come into your power as the next Shinto Storm God." The she looked to Fate and Koneko. "Anyway, I have been speaking Fate-dono and Koneko-dono. It seems like there was more than just the talks at the summit in Kuoh. There was also the fact that you destroyed the campus once again."

I grumbled lightly and looked to the side, "I was the best person on hand to fight Vali. Fate may have been able to match him, but this was a fight I wanted to do." Seeing Melusine give me an arched eyebrow, I turned my gaze to Fate, who was simply smiling lightly. When I turned my attention to Koneko, she quickly looked away from me, her face flushed lightly. "Fine… I wanted to see where I stood with my full power unlocked. I couldn't think of a more fitting situation, so I took the chance to challenge Vali."

"What did you learn?" Melusine asked.

"That I can raise up one hell of a storm. He had to Divide all of my more powerful spells, otherwise they would have killed him." I smirked and crossed my arms. "It was a tough as hell fight, but I managed to come out on top."

That brought a small smile to her face. "I guess it's time for you to resume training in earnest, then? To become accustomed with Susanoo's power?"

"Oh, yeah, and since I've got my two favorite training partners, Fate and Moka, we'll be breaking records in no time." I grinned and let out bark of laughter. "With the three of us leading, I'll have the strongest Peerage in the Underworld." My confidence brought a smile to Melusine, but when I looked to Fate, I managed to catch the subtle resolve in her eyes. It seems like she agreed with me.

"Buchou won't lose, Senpai." Turning my head to the source of the voice, I saw Koneko regarding me with an intense gaze. "To be the best, Senpai will have to defeat Buchou and we'll make sure it won't be easy."

I met her intense gaze with my own. "I wouldn't have it any other way. The path to greatness isn't as fun when there aren't any rivals." I grinned playfully at Koneko, making her flush and look down. When I noticed this, a chill raced up my spine. Narrowing my eyes, I subtly released a small burst of wind that would imitate summer's breeze. Since it was nearing summer, the breeze wouldn't be too out of place. It wasn't noticed by the three in front of me, but using it allowed me to widen my awareness. Feeling the wind meet the resistance of something, or someone, unseen off to the side, I felt a ghost of a smirk appear on my face. Turning my attention back to them, I said, "Why don't all of you head inside?"

They nodded and strode by passed me towards the front door. As Koneko walked passed me, I placed a hand on her head and gently scratched her on that sweet spot. Hearing her purr softly, I laughed lightly and ended up laughing even harder when she gave me a faint glare. The moment she had followed the pair into the house, I paused for a few seconds. Then I whispered, "Kuroka, if you can hear me, follow me inside. We'll talk in the house; in a place where the others won't see you yet." I waited for a few moments, to give her time to react. However, before I could decide to do anything else, I felt something soft brush against my leg.

Nodding once, I let out a small breath. "Stay close." Walking forward, I entered my home and shut the door behind me, waiting a few seconds to allow the hidden Stray enter. Facing the front, I noticed that Moka was leading the trio the area behind the steps. I then walked over to the steps and yelled over to Moka, "Oi! I need to check out something out in my room. It won't take long."

"Take your time." She answered back. "Everyone's getting settled in."

With that, I strode up the steps and towards my room. I then walked inside and looked around quickly, closing and locking the door after a few moments. Checking the adjoined bathroom, I absently cast a spell to mask our presences and keep sound from escaping the room. I even temporarily redirected the teleportation seal to drop the person into the living room. Seeing that the room was empty, I released a breath and leaned against the wall.

"Nice place you've got here, nya." I looked over to my bed to see Kuroka lounging on it, her twin tails flicking lazily back and forth as she looked around the room. "Your Master's Nee-san really knows how to spoil you, nya."

I snorted, "That's one way to put it." I regarded her carefully as I watched her look around the room with a laidback intensity that only a cat could have. "What have you been up to since our last meeting?"

She shrugged her shoulders lazily, "Nothing worth mentioning, nya. Ever since Vali decided to follow through with his attack at the peace talks, it's been _soooo_ boring, nya." Then Kuroka focused on me, giving me a playful smirk, her hazel, feline-slitted eyes intently watching me. The way her wavy bangs framed her face, partially covering the right side of her face, made me realize exactly how beautiful the woman in front of me was. It also didn't help the fact that she was clearly showing me a healthy amount of cleavage and bare leg from wear her kimono was open. "I happened to be there when you defeated Vali, nya."

"Oh?" I said, trying to keep my raging libido under control. Just what the hell is wrong with me today?! I'm going absolutely crazy here! First, it was Sona; then Akeno. Now, I have the flirtatious bombshell Kuroka lying on _my_ bed, right in front of me! Is the late Biblical God conspiring with the fabric of reality to get me laid or something?! To hide the flinch from invoking his name, I continued, "You did? Any color commentary to offer?"

She licked her lips. "All of that power you were throwing around, nya. I haven't seen anyone strong enough to win that decisively, nya."

"It was a close fight, I assure you. Vali pushed me rather far."

Kuroka simply shrugged, "You're stronger, by a good margin, nya. After all, Vali may be the Hakuryuuko, but _you_ are the Heir of a Shinto God, nya." I arched an eyebrow at her. "I'll definitely want you as my master, nya. But…"

"But?"

"I want to test something out first, nya." Kuroka crawled along the surface of the bed, making her way towards me. She waved her two-pronged tail in a form of excitement as she made her way across the bed and soon stood in front of me. "I think you'll make a much better Master than Vali or my first King, for a single reason, nya." Her hands soon grasped the sides of my collar, pulling my face directly in front of hers. "You're affectionate, nya~." She then pushed her body flush against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pressed her generous chest against me.

Flushing at the intimate contact from someone I didn't know well, I wrapped a single arm around her slim waist. That was when I thought came to mind; smirking deviously, I lifted my free hand and placed it on top of her head. Finding the very same spot behind her ear that I would for Himari and Koneko, I began to gently scratch what I assumed to be her sensitive spot. It appeared to be successful as Kuroka began to purr audibly as she tried to push her head into my hand.

After a few moments of this, Kuroka quickly pulled away from me, placing her hands over her ears. Pouting at me, she gave me a cute glare. "That's not playing fair, nya. I can't help it if my ears are sensitive… You should know that, dealing with Shirone and the other Nekoshou, nya."

I let out a small laugh. "Think of it as payback for attempting to tease me."

Kuroka arched an eyebrow at me, a smile playing at her lips. "Oh, I think I'll _really_ like you, Daisuke-chin, nya." I had to hold back a groan at her honorific for me.

Releasing a breath, I regarded her carefully. Then I sighed. "You do know that if you're joining my Peerage, you'll have to speak with Koneko? She'll either want to kill you for leaving her, or purposefully try to avoid you…" I gave a pained smile as I looked to the side. "Either way, she'll be angry with me."

There was a silence between us until Kuroka finally replied. "You're really thinking this through … Are you really that concerned with Shirone and me, nya?"

I turned and faced Kuroka, seeing the confused look in her eyes. "Yeah… I've never had family growing up, but I would've loved to have a sibling. Someone that knew loved me like family and I could do the same, without worrying about outside influences." I paused and shook my head, a small smile on my face. "When I think of that now, I can't help but imagine a relationship like that of Serafall and Sona. In my eyes, siblings should be somewhat like that: loving and accepting, but firm when one does a wrong. But… I know it's not my place to judge how others are, when I don't have anyone to call a sister or brother." Meeting Kuroka's gaze, I said, "I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want, but…all I ask is that you try to reconnect with Koneko. I'll try my best to get her to give you the time of day, but this isn't a situation I should interfere with too often." I paused and looked to the ground, a strained smile on my face. "Family is something to cherish, not fight."

Kuroka looked to me with wide eyes, her normally playful expression uncharacteristically somber. Her eyes searched mine as she opened her mouth to reply.

However, she was quickly cut off by the sound of someone knocking the door. I lifted a hand and released the noise restricting spell. "Yeah?"

"Serafall-sama and Sirzechs-sama are here." It was Akeno's voice, telling me what I needed to know.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute. Just need to put some stuff away." She replied with an affirmative and I turned to see that Kuroka had vanished from sight. Feeling something brush against my leg, I nodded and said, "Follow closely. I'll talk with them…" There was a moment of hesitation from her as she stopped, then the sensation disappeared from my leg. I sighed and strode out of them room. Releasing the last bit of magic from the room, I closed the door and headed towards the stairs. As I walked down the steps, I was greeted to the sight of Sona and Serafall speaking off to the side, the excitable Maou waving her arms as she spoke. Sirzechs, on the other hand, was off to the side speaking with my father.

Looking around, I noticed that there were more people here than before. Rias, Asia and Issei were off to the side, speaking with Xenovia, Koneko and Moka. Everyone else was milling around aimless or just not in the room.

However, it seems my arrival was quickly noticed as Serafall looked up to me and waved her hand excitedly. "Daisuke-chan!" Sona also looked up to see me, but her face flushed and she quickly looked away, adjusting her glasses.

I grinned at her and lifted a hand in return. Walking down the steps, I approached the sisters and crossed my arms. "What happened at the school after I had to leave?"

"It was a joint effort between the guards of the Three Factions to repair the damage done to Kuoh's campus. You should have seen it!" Serafall said with a wide grin.

At that, Sona regarded me with a deadpan look. "Considering you did the most damage, it was only fitting that Azazel lead the effort."

I scoffed and placed a hand on my chest, giving her an exaggerated look of hurt… "I'm…" Which quickly evolved into a look of pride. "Honored to have the damage I've done repaired by members of the Three Factions. It shows that my power is acknowledged by everyone." Grinning at Sona's exasperated expression, I let out a small laugh.

However, that was quickly cut off as I felt a hand drop down on my head. "Well, you have to expect collateral damage when you let an Heir do the majority of the fighting. As a whole, they're notorious for going overboard in combat." Azazel's playful tone of voice was heard as he stood behind me. "Though, it was a pleasant surprise to see that my son was one of the fabled Heirs."

"You make it sound like I'm an endangered species…" I remarked as I pushed Azazel's hand off of my head.

"That's because, in a sense, you are and you aren't." I turned to Sirzechs walking up to our group. He was looking to me with a small smile, studying me for a moment before looking to Serafall and Sona. "Since the guest of honor has arrived, what do you say we get going? Sona, would you kindly lead the way?"

"Of course, Sirzechs-sama." At that, she turned and lead the five us out of the living, which caused everyone to wish me luck. Replying in kind, I followed Sona as she led us down a floor and into the basement proper. Looking around, I took in the wide open expanse of the training room. I could already the havoc I could wreak in such a large area without worrying about destruction when I trained my Balance Breaker.

"Before we leave for Ajuka's lab, there are a few things we need to speak with you about, Daisuke-kun." Sirzechs voice brought my attention to him. Smiling at my serious expression, he nodded, "I'm sure Sona has told you a bit about having a Peerage and the responsibilities it entails?" When I nodded, he continued, "And you do notice the discrepancy of your situation, in comparison to other Reincarnated Devils, yes?"

I nodded at that, "Yes. Normally, one would have to be a High Class Devil in order to gain a Peerage." That caused me to frown as I put my thoughts together. "Would the fact that I'm an Heir cause you to give me Evil Pieces early?"

Serafall smiled widely, "Yep! It's like So-tan says, you are a sharp one, Daisuke-chan!"

Azazel chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. "He gets it from his old man." Pausing, he looks down to see my deadpan expression. "Though…Kasumi helped too." He laughed when I snorted and shook my head.

"Anyway." Sirzechs once again caught my attention. "Yes. The fact you're an Heir is what you put on the fast track of being a Devil. That's because you're not the first Heir to join the Devil Faction." My eyes widened at that; I really shouldn't be surprised, I really shouldn't; but the thought of other people with the ability to access a God's power through being his/her Heir was both an exhilarating and a frightening thought. "Heirs are considered…special cases among Devils, and other Factions. They're both respected, and feared, for their frightening potential. It is because of that fact, that Heirs are considered, in a way, special. Like Dragons, they can attract other beings of similar potential and strength. However, unlike Dragons, Heirs are much more volatile and fragile."

I narrowed my eyes as I carefully considered everything Sirzechs was telling. I was an Heir, like Melusine and Amaterasu had told me beforehand, but because of that fact, I'm considered much more valuable compared to other Reincarnated Devils. I could see with perfect clarity why that was the case.

"Evil Pieces don't allow for a Devil to reincarnate Gods, due to their vast power and authority." Sirzechs continued. "However, an Heir can be, if it's before they begin to gradually assimilate their God's power."

"How is an Heir chosen?" Sona asked, it seems she too was learning this for the first time.

"From birth. The only available candidates a God can choose as their Heir must be a newborn in the first year of their life. The specifics of why are unknown to all save for the Gods and the lucky few Heirs that survive long enough to learn it." It was Azazel who picked up the conversation. "However, it's impossible to tell if a newborn has been chosen as an Heir until the God themselves tells you or the child showcases an affinity with certain aspects of the God's domain, including artifacts and such, like his Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and its original form Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi." He gestured to me. "Daisuke here, as the Heir of Susanoo, shows a powerful affinity for the aspects of the Storm: Lightning, Wind, Ice and Water. It is my belief that his Sacred Gear influenced Susanoo to choose him as his Heir to a significant degree. That's also the reason why his ability to control Earth and Fire is incredibly talented as well, as they too are aspects of the Storm."

Sirzechs nodded to him, "Amongst all of the Factions, not just the Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel Factions, Heirs are regarded with hints of awe, fear and wariness, because the way they come into the power is different for all of them. Some become conceited and prideful of their incredible power; others choose not to use them out of fear; few just never experience the power and do not connect the dots; while even less are able to use it like any other skill." He regarded me with a playful smirk, causing me to chuckle softly as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"That is why when an Heir is reincarnated into a Devil, we decide to grant them Evil Pieces when they reach Middle Class, instead of High Class." Serafall continued the explanation. "This was made official during the advent of the Evil Pieces, when we began to notice the Heirs and connect the dots on what they truly are. However, they're still unable to take part in Rating Games until they reach High Class status."

"Exactly. The depleted Devil population, thanks to the Great War brought about a great need for more Devils. This soon led to Ajuka Beelzebub creating the Evil Pieces; something I'm sure Sona has already told you." I nodded, connecting the dots in my mind as I listened to the explanation. "In addition, the Evil Pieces connected to the Heir are initially more powerful than those connected to a run of the mill High Class Devil, which allowed for the Heir to gain more powerful Pieces." Hmm, this could work to my advantage… As I thought, though, Sirzechs continued his explanation. "Though, Heirs were notably arrogant when they learned of their status, with good reason, unfortunately. Because of that fact, in order to curry favor with a potentially powerful ally, they were granted a single irrefutable favor from the Maou, one that would be fulfilled to their, our, greatest ability, in order to sway them onto our side."

Serafall jumped forward and grinned widely, "Which is why, Daisuke-chan, we're granting you a single favor from the Maou, due to your status as Susanoo's Heir. You don't need to use it now, but it would be good to know that you have one on hand in case of an emergency."

I froze at that. I have a single irrefutable favor from the Maou; a favor I could use to get whatever I wanted from them. "I can use it whenever I want?" Seeing Serafall's nod, I steeled myself; this would be quite the difficult follow-up conversation. "Then…I'd like to use it right now."

At that, everyone looked to me with surprise, including my father. Sona gave me a searching gaze, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

Serafall's eyes widened as she gave me a resolute look.

Sirzechs, while surprised, simply nodded once.

Azazel smirked softly, his eyes holding a hint of recognition as he saw the serious expression on my face.

"Well, Daisuke-kun." Sirzechs started. "What is it?"

I exhaled softly, preparing myself for the ensuing interrogation.

"I want the Black Cat Kuroka to be pardoned for her crimes, so she can serve in my Peerage without trouble."

Then…things got hectic.


	24. Testing Bonds

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Update number 2 of my triple update! Whoo… Not much to say that I didn't sat in the first, just that the next few chapters are focused more on interactions between characters, rather than progressing the story as a whole. Downside of having lots of characters I suppose._

_Also, this chapter introduces conflict that I've yet to actually write or see in an abundance of other fanfiction. Have you noticed that when it comes to pairings that once the characters get together officially, that the relationship progresses flawlessly and without trouble? That's not realistic in the least. Now, I'm not going to claim that I'm planning to write the most realistic and perfectly written relationship, because that's way out of my depth, but I'm going to at least make them work for it._

_Not much else to say, so I'll let you get to it._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Four

Testing Bonds

The basement suddenly became unbearably cold as Serafall narrowed her eyes at me, her gaze flickering around me as if searching for me.

Sona's gaze turned angry and searched as she as well narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to see an uncanny resembling between the two.

Sirzechs simply crossed his arms, focusing his gaze directly on me, an undercurrent of wariness in his gaze.

Even Azazel was struck silent by my words, looking to me with an unreadable expression.

Under all of their scrutiny, I stood strong with my head held high. This was something I felt I needed to do; something I wouldn't back down from no matter the fury that would fall on my head. I looked to each person carefully, meeting their gaze without reservation.

"Daisuke…" Sona was the one who broke the silence, her tone cold. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

I gave her an insulted look, meeting her eyes without hesitation. "Have I given you any indication that I'm genuinely not in the right mind?" She didn't back down from my gaze, but didn't refute my statement. "I assure you, all of you, that I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Then you should know that Kuroka is a Stray Devil and a very dangerous one at that." Sirzechs said evenly, not looking away or blinking when he looked to me. Catching his statement, I nodded once. "Then why would you ask that?"

"I know the reason she killed her former master." I said succinctly, hoping to whatever deity that wouldn't smite me for praying that my deductions weren't incorrect.

"She went insane." I heard Serafall speak in an unnaturally serious tone.

Hearing her, I looked Serafall directly in the eye and replied, "No. She didn't." That caused everyone around me to freeze once again and focus more intently on me; I could hear the underlying demand from all of them: 'Explain'. "I know for a fact that Kuroka isn't insane because I met her a day before the fight with Kokabiel. I know for a fact that Kuroka isn't insane because she and I met in the way that's impossible for anyone to truly hide their true nature."

"What do you mean?" Sona said, still not understanding what I was saying, but I caught the recognition in my father's and the Maou's gazes.

"I fought her."

If anything, that confused Sona even more. But before she could reply, Azazel cut in. "You're able to do that?" I looked up to him, seeing the parental desperation in his eyes. When I nodded, he released a tired sigh. "I should've taken you in, instead of letting you go to the Church…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sona asked all of us.

"When someone fights for their life often enough, they begin to intuitively grasp the inner workings of a battle." Sirzechs explained slowly, his gaze turning regretful for a moment, before reverting to an impassive gaze. "At that point, when that person meets another in combat, they're able to instinctively understand their opponent. It normally only shown in people who fought in war and manage to survive mentally."

Sona frowned, taking this in gradually. "Wouldn't they be able to lie?"

Serafall shook her head, a frown on her childish face. "In a battle where life and death are on the line, to lie about who you are is to cripple yourself. To fight at your best, you have to accept all of who are and embrace it. Older and more experienced warriors take this concept and have potential students attack them with lethal intent in order to gauge who they really are." She paused, looking to me with a sad look on her face. "When two warriors who don't understand one another meet, they generally fight one another to get a grasp of who one another really is. To see someone as young as Daisuke-chan understand how to do it is…depressing."

I gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really. It's helped me survive this long."

"That's not the point." Azazel said with a hint of worry in his voice. "You shouldn't have to be able to do it yet. Not at your age."

It felt…oddly refreshing to have Azazel worry over me like that…

"You fought Kuroka and understood what, exactly?" Sirzechs moved back to the original topic.

My expression returned to its impassive state as I explained myself. "She was in perfect control of her faculties. She fought Tohsaka and me using her Senjutsu liberally; there was no sense of her losing control." I rubbed my side with a faint grimace. "There's no way someone that someone insane would be able to fight _that_ fluidly."

"Don't you think that makes her crime worse?" Sirzechs continued. "She knowingly killed her master and fled."

I paused and crossed my arms. "She…committed that crime for a reason, not out of malice or anger. But out of filial piety." That garnered a confused gaze from everyone there. Sighing, I continued, "When she revealed herself to me, Kuroka talked about testing me… To see if I was worthy of 'Shirone'." I caught the flash of recognition in Sirzechs gaze. "Kuroka _did_ kill her master, I can't, and won't, refute that, but… It was to protect her little sister."

That got a reaction out of Serafall, snapping her out of her serious expression. Her gaze flickered to Sona and she crossed her arms, thinking deeply.

Even Sirzechs scowled at that, a torn expression on his face.

I'll say this: the two of them are dedicated to their job as Maou. But when it comes to their little sisters, they seem to unwillingly lean on the emotional side.

I felt like such a heel for manipulating them like this…

"Can you prove this?" Sirzechs said with a small voice.

I frowned, "Short of getting Kuroka herself to talk about it? No. These are simply my deductions; but I confronted her about it prior to this meeting and confirmed my suspicions." I paused and crossed my arms, giving them a resolute gaze. "If you wish to ask her yourself, then I won't let her come by unless you give your word you won't attack her. Let her tell her story if she so wishes."

"Daisuke!" Sona with wide eyes, clearly surprised with my blatant insubordination.

Off to the side, I heard an amused snort. Turning my attention, I caught sight of Azazel snickering into his hand. Upon seeing all of us look at him, he waved his hand in apology and forced himself to stop.

"Daisuke-kun." Sirzechs caught my attention. "If what you said is true, then I give you my word as Maou Red and Lucifer. I will not harm Kuroka if you let me speak with her."

"Me too, Daisuke-chan. As Maou Pink and Leviathan, I'll just talk with Kuroka-san to see if what you said is true." Serafall declared with a somber confidence.

I nodded once and opened my mouth to respond, but a presence appearing behind me and the corresponding voice caused me to freeze. "Uwah! The frightening presence of two of the four Maou is quite terrifying, nya! I don't know how you do it, Daisuke-chin, nya." Feeling her hide behind me, she peeked over my shoulder at the two leaders of the Underworld.

Kuroka's sudden appearance caused Sirzechs to stiffen and narrow his eyes at her; Serafall slipped a foot back and slowly lifted a hand, magic gathering in her palm.

Sona grasped my arm and was about to try to pull me away, but the resolute look in my eye caused her to freeze. I caught the small hint of betrayal in her gaze and felt my stomach bottom out, feeling something akin to a kick to my gut.

_Shit… I should have expected this…_

My father was the only who didn't move, simply focusing on Kuroka with a critical gaze, as if measuring her threat level…to me.

"She's been…following you?" Sona asked softly.

"Only from right before Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama arrived." I answered respectfully, knowing full well I was in trouble with all parties involved. It…hurt a bit to hear that Serafall didn't correct me. But I understood my situation.

Sirzechs relaxed, only minutely, and focused on Kuroka. "Kuroka, is what Daisuke-kun said is true? Did you kill your master to protect Koneko?"

That caused Sona's eyes to widen as she studied Kuroka closely, beginning to see the resemblance between the two.

"For _Shirone_, nya? Yep, nya." She answered nonchalantly, though I could feel her tension. Kuroka flinched upon seeing my glare, letting her know that this was not a time to joke around. Pouting at me, she sighed, "Yes, I killed that bastard." She elaborated, scowling darkly. "When he reincarnated me, he was researching ways to strengthen his body and it ultimately lead to him trying to dissect my Shirone." Though her face didn't betray her anger, the clench of her hands on my shoulders did; plus, she didn't end her statement with her ritual 'nya'. "He saw how I grew in strength, due to my race's affinity with Youjutsu and Senjutsu, and wondered if dissecting Shirone would allow him to find a way for it help him grow stronger. The moment I realized what he was planning to do, I took the first chance available and killed him."

Sirzechs was silent as he took in Kuroka's words; I could see him at war with himself through the look in his eyes.

Serafall was conflicted as well, her gaze flickering from Sona to Kuroka. Then she set her lips into a line. "Why didn't you take her with you, then?"

Kuroka released a soft breath. "I wanted to; I really wanted to, nya… I thought it over as much as I could; wondering if I could escape with Shirone in tow, nya. But, I didn't." She leaned into my shoulder and said sadly, "I'm a failure of an onee-san, nya…"

Unconsciously, I felt my fist clench. Great, my actions are hurting more people… If I had put more thought into this… If I had spoken to Sona and explained my reasoning… Dammit! I was too caught up in my own selfishness and self-righteous beliefs that I'm hurting not only a young woman I tried to help but…a girl I can actually see myself falling for…

"Yes, you are, Kuroka." Sirzechs said without inflection, causing said former Nekoshou to squeeze my shoulder. "However, I think giving you a chance to make up for your failure would be good for everyone involved."

That caused her to look up quickly, a hint of hope in her eyes.

Sirzechs continued with a sigh, "Since this the single request of an Heir, I can do my absolute best to make sure you have your crimes pardoned. However," He said, cutting off any of Kuroka's possible celebrations. "It will take time for this to become fully completed. Until I can get you fully pardoned, you will be on a probation of sorts. Unless you are inside this house, you are to stay with either Daisuke-kun or another member of his Peerage. In addition, you are to give us any and all information you have in regards to Khaos Brigade."

All of which Kuroka gleefully agreed to, wrapping her arms around my neck in celebration.

That action brought a scowl to Sona's face as she glared at me. A light appeared under her feet. A teleportation seal.

"Sona, wai-" I reached forward to catch her, but was cut off as she suddenly vanished from sight. My hand stayed in the air for a few seconds before falling back down to my side. Seeing her so angry, seeing that look of betrayal in her gaze made my heart clench and ache. I fucked up… I… Dammit…

Serafall frowned as she looked at the space Sona once stood, her eyes downcast. When she looked to me, her eyes widened as she studied my face. "Daisuke-ch-." She paused, as if hesitant to continue. "Daisuke-chan, you're crying…" The fact that she paused when referring to me made me realize just how much I screwed up.

That was last straw… I could feel the tears pouring as my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. A ragged breath escaped me as I felt torn between breaking down in tears or simply lashing out in anger. As I had no idea which to do, my body reacted on its own, defaulting to the latter. Slipping out of Kuroka's grasp, I strode over to the side of the basement in a strange silent. Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but notice Kuroka about to reach out to me in confusion and consolation, but my father stopped her, shaking his head.

Feeling the tears pour down my face, I stared impassively at the wall several feet in front of me. Power flared in my hand as I threw it forward with a violent cry; wind and ice slammed into the wall, not damaging it in the least. "Dammit…" I attacked it again. "Dammit…" I unleashed a blast of flame. "Dammit." Lightning shot from my fingertips. "Dammit!" My voice rose progressively with every attack. I hoped for catharsis or some form of release when I struck the wall, but none came. My heart still felt torn and twisted. "Goddammit!" I didn't care about the flinch of pain that rocketed through me. "Fucking Goddammit!" I flared my power as much as I could and sent it forward, impacting the wall with a sudden explosion, kicking up some debris.

I dropped to my knees and let out a ragged breath, looking at my hands to see the drops of water hitting them. As I did that, I couldn't help but wonder why I was reacting as strongly as I was. When I thought of Sona, my heart clenched and I understood exactly why. I understood why it hurt so damn much at this very moment. I may have a…harem of girls who care deeply about me and I may care about them, but…only one of them commanded my attention and heart to such a degree as this. It was selfish, it was childish and naïve, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Only one of them was able to convince me to do what she wanted; there was only one I loved to tease more than most; only one girl who was able to hurt me with a glance…

I think…I'm _in love_ with Sona Sitri… and I may have quite possibly fucked it up…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after I had suitably calmed down, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Kuroka and I were standing in front of the home of Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the Evil Pieces and Rating Games. I was standing between Kuroka and my father, while the Maou were in front of us. The house was, surprisingly, a modest building that appeared to be a single story. However, I'm sure that there were floors underground. Just think of it as a gut feeling.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Azazel asked me.

"Good enough to go out." I replied succinctly, keeping myself in check. Truthfully, I wanted nothing more than to go somewhere far away and just release all of my anger at something. Preferably in the middle of nowhere where no one would get caught in the cross fire; but this was something that I had to do, regardless of my selfish whims.

Azazel simply gave me a measuring look, then nodded. "We'll talk later." Seeing me about to decline, he gave me a hard look, one reserved for disciplining an unruly child. I sighed and nodded once.

Looking forward, I watched as the door we appeared in front of opened to reveal what looked like a young man of the same age as Sirzechs. He had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looked like they were closely studying everything he gazed towards us. He was dressed in casual clothing, but wore an open, white lab coat over it. He blinked once, twice, then pulled a pocket watch out and checked the time. "You came today… I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow, Sirzechs."

Sirzechs chuckled sheepishly, "Grayfia told me to tell you beforehand that I had to come early, but I guess it slipped my mind, Ajuka." That garnered a deadpan look from his fellow Maou. Then Sirzechs cleared his throat, "Regardless, allow me to introduce you to our newest Heir, Daisuke Shizuka." He turned to the side and motioned towards me.

Ajuka looked to me with his intense gaze, to which I bowed my head in response. He didn't say anything in response, but when his eyes went to Azazel, then to Kuroka, his right brow simply arched. "Since I'm currently looking at a known, and very infamous, Stray Devil and none of you are trying to kill her, I'm going to assume that Shizuka-kun used his favor?" Seeing Sirzechs nod, he sighed and turned, beckoning us to follow.

Sirzechs motioned for Serafall to go inside first, then myself, followed by Kuroka and my father, with himself pulling up the rear. We followed Ajuka further into the building and came upon an elevator. We all entered the rather spacious elevator and waited as Ajuka pressed a few buttons, causing a ding and the doors to close. As the elevator began to descend, Ajuka spoke, "You know, Shizuka-kun, you're going to cause quite the stir when people learn what you're doing."

I didn't react in the least. "I honestly don't care what others think of my actions; only the opinions of the people I like are important to me."

That caused the Maou to hum softly in contemplation. "That's a unique way of looking at things. But what if the opinions of those people go sour?"

I couldn't keep the frown from appearing on my face. Turning my head to the side to keep my expression hidden from him, I replied succinctly, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Hoh… I see."

This guy is sharp. I'd hate to get into a poker game with him.

Huh. I guess I can still make jokes in spite of how shitty I feel.

"It's strange really; I've been told that our newest Heir is a complete nut." The Beelzebub Maou mused audibly. "Someone who's not afraid to play around and bug the ever living hell out of some people." He turned his head ever so lightly, studying me intently. "However, the Devil I see right now seems rather subdued. What would cause someone change so much?"

I didn't say anything, simply deciding to keep my face an impassive mask.

"Stereotypically, young men who are powerful for their age can be rather proud and energetic. Nothing much really fazes them, save for the occasional sting to their pride. But this shift from what I was told doesn't have that same feel." He hummed in thought, "It's been quite the long time since I was that age, but aren't kids your age going through puberty at this point in your life?"

I let out small cough in surprise, unable to remain impassive. Giving the Maou an incredulous look, I caught his smirk.

"Hm, I see…" He laughed lightly, "No, puberty issues wouldn't be a problem for you, being as old as you are. Going by that confident front you're putting up, I can easily assume that you don't have trouble when it comes to meeting others. Girls in particular." His smirk grew more pronounced when I crossed my arms and faced forward once more. "Yes, someone like you, who's the son of the Governor General of Grigori wouldn't have trouble with meeting women."

That observation was clearly enough to bring out a chuckle from Azazel.

The elevator came to a stop and opened, revealing a pretty spacious and well organized, in a controlled-chaotic sort of way, laboratory. Various metal stands lined the wall, all of which held an assortment of technological knick knacks that seemed to run the gamut between obscure and recognizable. Ajuka strode forward and motioned us to follow. "Stick close, Shizuka-kun. There questions I have for you before you get your Evil Pieces." I looked over to Kuroka and gave her questioning glance; she quickly shooed me forward with a catlike smirk. Rolling my eyes with a faint smile, I sped up to reach the Maou.

"The way I see it, from the videos I've seen of your battles and the interactions you have with others in the aftermath, I can easily see that you're not the type to be easily discouraged. Am I right?"

"I've been called stubborn."

"I'm sure you have." He said wryly, reaching a desk and dropping into a chair. On the desk was a large, slim white monitor with a keyboard and mouse. In front of the desk were an assortment of rectangular boxes with varying symbols on the top of them. He turned on the computer and it was booted up in an instant. As he began typing quickly, he continued, "From my observations of hearing Sirzechs and Serafall speaking of you, witnessing your battles and this short chat, I can accurately guess one thing: you're a man driven by his heart. You're the type of person that doesn't care what happens to their body; as longs as your heart is wholly in the battle, then you'll never fall until the very end."

I said nothing, already knowing that he was right. There was no need to answer a question he already the answer to.

"A very difficult person to fight, I assure you. I've fought one or two in my lifetime." Ajuka scowled lightly as he studied to the screen. "But, their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. Break their heart and you've removed their will to fight." His gaze flickered to me and I instantly felt his eyes boring into mine. "It would do you well to remember that flaw; though, I'm sure you're already feeling the effects, if your expression is an indicator."

"I see." I answered as I tried not to break eye contact, feeling my conviction waver ever so lightly. I had to reign in a sigh; dammit, he's exactly right…

Ajuka nodded and looked back to his computer. "I'm curious, though, Shizuka-kun. It's not every day you see someone with as much potential as you. The fact that you're already well on your way to achieving it tells great things about your ability." He paused and pressed the 'Enter' button one last time before turning in his chair to face. "Unfortunately, I've seen people with the same amount of potential die centuries before their time. Potential and power mean nothing if you don't know why you're using is. My question to you is this: why do you fight? And please try not to say anything too cliché. I've heard far too many half-assed answers."

I paused as I thought deeply about the question. 'Why do I fight?' Why do I _really_ pick up my sword? Is it because I love to fight? Do I do it to protect those who can't protect themselves? Or is it just for peace, like I've said some times before?

Then, gradually, everyone that I have gotten to know and care for slowly came to mind. My friends, new and old. My kouhai, Xenovia and Irina, the two I grew up with ad trained alongside. Moka and Fate, my fellow, now-former, Exorcists with whom I fought side by side. Griselda Quarta, a person who practically raised me as she trained me, pushing me farther than anyone else has. Issei, a young man dragged into a century long war for simply carrying something out of his control and someone I can gladly call a comrade and friend. Akeno, a kindred spirit who has experienced the same pain as me and someone I can simply stand by. Koneko, a girl tormented by the whim of chance, ripped from her family…like me. Himari, someone I saved before I knew what I was doing and gave me her undivided loyalty in gratitude. Tsubaki, a young woman who was saved as I was, finally finding where she belonged. And Sona…someone who put up my immaturity and accepted me entirely, in spite of my flaws…

"I fight because there are people who I don't want to be hurt." That caused Ajuka to arch an eyebrow at me. I laughed lightly as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I know it's childish and immature to want this, but I don't want the people I care about to be hurt; so, I choose to fight in their stead. There will be enemies who are stronger than me, more experienced than me, who could, and would, kill me when given the chance, but… I don't care. When I choose to fight, it's so that the person next to me doesn't have to. I push myself as hard as I do so that I can grow stronger and stronger in order to make sure that the people I care about don't get hurt."

Ajuka masked his features as he leaned on his desk, resting his head on his hands. "I see…but you can't always fight their battles for them. What if you're injured or distracted by another battle? What are you going to do then?"

Feeling my spirits lift ever so lightly, I gave the Maou my signature smirk. "Just because I want to fight in their stead, doesn't mean they'll always let me or slack in their training. My friends _are_ as stubborn as I am, after all."

That brought a small smirk to Ajuka's expression as he laughed lightly. Then he shook his head. "I'll give you that, you _do_ know that your reason is childish. You can't always prevent your friends from getting hurt, but you can sure as hell try." He then reached downwards to a drawer and pulled it open, grabbing a rectangular box with an ornate decoration then placed it on the desk. Closing the drawer, he sat up straight and tapped the box. "This case has the Evil Pieces I created for an Heir. As of right now, they're nothing but blank slates, like any other. However…" He pointed to me and continued, "It'll be the power you add to them, along with a drop of your blood, which makes them specially personalized. First, I need you to place your palm flat on its surface and push your power into it: as much as you can without exerting yourself."

I nodded and approached the desk, placing my hand on the top of the case. Closing my eyes, I called on the power of Zenith Tempest.

_Arashi? Can you hear me?_

_**Yes, my Master.**_

_I need you to send in a pulse of our power into the case. I'll handle the Fallen Angel and powers as an Heir._

_**As you command.**_

Releasing a breath, I pushed my Light energy into the box at the same time as Arashi channeled Zenith Tempest. With the two of them already moving, I turned my attention to the Divine magic the rested within arm's reach. It took a bit of prodding, but the energy answered my call and flowed down my arm into the case of Evil Pieces. I felt the case heat up lightly and subtly shake as the various aspects of my power entered it. After a few moments, I heard click and opened my eyes, looking down at the case.

"Good, now stop channeling your power." I did so and opened the case with my hand, revealing the plain white chess pieces. I did, however, notice that they were glowing with a white aura.

"Interesting…" Ajuka murmured as he studied my Pieces. Then he cleared his throat, "To finish, just add a drop of your blood to each piece." I lifted my left hand and created a dagger out of ice in an instant; no use in summoning Kusanagi for something like this. Holding my right hand out, I quickly cut a shallow gash into my palm. Then I dispersed the dagger and cupped my hand above each piece, allowing blood to pool in my hand and drip down to each piece in turn. Within moments, after allowing a single drop to hit each piece, I watched my Evil Pieces take on a white glow with an electric blue aural flickering around them. After finishing, I noticed the Queen piece and one of my Bishop and Pawn Pieces had warped in some way.

"Three Mutation pieces, one of them being the Queen no less; and this aura… Could it be the fact that he's an Heir?" Ajuka mused to himself as he turned back to his computer, typing quickly as his gaze flickered back to my Evil Pieces. After a few moments of silence, he turned back to me. "The adjustments are finished. All you need to do is take in the King piece and can start to create your Peerage."

I reached down and grabbed the King piece. Lifting it, I held it in my palm and examined the glowing Chess piece. Then I slowly wrapped my hand around it; the moment my hand fully enclosed it, I felt it disappear from my grasp. I could feel it's presence inside me, creating a connection with the other Pieces. Opening my hand, I released a breath and looked over to Kuroka. "Are you ready to be the first to join my Peerage?" I asked her with a smirk.

The former Nekoshou smiled coyly, "Do you think you're strong enough, nya? It took two Bishop Pieces to reincarnate me and I'm far stronger than I was all those years ago, nya."

Ajuka chose that moment to interject. "Kuroka-san, you were a Bishop, yes?" She nodded to Maou, which caused him to smirk. "I think that Mutation Bishop Piece of Shizuka-kun's should be enough. It's far stronger than a single one and that's not counting his status as Heir." He sounded, dare I think it, excited. Like a kid in the candy store, though it was behind a wall of well contained self-control.

I reached down and grasped it; all of a sudden a rush of energy flowed down my arm into the Piece. Lifting it, I gave it a confused look before turning my attention back to Kuroka. "What do you say? Are you ready for a life where you're not on the run anymore?"

Kuroka smiled and approached me, "That and the chance to make it up to Shirone."

"That one's going to take a while, just to let you know." My statement caused her to pout, but I simply smiled in response. Ajuka directed Kuroka and I to one of the tables in his lab. She climbed into the table and lied face up; I placed the Mutation Bishop Piece on her chest. Ajuka told me the words to use the Piece and I repeated them, inputting changes where they were needed. Imbuing my words with my magic, I spoke, "I order, in my name Daisuke Shizuka. You, Kuroka. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

A seal appeared under her as the Piece glowed brightly and pulsated once before sinking into Kuroka's chest. A small gasp escaped her as she closed her eyes and shivered subtly. When the seal died out, Kuroka released a small breath and opened her eyes with a faintly flushed expression. She sat up and flexed her hands, looking down at them with a perplexed expression. "Strange…nya."

"What do you mean?" Ajuka asked immediately, his tone curious and demanding.

She simply cocked her head to the side. "I was already a reincarnated Devil before Daisuke-chan used his Bishop Piece but… I feel even lighter than before, nya." Kuroka stepped off of the table.

"Ajuka-chan, Daisuke-chan, look at her hands." Serafall's statement caught all of our attention, causing us to look down Kuroka's open hands. My eyes widened when I saw, and felt, it. Water, glowing a faint blue, was fluctuating about her hands. She twisted and moved her hand slowly, studying it as the water began to flow along it, then slowly moved up her, before dispersing with a small wave of Demonic energy.

"Kuroka-san, have you ever used Water magic before now?" Sirzechs asked, he too studying my newest Peerage member's hands.

"Not at all. Always stuck with Senjutsu and Youjutsu, nya…" She had lifted her hands and was studying them, seemingly enthralled by her new ability. Then, when she narrowed her eyes, it stopped.

Ajuka crossed his arms, placing his chin on a hand. "Hm, this is not unlike when a Phenex reincarnates someone… But that's due to their Family's ability with Wind and Fire…"

"Could it be due to Daisuke's Sacred Gear?" Azazel inquired, as he too was curious about Kuroka's newest ability. "Those with high affinities to their Sacred Gear are known to have it affect their power, and physical form, overall."

The Beelzebub Maou nodded, "Yes… That could be it; coupled with being an Heir, the two factors could've influence the Pieces to this extent." He paused, regarding Kuroka and I with an intense gaze. "Shizuka-kun, Kuroka-san, could ask you two for a favor?" The two of us looked to one another and she gave me a lazy shrug, to which I looked to Ajuka and nodded. "Create a Light spear and hold it in your hand."

"What?" I met his eyes with a wide eyed gaze.

"Nya?"

He sighed, "I'm not asking you to stab anyone with it; just create one and grab hold of it." Giving me an impatient look, I couldn't help but comply.

Putting my hand to the side, I willed a Light spear into existence and grabbed it… Nothing. No searing pain or burn, it felt like any everyday spear. Arching an eyebrow at it, I slow moved it between Kuroka and me, keeping it parallel with us. Kuroka regarded it with an uncharacteristic frown, but lifted her hand nonetheless. With a catlike hesitance, she moved her hand back and forth, as if testing the waters. Then, with a frown, she quickly grasped hold of it, focusing on it intently.

Nothing with her too. Kuroka didn't flinch or cry out in pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she lifted her second hand, grasping it with that one. Then she opened her hands and grabbed it again. This happened a few more times before I dispersed it with a tired sigh. Kuroka looked to me with a sultry grin. "I knew I made the right choice joining you, nya."

"Incredible…" Ajuka and Sirzechs muttered at the same moment.

"A Devil made immune to Light…" Azazel said, his tone shocked.

"Wow…" Serafall murmured.

Ajuka abruptly turned and strode back to his desk, resuming his typing.

I turned to face the other two Maou and my father. All three had a hint of awe and pride in their features. "What?" I simply asked the three of them.

However, before they could respond, Ajuka called me over to his desk. As I walked over, I noticed that Serafall approached Kuroka. "Kuroka-san. I happen to believe what you said about your sister, but that doesn't mean I trust you yet." Her voice was cold and merciless, not unlike the element she's mastered. "If I ever learn of you trying to hurt Daisuke-chan, I will kill you. Am I understood?" I nearly stumbled when I heard Serafall say that; it seems I didn't screw up my relationship with her, though I figure that I'm probably on thin ice with her as well. No pun intended.

"Shizuka-kun, you put your Light magic into your Evil Pieces, didn't you?" Ajuka asked of me, his gaze never leaving his computer.

"Yes, I did." I answered him verbally, unsure of whether he'd noticed my nod since he was so engrossed in typing. "To make sure that my Evil Pieces were properly connected to me, I made sure to add a part of all of my abilities. Why do you ask?"

"This is the first time I've seen a Reincarnated Devil being given a surface immunity to the presence of Light." He paused and finished typing, turning to face me, his gaze also flickering to Kuroka. "Tell me, when you created the Light spear, did either of you feel any discomfort?"

Kuroka answered first, "No; I stopped feeling anything from just the presence long ago, but physical contact always caused problems, nya." Ajuka crossed his arms, placing hand on his chin as he turned his gaze to me.

"I'm the same. Light's aura stopped hurting me rather early into my time as a Devil. Though, being stabbed by one still hurt like all get out." I frowned and tried to consider all possible variables. "Could it be biased since I was the one who made the spear?"

Ajuka nodded at that and turned to his gaze to Azazel. I also looked towards him and saw him create a small foot long spear of Light. He then tossed it to me without hesitation. A squawk of surprise escaped me as I quickly snatched it out of the air. I was about to snap at him, but froze when I realized that I felt nothing, save for a warm, pleasant heat. Looking up, I noticed Kuroka approach me, warily studying the small spear in my hand. Then, with a sour look on her pretty face, she quickly reached out and grabbed hold of it. Nothing.

"Incredible… I need to study this." Ajuka pulled a drawer out and grabbed a small device. Holding it above my remained Pieces, he pressed a button and caused a flash of light to occur above them. Then he moved the device to his computer and plugged it in. At that, he focused solely on the computer and began typing quickly, muttering under his breath.

I heard a faint sigh behind, "I believe now would be a good time to make our leave." Sirzechs said with a faint shake of his head. "When Ajuka gets like that, nothing can pull him away…"

With that, I grabbed my case of Evil Pieces, closed it and followed the Faction leaders out of the lab, Kuroka closely following behind me.

* * *

><p>I released a breath as Kuroka and I stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the living room. It was just the two of us as Sirzechs and Serafall had to leave to fulfill Maou duties. Sirzechs offered his goodbyes, clasping my shoulder and wishing me his most sincere good luck. Serafall hesitated lightly, but wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, whispering in my ear that she knew I'd make it up to Sona. My father, the lazy bastard, simply laughed and remarked that he wished he could see the fireworks fly when the others learn of my current crazy scheme; he then disappeared into a teleportation circle.<p>

"Are you ready for this?"

Kuroka smiled easily, "Of course nya. I'll follow my new Master wherever he wishes to go, nya."

Unable to hide my small smile, I sighed once more and turned to walk up the stairs. Within seconds, I started to hear the others talking amongst one another. "Hide at the top of the stairs until I call you." I was answered with silence as I peeked over my shoulder, seeing nothing but air… I have got to learn that disappearing act from her. Clenching my fist, I prepared myself for the next few moments. Great, here comes another bomb I'm gonna gave to drop…

Stepping up to the top of the stairs, I leaned against the banister and took in stock of where everyone was. Moka and Rin were sitting on the couch while talking with Rias and Akeno, laughing as they spoke with one another. Off to the side, Fate was speaking with Issei and Asia. Next to them, Himari, Xenovia and Koneko were also chatting amongst themselves, looking as though they were intensely trying to understand something.

As I stood there, Issei seemed to take notice of my arrival. "Ah, Senpai! You got your Pieces, right?" That caused everyone else to pause and look over to me; I noticed Rias's eyes flicker to the box I held in my left hand, a small smirk playing at her lips.

I smiled lightly and lifted the box, "Yeah, I did."

My reaction caused Fate to frown lightly, her eyes narrowing in recognition. I had to hold back a breath, it seems she knows me far too well. Sparing a glance at Moka, also seeing the narrow eyed look she was giving me; I'm far too predictable in their eyes.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Fate asked me with a worried tone.

Rias frowned at that, her eyes narrowing at me as well. "Huh…didn't you leave with Sona?"

I released a sigh and gave Fate a rueful smile. "You know me far too well, Fate…" Pushing a hand through my hair, I shook my head and straightened my posture. I made my bed and I might as well lie in it. "The reason Sona left is because of a decision I made. It upset her for reasons that'll stay between us…"

"What did you do?" Moka sounded exasperated as she crossed her arms.

"I made the decision to offer someone a place in my Peerage. They have talents and a proper reason that I felt would best benefit my group. To secure their loyalty, I had to do things: prove my strength and help with a reconciliation." I gave my initial reasoning but kept it purposefully vague to ensure that the others would slowly begin to accept it. It's manipulative, I know, but I'd rather smooth the waters before diving right in.

Fate and Moka looked to one another, clearly trying to see who would be the better one to get a proper answer from me. However, Rias was the one who spoke up next. "She left because you made a decision to offer an individual in your Peerage? Sona wouldn't just leave because you didn't tell her of your attempts to gain a strong Peerage. She'd want you to; unless the person you spoke was exceedingly dangerous…" That caused her to slightly narrow her eyes at me, crossing her arms in front of her. "I hope you're not making a mistake, Daisuke-san."

I snorted and shook my head, "I tell that to myself every day, Rias-san. I'm not sure if trouble searches for me or if I just happen to find it on my own…"

"Both; now explain what you're trying to say." Moka said a tired look on her face.

I smiled lightly and released a breath, "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my first Bishop. She gave me a test and told me that I passed with flying colors; while I, in turn, promised to help her make up to someone whom she wronged in the past." Turning, I lifted my free hand and motioned to an empty space. "Kuroka, allow me to show you to your newest comrades."

Everyone froze and gasped both when I said her name and when she appeared in the space where I motioned. An unassuming smile was in place as my Bishop stood with her head up high and looking over everyone nonchalantly. However, when her eyes stopped on Koneko, Kuroka lifted her hand and waved happily. "Hi, Shirone, nya! Nee-chan's here to stay, nya!"

Koneko's eyes widened, "Kuroka-nee-sama…"

Of course, that's when everyone suddenly exploded into exclamations. It was a cross between regarding Kuroka as a danger and looking as though they were going to attack, to speaking loudly and declaring that they were going to do something. Even Himari, who I've almost never seen angry, was regarding Kuroka with a dark glare. The only people, aside from Kuroka and myself, who were quiet, were Issei and Asia, who had no idea who Kuroka really was, and Koneko, who was stunned into silence as she stared at her elder sister.

This all happened for a few moments until a sudden crash pushed everyone into silence. My eyes went to Moka, who was giving everyone a look that promised pain. I also noted with a detached eye that she had stomped the ground, leaving a notable dent in the carpeted floor. I'll have to repair that…

"Enough with the noise!" Moka declared dangerously. "The idiot made a drastic decision, and I'm sure quite a few of us want to know why." She looked to me and I saw her eyebrow twitched. "While I do call Daisuke an idiot, I know for fact that he's rather intelligent, if far too independent-minded for his own good. So, I say we let him explain himself, then we can dispense with judgments."

I nodded to her, but still felt a little frightened for my life. Moka was one of the few people who could match me, so she could make me wary. "Thank you…" I released a breath and looked over to the innocently smiling Kuroka. Shaking my head, I started, "If you were to tell me that I'd be adding Kuroka to my Peerage before meeting her the day she attacked me, I'd call you crazy." Then I paused, "However, I noticed something after returning to the group during the time when Kiba-san fought Freed: Kuroka fought Tohsaka and me to test me…" I released a groan and looked to Kuroka. "I've explained this one time too many. Can you tell them your reasoning and, I don't know, plead your own case for once?"

Kuroka pouted playfully at me. "Oh, come on, Daisuke-chin, nya!" Seeing my deadpan stare, she smirked. Then she turned back to the group and turned partially serious, placing a hand on her hip. "I was in the town on a whim, really. I've known Shirone was here for a long time and wanted to see how she was doing, nya…" Then she smiled slyly, "Imagine my surprise when I noticed her expressing interest in Daisuke-chin, here, nya." She poked me in the chest. "However, I couldn't just let _any_one get close to my precious little sister, nya. So…I tested him." Kuroka then turned her gaze to Rin. "Of course, my original plan was overwritten when I saw that Twin-Tail-ojou-chan decided to call Daisuke-chin away from the others."

That caused Rin to flush lightly when Moka and Rias gave her an arched eyebrow look.

"After finding him up to par, I pulled back to watch the outcome against the Cadre, nya." Kuroka then looked to me. "Protecting Shirone showed me exactly the type of man he was, nya~."

"And so he decided to ask you to join his Peerage, once you showed that you were…negotiable?" Rias asked, her voice skeptical.

She shrugged and gave me a sly look, "I can't say much, aside from the fact that he has good taste, nya."

"You're a Stray Devil." Fate said softly, intently studying her. "What's to say you won't try to hurt Daisuke?"

"I won't." Kuroka said simply; not waiting for the obvious question, she continued, "I won't try to kill him because the reason why I killed my previous master is simple." Her gaze flickered to Koneko. "He tried to hurt my little Shirone, nya."

There was silence as the others clearly tried to process what was said.

Rias was the first to break the silence. "You killed your former master because he…tried to kill Koneko?" Her gaze flickered to me, "And you believe her?"

"I've got no reason not to. Her actions lead me to believe something similar and her explanation made it all the more clear." I nodded at that, "So, yeah. I do believe her. That was the major reason behind wanting her in my Peerage." Seeing her perplexed look, I elaborated, "I saw someone willing to break an antiquated law to protect the person she loves above all else. The moment I realized that, I immediately wanted her to work with me; strength, while important, is nowhere near as pivotal as loyalty."

Rias took in my words and nodded hesitantly, seemingly accepting my logic, though it appeared to be a struggle. But, she continued, "What of Kuroka-san's status as a Stray Devil?"

"As an Heir of a God, I was given one irrefutable favor from the Maou. I could ask for anything and would be given it, with very little resistance. I used that favor to give Kuroka a pardon, allowing her to serve as a member of my Peerage without outside interference."

Moka palmed her face and shook her head with exasperation.

Fate closed her eyes and placed her head on her palm.

Xenovia simply gave me a deadpan stare.

Himari simply sighed heavily, shaking her head with a faint smile.

Yes. I'm sure that they all knew exactly that I was going to do that. They know me that well.

"You used something like that to free a criminal of charges?" Rin said with well-constrained exasperation. "Do you have any idea what you could've gained with something like that in your back pocket?" She sighed angrily and pointed at me, a scowl on her features. "I'm taking over the life-changing decision-making in your Peerage! This is going to be a Democracy!"

I blinked at that, "Eh?"

"Yes, I agree with Tohsaka." Moka agreed with a scowl. "You're far too stupid to make decisions like that."

Fate reluctantly nodded at that.

"I'm afraid they're right, Young Master." Himari concurred.

"Eh?!"

Kuroka giggled from her spot next to me. "You're losing control even before you Reincarnated them, Daisuke-chin, nya~."

The sound of someone walking away caught my attention; I turned my head to Koneko's retreating form and released a breath. "Fate, can you hold these for me?" I held out my box to her. She nodded and strode forward, gently taking it from my outstretched hand. "The rest of you, feel free to do your whole 'threaten her if she hurts me' spiel. I've been expecting it and I'm sure Kuroka has as well. Right?" Kuroka gave me a sly smile, causing me to sigh. I then looked to Rias, seeing her heading to where Koneko went off to. "Rias-san, let me fix this. It was my decision to do this that caused her to hurt. At least allow me the chance to explain myself to her."

Rias hesitated, clearly wanting to go and comfort the petite girl, but stopped. Then she glared at me. "Fix it, Daisuke-san."

"I will." I nodded at her and walked after Koneko. Stepping into the hallway, I saw a door close shut and approached it. Lifting a hand, I knocked gently, "Koneko-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Go away…" Her muffled voice caused me to sigh.

"Koneko-chan, I just want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone."

I small breath escaped me as I looked to the doorknob. "I'm sorry but I'm coming in." I then opened the door and walked inside, seeing Koneko holding a pillow tight against her and shut the door behind me. I could see the seams straining to keep the stuffing inside, covering her face as she sat atop of her bed. "You're mad at me." I said simply.

She was silent for a few moments as I stood in front of the door. Then she replied quietly, "Mad… Not mad at you, Senpai… Maybe a little… But, why would you reincarnate Nee-sama? She…"

I paused as I slowly made my way towards her bed. "Why? Because I was selfish." I said simply as I sat at the foot of her bed. My statement seemingly confused her as she looked up to me from her pillow.

"Selfish?"

I nodded at her. "Yeah, selfish." Pausing, I sighed before I shook my head. "I mean, after seeing Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama dote on their little sisters so much, I couldn't help but remember that there's one more person with an older sister who loves them. I thought… 'Why should she have to be without family that loves her?'"

"Kuroka-nee-sama doesn't care about me…"

I didn't reply to her at first. "You know, I can honestly see why you'd say that, Koneko-chan." That also caused her to look at me with confusion. "She did leave you by yourself in the aftermath of killing her former master. Kuroka left you alone to shoulder the blame and doomed you, along with your entire race. You have every right to believe that Kuroka cared nothing for you." I said, agreeing with her biased assessment from a forced objective point of view. "But…did you know that she committed that grave crime to save you?"

Koneko was silent before she answered. "She did say that she killed him for trying to hurt me…but how do you she isn't insane and lying to you?"

I smiled lightly, "Insane people don't protect, Koneko-chan, they destroy. Yes, she killed her master, but she did it to protect you."

"Then why did she leave me? If she loved me, then why did she leave me alone? Why did she leave me to be killed?!" Her voice rose with each question, her face darkening in anger. She had gotten up and was approaching me as she spoke, demanding the answers in her anger.

I simply weathered her anger, letting her vent it before answering. "I don't know. I really don't know; but if you really want to know, then you can ask her yourself. You can make her understand that you're angry and unhappy with her." I paused and smiled lightly, "But…weren't you happy with Rias and the others? Didn't they give you the home you wanted?"

Koneko deflated at my questions, dropping down to sit next to me on the bed. "Yes, I was happy when I was Buchou… It felt like I had a family again; one that wouldn't leave me… But…" She hugged herself tightly, leaning forward as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I still missed Nee-sama…"

Hesitating lightly, I lifted my arm and gingerly wrapped it around her body to comfort her. She accepted the gesture and leaned into my side. "I'm glad you found happiness with Rias-san, Koneko-chan. I really am. Now, though, you can get the answers you want, you _need_. You can interrogate Kuroka anytime you want and make her tell you why she didn't take you with her; why you were left behind." I paused and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I may have helped her have her crimes erased, but she still has to answer to the most important party: you. The one person she wronged the most."

Koneko looked up to me, a small smile on her face; no doubt due to my words. But it wavered for a moment, "Senpai… I don't know how I should feel… I'm angry and relieved at the same time. But I'm also happy and frustrated…"

"In a way, you should feel all of the above. This _is_ a difficult situation that I've put you in; for that I'm sorry, but it's one that you need to resolve." I looked down at her seriously. "I know you've been holding a part of yourself back, because you're afraid of losing control. But we're facing powerful and dangerous opponents, Koneko-chan."

"I know…"

I squeezed her reassuringly. "You're not alone, you know. You have people who can cover for you; friends who'll help you every step of the way." Then I gave her a conspiratory smirk. "And a Nee-san that has quite a few birthdays to catch up with."

A small giggle escaped Koneko, then she frowned lightly. "Should I…? What should I do about Nee-sama?"

"I think you should at least hear her out. Let her say her peace, then you can let her have it; let her have all of the emotions you've bottled up inside. Kuroka hurt you and has to know exactly how much. I want her in my Peerage, but I also want the both of you to reconcile." I paused and sighed, "Honestly, whether you forgive and forget or not is your choice and I'll never fault you, no matter what you decide. This is between the two of you…but if you want a mediator, someone to sit by and keep an eye on things, then I'll gladly help you." I gave her a reassuring one armed hug, "I'll always be near if you ever need me. All you ever have to do is call my name and I'll be by your side in an instant."

That led to Koneko leaning even further into my side, rubbing her face against my chest. Her hand squeezed my shirt as she released a shuddering breath. "Senpai…thank you…" Koneko's voice shuddered as she nuzzled me.

"You know, I really do like cats." I said with a small smile. "If you really are worried about me being a dog person, you don't need to fear."

A small laugh escaped her. "You're a good person, Daisuke-senpai. Don't ever change…"

My smile faltered as I reached over and gave a faint scratch on her head. "I sometimes wonder about that…" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, Senpai?" Koneko asked her, looking up to me.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, looking over to the door. "C'mon, let's head back out to the others. They're probably wondering if you're alright." She paused for a second then nodded lightly. Leaning her weight off of me, she allowed me to stand, but quickly grabbed hold of my hand. I regarded her with an arched brow and a smile, but simply motioned for her to lead the way. Koneko nodded and we soon left her room, heading back into the living room.

What greeted us, however, was a technical interrogation. Sitting on a lone chair, with a bored expression on her face, was Kuroka; she was surrounded on all sides by the future members of my Peerage, Xenovia, Rias and Akeno. Issei and Asia were simply off to the side, confusion and, in Issei's case, a hint of anger present on their faces.

"_What_ are all of you doing?" I spoke in a somewhat exasperated tone of voice, approaching the group with Koneko still holding onto my hand.

Akeno gave me a beatific smile. "We're just trying to let know Kuroka-san know what would happen if she tried to hurt you."

"And letting her know how much she's hurt Koneko." Rias added fiercely, glaring at Kuroka.

I released a tired breath, while noticing that my Bishop was simply crossing her arms with an impassive expression. "First of all, thank you for showing me how much you care. Second, I think, of anyone here, Koneko-chan should be the one to show Kuroka how she feels." I then looked down to her and motioned her to go forward.

She squeezed my hand and looked up to me with a hesitant expression. "Stay with me?" I replied with a small smile and nodded to her, giving her a reassuring squeeze with my hand. That led to Koneko releasing a breath and walking forward and pulling me along with her. She strode up to Rias and looked up to her, "Buchou, I…I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her tone wrought with worry.

Koneko nodded, to which Rias gave Kuroka one last glare, then looked to me with a critical eye. Then she nodded and walked back to Issei. The small Rook then turned her attention to my Bishop. "Nee-sama…"

Kuroka got to her feet and smiled at her sister. "Shiro-" She was quickly cut off by a sudden punch to her gut from the aforementioned little sister. Dropping back into her seat, Kuroka hacked out a cough and grimaced. A line of spit trailed down from the corner of her mouth as she caught her breath. Straining to smile lightly, she let out a pained laugh and wiped her mouth. "I guess I deserved that, nya?"

The petite Rook frowned severely. "You left me, Nee-sama." She started slowly, squeezing my hand tightly to gain confidence. "…You left me alone to suffer for something you did for me. Do you know how much that hurt?" Koneko was still speaking, her eyes focusing intently on Kuroka's own. She paused and hesitated to continue, as if losing confidence, but a tentative squeeze of my hand gave her the push she needed. "I lost my Nee-sama and I was all alone to suffer for something I didn't do, but… Thanks to you, I found my new family." That caused Kuroka to smile sadly, clearly wanting to say something. "Rias-sama helped me find a new family, people who wouldn't leave me. Thanks to her, I've found a new happiness."

"Koneko…" Rias breathed out.

She paused, looking at the ground. "But…you're still my Nee-sama." Kuroka looked to Koneko with a surprised look. "Though you have hurt me, I still want to give you a second chance. I'm willing to let to you make it up to me. I…I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but I'll never forget."

At that, Koneko then narrowed her eyes at her, "Remember this, though, Kuroka-nee-sama: if you ever hurt Daisuke-senpai, I will _never_ forgive you."

That caused me to flush lightly at the intensity of her words, lifting my free hand to scratch my cheek sheepishly.

"My, Daisuke-kun, you really have stolen young Koneko-chan's heart." Akeno said slyly, smiling gently.

I didn't respond, simply releasing a small breath and noticing the flush on Koneko's face as she focused adamantly on Kuroka.

The Black Cat simply smiled sadly at Koneko, "I know what I've done has hurt you and I'm sorry. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll try to make it up to you any way I can, nya. It'll be a while, but I hope you'll forgive your foolish Nee-chan, nya." Then her gaze flickered to me and she gave a playful smile, her twin tails flickering back and forth behind her. "As for Daisuke-chin, would you mind sharing with Nee-chan, nya? Not only is he pretty strong, but he's a heartfelt individual too, nya."

That caused Koneko to turn a very healthy shade of red and retreat to my side, pushing her face into my side. "I won't lose; even to you, Kuroka-nee-sama." She declared in her adorably quiet voice, while giving Kuroka an intense stare.

"Nya ha ha! It seems that even Shirone-chan has fallen to your wiles, Daisuke-chin, nya." Kuroka laughed playfully. "Too bad for you, I'm sure Daisuke-chin prefers full-body women, nya!" She stood and stuck out her chest and placed a hand on her hip, showing off her developed figure.

That caused Koneko to look up to me with an accusing gaze, to which I quickly averted my eyes with a nonchalant whistle.

"Ara ara, it seems Daisuke-kun isn't able to lie to Koneko-chan. Ufufu, Kuroka-san is right after all. I get so hot and bothered when I feel Daisuke-kun's eyes on me." She giggled playfully.

"Hm, I'd like to think Daisuke-sempai likes my figure." Xenovia said while cocking her hip to the side and checking herself out. "He and I have trained together for years and he's practically already seen me naked…"

I grunted lightly as I practically felt the glare that Koneko was giving me, her hand squeezing mine even tighter.

"No need to worry, Xenovia-dono. Young Master has expressed a sexual interest in you several times." Himari said with complete confidence. Then she smirked, "And I'm glad to hear that he has also expressed interest Nekoshou like myself and Kuroka-dono."

"Ah, thank you, Himari-san." Xenovia nodded to her; it seems like those two get along fairly well.

"Oh! Daisuke-chin has another Nekoshou in his harem, nya!" Kuroka sounded overjoyed. "There's hope for our race yet, nya! Lots of Nekomata babies for the win, nya!"

I was beginning to lose feeling in my hand from Koneko's increasingly tight grip.

"So Daisuke likes women with nice figures…" Fate said while sliding a hand down her trim waist, blushing lightly when she looked down at her own generous bust.

"Worry not, Fate-dono." Melusine said reassuringly. "I'm sure Daisuke-sama will return your feelings. He is someone with an exceedingly loving heart; as I'm sure you've known."

Fate blushed heavily, "Ah… I don't know what to say…"

Moka blinked once and turned to Rin, who happened to be scowling dangerously at me. "What kind of house did we move into?"

"I don't know…" Rin said as palmed her face her face with a sigh and a shake of her head. Then she turned towards Moka and extended an open hand. "How about a truce in the midst of this insanity? I'd rather have an ally who isn't love-struck by the idiot."

I let out a strangled cough at her insult, but it went unnoticed by all, who were seemingly in their own world.

Moka nodded to Rin and took her hand. "You've got that truce. We'll have to work together to keep him in line. It appears as though Fate is slipping."

"Hey!" Fate said quickly. "I'm not slipping…" She petered out under Moka and Rin's deadpan looks.

I released a breath and shook my head, completely exhausted of all the antics going on around me. But before I could relax in any way, I heard one more voice call out to me.

"Senpai." Issei caught my attention. His gaze was intense as he looked me in the eyes. "I have a single question for you, one that could affect your entire life." I arched my eyebrow at him, but motioned for him to ask it. "What is your favorite part of a girl's figure: oppai, waist or legs?"

Giving him an incredulous stare, I wanted to ask him what the hell he was smoking, when I realized that everyone, _everyone_, was looking at me intently. They seemed to have stopped their conversations and focused on Issei and I as I deliberated the question. Granted, all of my girls, save for two, had impressive breasts; at the same time, they all, save for one, each had a nice set of legs. I could say waist, but I'd be lying. I could tell the truth that it's a tie between breasts and legs, but everyone would call it cop out.

In the midst of this moral dilemma, I did the only a man in my position could do: I ran…like a coward… Well, it was more of a tactical retreat, but that would be proving the former.

Slipping my hand from Koneko's vice grip, I augmented my body with lightning and disappeared down the steps and into the basement.

Issei's voice echoed behind me, "Daisuke-senpai, you coward!"

* * *

><p>The magic seals died down as they all got up from the ground, testing their bodies to see what was different after I reincarnated them. Everyone from upstairs had followed me with the intention to watch the aftermath. As I used my Pieces, Kuroka was standing at my side offering occasional commentary.<p>

I had turned Himari into my Knight and instantly felt a small breeze encircling her body.

Moka was made into my Rook and her hands and feet seemed to crackle with electricity.

Rin, on her request, was made into my first Pawn. She was proud to note that she took up four of my Pawn Pieces. I was careful to not note that I took up seven, with four being Mutation Pieces.

Fate became my Queen. Water was present on her hands, like Kuroka; Wind encircled her body like Himari; and Lightning was alight along her legs and arms like Moka.

"How do all of you feel?" I asked as I handed the case with my remaining Evil Pieces to Melusine.

The former dhampyr jumped up and down a few times, a measuring look on her face. "Really, really light…" She looked to me and asked, "Is this how you felt when you became a Devil?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I became a Pawn, so I didn't really gain anything from the reincarnation aside from the ability to Promote."

"Daisuke-san, do you mind if I check something out?" I turned my head and nodded at Rias as she approached us from the rather scattered group that was watching. A confused look on her face as she studied Moka. "Akashiya-san, can you do that again? I thought I saw something…"

Moka frowned at that, "Do what?"

"Focus your energy; that should confirm her suspicions." I smirked as she nodded. Moka closed her eyes and released a breath; within moments, lightning crackled around her body. That brought out a small gasp from Rias and Moka, who suddenly realized what was happening to her. "Ajuka-sama and Azazel had considered something like this when I first reincarnated Kuroka." At that, she lifted her hand and caused a small amount of water to swirl around it. "The two of them surmised that it's due to my affinity with Zenith Tempest and my status as Heir." Then I created a Light spear in my hand, causing everyone to flinch, save for Kuroka, though she still regarded it with a wariness in her gaze. "In addition, we discovered something…favorable." I strode forward and held the spear in front of me. "Fate, Moka, Himari, Rin, touch the Light spear and be surprised."

There was a look of shock in Rias's eyes, no doubt a combination of the fact that I was directly touching a Light spear and the fact that she's seen me suffering getting hit with one in the past. I also felt everyone else's eyes on me, shock evident in their expression. Himari didn't hesitate an inch, striding forward with a purpose. Fate and Moka regarded me for a moment, looked to one another, then nodded once, walking towards me.

Rin sighed, "Latest decision aside, you haven't given me any reason to not trust you, so I'll do this as well." She then followed the trio. When they all reached me, Kuroka also stepped forward to my side. As one, they all quickly grabbed the Light spear and tensed.

When nothing happened, I slid my hand off of the spear and stepped back, allowing them to hold it up and showing everyone else what was happening. Shock was evident amongst everyone. Smirking proudly, I crossed my arms and said, "Thanks to blood as a Fallen Angel and being Susanoo's Heir, I've not only now become immune to the aura of Light, but also will the people I add to my Peerage." At that, I dispersed the spear with a thought and turned to face the rest of the people in the basement.

"Incredible…" Rias muttered, awe present in her voice.

I soon felt Akeno grasping onto my arm, smiling at me. "The more and more I see of you, Daisuke-kun, the more you surprise me." She pressed my arm against her chest and leaned into me.

"Glad to know I'm not boring you." I replied in a deadpan tone.

"Senpai." Xenovia's voice caught my attention. "What else can your Pieces do? I think I saw a white aura around Himari-san earlier."

I looked over to Himari and said, "Do you feel anything?"

My Knight pursed her lips in concentration and the aura of Wind from earlier returned, swirling around her lazily. "I believe it is Wind magic…" She then unsheathed her Yasutsuna and held the weapon in her hands. The blade took on a white glow as it gained a phantom length added onto it. She gave the sword a few practice swings before it dispersed as she exhaled. "I'm going to need to practice this…" Himari added, a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Hmm, if the Bishop, Rook and Knight gain elemental attributes added onto their upgrades, then does then mean the Queen obtained all of them?" Melusine mused audibly, her attention turning to Fate.

Instantly, lightning danced along her legs. "I've always been talented with Lightning." Fate muttered as she tried to focus her power. Slowly, but surely, Wind and Water answered her call, encircled her body and hands respectively.

"This is unreal…" Rias muttered, her eyes moving from person to person.

However, before anything else could be said, the sound of someone knocking on the front door caught everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." I said as I recognized the presence upstairs. Slipping out of Akeno's arms, I said, "I'll be back in a little while, so feel free to do whatever." Smiling softly to her, I strode out of the basement, though I noticed the concerned and confused looks on everyone's faces as they no doubt noticed the shift in my mood.

Reaching the front door, I opened it to see Sona. She was looking to me with an impassive expression; it killed me on the inside to see that, knowing it was my own fault. Then she said the very four words that strike fear into any and every male in existence.

"We need to talk."


	25. Mounting Tensions

**paDisclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the last chapter of my triple update. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to get it up before the end of January. No promises though._

_Well, Happy Holidays to everyone and hope you all have a great New Years. _

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Five

Mounting Tensions

I followed Sona along the empty street, walking towards the park. She was silent and brisk, moving at a pace that showed no patience for anything outside of the realm of the serious. I simply followed her in silence, feeling much more in control of my emotions that I was when she first left. I knew that Sona would approach me later, as I could tell that she's the type to not let her own emotions run rampant. Still, it was eye-opening, in a way that I didn't want to know, to see the sheer anger and betrayal in her gaze moments before she left. I only hoped I didn't inadvertently push her away…

"I heard from Onee-sama that you properly accepted your Pieces." Sona started off as we came to a stop in a nearby park. It was empty and I could feel the ambient magic of a barrier in the air, no doubt one of Sona's own creation.

I nodded to her. "Yes. I did. Ajuka-sama was very helpful in showing me how to properly use them."

She nodded, humming absently. Then she turned to regard me with an intense gaze. "It seems that Kuroka-san is also now a member of your Peerage. I left without hearing your reasoning. Would you care to inform me?"

"I met Kuroka on two separate occasions prior to this one. The first was the one I informed you of, where she fought Tohsaka and I. The second, however, was the day I woke up after the battle with Kokabiel. I felt her presence following as I was returning from meeting Rias and her group at the pool. I approached Kuroka and gave her the offer to join my Peerage." Seeing a flash of disapproval in her eyes, I elaborated carefully. "I discovered, from both my deductions of her motivations and from her own words, that Kuroka killed her own Master in order to protect the life of her younger sister, Koneko, at the time Shirone. Upon learning this, I immediately wanted her to work with me; for one, I'm friends with Koneko, who seems to be fond of me, and hoped to reconcile the two. Second, I felt that the loyalty and love strong enough to go against an old law would be nothing but beneficial in my Peerage. Thus, I decided to offer Kuroka a place in my Peerage."

Sona didn't react at all for a few moments before she nodded once. "I see. That seems…acceptable. You were thinking ahead, to a certain extent, for the sake of your Peerage. It shows that you're taking your future as a Devil serious, even if you _are _working with an infamous Devil." Then she paused and regarded me in silence for a few moments again. After a while, Sona sighed inaudibly. "You're not stupid, Daisuke, I know that. You've proven that you're capable to understanding a person's character; I can recognize that. However…" She then shook her head. "Do you know why I left?"

I paused, frowning lightly. "I didn't show that I trusted you."

Sona nodded, "How can I trust you as my partner, when you don't trust me? You say you care for me, but…you keep something like that a secret?" She sighed and crossed her arms, regarding me intensely. "If you were hiding that, then how do I know you're not hiding anything else? How do I know you haven't lied in the past?"

I opened my mouth to refute her words, to say that what I feel for her isn't a lie, but I know it wouldn't make a difference. "I…I made a mistake, by not telling you of my intentions and for that I'm sorry. My power got to my head and I thought I could handle everything without needing to tell anyone else…"

"At least you admit your faults, but then again, I've always known that." Sona replied softly. "The logical thing to do would be to cancel our engagement, as you've just lost my trust. However…I can see that that would be rather drastic _and_ would make the Sitri look bad, with the Young Devils Meeting coming up." I clenched my fist, knowing full well that she was in the right.

"So…" Sona said, studying me intently. "In light of what you've done for me and the Factions in general, I'm willing to give you one last chance. I will not cancel the engagement, _but_…" She paused and looked to me with a sharp gaze. "You must earn my trust back, Daisuke. I will not lie, I have feelings for you as well, but I cannot bring myself to trust you as well I have before knowing that you hid something as big Kuroka-san from me. Am I understood?"

I nodded to her, glad that she was at least she was willing to let me make up my mistake to her.

"In regards to Koneko-san, how were able to resolve that situation?" Sona asked me, her tone curious.

I sighed heavily, "Koneko-chan's willing to give Kuroka a chance to redeem herself. I don't know the specifics, but after hearing the real reason she killed her master, she was willing to hear her sister out."

Sona sighed then frowned. "You are far too capable with that charisma of yours. Some would call how you interact with others manipulation."

I blushed lightly as I looked to the side with a scowl. "Blame my Fallen Angel blood. Azazel said something about the species being naturally charismatic; some get alluring appearances while others are verbally gifted…"

My King nodded and asked, "Have you added the rest of your Peerage yet?"

"Yeah. I have. Though, Tohsaka decided that she wanted to be a Pawn, rather than a Bishop. Something about it having greater potential."

"Hmm, I did speak with her about that. It seems you agreed with her…" At that, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "During our summer break, we'll be heading down to the Underworld for the Gathering of Young Devil's. I want you to bring your Peerage as well, just so all of you can see how things are done."

"Okay. Is…is there anything you want me to do before we go?"

Sona paused, then shook her head. "No. All I need is for you to comport yourself as a proper individual." She frowned and gave me a faint glare. "I will not tolerate your excessive exuberance anymore from here on out. Am I understood?"

I hesitated at her words and smiled faintly, "Yeah. I understand…" I released a breath and crossed my arms, looking down with a soft frown. "Is…is that all?" Sona faltered at my words, but gave me a brusque nod. I paused and looked over to her, "Do you need me to walk you back to your house?"

She didn't reply for the longest time until she shook her head negative. "No. Thank you, but I can make it on my own."

I nodded to her and turned to head back to my home. "I'm sorry…" I said to her one last time before unfurling my wings and taking to the sky.

* * *

><p>Fate's energy blade slammed into Kusanagi, forcing my feet to slide along the smooth ground. I grimaced as I flared my Sacred Gear and manipulated the ground under my feet, preventing my body from moving any farther. Grunting, I slid into her guard and attempted to slam an elbow in her gut. She jumped back to evade my counter, but she was forced to skip back several more times as I raced towards her. Swinging Kusanagi several more times, I found my attacks countered and pushed away every strike with well-timed attacks of her scythe. Energy met Holy steel as we danced along the basement floor, sending sparks off with every meeting.<p>

With a well-timed spin, Fate ducked under my slash and aimed to slash me from waist to shoulder in an upwards diagonal slash. Leaning back at the very last moment, I watched as my shirt was torn from the attack and countered with a one-handed slash at her opened side. She slapped my sword away with the butt of her staff and spun, aiming a backhanded slash at me. Sliding a foot back, I evaded by a hairs-breadth and leapt back, leaving the remnants of the front of my shirt. Releasing a slow breath, I slid my foot back and held Kusanagi at the ready.

Lightning danced along its edge as I gathered magic into my legs. Fate did the same, preparing for one last lunge as she too gathered Lightning into her body. Then, in an instant, we both flickered from sight. We clashed several times in the span of a few moments, testing one another in a bout of speed and strength. She was faster than me by seconds, outpacing me by a hair; it didn't seem like much, but it made all the difference as she kept me on the defensive. However, I was physically stronger of the two of us, pushing her back nearly every time we clashed.

The ground around cracked ever so lightly under the force of our attacks, Lightning dancing along the basement floor. We moved in tandem, trying to outpace and outmaneuver each other, but our foreknowledge on one another's ability made sure to help us give very little. We clashed and clashed, pushing the other back; then, in an instant, we came to a stop. Her energy scythe was poised behind my head, the blade itself inches from the back of my neck; at the same time, Kusanagi's blade was held against Fate's throat.

The two of us remained stationary for a few moments, before we relaxed. Fate gave me a soft smile. "Looks like this is your win, Daisuke."

I sighed and looked down at my ruined shirt. "At the cost of one of my shirts; you've gotten much faster, Fate."

She flushed under my praise, her gaze flickering to my now bare chest.

There were a spattering of applause off to the side. Everyone, save for Rias, Issei and Asia, was now in the basement and happened to witness the latest training session between my Queen and I.

However, Rin looked perplexed, "What do you mean it's Shizuka-kun's win? The both of you were evenly matched at the end?"

Fate shook her head. "I can see how you would believe that, but we train in the pretense that we're currently on the battlefield, stopping short on killing blows. The reason Daisuke won is because he was closer, if only by a few inches, his Kusanagi was closer to the killing blow."

I cleared my throat, sliding Kusanagi into its sheathe. "Even then, Fate is marginally faster than I am. Even my Balance Breaker is slower than hers." I shrugged a single shoulder as I held the sheathed sword in my left hand. Rin nodded and looked between the two of us; I could see the gears turning as she clearly started to strategize. Then I looked towards Moka and Koneko. "Moka, Koneko-chan, do the two of you want to spar each other a bit? I need to find a replacement shirt and I'm sure that the two of you have some frustrations to let out. Since you're both Rooks, it could be a way for Koneko-chan to test her new kouhai." I grinned as I noticed a twinkle in the petite girl's eye.

Moka sighed and looked to her fellow Rook, who nodded once. "Fine. We'll can train for a bit. Maybe we can teach other a few things."

I looked to Rin and said, "Keep an eye on things for me. You're far more levelheaded than I am, so I'll leave you in charge whenever I'm away." Placing a hand on her shoulder, I squeezed lightly as I walked passed her. "Don't let Moka hurt her too much." Hearing Rin's response, I headed upstairs and towards my room. Walking inside, I placed Kusanagi on my bed and went to my dresser. I then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a clean, short-sleeve, button-up shirt and a T-shirt to wear under it.

Putting them on, I rolled my shoulders and allowed the button up to hang open. Striding over to the door, I grabbed Kusanagi and made my way back downstairs.

"Alright… Time to see how things are going…"

* * *

><p>"So this is the set-up of your workshop, Tohsaka-san…" I said as I looked around the extra room within the basement floor. I took in the shelf covered with books and various knick knacks that aid in a Magician's research. The table had a collection of books stacked on each other, along with various utensils whose names I never really got around to learning. "What was it you needed my help for?"<p>

Rin sifted through the bag next to her table while she spoke, "I need to see how Demonic and Holy energy interact with my gems." At that, she pulled a box out of the bag and placed it on her desk. Opening it, she searched the contents of various expensive looking gems that glistened in the light.

"How many of those do you have?" My voice sounded slightly incredulous.

"Practically all of my life savings goes into my research." She said absently as she pulled out what looked like an amethyst. Rin then nodded and handed it to me. "Funnel magic into this, but _be careful_." She said with a scowl. "These are obscenely expensive and I'd rather not waste one because of your excessive power."

I let out a small laugh. "You know, you'd be rather wealthy if you sold one or two of those." Her responsive glare simply caused me to sigh and shake my head. Closing my eyes, I focused on the gem in my hand. Carefully and slowly, I pushed my power into the gem; it began to heat up and fill with my magic.

"Stop!" Rin's voice broke my concentration and I quickly cut off the flow of magic. "Not even five seconds and you've already filled one of my lesser gems…" Her eyes narrowed as she lifted the gem from my hand and examined it. Humming lightly, Rin studied it closely and nodded. "This is good. I was afraid that they wouldn't be able to handle the strain." Then she frowned. "No Holy Energy?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Not yet. I haven't practiced enough with my ability to use Light to feel comfortable using it experimentation like this." I paused and continued, focusing on Rin. "My father's sending someone from Grigori to help tutor me since he'll be busy with Rias's group."

"Shouldn't you have precedence since you're Azazel's son?" Rin asked as she walked over to her desk, placing the gem on a pad.

I grunted once and looked around the room for a safe spot on the wall. Seeing one, I leaned against it and crossed my arms. "He's a Faction leader; besides, Issei needs more help with Boosted Gear than I do with my Light energy. When it comes to my Zenith Tempest, I'm experienced enough with it where I know how to safely train with it."

"Hmm, makes sense…" Rin scowled lightly. "Doesn't sit right with me though; a Magician should always have a teacher in their parent to show them the right way to work. That also goes for other subjects." She looked to me with a hint of sympathy. "It couldn't have been easy learning how to be a Magician growing up."

I smiled lightly at her. "It was trial and error, but my sword master always made sure that she, or someone else, was around when I practiced." I shrugged with a sigh, "Besides, I inherited my kaa-chan's talent, so it came pretty easy to me." Then I grinned playfully at Rin. "I'm honored that you worried for me though, Tohsaka-san. It's an honor to have such a pretty girl concern herself with me."

She blushed and stammered at my response. "I'm not w-worried for you, idiot! I-I'm just shocked that you got as far as you did." She crossed her arms and looked to the side with a pout, murmuring her reply. "Your prettied words won't work on me…"

"Nya nya, calm down, Twin-tails-ojou-chan. It's fine to accept the occasional compliment, nya." Kuroka suddenly appeared in the room, looking over the gems in the box on the desk. "These are some nice jewelry you have here, ojou-chan, nya." She didn't touch any of them, thankfully, but looked closely at them, her ear twitching lightly. At that same, I caught a patronizing tone in how she referred to Rin.

Rin jumped at the sudden appearance of Kuroka. "Where did you come from?!"

Kuroka regarded her with an arched brow, then smiled playfully. "You see, ojou-chan, when there is a man and a woman who get together and decide to have sex, a certain thing can happen to the woman called pregnancy, nya."

Rin flushed heavily, her face turning a very noticeable red as she levelled a glare at Kuroka. "Y-You sordid feline! I know where baby's come from! I asked where you came from _in this house_!"

Kuroka chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it, nya. I was curious where Daisuke-chin went off to, nya." She looked to me, then to her with a sly smirk. "What were the two of you planning? Going off on your own to 'play', nya?"

Still thrown off from the earlier vulgar teasing, Rin scowled at the Bishop, crossing her arms with her face still flushed. "That is none of your business, cat."

My Bishop had a playful look on her face when I cleared my throat, catching both of their attention. "As funny as it is watching the two of you go back and forth, this _is_ rather important. We're still a new group, so asking for you to get along is a losing bet for right now." Rin gave a snort as Kuroka placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. "At the moment, all I ask is that you both try to be civil." I looked to Kuroka, "Kuroka, don't tease Tohsaka-san so much; try Fate or Xenovia, the two of them could loosen up a bit anyhow." That brought out a small laugh out of the former Nekoshou. Then my attention went to Rin, "Tohsaka-san, please attempt to not be so confrontational. If you want to vent, then talk to Moka, she has a few tricks that help with putting up with crazy." Though, most of it involves trying to kick my ass…

Rin released a calming breath, her gaze flicking from me to Kuroka. Then she crossed her arms. "Fine."

I looked to Kuroka to see her studying me with her head cocked to the side, like…a cat studying something that caught her interest. Then she smiled slyly, "I can follow those orders, nya; though, can I tease you and Shirone, nya~?" She sidled towards me, leaning forward with a playful grin.

"You might want to wait a while when it comes to Koneko-chan; but you're free to try and tease me." I smirked, and shrugged lightly, "You can try to tease me, but I think it'll take something drastic to get a rise out of me."

A challenging spark appeared in her slitted, hazel eyes. "'Get a rise out of you' nya? I really like a challenge, nya." I smirked and locked gazes with her, causing her to lick her lips subtly.

"Okay, I think that's enough of your flirting." Rin said with a growl. "If there's nothing else to be done, I'd prefer it if you leave." She then cleared her throat and looked to me. "Shizuka-kun, when do you think you'd know how to put Holy energy into a gem?"

I shrugged at that, getting off of the wall. "At the moment? I don't know yet. If learning how to control my Light magic goes like everything else I've done, then it shouldn't be too long."

Rin nodded, but it was Kuroka who spoke up next. "You want to put Holy magic into one of the gems, nya?" She sounded contemplative and just a little, only a _little_, intrigued at the prospect.

My fellow Magician nodded, "Yes. I figured it would be a good foundation for future projects pertaining to combining magical energies."

"Ah…" Kuroka said, her attention shifting even as Rin spoke, bringing a scowl to her face. Catching this, my Bishop smirked brazenly. "Then you'd be a Wizard Type…like me, nya."

That brought a confused look to her face, one which I mirrored. "Wizard Type?" The two of us asked almost immediately.

Kuroka lifted a hand and waved it lazily, her eyes flicking to me. "It's a term started in Rating Games, nya. There are four types: Power Type, Technique Type, Wizard Type, and Support Type, nya." She pointed to Rin and said, "Like me, ojou-chan is a person who relies primarily on her magical attacks, nya." She motioned out of the room, "Your other kitten is a Technique Type with that sword of hers, nya." Then she cocked her head to the side with a look of contemplation in her gaze. "Though, you and your ex-Exorcist friends are different, nya. You're a Power Type _and_ a Wizard Type; Testarossa is a Technique-Wizard Type, from what I've seen of her abilities; and Akashiya is a Power-Technique Type, nya…"

"So…that's a good thing?" I said as I considered how this in comparison to others that I have seen. That fact brought forward so many possibilities to the table. If there were people who were only one Type, then Fate, Moka and I were wild cards in future Rating Games. Especially because Kuroka has yet to see any of Fate's more destructive spells; they can even rival mine in sheer destructive force.

"Well, yeah, nya." Kuroka said as her tail flicked back and forth lazily. "Normally, people are only one Type and are limited to what they can do. If you pull something out of nowhere on your opponents, then you'll catch them off guard, nya."

I chuckled lightly, "Well, then I guess you can count me as a Technique Type too. Considering the amount of times I've countered Xenovia in a straight sword fight, I can redirect with the best of them. What I'm worst at, though, is anything not having to do with destruction." That brought a chuckle from the former Nekoshou.

"Though I prefer to not fight up close," Rin started as she crossed her arms contemplatively, "I do know some martial arts in case someone gets too close." Her gaze went to Kuroka with a frown. "As I'm sure you know."

Kuroka smiled playfully, "It seems I've joined quite the interesting group, nya."

At that, a growling sound echoed in the room. I frowned and blushed lightly as I glared at my stomach. "And a famished one. I don't know about you two, but I need to feed the beast. He gets angry when he's not nourished." I stepped away from the wall and went to exit Rin's Workshop.

"I wonder what the other 'beast' sounds like when he's hungry for _something else_?" Kuroka asked sultrily as she pressed her breasts against my back, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

Before I could respond, I heard Rin growl. "New rule: No flirting my Workshop." She then grumbled, "I need to make a sign that says 'keep out'…"

* * *

><p>I can't cook worth a damn, so I'm immensely glad that there are people who live in the house that can. From what I can recall from my time as an Exorcist, Fate and Moka were two of the people I knew who could prepare a few dishes. However, while I learned that Akeno could cook, I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Melusine, Himari and Rin had some experience in the culinary arts, though they themselves said that it was limited. Being the polite and considerate person that I am, I offered to help in the kitchen, but was unceremoniously kicked out by Moka. Fate, the kindhearted person I knew she was, simply asked if I would set the table.<p>

I sighed as I began placing the various necessities on the table. "Was it really necessary to try and bodily throw me out of the kitchen?" I grumbled as I faintly glared at the door.

"To be fair, Senpai, you're ability in the kitchen was still infamous back at the Church, the last time I was there." Xenovia said as she helped me at the table.

I let out a strangled gasp, "Oi. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring up my failure as a cook and I wouldn't call you a Power-idiot…"

She had the grace to blush at that. "Ah, it must have slipped my mind…"

With that, the two of us worked rather quickly and managed to get everything place and had quite a bit of time until dinner was finished; considering it was the first day that all of us were staying at the new house, the girls wanted to make something special. Melusine had estimated it would take an hour for all of the preparations to finish. Rolling my shoulder, I decided that I could take a bath before dinner.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back before dinner is finished." I said to Xenovia, who nodded at my words and hesitated lightly. "Yeah?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing, Senpai." Though she looked like she wanted to say something, in spite of her admittance.

I cocked my head to the side at her words, then frowned. "You don't need to hide anything from me, Xenovia. We've known each other for so long, that you can speak your mind to me without any fear."

Her eyes locked with mine for a moments, then she sighed. "You know me too well, Senpai." That got a smile out of me as I chuckled. "I…I was wondering if I could join you…in the bath?"

I felt my eyes widen at her question and my face heat up ever so lightly. Then I sighed, "I don't see why not…" That brought an inordinate amount of joy to Xenovia's normally controlled expression. I chuckled lightly at her and shook my head at her, smiling lightly. "I'll be using my personal bath. Just…get your things and meet me in there."

"Okay, Senpai, I'll see you then." Xenovia smiled faintly, but happily.

With that, the two of went towards our respective rooms. I went up the steps and strode down to the end of the hall, but as I passed the door to Serafall's room, it was thrown open. The Leviathan Maou stretched her arms to the side as she yawned cutely. "It's been such a _long_ day!" She grinned and crossed her arms, nodding with confident hum. "I knew it was a good idea to do all of my paperwork early." Then she noticed I was there, "Ah, Daisuke-chan! Are you…feeling better?" She asked me with a hint of concern.

I paused and smiled, "I spoke with Sona earlier, so I'm a little more in control than before. Thanks for your concern, Sera-chan."

She smiled beautifully, "You're welcome, Daisuke-chan." Then her expression turned somber. "I know you're a good person and you just made a mistake. I already spoke with Sona-chan and she wants to make up with you, but she's just being stubborn." Serafall grinned and chuckled playfully as stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "You're kind and strong, so I don't want to let you go, Daisuke-chan."

I chuckled as I returned the embrace. "Thanks for that, Sera-chan. You really know how to raise my spirits."

Serafall slipped out of my grip, lifting a hand to her face and held up a sideways 'V'. "It's to be expected of the Magical Girl Levia-tan, after all!" She giggled lightly as I smiled and shook my head. Next, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "What are you up to, Daisuke-chan? I thought everyone was downstairs."

"Akeno-chan, Fate, Moka, Himari, Tohsaka-san and Melusine are currently preparing a celebratory dinner for the first day everyone is here; it won't be finished for around an hour. Kuroka and Koneko-chan are…somewhere. I, on the other hand, am going to take a bath…and Xenovia has made it clear that she wants to join me." Granted, I was a little hesitant at that, but if she wanted to join me, then I wouldn't stop her.

"Ah! Really? Can I join you too?" Serafall jumped up and down excitedly.

I felt my eyes widen at that. "You…want to go into the bath with Xenovia and me?"

"Yeah! It's called 'skinship' here in Japan, right? I'd like to do skinship with you to better get closer to you, Daisuke-chan." Serafall smiled widely at that.

"Um…okay." I get the chance to bathe with Xenovia _and_ Serafall? I am _not_ going to screw this up at all. "We'll be in the bathroom attached to my room. I'll be in their first so…" With that, she told me to go ahead as she went back into her room to pick up a change of clothes and stuff. Releasing a breath, I went the rest of the way towards my room and walked inside. Searching my drawers, I grabbed a change of clothes and entered my bathroom. Turning on the water for the tub, I stepped back out and pulled my clothes off and tossed them into the hamper for cleaning later. Then I placed my folded clothes, to change into later, onto the stand next to the hamper, grabbed a towel and walked inside the bathroom.

Sighing lightly, I dropped down and sat on a stool and watched as the tub began to fill with water. After a few moments, I filled to a satisfactory amount and I shut the water off. Taking my towel, I draped it over my lap; I them began to lather the soap into a washrag and started on my arms.

It didn't take long for me to hear the other two approaching the door to the room. "Serafall-sama? You're going into the bath as well?"

"Yep! Daisuke-chan said I could get closer to him through skinship. If you're here, then we can all take part!"

"Skinship, huh? Kiryuu-san said something about that to Asia-san. I see, you truly are knowledgeable about social interactions, Serafall-sama. I look forward to learning from you in the future." My wayward kouhai said that to Serafall with a serious tone of voice.

"Heh, heh. Of course I am. I'm Levia-tan, the Underworld's foremost Magical Girl!" The door was pushed open, revealing Serafall and Xenovia in a state of undress. Serafall had her towel wrapped around her chest and it fell to her upper thighs, she was also carrying a bottle of shampoo. Xenovia, on the other hand, simply held her towel in front of her body with a hand, while carrying her own bottle. Upon seeing me, the two smiled widely, and Serafall said, "I'll wash your back, Daisuke-chan."

I blinked at that, but simply accepted it with a sigh. "If that's what you want…" Serafall squealed in delight as she walked quickly over to me, dropping into a crouch behind me. Xenovia simply walked over and placed her stool next to mine, sitting down with an exhalation of breath.

It was then that I felt Serafall place a lathered washrag onto my back and began scrubbing firmly. "Woah! I never noticed until now, Daisuke-chan, but you have a large back. It's no wonder you're so good at protecting people." The rag she held went across the entirety of back, from my shoulders to my waist. This went on a few more times, before it was stopped. She giggled lightly and I soon felt her hand leave my back, which was quickly followed by feeling something quite soft and bare press against my back. Her arms then wrapped my neck from behind as I felt her chin rest on my shoulder.

"Sera-chan?" I asked her as I tried to rein in my hormonal reaction.

She pouted deeply, "You've always been affectionate with the other girls, but never with me. I thought I was your favorite."

I cleared my throat and made sure my towel was still in place over my lap. "You've always been so busy with Maou work and I've had stuff to do with the Student Council. Plus, Sona doesn't hold back when she gives out work for others to do."

"Excuses!" Serafall said without hesitation, pulling a laugh out of Xenovia, as she slapped me on the chest. "You are someone who has the powers of a Magical Girl, but is a boy! That means you have the ability to do what other people can't, like me!" She hummed in acceptance and nodded against my cheek. "Yes, we Magical People are destined for greatness, Daisuke-chan. All you have to do put a little more effort forward and you'll achieve that greatness!"

I blinked at her words, arching an eyebrow. "And…I'm to achieve greatness. Which is to…be affectionate with you, Sera-chan?" My voice came out in a very deadpan tone.

"Yep."

Serafall abrupt response pulled a small laugh out of Xenovia, who held a hand to her mouth to keep it under control. Looking to her, I sighed and said, "What are your thoughts on this Xenovia? Have I not been treating you kindly enough?"

My kouhai cocked her head to the side, a pondering expression on her face. "You've always been kind to me, Senpai, so I can't complain. Though, I do enjoy it when you kiss me." She paused and nodded her head, a small blush appearing on her face. "I would like it if we did that more often, if it's not too much, Senpai."

"If that's what you want, then I'm willing to do so more often. We do live together now." I smirked when I noticed the flush on her cheeks and the pleased smile she had on her face. Then I turned my attention to Serafall, "So, when should I begin my 'path to greatness', Sera-chan?"

The female Maou actually placed a hand on her chin in contemplation. "Hmm, how about now?" She then captured my lips in sudden kiss. Placing both of her hands on my face, she turned me to fully face her as she moved her lips in a slow rhythm. A soft moan escaped her as I returned the kiss, leaning forward and matching the movement of her lips. Her hands slid up my face and into my hair, entwining her fingers into my hair and gently digging into my scalp.

After a few moments, we broke apart and I was treated to Serafall's healthily flushed expression. "Haa~." She sighed as she leaned against my back, resting her head on my shoulder. "Sona-chan's lucky that I love her so much, otherwise I'd steal you for myself, Daisuke-chan~."

I smirked with pride, even though my own face was flushed as well. "Glad to know that I passed your test, Sera-chan." My gaze flickered to my kouhai, who appeared to be torn between watching us and watching herself. "Hey, Xenovia, how about I wash your back for you?"

She looked to me with surprise, but nodded once, "I wouldn't mind that, Senpai. What about Serafall-sama, though?"

Before I could reply, the Maou cut in, "Ah! I'm not done yet! I want to wash Daisuke-chan's hair too! It felt _soo_~ soft when I put my fingers through it." She squealed and squirmed against my back, which caused quite the reaction to my hormones. "I'll grab the shampoo, you two take your time." I felt her get off of my back and walk over to the side.

With that, I turned to the side and watched as Xenovia lifted her stool and place it in front of me. She then sat down in front of me, leaning forwards slightly. Moving forwards so that I wouldn't have to reach, I lathered my wash rag with soap and began to firmly, but gently, wash her back. My hands slid along the soft contours and kneaded my fingers in order to get the best results. Xenovia clearly seemed to enjoy it as I felt her lean backwards and into my hands, releasing a breath when I hit a sensitive spot.

Serafall, meanwhile, was washing my hair while humming a merry tune. I won't lie, I have a sensitive scalp and am very picky over who I let touch it. Normally, I'm able to ignore it if it's in the heat of battle, but that's because it's not crippling. On the flipside, when I'm not focusing on any specific task, I feel rather…distracted, when there's someone rubbing my scalp. So, at this very moment, I was immensely glad that I had a towel covering my lap, otherwise things may have gotten awkward.

After a few moments of that, Serafall told me that she was going to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. Nodding at that, I leaned forwards and allowed her to pour water over my head. Xenovia shivered lightly as the water hit her as well. With that done, I shook my head out and grinned playfully at Serafall's sudden laugh.

"Alright, Xenovia, I've finished washing your back. Shall we move onto Sera-chan?" I grinned playfully as Xenovia looked over her shoulder at me with a faint smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After one damn good dinner and am hour or two of talking about inane topics, it was starting to get late. We bid each other good night and went to our respective bedrooms. Of course, I happened to be followed by my Bishop. "I'm sure there are plenty of rooms from which you can choose from, Kuroka. I'll gladly help you pick one out."<p>

Kuroka gave me a playful smile, "Aw, you don't want to sleep with little old me, nya~?" She pushed her arms together to emphasize her generous bust.

I gave her a deadpan look. "First of all, there's nothing 'little' about you, Kuroka. Second, you just joined the group and everyone still hasn't fully accepted you. Third…" I paused and cocked my head to the side. "Well, there is no third point. I'm already in the dog house in regards to Sona and I'd rather not make things worse for myself."

"Nyeh." Kuroka pouted and crossed her arms, looking to the side while still following me to my room. "I thought you were fun, Daisuke-chin, nya." Her eyes flickered to me, narrowed slightly and her lips curved into a sly smile. "You just need to loosen up, Daisuke-chin, nya. You're far too tense, nya." She sped up and reached my side, grabbing my arm. "All you need to do to loosen up is to get laid, Daisuke-chin, nya." Placing my left hand against her soft breast, she pressed her side against me and gave a playful laugh. "I'd love to repay your generosity by helping you relieve stress, nya~."

Underneath my arched eyebrow and schooled poker face, I was struggling to maintain my self-control. Kuroka was a hundred-percent right: I _was_ tense. I was a coiled spring just waiting to snap; being constantly in the presence of beautiful young woman close to my age was beginning to grate on my practiced self-control. Granted, my former line of work consistently put me in the presence of attractive women, but I've never felt so…strained. No doubt, it's due to my unsealed Fallen Angel blood that's causing me to feel this way. They are known for being lustful, due to how they fell, which is why my blood feels like its boiling with desire whenever I'm around the girls that now reside in my house.

However, I haven't practiced self-control my entire life just to give in now.

Gently, but firmly, removing my hand from Kuroka's breast, I released a strained breath and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I appreciate your offer, Kuroka, but now is not the best time for me." I grimaced at how my voice came out in a strained rasp, betraying my attempt to rein in my rising lust.

Not put off at all, Kuroka continued to smile, "I can wait, Daisuke-chin, nya. After all, I'll just need a little patience until you finally give in and ravage the nearest girl, nya." She leaned into my side and winked at me, "This here Cat will just have to make sure she's nearby when you do snap, nya~."

I released a breath and regarded her with a tired look. "You're not going to give up and find your own room, will you?" She shook her head, which caused me to shake my head. "Do what you want, I'm too tired to argue anymore…" Kuroka's twin tails flicked to the side as she regarded me with a satisfied, smug, expression. I was starting to regret challenging her to flirt with me…

I walked into my room and quickly removed my button-up shirt and the T-shirt under it, tossing them towards to the chair in the corner of the room. Heading to the dresser, I pulled the top drawer open and pulled out a pair of shorts to sleep in. Changing into them, I looked over to Kuroka to see her shrug out of her kimono and climb onto my bed, completely naked. Quickly sliding under the covers to hide my arousal, I made sure to look her in the face, rather than below. "You…weren't wearing underwear the entire day?"

Kuroka purred audibly, lying on top of the covers with her tails flicking back and forth. "Should I have, nya?" She said with a smile.

"…They'd help." I sighed upon seeing her smiling playfully, I slid further under the blankets and said, "I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Night, Master, nya~." I was too tired to react when I felt her press her body against my back, simply allowing unconsciousness to take me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, the last thing I expected was to have not one, but <em>two<em> naked young women lying with me in the bed. I was on my back and I had a girl on both of my sides, their heads resting on my shoulders with my arms wrapped around them. For a few moments, I was completely at a loss about who they would be, but the moment I looked down to see a pair of heads with black hair, I knew without a doubt who they were.

Kuroka and Akeno.

The two sources of my rampaging hormones.

When I began to feel Akeno stirring against me, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't the only who was waking up. She groaned quietly as she rubbed her face against my shoulder, her hand absently resting on my stomach. Violet eyes fluttered open, with her bangs matted down over her forehead, as she looked up to me, a small smile appearing on her sleepy face. "Fancy seeing you here…"

"Yeah. Small world, don't you think?" I answered in complete deadpan, smirking as she giggled and snuggled closer to me. "Were you comfortable? I can't have been the best pillow."

Akeno hummed to herself as her eyes scanned my face, lingering on my lips. "Much better than any old pillow, that's for sure. For one, you're warm." She smiled leaned against my body; under the blanket I could feel her bare leg hooking around one of mine.

It was at that moment, I had a premonition of sorts. Taking inventory, I turned my attention to my left arm, the one which Akeno had taken residence on, and quickly realized that she was completely…naked. The moment I realized that, it must have shown on my face, because her expression turned teasing. "Ara ara, ufufu, Daisuke-kun, did you notice something you like?"

"Why…are you naked?" I asked somewhat breathlessly, as it was early and I hadn't yet built up my daily resistance.

"Ufufu, maybe I wanted to spoil you in the morning, Daisuke-kun." Akeno lifted her arms out from under the blankets and wrapped them around my neck, pressing her breasts against the side of my chest. Clearly pouting, she gave me a look. "Seeing you so low key and subdued upsets me, Daisuke-kun. I'm so used seeing you as a bundle of energy that it's strange seeing you act otherwise." Smiling sultrily, she leaned forward and gently bit me on the ear. "So I thought 'maybe I should cheer up Daisuke-kun'." Her breath tickled my ear as she spoke, driving me even crazier.

My left arm absently wrapped around her bare waist as she continued her ministrations, eliciting a pleased hum from her. A ragged breath escaped me as I tried to not lose complete control. I was so surprised that I was speechless, unable to verbalize anything in the midst of the morning, lustful haze that settled on my mind. Clearly noticing this, Akeno giggled as she slid an arm off of my neck and placed it on my chest, slowly sliding it under the covers. I shuddered, feeling her hand rubbing my bare chest, then stomach, before it reached my waist.

"Ara ara, is little Daisuke-kun excited?" Akeno whispered as I felt her hand gingerly began to massage my erection over my boxers. "Ara? It seems you're not so little after all… Ufufu, is it because you're just waking up, or do I arouse you that much?" If anything, her harmonious voice only seemed to aggravate my arousal, eliciting a groan from me as I tried to not react overtly.

My heavily lidded eyes looked over to Akeno as I tried not to just give into my instincts and take her then and there. To do combat my raging libido, I opted to mentally list reasons to not take Akeno like an animal in heat. For one, confession or not, I had only recently gotten closer to Akeno and only wanted to get to know her a little more before taking the plunge…so to speak. Second, I hadn't warded my room at all and was quite sure that the walls wouldn't hold back the noise. Third, it wasn't just the two of us in the room, Kuroka was also in the bed with us…

Speaking of Kuroka, out of my periphery, I caught sight of a pair of lumps rising and falling from the blanket a little below waist level. My eyes suddenly widened imperceptively and I slowly looked to my right.

Light brown locked with a mischievous hazel.

Kuroka was lying on my right shoulder, watching Akeno and I with a playful smile on her face. She didn't react in anyway, save for her tails flicking back and forth lazily under the blanket. "Don't mind me, nya~. This Cat was only watching her Master have a little fun, nya~." She said conversationally.

I couldn't help but watch the movements her full lips made as she spoke. Akeno hadn't stopped her gradual ministrations, though it had slowed when she too realized that Kuroka was watching, and was unable to stop myself from imagining everything she could do with those lips. My already tenuous self-control was even closer to giving out when I took in Kuroka's sensual form, to which the blankets covering her did little to actually hide her physique, added to the fact that she still attached to my right side. At first, my instincts whispered into my ear, not unlike Akeno, to just take her then and there, damning the consequences; but now, with the knowledge of the currently conscious Kuroka, my Fallen Angel blood was absolutely boiling, screaming at me to just give into my lust and take the both of them like an animal in heat.

Once again, I tried to use logic to stop myself from acting on those instincts, but unlike before, my mind came up with a blank. Nothing came to mind when I tried to figure out a good reason to not engage in a wild threesome with Akeno and Kuroka. My own rational mind began to rebel against me as it started to list reasons as to why I _should_ get laid. One, they're both already naked and clearly willing. Two, I was a perfectly healthy red blooded male with a raging libido. Three, I was only one deft movement from stripping down to nothing.

Dammit. Even logic was failing me… No, that's not it; at this very moment, the only logical thing would be to initiate the wild threesome and leave them too sore to walk, thus facilitating the necessity of a second instant of a threesome…

"Ara ara, you're getting even more excited down there, Daisuke-kun." Akeno said teasingly as I felt her hand beginning to move just a little faster. "Maybe we should listen to Kuroka-san… Or do you want her to join in?" She whispered into my ear playfully.

"Nyaha~. Whatever should I do, nya?" Kuroka murmured as she too leaned her face closer to mine. "My Master is in dire straits and needs me to relieve him, nya." Then she promptly licked me on the cheek, causing me to widen my eyes slightly. Kuroka smiled impishly, "What are you _pining_ for, Master, nya~?"

My face heated up as my gaze flickered from hazel to violet. Then I gulped audibly and closed my eyes to try and salvage the remnants of my fracturing self-control.

"I…I gotta go!" I muttered quickly and breathlessly, using Zenith Tempest to temporarily turn into wind to escape.

…No, I did not just use a Longinus to escape a situation most men only dream of. I just used it to…not jostle the girls as I got out of bed.

Yeah… That's it exactly.

* * *

><p>One cold, <em>very cold<em>, shower and an hour later, I was walking out of the kitchen after putting my dish away after breakfast. Striding over to the couch, I dropped down and called up Kusanagi the placed it on the table. Lifting my hand, I summoned a cleaning kit and pulled out all of the necessary materials. With everything out and in place, I began to clean my Holy Sword's blade, giving it a long deserved rest and treat for being such a trustworthy sword.

I don't clean the sword often, due to the fact that it's not necessary. As a Holy Sword, it's infinitely more durable and more powerful than any other run of the mill weapon and doesn't need maintenance like them. However, I learned how to clean them years ago when I first began my training in the art of the sword. As I was taught how to do so, I found that it was quite calming. Whenever I had downtime during my time as an Exorcist, I'd take the time to wipe down Kusanagi in order to rest.

Unfortunately, I've yet to find the adequate time to just sit down and do so. With everything that's happened, I'm currently finding it to be rather soothing. Since it was still early, Akeno had returned to her room in order to get more sleep and Kuroka had went back to sleep in my bed; they had woken up to just drive me up the wall. Cleaning Kusanagi's blade, I allowed my mind to wander as my hands moved in autopilot.

My thoughts went to what happened earlier, consequently. More specifically, to how easily it was for the pair of buxom beauties to fluster me. I'm a very composed person by nature, though I probably don't show it, yet that has been quickly unraveled with the various events that were unfolding in my life. My current situation with Sona, my increasing lust conflicting with my common sense, and the knowledge that I have even larger responsibilities as both an Heir _and_ a Devil. Granted, I could just pick one of the girls who happen to be smitten with me, and I feel strongly for, and just have sex with her. But, it wouldn't be for the right reasons. It would just be for relief, not an expression of how we feel for each other.

I know I'm overthinking this, but I don't just want to take advantage of the feelings the girls have for me. My inherent kindness and desire to do what's right was conflicting with my newly awakened nature as a lustful Fallen Angel hybrid and it was rightly pissing me off. I wanted to show one of them how I feel as well, but with the state I was in, it'd end up as just comfort; which is _not_ what I want the act of making love to end up as. I felt my jaw clench in frustration as I tried to think of what I could do.

Kusanagi shone subtly, emitting a calming aura that slowly made its way up my arms. It did little to actually quell my frustrations, but it did pull my attention from my thoughts to the sword itself. Cocking my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes at it and hefted it up with both of my hands. Studying the blade closely, I wondered what was happening with it.

**{…t's ok…}**

My eyes widened as I heard the faint voice in the back of my mind.

**{…n yo… he…me…}**

"Huh?" _Arashi, was that you?_

_**No, it was not, Master. I…believe it is coming from the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.**_

_From Kusanagi?_ I asked mentally as I placed the sword flat on my lap, resting a hand on the hilt and another on the opposite end of the blade.

**{…ey…}**

There it is again! _Arashi, can you help me connect to the blade?_

_**I shall do what I can.**_ Zenith Tempest flared ever so lightly within me, sending a pulse of power down my arms and into my hands. When the power of my Gear reached Kusanagi, everything in my vision went black.

* * *

><p>The moment my vision returned to me, I quickly looked around to see what the hell just happened and where I was. I froze quickly as I took in my surroundings; I was no longer in the living room of the house that Serafall had gotten for me. I was standing off to the side of a long reaching field with sloping hills and sporadic copse of trees decorating every other spot. The sky above me was wide, blue and empty of clouds, with the sun pleasant sitting in the horizon as though it had freshly risen.<p>

Looking around with a healthy amount of suspicion and wary, I began to walk forward and tried to call Kusanagi to my hand. Nothing appeared in my hand, but I did feel a pull in a specific direction. Narrowing my eyes, I turned to face that direction and carefully began to stride forwards.

_**Interesting…**_

_What do you mean? Do you know where we are?_

_**Currently, your body is still sitting in your home. You're just a deep meditative trance.**_

I froze at that, my eyes widening. _What? You're saying that I'm…in my soul right now?_

Funnily enough, I heard a scoff from the consciousness of Zenith Tempest. _**Of course not. One cannot simply enter their own soul; I know this because I reside there and would know if you were near. No, your mind is in a construct created by…the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. For what reason, I know not.**_

I nodded at that, accepting Arashi's explanation. It seemed to be logical enough; well, as logical as talking with a sword, Holy Sword or not, really is.

_What do you suggest I do?_

_**Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi wishes speak with you, Master. I recommend you indulge it.**_

Nodding, I continued the path from which I felt the pull originate from. I walked in silence as I wondered what the sword wanted to speak about. The path went on for what like moments, but when I looked to the sky, I couldn't help notice that the sun had reached the top of the sky. Frowning, I began to accelerate as I did not want to be in the forest at night, regardless of whether it was a manifested world created by my long time sword.

In a few short minutes, I came onto the opening of a cave. Coming to a stop, I felt the pull slacken just enough to let me know that I had arrived. "I'm here." I called out.

There was silence for several moments, which felt infinitely longer, until a gentle, childlike voice broke the silence.

**{I…I've wanted to meet you, Wielder…} **Slowly, but surely, a figure began to make its way out of the cave and into the light. The steps it made were soft and gradual, but I could quickly make out what had shown itself.

It was a dragon with scales the color of glistening topaz. Its height appeared to reach to my upper thigh and its claws had a lethal quality to them. The dragon had an assortment of tails, all of equal length that hung behind it. It had an equal number of heads, attached to the main body with snake-like necks. Eight. Surprisingly, the oddest thing about it were not the assortment of limbs, but the look in its eyes. They were hesitant, yet held a seemingly childlike naiveté with a glimmer of hope in them.

"…Yamato no Orochi?" I whispered unbelievingly.

The dragon bowed its heads in nervousness. **{Ano… I'm not the original, Wielder… I came from… the essence left behind when Susanoo-no-Mikoto found the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi…}**

I cocked my head to the side, listening to childlike tone with a sense of…confusion? I honestly had no idea what to feel in this situation. "Did you always live in Kusanagi?"

It shook a single head and looked to me, the remaining seven still facing downwards. **{No, I've been…sleeping? I don't know what to call it, but I didn't gain consciousness until after…I sensed you, Wielder.}**

"Sensed me?" I repeated what it said, crossing my arms as I tried to make sense of the situation. "Like when I awakened the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi? Or when Griselda-sama said I was ready to wield the Kusanagi?"

Once again, it shook its head. **{No, from the day we found each other. I woke up for the first time when I sensed you all those years ago…}**

My eyes widened at that, "Eight years ago? When I first went to Kyoto?" It nodded at me, causing me to exhale suddenly. "You've been…conscious for eight years and I never knew…"

The dragon let out a small laugh. **{To be fair, I wasn't able to…communicate in any way for the first four years, as my conscious mind was developing. Through our connection, I modeled my…mental growth after yours, Wielder.} **It paused every so often, as if searching for the proper word. **{The entire time, though, I was able to watch your growth when you wielded the Kusanagi.}** It paused, looking down sheepishly. **{At first, I feared you, because your essence was similar to Susanoo-no-Mikoto and since he caused the death of my progenitor, I dreaded that you would do the same to me…}**

I frowned at that.

However, before I could respond, one of the heads quickly looked up, excitement in its eyes. **{But as I watched your adventures, Wielder, I realized that you weren't an unkind person. You helped others without thought of being rewarded! You wielded the sword in the name of protecting peace and those you care about. I've always wanted to speak with you, to offer what I can, but…} **It lowered its head. **{I realized that I'm not strong like my progenitor…}**

"Hey…" I caught its attention. "Strength…comes in many forms. Whether it's the power to speak out, to fight back or be yourself, it's all the same. The only thing that's important is standing up for what you believe in; that's what I've learned." I smiled lightly, sliding my hands into my pockets. "I'm always willing to accept a new partner; besides, you don't seem too bad a…dragon."

Happiness appeared in its eyes as all eight of its heads looked to me. Then hesitation made itself known. **{But…what can I do?}**

"…You're the one who's been pushing that calming aura out of Kusanagi, yeah?" Seeing him nod his head, I crossed my arms with a smirk. "See? You have power within the Sword. You're not as useless as you think. Everyone has something they can do, you just need to find it."

The dragon's eyes widened as all of its heads looked up to me. **{Really?}** When I nodded again to prove my point, it resolutely stared at the ground. **{Then I'd gladly offer my power to you, Wielder!}**

"Daisuke." When I told it my name, it cocked its head to the side. "If you're going to be my partner, then you call me by name." It paused and regarded me with a sense of awe.

**{Really?} **At my nod, it gave a resolute nod. **{I shall do my best for you Daisuke-sama!}**

"Do you have a name? Or do I need to give you one like Arashi?" It shook its head at my question. "Are you a boy?" I cocked one of its heads at my question and turned one of its heads to look under it, then looked back up to me and nodded. I sighed and laughed lightly. "Okay, let's see, what should your name be…?" I paused for a few moments, studying him closely as I stood in place with my arms crossed. Thoughts flew through my mind and I smiled, "How about Yasha?"

**{Yasha…}** The childlike dragon said quietly, speaking with all eight of his heads as if to get a taste for the name. Then he nodded, **{I like it, Daisuke-sama! Thank for you giving me the chance to fight alongside you!} **With that, the newly named Yasha bounded founded and crashed into my legs, sending me sprawling to the ground. I grunted at the impact, and couldn't help but smile lightly at how he affectionately rubbed against my leg with his tails wrapped around it.

"It's no problem. I'm always glad to have a new friend." I reached forward and gently rubbed the head that was the one that spoke. He pushed it into my hand, humming contentedly. "Now…how do I get back?" Of course, as soon as I asked that, my entire world went black.


	26. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's my latest chapter and I found it rather fitting to post it today, considering it's this fic's one year anniversary. An entire year that I've been writing this fic and to be honest, it feels a little surreal. It's not the first fic I've had that's last this long, and being semi-regularly updated, but it is one I've felt consistently good about writing. _

_I won't lie, with everything that's happened in my life so far, I've occasionally entertained the idea of taking an extended break from this fic. Like an indefinite hiatus for an unknown amount of time. I was gradually losing interest, in spite of my desire to get to it, but the muse I had for this fic slipping away from me. Recently, though, I've been hit with a bit of inspiration. _

_I have no idea where it came from, but I think it's come from all of the different fiction I've been taking ever since Christmas just passed. I got several anime box sets, both continuations of current series that I've been watching, new series' and a variety of different genres. I got new games that I've been playing constantly; I've also gotten back into regularly reading legitimate books, not just manga, which I used to have the habit of binging for hours at an end._

_I was running dry when it came to my drive to write. The fact that I had to suffer through a semester of college where I had to scrounge out a three page paper every week didn't exactly help either, so writing fanfiction wasn't exactly very high on my list of things to do. Even my newest fic was something I had already written a few months prior to posting it, which wasn't even something I planned on posting. _

_Now, though, while I can't promise an exact time frame, I can promise that I will update this fic. It may take a while, a month or two at most, but I will update. _

_I only hope that what I give you tides you over until then. It's a new year everyone and I hope it's even better than the last! _

_Anyway, onto the fic!_

_Read/review/Enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Six

Moving Forward

I opened my eyes and released a small breath with a small smile, looking down to Kusanagi. "No matter what I've done these past few years, to think I had a partner with me from the moment I held this sword." Grasping the hilt tightly, I stood up from the couch and hefted it with a breath. "I look forward to working with you, Yasha…"

**{So do I, Daisuke-sama!}**

I cocked my head to the side, hearing Yasha's voice in my head, like Arashi.

_Nice to see that we can speak easily now, Yasha. Have you met Arashi?_

_**Indeed he has, Master. It is nice to know that we have more allies with which to combat our foes.**_

**{Heh, heh, I can't wait to show you what I can do, Daisuke-sama!}**

I chuckled, dismissing Kusanagi with a thought. _I look forward to that moment, then._ With an exhale, I left Arashi and Yasha to their devices and walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. It is rather early, all things considered, so I'm currently left to my own devices to get something to eat. Well…cereal it is, then.

After finishing the breakfast of champions, I went back into the living room in order to grab a book and sit down to pass the time until others began to wake up and come downstairs. However, as I reached the bookshelf, there was a rapid knocking sound coming from the front door. Turning my head to the door, I arched an eyebrow and pursed my lips. Quickly looking to the clock in the room, I saw that it was rather early in the morning. Like, _really_ frickin' early! I wouldn't have woken up as early as I have if it weren't for the presences of _both_ Akeno and Kuroka. Frowning lightly, I walked over to the door and opened it carefully to see my father and two others standing in front of the doorway.

"Yo, Daisuke! Just thought I'd bring these two here to act as the Grigori reps!" Azazel said he lead the pair into the house, casually brushing passed me.

Of the pair of people he ushered inside, I only recognized one of them: Raynare. Amidst Azazel's rabid introduction and pushing her inside, all she had time to do was give me a radiant smile and a wave. She hadn't changed much from the last I saw her, though it felt like ages what with everything that has happened. Raynare was dressed in white blouse and a black skirt, both of which complimented her naturally beautiful figure; she wheeled along a black bag behind her, something I assumed to be full of clothes.

The second was someone I didn't know. He, or at least I assume so, in spite of the fact that he carried a rather feminine aura, stood at a below average height. His eyes reminded me of a cloudless, blue sky and had medium-length golden blonde hair with a lock of braided hair hanging on the right side of his face. His frame was slender and lean, clad in a white, long-sleeved shirt and black, form-fitting pants.

"Do you normally drop in on people at the crack of dawn, Azazel?" I asked my father with a deadpan tone as I shut the door behind them.

"Only if they're family." He answered with a deadpan that sound eerily like the one I used.

Huh. Looks like I just learned where I got my sarcasm from…

"Anyway…" I sighed and turned towards the group proper. Looking to Raynare, I offered a kind smile. "Nice to see you again, Raynare. I hope you've been well."

She flushed at my words and replied with a shy smile. "Nice to see you too, Daisuke-kun. I've been well, thanks for asking." Then she gave me a sly smirk. "Though…I can honestly say I'm surprised that you actually grew Fallen Angel wings."

Rolling my eyes with a small laugh, I decided to just go ahead and unfurl all of my wings right there. I figured that she'd ask regardless of our conversation topic. "It's not that I 'grew' them, per se, it's just that they've been hiding from me for nearly my entire life." I smirked and flexed all eight of them, plus my two Devil wings. "So you can imagine my surprise when I finally realized that I had them."

Raynare's and the new boy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of my wings. It was the new boy who spoke up first. "He really does have eight…" Then a playful look appeared on his face as he poked Raynare in the side with his elbow. "Looks like your crush is just as strong as you thought." The girl threw him a look, but the boy simply brushed it off, looking to me with a wave. "Hello Daisuke-san, I'm Yukio Sawamura. I hope we get along."

I smiled and nodded to him, recalling my wings. "Hey, Yukio. What sort of crazy hijinks has Azazel put you through?"

"More than I'd care to admit." He replied with a playful smile.

Azazel placed a hand to his chest. "Such cruelty! From my own son, too." He sighed and said, "I figured we'd drop by, considering Raynare here was quite impatient to see you again." That caused her to flush heavily and pout at the blunt reasoning, but not refute it. "Yukio here wanted to meet the person that she wouldn't stop talking about." She flushed an even darker red, even starting to glare the Governor. Yukio simply gave an amused smile. Azazel then tapped his chin, "Oh, and I wanted to give you a quick rundown in using your Light powers."

I smiled at what he said, enjoying the flushed expression on Raynare's face. "My Light powers, huh? Then let's head to the training area in the basement. It should suffice for what we're planning." Pausing, I regarded Raynare's travel bag and pointed to it. "Leave your bag next to the couch, we can find you a room after we're finished with this."

"Oh, okay, Daisuke-kun." Raynare placed the bag to the side and followed after me as I lead the way downstairs to the basement. She and Yukio looked around with evident curiosity as Azazel and I led them downstairs. Upon reaching the training area, she stepped in and to the side of the door, looking around with a measuring eye. "This is a well-grounded place to train Daisuke-kun. I can actually sense all of the defense enchantments in the walls."

I hummed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "When you're as infamous with collateral damage as I am, you need all the defenses possible to keep the place intact." That brought a small laugh out of her as she turned her attention towards me.

It was then that Azazel stepped forward, "Daisuke, to start off, make as many spears in a single instant. Before we do anything, I want to see where you are." I nodded and set my stance; sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes and willed as many spears as I could in a single second. "Okay, stop." Opening my eyes, I was honestly surprised to see a countless number of Light spears floating behind me. "The sheer number you created is impressive, considering how long you've had your Fallen Angel power." Azazel started off, walking towards one of my many spears. Tapping, one, he hummed silently. "However, they're all quantity. There's very little substance to them. Granted, it fits your overall fighting style. Your focus is on your other powers, while you use these as a smokescreen of sorts." He then turned towards me. "Right?"

I nodded at his words, crossing my arms. "In a nutshell, yeah. Compared to my other abilities, my control over Light is lacking. With everything that's happened, I've relegated my Light spears to distracting opponents."

Azazel hummed and waved at my spears, "Dispel them all." All it took was a thought and the spears vanished. "Your control is impressive, in spite of your lack of experience using them. But, I think that's just from you perfecting your control over Zenith Tempest." He paused and nodded, "Create a single spear and put as much as power as you can into it." I nodded, lifted my hand and conjured as he asked. A solid spear appeared in my hand moments later, brimming with power. "Huh, that's odd…"

I opened my eyes and saw the surprised look on my father's face. He was intently studying the Light spear I had created. Wondering what he was seeing, I looked at my spear and felt my eyes widen at what I saw. My Light spear was pure white in color with a silver lightning-like energy flickering around the entirety of the spear. As I studied it, I couldn't help but feel the Power within my Light spear. "Huh…" I mimicked him with a silent hum.

"What is it, Azazel-sama?" Raynare asked as she approached the two of us. When she stepped up to the Grigori Governor's side, she froze upon seeing the spear I had created, a flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hm, what's everyone looking at?" Yukio asked curiously. He stepped to Azazel's other side, a surprised look appearing on his face when he saw my spear.

Not noticing either of them, Azazel decided to elaborate on what was happening with my powers. "Light spears are created when an Angel calls upon the power of their internal Light. However, it seems as though the presence of your Sacred Gear and powers as an Heir are influencing your inner Light." He leaned closer, studying the spear I had created intently. "In addition, when a Fallen Angel creates a spear, their disposition influences the shape of the spear. Some are shaped like tridents, others curved blades, while some can be shaped like swords." He rubbed his chin, looking over mine. "Yours is reminiscent of a sword, no doubt caused from your training with Kusanagi." He let out a small laugh. "I'd ask you to throw it, but with all of the power you've compacted into it, I'm sure you'd destroy a portion of the basement."

I chuckled at that, dispelling the spear and feeling the energy return to my reserves. Rolling my shoulders, I released a breath and looked to my father. "What's next?"

Azazel smirked and turned his attention to Raynare. "How about a quick spar only using Light energy?"

Raynare hesitated at that, but nodded resolutely and faced me. "If it's fine with you, Daisuke-kun, I wouldn't mind."

I smiled playfully and said, "I'd love to; please take care of me, Raynare-_senpai _." Raynare's eyes narrowed at my lively tone as a smile appeared on her face. She leapt back and her clothes vanished, leaving her suddenly clad in a pair of leather thigh-high boots, a pair of panties that covered the important bits but the left side was held up with a three wire-like attachments; she wore a pair of black gloves that went up slender arms up to her upper arm with a chain hanging from the top of the left one; wrapped around her midsection, but right under her breasts, were three leather-like belt straps. Her chest was sparing covered by a pair of straps attached under the arm by a set of straps that trailed up to a pair of small pauldrons; wrapped around her neck was a black chocker. Behind her, a single pair of wings flared outwards in response to her clothes changing. I arched my eyebrow at the change in her wardrobe. "Huh… If this is the standard uniform for female members, maybe I should've joined Grigori instead…" I muttered under my breath as my eyes slowly went along her frame, taking in her seductive form.

Azazel clearly heard me as he let out a laugh. "Have you embraced the dark side wholly, my son? Please do so, it's much more fun on this side." He grinned playfully as he crossed his arms. Even Yukio giggled into his hand, at both my, and Azazel's, reactions.

Raynare simply smirked sultrily, "I'm glad you like, Daisuke-kun."

"Of course, what red-blooded male wouldn't like seeing this?" I said with a hint of deadpan as I conjured up a pair of Light spears, carefully controlling the amount of power I put into them, and lunged forward.

She conjured her own Light spear and threw it at me. I slid to the side, avoiding it quickly and carefully while trying to close the distance. Two more spears soon followed it, forcing me to throw one of my two spears to clear a path. Within second, I reached Raynare and proceeded to attack her within melee range. Conjuring a second Light spear, I spun and struck out at her in a rapid session of attacks. She quickly backpedaled in the hopes of widening the distance between us; in that instance, I recognized something about Raynare's fighting style. She was far more comfortable with long, to mid, range combat. Her spears were used just as they were intended, for assaults from a distance. Granted, I could do the same, with a seemingly limitless battery of weak spears, but that wouldn't be fair or helpful for either of us.

Raynare quickly threw out her wings and flew backwards, taking to the air. Conjuring spear after spear, she threw at me in the hopes of keeping me back. Expertly flipping the spears in my grasp, I destroyed her projectiles one by one and retaliated with a throw of one of my own spears. Leaping into the air, I took flight after her and shot towards her. A smirk played on her lips as she evaded me expertly and took off to the side of the wide open gym.

Turning sharply, I took off after her and proceeded to chase her throughout the air. Unfortunately for me, it seemed like Raynare's experience with flight and mid-air combat outstripped mine to such an extent that allowed her to remain out of my reach. A playful laugh escaped her as she threw another set of spears in my direction, to which I replied with a somewhat tired sigh and small smile. Twirling a single spear, I destroyed all of the spears she threw at me and conjured a second one to throw at her.

When she destroyed my spear, Raynare looked over her shoulder and was appeared surprised to see that I was no longer pursuing her. Her eyes swept across the underground gymnasium and finally caught sight of me. I had broken off from pursuit and instead opted to circle around the gym and meet her head on. Flapping my wings to gather momentum, I surged around one last corner and went to meet Raynare.

Seeing me coming towards her, she smirked and didn't show any intention of moving out of the way. We each threw spear after spear until we neared one another in seconds, flashes of Light occurring time after time. Within moments, when we reached each other, she banked to the side and I did the same, mirroring her. Stuck in melee range, I proceeded to match her blow for blow with my single remaining spear, deflecting and parrying all of her attempts to hit me. Reflexes honed from years of training, I slowly overwhelmed Raynare as I remained close to her as we flew throughout the enclosed space; my more numerous wings acted as extra buffer to make up for my inexperience with mid-flight combat.

With a sudden push, Raynare managed to break away from me and prevent my pursuit with a well-timed thrown spear. Deflecting it away, I looked up to see her breathing heavily and struggling to remain in the air. That struck me as a bit odd, considering my breath was still perfectly even; though, I am limiting myself to just my Light abilities and I'm used to throwing really large spells around on a regular basis. Realizing this, I said, "How about we finish this one last charge?"

Raynare frowned at that, then smirked at me. "I wouldn't mind, but you don't seem tired in the least."

"This is for you." I said with a cocky grin. "You look so exhausted and I could go for another few hours. I figured you could use this as a chance to end things in your favor."

She looked to me with a narrow-eyed gaze.

"Daisuke-san just called you out, Raynare! Are you just going to let him get away with it?" Yukio called out to her, grinning playfully.

Raynare simply threw him a half-hearted glare, then looked to me with a sigh. "Fine. You got me. We'll end it." She then pouted, "Not my fault everyone I fight likes to end things quickly…"

Azazel watched this all with a grin, clearly holding back laughter.

I turned ever so lightly, pulling my spear back. "One last charge to end it. We'll decide who comes out on top when we come to a stop."

Hearing my words, Raynare flushed subtly and cocked her to head to the side. "'On top', huh? It seems I win either way, then."

Rolling my eyes, I readied my spear. "I'm sure you do." I answered in complete deadpan, trying to recall my self-control. The two of us locked gazes and prepared ourselves for the next, and last, meeting of the spar. We simply stayed afloat in the air, with our only movements being the periodic flap of our wings. Then _it_ happened. The two of us shot forward, stabbing towards one another with our spears. The moment she was within arm's reach, I threw out a hand and grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand to the side. Then the both of us came to a stop with me in her guard and my spear inches from her throat. I grinned to her and said, "Looks like it's my win, Raynare."

She simply looked from my spear to my face and licked her lips. "I'm not going to lie, I'm _really_ hot for you right now."

I flushed heavily at that, slowly releasing her as I dismissed my spear with a thought. Thankfully, before I could reply, or anyone else could reply, a newcomer had entered the training area.

"When did we get guests?" Himari said as she stepped into the gym. Then her gaze went to my father. "Ah, Azazel-dono, what are all of you doing here?" She looked to the newcomers with a welcoming, but wary gaze. Her eyes showed a hint of recognition when she caught sight of Raynare, but she didn't react in any overt way. She acknowledged everyone's presence, but didn't make any movements to accept it immediately.

Good girl.

Dropping to the ground with Raynare, I cleared my throat and said, "Himari, Azazel is here because Grigori seems to have interest in my growth. As such, I was asked if one of theirs could be near to work with me." I motioned to my sparring partner. "You've met her before."

Himari looked to Raynare for a moment before recognition alighted her gaze. "Ah, Raynare-dono, it is nice to see again." She bowed her head to her, but her gaze never left the Fallen Angel's face.

The aforementioned Fallen one gave the two of us a confused look. "She's met me before? " Raynare asked me with a frown. "I don't remember meeting anyone named Himari…"

I felt a smirk coming into place as Himari lifted a hand to her mouth to conceal a small laugh. "Oh, I know you have, considering she was there the day you came to the safe house to tell me about my targets."

Her brow furrowed as she clearly tried to recall what I was telling her. After a few moments, her eyes widened and she studied Himari closely. "You were the cat." Then her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Nekomata?"

Himari simply cocked her head to the side, "Not exactly, Raynare-dono. Nekoshou." That caused both Raynare and Yukio's eyes to widen in surprise. Azazel was simply watching with an amused gaze.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" I asked quietly to the both of them, my voice falling in timbre as I asked the pair. Seeing they're surprised reactions, I sighed and looked to Azazel with a tired glare. "You didn't say anything about Kuroka, did you?" That caused them jerk in surprise, giving me even more incredulous stares.

Azazel chuckled deeply, clearly amused. "Oh, no. _That_ is a box you opened yourself, my son. I'll let you resolve this situation on your own." Yep, drop me in the deep end, why don't you? Well, I _did_ do this to myself…

Releasing a breath, I looked to Raynare, then to Yukio. "Yes, Himari is a Nekoshou and I added Kuroka to my Peerage. It's the very same Kuroka that you both are thinking of, at that." Tensing my shoulder, I allowed my power to flare ever so lightly to get my next point across. "As such, the two of them are under my protection. Any threats to them, or _anyone_ in my Peerage, will be dealt with extreme prejudice." Then I grinned happily, creating a strange dichotomy between my words and my expression to unnerve them. "Understand?"

Yukio let out sudden gasp, lifting his hands and waving them frantically. "Ah, no, Shizuka-san! That wasn't what I was thinking about!" He sighed in relief seeing my currently confused expression. "I was just surprised is all. I mean…it's not every day you hear of an Heir taking a pair of Nekoshou under his wing." He gave me a kind smile, "I can tell your nice person, Daisuke-nii-san! Especially if your Azazel-sama's son."

_Nii-san?_ I thought while trying to hold back the pleased flush that threatened to appear.

Raynare, on the other hand, flushed and crossed her arms with what I swear was a jealous frown on her face. "I won't do anything to your precious kittens, Daisuke-kun."

Before I could reply in any way, it was Himari who spoke up. "While I do appreciate your defense of me, Young Master, I can assure you that I'm more than capable of defending myself." She hefted her sword at her side, subtly bringing attention to it. "I _did_ train with Griselda-dono as well." She pouted at me. After a few moments, Himari cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering to Raynare, Azazel, then to me. "Were you sparring?"

"Yeah, I was showing Daisuke how to effectively fight with Light spears." Azazel answered for us, lazily motioned towards us with a wave of his hand.

"I see…" Himari muttered under her breath, then nodded her head. "Shall I help, then? Raynare-dono seems to be out of breath." Once again, said Fallen Angel pouted and crossed her arms, clearly not happy with having her lack of stamina pointed out.

Azazel chuckled, having noticed that as well. "Well, not many people have the endurance that Daisuke has." Then his grin turned perverted, "You're harem will no doubt be glad for that, eh, Daisuke."

I gave him a scowl and tried to ignore the heat in my face. "Enough about harems; I get it enough from Issei." I grumbled the last part, getting a laugh from Azazel, and turned my attention to Himari. "I take it you want to spar against me, while I wield a Light spear?"

"Well, it would prove beneficial to the strength of your created spears." Himari explained clinically, a small smile playing at her lips. The hand not holding the sheathed sword went to the hilt of the katana. "What say you, Young Master?"

I sighed heavily and conjured a pair of Light spears, holding them at the ready. Turning my head to Raynare, I said, "Catch your breath, we'll help you find a room after this." She nodded to my suggestion, muttering something about a bath, and walked over to Azazel and Yukio. Turning my attention to Himari, I smirked at her. "Let's see if you can match Griselda-sama's greatest student."

"Such confidence." Himari said with a smile. "It befits my Master, after all. However…" She unsheathed her sword and held it at the ready. "Arrogance is highly unattractive." She smiled amusingly, regarding my coyly.

I snorted, "It's not arrogance when I can back it up, Himari-chan." Hefting both of my spears, I let out a playful laugh. "Now let's see if you can keep up." With that, the two of us shot towards each other.

* * *

><p>"…And that's the overall tour of the house. You're free to go anywhere in the house save for the rooms other people have chosen as theirs and Tohsaka's workshop." I said to the group as Himari and I came to stop in the living room. I lazily waved a hand to the kitchen. "Melusine, my Familiar, has taken it upon herself, with the aid everyone else's Familiars, to keep the kitchen full stocked with a variety of foodstuffs and drinks. If there's anything specific you want, just ask her and she'll try to get it." I finished as I released a breath. Looking to the side, I caught sight of the clock and scowled. "Still early? Huh. Some of the others may be waking up soon…"<p>

Himari cleared her throat, "I am going to get something to eat. Raynare-dono, Yukio-dono, Azazel-dono, would all of you like to join me?"

The first two agreed, but Azazel denied, taking the chair across from me. We sat in a comfortable silence as I relaxed into my seat, closing my eyes to catch my breath. "How has everything been going?" He asked, pulling me out my contemplation.

"Exhausting." I answered with a sigh, getting a small chuckle out of my father. "It's only been two days and I already feel wound tighter than a spring." A groan escaped me as I regarded Azazel with a tired glare. "I blame you, you know."

He arched an eyebrow at me, looking immensely amused. "Oh, how so?"

"You just had to fall because of Lust, didn't you?" I grumbled. "Ever since that seal on my Fallen Angel blood was released I've been assaulted by overwhelming…desire." He gave him a faint glare, to which he took with a wide grin. Then I sighed, "What makes it even more tiresome is that fact that I'm surrounded by beautiful women."

"Heh." Azazel chuckled at my predicament. "Several people would be jealous of your situation. After all, you've got yourself a nice harem; at an even younger age than I got one." He gave me a proud grin, adding a thumbs up to it for an extra amount of amused annoyance. "Nice job."

I regarded him with a tired glare and shook my head with a small smile. Leaning back, I crossed my arms behind my head and looked to the ceiling. "I…just don't know what do in regards to Sona…"

Azazel was silent for a few moments before he replied. "I can tell what happened with her is eating you up inside, but I know you'll resolve the situation." He gave me a proud smile. "That's the type of person you are, after all."

Giving him a grateful smile, I said, "Thanks for that, Tou-san."

He hummed at that, smirking as he rubbed his goatee. "Hmm, no problem. It is my job after all." Though he said so with a playful tone, he did sound pleased with himself.

With that, we sat in companionable silence. A few moments passed until people started to wake up.

The first person I noticed began to walk down the steps. "Daisuke? Governor Azazel? You're both up early." Fate's soft voice carried through the air as she approached us from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I lifted a hand and waved her over. She nodded to me and approached, to which I replied to her. "Morning Fate. Woke up earlier than normal due to…extenuating circumstances. As for Azazel, he came over with two subordinates in order to bring over a liaison from Grigori to watch over my growth." I gave her a brief summary of my day so far. I didn't tell her of my worries, not wanting to make her fret herself over me. She's got enough on her table, what with all changes I caused her to make.

She nodded and looked at the couch I sat on, carefully taking the seat next to me. "I see… Did you sleep well?"

I nodded with a bit a relieved expression. "Considering how tired I felt yesterday, yeah, I guess I did."

"Oh? Have you not been feeling well?"

"Eh… It's just the change in situation. It's mentally draining is all."

"Hmm, things have been rather excitable lately… Do you need help dealing with anything?"

"Nah. I can handle this on my own." I smiled in gratitude. "Though I do appreciate the offer."

Fate's cheeks flushed a healthy red color. "Well, I am your Queen, so it's my duty to help you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I've spoken with Himejima-san and Shinra-san about the duties a Queen has. They both said that ensuring the welfare of my King is paramount."

Azazel looked between the two of us as we spoke, a small smile playing at his lips. He chuckled lightly, catching our attention. "So, how long have the two of you been so close? I swear, it's like the both of you are a married couple, the way you talk with one another."

Fate flushed a very dark red and placed her hands on her face.

I chuckled at her reaction and shrugged, "We've known each other years, Azazel. Hell, I was the one who convinced Fate to join the Church as an Exorcist." Smiling gently, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against my side. "She keeps an eye on me and makes sure I don't do anything too stupid. While I make sure she doesn't work herself too hard." Poking her in the side with a finger, she squealed and jumped. She gave me a frown, to which I replied with a grin. "Fate-chan can be such a hard worker, but sometimes she's a bit too dedicated."

Azazel laughed at our interactions, clearly entertained by my teasing of Fate.

"Mou, Daisuke!" Fate whined at my actions, but didn't push me off in any way.

I snickered at her reaction, slipping my arm off her shoulders and leaning back in my seat. Crossing my arms, I released a breath and grinned.

Feeling a pair of arms around my neck from behind, I froze suddenly. "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, aren't you a popular one this morning?" A breath escaped me as I simply let her lean forward, pressing her breasts against my upper back. "Hm, I missed you, you know." She pouted as she whispered into my ear, her soft lips pressing against it. "It was fun waking up with you, though, Daisuke-kun." She gave her signature 'ufufu' and held me firmly.

Thankfully, Azazel opted to cut into the conversation. "Akeno, nice to see you're getting along fine." He spoke carefully, clearly walking on eggshells.

Akeno hummed, looking towards Azazel with a blank expression. "Oh, I'm fine, Sensei. I'd like to say nice to see you, but that would be a lie." Her tone was purely professional; sliding her arms off of me, she walked around the couch and I was able to see her dressed in a flattering blue blouse and white knee length skirt. Her hair was also down, which I thought suited her rather well. Looking to me, Akeno gave a smile and her gaze flickered downwards. Taking the seat at my side, she quickly wrapped an arm around mine and gave me a content smile.

Then her gaze went to Fate, who was sitting on my other side, and she offered her a welcoming smile. "Fate-san, how are you settling in so far?"

"Ah, I'm doing rather well. My uniform hasn't yet come in, but Hanakai-san managed to get my measurements for it." She paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "She said that it would arrive before I would actually have to go the school, so during the Summer Break. We'll be in the Underworld around then, right Himejima-san?"

Akeno nodded in response, "Yes, Buchou and Kaichou will leading everyone there through their respective entrances." Then she gave Fate a soft glare, her normally kind eyes sharpening. "I thought I told you to call me by name, Fate-san." Akeno pat me on the chest with a hand, "Any friend of Daisuke-kun's is a friend of mine."

"Oh…um…I'm sorry Akeno-san." Fate offered shyly. Then she asked, "Do you know what I, and the rest of Daisuke's Peerage, are going to do when we reach the Underworld? I mean, the most I know of it is that it's a meeting of the Family Heirs."

That was when Azazel jumped into the conversation. "I wasn't told much by Sirzechs and Serafall, but they did say that you and the others are to accompany Sona and her pack of minions." That caused all of us to turn our attention to him. "From there, you're all to stay within the Sitri Manor. I'm going with the Gremory group."

I nodded at that, but Akeno pouted, "So I won't be able to see Daisuke-kun?"

Azazel actually chuckled a bit at that. "Well, each of the Peerages will probably battle each other in unofficial Rating Games, so you'll probably be separated for a few days."

Her pout turned into a frown, "You said that you were coming with us. Why?"

"Hearing you say it like that makes me feel unwanted."

"That's because you are." Akeno's sudden, and uncharacteristic, deadpan response caused me to chuckle softly. Even Fate giggled at Akeno's words.

Azazel released a breath, his head falling. "I get no respect… Oi, Daisuke, tell your girlfriend to respect her future father-in-law!" He demanded of me with a playful tone, causing Akeno flush at his words with a pleased expression on her face, in spite of her initial, and still present, distaste for Azazel.

"I see no reason to do what you ask of me, Old Man." I replied in a deadpan tone, regarding him with a playful smirk.

He released a sudden breath, crossing his arms with a shake of his head. "I get no respect from my own son, of all people." Azazel grumbled under his breath as he trailed off, a smile playing at his lips.

Turning my attention to Akeno, I asked her, "What was Kuroka doing when you got up?"

"Still sleeping." Akeno answered nonchalantly, cuddling closer to my side and resting her head on my shoulder. She smiled and hummed lightly, "It _was_ early when you got up, so I fell back asleep. When I got out of bed, the Cat was still curled under the blanket."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Fate checking her wrist, where she wore a watch. Her eyes widened as she stood, "It's nearly that time! I need to get breakfast and send for the rest of my things." She bowed to Azazel, "It's been nice speaking with you, Governor Azazel."

He waved his hand at her, "It's fine. But you don't need to be so formal; I don't like it with my own subordinates, so you don't need to do so. Plus, you're friends with my boy, so you're already alright in my book."

Fate smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you." Turning her attention to Akeno, she said, "Thank you for the advice earlier, Akeno-san. We should talk more often."

Akeno matched the smile with her own. "It's no problem, Fate-san. Of course."

She nodded to me and I waved her off. She then hurriedly moved toward the kitchen.

With Fate gone, it was just the three of us. After a few moments of silence, Azazel got to his feet. "Well, I can't stay long; I just dropped by to get you started on training your Light magic and bring in Raynare. Yukio will know how to get back to the place he's staying at in the city."

I nodded to him and went to stand to see him off, but Akeno joined me, not letting go of my arm. Regarding her with an arched brow, I simply smiled at her playful expression and turned my attention to my father. "As short as this meeting was, I'm glad you took the time to stop by." I offered him my free hand to shake.

Azazel smirked and took my hand. "Yeah, of course." Then he grinned, "Though, we'll have to both find some free time in the future to catch up properly. Some real father-son time, eh?" Though he said it in his normal lackadaisical tone, I could see a hint of trepidation in his eyes.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan." I answered in the affirmative, offering my own grin. "I'll definitely clear out some time in my ever-busy schedule for that."

With that, he lifted a hand and left the house, shutting the door behind him.

"You look happy." Akeno said gently, and turned my attention towards her.

"Yeah…" I said with a tentative smile. "I suppose I am." Then I grinned towards her, "I thought I had no family for the longest time; so I'm glad to get to know my father as a person, since I never knew him as a Father." I shrugged a single shoulder, my grin turning slightly subdued. "Plus, my Kaa-chan would've wanted me to get to know him before I pass off any judgment I may or may not have."

I was somewhat surprised to see Akeno look downwards, her expression becoming more subdued. "I wish I could see things the same as you, Daisuke-kun… But, I…don't think I could ever forgive _that_ _man._" She bit her lip and clenched the hand she was using to grasp my arm.

Pursing my lips, I gently pulled my arm out of her grasp, which surprised her. Maneuvering so that I was standing directly in front of her, I placed my hands on her face, gently cupping her cheeks with my palms. "Akeno, look me in my eyes." I whispered to her urgently. Her face colored a light pink when she did as I asked. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, take in everything I say, every syllable and every pause, but do _not_ interrupt. Am I understood?" She nodded to me silently, her face brushing against my palms. "Never compare yourself to me."

Akeno's eyes widened at that and she looked like she was going to protest, but I placed a thumb over her lips. "_Listen_ to me." I growled out, causing her to flush at my forceful tone. "We're two entirely different people; we share similar backgrounds, yes, but that does not mean you can compare the two of us. You had Rias-san and I grew up in an orphanage for a year. You still had a childhood and I didn't." Leaning forward, I looked closer and continued, "While we _are_ similar, we are just as different. I've come to terms with who I am, with _what_ I am. The former is what matters, not the latter. I've come to accept that. I can help you come to terms with yourself, but I can't make you. I can help you; I will stand by you as you learn who you are, but everything you do will be your choice."

Giving her a kind smile, I let out a small laugh, "You have no idea how much a beautiful person you are, Akeno." That caused her to blush heavily, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm not talking about what the students at Kuoh Academy say either; I'm referring to the dedication you have for Rias-san and the willingness to stand with your comrades regardless of reason or circumstance." I paused and sighed lightly, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing the people that are precious to me hurting?"

Akeno's eyes widened as she lifted her hands, gabbing fistfuls of my shirt. "I'm selfish, Akeno, very selfish. When I see someone I care about hurting, my first instinct is to solve the problem. I don't think of anything else except helping them resolve the situation. That's one reason why I brought in Kuroka, to help give Koneko the closure she deserves, but it hurt her just as much as it helped. I can tell you're hurting, Akeno, and I just want to help you find your own closure. You've been hurting for so long, just as I was, and all I want to do is help you heal. All I ask is that you let me help you."

She clenched her hands tightly, pulling her body against mine as she looked into my eyes. Eyes swam with emotion as she leaned forward, "You…" Akeno whispered softly, "You really know how to pick the killing words, Daisuke-kun…" She said breathlessly, her face flushed a healthy red. "…I think I'm falling for you even more." Standing up on her toes, she pulled me down to meet her in a kiss. Sliding my hands from her face to the back of her head, I entwined my fingers in her hair and returned the kiss with an equal fervor.

Slowly breaking away, I released a breath and shook my head to clear it. "Whoa…maybe I should do this more often." I smiled lightly, moving my hands from her face so that I hold her at the waist to hold her more firmly against me.

"Ufufu, if you keep this up, I'll have to tie you down and have my way with you, Daisuke-kun." Akeno purred sultrily as she pulled me down into another kiss.

"Nya~. Look at the two of you acting so lovey-dovey, nya." Kuroka's sudden appearance caused the both of us to freeze in surprise. Clad in her loose-hanging kimono, she was currently lying on the couch that we were sitting on earlier, her dual tails flicking back and forth Akeno pulled her lips from mine and turned her head to regard the interfering cat with a withering glare. "Nyoho! You look so scary, Sadist-chan, nya."

Akeno didn't dignify her with a response, instead turning back to me. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, she said, "I'm going to get breakfast." Reluctantly breaking away from me, she offered Kuroka a wary glare before heading into the kitchen.

Watching her go, I released a tired breath and dropped onto the couch next to Kuroka. Feeling her unceremoniously placing her head on my thigh, I regarded her with an arched eyebrow, shrugged and began to absently scratch her behind the ear. "You know, teasing everyone isn't going to make you any friends."

In the midst of her purring, Kuroka absently waved a hand. "They're all too uptight and can't take a joke, nya. Not like you, nya. You either don't rise to it or respond with your own quip, nya." From where she laid, I could see a content smile. "That's why I like you, Daisuke-chin, nya." She paused and turned her head, smiling slyly. "Well, that and you're special to Shirone, nya. That alone makes me curious, nya."

I rolled my eyes at her, still scratching her behind the ear. "I'm glad that you approve who I am and my current relationship with Koneko-chan." I spoke in a complete deadpan.

"You're welcome, nya." Kuroka answered nonchalantly and relaxed against me.

I released a breath and shook my head. This girl…

* * *

><p>Currently, I was sitting at the head of the table in the dining room with the members of my Peerage sitting at it as well. Those who were a member of Rias's Peerage had to leave in order to meet up with Rias to speak about tomorrow's events in regards to going to the Underworld. Serafall, herself, had went back to the Underworld to do some last minute Maou tasks pertaining to the Young Devils Gathering. Raynare and Yukio had left for Grigori related tasks, with the former promising to return before we took off.<p>

At my right sat Fate and Moka was at my left; Himari sat next to Moka while Kuroka was on Fate's side. Rin, who was still peeved at the former Stray, was sitting next to Himari, while trying to ignore Kuroka. She was the one who spoke up, her aqua eyes honing in on me. "What is the plan for tomorrow? We're all going with you and the others in the Sitri girl's Peerage, right?"

"Yes, I'm curious about that too." Moka said as she looked to me. "What is it that we're going to do? I mean, you're already going to cause a stir just by walking into the room. Having all of us with you will only bring more attention to you and us."

My eyes flickered to Fate, who was there when I spoke with Azazel, before I cleared my throat. "I don't have the specifics, but all I was told is that all of you will be following me when I head to the Underworld. We'll be staying in the Sitri Manor." At that, I shrugged, "Other than that, I don't know the specifics. Sona and the other members of her Peerage will be dropping by here in a few minutes for introductions and telling us the information we'll need for tomorrow."

Himari nodded, a relieved look on her face. "Good. I prefer to go into this knowing what I'm getting into." She gave me an apologetic look. "No offense, Young Master, but I do not have your tenacity about charging into a situation headfirst."

I coughed at that, caught off guard by her playful smile. However, before I could reply, Moka laughed lightly, "She knows you well, Daisuke. I happen to agree with her too." She matched my scowl, baring her fangs in a grin.

Fate coughed into her hand. "They have a point, Daisuke." She looked to be holding back laughter.

I scowled lightheartedly and shook my head. "You're all bullies, I hope you know that. If I were any less self-assured, I'd be sulking in the corner with a thundercloud above my head…" Everyone laughed at that, smiling widely at my joke and causing the overall atmosphere to become clearer. Clearing my throat, I leaned forward in my seat and looked to everyone in turn. "In all seriousness, when we go to the Underworld, there's something I need all of you to do for me." Everyone regarded me carefully, clearly listening closely to what I was going to say. Well, Kuroka didn't look serious in the least, though I could see her eyes turning sharp. "Save for Rias-san, Sona and their Peerages, treat everyone we meet as a potential enemy. Be wary and careful with every step you take." I paused and met each of their eyes in turn. "We each come from a group that Devil's don't like and disrespect and they will let us know it with every step we take."

I looked to Fate and Moka, "The three of us are former Exorcists…" I looked to Himari and Kuroka. "Two members of a dying race that aren't well-liked by Devils." At that, Himari gave Kuroka a mild glare, to which she shrugged with a small smile, though once again, I could see in her eyes that she was agreeing with me. I turned to Rin. "A former human Magician." Rin nodded and crossed her arms. Then I motioned to myself. "The only son of the Governor of Grigori, the natural enemy of Devils. We're all something that others will look down upon and scorn. Which means we'll need to look out for one another. No matter our former thoughts about each other, or the relationships we shared, we're comrades now."

I paused and regarded all of them with a resolute gaze. "Individually, we will grow stronger; as a team, we'll get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, advantages and flaws. We're to acknowledge our own faults and trust each other to cover what we are unable to resolve. Our lives are in each other's hands; I will _not_ be your Master, Devil customs be damned, but your Leader." I paused and crossed my arms. "We're a Team above all else; I will make no more executive decisions in regards to our group starting now. Everything we do as a group will take place after we speak with one another and decide the best course of action." Looking to everyone, I placed my hands on the table and continued, "Are we in agreement?"

Fate and Moka looked to one another, a smirk playing at the latter's lips. Then she turned to face me. "Nice to finally see you're taking the role of Leader seriously. Here I thought you'd keep acting a fool." She crossed her arms, "It seems like that fight with Vali finally woke you up."

"Indeed." Fate added with a faint smile, her eyes glinting as she met mine. "I thought you had forgotten how to act like a leader with how long you've been so…lackadaisical."

I smirked, "Of course not. I had to assume that I was being observed at all times, so I continued to act a certain way to make people underestimate me."

Rin seemed to be lost as she looked from Moka and Fate to me. "I'm sorry, but I'm lost. What are the three of you talking about?"

I was about to speak, but Fate lifted a hand. "Allow me, Daisuke." Upon seeing my nod, Fate turned her attention to Rin. "Tohsaka-san, as a Magician, what is the best circumstance you can head into battle with?"

"Knowledge of your opponent." Rin answered instantly.

Fate nodded, "Yes, but what if you're on the opposite of that situation." Rin frowned at that, but waited to respond. "Daisuke has made himself rather well-known due to his efforts as an Exorcist and being the one who carries Zenith Tempest. Because of that, there will be individuals who will continually keep an eye on him, studying his actions. To counter that, he willingly acts in a much more exaggerated manner in an attempt to cause others to underestimate him."

Rin turned her attention to me, a new understanding in her eyes as she studied me. "Hm, I see. So that's the reason why you've acted like such a child… Though, I'm curious. To what extent have you manipulated everyone around you?" She regarded me with a frown, clearly suspicious of this current news. Even Kuroka was listening closely to this, studying me closely.

I released a breath and shook my head. "Any bond that I create with someone is something I cherish. The only reason I act the way I do is to ensure that I go into battle with an advantage. I don't manipulate people emotionally, just tactically." I paused and regard Rin and Kuroka intently. "We're a team, now. Any move I make in regards to lowering the danger I represent in other people's eyes will be made known to all of you."

Kuroka hummed under her breath. "You continue to surprise me, Daisuke-chin, nya." She smiled appreciatively. "Willingly manipulating others to give yourself an edge, nya."

I let out a small laugh. "I don't hesitate the play the fool if it's applicable and I can get away with it. I honestly do not care what others think of me. Save for those who I like and work with on a regular basis." Then I shrugged, "Though, there are those who can see through it. So, it doesn't always work."

"The Sitri heiress." Moka said as she placed her elbows on the table. "I've only known her half the amount of time you have, Daisuke, and even I can see how intelligent she is."

I snorted, "Don't I know it. I still play chess with her every so often and the only way I beat her is to surprise her, to throw her off her game." Then I shuddered, "Even then, she still wins nine times out of ten." Shaking my head, I released a breath and looked back to the group. "Anyway, does everyone know what we're going to do when get to the Underworld?"

Himari nodded to my question. "Yes. Help train Sona-dono's Peerage and continue with our own training in our free time."

It was at that moment, that all of us looked to the side, clearly sensing the magic behind a teleportation. A large circular seal appeared on the floor of the living room and pulsated once before slowly rising upwards. I turned to everyone and said, "Here they are. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

I pushed myself out of my seat and leaned against the edge of the table, crossing my arms as I waited for the teleportation to finish. Within moments, Sona and the rest of her Peerage now stood in my well-lit living room. She looked to me, then her gaze went to the others in the room. When her eyes reached Kuroka, a noticeable frown appeared on her face. Almost immediately, Sona turned her attention back to me. "Daisuke. I see you've already begun to build your Peerage."

I smiled lightly, "Yeah. What can I say? I'm surrounded by those with lots of potential." The corner of Sona's moved quirked, her disproving gaze no doubt flicking to Kuroka. Clearing my throat, I caught everyone's attention when I noticed everyone studying each other. "Let me make some introductions." Motioning to Fate, I started off with her. "This is Fate Testarossa, my Queen." She bowed to them, smiling kindly.

"Ah! You're that Exorcist from the Peace Conference!" Tomoe interrupted, pointing towards Fate. That caused my friend to jump lightly in surprise, then hesitantly offer a smile and a wave. Tomoe replied with her own wide smile. "Hi!"

"Meguri." Sona gave her a reproachful look. The girl slumped and offered her apologies.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Anyway." I motioned to Moka. "Moka Akashiya, my Rook." She lifted a hand in acknowledgement, going back to crossing her arms.

Then I gestured to Himari. "Himari Noihara, my Knight." She bowed her head to Sona and the others.

Feeling a smile play at my lips, I looked towards Kuroka; she was leaning against the table with her two tails flicking back and forth, regarding the others with a playful smirk. "My Bishop, Kuroka."

Before they could respond, I finished with introducing Rin. "Rin Tohsaka, my Pawn."

Sona then introduced the rest of her Peerage to mine, just for the sake of courtesy. Then, everyone began to interact with one another. Tomoe ran over to Himari and pulled her into a hyperactive embrace, nearly crushing my poor Knight. Moka and Tsubasa looked like they were getting along rather well; Rin was speaking with Momo and Reya, appearing as though she were informing them of something important. The enraptured expressions they had were rather comical, to be honest. Sona and Tsubaki were currently speaking with Fate.

"Um, Senpai?" My attention was pulled towards Ruruko.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated somewhat, motioning shyly to the lazily sitting Kuroka. "Is that, um, really the Stray Devil Kuroka?"

I was about to respond, when I felt a familiar weight leaning against my back and a head of black hair peek around from behind me. "Nyahaha~. Are you curious about little old me, nya?" That led to the 'Kuroka' sitting at the table to vanish from sight. I rolled my eyes at her antics and looked down to see my fellow Pawn looking a little shaken at meeting an infamous Stray.

Lifting a hand, I bopped Kuroka on the head, getting her yelp in surprise and give me a pout in response. "Stop scaring Ruruko-chan." Then I looked to the first year and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kuroka's not as scary as you think. You just need to know how to pacify her." Before Kuroka could respond, I placed a hand on her head and began to scratch behind her ear. My Bishop then melted against my side, purring contentedly under the ministrations of my hand. "See?"

Ruruko then let a small giggle loose, shaking her head. "Only you, Daisuke-senpai."

"Daisuke." I turned my attention towards the source of the voice, Sona along her Queen walking towards me. "Let's talk about what's going to happen when we head to the Underworld tomorrow." I nodded at that and motioned towards the table, to which Sona accepted with a nod of her own and approached it. "The way into the Underworld is rather simple. We'll be taking a train into Sitri territory. From there, we'll head towards my home, the main Estate. Everything else will be resolved from there. I'm sure you know of what we're heading there for?"

I nodded, "Yes, the Young Devil's Gathering. What is it that we're going to do in that?"

"You'll be with me at all times, with the rest, whenever we leave the Sitri Estates. Testarossa-san and the others will also accompany us, but when it comes to the meeting itself, they'll be in a separate room. More will be added when I get more information from Onee-sama." I nodded to her explanation. "Onto other things, over the course of the break, when there isn't something we must do, we'll be training."

I cleared my throat, catching her attention. "I can help clear things up with that, actually." Sona arched an eyebrow at me. "The members of my Peerage are far more experienced in their fields and have agreed to help with training. From what I've gathered of everyone's skills, some of us may be able to offer help in furthering their skills." I motioned towards Moka, "Moka's specialty is hand to hand combat, though she prefers using her lower body."

Sona nodded and looked towards Moka, "Akashiya-san, would you be willing to help?"

My friend shrugged a single shoulder. "I don't mind helping out."

I smiled and motioned towards Himari. "As you can clearly tell, Himari uses the sword, like myself, and was trained by the very same person."

Before Sona could say anything, Tomoe grinned happily. "Yay! I get to train with Himari-chan!"

Himari smiled and let out a small laugh. "I guess so, Tomoe-dono. I look forward to testing my blade against yours and bettering the both of us."

I let out a laugh and continued. "Tohsaka-san is a Magician like me, but unlike me, she focuses solely on the craft. She'll be a much better teacher of magic than me, by far."

Rin smirked and crossed her arms. "Of course I will."

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head, smiling lightly. "In the meantime, Fate and I can help around with everyone in intervals. Giving aid outside the norm will force you to consider different variables and tactics with what you already know." I looked to Fate with a questioning glance, nonverbally asking if it was alright to request her aid. She nodded once with a small smile.

Sona appeared to be pleased, but schooled her expression carefully. "I see. This is good. Though, what of Kuroka-san?"

"This doesn't seem like something she'd want to do. I can only think of a single person she'd willingly train." I looked down to the former Nekoshou currently latched onto my side. "Am I right?"

Kuroka cocked her head to the side, placed a finger on her chin, and then nodded. "Yep, nya. I think I'll sit out on this one, nya." She then offered a playful grin.

I groaned at her reaction, hearing the restrained giggles from everyone, save for Sona, Tsubaki and Rin. "You're going to do _something_ while this is happening. I can promise you that." Kuroka gave pouted and turned her to look away from me childishly. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the group. "That's basically everything there is to it." I paused and looked towards to the door leading downstairs. "Shall we get started early on training? Just to give everyone a clear idea on what we'll be doing?"

Upon hearing that, Sona gave me a knowing smile. "Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN #2**: _Credit for the OC, Yukio, goes to _bamafelix_, who has given me permission to use him and few more in the near future. As thanks, I give him a shout out. Check out his fics, they're pretty good!_


	27. Know Thy Enemy and Know Thyself

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _This chapter came as a result of a few things I've been deliberating in regards to the fic. For one, it's high time for me to finally progress the story. I've kept all of you in one setting long enough and it's time for it to move forward. With this chapter done, I fully step into Volume 5._

_Two, I've been focusing on character interaction a bit more as of late to flush out relationships. I'm doing my best here, but I've got a handful of characters that I'm working with so things jump around a bit. I don't want to jump around, so I'm going to focus on specific girls in each mini-arc within each larger arcs. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out which, but it's not the difficult._

_Three, I've been debating a certain fanfiction topic in regards to the harem: lemons. Yes, you read that right. I have decided to write them, but they're not the easiest scenes for me to right, considering how personal they are. I take more time deliberating on what to put in a lemon then I do an entire chapter. What you see later in this chapter is the result of at least five revisions, two hours of staring at a blank white screen and trying to decide to the right words and phrasing to use. I just hope it's written well and it's not, well, emotionless. If you don't like it, well, all I can tell you is skip past it and not read it. That's all I'll say on the subject._

_Next, just let me say Happy Valentines Day… No I did not purposefully time out my chapter for this to work out. The thought just struck me._

_The full harem list, for the story as a whole, is on my profile. It's final, so I'm not changing it. _

_Well, that's all for my Author's Note. Hope your guys enjoy this chapter. Next on will most likely be in April, so I'll have an extra chapter done to act as a buffer when I update._

_Read/review/Enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Know Thy Enemy and Know Thyself

Later that day, after some preliminary training with both Sona's, and my, Peerage, we just let everyone go their own way. Currently, Fate, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka and I were all sitting at the kitchen table, well away from the others. We were meeting because Fate had brought a certain set of information to me that I hadn't yet been able to confirm or ascertain due to…events after the battle at the Peace Conference.

"You were originally a part of Vali's Team in the Khaos Brigade." I started off with a simple statement. "What can you tell me about the team?"

Kuroka cocked her head to the side, as if thinking deeply. "Hmm, Vali made the team in order to…fight something, nya."

"What?"

"Great Red, nya." She answered with a playful smile.

That caused a silence to settle on all of us we each gave Kuroka a look that questioned the sanity of the subject of our conversation. From studying my easygoing Bishop, I turned my head to regard Fate with an arched eyebrow. She too was shocked as well and offered me a shrug of the shoulders. Then I looked to Sona, who was palming her face and shaking her head. Tsubaki, as well, was struck dumb as her lips were pressed into a firm line.

"Great Red?" I asked her, my voice unsure and just a little shaky. "As in the 'Apocalypse Dragon' and the 'Dragon of Dragons', Great Red?" I asked for an elaboration on what she had just said.

"Yep, nya."

I released a tired breath, rubbing my temples with a shake of my head. "Why do I always fight the crazy ones?" I asked no one in particular as I let out a sigh, though I couldn't help but notice entertained expressions on everyone else's faces. "Is there any particular reason why?"

Kuroka shrugged a bare shoulder, "Vali has always wanted to fight strong people, nya." Then she placed a finger on her chin, humming melodiously as she paused. Then her eyes widened and she grinned slyly. "I think I remember, nya! Vali's always taken his role as the 'Red One's' rival very seriously and said he can't stand the thought of a 'Red Dragon being the strongest dragon', nya!"

"He wants to fight the Apocalypse Dragon because he wants the title of Strongest Dragon?" Sona asked, a hint of incredulity in her tone as her attention focused solely on Kuroka. When Kuroka nodded, my King released a breath. "At least we know his ultimate goal… What of the other members of your former team?"

"Oh that's easy, nya." Kuroka answered with a grin. "First, there's Vali, Achilles and Odysseus, nya. They were the ones who appeared at the Conference, nya."

I nodded at that, listening carefully as I connected the names to what I knew of their Ancestor's history. Fate was the one who spoke up first, "When I fought Odysseus-san, he proved to be rather skilled." I couldn't hide the smile that appeared on my face as I caught her pout. "He could avoid me when I moving at my fastest base speed. Though I'm not sure how he'd handle my **Shin Sonic Form**…" She crossed her arms in contemplation.

"Yeah, Odysseus is really smart like that, nya." Kuroka said with disinterest, then she giggled lightly. "Though Achilles is an idiot, nya. He's a strong fighter, but he never takes anyone he first meets seriously; that's how the Sekiryuutei was able to beat him, nya."

Tsubaki nodded her head at that. "From what little of Hyoudou-san's fight I saw, that did seem to be the case. His opponent did toy with him for far too long." She frowned in clear distaste.

Kuroka cocked her head cutely to the side as she continued, "Then there's Arthur and his cute little sister Le Fay, nya! She could make the best sushi, nya~." She licked her lips as she clearly began to reminisce.

That caught my attention, my eyes narrowing as I recognized the first name. "Arthur? As in Arthur Pendragon?" I asked her with subtle growl. At her nod, I shook my head and sighed heavily. "That's where he ended up… He's truly lucky I was off on a mission when he and Siegfried abandoned the Church…"

Fate nodded, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Indeed. Moka and I were also gone as well, leaving the ones who couldn't match the both of them. I believe they planned that purposefully…"

"Who is 'Arthur Pendragon'?" Sona asked, her calculating gaze focused on the two of us. "Is he a Hero descendant as well?"

I gave a grunt in affirmative. "Yeah. He abandoned the Church a few years ago for selfish reasons, taking Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler with him."

Sona pursed her lips in distaste. "The Ultimate Holy Sword in the hands of the Khaos Brigade… This does bode well for the Three Factions…"

I turned my attention back to Kuroka, "Who else?"

She paused in thought for a moment, then she scowled. "There's the idiot Bikou, nya."

"Bikou?"

She nodded, crossing her arms underneath her generous bust. "Yeah, he's a Monkey Yokai that uses Senjutsu and Youjutsu, like me, but not at my level, nya." Then she cocked her head to the side and nodded once, "He's also a descendant of the original Sun Wukong, nya."

I blinked at that and, while not completely floored, I was still a bit surprised. "The hits just keep coming, don't they?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh! There's also Cu Chulainn, nya. He's funny, but has really bad luck, nya." Kuroka laughed out loud, clearly making fun of the poor guy.

"Cu Chulainn would also be a Hero Descendant, right?"

Kuroka nodded, "Yep, nya. He even carries the original's spear, too, nya." Then she let loose a string of giggles. "Nyahaha, 'Gay Bulge'…"

"I believe the correct term would be Gae Bolg, but that seems to be neither here nor there, I assume." I offered with sarcasm dripping off every word. Then I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "Well, it seems we know of one group in Khaos Brigade…"

"Kuroka-san." Fate spoke up, catching the former Nekoshou's attention. "Odysseus-san said something about the 'Hero Faction'. Do you know anything of it?"

Kuroka frowned, an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on her face. "I don't know much about them, nya. Other than the fact that they're all humans, there's not much that I _do_ know. Vali would know more, nya." Then she paused, regarding me intently. "What I do know is that they have someone like you, Daisuke-chin, nya. The Hero Faction has an Heir, nya…"

* * *

><p>"Dai-chan! You have to show me your new sword!" Tomoe said to me as we all stood in the gym, grouped up according to whom was training with whom. Currently, I was with Tomoe and Himari.<p>

I arched an eyebrow at her, "You want me to show you a Divine Sword that I used to defeat Vali at his strongest?" I asked her in complete deadpan as I regarded her with an unbelieving look.

"Yeah!" Tomoe said excitedly, jumping back and forth. "It's not fair that only Himari-chan, Kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou have seen it." She pouted as she gave me an earnest stare.

I gave Himari an exasperated look, seeing her giggling into her hand as I released a tired breath. _Arashi…how would the Murakumo affect my reserves if I were to invoke it?_

…_**Currently, your reserves wouldn't be drained as they would prior to your battle with the Hakuryuuko. Due to your battle with him, your strength and connection with the Ame-no-Murakumo has increased substantially.**_

Lifting a hand, I called Kusanagi and looked to Tomoe with a tired sigh. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Be careful and watch closely, I'm only holding it for a few moments." I paused and regarded both her and Himari with a narrow-eyed look. "If anyone asks, I'm training my ability to access and maintain the true form of this sword." That caused them to chuckle lightly. Sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes and called on the Divine power of the sword, while at the same limiting the amount of excess energy that was being expelled from the summoning.

Moments passed as I felt the gathering of Power along my arm, causing the Magatama to activate. Clenching my fist tightly over the hilt, I felt sudden flood of energy race over my arm, then it reached a crescendo and finished rising.

"Whoa…"

Tomoe's awed voice forced me to open my eyes as I too looked upon the fully unleashed Divine Sword. Feeling the continuous drain on my reserves, I released a breath of relief at relatively small drain in comparison to the first time I used it.

"Young Master…" Himari murmured as she studied the blade intently. "This Sword is…exceptionally powerful." She smirked and looked up to me. "Fitting for my Master to wield such a legendary blade."

I smirked as I hefted the sword, placing it on my shoulder. Lifting my free hand, I breathed on my knuckles and brushed them on my chest. "Well, when you're as awesome as I am, it's to be expected." I replied playfully with a wide grin.

Tomoe studied my blade closely, her eyes wide with wonder as she tried to lean in close. "Whoa…" She pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not fair that you get all the nice stuff, Dai-chan. Where's my blade of legend?"

"You don't need to be so depressed, Tomoe-chan. You could always find an artifact out in the world." I said to her, smirking when I caught her intrigued look. "I've heard quite a few tales in my travels during my tenure as an Exorcist about various items of legend scattered across the land." I paused and cocked my head to the side, lowering Murakumo as I hummed in thought.

"Really?!" Tomoe asked excitedly, jumping up and down in joy. "I wonder what sword I can find…"

"Daisuke, please do not put ideas into Meguri's head." Sona cut into the conversation, deadpanning to me. We all looked towards her, surprise present in our gazes as she snuck up on us. Sona's gaze, on the other hand, was focusing on the Murakumo. Tomoe pouted at our King's words, but didn't say anything in response. "This is the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi… It does indeed appear to be a powerful weapon."

I lifted it and hefted the blade with a hand. "Yeah… It is a God's weapon after all. Which means I need to be stronger to make sure I can use it the way it was meant to be used."

Sona nodded in acceptance at that. "Good. I'll see about finding you a teacher in regards to your powers as an Heir. Aside from that, you'll have to work on your own primarily."

With a thought, I returned Murakumo back to its base form. "No worries on that front. I've never had trouble keeping up with my training. It's just a matter of finding the time to do it and someone who can keep up." I smirked and swiftly pulled Himari towards me, wrapping my arms around the now blushing former Nekoshou. "Himari-chan here will become my favorite sparring partner, since she also fights with a katana. We'll push each other farther and farther!" I grinned playfully as I held her body against mine.

Sona simply sighed and shook her head, "As long as you maintain your other responsibilities, I don't care what you do in your free time." She paused and turned her head to the side and frowned lightly, "Daisuke, would you mind bringing down some towels? We'll be training for a little while longer." Then she turned her attention towards Tomoe, "Meguri, come with me, Testarossa-san said she'd help you with fighting non-sword wielders." The Knight nodded excitedly and followed after Sona.

I frowned at her coldness but released a breath. "I'll bring some down. Want to come with me, Himari-chan?"

"Of course. Lead the way, Young Master." She motioned me forward and I went ahead, sheathing Kusanagi as I left the training area. As I stepped out of the room, I heard a crash in the background followed by an explosion. Pausing, I blinked and shook my head, to which Himari followed up with a small laugh. Leaving through the hall, I lead us up the steps into a side room, where the laundry was meant to go.

"Towels…" I muttered as I looked around the somewhat unfamiliar room.

"They're here." Himari's voice caught my attention as I walked over to her, watching as she pointed to a collection of towels.

I nodded and picked them up, taking them out of the closet. Pausing, I regarded Himari intently, feeling my blood beginning to boil. Sucking in a breath, I quickly shook my head.

"Young Master, are you okay?"

Regarding her intently, I suddenly leaned down and forwards towards her. Capturing her lips in a sudden kiss, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. I kissed her deeply, feeling Himari freeze for a sudden moment, before melting against me, moving her lips in tandem with mine. Our lips parted as I prodded hers with my tongue, gently asking if we could deepen the kiss; Himari moaned softly as we kissed, pressing her body against my side and wrapping her arms around my neck.

After a few moments, we broke the kiss and I leaned back ever so subtly, releasing a ragged breath.

Himari hummed appreciatively, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden kiss, Young Master?"

"I'm…at somewhat of a crossroads, Himari-chan." Seeing her perplexed expression on her flushed face, I released a breath. "No more beating around the bush. I'm surrounded by girls who care for me and I care for them. Should I stop putting things off and consummate our relationships?" I asked flat out, refusing to act wishy-washy and just act like a man.

My Nekoshou's eyes widened, then a playful smile appeared on her face. "Oh? Has my Young Master finally decided to accept the affection that others give him?" She laughed lightly and cocked her head to the side. "Do you really care for us?" Seeing my deadpan glare, Himari gave me a kind smile. "If you truly care for us and accept us for who we really are, then…" She paused, leaning against me. "As long as you take responsibility, then feel free to do what your body begs you to do."

The arm I kept wrapped around Himari's waist flexed as I pulled her flush against me. A weight I had no idea I carried felt like it was lifted from my shoulders as I regarded Himari intently. "Fine, but you have to do me a favor."

"Anything, Young Master."

"Call me by name." That caused her eyes to widen in surprise. "If you want to stand by my side, then you'll have to refer to me by name. Am I understood?"

Himari was silent for what felt like an unbearably long time, then she released a breath. "If that is what it takes to stand by your side, then fine…Daisuke-sama." She said it slowly, as if testing the way my name sounded on her lips. Then she nodded, "I understand, Daisuke-sama."

Carefully letting my arm fall from her waist, I gave her one more searing kiss before slowly breaking away. "C'mon, let's go and drop these towels off."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sona and the remainder of her Peerage left, giving me information where to meet her in the morning. My Peerage, on the other hand, were currently off and relaxing in their baths; well, Kuroka was in mine, since we've yet to find her a room. Though I just think that was due to the fact that she refused to accept another room, claiming she could 'repay me' by sharing a room with me.<p>

I, on the other hand, was lying on my bed, resting my eyes as I waited. Putting my hands behind my head, I released a small breath as I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling. After a few moments, I heard the telltale sounds of people walking around on the first floor. With an exhale, I got up and walked over to the door to the bathroom. Knocking once, I called out to her, "Kuroka, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Hai, nya~." She replied, followed by a splashing sound.

I walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Stepping within sight of them, I looked down to see the members of Rias's Peerage milling about. Going onto the first floor, I was about call out to one of them, but I froze at the feeling of slim arms wrapping around my neck from behind. "Mou, Daisuke-kun, I missed you today…" Akeno's warm breath hit my ear, sending a small chill down my spine.

"Nice to see you too, Akeno-chan." I replied as I turned to face her, feeling her generous chest press against me as I slipped my arms around her waist.

Akeno hummed, her violet eyes searching my face. Then she pouted, "I don't like the thought of us being separated for so long."

"We'll still see each other at the meeting itself."

She still pouted, pushing her body closer against mine. "That's not good enough, Daisuke-kun. I won't be able to keep you away from that annoying Black Cat."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "That didn't stop you from using her to tease me in the morning…"

She rolled her eyes, "That was then and this is now. Kuroka-san was already there and I _wanted_ to tease you." Then she gave me a wry smile. "Though, I wouldn't have minded if you took me up on my offer…"

Leaning forward, I captured her lips and stayed there for a few moments. Breaking the kiss, I looked into her eyes and said, "Go to your room and wait for me there." I told her simply.

"Wha?" Akeno was confused for a second, before her eyes widened with realization. Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "Oh? I wonder what caused this sudden shift." She then began to slowly slip out of my grasp.

"You can thank Himari-chan." I said, causing a glint to appear in her eyes. "I'm going to welcome Xenovia and Koneko-chan back. I won't be too long."

She cocked her head to the side, "What of your room?"

"Kuroka has commandeered my bathroom. If we were to go to my room, she'd walk in on us." I smirked at the faint frown on her face. "I'm sure you'd prefer to have my full attention for our first time?"

Akeno hummed as she slid a hand down my chest. "You're right about that, Daisuke-kun." Leaning forward, she kissed me on the corner of my mouth and turned away from me. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away, my eyes trailing along her retreating form. Releasing a sudden breath, I shook my head and turned to walk into the kitchen.

As I entered it, I also noticed that Raynare was there, currently locked in a stare down with Koneko with a plate of cookies sitting between them. Xenovia was standing next to the table, rubbing her hand with a small frown on her face. Furrowing my brow, I walked over to the group and asked, "Uh…do I want to know?"

Xenovia jumped and regarded me with a surprised look, but relaxed with a sigh. "They're fighting over snacks." She pouted, "I tried to grab one, but Koneko slapped my hand."

"…My snacks." Koneko said curtly in her monotone, narrowing her eyes at Raynare.

Said Fallen Angel frowned, "Your name wasn't on them."

"…My snacks."

I released a breath and walked forward, grabbing a cookie. Xenovia's eyes widened at my action, clearly surprised that I was able to pick up a cookie without being stopped. She gave a look that was crossed between unbelieving and betrayed. I shrugged as I took a bite out of the cookie. "I'm Koneko-chan's favorite, what can I say?"

That caused Xenovia to snort and shake her head with an amused look in her eyes. "Hm, why am I not surprised?"

I chuckled at that, finishing off the cookie. "So, when did all of you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan and I got here at the same time as…" She looked towards Raynare, with both a questioning look and a somewhat hesitant look.

"Raynare." The Fallen Angel supplied her name, to which Koneko frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Seeing the suspicious looks in all of their gazes, I released a breath. "Look, I need all of you to understand this: there will be no violence between residents in my house. I'm not asking you to be friends, or even amicable to one another. All I ask is that you tolerate one another. Okay?" That caused Raynare and Koneko to end their impromptu staring contest and turned their attention to me.

"…Fine." Koneko said with a nod, her hazel eyes focusing on me intently.

"Thank you." I placed a hand on her head, gently scratching her where her ears would be. She purred contentedly, a faint smile appearing on her face. I turned my attention to Xenovia and Raynare.

Xenovia frowned, sent a look towards Raynare, but nodded reluctantly. "If you're the one asking me, then I'll do my best, Senpai." I nodded to her.

Raynare crossed her arms under her generous chest. "As long as I'm not provoked, then I'll be fine."

"That's…all I ask of you, Raynare." I said with a sigh and a smile, shaking my head. I moved my hand from Koneko's head and said, "It's late and we do have places to be early in the morning tomorrow. Sleep well everyone." We offered one another well wishes for the night and I left them to their devices in the kitchen, hoping they don't start fighting over cookies, of all things.

Walking carefully and silently, I walked to Akeno's room. Looking around slowly, I stepped up to her door and gave a soft knock. Hearing her tell me come inside, I walked inside and shut the door behind me, then cast a set of spells that would sound proof the room. The lights were off and the room was completely dark, save for the dimmed light from the curtain-covered window. Before I could do anything more, a hand grabbed me at my wrist and jerked me forward. "Daisuke-kun, I'm glad you dropped by." Akeno spoke breathily, the warm air from her breath brushing against my ear. Her arms wrapped around my neck and put her lips to mine, initiating a kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth and deepened the kiss; I wrapped my arms around her waist. Pulling her against me, I returned the kiss and leaned forward.

After a few moments, Akeno pulled her lips from mine. "Hm. I'm glad to know you're so forward, Daisuke-kun."

I chuckled lightly with a small grin, "It's because I can't bring myself to wait anymore." Capturing her lips once more, I slid a hand up her back and removed the shoulder cape of her uniform. I tossed it to the side and reached down with a single hand, hooking it behind a knee to hoist her upwards. Akeno gasped in surprise, but allowed me to lift her knee up to my waist, lifting her off the ground. She followed through with lifting her other leg and I gently grabbed that one as well. Now that I had lifted her completely off of the ground, I moved a hand to her hand, pulling the ribbon to let her black hair fall freely.

Breaking the kiss, I was treated the sight of her flushed face beautifully framed by her freed black locks. She licked her lips and hummed softly, "Tastes like chocolate chip…"

"I took a cookie." I succinctly explained with a mirthful smile.

"Ufufu, an appetizer perhaps?" Akeno giggled, pulling my face closer with her arms, so much so that our noses were now touching. I didn't answer verbally, simply offering her a smirk as I threw a look over her shoulder to see where the bed was situated. Walking over to it, I pulled her into another kiss. It didn't take long for me to finally reach the bed, as I felt my legs brush up against the covered mattress. Placing my hands on Akeno's waist, I leaned down and gently laid her on the bed, our lips breaking apart every so often so that we could breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

* * *

><p>As I laid us down, I felt Akeno's hands move from being wrapped around my neck to the bottom of my shirt, sliding under it and placing them on my bare stomach. Her hands slid along my stomach, just above my waistline, and moved over my sides, fingertips lightly caressing. They slid to my back as she pulled me closer, in an attempt to deepen the kiss; I obliged her, maneuvering the two of us so that we were both fully on the bed, with my body directly above hers.<p>

Then I felt her hands hook the hem of my shirt, pulling it up my stomach and to my chest. Breaking the kiss, I pushed myself up and off of her to help her take off my shirt. Tossing it to the side, I leaned back down and left a trail of gentle kisses along her jawline. Akeno's breath came out somewhat raggedly as she squirmed under me, moaning faintly as I slid my right hand along her inner thigh. She grasped my hand with one of hers and led it to her panties. My fingers slid along the soft lace as Akeno let out a soft gasp when my thumb brushed over something sensitive.

My left hand was working on the black corset of her uniform, slowly but surely undoing the various buttons. It didn't take long for me to fully open it, leaving her in the white button up shirt and her skirt. As I did that, though, Akeno had guided my right under her panties. Softly sliding a finger along her slit, I listened to the melodious breaths and gasps coming from my fellow Fallen Angel hybrid. Meeting her eyes, I caught sight of her biting her lower lip and focusing on me intently. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her deeply, slipping a finger inside of her. Akeno moaned into the kiss, guiding my hand with slow gradual movements.

The methodic breaths and gasps she let out were music to my ears, leading to my pants feeling tighter and tighter. My lips broke from hers as I moved to her neck, kissing and sucking her as I began to work my hand a little faster. Akeno bucked just a little as I slid a second finger into her, causing her to whimper at the welcome intrusion. Moving as quickly, but carefully, as I could, I couldn't help but lose myself in the sound of her broken and scattered breaths. Her hand found itself in my hair, fingers digging into my scalp as I worked my fingers.

Finally, after a few terse and heated moments, Akeno let out a sudden breath and her walls quickly tightened around my fingers. A muted moan escaped her as she finally climaxed. Her chest rose and fell as I pulled my fingers out of her, smiling into her neck. "You sound like you're enjoying yourself, Akeno-chan." As if in response, she lifted a hand and pushed against my chest, forcing me to lie back on the bed; Akeno climbed on top of me, straddling me as she smiled sultrily.

"Ufufu, oh, I am. Though we're far from done." When I reached up to her, she slapped my hand back down. "Ara ara. No moving this time, Daisuke-kun. It's _my_ turn to tease _you_. Ufufu." Akeno looked down to me with a spark in her violet eyes. "You're not allowed to do anything; just lie there and let Akeno-sama do what she wants." She purred the words, unbuttoning her shirt slowly and deliberately. After a few moments, she opened her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her in nothing but her black and lacy bra and panties, along with the hiked up skirt.

Akeno slid the button up shirt off and tossed it to the side. My eyes trailed hungrily along her, taking in her shapely form. Her soft hands slid along my bare chest and stomach, reaching down to undo my belt and buckle. With a click and a zip, she loosened my rather tight pants and slid them off, dropping down to sit directly on my concealed erection. Slowly moving her hips back and forth, I felt my eyes close and groan faintly. She giggled huskily, leaning down as she licked and nibbled on my neck. I reached up to place my hands on her hips, but Akeno quickly grabbed them by the wrists and pressed them back on the bed. She then reached behind her back and slowly undid the strap of her bra and removed it.

Gently biting my shoulder, Akeno pressed her breasts against my chest, grinding against me. Her hands slid along my sides, fingers teasing my skin gingerly. Sliding forward and back, she placed her fingers at the waist band of my boxers, pushing under the band subtly. Akeno's breath hiked lightly as she rubbed against my erection, her soft lips trailing my jaw, before reaching my lips for a sudden kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Akeno moved downwards, pulling my boxers off with both of her hands. Now, she was regarding my erection with a hungry expression, her warm breath hitting it with every exhale. Licking her lips lightly, Akeno looked from my throbbing erection to up to my face. "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, what _have_ you been hiding from me?" Her attention went back to my member as she exhaled onto it, causing me to close my eyes tightly and release a sudden breath from the subtly pleasurable experience.

Then I felt something warm and moist caress the shaft. A shuddering breath escaped me as I opened my eyes to see Akeno focusing intently on my erection. She carefully wrapped a hand around me, leaning forward and licked my shaft once more. Then she began to lick and kiss it, carefully teasing me with a frustratingly gradual caress. Soon enough, she wrapped her lips around the head and took more of me into her mouth, lowering and lifting her head. I groaned faintly as I lifted a hand and placed it on the back of her head.

Bobbing her head up and down, Akeno moaned quietly, her eyes lidded as she focused on me. After a few moments, she began to move a little faster, getting me to release a faint groan. My fingers dug into her hair as she increased the strength of her ministrations, feeling my climax coming closer and closer. Her tongue coiled and wrapped around my shaft as she pleasured me, unconsciously causing me to slowly sit up as I lost myself in pleasure.

Lifting her head, she took my hand and placed it back on the bead, giving me a playful look as she licked her lips and pushed me back down. Leaning back down, she slid her tongue along the length of my erection, playfully taking her time in toying with me. Cupping me, she gingerly slid her thumb along the base of my shaft as she licked and kissed the side and head. A groan escaped me as I couldn't help but lose myself in her ministration. A small giggle escaped her before she once again took my length into her mouth, moving at a painfully slow pace as she bobbed her head up and down. I grabbed onto the sheets as I felt my peak nearing.

"A-Akeno!" I let out a raspy breath. "I-I can't-!" Giving her as much warning as I could, I exhaled suddenly as I came into her mouth. Akeno froze and closed her eyes as she pulled back lightly, almost taking it all in, though quite a bit slid out of her mouth and dripped down her chin. She sat up and wiped her chin, slowly and carefully swallowing what I gave her.

Opening her mouth, Akeno breathed slowly and licked her fingers clean. "There was so much…" She licked her lips and swallowed once more. "You can't be finished already, Daisuke-kun…" She giggled lightly and I sat up and reached her. Leaning forward, I captured her lips and pulled her into a deep kiss. Our tongues entwined and pushed against one another as I wrapped my arms around her, deepening our embrace.

Our lips broke apart every so often for us to take a breath. In the midst of the heavy petting, our hands traveled to her skirt and panties, excitedly and clumsily unzipping her skirt and sliding it off of her. I let her be the one to remove the skirt, but as soon as she kicked the bottom off, I reached down to her panties and paused at what I felt. Breaking the kiss, I gave her an arched eyebrow. "Tied panties?" I asked, my voice husky with desire, rumbling from within my chest.

"Ufufu." She giggled, reaching down to grab the hanging strip. "I may have switched to a different pair while waiting for you. I figured you would like this pair more." I could hear the hesitant question in her tone as my hand rested on the rather moist undergarment.

"Do I like them?" I mused audibly as I trailed my gaze from her eyes to the aforementioned panties, then looked back to her face. "Of course." That brought a beautiful smile to her face. "But, at the moment, I think they'd look better if they were, you know, off." I grinned softly as I wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up.

Akeno smiled slyly, "My, aren't you the forward one." With a single pull of her hand, her panties came free as she dropped them onto the bed. Her eyes flickered downwards and a smile appeared on her face. "Excited already? I thought you just came?"

I snorted, "You think I'd be satisfied with just one, Akeno? I've got stamina to spare." Leaning forward, I nuzzled my nose into her neck, kissing her on the jaw. "I can go as long as you're willing." I purred sultrily, causing her to shiver against me. Akeno wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist to help her stay still. "Are you ready?" Hearing her affirmative, I lined myself up with her opening and guided her downwards. It didn't take long for my head to meet her slit; she let out a breath as she gradually pushed herself down, feeling me enter her opening. Akeno gasped and I groaned when we reached her maidenhead. We looked each other in the eye and I leaned forward to capture her lips before pushing the rest of my length inside of her.

She jerked and let out a light whine as her walls wrapped tightly around me. We stayed still as I waited for Akeno to become accustomed to the welcome intrusion. She broke the kiss to exhale suddenly and bit her lower lip, tightening the hold around my neck. "So…full." I kept my hands on her waist, keeping her level as I waited for her to ready herself. Akeno sighed faintly and nodded into my arm. "You can move now, Daisuke-kun."

Lifting her slowly and carefully, I maneuvered us so that she was now lying down on the bed and I was above her. Then I slid myself partially out of her and back inside her. Akeno let out a gasp at the movement, but adjusted her hips to allow easier entry. I started off slow and careful, drinking her in with care as I got her accustomed to my full length and myself to how tight she was. Then, gradually, I began to move a bit faster, leaning down to cup and tease her breasts. Akeno released a sudden breath and guided my hand as I massaged her breast, letting me lick and nip at the nipple.

Trying to rein in my growing lust, I kept myself from simply pounding into her, but made sure to please her as much as it did me. Once I found a spot that she reacted pleasurably to, I made sure to repeat that particular action, causing her to bite her lip and moan audibly, wrapping her arms around my body. Hooking my free arm under her waist, I lifted her to make it easier to thrust into her. She moved with me, bucking her hips in time to my thrusts, moaning and sighing as we mutually drove each other crazy.

We found each other's lips, kissing one another hungrily as I filled her over and over. Her hands traveled unashamedly over my body as I did the same; nails dug into my back and she bit my lower lip, her eyes glinting as she nonverbally demanded 'more'. I obliged her as well as I could, unable to contain my rising lust, my blood boiling and demanding release.

Things became much more heated when Akeno climaxed, her walls suddenly tightening around me as she pulled her hands down my back, digging her nails into my back in the midst of her release. The sound of her orgasm-induced cry and the feeling of her nails tearing into my back nearly pushed me over the edge. Unable to hold back, I began to thrust more and faster, obliging her heated cries for 'more'. Pushing my face into her neck, I kissed and gently bit her as my mind became more and more addled with the nigh-uncontrollable lust. Moving in sync with our desires, I thrust as she bucked into my hips to take my entire length continuously.

Feeling my limit coming to a head, I captured her lips and kissed her furiously, to which she replied just as feverously. We devoured each other, both in the kiss and our synchronized thrusting, attempt to satisfy the other with our entire selves. My fingers found themselves gingerly massaging into Akeno's scalp, no longer needed to guide her hips; her hands were still at my back, switching from scratching with her nails to rubbing lovingly.

Breaking the kiss with an audibly groan, I muttered, "Almost at my limit…"

"Inside me; let it out inside of me." Akeno's melodic voice came out in a mind-numbing gasp as she quickly captured my lips again, hungrily pulling me back towards her. I obliged her, throwing logic aside as I simply gave into my instincts as a Fallen Angel, a being of uncontrollable desire. Moving my hands to her waist, I helped moved her waist a little faster to match my now feverish thrusting. Drinking in the moan of pleasure that Akeno gave off in the midst of our kiss, I felt my limit coming closer and closer.

With one last thrust, I pushed my entire length inside of her and finally climaxed at the same time as Akeno. Her walls wrapped tightly around my member, pulsating around it as if milking me. Groaning into the kiss, I collapsed on top of her and broke the kiss to rest my head on her shoulder. She also let out a sigh, her breaths coming out in pants that seemed to be in sync with my own. For the longest time, we simply basked in the afterglow, listening each other's breathing and heartbeats.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon End<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few moments of silence, I moved to lay on her side as she turned her head to face me. With that, we simply locked eyes, as if trying to speak solely through the emotions our eyes portrayed. I quickly found myself lost in her violet orbs, absently wondering if they were always as beautiful as this…<p>

Akeno slid up to me, snuggling against my chest. "Mm, I could get used to this…"

"What? The mind-blowing sex?" My voice came out in a ragged breath, a smile playing at my lips.

"Ara ara, tooting your own horn, are you?"

"I don't hear you refuting it."

"Ufufu, well, that's a plus, I'd have to say." She paused and I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to snuggle even closer. "No, what I meant was just this: simply lying in your arms. Ever since I fell for you, I've always wondered what it'd feel like…"

"And you know now?"

She hummed an affirmative. "Oh, yes and I think I like it." Akeno looked up to me, her violet eyes glinting lightly. "You _were_ rather rough, you know. This was my first time."

I flushed when she said 'first time'. "Don't blame me, there was several years of pent up lust coming to a head. When my Fallen Angel blood was unsealed, that came along with quite a bit of…sexual frustration."

"Ufufu, and you chose little old me to let loose on." She said with a sultry smile, her eyes searching mine. "Well, I think I can help you with that from time to time, Daisuke-kun. I can't have you being so rough _every_ time you and I make love." Akeno pouted and I flushed even deeper at the last two words. "Being gentle might feel even better…"

I cleared my throat, "Well, I wouldn't mind the practice. Considering this was my first time, too…"

Akeno's eyes widened at that, then she smiled lightly, resting her head on my chest. "I see…" She hummed lightly, then she said, "Daisuke-kun…you're poking me."

Flushing again, I cleared my throat, "I'd consider it a compliment. That and the fact that I _do_ have an abnormal amount of stamina…"

"Ufufu, well, I think it'd be a waste to let this opportunity go. Maybe we should try something different." With a surprising amount of forwardness and strength, she pushed me from my side onto my back and threw her leg over me, so that she was straddling me once more. "This time, however, I think I'll be the one to lead." Akeno smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss me. "I think I've got a few more sessions in me, Daisuke-kun."

Sometimes, I can't help but think that the world smiles down on me, considering my good fortune…

* * *

><p>The next morning, I walked alongside my Peerage and Rias's as we approached our respective meeting places to head to the Underworld. There was a slight kink in my step as I moved as dexterously as I could. Akeno and I had continued on well into the night and nearly to the point when the sun had risen, only getting a few hours' worth of sleep. Since I woke up feeling as refreshed as I've ever been after one of the best nights of my life, I had no complaints. Though, there were a few questioning glances thrown our way when we were greeted by people.<p>

"Akeno-senpai, are you sure you're okay? You're limping quite noticeably." Xenovia's blunt words caused me to cover my mouth to hide my smile as I cleared my throat, causing her to give me a confused look. Even Himari was smiling noticeably, though she kept quiet.

"I'm fine, Xenovia, I assure you. I just…slept wrong, that's all." The Gremory Queen answered happily, her face healthily flushed as she seemed to be all smiles. She was practically glowing.

Rin grunted, giving me a sidelong glance. "I'm sure…" She was the first person to wake up that morning and caught the two of us walking out of Akeno's room. Even in the midst her morning stupor, she was lucid enough to notice something…off.

"Ara ara, did you say something, Tohsaka-san?" Akeno asked my Pawn.

Rolling her eyes, Rin crossed her arms. "No, I didn't Himejima-senpai." That simply caused aforementioned girl to giggle into her hand. She regarded me with another glare, narrowing her eyes with a frown. "What is on the itinerary for this rendezvous to Hell? I'm going to be away from my Workshop for far too long for my liking."

"We'll primarily be at the Sitri Manor. I'm sure I can talk Sona into supplying you with research material. That should sate your need for knowledge until we return." I said to her with a playful smirk, causing her to narrow her eyes at me.

"I'll hold you to that, Shizuka-kun." Rin said with a frown, facing forward as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder.

Moka regarded her, then looked to me with an arched eyebrow. "What did yo-" She inhaled through her nose suddenly, eyes narrowing as she looked from me to Akeno. Then she looked to me with an exasperated glare. "Really?" At that moment, Kuroka did the same, causing a wide, playful grin to appear on her face.

I didn't reply immediately, but Kuroka giggled playfully. "Oh, Dhampyr-chan, lighten up, nya. Daisuke-chin and Sadist-chan were simply acting on their natural urges, nya. There's nothing wrong with a little adventure in bedroom, nya." She waved her hand lazily at my old friend, not caring about the deadpan stare that Moka was giving her. "I'm sure it'd help you loosen up, a bit too, nya." Kuroka gave her a sly grin. Himari giggled faintly, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

Moka rolled her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere near that…" She still regarded me with an exasperated look.

"Ara ara, 'Sadist-chan'?" Akeno mused faintly, a knowing smile on her face.

"Onee-sama…" Koneko gave Kuroka a measuring stare. "What do you mean?"

Kuroka gave me a wink and laughed playfully, "Nyahaha, our Daisuke-chin isn't as celibate as you think anymore, nya~. Just ask Sadist-chan and she'll tell you how manly our favorite Heir really is, nya."

Koneko frowned severely, looking from Akeno to myself, her eyes searching the two of us. I saw her subtly flare her nostrils as she took in our scents. Her eyes widened as her cheeks dusted with a cute pink. "Perverted Senpai. Both of them…"

"'Perverted'?" Xenovia muttered to herself, seemingly connecting the dots in her head. Then her eyes widened, a somewhat excited look appearing in them. Then she looked to me. "You had sex with Akeno-senpai, Senpai? Does that mean we start practicing soon?"

"Ara ara, ufufu, Xenovia-san, so forward!" Akeno giggled into her hand. I felt my face flush lightly as I regarded my kouhai with a surprised look. Before I could say anything, Akeno continued speaking, "You'll have to get in line, Xenovia-san; I still have Daisuke-kun's time booked solid."

I couldn't help but cough into my hand, a little surprised at the forwardness in her statement. However, before I could say anything, though, Xenovia dropped a fist onto a hand. "I see. I'll try to organize something with Daisuke-senpai then." She then promptly turned her attention to me.

Himari nodded to that and said, "Yes, it seems I'll have to as well. It's been a long time coming after all." She smiled at her own subtle joke.

Fate's eyes widened comically, "Daisuke! Didn't Griselda-sama warn you against pre-marital sex?" Her face was flushed heavily as her mouth opened and closed with hesitance. "Did you wear protection?" She whispered seriously, leaning towards me.

"There's nothing to worry about, Fate-san." Akeno said with a smile. "It's very difficult for a Devil to get pregnant. The increased lifespan brought upon the Evil Pieces leads to the likelihood of pregnancy to drop in proportion."

That caused Fate to frown lightly, relief evident in her eyes as she gave me a somewhat reproachful look. "You still need to be more careful, Daisuke. You and Akeno-san are far too young for children. Plus, there's the Khaos Brigade. We can't afford to be irresponsible."

My shoulders dropped at her tone, making me feel like I kicked a harmless puppy. I grumbled lightly and crossed my arms, unable to voice a proper response in the midst of Fate's scolding. She's always been able to make me feel like a heel with only her words.

Moka smirked at me, giving Fate an approving wink.

Koneko simply frowned at me, looking down contemplatively. Kuroka's eyes twinkled playfully as she looked to Koneko.

Rin blinked and looked from me to Fate, then let out a small laugh.

A few moments later, we reached the first group, Rias, Issei, Asia, Kiba and Azazel. As we approached, I couldn't help but notice a sly look to appear in Akeno's eyes. She looked from the group, then back to me. After adjusting her pace to match mine, she grabbed hold of my arm and pressed it against her chest. I also noticed that her subtle limp was being exaggerated. Seeing her intention, I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly.

As we approached the group, Azazel focused on Akeno and me specifically, a wide, proud, smirk appearing on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned back, letting all of us finish the approach.

Upon reaching them, I lifted my free hand and said, "Yo." Everyone else came to a stop next to us, with Xenovia and Koneko striding past us to stand with Rias and the rest of her Peerage. When I noticed Akeno wasn't leaving my side, I gave her a sidelong glance. "You know…I do have to meet Sona in a few minutes, Akeno-chan. I can't do that if you're latched onto my arm…"

The Gremory Queen pouted at me for a moment, then slipped her arm off mine, grabbing my hand. "A part of me wants to try and take you from Sona, you know." Placing a hand on her cheek, she smiled sweetly, "It would be my job as the Mistress to do so." Seeing my deadpan look, she giggled and stepped away from me. "Ufufu, stay out of trouble, Daisuke-kun."

"I'll say the same to you." With one last studying look, Akeno turned and walked towards the other group. Rias gave her an appraising look, then her eyes shot to me, and back to Akeno. As we walked away, I couldn't help but see Issei's eyes widen comically when he listened to the two of them talk lightly. As Asia's face turned a healthy shade of red, I heard faint giggles from Akeno. "Let's go, Sona should be waiting on us."

Kuroka latched onto my arm and grinned cheekily at my unbelieving expression. "You look like you need help walking, nya. Last night must've rough on you, if you're walking like this, nyahaha." She laughed at my deadpan expression and the subtle warmth in my cheeks.

"I'll say this once…" Moka said from behind me. "If you try to turn that house into your personal den of debauchery, I'll move out faster than you can open the door." Her voice came out in a complete deadpan.

"I agree with Akashiya completely." Rin said in the exact same tone. "Incredible workshop…or no…" She seemed to hesitate at that last statement, her resolve seemingly crumbling.

I let out a small laugh, "The two of you have no need to worry. I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." I reached over with my free and poked Kuroka in the side, causing her to let out a surprise squawk and give me a pout. "While I don't regret what I did in the least, I was wound a little tight." Lifting a hand, I clenched my fist tight enough to cause a few knuckles to pop. "Now, however, I'm as limber as the water I can command." I gave a playful grin over my shoulder Moka and Rin.

"I hope you're telling the truth. All I ask is that you keep it in a single room and as unobvious as possible." Moka said to me, her tone somewhat exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Kind of difficult to do that when half the people who live there have an enhanced sense of smell."

Moka snorted, "You're a Magician. Make a spell to mask the scent. Maybe Tohsaka can help you there."

Rin gave her a faint glare, though there was a faint blush on her cheeks, "Please, don't involve me in this conversation. I'd rather not help Shizuka-kun further his attempts to sleep around."

Pouting, I looked at her over my shoulder. "I don't sleep around, Tohsaka-san."

"Says the guy with a harem." She remarked in deadpan, causing my shoulders to fall in defeat.

Kuroka pat me on the arm comfortingly, snickering playfully as she did so.

* * *

><p>Moments later, we had met up with Sona and the others and had gotten onto the train. All of us were scattered amongst the various seats, separated into different booths with dark blue, almost black, seats that were rather comfortable to be honest. Members of my Peerage sat around with Sona's as Fate and I sat across from Sona and Tsubaki.<p>

"The training we started yesterday proved to be beneficial." Sona started as she leaned in her seat, crossing her arms. "This will help in regards to what could happen at the Young Devil's Gathering." Her gaze studied me intently for a moment, then she sighed.

"Is there anything we'll need to know about whom is going be there?" I asked her in the hopes of gathering more information.

Sona hummed and cocked her head to the side, looking to the ceiling as she seemed to be thinking deeply. "The point of the meeting is for all of us to meet and formally tell our intentions and dreams as Heirs and Heiresses to our houses. There's also formally introducing the members of our Peerages."

I nodded at that, taking in the information quickly and easily.

"What of Kuroka-san's former status as a Stray?" Fate brought up, sounding a combination of concern and wariness for her new ally. "Even with Daisuke's status as Heir of Susanoo, people can't have taken her pardoning well."

"You're right about that, Testarossa-san." Sona said with a sigh, giving me a faint glare. "Onee-sama and Sirzechs-sama have been sending me missives about the progress of Kuroka-san's reincorporation into our Faction. Higher ups are reluctant to comply with the order, but a favor from an Heir cannot be ignored. No matter how troublesome it may be."

Fate nodded at that, accepting Sona's words easily. "I thought it would be difficult. During our time with the Church, there was always a standing order to remove any Stray Devil we ran into." She threw a studying gaze towards me.

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't under the Church's purview when I ran into Kuroka." I said wryly, crossing my arms with a smirk. Then my smile fell as I became more serious. "What is everyone else going to do when I'm with you during the Meeting itself?"

Sona looked from me, then to Fate, "Testarossa-san, am I right in assuming that you'll be placed in charge when it comes to the rest of you?"

She nodded, but I snorted, "Oh, yeah. Anyone else and they'd probably start a war. Myself included."

Fate gave a faint smile. "Indeed." Then she looked back to Sona. "Yes, I'm the one assuming command whenever Daisuke isn't around."

My King nodded, smiling faintly at my self-deprecation. "Good. Then I don't have to impress upon you the importance for a chain of command." She then cleared her throat, "While we're at the meeting itself, you can stay at a room that Onee-sama obtained for all of you. There'll be a viewing station as well so you'll know what is happening."

My Queen nodded and leaned back in her seat. I released a breath, "Who will we be meeting when we go to the meeting? This is the first Devil only meeting I've ever gone to where they aren't trying to kill me. I'd like to not be surprised when it comes to meeting potentially important people." I said wryly, smirking softly.

Sona and Tsubaki looked to one another, then our King turned her head to face me. "Currently, my generation of Devils happens to be the different Heirs and Heiresses of various Pillars. Seekvaira Agares, Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, and, of course, Rias Gremory. Clearly, there will be more, but these people, and myself, are the most well-known of the Pillar Heirs."

Tsubaki then cleared her throat, "The meeting will mostly be a way for all of the Peerages and their Masters to gain recognition in spite of still being too young to take in Rating Games." She paused, then continued, "However, while a few have already been noticed, due to gaining a powerful Sacred Gear, like Hyoudou for Gremory-sama and yourself for Kaichou, those are only seen as luck, regardless of the planning that may have been used."

I nodded as I tried to connect the names I was given to the knowledge I already had thank to my schooling in the Church. Very few ideas came to mind, so I simply moved onto the next topic on hand. "What do you think they'll have us do to gain recognition?"

"Rating Games, most likely." Sona answered quickly, entwining her fingers in front of her. "The quickest and simplest thing for them to do will have us take part in Rating Games against each other. We'll be thrust against each other rather suddenly, so we can't afford to take anything easily." She gave me a measuring look, "When we fight Rias and her Peerage, will you be able to put aside your feelings and act?"

I arched and eyebrow at her and looked over to Fate, who had an entertained smile on her face. Then I looked back to Sona with a deadpan expression. "You wouldn't ask me that if you've ever seen an earnest sword match between Xenovia and I, while we're using Durandal and Kusanagi against one another. We attack to maim because there's no other way to get better if we simply spar nicely." I rolled my eyes, "It's an insult to not give your all against a comrade, short of going for the kill, because it makes them think you look down on them. You don't need to worry about me and my relationships with Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko." I shrugged and waved a hand to the side. "If anything, I know Xenovia will tell them to not treat me any differently than the rest of you in the Rating Game." I snorted and shook my head, "Hell, she'd probably seek me out personally and challenge me right then and there."

Sona gave a faint smile, "I see. That's good. Then I know you can follow my orders on the battlefield."

"Of course." I answered in a deadpan. "I'm no strategist. That's one of the many reasons why I have her." I pointed to Fate, who pouted lightly at my blunt referral to her person. Then I paused and said, "Sona, do you have any wide open spaces where I could practice with my Balance Breaker and Heir abilities?"

Sona frowned in thought, her eyes narrowed faintly. "Hm, with how destructive and widespread both powers are, it'd have to be outside and a ways away from the manor." Then she nodded and said, "I'll have a place set out for you after we arrive. As long as you allow one of us to supervise, that is."

I lazily waved a hand. "Go ahead, we're all on the same team. Besides, I could use the practice with my power in both destroying and recreating the landscape." I sighed as I remembered the result of my last battle. "I'd rather not leave the battlefield exhausted anymore, especially if my future opponents are as strong as Vali."

Tsubaki pursed her lips, "Yes. With the Khaos Brigade out there, and the Hakuryuuko with his own group, there are several other groups with powerful members and perfecting the trump cards you have will serve you well."

"I shouldn't be the only one with a trump card." I said faintly as my mind went to Ame-no-Murakumo-Tsurugi and the Yasakani Magatama. My gaze went to Sona, "In a few weeks' time, I'd like to do some traveling."

Sona furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"I've heard of enough mythologies to know that there are countless artifacts lost to the progress of time. If my hunch is right, then those in Khaos Brigade know it as well. What I want to do is traverse through the world, searching for different legendary artifacts; not only to give those on our side weapons that can stand up to powerful Sacred Gears, but to also keep them out of our enemies' hands." I smirked faintly and cocked my head to the side. "I can feel my connection to Susanoo growing the more I use his power; through that, I'm beginning to get…hunches and feelings."

"Hunches?"

I nodded to her question. "Yeah. Wouldn't you want legendary Shinto weapons used by others in your Peerage?"

Sona narrowed her eyes and I could honestly see her considering it. "I'll…think about it…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN(2):**_ Thought I'd make it clear where the lemon starts and ends. Just so you're not surprised. Sorry to those who were. :P_


	28. A Gathering of Fools

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Well, nice to see the positive response to the last chapter. I wasn't too sure, to be completely honest. As for my decision of Akeno in the lemon, I agree with you. Xenovia or Tsubaki would've been the better choices considering the relationships he has with the two of them. But Daisuke's not perfect. He doesn't always think ahead and one can never fully predict what the heart, or libido in some cases, wants at any place and time. Due to the positive response, I've decided to go ahead with lemons with the girls. The next will be in a few chapters, won't say how many later, but in a future chapter. Won't say who with either._

_This chapter was both easy to write and a pain in my ass. For one, some interactions came pretty easily, but others were like pulling teeth. This chapter was primarily character interaction, mostly between Daisuke and Sona. Ups and down, not much else is really needed to say. I hope I did that well…_

_The next chapter be in at least a month, so sometime mid-May, as I've got a few more chapters in reserve and I'm little under halfway done with chapter 31. _

_Not much else to say, so I'll let you get to the story proper. _

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Eight

A Gathering of Fools

We approached the Sitri Manor at a leisurely pace, the automated carriages soundlessly moving along the designated path. I looked out the window and saw nature for as far as my eye could see. The sounds of nature was also ever-present, from the chirping of birds to the rustle of the grass; the boundless land under the control of the Sitri Clan a nigh limitless reserve of fertile ground. Thanks to my status as servant of Sona Sitri, I was permitted to choose a plot of land that I could do with as I wish. I had chosen the portion that Sona had pointed as the one with the widest clearing, which also happened to contain a lake and a bountiful number of other amenities of nature. I was planning on journeying to it as soon as I could, to get a feel for what was now my land and begin forming ideas on what I could use it to do over the course of my life as a Devil.

"You know, considering your status as Heiress, Sona, I figured that there would be a larger reception for your return." I thought out loud more than anything, as I sat across from Sona.

She hummed, flipping through a book she held in her hands. "Aside from my Onee-sama and Okaa-sama, the Sitri Clan is much more subdued. The servants of the house also have more important duties than standing around and welcoming me back for a simple school break."

Tsubaki let out a faint giggle, "I wouldn't put it past your Okaa-sama to plan a welcoming party for you, Kaichou. Serafall-sama had to get it from someone after all."

Sona scowled faintly, looking up from her book to give Tsubaki a tired glare. "I…had not considered that." She sounded a bit tired at her words. Then she released a sigh, "I hope Otou-sama manages to talk her out of it. I do have plans I have to follow if I want this excursion to be as fruitful as possible…" Sona looked to me and frowned, "You should prepare yourself, Daisuke."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "For what?"

"Meeting my parents." She said simply, meeting my eyes without hesitation. "While my Otou-sama will accept my words and won't interfere in my life more than absolutely necessary, my Okaa-sama is much more…overbearing." Sona frowned severely, closing her book with snap and placing it on her lap.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "If she's anything like Serafall, then it shouldn't be too bad…"

She shook her head, "You do not understand, Daisuke. Okaa-sama is on an entirely different level compared to Onee-sama. She treats the both of us like we're still in grade school." Sona released a breath and leaned on a hand. "It's tiresome, to be honest. I love Okaa-sama, but I hate how she treats me like a child…"

I paused when I regarded her carefully, mentally debating my response. Pursing my lips, I leaned back and turned my head to look out the window. "It's better to have a mother that treats you like a child, than to not have one at all…"

Sona's eyes widened at that, clearly surprised at my words. "Oh… Daisuke, I'm…" She bit her lip and studied me closely, "I'm sorry…"

I waved a hand lightly, brushing the thought aside. "It's…fine." I answered faintly, crossing my arms as I continued to look out the window. "Do you have a specific itinerary for our stay here?" I asked her quickly, wanting to change the subject before I felt the desire cause a thunderstorm to mimic my reluctant mood.

"Yes, but I'll begin it after Young Devil's Gathering tomorrow. Today will be a day of rest before we really get to work." Sona replied, subtle relief in her tone from shift in topics. "Only Tsubaki and a few of the others have been here, so I want everyone else get used to the area first. Have you ever been the Underworld prior to becoming a Devil, Daisuke?"

I shook my head, "No. I was kind of the Church's hit man when it came to Fallen Angels, as ironic as that may be at the moment." I gave a faint, but amused snort and crossed my arms. "It would've been like walking into the lion's den. As confident as I am in my abilities, even I thought it would have been a rather dumb decision." I arched an eyebrow at her, a playful smirk on my lips. "Wouldn't you?"

That brought a small smile to Sona and Tsubaki. I couldn't help but notice the relief in their eyes as they took in my joke. Then I turned my gaze to look outside and watch as we came closer and closer to Sona's home in the Underworld. Within moments, the carriage came to a slow stop and the door was pulled open by an attendant. She looked in the carriage and motioned for Tsubaki and I step out first, while bowing deeply to Sona. Tsubaki stood and left the carriage first, while I followed after her. She stepped to the side of the entrance. I took spot opposite of her and watched the as the attendant lifted a hand and helped Sona step out of the carriage.

Sona nodded once to her in recognition before motioning for Tsubaki and me to follow her. Falling into step behind her, I looked to the side to rest of her Peerage and mine being led out of the carriages and into the manor in front of us. Moving at a casual pace, I watched as Sona was greeted by the various servants that seemed to be going about their business. We walked at a brisk pace with Sona leading us into the manor proper; our steps echoed through the halls as my King looked to each door we passed until she finally came to a stop.

Standing in front of a pair of double doors, Sona reached forward and knocked loud enough to be heard on the other side. "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, I've retur-"

Sona was suddenly interrupted when the door was violently pulled open and she was pulled into a tight embrace by the person who opened the door. The woman was of medium height with long, silky midnight black hair that fell to her waist. She wore a light blue dress and had on a pair of slippers. She held my King tightly as she swung her from side to side, letting out a squeal.

"My little baby has finally come back home! Oh! Mama missed you _sooo_ much!" She rubbed her cheek affectionately on Sona's, humming happily as she held Sona tightly.

Tsubaki and I blinked in a hilarious unison as we watched our King being manhandled by her own mother. I was unable to hide the twitch on the corner of my mouth, betraying my amusement at Sona's predicament. Subtly, I looked over to Tsubaki to see her too smiling faintly, laughter present in her eyes. She caught my gaze and had to lift a hand to cover her mouth, else her smile be up for all to see.

"Okaa-sama, please… Let me go." Sona sounded restrained, but at the same time resigned.

Her mother pouted softly before letting her daughter resume to standing on her own power. "Oh, Sona, what happened to the little girl that would follow Serafall or me around when she was bored? You were so adorable, with those wide curious eyes and the stuffed bear held in your tiny hands." She cooed, affectionately brushing Sona's hair with a hand.

Sona's face flushed in embarrassment, her eyes widening as she said, "O-Okaa-sama! Now is not the time to reminisce about the past!" Her gaze shot to me when she caught the soft sound of me holding back laughter. Violet eyes narrowed at me as I held my lips tightly together, my shoulders shaking with glee.

Of course, that ended up causing her mother to hone in on me. One moment she stood in front of Sona, the next she was directly in front of me, her eyes a mix of violet and dark blue. She studied me intently, her eyes narrowing searchingly as she began to walk around me slowly. Lady Sitri hummed faintly, measuring me intently and gradually. All of my amusement vanished as she did so and turned my expression into one of blank politeness. Upon coming to a stop directly in front of me after having finished her circuit around me, she finally spoke, "So, you're my youngest daughter's newest Pawn… The son of Azazel and Heir of Susanoo. You're strong for one your age and the news of your success against the Hakuryuuko is traveling exceptionally quickly…" Lady Sitri sounded contrastingly serious compared to her earlier interactions with Sona. "In addition, the fact that you're a half Fallen Angel that was reincarnated is also causing a stir, especially considering your heritage." After a few moments, she nodded and turned away from me. As she walked away from me, Sona's mother looked over her shoulder, eyes dancing with mirth. "Keep protecting my daughter, Susanoo's Heir, and I'll consider giving my blessing."

Sona flushed at that, her cheeks dusting a healthy red. "Okaa-sama…"

"Oh, calm down, Sona. Can't I mess with the boy in your life?" She pouted at her daughter. "You and your sister never bring home any boys, so I have to stay home with your stick-in-the-mud father-"

"I love you too dear." The man cut in smoothly, his tone playfully sarcastic.

"And it gets _sooo_ dreadfully boring! You have to let Kaa-chan have some fun when you _do_ get here!"

Sona's brow twitched as she tried to look to her mother with forced patience. "Okaa-sama…please…"

"And now when you finally get here, you brush aside my deepest wish! I just want to shower my baby girl in the love she used to accept with happiness and glee when she was younger!" She grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "When am I going to see that little girl again?"

Sona looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she began to shake subtly. I spared a glance to Tsubaki, who, despite her normally composed expression, looked rather resigned. When I heard an exhale, I looked back to Sona to see her glaring at her mother with a heavily flushed expression. Her eyes flickered over to me and, if possible, her face turned an even darker red. "Mou! Okaa-sama! You're worse than Onee-sama!" She ripped her hand from the woman's grasp and took off further into the house, crying loudly.

"No! Sona-chan! I'm sorry! Don't run from me!" Her mother raced after her daughter, not paying Tsubaki and me any mind as she sped past us.

She and I looked to one another in complete deadpan, before turning forwards to see who I assume to be Sona's father. Unlike her mother, who happened to practically look like Serafall's twin sister, this man had an older, and more distinguished, demeanor. His midnight black hair was cut short and slicked back; his eyes a sharp and inquisitive violet, with that same intensity I've seen Sona have when something has caught her interest. The man was dressed in what I would call business casual, with black pants and silk, button-up, grey shirt. "You'll have to forgive Sophia; she's been eagerly waiting for the day that Sona returns."

Tsubaki bowed to the man, "It is no problem, Lord Stephen. Moments like that are par for the course when it comes to Lady Sophia and Leviathan-sama." Taking her cue, I bowed to the man not a second later, though I will admit that it felt…odd to bow my head to man that I know nothing about.

The man, Stephen, chuckled faintly. "Indeed. There was once a time I was tired of Sophia's and Serafall's childish exuberance, but with the calm that has settled upon us, I find it…refreshing." He paused, then said, "You both may stand. I wish to see the man my daughter has grown attached to."

The two of us stood and I met the gaze of the man in front of me. He studied me intently, as if searching for something. With an expression that looked to be carved from stone, Stephen Sitri nodded once and looked to the side. "Direct Shinra and Shizuka to where they will each be staying. The rest of the arrivals will also need the same."

A maid stepped out from around the corner. "At once, My Lord." She approached the two of us and said, "Shinra-sama, Shizuka-sama, please follow me." She strode passed us, to which we followed after her within a few paces.

"Daisuke Shizuka." He called out to me, to which I stopped and turned partially, looking towards him. "When it comes to Sona, promise me one thing."

I was silent for a few seconds, before nodding to him, my eyes not leaving his.

Conflicting emotions danced in his gaze, a few that I couldn't make out, before he squashed them in an instant. "Protect Sona. She may put up a strong front, but she's as fragile as any girl her age. She hasn't said much about you in the letters she sends home, but it's enough to show us how favorably she regards you. Whatever _you_ truly are to _her_, do everything in your power to make sure that she remains safe. Promise me that."

I didn't answer immediately, simply turning fully to regard the man in front of me seriously. "Lord Stephen, I say this with the utmost confidence. I hold the Storm in the palm of my hand. As long as there is a breath in my body, I will ensure that no harm befalls her." _That's how important she's become to me…_ "You have my word as an Heir." Without waiting for his response, I turned and strode away, shoulders squared and gait without hesitation, reaching Tsubaki and the maid escorting us to our rooms.

* * *

><p>"Early tomorrow, we'll be leaving for Lilith so that we can take part in the Young Devil's Meeting. I cannot impress upon you how important it is for all of you to carry yourself properly." Sona spoke to all of us. We were all either standing or sitting around a small table, to which Sona had an open book sitting in front of her. "Both Peerages will follow me to the meeting room, but the Meeting itself will take place in an entirely different antechamber. At that, Testarossa-san, you and the rest of Daisuke's Peerage will enter a side room, observing the meeting from there."<p>

"Oh?" Moka said faintly, "You mean, I get to watch Daisuke make a fool of himself in person?" She grinned widely, giving me a playful smirk. "This'll be a treat."

I rolled my eyes at her, but looked to Sona. "We know what the Meeting will be about. What do we do until then?"

"Train." She answered succinctly, shutting the book with an audible clap. "Now that we are here at my home, we have much more room and availability when it comes to training." Sona then looked to me. "Daisuke, I'll leave Tsubaki to begin training for everyone here. During that, I will personally show you to the place I had in mind for your more…explosive skill building."

I nodded to that, "Alright. Thank you, but I was wondering about something?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if Tohsaka-san collected research material during our time here?"

Sona thought contemplatively, "What sort of research material?"

"I could work with anything available to be perfectly honest. I prefer working on jewels and the like, but I'll work on anything that'll increase my repertoire." Rin explained to her, placing an elbow on a hand, pointing to the side with her other hand.

My King nodded and hummed lightly, "As long as you share a portion of the work you complete with what I supply you, then you're free to do so."

Rin scowled, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine, that sounds fair."

"Good. Hanakai, can you send a message to the botanists and geologists working under my family? They're to supply Tohsaka with a portion of their findings." Momo nodded to Sona. My King looked to me and stood, "We'll go now. I'll leave Tsubaki in charge of training. Is that acceptable to everyone?" When everyone nodded, she motioned for me to follow her.

As I did, I looked to Fate. "Fate, please keep our people in line. Especially a certain Bishop of mine."

Fate nodded with a faint, amused smile. However, Kuroka waved a hand at us. "Ah, you know you love me, Daisuke-chin, nya."

I snorted, but lifted a hand and placed it between her ears. "Be good and I'll do something nice for you."

"Nya? How nice, nya? I'll be extra good if it's what I think it is, nya~."

I regarded her with a deadpan look. "We'll see. Now don't cause Fate and the others any problems. I'd really appreciate it. Alright?" I gave her a hopeful look.

Kuroka hummed faintly, as if measuring her options, then she gave a long suffering sigh. "Fine, nya. I'll be good, nya…" Then she gave me an imperious look, pointing at me with a hand placed on her hip. "It better be more than simple praise, nya!"

"Fine, fine, fine." I said to her, smiling faintly. Motioning to Sona, I took notice of the severe frown on her face, focused on Kuroka intently. "Well, shall we go, Sona?"

She looked to me, slightly surprised at my words. "Ah, yes. Let's." Sona looked to everyone else. "Be careful, all of you." With that, we walked into the foliage. As we made our way through the forest, Sona spoke up, "I don't approve of her; I hope you realize that. Kuroka-san isn't someone you should trust."

I didn't reply at first. "Koneko deserved a chance to learn the truth about her sister. Wouldn't you want the same?"

Sona pursed her lips. "I…I can understand what you're saying. I just don't like the idea of taking in someone who killed her last master. _Regardless_ of the reasons behind the decision." She said the last statement quickly, cutting off my rebuttal. Then Sona pursed her lips, looking to the side, away from me. "I'm just worried that something bad may happen…" I could see her cheeks color lightly at the words.

I smiled faintly at that, not remarking on her flushed expression. "Well, thank you for your concern. I'm happy knowing that you're watching out for me." Sona simply hummed in response and we continued on in silence, walking through the forest in a companionable silence. It didn't take long after we fell silent that we reached the clearing. The lake on the opposing side from where we entered the area was calm and undisturbed, with the reflection of the tall trees resting on the smooth surface. The occasional sound of chirping and other various animal sounds reached my ears as I walked towards the center of the wide open space. Breathing in through my nose, I closed my eyes and basked in the nature surrounding me. My body fell perfectly still as I felt the wind caress my skin. Exhaling softly, I leaned my head back and allowed my body to relax completely.

"Daisuke?" I heard Sona whisper faintly, her tone perplexed.

"I'm trying to commit this…peace to memory." I explained just as softly, letting the wind carry my words. "If I can remember how this feels, then my power will flow more naturally around me, instead of potentially going out of control." Rolling my shoulders, I slid my foot to the side and bent my knees. My eyes opened slowly and I regarded an empty space in front of me, visualizing a target. "Balance Breaker."

The air around my body was disturbed ever so gently as my power began to flow freely around me. The wind picked up and began to rise; the purple sky began to darken and clouds began to form. A dull, rumbling bellow of thunder echoed from the sky as I released a slow breath. Subtly pulling back the influx of _Power_ around me, I tried to lessen the immediate effect I was causing to the natural order of things.

Then I took a step forward. The water in the lake began to shift and flow, small waves appearing on the formerly calm surface. I heard a faint gasp from Sona as I willed the water from the lake to rise from its former home and began to float around my still form. Like a lazy whirlpool, the mass of water flowed around me as though it had a mind of its own. All it took was subtle twitches of my fingers for the water to react lazily. It wasn't what I was used to; I was used to lightning, reacting instantly to my thoughts, or wind, cutting through my obstacles. Or even ice, stopping my target in its tracks with nary more than a thought.

I looked over to her, a faint smile on my face. "Can you show me how to better control water, Sona? It's not what I'm used to, since it's normally so calm, but this is what I need, right? A chance to slow down and do something properly." Lifting a hand, I held it to her, my palm facing up and beckoning for her to take. "You've seen how I control water, can you show me the proper way to do it?"

She regarded me with a look of surprise, her eyes shooting from the mass of water to my face. Sona frowned as she approached me. "For one, you're trying to do much at once." Motioned to the now empty lake, she continued, "Put the lake back where you found it, I'd rather you not adversely affect the ecosystem while practicing." With a faint smile, I did as she asked, but still kept a small amount of the water with me.

With a breath, Sona pulled some of the water from my grasp and allowed it to hover behind her, in a perfect sphere. "The first thing you need to keep in mind is to not force the control." She lifted a hand, showing me a tendril of water swirling and coiling around her sleeved arm. "Simply let it flow like the very element your controlling." I couldn't help but notice that her arm was perfectly dry as she manipulated the water. "Water is malleable, more so than any other element. Imagine it as a blank canvass, waiting for you create your next masterpiece." With no more than a flick of her finger, the tendril of water entwining her arm swiftly moved and wrapped around itself until it took the shape of an eagle roosting on her arm.

"Keeping a calm and focused mind will allow you better visualize what it is you're attempting to do." Sona explained as lifted her other hand, revealing a water construct in the shape of a boa constrictor. It was coiled and wrapped loosely around her shoulders, waist and one of her legs, yet she simply stood there as if it weren't there. There was no amount of strain in her expression. Her gaze was perfectly even, her mouth quirked into a faint smile of easygoing pride as she examined her handiwork. At the same time, the orb of water behind her was missing; taking its place were the various animals that dominated the space around her, milling about as if they were natural creatures. Birds flew silently and gracefully around the two of us. Several squirrels scattered and climbed nearby trees, hopping from branch to branch. Foxes and wolves encircled one another, the former appearing as if it were about to flee from the latter, the latter waiting to pursue. A bear sitting next to the lake, staring intently at the lake, as if waiting for its next meal to show itself.

I was struck silent, in awe of the power Sona was effortlessly showing me. I have talent and power when it comes to my skills, but it's practically specialized in raw destruction and overwhelming my opponent. Never in my life did something like this come to mind, never did it ever occur to me utilize my power this way. This was…this was a work of art, all of it was. I couldn't imagine doing any of this; with all of the power in my grasp, I doubt I could've ever done anything as beautiful, or as deadly, as what I am seeing in front of me.

My heart pounded powerfully in my chest as I felt my face heat up ever so lightly. This girl…_no_. No, this young woman was far too good for me. Seeing her in the midst of her demonstration of skill and control, I lost myself in that faint, refined, smile she gave off. The subtle pride she exuded, both now and in her everyday life, made me wonder about her. It made me want to know what she was thinking, what was making her feel so strongly. The grace she carried herself, the careful deliberation she did when choosing her words, the surety with which she made her decisions; those were the reasons I couldn't stop thinking about her. Yes, there were moments when I was with others, engaging them in conversations when they had my full attention. But…Sona Sitri was someone who held my attention even when she wasn't present. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about the slight dimple on her right cheek when she scowled; about the subtle twitch of the corner of her mouth when she sees something out of place. But most of all, the one thing I loved most about her was that twinkle in her eye; the twinkle in her eye she gets when she sees something that she's either proud of or wants. I loved the soft feel of her hand when I hold it in mine; I loved the smell of her hair when I held her; I loved the taste of her lips when I kissed her. I loved…

Her.

Is it really love? I…I don't know. When I'm near her, I want to do everything in my power to make her smile that smile I love so much. When she's frustrated with me, I can't help but find that cutely furrowed brow and those soft lips pursed tightly absolutely adorable. The thought of her being in danger sends my heart racing with worry and spurs me into action. The thought of holding her in my arms makes me inordinately happy, bringing a dopey grin to my face. The thought of having her kiss me, sends shivers down my spine. The thought of hurting her…

The knowledge that I hurt her makes me hate myself. It's irrational, I know, but…but… I don't know. There are lots of women in my life now and I care for them all, but Sona… Even if she doesn't know it, Sona already has me in the palm of her hand. She holds the very part of me that no matter what I do, I'm unable to do anything to defend it. As cliché as it sounds, as cheesy as it may be, she has my heart. I don't know when it happened, I don't know when I fell for her, but… I've really fallen for this girl.

Regardless of the Evil Pieces already inside of me, I've become devoted to this young woman before me.

Catching my stare, Sona gave me a questioning look. "Daisuke? What is it? Your face is red."

I felt my eyes widen, my face heating up in sudden embarrassment. Looking away suddenly, I nearly let out a cry of surprise when the water I was controlling began to fall freely. Reasserting my control, I cleared my throat. "I'm, ah, fine. Just focusing really hard…"

Sona frowned at me, clearly catching the lie, but let it go. "I see…" She then cleared her throat and with a wave of her hand, she dispelled her creations, sending the water back to the lake. "Now that you've seen what I've done, I can talk you through it. Are you ready?" At my shaky nod, she frowned again, narrowing her eyes at me, as if searching my expression. Then, she cleared her throat and resume her instruction.

* * *

><p>The next day, we were all making our way to Lilith, the capital city of the Underworld. Sitting next to Kuroka in the moving train, across from Rin and Himari, I looked out the window, at the sprawling city that reined in the Underworld as capital. It looked frighteningly like any other city one would see in the Human world. If one were to ignore the purple, starless sky, then they would be fooled into believing that they were still amongst humans. But, that was not the case.<p>

In the reflection of the window, I caught sight of Sona and Tsubaki speaking with Fate and Moka. The four of them were speaking quietly, in spite of the fact that this specific car in the train housed solely Sona's and my Peerages.

"All this wasted time I could be using for research." Rin pouted as she crossed her arms, lamenting the fact that she wasn't able to stay at the Sitri Estates. "The only thing that's going to happen is a bunch of teenage Devils brag about their lazy achievements and dreams. Nothing beneficial will come of this."

Himari gave a faint smile at that. "I wouldn't say that. You may run into someone with a similar background as you. There may be contracted Magicians taking part as well."

A glint appeared in Rin's eyes. "Oh, really? Hmm, maybe I could trick a few of them into letting me get a glimpse into their own practice." She gave a faintly maniacal smirk. "Oh, yes, I could play the part of the bumbling girl and nonchalantly ask what it is they are experiment on."

Turning my attention to Rin, I gave her a deadpan look. "You? A bumbling girl? I highly doubt you could act anything like that, Tohsaka-san."

She gave me a measuring gaze, then nodded with a contemplative frown. "You have a point there, Shizuka-kun. I'd probably need advice from a genuine idiot…" Her gaze flicked to me, to which I gave her an arched eyebrow. She frowned again and looked to Kuroka slyly. The girl simply answered with a playful grin, though her eyes practically screamed 'try me'. Rin sighed heavily and crossed her arms with a huff. "What do I have to do to get some legitimate work done?!" She scowled at me. "This is your fault."

Looking at her with a somewhat shocked expression, I replied with a playful tone. "My fault? How so?"

"You just had to bring us along to this, this, this useless assembly! Why couldn't you have let us stay at the house!?"

"Maybe getting out of that Workshop is the best thing for you right now. It may have only been a weekend at the house, but you were in there an awfully long time."

"A Magician's work is never done! If you weren't such a third rate one, then you'd understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You're making up for your lack of practical skill with an abundance of theory." I clicked my tongue and gave her a pitying glance. "Everyone needs to pick themselves up somehow."

Rin gave me a shocked look, which quickly evolved into a look of outrage. "_You_, _you_, _you did not just say what I thought you said!_" She let out an angry whisper, clearly trying not to shriek.

I simply shrugged, "It's understandable that you'd feel that way, after meeting me. I am, after all, a highly skilled Combat Magician. Many would feel inadequate next to me." I said playfully, prodding Rin for all she was worth.

It seemed to be working, as her face turned a shade of red. She tried to retort, but her words came out in a torrent of angry stuttering that only seemed to enrage her even more. Her hands clenched tightly, her knuckles faintly cracking as she glared heatedly at me. She was about to reply, but was cut off by the sound of giggling next to her. Giving Himari an incredulous stare, she growled out, "What's so funny?"

Himari held a hand in front of her mouth, her laughter slowly petering out. "Daisuke-sama was teasing you, Tohsaka-dono."

The anger bled out of her expression as she gave Himari a questioning glance. When she began to hear Kuroka muted snickers, she shot a glare to the other Nekoshou. Focusing back on Himari, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Himari let out a faint sigh. "You were complaining about leaving your work unfinished and early, making you feel frustrated and angry at something you couldn't do anything to. While I don't know Daisuke-sama's specific reason, I can see that he did it to take your mind off that and onto something you could focus on: anger at him."

Rin gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged faintly, "I got tired of hearing you complain, so I decided to trick you into focusing on something else." I gave her playful grin. "It just so happened to work out with you getting angry with me. And I must say, you're even cuter when you're angry."

Rin flushed at my words, but glared heatedly at me, crossing her arms with another huff. "There are times I find it obscenely difficult to see that you really are Kasumi-sama's son…"

"You'd be surprised about a lot of things." I pointed outside. "I'm surprised that a city in the Underworld looks so…human."

Rin hummed faintly, "I…I would have to agree with you."

"Tis a bit shocking, isn't it?" Himari mused as she too looked out the window. "I never thought I would be ever coming near here, considering what I am…" She shot a masked look to Kuroka, who was simply looking out the window. "Kuroka-dono, have you ever been to Lilith?"

"Once upon a time, nya. It was one of the many cities I snuck into with my parents before Shirone was born, nya." She hummed faintly, her ears twitching notably as she looked to the side in thought. "If they haven't changed it over the years, then I should know the hidden alleys of the city like the back of my hand." Kuroka giggled playfully as she grabbed my arm. "That way if we ever have to go on the run, we can grab Shirone and be out of the city within the hour, with no one the wiser, nya~."

"I don't think Daisuke-sama is going to do anything that will force him to flee the city…" Himari paused, her own pure white ears twitching faintly. Looking to me with a pleading gaze, she said, "Please don't do anything like that."

I gave her a faintly insulted look. "I wouldn't do anything like that. You know me." Getting nothing but a deadpan look from Himari, I scowled faintly. When I looked to Rin, I noticed the exact same deadpan glare. Feeling bewildered, I turned my attention to Kuroka, just in time to see her giving the exact same look. "…_Oi_."

That gave way to Kuroka and Himari giggling in response; Rin gave me a triumphant smirk, smoothing out her skirt with a purpose.

"Haha, very funny. You got me back."

"Hilarious." Rin said with a cocky smirk, crossing her arms under her petite chest. Her expression suddenly darkened. "Did you just think suggestive thoughts about me?"

I gave her a somewhat shocked look, unable to hide my surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rin gave me a dangerous look, "Don't think that just because I'm a part of your Peerage that I'll join your…_harem_." She scowled at the word. "Like these two."

Himari gave her a sour look. "I assure you, there's nothing _wrong_ with Daisuke-sama. I've been with him for practically a decade."

"As a _cat_."

"Semantics."

Kuroka gave Rin a sexy smirk, pressing my arm into her breasts. "There's nothing wrong with sharing a man if there's enough of him to go around. It's a bonus that he's…endowed."

I hacked out a cough in my fist, turning my head to face the window; Rin's face turned an interesting shade of red. "You didn't need to say that out loud!" I said to her heatedly, paused and gave her a shocked look. "And how would you even _know_ that?!"

Kuroka shrugged, "You're a heavy sleeper, Daisuke-chin, nya." I warily scooted away from her, or at least attempted to, seeing as she kept a firm hold on my arm. "Plus, Sadist-chan looked quite _satisfied_ when we left yesterday morning, nya." She winked at Himari, "You must have seen him, Neko-chan, being with him as long as you have, nya~."

I was about to let out a sigh of relief, but froze when I noticed Himari's cheeks coloring suddenly. "I, ah, may have peeked when Daisuke-sama was changing. Completely by accident, I assure you." She said the last statement with very little assurance, as reciting a well-practiced line.

Rin must've seen my somewhat shocked look, because she let out a small laugh. "Not so high and mighty, now are you? You've reincarnated a pair of perverts into your Peerage."

"And what does that say about you, Rin-dono?" Himari said to her, a smirk playing at her lips.

Rin paled and retorted sharply. "I am _not_ a pervert!" She paused and gave Himari a shocked look. "And for a moment, I actually thought _you_ were the normal one!"

I had to hold a sigh of defeat, as I looked over to Fate and the others, but froze when I saw that they were watching us, amusement present in their expressions, Moka's especially. I mouthed to them 'help me', but the dhampyr shook her head with a smug grin. I could practically hear her saying 'you dug your own grave, now lie in it'. The three of them talked constantly, either arguing or debating about the strangest things. I was honestly glad when the topic shifted away from yours truly.

Well, at least my Peerage is getting along well enough, even if it is at my expense…

* * *

><p>Entering the waiting room, we were greeted by the sight of a large number of people around our ages. Escorted by a set of guard, we strode inside purposefully, but took our time. As we entered, I couldn't help but feel a burst of magic energy from the room. Furrowing my brow, I followed with more urgent steps as I tried to widen my senses to see what was going on. Within moments, we walked through the door just in time to see a teenage boy our age fly backwards and slam into a nearby wall, denting it heavily as he obviously fell unconscious.<p>

As I saw several other people step forward to confront, I attempted to make a move to intercept them, but Sona lifted a hand to stop me, giving me a sharp look. Frowning lightly, I acquiesced and fell into step with her, watching as the situation started to become a little more precarious. Fortunately, everything was soon brought under control when the defeated teen's Servants all went to his side.

"The one who is still standing is Sairaorg Bael." Sona explained to me. I looked to her, listening carefully. "He's the heir to the House of Bael, rank Great King. He's currently known as the Strongest Youth." She regarded me critically, her gaze searching mine. "What I'm asking you is this: do not try to fight him. Please."

I regarded her carefully, then nodded once. Sona gave me grateful nod and resumed our trek. Looking around, I caught sight of a familiar face. Lifting a hand, I called out to him. "Hey, Ero-kouhai."

Issei jumped at the sound of my voice, turning his head to catch sight of us. "S-Senpai?! Don't call out that name!"

I smirked playfully, as I approached him, Rias and the rest of the group. "I wouldn't call you that if it was a lie." Turning my attention from him, I nodded to Rias and the others. "He-" Before I could finish, however, I had to take a few steps back to reassert my balance as my fellow half Fallen Angel slammed into me, wrapping her around my neck. "Well, hello, Akeno. Did you happen to miss me?"

"I couldn't bear being away from you any longer, Daisuke-kun." She nuzzled my neck affectionately. "I did miss you."

Rias let out a small laugh. "She's right, Daisuke-san. Akeno looked so lost without you." She gave me a faint, yet playful glare. "You've turned my Queen into a giddy schoolgirl!"

Akeno lifted a hand and waved it at Rias. "Oh, calm down Rias." She didn't even look in her King's direction, still latched onto me. She looked up to me, her eyes searching mine deeply. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you, Daisuke-kun?"

"Of course, I did. I'm just better at keeping it under control."

Issei let out a grumble, crossing his arms with an over exaggerated frown. "Daisuke-senpai, you're making it real hard for me to fulfill my dream…"

Asia patted him on the back to calm him. "It's fine Issei. I believe in you." She smiled lovingly at him.

Koneko gave me a faint smile, one that I returned, but before she could get to me, Kuroka was on her, pulling the surprised girl into an exuberant embrace.

I simply laughed lightly. But Xenovia stepped forward. "Senpai." She nodded towards me. "I hope you're ready to see how I've improved. I can guarantee that it won't be like the last we've sparred."

I gave her a challenging smirk. "I'd like to see that." But before I could say anything more, a silence settled within the room. I felt a slight premonition as I gently pried Akeno off of me and turned around in time to see a small procession of Devils blocking Sona, her Peerage and my Peerage from moving forward. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that they seemed to be focusing on my Peerage closely. Lifting a hand, I said, "I need to take care of something real quick."

"We'll help you." Rias said resolutely, to which I nodded once.

Turning, I approached the group with Rias and her Peerage at my back. "Is there a problem here?"

One of them scowled, looking towards me with a glare. "A 'problem'? Hell yeah there's a problem! There's a Stray Devil, two known Exorcists, and a damn Nekoshou right here! They shouldn't be here!" He narrowed his eyes at me, as if seeing something he should recognize.

"Oh? Really now?" I gave him an amused smirk. "That, my delusional friend, is not your problem. You see, they're mine." I said softly as I focused my Power onto the group, allowing my Authority as an Heir to become noticed. All of the Devils in the small 'mob' began to look hesitant. "I understand where you're coming from; I mean, they're all enemies of our Faction, or rather, were." Motioning casually, I focused solely on the leader, giving him an intense stare. "However, now, all of them are following me. They're my friends and comrades; I really don't like it when people threaten my friends. I…tend to get a little testy if they're threatened."

He took a step back, as did his allies. "You'll…hear from my Master about this!" He and his friends staggered away, as if trying to get as far from me as possible.

I relaxed and allowed my Gear to deactivate, sliding my hands into my jacket pockets. Looking to Fate and the others, I gave them a tired look. "So, uh, want to explain why I had to pull you out of a fire."

Moka answered as she crossed her arms, shrugging uncaringly. "We were just standing there and minding our own business when that guy caught sight of Kuroka." Said Nekoshou lifted a hand and grinned at yours truly. She also skipped over to me, latching onto my arm.

"Nya~. It was so scary, nya! My hero!" Kuroka gave me a playful grin.

"So, you're Susanoo's Heir?" A booming voice caught my attention. I turned slightly, as I was held somewhat still by Kuroka, to see who had spoken. It was the same young man who had punched the first when I had first walked inside. He was a few inches taller than me with a powerful looking frame. He clearly trained day in and day out in physical combat. He had short, spiky black hair and violet eyes. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Sairaorg Bael."

I regarded him carefully, then lifted a hand to shake. "Daisuke Shizuka. I hope I live up to the hype." I smirked faintly.

He let out a chuckle, "Considering you faced, and defeated, the Hakuryuuko, I don't think you need to worry." He took my hand and shook firmly. Sairaorg had a really powerful grip, making me arch an eyebrow at the strength behind it.

…Wait.

I blinked at him when he released my hand. "How do you know I fought the Hakuryuuko?" The only people of note at the Conference were the Faction leaders. No matter their connection to me, I highly doubt that they'd broadcast something as momentous as an Heir defeating the current Hakuryuuko.

Sairaorg crossed his arms. "It was broadcasted the weekend prior to this meeting. Every Devil in a known household has seen it."

I froze and narrowed my eyes, feeling a chill race down my spine. Turning quickly to Sona, I saw that she too looked displeased. "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head immediately. "No. I did not." Sona stepped forward and spoke to Sairaorg. "Sairaorg-san, do you have any idea who broadcasted Daisuke's fight?"

He gave her a confused look for a second before he shook his head. "No. I don't."

Kuroka patted me on the arm. "Ah, don't worry, nya. We'll find who out who did this, nya."

"Damn right we will." I muttered and looked to Moka and Rin. "You two are in luck. You don't have to stay." That caused the two of them nod and wait for my next words. Speaking with authority, I gave them my first orders as members of my Peerage. "Moka, Tohsaka, I need the two of you to return to the house in the Human World. Moka, use our old contacts and try to figure out just who this could've been. Tohsaka, I want you start on creating something that can prevent us from being spied upon magically." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and removed a bank card. Holding it out to Rin, I said, "Take my card and use whatever it takes to gather the materials and combine them to create it. This is connected to my accounts I've filled as an Exorcist and from my contracts."

Rin took the card gingerly and nodded, her face flushed lightly, whether at my commanding tone or referring to her without an honorific, I don't know. I just wanted to fix this problem and quickly.

Sona narrowed her eyes in thought and quickly added, "If you're successful, then try and make more for myself and my Peerage. I'll reimburse you in kind. Possibly ask Kusaka of Hanakai is they're able to help."

Rin scowled at Sona for giving her what amounted to an order, but a nod from me caused it to diminish, but not fully disappear.

"Ah. I wouldn't mind some myself." Rias spoke up, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Before any of us could respond, Sairaorg mused, "That does sound like something useful…"

I could a long suffering breath. "Look. If you reimburse me, then I'll help Tohsaka make everyone one. But, now isn't the best time for this. We do have places to be after all." That made everyone nod, to which I looked back to Moka and Rin. "Do you both know what to do?"

Moka nodded, "Yeah. I'll be back within a few hours. There are lots of people that owe us favors. It'll take a while to track them all down."

Rin slid the card into the corset of her uniform. "Yes. I'll have something by the end of the day."

With that, they walked out the waiting room. I released a sigh and said, "Let's just…go."

* * *

><p>Within moments, we were all gathered into a theatre of sorts. The different heirs of the various Devil households were standing at the front, while their Servants were behind them. This was the real reason behind the Young Devil's Gathering: informing the 'important' individuals of the Devil nobility the dreams and aspirations of the heirs and heiress of the different Pillars. While I <em>can<em> see the benefits of such a meeting, all I really see are a bunch of stuck-up windbags sneering at the optimistic hopes of those younger than them. I dealt with that enough from the higher ups in the Church not liking the way I finished a job, regardless of the fact that I got it done.

Regardless of my personal feelings, I pushed my distaste aside for Sona and simply stood behind her with the rest of her Peerage. My eyes scanned the small amphitheater clinically as I tried to push back my early frustration with tactical thoughts. The audience were elevated above the stage, allowing for them to look down at us; there were four larger, more ornate seats, each seating the Four Maou. I recognized Serafall, Sirzechs and Ajuka, but not the fourth Maou, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

I can relate.

There were six groups that stood on the stage. Each lead by an heir or heiress of a Pillar Family. Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Astaroth and Glaysa-Labolas. There was already chatter amongst the audience, but I tuned them out, as they weren't talking about Sona or anyone important to me.

Sirzechs began to speak, interrupting my thoughts. "You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Makes sense, I suppose. They'll be joining the mature Devils soon enough so getting some experience for the future will help immensely when they begin to progress.

"Will we also be eventually be sent out to fight the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asked Sirzechs without a hint of hesitation in his voice. Pretty brave of him, to be honest. The members of that organization aren't your garden variety opponent.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Looking dissatisfied, Sairaorg simply nodded, "I understand."

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?" Sirzechs continued easily, opening the floor up to our respective Masters.

Sairaorg replied first, confidence present in his tone, "My dream is become Maou."

That seemed to have caused a stir amongst the Devils in the audience.

"It's unprecedented for a Devil of the Great King to leave it." One of them, an older looking male said out loud.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." I have to say, I can't help but feel respect for the Bael heir, to state something like that without hesitation or fear of rejection. Definitely someone to keep an eye on in the future.

Almost immediately after the murmuring had calmed down, Rias spoke up next. "My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

Simple and to the point. I can respect that, even if I kind of saw it coming.

The next few moments were just the remaining heirs stating their future intentions and I couldn't help but tune them out. Within moments, it was down to Sona. Anticipating her short speech, I straightened my posture and noted in my periphery that Tsubaki and the others did the same.

"I wish to build a school for Rating Games in the Underworld." Sona spoke confidently and with a tone that brooked no room for argument. In the stands, I could see Serafall beaming proudly, clearly fighting the urge to bust out into applause for her younger sister.

I too felt pride for her. Of all the things she could've dreamt about doing, all the things she could've put her time and resources towards, instead of doing something selfish and self-centered, Sona wanted to selflessly help others. This declaration only reaffirmed the feelings I held for her and my resolve to ensure that her dreams truly did come true.

Then the peanut gallery had to fuck things up.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

I saw Sona's expression subtly turn sour, as if she were expecting the question, but dreaded it, then she quickly masked it. "That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

A school for those born without privilege, an ambition that anyone would be proud of. The number of Low Class Devils clearly outnumber those who are High Class, so having a school like that and letting them enroll would better educate the majority of the Faction. Such a thing would bring forth a favorable growth for the Faction as a whole…

But the set-in-their-ways nobles refused to even consider it.

Laughter; obnoxious, mocking laughter, echoed throughout the antechamber. Any sort of positive emotions I was experiencing flew out the window, quickly replaced by a cold anger.

"I-Impossible!"

"Such a thing is a travesty!"

"The Sitri heiress is a dreamer!"

"It's a good thing you're still young, so we can forgive your foolishness!"

Sona simply weathered their scorn with a passive look on her face, but I could tell from the hurt in her eyes and the subtle twitch of her hands as they twitched at her sides that it upset her to be laughed at.

I felt a comforting hand grasp my tightly clenched fist. In my periphery, I caught sight of Tsubaki subtly giving me a beseeching look. _Calm down!_ Her eyes practically screamed and begged of me, her soft hand squeezing mine reassuringly. I caught the worried looks in the other's faces, as they too realized that I wasn't exactly calm anymore

But it didn't help at all. Faint, inaudible cracking sounds came from my knuckles as I clenched my fists tighter.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…" One of them spoke coolly, as if talking down to her.

"Shut your _damn_ mouth." I snarled out, unable to restrain my anger any longer, surprising the others around me. "Who are you to talk down to her? _Who_ are _you_ to claim what Sona Sitri can and cannot do?! _What_ gives you the _right_ to scoff at her dream?! The very thing that she wants more than anything!"

The Devil sneered at me, clearly unmoved by my words. "Be careful how you speak, Reincarnated Devil." His gaze uncaringly flickered to Sona. "It seems you need to train your Servants better."

Before anyone else could reply, I retorted, "You have no fucking right to say anything to her. Anyone who would scoff at the dreams of someone who wants nothing more than to strengthen the Faction doesn't deserve to talk." I ignored the begging squeeze Tsubaki gave to my clenched fist, unable to quell the rage that was flowing freely from me.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch what you sa-"

"_**I'm not done!**_" The Power I had from being an Heir bled into my words, despite the fact I wasn't calling on it. The Devil froze and unceremoniously dropped back into his seat, a dangerous silence setting into the room. I opened my mouth to continue, but a familiar, but soft, voice cut me off.

"_Yes_. You _are_." Sona spoke calmly, but sternly, turning a sharp gaze towards me, unaffected by my anger.

I froze at her words, shocked that she was just taking his words. Then I felt my anger turn towards her. "What? You're just going to let them-"

"Daisuke. I asked you to not act out. This isn't a place where I can indulge your impulsiveness, nor will I do so. I was asked to tell my dream, I did so. That is all." She gave me a severe look. "Control yourself."

I simply looked at her unbelievingly, unable to hide the faint hurt in my eyes. Gritting my teeth, I exhaled softly through my nose in an attempt to calm down and looked to the side.

Sona then turned her head back to the audience and bowed her head. "I am sorry for the actions of my Servant. I'll teach him better the moment this meeting is done."

The Devil that I had argued with was about to retort, but another voice cut into the awkward silence. "Forgive the boy. Heirs always have difficulty controlling their emotion when they're first coming into their power." Everyone looked to the source, a black haired man with a white streak through his hair and seemingly glowing green eyes.

"Stolas-dono…"

The man lifted a hand, waving it lazily. "Contrary to my colleague's words, I find myself…intrigued by your ambition, Miss Sitri."

The others looked at him like he had said something in an entirely different language. "Stolas-dono, you cannot be serious…"

"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!" Serafall's voice came seemingly out nowhere, shocking everyone with both the suddenness and the anger in her voice and expression. It seems that she too was angered by everyone's disregard for Sona's dream. "Mou! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well!"

Sona covered her face with her hands, her face quickly turning red in embarrassment. It alleviated some of my anger, but I wasn't angry at them as much as I was with Sona herself.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people." Sirzechs' voice carried throughout the antechamber, catching everyone's attention. "Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?" That caused me to freeze, my eyes widening faintly. So…my first opponents in a Rating Game will be Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia and Issei…

I could see Sona and Rias looking towards one another in surprise.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Their gazes turned competitive, a faint smirk appearing Sona's face.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes! It may fire things up!"

Serafall looked ecstatic, practically jumping around in her seat.

"The competition will be in a month in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later." Sirzechs spoke with finality, ending the Gathering with his words alone.

* * *

><p>The train ride home was painfully silent as I purposefully isolated myself from the others, since I didn't trust myself to not lash out in anger. I hated that I was causing them pain, but the simmering anger that bubbled beneath the surface was constantly threatening to break free with the smallest of provocations. As soon as we had reached the Sitri main residence, I had made my way through the building and out the back way, in the hopes of reaching the clearing for a chance to vent. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Sona caught up to me.<p>

"Daisuke. We need to talk. Now." I stopped at the entrance into the woods, Sona's voice calling out to me with authority. I said nothing as I heard her walk up to me from behind. "Your actions at the Gathering, while admirable, isn't what you should do as a part of the Sitri clan."

"They insulted you. I couldn't let that stand." I answered softly, belying the anger I was holding back.

Sona simply hummed in response, "I can understand that, but you must understand. What I want to do goes against tradition and normalcy in the Devil hierarchy. I was fully ready to weather whatever was said to me."

I gritted my teeth. "That doesn't mean it's right."

She didn't reply for a few moments, before finally replying. "I know, but I was expecting it." Sona paused, "I should've warned all of you. That would've made it easier to ignore."

"No it wouldn't have." I muttered softly, clenching my fist tightly. "It wouldn't have." I repeated faintly, feeling my rage reaching a crescendo.

"You're still angry." She said simply, as I noting the weather.

"Yes. I am." I repeated heatedly. "Do you know why?"

Sona didn't reply for what felt like the longest time. Then she did. "Enlighten me."

I turned around and regarded her cool expression with narrowed eyes. "I'm not just angry because they laughed at your dream. I'm not just angry that they scoffed at what you believe in." I felt my voice rising as I spoke, but she simply watched me with an impassive expression. "I'm not angry that you just took it without saying anything in response. No, I'm not just angry that you don't seem to care if they look down on you." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm _fucking_ pissed that they did so without a care in the world." I snarled as I glared to the side. "I'm _livid_ that you accepted it without saying in defense of your ambition. I'm up the _damn wall_ that you haven't even tried to speak up." I let out a growl as I began to pace like a caged animal.

Sona watched me with a clinical gaze, taking in my heated words without hesitation. "Is that it? I'm not concerned with what they think of my dream, Daisuke. All that matters is that I fulfill it. Their opinion matters little to me; all I need to do is win Rating Games in order to gain what I need."

The sheer calm in her tone made me even angrier. She didn't care?! She didn't care that they laughed at her or scorned her dream?!

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Daisuke." Sona said evenly, giving me a faint glare. "It's hypocritical of you to feel that way, considering you yourself have said that you don't care what others think of you."

I turned my incredulous glare her way, unable to fully comprehend her words. "What? Is that what you honestly think?" She met my gaze without hesitation and nodded succinctly. Baring my teeth in anger, I let out a frustrated growl. "I can't get pissed in your place?! I'm not allowed to get angry when people talk down to you or insult you?!" My voice rose in accordance with my anger. "I'm not allowed to get pissed off when someone scoffs at the dream of the woman I love!? What the fuck kind of man do you think I am?!"

For the first time since I met Sona, she was struck completely silent by my words. Her eyes widened at my words, comprehension dawning in her gaze.

"Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurt to hear them talking to you as if you were a child?! I've watched you move forward since the day you've reincarnated me. You've always done what you felt necessary, leading all of us fairly, but strictly. I've seen you angry and embarrassed, scared and proud, confident and competitive." Slowly, but surely, I felt my anger bleed out of me. Placing a hand on my face, I released a breath. "I…I…I don't know when I began to feel this strongly for you, Sona, but when I heard them…disregarding something you truly want to do as if it were a simple whim…" I scowled angrily, "I wasn't sure if I would have been able to control myself for much longer…" I released a breath, feeling uncharacteristically drained. "I didn't want to say it like this, nor in a situation like this but… I care about you Sona. I…I love you."

Sona simply looked at me with a gaze of surprise. She didn't reply for the longest time, but eventually her cheeks alight a bright red as she…squeaked? Sona Sitri, my ever-serious King…squeaked?

"Are you…okay?" I stepped forward to show my concern, but she quickly stepped back twice for my one. I blinked in surprise. "Sona?"

She blinked, sucked in a breath and nodded once. "Ah, um, yes. I'm fine." Shaken, Sona looked into the sky. "D-Don't stay out too l-long. It's starting to get late." She then promptly turned around and quickly made her way back towards the manor. "Good night!" Sona then promptly disappeared through the doorway.

I blinked once, then twice, scratched my head and released a tired breath.

"I…think it's time for some last minute training…"


	29. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _You know, I was not expecting people to react like they did to the ending of the last chapter. Hell, when I wrote it, I was just going with the flow. Looking back on it, I can see why I'd get reactions like that. Still, I'm glad that you all liked it. _

_More character interaction this chapter, as it's a transition to the next chapter. I won't say much about it, but I'm looking forward to everyone's reaction to chapter 30. That one will be up in about a week, or a few days later, as I'm flying through 32 at the moment, which is the Rating Game in and of itself. What I'm saying is that 30 will go up when I'm finished with 32; since my Summer officially started as of the 6__th__ of May, I'll have more time to write._

_Not much else to say, so I'll leave you all to the reason why you're here._

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Reconnecting

"You know, nya, I'm curious." Kuroka stated airily as she laid on a blanket, her elbow on a pillow as she rested her head on her hand. Her other hand was on her thigh, a finger rubbing in a circular motion as she watched me. "Why do you what you do, nya?"

I lifted an arm, wiping my forehead of sweat with the back of my hand. "Do what?" I asked back, a little breathless as I rolled my shoulders to loosen them up a bit more.

"Go out of your way to help, nya." Kuroka paused as she thought over her words. "I'm still grateful for giving me a chance to reconnect with Shirone, nya. But…it must get exhausting trying to help everyone, nya."

Pausing, I turned my head to look over at her. "What brought this on?"

Kuroka shrugged a single shoulder, causing her kimono to slide down just a little bit more. "I was surprised yesterday, seeing you lose your temper, nya. I haven't seen you like that before." She paused and gave me a sultry smirk as she licked her lips. "It was kind of hot, to be honest, nya." Even as she said that, I could feel her eyes trailing along my bare chest.

I grunted faintly in response, stabbing Kusanagi in the ground. Crossing my arms, I let out a slow breath. "Not much to explain, truly. They laughed at her and I didn't like it. I doubt I would've actually attacked them, but I wanted to cow them with some a show of strength." I scowled as I glared to the side. "Then there's the fact that my fight with Vali's been practically shown to everyone and their mother in the Underworld."

Kuroka hummed as she took in my answer. "You didn't answer my question, nya."

A sigh escaped me as I scratched the back of my head. "It's…it's because of what happened to me when I was kid. I lost my kaa-chan and I never wanted to feel that helplessness again. Then it ended up turning into that I don't want anyone else to feel what I did." I shrugged faintly, "You could say I have a hero complex. It's gotten me in trouble as often as it's helped others."

Kuroka simply cocked her head to the side, not unlike a cat, and studied me intensely. After a few moments, she pushed herself to her feet and approached me, still studying me intently with her intense hazel eyes. Sauntering over to me with her naturally sensual grace, Kuroka reached me within seconds. Looking directly at me, she narrowed her eyes lightly as I saw them trail along my face, before meeting my gaze. A small, playful smirk appeared on her face as she lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"Can I hel-"

She suddenly stood on her toes and leaned in, capturing my lips in sudden kiss. Though I was honestly surprised, I found myself returning it with a hungry fervor. Wrapping an arm around her slim waist, I moved my other hand to cup her face. Deepening the kiss, I gently massaged her smooth cheek with the pad of my thumb. Kuroka lifted her arms to wrap around my neck and pulled my head closer to hers. Pressing her body flush against mine, I lifted her from the ground and felt her moan into the kiss, which began to drive me crazy.

Her tongue explored the entirety of my mouth, caressing and pushing against mine as I did the same. Our lips broke every so often, greedily sucking in air as we tried to lengthen the heated kiss. I slid my hand from her cheek to her hair, gently rubbing her scalp and ears. Kuroka shivered against me, pressing her shapely form even harder onto me.

After several, heated moments passed, she reluctantly pulled away from me, sucking in a breath of air. Kuroka looked up to me through her bangs, her face flushed a healthy dark pink. She licked her lips with an impish smile. "Nya~. I've been wanting to do that since I learned that you and Sadist-chan fucked, nya." Her dual tails flicked lazily behind her as she continued to press her generous assets against my bare chest. Kuroka puffed out her full lips. "I've been a good kitty, nyeh, so when do I get my 'something nice', nya?"

My body had a smoldering burn deep within my chest, not unlike before I had consummated my feelings with Akeno. Dammit! Again?! My libido is starting to piss me off…as well arouse the fuck out of me. No pun intended.

"Now…isn't the right time. There's the Rating Game I have to focus on at the moment."

Kuroka pouted and said, "Nyaaaa! You're far stronger than _all_ the Gremory girl's Peerage, nya~." She looked to the side through narrowed eyes. "I'm sure you could beat all of them on your own, nya." She squeezed her arms around me tighter, pressing herself even more against me. "So, enough with the training for the moment and entertain me, nya~."

I regarded her with a deadpan. "You do realize that Koneko-chan is in their group too, right?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "That's right, nya! You'd probably hurt her too, nya!" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she thought for a moment. "I know, nya! Convince her to trade! That way we'll all be in the same Peerage, nya!"

I shook my head at her, a faint smirk playing at my lips. "No go. She's far too loyal to Rias-san for that."

"Feh." Kuroka scoffed to the side. Then she pouted up to me again. "Nyaaaa~. I want my 'something nice', nya! Let's get started on making Neko-babies, nya! I know you'll really like it, Daisuke-chin, nya~." She rubbed her body against me, nuzzling her cheek against mine.

I regarded her carefully, trying not to give into the voice in my head that was screaming at me to go along with it. "Out here? In the middle of an open area?"

"It doesn't matter, nya." Kuroka whispered sultrily. "We have the blanket over there and I can be on top, nya." Then she regarded me playfully, "Unless you want to be the one in charge, Daisuke-chin, nya~." She licked her lips, looking to the side contemplatively. "Nya~. I wouldn't mind that, nya."

"I'm covered in sweat."

"We'll be working up a sweat so it wouldn't matter, nya."

"Someone could walk in on us."

"Let 'em join in, nya. Considering it'll most likely be one of the girls in your harem, nya~."

I had to fight back a cough, I was so surprised by her blunt response. Then I let out a heavy sigh. "I can't possibly smell good."

Kuroka smiled sultrily as she lifted her hands and pushed her fingers through my hair. "Nothing wrong with a little manly musk, nya~." She bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes sultrily. "Honestly, I think I like this smell a little better, nya." Leaning, she placed her lips against my ear. "This Kitty is a little wet right now, nya~."

I had to let out a faint groan as I felt her rub her body affectionately against mine. She had lifted her leg and hooked it around one of mine. My hands had moved to her slim waist to support her as she leaned into, and against, me. I can honestly say that at any other point, I'd have easily said no, that she'd have to wait just a little longer, for me to get to know her better. However, now, after I had promised myself that I wouldn't hold back in regards to the girls in my life, I was seriously contemplating giving in. Kuroka had given her word that she'd stick with me, out of both a desire to stay near Koneko and wanting to have my children, for the sake of her race.

Honestly, I wasn't worried about children at the current time in my life. Since my reincarnation into a Devil, and my Fallen Angel blood, both long-living species on their own, the chances of me getting a girl pregnant, especially a fellow Devil, were extremely low. However, this meant a single thing: continuous attempts to have children in the future when everything with the Khaos Brigade settles down. I won't lie, I'm seriously looking forward to that part of my future.

A playful glint appeared in Kuroka's eyes as she grabbed one of my hands and slid it down to her firm, plump behind, moving it under her kimono with a playful smirk. Another groan escaped me as I regarded her a somewhat unbelieving look. "You're…not wearing underwear?" My voice came out hoarse and heavy as I felt my face heat up ever so lightly.

"Well, I was planning something like this, nya." Kuroka said playfully, her own voice filled with heated lust. "You know, Sitri-chan is right to not trust little old me, nya. I just may steal you right out from under her no-" She was suddenly interrupted as I hungrily captured her lips, pulling her even closer against me as I kissed her once more. Lifting her even more, I slid my hand along her upper thigh and not-so-gently squeezed the plump, soft flesh. Moving my second hand, I slid up her side, but she quickly took that hand and forced me to cup her breast. I quickly complied and began to mildly knead the elastic mound. She shivered against me under my careful ministrations, hungrily matching the enthusiasm of our kiss, lips breaking audibly as we mutually devoured one another.

"Oh…my."

I froze at the sudden voice, slowly breaking my lips away from Kuroka's to look towards the source of the voice. Himari stood next to the blanket Kuroka formally lied upon with a playful and knowing smile playing at her lips, a hand held in from her mouth. "Outside? Really, Daisuke-sama, Kuroka-dono? I would've thought you'd at least sneak inside before…indulging yourselves."

Before I could respond, Kuroka simply gave a somewhat frustrated sigh. "I knew I should have created a barrier, nya…"

Himari let out a small laugh. "I'm sure everyone else would have noticed." She said dryly.

"Senjutsu, Mari-chan. You wouldn't notice unless you already knew about it or tried to look for us, nya." Still attached to me, she was simply turning her head to the side, looking to Himari out of her periphery. Then Kuroka paused, a playful twinkle appearing in her gaze. "Neh, neh, Mari-chan, you've been with Daisuke-chin for nearly the longest…want to join little old me in repopulating the Nekoshou race, nya?"

While she did cock her head to the said contemplatively, Himari's face did gain a pink tinge to it. "As much as I'd love to join you at this very moment, Kuroka-dono, I was sent here by Sona-dono herself to collect Daisuke-sama. I'm sure she'd notice something off if I took too long."

"Tch." Kuroka clicked her tongue, giving me one last look before leaning forward and slowly, sensually dragged her tongue along my neck. "We'll finish this later, nya~." Reluctantly breaking away from me, Kuroka judiciously readjusted her kimono, which ended up hiked up her legs. After making herself presentable, in the way she normally is, Kuroka turned and walked back towards her blanket and Himari.

Releasing a calming breath, I tried to find my center before replying to my Knight. "What is it Sona wanted?"

"Someone from Grigori has arrived, saying that it's about offering aid in training. A way to extend their earnest desire for peace." Himari explained as I dismissed Kusanagi with a thought, letting it vanish into light particles. Reaching down, I picked my shirt and called a small vortex of wind to engulf it, removing all of the dirt from it.

"Hmm, I'm assuming it's going to be one of Azazel's close friends, since I'm here." I mused loud as I pulled my shirt on over my head. Rolling my shoulder, I looked towards Himari, I said, "You think I'll have time to take a quick shower? I've been at this since early morning."

Before Himari could say anything, Kuroka chimed in an easygoing grin. "Yep, nya! I haven't been here the whole time, but long enough to see Daisuke-chin work up a sweat, nya."

Himari let out a small laugh, "Oh, I wish I were here then, but Tomoe-dono is quite insistent that I stay and help her." She paused and gave me a look. "Also, Sona-dono wishes to speak with you, soon. Something about training."

I nodded to her, walking over to my two Nekoshou. "Alright. Let's go. I'd rather not continue to smell like a pigsty…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sona and the rest of her Peerage, and mine, were all standing in front of one of the leaders of Grigori. Shemhazai regarded all of us with a kind, yet measuring gaze, as if seeing what type of person we are. His eyes widened lightly when he stopped at me, a faint smile appearing on his face as recognition appeared in his eyes.<p>

Shemhazai was a man of a height just under that of my Father, with short dark hair, cut immaculately without a single strand out of place. He was dressed in smartly in a casual suit, without a tie, and had sharp violet eyes.

However, quickly, his expression turned professional as he looked to all of us in general. "Now that everyone is here, I can begin." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder, walking over to Sona to give it to her. "Within this folder holds the information necessary for a spell called 'Reverse'."

"Reverse?" Reya spoke up as she looked at the folder as Sona opened it and looked through it.

He nodded, "It's something that Grigori R&D created a few days ago, as a way to extend a hand to the Devil Faction. Similar information has been to all of the Peerages involved with the Young Devil's Conference and the associated Rating Games." Shemhazai explained as he watched Momo, Reya and Sona all closely read through the contents of the folder. "At the same time, volunteers from Grigori has offered their services in helping train those very same Peerages. Before we jump into training proper, are there questions any of you want to ask?"

Tsubasa lifted a hand, "Can anyone use the spell? Or is it a specialized one?"

"It was developed to be easy for even someone not specially versed in spell-casting." Shemhazai explained patiently.

"What type of training are you going to give us?" Ruruko asked as she hopped from foot to foot excitedly from her spot next to me.

"Primarily ways to utilize your powers in a controlled manner, as well as increasing your stamina and magical reserves through hard work."

"When do we start?" I asked with a playful grin.

Shemhazai paused when he looked to me, a hint of recognition in his gaze. Then he let out a small laugh. "Just as soon as I go through a brief rundown of the best ways for all of you to get the best out of your training." With that, Sona looked up with a resolute look and turned her attention to Momo and Reya. They quickly fell in line with the rest of us, standing at attention next to Tsubaki, as the latter took her place next to Sona. He looked to each of us and pulled out a second folder, opening it as he flipped through the contents.

He strode over to the side of the line where Sona stood, proud with her head held high. "Sona Sitri. You're overall skills are balanced, though you seem to lean towards staying in the back and leading with intellect and strategy." Shemhazai paused, looking over the sheet. "Your ability with water is exceptional for one your age, as well as your ability to formulate strategies. Currently, there's very little, if anything, that you _need_ to work on; but I'd recommend you focus on increasing your stamina, magical and physical."

Sona nodded to that, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"I have several practice regiments that you can do to strengthen them, from increasing the amount of water you can safely, and skillfully, manipulate. Specially-crafted weights you can wear while taking a brisk run." He pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to her. "Look through this at your leisure. I'll be moving on to the next." She nodded again and took the paper.

Shemhazai then turned his attention to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki Shinra, Sitri-san's Queen and confidant. You're exceptionally skilled when it comes to using a Naginata, as well as well-versed in the use of your Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. As of now, your use of the Queen Piece's traits is well grounded in the basics. The speed and strength aren't wasted in the least, while the boost to your reserves are used to support your Sacred Gear." He paused and regarded her for a few moments in silence. "How well would say you're able to use your Sacred Gear?"

"I can call it up in a moment's notice and counter all but the strongest attacks."

"What would you call those 'strongest attacks'?" Shemhazai asked, not unkindly. When Tsubaki didn't answer, he nodded, "At the moment, since you're a melee fighter, endurance shouldn't be as much of a problem. However, what I'm recommending to be the best thing to do this break, and prior to the Rating Game, would have to be is to find the limit of what your Sacred Gear can do and surpass it."

She nodded resolutely and took the paper that Shemhazai held out to her.

The Vice Governor of Grigori then turned his attention to Momo. "Momo Hanakai. Skilled spellcaster with a slow growing talent for magic. Currently, while your abilities with magic are exceptional for one your age, your physical stamina isn't as pronounced as it should be. Granted, I know that your skills wouldn't compliment it that well, it can only help."

Momo nodded, her hands crossed in front of her.

He motioned to a bag that was sitting next to him. "Luckily for you, it was requested of me to bring a small selection of spells that Azazel himself had in reserve." His flickered over to me as a faint smirk appeared on his face. "Apparently, when he's not researching Sacred Gears, he's been collecting grimoires."

Gee, I wonder why. I couldn't hide the gentle, yet fond, smile that appeared on my face.

"While you won't be able to master them, learning some of these will help in increasing your spell count, but also help with increasing your control. At the same time, your magical endurance is entwined with your physical ability. Increase your physical traits, and your magical ability will be all the better for it."

Shemhazai turned his attention to Reya. "Reya Kusaka. Your situation is the same as Hanakai-san. Learn the spells as carefully as you can, keep a close eye on the subtleties of how the spell works and you'll gain a better understanding on how they work."

She nodded, her gaze flickering towards the bag.

He then turned his attention towards Tsubasa. "Tsubasa Yura. Your abilities as a Rook and the skills with those abilities are very good. Your strength and defense are exceptional for someone your age; however, the biggest flaw in your repertoire is your speed. Increase your speed and you'll grow stronger as a whole." Shemhazai looked at the paper in his folder and held out to her.

Tsubasa took the paper and began to look it over intently.

He continued onto Ruruko. "Ruruko Nimura. As a Pawn, you gain very little in regards to a boost of your physical or magical abilities. However, you've shown to be very agile in regards to combat. Focus on that. Increase your endurance, lower body strength and your core and you'll go far."

She gave a resolute nod and took the proffered paper.

When Shemhazai reached me, he gave a faint smile. "Daisuke Shizuka. Pawn. Of everyone here, you've had the most experience, whether it's in combat, in the field and using your powers." He looked over the paper. "You're clearly no stranger to training till you drop, but you've shown trouble in subtle manipulations of your powers."

I nodded to that, feeling no shame in having my weaknesses pointed out. It's something I already knew I needed to work on getting better.

"The regiment I'd recommend for you is to focus on limiting the amount of raw power you use at any given time, while at the same economizing the energy you use." His explanation was then followed up with him handing me a sheet of paper. He continued on, "As of yesterday, you all have a month to better yourselves before the Rating Game. I sincerely hope all of you use it to its fullest."

I read through it closely, taking in the information that detailed the most effective training method. After a moments, I folded it and slid the paper into my back pocket and everyone was split into groups, each going their separate ways within the large clearing next to the Sitri manor. Members of my Peerage also joined the different groups; I was currently standing with Sona, Fate and Tsubaki.

"We're going to work on speed and agility, both physical and magical. Testarossa-san, can you train with Tsubaki?"

Fate looked to me and I nodded once. She smiled faintly and said, "Sure. How fast should I go, though?"

"No Balance Breaker." I said quickly when I saw Sona deeply considering it. My King gave me a put-off look, frowning ever so lightly. I grimaced ever so lightly as I gave her a somewhat apologetic look. "No offense, Sona, but Fate is still far faster than anyone our age, and maybe older." I placed a comforting hand on my Queen's back, causing her to blush ever so lightly. "It'd be overkill and wouldn't help any of us."

Sona frowned but nodded and said, "Just duel as fast as you can, without injuring one another." Tsubaki and Fate nodded, pulling out their Naginata and Bardiche, respectively. As the two of the sped to the side and began to train, Sona and I turned to each other. Once she realized that it was just the two of us, relatively, a faint blush appeared on her face. "Ah, um, Daisuke… Are you feeling better?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, also feeling my face heat up a bit. "Oh, yeah. I just needed to decompress. After a few hours of training, I was able to think a little more clearly."

"That's…that's good." Sona pursed her lips and crossed her arms lightly. "I…I thought about what you said to me."

"And?"

Her face turned a darker shade of red and she turned around, pacing away slowly. "You're not lying…" She said lightly as I saw tendrils of water appearing around her, spiraling around her. Sona turned and frowned lightly, her face still flushed. "We should train while we talk, multitasking will only help you with keeping your power under control." I nodded to her and did the same, calling the water in the air and bringing it under my control. Water swirled around my body and Sona nodded at it. A whip of later lashed out from her side, to which I had my own deflect it. "I know you're being truthful, and, I…think I feel the same." She muttered faintly, looking to the side, her face seemed to darken just a bit more.

Her words surprised me, as soft as they were, so much so that my concentration slipped ever so lightly, which allowed her attack to strike me on the arm. I grimaced and rubbed the already slowly forming bruise, reasserting my focus. "Really?"

"Don't lose focus." Sona said sternly, her violet eyes a cross between concerned and strict. When our attacks began to counter and block one another, she continued. "You truly surprised me, when you…" She pursed her lips, as if hesitant to repeat it out of embarrassment. "Said _that_ to me. I was expecting you to just be angry because it was an affront to my, and your, pride. I knew you cared for me, just as I did for you, but… I wasn't sure if it was…love."

It was difficult, to be completely honest. I wanted to solely focus on Sona, just as she deserved, but I also didn't want to disappoint her, so I kept my focus divided between controlling my water and matching her movements. It was marveling to witness, to see her effortlessly control the water and speak without any trouble. "Believe me, it wasn't something I knew right off the back, Sona." She gave me a surprised look. "I knew I cared for you, but it wasn't until you left the day I got my Evil Pieces that it really hit me." Her gaze was curious, as she waited for me to elaborate. I released a faint breath. "I hurt you when I didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth. I didn't realize that until that fact was shoved right in my face and…it hurt so damn much." She didn't reply to me, simply searching my eyes. "It wasn't the fact I felt like shit that made it so unbearable, it was the fact that _you_ were in pain because of _my_ choice." I clenched my fist as I matched Sona's magical attacks blow for blow with my controlled water.

Sona didn't reply for the longest time, simply looking to me with a masked expression. Then she replied, her voice soft and strangely vulnerable. "When…you were fighting during the assault on the Peace Conference. I was terrified." She began cautiously, speaking slowly as if choosing her words carefully. "I…too was beginning to gain feelings for you, Daisuke, and I…didn't want you to get hurt. I knew you were strong, are strong, and more so than I am, but that didn't, and still doesn't, matter. I was scared that you would be hurt…" She paused and bit her lip. "Rias told me, you know. About what happened with Kokabiel. How you came within an inch of death…"

I felt my eyes widen at that. That's right… I never said anything to her, or anyone else, about what happened to me during that fight. Faintly, I felt a pinching sensation in my chest, where the Light spear had struck.

"I've never felt more scared when Rias told me. I wanted to find you and order you to never do something as _reckless_ or _stupid_ as that again… But… I couldn't." She bit her lip and looked down, her brow furrowing in slight frustration. "That confidence and selflessness, while annoying and frustrating, happened to be something…I love about you. If it were anyone else, I'd have done everything I could to wean that habit. But with you…" Sona looked right into my eyes, her own swimming with an emotion that had my heart clench. "I can't imagine you as anything less than the reckless, self-assured fool that charges right into battle. As much as I hated seeing you so injured afterwards, I found myself falling for that confident smile you had after walking away from the battlefield." She clenched her fist in front of her chest. "It was so frustrating. I hated seeing you in pain, yet I loved seeing the pride in your eyes whenever you succeeded. Why? I continued to ask myself; why do I always feel this way?"

She sighed heavily, her shoulder slumping. In spite of that action, it did nothing to impede her control over the water.

"It all spun out of control the day after the Peace Conference. I actually planned on returning home to sleep, but when I saw your peaceful, tired, sleeping face, I couldn't bear to leave. So, I decided to stay and sleep with you, but I also planned on waking up before you and going home to prepare for school." Sona flushed and looked to the side, "Well…you know what happened next." She paused and crossed her arms, "If…Akashiya-san had not interrupted us, I…" She looked directly in my eyes as she pursed her lips. "I would've given myself completely to you…"

That…that is eye-opening. That morning when I woke up with Sona in my arms was one of the better mornings I've had in a long time.

Sona pursed her lips. "You were right, though. It _did_ hurt when I found out about Kuroka-san. It was like you didn't trust me… I know it's not unusual for Devils to keep potential members of their Peerage secret until the right time, but…it still felt like you betrayed me and I hated how it felt." She looked right in my eyes, the continuously attacking tendrils of our water meeting one another around us.

"Sona." I said her softly, meeting her gaze resolutely. Her eyes widened in recognition to being called. "I'm sorry I hurt you. These words sound so hollow when they're just flat out spoken without any action to make them meaningful. But, it's what I honestly feel, without a shadow of a doubt. It kills me to know that I put you through so much pain, but…I promise that I'll never do so again. The words alone mean nothing, I know that, but I'm willing to do anything to make them true to you. I love you, Sona Sitri, and I can't imagine a life where I don't have you as an integral part of it." I paused and bit my lip. "I know words alone don't mean anything, but-"

"Daisuke." Sona cut me off gently. "You've proven yourself to me countless times, both as a Devil and as a person. Yes, you do have moments where you're insufferable, but that's part of your…charm. Your sometimes annoying charm." She scowled lightly, though I could see a glint of fondness in her violet orb. "In the relatively short time we've gotten to know one another, you've wormed your way into my heart, Daisuke… I…love you too, Daisuke." She flushed heavily, rubbing the side of her arm shyly. Something I found extremely cute of her.

I felt a pleasant heat rise in my chest as a stupid grin appeared on my face. "Heh." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head as I tried to keep my focus.

"Well. I'd say this was a productive training session, don't you think?" Shemhazai's amused voice broke into our moment, causing the two of us to freeze, both physically and with our magic, the water we're controlling stopping midair. "Huh. This is definitely something that Azazel would love to hear." He smirked faintly, and shook his head with a sigh. "You definitely take after your father, Daisuke; focusing on women even when you're supposed to be training."

All around us, the rest of our Peerages were watching the two of us with varying amounts of amusement. There was giggling and laughter scattered amongst them as they took in our embarrassed expressions.

"While the two of you seem have the control of your powers down pat, it seems that you both need to work on spatial awareness. We've been listening to your heart-to-heart for past few minutes."

Honestly, I should be embarrassed, I couldn't help but find Sona's increasingly shaking form obscenely adorable.

* * *

><p>Shemhazai left after we finished training for the day. After the embarrassing situation that Sona and I were thrust into, everyone jumped back into their training with a fervor. Instead of training with my magic with Sona, I was then told to engage Tsubaki in a strictly melee only spar with tightly controlled movements, using the bare steel of our chosen weapons. While I continue to better my sword skills, I couldn't help but marvel at Tsubaki's increased skill level in comparison to our first spar a few months back.<p>

We ended up working ourselves hard and fast, clanging steel with vicious counters and parries. Steel flashed past inches past both of us as we fought. Limiting myself solely to that was ironically more exhausting than using everything I had; in spite of the fact that I may have mentally exhausted myself earlier with controlling my magic.

After physical training, we were all moving onto etiquette training, since all of us were connected to the Sitri Clan. Can't have a bunch of crazed, poorly taught Devils in such a well-known Pillar after all.

Of course due to some of us training rather hard, we had to take a bath before moving on to the non-combat tutoring. So, that's what lead me to sitting in one of the Sitri Clan's many large bathrooms. It was about the size of the living room at my house with a large circular pool with a fountain in the center of it. I say nearby it on a bench with a bar of soap and shampoo. I released a breath and leaned back slightly, closing my eyes to just let my body unwind before I began to bathe myself. After a few moments of stillness, I sighed and grabbed the soap, lathering it up in my hands.

Beginning with my arms, I found my attention turning to the sound of easy, light footsteps entering the bath. I furrowed my brow, but continued to wash myself as I waited for the mystery person to walk inside. Moments later, I felt my eyes widen as I saw Tsubaki walk inside. Of course, the moment I saw her, she saw me. We both froze as we caught sight of each other. In her hands, she was carrying a small wooden bucket with a case of shampoo and a bar of soap, like myself. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her face darkening as she flushed in embarrassment. I couldn't help but drink her bare form in as my eyes hungrily scanned her.

She squeaked and stumbled back and hid around the corner of the door that entered the bathroom. "Ah! Um, I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun. I-I wasn't aware that y-you were already here!" Tsubaki said quickly, her head cautiously peeking out from the corner.

I had to clear my throat as I was struck silent from Tsubaki's sudden appearance. My face flushed heavily as her nude form was suddenly superimposed in my memory. "It's…it's fine, Tsubaki. It was just an honest mistake."

"I, um, I'll go to a different bath. There's one nearby that I can get to."

I felt my eyes widen slightly. "Wait!"

She paused and said, "Y-Yes?"

I closed my eyes and released a breath. "You don't need to leave. I'll keep my eyes and forward so you don't need to worry about me peeking."

Tsubaki didn't reply for the longest time, but it didn't sound like she was walking away. "Are…you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." I turned my head forward and resumed washing my arms, listening as Tsubaki walked inside quickly. I heard her pause, as if deliberating where to sit, then she resumed walking. I was pleasantly surprised to see her take the seat next to me, though she faced in the opposite direction and I could only see her back.

We began to wash in a companionable silence, only hearing of scrubbing as we sat next to one another. Then I decided to break the silence with a single statement. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Since the last time we hung out together."

She didn't reply immediately, straightening her posture as if surprised. "Yeah. It feels like it, doesn't it? It's only been a few days, a week at most, but it's felt like so much longer. The battle at Kuoh, the Peace Conference…"

I hummed as I poured water on my arms, washing the soap off. "Things _have_ been hectic as of late." I sighed heavily, "Regardless, I should have tried to better manage my time so we could hang out. After all, I _am_ your boyfriend." I smirked playfully towards, leaning to the side to playfully bump her shoulder with mine.

Tsubaki let out a small laugh. "It's fine. We both had important tasks we had to take care of. You had to initiate your Peerage into our world and get your new place set up. I had duties I needed to fulfill for Kaichou. There wasn't much we could've done." She leaned to the side, bumping me back. "You confessed so seriously to Kaichou, I think I'm a little jealous." She teased me lightly, her voice tender and careful.

A small laugh escaped me. "Yeah, I did. She wormed her way into my heart." I bumped her back. "You don't need to worry, though. I care about you too, Tsubaki."

"Love?" She asked gingerly.

I turned my head to the side to see Tsubaki regarding me with a flushed expression. A small smile appeared on my face as I leaned forward and captured her lips in a tentative kiss. "You hold a place in my heart, just like Sona. I don't think that'll ever change." Do I love Tsubaki in the same way that I've come to for Sona, and possibly Akeno? I think I could come to feel that way.

Tsubaki returned the kiss with enthusiasm, as if she found water in a desert and just found an oasis. I felt her fingers tentatively touch my cheek, before her hand cupped it. After a few seconds, we broke the kiss and she gave me a shy smile. "I, um, kind of missed kissing you, Daisuke-kun…" Tsubaki shuffled shyly on her seat next to me.

"You know what? So did I." I smiled at her, rubbing my arm against hers. Her face turned a very healthy shade of red as she leaned forwards. I regarded her for a moment, my eyes tracing the length of her hair. "How long does it normally take you to wash your hair?"

She gave me a somewhat surprised look, clearly not expecting the question. "A little over thirty minutes since I try to be thorough. Why?"

"I want to help you wash it." I lifted one of my hands and gently pushed it through the lengthy tresses. "I love the way it feels when I push my fingers through it, so I'm curious as to how you make it so soft."

Tsubaki flushed at that and nodded faintly, "I'd…I'd like that, Daisuke-kun. Can we do that last though? Washing my hair is normally the last thing I do." I nodded to her request but before I could reply verbally, she cut me off. "Can I wash your back?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Okay. You can do that." Leaning forward, I captured her lips in another, but quick, kiss and pulled back, smiling playfully. With that, the two went back to washing ourselves, though we did help one another when it came to washing each other's backs. We were methodical and slow, taking our time as we touched one another intimately.

After I helped her finish washing her hair, we ended up getting into the large bath farther into the room. The water was pleasantly warm as we sipped into it; I got in first and offered a hand to Tsubaki, helping her to get into the water and accustomed to the heat. With that, we dropped down and sat in the water, her leaning against me as we sat down. Looking down at her, I leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. She returned it almost earnestly, pressing her generous chest against me as she pushed me against the lip of the pool. Our lips meshed together as she placed a hand on my chest, gingerly sliding her fingers along it, sending shivers racing down my spine.

I placed my hand on her stomach, gently rubbing the wet, goose-bumped skin. I then began to slide my hand downwards, my fingers moving lower.

"Aw. I thought we were done with training for the day." Tomoe's normally excited voice seemed down; the sudden intrusion of her causing Tsubaki and I to jump apart, our faces having matching flushes.

"Now, now, Tomoe. Kaichou just wants to make sure we can thrive in professional environments." Reya's calm, amused, voice attempted to assuage her fellow Devil.

"It shouldn't be difficult, Meguri-san." Fate also spoke up. "Compared to the physical training, it should be a piece of cake."

"Mou. Fate-chan, don't be so stiff! You can call me by name. Reya-chan, too. Right?"

"Of course. We'd love to be your friends, Fate-san."

"Oh, um, okay. …Tomoe-san and Reya-san."

I released a breath and looked to Tsubaki, smiling faintly at her highly embarrassed flush as she stared at the water's surface. "Well, I guess we've been interrupted…" Then I paused, a thought coming to mind. "Some other time, probably after training?"

She nodded to that, a tentative smile on her flushed face.

* * *

><p>A month passed relatively quickly to be perfectly honest. Nothing of note really happened; we all trained extensively, both individually and as a team. I got closer to both my Peerage and the rest under Sona. Moka and Rin returned within the week, each with their own news; Moka was unable to collect any meaningful information, stating that whoever broadcasted my battle with Vali was damn good at what he, or she, did. Nothing she tried got any information. Rin, the other hand, had better news for me. She had created several pendants that acted as interference for any magical scrying; on the plus side, she had still had connections from friends of her family to get the necessary materials for a relatively cheap price. It still burnt a whole in my pocket though…<p>

Regardless, though, I still gave them the rundown of the important things that occurred while they were gone. Moka was oddly entertained at the thought of me battling Xenovia in the Rating Game, saying that it was fitting since we were both students of Griselda-sama. I couldn't dispute her words, grinning playfully the whole time.

When it came time for the Maou-sponsored ball, Sona stated that only certain members of her Peerage will be going, since I had my own Peerage and the fact that each family only had a limited number of invitations. I had already figured that Kuroka wouldn't go. For one, she wouldn't feel bad about not going; secondly, she'd only bring attention to herself and cause hell for everyone involved. I had asked Moka if she wanted to go, as a way to make up for me giving her work to do, but she simply waved it off, saying that she just wanted to relax.

Rin and Himari, on the other hand, jumped at the chance. Fate was also coming, since she was my Queen and I felt she deserved a chance to unwind.

On Sona's side of things, she was bringing Tsubaki, Momo and Ruruko. Tsubasa, Tomoe and Reya weren't going because they wanted to get more training in before the Rating Game. Sona kind of told them to take it easy.

Currently, the eight of us had arrived at the Gremory main estate, as Sona and Rias had agreed to go to the party as one large group. The moment we arrived, however, all of the girls were spirited away by a set of maids that seemed to appear from practically out of nowhere, leaving me all by myself. I was honestly a little confused by what happened, but I chalked it up to them going to get changed. Huh. I guess just wearing their school uniform was out of the question…

So, there I stood, in a small waiting area, dressed in a more formal version of the Kuoh uniform, minus the bow. I put my foot down on that. I was not going to deal with pompous assholes while struggling to breathe. It wouldn't have been pretty, I assure you. The biggest difference, though, was the pendant I wore; it was one of Rin's creation, but it had the Sitri Clan crest on it, due to my own magical addition to it. Though, there was another odd addition to my uniform: a silver streak that encompassed the cuffs of my shirt and a band wrapped around my arm.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

I turned around at the sound of Issei's voice and arched an eyebrow at him. He looked…stronger, more capable. "Just waiting on the girls. Didn't Rias-san tell you that she and Sona were going to party at the same time?"

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No…" Issei paused, regarding me with a conflicted look, like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

Issei paused, opened his mouth, but shook his head. "It's nothing…" Then he smirked, crossing his arms. "Have you been training, Senpai? I hope you didn't get lazy and let me surpass you."

I barked out a challenging laugh, grinning widely. "Of course I've been training, Ero-kouhai. It's going to take more than your fancy Scale Male to even the playing field. I've been doing this for a decade."

"I bet you haven't been chased by a dragon…"

"I could say that I have, but I'm sure my sword instructor would find out and try to teach me respect…"

"What?" He gave me a confused look, but I quickly shook my head, waving it off. "So…what happened a month ago? During the meeting? Akeno-san and Xenovia-san were worried about you."

I pursed my lips, releasing a faint breath. "They laughed at Sona's dream, Issei. Do you have any idea insulting to her that is? I couldn't let it stand." I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly smiling. "So, I kind of lost my temper. Sona forgave me though, so I'm not that worried."

Issei nodded at that, a relieved look on his face. "That's good. I'd rather not see you angry, Senpai. You can scary enough without it."

I gave him a simple smirk; I was tempted to make a joke, but decided against it. "How have the girls been? Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia?"

He paused at that, the conflicted look from earlier returning full force. "Ah… Um, Xenovia-san has been pushing herself pretty hard. She says she can't wait to test herself against you." Issei paused, clearly not sure what to say about the other two.

Furrowing my bow, I turned to full face him and asked more earnestly. "Issei. What about Akeno and Koneko? Did something happen to them?"

Apparently my shift in mood shook him, as he quickly shook his head, waving his hands in an attempt to calm me. "Nothing bad, I promise you! Koneko-chan just collapsed during training once."

I narrowed my eyes at that, feeling worried for her. "She's still okay, right?"

Issei nodded quickly, "Yeah! She just needed to rest for a bit…" He bit his lip. "Koneko-chan made me promise not to tell you because she knew it'd worry you, but…you deserve to know Senpai. Koneko-chan didn't want to use the power she was born with, because of what happened with Kuroka-san."

I felt my shoulders drop at that. "A fear she's held for years won't just go away from just beginning to reconcile with Kuroka." I looked to Issei, "She told you to not tell me?" He nodded and I crossed my arms. "I won't say anything to her about it. She needs to work with it on her own." Maybe after the Rating Game, I can try to get her and Kuroka to talk again, that might help…

I then said, "Akeno?"

Issei pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his head. "While she didn't collapse, Akeno-senpai is having trouble coming to terms with her heritage."

I nodded to that as well. I've spoken to Akeno about that before, but there wasn't much I could do. The only thing I thing could help her is if she worked it out with her father in person. Before I could say anything else, I felt a chill race up my spine and turned around to see Xenovia attempting to sneak up on me. When she saw that I caught her, she frowned in disappointment. "Nice try, Xenovia…" I found myself trailing off as I took in her current attire.

Xenovia is not a girly girl. She's always carried herself like a warrior, no-nonsense and proud of her skills. Also, she's frighteningly unable to act like a girly girl, instead choosing to be blunt in regards to her wishes, like her blatant intention to make children with me, for instance. However, she has a _fantastic_ body thanks to her training; strong, yet pleasing to the eye. Unsurprisingly, during times when I've considered her to be more of a warrior, I find myself pleasantly surprised whenever she wears anything feminine.

Case in point at this very moment. My lovely kouhai of the sword was currently clad in a black, form-fitting, Western dress with a high-rising slit revealing her leg. It was a type of dress that completely covered her chest, while revealing her bare back.

She cocked her head to the side at my silence. "Senpai? What is it?"

I blinked at her words, my mind finally catching up with the situation at hand. Clearing my throat, I gave Xenovia a faint smile. "I was just surprised. After all, it's not every day I see you dressed in something like this. You look beautiful, Xenovia."

Her face gained several shades of red as a faint, yet pleased smile appeared on her normally stoic expression. "Ah, thank you, Senpai. I wasn't sure about the dress. You know I don't normally wear things like this."

"Well, I think you should. If I get see you in more clothes like this, I'd be pretty damn happy."

If possible, Xenovia's cheeks turned an even darker red. "If…if that's you'd like, Senpai, then I'm sure I could try…" She looked to the side, bashfully.

I let out a small laugh, reaching forward to gently grasp her by the chin and make her face me once more. "Only if you feel comfortable about doing so. If you're happy with it, then I'll enjoy it even more. Okay?"

She nodded once, a small, but beautiful smile appearing on her face. Then she hesitated for a moment, which quickly gave way to a determined expression. Xenovia suddenly leaned forward and upwards, capturing my lips in a tentative kiss.

"Ara ara, Xenovia. Aren't you an impatient one?" Akeno's voice caused Xenovia to suddenly break away from me, embarrassment on her face as she went to hide behind me. I looked to her to see that instead of her wearing a kimono, like I expected, Akeno was instead wearing a Western dress. It was so much of a surprise, I found myself liking it even more because of the novelty of the experience. Seeing me studying her clothing, Akeno turned to the side to show off her dress. "Do you like it, Daisuke-kun?"

"You look lovely, Akeno."

She let out an appreciative hum, smiling widely. "Ufufu, I'm glad you like it. I had you in mind when I put it on." She sidled over to my side and grasped hold of my arm, pulling it into a very comfortable valley as she grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers.

I then turned my attention to the others. They were all wearing different Western style dresses. All of their dresses accentuated the natural beauty that each of them had. In addition, their hair was done up in various styles.

"Senpai." I looked to Koneko, smiling appreciatively at her cute dark pink dress. "Where's Nee-sama?"

"She's staying at the estate." I smirked playfully at her. "Can you honestly see Kuroka here and _not_ causing trouble?"

A tentative smile appeared on her face as I saw amusement dancing in her eyes. "I guess so…" Koneko looked to the side, faint worry present in her eyes.

Seeing this, I couldn't help but frown lightly. I was about to say something, but Akeno squeezing my hand caused me to look to her. She shook her head subtly, giving me an apologetic look. I released a breath and turned my attention to everyone else as well. "Alright everyone, shall we go?"

Sona and Rias stepped forwards. Sona was wearing a pale blue dress that bared her shoulders, though she had a sash that wrapped around her back and upper arms. Rias wore a blood red dress with a pair of straps going over her shoulders. "Tannin said he'd be taking us to the party, Rias?"

Rias nodded, "Yes. He said he was coming with his family and that they'd fly us there."

"I see. I'll have to thank him properly then." Sona said and a slow smile appeared on her face. "How has your training come along, Rias?"

A matching smirk appeared on Rias's face as she placed a hand on her hip. "Quite well. I've had Issei training with Tannin for the break. He's been coming along nicely. What about you?"

"Satisfactorily." Sona replied instantly, placing her hands on her hips. "Everyone's been growing stronger at a steady rate."

"Oh. I'm sure they have. I'll be sure to offer you my condolences once I win."

"_If_ you win, Rias. I assure you, it won't be an easy fight."

"For either of us, I can promise that."

With that, the two of them descended into a banter that seemed to emphasize their rivalry. So much so, that the two of them were off in their own worlds and they didn't notice when everyone else began to shuffle about to wait for their rides.

Akeno and Xenovia practically dragged me away as they went to where Issei, Asia and Kiba were standing. Fate followed me dutifully, an amused smile on her face at my deadpan expression in response to being herded.

"Xenovia, have you been training with Durandal?"

She looked to me in surprise, but nodded. "Yes. I still have trouble controlling its power, but I've been getting better at it gradually. What about you, Senpai?"

I shrugged with my free shoulder, considering Akeno still had a hold on one of my arms. "I've been training hard too, primarily with Zenith Tempest and shortening the time needed to call the Murakumo. It's slow going, all things considered, but I'm making progress."

Xenovia nodded at that, humming faintly. Then she turned her attention to Fate. "What of you, Fate-senpai? Have you been training?"

My Queen was wearing a dark silver dress, which bared one of her shoulders, along with black, elbow length gloves. Fate gave Xenovia a soft smile. "Yes I have. Though, I've mostly been helping the others with gaining combat experience."

Rin let out a faint scoff, she was wearing a modest silver and red cocktail dress and a pair of fore-arm length red gloves. "You're giving them 'combat experience'? Fate-san, you've been running circles around all of them practically the entire time; well, from what I've seen, of course." She smirked proudly, holding out her hand and looking it over with a clinical gaze.

"Rin-san…" Fate said shyly, blushing lightly. "That's not entirely true…"

"Stop being modest. The only person among them who can keep up is Shinra-san and even she has trouble." Rin said as she pushed a strand of hair of her hair.

"Tohsaka-san _is_ right, Fate-san." Tsubaki spoke up politely, a look of acknowledging respect in her gaze. Sona's Queen was in a black dress, like Xenovia, but her shoulders were uncovered. "I do have trouble keeping up with you, even when you're holding back. Truthfully, it's only because of my reflexes that I'm able to keep up with you."

I have to agree with them, truthfully. Of everyone I've fought or sparred with, Fate has the highest raw speed and acceleration. Even after a few years of my own extensive training, Fate is still able to outpace me without too much issue.

"And don't forget, Fate-dono was fast before the gaining the Queen Piece's speed boost." Himari spoke up, lifting a hand and motioning to Fate. She was in a white and silver dress with a slit up the left side, up to mid-thigh, with a silver sash wrapped around her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure you've yet to actually _use_ your newly gained speed…"

Fate flushed in faint embarrassment. "I'm…I'm telling you, I'm not as good as you all say I am…"

Thankfully for Fate, I found myself noticing something…off. Pausing, I turned and regarded Rin, Himari and Fate closely, my brow furrowing as I studied them. "Uh…is there a reason all three of you are wearing…similar colors?"

That caused Rin's eyebrows to widen in slight surprise. "Now that you mention it…" She looked over her outfit, a small approving smile appearing on her face, then she looked to the others. "I suppose we are. Though, I do like it. The color scheme that is. It's rather…regal."

Himari hummed as she smiled faintly, "I believe it was purposeful. After all, you're a new King, Daisuke-sama. Maybe this was a way for everyone to recognize that fact, in addition to make the statement that we're members of your Peerage."

"I kind of like it." Fate said with a faint smile. "It's like we're all connected."

I found myself smiling at that, feeling more of a connection with my friends and comrades.

Before I could respond, though, Rias and Sona were striding towards the exit. "Let's go everyone, Tannin has arrived. Akeno, I need you with me. Please let Daisuke-san go." Rias finished with a playful smile.

Akeno pouted to her. "Mou. Must you separate me from my Daisuke-kun?" Sona looked a little miffed at that, her brow furrowing, something Akeno clearly caught as she smiled playfully. "Daisuke-kun, find me at the party. I want a dance or two." She looked up to me, her violet eyes imploring.

"Fine. I will."

She smiled widely and slowly released me. "I'll be waiting, Daisuke-kun." With a wink, Akeno strode over to Rias.

"I'm moving ahead too, Senpai." Xenovia paused, as if mulling over her words. "Save me a dance? Though you'll have to lead…"

"Sure. I'd love to." That caused her to smile happily and go on ahead. Issei, Kiba and Asia also went ahead. Koneko grabbed my hand and gave me an imploring look. "You don't even need to ask, Koneko-chan." I smiled down to her, causing her to blush and nod, smiling faintly, then she went on ahead.

With the Gremory group leading, I walked alongside Sona with our Peerages behind us. When we stepped outside, we were greeted to the sight of eleven Western Dragons all waiting on us. The one in front appeared to be easily fifteen meters tall with a purple hide.

Then he spoke. "Hello, Rias, everyone. All of you ladies look lovely this evening."

Rias smiled at him. "Thank you Tannin. Are you sure it won't be too trouble for you to take all of us to the party?"

"Not at all." Tannin replied easily. "We're already here and I don't mind helping out Ddraig's host." I couldn't help but see an entertained smirk. "It's the least I can do, after all."

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tannin then looked over to us. His eyes honed in on me. "Well, and here I thought I was done dealing with Azazel after agreeing to train Ddraig's host. I'd nearly forgotten that his whelp was a member in the Sitri Clan."

"Oh? What'd he do _this _time?"

The Dragon let out a laugh. "Nothing, _yet_, I'm sure." He chuckled faintly, "If I were you I'd get ready; I heard him saying that he's going to take you somewhere after the Rating Game. Something about celebrating you becoming a man."

I released a faint groan at that, unable to hide the faint smile as I heard Akeno giggle off to the side. "I'll brace myself."

"I hope what he plans isn't something that minors aren't allowed to do." Sona said to me severely.

"Do you honestly think I can control what my Tou-san does? The man is insane. We all know this."

Tannin cleared his throat, though I could hear some amused laughter in it. "Well, that's enough banter for now. What do you say we get moving? We'll get you there, just pick one of us and hop on."


	30. Broken Pedestal

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _This chapter was both easy and hard to write. For one, there was a fight, and I like writing fights; there was character interaction and relationship growth. New characters are introduced, which is always fun. I liked this chapter for lots of reasons. Especially the ending. Some people just need to be kicked off their high horse, even if they're my main character. Having a character get humbled is always…an enlightening thing to write._

_Two of the OC's I introduced in this fic were given to me by fellow writers on this site and they gave me permission to use them:_

_-Laina was created by bamafelix, check his stories out, they're pretty good!_

_-Arturas belongs to King Under the Mountain. He hasn't updated in a while, but his fics are worth the read. _

_Anyway, that's all I've got to say. Read/Review/Enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty

Broken Pedestal

The party was rather lively when we arrived via Dragon. The place was pleasantly packed and there was an assortment of foodstuffs on the table. People were scattered throughout the hotel ballroom, talking amicably amongst themselves. When we arrived, we each went our own ways, though Sona had quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the couples were dancing. It seems she wanted the first dance. Well, as my fiancé, it's only right, I suppose. Thankfully, I already knew how to dance, so I didn't have to make a fool of myself.

I was on the dance floor for what felt like hours. Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia took up a majority of my time, though Fate and Himari managed to squeeze some time in for a dance. I was practically on my feet the entire first hour of the party, something that I couldn't help but notice Ruruko and Momo found hilarious. The moment I was able, I strode off of the dance floor and plopped down at a table, releasing a tired breath.

"Well, don't you look tired?" I looked to the side to see Rin standing next to me, holding out a wine glass to me as she smirked playfully.

"You try having to keep six women happy, then you can come back to me." I said in deadpan as I took the glasses with a thankful nod.

"How about I not and say I do." Rin said with a small smile as she took the seat in in front of me at the table. She took a sip of her own drink, placing the glass on the table. "After the Rating Game, what are we doing?"

I regarded Rin for a moment, then replied with a nod. "Go back to school for a week or two, then try and see if we can head out for some traveling." I took a sip of my water and sat back in my seat. "There are a few things I want to search for, but I'll take requests."

Rin hummed faintly as she cocked her head to the side. "That sounds fair. I wouldn't mind traveling the world for a bit."

"It wouldn't be a vacation." I retorted in a deadpan, causing her to give me a dry look. "We'd be collecting artifacts so that the Khaos Brigade can't." I took another sip of my water. "Thanks to me being a Shinto Heir, I'm permitted to claim them without challenge. We'll collect them and have the right to use them however we wish."

That caused Rin's eyebrows to rise. "Really? I had no idea that your status affords you such a privilege…"

"It helps that I'm not a power-hungry jackass that proclaims his superiority from the rooftops. Kind of lends to my credibility as a sane individual. That kind of thing, you know." My deadpan delivery caused Rin to let out a small laugh, amusement present in her gaze as she shook her head.

"Yes, being sane of mind _does_ help with being in others' good graces." Rin replied in an equal deadpan, getting me to laugh out loud. When my laughter died down, I took another drink and put my drink down. "Shizuka-kun." I looked up and turned my attention to Rin. She was about to continue, but she paused and looked over my shoulder.

Turning to see what she was looking at, I saw that Sona was approaching me, a slightly abashed expression on her face. She reached me and cleared her throat, "Daisuke, there's someone I need to introduce you to. I should have done so earlier, but… Well, you know…" She flushed in faint embarrassment as she looked to the side bashfully. Then she cleared her throat, collecting herself once more. "However, now, I plan to do so. Will you follow me?" Her eyes flickered to Rin. "I'd prefer it if you came as well, Tohsaka-san. It's best if a member of Daisuke's Peerage accompanies him when meeting others of importance."

Rin frowned at Sona, but looked to me for confirmation.

"Only if you want." I said to her as I stood, straightening out my uniform so that I looked more presentable.

My Pawn nodded once and got out of her seat, adjusting her dress as she walked over to me. "Lead the way."

Sona simply nodded and led us to a table on the other side of the hall. "Who are you introducing us to?"

"Arturas Stolas."

That caused me to furrow my brow in thought, trying to piece together why that name was vaguely familiar. "He's…the one who spoke up at the Gathering; the one who wasn't an utter asshole." I said without a care in the world, to which Sona gave me a dry look for my blunt language, but she nodded again.

"Yes, he's also an Heir like you, Daisuke. Though, it's unknown which Deity, or even Pantheon, he is connected to." Sona explained to us as we walked.

That honestly surprised me. Another Heir, and an experienced at that! This is really important news! Though, I am painfully curious as to what God he's the Heir of…

"An Heir, huh. What are the chances of him training me?" I replied with a faint chuckle, folding my arms.

"Considering I've bought his services, the chances are rather high." Sona said dryly.

I felt my eyes widen at that. "What? You 'bought his services'? What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. Using my connection to the Sitri Clan coffers, I was able to purchase exactly one week of Stolas-dono's time on your behalf." She gave me a sharp look. "It…did not come cheap, so when you go with him for the training, I'd like you to not waste it."

"If it was so expensive that you'd say _that_ then I guess I have no choice. When do I meet him for this training?"

She was interrupted by a familiar, masculine voice. "It would be after the Rating Game you play against Rias Gremory. It would be beneficial for you to have _some_ time to recuperate after Sitri-san's paid session ends." Rin, Sona and I looked to the speaker, who was sitting at a table with a glass of wine resting in front of him. The man was wearing an immaculate black suit with a red tie. His faintly glowing green eyes regarded us with a hint of amusement as his hand hovered over his glass, a finger lazily tracing the rim.

Sitting next to him at the table was what appeared to be a young woman clad in a black dress with a red veil draped around her shoulders and black gloves covering her arms up to the shoulder. Her brown hair was done in a tight braid that wrapped around the crown of her head.

"Oh? Well, I'm no stranger to training hard. I can take it."

Arturas simply gave me an amused look, "I'm sure."

Sona cleared her throat, bringing our attention to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Stolas-dono. I just wished to formally introduce to my Pawn and Heir, Daisuke Shizuka. The young woman standing next to him is a Pawn in his own Peerage, Rin Tohsaka."

I bowed my head to him, as did Rin, though I couldn't help but notice her freeze up lightly. Giving her a discrete look of concern, she shook her head. Frowning, I lifted my head and turned my attention back to Arturas.

He regarded me in silence for a few moments, as if measuring me. Then he hummed faintly. "Your progress with your Heir abilities are lacking, all things considered." Arturas started off as he crossed his arms, smirking lightly.

I frowned at that. "You'll have to forgive me. I've only had them for a month with few people to safely use it against for practice."

"It's not me you need to make excuses for. I'm not the one with a skill left on the wayside." He retorted easily, leaning back in his seat.

I couldn't help but scowl at that. I genuinely was unable to train my powers as an Heir. No one in Sona's, or my own, Peerage was capable of safely fighting me when I invoked Susanoo's power. Granted, Fate could outrace me in the speed department, but that was something I could counter with a wide-area attack spell. In addition, it wasn't safe just using it without just cause, since it adversely affected the surrounding area. I was about to respond, but the woman sitting next to Arturas slapped him on the arm, causing him to regard her with an exasperated frown.

"Leave the boy alone, Arturas. Not everyone has your resources." That got a grunt out of him, but he didn't reply. The woman then turned her attention to us. "You'll have to forgive Arturas, he doesn't like leaving his castle for anything aside from doing a job. One he should at least be starting now." She narrowed her eyes at him, to which Arturas gave her a dry look. The woman smiled faintly and turned her attention to us. "I am Serana, the Queen of Arturas's Peerage. It is a pleasure to meet the Underworld's newest Heir; there's quite a bit of rumor mill going around about you."

I released a breath, not surprised in the least. "Nice to meet you as well, Serana-dono. I hope you've heard good things…"

She let out a small laugh. "Good _and_ bad, I'm afraid. Though, I'm glad to see that some of them are unfounded. After all, it's not every day that Devils as young as you make enough waves to capture attention from several Factions." Then Serana nodded in acknowledgement. "You fought well against the Hakuryuuko."

Before I could accept her compliments graciously, Arturas spoke, "He was wasteful with his attacks; there far too many opening in his movements. His spells were too flashy and not practical for long enduring combat. There were at least three ideal moments where the battle could've ended with a single decisive blow." He gave me a calculating gaze. "All in all, it was a battle between amateurs in the art of combat." I felt a sting to my pride and my anger flare at his words. "Though…it was leagues better than the engagement against Kokabiel. At least there wasn't a needless sacrifice that had a chance of ultimately failing." Arturas lifted his glass and took a sip from his wine.

I blinked at his words and felt my face flush in anger, though I tried to keep it from showing. He insulted and belittled two of the important battles in which I took part. Granted, I already understood that I could have, _should have_, done better against Kokabiel, but I took into consideration when I went into the fight with Vali. I fought with practically everything I had in the latter fight and it was still one of the toughest fights I've ever had. Arturas not only belittled my efforts, the culmination of my hard work, but also insulted the feelings I carried for my friends! If Sona hadn't convinced him to train me the-

Wait… He's pointed out the various flaws I had shown in those battles. Is…he testing me? To see if I can see beyond his rough opinion on my combat style?

"I see…" I said after I forced myself to calm down, relaxing my shoulders as I crossed my arms. "I'll have to look into how I can fix those deficiencies then."

Sona and Rin regarded me with surprised looks, clearly expecting me to blow up at the man. However, the shock quickly vanished as I saw pride in Sona's gaze as she turned to face Arturas, a ghost of a smirk playing at her lips. Rin, on the other hand, was studying me intently, as if searching for something.

Arturas, though, simply smiled faintly, a bare hint of approval appearing in his piercing, green eyes. "You have talent and drive, Shizuka. After you've finished my training, my name will end up being connected to yours when people start to talk of your accomplishments. I'd prefer it you don't drag my name down with you when you screw up."

"Be nice, Arturas." Serana scolded the man, getting a blunt 'no' for her trouble, before turning her attention to us. "Regardless of what this grouch says, you did well, Daisuke, for one your age. Just remember, there is always room for improvement."

I nodded to that, but it was Sona who spoke up next. "Stolas-dono, are other members of your Peerage here as well?"

The man let out a small laugh. "They're around. Whether you can find is the question. They're rather notorious for not wanting to be seen for various reasons." He took another drink of his wine, placing the glass back on the table. "What of yours, Miss Sitri? I've met your Pawn, but what of the rest?"

"With the invitations I was given, I was only able to bring half as I wanted some of Daisuke's Pieces to also come." Sona answered, though I could see a hint of discomfort in her stance as she stood under Arturas's heavy gaze. "My Queen and one of my Bishops are currently taking part in the festivities."

The man nodded, a hint of understanding in his eyes. Then they shot to me. "What of you, Shizuka? You recently gained your Evil Pieces. What Pieces have you used?"

"Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and Tohsaka-san took up four Pawns."

Serana gave me an appraising look, surprised at my response. "Half your Pieces already? It normally takes some Devils years before they get close to using a third."

I gave her a shrug and a polite smile. "What can I say? They were people I trust with my life, along with some I wouldn't mind having at my back." I looked over my shoulder to Rin, giving her a faint smile. She flushed lightly and away with a scowl and an embarrassed flush.

"Oh? Really now? Would that include a certain Black Cat?" Arturas spoke up, giving me an entertained smirk.

That caused Sona to scowl faintly as she turned her attention towards me.

I released a frustrated breath, tired of the situation already. "Look. I've explained myself countless times. I already knew what Kuroka did and _why_ she did it. Practically everyone I know has already read her the riot act. I know it's foolish, but I trust her." Having said my piece, I crossed my arms and simply waited for the response. Though, I couldn't help but see a hint of reluctant acceptance in Sona's gaze, as she turned to see Arturas' response.

Arturas simply let out a small, amused laugh, and shook his head at my words. "You misunderstand, boy. I'm not trying to condemn your decision; hell, I'm commending you for it. The Black Cat is exceptionally skilled when it comes to her craft." He then shrugged, "Though, I do have to say, using your favor to pardon her was a bit premature."

"You can say that again…" Rin snarled under her breath, regarding me with a frosty glare. I met it without a care in the world.

However, something clicked in the back of my mind. Arturas said he saw my battles against Kokabiel and Vali. Both of us those fights were under extreme circumstances and he was nowhere near anyone of them. How could he have…? No…

"Stolas-dono… How did you know about my battles?" I asked him carefully, watching him closely as I furrowed my brow.

A small, knowing smile appeared on his face. "I was honestly waiting for you to ask that." Leaning back in his seat, he grabbed his glass and lifted it towards me. "I gained quite the viewership from the broadcast of your battles. You've gained quite the reputation among the Devils your age, Shizuka. Even amongst the older crowd, some are considering you a strong contender for this generations Strongest Youth, rivalling Sairaorg Bael."

Sona didn't react in the least to the news, save for a look of pride in her eyes. However, upon learning that it was Arturas who broadcasted my fights, she crossed her arms and frowned, narrowing her eyes faintly.

Rin's eyes widened as she heard the news, her gaze flickering to me.

"Why?" I asked him, reining in my growing frustration.

Stolas shrugged, "You intrigued me, if only a little. I want to see how you fare when there are countless others who know of your skills." He smirked at the anger he clearly saw in my gaze. "After all, a true warrior can win regardless of the fact that his opponents know of his abilities. Those in Rias Gremory's group know your skills, don't they? Why would you worry about others, but not them?"

I regarded him warily, not sure how to react to this revelation. Then I crossed my arms. "This is a test. You want to see how I fight with others having studied my skills beforehand."

"Is it?" Arturas let out a small laugh and waved us off. "I'll leave you three to your own devices. I'm sure there are several others who wish to speak with Leviathan's younger sister and her Heir." Serana also gave her own temporary farewells, apologizing for her King's bluntness, to which he simply grunted.

Sona, Rin and I walked away from the table and headed back to ours. "I need a drink." I said in a complete deadpan, releasing a breath.

"You're not old enough to drink, Daisuke." Sona replied in a similar deadpan, regarding me sternly over the rim of her glasses.

"Talking with him makes me want to break that law." My retort came out instantly, causing Rin to let out a small laugh and Sona to sigh.

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose. "I should have warned you. Stolas-dono is known for being short in regards to his interactions with others. His temperament is…infamous, for lack of a better term." That caused me to hum and my shoulders dropped as I rubbed my face. "I'm going to talk with others in the party; you should as well, making meaningful connections outside of the Sitri Clan can only be beneficial."

"After I've calmed down." I said diplomatically, rubbing my shoulder to get relieve it of the tension I felt. "I'm more likely to cause an incident with my lack of patience than make friends at the moment." Sona smiled faintly and nodded at my words, walking away from Rin and me. I dropped down on a seat and sighed heavily. Rin took the seat next to me, waving over a server. "Before Sona interrupted you, what was it you were going to say?"

Rin gave me a quick look, her lips turning downwards in contemplative thoughts. "For being a straightforward guy, Shizuka-kun, you can be remarkably difficult to read." That caused me to give her a vaguely intrigued look, to which she smiled faintly. "Right there. You tell Sitri that you're too impatient to talk to someone else, yet when I look at you now, you appear perfectly in control." She reached forward and took two glasses of water, placing on the table in front of me.

Nodding in thanks to her, I lifted the glass and took a sip, then replaced it back onto the table. "Necessity, Tohsaka-san. Even if I was technically only 'dumb muscle' in the Church, I was still one of their top operatives. I had to know how to work the system if I wanted to get anything done within the Church itself." I grunted and shrugged a single shoulder. "In other words, I had to learn politics and bureaucracy. It turned out, I had a talent for it; though, looking back, I can honestly say that it's no doubt due to my father's blood." I smirked over to her. "Fallen Angels are rather infamous for their manipulative natures, after all."

Rin let out a small laugh. "So, you can actually do more than just fling spells and swing your sword around, huh?" At my deadpan glare, she gave me a playful smirk.

"If you're going to say something, then say it. I'd rather not be the butt of your jokes."

My Pawn pouted ever so lightly, before she cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to fall off a shoulder. "It's been a little over a month since we started working together, yes?" At my nod, she pursed her lips, as if in thought. "I've been thinking, both immediately after my reincarnation and during the month we've been down here… You refer to everyone else with their first name, no matter how rude or insulting it may be." I gave her a face at that, but didn't cut her off. "All, except for me, whom you still call 'Tohsaka'. I thank you for the respect, but for the sake of our future relationship, both business and…personal, I'll allow you to use my first name."

I gave her a surprised look and was about to reply, but Rin swiftly cut me off. "_However_! You are to use to the appropriate honorific! No 'chan' or anything too familiar or childish! I don't want you acting perverted or inappropriately around me, else I'll revoke this privilege! Am I understood, Daisuke Shizuka-kun?" She regarded me imperiously.

I let out a small laugh and nodded to her. "If that's what you want…Rin-san. Then I'll do my best to measure up to your expectations. Then I'll give you same offer. Call me by name, as my friend. Though, with not as many stipulations as you gave me, obviously."

Rin let out a sniff. "I'll have to decline, Shizuka-kun." I felt my head hit the table with a faint thud, shaking the glasses on the table. "I think I'll stick with your family name for now." I swear I could hear the smug grin on her face as she said that. I simply let out a sigh and sat back up, regarding her with a tired glare. She replied with her aforementioned smug grin.

"You seem like you're having fun, Daisuke-senpai." I turned my head to see Xenovia approaching Rin and I, Tsubaki and Akeno following her closely. Xenovia seemed to be carrying two plates of food, as the other two as well. Akeno was two as well.

"Yeah. I'm having the time of my life, Xenovia." I retorted playfully in a deadpan tone. My kouhai smiled at that, taking the seat next to me as she released a breath. "How's the party the treating all of you?" I said to all of them, as they took seats around the table; Xenovia handed me a plate and I thanked her, Akeno doing the same to Rin.

As she started eating, Akeno crossed an army under her bust, a cute frown on her face. "It's getting tiring, to be honest. There were far too men many trying to get to close to me." She pouted, though her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I made it clear that I'm spoken for, so there shouldn't be a problem."

I let out a soft laugh. "Well, don't hesitate to call for me is they prove to be persistent."

"No worries, Daisuke-kun, I can take care of myself."

I looked to Tsubaki and waited for her reply.

"I was with the others for a while, until Kaichou came by. Then I ran into Akeno-san and the others. All in all, I've been having a nice time."

Xenovia stopped in the midst of her meal to take a drink and replied. "I was with Fate-senpai, Issei-san and the others until I saw Kaichou approach Buchou. She told me that she was done meeting with…whoever it was she was meeting with you." She paused and shrugged lightly, "I'm not particularly fond of functions like this, you know. But, I'm fine if you're here."

I let out a small laugh. "Why am I not surprised?" That brought out a collection of laughter from the others. With that, we delved into a banter amongst ourselves, talking about meaningless things. Thankfully, I had Rin there to shut down any talks from Xenovia about scheduling a moment to have sex. Not exactly casual, party talk…though that'd depend on the specific _type_ of party. Which I'm sure that this is _not_…

I paused, though, when I felt a presence behind me and noticed Akeno and Tsubaki, who sat across from me, pause. I turned around to see a girl in a purple dress with her blonde hair done in a pair of spiral drills. Her blue eyes widened slight surprise when mine met hers. She looked…familiar.

"Ah, um, it's been a while, Susanoo's Heir."

I narrowed my eyes when I tried to connect the name to the face. She looked similar to Riser, in the sense that she was obviously a Phenex. "You're a Phenex. I know that, but we haven't been formally introduced." I chuckled sheepishly at that.

She nodded once, her hair bouncing in response. "I'm Ravel Phenex, Susanoo's Hei-"

"Please call me by name. I'm more than my title. Daisuke Shizuka." I offered her with a small smile.

She blushed and nodded, clearing her throat with an embarrassed expression. "O-Okay, Daisuke-sama. Then you may call me 'Ravel', if you wish."

I paused, trying to fight off the groan at the honorific. I don't even like it when Himari adds 'sama'… "Ravel-san, please, you don't have to use 'sama'. I'd prefer it if you didn't to be honest."

"No, this is important!" She retorted heatedly, causing me to blink in surprise.

I bit back a sigh, opting to smile politely, getting her to blush lightly. "If that's what you want, Ravel-san. It's been a while since I last saw you, since the Gremory-Phenex Rating Game. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I was traded out of Onii-sama's Peerage after his loss to Okaa-sama and she doesn't take part in Rating Games, so I'm technically a free Bishop now."

"Traded? I haven't heard of that."

Ravel gave me a surprised look. "You haven't? Kings can trade Pieces between each other other as long as they are same Piece." I nodded at that, taking in the information. I probably won't do that, unless it's with an unused Piece or if someone is really unhappy with how I lead them. Still, though, it's a new topic that I should know regardless.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, Ravel-san."

"It's no problem, Daisuke-sama." She then paused and shuffled silently for a few moments, then spoke up. "Is it true that you trained Rias-sama's Peerage during the ten days Onii-sama gave them?"

I felt my brow rise in surprise at the sudden question. "I offered my services, yes. Though, all I did was help them refine what they already had. Why?"

"I…was surprised to be honest. I never expected the Rating Game to go that way…"

"Like I said, I didn't really do much. Just pointed them in the right direction…" I was interrupted by Akeno's pointedly clearing her throat. I released a heavy breath as I gave her a tired breath, amused by her expectant smile. "Along with a healthy amount of tough love to get them on the right path. Happy?" I added that on as an afterthought, directing he question to Akeno.

"Ufufu, of course." Akeno giggled,

Ravel smiled faintly, her cheeks a light pink. "Ano…Daisuke-sama, I was wondering about something…"

"What?"

"You recently got your Evil Pieces, from defeating a Cadre, yeah?"

"Yes. I've already begun building my Peerage. Though, I'm unable to partake in Rating Games until I become High Class… Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you had any, um, openings?"

"Yeah. But, we're all a little crazy in our own way." I grunted when I felt a fist slam onto my arm as I threw a playful grin at Rin. She scowled, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in amusement. I looked back to Ravel and arched my brow at her. "Are you asking to join? Or just inquiring for the sake of being curious?" I said with a smirk.

"A-Ah, I don't want to be presumptuous, Daisuke-sama…"

"Just to be sure, you _do_ know who the members of my Peerage are, yeah?" While I was glad that there was someone who wanted to join my merry band of minions, I wanted to make sure that everyone knew what they were getting into. She paused and nodded once. "If that's the case, then talk with your mother before making any decisions. If you really want to do so, then we can organize a meeting or something like that."

Ravel nodded with a smile at that. "Okay. I will. And I was wondering-."

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend wishes to speak with you." Another familiar individual stepped forward, a young woman with brown hair and a masked covering the side of her face.

The Phenex frowned lightly, clearly not wanting to go, but sighed lightly. Looking to me, she blushed and said, "It seems I have to go, Daisuke-sama. When we meet again, would you like to have to have tea?" She then flushed an even darker red, shuffling in her stance. "A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-prepared by me?" She lifted her dress and curtsied to me, walking away quickly.

The woman watched her go, then turned her attention to me. "Susanoo's Heir. You did a good job training the Gremory group."

"Like I said to Ravel, I didn't do much, aside from refining what they already had." I shrugged and continued, "Still, you gave them a run for their money. It _was_ a nice battle, all things considered."

She nodded at that. "Yes. I would have to agree with you. Regardless, I didn't expect the Sekiryuutei to fight so skillfully."

"Yeah, I had to personally teach him for that. Please don't feel bad though, all he knows is hand-to-hand combat."

She let out a small laugh. "He must be a good study then."

I released a breath, "Tell me, I wasn't the one who fought in the Rating Game, so why am I the one that Miss Ravel wants to talk with?"

The Phenex family Rook paused, crossing her arms. "You do know that your battles were broadcasted, yes?" I nodded and she smiled amusedly at my disgruntled nod. "Lady Ravel was able to view them both and proved to be taken in by your defense of your comrades…" She nodded towards Akeno, giving her a respectful acknowledgement. "And how you championed your Master in the battle against the Hakuryuuko."

I released a breath and nodded to that. "Well. At least there are some good things that came out of the broadcast…" I shook my head and said, "Thank you for telling me that. Anyway, can you tell her that having tea would be fine with me?"

The girl whose name still escapes me nodded and said, "I will. She would like that. Well, I'll leave you to the party then." With that, she walked away and I turned back to my table. Grabbing my glass, I took a swig and placed it back on the table. "One day, I will amass a wealth of connections and then I'll never have to come one of these things ever again. Talking to people I don't know is exhausting…"

Rin regarded me with a skeptical expression. "You do realize that everyone you're sitting with at this table was someone you didn't know at some point, right?"

I waved a hand towards her. "Of course I know that. Why do you think I sit down every time I finish talking with someone?"

"…Are you an idiot?"

"It is a distinct possibility." I replied in a deadpan as I took another drink, a smirk playing at my lips. With that, all of us descended into a conversation. It wasn't anything worth noting, simply a way for us to pass the time and enjoy one another's company. It was a pleasant surprise to see Rin taking an active part, both seemingly enjoying Xenovia's bluntness and clearly annoyed at Akeno's teasing, flirtatious wit. I stepped in when things began to get a little too heated and kept everyone under control. Tsubaki was watching us with an amused smile, but flushed when I pulled her into the conversation, with a playful grin on my face.

We finished our meal and I stood up, stretching to get the blood flowing. "I'm going to step outside for a bit. I need to get some air."

"May I join you, Senpai?" Xenovia asked me carefully, looking up at me with those eyes I couldn't enough of.

"I don't mind." I looked to the others to see Akeno giving Xenovia a sly look. "Anyone else?" Each of them replied a negatively, simply telling me to not cause trouble and for Xenovia to keep me under control. I regarded the group with a deadpan look. "You do realize that Xenovia is the one _I_ have to keep an eye on, right?"

My blue haired kouhai pouted at me, "Uncalled for, Senpai."

I let out a small laugh and held my arm out to her. "Sorry, sorry. Shall we go?" She nodded once and grabbed hold of my arm as I said my farewells, leading Xenovia through the spacious room. Making our way through the crowds and passed occupied tables, I made a path for the two of us. Within moments, we made it to the entrance to veranda and I saw that it was open. There were other people scattered around, talking with one another, so I had it on a reasonable assumption that we were allowed to be out there. Oh, well, if I was wrong, I could just say that I didn't know.

Stepping outside, I breathed in through my nose, taking in the clean air. "Ah. Much better than staying inside the stuffy hotel."

Xenovia let out a small laugh. "I was honestly expecting you to start a fight, Senpai. Or at least accidentally insult someone." She said playfully, attempting to tease me.

I should've felt at least a little irked at that, but I just shrugged at her words. "You're right. That's one of the reasons I wanted to step away. I needed a little space, so I didn't do just that."

She smiled faintly, slipping her hand of my arm as she walked to the railing. Looking up to the purple sky, she spoke, "Senpai, did you ever think you would ever come here? To the Underworld?"

I walked up to her side. "Not in the least. We were Exorcists, the enemy to Devils and Fallen Angels." I snorted and crossed my arms. "So imagine my surprise when I was not only reincarnated, but also found out my heritage. Pretty wide curveball, huh?"

"I'd be shocked too. All these years, we were trained to fight Devils and Fallen Angels, yet here we are now. We're Devils and you're the son of the leader of Grigori." Xenovia gave a faint amused smile. "Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I'm dreaming…"

"Oh?" I said playfully. "Pray tell, Xenovia, what would we be doing at this moment if you were dreaming?"

Xenovia cocked her head to the side and couldn't help but notice her cheeks color ever so lightly. "Since we're alone, I would probably say that we would be having sex at this very moment. I like to think that you'd bend me over the railing an-"

"Okay, then! I think that's enough, Xenovia." I quickly cut her off, feeling my own face heat up. I won't lie though, it _is_ an intriguing idea… "While I appreciate how forward you think I am, I will probably never initiate sex in a public place. There's such a thing called modesty."

Xenovia nodded in understanding, placing a fist on her open palm. "I see."

"I'm not sure you really do…" I said dryly, regarding her with a wry smile. "How has your training been going? You can't have been expecting me to be doing nothing with my free time."

She gave me a challenging smirk. "I've been training hard, Senpai. I dare say I could give you a run for your money this time around. Azazel has given all of us tips on how to better ourselves." Then she gave me a playful grin. "I've also told everyone a few tricks on your fighting skills."

"Oh? Really now? You think it'll make a difference?" I retorted with a laugh. "Considering we've fought together in the past already, it can't make that much of a difference."

Xenovia simply smirked, "Yes, but unlike the others, I know you the best of all. Our time together has given me the unique capability of predicting your actions." She crossed her arms and nodded resolutely.

I gave her a small smile, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to pull her against my side. "I can't argue with that." She snuggled into my side, sliding closer. I opened my mouth to say something else, but an invisible force, feeling vaguely like wind, pulled me off the veranda and into the forest near the hotel. I grunted and adjusted my balance midflight, hitting back on the flat ground in a three point landing. A small frown appeared on my face as I looked around warily, calling out Kusanagi without another thought.

"Senpai!" Xenovia called out to me, though I heard people back in the ballroom also exclaim. In my periphery, I caught sight of my kouhai hopping over the railing and race over to me, Durandal appearing in her hands. She reached my side and was looking around through narrowed eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was pulled by something unseen. Whoever it is either pretty cocky or simply stupid." I spoke quickly, keeping my sights focused on the tree line in front of us.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. Couldn't we have dropped by to see the competition?" An unfamiliar voice reached my ears, practically carried by the breeze that carefully, unnaturally, flowed around Xenovia and me. I felt a severe frown grow on my face as an annoyed twinge went through my body. Someone else was affecting the wind in the area and it didn't sit right with me. Within moments, I caught sight of two individuals walking towards us, shadowed in the dusk. Both a man and a woman. The man looked to be around my age, maybe a year or two older, with medium length blonde hair hanging loosely around his head; blue eyes that seemed to be cold with an amused glint stared ahead. He wore a set of casual clothing, with dark khakis and a partially unbuttoned dress shirt. Resting at his hip was what looked like a longsword with a sickle protrusion sticking out of the side. It had the feel of a Holy Sword.

The young woman at his side had long black hair that fell just short of her waist with bangs that fell to just above her reddish brown eyes. She wore white shirt that fell to just above her knees and a form-fitting white shirt with a black jacket over it. On her feet, she wore a set of greaves and on her hands, she had a set of gauntlets, both a combination of black and red. Wrapping around her neck, she wore a black choker. At her hip rested a black sword. Definitely a Demonic Sword.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked of them, holding Kusanagi at the ready, casually pointing it towards the man.

An unconcerned smirk played at his lips as he regarded me with casual amusement. "Hoh. Aren't you the demanding one, Susanoo's Heir? As I said, we're checking out the competition." He gave a contemptuous snort, crossing his arms without a care.

I narrowed my eyes at him, standing at an angle so I could conceal my left hand while firmly holding Kusanagi with the right. "That doesn't really answer my question." Xenovia hefted Durandal, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she waited for my word.

"I know." He said, a growing, snide smile appearing on his face.

"Shizuka-kun!"

Still facing the newcomer, I turned Kusanagi in order to look behind me with it reflection. I could make out a few people racing forward, Rin and Sona leading the group. "Tell me why you're really here and I'll consider overlooking your attack on my person."

That caused him to let out a laugh, to which I frowned. "You're hilarious Shizuka, truly. You make it sound like you and yours could actually defeat me."

The young woman at his side frowned upon seeing the newcomers, then threw a look to the man. "Perseus. Even you would be overwhelmed by all of them. Especially if there are Maou in attendance."

He, Perseus apparently, snorted and regarded her with an exasperated look. "Laina, you worry too much."

'Laina' glared heatedly at him, her hand tightly grasping the hilt of her sword. "I told you! Do _not_ call me that name! I abandoned that name when I picked up this sword!"

While she argued with Persues, Sona and Rin had reached us, with the others not that far behind them. "Daisuke, are you and Xenovia-san alright?" Sona said as she took the spot at my left, focusing on Persues and Laina with a glare.

Xenovia answered with a nod, not verbally replying.

"Yeah." I looked over to Rin to see her at my right. "Rin-san, cover Xenovia. Move on my word." She frowned at that, but nodded reluctantly, gems already falling into her fingers.

Perseus regarded us with an amused sneer, a soft chuckle resounding from him. "How cute. You actually think you can defeat me." He released a heavy sigh. "I guess I can entertain you while we talk." He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, suddenly causing a burst of wind to erupt outwards.

My eyes widened as I threw my left hand forward and grasped Kusanagi with it, created my own wind pocket to encompass myself along with my three companions. Behind me, I heard several people cry out, but I did not risk looking back. Against my own volition, I felt my jaw clench and frustrated anger well up within me. He was using the winds, _my_ winds! How _dare_ this arrogant ass use _my_ wind against my comrades and me!? It seems like I'll have to put this peon in his pla-

I blinked and subtly shook my head to clear my emotions. _What the hell?! Where did that come?!_

_**As an Heir, you feel an unconscious possessiveness of the aspects that are encompassed within Susanoo's Domain. Seeing this man utilize the winds with such skill caused your given Divine instincts to flare.**_ Arashi clarified for me. _**In addition to Susanoo's Divine Power, you must also learn to control your flaring emotions.**_

_Great_. Like going through puberty again. Hopefully my voice doesn't crack, otherwise I'd probably throw a fit.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Sona's concerned voice broke into my thoughts.

I nodded to her. "Just a little surprised."

"I've erected a barrier." Perseus began speaking, his tone leaking a smug confidence that grated on my nerves like nothing else. "It was specially crafted in order to trap _and_ repel Devils." He smirked cockily. "You four are trapped in here as well as keeping your comrades from getting close enough to attempt to break it. Hopefully, you can entertain me long enough to convince me to bring it down."

I scowled, taking his words with a grain of salt. However, I was done sitting still. "Change of plans. Rin-san, examine the barrier and find any potential imperfections in its make-up. Sona, I need you to cover her in case one of them break away from Xenovia and me. I'll handle this jackass." Without waiting for a response, I shot forward and slashed at Perseus, not replying to Sona's call.

Perseus unsheathed his sword and caught mine, holding me back without much effort. He grinned widely as he didn't move at all from the impact, nor from my attempts to push him back. "I hope you can entertain me, Susanoo's Heir. I've been anxious to fight you since hearing Vali praise your skills." He pushed me back with surprising strength, causing me to stagger backwards. I blocked his slash, but had to take a few steps back from the sheer amount of force behind it. "Though, maybe I should introduce myself…"

In my periphery, I saw that Xenovia had already begun to engage Laina.

"I'm the Hero Descendant of the original Perseus, the man who slew the legendary Gorgon, Medusa. You can call me Perseus, Heir of Susanoo." He brought his sword back and swung it forward; I met his blade with my own. The air around us exploded the moment our blades crashed against each other. I was forced to grasp Kusanagi with both hands in order to match his physical strength. He grinned darkly and pushed forward.

Stepping to the side, I used his strength against him and nearly sent him staggering. Attacking his open flank, I lunged against his side. Perseus swung his sword to the side and caught my blade with the sickle. Yanking our swords to the side, he retaliated with a punch from his free hand. I leaned to the side to dodge his blow by a hair and countered with my own punch. My fist crashed into his stomach and I released a burst of kinetic energy. He let out a hacking cough and was sent flying back.

Perseus didn't go far as I felt the wind surrounding us distort itself, bending to another's will. He right himself midair and dropped back to the ground, a wide, excited grin on his face. "Oh, I think you may be more fun than I initially imagined." He crouched and shot forward, the wind itself augmenting his charge. "Show me the power that defeated the Hakuryuuko!"

I narrowed my eyes and willed lightning to augment my body, accelerating my reflexes by a significant margin. I shot forward and met his charge without hesitation, clashing katana with longsword. We broke apart and simply traded blows, using our sword skills and augmented forms. Suddenly, with a twist of my wrist, I parried his sword and forced his guard wide open. Stomping downwards, I willed Zenith Tempest to break the earth at our feet. A pillar of earth to erupt upwards in an attempt to impale Persues.

"Ha! Yes! Keep it up, Susanoo's Heir!" He stepped back, narrowly avoiding being impaled.

I scowled at him. "I have a name. Use it." With another thought, I stepped forward to follow the successive spiked pillars that erupted from the ground. Slashing in time with the pillars, I forced Persues on the defensive as I attempted to disembowel him. A single thought later, I called out a pillar to silently shoot out behind him, to stop him for a single decisive blow to end the fight. Unfortunately, he swiftly turned to the side to dodge the pillar, slashing at me in the process. I blocked his blow, but was forced back from the sudden explosive force behind the blow. Wind and physical strength forced me off my feet and I was sent flying back from him.

Righting myself with a strategic use of wind, I placed a hand on the ground to slow my forced retreat. Glancing to the side, I saw Rin turn from the barrier with a frown on her face. "How goes work on the barrier?"

"It's linked to an outside source and is drawing energy from that. In addition, it has a function built into the equation that allows it to absorb extra energy from attacks it receives from outside." She scowled and narrowed her eyes at it, frustration set in her features. "I can't break it without tools from my Workshop."

"Teleportation?" Sona asked her quickly.

"It's being blocked. There are only two ways we can get out of here: defeat the caster or overpower its absorbing capabilities." Rin looked to me, "You're the only one with enough magical firepower that can do so."

Sona scowled, narrowing her eyes as she watched Perseus brush himself off nonchalantly. "I highly doubt your opponent will give you the courtesy of gathering the necessary strength to make the attempt… Unless-"

"I'm not letting either you try to distract him." I cut her off quickly, readying myself for a second engagement. I could see Sona and Rin giving me mildly frustrated looks. "How's Xenovia?" I asked the two of them, hearing her and this 'Laina' fighting off to the side, hidden behind some of the undestroyed trees.

"She's doing fine. Much better than you." Rin retorted huffily, glaring lightly at me.

"We will support you, Daisuke. Whether you like it or not." Sona said with determination.

I couldn't hide my frown at that. There was something about Perseus that just made me…competitive, which I wasn't normally to people I don't know. The way he used the wind, the way he seemed to look down on me, it pissed me off to no end and I had no idea why. At the same time…I felt a hint of trepidation set deep within my bones, screaming at me to flee.

I hated that feeling. That uneasy fear that made me second guess myself. I'd been through far too much to just be held back because of something as insubstantial as simple _fear_. Setting my jaw, I regarded Perseus with a dark glare. "Fine. Keep an eye open for any openings in our fight." Hearing their affirmatives, I exhaled through my nose and flared my power. Lightning danced across my body, wind spiraled around me, as I narrowed my eyes and shot forward. The ground under my feet exploded from the sudden burst of speed. Moving at a speed that would be nothing more than a blur to the naked eye, I reached Perseus' still form within moments.

Our swords met one another in an echoing clash, causing the air around us to explode outwards. Moving at an accelerated speed, I tried to out-maneuver Perseus with superior speed. Kusanagi was a blur as it sang silently through the air, carving a path effortlessly towards my opponent. Steel crashed against steel every time, bringing the both of us to a stalemate. I was beginning to feel frustrated; I can't explain it, but with every time his sword stopped mine, pushing it aside with no effort, I couldn't help but feel a bubble of anger rise from deep within my chest. It was as if he could perceive my every move and react accordingly, shutting me down with much effort. Every trick I knew, every sword skill I pulled out, Perseus brushed them all aside as if I were nothing more than an amateur.

It was only due to my years as Griselda-sama's student that I was able to rein in my anger. She had beaten it into my head that in order to truly succeed in a battle, I had to keep a cool head. Regardless of that, though, Perseus was holding his ground, not having had to move from his spot on the battlefield.

Then it happened…

"Well, I believe it's my turn, now, don't you think?" Perseus spoke, his voice light, but confident enough to catch my attention. With a flick of his wrist, in a move _very_ similar to what I used against him earlier, he parried my last attack and forced my sword to side. Then he swung his sword at my open guard, the sickle clearly aiming to tear a hole in my chest. I grunted and quickly pulled Kusanagi back towards me, blocking his attack. The force of his attack jarred my arms violently, far more than I expected. I grunted in discomfort and was forced to defend against his attacks.

His counterattack was vicious and powerful, his blows raining down far faster than I could retaliate. I held my ground as well as I could, but was eventually forced to give ground as I stepped back to catch my breath. Perseus took advantage of every opening, every chink in my guard. It felt like my body was moving through molasses as I sluggishly deflected his blows. I furrowed my brows at the resistance; it felt as if the winds around me were holding me back. Another burst of rage rumbled deep within my chest; _my_ winds refused to obey _my_ will! As I staggered back from a sudden blow, I moved onto lightning, trying to accelerate my reflexes directly. Nothing. Not even a spark appeared.

"Daisuke!" Sona cried out to me and I ducked to the side, just in time to see a flock of water eagles dive-bombing towards Perseus, in addition to several purple orbs. "I Promote you to Queen!" I could hear the surprise in her tone, as well as a hint of anxiety.

I felt the pressure of the Promotion set in, forcefully increasing my abilities to match that of Queen trait. It was as if a weight had lifted from shoulders as I watched as the attacks fly towards Perseus. He didn't react in the least, save for an amused cock of the eyebrow. A small laugh escaped him as he slashed with his sword. Then I saw it.

No. It was more like I _felt _it. The instant he slashed his sword, I could feel the winds that normally answered my call coalesced around the edge of the sword and shoot outwards. It was like a slap in the face as I watched the wind cut through the air, destroying the water constructs and the orbs. My eyes widened as I took in the sight; wind, lightning, neither of them answered me, no matter how much I pushed with Zenith Tempest, no matter how I mentally called to it. Powers that I've had for as long as I could remember were ripped from my hands.

The anger from before grew exponentially; a self-righteous, selfish, fury that burned deep within my very being, my very soul. It seared my very veins, growing in intensity with every beat of my heart. My jaw clenched as I couldn't restrain the guttural snarl that forced itself outwards. My hands clenched tightly; the right squeezed Kusanagi's hilt to the point I heard my knuckles crack. Blood dripped from my left as my nails dug into the palm. That burning rage felt like it was going erupted from my chest with every beat of my heart…

And that scared me. This wasn't _my _anger, _my_ rage. It was as if something had entered my thoughts, influenced my emotions, the moment Perseus made himself known. There was something…different, yet familiar, about him that called to me, demanded that I prove my superiority. Why that was, I had no clue at all.

All I knew was that I was out two elements and had to change up my game plan before things got too out of hand.

Squashing the foreign rage, I reached out to my Fallen Angel power. Several spears of Holy energy appeared in the air around me and I sent them flying towards Perseus. He saw them coming and frowned ever so lightly, moving to dodge or destroy them as they got too close. With that distraction in place, I reached to Zenith Tempest and conjured a flame that engulfed Kusanagi's blade. Shooting forwards, I aimed to capitalize on Perseus' distraction. Flaming blade soared towards his open flank, I watched as he blocked it with his sword in one hand and lifting the other and gesturing towards to the remaining Light Spears. Blades of wind destroyed them without trouble as he turned his attention back to me.

"You can feel it can't you?" He asked me, condescension dripping from his tone. "The winds that refuse to answer your will, your command?" He let out a dark laugh, beginning to push me back with his sword. "I can feel your anger, see it in your eyes. It pisses you off, right? To have your Authority challenged _and beaten_!" With a sudden burst of strength, he pushed me back. I staggered from both the physical force of the blow and the blasts of wind that swept my footing out from under me, snuffing the flame on my sword at the same time. His fist then snuck through my guard, slamming into my jaw and sending my flying back.

Once again, it was as if my body was moving through molasses, the Queen trait overwhelmed by the pressure of the winds holding me back. The anger from before flared when I recognized that, _demanding_ that I teach this upstart some respect. Again, I tried to push it back, to keep my mind clear so I could focus. Unfortunately, it was taking far too much effort than I liked.

I crashed into a tree and felt it bow and break in response to the impact. The tree bent inwards and I was forced to roll to the side to avoid being crushed by the falling tree. I released a sigh of relief I had no idea I was holding back, but it was too early relax as a sudden force slammed into my open side. I could feel my two lowest rib break from the impact and my throat fill blood as I was sent flying back again, crashing into the barrier this time. I let out a cry of shock and pain as I fell to the ground with a painful impact, my ribs jostled.

I heard Sona, Xenovia and Rin call out my name in fear. At the same time, the muffled voices from the outside viewers caught my attention. Great, I have an audience for getting my ass kicked.

"Where is the power that took down the Hakuryuuko?" I heard Perseus' voice in a faint mocking drawl. "Where is the famous Heir of Susanoo and his Divine Might?" My body was unable to move, due to the wind that wrapped tightly around me, severely restricting my limbs with continuous pressure. I felt a hand grab onto my hair as he lifted me bodily off the ground. My eyes watered from the pulling at my scalp. Perseus sneered at me. "Or was it just a fluke?"

_**Daisuke-sama… This man… His superior mastery over Wind and Lightning… There is only one explanation… He's…**_

I regarded him a rebellious glare, trying to make my body move with sheer force of will. I set my jaw and exhaled calmly. I said nothing to him, waiting on Arashi's words.

"Nothing to say, hmm? Well, at least allow me to have a little fun then." Perseus then released my hair, letting my body fall back onto the ground. But…my body never reached the earth; his clenched fist suddenly crashed into my jaw, sending me flying into the air from the sheer amount of force behind it. I grunted from the impact, immensely glad that I had not lost consciousness or bit my tongue. That didn't bother me much… What happened next, though, did.

He reared back his sword and slashed at my open side. It carved an inch deep trench onto the left side of my stomach. The moment the sword broke the skin, though, I felt my eyes open wide in shock. It felt even worse than when Anduriel's spear pierced my skin, worse than Kokabiel's spear through the chest, more so than Vali's strongest blow. It felt as if every single nerve in my left side was being set alight with flames as hot as the sun, drenched in Holy water and ripped out piece by piece, one by one. It was a mind-numbing pain that broke through all of my mental defense as I let out a cry of pain that made me feel like I was coughing up glass shards.

I wasn't sure what happened in the next few seconds as the entirety of my being was lost in a wash of white noise. What I could make out, though, was the sound of concern and rage. Explosion after explosion sounded next to me as I lied, unmoving, on the ground. Water fell unbidden on the ground next to me, only to be lifted upwards and whipping towards its target. I could make out Xenovia's charge towards Perseus, only to be intercepted by Laina. My kouhai pushed against her; the expression on her face hidden from me, but I could see the exertion on her opponent's face, including the subtle fear. Xenovia growled out a few words that I couldn't hear and followed up with a set of ferocious slashes of Durandal, overwhelming Laina with her skill and the sword's power.

Sona and Rin were pelting Perseus with their attacks, water and orbs with glowing gems interspersed amongst them. The ground shook with every explosion as Perseus. The man simply allowed himself to be pushed, a mocking laugh coming from him as he spoke to the two of them, further enraging Sona if the tensing of her shoulders were anything to go by.

Off to the side, I could hear the muffled sounds of voices from the side of the barrier. It shook several times, as if being struck consecutively. People sounded like they were shuffling around outside, continuing to strike the barrier with increasing ferocity.

_**Daisuke-sama, Perseus is an Heir. There's no other explanation for how this fight is progressing. **_

_What does this mean for me?_

_**It means that he's far more experienced and skilled as an Heir. This is proven by his ability to prevent you from controlling the wind, as well as lightning. **_

_Then which deity is he the Heir of?_

There was no response, but my instincts told me that it wouldn't make a difference; it wouldn't help me win this fight. I gritted my teeth as my lucidity began to return to me. My body shook in mutiny as I tried to get to my feet. My side bled profusely, the feeling slowly disappearing as more time passed. _What the hell is that sword?!_ Shaking my head, I tried to push myself up a bit more, but my legs gave out from below me. I fell to the ground and let out a faint whine as my wounded side hit the ground first. Unbidden, tears began to appear, the pain reaching a new height. _Dammit… Why the fuck does it hurt so much!?_ Shaking my head, I pushed that out of my mind. _Okay…now, how can I-_

A sudden cry caught my attention. I looked to where Rin and Sona were fighting just in time to see Rin flying to the side, her head jerked as if slapped. She crashed to the ground with a thud. Perseus was standing in front of Sona, who was trying to move away from him. The man's hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, squeezing almost immediately. My King began to choke, grabbing his wrist with both of her hands to try and pull him off. The enemy Heir lifted his sword high above his head, smiling playfully at Sona. She began to kick more, earnestly trying to get away from him.

_No! No, no! No, no, no, no, no! Leave her _alone_!_ I cried out in my mind, unable to gather the air to speak. I gritted my teeth as I watched his gaze flick to me, amusement dancing in his cold blue eyes. A rage, this time my own, flooded through my entire being. _NO! You will _not_ touch her! _Not a second thought crossed my mind as I forcefully grabbed hold of Zenith Tempest's power. I drew on my rage, my determination, my resolve, and used _all_ of it as a stepping stone to fuel my next charge.

_**Daisuke-sama, wai**_-

Then I activated my Balance Breaker.

The winds restricting my body broke away, once again bending to my will and I quickly got to my feet and raced towards Perseus and Sona. The wind parted for my charge, the earth cratering under the force of my steps. Kusanagi sang through the air as I swung it to remove Perseus's head from his shoulders.

His eyes widened in surprise at my sudden appearance at his side and he quickly released Sona, leaping away when my blade was centimeters away from taking his head off. I stepped in front of Sona defensively, holding Kusanagi with a single hand as I held a hand to my side wound. Blood still poured freely from it, not at all affected by my Balance Breaker's physical augmentation and healing. "Sona?" I rasped out, my voice ragged from pain as I voiced my concern.

She cleared her throat and I picture her rubbing her throat. "D-Daisuke?" She let out a strangled gasp. "Your wound! Get back and-"

"No. He will kill you if I don't." I interrupted her crossly. "I _refuse_ to let that happen. He'll have to kill me first." My tone brooked no argument as I blinked quickly, my vision slowly going blurry. Blood loss most likely.

"But you're bleeding out!"

"So be it." I retorted, truthfully not caring about my physical state in comparison to her welfare.

"You're a stubborn fool!" I didn't reply to that, simply trying to focus on Perseus.

The man looked absolutely shocked to see me, his eyes widened with disbelief. His jaw had dropped somewhat in surprise as he seemed to study me closely, as though looking directly through me. Then he snorted, which was followed by a guffawing laughter, arrogant and mocking. "Oh, I knew you had the Second Longinus, Zenith Tempest, but I knew nothing about its Balance Breaker." He continued to laugh, his shoulders shaking. Perseus palmed his face and shook his head. "Oh, now I can see how your affinity with Susanoo's power is so high. It's so obvious now." Then his hand fell, his gaze turning malicious. "Your greatest strength will turn into your greatest weakness. This fight ends now, Daisuke Shizuka."

Perseus shot forward and reached me in an instant. I lifted Kusanagi, my heart skipping a beat when I felt a powerful resistance slowing me down, to a lethal extent. I had thought that if I had used Balance Breaker, my synchronization with wind would be enough to negate his control over my wind.

I was wrong.

I had managed to lift Kusanagi enough to cover my face, miraculously enough, but I was not strong to fully block the blow. His sword crashed into my blade and slid along the edge. Sparks flew from the impact and the tip of his sword reached my face. My eyes followed the blade as everything seemed to slow down to a crawl; the sword slid down the edge of Kusanagi, before finally reaching my face. Pain blossomed above my left brow and my hold on the sword faltered. The slash continued unimpeded and the vision in my left eye flashed red before going black.

Perseus followed up with a back slash of his sword, smacking Kusanagi out of my limp hand, the shock of the sudden blow shutting my mind down. I watched as Kusanagi flew the air before slamming into the ground, sheathing itself into the earth all the way to the hilt.

**{Daisuke-sama! What's wrong?!}**

Yasha's concerned words were like a dull roar in the back of my mind, acknowledged, but unable to be responded to.

My right eye went back to Perseus just in time to see the fist crash into my face. I grunted and staggered backward, but he grabbed me by my collar and jerked my body forward, slamming a knee into my unprotected gut. The blow aggravated my side wound and broke me out of my stupor. The flood gates broke as the muted agony from my new face wound was added to the pain in my side. A cry of pain unlike any I've ever experience tore its way free. However, it didn't last long, as Perseus slammed his fist into my jaw, silencing me in the process.

"Get away from him!" I heard Sona cry out, her voice cracking from the sheer anger and fear present in it. She attacked from my right, sending out a cavalry of water animals towards Perseus.

He snorted and simply slashed with his sword. A wave of wind destroyed the creations; then he lunged forward and slammed the hilt of his sword in Sona's stomach. She hacked out a cough and fell to her knees, a pained expression on her face as she glared at Perseus. The enemy Heir lifted his foot and kicked her on the shoulder, sending her flying back and slamming into a tree

"My. Such dedication to your Servants, Sona Sitri." Perseus mused loud enough to be heard by everyone in the area. "I commend you for challenging an opponent that not even your strongest Servant could defeat." His voice was mocking and cruel. "Though, considering neither of you know just _who_ you're challenging, I suppose I can forgive your foolishness. Allow me to fully introduce myself." He cleared his throat and mock-bowed at Sona and I. "I am Perseus, Hero Descendant of the original Greek Hero, who was a son of Zeus. Just as my ancestor was favored by his father, I too am favored by the Olympian King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky. After all, I _am_ his Heir."

That caused a weighted silence to settle within the atmosphere of the area.

_So…Arashi was right. Perseus is an Heir, the Heir of Zeus. But…how was he able to usurp my control over Wind and Lightning? Susanoo is the God of Storms!_

_**Heirs battle with more than their powers, Daisuke-sama. They also battle with their Authority. When two Heirs battle, especially in regards to those who share Domains, it's also a battle of wills. Perseus is clearly more experienced as an Heir, so his mastery over Wind and Lightning usurped yours.**_

I took that in with a frustrated grunt, glaring at the smug son of a bitch with my one good eye. The pain I felt was mind-numbing; I had collapsed onto the ground after his last strike, breathing heavily as I tried not to lose consciousness. Every time my heart beat, it was like a new wave of pain was pulsating throughout my body; it hurt to breathe, to blink, to _bleed_. I wanted nothing more than fall asleep this very moment to stop the blinding pain… But there was one thing I wanted above all else…

I wanted this bastard to pay for hurting Sona.

Sona was struck silent by Perseus' words, her eyes widening with shock. Several emotions flashed across her violet eyes: shock, fear, disbelief, anger. I could tell she didn't want to believe, but when her gaze flickered to me, I saw concern appear in her eyes. Then she looked back to Perseus, eyes hardening to show her resolve. "It makes no difference." Sona retorted to the enemy Heir as she forced herself to her feet, grimacing as she moved her shoulder.

Perseus snorted, "You're a brave one, I'll give you that." He then began to walk over to her.

_No… No… No! Don't go to her! Argh! What the hell can I do?!_

I looked around frantically, my eye being the only thing that moved. I had to find something, _anything_, to get out of this situation. I couldn't cast any spells, as my hands were frozen due to Perseus' power keeping me still. I couldn't use my Sacred Gear's power since I was stuck in place. What can I do?!

_**There is one thing.**_

_What? Tell me! I'll do anything to save her!_

_**Call upon Susanoo's Power. Harness as much as you can and direct it upwards, overloading the barrier's reserve. It cannot contain Divine Power. **_

…_I'll do it._

_**Be warned though. You do not have Kusanagi in your hands, nor will you be able to activate the Magatama in your arm, to act as buffers to protect your body. You will be channeling undiluted Divine Might through your injured, mortal body. There is a chance you will die.**_

_I don't care, Arashi. _The consciousness of my Sacred Gear was stunned, if the silence that followed was any indication. _You should know by now, there's nothing I won't do to protect the people I care for. My life will be a small price to pay._

…_**I see.**_ There was a hint of pride in his normally dry, emotionless, tone. _**If that is what Master wishes to do, then I'll do all I can to follow through. Simply call and the power will answer.**_

Before I could do anything more, I heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey! Over here!" Perseus smirked and turned his head, but he was surprised to see a glowing, red gem slam into his face, then detonate in a deafening explosion. There was a crash immediately after. Someone then raced over to me and gingerly placed a hand on my arm. "Oh… You're not looking so good…" Rin said gently.

_No shit._

Sona raced over to us. "Tohsaka-san, we need to break the barrier and get Daisuke to some help."

Before she could respond, a third voice broke into the conversation. "Senpai!" Xenovia dropped to a crouch next to Sona. Her dress was torn and scratched, there was also the occasional bloody wound on her body. In one hand, she held Durandal and in the other, she had Kusanagi, thankfully. She looked to Sona and Rin. "We have to break the barrier. How do we do that?"

"I'm thinking!" Rin said heatedly.

"You're going to pay for that, you bitch." Perseus' voice broke into their conversation, stepping into the clearing where we were. The right side of his face was torn and bleeding profusely, his right eye closed. His teeth were clenched as he held the sword tightly. At his side, Laina was limping and carrying her sword with hand, the other hanging uselessly at her side.

Xenovia, Rin and Sona stood in defense of me, each taking a stance to fight.

I closed my eye, unable to watch. Reaching deep down, I called for Susanoo's power. I didn't care if I died in the process; I just wanted Sona, Xenovia and Rin to not be hurt anymore. Perseus was too much for them. They needed help. If I couldn't fight at their side, then I'd do my absolute best to make sure that they were able to get all the back-up they'll ever need.

That's when I felt it. Power, with a capital 'P', flooded into my body. It warmed me, comforted me; it started at a minute amount, before it grew and grew and grew. The wind keeping me restrained gave way as I gathered more and more Divine Power within my body. I pulled more, _more_, _**more**_. When it began to hurt, I didn't stop; I gritted my teeth and released a breath. Squeezing my eye shut, I focused my Power upwards. Then I let it out.

The earth underneath all of us shook violently, causing several people to cry out surprise. With one last cry, I opened my eye and looked directly up, right at the barrier in the air. Divine Power coalesced around my body, a white aura that brightened the surrounding area, then it suddenly shot upwards. The moment it struck the barrier, it broke through and reached the purple sky above us, before exploding in a burst of energy. The barrier around us crumbled in response, falling to pieces, allowing several voices to be heard loud and clear.

"Daisuke-kun! Kaichou!" Tsubaki.

"Senpai!" Koneko.

"So-tan! Dai-chan!" Serafall.

"I'll kick your ass for hurting my friends, you bastard!" Issei.

"Sona! Xenovia! Daisuke!" Rias.

"Daisuke-kun!" Akeno.

"A-Ah, I'll heal you, Daisuke-san! Don't worry!" Asia.

"Daisuke-sama!" Himari.

More voices I recognized quickly approached us as a green light filled my vision. I watched as people raced over to us, taking a stance in front of us, readying their weapons.

However, there was one person who caught my eye above all else. Fate was approaching me slowly, her eyes red with tears as they looked over my wounds. She reached towards me, her hands shaking. Then she flinched. For a moment, I didn't understand…then it hit me. The last time she had seen me even close to this injured was the moment I had saved her all those years ago. She had seen me beaten in combat by her mother, for trying to save her, for trying to save my new friend. Fate regarded me intently for a moment, concern present in her gaze as her mouth opened to say something… Then she closed it, her lips falling into a line. Her eyes hardened as she looked to the one who did this to me. Fate clenched her fist and walked passed us…

The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was her saying, "Balance Breaker."

* * *

><p>Before I regained consciousness, I did not have a vision telling me of my destiny. I didn't have a prophetic dream informing me of my next step. No, I didn't meet an important figure in my past in my dreams, nor did I happen to meet Susanoo in some contrived mental link brought upon by using more and more of his power. I just…slept. It was a deep sleep, without dreams, visions or anything of the like. Like I said, I just…slept.<p>

When I woke up, however, I found that I could only see through my right eye, I was naked, and I had a guest lying with me in the bed. She had a head of black hair with a pair of black cat ears, twitching ever so lightly, and was methodically rubbing her hands along my body. However, I couldn't help but feel a soothing aura appear in my body from everywhere her hands were.

Looking at the ceiling, I blinked a few times, to clear my vision. _Why can't I see out my left eye?_ Lifting my left arm, I felt the girl on my right freeze, and pressed my hand on my face where my eye would be. There were bandages. From how they felt, they were most likely freshly wrapped bandages. What happe-

_Oh…I lost it fighting Perseus…_

"You're awake, nya."

I looked down to my Bishop, looking into her hazel eyes. I didn't reply to her statement for a few moments, simply losing myself in those hazel orbs. They were something I couldn't help but find beautiful, in an exotic way. Hell, Kuroka was someone I found beautiful, in an erotic way, regardless. I just couldn't get enough of that mischievous glint she had in her gaze, especially when she looks in my direction with it.

"How is everyone?" I said softly, my voice rough from disuse.

Kuroka cocked her head to the side, her ears twitching at my question. "Worried about you nya."

I released a breath, "I'm sorry…"

"You should be, nya." She slapped me on the chest, not too hard, though. "Shirone was over her head with worry, nya." Kuroka paused, her gaze flickering downwards before she murmured, "Me too, nya…" The she looked to me sharply. "Everyone's been worried sick." She released a breath, resting her head on my chest. "If I were there, I'd have found them, nya…"

"No use fretting over the past. What's done is done." I set my jaw stubbornly when I recalled how easily I was beaten. "All I know is that it won't happen again."

Kuroka let out a small chuckle. "There's the Daisuke-chan I like, nya." She snuggled closer against me, continuing to trace her hands across my…naked body. I also happened to notice that my Nekoshou was nude as well.

"Kuroka…why are we naked?"

A twinkle appeared in her eyes, but before she could respond, the door to my room was thrown open. Sona stepped through and her eyes widened upon seeing me conscious. Her gaze flickered to the bandages on my face and she frowned. "You're awake…" Her shoulders fell subtly as she released a breath. "Thank goodness." There were bandages wrapped around her throat as well as some sort of form-fitting brace wrapped around her left shoulder.

"How are you?" I asked her, my voice still rough, as I looked over her.

Sona frowned at my question, but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards lightly. "You're the one lying in bed and you ask _me_ how I am?" She released a breath and crossed her arms. "We need to have a _long_ talk about your priorities, Daisuke." She cleared her throat, "I'm fine. Aside from a few bruises on my neck and a cracked shoulder, I'm perfectly healthy. They've already been healed, but I'm still wearing the bandages and the brace on doctor's orders. They're coming off today, anyhow." Sona turned her attention to Kuroka. "How is it coming?"

"Just about done, nya. The overnight healing really helped, nya." With that, she slipped out of the bed, completely naked, and walked over to a chair. "Since you're here, I might as well tell the others, nya." As she grabbed her kimono, Kuroka gave me a playful look. "I'll let you rest for now, nya! I can't promise the same next time, nya~. So get better." She pulled it on and walked out of the room, closing with a click.

I looked over to Sona to see her looking to me with evident worry. "How…how long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days. It was touch and go the first day, since Asia-san's Twilight Healing wasn't affecting your side and eye wounds." Sona frowned heavily. "The sword Perseus was wielding must be exceptionally powerful if they were able to inflict such threatening wounds…"

I sighed heavily, letting my head fall back onto the pillow. Staring at the ceiling, I said, "What happened after I passed out?"

"While Asia-san was trying to heal you, Fate-san attacked Perseus." Sona pursed her lips as she looked down to me. "I…I've never seen anyone as angry as her before."

"What do you mean?"

"She… It wasn't obvious at first. But as the two of them fought, there was an intensity to Fate-san's demeanor. Even Perseus was…hesitant." Sona scowled and crossed her arms. "She nearly killed him; if it wasn't for a third individual, a Magician with the Dimension Lost Longinus appearing and pulling them away, Fate-san would have removed his head."

I know I shouldn't be, but I was honestly surprised to hear that. Fate? The kind, soft-hearted Fate that I grew up with was earnestly trying to kill someone in cold blood? It sounded so alien to hear that. I've fought alongside her over the years several times, but she's always tried to resolve situations without involving death. I wouldn't call her a pacifist, but killing was never something she's considered. But with this… Am I that important to her? I…guess so…

Gritting my teeth, I tried to push myself to a sitting position. Sona leapt towards me, gently pushing me back down. "What are you doing?! You just woke up! Stay still!"

"I can't." I retorted with a scowl. "Thanks to that Stolas jackass, my battles have been shown to practically the entire Underworld. Which means, everyone has seen your Heir in action and triumphant." I released a breath grasping her hand with mine. "If only for your name, and that of your family's, I need to consistently appear as though I'm in control."

Sona scowled at that, squeezing my hand as I held it. "I know. But that doesn't mean you should push yourself too hard."

"I was beaten in front of practically the entire party. Even if they can't see me here, I have to show that it won't keep me down long." I gave her a beseeching look with my one eye. "Please, if only for my own pride, then let me get me on own my two feet."

Her scowl deepened as she gave me a faint glare. We locked eyes, as if pushing one another, then she sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but you're not walking solely on your power. I'll make sure that there's going to be someone to walk with you until I deem you fully healed." Sona crouched down and blushed as she wrapped her slim arms around my shoulders and helped me to sit up.

I grunted at the exertion, but managed to sit up, with the blanket still covering my lap. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at my covered lap. "Why am I naked?"

If anything, Sona's blush deepened. "Kuroka-san said that in order for her Senjutsu-based healing to work as best as it could, you and she both had to be in the nude. She's been at your side practically the entire time."

My brow furrowed at that. _The entire time? She must be tired…_ "I see." I gave her a playful smile, "So, can I dress myself, or are you going to help me?"

Her face already a dark red, Sona began to stutter and stammer, looking away from me embarrassedly, clearly still off-kilter from my earlier teasing. She helped me move slowly and carefully as I turned and sat up. When the blanket fell from my chest and stomach, I saw her eyes flicker to the side, a frown appearing on her face.

"What?" I looked down and saw a scar that went around my side, parallel to waist. It was a shade or two darker than my normal skin tone and drew the eye rather starkly.

"That's where he cut you…" Her hand moved towards it, hesitating lightly before gingerly placing her fingers on it. I shivered lightly at her touch, causing her to jerk her hand back in surprise. "Does it…hurt?"

I shook my head at her. "Not hurt, exactly. Just…sensitive." I frowned as I regarded it with a studying gaze. "I'll grow used to it in time."

Sona nodded and helped me sit up completely. Once I was secure, she stood and gave me a look. "I'll let you clothe yourself, but I'll turn around so you're not alone."

"I'm not a child, you know." I deadpanned.

"No, but you're still injured." She retorted in a similar tone, handing me my clothes, then turning around to give me privacy. It was then that I managed to pull on my clothes. It wasn't too difficult, as I was gaining back my strength as I stayed conscious. Granted, my legs were sore and stiff, but that's par for the course for being still for three days straight. Pulling on my shirt, a dark blue shirt with the Sitri clan symbol on my left shoulder, I rolled my shoulder with a faint frown. I had a faint kink that I needed to work out soon. Letting Sona know I was done, she turned and regarded me with an appraising look and nodded once. "Don't hesitate to lean on me, understand?"

"I'll keep it under consideration." I said playfully as she helped me get to my feet. When I did, my legs shook lightly but I kept myself standing strong. Lifting a hand, I gently rubbed a thumb on her bandaged neck. She grabbed my hand and gently pushed it away. "It won't happen again." I said firmly as I placed my hand on her cheek. "I'll be stronger next time so that you'll have to feel hurt again."

"I know you will." Sona met my eye resolutely. "But you're not doing it alone. I'll be with you, every step of the way." This time, her hand raised itself and I felt her touch the bandages over the left side of my face. "I never want to hear you scream like that again. I doubt I'll ever match your growth in strength, but I'll do everything I can to cover your weaknesses, your blind spots." She gave me a soft, yet confident, smile. "I _am_ your Master, after all."

"Yeah, you are." I leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, slowly meshing my lips against hers, smiling faintly as she returned it. Her hands pressed against my chest as she leaned against me, letting me wrap my arms around her and pull her onto me. After a few moments of this, we broke the kiss. "C'mon, let's head out. Kuroka will have told everyone I'm up." I smirked playfully. "Can't have everyone think you took advantage of me in the midst of my weakness."

With a pleased flush from the kiss, she gave me a deadpan glare.

I let out a small laugh as she stepped up to my side, placing my arm around her shoulders and wrapping her own, smaller, arm around my waist to support me. "What did I miss?" I asked her as we walked towards the door.

Sona pursed her lips. "There have been several inquiries about you, both personal and business related." She opened the door and led us out. "A message from the leader of the Youkai Faction has requested to meet with you personally, as Susanoo's Heir. At the same time, Amaterasu-dono sent an addendum with it. She believes it's time for you to bring your status to light."

I frowned at that, but nodded. "Makes sense. I'm a Shinto Heir. There are responsibilities I need to finally take up."

"I don't know the specifics of either meeting, but they said that meeting after the Rating Game is agreeable." I nodded at that, gradually lessening my tendency of leaning on Sona. I couldn't help but notice a wry smile on her face. "Did you know that you attracted the attention of Ravel Phenex? She gave me a bottle of Phoenix Tears to help hasten your recovery."

I let out a small chuckle. "She's apparently become rather fond of me."

"That's an understatement. Ravel told me that she was planning on talking with Lady Phoenix soon. Something about trading into your Peerage." She gave me a wry look, to which I smiled playfully. Sona then continued, "Also, Rias has been inquiring after your condition, she and her Peerage are exceedingly worried." She paused, then cleared her throat, "Quite a few people have been worried; Onee-sama especially." Her expression was a cross between fond and exasperated.

"I can only imagine…"

"Your father is also here." Sona said carefully, her gaze flickering to me. "He should be waiting with the others at this very moment."

"I lose one fight and everyone is worried out of their minds." I playfully rolled my eye, smirking to myself. "I'm not undefeatable, you know." I pulled Sona closer against me and rested my head on top of hers.

Sona hummed and leaned against me as we walked. "You still worried us. You're the strongest of us, so of course we were shocked."

I didn't verbally reply, simply giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. We walked through the halls at a sedate pace, no doubt for my sake, and it wasn't until a few moments passed that we reached a set of closed double doors. Sona reached forward and grabbed the door knob, opening the door with a subtle push. The door started to open slowly, then it was suddenly ripped open. Moka was standing on the other side of the doorway, her red eyes narrowing as she studied me intently. "Well, you're looking better than I assumed."

"It wasn't my first rodeo, just the one that sucked the most." I retorted with a smirk of my own. I could tell she relieved, since her shoulder fell a few centimeters when she saw me. She must have been worried, if the sharpness of her gaze and the forced smirk were any indication.

Her gaze flickered to Sona, then to me. "Well, get in here and sit down. I'll make sure to sit on your right side, Daisuke. Can't have you missing something important." I felt Sona stiffen as Moka stepped to the side, letting us enter the room uncontested.

"Gee. Thanks for your consideration." I retorted slyly as I looked to the rest of the occupants in the room. Both my Peerage and Sona's were either sitting on the one of many seats, or were standing or leaning against the walls. In addition, Serafall and Azazel were in the room, both regarding me carefully, worry present in their gazes. "Wow. Practically everyone's here. I'm sorry I worried all of you." I allowed my arm to fall from Sona's shoulder, which surprised her, then I gave her an apologetic smile. Stepped away from her, I swayed ever so lightly before catching my footing and walking over to the group.

Of course, I was nearly bowled over by _Fate_ of all people, who had practically leapt off her seat and suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "I was so scared…" She whispered as she buried her head into my shoulder.

I simply let out a soft sigh, wrapping my arms around her to return the hug. "I'll try not to scare you again, okay?" She nodded against my shoulder.

"Hoh. Fate-dono, you're trying to gain march aren't you?" Himari said playfully, her expression softening from the worried one I saw when I first entered. "I never expected you to be so bold." She placed a hand over her mouth as she let out a soft laugh.

That, of course, led to everyone else in the room start laughing as I felt Fate freeze in my grasp. I felt her push her face even harder into my shoulder, moaning faintly as I could literally feel her heat up in embarrassment.

I rubbed her back soothingly, letting out my own entertained laugh.

…Yeah, things are definitely looking up…


	31. Pregame Rituals

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the next chapter, the aftermath of Daisuke's defeat. This chapter was written rather easily, save for a specific part, which I'll get to later. I introduce more characters and such and progress the story. The Rating Game is next chapter, so you all have that to look forward to._

_The second lemon is in this chapter and it took just as long as the first one to write. Not much to say about it, other than I hope I didn't mess it up._

_Anyway, that's all I have to say this time around._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty One

Pregame Rituals

"There you go. The operation was a resounding success. You now have depth perception once again!" My father playful tone caused me to roll my eyes as I sat up on the operating table. I blinked a few times and took the set of eye drops that sat on the stand next to me. Leaning my head back, I dropped a few moistening drops into my new left eye. "Just use that twice a day, once after waking up and once before going to bed, for two weeks and it'll feel like you've had it your whole life."

I blinked my eyes again as I slid the container into my breast pocket. "I'm still wondering why the hell you had a spare eye just sitting around, especially with the same exact color as mine." I deadpanned to him as I got up, rolling my shoulders. It had been two days since my battle with Perseus and I was nearly done recovering completely. My body was still a little sore, from the excess Divine Power that flowed through me that night, but thanks to Kuroka's Senjutsu, lots of healthy foods and rest, I was very nearly back to a hundred percent.

Upon remembering that Azazel had replaced his arm with a mechanical, Sona immediately approached my father about a replacement eye. He agreed immediately, obviously enough, having already planned on doing so. Which was why I was currently at Grigori headquarters with Azazel, who had just finished the last few touch ups with my new eye. It was a surreal experience, to be honest, having a new eye implanted in my skull. But it's as my father said, I kind of like having depth perception.

Eye patches were cool and all, but I preferred having the ability to walk in a straight line without help.

Plus, I now had an awesome scar that went through my eyebrow and under my eye.

"I like to be prepared for any eventuality. Sacred Gear research has so many fringe benefits it's almost impossible to not have stuff like this laying around."

I hummed as I got off the surgery table, looking around with both of my eyes. "So, considering this eye came from said research, is there anything special about it? You know, aside from it allowing me to see properly again."

Azazel grinned at that, "I was waiting for you ask that. Watch closely." He lifted a hand, his real one, and conjured a Magician's seal. It was a basic one, one that any novice could create, either for practice or as a base for their own work. I watched him hold it and smirk as I stared at it. Opening my mouth to ask him why he was showing it to me, I felt my eyes widen as I began to see something new.

It _wasn't_ a basic seal! There were several hidden equation hidden within its core. That's not what was surprising this very moment. No, if I were to be studying the seal closely for a little longer, I'd have been able to find the hidden sequences, but the fact that I was able to find it _almost instantly_ was throwing me for a loop. I've _never_ been that quick when it comes to deciphering seal equations! How in the-!

The eye! I closed my right eye and focused solely on the seal with my left. Right before my eye, I could see the seal break apart into simpler sequences and hone in on the more advanced ones. I could read the seal as if it were a book lying open on the ground in front of me. Closing my eyes, I could still perfectly visualize the equations within the seal and was perfectly sure that I could recreate the seal without any fear of messing it up.

Opening my eyes, I lifted my hand and did just that. My eyes widened as I stared at the seal I had just created. A breath escaped me as I let out a small laugh. "You…just gave me an eye that can perfectly read seal equations in an instant…"

"Damn right." Azazel with a wide grin. "Granted, it wouldn't work for just anyone. It wouldn't do anything for someone without prior knowledge of the similar sequences, but with the right person…" He shrugged at that, "Well, it'd make a competent Magician an absolute nightmare for other Magicians."

"Nightmare is right." I blinked a few times as I lowered my hand. "I could steal other Magician's spells right in front of them just by seeing them in action, if I catch sight of the equation in its entirety…"

"Be careful about the visual and mental strain though. It can distract you in combat; you'll be seeing two very different things at the same time. Plus, you'll have to train yourself to take in the sequence in its entirety and remove it from your vision while you fight." He warned me.

I nodded to that, blinking as I tried to fully realize what just practically fell into my lap. Leave it to the crazed leader of Grigori to make a tool that has the potential to throw the entirety of a Magician's world onto its head. I'll have to keep this a secret…

The door to the room was pushed open suddenly and Serafall stepped inside. "Neh, Azazel! Is Daisuke-chan fixed up ye-" Her gaze found me, locked onto both of my eyes and beamed widely. "You're better now!" She raced over to me and crashed into my chest with a tight embrace, rubbing her cheek against my shoulder affectionately. I staggered back from the impact, but quickly righted my balance, rubbing her back calmingly.

"Yeah. I'm better now, Sera-chan. I have my depth perception back!" I said with a playful grin, getting her to pull out of the hug and match my grin with her own.

"Hehe. That's true." Then her gaze focused on my left eye. Serafall lifted her hand and traced the scar with a gentle caress of her fingertips. She cocked her head to the side and gave a soft smile. Serafall then stepped back and nodded resolutely, causing my eye to unconsciously draw to the bounce of her chest. "Good! Now you can fight at your best in the Rating in three days. You're not allowed to give anything but your best for So-tan, got it?"

"But of course. I wouldn't have done it any other way." I said with a confident smirk, crossing my arms.

Azazel stepped up to my side, clasping my shoulder and squeezing it. "I gotta say, it'll be a great game. Both Peerages will have a hell of a time trying to outdo each other." He gave me a wry grin. "They've been planning on neutralizing you first, I hope you realize that."

I snorted and gave him a dry look. "Of course they are. Rias-san wouldn't be much of a strategist if she wasn't." I checked the clock, "We've still got some time. Can you give Sera-chan and I a tour of Grigori headquarters? Nothing too secret or in-depth, but a trip around in the name of coexistence, you know?"

Serafall hummed at that, "I wouldn't mind walking around Grigori. You know, without worrying about being having Light spears thrown at me." Then she paused and gave me a sultry look. "Though, I wouldn't mind it if it were _your_ spear, Daisuke-chan~." I felt my brow rise at that, giving her an appraising look as I tried to keep myself from flushing.

Azazel let out a laugh as he slapped me on the back. "As expected of my boy, holding the attention and affection of beautiful women." He wrapped an arm around my neck and motioned towards the door. "Onwards! I'll show my guests the best places!" He then led us out of the room, walking ahead of us as Serafall grasped tightly on my arm and leaned against me. We left Azazel's workshop and walked through the halls.

As we walked, we passed several other members of Grigori, who looked to the newcomers, us, with a hint of surprise. While, when they looked to Serafall with recognition, they looked genuinely surprised when they saw me. Azazel replied to every person who spoke to him in the hall, a small grin on his face as he did so. While he led us, he began to speak. "Not that many people are free, what with us moving stuff to an institute elsewhere, but there are a few walking about."

I hummed to that, nodding as I looked around, unable to hide my curiosity. Grigori was always something I wondered about, like what they really did, aside from a few of their numbers hunting Sacred Gear users. It was like my heritage was influencing me long before I even knew about it. It _is_ in my blood, after all, to be affiliated with Grigori…

"Azazel? What are you doing here at this time?"

The three of us turned around to see a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair and well-trimmed beard looking to us with a searching expression. He crossed his muscled arms and frowned when he saw Serafall and me.

"Huh? Oh, an emergency came up and I had to drop by with Daisuke here. What have you been up to Baraqiel?"

Baraqiel? I remember that name…Akeno's father?! I looked at the man closer…. Yeah, I don't really see it. She must take after her mother; though, I'll probably keep that to myself.

"I have a job I need to get ready for, so I decided to drop off a few items." His gaze honed in on me, recognition appearing in his eyes. "This is your son, huh? He looks quite like you." His looked to Serafall. "Keeps odd company though…"

Serafall simply pouted and turned her face away from him.

Azazel clapped me on the shoulder. "Like a chip off the old block, if I do say so myself." He said with a playful grin.

"And I'm still not sure if that's insult or not." I said dryly as I smirked at his slumped shoulders, chuckling at his faint glare.

"Your father tells me you've been taking care of Akeno."

I regarded him carefully, not sure if I should say anything noteworthy. After a second of thought, I replied, "I'm not necessarily 'taking care' of her, I'm just trying to treat her the way she deserves."

Baraqiel didn't reply instantly, simply searching my expression for a few moments. Then he nodded. "Still, thank you. I'm glad that someone is looking after Akeno. Has she been…well?"

"She has friends to keep her happy." I gave Azazel a sidelong look, jerking a thumb towards him with a playful grin. "Though, she's rather short with Azazel here."

The man gave me a mock glare. "And _you_ refuse to ask her to go easy on me!"

I rolled my eyes at him, grinning widely. "I'm not going to force her to do something she clearly doesn't want to do. So, you're going to have to suck it up, old man."

"Gah! No respect!"

Before Baraqiel could respond, the sound of footsteps caught our attention. Shemhazai walked up to us, an amused expression on his face as he watched Azazel and I bicker. "It's like looking at a mirror between the two, isn't it?" He said to the Cadre.

The bearded man nodded, "It really is uncanny. I'm honestly surprised it wasn't noticed earlier, considering how often our kind came into contact with the Church."

The Vice-Governor shrugged at that, "Not much that can be done, now, anyhow. Now, though, I think he'll be good for Azazel. He's been rather engrossed in his hobby a bit too much, to be honest."

Azazel looked over to them in the midst of our argument. "Oi! Shemhazai! Tell my brat here to stop being an asshole!"

"Tell my father to stop being a damn child!"

We then looked back to each after we finished in unison, glaring heatedly at each other. When we heard laughter, he and I looked to the sources. Serafall was giggling as she leaned into my side; while Shemhazai was chuckling and shaking his head. Baraqiel was simply regarding the two of us as though we had a few screws loose… Which may not exactly be untrue…

Shemhazai sighed heavily, "You're both idiots." That got the both of us to squawk in indignation, but he ignored us. He looked to Baraqiel, "I guess this is where we part, my friend. I need to make these two birds of a feather don't hurt themselves or cause trouble."

"Understandable." Baraqiel said with a nod as Azazel's shoulders dropped at the insult and my head fell into my hand. He turned and lifted a hand, leaving us. "Take care, my friends." As he walked away, he called out to me over his shoulder. "Daisuke Shizuka, take care of my daughter."

"You don't need to worry. She'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, why am I here?" I asked Azazel as I sat down across from him in a conference room.<p>

"The leader of Asgard wants to meet you. Plus, it's as you said the day you woke up; you have to show the world that the newest Heir is still capable." My father replied as he put his drink on a table.

Shemhazai released a breath, his mood had fallen when we arrived, as the antics of my father and I weren't enough to keep him from recalling the event at the party. He seemed to be keeping his anger under control, but it was slowly becoming more apparent. "What a blunder. No one expected the Khaos Brigade to attack the party…"

I regarded him for a moment, but Azazel spoke up first. "That's an understatement."

I snorted, "You're telling me. I was the one who got the shit end of the deal. Damn Hero Faction…"

Shemhazai frowned, crossing his arms. "It's not a pleasant thought, knowing that there are several smaller groups within the terrorist organization." Sona had informed Azazel about the Hero Faction during my time unconscious, noting that Kuroka had specifically mentioned an _Heir_. The fact that Perseus, the one who defeated me, was an Heir only cemented the fact. If he was expecting my defeat at his hands to discourage, the asshole clearly didn't do his research. Defeat doesn't dishearten me, it makes me more stubborn and determined to kick ass in the rematch.

"It was this 'Hero Faction' that attacked the Maou-sponsored party. Three Hero Descendants, Georg, wielder of the Longinus Dimension Lost, Persues, Heir of the Greek God Zeus, and the Lancelot Hero Descendant, wielder of the Demonic Sword Arondight. To think that a terrorist organization would have individuals with so much power…"

Shemhazai continued on, to which I noticed Azazel subtly roll his eyes, tiredly looking to the side. He caught my slightly exasperated look and smirked playfully, giving me a look that I could swear showed he's dealt with this numerous times.

I held back a chuckle and looked around the room, only to have Serafall and Sirzechs catch my attention, waving me over. I nodded to them and excused myself from my father and his friend, walking over to the two Maou. The two were at their own table, drinks sitting in front of them. Sirzechs was wearing a black and pale gold suit.

"Daisuke-kun, it's been a while hasn't it. I haven't thanked you yet for telling me of the Open House, have I?"

I let out a small chuckle as I took the seat next to Serafall, which was also across from Sirzechs. Waving my hand to the side, I replied kindly, "No need. It was an important for all students; it's only fair that Sona and Rias have their own family drop on by, even if it is a surprise of sorts." I wasn't able to hide my playfully vindictive smirk.

Sirzechs let out an amused laugh, shaking his head. "Regardless, accept my thanks. With my schedule, I would've missed it if it weren't for you passing the information onto Serafall." Said Maou offered me her widest smile. Satan Red continued, "I'm curious, how are you after your latest defeat?" He asked carefully, regarding me carefully. "It's not every day that someone is able to walk after such a painful loss."

I shrugged with a hint of indifference, though I was unable to hide my distaste at losing to such an arrogant asshole. "I've always been able to shrug off all but the most lethal of wounds. Though this latest one ended worse than most, I had plenty of friends taking care of me this time around."

"That's good." Sirzechs said with a small smile. "Still, it's good to see you up and about. Rias and the others were worried out of their minds. I'll be sure to pass on your full recovery to them the first chance I get."

He was going to continue, but off to the side, the dragon I recognized as Tannin, let out a bark of laughter. "I'm going to cheer on Miss Rias. The Sekiryuutei I trained is an interesting one. The breast obsessed fool that he is."

Someone else in the room, a person I didn't know, replied, "Oh? What about Miss Sona? She has the Heir. His defeat of the Hakuryuuko is well known."

"His access to Divine power will be restricted. Rating Games almost always do so."

"I don't know. I don't think the Rating Game will be as cut and dry as you say. It could go either way. Both Miss Rias and Miss Sona are talented in their own right."

"The Heir boy is injured, anyway. Have you heard of his defeat at the party a few days back? It'll surely take more than a week to fully heal."

I listened to this with a faint smirk. Looking to Sirzechs and Serafall, I saw them grinning conspiratorially. Playing along, I lifted a finger to my mouth to ask them to keep quiet about my presence. Serafall restrained a giggle.

At that, the door to the room opened and in walked what appeared to be an old man with a long white beard, an eye patch, and an old hat and plain robes. He held a staff, but was holding it loosely.

Behind him was a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair, with a light purple ribbon hanging off the side, and light blue eyes, who looked to be around my age. She wore a light grey business suit

_Huh. She's pretty…_ My attention was on her; rather than the old man, whose very presence radiated power.

Everyone else was staring in shock, not saying anything as he simply looked around to everyone with a measuring glance. His gaze stopped on me for a few seconds longer, before he continued to his subtle sweep of the room. He then snorted, "So, you youngsters can't even greet an old man like me, huh?"

Azazel let out a small laugh. "Odin."

My eyes widened minutely at that. He's the King God of the Norse Gods, the leader of Asgard? Then that would make the girl a Valkyrie…

Huh. I need check my priorities. I'm focusing more on the attractive Valkyrie than the _fucking Norse King of the Gods_! …Eh, I'll just blame my father's genetics.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?" I didn't even react to my father's blunt words to Odin, simply crossing my arms as I watched the interaction play out.

"It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but… Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honor old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

I couldn't help but find this interactions entertaining, to be completely honest. It went against everything I was told about the 'high society' between leaders of various Factions. Its politeness is only optional if you want to lead a Faction. This'll be a story to tell Sona, that's for sure.

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

I caught a look of faint frustration in my father's eyes, though it was quickly masked.

Thankfully, for the sake of maintaining the peace, Sirzechs stepped into the conversation, getting up and walking over to the leader.

"It's been a long time, King God of the Norse, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuuko. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy."

Sirzechs didn't reply, simply smiling politely.

Odin turned his attention to Serafall, his gaze focusing on her thighs as he studied her outfit…lecherously. "By the way, Serafall, what's with the outfit?"

I…guess he likes cosplay… I felt my brow twitch as I fought back the urge to step in front of her.

Serafall simply grinned and lifted her hand in a 'V' sign. "Ara, Odin-sama. Don't you know? This is a Magical Girl's outfit!" Her eyes flickered over to me and her grin widened ever so lightly at the faint, jealous frown on my face. She winked theatrically at me, as if reassuring me of something.

Huh… I never realize that I was the jealous type… Ironic, though, considering I have a harem…

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice."

I felt my brow twitching even more and I crossed my arms to keep my slowly rising temper in check.

Thankfully, the Valkyrie intervened, stomping up to him. "Odin-sama, you mustn't be indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry!"

Odin simply waved her off. "Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend."

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!" She looked as though she were about to cry, a completely defeated expression on her face.

Odin sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either." The he looked to Azazel, "That's actually why I wanted to have you bring your brat. I was hoping he could get this girl to loosen up."

I felt my brows rise at that. Well… That's a first. Honestly, it's refreshing to meet someone _not_ because I'm the newest Heir.

Azazel let out a laugh. "When you put it like that, I'm happy to introduce you." He motioned me forward and I did so, regarding him with a deadpan glare. My father simply let out a laugh at my expression and grabbed my shoulder. "Here's my boy, Daisuke. He's a regular ladies man already, so he'll be able to keep her occupied for a few hours." Azazel rolled his eyebrows saucily.

The Valkyrie blushed heavily, sending a faint glare to Azazel.

I simply rolled my eyes, regarding the man with a dry look.

Odin snorted and motioned to the side. "Good, good. Now get over there you two. This old man needs to talk with the upstart leaders about adult stuff, even if I am the only adult here." The Valkyrie gave him a look and was about to retort, but he cut her off. "I can take care of myself. Now shoo!"

Azazel pushed me on the shoulder, "Go on, Daisuke. Work your magic!"

I gave him an empty look. "I will enjoy the day when I kick your ass. I will enjoy it greatly. Remember this moment, Azazel, for it will be the moment I recall as I stand over your unconscious body."

"Whatever, kid! Go talk with the fairer sex."

I released a breath and walked over to the Valkyrie, politely motioning to a nearby table. She gave me a measuring look and nodded brusquely, walking over to the empty table. We sat down across from each other and I cleared my throat. "First, let me apologize for my father. He's infamous for being a pervert… Which I hope against hope isn't genetic…"

She paused and let out a breath, smiling nonchalantly. "It's fine. Though, I never expected the leader of Grigori to act that way… I thought Odin-sama was the only one."

"I've long accepted the fact that _all_ leaders are eccentric in their own way. It helps with not disillusioning me from someone I actually thought was respectable at one point." I shook my head exasperatedly and cleared my throat. "Anyway, I'm Daisuke Shizuka. As strange as this meeting is, it is nice to meet you Miss…"

"Rossweisse." She offered with a light smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Rossweisse." I paused and cocked my head to the side, then nodded. "And I promise you, I will not 'work my magic', of whatever my idiot father claimed." I finished with the side of my mouth twitching upwards.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. She gave me a small frown. "Why?"

I felt my brows rise just a bit. "Why? I thought you wouldn't like it if I just tried blatantly flirting with you. You seem like the type of girl who doesn't like to have guys lead you on." Then I paused and shrugged, "I just thought a pretty girl like you would prefer it if were a gentleman, is all."

She paused at that, then flushed at my words. "Oh… I thought you meant that I wasn't worth it…"

I scowled faintly at that. "Why?"

Rossweisse looked like she was about to cry, which nearly had me squirming from uncomfortable I was beginning to feel. "I've never had a boyfriend and other Valkyries always give me trouble about it! Even Odin-sama! It's not like I try to _not_ have a boyfriend!"

"Never? What did you do in school, or where you learned to be a Valkyrie?"

"I studied. All I did was study. I didn't have many friends when I went through college…" She looked downcast at that, her expression going dangerously close to tears.

Um, okay. First priority, keep her from crying. "College? You look like you should be high school still." I said, not really trying to show the shock I felt.

She looked to me and nodded. "Ah, yes. I skipped through several grades because I've always been good with my studies." Rossweisse gave a proud smile. "I graduated from college two years ago. I've been Odin-sama's personal Valkyrie guard ever since."

"Wow. That's impressive." She gave me a surprised look, though I could see a hint of suspicion in her gaze. "No, I'm honestly impressed. I've never met anyone who's graduated _high school_ at your age, let alone _college_. That must've taken quite a bit of dedication and talent."

Rossweisse smiled faintly, a pleased flush on her cheeks as nodded in thanks at my words. "Thank you, Shizuka-san." Huh, so she's weak to genuine compliments. I'll have to remember that.

"Please, call me by my given name. It's only fair since I'm calling you by ours." I gave her a small, kind grin.

She blushed ever so lightly, but pursed her lips. "I don't know… I just met you…" I gave her a dry look, which had the effect of causing her to let out a small laugh in response. "Fine…Daisuke-san, I guess I can do that."

I nodded at that.

"What are your thoughts on the Rating Game?" Rossweisse asked me, leaning forward on the table.

I hummed faintly, tapping the desk with a finger. "Honestly, I don't know what to expect. I already have a pretty good idea about their abilities, but there are countless ways for them to use them." I cocked my head to the side. "It just depends on what Sona already has planned. I can adapt from there."

Rossweisse nodded at that. "Adapting to any situation is an invaluable skill to have."

From there, we just talked. Whether it was about the Rating Game, or just tactics in general, we just talked. Honestly, I found that I enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sitri Manor, it was late evening when I was back at the clearing where I normally trained. I had snuck out after bidding everyone a goodnight since my recent recovery of my injuries had everyone keeping me from doing anything strenuous.<p>

There was something I needed to do though, something that I felt was necessary for preventing future injuries in some way. However, I couldn't do it alone. Lifting a hand, I willed my magic outwards and watched as seal appeared in front of me. It rose upwards and flashed. When the light died out, I was meeting the displeased frown of my Familiar, Melusine. Her arms were crossed under her bust as she glared at me. "Um…hi?"

"You've been busy, haven't you? Too busy to see me?"

I cringed at that, unable to refute her words. "Sorry?" I couldn't keep it from sounding like a question.

"You should be." Melusine lifted a hand and poked me in the chest. "Do you know who sent Sona-dono the missives about Yasaka-dono and Amaterasu-sama? Me. And what did I hear back from her in response? You. Were. Almost. Dead." She gave me a dangerous glare, her eyes narrowing in slight anger as she focused on me.

I felt my shoulders fall at her rebuke, yet I was unable to tear my gaze from hers. I sighed faintly, "I'm…sorry. I've been so caught up with what's happened that I forgot to keep in contact. In the future, I'll try not neglect you as a both a friend and Familiar." I bowed my head to her in repentance.

She simply studied me with her arms crossed. Her gaze was heavy and piercing, but I weathered it without complaint. After a few moments, Melusine released a breath. "I'll forgive you, Daisuke-sama, but do try to keep in mind that I'm also here to help." I nodded to her and she replied with a single nod. "Now, what was the reason you called me here for?"

"I…All of the fights I've taken part in, that I've fought, I've came out of it too injured for my own liking. I need something to protect my body with more than simply my skills." I scowled faintly as I recalled the major fights that brought me to where I am now…

Each and every time I fought with something important on the line and against those with substantial power, I was always too injured to walk away under my power. My chest felt tight in a phantom pain as I recalled the wounds I took from Anduriel and Kokabiel, both Light spears inflicting lethal wounds. I recalled the test of strength I had against of Vali and how it pushed me farther than I've ever had to go before. I had pulled more from Zenith Tempest than I have _ever_ done and remained in complete control.

Yet, in all of them, I had come out on top in the end and defeated them. Even Anduriel, who had killed me, was defeated eventually. Now, though, I had come upon an opponent I couldn't meet again in a few days and succeed with nothing but sheer determination. I had met an opponent that was head and shoulders more dangerous than I was and I needed a crash course in hardcore training. I needed to grow stronger and I needed…something defend my body. Something that offers more defense than simply my blade. I needed…

I needed armor.

"Melusine, you have more skill than I do with magic. I need both your help and advice in creating and maintaining a set of magical armor to protect my body." I said to in complete seriousness.

Melusine met my gaze and nodded seriously. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to base it off something I've seen before; primarily off of Issei's Scale Mail…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was walking through the halls of the Sitri heading towards my room. A small grunt escaped me as I rolled my left shoulder, flexing my hand as I looked it over. I had made some progress with my armor creation, but not enough to wholly consider it battle ready. Regardless, I felt confident that what I was attempting to make would help immensely in the future.<p>

"Daisuke-kun?" I turned around to see Tsubaki standing in an open doorway, dressed in a simple, loose t-shirt and shorts. "What are you doing up?"

I paused in a faint stupor. I was technically not supposed to be exerting myself. I'm going to assume that starting the creation of my armor counts as 'exerting myself'… "I wanted some fresh air." Not exactly a lie, but not wholly the truth.

She gave me a frown and was about to retort, but the sound of footsteps down the hall caused her to freeze. "Come here! Kaichou can't see you out of your room!" Tsubaki whispered quickly, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me into her room. I staggered as she pushed me into the room and closed the door with a silent click. After a few moments of listening, we heard footsteps pass by the door and continue one until they disappeared. Tsubaki leaned against the door and sighed heavily; I found that I liked what it did her to chest…

Oh. She's not wearing a bra…

Tsubaki gave me a sharp look. "What are you doing up? You're clearly still recovering from your injuries."

No point in keeping it from her, I suppose. "There was something I needed to look into, a spell that would help ensure that I wouldn't get as injured as I already do."

She frowned faintly at that, giving me a searching look. After a few moments of silence, Tsubaki released a breath. "Why do you always have to worry us?"

I paused and gave her a faint smile. "I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't push myself." Shrugging a single shoulder, I continued, "I was beaten, plain and simple. I need to grow stronger so that _when_ I meet Perseus again, and I know I will, I _won't_ be the one on the receiving end of defeat." I looked Tsubaki right in the eye and smiled faintly, "I owe it to all of you to grow stronger so that I _don't_ worry you when I fight."

Tsubaki gave me a searching look and approached me slowly. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

I grinned cheekily at that, "You know you love it."

A pleasant flush appeared on her cheeks. "I hate it that you know that…" She came to a stop in front of me, her hands slowly reaching for my side. "Can…can I see it? Your scar."

I frowned and said, "Are you sure?" She nodded resolutely and I lifted my shirt with a single hand, allowing her to see my side wound. It was a ragged blemish that wrapped around my side, curving upwards on my toned stomach. I shivered at the touch of her cold fingers, releasing a breath as she slowly, carefully, slide them along its length.

"Did…did it hurt?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said without brevity, lifting my hand and grasping hers with it. Tsubaki watched with a faint frown as I raised her hand with my own. I placed her hand against my cheek and leaned against it, closing my eyes as I basked in her presence.

Tsubaki let out a breath at the contact, before I felt her lean into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pull her body closer against mine. I opened my eyes to see her looking up to me with a slightly flushed expression. Leaning down, I captured her lips and gradually deepened the kiss. Her hand slipped from mine as she lifted both of her arms to wrap around my neck and pull my head down. Increasing the intensity of the kiss, I slid my hands under her shirt from behind and rubbed her back soothingly.

She pushed her form against mine and moaned at the contact, no doubt feeling my erection pressed against her. Our tongue pushed and melded against one another as she turned her head to the side, shifting the way we kissed. After a few moments of that, we broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Her arms slid from my neck and grabbed my arms, placing her head against my chest. Her hands slid down my arms and reached my waist, sliding under my shirt and touched my bare stomach.

"Tsubaki?" I asked her, my voice just above a whisper.

"I…feel very strongly for you, Daisuke." Tsubaki started faintly, her expression turning a dark red and her eyes not meeting mine. "When you were injured, I was so scared that I would never be able to tell you how deeply I feel for you…" She muttered, soft enough that I had to strain my ears to hear her properly.

"Tsubaki…"

"Now, though…" She started to speak, but bit her lip, looking as though she was unsure of how to continue. Then she continued. "Now, I want to…show you how I feel about you…" Her face turned an even darker red as she moved her hand to the waist of my pants, fingers shakily fumbling with the buckle.

I grasped her hands, stopping her, and said, "You don't need to do anything like that to show me how you feel."

She gave me a kind smile, her cheeks still flushed. "I-I know, but I _want_ to…" She then looked to the side, as if hiding a vaguely disappointed look. "Unless you don't want me to…"

"I'm not saying that." I cut her off, choosing my words carefully. "I just want you to know that you don't need to force yourself for my sake."

Tsubaki smiled beautifully, her face lighting up as she looked up to me. "You know, it's like you're _trying_ to make this happen." Her words came out quietly, but there was a hint of playful hesitance to them. Not knowing what to say to that, I simply shrugged with a blush of my own. "Well, I'm not that experienced, so…please be gentle with me…" She whispered shyly as she lightly pulled at the hem of my shirt.

"Okay. If that's what you want…" I leaned down and captured her lips once more, meshing our lips together slowly and meticulously as I pulled her against me. She slid her fingers into my hair and began to massage my scalp. I moaned softly as I leaned down to deepen the kiss. Placing my hands on her back, I slid them down and under her shirt to caress her bare skin. She moaned as well, pressing her body flush against mine. My pants began to tighten even more as our lips broke apart every so often to breathe as we began to hungrily devour each other.

**Explicitness ahead!**

Her hands slid down from my hair and onto my shirt, fingers hooking at the hem of it. We broke the kiss and I quickly removed my shirt, tossing it to the side. Soft hands rested on my chest as she stood on her toes and kissed me once more; I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer against me. While I did that, I lifted a hand and waved it, subtly creating an enchantment that would keep any and all noises from escaping the room… Can't have any interruptions after all.

With that done, I braced my hands firmly, but gently, on Tsubaki's waist and lifted her from the ground. She froze in the midst of our kiss and let out a soft squeak, clearly surprised. Upon realizing that I was moving us to the bed, she relaxed against me, resuming the kiss with a slow tenderness. Sitting on the bed myself, I noticed Tsubaki adjusting her own posture to straddle my waist and wrap her arms around my neck.

Breaking the kiss, I brushed some of her bangs behind her left ear and began to tease her neck. Kissing and biting lightly, I felt her begin to grind against me as a small moan escaped her. My hands rested on her waist, sliding up and under shirt to rub her back, fingertips carefully dancing along her bare skin. Her body shivered under my ministrations; after a few moments, she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself back. She leaned back and we looked into each other's eyes; her expression was flushed heavily as she licked her lips. I too felt my own face being a little warm.

Tsubaki's hands fell from my shoulders and she grasped the hem of her shirt, hesitating before inhaling and removing her shirt. With her shirt gone, she instinctively covered her chest with her arms, giving me a shy smile.

I matched her smile with my own and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "Take your time. I won't push unless you want me to." I whispered to her faintly; it had the result of her shivering minutely and leaning against me, wrapping her arms around me as I felt her bare breast pressed against my chest.

"You make it hard to hesitate, you know that?" She sounded fondly exasperated as she whispered to me, her voice breathless.

I chuckled huskily, wrapping my arms around her in kind. "I only say what I feel. No more, no less." I kissed her on the neck. "Do you want to continue?" She didn't respond for a few moments before nodding faintly, her cheek rubbing against mine. Leaning my head down, I kissed her shoulder and slid my hand down her side, caressing her smooth skin with my fingertips. She shivered against me and leaned back so that we could meet eyes. Mutual brown met one another before our lips met once more, deepening the kiss almost immediately.

This continued for a few moments and Tsubaki began to grind against me in tandem with the kiss, pressing up against my erection as she moaned into the kiss. I couldn't help letting out a faint groan, sliding my hands down to her waist to facilitate the movement of her hips. Heavy gasps escaped us whenever our lips broke apart to breathe.

After a while, Tsubaki pulled away from the kiss, looking to me with eyes clouded with desire. She bit her lip and seemed to debate internally before she nodded resolutely. "I…I want to try something…" At my slight nod, she slid off my lip and reached down towards the waist band of my pants. My eyes widened fractionally in recognition and I helped her pull my pants off completely. When they reached my ankles, she froze as she regarded my erection with a look of surprise. I could feel her somewhat disbelieving eyes trail along my length, her breaths coming out slowly. "…Kuroka-san said so, but I didn't believe her…"

I palmed my face, momentarily forgetting the situation in exasperation. "I really need to talk to her about keeping some things private."

"D-don't blame her, Daisuke-kun." Tsubaki said faintly, biting her lip as she focused on it. "She said something about warning me to be careful…" If possible, her cheeks turned an even darker red. "I can see that she wasn't exaggerating." I let out a small huff and rolled my eyes, leaning back on my elbows. Tsubaki looked to me and said, "I-I'm inexperienced, so let me know if it feels good…" Taking a moment to collect herself, she leaned forward and hesitantly opened her mouth, hot breaths hitting me.

Looking to the ceiling, I closed my eyes and held back the groan at the pleasurable sensation. When I felt her hands carefully hold me still and give quick moist lick, I closed my eyes to focus solely on that. She continued to tentatively lick me, along the shaft and the sides of the head, as if testing the waters. I let out a breath as she moved a bit more boldly, feeling her use both hands to judiciously massage the shaft and lick more often. Slowly, but surely, Tsubaki's ministrations began to gain confidence as she clearly took my occasional grunt and moan as incentives.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see her focusing completely on pleasuring me; when she felt my gaze on her, her eyes met mine and she slid her tongue along the entire length of my shaft. I gritted my teeth and hissed in pleasure, catching a pleased glint in her eyes, even in the midst of her flushed expression. Then, without breaking eye contact, she moved her head forward and placed her mouth directly above the head. Without so much as a by your leave, Tsubaki took as much of my length into her mouth as she could. Upon feeling the soft, moistness of her tongue, the fullness of her lips, on my shaft, I let out a shuddering breath.

I nearly let it all go then and there, feeling the pressure of her slow, moist draw. It was pleasurably slow as she gradually lifted her head up and down, her lips parting every so often and her tongue continually caressing my shaft, wrapping around and coaxing it. Still, there were moments where she hesitated or had to stop to gather herself, but it was authenticity and her earnest desire to do so that made it all the more pleasurable.

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned faintly, feeling my limit nearing. With a few ministrations, I released a soft gasp. "Tsubaki, I'm nearly at my limit!" I hissed out as I grabbed a handful of the sheets on the bed. She froze for a moment, before seemingly steeling herself and began to move a little faster, working her tongue with more effort. Right as I climaxed, I grunted and released it inside of her mouth.

Tsubaki froze and grunted lightly, closing her lips around my shaft and sliding back just a little to compensate. After finishing, I looked down to see her slowly lifting her head from my now flaccid shaft. Some was dripping from the corner of her mouth, sliding down her chin, as she began to swallow. A small grimace appeared on her face as she did so, wiping her chin with a thumb. She licked her lips and gave me a searching look.

I blinked a little in the afterglow of my climax and smiled slyly. "You didn't have to swallow it all, you know."

If at all possible, she flushed an even darker red. "I didn't want to make a mess…" She paused and gave me a questioning look.

"That…felt great, Tsubaki." She flushed again and her face with a wide smile. "Though, you do realize that it's your turn next, right?" Tsubaki gave me a confused look, but when it finally dawned on her, I gave her a playful grin. Leaning forward, I captured her lips in another kiss and wrapped my arms around her. I then lifted her off the ground, causing her to squeak in surprise and placed her on the bed in my original spot. When I finished kissing her, I broke contact and grinned at her. "I'm taking the reins now. Don't hesitate to direct me."

Tsubaki flushed heavily and nodded as I gently pulled her shorts and panties off in a single tug. Sliding her bottoms off of her legs, I looked to her most precious spot and noticed that it was already a little wet. Looking up to her slyly, I whispered, "I guess someone's been enjoying herself." If possible, Tsubaki turned an even darker shade of red, not meeting my eyes as she turned her gaze to the side. I smiled faintly, "Don't forget to tell me if something feels good. I want this to be unforgettable." I leaned forward and slid my tongue inside of her.

She exhaled suddenly as I began to explore inside of her, her back arching as I did so. Lapping my tongue, I searched around for a spot that would elicit the best response. Tsubaki shifted ever so lightly and shuddered when I reached a specific spot. A ragged breath escaped her as I continued to prod it; her hand fell on my hand, fingers digging into my scalp as she gasped. She bucked ever so lightly when I found her sweet spot and I began to mercilessly tease it.

Tsubaki let out a low moan and I felt her shiver, kneading her fingers in my scalp, mewling softly. "M-more… Keep g-going, D-Daisuke-kun!" Her words came out breathlessly as she slid closer to me. I obliged her, picking up the pace and slowly becoming a bit more aggressive. She whined piteously as I practically tore through all of her defenses. I teased and attacked her sweet spot, reveling in her reaction. The sound of her breathy voice was arousing me even more, so I kept going, picking up the pace.

More and more breaths escaped her as she continued to vocalize her pleasure, desperately demanding that I make her feel even better. I obliged as well, and as often, as I could, unable to hide the smirk on my face as I listened to her erotically breathless gasps. Then, all of a sudden, Tsubaki stiffened against me and my lips and mouth were splashed by the results of her orgasm. She let out a muffled whine and fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. Her entire body fell limp as I pulled my face out from between her legs and looked to her with an arched brow.

Licking my lips and tasting her, I hummed faintly. _Sweet… _Getting on my feet, I looked down to Tsubaki breathing heavily with her gaze on me, a very healthy flush on her face. Smiling slightly, I gave her a playful grin. "Tired?"

She frowned and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "No, just a little surprised." Then her face turned an even darker red. "I wasn't expecting it to be that intense…"

I hummed faintly, unable to hold back the masculine pride that swelled in my chest. "I guess I was better than you expected."

Tsubaki looked to the side bashfully, her cheeks darkening a bit more, if it were possible. I placed a finger under her chin and gently turned her head to look at me. I promptly captured her lips and kissed her tenderly. She returned the action, her lips moving in sync with mine as I slowly began to climb forward onto the bed. Within moments, I was above her while she was lying flat on the bed, our lips slowly breaking apart as we locked eyes.

"We don't need to go any farther, you know." I said to her calmly, though my voice cracked lightly.

She smiled beautifully, lifting her head to catch my lips in a kiss. "I know. But…I want this." She kissed me again before lying back down on the bed. "Just…be gentle, you know…" Tsubaki murmured coyly.

I nodded to her and looked down between us. Sliding back lightly, I aligned myself with her opening. The head slid along her slit, causing her to shiver ever so lightly; finally gaining purchase, I slowly pushed myself inside of her. Thankfully, the moistness from her previous organism allowed for a more smooth entry. Tsubaki released a shuddering breath and shivered as I slowly slid my entire length inside of her. She shifted her hips ever so lightly and lifted her lower back to better accommodate. Her eyes squeezed shut as she seemed to gather self, biting her lip.

I nearly climaxed almost immediately, she was so _tight_! It had to be from the training she's done, due to her being physically fit. I gritted my teeth and resolved myself to go slow when Tsubaki was ready. My hands went to her waist.

"Ah…" She gasped faintly, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. Her eyes fluttered open as she regarded me with a nod. "Start slow, 'kay?"

I didn't react immediately, gathering myself at the moment, then I moved. Tsubaki let out a breath as I slowly pulled out, then gasped as I slid myself back inside of her. Keeping to a steady pace, I thrust in and out of her as I tried to find a pace that suited both of us. She too moved carefully, adjusted her body with every movement, as if trying to find what felt best. We fell into a nice rhythm, gradually losing ourselves in the careful throes of passion; her arms wrapped around my neck and moved her hips in slow sync with mine. The gasps and breaths she let out were like music to my ears, pushing me even closer to climax.

After a few moments of this, I decided a little surprise was in order. Wrapping my arms around her body, I pressed her body against mine and lifted from the bed. Such an action led to me being sheathed inside of her, eliciting a gasp. She gave a confused sound, but I didn't reply as I turned us around and sat on the bed myself, allowing her to straddle my lap. As I guided her hips back and forth with my hands, I caught her a curious gaze and smirked playfully. "Your turn?" My voice came out in a low whisper, thick with desire.

Tsubaki regarded me with a perplexed look, before realization dawned in her gaze. With a look concentration on her face, she began to rock her hips back and forth. She started off slow and unsure, before her breath hiked; clearly finding something she liked, Tsubaki began to move just a bit faster. Rocking her hips back and forth quickly, she leaned forward and placed her hands on my chest, her hair cascading over our heads. My hands found their way onto her hips, guiding her movements with a careful fervor.

Without warning, I began to match her hips with my own, thrusting into her in time with her moving hips. Tsubaki gasped and bit her lip, her eyes sparking with lust as she looked into mine. As our hips moved in sync, we leaned forward and kissed each other heatedly; she pressed her firm breasts against my chest, not slowing her hips down a bit. We hungrily devoured each other's lips, sucking in a breath of air every moment our lips broke from each other. Our tongues explored each other's mouth with abandon, meshing and pushing against one another as they fought for sexual domination.

In the heat of the moment, one of my hands slipped from her waist to her behind and cupped it, squeezing the plump flesh. If possible, Tsubaki tightened around me, getting me to groan into the kiss. She mirrored my reaction and began to move just a little more exaggeratedly, dragging out the sensation as much as possible. Breaking the kiss, she sat back and straightened her back; I simply watched as she rode me for all I was worth, her breasts bouncing without restraint. My gaze followed them with hungrily and I was sitting up instantly.

My lips wrapped around the nipple of one and I began to nibble and bite gently as my hands found the second. Tsubaki whined at the multiple sensation, placing her hand over mine and guiding my fingers as I massaged her breast. She grinded against me continuously, pushing me even closer to climax than even before. I moved my mouth to her neck and licked and sucked, feeling her turn her head to the side.

All of a sudden, Tsubaki's entire body shuddered against mine, a throaty moan escaping her as she herself climax. In the very instant her walls wrapped tightly around me, I followed suit and suddenly came inside her, my arms wrapping around her slim frame as I held her against me. Her body fell limp and her head fell onto my shoulder, facing me as I slouched back, letting out a heavy breath.

We didn't move from our positions, simply basking in each other's presence and listening to each other's breaths and feeling our heartbeats. Leaning on my elbows, I felt Tsubaki shift ever so lightly to place a hand on my chest and sit up. Her brown eyes locked with mine, then looked down at our still connected genitals. "No warning?" She cocked an eyebrow.

**Explicitness done.**

I chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Got lost in the moment…" I then gave her a wry grin. "Plus, it helps that you are a very enthusiastic lover."

That caused her expression to flush even more than before. "Well…um…it was a very… Au…" She looked down shyly, unable to formulate the proper words while flustered.

I smiled at her reaction, letting a small chuckle escape me. She gave me a heated look. "I'm sorry. I just find it funny that you're still so shy, considering you just had your first time."

She pouted at me. "Having sex once won't change me _that_ much, Daisuke-kun."

"I don't know. I've heard that a person's true nature comes forth in a heat of passion." I grinned playfully. "You were pretty enthusiastic near the end."

Tsubaki's face darkened even more and lightly punched me on the arm. "Daisuke-kun!" She said, embarrassment coloring her words.

I let out a soft laugh, rubbing the spot she punched. "Sorry, sorry. I just had to tease you."

"No you didn't…" She pouted at me.

I smiled softly as I leaned forwards, placing my forehead against hers. "I'm here to stay, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. I'll be right with you, too, Daisuke-kun. You'll never fight alone again. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will. I know you will…"

* * *

><p>As I watched everyone train from the sidelines, I couldn't help but notice Kuroka's piercing stare from where she sat next to me. I tried to ignore it, instead focusing on Himari and Tomoe sparring. My kouhai, the Knight of Sona's Peerage, had come quite a long way. Before, she would've been beaten by Himari in moments, disarmed and held at sword point in only a few minutes. Now? Tomoe could last a few hours if they were allowed to fight for as long as they could. Before the party, I too had sparred with her, but it didn't last long due to the gap in our skills. At the moment, I'm sure she could give me a good fight before I defeated her.<p>

Then my gaze went to Moka against Ruruko and Tsubasa. The two had come a long way since the start of the break. Tsubasa was now fast enough to keep up with most opponents around our age without trouble. Her instincts were also developing rather well considering Moka doesn't hold back, ever. Ruruko was in the same boat, though she learned more from Moka than Tsubasa, considering her fighting style is rather similar to my Rook's primarily Tae Kwon Do style. Her balance had become topnotch and her reflexes had increased substantially.

While Momo and Reya had not learned any spells from Rin, she had helped them lessen the amount of time in regards to casting. Funnily enough, she had also introduced the concept of surprise attacks by way of attacking them when the least they expected it. Rin had enlisted Himari and myself for this, limiting us to melee and telling us to surprise them. Though it ended up with Sona scolding us exasperatedly and me nursing a nice welt on the top of my head, it ultimately showed us that Reya had a mean hammer fist.

Kuroka's intense stare bore into my periphery, a sly grin on her face as she continued to try and catch my attention. Unfortunately, my Bishop had crawled right over to me, her face only inches from mine. With a sigh of defeat, I looked over to her and said, "Yes?"

"You did it again, nya." She half-sung, half said to me as her tails waved back and forth lazily. "I can smell you on her, and she on you, nya." Kuroka leaned forward and nuzzled her shoulder against mine. "Did it feel good, nya?"

"That's not exactly your business, Kuroka." I replied with an arched brow, giving her an amused look.

She giggled lightly, moving around in front of me and dropping down to sit on my lap. Her tails casually rubbed along my cheek as she leaned back, pressing her back against my chest. "I can wait, nya. After all, while I do have to wait a bit longer, when you _do_ decide to fuck me, you'll have plenty of experience nya."

I didn't reply to her at first, simply giving her a studying gaze. Considering her previous impatience, this felt like a somewhat welcome change. Smirking faintly, I wrapped an arm around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. "I don't know when that will be. Are you patient enough to wait for an undetermined amount of time?"

Kuroka snuggled against me, leaning back with a content hum. "If I get to stay like this, I think I can wait as long as possible, nya." She licked her lips. "I'm curious, though, nya. What are you planning on doing in the Rating Game, nya?"

"I've yet to talk any sort of serious strategy with Sona, so this is just a basic idea I have. Though, I'm thinking of trying to focus on challenging Xenovia. I want to see how much better she's gotten. That's what I want. I've already given all the information I have about Rias's Peerage to Sona." Then I paused, giving Kuroka a sideways sly look. "Though, I have no information about Senjutsu. I don't know if Koneko-chan will use it, but it's better to be prepared, than not."

My Bishop simply hummed, a light smile playing at her lips.

"I take it you wouldn't be willing to talk about Senjutsu?"

"Mmm, not without something in return, nya." Kuroka remarked playfully.

"Figured you'd say that." I said with a small laugh. My gaze turned back to the others as they trained. The Rating Game was tomorrow. I was technically off the bench in regards to injuries tomorrow.

Needless to say, I was looking forward to tomorrow.


	32. Results of the Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hmm, glad to see that the last chapter was received pretty well. This chapter was pretty fun, all things considered. Before anyone says anything, though, Daisuke was fighting for sport. When he fights with everything, he means to kill, to end the life of his opponent. That was not his intention in the Rating Game, so he didn't fight as hard as he could, to forestall any remarks about the fights he partakes. _

_The upcoming training will not be described in detail. I'll time skip to after the training is done next chapter._

_I've got nothing else to say, so enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Two

Results of the Rivalry

"There's a specific room set aside for your Peerage to watch the Rating Game. I made sure to reserve one for you so that there would be no problems in regards to Kuroka-san's presence." Sona explained to me as all of us, both hers and my Peerages, walked through the halls, towards the meeting area. "The only people that will be able to enter, aside from us, will be Onee-sama and Azazel, so there shouldn't be any issue."

I nodded to that and looked over to Fate and the others. "How does that sound to all of you? Having a VIP room all to yourselves for the main event tonight?"

Moka gave me a dry glare. "It's pretty obvious who's going to win. You have intimate knowledge of practically all of the key fighters in Gremory-san's Peerage. You've given that information to everyone else and have trained yourself up." She paused a moment, looking contemplative. "Maybe I should set up a betting pool…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No bet. All Shizuka-kun needs to do is launch the equivalent of an orbital bombardment spell with that Sacred Gear of his and the Game ends like that."

"I think both sides have a relatively even chance of winning…" Fate offered kindly, smiling softly as she clearly tried to sound fair. When Moka and Rin gave her a dry look, she crossed her arms and looked a little reticent. "No one is undefeatable; the month everyone was given to prepare is more than enough to grow stronger and develop new tricks."

"Maa, maa, Tess-chan, no need to get so testy, nya." Kuroka spoke up, giving Fate a playful look. Her tails were flicking lazily back and forth, her hazel eyes half-lidded with casual indifference. Then they met mine and a languid smile greeted me, her eyes glinting mischievously.

…I couldn't help but see that casually sensual expression as rather hot.

"Indeed. Xenovia-dono will no doubt be capable of keeping Daisuke-sama distracted long enough for the others to move forward. If it's kept to strictly a blade duel." Himari spoke up with a nod, her own white tail lazily hanging low as her white ears twitched every so often.

Moka simply hummed, not at all convinced. "I'm just saying that with all of work that we put in, this Rating Game will either painfully one sided or a very heated battle."

"I have the utmost faith in my rival, Akashiya-san." Sona spoke up, conviction in her words. "Rias will have had herself and her Peerage training themselves into the ground, especially after learning that Daisuke's own Peerage was training me and mine." She gave her a soft smirk. "I can promise it will be a good one." My Rook gave her an appraising look and met her smirk with her own; with that, the two began to talk basic strategy, Fate joining in as she stepped up to Moka's side.

While they spoke, I turned my attention to Rin. She caught my gaze and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Have you made any progress?"

She gave me a confused look and was about to speak, but realization sparked in her gaze. "Ah. _That_. Just some, not enough for a major breakthrough."

"Do you have it with you?"

Rin frowned but reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small green book. She handed it to me, but when I carefully grabbed it to take, she held it fast. "Go to _just_ the marked page. Don't turn the page or flip through the book. I'm trusting you with my personal grimoire, Daisuke. Do not make me regret it." Rin said carefully, her tone sharp and warning as she gave me a piercing look, using my given name just to prove how serious she really was.

"I won't." I simply said to her, not breaking eye contact until she looked away with a blush, her hand falling from the book and muttering under her breath. I smiled faintly at her before turning my attention to the book in my hand. This was one part of Rin's personal work, the most important aspect of any Magician's work, and she was trusting me with it, even it is with only a single page. As a fellow Magician, even if I wasn't wholly a theoretical one, I _had_ to treat this with respect it deserved.

Treating the book as though it were framed in gold, I carefully opened it to the page that Rin had marked and read it over. The equation sequence was subtle, gradual and complicated as all hell. If anything, my respect for Rin's prowess went up several notches. Using my left eye, I memorized the sequences she wrote and committed them to my own latest creation. It would help further push my newest spell out of its infancy and make it easier to utilize. After a few seconds of shifting different parts of my equation around in my head, I was downright gleeful to note that it was applicable to use. _Looks like it's basically battle-ready! Time for field tests!_ My thoughts were childishly giddy, like a child on Christmas morning.

Closing the book, I carefully held it out to Rin. "I got what I needed, Rin. Thank you for this. I could _not_ have finished it without your help." I said to her with a genuinely grateful smile.

Her face flushed a heavy red as she silently took her grimoire back. "I hope you remember this favor, Shizuka-kun." Rin said quickly, clearly trying to push back her flushed expression. "I may cash it in the near future. My latest project is a large undertaking, after all."

"I'll gladly return the favor anytime you wish. It's the least I could do after all." I gave her a wide grin, closing my eyes in the process. I could hear Rin's muted sputtering, her surprise palpable. Looking to her, I arched an eyebrow at her heavily flushed expression, her eyes looking every but my face. Feeling playful, I leaned forward and hid my amusement with a concerned frown. "Are you okay, Rin-san? You're flushed." I lifted my hand and reached forward to place it on her forehead, feeling her freeze at my touch.

Rin took a sudden step back and my hand fell. "I-I'm perfectly f-fine! There's nothing wrong!" She sputtered a little more before stomping passed me, "I'll meet you in the room!

I felt my mouth twist into a wide, playful grin as I watched her go. Those stockings and the skirt did wonders for her legs…

"That wasn't nice of you, Daisuke-sama." Himari's mirthful words caught my attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said knowingly, my voice dry as I crossed my arms.

Kuroka let out a playful laugh, placing a hand on my arm. "Oh, this is why I like you, Daisuke-chin, nya."

Himari gave her fellow former Nekoshou a dry look, which turned into one of amusement. "Indeed."

"Onee-sama…"

The three of us paused and turned to the source of the voice. Koneko stood a few feet in front of us, her hazel eyes flickering between the three of us. When her eyes met mine, she flushed lightly and looked down bashfully, shuffling ever so lightly.

I looked to Kuroka, who was regarding her little sister with a hint of fondness. Nudging her arm, I motioned to the smaller former Nekoshou. "Go. Koneko wants to speak with her Nee-chan. Be the good Nee-chan and hear her out."

Kuroka offered a grateful smile and was about to walk to her, but paused. Without a word of warning, the Black Cat suddenly leapt into my arms and gave me a kiss. Her tongue invaded my mouth as she deepened it immediately. Before I could do anything, she just as quickly broke away and skipped over to Koneko, grinning impishly and leaving me completely disorientated. I vaguely recognized Koneko giving her sister a faint glare. "Well, Shirone, what can Nee-chan do for you?"

"Let us go, Daisuke-sama, and give them the space they need." Himari said as she tugged my sleeve.

Gathering myself, I let out an aggrieved sigh. "That woman will be the death of me…"

Himari laughed into her hand. "I'm sure you're not the first man to ever say that, nor will you be the last."

I grunted, "Yeah, but I can finally empathize."

That only seemed to force her to laugh harder.

Though, as we walked to the room, I caught sight of a familiar face waiting on us… Arturas Stolas. When we got close enough, he looked up to us, his eyes flickering to Himari, before focusing on me.

I looked to Himari and said, "Go on ahead. I need to speak with him alone." She frowned, but nodded, going ahead reluctantly. "Yeah?"

"We're leaving after the Rating Game ends. So prepare yourself to leave almost immediately."

I frowned at that, "What about extra clothing?"

"Not necessary. I'll be providing everything when we begin training. It was covered in Miss Sitri's expenses."

"Will I be able to talk to everyone afterwards?"

He cocked his head to the side, then shrugged, "It'll be your time you're wasting. Though, I suggest keep it brief."

I withheld a sigh and nodded.

Arturas smirked, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage and I will officiate the Rating Game between Rias Gremoy-sama and Sona Sitri-sama.<em> _To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuou Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field._"

We were dropped into our designated areas.

"_Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases"._"

"_This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin._"

The stage was set. Both Peerages were in place and I had received word that mine had reached their reserved room. We were currently standing in what looked the grocery aisle. There was an assortment of foodstuffs on various shelves, freezers built into the wall filled with frozen foods and giving off a faint chill. There were also small fruit stands a few feet away from the freezers, filled to the brim with fresh fruit; vegetables also sat next to them, fresh as well.

Honestly, if I wasn't sure we were in currently in an alternate dimension just for the sake of the Rating Game, then I would've sworn that we were sent right back to Kuoh to battle it out.

"Daisuke, we need to solidify the plan for the Game." Sona called out to me as I was studying the surrounding area. I turned around to see her and the others all around an elevated table, that once housed apples, oranges and bananas, but they were moved into a basket and pushed off to the side. I nodded and walked over to the group, standing between Tsubasa and Ruruko as I looked to Sona. "Set it up, please, Daisuke."

I nodded and held my hand over the table. "Okay, everyone, hands in. On three, for Kaichou-chan!" I said with a grin, not bothering to hide my amusement at Sona's faint glare. I sighed heavily, giving her a faint pout. "Kill my joy, why don't you." That garnered laughter from Tsubasa, Momo and Reya, giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe, and a faint smile from Tsubaki. "Fine, just put your hands in the middle. We do this the boring way…" Everyone complied and activated a spell I had prepared while walking over here. We all raised our hands and pushed them into the air.

_Can you all hear me?_ I projected my thoughts to everyone, testing to see if my telepathy spell was successful.

_Yes. I can._ Sona gave me a nod as she crossed her arms.

_Of course._ Tsubaki nodded to me with a small smile.

_Loud and clear!_ Tomoe gave me a wide grin.

_You really must show me this spell, Daisuke-senpai._ Momo cocked her head to the side in thought.

_This can't be as easy as you make it look. _Reya placed a hand on her chin.

_I hear you, Taichou._ Tsubasa's playfully thought, giving me a sly grin.

_Yeah! Us Pawns are pretty awesome. Eh, Senpai?_ Ruruko sent me a wide grin.

I replied with a confident smirk of my own. _Good. From now, on Sona's suggestion, we're going to be communicating solely through telepathic means during the Rating Game._ Seeing everyone nod, I continued, looking to each of them in turn. _Here's a rundown of this spell: I've worked the spell so that each of you can control who you send a message to, so this doesn't descend into a chaos of noises. Simply think of the person, or people, whom you want to send your words to, and only they will be the ones to get it. Got it?_

They nodded and I see the gears turning in Sona's head, a small smirk coming to my face.

_Second, your thoughts won't be instantly broadcasted to all of us, so you still have the privacy of your thoughts. Yes, you can send images, just forewarn the recipient. It's not pleasant, believe me, I know._

The dry way I regarded that thought caused several of them to laugh at my annoyed expression. I still had not forgiven Moka for telepathically sending me an image of a speeding train heading for me while I was eating a few years back. The person sitting in front of me had to take a bath after I flipped my tray in his face…

_Third, think clearly. Your words will bleed together when you start fighting. The moment you begin fighting, I recommend you do not send any telepathic messages unless you're exceptionally skilled at multi-tasking. It'll be much more efficient to listen and fight, rather than try to think coherently. Understood?_ That garnered me some resolute nods. Looking to Sona, I continued, _Take it away…Kaichou._

Sona nodded, a look of appreciation in her gaze for me taking this seriously, then she looked to as a whole. _Everyone listen carefully, because I only want to say this once. We all have our tasks. For the sake of autonomy, I will only speak with the specified people about their own tasks. Be ready._ He gaze then dropped onto me. _The special rule for this game is that we cannot destroy the department store. In addition, there's an addendum._ She handed me the sheet of paper. I read it over and frowned. _Divine power is not permitted. Your Heir powers aren't allowed in this Game, Daisuke._

That's…acceptable, I suppose.

With that, I felt Sona's words vanish from my thoughts and noticed Momo and Reya straighten up, looking directly at Sona. Several moments of silence passed between us as Sona relayed their orders. While I could listen on them, since it was my spell we were using, Sona had told me that she wanted to be the one who lead us. I had acquiesced to her wish, giving her my word that I'd follow her orders to the letter, only acting outside of them if Rias had somehow predicted her plans and acted accordingly.

Sona then turned her attention to Tomoe and Tsubasa.

As she did that, I looked to my side, only to see Ruruko hopping around anxiously. I arched a brow at her and sent a message to her. _Nervous?_

Ruruko jumped in surprise, her eyes going to mine. _A little bit. This is our first Rating Game, so…_ She paused, chewing her lip in silent contemplation, then she looked to me. _Senpai, you've done stuff like this before, right? Not a Rating Game, but tough fights, right? Do you…ever get nervous?_

_All the time._ I replied instantly, causing her to give me a surprised look. _Things like this, there's always going to be situations where you don't have control. Whether it be the battlefield, your opponent, or even your own health. You're going to feel nervous, there's nothing you can do about it. _That seemingly disheartened her, her shoulders falling as I replied. _But…_ That caught her attention. _You must always give your absolute best. No matter the situation, regardless of circumstance, always do everything that you can. If you get pushed, push back; if you get stuck, break free; if something stumps you, adapt. Never show your opponent your back and always look them in the eye. Even if they stand above you in every aspect of combat, never let them see you sweat. Defiance is the best defense; defy every negative preconception they have about you. _I watched as her eyes widened with every thought I sent her, hanging off every thought. _What I'm trying to say is this: no matter the situation, never give up and always move forward. Nothing unnerves an opponent more than an enemy that refuses to stay down, no matter how many times their knocked down. Got it?_

Ruruko gave me a firm nod, her eyes resolute. _I understand, Senpai. Thank you._

I gave her a kind smile, getting a small blush from her. _I'm your Senpai. Giving helpful advice is in the job description. _

She giggled faintly at that, nodding happily.

_Daisuke, Nimura._ We turned to face Sona, turning serious instantly. _The two of you will be progressing as a team. Your ultimate task is to not be Promoted, but instead to keep as many as Rias's Pieces distracted as you can. If I know Rias, then she'll most likely allow Xenovia to seek you out, Daisuke, as long as it doesn't endanger her plans. Prepare for that._

_What of the partners she'll have?_ I asked her.

_That's where you come in Nimura. _Ruruko straightened up, listening intently. _You've trained with Noihara-san, Akashiya-san, Testarossa-san and Daisuke, so you know how to fight sword users, opponents with more physical strength and superior reach. I'll leave it to your discretion on how you deal with them, just as long as the two of you support one another. Am I understood?_

_Perfectly, Kaichou._

_You got it._

Sona nodded and looked to Tsubaki, then me, _Tsubaki, Daisuke, I have special orders for the two of you._

Tsubaki and I looked to one another, as we were mutually surprised.

_Our opponents are limited, but I will not underestimate them. Of all of us, the two of are the only ones most capable of defeating Hyoudou-san and Akeno-san without risking a loss. If any of the others run into either, without either of you there, then I want you to stop whatever it is you're doing and intervene. Understood?_

We nodded in unison.

With that, we were left to our own devices. Staying within line of sight of each other, each of us went to different ends of the department store. I wandered aimlessly, mentally debating the abilities I could use without breaking the special rules. Several of my more powerful spells were out, since they're meant to destroy; which meant that I was limited to spells that either detain or are smaller scale.

My Sacred Gear use would be limited, but nowhere near as much compared to how I used to be with it in the past. My control has been the best it has been since I first awakened it all those years ago. Though, there was an obvious loophole I could exploit in the rule. We couldn't _destroy_ the department store, but it said nothing about _reinforcing_ it with magic… Upon realizing that, I couldn't hide the dark grin that appeared on my face. Oh, I'm going to have fun with this…

"Daisuke-kun." I turned around to see Tsubaki walking towards me. "The allotted time for strategizing is nearly up." _We're being watched. Kaichou asked us to locate garlic._

I nodded to her. "Got it. Let's get into position." _Understood. What do you say we play a little prank?_ My smile was innocent, yet I couldn't hide the mischievous twinkle in my eye.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop has retired from the Game.<em>"

Ruruko and I stepped onto the stairwell leading upstairs just as the message came up. "Huh. Looks like Sona's plan actually worked…"

Ruruko let out a small laugh. "I know. Awesome right, Senpai?"

I gave her a playful smirk and took off towards the stairs, my fellow Pawn following at my heels. We raced up the steps two at a time until we reached the door leading onto the second floor proper. Taking up spots on either side of the doors, we waited for a few moments to ready ourselves. I readied Kusanagi and placed my free hand on the door proper. "Ready?"

She nodded resolutely and I pushed the door open and stepped inside first, holding my sword out. I froze when I saw the 'obstacles' that stood on the opposite end of the hall. Ruruko followed after me and was about to say something, but closed her mouth with a click.

Xenovia stood there with Durandal held firmly in her hand, dressed in her former Exorcist's uniform. Her yellow eyes glittered with poorly hidden excitement and glee when she caught sight of me. She smiled faintly and I caught the subtle tensing of her hand around Durandal's hilt.

Standing next to her was Koneko…but there was more to her than simply to her uniform. A pair of white cat ears were poking out, as well as a white tail staying oddly still behind her. She wore her special gloves and looked ready to fight.

_Daisuke here. I've contact with the opponent. Xenovia and Koneko. I repeat, the Pawns have clashed with a Knight and a Rook._

Sona's response came immediately. _Fight carefully and stick with the plan._

"Fancy seeing you both here, Xenovia, Koneko-chan." I said softly, my voice carrying effortlessly across the hallway. Ruruko stepped up to my side, preparing herself.

"I was hoping to run into you, Senpai." She held Durandal firmly. "I kept Durandal solely for that reason."

"Can you control it well enough, yet? The rule for this Rating Game is clearly stated."

Xenovia nodded firmly, not a hint of doubt in her eyes. "If it's for a chance to _show_ you how much I've grown, then I will."

I smirked faintly at that. My blood boiled for a chance to cross blades with Xenovia…and much _more_. Seeing that surety in her gaze was stirring a desire deep within my chest. I _wanted_ to fight Xenovia, as a fellow swordsman trained under Griselda Quarta. More than anything, I wanted to fight my kouhai and see where she now stood. Plus, seeing that anxious, restrained expression on her face was oddly arousing. "Fine. We'll do this, then, Xenovia. Just…let me set the stage." Placing a hand on Ruruko's shoulder, I lifted my right foot and gently stomped onto the ground. In an instant, the entirety of the hallway was encased in a protective barrier of ice, all of which resembled fine mirrors. "Fight to your heart's content. This barrier will absorb all but the most powerful blasts."

Xenovia's eyes widened at the sudden, subtle use of my Sacred Gear. To her, this was the first time I'd used Zenith Tempest for something other than complete destruction. Then she nodded at that, grasping her sword with both hands.

Before lifting my hand from Ruruko's shoulder, I sent her a message. _I cast a spell on you as I modified the hall. Your balance won't be affected by the ice._

_Got it, Senpai._

With that, I turned my attention to Koneko. "So…you're not hiding anymore, are you, Koneko-chan?" I couldn't hide the proud smile that appeared on my face.

I found the small blush on her cheeks extremely cute. "Talking with Onee-sama helped, Senpai, nya." She lifted her fists and held them in front of her. "We won't lose, nya." Her determined expression brought a small smile to my face.

"Well, then. It'd be an insult if we didn't match your resolve with our own. Ready, Ruruko-san?" _Be careful of Koneko-chan's Senjutsu. It's debilitating for anyone hit by it._

"Of course, Senpai!" _Understood._

I crouched and grasped Kusanagi with both hands, tightening my grasp on the hilt. "Here I come, Xenovia. I want your all, nothing less."

She matched my stance, bringing Durandal back and preparing to charge. "The same could be said of you, Senpai."

With that, we shot towards one another, the wind buffeting behind me as I charged towards Xenovia. She raced across the ice, my control over it making it possible for her to run without trouble. Steel flashed forward and our blades clashed. Sparks flew as we raced pass each other, our sword careening off one another. As we went past each other, we turned on a dime and crashed our blades. We locked gazes, her dark yellow to my brown, grinning in excitement. Xenovia pushed her larger blade against mine, but my taller frame balanced our impasse.

With a flick of my wrist, I broke our deadlock with a jerk of Kusanagi to the side. A flash of steel later, our swords clashed again, then again, again and again. Sparks and the clang of steel filled the hallway without restraint as Xenovia and I danced along our battlefield. Impeccable footwork and dexterity, both honed by our shared teacher and our respective experiences, allowed us to maneuver expertly throughout the restrictive space of the hallway.

Xenovia's penchant for brute strength was offset by her Knight Piece's augmented speed, bridging the gap in our skills and allowing her to keep up with my base speed. I did not increase my speed with Zenith Tempest because this was a personal battle, one in which I solely wanted to utilize the training we gained from our teacher, Griselda Quarta.

Steel sang and cried as our blades of legend and myth clashed, as if two mythologies were opposing one another on the field of battle. Two swords, both stated to have unparalleled cutting power, clashed continuously on the field of battle; the air itself shook with every meeting of Holy steel, torn and rent asunder under the force our blows. Blue and silver crashed into each other one last time, causing a sudden explosion of force to emit from the both of them. We were sent flying back; Xenovia landed on her feet in a three point landing, her left hand coming off the hilt to steady herself on the ground. I unfurled my wings and righted myself in the air, my head only centimeters from the ceiling.

Next to us, Koneko and Ruruko clashed heatedly, dodging and weaving as they tried to hit one another. Koneko was the one who was primarily on the offensive, attacking in a combination of wide sweeping strikes and quick, concise blows. At the same time, she was also lashing out with the occasional orb of power, which my senses told me were a form of Senjutsu. Ruruko, on the other hand, was bobbing and weaving in the midst of the attacks, striking at the most opportune moment.

However, the two were in a stalemate of sorts. Koneko was unable to fully keep up with Ruruko, while Ruruko was unable to put the appropriate force behind her blows to hurt Koneko. At this moment, it was solely a battle of attrition between the pair. The major question was whether who would give out first?

I dropped to the ground and held Kusanagi in both hands, regarding Xenovia with a measuring gaze. My Holy Sword seemed to be shaking in anticipation. Yasha wasn't saying anything, but I knew he was reveling in the clash of blades. It was palpable. There were no words that needed to be said; our intentions, our feelings, would be transferred through the clash of our blades, our very will. Our stances mirrored one another, grasping our swords with both hands and bending our knees in a crouch.

Without as much of a twitch of the brow, we met in the middle again. Only this time, we did not stop in the middle. We encircled one another, matching our blades again and again, neither of us giving any ground.

In an instant, the paradigm shifted.

A small streak of blood splashed along the icy wall. We broke apart and regarded each other carefully. There were no wounds on Xenovia, though she seemed to breathing heavily from exertion, but she gave me a triumphant grin. I narrowed my eyes ever so lightly, curious as to why she looked so gleeful. My gaze flickered to the side, where I could see my reflection on the icy wall. My eyes widened when I both saw the wound on my cheek and began to feel slight burn from the wound I was given from a Holy Sword. It hurt, just a bit more than I'd expect from a sword wound, what with the burning sensation.

A small smile appeared on my face as I looked back to Xenovia with pride in my gaze. "Looks like my kouhai has finally managed to best me in a bout. You've grown, Xenovia. I'm sure Griselda-sama would be proud."

"Thank you, Senpai…" She said to me, her tone breathless and face flushed.

My gaze softened and moved Kusanagi to a single hand. "I acknowledge you as my equal with the blade, Xenovia. You've proven your skills to me. Now…allow me to fight you as I would an equal." I turned my body so that Kusanagi was held in front of me, with my left hand open behind me.

Xenovia hardened her expression, "I wouldn't ask for anything less, Daisuke-senpai." She very clearly fought back her evident physical exhaustion and readied herself for the real engagement between us.

Feeling the intangible winds of Zenith Tempest engulf my body, rejuvenating me with their presence, I released a breath. "Let's give the viewer's one last show, huh?" I said to her with a playful grin.

She nodded, bringing her sword back.

My body ignited with lightning and I shot forward, cracking the ice beneath my feet. Kusanagi flew faster than before, the wind parting around the blade itself, as I slashed towards Xenovia. She met my sword with her own, but was unprepared for the sheer momentum my swung sword carried. My sword slammed into hers, forcing it to the side and leaving her front open for attack. Slipping into her guard, I threw my left hand forward and slammed it into her stomach. She was lifted bodily off the ground as I released a burst of kinetic energy. Xenovia was thrown back, soaring down the hall with a cough of blood.

She crashed into the ground, cracking the ice and rolling away from me due to the impact. Forcing herself to come to a stop, she got to her feet just in time to see me standing in front of her. Slamming the blunt edge of Kusanagi into her stomach, Xenovia hacked out a cough and staggered back, but I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down with enough force to slam her onto the ground bodily. The ice cracked more and Xenovia tried to get out from under my hand.

"Sleep, Xenovia. You did well." I said to her kindly. A seal appeared under her and flashed once, causing concussive force slammed into her body. She grunted once and she fell slack. I lifted my hand only a little and waited. When her body began to disappear, I released a breath.

"_Rias Gremory-sama's Knight has retired from the Game._"

I turned around just in time to hear a voice cry out and the ice covering the wall to shatter, only to see a second instance of someone turning into light particles.

"_Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn has retired from the Game._"

I felt my eyes widen minutely as I regarded a moderately breathless Koneko watching me with wary eyes, favoring her left arm as she turned to show me her right side. Her left eye was swollen over. "Tough fight, huh?"

"Nimura-san was stronger than I thought, nya. Did you train with her, Senpai, nya?" Her words were slightly slurred as she kept her hands up in a guard.

"Not me specifically. Moka lead her specifically." I turned to point my sword in her direction. "You defeated Ruruko-san, but can you beat me, Koneko-chan?" I asked her softly as I regarded her with a guarded gaze.

Koneko didn't falter in the least, facing me with a defiance in her gaze. "I have to try, nya." Her voice didn't crack or sway at all as her gaze fell into one of determination.

I smirked lightly, pride behind my own gaze. _Everyone's coming into their own…_

"_Sona Sitri-sama's Rook has retired from the Game._"

My eyes widened at that, surprise appearing in my expression. Before I could say or do anything, a voice appeared in my head.

_Daisuke-kun! Yura was defeated by Akeno-san! She has entered the fray! _Tsubaki's frantic voice broke into my thoughts. _Meguri and I are engaging Kiba-san and Hyoudou-san, but Akeno-san stepped into the battle and is keeping us on the defensive. I can't fight the both of them._

I narrowed my eyes lightly as I felt the corner of my mouth quirk upwards. Looks like I get to test both of my kouhai… _I'm on my way. Hold tight._ "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, but I'm needed elsewhere. Though, if you could do me a favor…" With a quick wave of my hand, I cast a spell on Koneko. Chains of magic manifested from the ground below her and wrapped around her tightly, locking her in place. "They're attached to the ground. If you try to break out of them, then you'll damage the department store." That caused her to pout and give me a faint glare. "Catch your breath and try not to get disqualified." Saluting playfully, I winked and activated my Balance Breaker. I needed to get there quickly; what faster way to travel than as the wind itself?

* * *

><p>Moving quickly down the halls, I headed towards Tsubaki's position. My body faded in and out of its physical form as I allowed my body to adjust to changes. I came upon a closed door and shifted into wind, going through it without too much effort, and happened upon the combat. Unlike my battle with Xenovia and Koneko's with Ruruko, this one was happening in a wide open area within the department store.<p>

Currently, Tsubaki was fighting Issei while he was clad in his Scale Male; she was on the defensive as he was fighting with Akeno acting as support.

Tomoe was fighting Kiba, who was wielding not only one of his Holy Demonic swords, but also Ascalon, oddly enough.

My senses warned me of a gathering of energy nearby. My eyes shot towards Akeno, who was preparing a spell. I shot towards her just as she fired off a lightning bolt towards Tsubaki. Within moments, I rematerialized in the path of the bolt, throwing my left hand outwards as if to catch it. Akeno's eyes widened in shock, and a hint of apprehension, at my sudden appearance. Tsubaki called out my name, in fear for my person, but I simply gave her a look over my shoulder as Akeno's blast slammed onto my empty palm. I didn't move an inch, but an explosion of power shot outwards, engulfing everyone in a cloud of obscuring smoke.

"Daisuke-kun!" Tsubaki called out in fear.

"I'm fine." I called out to her and willed the wind around me to push the smoke aside. With it gone, I was able to show what had happened to my arm. From fingertip to shoulder, my left arm was clad in a glistening, dark brown armor with a regal greyish-silver finish. The fingers were subtly pointed out like claws and an onyx-like gem was resting at my shoulder. Pulling my arm back, I regarded it with an excited grin. "Tempest Plate… Partial-Armament Achieved." My grin widened as I clenched my left fist tightly, lightning flickering clearly along it with wind visibly swirling around it. "Test run, start."

Relief appeared in Akeno's eyes, which was quickly followed by amusement at my unrestrained glee. "Ara ara, what do you have there, Daisuke-kun?"

I looked to her, my grin still in place. "My answer to every opponent that's managed to harm me." I lifted my armored hand and flexed it, baring the claws. "Armor formed from the Storm itself." _Tsubaki, leave Issei to me. If I get into a battle with Akeno, it'll descend into one of wanton destruction._

_Just give me the word._

Lifting Kusanagi, I pointed it towards Akeno with a playful smirk. "Don't go easy on me, Akeno-chan. I'd hate to beat you because you didn't take me seriously~."

Akeno narrowed her eyes at me, energy crackling around her. "Ufufu, don't you worry about that, Daisuke-kun. I'll be sure to show you my love in a way only I can." She lifted her hand, lightning flickering between her fingers.

_Prepare your Sacred Gear, Tsubaki._

She didn't reply, but I felt a positive response from her.

Sliding a foot back, I focused my power into the blade. I felt Kusanagi respond to my will, seemingly shaking in anticipation. From within the sword, I could tell Yasha was excited for the next bout.

"Let's go!" I shot forward just as Akeno fired her attack and manipulated the wind with Zenith Tempest. It wrapped around my body, then I willed it to do the same with Tsubaki. _Brace yourself!_ I got an affirmative and flared my power; within an instant, she and I swapped places as the wind tore us from our previous positions and planted us where the other once stood. Issei was startled as I swung my sword at him, undeterred from my sudden motion. He was about to block, but several flashes from his left gauntlet preceded him to jumping back from my slash. However, he wasn't fast enough to evade a cut carving through his chest plate.

"Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki called out the instant we finished switching places, causing a mirror as tall as her appeared in front of her and blocked Akeno's Lightning bolt. It held it there for several moments before shattering and shooting back to Akeno, much more powerful than it was before.

Akeno's eyes widened as she created a defensive seal to block her attack, but while she held back her own attack, Tsubaki was attacking her flank.

"Akeno-san!" Issei was about to jump to her aid, but I was in front of him in an instant, slashing at him with Kusanagi. He jumped back from me and I pursued him. He ducked and weaved as I attacked him, growling in frustration. "Dammit, Senpai! Were you always this fast?!"

I simply answered with a wide, dark grin. "Oh, no, Ero-kouhai, I'm _much_ faster." As if on cue, the air around us became still as I vanished from sight. Issei, keeping his guard up, looked around frantically, searching for me. However, before he could do anything, I rematerialized in his guard, sheathing my armored left hand in his gut. Grunting in exertion, I let out a growl as I pushed deeper into his armored gut and threw Issei back with a roar.

Blood shot from the mouth piece of his helm as he was thrown back from the force of my punch. Before he reached three feet, the boosters on the back of his armor flared to life and sent him rocketing back towards me.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

His left gauntlet cried as he reared his right fist back and threw it towards me.

Rolling my left shoulder, I flexed my hand and lifted it just as he reached me. His fist slammed into my open left hand and everything around us just stopped. Issei's entire body just froze, his boosters not moving him in the least, his right fist held loosely in my left; my armor remained unharmed, unblemished under the force of his Boosted blow.

"Wha?" Issei said out loud, completely dumbfounded at my blocking of his attack.

"I can absorb Kinetic energy, Issei." I said to him in a complete deadpan. That blow alone had topped my Kinetic reserves, which I doubt anyone in Rias's Peerage would force me to even expend _half_ of. Regardless, I wasn't planning on making this easy for Issei. "Not bad though, I actually felt that." I said with a faint smirk, flexing my left hand in an attempt to squeeze his right.

The gauntlet seemed to crack and chip under the force of my augmented strength. In response, the green gem flashed a few times, causing Issei to let out a breath. "You've got a Dragon, too, Senpai?!"

My eyes widened at that. How would he-?!

Ddraig… No doubt, he'd be able to sense Yasha's influence in my armor.

I smirked faintly at him as I readied Kusanagi. "You could say that. Though he doesn't live in my Sacred Gear." Slashing upwards with my sword, I tore into his chest with my sword, tearing through his Scale Male as though it were cardboard, careful to not go too deep where it would be lethal. Releasing Issei, I reared back my foot and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. I then lifted a hand and created a seal in his flight path, a foot in front of the wall. Issei's injured body slammed into the wall with a grunt and he slid to the ground.

"H-How were you able to c-cut through the Scale Male, Senpai?" Issei's voice came out raspy, but curious.

So…he wanted to get me talking. Probably wants to wait for something or someone… Oh, well, I guess I can humor him at least this one time. "Kusanagi is known as the Grass Cutter for a reason, Issei. It is a blade famous for being able to cut through _anything_ due to its true form being that of a Divine Sword, a true Divine Tool. While it may lack the Murakumo's raw destructive power, in my eyes, it more than makes for it with its ability to cut absolutely anything in its path." I began to walk towards Issei, allowing my winds to expend outwards around my body. "Now, I think that's enough of the history lesson. It's time for the Sekiryuutei to retire…" I was going to attack, but instincts honed by years of combat forced to quickly turn and block with my armored left arm.

A small fist slammed into my forearm, quickly causing it to lose all feeling it upon impact. The armor that was struck dissolved as though it were a chaff of wheat under a flame, causing me to furrow my brow in shock. Looking to the culprit, I saw Koneko behind me, a triumphant look on her normally stoic face. "Got you, Senpai."

I narrowed my eyes, a small smirk appearing on my face. "How did yo-" Then my eyes widened and I grinned excitedly. I had found a very glaring weakness in my armor and magic. "Senjutsu…"

She simply nodded.

So… Senjutsu can cut the flow of my magic, negating it. That is definitely something to look into in the future. Later, though; I have a Rating Game to fight.

"Issei-senpai! Now!" Koneko called out, causing me to turn my head just into to see him jump up and throw a punch at me.

I ducked and jumped away from them to create distance. As I touched the ground, I dispelled the armor on my left arm; it wouldn't help me anymore, what with Koneko's Senjutsu piercing it with ease. In addition, my arm was also almost completely numb from the elbow down. There was some feeling in it, enough so that I could still, but barely, move my fingers.

Flooding my arm with the Storm, I attempted to flush out the energy Koneko put into it with her blow. While that was at work, I looked to my two opponents. Lying on the ground next to Issei was an empty vial, which caused my eyes to widen. He used his Phoenix Tear while I was distracted. Letting out a small laugh, I focused on the two of them with a look of acknowledgement. "I have to admit, you've both gotten better, not only as fighters but as manipulators as well." I sighed and rolled my right shoulder. "Sorry to say, but even with one arm temporarily out of commission, the two of you are still out of your league."

Koneko's eyes narrowed and she lifted her hands in preparation for the next engagement.

Issei, on the other hand, let out a laugh. "Come on, Senpai, even you have to see that we've got you on the ropes. You're down one arm."

"Issei-senpai…" Koneko hissed at him as I gave them a playful smirk.

"Oh…really now?" To answer his words, I let go of the lid on my powers. Gale force winds erupted from my body, encompassing the entirety of the room in an instant. Issei and Koneko stumbled back and regarded me in shock. Even the others of Rias's Peerage were affected. Tsubaki and Tomoe, like myself, were not overtly affected by my winds, as I willed it to occur that way. It spoke dividends of the control I had gained over my Sacred Gear during the month long training that my winds did not damage the room, or my allies, in the least. Before then, I would've put my own comrades at risk by releasing this much power.

Now, however, my will was paramount over lightning, wind, water and ice. If I did not want them to harm something, or someone, while destroying something else, then they'd damn well do it. The other elements were still a work in progress, but that's understandable, all things considered.

"So…shall we resume this dance, then?" I shot forward and slammed the flat of my sword into Issei's armored gut, sending him flying back. His body crashed into a wall of wind, stopping his flight, but diverting none of the force, causing him to grunt. Then I turned my attention to Koneko, slashing my sword with practiced, focused, strikes. She evaded my slashes with room to spare, thanks to her naturally agility. However, I quickly negated that edge by lengthening Kusanagi's edge with wind, managing to nick Koneko's cheek. Her eyes widened and she was further shocked when my left hand sheathed itself in her gut, sending her flying back.

I shook my hand after the blow, as feeling had returned rather quickly. Koneko had nothing on her sister. If Kuroka was the one who had hit my arm, I had a feeling that I would have only regained mobility of it if she were to let me. Ducking to the side, I lazily avoided Issei's wild haymaker. I retaliated with Kusanagi, forcing his to jump back to dodge. Unlike Koneko, simple wind would not have pierced his Scale Male, it _had_ to be the blade itself; otherwise he wouldn't be hurt too badly…

"_Sona Sitri-sama's Knight has retired from the Game._"

That caused my eyes to widen. Again?! Why are we losing so many of ours so quickly?!

My thoughts were cut off as I leaned to the side to avoid a flying Holy Demonic sword. Bringing Kusanagi forward, I slashed and deflected a barrage of the magically created sword, my wind aiding me by influence their flight subtly. This went on for a few moments before I thought, _fuck it_, and conjured Light Spears to shoot his swords out of the air. Light met Holy Demonic in a cacophony of mutually assured destruction before the latter began to run dry. In the midst of chaos, Kiba leapt forward and swung Ascalon at me; I blocked his borrowed Holy Sword with mine and we deadlocked.

"I see you've been taking care of my comrades, Senpai."

"I see you took care of mine." I said to him dryly.

He simply shrugged with this 'what can you do' expression on his face. I also couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked. It seemed fighting Tomoe tired him out. Good. It'll make this easier.

Out of my periphery, I saw Issei charging towards me. With nothing more than a thought, I willed a Light Spear into existence and sent it flying towards Issei. It slammed into his gut and caused him to stumble back. Creating more, I sent a continuous barrage towards him to keep him away as I fought Kiba. They wouldn't pierce his armor, but it'd be enough to keep him suppressed long enough to remove Rias's last Knight.

At the same time, Koneko leapt over Kiba and aimed a downwards punch towards me. The wind above me took hold of her and pushed her over my head, dropping her behind me. Turning so that I could see the both of them in my periphery, I conjured a Light Spear sword in my left hand and began to battle both Kiba and Koneko at the same time, while keeping Issei from interfering with several timed Light Spear attacks.

As this went on, I took in the battle as a whole. Statistically, Rias's Peerage was more powerful that Sona's, as a whole. Rias's Peerage was comprised of mostly powerhouses, or potential powerhouses that could do plenty of damage. Issei with the Boosted Gear, a Longinus; Akeno is the daughter of Baraqiel, a Cadre of Grigori, and has talent towards Holy Lightning magic; Koneko is of a dying breed of Nekomata with a predilection towards Senjutsu, an exceedingly dangerous skill; Kiba, a survivor of the Holy Sword Project and wielder of Sword Birth; Gasper, a dhampyr with Forbidden Balor View; Asia, holder of Twilight Healing. Even Rias herself was capable of becoming powerful in her own right, having the Power of Destruction.

With all of this in mind, it made perfect sense why Sona's Peerage was losing in numbers at this point. While the majority of her Peerage was arguably superior in skill, they lacked the superior firepower. They lacked a way to reliably progress at a continuous rate. Aside from Tsubaki and myself, all of Sona's Peerage lacked a Sacred Gear. Something that could make the last push. They lacked the superior firepower in order to reliably to control a fight.

But, then again, that's where I came in.

As I thought this, I near effortlessly held my three opponents back, clashing blades with Kiba with one hand; dodging and parrying Koneko's attacks with the other; and keeping Issei distracted with a healthy amount of Light Spears, so much that he couldn't reliably attack all of them at once. As this went on, though, I could feel a drain on my stamina; it wasn't crippling, but I began to notice that the burn in my limbs as I continued to fight on multiple fronts. It was a liberating burn, one that made me relish a fight and want to keep going. I was having a blast, so much so that I couldn't keep the grin from appearing on my face.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but notice Issei try to flee. He dodged one slew of Light Spears and basically staggered towards the exit. My eyes narrowed and I was about to pursue, but a sword aiming for my neck forced to me to focus on Kiba.

He gave me a strained, exhausted, smile. "Sorry, Senpai, but I'm your opponent now." Once again, I noticed Issei move in my periphery, disappearing through the door as he raced towards our base in the department store. No doubt to try and Promote.

I narrowed my eyes at him. They were planning something; that much was clear. A smirk appeared on my face as I matched his look. "It seems so."

It was time to end this match. Sorry, Kiba, Koneko, I may have to get a little rough. I flooded Kusanagi with magic and swung it at Kiba's sword. Predictably, he blocked and his Holy Demonic sword practically exploded from the impact. The Knight's eyes widened in surprise at that and staggered back from the force of the blow, but quickly created another sword. He shot after me and our blades met one another once again; his sword cracked underneath the force of my strike, then it promptly exploded again. Kiba's eyes widened in shock, completely surprised. I'm sure he thought the first time was a fluke.

Before I could continue my assault, Koneko was on me in an instant. Using her natural agility and grace, she slipped in between Kiba and me and tried to drill her fist into my gut. I sidestepped her blow and slashed my sword at her. Kiba caught my sword and grunted under the force of meeting my blade. Regardless of that, he held strong and kept me from getting Koneko, who retaliated with a quick jab to my chest. I ducked and weaved underneath their combined prowess; it wasn't that I was overwhelmed by their teamwork, I was just surprised. Their combined skills, clearly born from the years they've worked together and the trust that was formed from it, were enough to keep me on my toes as we fought.

Honestly, I reminded me of the various moments I teamed up with Moka and Fate. There was very little that matched the three of us when we hit our stride. It seems that just like myself with Fate and Moka, Kiba and Koneko clearly trusted each other with their lives. The impressive skill they showed with their synchronized movements only proved that fact.

Unfortunately, it won't do them any good at this point. I was done playing around.

In the midst of one of Koneko's punch, I blocked it with the flat of Kusanagi, freezing her by absorbing her Kinetic energy. I then threw out of my left hand and caught Kiba's sword between my fingers, doing the very same as with Koneko. The two regarded me with shocked looks as I gave them a proud smirk. "Not bad, you two. This month has definitely done dividends for your skills." I paused and allowed my smirk to grow into something playfully malicious. It was one that Akeno would have approved whole-heartedly. "Unfortunately, _now_, I think I'm done humoring you. It's time for the big leagues."

I vanished from in front of them and reappeared behind the two of them, attempting to smash the hilt of my sword onto the back of Kiba's head. He spun and blocked my hit with his sword, but was wholly unprepared when I sheathed my fist in his gut, lifting his body from the ground and sending him flying back. Vanishing into the wind, I cut off his flight and swung my sword. Miraculously, Kiba managed to twist around and block my attack, eliciting an impressed hum from me. Even after a blow that would disorient most, he's still able to block me?

Flaring my wings, I took flight and flooded my body with lightning. In the span of a few seconds and using pure speed, I attacked Kiba from countless directions. Even then, he managed to keep up with my attacks on pure skill alone. Regardless of how impressed I was, I gradually overwhelmed him with superior speed, sneaking in more and more attacks of my own until Kiba started to slow down. My barrage ended with a brusque slam of my hilt into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"_Rias Gremory-sama's Knight has retired from the Game._"

A second didn't pass after Kiba's form dissolved into light before Koneko was on me. We were moving too fast for her to interfere, thankfully leaving it solely one on one.

_Daisuke! Tsubaki! Rias has entered our territory with Hyoudou-san! I need one of you here, now!_

I replied carefully, even as I evaded Koneko's attacks. _Tsubaki is currently fighting Akeno. I'm with Koneko. I can reach you if necessary, but I don't want to lea-_

Tsubaki cut me off, her telepathic voice halting every so often. _Daisuke-kun. Go on. I can handle. Things here!_ Off to the side, I heard an explosion, but I didn't spare the attention to see what it was.

I didn't reply for a few moments, measuring the idea myself. _Fine. I'll go. Take care of yourself, you hear me!_ She didn't verbally reply, but I felt the positive response through the link. With a thought, the winds in the room died down and I vanished from in front of Koneko. "Sorry, Koneko-chan." I said as I appeared in front of the door heading out. "I've got a date I need to get to." Lifting a hand, I waved it playfully, "See you later, Neko-chan!" I pushed the door open and raced out of it, vaguely hearing her take off after me. Sprinting down the halls, I didn't turn to wind in order to conserve my stamina; I wasn't near half yet, but I was pretty damn close. I swear, holding back was tiring me more than casting my large scale spells ever did.

_Daisuke-kun! Akeno-san is pursuing you and Koneko-san! I'm chasing her, but I won't be able to stop her!_

I gritted my teeth, great. There'll be nothing but chaos when we reached Sona. _Just pester her. Keep her focus on you. I'll meet you and Sona, then._ I sprinted down the halls, picking up speed by parting the wind in front of me. My legs carried me farther and faster than before as I lengthened my stride. I'd have flown instead, since it would've been faster, but my wingspan was larger than the width of the hallway. I leapt over the steps instead of walking down them and kicked off the wall to go down the last half. Pushing the door open, I came upon Rias facing off Sona with a confident smirk on her face. At my King's sides were Reya and Momo, who were holding up a bluish barrier over her; at Rias's sides were Issei and Asia.

Everyone looked in my direction when I arrived; Rias's eyes narrowed as she regarded me carefully. Sona had an expression of relief, all stress from before bleeding from her shoulders as she crossed her arms and gave Rias a triumphant look. Even Momo and Reya relaxed from their positions holding the barrier up; relief setting into their postures at my appearance.

Huh. I guess being the strongest in the Peerage does give me some respect.

Damn, right.

"What will you do now, Rias? You've lost both of your Knights and a Bishop."

Rias gave her a confident smirk. "You've also lost players, Sona."

I rolled my eyes at their rival-banter, so not the time. Clenching my hand tightly, I silently exhaled and shot forward, aiming to end the Rating Game then and there. Unfortunately, I stopped short and evaded a bolt of lightning that shot by my head. Leaping to the side, I took up a defensive stance next to Reya.

Akeno dropped to the ground with a small breath, clothing torn at opportune places, her hair hanging loosely and her face beaded with sweat. She held a hand over her chest and I could tell that there was fabric missing, no doubt from one of Tsubaki's attacks. "Ufufu, Daisuke-kun, I just can't let you do that."

"Well, I don't necessarily have to get close to attack. All you did was limit my choices." My left hand flexed open as I debated on what spells I could use at the moment.

A challenging glint appeared in her gaze as she licked her lips sensually. "It seems I may have to-" She leapt to side, avoiding Tsubaki's downward slash of her Naginata. Tsubaki's landed gracefully on the ground and leapt back, dodging the retaliatory lightning bolt and took a defensive stance next to me.

Tsubaki was breathing evenly, but the constant rise and fall of her chest was indicative of her taxed endurance. Like Akeno, her clothing was torn, but also scorched.

Koneko raced into the room, taking her place next to Rias.

Rias smirked faintly, looking to each of us. "It seems like we're all here, Sona. Though…it looks like you're outnumbered."

Sona simply hummed, "So it seems. But yours are exhausted. Mine aren't. It's quality versus quantity."

"Quantity has a quality all on it's own." Rias retorted with a smirk.

"Not so much if they're too tired to keep up with Tsubaki and Daisuke."

"I think they're doing just fine."

"So you thi-"

"Okay!" I cut Sona off with an exasperated expression on my face. "We get it! You're both rivals! You want to see who is better. There's no need to reassert that fact every time you meet!"

Flushed lightly at my heated rebuke, Sona cleared her throat. "Yes, Daisuke is right. It's time to continue the Rating Game properly."

Rias nodded at that, her own face red. "Of course. Things have been calm long enough. Shall we continue?"

"Ah, Buchou!" Issei spoke up, as if we weren't technically fighting it out. "I have a new spell I want to try out! It's even better than Dress Break!"

Koneko threw him a glare. "No perverted techniques, Ero-senpai."

Rias released a heavy breath, but said, "If you think it'll help, then use it. Just try not to affect any of us with it."

"Alright, Buchou!"

I felt my eyes widen at that. In spite of the fact that Issei's Dress Break was initially created for perverted intentions, it's practical capability was incredible. Shattering an enemy's armor with a touch? That's a terrifying concept to fight against. What the hell else could he create?

Not something I'll let him use on my comrades, that's for sure.

No matter the potential utility, a new spell is always dangerous to use on the battlefield, to both caster and target, if not properly tested… Yes, I know how hypocritical that sounds, considering my armor.

Crouching, I shot towards Issei, not willing to let him use a new spell without resistance. I brought back Kusanagi and swung it forwards, but was blocked by Akeno's sudden interference. She caught my blade with her hand, lightening augmenting to prevent me from cutting her too quickly.

"Ufufu, I can't just let you interfere, Daisuke-kun."

I gave her a light grin. "Who says _I'm_ the one interfering?" Her eyes widened ever so lightly as I looked over her shoulder to see Tsubaki reaching Issei, with me as a distraction. Her Naginata soared towards Issei, but it was too late…

"**Bilingual**!"

In that moment, my left eye caught Issei's spell as it activated. While it wasn't formed from a Magician's equation, I was able to catalogue and memorize the equivalent. It was committed to memory as it shifted and changed, allowing me to use it in a different way.

I felt dirty as I just stole a spell meant for perverted use…

"All my life, I've wanted to speak with the thing I love most. Opp-" Tsubaki attacked him immediately, a malicious twinkle appearing in her eye as she clearly began to try and disembowel the armored teen. "Oppai! Tell your secrets!"

I could feel the spell working its magic, but not hear what was said. Giving Akeno a dry look, I said, "I feel a growing desire to beat a Dragon into the ground. Will allow me to teach him the meaning of pain?" My voice came out in a complete monotone.

Akeno let out a small laugh, but before she could say anything, I heard Issei let out a surprised cough. "What the hell?! Fukukaichou!? I had no idea that you were so-so-so raunchy! I knew you and Senpai were together, but…really?!"

That caused a sudden silence to set on the surrounding area. Everyone froze, looking to Issei and Tsubaki with a dumbfounded expressions. Tsubaki and Issei were the focus of everyone's incredulity. Slowly, but surely, Tsubaki's expression began to darken as a deafening embarrassment began to set in for her. "W-W-W-What!? Th-Th-That's not true at all!" She gave him an uncharacteristically dark glare and began to try and kill him with earnest intent.

"That was suspiciously specific denial, don't you think?" Rias said dryly.

"Daisuke." Sona called out to me, ignoring Rias's quip. "Please make Issei retire before Tsubaki exhausts herself." Her voice came out controlled, restricted.

"I think I will." I swear, my father is most likely laughing his ass off this very moment. "Sorry, Akeno, but my King's orders come before our banter at this time." With that, I vanished from in front of her and rematerialized behind Issei as Tsubaki pushed back his charge. Bringing back Kusanagi, I swung it towards him, to which he ducked under and tumbled away.

Issei looked towards Sona, "Kaichou! What is your plan to win?"

She gave him a confused look, before her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Tsubaki! Daisuke! Stop him, hurry!"

The two of us reached Issei in frightening synchronization, with me aiming low while Tsubaki went high. My sword carved through his legs, slashing through the back of his knees and destroying the Scale Male in the way with ease. Issei leaned back to avoid the worst of Tsubaki's slash, but she recovered enough to break through the armor on his chest with her attack, breaking the skin. Issei dropped to the ground, blood already pouring from his body.

"Issei!/Issei-san!" Rias and Asia called out to him as the latter raced to him and the former began to call on her Power of Destruction in anger.

I turned just in time to block an attempted sneak attack from Akeno's magic attack. "That wasn't nice of you, Daisuke-kun."

I didn't reply as I weathered her attacks, blocking and absorbing them as she shot them at me. I focused on her and managed to hear Reya break away from holding the barrier over Sona and call out a spell. "**Reverse**!"

The green aura coming out of Asia's hand flickered for a few moments before turning a violent red and engulfing Asia. She let out a pained cry and collapsed backwards, dispersing into light particles. At the same time, Reya coughed out blood as the spell pushed her body too far, collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"_Rias Gremory-sama's and Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops have retired from the Game._"

Issei coughed, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. "B-Buchou, I know their p-plan!"

_No!_ I set my stance and was about to stop him from telling her, but Tsubaki's voice caught my attention.

"Daisuke-kun, behind you!"

I threw a look over my shoulder just in time to feel Koneko's tiny fist slam into my spine. I staggered from the blow, quickly losing feeling in my legs. They gave out from below me.

"Th-The real K-Kaichou is on the r-roof!" Issei's body then dissolved into light particles as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"_Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn has retired from the Game._"

Clearly capitalizing my weakness, I felt another tiny fist crash into my body, this time on the back of my neck, causing me to lose feeling in my arms. I gritted my teeth and tried to flood my body with Zenith Tempest's power to flush out the foreign power, but it was happening fast enough.

"Daisuke-kun!" Tsubaki tried to reach me, but a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her.

"Ara ara, not doing a good job of covering our Daisuke-kun's back, are you?" Akeno said, a cross between teasing and challenging. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and tried to rush past her.

"Good job, Koneko!" Rias called out to the small Rook. "Keep Daisuke-san down and I'll take care of the rest!" She looked quite cross with me, for whatever reason. Destruction flared in her hands.

I narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't have enough time to completely flush Koneko's ki-disrupting power out of my body, but I could even the odds a bit. Taking my eyes off Rias, I looked over my shoulder to Koneko and narrowed my eyes. The wind suddenly erupted around her, spiraling violently and visibly. Koneko's eyes widened in surprised and tried to break free, but her body wasn't able to move. She was already exhausted from the previous battles, her stamina already pushed to the edge; all I needed to siphon of her oxygen and knock her out.

With that in place, I turned my head back to face Rias, only to have my eyes widen exponentially at the sight of a blast of Destruction soaring towards me. _Shit!_

"_Rias Gremory-sama's Rook has retired from the Game._"

I gritted my teeth and pushed even more power through my body in a bid to regain mobility, but there wasn't enough time. All I could do was watch my impending defeat soar towards me inch by inch…

"Daisuke, I retire you!'

I blinked in shock as a light engulfed my body and I looked over to Sona in disbelief. The instant before I disappeared, I saw a glint of worry in her calculative gaze.

"_Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn has been forcefully retired from the Game._"

* * *

><p>"I get that Issei's new spell ruined our plan, but did you have to retire me? I <em>am<em> capable of casting spells without moving." I said to Sona in a completely deadpan tone of voice as I sat on a wheel chair.

Sona frowned lightly, her cheeks dusting lightly as she looked to the side. "It was in the heat of the moment. I acted without thinking." She crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Our plans were completely destroyed by Issei-san's spell. It seems we'll have to make sure that we have a backup or two. I do not like losing…"

"You can say that again." I said to her, my nose twitching lightly, an itch appearing. Koneko's ki-disrupting attack was still affecting me, even after my few wounds were taken care of, annoyingly enough. I could hardly move, aside from the occasional movement. It wasn't debilitating, as all I really had to was reactivate my Balance Breaker, but I was practically ordered by the medical staff to 'let it run its course'. Feh. First thing I'm going to do is have Kuroka negate it…

Sona gave me an amused look. "What's wrong?"

"My nose itches…" I retorted with a straight face.

Sona hummed at that, "You can suffer through it, Daisuke. Consider it my punishment for allowing Koneko-san sneak up on you." She gave me a teasing look, masked by her stern expression.

I gave her a horrified look. "Y-You, you're horrible!" I proclaimed to her. "If you genuinely loved me, you'd scratch it for me!"

Her cheeks flushed at that, ignoring the faint laugh from the nurse behind me, and gave me a dry look. "I'm your Master, Daisuke Shizuka. My love for you is, and always will be, of the tough sort." She patted me cheek, smirking patronizingly. "I know you can take it."

My eyes narrowed at that. "I'll remember this. I'm sure Serafall will enjoy dropping in on you when you least expect it." The look of shock and a hint of betrayal in her gaze only caused me to smirk in success.

However, she never got the chance to reply as the room we were approaching was opened by my father, who was giving me a wide, amused grin. Winking to the nurse, he said, "I'll take it from here." Azazel grabbed my wheel chair and pushed me into the room, letting Sona enter first. Inside of the room was the rest of Sona's Peerage and mine.

The others in Sona's Peerage were wrapped in an assortment of bandages and other manner of medical treatments.

Kuroka smirked upon seeing me and lazily waved a hand, "Neh, Daisuke-chin, would you like a little help?" Seeing my deadpan look, she let out a faint laugh and sauntered over to me. Placing a hand on my chest, I felt her push her power into my body and I felt a sense of vertigo overtake me before everything was set right. Then she took a few steps back and waited.

After a few moments of collecting myself, I grunted and slowly got to my feet. I swayed lightly, but felt my father grab me by the shoulders, helping me stay on my feet. "Alright, I'm good."

Sona nodded and looked to the rest of her Peerage. "We lost, unfortunately." There was disappointment present in all of their expressions. "However, it wasn't for naught. We learned the limits of our abilities, our weaknesses, so we'll be able to address them as soon as possible." She crossed her arms and have all of us a resolute look. "This is not the end of us, I assure you. There will be more Rating Games in the future and we _will_ show everyone that we're capable of taking a loss and come back better from it." That caused everyone to turn unyielding and take in Sona's words. "For now, we will rest. Then, when we head out for the next Game, we'll win. We'll show everyone just how great we really are."

* * *

><p>"Rias is currently talking with them. You can't see them yet." Azazel told me as he and I stood in a small meeting room, with Arturas off to the side, waiting on me. "I can pass off a few words if you want."<p>

I sighed lightly, rubbing the back of my head with a frown. "…No, that's fine. It'll only be a week. I've already let my Peerage know of what I'm doing the next week. Sona will most likely tell Rias and the others after I leave, all things considered…"

Azazel nodded at that. Then a small smirk appeared on his face as he placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair affectionately. "I'm proud of you, you know that, right? You've accomplished so much, under quite a bit of stress. Your mother would be so damn proud of you."

I felt my chest tighten at his words; a warm feeling settling there when I looked into his eyes. There was nothing but pride and acceptance in his gaze. My cheeks warmed ever so lightly as I looked away from him, mumbling a 'Thanks' in response.

He let out a laugh and ruffled my hair again. I huffed and pushed his hand off my head, getting him to laugh even more. "After you get back, you and I are going to have a Father-Son day; it's long in coming and I'll take you somewhere special." Azazel said with a wide grin.

"Yeah…" I couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on my face. I liked the sound of that, all things considered. "Sounds fun…" Rolling my shoulder, I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I'm going. Take care of yourself, old man."

"Yeah, yeah. You too, Daisuke."

I approached Arturas and nodded to him. He sighed and gave me a look that practically screamed 'about time' and teleported us out of there. Within seconds, we were standing outside the gates of large, medieval style castle. He waved his hand and the gates opened soundlessly, motioning me to follow. We walked in silence across the grounds, before coming across a crossroads; he took a left and led me down well-groomed path towards a well-maintained house of sorts. Arturas reached the door and opened, motioning me to enter first. I did and he stepped inside after me, shutting the door and locking with a click.

"Tell me, Daisuke Shizuka, do you honestly think that an Heir can make _any_ meaningful progress in mastering their inherited Divine Power in a mere week?" He paused for a millisecond, continuing before I could say anything. "No. They cannot. It's just not possible, regardless of the intensive training they go through. The only way for an Heir to grow accustomed to their power is through pushing themselves to the brink, then going even farther." He placed a hand on the door and not a second passed before I felt a spell overtake the _entirety_ of the building. A weight set on my body for an instant, before it vanished. "It takes _years_ for an Heir to progress in the use of their powers… Do you know the exact payment Miss Sitri made to me for the sake your training?"

I shook my head and he told me. I blanched heavily at the number, feeling my gut bottom. I've never even _seen_ that much money, let alone comprehend spending that much.

"My services are expensive. Not because I'm a stingy son of a bitch, or have an over-indulgent sense of self. No, the payment she gave me for your training equated to a week of _real _time, not _extended_ time."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What's the difference?"

Arturas smiled patronizingly, "Tell me, boy, what do you know of temporal manipulation?"

"That it's outside of my capability." I answered matter-of-factly, not holding back an inch.

"Obviously." He said dryly, causing me to hold back a scowl at his insulting tone. "It takes an Heir to train an Heir, effectively anyway. My abilities as an Actualized Heir allots me…certain abilities specific to my Patron Deity. One of which is the manipulation of time within a contained space."

I frowned at his explanation. "What is an Actualized Heir?"

"An Heir that has achieved perfect control over their Patron Deity's Divine power, but has not taken on their Mantle." He walked over to the side and extended his hand to the side. "Anyway, I cast a spell over this building that manipulated the flow of time within a contained space." Arturas motioned for me to follow him farther into the house. "Outside, time will flow normally for one week. Inside here, though, an entire year will pass in that equivalent. Understand?"

I paused and crossed my arms as I followed him. "So…a year inside here will equal a week outside, in accordance to that spell you cast?"

"Exactly." We reached a wide open space, several hundred yards wide and the ceiling looked to be about thirty feet high. "Over the course of the year, I will not be teaching you anything." That caused me to look to him in surprise. "No. You're not going to learn anything from me except for one thing: how to survive." Arturas lifted a hand and, seemingly from out of nowhere, what looked like a rock club appeared in his grasp. It flickered in electricity. "You will use everything in your arsenal to try and survive; I will earnestly try to kill you. The only thing you need to do is fight back and _hope_ you grow strong enough to survive till the end of the year."

I called up Kusanagi and grasped it with hands, readying myself for what I'm sure will be my toughest fight yet.

"I only have one stipulation. You tell no one what you see here; you tell no one what you see me use." Arturas gave me this _look_ that sent shivers up my spine, his subtly glowing green eyes focusing intently on me. "If you do,I will ensure that you, and all who are associated with, are destroyed, socially, economically and physically. Understood?"

"Yeah. Perfectly."

"Good. Now." Lightning danced along the club as he grinned widely, as though he were a lion looking upon a gazelle. "Try to keep this interesting. I'd _hate_ to deprive Miss Sitri of her _beloved_ Heir." With that, he vanished from sight.

Next thing I know, my body slammed into the ground, blood spewing from my mouth as the club was smashed into my gut.

His menacing voice hissed into my ear. "Don't disappoint me, now…"

Now _this_ will be a fight for my life.

Literally…


	33. New Responsiblities

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _A lot of people were disappointed with how I let the Rating Game play out. I can understand that. I could've done better, I know that. But I wouldn't have changed the outcome. There's a specific outcome I want later in the fic that necessitates this outcome. Plus, it demonstrates a weakness that Daisuke has. What that is, I'll let you figure out on your own, I can't explain everything to you people._

_Also, he let Sona lead because this was her game, not Daisuke's. The Rating Game was between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, not Rias Gremory and Daisuke Shizuka. I thought that was obvious… Regardless, I'm at least that some of you enjoyed the update._

_As for this chapter, it's officially the start of the sixth volume and whatnot, so there's that middling milestone. Yay. There's also the new members of the group. With their addition, the Peerage gets closer to what I've been planning. _

_I've got a pretty good backlog of chapters, so 34 will be out sooner than you may thing, within a week or two, but before the month is out. _

_Anyway, I've spoken enough. On with the story!_

_Read/review/Enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Three

New Responsibilities

I stepped out of the teleportation seal into the basement training room of my home. It felt…so long since I last walked into my own home. Technically, it had only been a week; but within the confines of my trainer's special barrier, a year had passed. An entire year of fighting an absolutely cruel Devil that held nothing back, that showed no mercy. I needed a damn nap, one where I wouldn't fear being attacked when I wasn't prepared. Guh! That was a pain!

I was dressed in a set of clothes that Arturas had given me after my previous, and only, set was destroyed in the midst of combat. It was a set of loose-fitting grey pants and pair of black, open-toed sandals. My upper body was covered in a sleeveless, padded shirt. In my left hand was a sheathed Kusanagi; Arturas had beaten it into my head that I should always have the sword physically near me when not in familiar territory, then to have within reach when _in_ familiar territory. There was no such thing as a perfectly safe environment.

A fight to the death could break out anywhere and between anyone, regardless of time or circumstance.

_**You survived the ordeal, Daisuke-sama, and you're infinitely stronger than before. At your current level, you can activate and maintain Susanoo's Divine Power in your mortal shell without the Imperial Regalia aiding you. Before the training, such a thing would've injured you severely.**_

_Thank you, Arashi. Even with that truth in that statement, you're clearly just trying to cheer me up. Nothing short of a nap will truly pick up me up._ I sighed heavily as I pushed a hand through my hair, grimacing at how dirty, and _wrong_, it felt. Showers and cleanliness were _not_ a part of Arturas' training, so I felt like a walking piece of garbage. "Yeah. First things first, a nice, hot bath." Cutting out the middle man, I teleported directly into my personal bathroom.

* * *

><p>Walking along the first floor, I felt like an entirely new man as I made my way towards the kitchen for a snack. Pushing a hand through my still wet hair, I released a relieved breath when I stepped onto the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen. "Food." I said in a tone that probably wouldn't be out of place in a Neanderthal's vocabulary. When I reached the refrigerator, I looked for something I could make quickly and without trouble. As I reached for some random ingredient, my instincts flared and I reacted without thought.<p>

I twisted around and grabbed the offending limb that reached out to me, then suddenly pulled the person towards me, placing the palm of my free hand against the offending person's side and prepared a spell.

"Oh! Well, Daisuke-kun, if you missed me that much, you should've said so." Raynare gave me a sultry, if playful, look from where I held her close against me, her body pressed flush against mine. She clearly did not notice how closely I came to killing her.

Giving her a tired look, I released her, which caused her to give me a pout. "Raynare. What have you been up to?" I took a moment to take in her presence. She was wearing a simple dark blue T-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting short shorts. Both did little in regards to hiding her figure. Her pitch black hair was hanging loosely, swaying ever so lightly with every move she made. There was something casually sensual with how she held herself, what with the slight cock of her hips, the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took and the curve her lips.

"After you left? Nothing really. I did some training, met up with some people at the nearby Grigori HQ." She gave me a smirk that sent waves of heat, of want, through my body. "Practically everyone there watched the Rating Game between the two Devil princesses. Mostly because of you." Raynare poked me in the chest with a finger, smiling widely. "There were no ifs, ands or buts, you should've won that game for the Sitri girl."

"I can't say I made that much of a difference." I said to her, infinitely glad that I kept my tone even. "It was a team effort. I couldn't have done half of what I did without someone covering my back."

Raynare simply gave me a playful smile, leaning forward with her hands behind her back. I was given an unobstructed view down her shirt… It was at that moment I realized that she was wearing one of _my_ shirts. "Sure, sure, Daisuke-kun. You say that, but everyone saw how you held off three of them at once."

"You do realize that anyone with tactical training can handle three exhausted fighters without too much trouble?" I said to her with a faint smirk, fighting to keep my eyes from wandering. It wasn't that I was afraid being called a pervert, it's just that I'm not sure I'll be able to push Raynare off of me if she decides to seduce me. A year without sex after having indulged myself prior to the forced celibacy does wonders for straining self-control.

Raynare pouted at that, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Not everyone is a combat genius like you."

I shrugged a single shoulder, a small smirk appearing on my face. "I know. But I don't do everything on my own. I need friends to cover my weaknesses just like everyone else." Then my smirk grew into something playful and I felt amused when I saw Raynare flush lightly in response to it. "They've just got to be strong enough to keep up."

She huffed at me, giving me a faint glare. "You're still making fun of me for my lack of stamina, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

Raynare pouted, locking gazes with me. Then, she jerked her chin away from me, clearly miffed.

I let out a small laugh at her antics. "You know I'm just teasing you." She did not deign to respond to me. Then I asked her, "Where is everyone else?" My voice was softer this time.

She gave me this narrow eyed look, as if debating if my question was worth answering. After a few seconds, she nodded, "At the school. It's the middle of the day, so it won't be for another few hours until they come back…" When Raynare's gaze turned inquisitive, I arched a brow when I saw, and felt, her eyes trail along my body. Her full lips quirked into a smirk as she slowly began to walk over to me. "There's no one else here, you know…" She licked her lips slowly as she lifted a hand, sliding a finger down my chest. "It's just the two of us, right now."

My throat felt thick as I swallowed lightly, my face heating up as she sidled up to me. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm." Raynare hummed faintly, as her gaze turned slightly predatory. "Yep. Even the Black Cat left, following the white cat in her animal form." She pouted lightly at me, wrapping her hand around my arm. "Until you got here, it was just little old me, all by my lonesome." Pressing her chest against mine, she looked up to me while batting her eye lashes. Her voice came out dejectedly. "I missed you, Daisuke-kun. Oh. So. Mu-"

"You know, I don't really like it when people copy my ideas, nya~." Kuroka cut in casually, her hazel eyes focusing intently on Raynare with a strange intensity. The former Nekoshou strode over to us with intent. The Fallen Angel stepped away from me, looking to my Bishop with narrowed eyes. "It's kinda funny, nya."

"What?" Raynare's voice came out a little rough.

"After Daisuke-chin left, the one person I thought didn't like me in the least asked me a favor, nya." Kuroka's gaze flickered to me, a smile playing at her lips. "Sitri-ojou-chan figured something like this might happen, that Daisuke-chin would get back, feeling a bit…raw, nya." Her lips widened into a knowing smile as her heavy gaze roved over me, before meeting my gaze. "Of everyone, Sitri-ojou-chan asked _me_ to act as Daisuke-chin's keeper, until everyone got back from the school, nya."

Raynare scowled, which didn't help her at all. "So, you're not going to let me seduce Daisuke-kun?"

Kuroka simply grinned at her, "Not this time, nya. Right now…" She sidled over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling my body to the side and pressing my arm into her chest. "This Heir is _mine_, nya." Her gaze turned challenging as she gave Raynare a sly grin.

I arched a brow at her, having gathered myself as the two spoke. The Fallen Angel glared heatedly at her, but before she could retort, I cut her off, my voice strong. "Enough. No fighting." I gave both of them a measuring look, before continuing. "At the moment, I'm starving. I'll let the two of you think whatever you wish in regards to that, but if I don't get anything to eat, then I'll most likely start to gnaw on the damn table. So, argue later, I'm too damn famished for this."

* * *

><p>"How do you feel now, Daisuke-chin? You had have to become even more powerful with your week away." Kuroka said from her seat next to me, her tails flicking back and forth lazily.<p>

Taking a bite out of my second sandwich, I chewed it for a bit before taking a drink to help wash it down. "If I were to meet Perseus as I am now, then things would've ended differently." I answered diplomatically, though I focused intently on Kuroka, portraying my true feelings on the subject nonverbally.

Her full lips parted as she gave me a wide grin, humming appreciatively as her eyes glinted lightly. "You've changed a bit, Daisuke-chin, nya. Did a week really make you that much more confident, nya?" She licked her lips as she leaned forward, making her breasts more noticeable as they pressed against the surface of the table.

A week? No a week wouldn't make that much stronger. A year on the other hand… "I just made what little time I had work." I smirked lightly and shrugged my shoulders.

Kuroka licked her lips faintly, inclining her head to me. "There's that casual confidence I find so sexy, nya. What sort of training did you do last week, nya?"

I paused and placed my half eaten sandwich back on my plate. Giving my Bishop a veiled look, I released a soft breath. "Not something I want to go through again. It made me stronger, more skilled and more careful in combat." Taking a quick drink, I stood and brushed my hands together. "I've seemingly lost my appetite. Would you mind telling me what happened during the week when I was gone?"

She hummed lightly and stood as well, walking along my side as I left the kitchen and put my plate in the fridge for a later snack. "Aside from everyone doing so of their training, there wasn't much that happened, nya…" A small, yet fond, smile appeared on her face. "Shirone is finally letting me teach her, nya." Her smile widened as her face flushed, exceedingly pleased with herself. "Shirone is taking to her heritage really well, nya. Like the natural I know she is, nya."

I smiled lightly, "How is she with you, though?"

Kuroka's smile dimmed ever so lightly. "She's still hesitant, but I can understand why, nya." Her hazel slid over to me, slyly regarding me. "Shirone's been so lost without you here, nya~. I caught her with one of your pillows in her room just yesterday, nya." She stepped up to my side as we headed to the living room, pressing her chest against my arm. "The little kitten has a crush on you, nya~."

I sighed heavily, scratching the back of my head. "Would you believe me if I said I'm not really trying to get a harem?"

"Not really, nya." Kuroka replied glibly as she grabbed my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. "You have this natural aura, nya. It makes a girl feel safe, nya." She smiled up to me. Then, just as I thought she was actually staying serious, her next words threw the serious atmosphere out the window. "And sometimes horny, nya." Kuroka said with an impish smirk, batting her eyes at me.

"I think that's just you." I replied in a deadpan.

"Not necessarily, nya. Mari-chan is almost always focused on you, nya. Like Sadist-chan and Novi-chan, too, nya. They all get so hot and bothered whenever you go into your Alpha Male mode, nya." Kuroka tapped the side of her nose. "My nose doesn't lie, Daisuke-chin, nya. There are lots of girls here who love it when you take charge of a situation, nya~."

I didn't reply to that for a few moment as I took a seat on the couch. Without warning, my Bishop plopped down next to me, flush against my side. Then, without another word, I suddenly grasped her arm and pushed her onto her back, hovering over her. "So, are you one of the girls who like it when I go 'Alpha Male'?" I asked her, my voice rough.

Kuroka's eyes widened noticeably and her cheeks dusted a faint pink. Then she reached forwards, hand moving to my face, but I grasped her wrist and moved it so that I held it above her head. Her face darkened a little more as a pleased smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, it's definitely a possibility, nya." Her voice came out heavy, husky from want.

I blinked once and suddenly felt desire well up from within my chest. Huffing out a small breath, I leaned down and captured her lips in a sudden kiss. She returned it with just as much enthusiasm, her tongue already pushing itself into my mouth. I moved my hand from her arm and hooked it under her waist, sliding a knee between her legs at the same time. Kuroka wrapped both of her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss as our lips occasionally broke apart for us to catch a breath.

My free hand started at her bare thigh, rubbing and massaging the firm, soft flesh affectionately. Slowly, but surely, my hand slip up her thigh and under her kimono, reaching her bare waist where the tied obi of her kimono prevented it from moving any earlier. Without a care for the consequences, I pushed my hand passed the loosely tied obi, undoing it as my hand slid along her bare side. My opposite hand moved from her back to underneath her kimono as I fully situated my body between Kuroka's raised legs, feeling her wrap the around me as I hooked it around her now bare waist.

Lifting her up, I sat up and palmed her face with my free hand, deepening the kiss between Kuroka and I. In response, her arms unwrapped themselves from around my neck and moved to my stomach, sliding her hands under it and pushing my shirt upwards. With my toned stomach free from the confines of my shirt, I felt her hands slide down to the buckle of my jeans, her slim fingers deftly maneuvering the buckle. With a single breath, she managed to undo and I felt her hand slide under the waist band of my pants an-

I froze as I felt a chill race up my spine as the subtle barrier I created was breached. Kuroka, whose face was flushed with lust, regarded me with a look of confusion, not bothering to take her hands out of my pants yet. "What is it, nya?" She asked me breathlessly.

I grimaced, not wanting to stop what I was sure was something sure I sorely needed at the moment. "They're on their way back. We…we need to stop for now…"

Kuroka pouted beautifully, which nearly made me decide to take her then and there, consequences be damned. "Really, nya!? We were _sooo_ close, nya!"

"Rain check, Kuroka. A really brief rain check." I said reluctantly, which was something I knew Kuroka caught, if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

She sighed and got off of me, pulling her hand out of my pants. Her kimono was hanging on her body solely by some sort of divine intervention, as it practically hung off the sides of her arms, rather than the shoulders and the obi was gone too. I found that I _really_ liked this look on her. "I'll hold you to that, nya. Now help me get dressed, since you were the one who ruined it, nya."

I sighed heavily, playing at being exasperated by her demand. Seeing her simply raise her arms and give me an expectant look, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the obi to wrap around her waist. As I hooked my arms around her, fixing the obi, Kuroka unceremoniously captured lips in another kiss, leaning forward to deepen it. Feeling my self-control slipping free, I returned it with a fervor as I pulled her against me with the obi. Quickly gathering myself, I reluctantly broke the kiss and gave her a half-hearted glare. "P…Please stop doing that." My voice came out breathlessly as I focused on closing her kimono and tying the obi.

Kuroka hummed playfully as I clothed her, clearly laughing at my attempts to remain in control. "Nya~. I just want to have a little fun, nya!"

Having fixed her kimono, I stood and gave her a look that said 'stay'. "I'm going to finish eating lunch and _you_ will not be trying seduce me. I'm still hungry, since the earlier moments brought my appetite with a vengeance. No need to babysit me anymore." Kuroka pouted at me, but I ignored it resolutely. I have a lunch to finish…

* * *

><p>When everyone had returned, I was sitting at the couch while finishing my last sandwich and reading a book. Kuroka was resting her head on my lap, seemingly napping, as she breathed in and out slowly and deeply and snuggled against my leg like that cat she was. The door opened and it was Koneko who entered first. I looked up from my book and said, "Oh, hey." I was drawn into it so I was rather distracted.<p>

"Senpai…?" Koneko asked softly, her voice came out in a faint whisper before she practically teleported forward. She slammed into my stomach, sending my book flying to the side, and caused me to gasp suddenly from the semi-crushing hold she had on my body. "I missed you, Daisuke-senpai." She whispered into my chest, her cat ears and tail popping out in the process.

Catching my breath, I rubbed her on the head affectionately. "I'm back."

"Don't leave ever again." Koneko practically begged me, her voice muffled from our proximity.

"I'll try." I answered her gently, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back with a hand. It didn't take long for her to realize her current position and flush heavily in response. However, she didn't jump off of as I expected, but twist around and take a seat on my lap.

Koneko gave everyone in front of us a challenging look, proclaiming, "My seat."

Kuroka propped her head up next to us and grinned lightly, but didn't say anything.

Among the group in front of us, it was Moka who replied first. "Take it, Koneko-san. That's one seat I'll gladly give to anyone else." She smirked at my slightly insulted expression, but said nothing else. She nodded to me as she walked by, her expression however told me that she was glad to see that I was back.

Xenovia simply hummed, then shrugged. "Koneko-san can sit on Senpai's lap. I am fine with sitting next to him."

Akeno gave her a playful look. "Ara ara, Xenovia. I figured you would jump on the chance to sit on Daisuke-kun's lap."

Before Xenovia could respond, Rin cut in quickly. "Please, keep whatever response you have to yourself. I already have to deal with one lewd fool, I'd like to keep it limited to that one, thank you very much." She said harshly, not reacting when Xenovia regarded her with, dare I say, a petulant frown. Rin then turned her attention to me, an amused twitch on the corner of her mouth. "What of you, Daisuke-kun? Have you grown any stronger?" At that, Xenovia tensed and looked to me intensely, curiosity evident in her gaze.

I looked right into her eyes, focusing intently on her. Rin was there. She had a front row seat to my humiliating defeat at Perseus's hands. She saw me at my weakest and tried to defend me. Xenovia was the same, but for her it obviously had much more impact. She basically grew up with me, almost always seeing me victorious save when I dueled Griselda-sama. Behind me, I heard what sounded like a foot hit the ground; in my periphery I saw Moka standing at the entrance to the basement, looking to me with an inquisitive gaze. Fate, who was the last one inside, stood by the door and focused on me closely. Himari, who came in right before Fate, also straightened up as did her ears, which froze in preparation to my words.

"Stronger?" I mused rhetorically as I looked to each of them. My eyes closed and a breath escaped me as I began to channel Susanoo's power through my body. A familiar, and welcome, weight settled onto my shoulders before vanishing as my body quickly adapted. I then regarded Rin with a half lidded gaze, my lips curved into a wry smirk as my body took on a white glow from channeling Divine Power. "I think so. All things considered."

Rin stared me with a wide eyes as she took in my sudden transformation. As someone who constantly works with energy, due to her personal research, she could very well understand the depth of the power I was showing her.

All at once, Kuroka, Himari and Koneko all jerked at the sudden summoning of my power. Himari scrambled passed Rin and took the seat on my right as Kuroka sat up on my left, while Koneko turned around and they all began to focus on me intently. There was a strange sort of intensity in their eyes as simultaneous blushes appeared on their cheeks. I furrowed my brow as I tried to figure out what was happening.

Rin, who also happened to be confused, simply sighed heavily. "It's because of that power you've activated that the three of them are reacting that. Turn it off before you make a mess of the couch." She scowled faintly, but I could see the amusement in her gaze.

I rolled my eyes at her but powered down, per se. The glow on my body vanished, causing the three Nekoshou to faintly frown. Himari dropped back in her seat, giving me this searching look.

"Daisuke-chin." I looked over to Kuroka. "When we fuck, I want you to do that glow again, nya. It feels _really_ good for my senses, nya."

My face flushed instantly at that, as did Koneko, who hunched forward, hiding her red face in her hands and my chest. However, before I could respond, Rin threw her hands up in exasperation. "And I'm done with this conversation. Daisuke-kun, if you want to have a _normal_ conversation, I'll be in my Workshop." She stomped passed us and headed downstairs.

"Ufufu, Kuroka-san holds nothing back, does she?" Akeno giggled into her hand.

"You have no idea." I said in long-suffering tone, leaning my head forward to rest on the back of Koneko's. Releasing a breath, I hooked my hands under Koneko's arms and lifted her off of my lap so that I could stand. She pouted at me, whether for picking her up or taking her off my lap, I didn't know, so I simply smirked playfully at her. Placing her back on her feet, I turned to Akeno. "So, what've I mi-"

I was cut off when Akeno unceremoniously lunged against me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body desperately against mine. A part of me was shocked at this, but when I felt her subtle shaking, I returned the embrace, not caring that we weren't alone. She felt so…lost and yearning when she held me, her breaths came out shaky. I was instantly concerned for her, wondering just what was causing her to react this way. "I missed you, so much." Akeno's voice, coming out in a low whisper so that only I could hear, even with three Nekoshou nearby. It sounded so raw, so emotional, that the only thing I could was gently tighten the embrace. We held each other for a few moments longer before she slowly broke away from me. Her eyes looked to mine, silently beseeching me. "Don't go away for so long, again, okay?"

"I'll try." I knew better than to make it a promise, even if I did want to comfort her. As an Heir, many things would forever be uncertain to me, until I was able to fully control Susanoo's power.

Akeno nodded at that, accepting my answer, then cleared her throat. "As much as I want to monopolize your time, Daisuke-kun, Sona-kaichou made it quite clear to Fate-san that she wanted to see you as soon as we reached here." She squeezed my hand once more, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek, before reluctantly breaking away from me.

However, before she could completely slip away from me, I cast a small spell on her. _You'll tell me what's wrong when I get back?_

She froze as my words reached her telepathically. Akeno bit her lip and nodded once. _I…I want to tell you._ With that, she cut the link, but not before I got one last image and word. It was a mental picture of Baraqiel, her father. Had they run into one another while I was away?

I released a breath and looked to Fate, who nodded at me. Stepping away from Akeno, I looked to Xenovia and the Nekoshou by the couch. "I'll be leaving with Fate. All I ask is that you don't destroy the house while I'm away."

Xenovia nodded to me seriously. "Nothing will happen on my watch, Senpai."

Kuroka smiled childishly, "No promises, nya~."

Himari and Koneko regarded the older Nekoshou with a dry look, before giving me reassuring looks.

I looked to Akeno once more, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, a silent request for her to take it easy. She nodded at me, her downcast gaze meeting my eyes. I accepted her response and went to Fate. "Let's go. We can talk on the way there." We left the house and I shut the door behind me, then we went on our way.

"You look like you've grown, Daisuke." Fate said to me as we walked next to each other. Her gentle gaze studying me carefully. "You carry yourself differently from before."

I nodded to her, a faint smile on my lips. "I'd like to think I have, Fate." I released a heavy breath, looking to her with a tired gaze. "I assure you, it was not easy in the least. I lost count of how many times I nearly died."

Fate giggled into her hand, a wide smile on her lips. "It seems like Moka and I will have our work cut out for us, catching up to you this time. Our combination is most likely out of balance now."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm pretty damn sure that you're still faster than me. Speed wasn't one of the traits I had to work on." I grinned at her, nudging her arm with an elbow. "I'm sure my reflexes are better, though."

"Oh, I don't know." Fate mused with a finger on her lip. "I do need my reflexes to be at their best when I move at my faster speeds. You would have to check that claim with me later." She gave me a wide smile.

I let out a small laugh and studied my old friend closer. She seemed…lighter in comparison to the last time I saw her. There was a pep in her step and a light in her eyes that I couldn't help but notice as we walked. "How was your first week of school?"

"Oh! It is so fun! The other students are so kind to me." Fate said excitedly, nearly jumping up as she spoke. "It was a little difficult navigating around since I was only there once, but Akeno-san was extremely helpful." Then her eyes widened suddenly and she flushed lightly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

I arched a brow, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I honestly don't know when the novelty of the experience will die off, but I hope you enjoy yourself even more in the future." I paused and grinned at her. "I'll have to thank Akeno, though."

Fate turned her head to me. "Akeno-san offered to help show me around on the way to school. It helps that we're in the same class, so it wasn't that much of a hassle for her."

I nodded to her point, but still resolved to thank Akeno. Fate was my first friend and comrade, she was someone I held in high regard and wanted nothing but the best. She deserved it. "Alright. What do you think of the classes? Not too easy for you, Miss Loved By all Tutors." I teased her gently with a grin.

She flushed at my ribbing, but gave me a dry look. "It's not my fault that the Church's tutors didn't like you because of your flippant attitude. Even if you soaked in everything they taught."

I laughed gently at that. With that, we chatted about essentially nothing as we walked to the meeting place that Sona had set up. We caught up with one another, telling stories about the adventures we partook in while we were separated. Fate was oddly, and hilariously, exasperated with me when I told her of the hell I raised prior to the Peace Conference. Still…it was nice speaking with her, especially with all of the excitement that's occurred in the past few weeks, to her anyway.

It didn't take long for us to reach Sona's home in the Human World and as we approached the door, it was opened by Tsubaki. "Daisuke-kun, Fate-san, you're both early. Lady Phenex and Ravel-sama arrived a few minutes earlier and are currently talking with Kaichou. Come in, they've been waiting for you."

I nodded and motioned for Fate to walk in before me. Looking around, I walked inside and shut the door behind me, then took my shoes off. Entering the living room, I saw Sona, Ravel and, basically, an older version of Ravel.

Sona was dressed in the Kuoh school uniform.

Ravel was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a small blue bow. In her hand, she held a folded fan, sitting demurely next to her mother. When she caught sight of me, her expression brightened and gave me wide smile, along with a small wave. I returned it, then turned my attention to the last person in the room.

The woman I'm assuming to be Ravel's mother essentially looked like an older version of the girl. Though, her blonde hair was not tied in a pair of tails, but tied in a single curly and wavy ponytail that rested over her shoulder. The woman wore a very formally casual blouse and a long skirt. A simple chain hung from her neck. Her gaze flicked to Ravel as she waved at me, causing her attention to shift to me. Kind blue eyes locked onto me and a small smile appeared on her face. "It would appear the guest of honor has arrived." She stood and inclined her head to me. "Hello, Daisuke Shizuka, I'm Rayna Phenex, mother to Ravel."

I did the same, offering the same respect she gave me. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Phenex. I hope that this wasn't an inconvenience for you. I've had a very busy week, so excuse my lack of availability."

Sona's eyes glinted in approval at my actions, but she said nothing as Rayna smiled and shook her head. "There was no inconvenience, Heir Shizuka." I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the title. "Though, I was surprised to hear that you told Ravel to take the time to think over asking to join your Peerage. Not many people would think twice about adding a Phenex Devil to their Peerage if asked."

"When I first gained my Evil Pieces, I promised myself to only add people who knew who I was and the potential danger I inevitably get myself involved in." I smiled in a self-mocking way, shrugging a single shoulder. "I've been told that I'm a magnet for danger and I won't lie, I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie. If things get too boring, I get antsy."

I could see Fate holding back a smile from where she had taken her seat.

Rayna smiled indulgently from her seat next to Ravel. "I can tell, from the stories I've heard from Miss Sona. Your integrity isn't in question, though what of the company you keep?"

"I trust Kuroka." I said simply from my seat next to Sona. "Yes, she killed her previous master. But the mistake he made will not be one I'd even consider. So, I have no need to fear her harming me." Seducing me on the other hand…

"Oh?" Rayna gave me a look that begged an answer. "What sort of mistake did he make then?"

"How would you react if someone threatened your last remaining family?"

A look of recognition appeared in her gaze, followed by a searching look into my eyes. When Rayna nodded, she placed her hands on her lap. "Your track record is a good one, so I'll trust your judgement Heir Shizuka." Then she turned her attention to Ravel, "Do you still wish to join his Peerage, Ravel?"

Said girl nodded to her question, then looked to me, a slight yearning look in her eyes. "If it's not too much to ask, Daisuke-sama…" Though Ravel didn't see it, Rayna's brow quirked and smiled ever so lightly.

I gave her a kind smile. "If it's what you really want, then I won't say 'no'." I was about to call my Evil Pieces, but Fate held the box out to me. At my curious look, she simply smiled knowingly. Releasing a breath, I opened the box and pulled out a Bishop Piece. "You're a Bishop, yeah?" Ravel nodded somewhat excitedly, getting an amused laugh out of me. "Now, how do you Trade?"

"Just do the same thing as you'd normally to add someone to your Peerage. My Piece will appear in my hand when it's done." Rayna explained to me and I nodded.

Standing, I walked over to the Ravel and crouched down in front of her. "Hold still, alright?" She nodded and spoke, "I order, in my name Daisuke Shizuka. You, Ravel Phenex. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" My Bishop lifted from my palm and shot towards Ravel's chest, sinking inside of her and vanishing from sight. Next to her, Rayna's own Bishop appearing in her hand. I smiled kindly at her and said, "Welcome to club, Ravel. I hope you enjoy your time in my Peerage."

Ravel nodded excitedly, a flushed smile on her face.

"Daisuke." Fate's voice caught my attention. She lifted her hand and I noticed a small wind appear on it. My eyes widened and I suddenly remembered it.

Looking back to Ravel, I asked her, "Ravel, can you focus for me. Try to pull your power forth. Not your flames or wind, but something else."

She frowned in confusion. "Call on my power, but not my fire or wind?" Ravel clearly had no idea why I was asking her to do this, but attempted it anyway. Hell, my request even made Rayna give me a confused look. My new Bishop closed her eyes in concentration. After a few moments, it happened: a small, glowing blue orb appeared in her hand, fluctuating drastically. Ravel's eyes opened and she froze at what she saw, her concentration clearly breaking, causing the orb to disperse. "Wha-?"

I hummed and nodded, "So, it worked…" I looked to Fate and inclined my head to her, thanking her for reminding me.

"Daisuke." Sona caught my attention, a noticeable frown on her face. "What just happened? Phenex Clan members don't use water." I also couldn't help but notice a slightly intrigued, yet mutually curious look in her eyes.

I smirked playfully as I lifted my case of Evil Pieces. "Beelzebub-sama made the hypothesis that my Pieces are influenced by the Divine power in my body, as well as my extremely high compatibility with Zenith Tempest. As such, they act in a similar manner to a Phenex member's Evil Pieces."

Rayna eyes widened at that. "What you're saying is that like one of my Peerage members gaining small control over wind and fire, yours gain control over different aspects of the storm?" At my nod, she gave a searching look, as well as one of acknowledgment. "You're a unique one, Heir Shizuka, I'll give you that." She stood, as did Ravel, and she looked to her daughter. "I've done what I came here to do, Ravel. Now, I trust you'll be a good Bishop to your new King?"

Her daughter gave her a resolute nod. "I will, Okaa-sama."

Rayna's eyes glinted mischievously. "I'm sure." Then she looked to me. "Do take care of my daughter. While Ravel is smart when it comes to tactics or high society, she's still naïve when it comes to the real world."

"Okaa-sama!" Ravel flushed heavily and gave her mother a glare.

I laughed lightly and stepped up to Ravel's side, placing a hand on her head and making sure I didn't mess up her hair. I could vaguely see her flush even more at my proximity. "No need to worry, Lady Phenex. Ravel's in good hands."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Rayna said slyly under her breath, before nodding her head to me. "Thank you. Now, I must go. I have an engagement I must be at and from what I've heard, so do you?" At my small laugh, she smiled and nodded. Looking to Sona, she said, "Thank you for hosting me here, Miss Sona. I'll be sure to tell your mother that you've been well the next time I see her." When Sona gave her nod in return, Rayna called up a teleportation circle and vanished in a flash of light.

I looked down to Ravel. "Where's your luggage? I'll send it to the house before we head back."

"A-ah! Over there." She pointed to where basically a small mountain of travel bags were sitting in the corner. I had to hold back an exasperated sigh as I pointed over to it, causing a seal to appear under it and teleport it away.

"Daisuke, Yasaka-dono and Amaterasu-dono still expect to meet you in a few minutes. We should go now." Sona said as she stood up from her seat, brushing off her skirt.

"Okay." I looked to Ravel, "Do you want to head back now with Fate or hang out with us for a little longer? I've another meeting in a little bit. You know, Heir business." I waved a hand lackadaisically, getting an exasperated look from Sona, and giggles from Fate and Ravel.

"Can I really? I mean, you are meeting with the Head Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon and the leader of the Yokai Faction in Kyoto." Ravel asked me, just to make sure, though I could tell she was somewhat excited to stick around.

I shrugged a single shoulder. "I don't see a problem with it. You _are_ a part of my Peerage now and I can bring any one of you on Heir business, unless I feel it's too much for you. Besides, I'm pretty sure that neither of them will force me to do any fighting, so it should be safe." I grinned down at her, causing her to cheeks to flush ever so lightly. "Honestly, if you came with us, I dare say it'll make a much better first impression if show that I've surrounded myself with responsible people."

"That can't be your excuse for continuing to act like a child, Daisuke." Sona said dryly, giving me a deadpan look.

I pouted at her. "Stop killing my joy!"

Ravel giggled into her hand as Sona continued speaking, unaffected by my childishness, "Not if it keeps you in line."

My shoulders fell as I dropped into a depressed, drooping crouch. Feeling a hand pat me on my shoulder, I heard Ravel mutter though a giggle. "It'll be fine, Daisuke-sama."

Sona laughed lightly and said, "Calm down, Daisuke, we should go."

I sighed heavily and got to my feet, "Well, let's get going. I want to get this entire day over with; I'm freaking _exhausted_." I began to walk over where Sona's primary teleportation seal was located, motioning for Ravel to follow me. As Sona and Fate moved on ahead, I held my hand out for Ravel. "Let me see your hand. I made my own personal teleport seal and I need to key you into it."

Ravel looked to me with wide eyes. "You made your own teleportation seal? Aren't the current ones in use the same ones that have been around for millennia?"

I smirked at her and shrugged, watching as she placed her hand in mine, blushing as she did so. "You'll come to realize that I'm sort of a genius." I said with very little humility.

"Didn't Tohsaka-san help you make it, though?" Fate called out to us, her voice dry but playful.

I pouted at her as I planted a small, magical seal on the back of her hand. "I'll have you know I made the groundwork and basics on the seal. Rin-san helped hash out the specifics. It was a 65-35 deal."

"Semantics." Fate waved her hand at me, clearly throwing one of my own quips back at me.

Ravel giggled as I slouched in defeat at my Queen's biting words. "See, I get no respect. Will you respect me, Ravel-chan?" I asked her beseechingly.

She pursed her lips in slight though, head cocked to the side. "I'll…consider it, Daisuke-sama." A smile grew on her face as I slumped forward even more.

"So mean! So-chan! Ravel and Fate are being mean to me!" Sona twitched at the nickname, but was unable to respond as I had suddenly swept her into a tight embrace, wrapping my arms around Sona. She frowned at the nickname, as it was one of Serafall's, but that frown quickly shrunk into a small smile as I held her. She returned the hug gently, resting her head on my shoulder. "I missed you." I whispered into her ear, getting what I swear was a pleased flush from her.

After a few moments, I released her, but stepped back in surprise as she smacked me flat in the stomach, her open hand outstretched. A healthy flush on her cheeks as she gave me a glare. "It's only been a week." Sona muttered under her breath, looking away from me.

I grinned at her playfully, standing up straight. "Well, shall we go?" My King gave me a dry glare at my shift in attitude, but lifted her hand regardless, causing the seal on the ground to light up. Fate, Ravel and I joined her in the seal, then with a wave of her hand, all four of us were swiftly teleported out of the house. I had to close my eyes due to the excessive brightness, when the light died off, we were standing in a small clearing, akin to a Japanese garden. We stood on a wooden path, with a small koi pond off to the side and sliding doors a few feet in front of us. I looked to the sky and then to the horizon. A sense of nostalgia raced through me as I felt Kusanagi pulse suddenly appear in my left hand, sheathed.

"Amaterasu-sama is near." I muttered under my breath, causing the three girls with me to jerk in surprise and give me shocked looks. Just as I said that, my right arm was then covered with the Yasakani Magatama, staying in place in spite of gravity normally pulling off such a loosely hanging object.

"You're a few minutes early." I jerked my head up to see a familiar face standing at the entrance, as if about to enter. That familiar yellow and orange kimono, though it had several minute differences than the one I saw before; that long, free-flowing black hair that seemed to shine in spite of its color; those warm amber eyes, gazing towards me. Amaterasu-Oomikami stood before us, seemingly welcoming us.

I strode forward purposefully and crossed my left arm over my chest, bowing minutely at the waist at the head Deity of the Shinto Pantheon. "It is nice to see you again, Amaterasu-sama."

The Sun Goddess smiled enigmatically, amusement playing in her gaze. "The same could be said to you, Daisuke-kun. I see you've grown more attuned to the Ame-no-Murakumo and Susanoo's power. Good." She focused solely on me, her eyes never leaving mine, as if measuring my worth.

I didn't look away, simply squaring my shoulders and standing tall like a proud Heir should, but without arrogance. My calm silence was her answer, feeling no need to make a needless boast.

If anything, Amaterasu's smile widened as her eyes twinkled in approval. "Good." It was only then that she looked to the entourage that trailed behind me. "The four of you can follow me. I was just catching up with Yasaka." She turned and opened the door, striding inside with a purpose.

A breath I didn't know I was holding escaped me as I dropped my shoulders. Out of my periphery, I noticed Ravel racing up to my side, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You looked the Shinto Sun Goddess in the eyes, Daisuke-sama! You looked a _Goddess_, a Divine Entity, in the eyes without hesitation! How?"

I gave her a small, tired smile. "Confidence, Ravel. Confidence and healthy amount of recklessness."

Fate let out a small giggle, placing a hand on her new kouhai's shoulder, to which Ravel turned her head to look to her senpai. "Get used to this, Ravel-san. Daisuke isn't the type to let things stay boring."

Sona simply motioned forward. "Let's go. They're waiting for us."

Since I was the one that was invited, and the Heir in question, I entered first, removing my shoes at the entrance, and followed after Amaterasu's retreating form as she went around the corner. I walked at a sedate pace, carrying Kusanagi loosely in my left and feeling the Magatama on my right. The two seemed to resonate with the aura of the surrounding area, humming in anticipation as if they had returned home.

It didn't take long for us to reach the opened sliding door that Amaterasu left for us. I stepped inside first, followed by Sona, then Fate and Ravel. The room itself had three people inside of it, as if waiting for us. The first was the aforementioned Shinto Goddess.

The second was a grown woman in a Shrine Maiden uniform. Her hair was a golden blonde and flowed immaculately down her back with bangs that framed her face. Eyes of a similar color regarded us as we walked inside. She had a full figure that wasn't at all out of place with all the supernatural women I've met. The casual power this woman gave off was powerful, in comparison to some of the higher ranking beings I've already met.

The third was a girl, seemingly around my age, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, as though resting. Her hair was the color black, so dark that it had a blue tinge to it. She, too, was dressed in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, with her hands clasped on her lap and a purple sword wrap resting on her right side. When my gaze fell on that in particular, I felt something…familiar. As I focused on it, my attention honing solely in on it, the sword began to shake. In response to that, she jerked in surprise, her red eyes shooting open as she grabbed the back, seemingly calming the sword with a touch. She looked up to me with a sheepish smile, "Ena is sorry about that. Her sword can act up at times."

I blinked in surprise at her as she spoke. The manner in which she spoke…was a little disorienting.

Amaterasu cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Now that we have all arrived, I believe now would be the best time to get to business."

The woman with the golden blonde hair nodded deferentially to the Goddess. "Of course, Amaterasu-sama." Bowing her head, she introduced herself to us. "My name is Yasaka and I am the leader of the Yokai Faction here in Kyoto. Shizuka-dono, Sitri-dono, if you would please take a seat? Your retainers may do the same." She spoke politely, kindly even.

I nodded to her and sat on the ground in seiza, much to my frustration. I hated sitting so formally, but I had learned much more self-control and patience during my training, so it proved to be possible.

Our host cleared her throat, catching out attention. "First of all, allow me to offer my thanks for meeting me at such a sudden time." Her gaze honed in on me and I could see a glint of sympathy. "Having such a responsibility at your age cannot be easy, Shizuka-dono."

I shook my head at her. "There is no problem, Yasaka-dono. I've had time to come to terms with the power that I've been granted. It hasn't been easy, but when is life actually _easy_?" I couldn't keep the dry humor out of my tone.

It got a small smile out of the Yokai leader. "Indeed, Shizuka-dono." She cleared her throat. "Now, what are your thoughts on the power you carry?"

I frowned lightly at the question, trying figure what the real meaning behind it was. "It was given to me by Susanoo for a reason I don't know. He chose me to be his Heir and I doubt I'll know until I meet him in person." I paused and pursed my lips. "Honestly, there are times when this power scares me. Whenever I use it, it feels like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders and it takes everything I have to just step forward. It feels so _heavy_, like the responsibility I need to exercise with it. It's more than my Sacred Gear, more than the blood that runs through my veins. I can't explain it… It's just…more."

Yasaka simply studied me after I finished speaking, then nodded lightly. "I see." A faint smile appeared on her face. "It is nice to see someone as young as you, Shizuka-dono, with a healthy respect for power. I can tell that you'll go far."

I simply nodded to that, accepting her praise gracefully.

The leader of the Yokai Faction cleared her throat and continued, "As Susanoo's Heir, you are given privileges and restrictions. At the same time, others will be watching you, Shizuka-dono." Yasaka paused, looking me directly in the eyes. "Your attitude and actions will reflect those who are affiliated with the Shinto Faction." I nodded to that and she continued, "I shall turn it over to Amaterasu-sama now."

Amaterasu nodded in thanks towards Yasaka, then looked to me. "Daisuke-kun, your status as Heir entitles you to a few things." Her lips quirked into a light smile at the subtle excitement in my eyes. "You're permitted to take unclaimed artifacts of the Shinto Pantheon as your own, and no one can contest that." She motioned to the sword at my side and the tama on my arm. "In addition, you will be welcomed, and protected, in all Shinto Shrines across Japan, unless that right is taken from you by the Patron Deity of the area." Her gaze flickered to Fate and Ravel. "The same can be said of your Peerage, as they're connected to you through your Evil Pieces."

"And the downsides? This can't be all good, now can it?" I asked the Goddess wryly. In my periphery, I could see Sona regard me with a faint glare.

The Head Shinto Goddess simply smiled indulgently. "You are indeed correct. For one, your Peerage will be regarded as you are and if they slip up and make a mistake, you are the one who must answer for it." That sounded like how it normally worked in Devil Society too, so that wasn't too much of a change. "I don't know if you've felt it yet, but just as you've inherited my brother's power, you will also inherit his temperament." If anything, her smile turned remorseful at my scowl. "I see you've felt how…overbearing they can be."

"They distracted me. I lost focus at a very inopportune time."

Amaterasu nodded, "For all of his natural skill, Susanoo's temper was like his Domain; calm one moment, then a raging tempest that destroys all in its path without mercy." She paused and looked to directly into my eyes, a warning glint in them. "As you come into more and more of his power, you'll feel his emotions as if they are yours. Beyond strengthening your body, you must learn to master your emotions, or else you will be overtaken by a God's will."

"It'll be like puberty all over again… I hated puberty." I deadpanned under my breath.

Unfortunately, the others in the room heard me, small laughter escaping them.

"Regardless of that…" Amaterasu continued mirthfully, "There will be times in the future where I will call upon you to fulfill a set of tasks. It is up to you whether or not you wish to do them, _but_…" She paused, giving me a measuring look. "Doing so will lessen the chance you have to gain favor from other Deities, from all Pantheons. In addition, you may lose face." Her gaze turned sharp, "Know this, Daisuke-kun, gaining respect among Divine beings if far more difficult than amongst Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. You will have to _fight_ even harder than you've ever had to before." A small, sharp, smile appeared on her face as her eyes narrowed. Then, all of a sudden, it was as if there were small suns looking into my eyes. "There are more to battles than simply swinging a sword or casting a spell. I hope you keep that in mind."

I didn't look away from her, my pride demanding me to meet her gaze with my own. "I relish the challenge, Amaterasu-sama." I smirked towards her, my heart pounding in excitement, deep within my chest.

Amaterasu nodded once towards me, her gaze turning to the side. "Moving on. My brother sends his regards for becoming exceptionally skilled with his power. He sent one of his priestess's to aid you in your journeys. Ena, come forward and introduce yourself."

The girl stood and walked up to the Sun Goddess's side, taking a seat next to her. She bowed deeply to me, her fingers meeting carefully in front of her head. "Hello, Daisuke Shizuka-sama. Ena is Ena Seishuuin."

I regarded her and didn't respond for a few seconds. In my periphery, I noticed Sona looking to me with masked confusion. Fate, on the other hand, recognized something in my gaze and lifted a hand to cover her smile. Ravel was confused as well, though she seemed to be hiding it well enough. Yasaka watched me with a hint of confusion as well, her eyes narrowed as she searched my gaze.

Amaterasu, on the other hand, smiled unabashedly, amusement twinkling in her gaze as she waited for my response. The subject of my scrutiny jerked awkwardly under my gaze, her cheeks darkening as she tried look anywhere but my face. It didn't help her case that my expression was completely masked, giving her nothing of what I was thinking.

Her reprieve came when I smirked playfully. "Seishuuin-san, if you're going to be following me, then I'd recommend not acting so deferentially. I want friends and comrades, not servants and followers. So…drop the 'sama', then we can talk." I sincerely hoped that she didn't press the issue, because two people in my Peerage using that honorific is more than enough."

Surprisingly enough, Ena gave a relieved smile. "Ah, that's good. Ena's glad to hear that Grampy's Heir is as easygoing as Grampy said. Ena will just call you… Heir-sama!" Ena nodded, much to my chagrin, a wide smile on her face. "Yeah, Ena will do just that."

"Uh… I though I said no 'sama'." I retorted instantly, looking to her through narrowed eyes.

"You also implied that Ena could make her own choice." She retorted cheekily, getting a groan from me and a giggle from Fate.

"She got you there, Daisuke." She said to me, a smile at her lips.

I pinched my brow and gave her a dry look, smiling at her in spite of myself. Then I sighed and looked back to Ena. "So, you want to join my merry brand of Peers, huh?"

Ena cocked her head to the side. "Um, Grampy sent Ena to follow you since he felt you grow with his power." She seemed to be trying to remember something when her eyes suddenly widened. "Ah! Ena remembers! Grampy said that since Ena is of Grampy's blood and one his best Shrine Maidens, then Ena would allow for Heir-sama to become more attuned at a faster rate." Ena nodded her head at that.

I couldn't help but notice a glint of recognition in Amaterasu's eyes, something that made me curious. Regardless, I returned my attention to Ena. "How?"

"Heir-sama's Evil Pieces. They connect you to the ones who have them, yes?"

I frowned in slight contemplation as I looked to Sona. "Can our Evil Pieces connect us to those in our Peerage?"

Sona also frowned in thought. "…From what I've witnessed, and experienced, not in the way Seishuuin-san spoke of." She paused and crossed her arms. "Though…Beelzebub-sama has stated that there are several aspects of them not even he knows…"

"Daisuke-kun." Amaterasu caught my attention. "Your Pieces are already different because you're an Heir, are they not?" I nodded to that and she smiled enigmatically. A part of me…didn't like that smile, no matter how attractive I found it to be. "Possibly, one of them will be synchronize with Ena due to my brother's Power inhabiting you both. A connection between the two of you may form from that."

I nodded to that, thinking to myself. With a sigh, I accepted her words. "If Susanoo sent you to me, then I'm sure can take care of yourself, Seishuuin-san. Though, I'll still warn you, I've gained myself a powerful array of enemies. Khaos Brigade being at the top of the list at the moment."

Ena nodded to that, "Grampy's been keeping an eye on you, Heir-sama. He's been debating for a while now, on when to have Ena appear in your life." She grabbed her wrapped sword and held it out. "No need to worry about Ena, Ena is a skilled warrior, even without using her sword's power." Ena gave a confident smile.

Not replying for a few moments, I looked directly in the girl's eyes, trying to find some form of deceit. The training session I had with Arturas did well in honing my ability to read people, especially ill-content. Ena didn't look away from me, though she did squirm a bit in response. After about a minute of silence, I simply lifted a hand to the side and felt Fate place the box on it. My gaze fell from Ena's as I turned my attention to my remaining six Evil Pieces: one Knight, one Rook and four Pawns. Reaching inside, I grabbed my last Knight Piece and closed the box. "Ena Seishuuin, will you become my second Knight?"

A resolute, if a bit playful, look appeared on her face. "If that's what Heir-sama wants, then Ena will do as you ask." The reincarnation ceremony didn't take that long, all things considered. After inserting the Knight Piece, I watched as Ena sat up and clenched and unclenched her hands experimentally. "Oh… Ena feels much lighter than before." She grinned lightly as she lowered her hands, focusing on me intently, her eyes narrowing.

As she did that, I felt a power surge into my body. Feeling the familiarity, I allowed it to encompass me entirely. My body went alight as Susanoo's Divine Power flooded through my body. The weight set on my shoulders and quickly became as easy as breathing when I focused my thoughts and readied myself. I heard Sona and Ravel gasp behind me, which was then followed by Ena's pleased expression and Fate's accepting nod. I turned my gaze onto Amaterasu, who seemed immensely pleased from the expression on her face, and onto Yasaka, who looked genuinely shocked.

"So, Amaterasu-sama, am I progressing well enough in your opinion?" I asked her cheekily, grinning widely as I shifted my posture from seiza to a more relaxed one. My legs were open with one knee pointing upwards and the other to the side wall; I rested an arm on a knee and arched a brow at the Sun Goddess.

She simply gave me an amused look. "You've clearly gained the confidence befitting your new strength, that's for sure. I only hope it doesn't go beyond what you're truly capable of."

"I assure you. I've been beaten enough by my betters to be properly humbled." I said to her carefully as I lazily motioned with my other hand. "Though…this is far more than what I can normally access in a moment's notice…" I threw a sidelong glance at Ena, who happened to studying me very closely. "Would this be your doing?"

Ena nodded, "Ena has been trained to use a small portion of Grampy's power before. Ena's affinity to it has been shared over the connection of Heir-sama's Knight Piece."

I hummed faintly deep in my chest, looking at my right arm, where the Magatama remained dormant. Then I looked to Amaterasu, "I've yet to pull a noticeable amount of Divine Power, so I'm still not sure of my limit. Are you able to discern my full limit?"

Amaterasu regarded me intently, then nodded lightly. "Without using any channel, you can safely utilize a fifth of Susanoo's power at a limited amount of time." That stunned everyone in the room, including Ena, whose eyes widened instantly. That didn't surprise me much, Arturas had said as much. "_With a_ channel… I'm unsure." She paused, slowly putting her words together. "If you had the entirety of the Imperial Regalia, then you could safely utilize _all_ of his power without repercussion at your current level. Since you have two of them, then that would rise to an even fourth."

"Where is the Yata no Kagami, if you don't mind me asking?"

The head Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon smiled thinly, "Unfortunately, it is not in my possession at the moment. Even if it was, I wouldn't give it you Daisuke-kun." I didn't react in the least to her words, but she continued regardless. "As mature as you are, you are still too young and naïve to the world as a_ whole_ to have full access to the entirety of a God's power. Your mind would buckle under the pressure of such power and you'd succumb to delusions of grandeur." Her smile turned self-deprecating as she focused on me specifically, disregarding everyone else in the room. "After all, even Gods can step outside of their bounds and submit to their inner darkness."

I didn't reply to that, simply looking down in contemplation. I won't lie, there are moments when I utilize Susanoo's power that I feel…drawn to use more of it and want for more. I never noticed it because I've always needed to use the power in those specific moments, but…it's still a frightening thought. I nodded to her, getting Amaterasu to understand that I got her point. "Amaterasu-sama…am I capable of channeling Susanoo's Power through…means other than the Imperial Regalia?"

That caused her eyes to widen ever so lightly, curiosity appearing in her amber orbs. Then they narrowed ever so lightly. "I don't know…_are_ you?"

I felt a small smile appear on my face as I dispelled the power on my body, pushing it out of my body. "I may have found a…Tempest capable of withstanding the peak of what I can muster."

Curiosity still present in her gaze, Amaterasu accepted my words and cleared her throat. "With half of the meeting resolved, it's time for Yasaka to grant you a concession as an Heir affiliated with the Shinto and the Yokai Factions."

Yasaka nodded to her, though I could tell she wasn't happy about…something. "Indeed." She cleared her throat and regarded me carefully. "Shizuka-dono, I've done my research on you. I've spoken with several people who have almost nothing but glowing recommendations or you, ranging from Seraph Gabriel of Heaven, to your Father Azazel of Grigori." Yasaka paused, her eyes glittering with evident curiosity. "However…they all say the same thing about you: you put your comrades before your very own life. You hold the welfare of those that stand next to you to much higher standard in comparison to your own." She paused, seemingly collecting herself. "It is with that in mind, I have a proposition for you."

I frowned lightly at that, as she seemed reluctant. "What type of proposition?"

"As a Shinto Heir, you will be looked upon as the representation of our Faction and be held to a high standard. As such, you must have someone in your…Peerage that represents that."

"Don't I already?" I asked her. "I have two Nekoshou and now a Shrine Maiden of Susanoo in my Peerage. Wouldn't that already fulfill the requirement?"

Yasaka shook her head. "Unfortunately not. For one, Kuroka-san is not well received due to her actions that led to the near-extinction of the Nekoshou. In addition, Himari-san is an unknown, all things considered, so that wouldn't sway them in your favor. Finally, while Ena is Susanoo-no-Mikoto-sama's Shrine Maiden, she was sent directly by your Patron Deity. Piggy backing off the grace of a God is not the healthiest thing to do." Yasaka ended the last sentence with a ghost of wry smile.

"Okay. What does this mean for you, then?" I asked her gently, noticing her reticence.

Yasaka sighed mournfully. "In order for our connection to you be as meaningful and as powerful as possible, we both show a deep trust between the two of us." She gave me a heavy look and bowed her head to me. "Daisuke Shizuka, I ask that you take my daughter into your Peerage and allow her to experience a new life."

Everyone in the room froze the moment we heard those words. I didn't notice Ravel's and Sona's reaction, but Fate's expression turned stony. I kept my gaze on Yasaka as I soaked in her words. "How old is she?" I asked her softly.

"My Kunou is twelve." Yasaka said to me.

I had to hold back the scowl that threatened to appear on my face. "Who…whose idea was this?"

"Mine, Daisuke-kun." Amaterasu said bluntly, her gaze meeting mine and daring me to say otherwise.

I did. "If you know anything of my past, then you must know I cannot accept this." I said bluntly, looking the Sun Goddess right in the eyes.

She frowned at me, her displeasure obvious for all present. "As an Heir, you have a du-"

"As someone who grew up wanting nothing more than to see my own mother, I will _not _separate a child from her mother." I said tersely, my voice as sharp as Kusanagi's blade.

Amaterasu's eyes narrowed dangerously, amber gradually turning to suns.

Before she could say anything, Yasaka stepped back into the conversation. "Shizuka-dono, do you truly feel that strongly about this?"

I gave her a sharp look. "I won't waste time telling you my life story. But I lost my mother when I was young and as I grew up, there was nothing I wanted more than to see her again." I paused and pursed my lips, shaking my head bitterly. "The simple thought of taking a child from their mother doesn't sit right with me at all." It was at that I turned my attention back to the silent Goddess and stubbornly set my jaw.

Our gazes locked in a battle of wills and I was half-tempted to flare Susanoo's power in order to match Divine power. However, Yasaka's voice caught our attention. "Go get Kunou. I want her to meet Shizuka-dono."

My eyes widened as I looked to Yasaka in surprise. "What?"

She simply studied me intently. "Shizuka-dono…Daisuke-dono. Anyone can have people who like them, who are willing to give them glowing recommendations. But…it's when you meet them in person that you gain a true understanding of the type of person they are." Yasaka nodded towards me. "I've only just met you, yet I can see what that you are a good person…so far. Something tells me to trust you with the very person I love more than life itself." She regarded me with the brunt of her power. I found it more concerning that it didn't affect me as much the girls sitting next to me. "I hope you don't disappoint me."

I gave her a resolute look and nodded once. "You've just put yourself on a long list of people I'm trying not to disappoint. I haven't failed them yet, so why stop now?"


	34. The Swing of Things

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's my next update. Not much to say, aside from I've decided to do a friend of mine a favor and double update this time. So, if you readers want someone to thank for this, thank King Under the Mountain. He's managed to convince to me to pull out of my jealously hoarded reserve of chapters to post an extra this month._

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Four

The Swing of Things

"Um, thank you for hosting me, Daisuke-nii-sama." The twelve year old girl said to me while bowing her head. "I'll try not to fail you." She basically looked like a younger version of her mother, basically clad in similar clothing. She shuffled back and forth at my side as we stood in front of my home.

I smiled down at her and placed my hand on her head. "No need to be so timid, Kunou-chan. I just want to be your friend. We all do." I crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her arm, smiling kindly. "Don't hold yourself back, okay. We're all here for each other. If there's anything you want to do, simply ask us and we can set it up."

She smiled shyly and nodded her head, cheeks dusting a faint pink.

I grinned widely at her and stood, going to open the door when Fate crouched down next to Kunou. "We're all friends here, Kunou, so take as long as you need to get comfortable. If you ever feel overwhelmed, there are plenty of us who know what it's like to go somewhere new." She gave the girl a kind smile.

"Thank you…" Kunou whispered shyly and I smiled as I pushed the door open, just in time to see Rin chasing after Kuroka with a heavily pissed expression on her face. She snarled angrily at the Nekoshou while Kuroka simply laughed playfully, a mischievous grin on her face. The two of them circled the couch before they raced down the steps to the basement training room. I blinked in surprise a few times before my shoulders fell in resignation. Kunou cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Daisuke-nii-sama, does that…happen often?"

"More than I'd like to admit…" My heavily resigned and tired voice caused Ena to smile lightly.

"Having trouble controlling your vassals, Heir-sama?" She giggled into her hand, getting me to give her a dry look.

"Ano…" Ravel caught my attention. "That was…Kuroka-sama, yes?"

I nodded to that, an eyebrow arching amusement at the suffix added to Kuroka's name. "Yep. The other was Rin Tohsaka. They are your fellow Bishop and Pawn, Ravel, Kunou." That got the two of them to look to me in surprise, but I sighed heavily and walked inside. "Before we do anything, I need to make sure they don't kill each other. We're meeting the rest of Sona's group tomorrow after school for a more official greeting between Peerages." We walked inside and Fate shut the door behind us. "Ravel, Seishuuin-san, Kunou-chan, stay with me. Fate, could you get the others and tell them to meet me in the living room? I want to make introductions."

She nodded and said, "Try not to let them cause too much damage now." Fate said teasingly as she headed to the stairs.

"I would say that's stopping a tsunami, but with my powers, I probably could…" I muttered under my breath and rolled my shoulders to get the blood flowing. "Well, ladies, shall we?" I said to the girls behind me, getting two polite nods from Kunou and Ravel, while Ena simply gave me a teasing grin. "I'll give you a tour after meeting with everyone. It'll be a group effort so we'll all get to know each other." I lead them to the door downstairs. "The first level of the below ground floors is one I use the most: it's a training area, enchanted to take quite a bit of punishment, so don't hesitate to really cut loose if you're down here."

"Can it withstand Divine power?" Ena asked me as we headed down the steps.

"It wasn't affected when I called on as much as I could. Not sure about a continuous assault, though." We reached the main area just in time to here explosions, playful laughter and enraged growling. When we were able to see what they were doing, I couldn't help but give a deadpan gaze at the two of them. Kuroka was basically dancing circles around Rin while riling her up with lewd comments and harmless prodding. My first Pawn, on the other hand, was like a firecracker, what with the occasional gem exploding as threw it and the orbs firing from her finger.

Of course, in the midst, one of Rin's explosive gems missed Kuroka by the barest of margins and was sent flying towards us. Kunou squeaked in surprise, as she clearly understand what they were; Ravel was about to throw a fireball to intercept it. Ena didn't do a thing, simply watching it with a deceptively sharp gaze.

I rolled my eyes at it and lazily created a defensive seal with a half-hearted twist of my wrist. The gem slammed into my created shield and detonated. The air in front of it shook violently, as did the ground at our feet, but seal held firmly, not moving at all. Ravel and Kunou's eyes widened at the casual use power and I sucked in some air. "Enough!" The bass I unconsciously put in my voice caused even the girls behind me to stand up straight, just as Rin and Kuroka stopped mid-movement. Everyone's instant reaction brought a small smirk out of me, but I quickly dispelled it as I regarded the two of them with a faint glare. "What _are_ the two of the doing?" The incredulity in my tone really sold it, in my opinion. Kuroka opened her mouth to reply, but my raised hand cut her off. "Please keep in mind that we have three newcomers, so keep any off-color comments to a severe limit until they're comfortable." Kuroka pouted at me, though I caught the mischievousness in her gaze.

Rin, on the other hand, cut in and started instantly. "This damn cat was making insinuations that I had to dissuade her of instantly!" She glared at said 'cat', getting nothing but a playful, Cheshire grin.

"What 'insinuation' would cause you to go off the handle like this?" I asked her, a hint of disbelief in my tone.

She opened her mouth to reply, but froze, her cheeks darkening considerably before her mouth clicked shut and she glared darkly at the amused Kuroka. "I will _not_ be repeating it." She said it like it was an imperial decree.

"Oh, I can repeat it if you won't, nya." Kuroka said teasingly as she regarded Rin impishly.

Murder flashed in her eyes as she bared her teeth. "Don't you dare!"

"You know… this is honestly making me curious…" I deadpanned as I watched the two in amusement.

"Daisuke-chin, I can tell you, nya~!" Kuroka lifted a hand and waved it towards me, an eager grin on her face.

Gems fell into Rin's open hand as she refocused all of her rage onto Kuroka. She didn't bother saying a thing, simply rearing back her hand to throw.

"What did I say earlier?" My voice took on a deeper tone, one akin to a superior officer talking to an upstart subordinate. Rin hesitated at my words, turning her attention to me; even Kuroka stood up a little straighter, her gaze focusing intently on me. We locked eyes for a moment and stayed like that for a few moments. Simmering in a silent fury, she lowered her hand and half-relaxed her stance. Nodding to her, I looked to both of them. "I don't care if the two don't agree with one another, or even _like _each other, but you're both in my Peerage. You're comrades, fellows who will stand next to each other on the field of battle, whose lives will be in each other's hands." I paused and gave the two of them a measuring look. "I won't ask either of you to change for the other, because that's not fair to either of you. All I ask is that you be willing to put your differences aside and accept each other." I paused and crossed my arms. "If that's impossible at the moment, then trust _me_. Is that fair?"

Kuroka simply shrugged at me, though I could see a glint of lust spike in her gaze. She clearly liked it when I took on a more active leading role.

Rin, on the other hand, studied me closely, her own stance becoming more subdued. She focused on me after I spoke, clearly thinking on what I said. After a few moments, her cheeks dusted pink and she crossed her arms and murmured her assent.

I nodded to them and motioned them forward. "Good. Now that this issue is resolved. Come over here and introduce yourselves to your new kouhai. They've been waiting to meet you, especially after this hilarious meeting I broke up." I smirked at the two of them, severely enjoying Rin exasperated expression as she glared at me. The two of them walked over to us and I turned to motion to the three who stood behind me. "Rin Tohsaka, Kuroka, allow me to introduce you to Ravel Phenex, Ena Seishuuin and Kunou. They're the latest additions to our group. Ravel, Seishuuin-san, Kunou-chan, this is Rin and Kuroka."

Ravel curtsied to the two of them. "It's nice to meet you both."

Rin smirked and looked to me. "She shows me respect, why don't you?"

I gave her a deadpan look, crossing my arms.

Kuroka gave the girl an amused look, stepping forward and ruffling her hair with a mischievous grin. "Look at you, nya. Acting like a grown up when you're still a kid, nya." Her tails began to wave a little more noticeably.

Ravel scowled, or rather pouted, at Kuroka, but held back from saying something.

"Stop teasing her, Kuroka." I said to my first Bishop. "Else I won't step in when Ravel-chan tries to set you on fire. Think of it as evasion practice for you and target practice for her."

Kuroka pouted at me, letting her hand fall from Ravel's head. "Mou, so mean to little old me, nya…"

My second Bishop gave me a grateful smile as she began to fix up her hair.

Ena stepped forward and grinned widely. "Hello! Ena is Ena."

Kuroka and Rin looked to Ena, blinked in unison, before turning to look at me with completely differing expressions. Kuroka's was one of amusement while Rin's was deadpan.

Ena cocked her head to the side, confusion on her face. "What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing." I waved her off for now. I'd rather wait a few days, at least, before letting them fall into my Peerage's insanity.

"A-Ano…" Kunou's soft voice caught all of our attention. She bowed at the waist to them. "Nice to meet the both of you. I am called Kunou." She stood up and waited for a response, shyly twitching as she waited for a response.

Rin walked up to the girl and returned the bow, smiling kindly. "Nice to meet you, Kunou-san. I look forward to working with you." That got a small, hopeful smile from the young Kyuubi.

Kuroka, on the other hand, was staring intently at Kunou, her tail frozen mid-movement. The girl met her gaze and jerked lightly, looking unsure. All of a sudden, my first Bishop turned to me with her hazel eyes wide and demanding. "When you give me babies, they _all_ have to be as cute as Kunou-chin, nya. Are we in agreement, nya?" Her last statement came out more as a demand than the question is clearly meant to be formed as.

I blinked at that, not bothering to hide the amusement in my gaze I took in the blushed embarrassed expressions that both Kunou and Ravel had to Kuroka's blunt statement. "I don't think I can control that, but I'll give it my best shot."

Kuroka poked me on the chest, her eyes maintaining the intensity for a little while longer. After a few moments, she smirked playfully and turned with a flourish, her tails brushing against my chest. "Let us go upstairs, nya. It'll take a while for introductions to be finished, nya."

Rin blinked in genuine shock at the Nekoshou, her mouth falling open. "That…that's the first intelligent thing I've ever heard you say…" The glint of amused mischievousness in her eyes threw off the reaction, getting Kuroka to pout at her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed rather quickly with the hectic actions of getting everyone introduced to one another. We did introductions as we ate dinner, as they were all in the kitchen, preparing food as I was getting Rin and Kuroka.<p>

Much to my amusement and pleasure, everyone accepted Kunou instantly when I introduced her, no doubt due to her shy attitude and the adorable way she shuffled back and forth under their stares. Rin was absolutely gleeful when she discovered that Kunou was her fellow Pawn, and my last, since she took up my other four Pawn Pieces. Though she still stuck by me, since Yasaka had basically left her in my care above all else and asked her to trust me. A fact that surprised me to no end, but I simply accepted it.

One thing I found absolutely hilarious was the fact that Koneko and Ravel also hit it off…in the way that they seemed to share a mutual dislike that led to the two trading barbs. I deciphered that part of it came from the former engagement between Rias and Raiser, thus Koneko didn't appreciate another Phenex dropping in on her life, especially if this one had an interest in me similar to hers. Hell, the moment Koneko saw Ravel and her proximity to my side, I could see her proverbial hackles as her tail froze and her eyes narrowed. It also didn't help when I said that Ravel became my second Bishop.

There was one thing I found that shook me a bit. Ena and Akeno seemingly hit it off for some odd reason, as did she, Xenovia and Himari. The latter especially when I said Ena became my other Knight. The three began to talk about different sword styles and in the midst of this talk, I found out that Ena was skilled with several different types of weapons. Hmm, something to test out later…

At the moment, since it was getting later and Kunou looked like she was running on fumes from all of the excitement today. Absently taking the hand that she held out for me take with a faint smile, I looked over my shoulder to everyone else. "It's getting late, so I'm going to show Kunou-chan to her room." I looked to Ravel and Ena, "Are the two of you good? I can show you to your rooms now or someone else…?"

Ena clenched a fist and grinned. "I'm good right now, Heir-sama! Xenovia-san has agreed to a spar with me and I'm eager to start!"

Xenovia nodded resolutely, her gaze sharp with the promise of an impending challenge. "It has been a while since I sparred with someone new. I want to take complete advantage of the situation."

I chuckled lightly and looked to Himari, who deadpanned at the two of them for their exuberance. "Himari, don't let them cause _too_ much destruction."

My first Nekoshou gave me a dry look. "Of course, Daisuke-sama. I'll try to overlook the irony of that coming from you."

"Ha. Ha." I said to her dryly. Then I turned my attention back to Xenovia, "After your spar, I want to talk to you. Can you meet me in my room?"

My kouhai gave me a look, but nodded regardless. "Sure. What about?"

"It's a surprise." I said with a faint smile, getting a nod from her. From the side, I caught a knowing look from Kuroka.

Ravel stood and gave me a kind smile. "I wouldn't mind it. It's been a busy day for me as well."

I nodded to that, "Okay. Follow us then. I need to show Kunou-chan her room."

The Phenex beamed and walked after me. Koneko, on the other hand, frowned severely at the girl's close proximity and hopped off the couch. "I'll go. To keep an eye on the Yakitori Princess." She narrowed her eyes at Ravel.

Ravel's face turned a shade of red in anger. "You stupid Cat! Stop calling me Yakitori!"

"Hey. Hey. Be nice." I gave the two of them a pointed look. "You'll both be in the same grade at Kuoh, so you'll be around one another quite a bit." I smiled slyly at them. "Besides, I don't like it when adorable girls like you two argue."

At that, the two of them simultaneously flushed at my praise. However, upon noticing their similar circumstances, they glare heated at one another. Before they could resume their verbal attacks, Kuroka was suddenly between the two of them, her arms wrapped around their shoulders. "Now, now, Shirone, Ravel-ojou-chan, nya. Daisuke-chin said no arguing, nya. I can show you both to your rooms, nya."

Ravel pouted lightly at that, probably wanting me to show her to her room.

Koneko didn't look as put off as I would've expected. If anything, she seemed to be a little happy as Kuroka held her.

"What do you say we walk together? Kunou-chan's room is on the way anyway." At Ravel's accepting nod, I lifted a hand and waved a good night to everyone else, getting the same responses from everyone in turn as we headed upstairs. As we neared the end of the hall opposite from my own bedroom, I spoke, "I'll do a more in-depth tour of the place after school tomorrow. Also, I received information that the two of you were going to Kuoh, right?"

Kunou and Ravel nodded. The former spoke up first. "Okaa-sama sent the paperwork to Sona-nee-sama and my bags were sent here before we arrived." She explained to me as we neared her room first. "Is it true that your school has a middle school branch to?" She looked up to me, curiosity evident in her gaze.

I nodded to her. "Yeah. I normally have to review paperwork involving that branch, separating the urgent from the…well, not so urgent." I finished with a wry smile, getting a small giggle from the girl. "What of you, Ravel?"

"Yes, Daisuke-sama. Okaa-sama worked it out with Sona-sama. I'm going in as a first year." Ravel answered me dutifully.

Kuroka beamed widely as she hummed lightly. "A first year, nya? That's the year my Shirone is in, nya." She sidled up to her sister. "Neh, neh, Shirone, will you look after my new kouhai, nya? I can't have my fellow Bishop being so lost, nya."

Koneko frowned at her, "Why do I have to help out the Yakitori?"

"Oooh! Stop calling me that!" Ravel retorted heatedly, glaring at Koneko.

"No."

"Muu! I'll get you, yet!"

"Koneko-chan." I caught the girl's attention and gave her a playful look. She blushed at the look and met my gaze. "Will you help Ravel? For me?" Is it nice of me to take advantage of her feelings for me? If it's help someone else who may end up as her friend, then it's probably okay. Probably…

Her cheeks turned a darker red than before. "Since Senpai asked, I'll try my best…"

Kuroka squealed playfully and swept the smaller Nekoshou up into a swinging hug. "Ah, nya! Shirone, you are so cute, nya!"

Ravel grinned victoriously at Koneko's shocked expression.

Kunou giggled at their antics when we stopped at her door. I reached forward and opened the door, revealing her bags sitting off to the side with the bed already made for her. "This is your room, Kunou. You can put your clothes up some other time, so you can get right to bed." She nodded at me and I point to a door on the opposite side of the hallway and two doors down. "There's the bathroom." Kunou looked to where I pointed and seemingly committed it to memory. "My room, if you ever need me for anything, is right down there." I then pointed down to the side of the hallway. "The last door. Anything else you want to know before I let you go?"

Kunou paused and looked down shyly, then shook her head.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your devices then. Get comfortable, alright. This is your room now, you can do whatever you want with it. We're all in this together, so you can rely on any one of us." With that, Kunou nodded and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. I turned and motioned for Ravel to follow me. She did and walked passed one more door and opened. "This is your room, Ravel. Same spiel as Kunou. There's the bathroom, my room is down there and you can do whatever you want with the room. Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You're a part of the family now."

Ravel nodded resolutely, "I'll try not to let you down, Daisuke-sama!"

I gave her a kind smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to blush at the contact. "Just do your best, that's all I'll ever ask of you. We're all comrades and share each other's burdens. If anything becomes too difficult, we'll always come to lighten the load. Got it?"

Ravel nodded, her face a pleased flush.

"Now get to bed, Yakitori Princess." Koneko retorted to the girl in her deadpan.

Ravel turned her attention on the girl, a heated glare in place. "Stop it!"

Koneko turned her head to the side, crossing her arms.

Ravel gnashed her teeth and stomped into her room and slammed the door. I arched an eyebrow at the door, then at Koneko, who flushed and bowed her head under my gaze.

Then a small smile appeared on my face as I placed a hand on Koneko's head. "I can tell that the two of you will be the best of friends." My voice came out in wry amusement.

The Rook gave me a disbelieving look, before shaking her head. "Not going to happen."

"I don't know, Shirone, nya… There's two outcomes for people who acted like you and Ravel-chan, nya. Either best friends or lovers, nya…" Kuroka gave Koneko a wry look, her hazel eyes glistening with mischievousness. "I wonder which one you and her end up as, nya."

Koneko's entire face flushed heavily as she threw Kuroka a dirty look.

Deciding to play along, I rubbed my chin with a hum. "That sounds about right, Kuroka. I've seen that quite a few times in my travels as an Exorcist…" Koneko threw me a betrayed look, but flushed an even darker red as I looked her right in the eye. After a few moments, I gave her a light grin and placed my hand on her head, scratching her in that spot she seemed to like. "I still like you, Koneko, so you don't need to get jealous, alright?"

She nodded at me, her cheeks a healthy red color.

Kuroka smiled enigmatically at me, then looked to Koneko. "Neh, Shirone, can Onee-chan spend the night with you, nya? I want to remember the good old days when it was just us, nya."

Koneko looked to her sister for a moment, as if considering her words, then nodded. "Okay, Onee-sama." Then she looked to me. "What about Senpai, though?"

Kuroka threw me a sly smile. "Daisuke-chin will always have a girl in his bed at some point. I'm sure something will happen, nya?" Koneko's expression looked stormy at that as she glared at the ground.

"I'm…not sure how to respond to that…" I said honestly, giving Kuroka a slightly frustrated look.

"You're not supposed to, nya!" She retorted playfully, latching onto her sister. "Let's go, Shirone, nya! We can have a bath together, nya! Sisterly skinship, nya!"

Koneko allowed herself to be dragged away, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

I smiled as I watched the two of them walk away. Koneko's deserved this, after everything that's happened to her.

* * *

><p>"Senpai. You wanted to talk with me?" Xenovia said as she walked into my room, still clad in her practice clothes from the spar with Ena. There was a sheen of swear coating her forehead, but her breathing was still even.<p>

I looked up from the papers I had on my desk. There was still some summer homework I had to do so I was finishing the last of it. "Hey, Xenovia. Yeah, just take a seat on the bed. I just need to complete this last sheet."

Instead of doing as I asked, Xenovia walked over to me and peered over my shoulder. "You still haven't your break homework, Senpai?" Her gaze took on a mischievous glint. "Has your reincarnation affected your ability to prioritize? For shame, Senpai." Xenovia gave me this pitiful expression, though I could tell she was joking with me.

"Yes. I'm shirking my responsibilities." I replied in a complete deadpan. "I've decided to abandon all of my duties in order to gather all of the women who are devoted to me and have my way with them, one at a time, and occasionally two at a time." I spoke without changing my tone or looking away from my worksheet. "It shall be glorious, for we shall not see the light of day for weeks as we indulge ourselves in mutual carnal enjoyment."

Xenovia didn't respond as I added the finishing touches to my homework. With one last mark, I put my pencil down and turned around to see her looking to me with a faint blush. "That…was oddly specific, Senpai…"

I paused, blinked in recognition and released a breath. "I'm projecting…"

Her lips curved into a small smile. "That you are Senpai." She paused and grimaced as she lifted her arm. "I need to take a bath. Since I'm here, can I use yours?"

"Sure. Mind if I join you?"

Her smile returned as she nodded a hint eagerly. "Of course, Senpai."

I stood and followed after her, casting some silencing spells onto the room as a whole, as she walked towards the attached bathroom of my room. Stepping into the changing room, I slid a clothes basket over to her. "Just put your clothes in here. I'll give you some of clothes to wear afterwards." She nodded and abruptly pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing her blue sports bra and white panties.

"Senpai, get my bra?" Xenovia asked, looking her shoulder at me. I reached forward and looked at the strap for a second before undoing it with some effort. When it came loose, she thanked me and took it off, dropping it into the basket followed by her panties. I watched her enter the bath first then began to strip as I heard her turn the water on.

It wasn't much later that we were sitting on stools as Xenovia was washing her arms as I did her back. "How did the spar with Ena go?"

"Incredible. Ena-san was exceptionally skilled with the sword. Honestly, it was like sparring with you, Senpai." Xenovia said seriously, her movements not at all affected by her words. "She was everywhere on the battlefield, boxing me in with her movements." She paused and looked over her shoulder at me. "Did you know she has a replica of your Murakumo?"

I froze, my gaze honing in on her carefully. Then my gaze flickered downwards as I recalled what she had said about being Susanoo's Shrine Maidens. It made sense that he'd give her a replica of my sword if she was able to channel his power, especially if she was here to help me channel his power. "Huh. It seems like I'll have to spar her too. Especially if you give her such praise." I smirked as she blushed at my indirect praise.

Xenovia ducked her head. "It's not that big of a deal, Senpai. Himari gave her a better fight since she didn't charge headlong into the battle like I did…"

"Don't downplay your skills. You did best me in a sword-only duel after all." I gave her a proud smile. "That alone proves how good of a swordswoman you are." I causally boasted with a playful grin.

She gave me a sidelong look, her gaze flickering downwards as a small dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Thanks, Senpai…"

I grabbed her on the shoulder and gently squeezed it reassuringly. "You know I'll always support you. So never hesitate to lean on me."

Senpai looked to me with a wide eyed look and slowly turned around to face me. Her gaze stayed locked onto mine as she carefully grabbed it in one of hers, slowly leaning towards me. Dark yellow eyes trailed along my face, meeting my own eyes and sliding to my lips. It didn't take long for her face to be only a few centimeters from mine. I felt her breath hit my lips, slowly quickening the longer we remained close.

**Reader Discretion is Advised**

Leaning forward, I captured her lips with my own and cupped her cheek with my free hand. It started off slow, our lips gradually meshing together, breaking apart every few seconds to breath. Then we began to pick up the pace and she moved her body closer to mine, sitting on one of my legs and moving closer to me. She moaned into the kiss as her lips slid along my leg. Releasing my hand, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body flush against mine. My hand slid from her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

My erection pressed against her flat, toned stomach as her gasping breaths aggravated me. Her breasts squashed against my chest as she squirmed on my leg, tongue entwining with mine and pressing against one another. Our kiss broke apart and I began to kiss and gently bite her neck, sucking ever so carefully. Her rapid, light breaths were like music to my ears as she bucked against me, hands entwining in my hair and massaging my scalp. This continued for a few moments before I pulled away from her neck and pulled her into another kiss.

Sliding a hand from her waist, I carefully cupped her breast and began to rub and tweak it. Moaning into the kiss, one of the Xenovia's hands slid from my head and went to my hand, guiding it as she buck against me. As her lower lips slid across my leg suddenly, she whined into the kiss and began to kiss me more fervently, to which I replied with just as much passion. I slid my other hand along her leg and squeezed firmly, pushing it up to her waist, then up to her back. Rubbing her back lovely, I gently dug my fingers into her back, which led to her moaning into the kiss even more.

Xenovia gently pulled away from me, our lips connected by a thin line of saliva. She licked her lips and hummed appreciatively. "Hmm. Senpai that felt really good…" Her hips shivered ever so lightly from where she straddled my leg.

I let out a small chuckle. "It _has_ been long coming. But, I'd like to tell you that it's only beginning."

In the midst of her serious expression, Xenovia's flushed face looked furrowed in thought. Her cheeks darkened just a bit more before she nodded resolutely. "There's something I want to try… May I?" It seems my kouhai is the awkward type of lover… Well, it is her first time.

Giving her a playful smile, I shrugged at her. "This is your time, Xenovia. We can do whatever you want."

That piece of news caused a small, pleased smile to appear on her face. She quickly stood up from my leg and crouched in front of me, her dark yellow gaze focusing on my erection. "So this is what Senpai has been hiding… Akeno-senpai was right. It's larger than you expect."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Do you and Akeno set aside time to talk about me and sex?"

Xenovia gave me a wide eyed look. "How did you know?" Then they narrowed in realization. "Hm. Akeno-senpai must've told you…" I palmed my face and shook my head at her. "Though Koneko-chan has been sitting in every so often as well. With Akeno-senpai's narrations and advice, we've considering different ways to attack the situation." She gave a resolute fist bump.

"'Attack the situation'…" I deadpanned at her, before releasing a faint sigh.

She nodded and turned her attention back to my erection. "Now…what was that thing Akeno-senpai said to do…?" Then a look of realization came across her face as she careful wrapped a hand around me. I shivered at the contact, a small shuddering breath escaping me as she held my member. I slid up and down slowly, as if gauging what she should ultimately do. Then with a nod, Xenovia leaned forward and slid her moist tongue along the length of the shaft. A soft breath escaped me as I let my head fall back and closed my eyes.

Her tongue slid all around me, from the length of the shaft, to the head, to taking as much as she could in her mouth. As did so, she continued to slide her hand up and down cautiously. There were so many sensations, so many things she did at once that I couldn't help but lose myself in the pleasure of her intense attention. I was at her mercy and, honestly, enjoying every second of it. She then began to use her second hand, kneading and licking in a mind-numbing tandem. It was meticulous and methodical, though there was the occasional hesitation as I felt her intense gaze looking to me.

Opening my eyes, I looked down just in time to meet her eyes. Xenovia resumed her ministrations, a healthy flush on her cheeks as she didn't break eye contact. It was honestly hypnotizing as I couldn't help but watch her work, her soft, moist tongue caressing the side of my throbbing member. Two hands worked in a careful, but continuous tandem as she slid them up and down. Then she leaned forward and took my length into her mouth, closing her eyes as she tried to take as much as she could in at once.

With a faint grunt, Xenovia moved her head up and down, dragging her soft, wet, lips along my erection. It took a few seconds of slow, careful movements of her head before she managed to find a comfortable rhythm. A throaty groan escaped me as she began to move at a noticeable pace, her tongue still licking and wrapping around me without a care in the world. She moved up and down, slowly at first, before speeding up at a steady pace. Her hands continued to work the shaft as she kept taking me into her mouth.

I grabbed a railing to the side and squeezed it as I rolled my head back, silently reveling in the pleasure. The nonstop contact she kept on me was driving me absolutely crazy; the way her hands and mouth in a careful, but still with the occasional slip-up, no doubt because of her excess saliva, but that only added to how incredible it felt. The slight cloying sensation of her tongue and saliva only served to push me closer and closer to my peak, my climax. Feeling it nearing, I grunted, "Xenovia. I'm-!"

It barely wasn't in time as I suddenly came, causing her to freeze and quickly pull back as I shot into her mouth. She grunted and nearly choked on the excess fluid, but caught herself and pulled back, though there was still some dripping down the side of her mouth. She furrowed her brow in that adorable look of concentration as I clearly swished it around in her mouth before swallowing it. Licking the rest of her chin and lips, she also brushed her thumb along her chin and stuck that in her mouth to get the rest.

"Hm. A little sour, but still isn't bad." Xenovia stated bluntly as she sat back, crossing her arms under her bare bust.

I gave her a dry look, unable to hide the small laugh that escaped me. "Why am I surprised?" I muttered under my breath as I shook my head with a small smile. Sliding off my stool, I crouched in front of Xenovia and looked her right in the eye. She met my gaze with a flushed expression, her eyes locking with mine. Then, with a wry smile, I captured her lips and wrapped my arms around her body, lifting her off the ground as I stood. She froze against me, but didn't fight it as she returned the kiss with just as much fervor as before.

As we kissed, I walked us over to the filled bath and carefully sat down in it. When I submerged us up to our abs, I began to slide my hands along her body, squeezing and grabbing as much as I could. She straddled me completely and did the same, pressing her body flush against mine as we devoured each other. My damp hands slid down her back and squeezed her on the hip, then moved up to her ass. Her own slid along my chest before moving to my arms, squeezing them with her fingers digging into it.

I caressed her toned, lithe form as closely as I could, reveling in how soft and firm she felt, all while she writhed and pressed against my body. It didn't take long for me to lean forward and place her beneath me on the other side of the bath. With some room between our bodies, I placed a hand on her bare stomach and rubbed it lovingly as I slid down to her waist and passed it. My finger reached a small nub and I rubbed it ever so gently. It caused Xenovia to freeze and gasp lightly, her hands grasping my arms for leverage. I smirked at her wide-eyed look, before she leaned forward and hungrily captured my lips.

Sliding my hand over that nub a few times, I smiled into the kiss as I listened to her begging whine. As I gently rubbed her lower lips, I ever so lightly fingered and pushed a lip to the side. Her faint whine pushed my lust into overdrive. Without warning, I pushed my finger in between the lips and inside of her, while accosting her clitoris with thumb. Xenovia suddenly broke the kiss as she released a sudden, surprised gasp and bucked against my hand. We locked eyes once more, her own filled with a mindless lust.

Kissing her once more, I began to move my finger inside of her. Rubbing and curving my finger at intervals, I reveled in her consistent gasps and whines as she squirmed beneath me. Sliding it back and forth, side to side, I searched for the spot that she would react the most to, all while we kissed deeply. I suddenly broke the kiss and began to neck her, lightly biting and sucking once more. The sounds of Xenovia's moans and faint whines were like music to my ears, but the moment I found her sweet spot, the sound of her sudden gasp brought a proud smile to my face.

With a careful enthusiasm, I began to gradually attack her sweet spot, moving my finger with methodical precision. Xenovia bucked and grabbed my hand, urging it to do more. Gentle whispers of 'more' reached my ear as she gritted her teeth and panted underneath my tender care. The whispers grew to a panting call as she used her free hand to pull me into another kiss, as if to project her very needs right into my thoughts with the action. It didn't take much longer for her walls to suddenly constrict around my finger as she let out a soft cry into the kiss.

Her body fell limp from the sudden surge of pleasure as I hovered over her. Panting breaths escaped her as she looked up to me, her eyes clouded over with excess pleasure. Smiling playfully at her, I asked, "Having fun?"

"Mmm…" Xenovia hummed as she looked up to me. "So…this is what Akeno-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai did…" She smiled faintly up to me. "I think I like practicing, Senpai."

I let out a small laugh. "Well, don't relax yet. We have yet to reach the main course." She looked confused for a moment, before realization flashed in her gaze, followed by a subtle lick of her lips. "Yeah. Just follow my lead." I paused and gave her a look. "Are you able to stand?"

Xenovia paused contemplatively, before nodding resolutely.

I got up and sat down on the lip of the bath tub, facing her as she too sat up, the water dripping her form. Her gaze honed in on my member, once again standing at attention. I smirked at her focused gaze and got up out of the tub. Giving her my hand, I helped her stand up and step out of the tub. "Turn around for me." She did as I asked, though she seemed to be a little confused. Wrapping my arm around her, I cupped a breast and placed my other hand on her chin, turning her head to the side in order to kiss her on the lips.

Our lips moved in a slow tandem as she leaned back against me, her hand reaching back to touch my cheek affectionately. Unlike before, this kiss was slow and measured, taking in the taste of her lips as though it were a fine wine. With one last press of her lips, I broke contact and looked to her. "Ready?" Her gaze locked with mine as she nodded once, cheeks colored a deep red. I gently pushed her to lean down and placed my hands on either side of her hips. Her hands fell onto the edge of the bath tub as she looked over her shoulder at me.

Lining myself up with her wet lower lips, I slid the head along the lips and got a shuddering breath from Xenovia. Then, I slowly pushed myself inside of her, spreading her inner walls. Her breath hiked as her back arched and she accepted me into her. I faint groan escaped me as she wrapped around my member tightly, to a painfully pleasurable degree. It had to be from her nonstop physical training, there was no other explanation as to why she was _damn_ tight! I had to stop myself little over halfway into her in order to keep from climaxing immediately. Xenovia, too, was breathing deeply as she adjusted her hips and waist, lifting them as if to allow me easier entry.

"I-I can take it, Senpai." Xenovia said breathily, her gaze meeting mine. "I want this. I've wanted this ever since I fell for you." Her voice, though husky and low, was measured. "So…" She flushed even more as her eyes flickered downwards shyly. "…just take care of me okay?"

I felt my heart pound in my chest at her words and I sighed lightly, before nodding wordlessly and pushing the rest of my length inside of her. A muted gasp escaped her as I fully sheathed myself inside of her. Sliding out slowly, I pushed back into her and began the methodically pumping of my hips. Xenovia didn't move at first, simply allowing me to lead her, but that didn't last long, as she quickly found her own rhythm. She moved her hips in tandem with mine, already finding my tempo.

Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around her body as I plunged into her. She grabbed my arm and continued to move her hips to accommodate us. The sounds of her gasps and moans were like music to my ears, pushing me closer and closer to my peak. My hand grasped one of her breasts, kneading not so gently as I slowly lost myself to my lust. She placed her hand over mine and moved her fingers over mine, as if guiding the movements for the best way to pleasure her.

Pulling my hips back, I slid myself almost entirely out of her, leaving only the head, before suddenly thrusting my length back into her. Xenovia jerked in surprise, but practically melted under me, her legs basically buckling under our weight. I saw her bite her lip and close her eyes as I continued to thrust with my entire length, again and again. With her legs basically jelly at this point, I bent my legs so that I was now on my knees while plunging myself into her.

Xenovia gasped audibly as her arms went taut, hands denting into the edge of the tub. Her hips rose and fell in time with my thrusts as her walls suddenly wrapped even tighter around me. Her orgasm nearly caused me to do the same, but I soldiered on, continuing to drive into her even as I felt her push me even closer to the edge. Much to my pleasant surprise, I saw my kouhai push herself off the edge of the tub and basically situate herself on my lap, all while continuing to bounce up and down on my lap.

Placing a hand on her hip, I put my free hand to the ground and used it as leverage to keep myself up and moving. Then I moved my legs around so that I was now sitting, rather than on my knees, while still pounding my hips against hers. Closer and closer, I felt my own climaxing nearing. I held Xenovia as we continued. She hopped up and down on me, her movements merciless and not stopping as hr rapid breathless, gasps escaped her.

"Xenovia! I-I…!"

"Inside me, Daisuke! In-!" She cried out loud though gritted teeth, even as she climaxed once again, her walls tightly wrapping around me. With a grunt of my own, I hungrily slid my entire length inside of her. My release came as I held her back against my chest, arms wrapped around her slender frame. She shuddered once more before falling limp against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed in the midst of our after coitus relaxation.

"So… Was it worth the wait?" I asked her, somewhat breathlessly.

Xenovia hummed measuredly, cocking her head upwards on my shoulder to look at my face. "This is definitely something to remember." Her delightful deadpan was even more endearing in the midst of her exhaustion. Then she paused, realization dawning on her face. "You didn't wear a condom…"

"Oh…" It dawned on me as I sheepishly smiled. "Well, it was in the heat of the moment…"

Xenovia narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "I wonder how sex would feel if you wore the condom…" Then her gaze expectantly turned on me.

"Well, if you're curious, there's only one way to figure it out. But, let's dry off and go to the bed first. I'd rather not either of us catch a cold."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was back in Kyoto, standing the midst of a busy intersection. It was late at night, only a few minutes past one and not long after Xenovia and I had finished. I was feeling a cross between satisfied and a little miffed. Satisfied because I had finally given Xenovia a part of what she wanted and knowing that she'd wish to 'practice' more in the future. And miffed because I had received a message from Amaterasu of all people stating, in the middle of night, mind you, that she wanted to meet me. At a street intersection, when all I wanted to do was to go to sleep with Xenovia in my arms.<p>

Needless to say, I was very confused at which emotion I should show, so I just decided to go with the annoyed stoic look. It did wonders for people avoiding me as I stopped in the middle of the street. Looking around for the Sun Goddess, I wondered why she wanted to meet me this late, let alone why so soon after our previous meeting.

"So, you actually came, Susanoo's Heir. I feared that you had inherited _his_ arrogance as well." A feminine voice, seemingly dripping scorn and distaste, caught my attention and I turned around to meet the source of the voice. In front of me stood a young woman around my age. She had long, light brown hair and bright, sky blue eyes burning with intense emotions. Covering her admittedly well-proportioned, and perky, figure was what looked like an elaborate and extravagant Shrine Maiden uniform, with a fancy headdress. Hanging at her side, from a white rope, was a seemingly ordinary, circular, mirror that sparkled in the moonlight.

_That is no ordinary mirror._ I thought as I felt the Yasakani no Magatama and Kusanagi pulsate lightly in its presence. Could it be…?

"Well, I _did_ get a message that seemed to come from the Head Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon. The smart thing to do would be to show up." That caused her to look rather smug, regarding me with this annoying superiority that instantly reminded me of Perseus. That sent a surge of cold anger through my chest. "But, if you're here, whoever you are, then I guess it was a mistake." That wiped the smugness off her face.

The girl scowled at me, her eyes taking on a bright yellow glow. "It was no _mistake_, Susanoo's Heir." She spat out my title as though it were a disease. "It was a message sent under Amaterasu's will! After all, _my_ will _is_ Amaterasu's Will." She then pointed to me. "Just as your will is _His_ Will."

I narrowed my eyes at her, sliding a foot back to ready my stance. "Who are you?" I asked her with warning tone.

She scoffed at me. "You have no right to demand anything of me."

"Look. I just want to get home and sleep. I haven't slept in my own bed after the longest week of my life. Say what you came to here to say and we can each go on our own way." I spoke diplomatically, not really wanting to fight in the midst of all these human civilians.

The girl scowled at me, her fingers seemingly curling in anticipation. "All this time I've wasted searching for you and you wish to just walk away?!" She snarled at me, flames dancing in the palm of her hand. "After you've taken what rightfully belongs to me, you think I'll let you just walk away?!" Suddenly, a crushing presence set onto the surrounding area, causing countless bystanders to fall onto the ground, gasping for air.

It didn't affect me, aside from setting me on edge. I regarded the people around us with a frantic gaze. "What are you doing?! You can't do this around these people! You'll hurt them!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to at least let up on her Presence so the people could away.

"Hiding behind the humans, Susanoo's Heir?" She let out a condescending laugh. "I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. You're probably too weak to even walk."

That caused a flash of anger to race through my body. My strength was my pride and having it stepped on was something I just couldn't let stand. However, the welfare of those around me came first, above all. "You want to fight? Fine. I'll fight you. Let the humans go, then I'll gladly indulge your desire for self-destruction." It was at that instance that I flared my own Power, focused directly on the girl. She frowned as I noticed the sweat form on her brow. We kept this up until she finally let up her intent. With a wave of my hand, I caused a seal to appear next to me. Seconds later, Melusine was standing at my side. "Melusine, get the humans out of the way and somewhere else. If necessary, wipe their memories too."

She frowned and studied me. "Are you sure you're capable of fighting another Heir after Perseus?" I simply turned my gaze to look her right in the eye. It didn't take long for my Familiar's eyes to widen and she smiled lightly. "I see. Then stay safe. I'd hate to join Sona-dono in scolding you." With that, she went to work.

I turned my attention to the other Heir. "You know my name, my title. Before we start this, you should tell me your name. That way I know what to say to Amaterasu-sama after I break her Heir."

The girl growled at me. "Impetuous, aren't you? Fine. I'll tell you who I am. My name is Sachi Hikari. Heir to Amaterasu-Oomikami. And the one who will crush you."

"Sachi Hikari? Got it." In an instant, a sheathed Kusanagi appeared in my left hand. "I'll fight you just as soon as the people are out of the way. Now, while that's being done, tell me why you feel the need to attack me." I didn't so much ask, but demand from her. Threatening innocent people just to fight me didn't sit well with me.

Sachi bared her teeth. "Just like your Patron. Arrogant and proud, just because you're a God. I don't need to tell you anything!" She sounded oddly like a tantrum-throwing child at the last sentence. "I'm just here to take what is rightfully mine." I noticed her gaze flicker to Kusanagi.

"What you _think_ is 'rightfully yours' chose me before I even had an inkling of the Power that I held at my fingertips." I answered evenly, my thumb lightly touching the guard.

"Lies!" Sachi cried out, flames erupting around her. I was glad that the people around her were teleported away by Melusine. "There is no way a noble sword such as that would choose the Heir of that arrogant bastard!"

**{I don't like her very much, Daisuke-sama…}**

Yasha's more refined voice echoed in my mind. He had grown older and larger during my training with Arturas. I had went into the sword to see him and…was pleasantly surprised to see how he had changed.

_I'm sure she'd feel the same…_

"Accept it, Hikari-san." I said coldly, allowing the winds around my body to pick up. "Kusanagi _and_ the Murakumo accepted me as their partner and Master. There's nothing you can do to change that."

Sachi snarled at me, baring her white teeth in anger. "Then die!" The Divine Power in her body skyrocketed for an instant before it focused into her two hands, brought together over her head. She threw her hands forward, sending the Divine Flame rocketing towards me. "Taste the Flames of the Sun, Susanoo's Heir!"

I sighed and lifted my right hand. "I have a name." I said loud enough to be heard as I watched the Flames rocketing towards me. Then, seconds before it reached me, I called out. "Use it." Then the Flames slammed into my outstretched, open hand. Power exploded outwards as debris and smoke descended onto my side of the battlefield.

"Daisuke-sama!" Melusine's worried voice called out to me.

"Don't worry." I said softly, my voice being carried on the wind itself. "It'll take more than that flimsy control to harm me."

"Flimsy!" Sachi roared in anger.

"Yes. Flimsy." I replied evenly and waved my hand to the side, willing the wind to push away the debris and smoke. Both Melusine and Sachi froze upon seeing me, unharmed by the Flames.

Melusine gasped, a small smile, proud, smile appearing on her face. "Your armor…you completed it."

Yeah. I completed the Tempest Plate. I was now clad in a set of armor similar in appearance to Issei's and Vali's Scale Mail; mine was a glistening dark brown. Four partially-curved prongs stuck out of my feet, topped with onyx claws; my hands were the same, though my fingers remained more humanoid, allowing me to wield Kusanagi, or the Murakumo with ease. Sticking out from behind my back were ten curved, wing-like protrusions, meant to hold and guard my wings. Attached to my hip was a sheathed Kusanagi, akin to a tail. My legs, from the foot to the knee, were protected by an additional layer of armor, a trio of spikes shooting up and outwards, a similar protection on my arms, from hand to elbow. My head was covered by a sleek black helm with a pair of spikes poking out the back and my face was protected by a smooth guard. A greyish-silver finish decorated the armor where the joints would've separated from each other. Onyx gems decorated the chest plate, the elbows, shoulders and knees.

With a roll of my shoulders, I unfurled my wings and allowed them to fall into place with their position in my armor. The fifth pair, the set that looked most like a pair of bat wings, was covered in black feathers, not unlike Akeno's, but this pair was clearly leaning more towards the Fallen Angel type of wing. As I stood there, completely unharmed by Sachi's Divine Flame, I could feel Yasha's presence in the armor, keeping it stable and strong.

"I'll ask you only once, Hikari-san." My voice came out double-layered, Yasha's own sounded below mine in tone and volume. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do? My patience with you is short and I've yet to test my full capabilities."

Sachi growled angrily at me. "You will not get away from me alive!"

I sighed heavily, shaking my head ruefully. "I have nothing against you, Hikari-san, but I've been holding back quite a bit of rage. If you fight me now, I honestly don't think I can hold back." I warned her gently as I slid an armored foot back, feeling the wind around me pick up suddenly.

"I'll filet you!" More flames erupted from her hands, these even hotter than the first.

I sighed mournfully, shaking my head at her. "If it's fight you want, it's a fight I'll give to you." My body fell into a crouch as I shot forward, the ground beneath my feet exploding outwards. Seconds later, my armored fist violently impacted a floating mirror in front of her face. The mirror held fast underneath my augmented strength. I narrowed my eyes at the mirror, feeling Kusanagi pulsate in response to it. "This…this mirror is the Yata no Kagami."

She answered me by throwing flames at me.

How rude.

I simply sighed heavily and slapped the flames aside with a contemptuous twist of my wrist. Then struck out with another punch. The mirror flew to where my fist was going to land and I noticed her eyes following it closely. Unfortunately for her, I just smirked under my helmet. Lightning flared along the fringes of my armor and my body blurred out of sight, suddenly appearing behind her. My armored fist drilled for the spot between her shoulder blades.

Sachi threw a look over her shoulder a few, scant seconds before my punch landed. A small smirk appeared on her face as the mirror suddenly blocked my blow, causing an explosive shockwave to erupt outwards. I staggered back from the rebound, ducking under a whip of blue flames. She continued her attack, gracefully advancing towards me. The blue flame whip coiled and lashed out continuously and mercilessly. I didn't let it hit me, as a flame that hot would burn through the basic level of my Tempest Plate.

"What is wrong, Susanoo's Heir? Will you not fight back?" She mocked me, smiling cruelly as her whip managed to hit my face plate, cracking it.

I simply narrowed my eyes at her and wordlessly activated Balance Breaker. The face plate repaired itself and I stomped the ground. A pillar of rock erupted from the ground, knocking her off balance. I snuck into her guard and threw a quick punch into her unprotected stomach. The Yata no Kagami blocked the physical strike, but failed to block the explosive winds and raging lightning that broke off from the blow.

Sachi cried out in pain as she was violently thrown back, her clothing scorched and burnt from the impact of my attack. She bounced along the ground and came to a stop, quickly getting to her feet. Eyes narrowed in rage as she conjured more flames and sent them flying towards me.

I rolled my eyes at the predictable attack. Lifting my hand, I blocked the flames and cast an absorption spell. As if it were funneled down a drain, the flames disappeared into the palm of my left hand. "This will be a rather short fight if you keep doing the same thing over and over." _The Yata no Kagami blocked all three of my straight punches. As far as I can tell, it only reacts to what she can see or predict. I don't know how it'll react if it blocks Kusanagi, so I'll focus on magic and hand to hand._

"You want different, Susanoo's Heir? Fine, I will give you different." Sachi lowered her arms so that they were resting at her sides. "I wonder how you'll fare with _my_ Divine Power…"

I withheld a tired sigh and muttered under my breath. "It's like dealing with a child."

"_**Chosen, as she who embodies the Sun,"**_

Power. Pure, undiluted Power, settled onto the wide open streets around us. I felt my eyes narrow at this. _With only the first line of the Invocation she's already risen from the strength of a lower level Middle Class Devil to that of a mid-level High Class Devil? How strong is her compatibility with Amaterasu-sama's power?_

"_**These birth-given flames alight the soul,"**_

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. The Power she was giving off was already heavier than Vali's prior to Juggernaut Drive. Shooting forward, I raced across the gap between us and focused magic into the palm of my hand. Suddenly clenching the hand, I focused the power along my entire arm and threw it forward. My spell shot forward, faster than the eye could see, but was stopped by the Yata no Kagami, holding firm.

"_**And stand against time, uncontested and unattainable,"**_

Gritting my teeth, I focused my own Power and grasped Kusanagi. "Fine. You want to play with artifacts? I can play that same game." Unsheathing the blade, I willed the blade to change, to evolve into its Divine equivalent. Then I pulled on my connection to Susanoo's Power. The white glow engulfed my body, causing the grey-silver finish on my Tempest Plate to shine white. _**"Invocation of the Heir."**_ The sky above us flashed in response to my connection to Susanoo's Divine Power.

"_**That which rests above the very sky,"**_

"Sorry, girly, but now isn't the time and this isn't that place for an Heir smack down." I lifted the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and channeled my Power into it. Within seconds, it brimmed with so much pure, undiluted Divine Power that it began to leak off the blade in waves. "Sleep, Hikari-san." Dispersing into the wind, I appeared in front of the Yata no Kagami and slammed my sword onto it. An explosion shot outwards and I heard Sachi cry out as I was thrown bodily away.

Moments later, I felt a soft hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the rubble. My armor was gone and my clothing was torn to all hell. As Melusine helped me get out of the rubble of the destroyed street, I checked my body over in order to find any wounds. After a few moments of searching, I felt a large grin appear on my face. "Yeah! It worked! First field test was a complete success!" My reserves weren't even dented as I checked them.

Melusine regarded me with concern. "What are you talking about, Daisuke-sama?"

"My Tempest Plate. It worked just as well as I thought it would." I suddenly pulled her into an embrace, laughing in joy. She didn't reply to me, simply laughing softly and returning the hug.

When I finally pulled away from her, Melusine gave me a pointed look, even though she herself was smiling as well. "As much as I'm glad to hear that your experiment worked. Don't you think we should clean up this mess?" She then motioned to the rather wrecked street and nearly tottering buildings.

"Ah… Yeah. You're right." I sighed heavily, my shoulders falling. "This is going to be a long night." Yeah, I'll focus on the homicidal Heir at a later time.

…That just may come back to bite me in the ass…


	35. Letting Go Is The First Step

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the second chapter of the day. More character development and character interaction. Also, I'm not entirely sure how well I handled the last scene with Akeno. I won't say what it was, to avoid spoiling my own chapter, so I'll let you give me your thoughts on it. _

_I want honest criticisms, so have at you! I can take it! _

_Anway, read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Five

Letting Go Is The First Step

"Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled the room number a few times as I walked through the middle school building with Kunou at my side. She was now clad in the Kuoh girl's uniform, shoulder cape and everything, following me dutifully. It didn't take long for me to find the room, the closed door resting between us and the classroom full of short people. "This is the room, Kunou-chan. Do you have the location memorized?"

The Kyuubi looked at the room number, then down the hall, before she paused in thought for a few moments, then nodded to me. "Yes, Daisuke-nii-sama."

"Got everything? Lead, eraser, pencil? Paper?" She nodded and I trusted her judgement, since Fate was the one who helped her get ready. My Queen was meticulous like that. "Alright. Lunch is the same time for all grades so if you want I can come by and pick you up so you can eat lunch with the rest of us?"

"I'd like that, if it's not too much trouble…" Kunou said politely, hands clasped in front of her, though she looked at me with this adorably hopeful look.

I smiled kindly down at her, causing her to blush and look down shyly. "It's not too much trouble. You're my guest and friend." I gave her a wide, playful grin. "You've no idea the trouble _I_ get into for my friends."

That caused her to giggle and give me a small smile. "Thank you, Daisuke-nii-sama. I'm ready."

"Alright. Here's to new friends." I then lifted a hand and knocked on the door to the classroom. A voice on the other side replied an affirmative and I heard footsteps approaching the door. It was opened, revealing an older woman. "Hello, I'm here to drop off a new student." I stepped aside so Kunou could walk up to the teacher.

"Hello." She said shyly, looking up to her with a subdued gaze.

The teacher nodded to me. "I received a notice of her arrival. Thank you."

I accepted her words and turned my attention back to Kunou. "I, or one of the others, will come by at lunch to pick you up. Okay?" She nodded to me and smiled down at her. "Be good now. I'm sure your Mother would love to hear that your first day here was a great one." Kunou gave me a wide smile as I turned and began to my trek out of the middle school branch, to get to my own class.

Luckily, I reached my classroom in record time, slipping into my seat just at the last second. Tsubaki gave me a sidelong glance, arching a slim brow. I offered her a playful grin, getting a faint blush in response. Sitting back in my seat, I pulled out a notebook and placed it on my desk. I've been away from school for technically a year, let's see if I still got it.

* * *

><p>"How has school been so far?" I asked Kunou as she walked next to towards the first year classroom.<p>

"It's been good so far. Everyone's really nice to me, asking about Kyoto and stuff." She answered softly, carrying a pale blue box, her bento.

"That's good. What about the subjects?"

"It's pretty easy. Okaa-sama homeschooled me before I came here. Quite a few of the subjects are things I already went over."

"I know how you feel. I aced all of the tests my tutors gave me when I was at the Vatican."

Kunou gave me a wide-eyed look. "You've been to the Vatican! That's…in Italy, right?" At my nod, she asked me something else, excitedly jumping up. "Where else have you been? Before now, I haven't ever left Kyoto."

I grinned widely, "I've been lots of place, all around the world." Her wide-eyed, unbelieving look was absolutely adorable. "Maybe, in the future, we can go traveling the world too? There are some things I've been wanting to collect."

"Really?! Oh, that would be really cool, Daisuke-nii-sama!" Kunou clenched her fist tightly. "Ooh, I hope Okaa-sama says I can go!"

At the moment, honestly, the chances of her saying 'yes' are slim to none. I have yet to really gain Yasaka's trust. This happened because of Amaterasu's persistence that I have Yokai presence in my Peerage as a show of loyalty.

It didn't take much longer for us to reach the entrance of the first year classroom. I peered inside and looked around before I heard, rather than saw, Koneko and Ravel.

Before I could do anything, though, a familiar voice caught my attention. "Kunou-dono! I hope you've been doing well?"

"Un. The other students are very nice to me, Himari-san."

"That's good." I turned around and saw Himari and Kunou speaking amicably. A small smile appeared on my face and I approached the two, stepping to my Nekoshou's side. She looked to me in surprise and her expression brightened. "Daisuke-sama! It's good to see you here. Are you looking for Koneko-dono and Ravel-dono?"

I nodded to her. "Yeah. I was coming to get them so we can get lunch."

Himari hummed lightly and gave me a playful look. "Should I get them? If you walk in there, then the other students will start to talk about all sorts of things." She had to cover her mouth to hide the clearly wide smile that appeared on her face at my falling, deadpan expression. At my nod, she giggled and walked inside.

"What's wrong, Daisuke-nii-sama?"

I paused and sighed heavily. "Nothing, Kunou-chan. Just an inside joke I'll explain later." I smiled lightly down at her, one which she returned brightly. Not a minute later, Koneko and Ravel walked out of the classroom with Himari behind them. "Hey you two. You're not tearing the roof down with your arguing are you?" I gave them a wry smirk, to which Koneko flushed and looked away. Ravel blushed and looked down. I let out a small laugh and asked, "I'm just about to head out to eat lunch, meet up with the others. Do you three want to join me?"

Ravel nodded at that, her pig tails bouncing in response. "Of course, Daisuke-sama." Then she paused, shuffling lightly in place. "A-Also, I brought one of my cakes… I'd like you to try it." Ravel looked up to me for a few seconds, before her eyes turned away shyly.

"Sure." Her face lit up at that, as if I just made her day.

"I can't…" Koneko said with a cute frown. "Buchou wants to meet as much as possible to plan out the next Rating Game." She looked so defeated, clearly wanting to stick with us.

"Oh, well. You can't win 'em all, I guess." I offered her a small smile.

"We did beat you and Kaichou, though." Koneko added cheekily, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I felt my brow twitch as Himari chuckled behind her hand. "Yeah, you did. Just make sure that Rias-san knows that it was _you_ who won the Game for you. If I wasn't caught off guard, I'd have ended it immediately."

"Only words, Senpai. You lost. Accept it." Koneko said resolute, a challenging smile on her face.

"You're too much, you know that?" I deadpanned to her as Kunou giggled next to me. I sighed and shook my head. "Do you want me to walk you to the clubroom?"

Koneko paused and I could clearly see that she wanted it. However, she reluctantly shook her head. "No. Buchou said that no one except us are allowed in the old school building. I can make it on my own." She was about to turn, but paused for a moment, then suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I smiled lightly and gently returned the embrace before she broke away, her face flushed. I caught the subtle smug look she shot to Ravel before racing away.

"Ooh! That stupid Cat!" Ravel seethed as she glared in the direction Koneko retreated. Himari subtly cleared her throat, regarding the girl with an amused look. Face turning a cute scarlet, Ravel tried to cover her tracks. "N-Not you, Himari-san! _She_ always causes me trouble and it frustrates me so much!"

Himari didn't respond, still studying Ravel closely, as if debating something. My Bishop fidgeted under my Knight's intense gaze, her face darkening noticeably. After a few moments, she gave the Phenex Devil a teasing smile. "I know, Ravel-dono. I just wanted to make you squirm." The smile widened at Ravel's pout. "You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

Ravel's face turned an interesting shade of red as she gave Himari a glare. She then threw me a betrayed look at my chuckle. "Sorry, Ravel-chan. Himari-chan's right. You're mighty cute when you're flustered." If possible, her cheeks darkened even more as she folded in on herself. I chuckled lightly as I placed a hand on her head. "Fine, fine. I'll lay off. We're wasting time, let's go meet up with the others."

Kunou, clearly amused with us older kids, nodded with a smile; as did Himari and still red Ravel. We walked down the halls at a relatively quick pace. I returned the greetings from other students and ignored the jealous glares. It didn't take long for us to reach the Second year classroom and I paused upon seeing Fate in the classroom, apparently talking with Asia, with Aika Kiryuu standing next her. Fate had a noticeable blush on her face after a remark from Aika. I walked inside and said, "Fate?"

She jumped and turned to look to me, her face brightening noticeably. "Daisuke! I was just looking for you!" Then, as if realizing what she just said, she blushed and looked down shyly. "I…I mean, I stopped by to see if Moka was ready to get lunch…"

Moka, who was sitting at her desk, got and smirked at Fate. "Of course you were, Fate." Her wry retort got my Queen to flush a little more, but also give her a frown at the tease.

Next to Fate, Asia waved kindly at me. "Hello, Daisuke-san. Have you had a good morning?"

I nodded to Asia with a soft smile. "Yeah, I have, Asia-chan. Thanks for asking." I then motioned for Kunou to step forward, "I was just showing Kunou-chan here around."

Kunou bowed to Asia politely, "It's nice to meet you; I'm Kunou."

Asia beamed widely and bowed as well. "Nice to meet you, too, Kunou-san. I'm Asia Argento."

Aika interjected easily, eyeing me with a wry smile. "Hooking 'em young, aren't you, Senpai. I don't blame you, though, she's a cutie." She gave a blushing Kunou a welcoming grin. "I'm Aika Kiryuu."

Asia cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do hooks have to do with Senpai and Kunou-san?"

I groaned as I heard Moka chuckling at my side. Throwing her a glare, I replied to Aika tiredly. "I'm looking after her for an undetermined amount of time for a friend. I'm not 'hooking 'em young'." My deadpan gaze only caused her smile to widen just a bit more.

"Yes, yes, I believe you of course. With all of the girls you've already surrounded yourself with, there's no need to go searching for more." Aika's grin turned conspiratorial as her shot to Ravel for a moment. "Or are you _that_ insatiable, Shizuka-senpai?"

Thankfully, I didn't have to respond, thanks to Xenovia's and, surprisingly, Irina's timely intervention. "Ah! Senpai! You're here! I have really big news!" Irina basically skipped over to me, a wide grin on her face. Trailing behind her were Issei and his perverted friends arguing over something inane and stupid.

I offered her a thankful look, getting a knowing grin, before I replied. "Irina? You're coming here too now?"

She nodded excitedly, "Yep." Her gaze shot to Aika for a moment, before she looked back to me, silently letting me know that she had something to tell me that wasn't for those not in the know.

I nodded to her, both in recognition of her words and letting her know we'd talk later. Looking to Xenovia, I said, "I was going to ask the two of you if you wanted to join me for lunch, but Koneko-chan told me you have a club meeting."

A rueful look appeared in place of her normally stoic expression. "Yes. Buchou is rather adamant about preparing. It'll have to be some other time, I suppose…" Xenovia's somewhat hopeful look pulled a smile out of me, her cheeks dusting ever so lightly.

"Definitely. We'll need to talk later, though."

She nodded and looked to Asia, then Issei. "Asia-san, Issei-san, we need to head to the clubroom. Buchou will no doubt be wanting to see us as soon as possible."

Asia nodded and gave Kunou, Fate and I a smile. "It was nice talking with you." We returned it in kind.

"Gah! Matsuda, Motohama, stop spreading those damn rumors! Kiba and I are _not_ like that!"

"Oh! But you are enslaving Rias-senpai in a vicious cycle of blackmail and threats in order to make her sleep with you!?" Matsuda spouted off without a care in the world, loud enough for everyone in the room hear.

"Stop lying you damn baldy! Now, I need to get to the clubroom, so back off!" He turned and gave me a tired smile. "Hey, Senpai. Can't talk right now. Glad to see you're back though."

I waved him off. "Duty calls. I got it. No problem. Get going." He gave me a thankful smile and followed Xenovia and Asia out of the room, with Irina tagging along and offering me a goodbye wave. Turning my attention to Fate, I asked her, "Seishuuin is in the other Second Year class, isn't she? With Kiba-san?"

She paused and nodded at that. "Yes, however, Rin-san went over to that class right after class ended. Something about asking her for a second opinion on…you-know-what." Fate trailed off near the end of the statement, her gaze shooting to Aika, who seemed to be rather amused because of…something.

"Hoh. Shizuka-senpai, you seem to be rather close to Testarossa-senpai~. Should Shinra-senpai be worried of you being stolen?" Aika said playfully, hiding a wide grin behind her hand. That had the effect of causing quite a few of the girls in the room to not-so-subtly turn their heads in my direction in curiosity. Her grin widened just a bit more when she too realized this.

I arched a brow at this while Fate blushed and frowned at Aika. "Kiryuu-san, while I am flattered that you're interested in my love life, I will tell you, and everyone else who happens to be listening, that it is none of your business." I allowed myself to smile smugly as I shrugged ever so lightly. "Besides, who's to say that they don't already know about each other?" I then tapped Kunou on the shoulder and pointed to the door. She nodded and quickly went to the door, with myself and everyone else I was looking for following closely.

As we left, people began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves in the room. I allowed a small, playful smirk to appear on my face, to which Moka rolled her eyes. "You do realize that will only make them talk _more_, right?" She said in a complete deadpan, her magically-induced green eyes focusing on me.

My smirk grew into a grin. "It's not like they aren't already talking. Rumors will have occurred regardless of what I, or anyone else, will say." Moka nodded to that, her hair bouncing lightly as we walked. Then a thought occurred to me. "There's a side room attached to the Student Council office. It has places for us to sit and some tables. Moka, can you lead everyone there? I'll send Rin and Seishuuin-san there when I find them."

Moka nodded and gave me a dry look, "I can do that. Just try to not get into too much trouble."

"We're at _school_, what sort of trouble can I get into?" The moment I said that, I paused and simply stared at her deadpan expression. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"Congratulations." Moka drawled out in a perfect deadpan. "You've just doomed this school to a _third_ destructive battle." She shook her head. "If we didn't have access to repairing magic, you would be making the repair costs for this school surpass the amount it took to build it."

"I'm sure I did that the first time." I said, a hint of reluctance in my tone as I gave Moka a playfully insulted look. Letting out a heavy sigh, I looked over to Fate. "Can you keep an eye on Kunou for me? I'm going to pick the other two and I don't need an entourage." I finished with a wry smile, getting her to laugh lightly.

"I will, don't worry." Fate looked to Kunou and smiled kindly. "Come on, Kunou. I'm sure you're hungry now. We can start early."

The Kitsune turned her head to me. "Where's your lunch, Daisuke-nii-sama?"

"Fate's carrying mine, so you don't need to worry. You just need to save me a seat. I'll meet up with all of you in no time." She nodded and followed Fate closely as my group went ahead of me. I sighed heavily as my shoulders fell. "Only half the day is over and I'm already this tired…" Shaking my head, I made my way towards the other Second Year classroom. It didn't take me long, but I was surprised to see Ena and Rin walking out the room, the latter regarding my new Knight with a disgruntled expression.

Ena caught sight of me first, waving at me with the hand she held her purple sword wrap. "Heir-sama! Tohsaka-san and I were going to look for you!"

Rin gave her a sudden look. "You can't yell stuff like that out loud!"

I gave Ena a tired look, before shaking my head with a small smile. "Don't worry about Rin-san. Knowing the rumor mill of this school, they'll probably come up with something like I'm the heir to multi-billion yen organization. Or some contrived cliché like that." I reassured her with my deadpan reply.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You say that now, but eventually, an idiot will lucky. You of all people would know that, wouldn't you, Shizuka-kun?" Rin gave me a playful smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I motioned them to follow. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Come on. We're all meeting for lunch. I figured you both would like to join us."

"Ena wouldn't mind joining everyone for lunch. Ena's feeling a little hungry after all." She said with a small grin, lifting her purple wrapped box.

Rin nodded at me, her cheeks gaining some faint color. "Well, I suppose I can accept your offer this time. It's the fair thing to do after all."

I couldn't hide the faint smirk that appeared on my face.

* * *

><p>The rest of classes today finished without incident and I didn't pull any more attention to myself, aside from what I normally get. I turned in my summer homework and left the classroom with Tsubaki at my side, clothed Naginata resting on her shoulder. Sona was at my other side, looking through a book in hand as she flipped through the pages. It turns out the narrow loss we had against Rias had ignited her competitive nature something fierce, as she was reading a book on viable Rating Game strategies to gleam some inspiration. It was disguised as a Sun Tzu's 'Art of War', which was funny because she told me that she had read at least eight times by now.<p>

I was partly guiding her, partly holding her arm for the sake of just touching her. Sona didn't say anything against it, though she didn't react to it. As we left the room, I was surprised to see Fate, Ravel and Kunou waiting on us. "Hey, you three, what's up?"

Fate spoke up, "I told Ravel and Kunou here that I help Sona-san with paperwork when I can and they decided to tag along." She looked to the two of with a smile. "Right?"

Ravel nodded resolutely. "Yes. I'm good at organizing and writing quickly but neatly, so I can help you, Daisuke-sama!"

"I won't lie, it's pretty boring." I grunted faintly at the harsh poke in the side Sona gave me without looking away from her book. I gave her an exasperated look. "Like I said, I won't lie."

"I can still help." She said with enthusiasm.

"If it's what you want." I said to her with an amused look, shaking my head with a small smile. Then I turned to Kunou. "What about you? I'm sure I could get one of the others to walk you back to the house if you want."

She hummed and shook her head. "No, I want to see what you and Sona-nee-sama do. I can help too, if I can." Kunou just sounded adorably pitiful as she looked up to me with those beseeching eyes.

Even Sona peeked over the top of her book as she looked to Kunou. Then her eyes went to me, her light, smug smile hidden from the three by her book. I sighed as I looked to Kunou and Ravel with an exasperated gaze. "Fine. You want to be bored by the nonstop paperwork, then who am I to stop you?" Motioning them to follow with a jerk of my chin, I rolled my eyes at Tsubaki's small, playful grin. It didn't take long for us to reach the Student Council room and I opened the door for everyone.

I looked inside and saw that everyone else was already there, diligently working at their stations. They noticed us entering and welcomed us kindly.

Sona closed her book and approached her desk, pulling out her seat and beginning immediately. "Daisuke, your allotted work has been placed on your station. If you want to get out at a reasonable time, I recommend you work efficiently." I noted how she said 'efficiently' and not 'quickly' as she began to write.

Looking to my desk, I felt my shoulders droop as I took in the foot and a half high stack of papers. "I see that nothing's changed. You're still a slave driver, Sona. I can tell that no amount of love will change that."

"I love my sister Serafall dearly, but that still doesn't change the fact that I know she's a lunatic." Sona replied evenly, though I could hear a bit of jest in her tone.

Ruruko giggled, "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Daisuke-senpai. There used to be far more, but Kaichou decided to do some extra work one night." She gave me a sly look. "Lo and behold, when we came back, we couldn't help but notice that your stack was significantly smaller." I couldn't help but notice Sona twitch lightly at that, a glare coming over her glasses as she continued to write.

Tsubasa hummed in assent, a small smile on her boyish face. "She also got quite short with us when we pointed out such. Almost like she didn't want us to tell you that Kaichou lessened your workload. The blush she got was so adorable, if only Leviathan-sama was here to see it." Her smile widened as she too noticed the growing blush on our King's face.

Reya shook her head, placing one of her papers to the side. "Now, now, Ruruko-san, Tsubasa-san, there's no need to tease Kaichou. She _is_ our leader after all." Then her expression turned mischievous. "Else you bring up how she looked to Daisuke-senpai's desk with this cute lost expression. Almost as if-"

Sona cleared her throat, silencing Reya instantly. "Enough. If you have enough to talk about something that clearly didn't happen, then you have more than enough time to get your work done." I found it hilarious that no one commented on the deep blush on her cheeks as she glared/pouted at the giggling members of her Peerage.

I, on the other hand, simply turned and regarded my Peerage with a playful grin. "I love it when stuff like this happens." Fate let out a small laugh as Ravel giggled, Kunou simply covered her mouth with a giggle. Shouldering Sona's glare, I motioned to my desk, "Anyway, I seem to have a lot of work to catch up on, so I wouldn't mind the help."

Ravel perked up as she nodded to me. "I'll help, Daisuke-sama. Just show me what to write."

Fate gave her a kind smile, "I'm sure all of our help would be best, Ravel-san." That caused my Bishop to flush as she looked to the ground sheepishly.

I walked over to the side and grabbed a pair of chairs. Heading to my desk, I looked to Kunou. "What about you? This isn't the most riveting thing to watch."

Kunou hummed lightly, but before she could say anything, Tomoe jumped up and down in her seat. "Ah! Ah! Over here! I'm finished with my paperwork! I can entertain Kunou-chan!"

"Meguri, try not overwhelm the poor girl." Sona said without looking up from her paperwork. "Not everyone is capable of keeping up with your excitability."

She pouted at Sona, but threw Kunou a playful grin and motioned her over.

Placing the two chairs next to mine, I took the seat in the middle. "Ravel, just watch what I do for a few minutes so you know what to do. Fate, take this seat and start as soon as you feel comfortable." Fate took the seat at my right and grabbed a pen, moving some of the papers in front of her to begin. Ravel sat down next to me and watched as I started my assigned work. It didn't take long, around three finished sheets, until Ravel also began in earnest, her intense expression focusing on the papers that she took.

For the next few minutes, all anyone could hear from my table was the sound of scratching pens as Fate, Ravel and I plowed through a backlog of work. Slowly, but surely, the 'in' stack was being moved over to the 'out' stack. In my periphery, I couldn't help but notice Kunou watching us with a look of surprise at the intensity of our work. After a few moments, I placed my pen down and shook my wrist lightly.

"How are we doing?"

"Coming along nicely, Daisuke." Fate gave me a playful smile. "It looks like you did need our help, huh?"

"Yeah." I looked to the focused Ravel, who was working efficiently. "How is it Ravel?"

She paused, placing the butt of her pen under her lower lip. "It's a little fun, Daisuke-sama." At my unbelieving look, Ravel blushed lightly, bowing her head. "I like monotonous stuff like this. It's simple to do, given enough time."

I gave her a grin. "Well, I think you'll like following me then. Apparently, I'm the type of person who causes the paperwork to pile up." She laughed lightly as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"You have no idea." Sona said in a complete deadpan.

Fate gave Sona an apologetic look. "You haven't seen anything yet, Sona-san. Daisuke's caused all sorts of problems for people back at the Church."

I snorted, leaning back in my seat. "That was half accidental, half payback for being jerks. Though, I did have fun causing them a few issues…" I paused and sighed heavily, "Until they got wise to it and made me do my own paperwork."

"Yes. As I recall, you were the reason that Exorcists had to begin filing their own papers in addition to their duties." Fate looked to me with amusement. "I never had a problem with it, since I rarely caused collateral damage, but I remember Moka being rather short with you for a few days."

"Hmm." I hummed with a small smile. "Yeah, those were fun days. I enjoyed screwing with my old allies." My smile widened into a grin. "It was hilarious."

Ravel giggled at me. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're a part of our Faction, now, huh?"

I grinned at that, throwing a look over to Sona, who was still working. "Yeah. Best thing that ever happened to me in a long time." My grin widened as I caught her cheeks flushing in response. Before anything else could be said, there was a knocking at the door that caught our attention. Sona called out for the person to enter. The door was opened, revealing Akeno standing on the other side.

"Kaichou." She addressed Sona first, though I caught her gaze flickering towards me.

"Akeno." Sona replied professionally. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, I'd like to speak with Daisuke-kun. If he's not too busy."

Sona arched an eyebrow Akeno's hopeful tone, but nodded nonetheless. "He's done a substantial amount of his leftover work. I'm sure he can spare some time." She threw me a look, to which I nodded.

I got up and looked to Ravel and Fate. "Take a break until I get back. You two have done enough already." I then looked over to Kunou. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?" With positive responses from all three of them, I walked over to Akeno and left the Student Council room with her. She didn't speak for a few moments, simply grasping my arm with both of hers and pressing it against her chest. I didn't say anything as we walked, simply waiting for her to speak when she felt comfortable to do so.

"I spoke to him after the Rating Game, you know…" She said quietly as we walked, squeezing my arm just a bit tighter. "I…thought I would be capable of keeping myself under control; that I wouldn't be as affected when I say him again. I had hoped that your comforting words would help…" Akeno chewed her lip lightly as she looked down to the floor. "I…can't stop being _angry_ with him. But…there's something else that I'm feeling, something that I don't… fully understand."

I studied her carefully, frowning in concern at her anguish. I simply let her hold onto my arm, my presence giving her the comfort she feels she needs. Grasping her hand, I gave it a comforting squeeze to catch her attention. "Akeno." She looked up to me, her violet eyes meeting mine. "I won't pretend to know what you're really feeling about all of this. But I know it's killing you. I can tell that you're hurting." I gave her a faint smile. "I'm sure Rias-san can see it too, considering you're not strategizing."

Akeno smiled and giggled lightly. "Ufufu, we've been at it ever since the Game against Kaichou. Buchou finally said that we've been through it enough, so she's given us the next few days off." She sidled against me as we walked.

I smiled lightly at her. "So diligent. Though it's nice to see that Rias-san is willing to rest, considering I didn't make it easy." Akeno's wry look caused me to grin widely. Then I gave her a sideways look. "Well, since your next few evenings are free, there was something I was wondering…"

A look of interest flashed in her gaze as she leaned closer to me. "What?" A small, tentative smile on her face, cutely unlike anything I've seen on her. I found that I liked this look on her.

"Tomorrow, afterschool, I was wondering if you'd walk around the shopping area with me. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

Her cheeks darkened ever so lightly as she looked up to me through her lashes. "Like a date?"

"Well, everything's on me and I'll have the honor having you at my side. I suppose it would count as a date." I gave her a sideways, lopsided grin.

Akeno's expression brightened instantly. "An entire day? Where I'm the only one who gets you?" She hummed contemplatively, barely restrained giddiness in her expression. Then Akeno gave a nod, stepping up on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. "I'd love to."

"I'll make sure you enjoy yourself. That way we can take your mind off your father for a little while so you can gain a fresh perspective later." I slipped my arm out from her grip and stepped in front of her, cupping her cheek with my hand. "We'll resolve this situation with your father, I promise you."

Akeno's eyes glistened ever so lightly as she looked to me, her lips parting as a small breath escaped her. Then, a smile I couldn't help but call beautiful, appeared on her face as she leaned forward, placing her lips against mine affectionately. She kept her lips pressed against mine until she broke away carefully. "I've fallen in love you, I hope you know that." She pressed her body flush against mine, head resting on my shoulder.

My heart pounded in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I love you too. And I can't stand it when people I hold dear are hurt."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. After meeting with Amaterasu-dono and Yasaka-dono, you received another message from the Sun Goddess. One that asked you meet her in Kyoto late that night?" Sona asked me after I relayed the events of my meeting with Amaterasu's Heiress. "Please, tell me again how you managed to anger <em>another<em> Divine Heir." She deadpanned at me.

I gave her a vaguely frustrated look. "For the last time, _I_ didn't piss her off, like I did _not_ do anything to Perseus. The both of them are just bat shit." Sona's dry look and Fate's concealed laugh caused me to sigh heavily. "Look. Sachi Hikari wasn't angry with me because of who I am, but because of whom my Divine Patron is. She lashed out at me because Susanoo was major jerk way back, and probably still is." I paused and shrugged, "Plus, she's irked that Kusanagi chose me over her and her Matron gave the Magatama to me. She feels entitled to the Imperial Regalia."

"Something tells that 'irked' is a severe understatement." Fate stated dryly from her seat next to me. I gave her a vaguely insulted/exasperated look, before I let out a resigned sigh, knowing that she was exactly right.

"The better question is why you left for Kyoto at such a late time." Sona asked, her gaze critical.

I gave her a dry look. "Sona, if the Head Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon told you that she wanted to meet, would _you_ say no?"

Sona paused, pursing her lips in distaste. Then, her lips curved into a wry smile. "I suppose not. I guess I'll have to forgive you this time." She joked lightly with surprising mirth. The she inclined her head. "How powerful would you say she is?"

I frowned as I tried to put my thoughts into words. "Baseline, I'd say that she wasn't that impressive. Her overall skill and reflexes were pretty lackluster all things considered." I paused and rolled a shoulder. "She could use flames skillfully and control them pretty well, though. Then, there's that mirror she has, the Yata no Kagami. It blocked all of my physical attacks with ease; though magic managed to get passed her barrier."

"Capable of blocking all physical attacks while hovering around her. Do you think it'd have any other abilities?" Sona asked me as she placed a hand on her chin, her eyes swimming with thoughts.

"I'm not entirely sure. We didn't fight long enough, or intense enough, for me to see anything else in regards to the mirror. But I do know it's a Divine artifact and part of a trio. It's probably at its strongest when all of them are together." I answered her carefully.

"Did either of your artifacts react to its presence?" Fate asked.

"Kusanagi and the Magatama did, but it wasn't more than a small vibration. Although…"

"What is it?" Sona asked, her tone fierce and unyielding.

"When I called upon the Murakumo and used it against the mirror, there was an explosion. Not a normal one either. It was like two similar forces colliding, violently pushing each other away…" I frowned as I contemplated the prior night's events.

"That's because the Imperial Regalia are capable of perfectly channeling Divine energy." Ena's voice caught our attention. Sona, Fate and I looked to the doorway to see Ena standing there in the Kuoh uniform. She adjusted the corset and smoothed out the skirt with a smile. "Ena's glad she came. She really likes these uniforms."

"Seishuuin-san, how much do you know about the Imperial Regalia?" I asked her as she walked into the room, towards an open seat.

"Just what Grampy told Ena. He told Ena that if Heir-sama uses them in conjunction with his Power, then Heir-sama will be able to use more than he normally would."

"I already knew that much." I said softly, crossing my arms.

"But did you know that if you carry all three, Heir-sama can take control of _all_ of Grampy's Power without threat to your life." Ena's words caused me to look to her in shock. "The Imperial Regalia fall under Amaterasu-sama's Domain and Authority. Since she's the Head Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon, the Regalia would've aided anyone within the Shinto jurisdiction." Then she pointed to me, a demure smile on her face as she wiggled her finger lightly. "However, it can only work for someone who has been personally chosen by one, if not all, of the Imperial Regalia. Ena thinks that Heir-sama fits this criteria perfectly well."

I regarded her carefully, then allowed a small smirk to appear on my face. "Well, that's good to hear. I don't plan on taking shortcuts for this, but one can never know what may happen."

Ena inclined her head to my words. "You're the boss, Heir-sama." She grinned and crossed her arms.

Sona placed a hand on her, "Still, that is a good thing to know, in case an emergency may occur." She looked to my Knight. "Seishuuin-san, how do you think we could get the Yata no Kagami?"

She hummed lightly, "Since Sachi Hikari has the mirror, we can assume that it was either a gift or it chose her as its wielder." Ena looked to me and continued, "If it chose her, then she'll have to die so it can return to Amaterasu-sama. If it was a gift, then we risk gaining her Matron's ire if we take it."

"So, either way, unless Amaterasu-sama is the one who gives it to us, then it's impossible for Daisuke to gain it conventionally." Fate surmised as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms under her bust.

I grunted and shrugged, "I'm telling you, I don't need it. I'm strong and skilled enough to better utilize Susanoo's power on my own." Then I cleared my throat, smirking lightly. "Plus, it's only a last resort for me now. I've gotten leagues better compared to how I was prior to Arturas's training." I better have, considering all of the painful Hell that bastard put me through.

"You know, aside from you showing us you calling on that power, you haven't shown us just how much stronger you are." Fate mused as she smiled towards me.

I felt my gaze sharpen ever so lightly as I felt a small grin appear on my face. "How about we go to the basement and I _show_ you how much I've changed. I have to admit, I'm curious as to how I measure up to your speed this time around."

"I wouldn't mind a chance to cut loose." Fate said with a smile.

"Actually…" Sona cut in smoothly, looking from the two of us to Ena. "Daisuke, would you be able to fight both Fate-san _and_ Seishuuin-san at the same time?"

That caused Ena to react ever so lightly, her red eyes flickering to Sona, then to me and Fate.

My grin widened ever so lightly.

* * *

><p>The next day, afterschool, I was standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Shinto Shrine within Kuoh. Only about an hour had passed since school ended for the day, but I had managed to change into a pair of black slacks with a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. As I leaned against the side pillar of the torii, I couldn't help but feel a welcoming aura from it. Arms crossed, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax as I waited on my date.<p>

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long, Daisuke-kun." I opened my eyes and looked to Akeno upon hearing her voice. For a moment, I was struck breathless by her appearance. She was clad in a casual red dress with short, white sleeves; it framed her slim waist perfectly and fell to her knees. On her feet, she wore a pair of black slip-on shoes. Her long black hung loosely down her back, falling to her thighs with ease. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace with a heart shaped accessory.

Akeno looked more like a normal girl than the casual flirt she normally portrayed herself as; this was a change I found myself wholeheartedly approving. At the same time, I selfishly hoped that this was a side she only showed me.

My silence clearly caused her to squirm lightly, her cheeks flushing in light embarrassment. "H-How do I look, Daisuke-kun? Do you like it?"

I blinked suddenly and cleared my throat, feeling my own face heat up in uncharacteristic nervousness. "Ah, um, you look great, Akeno! Really cute." I scratched the back of my head as I gave her a sheepish smile. "You just…surprised me. In a really good way."

A relieved, happy smile appeared on her still flushed face. "I'm glad you like it. I was almost up all night trying to figure out what to wear."

"It was time well spent then." I answered her honestly with an appreciative grin. Then I approached her, offering my hand to her. She took it and clasped tightly, entwining our fingers. "You ready? I've got the day partially planned out. Gotta have some room for spontaneity, right?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to what you have planned." She said with a soft smile, her cheeks flushed with color.

I grinned widely, "Okay. Now are you hungry? If so, I know this really nice café in the district. It's a little pricey, but don't worry about that. I'll cover everything today." I squeezed her hand and my grin softened. "This is your day, so don't hold back. I promise you I can take it."

Akeno smiled widely and nodded. "I guess I'll take you up on that, then. Please take care of me, Daisuke-kun."

"C'mon, let's get going."

With that, we went to various places, the café I mentioned, a few stores where we looked at clothing and random stores with clothing, books, gifts and an assortment of other items. Of course, I had to steer us away from a 'specialty' shop that seemed to hide in plain sight between a pair of harmless stores. I guess some things don't change, regardless of her attitude. When we passed by other places that caught her eye, I couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed my hand and pulled me there.

One thing we actually had fun doing was hide from our classmates as they happened to catch sight of one of us. They had to look twice when they caught sight of Akeno, since she looked so different from her normal appearance. It was much harder when they caught sight of me, but with our enhanced senses and reflexes, getting away was basically child's play. Excited giggles escaped her as she pressed her against me, her generous bust pressing against my chest as I slid into a small alley. Her flushed face was inches from mine as she exhaled suddenly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I grinned playfully at her.

"It's fun hiding from everyone." She whispered breathily. "Almost like we're hiding an affair." Her flushed, pleased expression really sold her mischievous grin.

"Well, considering Sona and I _are_ getting married…" I trailed off with a smile of my own.

Her brow raised with playful skepticism. "Oh, are you sneaking around with me, Daisuke-kun~?"

"Maybe." I said with a grin. Sona knows of my meetings with the others. Honestly, after we reconnected with each other, she stopped really minding what I did with the other girls. Hmm, I'll probably ask her out as well after Akeno…

Okay, okay, enough thoughts about other girls, focusing on the one in your arms.

"Come on, let's go. The aquarium tickets I bought will reach their assigned time in a bit. The sharks are hilarious to make faces at." I snorted, "The greatest predator of the ocean my ass."

Akeno giggled at me, "Sure. Let's go.

* * *

><p>We raced through the streets, evading some rather persistent people who were adamant about seeing who was with Kuoh's second most popular girl. Akeno was the one leading us this time around, her hand tightly clasping mine as I kept pace with her perfectly. "This way!" She said with a laugh as we turned a sudden corner, just in time to see one of curious female students turn a corner to chase after us. Not very subtle, are they?<p>

"Just a little farther and we'll lose them." Akeno said conspiratorially as we turned down an alley. We raced down it fast enough to feel the wind whip around, sending her skirt and my jacket fluttering in its wake. It didn't take much longer until Akeno finally slowed to a stop, her face flushed with a combination of exertion and glee, grinning at me as her chest rose and fell with every breath. "So much fun, huh?"

I grinned at her as well. "Yeah, it was." I looked to the side and froze as my gaze fell onto a sign. "Akeno…you do know where we are, right?" I was currently looking down the street where I saw a collection of signs, all colorful and filled with lights, each saying basically the same thing: 'love hotel'. "Maybe…we should go somewhere else. There's an arcade nearby and there's this stuffed dove I'd love to pick up for yo-."

I was cut off when her hands squeezed my arm, holding me back. Akeno wrapped an arm tightly around it and placed her cheek against my shoulder, looking up to me with eyes that swam with emotion. "If it's with you, Daisuke-kun, I don't mind." She squeezed my arm tightly. "We've already made love once, a second time, or even a third time. As long as it's with you, I'll do it as often as you want."

"Ake-."

"Susanoo's Heir, trying to make love with a woman this early? You really do take after that father of yours." A familiar, elder, voice caught our attention and we turned around to see Odin of all people walking towards us, dressed in a set of casual clothing. He was alone, oddly enough.

"Odin-dono, it's pretty strange to see you in town. What have you been up to?"

Odin didn't reply immediately, but before he _could _say anything, a pair of voices cut him off.

"Odin-sama! You are the Head Norse God! You can't just wander into places like this!" Rossweisse called out to Odin as she walked quickly towards us. When she where we were, her face darkened considerably.

"Oh, calm down girl. You're a Valkyrie that will have to take care of heroes. You'll have to get used to places like this eventually."

"I'm a Valkyrie that has no appeal after all!" She looked like she was about to cry. I really don't like it when girls cry, so I decided to subtly catch her attention. My power flared just a bit, causing her gaze to flicker to me. "What are you two doing here? You're both high school students, so should you be at home studying?" She looked to us with reproof, though her cheeks darkened as she blushed.

I lifted a hand and said, "I'm an A student, so I don't need to study."

"A student can never study too much." Rossweisse gave me a stern look as she crossed her arms, one I challenged with a cocky grin of my own. As she said that, I felt Akeno freeze against me, her hands tightening around my arm.

"Odin-dono, I'd prefer it if you stay in my si-." Baraqiel froze and looked to Akeno, then to me. He then looked to where we all happened to be standing. "Akeno, what is the meaning of this?" His words were angry, harsh. I guess this wasn't what he meant when he asked me to take care of her.

Akeno gave the man heated glare, her face contorting into scowl. "That is none of your business! More than that, why are you here?!" She seemed to be half situating her body behind me, while standing at my side.

"That doesn't matter! Regardless, you shouldn't be in a place like this. It's still far too early for you." He walked over to us and reached out to take her arm, but I stopped him. Pushing Akeno behind me, I gave Baraqiel a careful look. "Stand aside. Even if you are Azazel's son, I can't accept the fact that you brought my daughter here."

"You have no right to call me that!" Akeno snarled at him over my shoulder, her hands pressed against my back. "Not after what you did! You have no right to act as my father!"

Baraqiel gained a pained look at her words, but soldiered on nonetheless, his voice softening. "Akeno, please. Shuri wouldn't want you to-"

Akeno stepped around me and glared at him. "Don't you dare say my mother's name! Not after you let her die! Not after yo-"

I gently cut her off. "Akeno." The sound of my voice caused her to stop suddenly, turning her head to look at me, letting me see all of the pain, the loss. "Stop. Before you say something you regret." My voice didn't rise above a whisper, but she heard me regardless, stepping back to my side. I turned to Baraqiel and spoke, "Baraqiel, we came this way solely on a coincidence. I had no intention of bringing Akeno anywhere near this part of town."

Her father studied me closely, his violet eyes boring into my brown ones. Then he nodded once. "I believe you. Now, I recommend you leave this area immediately. If you're genuinely courting my daughter, then take things slower. Much slower."

I nodded to him once. "Of course." I turned and regarded Akeno with a kind smile, offering my hand to her. "C'mon, let's go." She nodded and grasped my hand with her own. With one last nod to Baraqiel, I lead Akeno to the exit of the Love Hotel district, giving Odin and Rossweisse acknowledging nods.

As we walked, though, Akeno felt the need to address her father one last time. "For your information, Baraqiel, I love Daisuke-kun and he feels the same about me. We've already made that step and he still respects me." I faltered in my step ever so lightly, coming to halting stop. A chill raced down my spine, but I did not turn around. I felt a premonition of attempted murder in my near future.

"Akeno…I think you and I are going to have to talk about keeping things between us."

* * *

><p>"I hear that Baraqiel found out about you and Akeno…" Azazel spoke up as we sat across from one another at a table, drinks sitting in front of us. He was giving me this annoying proud grin that both frustrated and amused me on several levels. "I had to talk him out of…having a heated talk with you."<p>

"And I thank you for that." I deadpanned to him as I took a drink of my drink, grimacing lightly at the burn that went down. "I'd rather not be the man's personal lightning rod for dating his daughter without his blessing." I took another drink, grunting at the burn. I had drunk alcohol only once before, after my first kill. It was the one secret Griselda-sama and I had from the others. Well, that and the fact that I didn't sleep well for weeks after the fact.

Azazel snorted, "That's an understatement. It was only because of our friendship and the fact that he knows you wouldn't hurt Akeno that kept him from trying." He smirked at my grimace when I took another drink. "Not handling your drink well?" He laughed lightly as he grinned at my misfortune, "Holding your liquor and managing women are two entirely different things, my boy. Being my son helps with only one those, only experience can help with the other."

"Forgive me for not being an alcoholic." I deadpanned and held back a smirk at his affronted look. "I'm just so damn exhausted as of late. I've got so much on my plate I just needed a moment to escape it all."

My father gave me a sympathetic look. "I won't ask if you're alright, because I know you'd tell someone if you weren't, so I'm just going to ask this: can you handle your responsibilities?"

I paused as I considered this. Can I really? I mean, everything's been piling on since I took on the title of Susanoo's Heir. I was expected to be strong, to carry myself with confidence and control. I've been singled out and chosen to fight opponents that, by all rights, would kill weaker people. There were countless people reliant on me to fulfill duties that I did not ask for. I had the responsibility to look after people who depended on me. I had the eye of countless important people watching me closely, to either see if I succeed perfectly or simply crash and burn. So…can I really, truly, handle all of this?

"Yeah. I can." I said with confidence, looking to my father with a resolute look, not wavering in his presence at all.

Azazel smirked with pride, lifting his drink to toast to me. "Then I'll trust you, Daisuke. After all, no one knows your limits better than you." Then he took a swig of his drink, growling as he slammed his glass on the table. "Now! Enough of this doom and gloom! This is a Father-Son night and there won't be any more of this. It's time to celebrate you becoming a man!" He lifted a hand and waved over one of the waitresses. An attractive woman who looked to be in her early twenties, dressed in a modest blue kimono, approached us with a welcoming smile. "I want your best sake! This is a special day! My boy here became a man not too long ago and we've just now been able to meet for a celebration."

"Oh? He has, has he?" Her brown eyes trailed along me, taking in form with a measuring eye. Apparently she liked what she saw because her smile widened just a little more. "Then I'll get from the special stock. I'm Sawa and I'll be your personal server tonight. If there's anything else you want, just yell for me and I'll get here as soon as I can." She pulled a notepad out of her kimono, "Can I get you two started on some appetizers?"

With that, my father and I got lost in the chaos of the night. I don't remember how many drinks we had, or how much food we ate, or even how many people we met. It was a menagerie of flashing color, laughter, and drunken confusion. In the midst of my partially drunken haze, I could hardly count the number of sake bottles we ran through, only that several of them and empty plates decorated our table when we finally left the bar, after my father picked up a few numbers of course. I stumbled through the dimly lit streets, trying not to fall as I vaguely heard my father laugh lightly at me for being a 'light weight of epic proportions'. I don't recall my retort, but it left him partially gob smacked and laughing his ass off.

It was late that night when we finally returned to my house. My hand-eye coordination was shot so I was fumbling with my keys for a few moments before my father reached over to grab them. I slapped his hand away. "I can do it." I slurred out, giving him a narrowed eyed stare, leaning dangerously to the side. "I don't n…n-need your help, old man!" I blinked quickly, my fingers fumbling as I finally managed to get a proper hold on the key. "Got it!"

Azazel gave me this deadpan look, before shaking his head with a wry look. "To think, my own son is a lightweight. I don't if I find this to be hilarious or sad."

Before both my retort and attempt at unlocking and opening the door, said door was suddenly opened from the inside. Akeno, dressed in a white, evening kimono, looked to me, then narrowed her eyes at my father. "What did you do?"

He shrugged, "Father-Son night. Proved to be too much for him."

"Go back to Hell." I retorted to him with surprising lucidity for the situation, giving him the stink eye.

Akeno looked cruelly amused as she regarded Azazel with a small smirk. "Well, you heard him."

He rolled his eyes, smacking me in the back. I staggered forward and nearly fell, if it wasn't for Akeno catching my teetering form with an unexpected amount of strength. "Yeah, yeah. Just take your drunken boyfriend and put him to bed. It's depressing seeing someone of my blood so weak to sake." He snorted when I retaliated with the middle finger. "I'm going, I'm going. Don't do anything I wouldn't do~." He called out as he waved and shut the door.

"That doesn't sound healthy at all." Akeno deadpanned after him, before turning her gaze onto me, her eyes softening noticeably. "Come on, let's get you to bed, Daisuke-kun."

"Why are you lying to yourself, Akeno?" In hindsight, I've learned that my lips becoming significantly looser the more intoxicated I am. So, even I was a little surprised when I said those words, blinking lightly as I tried to comprehend what I just said.

Akeno froze, her eyes honing solely on me as we came to a stop. "W-what?"

"You're both hurting, you and your Father."

"Don't call him my-"

"I've been through the same thing as you." I cut her off with a hint of frustration. I blinked quickly and squinted my eyes as I tried to not see doubles. "He hurts just as much as you. Baraqiel clearly loved your Mother dearly and his pain is apparent when he looks at you."

"Becau-"

"But there's just as much love as pain." I cut her off again, shifting a shoulder to cause her hand to fall from it. "Did you know he asked me to look after you when I went to get my new eye?" I grimaced as a slow throbbing pain began to happen around my left eye, tears coming forth unbidden at it. "That day, the day you lost your Mother, he lost his wife, the woman he loved more than anything." I said softly to her. I gritted my teeth at the building discomfort, rubbing the heel of my hand at the prosthetic orb. Something must've got in it.

Akeno's soft hands grasped it and pulled my hand down. "He still failed to save my Mother; that is something I can't forgive him over." Her low voice carried effortlessly as another hand grasped my chin and turned my head to face her.

"Baraqiel didn't just lose a wife that day, you know." My sobriety was coming back much sooner than I anticipated. It had to be something magical causing this, because there's no way in Hell my metabolism is this strong. "Every day that you reject him, scorn him, it's like he loses you, his daughter, all over again. Day in and day out."

"It's his fault regardless, allowing the-"

"You're hurting yourself too. It's the same. You lose your Father again and again, the more you reject him." I gently said to her, my voice just above a whisper. My left eye pulsated and I grimaced at it, reaching up to rub at it again. Akeno's hand once again stopped me and pushed it down. Her smooth, gentle, thumb rubbed over the lid.

"I know that…" She spoke, barely audible even to my enhanced hearing. "But I just don't know how to…to…" She seemed lost for words, all while still caring for me. Wiping the tears from my aggravated eye, Akeno nodded to me.

I opened my left eye slowly, the annoying prick in the back of it becoming unbearable. Upon fully opening it, a set of seals appeared in my sight and fell upon one another, several sequences and lines shifting as they came together. I tried to ignore it and instead focused on Akeno, but all of a sudden, I felt a drain on my reserves and froze as I felt a spell being cast.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you do-"

_I felt so lonely…_

We both froze at that, hearing a voice that both new and oddly familiar.

_I…always loved Tou-sama's wings; they were so dark, like the hair I got from Kaa-sama._

"A…Akeno? Are you hearing this?" I asked her quietly. My answer was given when I noticed her eyes tearing up suddenly. Quickly, but cautiously, I lifted my hands and wiped the tears away. "What is it?"

"I…I…" She tried to speak, apparently rendered speechless.

I was about to look around for something to wipe her tears, but found that I was unable to turn away from her, as if held still by an unseen force.

_I loved Kaa-sama and Tou-sama. When we were together, we were always so happy, laughing and playing. _

More tears flowed freely from her as a small breath escaped her. I kept silent, allowing this moment to continue without interruption.

_When Kaa-sama was killed, I knew it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. I knew he didn't mean to let her die, but I was just so scared, so I lashed out. _

Akeno slowly leaned forward, until her forehead was touching mine, arms wrapping around my neck. As soon as contact was made, everything in my vision went black.

"_Neh, Kaa-sama, do you think Tou-sama loves me?"_

"_Of course, he does."_

"_I wish he was able to stay with us all the time…"_

A voice I didn't recognize, but strikingly similar in cadence and pitch to Akeno's, spoke to the first. It was calm, loving and…motherly. This…this is a child Akeno speaking with her Mother.

I didn't see anything, aside from darkness, but…I had a feeling that this wasn't for me to see. I only heard what was said.

"_No, you will not touch her! This is my daughter, and his as well!" _

"_You're mind has been poisoned, Shuri. Poisoned by an Angel that fell from Grace, a lowly Fallen one."_

"_No! Kaa-sama!" _

I felt Akeno shake against me, clearly beginning to sob as she relived a difficult time in her life.

What is going on? What sort of magic is doing this…? Wait… Issei's Bilingual, it was the only spell I've copied. Last I checked it…allowed Issei to understand a girl's breasts. I'm doing no such thing… Was the spell changed by my intentions?

"_Akeno! Are you okay?!"_

Baraqiel… This is when he found them, after Shuri was killed…

"_Stay away! I hate you! It's fault that Kaa-sama was killed! I hate your wings! I hate you! I hate you!"_

If my guess is right, then this spell is forcing Akeno to see the intentions she holds deep in her heart, but cannot push forward due to fear or hesitation. This is my guess on the fact that Issei got Sona's plan in the Rating Game from her breasts thanks to the spell. It was created by his lust and one track mind, maybe it was changed for me when my artificial eye copied it.

_Even though I said all of that to Tou-sama…I didn't really mean it. I was scared. Kaa-sama died right in front of me, trying to protect me… If I wasn't there… If I wasn't there to be protected, maybe Kaa-sama could've escaped, or stalled for time until Tou-sama made it… It was my fault that Kaa-sama died, not Tou-sama's…_

I felt my jaw clench as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her reassuringly.

"_For as long as I remembered, I've blamed myself for being weak and stupid, stepping into a battle that I had no place in…"_

That's….! That's me… Have I…affected her this much?

"_You shouldn't blame yourself for what was out of your control. You didn't have strength then, but you do now. Now, you can make the difference you wanted in the past."_

Her answer to my words. It's oddly fitting that it would something she herself said that helped her get over this.

_I…I want to let Tou-sama back into my life. I want to talk with him about Kaa-sama. I want to remember her with him! But…I don't know how to let go of my fear…_

You can do this. Work it out, Akeno. Take your time and go as far as you need to go.

_I don't know how to yet, but…maybe…I can just take it slow. I'm…not alone, after all… _

Then, just like that, the spell was broken and we were just dropped back into the dark living room of the house. Akeno and I simply stared at one another, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes widened just a bit more as she suddenly leaned forward and squeezed the hug just a bit more.

"I don't know what you just did, Daisuke-kun, but…_thank you_!" She whispered into my ear, pressed the entire length of her body against mine in a grateful embrace.

I blinked a few times, oddly realizing that my left eye was no longer hurting.


	36. Execution Is the Key

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _It's been quite a while since I last updated. Thankfully, now that I've finished college, and it's winter break, I should have more time to write and update. With that said, I've got a few chapters of this left in the backlog for a few more updates this month. _

_To make up for my disappearance these past few months, I'm going to give you guys a double update. Have fun!_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Six

Execution Is the Key

"Akeno looked pretty happy when she left for club." Sona said as we walked along the road to my house. Apparently, Serafall had called us for something pertaining to the upcoming Gremory-Astaroth Rating Game. "Was there anything you did that may have caused it?"

"Honestly? I genuinely still have no idea what I did. All I know is that I need to have Azazel examine this eye of mine. It's been acting up lately." I said with a grimace as I blinked my left eye a few times before pulling out my eye drops and leaning my head back to apply it.

"You have been using those drops regularly, haven't you?" Sona asked, concern clearly present in her tone.

"Twice a day, just as prescribed." I said to her as the drop fell into my eye and I blinked a few times, my vision clearing up instantly. The previous night passed without incident after the moment with Akeno, me escorting her to her room, then heading to mine for well-deserved sleep. After the incident with her, my eye didn't feel any different, but that didn't change the fact that I was concerned over the fact that it would act up without my go ahead. At the same time, I wrote the spell sequence I saw earlier for proper study at a later time, probably with Rin's help. This was something that a second pair of experienced eyes would only help.

Of course, in the midst of my explanation of las night's events, when I mentioned that I was drinking with Azazel, Sona's wasn't a very happy camper. Her silent, scolding glare was something that I found oddly attractive. When I made that thought known to her, she blushed and it promptly deepened. She managed to continue walking without trouble while maintaining it, something I found rather impressive. I chose to not voice that particular, else she find some other way to show her displeasure with my life choices.

Sona sighed heavily, "Next time, please think twice before you allow yourself to fall to your father's level."

"You're saying think about the situation, then do it anyway?" I gave her a wide-eyed unbelieving look. "I knew I hit the jackpot when I met you."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "You know what I mean."

I grinned widely at her, "I think you love my stupid decisions. It's a part of my charm, after all."

"Yes." She drawled out, crossing her arms under her petite bust. "Because someone has to take care of you, as childish as you are." Sona gave me a dry look, her smile widening at my smirk.

"If it's any consolation, the only person I'd want to 'take care of me' would be you. I'd _love_ to see you in a maid uniform." I smirked at her as I watched her cheeks darken and she gave me this look.

"We'll have to wait and see for the future." Sona said cryptically as we reached the door to my house. I stepped up to the door and unlocked it, opening it and letting Sona walk inside first. When we stepped inside, I was surprised to not only see Serafall, but also Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel. They were all sitting or standing in the living room with a plate of tea and cakes sitting on the coffee table. "Onee-sama…what is everyone doing here?" Sona asked, looking quite confused as she looked to all the people in my living room.

I was just trying not to demand answers as to why all these people were freeloading in my house.

Serafall perked up, waving her free hand at us while holding a cup of tea in her other. "Hi, So-tan! Daisuke-chan! I called you both here so we could talk about Rias-chan's Rating Game."

I blinked as I closed the door behind me. "Not that the outcome isn't important, but what does Rias-san's Rating Game have to do with us. _We're_ not fighting in this one."

"That's rather simple, Daisuke-kun." Sirzechs spoke up, taking a sip of tea. "It's because the Game has been compromised. It's a trap, made by those of the Old Maou Faction. But we've figured out how to turn it against them."

That caught my attention instantly. My eyes narrowed as I strode towards an open seat on the armchair. "You've got my attention." Sona's reaction was similar, as she took the space next to Serafall. "What are the specifics?"

Sirzechs smirked lightly at my reaction, sharing a glance with an amused Azazel. "We have reason to believe that Diodora Astaroth is a Khaos Brigade spy, a member of the aforementioned Old Maou Faction, and is using his Rating Game against my sister as an attempt to remove her and her Peerage. Permanently."

I narrowed my eyes as I considered this. A trap to remove Rias and her group? Seems a bit much for her and her group, all things considered. Yes, she's the younger sister of a Maou, but she shouldn't be that much of a high profile target in comparison to others in the Underworld. Although…she and the others' growth _is_ noteworthy, what with their latest accomplishments. Yes, removing her and the others would be a hit against the current political stance of the Underworld. As well as piss off quite a few people, myself included.

Sirzechs nodded to me, as if reading my thoughts from my expression. "You can at least see that this has ramifications if it's allowed to pass without retaliation." He leaned forward and looked me straight in the eye. "We do not know how many of ours are working with Khaos Brigade, so we needed to keep this between us and only us. As such, we're limited in what we can do. So, I ask you this, Daisuke-kun: will you and your Peerage help us deal with the inevitable attack?"

I felt a thoughtful frown appear on my face as I crossed my arms. Closing my eyes, I considered as much as I could, the potential danger and threat to my Peerage, especially the least experienced members. After a few second of thought, I locked gazes with Sirzechs. "Are there are others who are helping the defensive? I want to get a clear idea as to how much pressure my friends will be under."

It was Serafall who spoke up. "We're limiting the amount of people we approach with this plan, in the hopes that the enemy doesn't learn that we know of their plans. Currently, the only others we've told are Sairaorg and Seekvaira. They've been briefed just as we're doing for you."

I nodded to that, letting everyone else speak before telling them my decision.

Azazel continued, "The plan we put together is that we send you and the geezer into the alternate dimension where the Rating Game is taking place. He'll fight the force that attacks the Gremory group, while you act as their personal escort as they continue." He paused and crossed his arms. "The chances of the Old Maou sending in a pinch hitter in case of outside interference are pretty high, so with your abilities, you'd be best able to adapt to whatever they throw in there."

"Essentially, my task would be to handle the most dangerous opponents, while letting Rias-san deal with Diodora without outside interference?" I was greeted with a round of nods at my deduction. "At the same time, my Peerage would be in different parts of the dimension, fighting alongside everyone else in defeating the Old Maou's forces?"

"Exactly that." Sirzechs said to me.

Honestly, I did not like this at all. My Peerage hasn't yet become a properly cohesive unit that I could implicitly trust to act without my presence to either lead them, or defend where they were weak. Fighting on my own wasn't an alien concept to me. Hell, I could honestly say that I preferred it. It was the idea of leaving them on their own, without a clear chain of command that I knew would work, was giving me some doubts.

Regardless, this was something that I had to do. I had to trust them as it was me who chose them to join me.

"I understand. When and where do you need us?" I said with conviction, focusing on Sirzechs with a determined gaze.

Sirzechs nodded with a thankful smile. "Since she already has a room here, Serafall will stay until it is time for us to prepare. She'll lead you and your Peerage to the meeting point."

Serafall beamed, lifting her hand and making a 'V' sign with her two lead fingers. "Count on me, Daisuke-chan!"

"Now, Sona, as for your place in this." Sirzechs turned to my King.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?"

"You and your Peerage will focus on safely evacuating the civilians and defending them from harm. Along with Seekvaira and her Peerage, this is your only duty. When you arrive at your destination, rendezvous with her as soon as possible and coordinate a group effort."

Sona nodded, but frowned in contemplation. "If we know of a potential terrorist attack, then why would we allow civilians anywhere close to ground zero?"

Sirzechs scowled in distaste, "As much as I wish we could keep everyone away, we need to keep the façade up that we're ignorant about the Khaos Brigade's activities. If we want to take the chance to hit them where it hurts then we need to take this risk." He then looked to Sona, a serious expression. "It's up to you and Seekvaira to defend the civilians. Can I trust you to do this, Sona Sitri?"

Sona was about to reply, but Serafall jumped in and cut her off. "Of course So-tan can! She's my adorable little sister and can do anything she set her mind to!"

That got an amused look from Sirzechs and an exasperated one from Grayfia. Azazel snorted and crossed his arms.

My King gave her a tired look, with a hint of fondness hidden in her heavily exasperated glare. "_Onee-sama_, please…" Serafall simply smiled widely at her. Then she sighed and looked to Sirzechs. "You can trust me, Sirzechs-sama, I will get it done well."

Sirzechs nodded to her. "Good. Thank you. Grayfia will be the one to take you to the meeting point by teleportation seal." The aforementioned woman pulled out a small sheet of paper and handed it to her. The Maou stood and brushed himself off. "With that done, I need to meet with Odin-dono to hash out the specifics on his part of the plan." He looked to Azazel. "You've got tasks of your own to fulfill, yes?"

He nodded to him. "Yeah. I'm meeting up with Odin later to go to some breast clubs." His grin widened as he crossed his arms. "The old geezer wanted to see the best sights in town, so I've decided to give him a personalized tour." Sirzechs let out a small laugh as he shook his head; behind him, Grayfia scowled at the Fallen Angel.

"You know, there are times when I want nothing more than to kick you." I deadpanned to my father, getting him to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>"There'll be a terrorist attack in the Underworld in two days during Gremory's Rating Game and you'll be placed right in the center of it? Why am I not surprised?" Moka deadpanned as she gave me a dry look.<p>

Currently, after everyone but Serafall left, she, my Peerage and I were in the sitting room, each person taking their spot and listening to Serafall and me intently as we explained the plan of attack. The Leviathan Maou was at my immediate right while everyone else sat across from the two of us. When we finished, Moka and Fate looked resolute, ready to act when necessary. Things like this were technically par for the course for us, so we didn't have much to worry over. Kuroka looked intrigued at the prospect of combat, but seemed to be focusing on me intently. Ravel looked a little hesitant at this, but seemed to steel herself noticeably, clenching her hand tightly. Himari was a cross between contemplative and eager, clearly wanting a chance to cut loose after so long without combat. Ena appeared to be wholly unconcerned or simply confident, if her half-lidded gaze and the quirk of her lips were any consideration. Rin was taking it all in with a stoic expression, but I could see her thinking through it from the look in her eye. It was Kunou's expression that struck me the most: she seemed to be hesitant, with a sliver of fear racing through her eyes, before she steeled herself, giving me a resolute look.

"Basically." I answered Moka without levity. "We've got two days till this goes down, which means all extra-curricular activities will be cut off in favor of some last minute scenario training. Am I understood?" I got a round of nods from everyone and cleared my throat. "Before we do anything, I want to set up impromptu pairs. Think 'Buddy System' if you want to get technical."

"The 'Buddy System'?" Fate asked with a small smile, clearly trying to lighten the mood with her playfully skeptical tone.

"Yes. There are only three of you I know won't be overwhelmed on the off chance things go bad: Fate, Moka and Kuroka."

Moka and Fate nodded, knowing that I came to this conclusion due to our history together. Kuroka, however, looked immensely amused. "Oh, I'm honored you believe in me that much, nya."

Rin looked a hint insulted by that. "Why only the three of them?" She scowled at the lightheartedly smug look that Kuroka threw her way.

"It's because I've seen what the three of them do first hand. In addition, Fate and Moka were among the Church's top Exorcists and Kuroka is infamous for evading capture as a Stray Devil until I got her a pardon. Against all but the strongest opponents on the Khaos Brigade's side, I know they'll come out on top even if they're by themselves." I motioned to everyone else. "The rest of you, I haven't seen enough of your combat skills to not worry over you in the midst of a fight. That's where the 'Buddy System' comes into play."

I paused and regarded all of them carefully, mentally compiling several different partner layouts in the span of a few moments. Nodding once, I started, "Fate, since you're too fast for anyone to safely keep up with, you'll be universal back-up. Anyone needs your help and you're not otherwise engaged, your duty is to aid them as soon as possible." She nodded to me. I turned to Moka. "Moka, you'll be working with Himari. You're already familiar with one another, so get used to covering one another." The two shared a look and nodded in unison. "Seishuuin-san, Kuroka, you two will be disrupting enemy lines. Move quickly and be as annoying as possible, got it?" Kuroka gave me a very catlike smile as she shared a look with Ena, who seemed to be smiling in a similar manner.

"Rin-san, do you know any clairvoyance magic?"

Rin paused and thought for a moment, then nodded confidently. "Yes, but I'd need a medium to do it effectively. A calm surface of water, whether it be a puddle, bowl or body of water. Especially if I can get some crafted Familiars into the air."

"Does it cost anything to make them?"

"They're relatively cheap if done right. Why?"

"Because, I'm teaming you with Ravel and Kunou. The three of you will be mission control, essentially." They straightened their posture and appeared to listen closer to my next words. "Rin, using your Familiars, scope out as much of the battlefield where all of you will be fighting and project it on a reflective surface. Mirror or water, it doesn't matter. To facilitate this, I'll have all of you connected with an advanced version of my Telepathy spell and three of you will be giving out information on any changes you witness on the battlefield." They nodded at me. "Most importantly, though, is to make sure you defend each other."

Rin nodded and crossed her arms, releasing a faint breath. "I guess I better brush up on my Familiar creation and the clairvoyance spell then. I'll be putting them to use, extensively…"

"Before you do that, though, there's something I need to talk with you about… Privately." I said to her, getting her to look to me in surprise.

Kuroka hummed impishly. "Daisuke-chin is looking for some private time with Twin Tail ojou-chan, nya. I wonder what he wants to _talk_ about, nya~?" She gave me a sly look and I retorted with a deadpan arch of my brow.

"Magician stuff." I answered brusquely, getting Kuroka to pout at me.

"Killjoy, nya." She crossed her arms huffily.

I rolled my eyes with a faint smirk, looking to everyone else in my Peerage. "Okay, everyone, that's a rap. Get to work with either training or preparing yourself in some way. If you need help with anything, just come find me. I'll be here all night." I looked to Rin and said, "Go on ahead to your workshop, I'll meet you there." Reaching into my pocket, I held out a small book. "New grimoire for shared spell work, read through the first few pages and tell me what you think when I find you." Rin hesitated when she reached to take it, but took it nonetheless, holding it carefully as she nodded to me.

"I'll see you in a bit then…" Rin then quickly left the room, heading out the door to the basement.

Moka caught my attention. "After you're done with Tohsaka, I want to talk to you about this op in more detail. Alright?" She then looked to Himari, who was already on her way to us, "You and I should do some drills to become familiar with each other's fighting styles."

Himari nodded to her, "That sounds great." She then turned to me. "By your leave, Daisuke-sama."

"Hurry up and get started. I'll meet you in a bit." I waved them off with a small smirk, watching them leave the living room. Dropping onto the couch next to Ravel, I sighed heavily, "I can understand perfectly why you chose to join Peerage, rather have your own. It's already exhausting and I haven't even done anything yet."

Ravel let out a small laugh. "There _is_ a reason they're normally restricted to High Class Devils." She clasped her hands in front of her, placing them on her lap as she smiled haughtily. "We_ are_ prepared to lead thanks to our upbringing, after all."

Kunou giggled from her space next her. "Kaa-sama did tell me that leading people _is_ tiring." She gave me a kind smile. "I think you're doing pretty well so far, Daisuke-nii-sama."

I gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, Kunou-chan. At least _you_ give me good news." Then I threw Ravel the stink eye. "At least you didn't make fun of me, like _some_ people." I hid the wide smile that threatened to come forward at Ravel's frantic stuttering as she tried to come up with a proper retort. Her face turned a bright red when I finally grinned. "You're so easy to tease, Ravel. Now I have _two_ people I can mess with now."

Ravel pouted at me and crossed her arms at me. "Idiot."

I nudged her side with an elbow, smirking playfully. "Kidding, kidding. Have a little fun, Ravel. I was just joking." She still pouted at me, to which I leaned in close, getting her face to turn an even darker red; I could swear that I saw steam rising from her ears. "Or am I?"

She quickly turned away from me, getting to her feet and walking a few feet away, softly slapping her cheeks and whispering to herself.

"You're mean, Daisuke-nii-sama…" Kunou said to me, an amused smile on her face.

I threw a lively grin at her. "I'm not mean, I just like getting a reaction."

"Some would say that's the definition of mean…" Kunou deadpanned at me, getting me to look at her in surprise. She squeaked in shock when I suddenly swept her into a hug. "W-What are y-you doing!?"

"Oh! You're falling into place so quickly! I can already tell you're going fit perfectly!" I let out a soft laugh and put her down, watching in amusement as she fixed her skirt with a lightly flushed expression. She pouted up at me. I simply grinned at her and looked around to see that Kuroka and Ena had made off somewhere, seemingly with Fate. Ravel was currently talking with Serafall, though it seemed to Maou was teasing the poor girl, getting her flush and stutter in embarrassment. Motioning for Kunou to follow, I said, "Come on, let's get the other two and head downstairs."

"Okay." She nodded to me and followed after me.

I approached Serafall and Ravel, speaking up to catch their attention. "Sera, while I speak with Rin, can you keep these two, and anyone else who's in the training room, occupied with team training? I want to get everyone comfortable with their team as much as possible."

"I can do that! Let's go!" Serafall jumped up and raced towards the door, heading down the steps a few at a time.

I turned to Ravel and Kunou, pointing to the retreating Maou. "See that? I want the two of you to have that same enthusiasm for training." I very nearly bust out laughing at the heavily exhausted expressions the youngest members of my Peerage gave at my words.

* * *

><p>I walked into the workshop after having left what was left of my Peerage in Serafall's capable hands. Though, I did feel a little sorry for them after seeing the Maou's rather frightening grin and the mischievous glint in her eye, but I decided that with Fate, Moka and Kuroka, they'd be fine. So, with that hopeful thought, I stepped up to Rin's side as she read through the few written in pages of the grimoire.<p>

"This…this has to be something you've worked on for years, five at the least." Rin started off, not taking her wide eyes off the page. "It's far too expertly put together, too flawless in its execution." When she turned to me, I could see the hunger in her gaze. "_How_ in the name of all that is magic were capable of making something this grand!? What does it even do?!"

I felt the corner of my lips curl into a highly amused smile. If only she knew…

Looking to the door, I pushed it shut and turned to her with a serious look. "Before I say anything else, I need you to promise me that what I tell you in here does not leave this room. Can you do that?"

Rin looked a little taken aback by my seriousness. "Of course." She answered nonetheless, her own expression turning serious.

I paused and lifted my hand, motioning to my left eye. "You know I lost this eye in the fight with Perseus, right?" Rin nodded and I let out an aggrieved sigh. "My Father, in all of his infinite 'wisdom', decided to not only give me an artificial eye, but one with a special function. When I catch sight of a spell being cast, this eye directly copies and memorizes the specific sequences within the spell."

Rin practically froze after her I said, the book falling from her still fingers. Her aqua eyes focusing intently on me. She remained perfectly frozen for a few more seconds before she narrowed her eyes at me, her shoulder stiffening in anger. "You haven't copied any of my spells have you?"

"Not yet." I answered truthfully, which caused a fury unlike any other alight in her gaze. "Before you say anything else, know that anything can happen in the heat of the moment. I will not close my eye in the middle of a battle when you cast a spell, just so I won't copy your magic. I refuse to cripple myself like that." My voice was hard and unyielding, which seemed to vindicate me just a bit, only a _bit_, but she still looked pissed. "However, I will promise you that if I happen to see you cast a spell, I will tell you when it happens and _not_ use it unless I get your express permission."

Her anger dimmed slightly more, but her shoulders remained staunched. "You didn't ask for it?"

"No." I replied instantly. "If I knew that the eye he was going to give me had this ability… I probably would've still let him give it to me." Rin gritted her teeth and glared harshly at me. I locked gazes with her, not giving an inch in spite of her anger. "The tactical advantage this offers me is too valuable to brush aside. The chances of running into an enemy Magician are too high to ignore. If I can surprise them by not only hitting them with their own spells, but also steal them for my, _our_, personal repertoire of spells, then I'm more than willing to take advantage of this gift my Father gave me."

Rin didn't back down immediately, instead she took in my argument and seemed to carefully consider my words. Her severe frown lightened as she straightened her posture and seemed to think even more deeply, considering even more. At the mentioning of taking other Magician's spells, I caught a curious gleam in her eyes, much to her immediate flinch. She crossed her arms in front of her petite chest and cocked her head in thought. After a moments of thought, Rin nodded curtly. "You have made quite a few good points, Shizuka-kun… Though I still don't like the idea of you memorizing my spells…"

"As I said earlier, to make up for the accidental theft of your personal spells, I'll both not use yours without permission and share other spells that I copy with you." I negotiated with her, crossing my arms as I focused intently on her.

Rin seemed to chew the inside of her cheek as she met my gaze. She was clearly unhappy with me being able to copy her spells, but understood the futility of preventing it. After a few moments, she sighed heavily, her cheeks dusting a light pink from the intensity of my gaze. "Alright, fine. You win. I'll agree to your terms. Just keep your word and we'll have no problems."

I smirked lightly and nodded to her. "Glad to see we can agree on this." I then leaned down and picked up the book. "Now, what did you think the function of the spell was?"

She was clearly glad for the change in subject, because she replied instantly. "I was unable to decipher it's exact function, but it seemed to be a…bridge of sorts." She paused and hesitated, shaking her head suddenly, twin tails flapping over her shoulders. "Bridge is too literal. More like a…connection. It forms a link between two subjects and…does something." She crossed her arms, confusion through her eyes as she stared at the book. With an amused smile, I opened it and showed the seal to her. "I can't figure out what it does without casting it, but I can surmise that it joins two subjects in some form of communication, but… It's far too deep of a connection than what I can put into words."

That…sounded somewhat like what happened between Akeno and I, though far too wordy and unclear.

"Who did you copy it from?" Rin suddenly asked me. "The person who created this must have some form of talent of bonding sequences, because this seal clearly links two individuals together. Maybe genius level, possibly." She placed a hand on her chin, narrowing her eyes at the book, taking it from my hand.

I felt a laugh bubble up from my chest, as a grin forced its way onto my face. "Genius level, huh? I'd love to tell Issei you said that about him."

Rin froze at my words. Her expression slowly turning unbelieving, before becoming downright hilarious in its pure defiance. Then it morphed into disgust, before her shoulders fell and she glared at me. "What are you talking about?" She sounded completely defeated, as though the world itself was against her.

A smirk appeared on my face as I pointed to the seal on the book. "The spell itself is essentially Issei's newest spell; Bilingual, I think he calls. I'd rather not repeat its intended function, as I'm sure you heard him explain it." Rin nodded fiercely, fury etching itself on her features as she glared at the seal, then at me for copying it. "As luck would have it, I happened to be looking in his direction when he first cast it." I tapped the left side of my head, close to my eye.

My Pawn paused, her rather expressive face falling into a confused frown. "I thought…that Devil's don't use sequencing equations? That their spells are based solely on imagination."

I nodded to that, "That is true, but this artificial eye was created with the ability to memorize and copy spell sequences. However, I don't think it discriminates between magic used by Magicians and Devils. To compensate for the difference, I believe it used the equivalent to create a…similar effect." I trailed off at the end of the statement, glancing to the side sheepishly.

Rin peered at me through narrowed eyes. "You act like you've used the spell before."

"Not intentionally."

Her eyes widened unbelieving. "How do you use a spell unintentionally?!" Rin demanded of me, her incredulity clearly obvious even for the most obtuse of individuals. "Magic requires intent, even in that of Devil magic! How do you use a spell 'not intentionally'?!"

I paused and crossed my arms. "I believe…the spell activated because of a subconscious desire, an immutable need to resolve a persistent problem."

"And you spoke to a pair of…breasts?"

I snorted at her disbelieving look and incredulous tone. "That's the thing. No, I didn't. I inadvertently forced her to relive a traumatic moment in her past in order to make her accept what she was _really_ feeling deep in her subconscious." My tone was soft and unwavering, but that did nothing to take away the awe I felt.

Rin's eyes widened at that. "That's… That sounds painful…" She muttered faintly as she looked to the ground.

"I still have no idea what it was that exactly happened. One moment, my eye was throbbing and tearing up, the next I'm frozen in place the instant we look into each other's eyes. I could hear everything, but it seemed as if she was seeing it all again…" I slid a thumb across my closed left eye, still a little breathless from the events of last night.

"And you didn't have any control over it?" I shook my head at her question. "So, you just happened to look whoever it was in the eye and boom, instant heartfelt revelation." I nodded to that, feeling a smile growing on my face at her deadpan delivery. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your entire life is slowly devolving into one extreme situation after another. It's like your living a Light Novel or a manga."

I gave her a wide grin. "What does that make you, then?"

"The only sane person."

"I'm sure Moka would fight you for that position."

"She'd have the fight of her life."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I figure I should ask this now, rather than later: do you want to continue talking through the seal or try again later? After letting everything I just told you sink in?"

Rin paused, letting out an aggrieved sigh. "Later. You've dropped too many bombs and I'm mentally exhausted."

I let out a small laugh, getting her to glare at me once more. "Well, let's meet with the others then. I'm sure Serafall has given them some effective training." She nodded and followed me out of the workshop, shutting the door behind her. We walked around the bend and stepped right into the pathway towards the training area. As we neared it, I couldn't help but notice, and feel, the subtle chill of ice magic decorating the air. I arched an eyebrow and stepped into the training area proper, feeling my brows rise at the sight in front of me, vaguely hearing Rin let out a small snort of laughter.

Standing with her hands on her hips and grinning widely, Serafall had clearly defeated my Peerage, apparently with hilarious ease.

Fate and Moka were lying on the ground, their legs entwined with each other and haphazardly splayed apart. Ice decorated the two of them, practically sticking them to the ground.

Ena was attached to the ceiling by several sheets of ice, with her sword sticking out of the ground below and an arm hanging listlessly.

Himari was stuck to the far wall, hanging sideways as her legs dangled languidly.

Kuroka was sitting against the back wall, her head lolled to the side and face covered by her long hair.

Ravel and Kunou were only two who didn't look hilarious defeated. The Phenex was on her knees and regarding Serafall with wide, fearful eyes, hands holding fistfuls of her skirt. Kunou was behind her, peeking from around her shoulder and regarding Serafall with a look of fearful respect.

I blinked a few times as I looked from Serafall to my Peerage, then back to Serafall. "I don't know whether to feel disappointed, or just bust out laughing…"

"I'm leaning towards laughter myself." Rin said with glee as she crossed her arms.

I threw her a deadpan look. "The fact that you're willing to laugh at your comrades severely concerns me."

She simply shrugged at me, wholly unconcerned with my words.

I then rolled my eyes, looking over to Serafall. "I'm almost scared to ask but…how did they do? You know, before…this." I motioned to my fallen friends, feeling an amused smile slowly appear on my face.

"They were pretty good. Not much coordination as a group, aside from Tess-chan and Akashiya-chan." Serafall placed a finger on her chin in thought. "They took the longest to beat. Seisshu-chan and Himari-chan ended up getting in each other's way so I blasted the two of them." She grinned playfully.

I blinked at that and sighed into my hand, shaking my head. "Definitely going to work on teamwork… Sera-chan, want to help with that?" At Serafall's exuberant affirmative, I couldn't help but grin as I quite literally felt the angry gazes of everyone who was beaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony Stuffs Ahead!<strong>

* * *

><p>Having changed into a pair of shorts for bed, I pushed a hand through my still wet hair after my brief bath. I stood next to my bed and stretched, lifting my hands high above my head as I let out a small grunt at the exertion. Letting my arms fall, I released a breath and climbed onto my bed. I lied back and put my hands behind my head. Waving my hand, I cast a spell to summon my personal grimoire to me, then silently cast one more spell. It appeared in my hand and I began to read it closely. My eyes trailed along my hasty scrawl, the results of writing after several hours of sword training. Still, even with the difficult to read the writing, I knew exactly what it is I wrote, because I knew it. I spent hours studying, writing, reading, memorizing every aspect of these sequences and equations.<p>

These past few days I've had in my life so far, I've been thrust into all new circumstances and situations. There were times I felt lost, that I had no time to prepare and was forced to just fight. I took everything in stride, doing everything I could to remain on top of the game, but…there was only so much one could do when a sword carves a gash into your side and destroys your left eye. That…showed me that I needed to find another way to move forward. I needed to go back to how I was. I needed to retake the control I lost over my life.

I closed the book with a clap and sat up suddenly, narrowing my eyes in resolution. The day of the Rating Game, I'll show _everyone_ how much I've changed. How much I've grown stronger.

"Nya~. Don't you look determined, Daisuke-chin, nya." Looking to my side, I caught sight of Kuroka in a white yukata, something she normally wears after taking a bath. Her long black hair seemed to glisten as she pushed a hand through its still wet tresses.

"Just…thinking." I smirked mysteriously as I motioned to Kuroka to come forward. She did so, crawling along the bed towards me, not bothering to fix her yukata after it fell off her left shoulder. The moment she came close enough, I placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She froze for a split second, before I felt her smile into the kiss, returning it with a fervor. Our lips moved in heated tandem as she slid herself closer to me, pressing her chest against mine as she situated her body next to mine. Lips occasionally broke apart so we could breathe, but that did little to slow either of us.

We fought dominance in the kiss, grabbing and pushing against each other, hands traveling all over our bodies. Kuroka climbed onto my lap, straddling me and situated her body so that she kissing downwards. As her hands slid along my shoulders and arms, I was rubbing her soft, supple legs. Sliding them up and down roughly, I squeezed and pulled her body closer against mine. Her arms rested on my shoulders as she wrapped them around my neck, pushing her fingers through my still wet hair. She purred into the kiss as I squeezed her ass, digging my fingers into her wondrous thighs.

A faint growl escaped me as I suddenly lifted Kuroka and pinned her to the bed, pushing my hands further up her thigh until I reached her waist. As I did this, I vaguely felt her tails possessively wrap around my waist as she squirmed under me, purring affectionately in the midst of our heavy petting. I hesitated for an instant at the obi, before simply pushing through it and opening her yukata. We continued our heavy petting for a few more moments until we came to a slow stop. I breathed heavily, but silently as I regarded Kuroka with heavily lidded eyes. Her own face flushed heavily as she looked up to me with a faint smirk.

"What brought this on, nya~?" Kuroka asked with a voice filled with lust, her hand absently touching my bare chest.

"You." I said, my voice thick. "No matter what I do or think, you always seem to distract me. Always seem to pull me in." I leaned in and kissed her neck, listening as she purred faintly. "I'll be blunt, Kuroka: you turn me on something fierce and I want to fuck you. Hard."

Kuroka let out a breathy laugh, sending chills down my spine. "Then my plan worked, nya." She whispered, her full lips pressing against my cheek. "I've been trying to drive you crazy with lust, nya. All so I can have you all to myself, nya~." I felt her shiver beneath me as I slid my hand along her bare side, capturing her lips once more in a kiss. Cupping her bare breast, I felt her hand grasp mine and guide it in kneading it. She moaned into the kiss, her lips practically intoxicating as our tongues caressed one another. Kuroka moved in near-perfect coordination with me, her hands stroking my body with a frightening amount of care. Everywhere her skin touched me, a spike of desire shot through my body. Her lips, her hands, her tail, her very body was like a livewire, sending sparks of _want_, or _need_, through me…

I breathlessly broke the kiss and gave her a wide-eyed look. "You're using Senjutsu?"

Kuroka purred as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. I slowly began to lose myself in her slitted hazel orbs. "Nekoshou are infamous as mistresses and lovers, you know, nya." Her soft purr sent shivers down my spine. "Skilled Senjutsu users can stimulate their partners to an entirely different plateau of pleasure, nya."

I studied her carefully, my eyes flickering from her hazel orbs, to her lips, back to her eyes. "I want you, Kuroka." She smiled widely and narrowed her eyes with glee.

"Then take me, nya~."

I captured her lips once more, but slid my free hand down her body and on her inner thigh. As we hungrily devoured one another, my hand slowly moved along her thigh and upwards. When I reached her womanhood, I gently slid my thumb along her slit, getting her to shiver under me and kiss more earnestly. Lifting my middle finger, I teased her lips lightly and reveled in the faint whine in her kiss. Her tail tightened around my waist as I rubbed her slit with more intent. She dug her nails into my arms, silently beckoning me to continue. Then, without so much as a warning, I pushed my finger inside of her.

Kuroka shivered ever so lightly as I slid my finger back and forth, rubbing and prodding her insides without mercy. She rolled her hips in response to my hand; my second hand slid from her breast to her face, cupping it as I deepened the kiss. Entwining my fingers in her hair, I continued to toy with her most private place. Her sensual moans, as well the subtle use of Senjutsu, drove me absolutely crazy; she apparently felt the same as her walls seemed to wrap tightly around my finger. Rubbing a certain spot, she jerked lightly and broke the kiss as she let a sudden gasp. Hazel eyes honed in on my brown and narrowed mischievously.

I smirked lightly at her and moved downwards, causing her tail to come loose as I situated my body between her legs. Sliding my hands along the length of her legs, I lied down and began to trail kisses along her thigh before reaching her most special place. Leaning towards it, I kissed and prodded the lips with my tongue. Kuroka shuddered as I did so, her fingers entwining into and gently pulling my hair. Carefully rubbing and licking her clit, I reveled in Kuroka's moans. Adding in the sensation of sliding my finger back inside of her and continued to tease her. Kuroka bucked at the sensation and purred affectionately, digging her fingers into my scalp.

Forgoing any sense of holding back, I slid my tongue inside of her and began to lap up her inner walls. She released a ragged breath and arched her head back. Methodically licking her, I teased her incessantly and searched for her sweet spot. Her breathless voice begged me to keep going, fingers rubbing my scalp and pulling my hair. Her hips rolled ever so lightly as I delved into her core. I obliged her and more; pulling my tongue out I slid my entire finger inside of her, rubbing and prodding her as deeply as I could. Kuroka gasped suddenly, her eyes widening as she bit her lip.

Her walls tightened around my finger and I quickly pulled it out, diving back in with my tongue and feverishly attacking her sweet spots. Kuroka climaxed with a cry, coming into my mouth as I slowly pulled out. I licked my lips with a smirk. Climbing back up to Kuroka, I smirked up to the panting Nekoshou. "It seems like someone enjoyed themselves so far."

She smiled ever so lightly. "Oh, you have no idea, nya. But, you do know that we're not done, right, nya?" Kuroka's eyes glinted with lust.

"Definitely not, but I will say this, no kids yet." Kuroka pouted at me, but it didn't shake me. "Things are far too uncertain and dangerous for children, let alone you pregnant. I need you combat capable for when shit gets dangerous."

Kuroka continued to pout, but nodded to me. Her eyes suddenly glinted as she licked her lips. "Now, hurry up and show me what had Sadist-chan limping the next day, nya~."

I rolled my eyes at her, but complied regardless. Reaching down, I slid a thumb under the waist band of my shorts and started to push them off. Kuroka, with a show of sensual flexibility, lifting a leg and hooked her toe under the waist band as well, sliding them off without preamble. Her gaze honed in on my manhood and her eyes widened lightly, before narrowed as she gave me a catlike grin. Lining myself up with her wet slit, I held myself still as I lied over her. "Brace yourself." Then, without any more warning, I slid my entire length into her, breaking her maidenhead in a single movement.

Kuroka nearly broke skin as she bit her lip, squeezing my arm tightly as she grasped it. A whine escaped her as she let out a ragged breath. I had to close my eyes and keep focus in order to prevent myself from orgasming instantly, it felt so damn good. The tightness coupled with the smooth wetness and her use of ki manipulating Senjutsu was driving me absolutely crazy. Placing a hand on her hip, I slid my length out of her and thrust back into her. Her back arched and her hips bucked in response, a moan escaping her. Capturing her lips, I was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms my neck and deepened it immediately.

Sliding a hand affectionately along her hips, I felt her rock them in time with mine. She leaned her forwards and captured my lips as I began to thrust in earnest. Kuroka moaned into the kiss, driving her hips in time with mine and reveling in our mutual lust. Her Senjutsu flooded me with an ecstasy that only fueled me, causing me to pull away from the kiss and sit up, not letting up at all with the continuous thrusts. Looking down at her with a half-lidded regard, I pounded into her with my entire length time and time again, the sounds of her moans and whines pushing me to even higher heights of desire.

Kuroka's hands grabbed my wrists as I held her waist, pushing more of her power into me. I scrunched my eyes tightly as I groaned through gritted teeth, squeezing her hips tighter as she enthusiastically bucked her hips. Her hands slid up my arms, trailing more and more of her ki manipulating Senjutsu. A ragged breath escaped me as I opened my eyes and looked into her hazel eyes. A pleasantly flushed expression and continuously gasping breaths greeted me once more as I focused solely on the girl in my hands.

"M-more!" Kuroka gasped out, her nails digging into my arms as she squeezed them. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me!" She bit her lip as she breathlessly begged me, her walls squeezing even tighter. I could do nothing but enthusiastically oblige her. A faint growl escaped me as I did as she asked, moving my hips as fast as I could, pushing my length even deeper into her. Her walls held tight, as if not wanting to let go. She arched her back as I leaned forward and upwards for easier entry. Her hands slid farther up my arm.

In the midst of our feverish passion, I hooked an arm under her waist and lifted her up so that she was bouncing up and down on my lap. Her long, silky black hair was thrown forward, falling back down onto my shoulder as she regarded me with an enthusiastic grin. She wrapped her arms around my neck and braced her knees on the bed at the same time, allowing me to thrust directly up into her. Kuroka leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth, her tongue already caressing mine. Euphoric sensations rocketed through my body, from both from our joining and from the kiss, her Senjutsu damn near making me orgasm in that very instant.

Feeling my limit nearing, I began to drive into her more earnestly. She whined the kiss and bobbed her hips with just as much fervor, her lips breaking from mine so that she lean her head back and pant audibly. Leaning forward, I began to kiss and lick her neck, my teeth gently nicking at the soft, supple skin. Her arms slid back against my shoulder before her hands rested on them, pushing and pulling to aid in our joining. Then, with a sudden cry, Kuroka jerked against me, sheathing my entire her as she climaxed. Her walls wrapped tightly around my member, immediately causing me to orgasm inside of her.

I fell back and sat down on the bed, feeling my legs give out from under me. I panted softly as I put a hand behind me to keep me from falling back as Kuroka lied against my bare chest, her long, wavy black hair falling her bare back.

She purred ever so lightly as her fingers traced meaningless shapes on my chest. "Nya~. I never knew you could be so…rough, Daisuke-chin, nya. You're always so gentle, nya." Kuroka said just loud enough to be heard as she lifted her head to regard me with a hint of playfulness. "Where did _this_ side of you come from, nya~?"

I let out a rumbling chuckle. "You can be quite the flirt, Kuroka. I only gave you what you what made grow."

Kuroka's lips curved in a way that made me want to…do more questionable things with her. "Here I thought you were capable of weathering anything, nya. It seems that even you have your limits, nya." She leaned forward, giving me a quick lick on the nose. "If I get sex like this more often, then I guess we'll have no problem rebuilding the Nekoshou race, nya." Her following smile was a cross between affectionate and seductive. "Especially since you have Shirone and Mari-chan in this harem of yours, nya."

"I'm still not ready to be a father." I started off, my voice cracking ever so lightly as I focused intently on Kuroka. The weight of her generous bust pressing against my chest, along with the fact that I was still inside of her, was throwing me off kilter. Her casual pillow talk was only making it worse. "Though…I'm up for practicing."

Kuroka's smile widened. "I can accept that, nya." She tapped her chin with a finger, thinking to herself. Then her eyes widened with a look of realization, followed by a mischievous glint in her gaze. "I take it you like my Senjutsu even more now, nya?"

I regarded her warily, my lips curving in a faint smile. "_This_ application of it? Definitely." She smiled widely, dragging her finger along my chest and getting me to shiver ever so lightly.

"I was planning on teaching it to Shirone, and maybe Mari-chan, soon, but since you like it this much, we'll begin as soon as possible, nya. That way you'll have _three_ Nekoshou that can drive you crazy, nya!" Kuroka said excitedly, pressing her chest even more against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

After she had broken the kiss, I sighed lightly. "I've said it before and say it now, you will be the death of me, woman." I couldn't hide the fond smile on my face, though.

Kuroka simply grinned naughtily, "I wouldn't say that, nya~. Just keep little old me satisfied and you'll be fine, nya. Exhausted, but really fine, nya."

"That doesn't reassure me at all!"

All she did was kiss me again.

In the end, neither of us went to sleep until late, very late, that night.

* * *

><p>I strode into the arena stands with Fate at my side, walking through the milling, excited crowd in order to find our special booth. Seeing that the crowd was rather thick, I reached back and gently took Fate's hand. "Hold onto me so we don't get separated."<p>

She blushed ever so lightly at the contact, but nodded to my words anyway. "Where is our seat anyway?"

"We're in the Eastern booth. Odin-dono, my Father, Sera and Sirzechs-sama are all there. It's a VIP area." In other words, the perfect place to go over the plan one last time before it began. Pushing our way through the crowd, I kept my eyes open for the others, just in case they either needed help or something last minute came to mind that I needed to tell them.

Looking to the side, I caught sight of Moka and Himari already at their seats. Himari was clad in a light blue kimono with a white and red floral pattern, her sheathed Yasutsuna resting on her left side, hands clasped on her lap. She had her hair done into her normal ponytail, though she had a red ribbon tying it. Moka was wearing a long black skirt, a pair of dark blue slip on shoes and a blue blouse. Her hair was tied into a loose braid that hung down her side.

There was the occasional person who tried to speak with them, but Himari's ignoring them and Moka's icy looks shut them all but the most persistent of attempted suitors. I felt little worry for them as the two could defend themselves perfectly fine.

Upon subtler searching, I noticed Kuroka and Ena of to the side, paying no mind to the dumbstruck citizens as they strode to their seats. Kuroka, clad in her loose kimono, strode confidently and elegantly while talking animatedly with Ena. Ena was clad in the school uniform, as she didn't have much in the way of clothes and our current schedule didn't give her time to go shopping. In her hand, she carried the wrapped sword.

I had no reason to worry for them, so I resumed my search for the last group.

Near the entrance, I took notice of Rin, Ravel and Kunou, along with a last minute addition I made, Melusine. The four were dressed modestly and seemed to meld into the crowd, though I assumed that that was probably Rin's or Melusine's doing. Their jobs were the most important after all.

"We've arrived, Daisuke." Fate's voice caught my attention before I ran face first into the door. I came to a stop and blinked once, then twice. She let out a small laugh. "It seems you weren't remaining aware. For shame." She gently, and playfully, rebuked me, her tone light.

"That's why I have you, to keep me ready." I smirked at her, as I reached for the door. A small pulse of magic caught my attention and I focused intently on the door. There was a magical signature on the door, one that specially distinguished between specific individuals. As I focused on it, I felt my eye separating it into several smaller, more easily decipherable sequences. Security? Appears to be a low level alarm trigger, but in truth it conceals a powerful restrictive concussive blast. It'd lock the intruder in place fire off a blast that would shatter the bones of anyone weaker than a High class Devil. At the same time, it'd alert the security to pick up the pieces. If that didn't hold the intruder, then it had several more contingencies. Like a blast of concentra-

I forcefully closed my left eye as I placed my hand on the door proper, allowing it to recognize my signature. Such an influx of information was disorienting if I didn't prepare myself. Granted, I now knew this specific security function just as well as its creator, but I'd rather not have the information unraveled before my very eyes.

The magic gave way and I was able to walk inside, followed by Fate. The moment Fate stepped inside, the door shut behind her with the magic reactivating itself.

The VIP room was spacious and air-conditioned to a pleasant chill. There was a long table along the back wall, covered with a small bar of drinks alongside several assortments of foodstuffs.

"It's about time you got time here." My Father said with a smirk. "I was about to think you and Fate-chan were having some alone time."

I gave him a deadpan glare while Fate flushed heavily, giving him a look similar to mine, though out of embarrassment rather than exasperation. Deciding to ignore him, I turned my attention to the others in the room. Serafall, Sirzechs and Odin were there, as I assumed, but Rossweisse was as well. The Maou and god were all dressed in regular clothing, though she was clad in a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

Sirzechs spoke up, smiling lightly at Azazel's quip. "It's good to see you here, Daisuke-kun. Is your Peerage in place?"

I nodded to him, crossing my arms. "In a manner of speaking. They're either already in place or extremely close. We're all ready to move as soon as we get our cue."

He nodded in approval. "Good. Our information tells us that Diodora's allies have already affected, and infiltrated, the artificial dimension. Rias and her group will be surrounded the moment they enter it, so you'll have to be prepared almost immediately." His gaze flickered along Fate and I, then nodded once again. "Even better, the two of you seem to be dressed for battle."

I let my arms fall and spread them apart to better show my attire. I was clad in a set of loose, but still fitting jeans, along with a tight, flexible short-sleeve shirt that hugged my chest. Over that, I wore a loose jacket that fell a little over my waist. All along my pants and jacket, there were magically implanted shields that would block attacks on my person; this was in addition to the lightweight, highly flexible metal plates that lined my pants and jacket. The color scheme was a combination of blue, silver and black. Personally, I found it to be rather silly, since I didn't really care what I wore when I fought, but the outfit was a gift from Sona to wear during this skirmish.

Fate was dressed in an outfit similar to her former Exorcist uniform. A black hip length leotard with a short attached skirt that fell to her upper thigh with a white and black jacket over it that had a cloak like over skirt hanging to her ankles. Around her waist, she had a black belt with a silver, rectangular buckle. On her legs, she wore a set of black and red stockings that reached mid-thigh. Her feet were covered by a set of silver greaves with a golden strip going over it; her left hand wore a silver gauntlet, while her right was covered by a black glove with an upside down golden triangle on the back. Finally, hanging over her shoulders was a white overcoat, hanging onto her shoulders by a golden chain.

"Yeah. I cast a small illusion over us to make us look more normal. So there's no worries of us ruining the surprise." I said to him as I walked over to the viewing window.

Odin snorted, "With all the ruckus going on, I doubt that anyone would've paid you two any mind." He lazily waved a hand in my direction. "Everyone's too curious about Sirzechs' brat's little sister."

I allowed a smirk to appear on my face. "I guess you're right Odin-dono."

Fate stepped over to the table, getting a small cup of water. "How much longer until the Rating Game starts?"

"A few minutes." Sirzechs answered calmly as he looked out the viewing area, watching the different people scrambling to their seats in anticipation. "Everyone is eagerly awaiting the Rating Game." He smiled wryly. "Issei is slowly rising in fame in certain circles, especially among children. Plus, there is my sister. People are curious about him."

"I will admit; the Scale Mail does look really cool." I said, not bothering to hide the wide grin that appeared on my face.

Sirzechs let out a laugh at my inner child becoming more noticeable. "You also haven't escaped the public eye, Daisuke-kun." At my questioning look, he nodded to me. "You're the Underworld's newest Heir. You always seem to carry yourself with confidence and follow through without trouble."

"I'm also the son of their natural enemy." I deadpanned and jerked a thumb at Azazel, who waved with an ironic grin.

"It adds to your image, Daisuke-chan." Serafall spoke up with a wide grin. "To the denizens of the Underworld, you're someone who turned from a Devil's enemy into one of their most stalwart defenders." Her grin shrunk into a sly, playful one. "Plus, your relationship with So-tan is common knowledge, especially amongst the young female teen demographic."

I paused and blinked a few times, before I turned to regard Serafall and Sirzechs with a look of dejection. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying?"

Azazel snorted, catching my attention. "Yes, Daisuke. You are now regarded as the current dream guy for preteen girls." He deadpanned to me. "How does that make you feel?" He asked me mockingly, clearly holding back laughter.

"Disillusioned." I said as I stared out the window, devastated. Is this really the state of the world? Then I gave Sirzechs a dry look. "I will riot if I'm followed by Devil paparazzi. Or paparazzi in general."

That got him to let out a small laugh, a wide grin appearing on his face. "No worries, Daisuke-kun. Your affiliation with Serafall with prevent that from ever happen."

The aforementioned Maou gave me a thumbs up and a grin. "All you have to do is meet with me in two days, Daisuke-chan! There's something I want to talk with you and So-tan about."

I nodded to her, a little curious as to what she wanted to talk with me about.

Odin released a breath. "You brats and your prattle. I'll never understand the nonsense you young ones come up with in your spare time." He looked to me, "Susanoo's Heir, how prepared are your people?"

I arched an eyebrow at him, but answered nonetheless. "They're all still unfamiliar with one another in some ways, but each of them are capable of protecting themselves. Why?"

He smirked lightly, "Are they capable of fighting you to a standstill?"

I nodded without hesitation. "In some ways, my Peerage outstrips me."

"Even when you call upon your Divine power?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but paused. Could they? I mean, Fate is still far faster than me, even when I used my Sacred Gear to close the gap. Moka was still physically stronger than me when I don't use magic to supplement my body. Rin is more theoretically inclined to magic, so she could come up with more spells with more flexible applicability. Kuroka's natural grace and skill surpassed anything that I could do with the sword. I didn't know the skills of the rest of my Peerage members well enough to make comparisons, yet I'm sure they all have something that surpasses what I can do.

Nonetheless, all of that meant very little in the face of my powers as an Heir. Using Susanoo's power, I could rend the air itself to prevent Fate from blitzing me with her speed. I could make Moka's physical strength moot with Divine strength supplementing my body. I could bring the very elements themselves to bear and overpower anything Rin could ever create. Kuroka could conjure as much Senjutsu as she wanted, but it meant little when I could turn the Weather itself against her with nary more than a thought.

In that instant, I realized that in spite of their affiliation with me, my Peerage, my friends, my comrades, would be sorely lacking if they faced an Heir of considerable strength. I didn't want to use my Heir abilities against them because I was afraid I would hurt them irrevocably. In that very instant, I realized that my compassion could very well get one, or more, of them severely injured, or, at the very worst, killed.

My thoughts must have showed on my face, because Odin simply nodded. "With the Khaos Brigade here, we may have to assume that they may have more than the Heir that defeated you." At the indirect mention to Perseus, I felt my jaw clench, a surge of anger rising through me. "The chances of more Heirs appearing are very likely, considering the amount of people within that terrorist organization. You must keep that in mind, boy."

_Well, that's rather foreboding…_ I couldn't help but think with a scowl.

Odin paused for a few moments, before allowing a grin to appear on his face. "Ah! However, I'm a senile old man who's been around longer than all of the brats in this room. All I care about is ogling a nice pair of tits and feeling up a firm ass; giving advice to young warriors is something I stopped doing centuries ago!"

I blinked at his words, all tenseness leaving my body at final, ridiculous statement. Then a snort escaped me, oddly enough around the same time Azazel did. We shared a glance, and he nodded to me, silently offering his support.

Sirzechs let a small laugh at Odin, but simply shook his head.

Serafall giggled as she grinned at me.

Fate placed a hand on my arm, seemingly calming me.

"It's started." Sirzechs said as he looked to a large television screen descending from a hidden compartment in the ceiling. "Odin-dono, Daisuke-kun, get ready. I'll teleport you momentarily.

Odin let out a grunt as he stood and with no more effort than a simple look, a seal appeared between us. "C'mon, boy. You had the time to make kissy face with your blonde friend while waiting for this game to start. We have a job to do."

Fate flushed at his words, but froze when I grasped her hand one last time. She met my gaze and her eyes widened at the serious expression I had. "Fate. I won't be holding back this time around."

My Queen paused for a moment, as if considering my words, then her eyes widened at them. Her gaze then turned serious, eyes sharpening. "Then I won't be either. Be safe, you hear me."

I nodded to her. "Tell the others to take no prisoners. I will not allow any casualties. We're _all_ coming out of this alive. Do _you_ hear _me_?"

Fate smiled fiercely. "Yes. Don't worry about us. I'll take care of everything on the outside." She squeezed my hand and paused, before suddenly leaning forward and catching my lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, she blushed heavily and called up her Bardiche. "Show the Khaos Brigade why they should fear you, Daisuke. Why they should fear _all_ of us."

Though I was a little surprised by her kiss, I matched her smile with a fierce one of my own. "You got it." Taking my spot next to Odin, I called up a sheathed Kusanagi and held it in my left hand. "Only you are allowed free rein in my skies, Fate. Don't forget that." Then my vision was engulfed by a bright light as Odin and I were teleported away.


	37. Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the second. Not much to say, so here we go._

_Also, the OC Drayfus belongs to Shirou Fujimura. He just allows me to use his character. So, yeah. Also, this is perspective changing chapter. Shouldn't be too disorienting, since everyone is separated with their own circumstances._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Unwanted Guests

**Daisuke**

When the light died down, Odin and I were standing upon a rocky, craggy island floating in the midst of wide open space. The sky was of pulsating colors, while predominately green. The ground was a red brown and crunched underneath my feet. In the distance, there was what looked like an old, craggy castle that seemed to float in the air, connected to this landmass by only a staircase. I scanned the surroundings and felt my right hand twitching towards the hilt of my sword.

The sky also happened to be filled to the brim with enemy Devils, wings flared, weapons drawn, and magic charging. In front of us stood Rias and her Peerage, minus Asia, and they were completely unaware of our appearance, focusing solely on the enemies above them. Smart, but also stupid, considering the old pervert standing next to me could be their enemies.

That was the thought that shot through my head as I absently slashed out with my sheathed sword, smacking Odin's hand away from lifting Akeno's skirt. "King of Asgard or not, old man, that ass is_ mine_." I spoke coldly and unflinchingly, even as I stood next to a man was millennia my senior in the art of magic _and_ warfare.

As Odin let out a laugh at my audacity, the group we were sent to protect suddenly turned to face us. "I don't get many people who talk like that to me, boy." He grinned down at me and clapped me on the shoulder hard enough to make me stumble forward a step. "Keep it up and I might start to like you even more."

"Sorry, old man, but I like girls." I deadpanned at him, getting him to laugh even more.

"Wha-? Who-? Ho-? Senpai? What're you doing here?!" Issei demanded in confusion as his gaze flickered between Odin and me.

At the same time, Rias gave Odin a confused, and surprised, look. "Odin-sama! Why are you here?"

Odin simply waved a hand, "It'll take too long to explain, so I'll just tell you that the Khaos Brigade has taken control of the Rating Game."

I nodded in concert to his explanation. "Sirzechs-sama already had a reasonable belief that the Astaroth kid has been working with the Old Maou Faction."

Odin picked up where I left off, "The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old-Maou faction behind the shadows. He must have received the "snake" from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys right? So you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did the two of you get inside?"

He lifted his eyepatch, something I turned my focus on intently. "When I gave one of my eyes to the Mímisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic-powers, magics, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too." Countless magic letters appeared and disappeared in the crystal orb and I felt a chill race down my spine. That eye was more than an artificial eye like mine, it was equivalent to freaking Divine Artifacts at the level of my Murakumo. I could only memorize certain spells that I saw, his knew all and at levels that would make me look on in abject confusion.

"There! It's Odin the King of the North! If we kill him we will become infamous!" One of the countless Devils that hovered over us called out in glee, pointing down at Odin.

I felt my lip curl at his words, calling upon my powers. The sky above us within the artificial dimension began to darken as clouds started to take shape. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in moments as I rolled my neck, allowing my cast iron grip on my Storm to loosen ever so lightly. As childish as it was, my pride felt… a twinge when there was no mention of me. It's stupid, I know; arrogant too, so I squashed that emotion instantly, pushing that anger into the billowing clouds in the artificial sky above.

The Devils hesitated ever so lightly, quickly looking around in confusion at the sudden appearance of the clouds. However, one of the more ambitious Devils called out, "Enough waiting! Kill them!" All of a sudden, a rain of magical blasts were sent towards us.

Before I could do anything, however, Odin simply struck the ground with his staff. A light tap, of all things, causing every single blast to go careening away from us and into the distance, dispersing harmlessly. I felt my eyes widen at that, genuinely shocked and honestly impressed. All the power that was sent towards us, there's no way I could've done with as much ease as he did, as though it were no more than a second thought. I'd have to use my Divine power _and_ have several seals in place. Even then, there'd be some form of effort involved. Odin did it as easily as one bent a sheet of paper.

Odin chuckled lightly as he rubbed his beard, clearly amused with the attack on his, and our, person. "Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards?" Shaking his head, he held out some small communication devices. They were basically tiny glowing orbs.

We all took one and put them on. I spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "While Odin-dono holds the line, we should head up to the castle."

Issei's eyes widened as he looked to me, then to Odin. "But! Geezer, will you be okay on your own?" I couldn't help but smile wryly at Issei's needless, but understandable, worries for the Norse God King.

Odin simply smirked at the boy. "For a baby who's lived for a decade to worry over me…" He opened his hand and a spear, a deceptively plain looking spear, appeared in his hands. My eye began to water from the amount of magic that seemed to roll off the Divine Artifact. I had to look away from it, else it overwhelms me. "Gungnir." In an instant, every Devil in our sight died.

There was no preamble, no overt gesture, no spoken spell. Just a summoned spear and then death.

Incredible. Downright terrifying, but incredible nonetheless.

I smirked at Issei's shocked expression. "I think the old man will be fine, Issei. You should worry about yourself first." Odin and I shared a look, he smirked lightly and I sighed. Turning my attention to Rias, I motioned towards the castle in the distance. "You lead and I'll cover everyone. None of their attacks will reach us." The sky rumbled in accordance to my words, my intentions. Lightning crackled and slammed into a flying Devil, sending him crashing into the ground, twitching as smoke rose from his fallen form. My smirk widened at Akeno's glistening glaze, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

Rias nodded to me. "We're moving forward! Do not look back! Let's go!" She took off running towards the castle in the distance.

I waited and let them get ahead of me, then took off. With no more than a thought, the wind around all of them lightened, sharpening into invisible blades that began to spin around them, giving them a protective barrier that moved with them. I raced after them, the ground shifting and moving with every thought. I raced after them, effortlessly catching up and running alongside Issei. "Where's Asia-chan? Time like this, I was sure you'd have her tied to your hip."

Issei gritted his teeth as he glared at the far off castle. "That bastard Diodora took her the moment we arrived. He's been trying to convince Buchou to trade her over to him since the end of our Rating Game." He paused and released a breath, clearly trying to calm down. "He's obsessed with her. I'm almost scared to imagine what he…"

"Don't think about it then." I cut him off, getting him to give me a disbelieving glare. "I'm saying not to think the worst. Don't think negatively. Just repeat this one phrase to yourself: 'I will save her'. Guy like you, not even two broken legs will stop you." Then I sobered up instantly. "We will save her, Issei. Even if I have to rend the sky itself, I'll help you save her. But remember this: You are her Hero. So…save her."

Issei simply looked at me as we ran, before nodding seriously and facing forward. "I will. I'll save Asia. She's suffered so much, already." He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth in determination. "I refuse to let her suffer anymore." His voice was soft, but carried a hint of steel I couldn't help but approve of.

The sky above us was now dangerously close to being filled with the rumbling clouds. I was planning on filling the skies if the dimension with my Storm. Once I did, everything, _everyone_, within the artificial dimension would be within my range. Once the skies were filled with my Storm, then I wouldn't have any restrictions in case I needed to invoke Susanoo's power. The skies would hold an independent source of Power, a second reservoir I could call upon in case things got dicey. My attacks would be augmented, as well as those I allowed, I'd have an automatic defense in case someone tried to flank me, and I could _finally_ cut loose in my entirety.

Hopefully, I don't break the dimension…

Soon enough, Azazel began to speak into the ear piece. He explained the overall situation, about what was happening, who was attacking and what lead up to the events that were occurring.

Apparently Diodora killed the previous Glaysa-Labolas heir before the Young Devil's Gathering, was using Ophis's snakes for a power boost that was enough overpower some of the other Pillar heirs. He was working with the Old Maou Faction and that this entire plan was concocted by the Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Leviathan descendants, out of some form of jealous desire to have titles they felt entitled to have, simply because of blood ties.

I found that immensely childish and annoying, then immediately planned on voicing that the first chance I got.

In addition, everyone involved in the attack proper was pulled into the dimension, so the civilians were safer than I initially thought. But the chances of an attacker on the outside were still too high for comfort, so Sona and the Agares Pillar heir were on evacuation duty.

Feeling bored of an explanation I heard during the more in-depth planning, I turned my attention to defending my friends. In my periphery, I took notice of several Devils following after us, readying their weapons to fire. I snorted and unfurled my ten wings, lifted off the ground and shot towards the group. The air around, and above, me crackled with energy and raised in temperature. Within seconds, I reached them, slamming Kusanagi's hilt into a shocked Devil's gut. Swiftly turning, I unsheathed the sword and bathed the sky around me in Holy Light. The Devils cried out in pain and I smirked, feeling a little too vindictive about their pain. Slashing out, I carved into the first Devil's flank and kicked him away, the Holy aura already causing him to scream in agony of a slow death. Soaring to the next, I blasted him with a bolt of lightning and broke his jaw with a vicious smack from the hilt. At the same time, I swung at another Devil, sending a wave of flames and wind towards him. Still blinded by my sword's earlier flash, he was unable to dodge the magical napalm.

Finishing off the second with a vicious cyclone of wind blades, I veered to the fourth, just in time for him and his remaining five companions to regain their sight. Seeing the state of their three fallen comrades, the remained Devils cried out in rage and lashed out at me. I simply answered with a smirk.

Time to show them what a year of training with Arturas Stolas can do to a person.

My counterattack was merciless and unstoppable, something I found that I enjoyed far too much. Flipping mid-air, I evaded an attempted stab from a spear and landed on the Devil's back. I hooked the sheath under his chin and pulled it upwards, nearly choking him as he tried to fly upwards to buck me off. I grinned widely as my feet magnetized to his armor. Another pair of Devil's dive bombed towards us and I smashed the bottom of Kusanagi's hilt on his head, knocking him unconscious. Arching my wings subtly, I felt my body jerk to the side to get the Devil's body between me and my pursuers. Then, with a sudden kick, I sent the body flying towards them.

Twisting in the air, I evaded a stab and countered with a vicious slash of my sword. Holy steel cut through the steel as if it were paper and continued forward, carving a trench out of his armor and chest. A primal cry of agony ripped its way out of him as well as the steam of his burning chest. Maneuvering with deceptive grace, I cracked him on the side of the neck with a kick, which sent the now limp body falling to the ground. Suddenly dropping altitude, I dodged a pair of spells that nearly took my head off my shoulders. Jerking to the culprits, I rocketed towards them. As I shot to them, several Light spears appeared around me and I fired them off. Three intercepted their spells, destroyed their spears, then tore into their stomachs. Blood shot out from under their helms as they began to fall.

Placing the sheath on my waist, it magically locked into place and I pointed a finger at the last remaining Devil. He hesitated at the gesture, fear radiating off of him as he finally realized just what I did to his comrades. I allowed a dark smirk to appear on my face as I spoke softly, the wind itself carrying my voice. "You made a mistake, attacking my friends. I hope you realize that."

"I-It doesn't matter." He stammered, his shoulders hunched as he seemed to steel himself. "The _true_ Maou will triumph today and depose the fakes, destroying all who supported them!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't come here to hear your fanaticism." The sky above us rumbled and flashed, black clouds billowing. "I just wanted to say one thing: when the sky is entrenched in darkness, the Heir of the Storm will rise." I think I got it from my Father, but I found that I enjoy being a little theatric in the midst of combat. It's always amused me to no end. "Bye." With nothing more than a single gesture, a curling of my finger, suddenly sky lit up with a blinding light.

There wasn't enough time for him to scream.

With the last of the pursuers dealt with, I sheathed Kusanagi and turned in the direction of Rias's group. Rocketing towards them, I couldn't help but notice a light flash and flare of magic in the distance, far ahead of the group. I couldn't tell what, or who, it may be, but I could sense that it had a substantial amount of power. Frowning lightly, I accelerated even more until I was flying alongside the running Rias. "You're home free. There's no one else following you now."

Her breathing was perfectly even as she ran. "Thank you. From your aerial view, did you see anything worth noting?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe that there are more people ahead."

"Sure. If you don't mind running through a minefield. Whoever's ahead of us is pretty strong, all things considered."

"Can you beat them?"

I smirked at her, ten wings beating as I felt my heart pounding. "Without a doubt." The individual ahead of me was powerful. Powerful enough to push me to fight hard enough to sweat. I could feel my blood pumping in anticipation.

"Ufufu, Daisuke-kun, you look positively bloodthirsty." Akeno giggled as she followed Rias closely. "Did you perhaps awaken a certain side of yourself?" Her expression was flushed as she studied me.

"Down girl." I said with a grin. "I'm just here to cover you all."

"What do you think is waiting for us?" Rias asked cautiously, clearly trying to keep Akeno under control. Good luck.

"Old Maou muscle." I said succinctly.

"It seems we have some trouble coming up then…" Rias muttered as we came to a slow stop within sight of the staircase leading up to the castle. "Will you be alright on your own?"

I nodded to her. "I will. Besides, all of you need to be together to save Asia-chan." I hefted Kusanagi and nodded forwards. "I'll be fine. After all…" I pointed to the sky. "I've been setting the stage ever since I got here." Before anyone else could say anything, I continued, "I'll distract them; when you get the chance, go around us and head up to the castle. Fly if you have to. You'll see the opening when I make it." I turned to go ahead, but a hand grabbed the end of my jacket. I stopped and looked down at the culprit: Koneko.

"After this, Senpai… Can I talk to you?" She looked up to me with her wide eyes, white cat ears twitching ever so lightly.

I smiled lightly, placing my free hand on her head. "Of course. I don't see why not."

She smiled faintly, but frowned almost immediately afterwards, her cheeks darkening into a blush. "You smell like Onee-sama, you know." I chuckled sheepishly at that, getting a deadpan look from Rias, a jealous look from Issei and an amused one from Akeno.

"I don't see why that's a bad thing." Xenovia spoke up, crossing her arms with a nod. Koneko gave her a dry look as Kiba laughed, a cross between polite and embarrassed with the topic. Poor Gasper looked completely lost.

I could relate.

"Still, Senpai, fight safe." My kouhai gave her well wishes.

Akeno stepped forward, grasping my arm gently. "I'm planning on speaking with…my father after this." She paused, giving me this hopeful look. "Just in case I…want you there with me."

I nodded lightly to her. "I will." She brightened up instantly, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. That got a jealous frown from Koneko, one that I managed to dispel with a smile and hand on her head. When she stepped away with a content smile on her face, I looked to Rias, then to Issei. "Asia-chan's suffered enough in her life; get her out of this. If anyone deserves a Hero to bust in and rescue her, it's her. Be that Hero, Issei."

Issei gave me a resolute nod. "I will."

I smirked and turned to walk towards my opponents. "I'm off to face our strangely polite adversaries. Fight smart and come out of this alive, _all_ of you." With a roll of my shoulders, I flared my wings and shot off into the air.

I reached them within seconds, dropping down until I was hovering a few inches from the ground. "Kind of you to let me talk to my friends before meeting you…both." I smirked at the pair before me, recognizing one of the Devils before me.

Katerea Leviathan and a second Devil.

"Well, it's only right to give you a chance to say your goodbyes. I only hope you said all you wanted to say. Dying with regrets isn't something anyone should have to go through." The male Devil spoke with a confident tenor, sitting back casually on his heels and casually resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. His hair was a red, leaning towards the color of rust, falling to his shoulders and tied back with a black bandanna. He was dressed in a combination of black and a royal purple, his jacket predominately black with purple accents along the jaw-high color, cuffs and sleeves, as well as the end flowing around his ankles. He wore a pair of regal dark purple pants and a black dress shirt. All in all, he looked like he belongs in a casual ball than a battlefield, but I didn't relax in the least. The one thing about him that really put me on edge was the sheathed sword he held in his left hand. It was a hand a half sword with an elaborate guard, the ends of a snake's tail, perpendicular to the hilt and blade.

It felt frighteningly familiar…

**{That sword… I can feel a presence similar to that of my progenitor. Only, from a much younger serpent… No doubt a descendant, but significantly weaker.}**

_Is it like you? A Dragon sealed into a sword?_

**{In a sense, yes. But it feels like the being was forced into the blade, rather than retreating into it.}**

_Could you speak to it? Make it act up?_

**{No. The spirit in the sword is completely subservient. He…**_**it**_** is matching the wavelength of the Devil's own magic perfectly… All sense of personality was stripped away in exchange for power. What power, or how much, though, I know not. The Tempest Plate may be a necessity, if only for the sake of peace of mind.}**

I frowned ever so lightly at that. The person in front of me wielded a sword like my own, but had an ability that Yasha could not decipher it. If the presence within that sword was as close to Yasha as he stated, then he had a Yamato no Orochi descendant sealed within that sword. I, of all people, know exactly how dangerous that could make him and his weapon.

I turned my attention to the second person, narrowing my eyes in contemplation. Last I saw of Katerea Leviathan, she was handily defeated by my Father, before being blown up by an enhanced Light Spear. Looking at her now, I could tell that she definitely did not get away wholly unscathed. The entire left side of her face trailing down her neck and seemingly going further down her covered side was covered in splotchy burns and flaking skin; though her hair was untouched, braided down by her side. She wore a skin tight, blue and grey, dress that did not hesitate to titillate. It bared her still admittedly beautiful body in strategical points to draw the eye, the legs, the chest, her shoulders and neck. Even with those burns, Katerea Leviathan was still a supernatural beauty.

But it was still marred, imperfect, a fact that I could read as clear as day in the hateful look she was sending me. I would not be surprised if she flat out snarled and bared her teeth like an animal.

Giving her a cool look, I gave no indication that her glare or the man's words affected me. "I would say it's nice to see you again, Katerea Leviathan, but I'd be lying. Instead, I'll say this: we're in Hell, so now I can make good on my threat." My voice didn't raise at all, remaining a steady cadence.

Katerea gritted her teeth, blue grey eyes narrowed in undisguised hatred. "You and your damn Father will pay for what you did to me! Marring my flawless skin!" She clenched her fists, the staff in her left hand creaking under the pressure. "After I'm done destroying you, I'll finish what Azazel and I started."

The male Devil lifted a calming hand. "Milady Katerea, please. This boy is just that, a _boy_. He may have snuck up on you last time, but now he stands before you." He turned his cold, violet, gaze towards me. "Now, we can crush him as one."

"Drayfus, enough of your prettied words!" Katerea snarled at the man, to which he lifted a hand and nodded calmingly to her. "This boy will _pay_ for what he's done! I don't need you to tell me tha-"

I was on them in an instant, having heard all I was willing to hear. Kusanagi was ripped from its sheath silently and as quick as a single breath. Holy steel sliced through the air with lethal intent, my eyes narrowed dangerously as I focused on ending this engagement with a single strike. The naked blade soared through the air, aimed for Katerea's bare neck.

However it was stopped with the sudden and dangerous clash of steel. Interposed between Katerea and I stood the newly named Drayfus, an unsheathed sword of what looked to be inspired by European make. It was a straight-edged, double-sided blade with the decoration of eight snakes embedded in the steel, wrapping around it. He gave me this cocky, yet reproachful look. "For shame, interrupting a Lady. Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"I was taught to take an advantage when it presented itself." I planted my feet and held my ground. This guy…he's strong, physically. I was subtly pushing him with the full weight of my body, all while planting myself perfectly. Drayfus may very well be physically stronger than I am.

I quickly jumped back, just in time to avoid a magical snake attempting to take a bite out of my side. Katerea snarled in anger. "Drayfus! Hold that fool still so that I can kill him!"

He sighed heavily, inclining his head towards her, while still facing me. "I will do as you ask of me, Katerea." In spite of his apparent exasperation, I could see the clear adoration for her in his gaze. Focusing solely on me, Drayfus spoke up. "Honestly, I hold nothing against you. However, the Lady wishes you to die." He grimaced, "I can see that you're strong, but you fight for the wrong side. If this were any other occasion, I'd want nothing more than to spar with you, Susanoo's Heir. But that cannot be."

I didn't reply immediately, simply coaxing the Storm above to build up steam. It rumbled, flashed and roared. "My name isn't 'Susanoo's Heir." I spoke up, getting a lightly confused look from Drayfus. "Daisuke Shizuka. If you want a fight so badly, then use my name and not my title."

Drayfus's eyes widened ever so lightly, then he smirked. "Fine, Daisuke Shizuka, I shall use your name, rather than your title. I only hope your skills live up to the stories that Vali Lucifer has told." He inclined his head to me, eyes not leaving me. "I am called Drayfus Mammon, true descendant of the original Mammon."

I felt my heart pound deep in my chest, the Storm that lived within me becoming violent, turbulent, in anticipation. The Storm above us mimicked it, rumbling louder and erupting with lightning and thunder. My left hand fell from Kusanagi's hilt, already crackling with magic. I turned my body so that Kusanagi was held in front of my body and my left hand was hovering behind me, waiting to weave spells. My wings vanished from sight, retreating into my back. "Well then, Drayfus Mammon." I lowered my head and regarded him coolly with narrowed eyes. "I hope you can keep up with the Storm. Because it's about to pick up."

The sky above us practically exploded with thunder as I shot forward, the ground beneath my feet cratering.

Rain began to fall from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

The moment everything hit the fan, Fate was teleported into the artificial dimension. As soon as they did, the ground below them exploded, forcing to move almost immediately. The Queen recovered swiftly, bringing Bardiche to bear. "**Haken Form**." The head lifted suddenly and yellow energy erupted outwards, taking the form of scythe. Bracing herself, she planted her feet and turned to face a direction where she felt the concentration of enemies was the largest.

"**Sonic Move**." Her body glowed a bright yellow before she vanished from sight, expertly avoiding a blast of concentrated magic that hit where she was formerly standing. Appearing in the midst of a group, she swung her weapon with a skilled efficiency that forced several of her farther foes to recoil in fear. Bardiche spun around her arm, slicing into incoming Devils.

"_Fate-senpai! Five o'clock and thirty feet away, some of Sirzechs-sama's forces are being overwhelmed. Can you help them?_" Ravel's voice broke into her thoughts, directing her to the place where she was needed most.

"_On my way, Ravel-chan. Thanks._" Fate mentally replied before shooting in the described direction, her body blurring as she raced through the sky. Swerving expertly through both enemy and ally alike, she lashed out at the occasionally open foe. Within moments, she reached her destination just in time to see several of the Old Maou Devils swarming some of the Anti-Maou allies.

"**Haken Saber**." A trio of energy scythes shot out from her Bardiche. They carved into her targets and Fate shot after them, another energy scythe in her weapon, just in time for her to twist mid-air and hook one of their necks with it. With a flex of her arm, she ripped it upwards and removed him. Not sparing another glance at her defeated foe, Fate moved onto the next Devil, falling into an effortless display of skill. Twisting, slashing and attacking, she was a veritable cyclone of blades, yellow scythes shooting outwards in timely intervals.

The engagement ended within seconds, Fate hovering in the midst of Anti-Maou Devils. She looked around warily and carefully. "Are you all alright?"

One of them nodded, "Yes." He looked a bit disgruntled, as if not liking the fact that he was saved. "We were not prepared for this assault. How did you know to get here when you did?"

Fate knew that if Daisuke were here, he'd smirk and say something about having 'eyes in the sky'. She, on the other hand, simply said, "A friend." Then she vanished from sight, heading off to another skirmish. Skipping from spot to spot, Fate vanished from sight over and over, evading attempts on her life as though they weren't worth her time. She repeatedly blitzed her opponents, removing them as fast as possible so that this entire thing could end soon.

"_Moka-senpai and Himari-san are calling for back up. How close are you?_"

"_Close enough._" Fate replied with conviction as she shot towards the coordinates Ravel gave her. The air around her exploded to life as she rocketed towards her friends. A sonic boom erupted outwards, sending several flying Devils spiraling through the air in the aftershock. She narrowed her red eyes as she focused on her destination, her surroundings blurring as she accelerated.

The only warning she got before being sent careening into the ground was a blur of white. Forced out of her stream, Fate twisted and suddenly righted herself. Looking up, she looked to see a young man with brown hair and dark blue eyes smirking down at her. He was clad in a white long sleeve shirt, khakis, a pair of gauntlets and small shield. On his feet were a pair of winged boots. "So, you're the girly that Odysseus was talking about?" He snorted and shook his head with a look of scorn. "He must be a fool to think that you're about as fast as me."

Fate narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Who are you?" She asked even as she lifted Bardiche and prepared to counterattack.

The guy grinned widely, rubbing the side of his head sheepishly. "That's the thing, girly. You don't need to know." He shrugged, looking down to her with pity. "I'm not like that arrogant prick Perseus. I'm not going to brag to you. I'm just going to kill you. Sorry. It isn't personal, just business." His form flickered and vanished.

Fate's eyes widened and she suddenly turned to the side, blocking a sword with the side with Bardiche's shaft. It appeared to be of Greek design, a xiphos to be exact. It was shorter than most, with a small guard. She narrowed her eyes just as the guy's eyes widened, then he grinned. "You know…maybe Odysseus really isn't full of it." He vanished again and Fate slashed to the side, deflecting another attack. She too disappeared from sight meeting and matching the newcomer's speed and reflexes with exceptional skill. The two locked weapons repeatedly forcing one another back. Fate released several energy scythes which began to cycle around her to lessen the amount of space available to her opponent.

He let out an excited laugh, grinning widely. "Yes! Finally! Someone who doesn't die within seconds! _Who_ are you?!"

Fate pushed him away, preparing herself for another engagement. "Fate Testarossa. Former Exorcist and current Queen to Daisuke Shizuka's Peerage."

He snorted, "You really do follow Susanoo's Heir…" He released a heavy sigh. "Of all times to be too slow…" He rolled his shoulder, the bones cracking with the movement. "The name's Connor, Heir of Hermes. The fastest man alive and I've met the one chick who can keep up with me at base level of speed." He grinned even wider. "What do you say, babe? Should we pick up the pace?" His body suddenly began to take on a white glow, the wings of his boots starting to flap quickly.

Fate pursed her lips in distaste. "Do not refer to me so casually." She retorted as she too began to gather her power. "_Ravel-chan, I'm afraid I will not make it to Moka… We have a problem…_"

"_Yes…yes, we do. More are appearing…_"

"Balance Breaker." Fate whispered, bracing herself for a tough fight.

In the midst of her battle, she had no time to notice the gathering of the dark clouds above the battlefield. She didn't even notice the rain, both her and her opponent moving too fast to be affected by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Moka, Himari<strong>

The two of them were like clockwork, weaving in and out between each other as they face their opponents. Moka danced along the battlefield, armored feet and legs smashing through guards and simply breaking her opponents with vicious kicks. Devils were sent flying and crashing into the ground as she spun through the air, effortlessly managing to keep her wits about her. Breathing even and heart calmly pounding in her chest as her legs bent and cratered the ground as she landed in a crouch. She scanned the field with calculating red eyes, searching for her next target.

"Behind you!" Himari called out as she shot by Moka, Yasutsuna slicing through the air and intercepting a spear. Twisting her wrist, she disarmed the Devil and thrust her sword into his stomach, to which Moka followed up with a snap kick to his neck. The Devil was wrenched off Himari's blade just as she ripped it free, turning to intercept another spear. Sparks flew as katana met spear, but none were able to slip passed Himari's defense quick enough to avoid Moka's crippling counterattack. None could catch the Dhampyr unawares, as the Nekoshou covered her every blind spot.

Neither of them looked exerted in the least, fighting with as little as possible to conserve stamina. They stuck close to each other, while at the same making sure to avoiding restricting the other's movements.

"Send me up. There are five enemies gathering energy for an attack above us." Himari said to her comrade, speaking quickly as she pointed to her intended target.

"Be quick about it. More could be gathering." Moka said quickly, putting her arms together for the Nekoshou. Himari leapt up and landed on the proffered arms, bending her legs into a crouch. Moka let out a growl as she threw her arms upwards; at the same time, Himari jumped, thus increasing her lift. Wind gathered around her body as she rocketed through the air, reducing resistance for her attack.

The Nekoshou met her first target, katana slicing through armor and magic as though neither were there. Kicking off of the first, she crashed into the second, her knee catching him on the side of the head. He staggered back, spear falling loose in his grip. Twisting Yasutsuna in her grasp, Himari spun the blade in a clean circle and slashed through his wrist and thigh. The man cried out in pain, but was silence when she slammed the hilt on his skull and sent him falling to the ground. Using his descent to gain more momentum, she kicked off of him and shot towards the third.

The remaining three were ready for her the moment she finished their two comrades. Three blasts of magic greeted her as she once again called upon the wind granted to her by her Knight Piece. She twisted to the side, avoiding two of three, but the third caught her on the shoulder. Grimacing, Himari's forward momentum carried her the rest of the way to the group. Slapping away the first spear, she slashed him across the chest and twisted around to carve through his helm. Kicking off him, Himari pushed herself higher than the fourth Devil's spear and stood upon it for a few scant seconds to catch her breath.

Immediately afterwards, she stabbed her sword into the opening between helm and shoulder. Her sword was stuck in the dying Devil, so she was forced to abandon for the moment. The fifth and last Devil cried out triumphantly and thrust his spear towards her, clearly not counting on her grabbing it by the haft and twisting around to slam a heel into his throat. The two were sent head over heels, careening towards the ground. In the midst of the fall, Himari ripped the spear out of the Devil's grasp and thrust it downwards to his chest.

The two slammed into the ground with an explosive impact, dust, debris and earth erupting outwards from the force of the impact. When the dust cleared, Himari leapt away from the fallen body and towards the body in which her sword was sheathed. She was a few scant feet from it when a sixth Devil came rocketing towards her, spear glowing with magic power. Her eyes widened in shock, when, all of a sudden, a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning suddenly heralded a crushing kick from Moka. The Devil crashed into the ground several yards away, his body leaving a rather large indent.

Moka dropped to the ground and looked to Himari just as the girl pulled her sword out of the corpse with a noticeable squelch. She nodded to the Nekoshou and was about to move on, but Himari suddenly called out to her. The much smaller girl raced towards her, catching her in the waist so that both were sent careening to the side. They were just in time as a concentrated blast of magic slammed into the ground where Moka once stood. The ground exploded outwards, before suddenly pulling inwards and vanishing with a sudden blast outwards. There was nothing left of that specific area, aside from smooth ground.

"Oh, that was disappointing. I was hoping to eliminate at least one of you without trouble." The young woman sighed heavily. "I guess I'll have a protracted battle on my hands… Oh, how much I hate those…" The woman muttered the last sentence distastefully under her breath, a scowl on her pretty face. She was a woman on eastern European descendant who appeared to be in her early twenties with long, wavy midnight black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was clad in long flowing dress, baring her left shoulder, falling to her ankles. Her feet were covered in a pair of sandals. Resting in her right hand was a small book, open to a page that housed words incomprehensible to all but her. She scowled at the Dhampyer and Nekoshou in dislike.

Moka got to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the woman, nodding to Himari in thanks without taking her eyes off the newcomer. "Who are you?" Himari stood and quickly put distance between her and her comrade, making sure that they weren't a small enough target for a single spell.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect me to just tell you who I am? Are you truly daft, or do you happen to always meet foes that announce themselves without a care in the world?"

In spite of herself, Moka felt the corner of her mouth curve upward. "The latter, fortunately for me."

Her opponent simply sniffed daintily. "Well, I can assure you that I will not fall prey to the same arrogance as the rest of the rabble. My organization is far more professional than that."

"Oh, I think you'll tell us soon enough."

She arched a brow at Moka. "Truly?" She sounded unbelieving.

Moka pointed upwards, to the rumbling clouds. "My friend isn't very fond of secrets. This storm is indicates his mood _and_ empowers us to a certain point." She grinned darkly, showing off her fangs to the disinterested woman.

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand to the side. "Yes, yes. You've explained your comrade's ability well enough. Now, what does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to keep you occupied by talking to you."

The woman's eyes widened as she jerked to the side, just in time to avoid a decapitation, the sword slicing a noticeable chunk out of her cheek. She threw a look of hatred at Himari, who had managed to hide her ki with a use of Senjutsu. At the same time, the book she was holding flew from her hand in the midst of the drastic evasion. Himari leapt forward, wind propelling her as she swiped it out of the air and threw it towards Moka.

The Dhampyr caught it and opened it to the first page. "'Circe'? Like the Greek sorcerous?" She smirked as Himari took her spot to the side, focusing solely on the newly named Circe.

Circe glared darkly at Moka, her hands thrumming with poorly restrained power. "Return my grimoire this instant and I'll make your deaths quick." She made to step forward, but she missed the flicker of lightning along Moka's arm. All of a sudden, a blast of lightning erupted from the sky above and towards Circe. It slammed into an invisible wall that hovered above her, energy crackling as two opposing forces met. When the bolt disperse, Circe offered a scornful glare. "A simple invocation of _borrowed_ power will not affect me, you brute of a girl."

Moka simply nodded to her. "I acknowledge tha-" She was suddenly interrupted by a barrage of coalesced energy that would've killed her if it hit. She leapt back and slammed her heel into the ground, her Demonic energy flowed into the ground and called up a wall of earth that began to act as a shield. Moka cursed under her breath as she quickly sent a message to Ravel.

"_We have a problem. We need help._"

Ravel answered almost immediately. "_I'll get the message to Fate-senpai as soon as I can._"

Moka replied in affirmative, before peeking around the corner of her wall. There was a sudden cry, from Circe, and she caught sight of Himari cutting her again. Leaping over the wall, she kicked off the ground and rocketed towards the staggering opponent.

Circe threw a hateful glare towards the Nekoshou, but was unable to weave a spell as she caught sight of a greave flying towards her in her periphery. Lifting her hand, she blocked it with a spell. She stepped back from the sheer amount of force behind the blow.

As close friends of a Magician, Moka and Himari intimately knew how to fight a spell weaver: don't give them time to cast a spell. In between of Moka's powerful kicks, Himari weaved in and out of the engagement, slashing and stabbing with her Yasutsuna with impunity. With their consistent pressure, Circe was unable to get the time necessary to cast her spells. She was forced back consistently, gaining the occasional cuts along her arms as she cast simple shield spells.

"Enough!" Combined with her scream, a blast of sonic energy sent the two of them flying back. The book fell from Moka's hand, but was caught before it could hit the ground. Circe walked forward and reopened the book with one hand. "I have _had_ it with the two of you." Her tone was soft, but promised death. "I'll kill you both, no mercy and no escape. I hope you made your peace with your friends, because neither of you will live past this day." Her body took on a bright white glow as she bared her teeth at the two of them. "For you face the Heir of Hecate."

"_Moka-senpai, Fate-senpai can't make it. Someone is stopping her._"

Moka grunted as she planted her feet, ready to move as soon as needed. Himari posted up next to her, sword drawn and ready.

"_We've got a problem here too. An Heir of all things!_"

"Balance Breaker." Moka declared, preparing herself for a fight that would make the one with Kokabiel look like a walk in the park in comparison.

Himari narrowed her eyes, calling on her Touki.

* * *

><p><strong>Ena, Kuroka<strong>

"Really, this is all you boys can do, nya?" Kuroka giggled mockingly as she threw orb after orb into the air, hitting and dropping several flying Devils at a time. She practically danced across the battlefield, the lower part of her kimono flowing around her legs. At the same time, a dark purple mist flew from her hands, encompassing the more adventurous enemies that attempted to get in too close. It was like art, the way the still-infamous Black Cat near-effortlessly dismantled the attacking force that were unlucky enough to happen upon her, especially the select who were foolish enough to actually try to attack her.

"Ena must agree with you, Kuroka-senpai." Ena said as she dropped onto the ground next to Kuroka, using the unmoving body of an enemy Devil as a cushion. She strode off it as though the body were simply part of the landscape and continued her assault. The girl wielded the black Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi replica as if it were an extension of her arm. The sword practically sang as it was swung, cutting through the air with an almost regal grace. She brushed aside magical attacks as easily as the physical one; to add on the graceful, yet intimidating, display of skill, the storm clouds above seemed to be nearly in tune with her movements. Black clouds firing lightning or billowing winds met those who were immediately out of her physical reach. Ena seemed to be as intrinsically linked to the Storm as its Heir and Master was.

"It's just so embarrassing for them, nya." Kuroka mocked as she lifted a hand, water appearing on her hand and already entwining up her arm. She focused on it, willing to act in sync with the ki that flowed throughout her form. Then, all of a sudden, the stream of water suddenly took on a more elastic and whip-like appearance. A contemplative look appeared on her face, then she smirked as she lashed out with the water whip. A Devil that got too close was lashed across the back, then promptly collapsed to the group, as if his strings were cut. A giddy look appeared on her face. She could channel her Senjutsu through the water! "Ena-chan, nya! Use that sword of yours to make it rain, nya! I have a new toy I want to try out, nya!"

As if on cue, everyone on the battlefield, enemy and ally alike, shivered at the former Nekoshou's words.

Ena threw her a grin. "Ena will get right on that, senpai!" She casually dodged a blast of magic and slashed in retaliation, causing a veritable tempest of winds as sharp as any blade to fly to her opponent. "Ena only needs a moment to channel her intent!" A pair of Devils descended on her, attacking in earnest, clearly an attempt to do as Kuroka asked of her. Ena met their charge with enthusiasm and a grace that could only come from a lifetime of nonstop training and practicing. Smacking aside the first spear, she slipped passed the second and stepped into their guards. She slashed her sword three times, dropping both Devils without any trouble at all.

The two of them dominated the field of battle, leaving no openings in their casual combination. Ena encircled Kuroka, keeping anyone from getting close on foot or too close to the ground. Kuroka struck from afar, picking off stragglers or disrupting groups with her blasts of energy. The occasional Youjutsu illusion was used to disorient her opponents, thus gaining a sneak attack. All in all, this was a pair that had no need to call in for help or support.

Soon enough, less and less Devils went their way, something they both began to notice. The enemy seemed to be purposefully routing their forces to go around them, or flat out ignore them, in order to remain as focused on their tasks.

Ena stopped by Kuroka, each of them looking in differing directions to remain aware of a possible ambush. "Ena thinks we should pursue. Staying in one place is proving to lose its effectiveness." Kuroka nodded to her kouhai, but before she could reply, the two leapt back just in time to avoid a sudden explosive impact that destroyed the ground where they once stood. The two landed a few feet from each other and prepared themselves. Ena narrowed her eyes on the dust cloud and willed a gust of wind to push the dust away.

Kuroka's eyes widened, "Move, nya!" She cried out to Ena, who complied almost immediately. Ena leapt to the side just in time to avoid an arrow tearing through the air with a barely noticeable whistle. It slammed into the ground several yards back and cratered the ground. With the dust gone, it revealed a young woman who looked to be anywhere from her early twenties to her early thirties. She was clad in what appeared to be formfitting leather armor with strategically placed metal guards, along her shins, forearms and a bronze choker around her neck. Her long, pure black hair was tied into a tight braid that wrapped around the back of her head in a circle. On her back was a quiver and a pair of curved, sickle swords, khopesh, with two feet long blades along with a quiver of arrows; attached to her hips, were a pair of axes, with inwardly curving heads.

Bright, emotive, yet dangerous, green eyes focused on Ena and Kuroka as she clicked her teeth with a noticeable. "It seems your apparent skills aren't all for show." Her eyes narrowed at Kuroka, "Though if it weren't for your talent with Senjutsu, you never would've been able to warn Susanoo's Shrine Maiden."

Kuroka smirked at the woman, placing a hand on her hip. "I do pride myself on being the best at what I do, nya."

The woman frowned at her flippancy, before turning her attention to Ena. "You…are a Vassal to Susanoo's Heir, are you not?"

Ena froze, narrowing her eyes at the newcomer. That was something she had yet to actually explain to Daisuke. How was it that this woman was able to tell…? Could it be…? She was an Heir as well. That had to be it!

The woman's frown deepened. "No, not a true Vassal. You have the feel of someone who was favored by the Patron, not the Heir himself." She scowled at her. "Are you truly disrespecting the one you chose as Lord? If so, then I'm honor-bound to kill you here and now."

"No! Susanoo's Heir has not yet been informed of accepting Vassals! Ena…Ena just forgot…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, acting as though this was not a life or death situation.

Kuroka, on the other hand, was studying both the newcomer _and_ Ena. She was curious…what was this 'Vassal' thing the two of them were talking about?

The woman rolled her eyes at Ena's childishness. "If you two are not the Vassals of your Heir, then you will not survive this battle." She put her bow away and drew her twin swords. "Without your Heir's Divine Might backing you, it seems he will be losing two followers." She shot forward, the ground behind her exploding from the impact.

Ena held her sword at the ready and charged forward as well, meeting her in the middle. She did not bow at all to the impact, holding her ground exceptionally well. The two broke apart and quickly began to match blades. The woman was able to nearly attack from two different directions at once, her twin blades striking at the same time. Ena was able to match her blow for blow without any form of obvious exertion; externally, she was the epitome of casual confidence. Internally, though, she was starting to feel unsure as this woman's skills were clearly greater than hers. If she were alone, then this would've ended in her loss.

However, Ena wasn't alone. Kuroka unleashed a barrage of her energy orbs, striking in the woman's blind spots. This forced her to disengage from combat in order to evade them; Ena, however, didn't let her go too far. She pursued almost immediately, not going to lose the momentum she just gained. The Murakumo replica sliced through the air with frightening ease, meeting the twin khopesh with a ferocity similar to the Storm brewing overhead. Again and again, sword met swords as Ena pushed the woman back with a passion, backed by Kuroka's nigh-flawless accuracy with her orbs.

The woman, however, was perfectly stoic as she was pushed back. Her face didn't so much as twitch as her footing was threatened, her blades smacked aside or her person was nearly harmed. Her eyes told a different story; there was a sort of surprise in them as she took in Ena's vicious counterattack, followed by an excitement that seemed to thrum throughout her entire being. A bloodlust radiated through her form as she locked blades with Ena time after time, rising higher the more she was pushed back.

All of a sudden, felt a premonition, a chill racing up her spine, which forced her to leap back. Just in time, too, otherwise she would've lost her head to the lightning quick slash that went through the air where her neck was. "You…you're both stronger than I gave you credit for…" The woman looked to Ena with a crazed look in her eyes, a rage slowly growing in them. Her lips turned upwards as she slowly began to smile. "I wish to know the names of the provisional Vassals I'm going to tear from the employ of Susanoo's Heir."

"Ena is called Ena Seishuuin."

"Kuroka, nya."

The woman relaxed her shoulders. "So you know the name of who's going to send you to your deaths, I am Rania, Heir of Sekhmet." A white glow encompassed her body, hands tightening around the hilts of her blades.

Ena called upon the Divine power connected to her through the Murakumo replica, her body taking on a glowing aura. The Storm above flashed and rumbled, a portion of it concentrating over her.

Kuroka began to earnestly channel Senjutsu through her body, engulfing her body in her Touki. Several orbs began to float around her as she narrowed her eyes.

This was a fight the two of them would have to take seriously, or else they'll die.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Ravel, Kunou and Melusine<strong>

Enclosed in a barrier of wind, Ravel closely watched a floating mirror that rested in front of her. In it's confines, she could watch the events of any and all major happenings over the course of the battle. With the help of Rin and Daisuke, she was able to connect to her team through the use of telepathy and magical communication. At the same time, she relayed important changes in the battlefield to Azazel and Sirzechs, who had asked for regular intervals of updates, something her King had signed off on as acceptable. This kept her busy, as well as offering her own perspective on how the battle could go. With the help of Rin, who, while also maintaining the clairvoyance spell, was also watching, they formed counter-strategies to defeat the incursion.

Kunou and Melusine, on the other hand, were focusing on the barrier, which acted as a defense to protect them while they watched the skies.

"Oh, this isn't good…" Ravel muttered to herself as she watched the battles that her fellow Pieces were forced into doing. "Rin-senpai, there are more Heirs appearing!"

Rin's eyes widened at that, "Heirs?! I thought they were supposed to be rare occurrences! Why are they popping out of the woodwork _now_ of all times?!"

"Power begets power, Tohsaka-dono." Melusine spoke up calmly, her eyes intently studying the wall of wind encompassing them. "Dasiuke-sama's skills and status are becoming more and more well-known in the supernatural world. With that, Heirs in hiding or lying in wait will be drawn to either confront him or challenge the norm."

"But why?! Aren't there enough powerful beings in the world already? Why go after the only seemingly sane one?"

Melusine simply offered a sparse smile. "Gods are known to be fickle, jealous and spiteful in their legends and myths. They have pride in spades and do whatever it takes to show that they are the greatest at what they embody. Heirs inherit that from their Patrons and show it as any mortal being would. They must not appreciate a new Heir appearing out of nowhere and making a name for himself." She lifted a hand and added to the barrier, seemingly refreshing its defenses.

Rin gritted her teeth as she watched the various battles with the Heirs. "What are their chances of getting through this alive?"

Melusine paused for a moment, as if considering her next words, then nodded. "Were our comrades any less talented or experienced than they are now, then you would have reason to worry. With the potential Vassals that Daisuke-sama has gathered together, then everyone should be more than capable of surviving this."

Rin nodded at that, but paused in confusion. She was about to speak up, but Kunou asked the question that struck her first. "Vassals?"

"A Vassal is an Heir's follower and individual that acts as both guard and comrade." She paused and frowned as she tried to put it into words. "A Vassal is connected to the Heir on an intrinsic level. They can call upon a small portion of the Divine power, pulling directly from the Heir's own reserves." Melusine turned her head to look to Kunou, Rin and Ravel. "The Evil Pieces that Daisuke-sama has allows all of you to act as pseudo-Vassals. You cannot call upon the Divine power, but you are connected to Daisuke-sama."

"What makes someone a Vassal?" Ravel asked, not taking her eyes off the floating mirror.

"Loyalty and devotion. A Vassal's duty is to stand at his or her Heir's side and fight until only the Heir is the last one standing. A Vassal is formed when a deep connection is made between the Heir and individual. To become an Heir's Vassal, the Heir must foster a connection and the Vassal must accept it unconditionally." Melusine explained softly.

"How is such a connection formed?"

"It's different for each individual, but there must be a form of personal intimacy, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. However, once the connection is made, the Vassal gains access to Divine Power, but must be ever-loyal to the Heir. Once made, the connection cannot be broken." She continued, crossing her arms.

Rin sighed heavily, "Maybe you should've told him _before_ all of this happened! Then we could've split everyone into more even groups with at least one Vassal in each."

Melusine smiled knowingly, "Daisuke-sama already has Vassals, Tohsaka-dono. Or, rather, plenty of potential Vassals."

That caused the other three to look at her in shock. Ravel looked away from the mirror to turn towards Melusine. "Who are they?"

The ryu shrugged, "Daisuke-sama already has those he trusts with this life, those he trusts with his magic and those he's come to care for romantically. Such connections are what create Vassals, even if he did not know that's what he was doing." She gestured to Rin with her hand. "You are one such individual, Tohsaka-dono."

She was shocked by this revelation. True, she did trust Daisuke enough to allow him into her Workshop, to a reasonable degree of course, even though it was one he gave to her. At the same time, he trusted her with some information that a normal Magician would keep to themselves. His eye, some of his grimoires and a Workshop that by all rights he should've taken as his own. Granted, there were some things that they still didn't talk about, such as her Jewelcraft and his Kinetic Force magic, but those were things the two of them inherited from family and didn't bring up out of respect.

Was she loyal to him? Could she fight as his side? Defend what he defended? Fight what he fought?

Rin didn't know, fully yet. She respected him, even for the proud idiot that he could be. In the few scant months that they knew each other, Rin could even say that she felt something for him. What those feelings were, exactly, she didn't know yet. Though, she could sure as hell guess, much to her consternation.

"What about the others?" Ravel asked as Rin was thinking to herself.

Melusine was about to answer, but the mirror that floated in front of the Phenex girl exploded into shards of glass. They flew outwards, only slashing Ravel on her cheek, and dispelled into a fine mist. Ravel hissed in pain as she placed on her cheek, feeling it heal almost immediately. Placing a hand on her cheek, she looked to the barrier, only to see the blurry outline of someone standing on the other side of it.

An androgynous voice reverberated throughout the barrier, even as Melusine began to weave more of her magic into it to strengthen it. "_**So, this was where you were hiding… I was wondering who was giving information to the force opposing my employer…**_" The voice let out a sigh and the blurred individual lifted a hand. "_**This isn't personal, it really isn't, but I really have to remove you.**_" Then the figure threw its hand to the side; the barrier holding them vanished. There was no challenge or contest of magic, no battle for dominance. The magic in the barrier was simply dispelled and brushed aside as if it were nothing more than a cobweb. The rain from the clouds above soon began to pour onto them freely. "So, you four are the affiliates of Susanoo's Heir? He has notable company that's for sure." The figure was as mysterious as one could be, clad in a black cloak with the hood up, a darkness covering their face. "A ryu, a Phenex, the second Kyuubi of Kyoto and a Tohsaka…" The figure nodded their head to them, "Your father sends his regards, Miss Tohsaka."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you know my father?! Why?! What is he to you and your group!?" She demanded of them, getting surprised reactions from her companions.

The figure shook his or her head. "Confidential, I'm afraid. If you want to know, then you'll have to ask him yourself… That is, if you're even allowed back."

Rin pursed her lips, glaring darkly at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Ravel asked the figure.

"My name?" The figure mused, cocking their head to the side. "It wouldn't hurt to tell you a portion of my name, I suppose. Call me Sene." It was said like 'seen'. She bowed her head forwards respectfully.

Melusine frowned severely, "Why are you here and not attacking, like the rest of your allies?"

Sene let out what sounded a frustrated sigh. "My idiot comrades are far too overzealous for their own good. They're far too engrossed in their own inherited power to think straight, or professionally. Granted, Circe can be reasonable, if she isn't pushed too far, but even she has her problems. Don't get me started on Rania." Sene then let out an exasperated sigh, shoulders falling. She placed a gloved hand on the side of her hood, pressing it downwards. "Please, forgive me. I tend to complain about them when I get worked up." She cleared her throat and focused on the group intently. "I will offer you and your allies' one chance to get out of this alive. Leave this battlefield at once and we'll not pursue, I'll personally stop my colleagues and allow all of you safe passage. Do this and let this continue. My employer wishes for the 'True Maou' to win this engagement."

"Why?" Ravel asked earnestly.

"Confidential." Sene retorted almost instantly. "I was told to let no information go free. Now… Will you take my out? Or will we fight?"

Melusine looked to the other three. Rin's jaw was set, her eyes focused solely on Sene, hands clenched tightly. Ravel simply stood there, her arms hanging loosely at her side, hands open and ready. Kunou looked hesitant, but quickly resolved herself, golden eyes narrowing in determination. The ryu simply looked to Sene. "I'm afraid we're not going anywhere."

Sene sighed heavily, "You'll definitely be afraid by the time I've gotten started. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I didn't want to kill anyone." All of a sudden, the very presence in the air became suffocating. Rin was forced to drop to a knee, while Ravel and Kunou flat out collapsed from the suddenness of the crushing presence. Melusine stiffened, her eyes widening quickly.

"Death…?" The ryu muttered under her breath in disbelief.

Sene simply rolled her shoulders, a pitch black aura encompassing her cloaked frame. "Heirs of the Deities of Death are an…odd lot. As Deities of Death don't _die_ in the traditional sense, they do not need to choose an Heir. But, when they do…" The ground around her feet began to crack and break inwards. "Their Heirs are on an entirely different level compared to other Heirs. I am Sene, the Actualized Heir of Hel." She lifted a hand and pointed it towards them. "I will shepherd you four to your Deaths. Fear not, for it shall be quick, this I promise you."


	38. Finally Cutting Loose

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's my next chapter, the riveting conclusion of last chapter's battle spree. Just want you to know, this chapter just dragged on and on as I wrote it. Just when I think I finished it at one point, more and more seemed to come to mind. It was both fun and frustrating at the same time, since I just wanted to continue on to the next. All in all, though, I did have fun writing the chapter, both for the fights and the dialogue. I hope you all like it._

_As for the ending, when you get there, I have to excuse. Like I said, it dragged on. Besides, nothing changed from canon, and I didn't feel like rewriting it. Though, I do hope you all like the idea I introduced._

_On another note. Two years! I've been working on this for two years! Longest and most consistent piece I've kept up with, so I'm proud about that._

_Anyway, I hope you all like it._

_Edit: I heard your complaints and words and answered them. I changed the ending and added something special. Hope you like it._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Finally Cutting Loose

**Daisuke**

I flickered across the battleground, striking at his flanks in an attempt to catch him off guard. A frontal assault would get me nowhere, unless I used my Sacred Gear in earnest, but I decided on holding off from using it until Rias and the others got through. Using the wind and rain as cover, I masked my presence continuously in the weather, only attacking Drayfus on the sides. Again and again, he managed to deflect my blows, sending my sword to the side. He met my Kusanagi time after time, without so much as any visible effort.

The sky roared as our blades clashed once more, a shockwave bounding outwards and stopping the pouring rain for a moment. A confident smirk adorned his face as he regarded me with a hint of scorn, as though I were nothing more than a child. I fought down the indignation that rose within my chest, instead narrowing my eyes and offering him my own smirk. Flipping back, I pushed off the ground with my left hand and left a seal in the progress. I landed on my feet and shot forward, running close to the ground as I dragged my hand along the ground. More and more seals were left in my wake until I engaged Drayfus once more, locking blades.

"Do you know the definition of insanity?" Drayfus asked me, arching a brow at me. "It's doing the same thing over and over, always expecting a different result." He flicked his wrist and casually smacked my blade to the side. However, he failed to anticipate my refusal to retreat from him, like all the other times before. My left hand, free and open, was thrown forward as his sword was out of place to protect him in time.

In the span of a few milliseconds, I clenched my fist hard enough to crack the knuckles. Magic focused into my hand as I reared it back and threw it forward. Drayfus quickly pulled his sword inwards, but only managed to get the guard in place before my fist slammed into it. A burst of Kinetic energy was released and the sword immediately buckled under the force of my strike, crashing into his chest as he was violently thrown back from the impact. A trail of blood shot out from his mouth as I heard his ribs crack from the sword ramming into his chest.

I did not let up, lightning danced along my form as I shot forward, grasping Kusanagi with both hands to reattempt to dismember him with my Holy Sword. Drayfus gritted his teeth and glared heatedly at me, and barely managed to bring his defenses to bear. Steel crashed against steel, but his sword was pushed aside by mine without much effort. I adjusted my sword mid-move and tried to skewer him through the opening in his guard, but he managed to smack it aside with a struggle. I kept up the pressure, keeping him from fully gathering himself. I was steadily, and confidently, striding forward as I swung my sword, breaking every attempt of a defense he made against me.

This all happened in the span of a few seconds, catching the Devil off guard. His superior physical strength and martial skill was overcome and I had him on the ropes. Of course, his comrade just had to jump in to ruin my fun.

The only warning I got was Katerea snarling in rage. "Drayfus, you arrogant fool! Can't you do anything right?!" Leaping back, I dodged an ethereal snake that destroyed the ground where I once stood. Upon landing on the ground, I left another seal where my left hand landed, it disappeared when I stood. She walked forward and gave him an enraged glare. "I can't believe that I allowed you to trick me into thinking you could defeat this boy on your own." She snarled at him, turning her anger towards me.

Drayfus bowed his head to her, grimacing as he placed a hand to his chest. He then turned a look to me, a look of smoldering rage in his deceptively calm expression. "Forgive me, Lady Katerea, I was simply caught off guard."

"Don't let it happen aga-"

I chose that moment to attack, sliding behind the pair and slashing with Kusanagi. Drayfus quickly spun, clearly pushing passed his injury, and blocked my attack, putting more of his strength into this than before. He pushed me back and shot forward, taking the offensive this time around. His slashes were vicious, controlled and without mercy. There were no openings in his attacks as I simply turned Kusanagi to the side, letting the power from his strikes bleed off along the edge. I both sidestepped and turned as he advanced forward, not letting him box me in.

Not only did I have that to contend with, but I also had to avoid several of Katerea's strangely well-timed magical attacks. Twisting and jumping away from them, I both deflected them with magic, I also tried to put Drayfus between me and the attack. He never fell for it; all it did was enrage him even more and increase the ferocity behind his attacks. Not once did I feel overwhelmed, as I was just looking for an opening to act.

Katerea attacked in earnest, her snake-manifestations maneuvering with frightening agility after I avoided several of the first. It forced my attention to split between parrying Drayfus and avoiding those potentially lethal magical attacks. It took all of my trained agility and balance in order to not only avoid them, but also lash out at Drayfus at the same time. Holy steel sang as it cut through the air, smacking aside not only enchanted steel, but also cutting apart attacks of a magical nature.

"Hold still, you Fallen brat!" Katerea screeched as she threw more and more spell, her normally beautiful face marred by a look of hatred.

Glad to see that I had such an effect on her.

"Fine." I spoke loud enough for her to hear, a smirk appearing on my face. I gathered my Power within me and suddenly planted my feet. Drayfus's sword slammed into mine for the first time in this encounter and I held him in place without trouble. The only warning either of them got was the subtle shaking of the ground beneath all of us and the sudden slanting of the pouring rain. All of a sudden, the air around us suddenly froze over and a hail of ice spears tore into the both of them; when they tried to block, dodge and otherwise avoid the spears, I took advantage of their compromised footing and blasted them with a surge of wind.

The two were sent flying over the edge of the floating island and I looked to Rias and her group. "Go, go, go! They'll be back up in no time!" They raced towards the stairs and shot passed me. Motioning them forward, I watched the lip of the platform with an intensity. When the last person made it by, I quickly threw a glance at their retreating backs, wordlessly wishing them luck.

Of course, with my luck, it was at that moment that Drayfus caught me off guard. A fist that felt akin to a brick going over a hundred slammed into my jaw, sending me spiraling away from my previous spot. I flew uncontrollably through the air, Kusanagi falling from my hand as I slammed into the ground, skipping across it like a stone across a lake. Coming to a dragging stop, I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up. Blood pooled in my mouth and I had to spit, none of my teeth came loose, thankfully, but it still hurt like an absolute bitch.

I got to my feet and jumped to the side to avoid a decapitating slash, watching as the ground exploded from the impact. Before I could reorient myself, I bent backwards to avoid another slash, then twisted around to evade another punch. In retaliation, I grabbed his wrist and wrapped my legs around it; throwing my body weight to the side suddenly, I twisted around and threw Drayfus to the side. He crashed into the ground and I raced to my sword. Several magical snakes intercepted me and I dodged those as well.

Leaping to the side, I threw my hands out and weaved spell after spell. I evaded more snakes and ducked a slash from Drayfus, who had recovered from my counter. Seal after seal, three in each, appeared along my forearms as I prepared my spells, chambering them like one would a bullet in a gun. When I finished the last spell, I clenched my fist tight enough to crack my knuckles, then I set my jaw. Twisting around on one foot, I evaded Drayfus's slash of the sword and followed up with a drilling punch sneaking into his guard. My right fist planted itself in his stomach and I released the first spell. A blast of lightning slammed into his stomach and sent him rocketing away from me, spiraling out of control. Then I turned around and smacked away the snakes, causing the next two prepared spells to go off. The snakes pulsated, flickered, then shot back to their source, Katerea.

Bringing my left hand back, I extended it towards Drayfus, who was grimacing as he got back to his feet, his stomach smoking and bleeding profusely. Then I smacked the ground, releasing the second spell. The ground shook violently and all a sudden, several spikes erupted around Drayfus, all with the intent to impale him. He slashed at the first, but a cry from Katerea forced him to abandon that venture. He leapt back just in time to avoid the spikes exploding with concussive force.

Katerea had destroyed her rogue snakes and was preparing another spell, but paused as I simply began to stride forward without a care in the world. She snarled at me.

"You know, I was sure you'd learn your lesson, Katerea Leviathan." I started, my eyes casually going back and forth between her and Drayfus, who was holding his stomach with a hand, the other holding his sword tightly. "Even before, when I wasn't sure of my full strength, I knew for a fact that I could beat you. How? You gave me a reason. But now?" I lifted my arms and shrugged my shoulders with a faintly confident smile. "I can promise you a bad time if you keep this up."

"Enough of your prattle boy! You will pay for what you have done to me! You will die alongside that Serafall bitch." She hissed at me, a grey, gelatinous snake appearing in her hand.

I closed my eyes and shook my head with a heavy sigh. "I should've expected that. Trying to talk sense into a crazy bitch never works out in the end." Rolling my shoulders, I opened and closed my hands. "I'm going to indulge myself this time, Katerea, Drayfus. If you want to live, then you'd better step up. I'm raising the stakes." The sky rumbled and flashed, shaking the ground in the process. A breath escaped me as I lifted my arms and opened my hands. "Try not to fall too quickly, now." Releasing the last seal in both of my arms, I clapped my hands together suddenly. An explosive pulse exploded outwards, tearing and ripping the air and ground in front of me. The shockwave shook the floating land with impunity, knocking both of my opponents off balance.

"Balance Breaker." Another, smaller, pulse exploded off my body and I felt the Storm inside me coming alive once more. "Personification of the Eternal Storm." I grinned as I stepped forward, Kusanagi ripping itself out of the ground and flying into my open hand. "Let's have a little fun. Don't hold back now." Crouching, I shot forward with enough to crater the ground at my feet three times over. Drayfus, seeing me coming, narrowed his eyes and lifted his sword. We locked swords, not unlike the first time in the encounter; the difference this time, however, was that I overpowered him with ease, lifting him off his feet and throwing him bodily away from with an offhanded push of my sword.

Katerea, her body taking on a light grey as she took in the snake, fired a barrage of snakes towards me. I raced towards her, casually dodging her snakes as if she were an amateur. I reached her within seconds, my sword already centimeters from her throat, her eyes widening in a combination of fear, hatred and disbelief. Before I could deliver the killing blow, Drayfus suddenly appeared at her side, his body covered in a dark red aura, and pushed her back at the same time as he blocked his blade with mine.

He held fast, holding me in the place. I grinned at him, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a trump card." Drayfus simply grunted and tried to push me back. "Sorry, but this time, things are different. _Very_ different." Blades of wind began to spin violently around me and threatened to carve trenches into Drayfus.

Snakes shot around him, going directly for me. My gaze fell onto them and I arched a brow. As soon as they came within a three foot radius of my position, they froze solid and fell to the ground harmlessly. "Like I said, Katerea. This time, things are different." I lifted my left hand and pointed my empty palm towards her. "This time, I don't need any tricks to beat you, snake or not." I then clenched my hand into a tight fist.

In an instant, the entirety of the solid ground in the artificial dimension, as far as my sight could reach, froze solid. The falling rain became hail, a pelting hail with falling ice the size of base balls. In the infinitesimally short span of a few spare seconds, with the use of my Sacred Gear, I had casually turned the weather of the artificial dimension into that of an arctic tundra. The effects of which would only negatively affect those affiliated with the Old Maou Faction. The air became thick with falling ice, forcing Katerea to create a shield above her head, while Drayfus simply weathered all of it, unflinchingly meeting my confident gaze.

The sky roared as I strode forward, the slippery, icy ground not affecting my footing in the least. As I spoke, my voice carried effortlessly through the wind. "This is a long time coming and the two of you get to see it: the first demonstrated instance of my perfect control and mastery over Zenith Tempest." Then the ice stopped mid-fall; _all_ of it froze in the air, giving both Katerea and Drayfus a clear view to yours truly. A dark grin slowly grew on my face, one of smug satisfaction and of mercilessness. "You want a Devil, _True Maou_? _Fine_, then let me show what _this_ _Devil_ can do!" I snarled out as I finally let out my pent-up frustration and anger.

Then everything exploded into movement.

As if someone had hit the fast forward, the ice began to fall from the sky in droves, blotting out all visibility, for all save for those against the Old Maou. I shot through the veritable wall of falling hail, it parting for my charge. Before I reached Drayfus, I was forced to duck to the side to avoid a group of violet serpents. They tore through the wall of ice with impunity, fanged mouths ripping and destroying ice by the hordes. I shot towards to the snakes and slashed at them with Kusanagi; my sword destroyed them instantly and a wave of burning flame erupted from the blade of my Holy sword. The fire did not melt the ice, simply weaving through like water, acting according to my will perfectly.

Drayfus's eyes widened as he slashed to the side, destroying a wall of falling ice to clear a path for him to retreat. He avoided the flames by a hairsbreadth, the tips licking his cloak at the fringe. He clenched his sword at the hilt and the blade flashed a deep purple, eight snake heads shooting out of the blade and latching into the ice. Their ethereal fangs sank into eight separate icicles, then they began to shrink.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said to him, suddenly appearing in front of my opponent, getting him to slash at me in surprise. I blocked his sword with mine, my reflexes augmented by my power swimming around me. My eyes narrowed as I felt the energy from the ice within his blade, then I grinned. Without another word, I unleashed a barrage of sword strikes at him. Steel crashed against steel again, sparks shooting everywhere as he and I matched martial skill; unlike the first time, where he was stronger, and unlike the second, where I stronger, this time? This time it was like playing with a child.

Drayfus tried to match me blow for blow, but he could never find his footing. Tiny, ever so tiny, divots of ice interrupted his balance, forcing him to stumble. The ice was too slippery, too smooth for his feet to find purchase. Spikes of ice erupted around him, forcing to change direction too often for him to build momentum or find a rhythm.

The battlefield was an extension of my will, shaped and manipulated by that of my Sacred Gear. My last few battles, against Vali, against Perseus, in the Rating Game and training with Arturas, I was deprived of the one things that allowed me to dictate the flow of combat: control. My entire life, I centered my strategies, my preferred tactic of combatting an opponent, regardless of the fact I knew their skills or not, was to control the battlefield, to force my opponent to go where _I_ wanted them, to waste their stamina trying to get out of my controlled chaos.

This was my greatest creation so far, formed from the powers of my Sacred Gear and subtle applications of my Magician know-how. Formed from years of necessary cautious combat and judicious cheating. Formed from a desire to not worry those who care for me. Formed from a need to demonstrate just _why_ I'm not an individual you should fuck with. An eternal storm that answered to my very will.

I crashed Kusanagi into Drayfus's sword, forcing a grunt of exertion out of him as I sent him flying back. A pillar of ice suddenly erupted from the ground and slammed into his back, getting a cry of pain out of him as he was sent flying into the brewing storm.

Crouching down, I placed my hand onto the ground and dug my fingers into it. "Latch onto present matrices, impress a command sequence, forcefully take control." I muttered as I pulled onto the Power I had saturated the air with, using it as a secondary battery. Closing my eyes, I could feel the raging winds, the roaring thunder, the crackling lightning and the frozen rain. "Imprint a desire, overtake the previous administrator and place myself in place." The artificial reality began to shake as I felt a sudden siphoning of my energy. Turning that drain onto the secondary source, I felt my consciousness spread outwards, into the Storm itself.

The clouds thinned and the thunder was muted. The downpour lessened to a drizzle and the icy ground began to melt.

I could sense a large confluence of magical several feet away from me, coming from a familiar presence.

Katerea.

I gritted my teeth and dug my fingers deeper into the ground, a heavy weight appearing on my shoulders. Divine strength pulsated through my body, augmenting my Power to become more potent, more solid. My spell intertwined itself with the artificial reality itself, a created reality. I'm a Magician. Limited by my own ability to craft and decode sequences, mandalas and intent. I was blessed with ability and skill that some would die to have and I refuse to let it go waste.

The ground beneath me cracked and bent inwards as I gathered more and more Power. I could feel the clouds above me swell with renewed ferocity. I opened my eyes and stared at the ground where my hand was clasped. "Accept my will as your own! Take my intent and shape it to your design!" I cried out and pushed as much Power through my left arm into the ground as I could.

A pulse shot out from my hand and shook the ground violently. All of a sudden, eight pillars of Divine energy erupted from the ground and shot into the air, branched apart and shot into eight different directions.

The power from the spell vanished and I sighed, standing up straight as I pulled my arm out of the ground. "Spell was a failure…" I muttered with a hint of disappointment as I looked at my left hand. "I'll have to research a bit more before I can successfully hijack an artificial dimension." I shrugged a single shoulder, "I guess I'll have to settle for controlling the weather in its entirety within it." I paused, then snorted with a smile.

Though, I was curious… What was with the pillars of Divine energy?

"Die!" Katerea's enraged cry caught my attention. I turned my head to the source with a jerk, my eyes widening as I watched a gelatinous snake the size of a jumbo jet shooting towards me. Lifting my left hand, I called upon all the elements of the Storm to my palm.

"_**Chosen, as the next who masters the Storm,**_" Kusanagi vanished from my right hand just as the snake slammed into the elemental barrier in front of my left hand. The explosion of force was enough to temporarily halt the rain of ice, the air itself becoming still as the snake continued its charge. The ground shook and cracked liberally under the pressure of the explosion, as the clouds parted and pillar of bright light fell from it.

Katerea let out a confident cry, a panting breath coming almost immediately after. "Serves you right, you damn brat! You should never have marred my beautiful face!"

"Lady Katerea, it does not befit one of your position to act as such."

"Silence, Drayfus! I'm allowed to exercise my superiority over the lout who harmed me."

I let out a small chuckle as I shook my head in the midst of misty aftereffects of the explosion of power. "It's not healthy to gloat when you haven't even won yet. Believe me, I know." With nothing more than a thought, the wind pushed aside the obscuring mist.

Katerea released a shuddering breath and stepped back, with what I would swear was fear in her gaze. Drayfus steeled his expression and took a defensive stance in front of her.

Seeing this, I couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped me. Honestly, I'd say it sounded downright sinister with the light echo of Yasha's voice behind it. "My, am I really that scary?" I strode forward, clad in the glistening dark brown armor of my Tempest Plate. My wings unfurled, fitting into their secured places; the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi held in my right hand. "What happened to that confidence, Katerea? I thought you were going to…kill me?"

"Y-You…You're a monster!" She cried out, staggering back as she nearly fell.

I shook my head, the hornlike protrusions cutting through the air without mercy. "No. Not a monster." I lifted Murakumo and pointed it at Drayfus and Katerea. "_Heir_." Several Light spears manifested around me and fired to the pair, shockwaves echoing outwards as if they were fired from railguns. Drayfus deflected the first set of spears, but their numbers and the sheer speed in which they were flying quickly overwhelmed him. The first tore through his left arm, the next through outer, right, thigh; another nicked him on the neck, while more tore through an ear, sending his bandanna falling to the ground.

When I suddenly appeared in front of him and slashed him across the chest, getting an agonizing cry as his wound practically burst into flames. I kicked him viciously in the chest and sent him flying to the side, crashing into the icy ground several yards away with an explosion of Kinetic force.

Katerea tried to run away from me, staggering backwards as she shakily threw snake after snake at me. I didn't even have to do anything, there was so little power in them that they didn't even scuff my magically crafted armor. She fell backwards and sat on the ground before me, eyes wide with fear and despair, ragged breaths escaping her.

She wasn't faking it, that much was for sure. It was rather pitiful, seeing the formerly proud and beautiful woman turn into this quivering fearful mess. But I did not let that pity sway me in the least. Lifting Murakumo, I placed it's tip under her chin, getting a pained whimper from her as a sizzling smoke rose outwards from under her chin. "Tell me everything you know about this attack. If I'm satisfied with your answer, I'll consider letting you live."

Katerea capitulated instantly. "My fellow leaders, Shalba Beelzebub and Creusery Asmodeus, and I planned to attack during the Rating Game in the hopes that we could kill Sirzechs and Serafall, as well as any visitors from other Factions." She went on to tell me of their plans to use the snakes granted to them by the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, to gain more power. She told me of the attack routes and the numbers. At the end of the explanation, she paused.

I narrowed my eyes underneath my helmet, "What is it?"

"W-we searched outside Khaos Brigade for a trump card, something to counterattack the additional forces that the fake Maou would enlist, through the other Young Devils and potentially other Factions."

"Who?"

"A mercenary group. They're rather mysterious and only operate in certain circles, but their success rate is 100% so far." Katerea paused, looking right up to me. "We hired Heirs to kill your comrades."

A flash of rage, both my own and from the Divine aura, shot through me as my hand tightened on the hilt. The sky mimicked my emotions, darkening, booming and flashing in a continuous stream. I gritted my teeth and pulled my sword from her before I did something I regretted. She had given up and I would not kill a prisoner. "Turn yourself in, Katerea Leviathan and hope against hope that all of them are alive. Because if any of them have so much as a fucking _scratch_ I'm going to find you and kill you as slowly and as imaginatively as I can." Yasha's overlapping, similarly growling, tone did wonders for adequately portraying the rage that was building inside of me. She didn't move, simply frozen in fear and awe. "Go!" I snarled at her, watching as she stumbled/crawled away from me.

Should I have killed her? Looking back, I can honestly say that I should have. All I can say is that I had much more to do after that fight.

I lifted a hand to my head, the helmet receding backward so that I pushed a hand through my hair. "Okay, stay in control, Daisuke. You can do this…" Releasing a breath, I reached for the telepathic connection I made with Ravel.

"_Ravel, give me a sitrep._" She didn't answer. A flutter of panic shot through my chest. "_Ravel! Dammit, please! Tell me you're all okay! Answer me!_" Still nothing. I snarled in anger as I crouched and shot into the sky, the billowing winds sending my hair flapping in the air. Rocketing into the clouds, they parted for me as I shot passed them and hovered at the highest point in the artificial dimension. Closing my eyes, I reached out with my senses to find my Peerage. The Storm facilitated my searching as I looked for their familiar signatures.

As far as my senses reached, even with the Storm, I could sense four alien Divine presences. The Heirs. They were all flared and active, fighting in earnest, no doubt against members of my Peerage, as tenacious as they are. But one of them…one of those Divine presences was…deafening. It was boundless, yet empty; empty, yet heavier than anything I've ever felt. It was heavy, and stronger than anything I could ever hope to bring forth at my current level.

That…had to be an Actualized Heir.

I-Impossible… Arturas told me that very few Heirs became Actualized, attaining a Deity's full strength. Yet…the one I was sensing had indeed gained such a Power.

I gritted my teeth. _I'm sorry, everyone, but that's the one I have to hold back. You'll have to make due without me…_ Squaring my shoulders, I opened my eyes and faced the direction of the strongest Heir. Flaring my wings, I took off like a rocket, the air around me exploding outwards as I sped to it.

A side thought struck me as I flew… Why in the hell was I sensing Susanoo's Power in eight different places!?

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

Fate quickly lost sight of her surroundings as she pushed her body to go faster and faster to keep up with her current opponent. Time and time again, her twin energy blades met and pushed against Connor's xiphos. Her periphery was constantly changing, always shifting as she turned, spun, ran and flew in as many unpredictable patterns as she could in order to catch her opponent off guard. It was only her constant training with Daisuke and Moka, who both had unnatural stamina, even considering their respective species that allowed her to keep up this constant increase in speed. She countered and deflected as often as she could, pushing his blade away even as she raced against him.

The two suddenly came to a stop, instantly stopping mid-air and floating in place, neither breathing heavily in the least. In her Balance Breaker, Fate wore what looked like an upper thigh-length, cheongsam with a short black skirt and red belt wrapping around her waist; a white line went straight down the front, as well as a pair of silver, metallic rectangles that framed the out sides of her bust. Her legs were covered up to her thighs with black stockings, decorated with a wrap-around red line at the top and at the ankle. Her feet were clad in a pair of silver boots with raised heels and a golden front. Her arms were bare, save for a pair of red, inch-wide sashes wrapped around her upper arms, just under the shoulder. Her hands and forearms were covered in silver gauntlets with a single golden triangle on the back of both her hands. Her waist length blonde hair was tied in a side ponytail by a black ribbon.

Her Bardiche was also no longer a polearm, instead a pair of blade hilts with golden orbs on the guards and the axe head sticking straight out. The two hilts were connected together by a golden stream of energy, which would shrink and extend in accordance to her will. The 'blades' of her weapons, were three feet long each, comprised solely of a golden energy, which hummed with power.

This was her Balance Breaker, Bardiche Assault: Shin Sonic Form.

Connor grinned widely as he studied Fate, glee present in his eyes as he practically vibrated with joy. "Finally! Someone who can keep up with me!" He basically danced in place. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to want to fight to your heart's content, but it always ends in a millisecond? All because your opponent is too damn slow to fight. Do you? You have to. You're just as fast as me!" He let out a joyous laugh. "Man, I'm half-tempted to not try to kill you, just so I can fight you again in the future!"

"Can't you just leave?" Fate jumped on the chance to end the conflict. "If you enjoy fighting me that much…" She looked like she was sucking on a lemon. "Then I'm willing to fight you again in the future. Just…walk away."

The Heir of Hermes let out a mournful sigh, shaking his head. "That's the thing, babe. I take my job seriously. Even if I do enjoy fighting you…" He lifted his sword and pointed it towards her. "I can't abandon my duty."

Fate couldn't hide her disgruntled expression. She couldn't help but respect such dedication, however, she hated that he continually referred to her in such a casual manner. She lifted her dual weapons and took a stance. "I have a duty as well, one that I too will not abandon." She focused solely on her opponent and gather her strength. "I will not be holding back this time around."

Connor grinned even wider. "You were even holding back!" He let out a whooping laugh. "You best be careful, babe! I may fall for you!"

The two of them vanished from sight, clashing once more. It was a test of speed each and every time she matched Connor's blade with her own. Her awareness was hyper focused, reflexes pushed to the very brink as she tried to not only strike her opponent, but also keep herself from being hit. The air shook with every blow, the ground cratering every time they clashed on the ground. To the outside observer, the two were simply a trick of light, twinkling lights that spun throughout the air.

Wanting to break the monotonous of their even abilities, Fate shot upwards towards the sky with Connor mirroring her near-perfectly. They reached the clouds within milliseconds and she twisted around slammed both of her energy blades against Connor's xiphos. He held fast, a hungry grin decorating his face, pushing back with just as much force. Then she practically flickered out of existence at the same time as he did and the two resumed their continuous clashing of blades. The very air was their stage as they moved faster than anyone save for they could see. The sky erupted with every blow, the stormy sky flickering as though there was a firework show.

Suddenly, Fate was sent flying back from a kick to her stomach. She gritted her teeth, blood already pooling in her mouth. Her armor was _not_ the protective type, so she felt the entirety of that blow. Steeling herself, she caught herself mid-air and flooded her body with lightning magic, flickering out of existent as she initiated her counterattack. Body alight with power and expression set in concentration, she crashed into Connor like a meteor, lashing out at him with a violent flourish.

Connor grinned like loon as he met Fate blow for blow, dodging just as she did with him, lashing out just as she did to him. The longer this went on, the more and more he found himself like this girl. She was _fast_ like him, had seemingly limitless stamina like him and traded blows like it was something she did every day. He let out a laugh as he ducked under one of Fate's attacks. "That tears it, I _like_ you! C'mon, babe, ditch the newbie and follow me. I'll even show you a great time!"

Fate felt a flash of irritation deep in her chest. For all of his skill and bluster, Connor did _not_ respect her. He didn't fight her like a fellow warrior, but as someone humoring a child; what's worse, he refused to stop referring to her so casually! After years of fighting alongside those who respected her as she respected them, dealing with Connor was something she was quickly coming to dislike with an intensity unlike anything she's felt before. So she used that emotion, that slow simmering anger, and channeled it, increasing the ferocity of her counterattack while still keeping her rhythm.

The lightning in the clouds flashed and the ground suddenly turned icy, the pouring rain becoming a falling hail of icicles. The corner of Fate's mouth quirked upwards into a half smile as she kicked off one of the icicles, using it as a springboard to increase her speed subtly.

"The hell?!" Connor cried out as he swept his gaze along the sky and horizon. Unfortunately for him, that had the side effect of giving Fate an opening large enough to strike. Her sword raked along his left arm, tearing a chunk out of it. He cried out in pain and snarled at Fate. "You bitch!" He flared his Divine Power and raced after her, crashing through the icicles with abandon.

Fate smiled as she finally managed to break that easygoing façade of his. Using the falling icicles as a springboards, she leapt from to the other, barely even jostling them with her superior speed. She flanked Connor time and time again, though he blocked her constantly, never letting her gain another free shot.

Unfortunately for her, though, Connor was pushing more and more into his Divine Power, his speed steadily increasing with no obvious end in sight. Soon enough, she knew, he'd outpace her. As if to demonstrate that, the Heir of Hermes managed to sneak in a punch to her face. Blood flew from her mouth as she crashed into the ground, cratering it as a pillar of blood shot from her mouth upon impact. She gritted her teeth and whimpered ever so lightly as she tried to get back up. Connor was on her in a moment, slamming a foot onto her stomach, then planted his second on her face, forcing her to turn her head to the side.

He sneered down at her. "You stupid bitch, I was willing to let you live, too. But, no. You had to push things. God's don't like it when you push the envelope." Connor lifted his sword and stabbed downwards.

All of a sudden, a pillar of energy slammed directly onto Fate, throwing the enemy Heir away from her. He rolled head over heels, cursing all the way as he quickly got back to his feet. He looked to what knocked him away and felt his eyes widen in disbelief. "What?! No! No! She's a fucking Vassal and didn't even know it?! What sort of deus ex machina bullshit is this?!" Connor cried out as he gritted his teeth.

The pillar slammed onto Fate and she instantly felt a familiar warmth. _This…is Daisuke's Heir power? How? Wha-?_ She stopped questioning it when she felt her wounds partially heal over and her stamina replenish itself, and then some. It was like a rush of adrenaline shooting through her entire body, reenergizing her and sending goosebumps along her arms. Fate got to her feet as the light died down and looked herself over. Not much had changed about her, save for her gauntlets and greaves turning wholly into a golden color, her outfit becoming far more streamlined. More gold replaced the rest of the silver on her outfit; also, wrapped around her forehead was a golden circlet.

Fate released a breath and regarded the seething Connor, grasping her weapons tightly. She spoke no words, simply choosing to attack. Once he blinked, she was right in front of Connor, slamming her knee into his stomach and doubling him over. He hacked out cough, both in pain and in surprise. She vanished again and appeared behind, her sword already at the end of her slash, leaving a bloody gash on Connor's back. The Heir of Hermes snarled and vanished as well; Fate mimicked him, following after him without hesitation.

As the two of the resumed their assault on one another, Fate was shocked to discover something new about this engagement: she was substantially faster than Connor! It was like she was skating on the wind itself, the lightning from the sky above coursing through her body like blood through her veins. No matter what he did, or attempted to do, she always seemed to be ten steps ahead of him. Her blades deflected his away and she struck without mercy; her legs and knees battered his sides, slowing him down even more. Fate lashed out with every ounce of skill she gained over her short eighteen years of life; she let out all of the anger she gained during this encounter; she struck without mercy, knowing full well that her comrades and friends were in danger. Fate saw a chance to finish this battle and took it without hesitation.

Connor crashed into the ground, cratering the icy ground with blood already pooling around him. He could not move, not in the least. The bitch he was unlucky enough to have met had practically destroyed his legs, leaving him unable to use his Divine power to its fullest. The aura vanished from his body as he lied on the ground, exhaustion quickly setting into his bones. Fate suddenly flickered into existence in front of him, a distinct frown on her face. "What? Are you going to gloat now?"

Fate shook her head at him. "No. I didn't want to fight in the first place."

Connor snorted, "Lot of good that means. A damn Vassal that doesn't want to fight… Bullshit. If he asked you to, you'd probably storm Hell itself."

"Daisuke wouldn't ask that of me… But you're probably right." Fate said softly, stepping away from him slowly.

"Go ahead and leave. I know when I'm beaten."

Fate frowned, but nodded, leaping into the air. Rocketing through the air, she frowned and asked herself. "What…is a Vassal?" Upon reaching her destination in the sky, she looked at her hands. Then she quickly shook her head. "Not now. I need to help my friends." Closing her eyes, she tried to sense which of her comrades needed her most.

* * *

><p><strong>Himari, Moka<strong>

"Have I told you how much I _hate_ magic?" Moka said to Himari as the two dodged the latest barrage or spells. The armor given to her by her Balance Breaker was broken and charred, falling apart even as she strafed to avoid Circe's magical attacks. She wasn't even tired, not feeling exerted in the least, but Moka was feeling annoyed. Even in the midst of the immutable danger of this Heir's magic, the Dhampyr was only mildly frustrated at her current inability to reach the annoying bitch that continued to pepper the air with magic.

"Not lately, no." Himari retorted with a playful smile, her tone dry and ironic. Her natural agility and litheness of her species as a Nekoshou allowed her to better avoid the attacks. It was also her, more than Moka, who was able to reach Circe more often than not. Her katana was still painted in pricks of the Magician's blood, dripping freely as she moved with a feline grace. "I believe you were mentioning your academic respect for them as researchers, rather than as warriors."

The Rook regarded the Knight with a dry look, getting what amounted to mischievous smirk from Himari.

"You've been around Daisuke far too long."

"No such thing, Moka-dono." She leapt back, avoiding a particular lethal blast, and shot forward. It was as if she walked on air, the way she repeatedly avoided the various discharges of magic. Himari zigzagged and weaved as she raced towards Circe.

The Heir watched her opponent through narrowed eyes, keeping the Dhampyr in her periphery so that she couldn't sneak up on her. Once was more than enough, thank you very much. The wound on her cheek was going to leave a scar when it healed, much to Circe's anger. At that thought, the Magician Heir narrowed her eyes in hatred at the charging Nekoshou. "I'll have your tail for this!" She lifted her hand and weaved a spell. There was no more warning, no seal signifying it worked, it just activated.

The winds around Himari suddenly became turbulent, stifling. The Nekoshou's eyes widened subtly as she staggered to a stop, a hand shooting to her throat. Himari fell to knee, gasping and choking for air. But none came. Violet eyes rolled to the back her head as she fell face first to the ground, sword clattering to the side.

Circe smirked in success, but quickly lifted a hand and erected a barrier. It flashed a spectrum of colors matched only by a rainbow as it held strong against Moka's kick. The force of her kick spread around the barrier and was channeled into the ground, creating twin furrows of uprooted earth. She gave the quickly retreating Dhampyr an exasperated look. "No matter how often you try, your blows will never reach me."

"They don't have to."

Circe frowned, both confused and frustrated at the smug tone in Moka's voice, before her instincts screamed for her to move. She pivoted on one foot, turning suddenly with a ball of compressed and volatile magic fluctuating in the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened at Himari only a few sparse feet away, sword closing in on her fast. The Heir threw the ball and allowed it to expand in an attempt to fully engulf Himari.

The Nekoshou simply responded by pushing chakra into her Yasutsuna, her Touki augmenting her sword's cutting power. Slashing her sword, Himari tore the orb in two and leapt between the two halves to reach Circe. The Magician's pretty face twisted into an ugly snarl as she looked to the charging Nekoshou with disbelief. She tried to defend herself with a spell, but with her attention focused on Himari, Circe missed the foot that collided with her jaw. She was sent flying, her body bouncing along the ground.

With Circe temporarily out of commission, the pair were allowed to catch their breath. "Nice illusion trick. You had me fooled for a second, too." Moka said to Himari, nodding her head in acknowledgement to her comrade.

As if on cue, the Himari that was lying on the ground flickered out of existence. The real one let out a small laugh. "Thank you. I had hoped a distraction would allow me to finish this quickly." She then shook her head and blinked a few times. "Just…don't expect more of that. I don't have Kuroka-dono's skill with Senjutsu. I'm not fully comfortable using it the way she does." She decided not to mention the murderous impulses that began to pronounce themselves.

Moka frowned at her, "Try not to push yourself too much. Stick with our plan: you annoy her with hit and run while I keep her focused on me."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you can take much more."

"I can take it. Just keep looking for a chance to end it."

"Don't get confident. I'm not done yet." Circe's cool voice broke through their conversation and they tried to move, but an unseen force held the two of them completely still. She strode forward, the book held, closed, in her hand. "I've entertained the two of you long enough." She lifted a hand, twitched her fingers to the side and the two were violently lifted into the air.

Moka gritted her teeth and tried to move, but found that she was unable to do so. She sucked a breath, then froze in realization. The wind! It was constricting her movement, rather skillfully at that. Her red eyed gaze trailed along her arms, searching for the manipulated winds that were holding her.

Himari could feel wind spinning around her body, keeping her from moving. She recognized it easily enough, due to her connection with it through the Knight Piece inside of her. Similar to the spell cast earlier, she knew that she could break it with nothing more than a thought, but chose to lie in wait. Hopefully, Circe would try to finish them off in a more personal manner.

"Never before have I met a pair of people more annoying or persistent than the two of you." Circe grimaced, her eyes narrowing in anger. "When Sene pulled me onto this mission, I had no idea that Susanoo's Heir had people such as you in his retinue…" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm cross between respecting him and angry with him for having the two of you here." Then she lifted a hand, opened to show her palm. "It means nothing for you now, though. Because I'm going to ki-"

With a flare of wind, Himari broke free from her imprisonment and unfurled her wings. She didn't know how to fly yet, but she was able to use them to change the direction of her descent. Arching them, she aimed her body for Circe.

The Magician swore and pointed her hand at the falling Nekoshou. The sky churned and rumbled in anger, before a bolt of lightning fell and shot towards Himari.

She felt her eyes widen at the force of nature. She flapped her wings in a gesture of futility, unable to change course enough to evade the lethal blow. Himari gritted her teeth and willed her winds to aid her flight, but knew that it wouldn't be enough. She could block it with her sword, but she'd have her back to Circe without Moka to cover for her. She was stuck, with nowhere to go and nothing available to her.

Refusing to resign herself to her death, Himari gritted her teeth and continued her charge to Circe. If she was going to die, it was going to be for the sake of defeating her Young Master's foes.

The lightning bolt descended, falling closer and closer to Himari. In an instant, the bolt changed course and bypassed Himari entirely, aiming directly for Circe. Just as the Heir's eyes widened in disbelief, Himari grinned in triumph. The bolt slammed into a hastily created barrier, pushing Circe back without any sort of trouble. Himari crashed onto the ground in a crouch and shot towards her, the wind around her body cutting down on resistance.

Himari reached her opponent in record time, her sword gleaming as it went low and under the barrier. Circe cursed under her breath and leapt to the side, curving her barrier so that the bolt shot passed her without harm and she dodged Himari's slash. Circe pushed herself away with magic, snarling out a spell…

Just as the ground turned to ice and the pouring rain turned to falling icicles. With all visibility gone, her spell detonated right in her face and she was forced to inelegantly evade an icicle that nearly took her head clean off.

"That was a mistake, calling from the Storm in the sky." Himari called out as she looked around carefully, holding her blade at the ready. "It was created from my Young Master's will and he would never intentionally harm those for whom he cares." She smirked as she sensed Circe's ki through Senjutsu. "This Storm is an extension of his very will."

"It shouldn't matter!" Circe snarled in anger. "I called it down with Hecate's Power! Divine Right should've trumped a mere Sacred Gear!"

"There's nothing 'mere' about that which can kill a god." Himari said as shot to the side and silently ran in a curve, attempting to get behind Circe. Moka was still incapacitated, so she was on her own for the moment. "Especially when it's used by a host with as compatible with it as he."

Within moments, Himari reached Circe and shot towards her open back. The Heir turned and snarled out spell after spell. As if defending her, icicles met every spell, setting them off prematurely. Himari weaved and dodged through the chaos of the explosions, her superior agility aiding in the evasion. Before either of them knew it, Himari had reached her. A triumphant smirk appeared on her face as she unleashed a barrage of slashes, perfectly timed together with each other.

Himari was not like Moka. Where Moka had strength, Himari had dexterity. Where Moka had her ferocity, Himari had her mercilessness. Himari wanted nothing more to genuinely cover her Young Master's back as he charged forward, to ensure his safety even as he put himself in jeopardy. If that meant ending a life, then she'd do it without compunction; unlike Moka, who was announced her intention to hit like a freight train, Himari would attack quietly and lethally. Every one of her attacks would be one that could end a life.

All for the sake of the one who had saved her.

Circe was given little to no time weave spells due to Himari's ferocious assault. She could take no risks; every attack, every flash of steel, was dangerously close to a lethal blow. Throat, inner thigh, under the arm, face, chest. Every strike was potentially a killing blow it if landed. Circe was slowly losing what little composure she had, a rage slowly building from deep within her chest. This continued for several, long moments, flashes of steel and the subtle twitch of the finger, slowly falling together.

Then it happened.

"Enough!" A burst of power exploded outwards, throwing Himari and all of the falling hail away with a sonic blast. More power gathered into Circe's hands as she threw more and more of it, peppering Himari with it in the hopes of killing her. "You've been the most annoying one, Cat. You've snuck up to me; struck me; _cut_ me. All with your Dhampyr friend pulling my attention." Circe grinned maliciously in the midst of her attack. "What will you do when you're all on your own?"

One of the spells struck the ground right at her feet, sending her flying to the side and crashing into the ground with a thud. Himari grimaced, pushing herself to her knees with a single hand, the other holding onto Yasutsuna for dear life. "Defeat you." Was all she said in response to Circe's gloating.

As if on cue, a golden pillar slammed downwards, right onto Himari. A Power, so familiar to her, wrapped around her body, getting a content sigh out of her. All of her wounds seemed to lessen, becoming more manageable. Her kimono glowed and changed before her very eyes. The kimono itself became shorter, baring her shoulders and falling to her upper thigh; she wore a set of detached sleeves that extended outwards and flowed freely. A black and gold choker appeared on her neck, a silver 'H' on the front; the obi was black with golden highlights. She wore a set of black and white stockings that covered her legs and left a few inches of space between skirt and stocking. On her feet were a pair of white sandals.

The Nekoshou smirked with a hand resting her hip as she regarded Circe.

Circe narrowed her eyes at Himari, then scoffed. "Do you think a single Vassal can defeat me? I'm an Heir to a God, while you are simply a mere follower!"

"How about two?" Moka dropped onto the ground next to Himari, clad in an entirely new set of armor. Instead of silver armor, it was now a sleek black with a golden trim, streamlined and more form-fitting. The armored skirt was now significantly shorter, falling to mid-thigh. In addition, her long silver hair was tied down and held by a black ribbon.

"One Vassal, or two. It matters not!" Circe threw her hands forward for a spell, but saw that Himari had vanished from sight. She ducked to the side just in time to avoid a slash of a sword aimed at her neck. Then she jumped back to avoid the heel slamming into the ground, the icy earth beneath exploding from the impact. Lightning danced along Moka's armored frame as she stalked forward, a predatory glint in her vampiric gaze. She raced forward, just as Himari did the same, wind dancing around the latter. The two were like a well-oiled machine, assaulting Circe mercilessly and efficiently, with no opening between the pair's attacks.

There was a weight behind their blows now that made Circe even more wary. Her barriers buckled under Moka's kicks even faster than before; her spells seemed to curve _around_ Himari, rather her just dodging them.

All of a sudden, Circe's eyes glazed over, before they shot back into focus. Unfortunately, this allowed an opening for Moka's kick to knock her head over heels away from the pair. The Heir bounced along the ground for several feet, before she righted herself. She released a breath and cursed. "Dammit, Connor! Can't you do anything right!" She threw a hateful look to the pair and sighed. "It seems I must retreat for now. My comrades come before this little spat of ours." She seemed very disgruntled by that fact. "Pray we do not meet again." With a crack of Power, Circe vanished from sight.

The pair didn't move for a few moments, warily looking around for a potential ambush. After a few moments, Moka nodded and turned towards Himari. "Come on, let's go find some of the others. If this is what we ran into, the others are most likely feeling overwhelmed."

Himari nodded resolutely, already racing off to the nearest confluence. "Yes. Though, I hope they're doing fine."

The two mutually decided to wait to figure out just what the hell happened to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroka, Ena<strong>

Thrown off her feet, Ena was sent bouncing along the ground after being sent flying from one of the Rania's attacks. She came to a slow stop and planted her feet in a crouch next to Kuroka, who regarded her with a look that was cross between playful and serious, in a way only the Black Cat could. "I don't think we're doing so hot, nya…"

Ena frowned as she focused on Rania, the Heir before them seemed to be stationary, her intense gaze studying them like a predator does prey. "Ena is…concerned. Ena has never fought an opponent like this before…. Cover Ena." She shot forward, the ground breaking from her charge. She raced forward, the wind encircling her form. The artificial Murakumo flared as it called onto the power of the Storm above them. Within seconds, she reached Rania and the two clashed swords again. The girl staggered from the force of her opponent's attacks, the twin blades jarring her arms with every impact. It was like fighting a storm of blades, Rania's strikes were so fast, faster and more powerful than anything she's ever felt before. Regardless, Ena held her ground, pushing back when she could and diverting the overall force of the blows.

Kuroka not idle either. She was encircling the pair, setting up the foundation for a barrier that would aid in their success. Her ability with Senjutsu and the manipulation of space could very well lead into their survival; she preferred to strive for that, rather than flat out _defeating_ an Heir as ferocious as Rania. Seals appeared in her wake as she raced around them. The occasional orb left her hand, slowing the Heir down if only by a hair, but it made the world of difference for Ena to keep up with her.

All in all, even with their combined efforts, Rania was tantamount to an unstoppable force in all aspects. Her blows were fast and unavoidable, leaving no openings at all. Her strength was too overwhelming, too overpowering, for Ena to counter. Nothing the girl tried to do, even with the power of the Storm aiding her, was enough for her to get close enough to the…_monster_ that was basically pounding her into the ground. Rania did not speak, she did not taunt; no, all she did was attack, attack and attack.

Ena was thrown back with a vicious kick to her stomach. Her sword flew from her hand impaled the ground several feet away. Kuroka quickly intercepted the girl, catching her flying form with her two hands. She looked down at her newest comrade, taking in the bruised jaw and blood dripping down the side of her head. She also seemed to be favoring her right side; gritting her teeth, Ena pushed herself to her feet. "Ena may be…a little overwhelmed."

"Just a little, nya?" Kuroka asked, her tone just a hint spirited.

"Only a little." Ena said with a pep in her step, concealing the grimace at the exertion. "Do you have our trap prepared, Kuroka-san?"

"Of course, nya. It's been ready for a while, nya. I was just waiting for when you felt you were done getting beaten up, nya." Kuroka replied with a wide, Cheshire grin. All she got was a deadpan look from the wounded Shrine Maiden.

Rania let out a bellowing battle cry and launched herself forward, the icy ground cratering with every step forward. However, before she could go three steps forward, a purple seal appeared under her foot. A translucent barrier shot up and wrapped around her foot, trapping it in a form of stasis. Far above her, the sky rumbled and shook as the clouds parted, firing out a lightning bolt strong enough to scorch the very air. It crashed into Rania with a deafening explosion, sending her body slamming into the ground.

Ena threw her a surprised look.

Kuroka simply shrugged a bare shoulder. "Daisuke-chin showed little old me how to call out to one of his magical Storms, nya." Her expression turned gleefully contemplative, cheeks flushing in pleasure. "We've shared so many _joyful_ ideas, nya~."

Ena simply chuckled at the Nekoshou. "Ena's glad that someone enjoys our Heir's company." The two jerked towards the prone Heir and their eyes widened when they saw her get to her feet, her body smoking heavily but not overtly affected. "Ena's curious… How many traps have you set up?"

"Probably not enough, nya…" Kuroka lifted her hand and twitched it ever so lightly. Several seals in a circular pattern appeared around Rania and flashed in unison. A purple dome encompassed the Heir and locked her place.

What happened next could only be described as a lethal light show. Lightning rained from the sky, veritable glaciers fell from the clouds, brimstone ironically erupted from the icy ground, and fatal tornadoes came to life, all striking the center of the barrier that Kuroka had created. Explosion after earth-shaking explosions practically moved the floating landmass downwards from the magical force behind the successive, concussive spells. The two watched with bated breath, not taking their eyes off the target of bombardment.

After what felt like only a moment passed, the air became stifling and still, thick with magic and natural energy. Ena let out an easy breath, but froze when Kuroka grabbed her wrist, an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on her face. "It's not over, nya. Get your sword, _now_, nya."

Ena nodded and extended her hand; a gust of wind later, the sword flew into her open hand and she took up a defensive stance in front of Kuroka. When the dust finally dispersed, Rania stood in the center of a crater the size of a large house, her face covered in blood and left arm hanging limply. Her right leg shook uncontrollably as she tried to walk forward, the left foot dragging against the ground. After a few seconds of this passed, Rania let out a soft laugh and the aura around her body brightened to something similar to the sun. There was a notable cracking and popping sound as her left arm was raised and jerked inwards; her left leg violently jerked upwards, a bone popping place. The right leg stopped shaking and planted itself confidently onto the ground. Rania rolled her neck and grinned up to Ena and Kuroka.

"Ena thinks that is just unfair." The girl deadpanned as she looked down to the Heir with a dry look.

"Kuroka does too, nya." The Black Cat retorted, her eyes half-lidded, irritation present in the hazel orbs.

Rania reared back her head and unleashed a ground-shaking roar and leapt towards them. Ena went to intercept her, but was thrown away with a vicious backhand, sending her crashing into the ground with a painful gasp. The Heir swung her first strike at Kuroka, to which the Nekoshou jumped back and dodged. She continued forwards, slashing with a reckless abandon. It was a test of agility and skill that allowed Kuroka to remain bare inches out of harm's way in this attack on her person. The attacks came from seemingly everywhere, a flash of steel that cut through every obvious, and concealed, opening.

Then, out of nowhere, a flash of yellow soared through the air and speared into Rania and sent her bodily flying away. In her place, Fate stood in front of Kuroka. She regarded the Nekoshou with a look of concern. "Are you well, Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka offered her a tired grin, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. "I'm fine now, nya. That Heir is a monster, nya!"

Fate nodded, but looked around in confusion. "Where is Seishuuin-san?"

"In a ditch somewhere, nya."

"Ena is right here!"

The two of them spoke at the same time, then the latter and Fate regarded Kuroka with a pair of dry looks, getting a playful grin from the Nekoshou.

Immediately after that, Ena regarded Fate with a wide-eyed look. "Fate-senpai! You're a Vassal!"

"A what?"

"A Vassal! An individual who allows themselves to be led by an Heir; formed when a connection is formed between Heir and comrade." Ena explained quickly, her eyes shooting from Fate to the direction Rania was sent flying. "They gain Divine protection from their Heir in the form of augmented abilities; in addition to additional strength to call upon for combat, to fight in the Heir's place if necessary." She grinned widely, clenching her fists in success. "Ena believes that a battle against an Heir with a Vassal on your side makes it immensely easier."

Fate nodded, taking in Ena's explanation without hesitation. "That explains my sudden increase in speed…" Then, all of a sudden, a small crack caught Fate's attention. "Move! Now!" She all but flickered out of existence, followed by Kuroka and Ena leaping away; immediately after everyone moved away, the ground they formerly stood on exploded when Rania crashed into it with a challenging snarl. She jerked her head towards Ena and went to lunge after her, but a golden blur fly by and cracked her on the jaw.

"I'll keep her off-balance! The two of you need to attack!" Fate's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time as Rania staggered and reeled from the seemingly invisible blows.

Ena responded by charging melee and once again attacking the Heir of Sekhmet head on. Unlike the last engagements, however, Ena was more than capable of keeping up, thanks to Fate's constant disruptive presence. The pair's counterattack was just what was needed as Rania slowly began to give ground.

Kuroka was not idle either. There was a veritable rain of energy orbs, disorienting illusions and the occasional water whip that snagged the Heir's ankle.

The trio kept up this pressure as well as they could, but all it appeared to do was enrage the Heir. A sword fell free of her hand and she reached out and basically plucked Fate out of the air, grabbing her by the ankle and using her as bludgeon to knock Ena back. The two girls crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, but quickly broke apart from each other in time to avoid a downward slash of her sword.

They regrouped with Kuroka, grimacing at their collective injuries. "Ena doesn't think the three of us will be enough…" Ena grumbled as she rubbed her sword arm, grimacing at the bruising and overall soreness.

"Indeed." Fate grimaced and offered her a remorseful look. "I'm sorry I didn't make much of a difference…"

Ena's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! Ena didn't mean that! We have a better chance of surviving with Fate-senpai." She quickly reassured the girl. "Winning on the other hand…"

As if on cue, a wide grin appeared on Kuroka's face. "So, just Tess-chan isn't enough to win, nya?" Kuroka asked innocently, getting a look from the other two. "What about two more, nya?"

"Wha-"

All of the sudden, in the midst of their quick chat, a black blur crashed into Rania's side with a visceral crack that echoed throughout the battlefield. Moka grinned triumphantly as she kicked off the broken arm, which was lifted in defense, and landed on the ground in a light crouch. Rania turned a wrathful glare to the Dhampyr before shooting towards her, racing almost faster than the eye could see. Seeing an opportunity, Fate leaned forward and vanished. Just as Fate went high on Rania, a second individual went low; when Fate slashed her swords at Rania's head, Himari swung at the feet.

Both of their attacks were blocked, but not immediately pushed away, giving Moka the space necessary for a vicious kick straight to the chest. Rania's body buckled from the blow, flying backwards and drilling into the ground with an earth-shaking impact. There was a sudden silence as the group waited for the Heir to act, if she could.

Their worries were assuaged when a flash of light at the point of impact. Circe crouched next to the prone Rania, sent a glare at the group before grabbing her on the ankle and teleporting away.

The five of them released a collective sigh of relief, before regrouping quickly.

Taking charge as the appointed second-in-command, Fate spoke, "Report."

Moka stepped forward, "Himari and I encountered the Heir of Hecate, the one who took the crazy and teleported away, and engaged her in battle before she retreated. Something about a 'Connor'."

Fate nodded, "I fought, and defeated, that Connor, Heir of Hermes." Moka looked irked, like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

Ena spoke up next. "Kuroka and Ena engaged Rania, Heir of Sekhmet, before Fate-senpai intervened." She grimaced. "It was not a fun battle."

Himari frowned as she looked down in contemplation. "Three Heirs in one place… What are the odds…" Then her eyes widened in realization. "Moka-dono, did our opponent not speak of a 'Sene'?"

The Dhampyr nodded at that. "Yes… Then that would most likely be their leader…" Her eyes widened. "If each of us fought an Heir then that would mean…!"

Fate had the exact same line of thought. "Tohsaka-san's group are fighting an Heir too, most likely their leader!"

"What are we waiting for nya?" Kuroka spoke up, a light in the sky bearing on her. "Let's get go-" She froze in shock as it slammed down onto her. A golden aura engulfed her body. When it died down, Kuroka was still clad in the loose kimono, except the obi was a bright gold with magatama of a black so dark that it seemed to drink in the light. The kimono itself was decorated with artistically placed silver-outlined feathers along the sleeves; the back had what looked like the yin half of the circular tao symbol, with a single white dot. Around her throat, was a black choker with a silver 'K'. Kuroka blinked as she regarded the change in wardrobe with a shocked glance, then her eyes widened. Her connection with nature, her ability with Senjutsu, seemed far stronger, deeper than it was before.

Himari grinned widely. "Kuroka-dono, it seems like we're more alike than I initially thought." That got a knowing smirk from the older Nekoshou.

Moka smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, looks like we've got one more Vassal to act as back-up. Let's go." With that, she and Fate shot ahead to lead the group to the last encounter of the day.

Hopefully…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Ravel, Kunou, Melusine<strong>

Terror. Pure, undiluted terror flooded through her body. Rin gritted her teeth as she glared at Sene.

Was this the true power of Heirs? This crushing, subordinating power that forced others to their knees. Might enough to crack the very earth beneath their feet as they simply stood there. To have the force of presence to simply look at someone and force them to kneel. To look upon others like they were no more than stepping stones, a pebble amongst thousands on the floor of a pond. Is this what means to be an Heir? Is this what to look upon the Inheritor a Deity's Will means?

Subservience? Or Death?

Rin hated that. She hated this feeling, this cloying fear that stuck to her every thought. Her every breath. Her every gaze.

Yet…a part of her couldn't help but wonder why she never felt this way around Daisuke. She knew he carried a Power similar to this, if not yet as powerful. She knew how powerful he could be; she could see the potential he had with the magic he casually wielded, the way he carried himself. That day they fought Perseus, when he'd released his Divine Power, she still felt a crushing presence, but it wasn't malevolent. It wasn't fear-inducing, or crippling in its usage. No… It was warm. Heavy, but warm and comforting. It was a presence she wouldn't mind being engulfed by.

The weight on her shoulders lifted ever so lightly at that thought. Sene's crushing aura didn't feel as heavy when she recalled the Power he wielded. It was like a warm hearth had been lit in her chest, flooding her very being with a presence that fought off the overwhelming power. A flush came to her cheeks when she realized that she was using _him_ as a way to free herself. Rin quickly rationalized that it was Daisuke's Heir abilities she was visualizing, not him.

Rin shakily stood up from the forced kneel that Sene's power had done to her. Her eyes narrowed in concentration at the Heir as her arm began to glow with runes.

Sene regarded her with an audible breath of surprise. "You're standing? Impressive. Normally, only those with Divine Protection can stand underneath an Actualized Heir's Force of Will. That is, other Heirs and…Vassals." There was an intensity in her masked scrutiny, as if she were narrowing her eyes at Rin. "Tell me, girl. Are you a Vassal or…?" A small breath escaped her. "An incipient Vassal. Intriguing. I've only ever met experienced Vassals… I wonder how you'll fare."

"We'll have to see." Rin stated evenly, the warmth in her staving off the cold pressure pushing down on her shoulders.

"Tohsaka-senpai, I don't know if I'll be able to stand." Ravel said through gritted teeth as she too tried to push herself up.

"Me too." Kunou grumbled, giving Sene the most impetuous glare she'd ever mustered.

Melusine regarded Rin closely, her studying gaze catching a thread of Power that reached into the sky. It pulsed with energy and fed into Rin. A smile played at her lips.

Rin simply allowed a few gems to fall into her left hand. "Just give me a little time. I'll have you all up in no time." She very nearly grimaced at her words. They sounded like something _he_ would say. _I've been around Shizuka-kun a little too long._ Even with that thought, she couldn't fight the small, yet fond, smile playing at her lips.

"Big talk." Sene retorted, not even moving from her spot. "Coming from an incipient Vassal." She paused and extended a hand. "Come, Rin Tohsaka. Show me that your father made a mistake in tossing you aside."

Rin scowled at lobbed three gems to the side, one after the other. Each landed in front of her comrades and she spoke up. "When what I have planned works, those will break and you'll be free to act. Get ready." With that, Rin raced forward, lifting her right hand and pointing it at Sene.

There was an intensity in Sene's regard, as her very presence pressed down onto Rin's shoulders. "You sound so sure of yourself… Show me that you're more than talk." She threw a hand forward, her fingers cutting through the air itself. There was no tangible, visible attack, save for its effects on the environment. It was like a wave of pure Death sliced through the air. The air it cut through became stale, lifeless; the ground under it darkened and died. The wave flew seamlessly towards Rin.

She didn't hesitate. A gem appeared in her palm and she quickly threw it to intercept the wave, willing it to detonate as soon as contact was made. In the midst of the explosion, Rin raced to the side, to distance herself from her prone comrades and to gain a new perspective. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out three more gems, holding them in the gaps between her fingers. Pointing her right hand at Sene, she fired off a barrage of black orbs at the Heir from her extended fingers. Sene waved her hand to the side lazily, causing the orbs to fizzle out before they even came within a yard of her person. Rin then threw one of her gems directly at her.

Sene didn't even get the chance to move before Rin detonated it, bringing a deep, thick black fog that obscured her vision. Rin took advantage of this moment to rear back her hand and throw both of her remaining gems into the sky, using magic to reinforce her strength so they could reach the clouds. The clouds engulfed the gems and didn't let them go. The fog was quickly dispersing, no doubt due to Sene's magic, so Rin quickly pulled out two gems to make it look like she didn't use the previous. Moments before the fog fully disperse, Rin threw one of her gems directly into it.

The ensuing explosion shook the ground and destroyed the concealing fog. Rin didn't wait in the least, lifting her right hand and firing off several purple orbs into the dust cloud. With her left hand, she hooked the remained gem, a glowing yellow-gold sphere that crackled with poorly held power. It wasn't shoddy work; it was holding Divinely-enchanted Lightning. The only one she managed to make with the time they had.

The debris was pushed aside suddenly, revealing a wholly unharmed Sene. The gem in Rin's hand was flicked upwards as she lined up her left hand with the stationary Heir. As it reached its zenith, it was as if time as had slowed. Directly above Rin, a pillar of golden light seemed to break through the sky and seemed to descend towards her. The gem fell to her waiting hand at a rate that seemed to match the pillar falling to Rin's body. Countless agonizing seconds later, the gem finally reached her chambered thumb.

"Let's see an Heir block a railgun." Rin declared as a seal appeared in front of her hand. Flicking the gem brought forth a chain reaction of the very air shaking in the face such a concentrated amount of Power channeled through such a singular point. Rin held her ground, her expression hardening as she released it. A sonic boom erupted outwards, forcing her to stagger back from the sheer amount of energy in the gem. The ground at her feet cratered and kicked up debris as the beam of electricity pierced through the air, reaching Sene within seconds. The Heir grunted as she blocked the attack with both of her hands.

The golden pillar slammed onto Rin, forcing her to bend her knees. Power, like that warmth she felt in her chest, blossomed about her form, coalescing and changing her clothing. A sleeveless red one-piece dress, with a golden line that trailed down her front with three golden lines that curved into it, all parallel with one another, that fell to her mid-thigh. Around the waist, she wore a black belt with an empty sheath, about the size of large knife. Her legs were covered from foot to a few inches above the knee in red stockings with a black and red boots. On her arms, she wore a set of form-fitting fingerless red gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arm, with a black belts on the ends.

Rin didn't look away from Sene, watching closely as her railgun spell violently pushed the Heir back far enough from the group for her to feel a smidgeon more comfortable. The spell died off after a few moments, to which Sene audibly relaxed. Before anything else could be said, Rin threw her hand upwards, a flare going off in her hand. The sky rumbled and roared, cracking with Power and rage. Then, from its depths, twin blasts of lightning crashed towards the ground, heading directly for Sene.

"Impressive… To think someone of your age was able to put together this much Power with but a pair of days of preparation." Sene chuckled as she lifted a hand towards the descending bolts. "Truly, you Magicians are frightening creatures. Were I any less than what I am now, you may have actually killed me. Your father was indeed far too hasty in his decision in regards to you." The bolts slammed into a large black seal that appeared from her hand. "Unfortunately, a single Vassal is no match for an Heir of my level, Rin Tohsaka." With nothing more than a breath, the bolts vanished from existence.

"What about five?" Fate spoke up as she appeared on Rin's right, weapons held ready.

Moka dropped to her left, turned to the side and legs bent to lunge forward.

Next to Fate, Ena took a stance as a white aura engulfed her, originating from the sword.

Himari stood next to Moka, sword held ready.

Kuroka stood behind Rin, a freed Ravel, Kunou and Melusine at her sides.

That caused Sene to pause noticeably, her head clearly moving from side to side as she looked upon the group that was standing against her. Then a small laugh escaped her, her hooded head falling forwards as she laughed a little more. "My subordinates, three Heirs with years of experience controlling and channeling their Divine Power, lost to newborn Vassals?" She laughed even harder, shoulders shaking in amusement. "Ah, I'll enjoy speaking with them when we return. Maybe they'll explain to me what happened…" Then she sighed softly, her shoulders rising and falling with a small breath. "Regardless, five Vassals will not defeat me. All you'll be doing is deprive your Heir of Vassals with high potential."

"How about you add an Heir? What then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke<strong>

When I had found my friends, I saw that they had grouped in a single area, all facing a single opponent. Normally, this would've given me an excuse to sit back and relax, but this was an opponent that had Power in spades, even more than me. I _had_ to step in and help in this fight. At that moment, I was infinitely thankful for my training with Arturas. Through his lethal tutelage, I had gained a pinpoint, technical control over all of my abilities to the point where I could pick and choose without much more than a thought.

Another thing that caught my eye were the changes in wardrobe among Fate, Moka, Himari, Kuroka and Rin. How in the hell did they find the time to change? What's more, why did they feel like _they housed Susanoo's Divine Might_?!

I quickly shook my head, banishing that thought for the moment. I'd get answers soon enough.

Descending quickly, I landed in between the enemy Heir and my Peerage, lifting the Murakumo defensively. "How about you add an Heir? What then?" I retorted to the Heir's claim, regarding her with a cold intensity.

The Heir stiffened, her shoulder hunching as she apparently focused on me. A crushing aura slammed on my shoulders, but my legs didn't even quiver. I was already utilizing Susanoo's Power, along with my Tempest Plate, Balance Breaker, channeling the Yasakani Magatama and using the Divine form of my Holy Sword. I was fully prepared to fight at my peak for as long as necessary.

The Heir relaxed, a small laugh escaping her. "You've clearly grown from your match against Perseus, if that armor is anything to go by. This is the first I've seen, or heard, of it." She cocked her head to the side. "Is there a Dragon maintaining it?" I didn't respond to her, getting another small laugh. "Oh, yes, definitely stronger. That arrogant fool Perseus will get his comeuppance the next you meet. I'm sure he'll be foaming at the mouth when he learns of our meeting."

"Who are you?" I asked her, not lowering my defenses.

"A potential employee, should you have the funds." She replied kindly, as if she didn't already threaten my friends.

"Why are you here?"

"Hired to keep you and yours from interfering too much. Officially, anyway." She gave no indication that she was going to tell me who hired her. "Unofficially…I wanted to meet the newest Heir." Her hidden gaze seemed to be intently studying me. "I was curious as to who you really are. Impressive, though, to already have five Vassals as new as you are…"

I didn't relax, even as she spoke. "Are you not going to attack? The rest of your comrades did."

"I concede to that statement." She replied easily enough. "But, they were easily within their limits. _I_, on the other hand, did not actively fight."

"Why?"

"I respect the relationship between Heir and Vassal too much to remove potential ones from an Heir who has not wronged me." She replied politely, inclining her head. "If I were to fight, either you or your Vassals, both current and incipient, then you would all die." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "You're all far too weak for me to fight you seriously. You'd all die."

That sent chills down my spine, the casual confidence in her tone striking an obvious fear deep within my bones. I hated that, with a passion, but I wasn't dumb enough to challenge her on it. I'm far from being an Actualized Heir. Far, far from it.

Before I could say anything else, the Heir cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something. "My contract is officially over. All clients have successfully escaped the battlefield as have my subordinates." She inclined her head to me. "I'll take my leave, though…" I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Don't relax after I leave. The Sekiryuutei is in dire need of your aid. Just some advice from a senior Heir to her junior." The Heir vanished from sight.

I sighed heavily, "This day just keeps going!" I threw a look over my shoulder. "We'll talk after the battle! Get out of the artificial dimension and go for medical treatment. I'll meet you after the battle is fully resolved." Before even waiting for their response, I rocketed into the air and shot to the floating castle. The wind parted before me in the midst of my flight, offering no resistance as the castle quickly came within sight. All of a sudden the dimension shook dangerously as a vibrant green beam broke through the air with enough force to break through my storm clouds. My winds were sent alight with a nigh uncontrollable force, buffeting my wings and nearly sending my flight completely off course.

I cursed as I went nearly head over heels from the impact and quickly righted myself. "Issei… What the hell happened?" I whispered to myself as I clenched my left fist and resumed my flight forward. It didn't take long until I reached the ruins of the floating castle and I watched as a large red dragon, with a sometime humanlike gait and stance, was rampaging with a wailing, air-shaking roar. I watched in horror as I recognized the similar magical aura from the raging beast. "Issei…?"

"Issei! Stop! Please!" Rias's distraught cry caught my attention as I saw her hovering at a lower altitude than me, clearly trying to bring Issei to his right mind.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked back towards the dragon. Now that I thought about, the dragon looked similar to Vali did when I fought him in his Juggernaut Drive. Thankfully, the power reverberating from this beast felt incomplete, uncontrolled. I narrowed my eyes and shot towards Rias just as the dragon swiped at her with a claw. I hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her away just as the backlash of his slash sent buffeting winds towards me. Curving them from us, I pulled away from Issei.

Rias instantly began to struggle against me, pulling and pushing at my arm to try and break free. "Let me go! I have to wake him up! Issei!" She reached towards him and I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

I held firm, keeping her from getting closer. "Not until you keep yourself calm." I answered with an even tone. "You can't help Issei the way you are now." She threw me an angry glare, still struggling to get free. I gritted my teeth and the storm answered my frustrations, the clouds billowing and cracking with thunder.

"Let. Me. Go!" Rias pushed off of me, breaking out of my grasp and shooting back towards Issei. She cried out his name and was about to go back to him, but invisible chains of wind stopped her charge.

"What happened to cause this to happen?" I asked her as I lifted my left hand and cocked it to the side. Pillars of earth shot from the ground and clamped onto the dragon's arms, bringing its body downwards into a prone position. He roared and tried to break free, but I clenched my hand tightly in response. More earth wrapped around his legs, before ice encased the entirety of his body as additional insurance.

Rias's eyes widened at this, causing her to turn towards me in outrage. "What are you doing!?"

"Stopping him from killing you?!" I retorted with a snarl, causing her to flinch.

She recovered and glared. "Issei wouldn't hurt me!"

I flew forward and pointed towards Issei with the Murakumo. "Like this? Issei would try to kill each and every one of us! And with the amount of power he's throwing around, he'd damn near succeed, too!" I snarled out in anger, frustrated at Rias's obstinacy. "Of everyone here, I'm the only one who has a chance to stopping him!" I reached forward and gently grasped her shoulder, forcing her to look me in the eye. "I don't want to kill Issei, Rias, but if he keeps going on like this, he'll give me no choice!"

"Then help me wake him up! He has to wake up! He has to come to his sense! Something! Anything!"

I gritted my teeth. Rias was hysterical, not thinking clearly in the least. The ground shook violently as the dragon cracked and pushed at the restraints I had wrapped around him. "What caused this, Rias? What happened?"

"Asia…" Rias said softly, turning her face from mine. "Shalba Beelzebub…killed her."

I gritted my teeth and turned to face the currently, temporarily, trapped Issei with understanding. He cared for Asia deeply, I could tell. Something like that… Were that to happen to me again, losing someone I love, I'm not sure what I myself would do. "I see…" I began to descend, not taking my eyes from the dragon that was Issei. "Go back to the others, I'll tire him out."

"What?" Rias called out, clearly surprised by my words. "No. No! Don't fight him, Daisuke! Please!"

"Go back, Rias. Issei wouldn't want you to see him like this anyhow."

"No! I'm not going to leave him alone!"

"Fate." I said simply. "Get her out of here." In my periphery, I noticed a flash of gold as my Queen suddenly appeared at Rias's side. I know I told her and the others to leave, but… They wouldn't leave, especially if I was going to where it was most dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Rias-san, but it's too dangerous to stay here." Fate gently said to the Gremory heiress. "We need to go where it's safe."

"No!" Before she could say anymore, she and Fate vanished from behind me.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. _None of you left, right?_

_Do you have to ask?_ Rin's confident tone replied.

I sighed heavily. _Fine. Act only on my word, then. We're not fighting to kill this time around. But to capture and restrain._

_It might be harder than you think, nya. _Kuroka spoke up. _This'll be different than fighting Vali, nya._

"I know." I thought and spoke at the same time. "Just stay ready." I willed my helmet to cover my head and face once again, tightening my grip on Murakumo. I reached the ground just as Issei finally broke free from the constraints in which I had trapped him. The dragon was oddly silent as he focused solely on me with an odd intensity. "Here we are, Issei. Let's have an impromptu test. Give me everything you have and I'll push it all aside. Let's see which is greater: the Red Dragon of Domination or the Heir of Storms." I spoke softly, but with an undercurrent of Power that caused the sky to rumble with contained fury.

In the midst of his grief-driven fury, Issei caught my words and roared in challenge.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

He shot forward and lashed out with his right claw. I opened my left hand and bared the claws of my armor. All of a sudden, I threw my left hand to the side to smack his claw to the side. I grunted under the incredible strength of his blow, but still pushed through it. With a roar of challenge, I slashed him across the chest with my Divine Sword. He let out a cry of pain, but retaliated with a slash of his other claw. I blocked with my sword and slid into his guard and crashed a fist into his gut, unleashing a burst of Kinetic Energy. Issei was sent flying back and slammed into one of the broken castle walls, causing it fall down onto him.

With an exercise of will, I called down a bolt of lightning that crashed down on Issei's prone form. The fallen wall exploded outwards as Issei broke free and charged towards me with a surge of speed that surprised me. Bringing the sword in front of me, I blocked a slash of his claw. The force of his attack caused my feet to break through the floating island. Cracks erupted around me and began to expand outwards with shocking speed.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

I cursed at the sudden increase in strength, gritting my teeth to hold him back. The clouds rumbled and belched thunder and lightning, which slammed into Issei's side, sending him careening to the side. Clenching my left fist, I called upon the breaking earth beneath our feet. Energy pooled into my armor, strengthening and augmenting it as I lunged forwards. Bringing the Murakumo back, I caught his claw attack with my left and slashed with my sword. He caught my wrist with his other claw, holding me back. Before I could counter in any way, his tail slammed into my side. My armor cracked and caved inwards as I grunted and coughed wetly.

A clawed foot crashed into my gut and I was sent flying backwards, bouncing painfully before reclaiming my footing and planting my left hand onto the ground to brace myself. I looked forwards to see Issei charging towards me, his wings flapping intermittently. A surge of anger rocketed through me as he continued to refuse my will. "Issei!" Pushing off of my lead foot, I charged towards Issei in turn. Bringing my sword to bear, I met him halfway and we matched blows time and time again.

The storm raged above us as we traded blows again and again. Issei's uncontrollable rage and overwhelming strength managed to match my superior skill and swordsmanship. The occasional surge of lightning and wind forced him to stagger back from my occasional magical attack. I had no fear of killing him, because he was currently too strong to hold back against to keep from hurting him.

_Daisuke! _My Father's voice caught my attention for a moment, giving Issei a clear shot to slam the back of his clawed hand against my helm. I was sent skidding back and the ground exploded from the impact. The floating castle shook dangerously as it lost several feet of altitude before levelling out once more. I got to my feet and glared towards Issei, my helm completely destroyed and line of blood trailing from the left of my temple. _Your Phenex Bishop told me that you're keeping Issei occupied. Try and hold him a little longer. _

_Got it. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him without killing him, though_. I grumbled as I narrowed my eyes at Issei. Water gathered around me as I pulled it from the air. "Try not to be killed, Issei. I push any harder and I can't promise you won't die." I shot forward and spun towards him, slashing with my sword. The water matched my intent and shot towards Issei, freezing and sharpening into a curved blade. Issei roared and lashed out at it with a claw. When his claw touched the ice, it suddenly returned to its liquid form and wrapped around his arm, then his abdomen, his wings, then neck, before ending on his second arm. The water solidified in an instant, locking him in place.

He thrashed and shook, trying to break free. But the Divine energy infused ice held firm. With another thought, the constantly breaking earth at our feet shot upwards and entombed him up to his neck, compressing inwards and locking him even more in place. I reached out with my left hand and lifted upwards. Wind encased the rock and ice tomb and lifted it into the air. I held him in place and flared my Divine Power, further strengthening it.

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Power unlike anything I've felt, aside from a select few others in my travels, rolled from Issei's draconic form as he thrashed more and more. My trap began to break and crack, a green glow emitting from the dragon.

**{Daisuke-sama! Move!}**

I heeded Yasha's warning and leapt back…

Unfortunately, I was not in time.

**[Longinus Smasher!]**

A green beam of highly condensed energy shot through the earthen ice tomb like it was soggy paper and rocketed towards me. My eyes widened in shock. I wouldn't be fast enough to evade it! I quickly gathered all of my magic in front of me and created a shield at angle, so that it would curve above me. Ame no Murakumo and the Yasakani no Magatama glowed in tandem, causing a circular shield, reminiscent of a mirror, to appear in front of me. Earth, water, fire, ice and lightning encircled it. I quickly added Kinetic and magic absorption functions to it.

The beam slammed into my shield, sending me flying back as my shield held, miraculously enough. I gritted my teeth and simply tried to hold my ground. The beam swirled with nigh limitless power, reminding me of my Zenith Tempest at its most destructive. Growling angrily, I called upon my Sacred Gear and began to push back at the 'Longinus Smasher'.

_**Daisuke-sama, we cannot hold this with only two! We need the mirror for a perfect defense!**_

Arashi's words seemed like the beginning of the end for my defenses as my magical shield began to crack. My eyes widened as I pushed my power into it, but that only seemed to accelerate the process as the crack doubled in size.

"Shi-"

The shield shattered and my body was engulfed in the emerald light.

It felt like an eternity had passed until the light died down, but it was only a few seconds. I was in a crouch, my blood pooling around me on the destroyed earth. The floating platform we were on was currently on free fall. My armor was completely destroyed, as was the entire left half of my jacket and shirt, which was hanging loosely. My shoes were gone as well, leaving me barefoot. A sheen of blood was pouring down the left side of my face, forcing my eye to squint. I panted lightly as my heart pounded in my chest.

I held Kusanagi tightly, as the sword had reverted during the course of the explosion. I grinned lightly and let out a small laugh. "Gotta say, Issei. You really know how to get payback for all the hell I've given you." I grin widely, tasting iron. "Unfortunately for you, I don't play fair." Shakily lifting my left hand, I show him my palm. High in the air, amongst the billowing storm clouds, countless seals appeared. I sighed heavily and shook my head. I was still in Balance Breaker, so my wounds were slowly healing.

At my movement, Issei roared and charged at me.

My gaze sharpened as I smirked. "Activate! Tempest Seal!" The countless number of seals in the air glowed brightly, before becoming one. It flashed once, then twice, before millions of chains erupted from it and wrapped around Issei several times over. He thrashed and tried to break free, but the more he struggled, the more power he called upon to break his restraints, the stronger my chains became.

At my sides, Kuroka and Rin appeared from a pair of teleportation seals and lifted their hands, causing a barrier to appear around Issei and slam him onto the ground.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Rin said with a small smile. "Plus, the former nun is still alive. Fate told me since you lost the telepathic connection."

Kuroka smirked, "We'll help you capture this measly Dragon, nya."

I snorted, "Measly?"

She simply gave me a catlike grin.

With that, the situation came dwindling to an end. I will say this, though, this all ended in quite literally the most memorable way: my now-Angel kouhai singing a song about…an 'Oppai Dragon'.

A fucking Breast Dragon.

"I'm fucking done. Let's just go back home."


	39. Vassals

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the next installment. The response to last month's chapter was expected, so I made the change to the end of the last chapter. Hopefully, you all like what I added to it, because it's there for good. _

_Here's this chapter. Wrote a while back, but I read through it again to make sure what I had was what I wanted. This will have an explanation for Vassals. Along with potential drawbacks. I hope that it makes sense. If not, well, I can't help you. :P_

_Anyway, I've said all I wanted, and needed, to say. So, onto the chapter!_

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Vassals

The next day, after the sports events at school, which kind of bled together compared to the events of Rias's crashed Rating Game, it was the weekend. I had no plans, nothing to do, and nowhere to go. I was going to stay home, relax, and do whatever came to mind. If that turned into training, then I'd do so with gusto. If it turned into helping out my friends, then it'd be the same. This was my free day, a day when I had no responsibilities, save for what I wanted to do.

I woke up with those thoughts, feeling refreshed and ready for a new day. My internal clock told me it was late in the morning, around ten or eleven. I also felt three warm presences in my bed with me, one on each arm and one on my chest. Looking to my left, I noticed a pair of black cat ears on the head of black hair that rested on my shoulder. The ears twitched every so often as I heard Kuroka's soft, deep breaths, her body pressed flushed against my side. Glancing to my right, I saw a head of hair so black it seemed to be blue. Akeno, too, was pressing her body against mine, her chest rising and falling as she breathed, head resting on my shoulder. Finally, I looked down at my chest and saw a head of white hair with a pair of white cat ears sticking out, twitching lightly as she breathed in and out. Koneko's hands were clenched as she slept, holding handfuls of my T-shirt.

I had nothing I needed to do, and breakfast could wait since I can't make a thing, so I was content to just lie there with a girl on each arm and one on my chest. At that moment, I couldn't help but wonder just what I did to attract such a menagerie of girls, all different and unique in their own way. Releasing a faint breath, I brushed that thought aside, no point in thinking about that. I just need to continue to be the best person I can be.

My attention was quickly grabbed when I noticed Koneko slowly waking up, feeling her bare legs brush against mine and her face press against my chest. She lifted her head, white bangs falling freely without her hair clip in place. Hazel eyes, still unfocused from just waking up, blinked slowly as she let out a cute yawn. Her back arched like a cat as she brushed a hand against her face, no doubt to wake herself up. "Senpai…" Koneko said in greeting as she turned cognizant.

"Morning, Koneko-chan. You seem comfortable." I greeted her in a whisper, a small smile on my face.

As if emphasizing my point, Koneko shifted on top of me, snuggling closer, not unlike a cat. "Senpai is warm and the room is cold…"

"Ah! It's almost as if I planned it that way on purpose!" I whispered conspiratorially, unable to hide the grin that grew on my face. Koneko frowned at me, her cheeks flushed, though she didn't move from her spot. "Fine, fine. I wasn't the one who messed with the temperature. Last person I saw screwing with thermostat was Kuroka." I mumbled, getting Koneko to give her a sister a look that was cross between exasperation and…gratitude? Huh. "Probably as an excuse to snuggle closer… I could change it if you want."

Koneko shook her head quickly, resting her cheek on my chest. "I'm fine. I like it this way." She mumbled, blushing heavily as she snuggled closer. "Onee-sama played it smart."

I couldn't hide the laugh that made its way out of me. "It seems you're more like your sister than I thought." I felt myself grinning playfully. "I'm not sure if I should be scared or gleeful."

The white-haired Rook blushed and gave me a light glare. "Senpai's a pervert."

"I am a product of my environment. Just look at who has surrounded me." I deadpanned as I regarded the two other girls on my arms.

Koneko scrunched up her nose, but was unable to refute my words. "Senpai's still a pervert. Just not alone."

"That's the best time to be a pervert, nya. It's much more fun, nya." Kuroka cut in, her eyes half-lidded with a sleepy bent. She nuzzled her cheek against my shoulder, her bare skin pressing against me wholly.

"You're unbearable, Onee-sama." Koneko deadpanned to her sister, frowning at her as she narrowed her eyes.

Kuroka simply gave her sister a sleepy, and a very sexy, grin.

I regarded my Bishop with a measuring glance. "How was your rest, Kuroka?"

She purred contentedly from her space next to me. "Nice and warm, Daisuke-chin, nya. _Soo_ very warm, nya~." Her leg hooked around mine.

Koneko pouted at Kuroka, wrapping her arms around my chest in response.

"Ufufu. Daisuke-kun, it seems like Koneko-chan is jealous. Whatever will you do?" Akeno whispered into my ear, her breath striking me on the ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Koneko, noticing this, pouted at me.

I let out a groan and shook my head. "You're all crazy." I couldn't help but smile at Koneko's insulted look. "But, I'm starving-" Kuroka and Akeno's gazes turned contemplative, then immediately competitive as they noticed each other thinking the same thing. Koneko rolled her eyes at them. "For food. For material sustenance. Not sex. Get your heads out of the gutter."

"Oh, but it's so fun, Daisuke-kun." Akeno pouted, her violet eyes saying things that would be censored on cable television.

"It's so _boring_ otherwise, nya." Kuroka purred with a pout, her hazel eyes narrowed as her hand began to travel along my arm towards my chest.

"A man can only do so much when he needs to eat." As if on cue, my stomach growled gutturally, Koneko arching an eyebrow as she looked downwards.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table in the kitchen, I noticed that it was rather early, all things considered. At the moment, it was just the four of us in the kitchen. At the table, I was in a chair with Koneko sitting on my lap and Kuroka at my side. The older of the two was clad in her hanging, black kimono and the younger had put on a pair of short shorts and a T-shirt; I was still in what I slept in. Akeno, on the other hand, was clad in a white yukata while putting together breakfast for the four of us, humming to herself with a noticeable smile.<p>

"What was it you told me yesterday that happened to the two of you and Xenovia while you were going after Asia?" I asked Koneko and Akeno as I leaned back in my seat.

"There was this pillar of light that shot from the sky." Koneko started as she frowned in contemplation. "When it hit me, it was like I gained some sort of power boost." She turned around on her seat on my lap and looked to me. "It felt like Senpai's Divine power."

Akeno spoke up next. "It was quite the surprise. I had no idea that you were carrying such a potent power, Daisuke-kun. Do you know what happened?"

I hummed faintly, trying to put together the proper explanation for it. "Seishuuin-san told me of something called a 'Vassal'. They're people who gain Divine Protection from an Heir. Vassals are beings who the Heir trusts and cares for enough to share the Divine Might they've inherited. Vassals gain access to a small portion of Divine Power and when they call upon it, it protects as well as augments them." I pursed my lips as I tried to put it into words. Even after Ena explained it, I had trouble putting it to words. "In the eyes of Divine entities, like Deities and other Heirs, Vassals are 'claimed' in a sense."

"So…it's like a Peerage, but for Heirs?" Akeno tried to help with the description.

"Yes and no." I replied, resting my chin on Koneko's head and wrapping my arms around her slim waist absently. I could see her cheeks darken lightly at the contact. "An Heir can have as many Vassals as he or she wishes, but at the cost of a portion of his or her Divine Power and a small minute strain on their own reserves. Also, she explained that Vassals are…far more personal than Pieces within a Peerage. Both and Heir and Vassal have to share a connection of sorts, be it emotional or physical, that is strong enough to act as a channel for the Divine Power."

Kuroka hummed with a faint smile. "The longer I'm around you, Daisuke-chin, I keep being surprised, nya. I can say this about you: you make life interesting, nya."

"Ufufu, for once, I can agree with you, Kuroka-san." Akeno looked over her shoulder, "Koneko-chan, can you help me carry the food over?"

Koneko frowned as I leaned back, releasing her. She threw me a somewhat betrayed look at Akeno, before pursing her lips and hopping off of my lap. As she walked over to her, I caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking to the source, I noticed Ena, Ravel and Kunou walking into the kitchen.

"You three are up early. Morning." I greeted them with a soft smile.

Clad in a casual yellow dress, Ravel stopped and bowed towards me. "Good morning, Daisuke-sama. This is the time I normally wake." She paused and looked around with a searching gaze. "Don't Tohsaka-senpai and Fate-senpai normally get up around this time, too?"

Ena rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, dressed in a dark blue, lounging yukata. "Ena may have forgot to explain something…" At my deadpan look, she stuck out her tongue self-consciously. "First time Vassals burn through more stamina when they first use their Divine Might. Grampy said that their body's won't be as accustomed to it as you." Ena paused, placing a finger on her chin. "The stress of His Power will have exhausted them after they released it."

Kuroka arched a brow. "Nya? What about me, nya? I'm perfectly fine… Though, I was more tired than normal, nya…"

"Kuroka-san was in the back." Ena deadpanned at the former Nekoshou. "Ena was the one who was up front, fighting the Heir up front."

I nodded at that. With that logic, it's easy to see why Akeno and Koneko aren't as tired. They didn't have to fight any Heirs. But what about Xenovia…?

"Then why aren't you as tired, nya?"

"Ena's not Heir-sama's Vassal." Ena explained succinctly. "And even if she does become one, Ena won't be as tired as the others because she's already become accustomed to Grampy's Power."

While Ena and Kuroka hashed it out, I turned my attention to Ravel and Kunou. "How are you both doing? Yesterday couldn't have been easy on you both."

Ravel and Kunou shared a look, before the former replied. "I've…never been as scared of anything, than when…_she_ appeared." She shivered, though she quickly steeled herself. "I…don't want to feel that way ever again. Never again." Ravel paused, turning a hesitant gaze to me. "I…I've never asked anyone this, Daisuke-sama, but…can you help me get stronger?"

"Me too!" Kunou spoke up, her golden gaze steeled and yearning. "I…I know Okaa-sama is strong, since she's the leader of Kyoto. I want to make her proud. I want to be strong enough so that I'm not a burden!" She was dressed in a Shrine Maiden outfit, hands clenched into fists in front of her chest.

I studied the two of them carefully, searching for any hesitation. When I saw none, I nodded to the girls. "I can see how determined you are, so I won't try to dissuade you. But will warn you, the bell curve is pretty high. It won't be easy and there will be days when you feel like you want to quit; my teacher was tough on me and I'll try to be the same." I paused and nodded, "You both come from powerful bloodlines, so I know for a fact that you both can be powerful. But it won't be easy."

They nodded resolutely and I smirked. "First lesson: you need to keep your energy up. Get a big breakfast." I said as Akeno put a plate of food in front of me. Nodding to her in thanks, I dug into my breakfast with a gusto.

* * *

><p>I dropped into crouch next to a prone Ravel, who was drenched in sweat with the hem of her dress and sleeves decorated with harmlessly flickering embers. Smirking faintly, I pulled out a rag and carefully wiped her forehead. "Not as easy as others make it seem, is it?"<p>

Breathing heavily, Ravel weakly shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion, so I guess she was too tired to be embarrassed by my actions. "N-No, it i-isn't." She panted lightly, her gaze looking to me, them quickly away cheeks darkening even more. "H-How do you do it?"

"I've been training since before I could hold a sword, so…" I cocked my head to the side as I tried to count the years. "Since my 8th birthday. That was when my guardian said I could start training." I nodded to that as I slid the rag down Ravel's cheek, then across her brow. "Though, I _am_ somewhat of an anomaly. I've always worked myself pretty hard, even compared to others." I chuckled faintly as I lifted the rag from her face. "I've been banned from training before, but if you want to know the specifics, then you'll have to ask Fate or Moka. There's been so many days, that I've honestly lost count. Those two, on the other hand, I'm sure have memorized them down to the hour."

Ravel giggled lightly, her eyes looking everywhere but in my direction. "Why aren't you even remotely tired?" She had regained her breath, but very little else.

"My stamina is one of my strongest traits." I said as though I were talking about the weather. "It has to be for me to throw around the amount of power I do, especially my Heir abilities." I cocked my head to the side as I looked down to her, a small smirk playing at my lips. "Can you not stand, Ravel?"

Impossibly, Ravel's face darkened even more in embarrassment. She visibly exerted herself to try and move, but her body barely made it a few inches off the ground before she dropped back down. "No… But it's not like I want you to carry me, or anything…" She turned her head away from me.

I help back my laugh and managed to restrict an amused grin. "Well then, I guess I'll have to help you upstairs then. Can't let you just lie on the floor." Rolling my shoulders, I carefully slid one under her shoulders and the other under her thighs. Ravel squeaked and blushed an even darker red as I effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Holding her in a bridal carry, I couldn't help but wonder at just how light she really was. "You'll have to wait a bit to regain your strength so you can move on your own. Till then, just let me carry you."

Ravel nodded as she looked anywhere but my face. "W-Well, if you're going to insist, I guess I can do as you ask." She paused and crossed her arms. "It's not as if I like it or anything if you carry me, I-I mean."

I didn't reply to her words, simply smiling in amusement as I strode up the stairs, careful to not hit her head on the wall. Upon reaching the first floor, I managed to open it with a combination of my foot and a well-timed use of wind. When I stepped into the living room, I took notice of Moka standing there, her silver hair tousled ever so lightly with bags under her red eyes. She looked obscenely tired, still clad in her night clothes, a pair of short shorts and a baggy T-shirt. My friend arched a brow as she regarded Ravel and me. "What did you do to the poor girl? Not even a week and you already wore her out that much?"

Ravel's face flushed a deep, dark red as she frantically shook her head, nearly falling from my arms. "No-no-no-no! W-we didn't do anything like that, Moka-sama! Daisuke-sama was just training me!"

"Is that what you're calling it?" Moka smirked as she looked to the two of us, standing in front of a chair.

Her expression mimicked a tomato, quickly turning her face to duck into my chest. I sighed heavily and regarded her with an exasperated expression. "You sure you want to talk when you look like someone forced you to sunbathe? You're exhausted." I smirked at her sudden disgruntled frown.

"Shut up. I'm just surprised I'm still so damn tired." Moka crossed her arms and dropped down into the chair, a heavy sigh flying from her.

I let out a small laugh as I approached another seat and sat Ravel down gently, letting her adjust her own position, while I took the seat next to her. "Still, now you know how I felt when I first started using that power."

Moka scowled faintly, before nodding towards me. "Fine, you got me. But, make no mistake. I _will_ master that power." She smirked and leaned back into her seat, though her eyes flickered closed. She then shook her head quickly, trying to stay awake.

"Seishuuin-san did say it would exhaust you. Why are getting up if you're still so tired?" I asked her.

She scowled and crossed her arms. "I've slept long enough. I'm not going to sleep all day."

Ravel frowned lightly at that. "Moka-sama, wouldn't the smart thing be to regain your strength first, then start training this new power? If it were me, I'd do that."

Moka gained a consternated scowl at Ravel's logical deduction. I smirked at my friend. "She has a point, you know. It's not smart to be walking about when you're this tired. What's the point of gaining a new power if you just hurt yourself trying to master it?"

My Rook appeared to be irked at my logic. Then she sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll head back to bed." She gave me a dirty look. "Don't start any fights without me now." She got back up and trudged out of the room.

When she vanished up the steps, I leaned over to Ravel. "Thanks for helping me out with that. Moka's pretty stubborn, all things considered." I gave her a thankful smile as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a kind squeeze.

"It's no problem, Daisuke-sama. I just thought it was the right thing to do." She flushed at the contact as she wringed her fingers together.

I grinned widely and nodded at that. "Keep doing stuff like that and your enthusiasm for training, then you'll fit in with the group in no time." I paused and looked to the side. "Though, I wonder how Seishuuin-san and Kunou are doing…" However, before I could wonder anything else, the sound of knocking at the door caught my attention. Getting up, I mused to myself. "I wonder who it is…" I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing my Father, Odin, Rossweisse and Baraqiel standing guard behind the group. "Tou-san?"

Azazel grinned and lifted a hand. "Hey, kid. Hope you don't mind if we convene here for a small meeting."

I regarded him tired for a moment, then sighed. "And you couldn't have warned me?" Even though I said that, I stepped away from them and waved them inside. I walked back to the couch to see Ravel getting her feet, brushing the front of her dress as she curtsied at the newcomers.

She turned and looked to me. "Daisuke-sama, if you need me, I'll be getting ready for the day." Ravel paused, clearly waiting for me to dismiss her.

"Take your time. You did well in training earlier, so feel free to take some extra time for yourself." I replied to her with a faint smile, to which she flushed lightly and departed up the stairs to her room. I sighed and rolled my shoulders as I looked to the group, who was patiently waiting for me. "Make yourself at home. I need to get ready for any heavy conversation, especially if it's anything like what happened the last time you dropped something onto my shoulders."

Azazel grinned as he sat into an armchair like he owned the place. "Don't act like you don't know this life, Daisuke."

I gave him a dry look. "Tell that to my friends, after having to fight experienced Heirs." That caused him to grimace and offer an apologetic smile. I shrugged and sighed to myself. "I'll be back down in a bit. Just need to make myself more presentable."

* * *

><p>When I returned to the main floor, I noticed that my guests were nowhere to be seen. As I walked down the steps, I couldn't help but notice Rin, dressed in a yellow night gown that fell to her ankles, shamble tiredly towards the kitchen, her hair hanging freely down her back. I arched a brow as I walked down the steps and quickly fell into step next to her. Not noticing my presence, she continued walking, shoulders hunched and slouched, towards the kitchen.<p>

"I've met people on their deathbed that have more energy than you do when you first wake up, Rin-san." I quipped to her wryly, but she grumbled unintelligibly at me. Allowing an amused grin to appear on my face, I continued my pace next to her. "Just how tired are you?"

Rin tiredly turned a lethargic glare in my direction, but it wasn't as effective as it would've been had she been fully awake. I also noticed that she didn't look near as bad as Moka did, all things considered. "It's morning…" She slurred as she shambled onto the linoleum of the kitchen, towards the counter.

Sighing lightly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her towards the table. "How about you sit down and let me make your coffee. You're clearly too tired to handle making it." She let me guide her, seemingly leaning into my hand. I pulled out a chair and helped her into it, pushing it in as I asked her. "How do you like it made?"

"Black."

I felt my brows rise in disbelief at that. "Really? Okay." I walked over to the counter and pulled out the appropriate ingredients. I've had experience making coffee, due to older Exorcists who used me as a gopher when I was younger. It helped that I could use my Sacred Gear to heat it up. It didn't take long all things considered; though, I did consider adding some cream or sugar to her drink, just to make the taste more bearable, but decided against it.

Carefully holding the mug that contained the steaming liquid, I walked back over to Rin, who was resting her head on her arms. Placing the mug on the table, I gently shook her shoulder. Rin opened her eyes and honed right in on the steaming mug. She grabbed it with both hands and lifted it to her mouth, taking a gulp of it with a grimace. Color returned her to face as she swallowed it. She still looked tired as she looked to me, though I could tell the caffeinated drink was working it's magic. "Thank you." She mumbled as she took another drink.

I shook my head. "It's no problem. Least I could do, considering your current state is partially my fault." She offered me a confused look, evidence that lucidity was returning to her. "You became my Vassal yesterday. My inherited Divine Power exhausted you, which explains why you're waking up in the afternoon, _not_ the morning."

That piece of information nearly caused her to spit her coffee in my face. I was immensely glad that she did not. She gulped it down and grimaced, no doubt at the burn, but quickly threw me a bewildered look. "Afternoon! But I always get up at ten on the weekends!"

I pointed to the clock on the oven. "Not today. It's 2 o'clock, in the _afternoon_."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she looked from the clock and me, then released a frustrated sigh. "It's still too early for this…" She took another swig of her coffee. "At least explain to me why."

"Divine Power has a weight to it. When one uses it, it forcefully pushes your body to the limits of your strength." I did as she asked, using my own experience to explain it, rather than Ena's. "It weighs down on you and forces you to stay at your peak, then pushes you farther, without hesitation or care, all while augmenting everything that you are. The first time I used Susanoo's Power, I very nearly collapsed the instant I finished using it." I paused and leaned back in my seat, releasing a breath. "Of everyone who became my Vassal and fought an Heir yesterday, only you and Kuroka are awake. Everyone else is sleeping off the strain."

That gave Rin pause, as she only took the time to finish off her mug. Setting it back down on the table, she studied me intently, then she sighed heavily, her cheeks dusting ever so lightly. "It makes sense. I only just gained that change in clothing when Fate-san and everyone else appeared. I didn't have the chance fight in earnest, as I'm sure Sene was simply playing with us…" She didn't meet my gaze as she spoke, simply looking off to the side.

I nodded, "Honestly, I'm glad for that." That got a shocked look from her. "If she did fight, then she very may well have killed all of us, though not without effort." I scowled as I crossed my arms. "I don't like that thought any more than you, but I'm far from being an Actualized Heir…"

Lucidity was back for Rin fully, no doubt from the coffee and the serious topic we spoke of. She pursed her lips and wrapped her hands around the empty mug. "What was it you called us? Your Vassals?" She quickly changed the subject. "Is that any different from being in your Peerage?"

"From what Seishuuin-san told me, a Vassal is an individual who, through an emotional bond, is given Divine Protection by an Heir. Giving them a small, but potent, boost to their attributes." I explained to her, speaking carefully so that she could take in my words without trouble.

Rin pursed her lips, her cheeks darkening ever so lightly. "This… 'bond', what exactly does it entail?"

I paused and tried to put it in words, but was interrupted before I could reply. "Devotion." Ena stepped into the kitchen, striding towards us. "Loyalty. Trust. Love. Duty. All of those emotions are what create a Vassal."

Rin's face flushed a dark red. "What are you talking about?! I don't feel any of that for Shizuka!" I felt my brows rise at her vehement denial, seeing a hesitation, and realization, masked in her eyes.

Ena simply offered a wry, yet beautiful, smile. "Then, Tohsaka-san, why did you become Heir-sama's Vassal?" She asked rhetorically, continuing on before Rin could speak. "Tohsaka-san could not have taken on Heir-sama's Divine Power without some form of subservience to him. Perhaps, you are devoted to him, like Testarossa-san and Xenovia-san? Or willing to follow him to certain death, like Akashiya-san? Maybe, you trust him to always do right by you, like Kuroka-san and Toujou-san?" Her gaze flickered with curiosity, a playful grin appearing on her face. "Or maybe you've fallen for Heir-sama's foolish heroics, like Noihara-san and Himejima-san both?" Ena hummed with a hint playfulness, as her eyes trailed along me. "Ena will admit, Heir-sama is attractive, especially with his earnest deeds and strength, coupled with his kindness. Ena wouldn't be surprised if she fell for him in the future." I chose not to reply to that remark, knowing that this was something between her and Rin.

Rin was glaring at Ena, her expression conflicted. Her knuckles were white as she held the mug tightly, shoulders hunched. "I am not some smitten little girl, Seishuuin, who would fall for anyone."

"Ena did not say anyone, Tohsaka-san. I said Heir-sama."

She didn't reply to that, simply pinioning Ena with a withering glare. "What do you want me to say? That I happen to like Shizuka-kun a bit more than one would a friend? That I enjoy our talks about magic?" Rin said through gritted teeth, aqua colored eyes narrowed angrily at Ena. Then she quickly closed her eyes, a calming breath escaping her. When her eyes opened, she looked to me and flushed heavily. "I'm going to get dressed and go to my lab. I need space." She then brusquely stood and left the kitchen without looking back.

I palmed my face and gave Ena a tired look. "Was all of that really necessary?"

Ena had the grace to look just a bit guilty. "Ena didn't mean to corner her like that, Heir-sama. But it's important to be clear with one's own feelings as a Vassal. Heir-sama of all people should know what it's like to wield his Power when he's not resolved to do what he feels is important."

I grimaced faintly and nodded to that. "Okay… I see your point. Still, forcing her to face her feelings isn't something you had a right to do. I won't force you to speak with her, but I would like it if my Peerage and…Vassals weren't fighting one another." I paused, taking her apologetic look for what it was. "So, what was it you came in here for?"

Ena's eyes widened in realization. "Ah! Ena came up here to find Heir-sama. Himejima-san found the group in the living room and escorted them to the conference room in the basement. Kunou-san and Xenovia-san are there as well."

"Xenovia's awake?" I asked rhetorically as I stood with a faint sigh. Rubbing the back of my head, I motioned for her to lead the way. "I'll talk with Rin later, let her vent or whatever's needed. We need to clear the air…" Then my eyes widened. Akeno had shown the group to the conference room? Baraqiel was a part of the group…

My shoulders drooped when I remembered my promise to Akeno pertaining to her father.

_The day's barely started and I'm already exhausted…_

* * *

><p>"You're here to talk about an alliance with the Shinto Gods?" I summed up what Odin had spoken about after hearing what he was here for.<p>

The old Norse God nodded to me. "Yes. With the discovery of the Khaos Brigade and their Factions, it's shown me that the time for remaining isolated from one another has ended. If we want to succeed, then we need to work together."

I smirked at the old man. "Is that your old age wisdom speaking?"

That caused him to let out a rumbling laugh, "You're far too much like your Father, boy. But that's one way to see it." He grinned lightly at me and I could tell that he would've preferred the casual talk between us. Even as Rossweisse gave me the stink eye for the disrespect. When I offered her a flirtatious grin, though, she flushed and looked away from me quickly.

"I get that, but why come to me? I may be Susanoo's Heir, but I don't yet have the clout to create such an alliance. That's something that falls within Amaterasu-sama's power."

At that, Azazel stepped in. "We know that, but you can open the forum with her much easier than anyone else, being a Shinto Heir." He nodded to me. "I've set up a meeting with the Shinto Pantheon for Asgard, but it's too far for us to take a leisurely stroll. There are several people who don't want this alliance to go through."

Rossweisse stepped in, "Amaterasu-sama agreed to meet with Odin-sama for the talks, but with a Shinto Deity lobbying in his favor, then chances of it going through are far more likely." She then frowned, "Unfortunately, there are plenty of individuals within our own Faction that do not want this alliance to fall into place. They may send people to attack the summit, or even worse, one of the Deities going there."

"So, not only do you want me to offer my vote for the alliance, but to also help escort Odin-dono to the meeting?" I scowled faintly as I rubbed the back of my head. "Unfortunately, the majority of my Peerage is indisposed at the moment. Aside from myself and five others, I don't know what protection I could offer."

Odin nodded in understanding. "I felt the multiple presences of Susanoo's Power scattered across the dimension. Newborn Vassals, especially those who are unprepared for it, almost always severely exhaust themselves, baring certain circumstances." His gaze flickered to Akeno, Xenovia, and Koneko. It lingered on Akeno the most, a lecherous tint coloring his expression. I found myself irked at his lasciviousness.

I cleared my throat, much to my Father's amusement, but continued nonetheless. "I still don't know how much I can do on my own, with my friends currently indisposed…"

"Buchou will help." Koneko spoke up, looking resolute.

Azazel nodded to that. "I already sent a message to her. She will be here in under an hour to talk with you about it."

I nodded to that, sparing a glance at Akeno, who seemed to be a little on edge with Baraqiel so near. Then I looked back to Azazel. "I'm sure Sona will offer her help for this too."

"Sent her a message too."

Before I could reply to that, Kunou grabbed my sleeve. "Daisuke-nii-sama, I want to help with this. Kaa-sama will be helping with Amaterasu-sama with figuring out the alliance, so I want to help you." She gave me a resolute look, even as I caught the nervous energy in her shoulders. "If I'm ever to measure up to Kaa-sama, then I have to be able to fight next to you when it matters."

I simply locked eyes with her, measuring her determination with a silent inquiry. She did not waver or look away. I broke eye contact first, turning my attention back to my Father and Odin. "Well, I guess we've got ourselves a group of guards. How are we going to do this?"

"Right now? We're going to wait for everyone else to get here." Azazel remarked as he stood. "We'll have to keep ourselves occupied until they get here. Shouldn't be long, but we can use the time settle some problems." He subtly glanced to Baraqiel, his gaze focusing on me.

I nodded to that, "Yeah. I need to check in on everyone. The majority of my Peerage are otherwise out of commission for the unforeseeable future. This'll give me the time to figure something out with the rest…"

He offered me a confused look. "What happened? They looked perfectly fine, if a little tired, after the battles yesterday."

Odin grunted as he stood. "Not everyone has the fortitude to handle Divine Power without preparation. They're all most likely suffering from exhaustion from yesterday's exertion."

I nodded to that. "That's what Seishuuin-san told me earlier today. Though, not all of my friends, the new Vassals, are unconscious."

The Norse God offered me an unbelieving gaze. "Oh, like who?"

Motioning to the side, I put attention on Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko. "From what was told to me, and what I saw when I recovered after Issei's stint into Juggernaut Drive, my friends here absorbed a portion of my Divine Power during the assault on Diodora's Peerage."

Akeno nodded to my words. "It was rather sudden, to be completely honest. One moment we seemed to be at a stalemate with the Queen, who seemed to be augmented by the Bishops, next I felt a surge of unfamiliar power flowing through my body." She flushed unabashedly and licked her lips obviously, much to my embarrassment and Azazel's amusement. "Never have I felt so powerful than when I used that power." She threw me a flirtatious smirk. I could swear I saw Baraqiel's brow twitch ever so lightly.

Xenovia stepped forward and spoke up almost immediately after Akeno finished. I was infinitely thankful for her abruptness that very moment, if only to get the attention off of me. "The same happened to Koneko and me. We were dealing with the Pawns and Rooks, when all of a sudden there was this…" She paused and traded looks with Koneko.

The former Nekoshou picked up where my kouhai left off. "A bright light and a familiar power." She blushed as well, shuffling shyly underneath the scrutiny. "When it reached me, I was reminded of Daisuke-senpai when he used his Heir powers."

Odin was studying me closely, an intensity in his scrutiny that felt rather intrusive. "Eight Vassals? Not bad, boy. Most Heirs your age, and in general, only have up to three or four. You must be one hell of a leader to gain all of their support." Then he let out a bark of laughter. "Bad luck that the majority of your group is left bedridden from exertion, though. We could've used their help."

I scowled and sighed heavily. "Anyway, there're a few things I need to do. You're all free to do what you wish, aside from entering rooms that have been claimed." With that, we left the conference, or rather, I would have if Akeno hadn't grabbed my hand. I turned and regarded her with a look of concern.

"Do…you have anywhere I could speak with…him, without interruption?" She asked me, getting a surprised look from Baraqiel as he walked by.

I paused and regarded her carefully, the nodded. "I'll have everyone else leave this room so you can use it." I then paused again. "Do you…want me to stay?"

Akeno very nearly said 'yes', I could see it in her eyes. She looked to Baraqiel for a spare second, then looked back to me. Smiling faintly, she shook her head. "I…need to do this on my own, but thank you…" Akeno paused again, her expression paling lightly. "Will you stay near, though?"

I nodded without hesitation. Lifting my hand, I placed it on her cheek and casted my telepathy spell along with comforting her. "Just call me and I'll find you."

She smiled beautifully and leaned forward, kissing me softly on the lips before breaking it. "Thank you." Akeno whispered to me.

"You don't need to thank me." I turned to Baraqiel, who was watching me intently, and nodded to the man before walking out of the conference room. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned on the wall next to it and sighed heavily.

"That was a good thing you did." I glanced to the side to see Azazel leaning on the wall next to me. "The one thing he's wanted more than anyone else was to reconnect with Akeno." He grinned playfully at me. "If this goes well, he'll most likely give you his blessing."

I snorted at that, letting my head fall back. "I've said this once, I'll say it again. I did not do it for my benefit. I did it for hers. Akeno's suffered enough."

Azazel nodded at that, a proud smile on his face nonetheless.

My eyes widened lightly, something coming to mind. "Hey, Tou-san, about this eye you gave me…" He arched a brow at me. "It acted up a few days back, after our Father-son day. Cast a spell without my go ahead."

That caused his eyes to widen, the smile vanishing. "What do you mean?"

"I copied one of Issei's spells. That Bilingual one that allowed him to speak to a girl's…chest. It was translated into a Magician's seal in the process." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "When you dropped me off her and Akeno helped me, it triggered and pulled us into this…trance."

"What sort of trance?"

I frowned at that. "I…heard her innermost thoughts, pertaining to her, her mother and Baraqiel." I paused and lifted my head, looking to my father. "One of the things I heard was the event leading to her mother's death." He grimaced ever so lightly. "It…The whole thing forced her realize her own feelings."

Azazel hummed faintly, placing a hand on his chin. "It may have been caused by a reaction with alcohol. Or maybe it was a reaction with her Fallen Angel presence…" Then his eyes widened, focusing on me as he continued. "More likely, though, it acted on your own unconscious desire." I frowned at him, but he continued regardless. "Stay with me, here. Daisuke, you're the type of person who wants to help others, even at a detriment to yourself. You and Akeno are similar, in circumstance, so you may have wanted to help her resolve this whole situation, but didn't know how… The eye, and the spell it copied, must've acted in accordance with your unconscious desire to save Akeno from her on reluctance and fear."

I sighed heavily. "That's a lot of guess work…"

He grunted, waving his hand to the side. "I still have the notes on its creation…" Azazel placed a hand on his chin. "I'll definitely look it over when I get the chance… This is definitely something I'll need to study closer…"

* * *

><p>"Are your friends alright?" I looked up in surprise as I came down the stairs, seeing Rossweisse get up from her seat on the couch. "Divine Power flowing through their bodies notwithstanding, fighting Heirs isn't a very healthy decision."<p>

I nodded to her. "They're fine, just sleeping off their exhaustion." I smiled lightly as I reached the bottom of the steps. "None of them woke up when I checked up on them. They're all just slept like they've been awake for days." I paused and nodded to her again. "Thank you for your concern. I'm a still a bit worried about them."

She allowed herself a faint smile at my words. "You're a good leader, Daisuke-san." At my confused expression, Rossweisse quickly elaborated. "It's barely been a few months, yet you've already built a group that's able to successfully mobilize and act accordingly, even within short notice. They all trust your judgement and follow your orders."

"They fight and argue with one another, Rin and Kuroka especially."

Rossweisse shook her head again. "That may be, but they're still able to act alongside one another without trouble. All on your word. I watched the recordings of the activity of the dimension. Your group was effective and looked as though they've been working together for months." She paused and crossed her arms. "There are only a few on Asgard who can boast the same. You should be proud."

I simply stared at the Valkyrie unbelievingly. My brown locked with her light blue, not swaying an inch. Underneath my scrutiny, Rossweisse squirmed as her cheeks darkened. She jerked lightly, but did not break eye contact. Then I closed my eyes and released a heavy breath, my shoulders raising and falling. When I opened them again, I gave her a kind smile. "Thank you. I needed that."

She simply nodded, "I just wanted to tell you the truth. Anyone can notice the pressure you're under as a Shinto Heir…as an Heir in general." Rossweisse paused and looked to the side with a lightly embarrassed look. "I also wanted the occasional pep talk during my accelerated studies in school. I thought it would've helped…"

"It did." I said to her with a small smile, simply offering my gratitude. "I've felt myself worrying about my friends a bit more than they'd want me to. What I need to do is focus on the now and resolve the situation."

Rossweisse nodded at that. "Yes. Warriors on the mend don't want their comrades worrying over them when they should be focusing on the task at hand." She answered quickly, a wide smile on her pretty face.

Before either of us could continue, Rin opened the door from the basement, clad in a red long sleeve shirt, a black skirt and matching stockings, with her hair done up in her normal twin tails. "Daisuke, I need to speak with you." She said to me without preamble, her cheeks dusting a light pink.

My attention honed in on her as soon as I noticed her using my given name. Nodding to her, I turned my gaze back to Rossweisse. "Do you mind if we continue this talk later?"

"Not at all!" She shook her head, motioning me forward. "Go on ahead, this is clearly important."

Nodding in thanks to her, I allowed Rin to lead me down the steps to her Workshop. We walked relatively quickly, making our through the hallway and around the corner. Upon reaching the door, she opened it brusquely and strode over to her desk. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me. Leaning against it, I crossed my arms and looked to Rin. "Are you okay?"

"No." She retorted almost instantly, turning around to face me. She scowled, "Yes…" A groan escaped her as she leaned against her desk. "I don't know."

I furrowed my brow at her, "What is it?"

"That Seishuuin girl." Rin retorted with a scowl, crossing her arms. "I can't get what she's said out of my head. About me becoming your Vassal…" She chewed her lips lightly. "Do…do you know why I accepted your offer of Peerage?"

I paused and tried to remember when I first asked her and when I first met her. Then I shook my head.

Rin let out a soft laugh. "My father valued his rivalry with your mother, said that it was because of the rivalry that he became as prolific as he did. When he heard that she died, do you know what he said about it?" I shook my head, not speaking so that she could continue unabated. "'What a waste of talent'. That's what he said. I was still young when it happened, but I've remembered his words as though they were said just yesterday." Rin pursed her lips. "I was so sad, you know. I may have been young, _we_ were young, but I still remember her. I remember how much of a kind person she was, how supportive she was of me when she heard of my talent." She shook her head. "Still, my feelings must pale compared to yours at the news of her death…"

I didn't respond for a few moments. I'd long come to terms with my mother's death, but that did not mean that I liked dwelling on it.

"Regardless, after learning of her death, my father just…stopped caring." Rin's expression became pinched, frustrated. "He still pushed me to do my studies, to practice my skills as a Magician, but… he never praised me when I succeeded. He never scolded me when I failed or made a mistake. There…was always this apathetic look in his eyes, this impossible expectation of me." Rin gritted her teeth, her eyes falling onto her desk as her fist clenched tightly. "No matter what I did, he never took notice. When I asked questions, showed him my research, there was always a sense of disappointment in his expression, a want for _more_."

Then Rin's shoulders fell. "Then rumors of the Church's Five Exorcists began to circulate, with one in particular catching his eye." She looked to me, her aqua eyes swimming with emotion. "An Exorcist who wielded the legendary Holy Sword Kusanagi and the Second Longinus Zenith Tempest. An Exorcist who would leave a wasteland of destruction behind him whenever he was sent out into the field. An Exorcist with a penchant for magic and swordsmanship. Daisuke Shizuka, an Exorcist who could defeat any opponent, no matter how more powerful, as long as he had time to prepare." Her lips curved into a cruel smile. "He looked into you and had me do the same… Father recognized you in an instant. Kasumi Shizuka-sama's legacy."

I didn't speak, simply letting Rin let out all of the emotion she's clearly been holding back.

"All of a sudden, he began to care about my studies. He began to care about my research and skills. He answered my every question and corrected my mistakes, praised me for my successes and scolded me for my failures." Rin smiled faintly, adoration glinting her eyes as she seemed to reminisce. "For four years, he gave me all of help and advice I've ever wanted. For four beautiful years, my skills as a Magician flourished under my father's tutelage and I loved every moment of it, because I had finally gained my father's attention…"

Her expression didn't light up in the least, instead remaining a mockery of a smirk. "My last year was the worst one ever. Father became obsessed with competing with Kasumi-sama through me. He pushed me to go farther, to do whatever it took to get the results I desired, to…discard what held me back." Rin shook her head. "He always used your accomplishments to push me, saying that you, Kasumi-sama's son, would do better in the same situation." She snorted, giving me an amused smile. "Having met you, I can honestly say that that was stupid of him to say, and me to believe."

I smiled in amusement, glad at least for the change in mood.

"When you fell off the radar, my father refused to believe that you had died." She shrugged a single shoulder, looking to the side. "The time he disappeared my life, I took as a blessing, a chance to research in peace, without his comparing me to you." Then she paused and shook her head. "When he finally found that you were reincarnated by Sona Sitri, he…actually told me to pursue you, to challenge you." Rin turned and lifted a book, flipping through the pages absently. "I started off hating you, you know. For all the pressure you indirectly put on me though my father…" Then she let out a pained laugh, shaking her head. "I got over that when I first met you…" Her gaze focused intently on me. "You…were just like everyone else, someone trying to get over a loss, but with a burden that pushed you forward."

I didn't speak, instead watching as she walked towards me. "I won't lie, I still thought you were proud and driven; an uncontrollable playboy with how your surrounded yourself with girls. Honestly, I still think that." Rin continued, saying that last statement in a deadpan, getting me to give her a tired look. She smiled, the fist genuinely happy smile since she started. "But, as time passed and I got to know you, to see you for who you are. Not as Kasumi-sama's son, but as Daisuke Shizuka, I…" She grimaced, slightly hesitating as she spoke. "I found that I enjoyed talking with you, whether it be about Magic or just in general. I liked hearing your laugh, even as I found you to be insufferable at times. I liked that you respected me and my skills, enough so that you asked me for my help in something that should be all rights be something you keep to yourself." Rin paused, her eyes meeting mine intensely.

"I… Slowly, but surely, I found myself falling for that stupid smile of yours. I found that I _liked_ seeing you succeed and hated it when you failed." Rin then gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "When Perseus defeated you, I felt this…surge of anger that surprised even me. I hated seeing you look so beaten, so…opposite of your normal self." Even as her shoulders relaxed, her left remained clenched. "Once again, during the assault yesterday, when your Power engulfed my body, I felt…comforted, safe. Even as I stood against an opponent that would've crushed me like a bug, I still felt as though I would do fine, carrying your Power as I did."

Rin looked to the side, her cheeks darkening to a healthy red. "I never really understood, or rather, accepted, my feelings until Seishuuin not so subtly shoved it in my face." She scowled with the blush still in place. "I'm not stupid. There are several different types of rituals that share Power between individuals, and they all require a level of trust and emotion between them." She rubbed her arm shyly, not meeting my eyes. "After thinking it over, I realized…that I _do_ have feelings for you Daisuke. I _do_ want to pursue a…romantic relationship with you."

I regarded her carefully, my gaze gentle as I released a breath. "What…do you want to do, now?"

Rin turned her head to look to me. "Now? Before I attempt sort of relationship with you, I need to make a few things _very _clear." She walked imperiously over to me and poked me on the chest. "I refuse to be the girl that fawns over you. You screw up, I will not hesitate to point them out. My world will not revolve around you and I will be remain your equal. Am I understood?"

I gradually found myself smiling at that, immensely glad that Rin was staying as the young woman I first knew her as. "Perfectly. Is there anything else?"

Rin nodded slowly and frowned lightly. "I…want to meet with my father. I…have unfinished business…"

"Then we'll go as soon as this is resolved." That got her attention, surprising her. "After the Norse-Shinto Alliance talks go through, we'll gather everyone and travel." I smirked playfully. "Seeing the same places every day is starting to get monotonous."

"You don't need to do that…"

I shook my head at her. "I know, but you're one of my important comrades and someone that I also care for. If I can help you, then you bet your fine ass I'm going to help you. All you need to do is ask."

Rin flushed at that and looked away from my shyly. "Thank you…" She said under her breath, a faint, yet still beautiful, smile on her face. Then, just as sudden, she turned to glare at me. "Bring up my ass again and I'll kick yours, got me? Don't think of me as just another girl in your 'harem'."

Yeah. I'm definitely going to enjoy my time with Rin Tohsaka.

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the first basement floor, I took notice of Kuroka and Koneko, who seemed on the tail of a training session. Watching Kuroka coaching her sister through the intricacies of Senjutsu, I leaned against the side of the entryway and crossed my arms. Smiling faintly, I felt immensely glad that I was able to bring these formerly estranged sisters back together. While hesitant at first, Koneko seemed to be taking to her sister quickly and seemed to be perfectly comfortable with her heritage, from what I could see in how she carried herself.<p>

The pair froze mid-step, looking in my direction at the same time. Kuroka gave me a seductive smile as she waved me over. Koneko, on the other hand, smiled ever so lightly, though she seemed to be self-conscious of her current appearance, the Kuoh gym uniform while she seemed to be sweating from exertion in her training. The elder of the two looked as fresh as she did getting up at my side this morning. "Daisuke-chin, what've you been doing after meeting with that Old Norse God, nya?"

"Checking in on our sleeping comrades." I said as I walked up to the pair. "I know their just resting off their exhaustion, but I can't help worrying over them."

Koneko smiled faintly at me. "Just like Senpai." She paused and shifted on her feet. "Where's Akeno-senpai? I didn't see her leave the conference room."

I paused, choosing my words carefully; after a few seconds of silence, I nodded. "She's talking with her Father." That got her eyes to widen in surprise; though Kuroka narrowed her eyes, studying me intently. "I managed to help see what she was really feeling."

"Good." Koneko said as she closed her eyes contentedly. "Akeno-senpai deserves to be happy."

I let out a small smile as I approached her, dropping a hand on her head. "Everyone does, Koneko-chan. I'm just glad that I was able help her, like I did with you."

She flushed lightly, both at the contact and my words. Then her eyes widened in a form of realization, "Ah. Senpai…I want to have that talk with you now."

My brow rose at that, but nodded at her. "Do you want to do it now?"

Koneko nodded and looked to Kuroka, who looked like she was starting to walk away. "You can stay, Onee-sama. It's important to me."

She smiled widely, "I'll stay, then, nya."

The petite Rook turned back to me, her cheeks dusting over noticeably. "You and Onee-sama have already…done it, right?"

I arched a brow at that, looking to Kuroka, who had this widest grin on her face. I looked back to Koneko and nodded. "I don't know how this pertains-"

"I'm going into heat, Senpai…" Koneko whispered just enough to make me strain my hearing. She looked to the side, her face red with embarrassment as she bit her lip.

My eyes widened at that as I felt my own cheeks darken. "You…you're serious?" She nodded lightly, not verbally replying. "But… I… I honestly have nothing to say…" I muttered as I looked down to Koneko, completely at a loss for words.

Kuroka giggled playfully, getting a faint glare from Koneko. "Sorry, Shirone, I'm just enjoying Daisuke-chan's lost expression, nya." At my deadpan look, she waved a hand lazily. "Shirone just wanted to tell you, before I negated it until a safer time, nya."

I furrowed my brow. "Okay… Why would she be going into heat now?"

Koneko flushed heavily, her face practically imitating a tomato. "That's embarrassing, Senpai…"

"Oh, calm down, Shirone, nya." Kuroka said with a playful smile, before she looked to me. "Nekoshou, reincarnated or not, have to be in heat in order to become pregnant and carry child, nya. Normally, it occurs during their 16th year, unless they're in the presence of a potential mate they don't want to lose, then they can trigger it early, nya."

I studied the exceedingly shy Koneko for a moment, before nodding. "Alright… I take it that Koneko is in the latter category?"

"Senpai…!" Koneko whined pitifully, her ears falling downwards. She looked so pitiful and adorable, getting me to smile lightly.

Kuroka giggled into her hand with a nod, placing a hand on her sister's head. "Yep, nya! Though, I've kept it from acting up, nya. Today's the last day that I can hold it off before I'm forced to make her skip it, nya. Shirone wanted to let you know, nya." She winked at me playfully. "Shirone wants to have a kitten or two with you, Daisuke-chin, nya~."

"Onee-sama!" Koneko cried out as she glared heatedly at Kuroka.

"Oh, calm down, Shirone, nya." Kuroka said teasingly with a wide grin. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little naughty time with Daisuke-chin, nya~. Onee-chan can tell you it was quite the _orgasmic_ experience, nya~." She licked her lips slowly as her hazel eyes trailed along my body.

Koneko pushed Kuroka's hand off her head and turned abruptly to the side, putting her back to us.

Kuroka giggled at her reaction. "Anyway, aside from your desire to wait for children, Daisuke-chin, I'm negating Shirone's mating season because her body is far too small, and underdeveloped for a Nekoshou, to carry child, without putting both at risk, nya." She explained carefully, her gaze studying Koneko with a sense of sadness.

The smaller Nekoshou stiffened, her tail falling downwards. "It's not my fault…"

"What happened?" I got a confused look from Kuroka. "I mean, Himari's the same age as Koneko-chan, give or take a few months, but…well, you know." I was treated to a sullen glare from Koneko, then she jerked her chin away from me. Yeah…I deserved that.

Kuroka's smile fell into a frown as she gave her sister a sad look. "That would be my fault, nya. Even with my good intentions, the things I did to protect Shirone led to her rejecting who she is, nya. That stunted her developed, nya…" All of a sudden, the black-haired Nekoshou swept her sister into an embrace, her hands cupping Koneko's petite chest. "But now that she's accepted who she is, she's starting to grow, nya~! Look, nya! Shirone's bust has already grown a centimeter and a half, nya." While Koneko's complexion turned to that of a tomato, Kuroka waggled her brows suggestively. "Though, I'm sure she'd grow quicker if you rubbed them lovingly, Daisuke-chin, nya~."

Koneko let out a surprised 'nya', turning her gaze to me. Then, if at all possible, her face turned an even darker shade of red, before she ripped herself out of her sister's grip, trying to shove the girl away. Kuroka danced away with a giggle. Koneko wrapped her arms defensively around her chest, glaring at her sister, but she looked to me with a coy embarrassment. "If that's what Senpai wants to do…all he has to do is ask…"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise, my cheeks darkening in slight embarrassment.

Before I could respond, however, Kuroka leapt in between us, her face alight with joy. "Ah! Little Shirone has grown so much, nya! We should make it a family affair, nya~." Her lips curved sensually, eyes shooting from Koneko to me, then back to her. "Onee-chan can share with her two favorite people, nya~."

"Onee-sama! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Nyahaha! I only do it because I love you, Shirone, nya."

I couldn't help but watch their sisterly bickering with a faint smile. It was moments like this that I was glad I was able to help the both of them.

…The offer of a threesome with a pair of beautiful sisters did not cement it at all. Nope, not at all.


	40. Escort Gone Bad

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here's the next chapter for the month. I'm glad for the positive response I got from the previous chapter and my edit to the one before that. It was something that gave me a bit of trouble putting together. Still, I'm happy that you all like it._

_As for this one, it was a little easier to write, as was the rest of this arc, to be honest. I had a lot of fun writing this arc, because it was the first time I'd put an Heir against a god. It really helped me on setting the stage for showing how both of them can be pretty scary, all things considered. All in all, though, this chapter was all about character interaction. Making sure that I was properly building relationships between characters. Hope I did a good enough job with it._

_Anyway, enough of this, on with the story. _

_Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Forty

Escort Gone Bad

"So…I hear that now you've got a TV show called 'Oppai Dragon' playing in the Underworld." I said to Issei as we met in the conference room after Rias and Sona arrived, each with their own groups at their sides.

"Buchou tells me that you've been meeting with Leviathan-sama about something." Issei retorted, causing me to clam up instantly; he grinned with a triumphant expression as I glared at him.

Issei's changed a bit since his transformation into Juggernaut Drive. He's still as energetic as ever, with that Harem-obsessed dream of his, but there's a sense of stillness about him. It's understandable, really, considering what he's been through. I don't know if he remembered what really happened that day, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to dwell on it.

As for my meeting with Serafall, it was of a…business proposition of sorts. Sona and I were hesitant about it for different reasons. But, that's a thought for another time.

I grunted at him, then looked to the side. "I promised I wouldn't say anything until it goes through…"

"Until _what_ goes through?" Issei asked me, curiosity evident in his gaze.

"You'll see." I smirked at his disgruntled look. Patting him on the back, I turned partially towards the door. "I've already heard my part in this and there are…things I need to do in the Underworld." I replied carefully.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Stuff."

Issei narrowed his eyes at me, but before he could voice his thoughts, the door was pushed open, revealing Ravel. "Daisuke-sama, Leviathan-sama is waiting on you. We're ready to go." Her eyes found Issei and curtsied to him. "Nice to see you again, Sekiryuutei-sama."

Issei turned his gaze towards me, an outraged accusatory glare in his eyes. I took it in amusement. "You bastard! You're leaving to travel with a blonde ojou-chan?!"

Ravel blushed and glared at Issei, frowning cutely, but before she could say anything, I patted Issei on the shoulder. "Envy does not fit you, Ero-kouhai. Simply accept the fact that I am awesome and have been at this longer."

He shook his fist at me, fake tears pouring down his face. "How dare you get a full-fledged harem before me?! It was supposed to be my dream, Senpai!"

I nodded solemnly at him, my hand resting on his shoulder. "Worry not, my friend. I've simply paved the way for you. Follow in my footsteps and my path will not fail you."

Issei sighed heavily at me, then nodded at me. "I will take your words to heart, Senpai. You're truly a kind Senpai to have."

"I just do my best." I gave him a serious nod and turned from him, heading towards the door. "That's all anyone can do." With that, I left the conference room and shut the door behind me. As soon as I did, I couldn't stop the light laugh that escaped me as I shook my head. I looked to my Bishop and said, "Shall we go?"

Ravel simply gave me a look that was cross between amused and confused. That just widened my smile ever so lightly. That led to her smiling lightly herself. "I knew that it wouldn't be boring in your Peerage, Daisuke-sama." We then walked towards where Serafall was waiting on us.

"What can I say? Trouble finds me wherever I go, no matter what I try to do."

"After the past few days, I can agree with that wholeheartedly." Ravel said with a hand held over her mouth, a small giggle escaping her.

I grinned widely and shook my head. Then I asked, "Has Serafall said what it is she's asking me to do?"

Ravel gave me a sideways look. "You'll have to be patient, Daisuke-sama."

"You know!? Why don't_ I_ know?!"

My Bishop simply smiled enigmatically. "Such is the knowledge of your manager."

Arching a brow at her, I asked her, "My manager, huh? You've claimed the position of manager, then?"

Ravel nodded her head to me. "Yes. Melusine-sama and I spoke a bit and we agreed that I would handle Underworld and Devil-related items, while she would take care of your Shinto and Yokai-related tasks." She clasped her hands in front of her as we walked, her head held high. "I'm a very organized person and it would serve you well to let me do as I wished, Daisuke-sama. It would make your life much easier if you let me do so, then if you didn't."

I smirked lightly at her proud stance, crossing my arms with an amused look. "Well, if you're offering your wonderful services, then who am I to decline?" I inclined my head to her. "I would be honored to have you as my manager, Ravel. I look forward to the fantastic work you do for me in the future."

Ravel blushed at my praise, but continued on as though she wasn't. "W-well, you should! I will only expect the best from you, Daisuke-sama. So be sure to deliver!"

"I will strive to be the best Devil and Heir that I can be, if only to not disappoint you and everyone else, Ravel." I said to her, my voice soft but resolute as I regarded her intensely.

Her expression darkened considerably and she ducked her head. "I-I expect no less!" She retorted quickly as we reached the room where Serafall was waiting on us.

Upon opening the door, I let Ravel enter first and looked up to see Serafall prepping the teleportation seal. When I shut the door, she turned and smiled widely at us. "Daisuke-chan, Ravel-chan! Are you both ready to go?"

We shared a nod and stepped onto the seal. "Really, Sera-chan, where is it that you're taking me? I think I have the right to know."

"You have the right to be surprised!" Serafall retorted instantly as she grinned at me. "Don't you want to be pleasantly surprised when you arrive?"

I grunted faintly, "I haven't had a good surprise since I became a Devil, so forgive me for being reluctant…"

"You're forgiven." Serafall replied playfully as the teleportation seal activated and the three of us began to glow brightly.

The last thing I did before we vanished was give Serafall the driest glare I could muster.

* * *

><p>"So, this is Susanoo's Heir and little Sona's Pawn? Hmm, he looks a bit thin, all things considered…" The effeminate man said as he patted my arms, sides, legs and, much to my silent horror, my behind. When we had arrived, I reacted with nigh murderous intent when his wandering hand ventured far too close to my groin, but a warning look from Serafall had quelled my outrage. "Well, kudos to her tastes, even if he is on the lean side, he's essentially all corded muscle. Firm and hard, but with a pleasant amount of give." He gave me a playful wink. "For those lucky girls who find their way into your <em>loving<em> embrace."

I grimaced uncomfortably as I shifted ever so lightly. "Have you finished? This is more intrusive than my old uniform fitting…"

He clicked his tongue in distaste, pulling out a notepad and writing furiously. "Do _not_ talk to me about the Church's _dreadful_ uniforms! All that leather! Not only is it a waste of resources, it has to chafe _and_ it offers no protection to it's wearers." He completely ignored my first sentence, leaving me unsure if I was safe to leave the stand on which I stood.

I threw Serafall a beseeching look.

All she offered me was a supportive thumbs up, giddily jumping up and down as she studied her show's costume designer.

Yes. Serafall dragged me here to talk about giving me a part in her television show: Miracle Levia-tan. Now I knew why neither she, nor Ravel, didn't tell me why they were bringing me here. I'd have fought them tooth and nail every step of the way. The only reason I wasn't trying to leave now was the fact that I was already here… Oh, and the costume designer, Variann, was rather terrifying, all things considered.

It also helped that his hands always seemed to never be too far from the sensitive bits. The effeminate bastard poked one on my back to prove a point and it hurt like a bitch. Needless to say, I wasn't struggling anymore.

"Levia-chan, I've finished up taking Daisuke-kun's measurements." I slumped noticeably at Variann's words, not caring for decorum in the least. Ravel's giggles at my action made me give her a disgruntled look, to which she laughed even harder.

"Good! What do you think, Variann-chan? Do we have anything you could shift into his size?" Serafall practically skipped over to him, peeking at the notepad.

"Darling, for a specimen like Daisuke-kun, we'll have to make something entirely new." His words brought a horrified look to my face. Will I have to stay here even longer!?

Serafall placed a finger to her lower lip. "Hmm, what do you think would fit best?"

Variann's critical gaze shot to me, eyes trailing along my frame from toe to head. "Something to bring out that slim, but powerful frame of his… Though, getting a little meat on his bones isn't out of the question…"

"Forgive me for having an abnormally fast metabolism."

"Nothing a specialized diet won't fix." He replied flippantly, waving a hand at me, as if her were shooing me. I grunted and made to step down, but froze when he gave me the stink eye. I held back a sigh as I stood still, crossing my arms in consternation, much to Ravel's silent amusement.

"Huh. What color scheme would say his costume would be?"

"With the role you had in mind for him, something brooding. Black and blue would be the initial combination, much to my reluctance." Variann pursed his lips. "As cliché as it sounds, that would fit best. Of course, after the inevitable character evolution, I would say give him plenty of bright colors; they'll make those eyes of his pop." He smirked and turned his measuring gaze towards me. "Oh, yes, the female viewers will just eat up the brooding, reluctant villain that Daisuke-kun will give us."

Serafall beamed and clapped her hands. "Then Levia-tan will turn his views around and he'll join her and her crusade to rid the world of all the evil Fallen Angels!"

Variann simply turned towards her gaze towards the Maou and arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Of course, Levia-tan will only be doing this out of the goodness of her heart and _not_ because she wants to slide her hands between those legs of his."

I coughed suddenly, as air went down the wrong pipe. Across from me, I caught Ravel frowning ever so lightly as her cheeks darkening ever so lightly.

Serafall simply gave him a small smile, her eyes narrowing ever so lightly. "Variann-chan." Her smile widened, showing her teeth in what looked like a very predatory regard. "When do you think you'll be finished the costume?" Her voice was positively arctic, violet eyes becoming as hard as diamonds.

The man froze at her gaze, gulping inaudibly before he nodded jerkily. "Not long, Levia-tan. I _am_ the best in the business after all." He regained his composure quicker than I thought, but I could see the hesitation in his stance, the subtle apology in the incline of his head. "I'll begin immediately. The Heir has an important meeting in a short while, yes?" He turned his attention not to me, but to Ravel, much to both my amusement and frustration.

Ravel nodded to the man. "Yes. Daisuke-sama has a meeting he must return for within the hour." She paused, then looked to me, a question in her gaze. I nodded to her, then she smiled lightly. "Though, we are willing to give you more time if necessary. Currently, we do have the time to spare, barring an emergency that would require our presence."

Variann hummed lightly, a finger on his chin, as he seemingly considered his options. Then he nodded resolutely. "I can finish it." Without another word, Variann strode out of the room, notebook in hand.

I blinked at his sudden exit, then released a faint breath. Looking down at the floor, I said, "It is safe to step down now, right? You're not doing anything else that needs me staying up here?"

Serafall giggled and shook her head. "Nope. You're good, Daisuke-chan. You can step down, now."

I did so and walked over to her and Ravel. "Alright, then. How long will this take? I want to stay near and ready for when my Father and Odin need me."

A proud grin appeared on Serafall's face. "No need to be anxious, Daisuke-chan. They'll be alright without you for an hour. Besides, Variann-chan is as good as he says he is when it comes to making my show's costumes." I didn't verbally reply to that, but nodded nonetheless. Serafall then turned and beckoned for Ravel and me to follow her. "Come on, we should wait in my dressing room. It'll be much more comfortable than the public one."

We followed after her, but Ravel hesitated, before nodding once to herself. "Daisuke-sama, there's something I want to do while we're here in the Underworld. Will you be alright without me for about half an hour?"

I smiled at her wryly, getting a light blush from the younger girl. "Ravel, I've been on my own before. You don't need to worry about me." She flushed at my words, but nodded regardless. "What of you? Are you sure want to go alone?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. I'll just be heading to my family home to pick up a few things that may be important in the future. Mother may wish to talk and catch up, so I wanted to pad out the time just in case I'm there longer than what I assumed."

I considered this for a moment. Separating like this when the majority of my Peerage was incapacitated didn't sit right with me, but she did say that she was just going to her home. After a moment, I nodded to her. "Take whatever time you need, just be careful, alright?" I gave her a playful smile. "I'd hate to bring down the sky trying to find you."

Ravel blushed at my words, but nodded to me. "Thank you, Daisuke-sama. I'll be careful." With words of quick farewell, she turned and raced off.

I turned around to see Serafall studying me intently, her violet eyes honing in on my brown ones. "You know, I've heard that if you want to know someone's character, then you should see how they treat their servants." She smiled sweetly before turning to face me fully. "When you speak with them, you put everyone else out. It doesn't matter who, or when, you focus on whoever you're speaking with, and only them." Serafall let out a small giggle. "I like that. You care about them."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "They're putting their lives and loyalty in my hands. I'd have to be a heartless bastard to _not_ care." Though, in the most technical of sense, I _am_ a bastard, being born out of wedlock and all…

She smiled lightly at me, a sad tilt to it. "There aren't many Devils who think the same as you…"

"That's them and this is me." I said simply, there was nothing more that I felt the need to say.

Serafall's eyes widened, as did her smile. Then she beckoned me forward. "Follow me." She walked ahead with pep in her step as I did as she asked, sliding my hands into my pockets. We strolled down the halls with Serafall greeting the occasional passerby, who were all wearing slim headsets with identifying badges. It didn't take long for us to reach her dressing room. The door had Serafall's name on a silver nameplate with a picture of her magic wand under it. She opened the door with a flourish and stepped inside. "Come on in, Daisuke-chan!"

"Alright…" I replied to her as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. Looking around, I saw that it was pretty well-kept and organized, with a rack of different Magical Girl costumes lined along the back wall and a wall of mirrors on the opposite of the room, with a desk in front of it. A small box of various make-up products and other things that I knew nothing about sat next to the desk. There was also a couch with a round table sitting in front of it. "So…this is where the magic happens then? Memorizing lines and getting into character?"

Serafall simply laughed lightly. "Yep! I have my favorite Magical Girl uniforms here." She walked over to the clothing rack and drug her hand along the clothing. "Variann-chan has made me quite the collection, both original and from the different anime I've seen!" She grinned as she looked them over, then promptly strode over to the couch. When she dropped down, she beckoned me over, patting the spot next to her.

I did as she asked, walking over to her. "I have to ask, though: why ask me to do this? I've never really wanted to be on TV, or be famous, so…" I sat next to her, but blinked in surprise as she gave me an angry pout.

"Daisuke-chan is going to swiftly become a household name in the Underworld, due to being So-tan's Pawn, holding Zenith Tempest _and_ being Susanoo's Heir. Sooner rather than later, people will approach you to add your face to their product, so that their sales, and your renown, will grow." Serafall crossed her arms and nodded resolutely. "To save you from the difficulty of deciding, I decided to add you as a character in my show. That way, you're not only prepared for your rising fame, you also have someone you trust to keep your name from going bad." She gave me that pout, narrowing her eyes as she leaned against me. "You do trust me, don't you, Daisuke-chan?"

"Of course I do." I answered almost as soon as she finished speaking, causing her to blink in light surprise, her cheeks coloring ever so lightly. "For one, you're Sona's elder sister and you're a Maou. You've always shown that you only mean the best for her, so if you're helping me, you're helping Sona." I paused and grimaced. "I just don't like the idea of being on TV."

Serafall pouted at me, "You think I'm _just_ doing this for So-tan?"

I arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing at my lips. "Maybe. I mean, you're pretty damn devoted to her, being the awesome big sister that you are." That got her grin contentedly, before her eyes widened suddenly and she focused intently on me. I sighed heavily, "Fine. I can see that you're going out on a limb for me. Thank you." I rubbed my arm sheepishly as I tried to hide my flushed expression. "I'm just not used to people doing stuff like for me."

She smiled smugly as she took in my words. "It's good that you understand my generosity, Daisuke-chan." Then she giggled, leaning into me. "Though, I do find it funny that you're embarrassed to accept help from others, considering how often you help others." Serafall reached upwards and kissed me on the cheek. "It's sweet. Annoying, but sweet."

I grumbled faintly, getting her to let out a small giggle.

"Ne, Daisuke-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"How far have you gone with Sona-chan?"

Serafall's innocent question led to me coughing in surprise. I was immediately thankful that I was not drinking anything. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

She gave this intense stare, eyes narrowing mock imperiously. "You and Sona-chan will be married when you become High Class; I'm just curious as to how soon I'll have a niece or nephew…" She glanced to the side, muttering something under her breath that I didn't catch.

I released a breath and palmed my face. "Sona and I haven't gone farther than…" I paused and quickly shook my head. "That's personal! I can't just tell you that!"

Serafall pouted and hit her leg with a fist. "Please! I just want to know Sona-chan's weakest spots!" She entwined her fingers and smiled widely, "I used to be able to tickle my adorable little sister into submission, before she became the serious, rules-lawyer you know her as." She chuckled faintly. Then her eyes widened, practically sparkled in wonder as she looked to me frantically. "Ah! We could work together, Daisuke-chan!" Her cheeks darkened noticeably as she licked her lips. "Oh, yeah, we could send Sona-chan to an orgasmic bliss if we worked together!" Her eyes trailed along my body. "Well, maybe all three of us…"

I blinked quickly as I regarded Serafall with a look of surprise. "Uh…I don't know what to say…"

She simply bared her teeth. "Don't say anything, just go along with it." Serafall suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, her hand landing on my shoulder. Her lips were unimaginably soft as she kissed me deeply and I found myself returning it with an equal fervor. She hummed appreciatively and swung her leg over my lap, straddling me and placing my hands on her thighs. Serafall then wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me, deepening the kiss even more.

Our tongues entwined and pressed against each other, lips breaking apart so we could breathe. I squeezed her thighs gently, pulling her against me as I slid my hands up her thighs and towards her waist. My hands slid up her back, under the back of her shirt. She moaned at the contact and rolled her hips against mine.

Before we could do anything more, though, the sound of knocking at the door surprised the two of us. Serafall froze and a voice on the other side of the door called out. "Leviathan-sama! There's someone you need to meet. Something about signing off for the next episode."

Serafall broke the kiss and glared bloody murder at the door, huffing in distaste. "I'll be there in a moment!" She called back, her voice sharper than normal. Without waiting, she turned back to me, her eyes twinkling playfully. "Sometime in the future, it'll just be me, Sona-chan, and you, Daisuke-chan. Wait for it, because it'll be fantastic!"

* * *

><p>"Ravel? You ready to head back?" I spoke to my Bishop as I watched as she approached me, her hands clasped behind her shyly. She paused at my words, her expression darkening as she seemed to be looking anywhere but me. "Ravel?"<p>

"Ah! Daisuke-sama!" She jumped a bit at my call, but gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm, um, sorry for not answering… It's just something that Mother said to me…" Ravel blushed even more, her face darkening substantially.

"What did she say?" I asked her carefully, to which her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"No!" She said suddenly, her face darkening in embarrassment. Ravel then ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Daisuke-sama, it's just…" Then she sighed heavily and she pulled her hand out from behind her, holding out an ornate black, rectangular, box with the Phoenix crest. Ravel shuffled lightly as she spoke, softly, but regally. "Daisuke Shizuka-sama, in the hopes that you continue your exceptional duty to the Underworld, I offer you my…" She blushed heavily and looked to the side. "I offer you my Phoenix Tears."

I felt my eyes widen at that, stepping towards her. While I didn't know the specific ramifications of this action, I knew that I had to act carefully and effectively. "Ravel Phenex." I caught her attention as I spoke formally. "While I am not sure if I deserve such an honor, I will do my utmost to fulfill the belief you place in me." Extending both of my hands, I bowed and carefully lifted it from hers.

"I know you will, Daisuke-sama." Ravel said quickly, giving me a shy, yet resolute, look. "You'll succeed because that's what you said you'll do! You're strong, but you're also kind! To me, that means you're more than capable of overcoming _any_ obstacle!" She paused, flushed even more and crossed her arms haughtily. "After all, I won't expect any less of the Master of the Storm."

I watched her carefully, my gaze studying my Bishop with an intensity I didn't before. I couldn't help but smile ever so lightly as she fidgeted underneath my gaze. Then I nodded to her with a playful grin. "Well, if you believe in me that much, then I'll fight even harder than I planned to in order to live up to it." I held the box up. "I can open it now, right?"

In the midst of her blush, Ravel nodded to me. "They're yours to do as you wish." She shuffled from foot to foot. Carefully, I opened the case, revealing three red vials. "D-Do you like them? With Mother's help, I made them myself."

I gave her a surprised look. "There are your Tears?" At her hesitant nod, I gave her a grateful smile. "I guess you'll be saving my life in the future, Ravel-chan." I closed the box and slid it into my jacket. "I'll cherish it, since it's a gift from you."

"B-Be sure that you do! It's n-not easy making Phoenix Tears, I'll have you know." Ravel said quickly, crossing her arms and looking to side with a blush.

"I will and, once again, thank you." She accepted my words with a mutter and I continued. "Shall we return, then? I'm sure that the others will talk about us if we stay away for too long." With that, she flushed and gave me a faint glare in the midst of her red expression. I grinned and lifted a hand, creating the teleportation seal beneath us. Without another word, we vanished from the Underworld and reappeared within my home.

However, I was quickly greeted by a familiar face. Baraqiel regarded me carefully, his intense gaze studying me as though he was searching for something. Without breaking eye contact with the Cadre, I spoke to Ravel. "Go ahead and tell Rin that we've returned. She'll let my Father know that I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" She seemed to be warily studying Baraqiel.

"Yeah." She frowned at me, but obeyed nonetheless. Ravel gave the bearded Cadre one last suspicious look, before departing from the room.

Baraqiel were silent for a few moments before he spoke up. "Akeno told me what you did for her."

I inclined my head to him as I strode forwards, stopping so that I was within arm's reach. "I just helped her come to terms with her own feelings. Everything else that happened was through her own actions."

He didn't reply for a few moments, then he nodded his head. "Akeno told me that's what you'd say… Do you really know what you did for her?" He asked me carefully, his gaze focusing on me intently.

"I helped her realize how she really felt about what happened in her past." I shrugged lightly as I scratched the back of my head. "I could relate, considering my own past. I knew how much it pain it caused me, until I finally accepted what happened was outside of my control." I smiled lightly, if a bit self-deprecating. "Honestly, it was more a matter of not blaming myself for what happened. Azazel never really factored in my life, aside from the subtle things he set up for me."

Baraqiel nodded at my words, not really visibly reacting. "Still…thank you. I'm glad that she's finally letting go of her anger." I accepted his words with a nod, then felt my shoulders freeze as his regard turned rather intense. "I won't say that I fully approve of the relationship the two of you have. I believe it's too familiar and you're both still too young." I couldn't help it as I set my jaw and met his gaze without hesitation, though I did catch a glint of faint respect in his gaze. "But…you make her happy." He said faintly, crossing his arms. "She smiles when she talks of you. Akeno looks so happy and carefree when she's near you, that I can't help but feel happy for her as well." A faint breath escaped him. "It's fitting, I suppose. The son of my closest friend and my daughter, being so close…" His violet eyes, the same eyes that Akeno inherited, focused on me with an intensity that I couldn't help but meet. "While I'm not happy about how intimate the two of you have been, I'm willing to accept that she genuinely cares for you, even loves you. As long as she's happy, then…then I'm willing to give my blessing."

I felt my eyes widen at that. Blessing? Is he serious? Catching myself, I reaffirmed my stance and accepted his words. "Thank you, sir. The last thing I want to do is hurt Akeno in any way. I'll be sure to live up to the standards the both of you have for me."

Baraqiel simply studied me intently for a few moments then nodded. "Good." He paused, the corner of his mouth quirking faintly. "Shuri…she'd have loved to meet you." That caused me to freeze suddenly, my eyes widening at his words. "Yes. She'd have adored you, Daisuke." Then a small laugh escaped him as he shook his head. "Had Azazel and I protected you both when it mattered, I'm a hundred percent sure that you and Akeno would've grown up together."

I didn't reply to that, but allowed a subtle, yet pained smile to appear on my face. "I tend not to think of what-ifs anymore. They hurt too much…you know?"

That caused his eyes widen, either at my expression, or the pain I failed to conceal, I don't know. All I do know is that when I made my leave, he didn't try to stop me or say anything else.

* * *

><p>"Keep it contained Kunou. Yes, just like that. Don't let it go out of control, but keep adding to its strength. Hold it. Hold it. Make sure you don't push too hard or you'll lose control." I coached my Pawn carefully as we waited in the carriage in the midst of escorting Odin. Currently, we were outside a club of ill-repute while my Father, Baraqiel and the Norse God were inside. Rias, her Peerage, a few members of mine and Sona were all waiting for them. At this very moment, the rest of Sona's Peerage, along with Kuroka, were scouting around the surrounding area.<p>

Using both of her hands, Kunou was focusing very intently on the Foxfire she held between her outstretched hands. The flame was a light blue and flickered in a lively dance, as it tried to break free from the girl's carefully held grasp. She had her face scrunched into an adorably focused expression, ears twitching every few seconds. She jumped ever so lightly when my hands cupped hers.

"Your hands are a bit too far apart. Not too close, not too far. Remember that." I spoke gently as I very gently pushed her hands closer, pulling mine back just as slowly. "Fire, whether it's Foxfire, a Phenex's flame, a Dragon's fire or that of the Storm, has a life of its own. It will always reach towards whatever can fuel it. The stronger you make it, the more difficult it will be to control. At times, it won't possible to fully control; so, you must simply guide it."

Kunou's head jerked in a minute nod. Her golden gaze narrowed in concentration on the dangerously flickering flame. I watched her carefully, both her tensed shoulders and the magic she gave to the flame, waiting just in case she lost control.

After a few moments, I nodded and said, "That's enough for now." Kunou looked up to me in surprise, the ball of fire flaring as she lost focus. She squeaked in shock, but I snuffed the flame with my hand, steam rising from between my fingers. "We can work on it more when we get back to the house, start on wielding it in battle. You've seen your Mother train right?"

She nodded to me, a tired expression falling over her, ears drooping as she leaned back in her seat.

I let out a small laugh at her reaction, getting a pout from the girl in question. "Just rest up. I'm sure everyone else can pick up the slack until you catch your breath." Kunou didn't look all that happy about being allowed to slack off, but took my advice regardless and nodded to me. "When we get to the house, we'll start on combat training. I'll have to give your Mother a call on the best ways to help you out though…" I trailed off as I crossed my arms, thinking about potential ways to help the young Kyuubi learn.

Kunou smiled faintly at that. "Thank you, Nii-sama."

"You're welcome." I replied to her with a kind smile, before turning to my lookout post.

"Ah~. Heir-sama, you really sound like you know what you're talking about." Ena said playfully from her seat next to Kunou, her gaze probing mine when I looked to her. "Ena really wished she saw you fight a few days ago… Surely, it would've been a learning experience for the ages!" She giggled lightly, clearly teasing me.

I rolled my eyes at her, giving Ena a dry look. "Funny, real funny, Seishuuin-san. Maybe you and I should spar again. Only this time, you won't have Fate acting as a smokescreen for your sneak attacks." I gave her a challenging smirk.

Ena looked positively eager. "Oh! Ena would love that! Even after that spar, Ena didn't feel like she got a full feel on Heir-sama's fighting technique!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then we should do it right no-"

Sona's hand smacked me in the chest, her gaze turning sharp. "No. We're here as escorts. Destroying the surrounding area in a spar will not make protecting Odin-sama easier."

I grumbled under my breath, "I would've only used my sword…"

"No." She narrowed her eyes at me, a glare I met easily.

Neither of us budged, simply locking gazes and waiting for the other to buckle.

"Is this how they flirt?" I heard Rias whisper to Akeno, watching us with amusement. "I hardly ever see Sona look like she's having this much fun, so I can't help but think so."

Sona flushed ever so lightly, her cheeks dusting a faint pink.

"Ufufu, Kaichou and Daisuke-kun always have this lovey-dovey couple aura about them. It almost makes me a little jealous seeing them like this." Akeno tittered to Rias.

I joined Sona in blushing and we broke contact at the same time, regarding the pair that sat close to us. Me with a deadpan look and Sona with a glare. Seeing that neither of them react with anything more than amusement, I looked away first and shook my head. Looking forwards, I couldn't help but notice everyone regarding all of us with smiles or amused smirks, the previous tension that settled on us had vanished. In the midst of this tense situation, escorting an important individual around the city, everyone was unsure of what was going to happen…

I jerked lightly as I felt a prodding in the back of my mind, a telepathic call. "Give me a moment. I need to take a call." I nodded to the group and turned, hopping out of the carriage.

"I'll join you." Rin called out as she stood, walking over to the exit. "I need to stretch my legs anyway." Seeing her coming, regardless of what I would've said, I shrugged and waited for her to drop down. When she exited the carriage, I began to walking away from the group. Upon reaching a small clearing, I tapped a wall and left a seal. "Who is it?"

"Fate." I said as the seal spun and acted like a film projector, causing a life-sized hologram of my Queen to appear in front of us. Since the color scheme of the hologram was limited, all we noticed was that she was clad in her modest sleepwear, a dark grey thin-strapped tank top with a small, black bow on the front and a pair of shin length sweatpants with her hair was tousled to all hell. She looked like she had just gotten up, considering the bags under her eyes and the half-lidded regard she was giving me. "You're up. Are you sure you shouldn't still be in bed?" I asked her with concern.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew everyone's condition." Fate answered patiently, offering me a tired smile. "I woke up a little bit ago and Melusine told me of your current task." Her expression turned deadpan, something she pulled off perfectly with her dead-tired look. "Taking another job so soon after the last? You know Griselda-sama would've reamed you had you done that if we were still in the Church."

"Guh!" I quickly coughed as I tried not to imagine that terrifying eventuality. It doesn't matter how strong I've become, Griselda Quarta will always scare me more than any opponent I'll face in the future. "That's neither here nor there!"

Fate let out a giggle, a flash of her old energy showing. "Anyway, I checked in on everyone. Still sleeping off yesterday. They're all fine."

I sighed heavily and gave her a light smile. "Thanks for that. Now get back to bed. You look like you're about to fall over."

Fate nodded to me, her gaze falling ever so lightly. "Be careful, both of you." She looked to me, then to Rin. "Something like this, a potential alliance between the Norse and Shinto would probably set the balance in our favor." She sighed heavily, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "Be careful. Once the rest of us get better…" Her gaze sharpened and I could swear I saw a flare of power. "We'll tip scales even more."

Rin smirked and crossed her arms. "I couldn't agree with you more, Fate. We're the ones who'll make the biggest difference."

I rolled my eyes at her. "We're strong, Rin, but I doubt we're that much of a game changer."

Rin gave me a look that was cross between dry and exasperated, but I paid her no attention.

"Well, I need to go. I'll let you both get back to work." Fate lifted a hand and waved tiredly, then the hologram vanished.

"She's looking better." Rin stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Almost better than you did when I saw you this morning." I smirked at Rin playfully, getting her to give me a dry look.

Rin huffed, poking me in the chest with a finger. "Not everyone's able of getting up bright and early like you, Shizuka-kun. You damn stamina monster."

I grinned widely as I gently pushed her hand away. "It's called getting up every day at the crack of dawn to train, Rin. Maybe my power won't be draining if you started doing it."

"I've got better things to do than to learn how fight like you." Rin remarked immediately, carefully pulling her hand from mine. "Someone in this Peerage has to be intelligent enough to master our craft."

I let out a small laugh as we began to return to the carriage.

Before we could fully return to it, though, I caught sight of Sona stepping out of it and walking over to us. She strode over to us and gave Rin an acknowledging nod. Upon reaching us, Sona turned to Rin and said, "Tohsaka-san, will you wait for Daisuke and me at the carriage? I'd like to speak with him, alone."

Rin threw me a look for confirmation and I inclined my head to her. "I'll see you there, then." She gave Sona a measuring look, before nodding and continuing towards the carriage.

"Rin. Tell Kunou to resume practicing to control her flame while I'm gone. Have Ravel help her." My Pawn paused and looked back to me, before giving me a positive response. I turned to Sona and offered my arm with a wry smile. "Shall we go, milady?"

Sona threw an exasperated look before simply walking passed me, not without me catching a slight blush on her cheeks.

I grinned widely and followed after her, pleased with the reaction I got from her.

We continued walking a short distance away, making sure the carriage was within earshot, but that we also had a semblance of privacy. "How is everyone?" I was caught a little off guard by her question. "Fate-san and the others. How are they?"

"Oh." I said simply. "They're fine. Just resting off the last mission." I sighed heavily as I rubbed the back of my head. "It was nerve-wracking, that's for sure."

Sona nodded at my words, coming to a slow stop. "I can tell. They're acting the same way that you did after you first used Susanoo's Power. You didn't wake up until over a day had passed…"

"Fate and Moka are taking it the best out of all of them. They were already significantly strong on their own before becoming my Vassals."

She accepted my explanation easily enough, but continued, "What are your thoughts on the other Heirs? I can still hardly believe the fact that there is an organization of Heirs out there… The simple thought that _you_ are an Heir to a god is difficult to believe on its own…"

"Honestly? I'm terrified." That caught her by surprise, to which I sighed. "Sona, I can shape and shift the weather around us. Even after all of my training, I _still_ don't know my limits. I have no concrete knowledge on the limits of what I can do. Now, compare that to what the other Heirs may have. If I don't even know my own limits, then how can I guess the limits of another Heir?" I shook my head, pushing a hand through my hair. "No matter what, if I fight an Heir, I'll be fighting blind."

"Then how can you do so without hesitation?"

I gave her a wry smile, a hint of self-deprecation in my expression. "I overwhelm them. I hit them with everything I can muster in an instant and hope that they don't get back up." Then I shrugged a single shoulder. "If they do, then I do it again. It doesn't matter who or what my opponent is, Sona. If they threaten you, or anyone else I care about, then I'll bring forth the entirety of the Absolute that I command." I grasped her hand and squeezed it, tightly but carefully. "As long as there is breath in my body, nothing will hurt you. Not again." I said resolutely.

Sona gave me a heavy gaze, her eyes honing in on me even as her hand held tightly onto mine. Then, with her cheeks flushing a healthy pink color, she looked away from me shyly. "It constantly shocks me that you seem always seem to know what to say to put me at ease…"

I let out a soft laugh, pulling her towards me so that I could wrap my arms around her. "It's because I never want you to feel sad or lost. I may worry you, but I will always come back to you."

She leaned against me, her hands pressing on my chest. "Okaa-sama asks about you and me, you know…"

"Oh?" I mused with a faint smile, sliding a hand along her back as I leaned against a wall. "About what?"

"She wants us to marry soon." Sona said faintly, hands sliding along my chest. "So she's always asking me if you're ready to take the High Class examination."

"Am I?"

Sona hummed lightly as she let herself be held by me. "You've shown that you're able to lead your Peerage. You're a quick study with our history. But there are countless other subtle aspects of being a High Class Devil that you need to work on before you're ready."

"What do you think of it though?"

"What? The Exam?"

"No. Us marrying." I asked with a faint smile. Sona didn't reply immediately, so I opted to continue. "Honestly, I'll admit that the idea of marrying as young as we are is a bit fast, and there are several experiences that we should probably have first." I paused and held her tightly, resting my cheek on her head. "I love you, Sona. We don't need to rush into anything. I'll be there to watch you come down that aisle, or whatever type of ceremony you want, no matter what you decide."

Sona didn't reply for a few moments, simply wrapping her slim arms around my body. "Just stop talking already." She said exasperatedly, a small laugh escaping her. She looked up to me, her cheeks already flushed with a small smile. "Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

I smiled faintly, "As you wish." Leaning down, I captured her lips with my own. We started off slow, our lips moving in a careful tandem with each other. Her body pressed flush against mine, I slid an arm low around her waist, holding her firmly. She moaned faintly into the kiss as I slid my hand along her back and into her hair. My fingers rubbed into her scalp as she deepened the kiss of her own volition. She moaned into the kiss, driving me just a little more crazy.

Lifting her, I turned around and pressed her against the wall, hooking my hands under her thighs. Sona wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Every so often, our lips broke apart as we kissed deeply, tongues meshing and pushing against each other. My hands slid along her bare thigh, moving under her skirt every so often. Her fingers pushed themselves into my hair, entwining and pulling every so often.

One hand stayed under her skirt, the other went to her waist, picking at her shirt. As I pulled at her shirt, Sona began to unbutton mine. It didn't take long until I had pulled her shirt out from her skirt and she had unbuttoned quite a bit of my own shirt.

_Daisuke!_ Rin's voice broke into my thoughts. _We're under atta-_

Her voice was cut off and I quickly broke the kiss with Sona, giving her a serious look, even in the midst of my lustful haze. "We need to go."

Sona, flushed from our moment, nodded seriously as well. "Yes. Tsubaki just alerted me. Let's go." Once again, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I unfurled my wings and took to the sky.

I rocketed upwards until I overtook the buildings and looked over to where the carriage was place. A large translucent barrier was erected and I couldn't sense any of my Peerage, Rias's or the Fallen Angel Cadre's that were with us.

"Daisuke, look." I followed Sona's finger and saw the rest of her Peerage and Kuroka. "Let's go." I nodded and shot towards them. The moment my feet touched the ground, Sona stepped out of my arms and approached everyone else. "What happened?"

Momo was the one who answered. "I don't know. I was keeping in contact with Rias-sama, as you ordered, when she said that they were attacked." That caused me to start, quickly turning to Kuroka.

I didn't even have to ask her to explain. "Someone hoping to stop the meeting in the next few days attacked the group, nya. I don't know who, but they were strong enough to trap everyone, nya." Kuroka approached the barrier and touched it with a frown. "It's a strong barrier, nya. Norse in make if my knowledge is right, nya…"

"You know barriers better than I do. Will you be able to get me in?" I asked of her.

Kuroka frowned ever so lightly, then she smiled slyly. "If it were just little old me, then no, nya." I scowled and was considering breaking through it, but she continued. "However, thanks to a gift from my beloved Master, bypassing this barrier will be child's play, nya."

I allowed myself a faint smirk and nodded.

Ruruko, though, frowned lightly. "How can you get into it?"

"I'm a Vassal, nya." Kuroka said succinctly before I felt a slight drain from my body, followed a burst of Divine energy engulfing my Bishop. Now clad in her new kimono, she lifted her hands. "The god who made this is strong, nya."

"A god?!" Ruruko proclaimed, shocked by the words.

Kuroka continued on as if she wasn't already interrupted. "I'll only be able to hold it open for a little while, nya. Just long enough for two people to go inside, nya."

I paused and frowned lightly, before looking to Sona. "Will you and everyone else be alright out here on your own?"

She nodded. "Yes. We'll set up a perimeter to keep humans away. You and Kuroka-san get inside and keep everyone safe." Sona then paused and her cheeks darkened lightly. "Be careful, alright? I don't want to see you hurt when you get out of there."

I gave her a confident smile. "Don't worry. I'll go in with everything I've got." I paused, studying her intently for a moment, before walking forward and capturing her lips in sudden kiss. That garnered a few hums and giggles from those present, but I paid them no mind. Upon breaking the kiss, I gave the disoriented Sona a playful grin. "For luck."

Sona quickly gathered her wits and scowled cutely at me. "Just go and come back to me. Safely." She then promptly Promoted me to Queen.

"On my honor." I smiled fiercely and turned to face Kuroka, allowing Divine Power to flood through my body. "Open it."

Kuroka smirked and nodded demurely, her hands glowing brightly, before she pulled them apart. Immediately, the sounds of battle greeted us and I scowled. "I'll follow as you enter, nya."

"Stay close." I crouched and lunged forward, using my wings to take flight. Within seconds I broke through the opening and threw my hand to the side. In an instant, the Ame-no-Murakumo was in my palm as I closed my hand around the hilt. "Kuroka, go cover the others. I'm going after the main guy." The air around me exploded as I rocketed forward; upon reaching the one who attacked my friend, I twisted midair and grasped my sword with both hands.

Floating in the sky above everyone, my target saw me coming and swiftly lifted his hand to create a seal to block my attack. The Murakumo slammed into the defensive seal with an echoing clang that forced him to stagger back from the impact. "Hoh. So this is Susanoo's Heir. I was looking forward to meet you." He was a man of an indeterminate age with his sharp, grey eyes narrowed in disdain. He was clad in a set of white robes with a collar that rose to his chin, with a blue belt wrapped around his waist. His hair was a light blue and he had a pair of bangs that fell passed his shoulders; on his forehead was a blue gem.

"Not sure if I can say the same to you." I growled as I pushed against his seal, willing the Divine Steel to break the magic construct. My gaze fell onto the seal and memorized its structure. Highly complex, damn near indestructible and backed by pure, raw Divine energy. Definitely Norse and beyond my ability to break through brute force.

He let out a condescending laugh. "Yes. I suppose so. Still, allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Loki." Loki offered me a challenging smirk. "Allow me to break your perception of Power, _Heir_." He snarled out the last word, as though it were a curse. The seal holding my sword back flashed once and that was all the warning I got. A blast of force sent me careening towards the ground.

Cursing under my breath as I flew head over heels, I quickly righted myself and wordlessly activated my Balance Breaker. This was not a fight I could take for granted.

Quickly looking around, I took in the change in scenery. A craggy mountain wasteland, large enough to hold everyone here and fight without worry of destroying anything of note. This could work in my favor…

"Daisuke!" I turned my head to see Tsubaki running to my side, Naginata in hand and short of breath. "Where's Kaichou?"

"Outside the barrier with the others. She's fine. What happened?"

She scowled. "Loki attacked us after Odin-sama and Azazel stepped out of the club. He erected the barrier in order to trap us he-" She was interrupted by an earthshaking roar. We both looked in its direction to see a ten meter tall wolf with ash grey fur charging towards us. Well…it was glaring at me.

"Shut the hell up!" I roared right back at it as I threw my left hand forward, closing it in the process. The earth shook and suddenly exploded into motion in response to my will, pillars erupting from the ground, the earth beneath the wolf's feet. It slowed to a crawl as it was trapped in the earthen prison formed from my Divine-enhanced Longinus Gear. Pulling my hand downwards, I forced it deeper and deeper into the earth, grimacing as I pushed more and more against its excessive resistance.

When it was pulled down up its neck, I gave it my best glare and looked back to Tsubaki. "You were saying?"

She gave me a deadpan look in response.

"Senpai!"

"Heir-sama!"

"Daisuke-sama/san!"

Several people called out to me and I turned to see them approaching us.

Odin, however, was giving me this amused look.

Ena came to a slow stop in front of me. "You're finally here! Good! Then we retaliate fully." She looked triumphant. I couldn't help but notice her Murakumo replica resonating with my original.

"Daisuke-sama, I tried to contact you, but he was disrupting our mental communications." Ravel quickly tried to explain to me what happened. I accepted her words with a nod.

"What happened to Sona?" Rias asked worriedly and I quickly told her. She nodded and turned to her Peerage. "With Daisuke-san here, we have a better chance to fight the Evil God Loki. We need to organize." She looked to me. "Any ideas?"

I looked to her, then my Peerage, to Tsubaki, Odin, Rossweisse, my father and Baraqiel. "We need to split into smaller teams in order to attack in tandem and deal with different threats without getting in each other's way." I threw a look over my shoulder towards Loki, who seemed to be watching us in amusement. Then I looked back to the group. "First we need is long range support. Any takers?"

Rias stepped up, "Akeno and I will be best in the back." Akeno nodded in acceptance.

Baraqiel nodded as well. "I can keep them occupied as long as necessary."

Rossweisse cleared her throat. "I can alternate. We'll have to seal Loki-sama away and I'm the best one capable of doing so."

"Then you're with me." I said to her, getting a surprised look. "I'm not that knowledgeable on Norse magic, but I may need your help with an impromptu defense. I'll be in the group fighting him up close." She nodded in acceptance to my words.

Kunou lifted a hand. "I'll fight from the back too. I won't be able to help in the front yet." She sounded so down about that, that I couldn't help but pat her on the head with a smile.

"Is that everyone?" I got a round of nods. "Now we need two teams of skirmishers." I said, keeping my eyes on Loki and the trapped wolf. "They'll act as flankers if we're focusing on one opponent, or take on secondary targets with fire support."

Koneko stepped forward. "I'll be in one of those groups."

Kiba took the spot next to her. "I know how Koneko fights the best. I'll work with her." The small Nekoshou gave him a thankful nod.

"Kuroka." I caught her attention. "Can you work with them? I want groups of at least three covering one another." She cocked her head to the side, as if thinking, then grinned widely.

"A chance to fight with my beloved Shirone, nya? Ah, this Nee-chan would love to, nya!"

"Onee-sama…" Koneko whined at her sister, much to Kiba's amusement.

Rin caught my attention. "Ravel-san, Xenovia-san and I can form the second group." The two she mentioned nodded resolutely at her words.

I considered this for a moment. Both skirmishing squads had at least two Vassals and at least one physical combatant. Perfect. I nodded to her. "Rin, Kunou, I promote the both of you to Queen." The two of them froze for a moment, the power settling in. "Now, for my squad. We're the ones who will meeting the flying douchebag in the sky."

Issei, clad in his Scale Mail, punched an open hand. "I've got your back, Senpai. That annoying god needs a good punch in the face."

Ena lifted her hand and jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! Ena wants to help!"

Tsubaki planted the haft of her Naginata into the ground. "I'll fight with you, Daisuke-kun."

Rossweisse inclined her head to me. "I'll cover you as well as I can, Daisuke-san."

"Good." I looked to Asia, then to Azazel. "Dad, can you look after Asia for me. I want you on transport and defense."

Azazel smirked as he crossed his arms and gave me an amused look. "I can do that."

Asia clenched her fists and gave me this adorably resolute look. "I'll do my best, Daisuke-san!"

Issei pointed angrily at Azazel. "Don't you try anything untoward to Asia, you perverted Sensei!"

I couldn't help but blink in minute shock at the sheer amount of irony in that statement. It practically dripped with hypocrisy.

Azazel snorted at the boy. "Stop worrying, boy. Girly's far too young for my tastes. You just try not to get killed."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Just keep an eye on each other. This will not be an easy time." I got a round of affirmatives, before turning to face Loki. "Well, weren't you patient? I figured you'd attack while my back was turned."

Loki sneered at me. "Please, like I'd need to sneak an attack when I could just as easily crush you in combat. This way, I can crush your will as well as your abilities. Now, are you done?"

"That depends. Are you going to let me kick your ass?"

Loki let out a laugh, a genuinely amused laugh. "I guess not. Well then, allow me to call in one more party favor." He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. A sky shaking resounded as a serpent fell from an airborne seal. It had the look of a grey eastern dragon with an excessively long body.

"Midgardsormr and Fenrir." Rossweisse in trepidation. "Just what is Loki-sama planning?"

"Doesn't matter." I growled out as I lifted Murakumo and my hand. "Because I'm going to call a Dragon of my own." That caused her, Issei and Ena to look to me in surprise.

**{Daisuke-sama…are you sure? You won't be able to use the Tempest Plate without my stabilizing presence.}**

_I'd rather have you out here to even the odds. _

Yasha accepted my words and I placed my empty palm on the edge of the Divine Steel. "Heir-sama, what are yo-" I cut off Ena as I slid my palm along Murakumo's edge, not flinching in the least as I drew blood. It burned a bit, but I ignored it and pulled the now bloody sword from my palm. "Why did you do that!?" Ena asked me worriedly.

"To even the odds." I said with a smirk as I drove the bloody sword into the earth. The sword glowed noticeably and the blood slid quickly into the ground. Within moments, I felt Yasha's presence leave my mind and the ground began to shake. In front of me, a large seal appeared on the ground. "Everyone, let me introduce you to one of my partners: Yasha."

The ground began to shake violently, the people at my side shifted to keep their balance. A break in the earth in front of me appeared, followed by several more, before, suddenly, eight serpentine heads broke the surface. They were a regal brown color, not unlike my own Tempest Plate; they were quickly followed by a large, muscled body the size of the Kuoh Academy main school building. Eight tails followed it as his front claws dug into the earth, pulling it fully out of the ground. Yasha reared back his eight heads and roared into the sky in challenge.

My Yamato no Orochi has come out to play.

A green gem on Issei's left hand flashed quickly and frantically. The boy let out a strangled gasp. "Senpai? That's an Evil Dragon! Ddraig says it's the Orochi. Why… Why do you have it?"

I smirked as I lifted the Murakumo, resting it on my shoulder. "Yasha came from a piece of the original that retreated into what would become my sword. We met, became partners and trained. Here we are." I gave Issei a confident look. "Tell Ddraig not to worry about him. Yasha's on our side."

"Well." Loki said as he gave Yasha a measuring glance. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Susanoo's Heir?"

"I've got plenty more where he came from, Loki." I hefted the Murakumo and pointed it at him, the blade crackling with electrical energy, even as the sky began to cloud over. "Maybe you'll live long enough to see more."

The Evil God let out an amused laugh. "You've amused me. Keep it up and I may let you and yours live long enough to see Ragnarok." He then lifted a hand, snapping his fingers. The earth around Fenrir broke and erupted outwards, freeing the giant wolf. "Do try to make this interesting."

With that, we all attacked.

Time to put our power to the test.


End file.
